Tsukiko Chronicle
by Mikarea
Summary: Daughter of James and Lily Potter. Named by Yuuko Ichihara, the Space-Time witch. Her fate changed by Zelretch, the Old Man of the Jewels. Will she be like many of her counterparts through out the multi verse, a pawn of fate, to be used by others. Or will she shatter fate and create her own destiny. Mainly HP/Type-Moon crossover. Minor other crossover. Year two complete.
1. Prologue

Tsukiko Chronicle

Summery

Tsukiko Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, the girl who lived was having a very bad day. Tsukiko hid in the library after escaping from her uncle Vernon. Tsukiko Potter had a fateful encounter with one dead apostle ancestor, the Wizard Marshal Zelretch. This encounter changed her life and her fate. The girl who once lived in despair, finds hope in her magic and her new family. Fem Harry. Mainly HP/Type-Moon crossover. Minor other crossover. Year one complete.

**AN: I do not own Harry potter, Type-moon or anything that's worth ALOT of money. This is non profit and purely for fun.**

**Version 3 correction 2.25.16**

**Prologue**

The second of January, 1980 

Forest of Godric's Hollow

It was a beautiful night with a full moon, it was the middle of winter with not a cloud in the skies and cold crisp air. James Potter, Lily Potter and their friend Sirius Black were having a walk in the forest near Godric's Hollow to unwind from the stress of their war against Voldemort and his Death eaters.

Lily Potter was around three months along in her pregnancy, the isolation and protective detail was causing havoc on her mood swing, not that the pregnancy didn't add to it already. James Potter had to take his wife outside before he and his protective detail became the latest victims of her more creative hex.

During their travel through the forest, they came across a crossroad junction they had never seen before. James and Sirius immediately gone on alert, ready their wands for a possible death eater attack.

However instead of death eater, they found a woman with skin like alabaster, midnight coloured hair that reached down to her knees, even thought she had her hair tied up with a strange stick with white ribbon ornament. Her black partially white clothing appeared to be form fitting robe with a slightly open front showing her shapely legs and completely open shoulder, it show both her shoulder and cleavage, which Sirius was having a VERY hard time not looking. James Potter was also looking, but soon removed his eyes from her cleavage when he felt cold fury and killing intent coming from his wife.

The three magic users lowered their wands when they realized the woman was of Asian origin, which they knew for a fact she could never be a death eater, considering their pure blood dogma and outright racist attitude that would make the Nazis red with envy.

The exotic woman whom appeared to be in her mid twenties smiled at the three magic users. She said to them in perfect English."Hello, are you heading to Godric's Hollow by any chance?"

Lily Potter was the first to answer, while her husband and his friend recover from their male induced stupor. "Yes, we are heading back to Godric's Hollow from our walk in the forest, My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James Potter and the dark hair fellow are our friend Sirius Black, Please ignore his drooling vacant expression, he gets like that often when he is around beautiful woman"

The exotic woman smile widened "Where are my manners? My name is Yuuko Ichihara, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lily-san, James-san and Sirius-san" At this point Sirius managed to come back from the land of drool and into the land of the living once more.

Sirius straightened himself up and placed his most charming smile "Excuse my manner, My lady, It is not everyday that I find myself in the presence of such a beautiful woman" Both James and Lily rolled their eyes at his comment. "But I find myself curious as to why a beautiful woman such as yourself in Godric's forest at this time of the night" Sirius narrowed his eyes and was ready to draw his wand at a moments notice.

Both lily and James thought to themselves 'At least he is not a lost cause when facing exotic beauties.'

Yuuko smiled warmly at Sirius "There is no need to be alarmed Sirius-san, I am merely a travelling fortune teller to deliver some artefact for a client of mine"

Sirius relaxed his posture "Oh OK, the town is just down this path, mind if I travel with you? It can be terribly boring travelling with those two love-birds."

James and Lily lost all their respect for Sirius when he performed that one-eighty.

The four Magic users walked toward the town, Sirius decided to strike up a conversation with Yuuko. "So Miss Yuuko, where are you from? Judging by your attire, you're not from around here." Sirius said while mustering all of his will power from lowering his eyes from Yuuko face.

Yuuko smiled and replied with a hint of amusement. "I am from Japan, the attire I wear is part of the business in my magical profession, I..." Yuuko paused for a moment as her smile widened. "...tend to dress more loosely when I am in my shop." At this, Sirius brain froze over, as he was trying to imagine a more scantly clad Yuuko in his mind, much to the annoyance of Lily Potter.

James Potter decided to fill in the conversation and hopefully stop his line of thoughts going down the same route as Sirius, if Lily saw him going down that road, he would be hexed within an inch of his life. "Miss Yuuko, you said you're a fortune teller and you have your own shop, you must be very skilful in the art of divination, truth be told, Magical Britain don't have very many 'reliable' fortune tellers or seers." James Potter said this as he remembered his time in divination class while in Hogwarts.

Yuuko looked at James Potter, one corner of her mouth twitched upwards in amusement. "I can understand your doubt in my claim to be a genuine fortune-teller or seer, the magical community in Japan have the same problem as its British counterpart, so you are right to suspect me" Yuuko paused for a bit, her smile widened and continued. "Prongs." Then she looked over to Sirius who was still in dream land "Padfoot.". With that announcement James Potter's jaw would have hit the floor if it was not hinged on, while 'Padfoot' was still in scantly clad Yuuko dreamland, he did not even notice her called him by his Animagus name.

Recovering from his shock, James Potter stuttered out. "H-how?" then he realized how stupid that sounded.

Yuuko just smiled "Fortune teller. Remember? And don't worry, you and Sirius-san Animagus secret is safe with me."

Any doubt James had about Yuuko being a true seer was blown out of the water. At this point Sirius had finally managed to regain his higher brain function and recall the conversation Yuuko and James had, he almost lost all brain function again when he realized Yuuko was a real seer.

Lily recovered from her shock of meeting a real seer and decided to ask some important questions about their future. "Miss Yuuko, you must know about the current wizard war in Britain." Lily hesitated for a moment but forged on. "How will it end? Can we win against he-who-must-not-be-named?"

At this Yuuko had a sad down cast smile. "I am sorry Lily-San, I have your answer, but I cannot speak of it." At this Yuuko gave Lily a serious look, a look that did not belong to someone of her age. Yuuko continued. "To speak of the answer you wish to know, will in turn make what I said a self fulfilling prophecy, such answer will set off chains of events that will bring many tragedy and lost of life."

Lily Potter looked down cast. Yuuko smiled at her kindly. "Even though I am forbidden to speak about the war, I am allow to read a fortune for your baby if you like."

At this Lily looked up and stuttered. "H-how!?" She then realized she made the same mistake as her husband.

Yuuko smiled widened. "Fortune Teller, my dear, and I am milking it for all it's worth." Lily blushed at that. Yuuko continued. "Is there anything you like me to leave out? Like gender."

Lily shook her head. "Please tell me everything you can."

Yuuko smiled fondly, her hand reached out for Lily stomach. "May I?" Lily nodded her head and gave Yuuko the go ahead.

Yuuko closed her eyes and was silent for a moment as she placed her hand on Lily Potter's stomach. In a gentle and wistful voice. Yuuko said to her. "You will have a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and emerald green eyes." A vision of a young girl age around thirteen to fourteen stood solemnly on a hill.

"She will face many trials in her life." A vision of a six year old girl being mistreated by the Dursley.

"She will meet many great and powerful people, she will meet many friends." A vision of a blond hair young woman, she wore silver and blue armour, she wielded a beautifully crafted sword. Next to her a man in his mid twenty with snow white hair and tanned skin in black and red combat armour, he wielded a pair of white and black scimitar. Another woman in her mid twenty with brown hair and blue eyes in red long sleeve and black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with long black socks.

"Surrounded by loving families" A vision of a blond hair woman in her early twenty with ruby red eyes, that seemed to glow with endless joy, she wore a white jumper and long purple skirt. Next to her a young man with black hair and glasses, he wore a blue high school uniform, his eyes showed endless longing and kindness.

"And finding love." A vision of a young man with deep blue hair and ruby red eyes, he wore a blue skin tight body armour, he wielded a blood red spear, the man projected an aura of protection and promise.

Lily Potter couldn't understand why, but tears started flowing from her eyes, she felt a sense of profound loss, sadness and joy. James Potter noticed this and said with concern. "Lily, what's wrong?" Only then did Lily noticed she was crying.

Lily said to her husband. "I-I don't k-know. Oh God, this is so embarrassing." Lily quickly wiped away her tears and got her feeling under control. All this time Yuuko was smiling sadly at her.

Yuuko said in a pained voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any distress."

Lily replied quickly. "No. No, its not your fault. I don't know why? I just felt very emotional, must be the pregnancy." At this Yuuko brighten a bit.

Yuuko smiled gently. "Lily-San, have you decided on a name for your baby girl?" Lily smiled back and shook her head.

Yuuko asked. "Would you indulge an old woman and allow me to name your child?"

Sirius came out of his brain freeze and said with amazement. "Miss Yuuko! I would hardly call you old, at worse you look to be in your mid-twenty!"

Yuuko smiled wolfishly at Sirius. "Young man, I am close to five hundred years old, although it does make me feel good, when a strapping young man still find me beautiful." At this comment Sirius Black started to imitate a gold fish, having difficulty in closing his mouth.

Then Yuuko gained a certain twinkle in her eyes and winked at Sirius. Much to Sirius horror, those twinkling eyes reminded him of one Albus Dumbledore. At this point Sirius Black lost all brain function and fainted on the spot. Yuuko let out a mirthful laughter that Lily could not help but follow. After they had spend over a minute laughing at Sirius expense. James Potter took a moment before he followed Yuuko and Lily in their mirth.

After the laughter died down, Lily looked to Yuuko. "Miss Yuuko, I will consider it, if the name is good. What do you have in mind?"

Yuuko looked to the skies and saw the beautiful full moon. Yuuko said to Lily. "How about Tsukiko, it means 'moon child' in kanji, written first with the symbol of moon then with symbol for child." As Yuuko said this, she traced magic light and written the words in mid air. Lily marvelled at Yuuko wandless magic, for some reason Lily liked the pronunciation of Tsukiko.

Lily then said in a low voice. "Tsukiko, Tsukiko Potter." Then with joy in her voice. "I like it."

At this point James Potter said. "Who am I to argue against my wife or a five hundred year old seer."

Yuuko replied. "Not if you value your sanity and manhood, I have seen some of the hex your wife have thrown at you"

At this James Potter recovered quickly. "Right, Fortune teller and seer."

Yuuko looked towards Lily "Lily-San for allowing me to name your child, I would like to leave you with a gift, a small token for entertaining this old woman." Lily looked flustered and was about to refuse Yuuko gift.

However Yuuko beat her to the punch line and said. "Please Lily-San, it's something I wish you and your family to have." Yuuko reached into her robe under her arm and brought out a small palm size crystal square with blue runes written on all twelfth edges and four corners. Lily and James Potter saw the square and sensed the power within the item. It was a work of art, the crystal was completely transparent and the blue runes was carved into the crystal. They didn't know what power it possess, but they got a feeling that whoever created this item, did it out of love and dedication.

Yuuko explained her gift. "This is a recording crystal, it's very similar to Pensieve, when you wish to record someone or something, just give the command 'Record' and follow by the name or names of the person you are recording."

Yuuko then activate the crystal. "Record Yuuko Ichihara." The crystal glowed a gentle blue light and floated in front of Yuuko. "Hi, My name is Yuuko Ichihara, a five hundred year old seer." Then Yuuko gave the command. "End Record." Yuuko gave another command. "Menu." The crystal projected a mid air display with a little folder at the right hand top corner named. 'Recorded Yuuko Ichihara second of January, 1980.' Yuuko tapped on the folder on the mid air display and the crystal began to play out the recording that Yuuko had made a moment ago. After the recording played itself out, Yuuko gave the command. "Close." The crystal deactivated itself, Yuuko caught the crystal before it could hit the ground.

Yuuko then smiled brightly at the gob smacked couple. "Oh, don't worry if it hits the ground, this crystal was enchanted to be indestructible, I'm sure you will find many uses for this gift."

Lily gathered herself and said. "Miss Yuuko. We cannot accept this! It must have cost you a fortune!"

James added. "I have never seen items like this crystal, and indestructible as well you say, this gift is too much. Miss Yuuko."

Yuuko just smiled and said to them. "Well, it's too late to complain about it now, I have already attune the magic in the crystal to the Potter families, and I will not take no for an answer." Yuuko watched in amusement as Lily and James tried to mount a counter argument, but in the end gave up and accepted the gift.

Yuuko then looked to the sky at the full moon, a sad smile appeared on her face. Lily noticed this and said with concern. "Miss Yuuko, are you all right?"

Yuuko smiled sadly at her. "It seems like it is time for us to part ways." Lily was confused by this, since they had not gone far from where they first met Yuuko, they were nowhere near Godric's Hollow. As Lily was thinking about this, the ground around Yuuko had suddenly lit up, as a magic circle started to engrave themselves around the ground of Yuuko Ichihara. James Potter pulled his wife closer to himself and away from the magic circle. The circle was glowing purple and consist of symbols, letters and runes, he had never seen before. The amount of power that was emanating from the circle was staggering, it would have made Dumbledore full strength looked like a match stick fire before a burning inferno.

Lily Potter shouted over the sound of the activated circle. "MISS YUUKO! WHO ARE YOU? REALLY!" Yuuko surprised both James and Lily, when he voice sounded clear even with all the racket the activated circle was making.

Yuuko said to them. "Lily-San. James-San. I am Yuuko Ichihara, Fortune teller, seer, owner of a shop that grants wishes, but most know me as 'The Dimension Witch' or 'The Space-Time Witch', Lily-San, your daughter Tsukiko Potter will go on and do many great deeds and she will touch great many lives. Farewell Lily-San, James-San, it has been an honour to have met you two."

As Yuuko said her farewell, a massive portal appeared above the group and pulled Yuuko and her magic circle into itself. As the light died down, Yuuko, the circle and the very crossroad itself was nowhere to be seen, all that was left, was the crystal Yuuko left them and the memories of her. Surprisingly Sirius slept through the whole ordeal, while the shell shocked Potters tried to make sense of the whole unforgettable encounter.

(Line Break)

Somewhere between dimensions stood one Yuuko Ichihara and a massive magic circle functioned as a platform for her workshop, as she looked into a crystal that showed her the image of the dimension that she had just left behind.

She said with regret. "I'm sorry Lily-San, James-San. I cannot tell you the whole truth, nor can I tell you that neither of you will live to watch your daughter grow up." Yuuko looked sadly into the crystal, a little anger entered Yuuko voice. "They are truly GOOD people, it's a shame that you didn't create a plan that would include their survival. Wizard Marshall Zelretch." Zelretch appear at the far end of the circle behind Yuuko.

Zelretch showed his respect to the space time witch. He said with a neutral tone. "You know my limit Yuuko-San, I am stretching this almost beyond what I am allowed to get away with, just like you. I have my own set of balance I need to deal with." As Zelretch straighten himself up, He said to her. "Did you do as I ask?"

Yuuko looked coldly at Zelretch. "Yes I did, I have removed Tsukiko Potter 'Magic Element' and replaced it with 'Origin Void'. Now Tsukiko Potter have the dual 'Origin' of 'Soul' and 'Void', just as you planned, now I will have my payment."

Zelretch reached into the fold of his jacket and pulled out the jewel sword , Yuuko assistants Moro and Maru went up to Zelretch and took the sword from him. Before Zelretch could leave, Yuuko gave Zelretch a warning. "The rest of this plan is in your hands Zelretch, I have done my part, DO NOT mess this up or the price will be more then you can ever afford to pay."

Zelretch looked back at Yuuko, locking his eyes with hers, a grim visage settle on his face. "Yuuko-San, I will not lose the few people that I have come to care for in my long life, Tsukiko Potter possess the means now to achieve my goal and it will succeed." With this Zelretch returned to his home dimension. Yuuko sighed, she planned to keep an eye on both Zelretch and Tsukiko Potter, in the end she was a part of this plan now, if it fails, the death toll will be enormous.

**AN: My Very first attempt at writing a fanfic and a chance at getting rid of the damn muse that's dancing endlessly in my head about this story. I will try my best to push out some more chapters. If you have any advice or wish to review, please don't hesitate to contact me**

**Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you soon**


	2. Chapter 1 – Converging path

**Tsukiko Chronicle**

**Chapter 1 – Converging path**

**AN: I like to thank everyone for the reviews, specially Ando Owen, for helping me with my grammar and other mistakes. Hopefully this chapter will have less mistake, I will do my best to produce a quality story and hope my readers will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**Version 2.0 correction 2.25.16 **

First of August, 1980

Potterverse Godric's Hollow

A full day had passed since the birth of Tsukiko Potter, many amongst the Order of the Phoenix was still debating if it was a good idea to give a foreign name to the newly born witch. However both Lily and James Potter felt they were obligated to Yuuko to name their daughter Tsukiko, as the seer had a place in their hearts and memories. It was not long after they met Yuuko. Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy about the one who would vanquish He-who-must-not-be-named.

A spy within the death eater had informed Dumbledore that both Longbottom and Potter have been marked for death shortly after the birth of Tsukiko Potter. Lily Potter was angry, she was very angry at Sybill Trelawney and Albus Dumbledore.

From what Lily had found out from the other members of the Order. Miss Sybill was applying for the divination professor position in Hogwarts and tried to impress Dumbledore, she said her prophecy in the Hog's Head Inn, where anyone could have overheard, let alone a death eater, but what had made her even more angry. Dumbledore had caught the suspected spy that overheard the prophecy and all he did was throw him out of the inn, no Obliviate, no memory charm of any sort. Lily began to wonder if Albus Dumbledore was fit to lead this fight.

She then remembered Miss Yuuko words to her and realized that she must had known the whole time and knew the consequences of revealing a prophecy. She then remembered the gift Yuuko gave them, a recording crystal that was indestructible and would only work with those who have Potter's blood in them.

Lily could only guess at how much Yuuko knew of the coming event. Lily knew one thing for certain, Tsukiko will survive.

With the recording crystal that Yuuko left her, she placed it in front of herself and Tsukiko. "Record Lily Potter and Tsukiko Potter." The crystal floated in front of Lily and angled itself so the 'square' was facing both Lily and Tsukiko. "Hi, Tsukiko, This is mum speaking, and this is you, a day after you were born. Tsukiko, I want you to know you are the most precious person to me and I love you very much."

Lily looked to the side and smiled. " Your dad and uncles also can't wait to tell you how much they love you, when they get hold of the recording crystal." Lily looked down at Tsukiko. "I love you so much, I am sure one day we will look back at this recording together and laugh at all the silly thing we did."

Lily looked back up to the crystal, with tears in her eyes. "Tsukiko, in life there will be hard times, there will be times when everything will seem unfair, when it feels like there is no hope left. During those dark time remember I love you, your dad loves you and so many friends I am sure you will meet also love you" Lily wiped away her tears. "Oh god, why am I always like this. End Recording."

(Line Break)

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore had just returned from a meeting between Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. Against his advice, the Ministry had given the order to use the unforgivable against the death eater and their allies. How could you turn people towards the light if you kill them?

However this was not the only thing Dumbledore was upset about, several months ago, Lily, James and Sirius had reported meeting a powerful seer by the name of Yuuko Ichihara. He never heard of her and after viewing the pensive from Lily's memories, he really wished he met her, perhaps even persuaded her to join his cause in turning the death eater towards the light, but it was not to be.

What ever magic she used have dwarf even his best attempt to find her. Also he couldn't figure out the gift she left behind. Such simple functions, yet it had thwarted all his attempt to take it apart, find out how it works and even used it for himself!

However this was not the time to agonize over what he could not control, he needed a new plan, something that would turn the people towards the light, a symbol, a hero, or in this case a heroine. After he had viewed the the event between Lily and Yuuko, there could be no doubt Tsukiko Potter was the child of prophecy, now he only needed a plan to ensure the child would follow the light and bid his time.

Elsewhere in the headmasters office. Fawkes looked sadly at Albus Dumbledore, his friend and master had become worse over the past five years, Fawkes could sense an illness inside Dumbledore's head, it was slowly and surely clouding his judgement. The illness was not dark or magical, it was something even he could not understand. All Fawkes could do was watch over his friend and master, Fawkes prayed he does not make a horrible mistake.

(Line Break)

Twenty-Second of August, 2007

Nasuverse City Nassau in Bahamas

Shirou Emiya came to this city to hunt down a sealing designate. A philosopher, a magus intended to reveal the existence of magecraft to the inhabitant of this city, by unleashing hundreds of monstrous chimera.

He was able to trap all the chimera inside Unlimited Blade Works before they could spread out. Killing them had used up most of his prana reserve and that was when every thing had gone to hell. It turned out the philosopher was experimenting with biological transmutation, merging his own body with chimera and injected himself with dead apostle blood, he turned himself into an unspeakable abomination.

As it advanced through the field of chimera corpse, it has absorbed all the dead chimera, turning itself into a mass of flesh and organs that would certainly devour the living as it had devoured the dead.

Then to his horror a young girl came out of the build close to the abomination, he had only seconds to save her, the girl turned toward the abomination, the horror before her eye caused her to faint on the spot.

Shirou got between the abomination and the girl. Kanshou and Bakuya gone into spinning defence, cutting apart the abomination flesh as fast as he could before they could reach him or the girl. He overloaded the twin blade with prana. Shirou threw the blades into the middle of the abomination and triggered a massive explosion.

He used his own body and his projected Holy Shroud and managed to shield the unconscious girl from the blast, he picked up the girl and quickly retreated to a safe distance. He dropped her off into a building before putting further distance between himself and the abomination.

He used **Reinforcement **on his eye, he could see the abomination was regenerating rapidly, he need to trace Excalibur if he wished to end this fight, he only had enough od for one shot, after that he would barely have enough od to stay alive. As the abomination rooted still to regenerate it's wound, Shirou was able to finish his tracing of Excalibur before it had fully regenerated.

He pointed Excalibur at the abomination, he could feel the build up of power and his own depleting od, with a grunt of pain, Shirou shouted. "Excalibur!"

The Abomination was turned into atoms within a brilliant golden light similar to a second sunrise. Shirou collapsed with his back against the wall, only then did he noticed a stinger barb was pumping poison just under his rib, through **Structural Analysis** he realised this was not just any poison, it had taints of dead apostle blood. Shirou had no idea what Avalon would do to his body when reacting to a poison that had mixed with dead apostle blood, but he knew the out come would not be good. Even if there was a slightest chance he could became a dead apostle, he wouldn't risk it. Shirou traced a Black Key. He was ready to plunge the sword into himself, when a hand stopped him, the hand belong to one Wizard Marshall Zelretch.

Shirou looked up at Zelretch. "Wow, I never though Alaya was this ugly."

Zelretch smiled in amusement at Shirou and said to him. "Took you long enough to find a sense of humour. I knew I would eventually rub off on you."

Shirou grimaced at that and said. "That is so wrong on so many levels." Shirou took a moment to looked at Zelretch and continued. "You know, if there is nothing else, I need to hurry up and die before I become a dead apostle or worse."

Zelretch looked at Shirou with amusement and said. "Actually I got an offer for you." Zelretch reached into his pocket and produced a small red shard, size of a child fist. Shirou looked at Zelretch with worries in his eyes as he explained. "I met an interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim, met this interesting fellow called Tal Rasha, he was in a bit of a bind, apparently the Baal soul stone was damaged and he was about to sacrifice himself to entombed a demon along with himself. So I made him a offer. I would repair the soul stone as long as I get to examine the empty soul stone that they have. Needless to say they and an eldritch abomination made of light and golden armour that called himself 'Tyrael' did not believe I could fix the soul stone in time."

Shirou interrupted Zelretch. "Let me guess you prove them wrong, but can we PLEASE hurry this along, I can actually feel fangs in my mouth!"

Zelretch looked at Shirou with a hint of annoyance and said. "Fine. I made the soul stone whole in matter of seconds and informed this 'Tyrael' that the soul stone was flawed and eventually the imprisoned demon would have broken out after some time, I managed to correct the flaw and they were more then happy to give me all the research note on the soul stone, given me unlimited access to the Horadrim library and made me honorary advisor." Zelretch paused for a bit, making sure Shirou was still paying attention to him. "So I made this soul stone with some extra features and now all I need is a test subject to try it on."

Shirou gave Zelretch a blank look and said. "You know, would it have mattered if I said no?"

Zelretch replied. "Come to think about it, even if you said no, I would have still trap your soul in this soul stone, so no."

Shirou sighed, now he understood why Rin had such a bad tempered after spending a day with Zelretch. "Fine I will be your guinea pig, Just tell Rin and Saber that I am trapped in your soul stone."

Zelretch replied "Not a problem, I will tell them." Zelretch activate the soul stone and took one Shirou Emiya soul into the soul stone, after the transfer was complete, Zelretch disappeared in a burst of multi colour light.

Shirou Emiya body laid against the wall, later to be found by a distraught Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon.

(Line Break)

Ninth of September, 2009

Nasuverse Unknown location, South America Amazon rainforest

Rin Tohsaka was dying, Rin would not die just yet, it would take months if not a year at most before her magic circuits were completely corrupted, leading to her death. She could not believe she was going to die because of an idiotic magus apprentice.

The sealing designate placed on this idiot was more political then anything else, the apprentice managed to steal an Aztec artefact from the Barthomeloi family. As if that wasn't enough, when she found the moron, he had activated the artefact, the poor fool himself was dragged into a black portal by hundreds of small black hands. It would not had been so bad if that was all, but a purple eye opened at the centre of the portal, then the same black hands tried to widened the portal to let whatever it was on the other side to enter this world.

Arturia was about to activate Excalibur, but Rin stopped her, there was no guarantee that Excalibur could close the portal or even killed whatever was on the other side. However her training in the second true magic might be able to close it. If that failed, then they would resort to Excalibur. She took out ten of her prana jewels, then proceeded to channel all their power and her own reserve to create an inverted portal into the void, she placed her own portal over the alien portal, it was slow at first, the first sign it was working was when the black hands had broken apart and the portal rapidly started to shrink, only for something within the alien portal to shot out and struck her in the chest. The portal closed completely even though she was struck down, Rin was able to maintain her concentration enough to close it, it was only when she starts to coughed up blood, did she realized something was horribly wrong.

Laid on the ground, Rin's head rested on Arturia lap, her best friend, her lover. Rin had cut off her prana link to Arturia, she had prevent the curse from reaching her, at best Arturia only had a few days before she disappear, leaving her all alone, like that day when Shirou died over two years ago. Tears formed in her eyes, what the hell had she being doing for the past two years?

After Shirou death, she had threw herself at her work, her second magic, even some enforcer assignments, only when she exhausted herself did her emotion catches up to her and she spend that time crying in Arturia arms, and now she was going to lose her too. Just as Rin was about to have a heart to heart talk with Arturia, Zelretch appeared before them.

Zelretch! Rin had avoided him for the past two years shortly after Shirou's death and now he was here with that wide amused grin on his smug face. That face had completely ruined the mood she was having. She was soon filled with annoyance and sheer feminine fury. "Zelretch, I know you did that on purpose, can't you see I am having a important moment here?"

Zelretch kept that same smile and replied. "Yes my dear, I have been waiting for this moment to jump in, ruin your most heartfelt and moving confession with your servant." Rin glared at Zelretch, while Arturia looked away with a blush on her face. Zelretch ignored the glare and said. "My dear, I have an offer for you, that will save both you and Arturia from certain death."

Zelretch then reached into his pocket and produced a small red shard, size of a child fist. Zelretch explained. "You see. I met an interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim..."

Zelretch explained his adventure in great detail for the next half an hour. "I have to say Tal Rasha has a GREAT sense of humour, between us we managed to surround ourself with women and beers, I even managed to hooked up with an Amazon, now that's what I call a woman!"

Rin could not take it any more, just as she was about to stop Zelretch, Arturia spoked up. "Sir Zelretch! As..." Arturia continued with several tick marks on her forehead. "Interesting as your adventure was, I have to draw a line when it comes to your bedroom antics, can you PLEASE get to the point!"

Zelretch gained a lecherous smile as he replied. "All in good time my dear king, but you might learn a few things from someone of my experience, unlike your last attempt at making Shirou Emiya playing the role of your sheath."

Rin and Arturia turned scarlet red. Before either girls could recover and ask how he knew. "But anyway, my offer is this, this soul stone can store both you and Arturia soul, thus preventing your death, and Rin I know you want to live, so does Arturia."

As Zelretch said this, he activated the soul stone and took both their souls within the soul stone. Arturia body broke down into ambient prana, while Rin's body expired. Zelretch picked up the missing artefact and carried Rin's body bridle style.

Zelretch gained a wistful look and a soft smile. "You will never hear me say this to you Rin. You are the 'Best' apprentice I have ever had, and the truth is, I really can't afford to lose you, both as an apprentice and some one I come to care about." Zelretch used his second true magic and transported himself, Rin body and the missing artefact back into his office at the Clock Tower.

As Zelretch was doing this, he couldn't help but notice that he had forgotten something important he should have said to Rin, before he trapped her soul in the soul stone, oh well, if he could not remember, it must not had been important.

(Line Break)

Second of December 2009

Nasuverse Clock Tower, Zelretch Office

Shiki Tohno was very confused, one moment he was opening a letter from someone called Zelretch, the next moment he was in a lavishly furnished office before an old man. Shiki's Nanaya blood was acting up in the presence of the old man, but he ruthlessly crushed it down.

His control over his killer instinct had improved greatly over the two years since he lost Arcueid. Zelretch smiled, noticing all of this. Shiki composed himself, took note of everything in the room, the oak door behind him, the window behind the old man, a box of signed girl underwear's, on the side of the box written 'From the girls of Class 3-A Mahora Academy'. Shiki observation stopped at the box. Zelretch noticed this as well. Shiki came out of his shock, pointed at the box, but was lost for words on what to say.

Zelretch decided to fill him in. "Oh those? The girls of class 3-A, it was the most fun two years I had in my long life. The antic and shenanigans those girls get up to. I was their English and home room teacher. Those underwear's are their way of celebrate the end of middle school and their farewell present to me. Come to think about it I still have the numbers from Chao Lingshen and Evangeline A.K. McDowell. I really have to make time and visit them, see how everyone is doing."

Shiki Tohno had finally found the words for this unusual encounter. "You are a truly sick man."

Zelretch just laugh uproariously at his comment. Shiki composed himself again and waited until the old man stopped laughing. Shiki said. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Shiki took another look at the box before he dismissed it from his mind.

Zelretch smiled and said to him "I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Old Man of the Jewels. Wizard Marshall Zelretch. Kaleidoscope. Zelretch of the Jewels. The fourth dead apostle ancestor or to you, the surrogate grandfather of Arcueid Brunestud." This immediately got Shiki attention but before he could say anything.

Zelretch interrupted him. "Yes, I know where Arcueid is and yes I can take you to her." Zelretch wore a grim look and became very serious. Shiki could feel an uncomfortable pressure from him. Zelretch continued. "If I take you to her, with the way she is now, most likely she will not wake up for either of us or if she does, she will lose all self control and become a fallen ancestor." Shiki was at a lose, he wanted to see Arcueid again, he wished to hold her, spend their life together, but not at that cost.

Zelretch could see the conflict the young man was having, he smiled fondly and thought. 'Yes, His granddaughter will find happiness with this young man, at least for a while.' Zelretch continued. "However, I have a plan that will reunite you with Arcueid and give you the happiness you seek."

Shiki looked up with hope in his eyes and said. "I will do anything to be with Arcueid again."

Zelretch smiled widely and replied. "That's the spirit! But first a story." Zelretch reached into his pocket and produced a small red shard, size of a child fist. As Zelretch explained. "You see. I met an interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim..."

Zelretch explained his adventure in even greater detail for an hour. "I met this healer at the back of the palace in Lut Gholein, he called himself Healer Jan Itor, during our conversation about prank ideas, his communication stone activated and said 'Hey Turk, I'm at the front of the palace next to the food stall, where are you?' when he heard this, Healer Jan Itor excused himself and gone to a nearby fruit stall, he paid the merchant for a melon and threw it over the palace, six seconds later, sounds of impact and scream could be heard from the communication stone, saying. 'Man down! Man down!' Jan Itor then said to me 'Still got it.' I swear to you that man was after my own hearts."

Shiki had a vacant expression on his face, he was thinking. 'Thank all creation, Arcueid is nothing like her grandfather.' Shiki snapped out of his stupor and said. "Zelretch sir, I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me what you are planning to do?"

Zelretch smiled at him and said to him. "I am going to seal your soul and Arcueid soul into the soul stone, I have found a method to bring Arcueid back to full health and I want you to be there with her when this happens."

Shiki was shocked and said. "Thank you."

Zelretch looked to Shiki. "Shiki-San, it is I who should thank you. You gave Arcueid happiness, a reason to live and to dream." Zelretch walked up to Shiki and said. "Are you ready?"

Shiki had a look of determination and replied. "Yes." Zelretch activated the soul stone, taking Shiki Tohno's soul into the soul stone.

(Line Break)

Third of December, 2009

Nasuverse Millennium castle Brunestud

Within the heart of castle Brunestud sat a white marble throne. Upon this throne, Arcueid Brunestud sat, chains wrapped around her body, they anchored themselves onto various parts of the throne room. Arcueid slept, a deep sleep she would never awoke from, she dreamed of her lover Shiki, the days they had spend at the cinema, the amusement park, the beach. Every day was a happy dream for her, as she would always dream of her love.

Zelretch stood before the throne watching over his surrogate granddaughter, he remembered that fateful day eight hundred years ago. The day when he and Caubac Alcatraz first met the White Princess of the True Ancestor. He remembered the conversation he had with her like it was yesterday.

(Flash back)

_He had found the white princess on a field of white flowers, It was midsummer night under a beautiful full moon, a gentle wind blew towards him, carried the flower petals. It made an enchanting theme, a young girl looked no more then ten years old with long blond hair, skin as white as the flowers around them, eyes red as ruby. He smiled and said to her. "This is why life is interesting." _

_The princess looked at him with interest before she said to him. "Why are you smiling? No one in the castle ever smile." _

_He replied. "People smile when they enjoy their own lives." The princess looked confused, It was clear she did not understand what he had meant. _

_With some confusion in her voice she asked. "What is enjoyable? When will I understand?" _

_He smiled sadly at her and said. "Its fifty-fifty that you will come to that realization, you will live a long life, so you will have many opportunities." He looked into her eyes and continued. "Understanding is something gained by chance, like walking along a road and tripping over a rock, and once something is understood, it is no longer anything special." The princess only looked even more confused by what he said. He smiled and said. "One day, you will notice that life is fun just being awake."_

(Flash back)

Zelretch looked sadly at the sleeping Arcueid, for the few time in his long life, Zelretch felt really old. "It's not right. You have found what you are looking for, after eight hundred years of waiting. You deserve better then this. This endless sleep is not for you, Arcueid. The one you love, searched for you for the past two years, he's even willing to bet his own life to be with you again."

Arcueid did not stir from her deep slumber. Zelretch let out a long sigh. "Arcueid, I am almost certain you will come to hate me for this, maybe even kill me, if you knew the full extent of this plan, which I am sure you will find out in the end, but this foolish old man only wish is for you to be happy. Please forgive me." Zelretch took out the soul stone, activated it and took the soul of Arcueid Brunestud into the soul stone. Arcueid body turned into mote of light and dispersed into the castle. Zelretch soon left castle Brunestud via second magic, the castle fell soon after he left.

Zelretch returned to his office in the Clock Tower. He brought out a crystal mirror. Through the mirror he could see Tsukiko Potter hiding in the local town library. Zelretch with a grim and determine look, said to himself. "Now, for the next part of this plan."

Zelretch left his office via the second magic, heading towards the local library of Little Whinging.

**AN: The next chapter might take a while before release, I decided to write a list of plan for this story, writing from my head will be very unreliable. I will produce the next chapter as soon as I can. If you have any suggestion, please leave me a review or send me a PM, I will reply to them as long as its not a request for spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 2 – Meeting of souls

****Tsukiko Chronicle****

**Chapter 2 – Meeting of souls**

**AN: I do not own Harry potter, Type-moon or anything that's worth ALOT of money. This is non profit and purely for fun. This chapter took me quite a while. Almost 12000 words. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will do my best to produce readable material for your enjoyment.**

**Version 2.0 correction 2.25.16**

Second of October, 1986

Little Whinging local Library

It was a cloudy afternoon. Within Little Whinging library sat a young girl no more than six years old in the darkest corner of the library. The girl had short messy black hair, a strange scar above her right eyebrow, she wore a white shirt with long sleeve pink jumpers and mid length light brown skirt going to her knees.

At first she would appear to be a normal and beautiful child reading a book, but if one were to look closer, they would have noticed the vacant expression and soulless green eyes.

The young girl lived with her aunt Petunia Dursley, her cousin Dudley Dursley and her uncle Vernon Dursley. Both her aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were out shopping, she would have been left alone with her uncle Vernon, if she had not sneaked out of the house soon after. The girl was terrified of her uncle, while her aunt and cousin threw abuse at her, even hitting her at times.

It was her uncle that scared her the most. His eyes were always filled with something, every time he looked at her. He always buys her new cloth, made sure she was fed properly, but the look in his eyes always seemed to want something from her, something that would break her completely.

While the girl was deep in thoughts and her book, she never noticed an old man sitting next to her. It was only when the old man closed his book and walked towards the entrance of the library did she noticed him and the red stone shard he left behind.

The girl thought the old man had forgotten to take the pretty red shard. She said to him in a small, shy voice, "Sir, you left your red stone." The old man just kept walking. The girl picked up the stone and was about to run towards the old man and return the item he left behind.

It was then she felt something strange with the hand that was holding the stone. She opened her hand and discovered the red shard 'sinking' into her hand, it was then she felt pain exploded from her chest and spread outwards. In her delirious state of endless pain, she never realized she was screaming, the last thing she saw before unconsciousness took her, was the blurry image of the old man half turned his head towards her and smiled at her.

(Line break)

She did not know how much time had passed since she had fallen unconscious. When she had woken up, she found herself in a strange place. As far as her eyes could see, was a barren desert with monolithic gears in the skies and infinite number of swords littered the ground like grave markers. As she looked on in awe, she noticed the sky was in an eternal sunset with many clouds moving slowly through the skies, casting soft shadows across the strange world.

For the first time in her life, she found beauty in this breathtaking landscape. As the girl took in the landscape, she noticed movements coming towards her, the girl looked around her, found the biggest blade she could see and hid herself. The girl hid behind a massive blade that seemed to be made of rocks, as she quietly observed the strange situation that was unfolding before her, the man she saw earlier was soon joined by two other women.

Shirou Emiya was confused, one moment he was with Zelretch when he used the soul stone and next he was within his reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou could tell something was off with Unlimited Blade Works. It almost felt like something extra was added into his reality marble, but before he could further contemplate on this, he was soon joined by Rin Tohsaka and Saber.

Shirou noticed their wide eyes and slacked jaw expression, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hi."

Shirou soon found out that might had been the worst possible thing to say as Rin slugged him right across his jaw and knocking him down. This was when Shirou discovered that extra addition. He could feel within his mind scape, he could feel the wind, the hard ground, breath the air, have all five of his senses and of-course that VERY painful punch Rin had just given him to his jaw. As Shirou stood up and tried to recover from the daze of that punch, Saber went right in front of Shirou and send an uppercut straight into his jaw with her metal gauntlet, Shirou was sent five feet into the air and landed on his ass, dazed, confused and more than a little frustrated.

Shirou said with annoyance. "It's good to see you too, Saber." When Shirou looked up, he was not expecting to see both Rin and Saber had tears in their eyes. Angry, YES. Tearful, NO. Shirou was speechless.

After Arturia punched Shirou. All the pain, sorrow, frustration and anger just boiled over. The stupid ass hole, he had been dead for two years and all he had to say to them was 'Hi.' She thought she had lost him for good. For two long years she had mourned for his death, so had Arturia.

Rin said with tears in her eyes. "Shirou, do you have ANY idea what you put me and Arturia through, we MOURNED for you for two years. For two years we cried for you, for two years, I felt dead inside because of you." Rin knelt on the floor and cried. "When we finally met again, all you said was 'Hi?'" As Rin cried, Arturia knelt beside Rin and hugged her, rubbing her back with one hand and whisper soothing words to her. Rin whimpered and said in such a low voice, even Shirou had problem hearing them. "He doesn't know, he doesn't know."

Shirou was completely stumped, he knew how to deal with Rin when she was angry, but never like this, of all the years he had known her. This was only the second time for Shirou to see Rin this upset, this broken up. The first time when Shirou saw Rin this upset was when Sakura, his kohai committed suicide. Shirou moved to comfort Rin, but Saber stopped him with a glare.

Saber said to him. "Shirou, NOW is not a good time, so stay back."

Shirou was confused and said to them. "Didn't Zelretch tell you two I was sealed in the soul stone he made?" At this Saber looked at him in sheer amazement.

Saber said to him. "You trusted Zelretch to tell us something that important? Have you lost your mind as well as your senses, SHIROU EMIYA?!" On reflection, Shirou realized his mistake and because of this Rin along with Saber had suffered greatly for two years. Before he could say anything else, he felt a presence behind Heracles sword. With a simple command, the sword broke up and revealed a six year old girl hiding behind the sword.

To the girl, the man dressed rather strangely, black under clothing with curved lines of silver, black and grey trousers, boots with metal covering, he also wore a red cloak that seemed to separate at his waist and made the cloak into a two piece clothing. He had white hair, dark skin, silver grey eyes and was extremely tall.

The two women that came after him. The girl noticed one of them was wearing armour, silver breast plate with two silver triple segmented armour plate running down on either side of her hip, she also wore silver metal gloves that covered her entire forearm, silver armour boots that had gone all the way up to her knees. Beneath those armour she wore some sort of blue dress. The young woman had golden hair tied into a bun, beautiful pale green eyes like jade stone, for some reason the girl compared this blond hair young woman to a noble knight, one that slays dragon and save the princess, she wondered, if this knight had come to save her from the Dursley.

The other woman dressed in a red turtle-neck shirt with a white cross in front of her shirt, a short black skirt that only barely covered the upper half of her thigh, black long socks that reached all the way to the middle of her thigh and she wore traditional leather shoes. She had brown wavy hair that was styled into twin pony tails with black ribbons on either side of her head, she had light blue eyes and sharp features. To the girl, she seemed like a business woman that could run her own company or a very strict teacher.

The following events that had happen when they met, had confused the girl greatly. Why did the two women hit the man? Why were the two women crying? Why were the two women shouting at the man? Was the red cloak man a bad person? As the girl was thinking about those questions, she realized too late the blade she was hiding behind had vanished into thin air.

Shirou watched, as the young girl looked confused then realized her cover was gone. She looked at them, looked left then right, then ran to the next blade and tried to hide behind a double handed broad sword. Shirou approached the young girl with a gentle smile on his face. The girl tried to hid as much of herself as she could.

Shirou decided to start off with an introduction. "Hey, my name is Shirou Emiya, can you tell me how you got here?" The girl looked at him with a vacant expression, one that had slightly disturbed Shirou.

The young girl had shrunken further behind the sword and replied softly. "Don't want to."

Shirou sweat drop at this and asked. "Umm, why not?"

The young girl said to him. "You made two girls cry, so you're a bad man, I don't want to tell you anything." For the few times in Shirou life, he felt utter despair. A six year old girl just called him a bad man, and its all true, he did make Saber and Rin cry.

As Shirou curled up into a ball in despair. Arturia approached the girl while supporting Rin. Arturia decided to introduce herself and Rin to the young girl. "Hello young one. My name is Arturia Pendragon, this is my friend Rin Tohsaka, would you mind telling me your name?"

The young girl looked up at her and said in an emotionless dead voice. "I don't have a name. My uncle, aunt and cousin calls me freak. They said my real parents don't love me, so they didn't give me a name." Arturia winced at what the girl said, she looked over to Rin and saw her turned white as a ghost.

When the young girl answered Arturia question, Rin could not help but see a superimposed image of this girl with her sister Sakura, when she was six years old. She had the same emotionless eyes, the same withdrawn empty expression. This girl looked nothing like Sakura, all they had in common was her expression and the way she dressed, but this was enough to drag up unpleasant memory, as Rin though back to the day when she received news of her sister suicide.

(Flash back)

_Seventh of June, 2003_

_Nasuverse Clock Tower_

_It was the start of the working day for Rin, learning second true magic from Zelretch and refining her jewel craft within her work shop. Before she start her day, Rin headed to the reception to collect her mails. _

_It was then a staff member of the clock tower intercepted her. "Miss Tohsaka, may I have a moment of your time?" Rin stopped and looked at the man, by the way he dress, he must be responsible for handling all the paperwork and delivery in the clock tower. _

_Rin replied. "Yes, how can I help you?" _

_The man looked uncomfortable and said. "Miss Tohsaka, there is no easy way to say this, Miss Sakura Matou passed away this morning, they said it was suicide, you have my condolence." Rin felt weak in her legs, it took all her effort to remain standing. The man continued."I have the keys to Miss Sakura Matou personal effects, her will stated that you are to inherit everything she has." The man gave the keys to Rin._

_Over the next few days, Rin poured over the journal Sakura kept. In a fit of anger, Rin threw her tea cup against the wall of her work shop, she pick up her chair, smashed it against work bench, as she proceeded to demolishing her work shop. Breaking many instruments, whether it was instinct or magus training, Rin managed to avoid destroying priceless research. Rin sat down into the corner of her workshop and cried. _

_The journal Sakura kept described her time with the Matou since age six. The inhumane training, the neglect, the torture and most of all the crest worms, Rin thought to herself, what kind of sick fuck would stick those things into a six year old girl. Then she read the entry in the fifth holy grail war, how she was used to summon rider, how Zouken Matou ordered Shinji to rape her sister, but the hair that had broken the camels back was not from Sakura journal. _

_It was from her father research into the Matou families, to her shock, she found research document into crest worms, long before the fourth holy grail war, the document was made by her father. The old fuck knew all along what he was sending Sakura into. Rin idolised her father, this revelation was what drove her over the edge. _

_Later that day Rin was found by Arturia and Shirou, it was thanks to them, that she was able to pull herself together, she told them what had happened to Sakura, they were shocked and offered their support to her, they were even willing to ask Zelretch to give Rin a few days off. _

_Zelretch agreed to let Rin have some time off, told her to put her house in order and tied up lose ends._

_Eleventh of June, 2003_

_Fuyuki City hospital_

_Rin Tohsaka stood over a comatose Shinji Matou. "If I had known what you did to Sakura, I never would have saved you." As Rin said this, she pulled the plug from Shinji Matou life support machine. She placed a bounded field over Shinji room and over herself. Shinji Matou would be long dead before anyone could reach him. As Rin make her exit and returned to the Clock Tower in London._

(Flash back)

The thought of the young girl before her was suffering the same fate as her sister Sakura, sickened her. Rin was determined there and then, she would help this girl escape her uncle and aunt. Rin would not let this child become a second Sakura Matou, not if she could help it.

Rin quickly gathered herself and kneeled down in front of the girl, Rin placed herself on the same eye level with the girl. Rin looked into her eyes and said. "Well, that will not do, we can't just call you 'girl' or 'hey you'." Rin took a moment to look deeper into her eyes. "And we will NEVER call you freak." At this Rin noticed the girl eyes widened a little before returning to her almost expressionless gaze.

Rin took this as a good sign as she smiled softly at her and thought of a good name for her. "Until we find your real name. We will call you Taiga-chan. OK?" The girl nodded in reply. Rin noticed a little life was returning to the girl.

Shirou Emiya was still in a state of self loathing. He muttered. "The girl is right, I'm a bad man. I'm a bad man." As Shirou muttered this over and over, he never noticed Rin came up behind him and booted him in the back of his head.

As Shirou face met the ground. He heard Rin said to him in an annoyed tone. "How long are you going to sit there and mope? Get moving, this is your reality marble, so you should know where to go next."

Shirou gathered himself and picked his face off the floor. He replied. "Well, we are all souls here. I assume Zelretch also used the soul stone on you and Saber?" Rin just nodded at him in reply. Shirou then looked to Taiga-chan. "So the question is, how did Taiga-chan get here?" However instead of replying to Shirou question. Taiga-chan ran behind Saber and hid herself from Shirou. As Shirou once again found himself in an state of despair.

Rin Tohsaka found the situation before her VERY amusing, who would have thought little girls would be Shirou's weakness. As Rin mused over this, she approached Taiga-chan and said. "its ok Taiga-chan, you don't have to be afraid, you didn't do anything wrong, you can tell me and Arturia how you got here." Rin had left Shirou name out on purpose. She met Shirou eyes and gave him one of the coldest smile she has, Rin reminded him. 'This is FAR from over.'

Taiga looked up into Rin eyes and told her how she was hiding from her uncle, when her aunty and cousin was out shopping. How she met an old man who left a pretty red shard and tried to return the stone to him, only to find the stone 'sinking' into her hand.

Taiga description of how her uncle tried to be alone with her had raised alarm bells, to Rin it was all the sign of grooming, good thing Taiga seemed to have unnaturally sharp instinct to stay away from her uncle. Rin dreaded to think what might have happened, if this Vernon person got the chance to be alone with Taiga.

Then there was Zelretch, what in the name of Root was he thinking! When he gave the soul stone to Taiga? From the description of her pain, when the soul stone 'sunk' into her hand, it sounded very similar to a person who had all their magic circuits opened in one go. Rin could not be sure of anything, she would need detail analysis and testing to determine what was really going on.

Shirou Emiya came out of his self loathing, when he heard Taiga's story on how she acquired the soul stone. Many things in Taiga story concerned him greatly, he also knew Zelretch never does anything without a purpose, serious or not. Shirou was betting on the serious side this time. Shirou looked over to Saber to see how she was holding up. As expected, Saber was barely able to hold in her anger. Shirou knew Saber was keeping quite for Taiga sake, her words might scare the already fragile girl.

Shirou closed his eyes and focused on his mind scape to see if there was any changes, during his search Shirou discovered his mind was no long just his. Foreign elements were at the centre of his Unlimited Blade Works.

As he came out of his meditation, he called out to the two women and one girl. "Rin, Saber, Taiga-chan. There is something different at the centre of this mind scape, we might find what we are looking for there." As Shirou headed towards the centre of Unlimited Blade Works, Saber, Rin and Taiga followed after him. Taiga clung onto Rin the whole time and putting as much distance and obstacle between herself and Shirou. Shirou could only sigh at this, guessed he made a poor impression on Taiga. As he was thinking this, Shirou spotted a person in the distance.

Arcueid Brunestud was confused. One moment she was dreaming of a volleyball competition on the beach with Shiki as the main prize and now she was in the middle of a barren desert with infinite number of swords as grave markers. The massive gears in the sky and the eternal sunset made it somewhat enchanting, but hardly romantic. Arcueid knew she was no longer in her dream, since Shiki was not here with her. She also no longer felt her blood impulse and the presence of The Millennium Castle. There was only one explanation she could think off that make any sense at all, Zelretch.

Arcueid pondered what it all meant, she spotted a man with white hair and tan skin, he wore black and red armour. She could sense a battle hardened spirit within the man, he was like a drawn sword.

The blond hair young woman beside him was even more impressive, she wore a silver and blue armour, she was giving off a noble air that was rare even within the clock tower.

Then she spotted the other woman, a brown hair woman with twin pony tail tied with black ribbons, she wore a red turtle-neck shirt, black mini skirt and over the knee black socks.

Arcueid met her before, she was Zelretch latest apprentice! Judged by her ashen face, she recognised Arcueid, which could be both good and bad. She watched as the ashen girl ran behind the blond hair woman, putting the white hair man and the blond hair woman between them. Yes, it was definitely leaning towards bad. It was only then did Arcueid noticed a very young girl with short black hair, with a strange scar above her right eyebrow, she wore a white shirt, with long sleeve pink jumpers and mid length light brown skirt going over her knees.

Arcueid could see sadness in the girl eyes, she could tell the girl have build a wall around herself. The girl looked at her for a moment before she dashed behind Zelretch apprentice, imitating her. Arcueid let out a little laugh at that and approached the strange group.

Rin Tohsaka was having a VERY BAD day. On top of Shirou being found alive and clueless as always, she met a young six year old girl that somehow dragged out the memory of her younger sister who committed suicide and now she met a person that scared the living day lights out of her.

The White Princess of the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud. It was official, her day could not possibly get any worse. It was then Arcueid Brunestud approached them with a smile on her face. Shirou and Arturia tensed up, they were ready to fight at a moments notice. That was when she realized Taiga was not behind her, she looked around and to Rin's horror, Taiga was standing in front of the True Ancestor.

Taiga looked at the young woman approaching Miss Rin, Miss Arturia and the bad man. She had shoulder length blond hair and red eyes. She wore a white jumper, purple long skirt and black long boots. However what got her attention the most, was how happy she looked. Joy and happiness rolled off her like waves. Taiga looked at Rin, Arturia and the bad man. She noticed they were afraid of this person. Taiga was confused, she went up to the short blond hair woman and asked her. "Miss, why are they afraid of you?" Taiga pointed at the trio as she said this.

Arcueid was impressed when this little girl just walked up to her and asked her why her three companions were afraid of her. Arcueid decided to ask a question of her own. "They are afraid of me because of what I am, because of my reputation." Arcueid looked into the young girl's green eyes and continued. "So, little one, why aren't you afraid of me?"

The young girl tilted her head to the side, she looked confused and replied. "You seem so happy and nice, so I was confused why they would be afraid of you?" Arcueid was not expecting that answer. Even though the girl seemed to have lost her emotion, much liked her until she met Shiki, the young girl was being truthful to her.

Arcueid smiled happily at the little girl and decided to introduce herself. "I am Arcueid Brunestud, White Princess of the True Ancestor. True Ancestor is a powerful race of vampire." The little girls eyes widened at this. Arcueid smiled sadly, she thought the little girl was afraid of her.

The little girl said. "Miss Arcueid, does that mean you SPARKLE under the sun?" Arcueid face planted the floor. She was NOT expecting that! Arcueid picked herself up.

Arcueid asked. "Little one. Why do you think vampire 'sparkle' in the day light?" The little girl looked up for a moment, one finger pointing at her own chin in a thinking pose.

The little girl answered. "It was from a series called the Twilight Saga, the cover on the book was strange, it has no author name, just the publishing company called Zelretch Inc."

Arcueid decided there and then, that if she ever met Zelretch again. She was going to break his nose. Arcueid looked at the slightly happy girl and said. "Sorry little one. I don't 'sparkle' under the sun." The little girl looked crestfallen at that, Arcueid started to feel guilty for shattering the girl's expectation and decided to cheer her up. She summoned seven small white orbs of light, soft white light like miniature moon orbited the little girl. Arcueid smiled and continued. "But I can do some pretty cool magic tricks like those." Arcueid saw the girl eyes lights up with wonder and happiness. Arcueid felt happy just being able to cheer up the little girl. She realized, she never asked her name or that of her three companions. "So little one, what's your name and those three that are with you?"

The little girl looked to the floor and said. "Before I met Miss Rin, I don't have a name. Until they find my real name, Miss Rin named me Taiga-chan." Arcueid realized Taiga was becoming uncomfortable and agitated. She wonder what the little girl had been through to become like this in her short life. Arcueid could see the girl perked up soon after and said to her. "Miss Rin is the woman in red, Miss Arturia is the blond hair woman and the white hair man is a bad man."

Arcueid narrowed her eyes at the white hair man and asked. "Taiga-chan, why is the white hair man a 'Bad man'."

Taiga replied. "The Bad man made Miss Rin and Arturia cry." Arcueid laughed and looked towards the three shell shocked companions of this amusing and interesting little girl.

Shirou was confused, when he saw Taiga standing in front of the True Ancestor, he formulated a dozen plans to save the little girl. Shirou had heard the reputation of the White Princess of the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud. Their chance of beating her without casualty was low, VERY low, and now that chance seemed to have reduced to nil. Just as Shirou was ready to dash in and save Taiga.

He heard Taiga asked Arcueid Brunestud if she 'sparkle' under the sun and witnessed the True Ancestor face planted the floor, Shirou higher brain function stopped, Shirou wondered if he was dreaming? Did Taiga just ask a True Ancestor if she 'sparkle' under the sun? Did the True Ancestor face planted the floor? Now the True Ancestor was trying to cheer Taiga up?

Shirou turned to Rin and asked. "Rin, you seeing what I am seeing? Am I dreaming?" Rin looked over to Shirou and slapped him right across his face, Shirou responded with "OWWW! What was that for?"

Rin said to him. "No, you're not dreaming and you still deserve plenty more of those." Just as Shirou looked over to Arcueid and Taiga.

Shirou heard Taiga said. "The Bad man made Miss Rin and Arturia cry." Shirou winced at that, he REALLY did make a bad impression on Taiga and he had no idea how to make it up to her. Shirou decided this must be the fault of one counter guardian with too much time on his hand.

Rin Tohsaka was both confused and very afraid, confused at the interaction between Taiga and Arcueid Brunestud. Afraid, because of the reputation of the said True Ancestor. The said True Ancestor approached them with Taiga leading her. Rin mustered all her self control not to hide herself behind Arturia again.

Arcueid said to her. "Miss Rin Tohsaka if I am correct, the last time we met, you were handing in your assignment to the old man. How is he anyway? since I consider my current predicament involve him somehow."

Rin winced at this, she might as well filled her in and tell her the truth. "Miss Arcueid, I thinks it would be best if I start from the beginning."

Rin told Arcueid about her assignment to hunt down a sealing designate, how she almost died after being cursed, how Zelretch appeared before her and Arturia. Zelretch half hour explanation of how he came across the soul stone. Rin left most of those tales out, since they had no relation at all to the soul stone itself. She explained how she came across the little girl and how Zelretch implanted the stone into the little girl.

Arcueid face palmed and said. "At least you guys got an explanation. For me, one moment I was dreaming in Castle Brunestud and the next I am here in this weird place, I though I was still dreaming." Arcueid looked into Rin eye and said. "You left out some details, care to explain why Taiga called him a Bad Man?" Rin tried not to flinch when Arcueid pointed at Shirou. Even thought this was a personal matter, Rin decided they could not afford to deceive or refuse to answer Arcueid,. Their lives could very well be on the line. Rin told Arcueid about how Shirou died, how she and Arturia mourned for his death for two years, and finally their encounter within this mind scape.

Arcueid Brunestud would never admit this to anyone, she was a VERY romantic person, this side of her came to be when she met Shiki and two years of dreaming about Shiki had only made her into a more passionate and romantic sort of person. Not that anyone needed to know this detail, if this got out, her reputation would be ruined.

As Rin told her about the grief Shirou had caused her and finished with their less then ideal reunion. Arcueid gave Shirou one of her coldest glare and said. "Taiga-chan is right. You are a 'Bad Man'." Arcueid watched as Shirou curled up into a ball with an aura of depression over his head.

Arcueid saw another person approaching them in the distance, as the person got closer. Arcueid felt tears streamed down her face.

Shiki Tohno found himself on a strange desert filled with swords, those swords were like grave marks upon the landscape, he could not help but notice many of the beautifully crafted sword he came across, he also noticed the sky, strange massive gears, eternal sunset. Shiki found the whole scene awe inspiring.

As Shiki admired the scene before him, he spotted a group of people moving, he approached them, only to see one blurry figure ran towards him. As she got closer, Shiki felt tears welt up, his heart skipped a beat, he recognised her sun kissed blond hair, her ruby red eye, the unbridled joyous smile, she was as beautiful as the day he remembered her, only this time even more so as her true smile only made her even more beautiful.

Before Shiki realized, he was running towards Arcueid. He could hear Arcueid shouting his name as she embraced him. "Shiki! it's really you! It's not a dream, you're really here!" Shiki held Arcueid in a tight embrace, afraid of letting her go, afraid of losing her.

He said to Arcueid in joy and happiness. "I love you Arcueid! I love you so much, please don't leave me again." Arcueid responded by pushing Shiki down onto the floor, kissed him deeply and passionately. Shiki returned her kiss with equal passion and hunger.

Both Shiki and Arcueid stayed like this for almost a minute, before Shiki noticed a six year old girl looked at them with curiosity in her eye, he also noticed three other people looked at them with disbelief and shock.

Shiki took note the young girl dressed very modestly, she wore a white shirt, pink jumper, light brown skirt. The young girl has short black hair that seemed a little messy and a strange lightning bolt scar above her right eyebrow.

Shiki's attention turned to the white hair man behind the young girl, the red and black armour the man wore was most unusual. The way he moved, marked him as a seasoned fighter whose experience might greatly exceed his own. The man was very tall, he stood at six feet one inch.

He also noticed the golden hair girl next to him, she wore blue and silver armour, very short, around five feet tall, but despite her short stature, Shiki felt nothing but respect for this blond woman. Her stance told him, she was a seasoned fighter, even more so than the white hair man. She also seemed to give off an aura of leadership and charisma.

The girl with brown wavy hair tied into two pony tails, dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and black mini skirt, she gave off a serious and refine attitude, reminded him of Ciel senpai.

As Shiki examined the three, he helped himself and Arcueid up from the floor. Shirou, Rin and Arturia all have one unifying thought, the young man before them had black short hair, wore a large round glasses, he was a kind looking person, he wore a blue high school uniform, he was a very ordinary looking person. Both Arturia and Shirou noticed the new arrival was trained in combat, not for a long time, but trained none the less.

Rin Tohsaka was both confused and baffled by what she saw before her. How did this Shiki tamed a True Ancestor? How had he made a True Ancestor fall in love with him? As Rin was thinking up more and more bewildering scenarios.

Shiki Tohno greeted her. "Hello, My name is Shiki Tohno. May I have your name, Miss?"

Rin came out of her thoughts and replied. "Ahh yes, how rude of me. I am Rin Tohsaka, the woman next to me is Arturia Pendragon, the little girl there is Taiga and the man here is 'Bad Man' Shirou Emiya." Rin saw Shiki raised his eye brows at Shirou, as Arturia and Arcueid tried to hold in their laughter. Shirou looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Shiki nudged Arcueid and asked. "Why did they introduce him as 'Bad Man' Shirou Emiya?"

Arcueid held in her laughter and said. "I will explain later, Shiki. Also I might change my mind about breaking Zelretch's nose when I meet him next time, since I assume he brought you here as well." Shiki nodded with slight confusion at that statement.

Shiki noticed the six year old girl Taiga looked at him and Arcueid with an expression of curiosity. Before Shiki could introduce himself. Taiga cut him off.

Taiga said to him with a tone of excitement. "Mr Shiki, are you and Miss Arcueid boy friend and girl friend? In this book I read, what you did was a French kiss."At this point a book materialized from nowhere into Taiga hand, without thinking Taiga showed them a picture of a French kiss along with a diagram of tongue movement and continued. "It's also called a deep kiss, it said in the book, only couple who love each other very much do this." Both Shiki and Arcueid turned red at seeing the young girl showing them the book on kissing. They did not even notice Taiga literally materialized the book from nowhere.

Rin Tohsaka paid special attention to what Taiga had done, materializing items in a mind scape was not unusual, all of them could do the same as long as they were familiar with the item in question, like everyday objects or items they deal with on the regular basis or had detail knowledge of the item in question. What really stood out for Taiga in this case was the detail of the book she pulled out.

Rin decided to test Taiga, to see the full extent of the suspected ability she might have. "Taiga-chan, earlier you said that you have read books called the Twilight Saga, can you materialize those books for me?" Taiga looked unsure for a moment and seemed a little afraid at what she had just done.

Rin remembered the treatment Taiga suffered at her suppose relative and quickly added with a gentle smile. "Its okay, Taiga-chan, what you did is not weird, see I can do the same." Rin materialized a small perfectly cut topaz for Taiga. Taiga stared wide eye at the beautiful gem stone. Rin continued. "In this mind scape, everyone can create what they are most familiar with, I am sure later on we can show you some really interesting things. So please, don't be afraid of us. We won't treat you like the Dursley." Rin said the last part with some venom. Taiga nodded at her and materialized four books, all parts of the Twilight Saga.

Rin Tohsaka read through the pages at a fast pace and confirmed her suspicion, only one more test to confirmed it fully. "Taiga-chan, in the library, there is a guest registration form, did you put your name into one of them?" Taiga nodded at Rin. "Can you materialize that for me as well?" Taiga did as Rin asked and gave her the form. By now everyone was curious at what Rin was doing.

Arcueid was the first to ask. "Rin-san, what are you doing?" Rin decided it would be quicker to show them. Rin materialized two books, one book was technical book on gem stones. The other book was Northern Lights by Philip Pullman.

Rin said to them. "Read those two books and tell me what is missing." The group read the technical gem stones book and saw nothing wrong with it, but when they turned the pages in the Northern Lights book, they discovered a lot of words and sentences were blurred out.

Shiki said what everyone had on their mind. "Rin-san, a lot of things are missing from this novel, why is that?"

Rin replied. "Because that's all I can remember, Shiki-san." Rin moved into lecture mode number one as she materialized a chair to sit on and continued. "Because the human mind can only remember what the person deemed the most important, for me the gem stones book is linked to my research, so I remembered all the details in the book, while the novel is something I read to pass the time. The best for that novel is I remember the author, title and the cover. The detail inside was something I only have a passing interest in. Magus training included a second nature in remembering important details that are related to our research. But in Taiga-chan case."

Rin paused and smiled fondly at Taiga as she looked into the girl green eyes. "Taiga-chan remember everything she sees with crystal clarity. The Twilight Saga have no blurred parts, and I ask for the library registration form, knowing she will only pay brief attention to it, and see for yourself." Rin handed the form to Arcueid. They all looked at the form and discovered there was no blur or detail left out on the paper. Arcueid looked confused, so does most of them except Shirou.

Rin decided to fill them in. "Taiga-chan here have a rare ability called Eidetic memory, between two to ten percent of one to six year old have this ability, however after they turn six, this ability start to disappear, main reason for that is due to growing vocal skill in children. What made Taiga-chan stands out, she has fully developed vocal skills and still retains the full use of Eidetic memory, as shown in those books and that library form."

Rin Tohsaka kneeled down in front of Taiga, bring her to eye level with the young girl. She smiled gently and said. "Taiga-chan, you have a rare gift and I know you can become a very special magus, since for some reason Zelretch had chosen you to have the soul stone. If you want, how would you like to be adopted into the Tohsaka family?" Taiga's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. Before Rin could continue, Arcueid snatched Taiga from behind.

Arcueid said to her. "Rin-san! It's not fair, you're hogging Taiga-chan all to yourself! I am going to have Taiga-chan as my daughter and Shiki can be her dad." Arcueid smiled happily as she hugged Taiga and gave a couple of spins with Taiga still in her arm. Shiki Tohno turned red and look apologetic to Rin, Arturia and Shirou.

Taiga felt very emotional and thought. 'Is this what happiness feels like?' When Miss Rin offered to adopt her into her family, Taiga felt happy. Then Miss Arcueid hugged her and said she wanted her to be her daughter to Miss Arcueid and Mr Shiki. Being hugged by Miss Arcueid felt very nice, soft, warm and safe. Taiga wanted to stay like this forever, if this was what it feels like to be wanted, to be loved. If it was, she never wanted this to end.

Shirou Emiya found the scene before him heart warming, it was good to see little Taiga show emotion like that, it was a shame he had to cut this heart warming scene short as he coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Don't mean to interrupt, but we should make a move to the centre of this mind scape, the answer we are looking for might be there." Shirou watched Arcueid put Taiga down and held the little girl's hand, as she led her towards Shirou.

Arcueid with a bit of mirth said to him. "Well, lead the way, 'Bad Man' Shirou." Shirou slumped at this and knew deep in his heart, this was going to stick from this day onwards. Shirou led the group to the centre of Unlimited Blade Works. They found six statues and a large obsidian obelisk. Each statue faced outwards and form a circle, each statue was made from pure white marble, one for each of them. Shirou paid special attention to Taiga's statue. From her right eye brow, a dark web of cracks formed, the area of the crack seemed to ooze darkness.

Shirou decided this was not a good sign. Just as Shirou pondered what the darkness on Taiga statue could mean, the obsidian obelisk had lighten up, the obelisk was positioned outside the circle of statues. The obelisk projected an old man with dark brown overcoat with a hood covered the top half of his face and he wore a Jedi white robe under his coat. Shirou Emiya face palmed along with Shiki Tohno.

The projection continued. "This is a pre-recorded projection to give you all some important information. First being." At this the Zelretch projection become serious. "Yes, this is a Jedi master uniform I am wearing, I just got back from a star war convention when I made this recording."

At this both Shirou and Shiki looked extremely annoyed, while the girls looked completely clueless as to what the projection was talking about. "The second important information, is about the child I have placed all of you in. Her name is Tsukiko Potter, she has phenomenal two hundred magic circuits, each able to produce thirty units of prana, making her have the total of six thousand units of prana at her disposal, she is a natural born prodigy." Rin eyes and mouth widened in shock at this news.

Arcueid smiled at the newly named Tsukiko-chan, as the girl finally learned her real name. The projection continued. "The young lady also have two origins, one being 'Soul', the other I could not identify. Tsukiko Potter have the power and ability to bring you all back to life, how? I do not know. All I do know is that, she will find a way eventually." Everyone except Tsukiko face palmed at Zelretch's irresponsibility.

Rin noticed something odd about what Zelretch had said. He could not identify one of Tsukiko origin? Either the old man truly doesn't know or most likely, the old man was holding something back. Rin was betting on the old man holding information back. Zelretch always bet on certainty, he knows almost all the outcome and knows almost everything. There was something about Tsukiko he was not sharing. She just doesn't know what it was.

Rin looked over to Tsukiko, saw her cried a little and moved closer to Arcueid. Rin thought for a moment if it was a good idea to drag such a young innocent child into the world of magi. The projection continued unabated. "The third important information is the dimension you are all in. The rule of Gaia works differently here. For starter all mysteries do not diminish no matter how many people use it, secondly, the world does not see magecraft or other mysteries as unnatural or hostile, thus all craft and activation of magic circuit will be painless in this world. Even lingering magic or mysteries are slow to dissipate, sometimes even lasting for centuries."

Rin realized Tsukiko was already involved the moment Zelretch had chosen her, the very least Rin could do was to prevent Tsukiko from becoming the worse kind of magi. With her help she would become a magi with moral standards.

Rin thought with amusement, some magi she was turning out to be, she was becoming more and more like Shirou, his ideal must be contagious. The projection continued. "The fourth important information is the mind scape you are all in, Since this mind scape also belong to a six year old girl, all swearing and material that is rated over eighteen will be censored and restricted, that mean Rin will not have her three-some reunion until either she is free from the mind scape or when Tsukiko-chan turn eighteen." With that announcement the projection had an amused and evil grin.

Rin Tohsaka exploded. "What the 'beep', you old 'beep', you cannot do this to me, I waited two years for this, you old 'beep' 'beep' creep." Both Shirou and Arturia were holding Rin back from charging at the projection. They tried to calm her down. While Arcueid and Shiki turned bright red, they only just realized, they almost did something that no six year old were suppose to know about.

The projection continued after a momentary pause, allowing Rin to recover from her rants of murder and mayhem. The projection turned serious. "My last information. There is a foreign soul that will soon attempt to take over Tsukiko-chan, my soul stone may have opened an opportunity for a possession. So be on your guard." The projection paused for a moment and said. "Good luck and may the force be with you."

Both Shiki and Shirou face planted and both muttered. "He just have to go and ruin it!" The projection winked out.

After hearing Zelretch last warning, Shirou closed his eyes and focused on Unlimited Blade Works. After a moment, he found a dark presence was approaching the centre of the mind scape. Shirou opened his eyes and said. "Zelretch is right. I can feel a presence heading towards us from that direction, whoever it is will be here any moment."

Shirou pointed in the direction where the entity would come from, everyone turned towards where Shirou was pointing at and saw a dark robe figure heading towards them. The figure wore a midnight black robe, pale white skin, no hair, no nose and god forsaken ugly. Shirou was unsure whether to feel sorry for the guy. He stopped a good twenty metres away from the group.

The figure spoked loud enough for them to hear. "Tsukiko Potter! The girl who lived." The thing sneered at Tsukiko. "I. Lord Voldemort will now finish what I started five years ago, but first I will show you the true meaning of fear, before making you beg for death." At this the figure turned into a walrus like man.

Arcueid held onto Tsukiko hand, when the creature turned into a walrus like man. Tsukiko was shaking violently, her face had turn white as a ghost, with tears streaming down her face and fears that no child should possess.

Arcueid knew what she had to do. She hugged the young girl from behind and said to her. "Its okay Tsukiko-chan, I promise you I won't let him hurt you. With us here, he will never be able to lay a finger on you." Arcueid then focused her attention on the walrus like man, but before she could act.

Arturia shouted. "Stand down and leave this spectre to me! My honour as a knight demand that I strike this creature down." Arcueid decided to let it be, she needed to comfort Tsukiko-chan. It seemed like her words had some effect. Tsukiko-chan had stopped shaking.

Arcueid pulled Tsukiko into a tighter embrace and said. "Watch Tsukiko-chan. Watch what we can do and watch as we strike down the monster before you."

Arturia was beyond angry, this thing looked into Tsukiko's worse fear and used it to terrorise her. This 'Lord' Voldemort was nothing more then a coward. Arturia readied her invisible air and lower her stance, ready to spring the moment Voldemort made his first move.

Voldemort watched the group around Tsukiko Potter, those people and this landscape must had been part of the girl's Occlumency defence. No matter! He would sweep away the pitiful defence of a six year old girl and then he would show her true suffering and terror in the form of her uncle Vernon, then send her broken mind into the deepest and darkest corner of her psyche.

As he lifted his wand and chanted. "**Avad-**" He never finished his chant, as his wand along with his arm flew away from him, The young blond hair girl was already in range and slashed off his wand arm. Voldemort apparate away from her in the form of black smoke. And not a moment too soon, as Voldemort felt blood trickled down his neck, the wench ALMOST beheaded him! Voldemort saw red and summoned a hundred Inferi.

Voldemort shouted at them. "Tear her apart! Tear them all apart! Devour them, but leave the girl to me! I want her to see..." Voldemort stopped when he heard gears turned above him, he looked up and saw the gears turning as if the world he was in became a living entity. Thousands of black swords rain down on his Inferi.

Shirou aimed his Black keys at the undead, made sure he left this Voldemort untouched by his weapons. Saber would never let it go, if he killed her target. Shirou almost pitied Lord Voldemort, almost. Shirou smiled and looked over to Tsukiko-chan, the girl was staring at the scene with wide and bewilder eyes, then he heard Voldemort shouted at them. "Is this the best you can do? Inferi cannot be killed with muggle swords!"

At this Shirou said with a whisper. "**Sacrament. Burn****.**" Hundreds of Inferi burned to ashes as Shirou activated the command words of the Black key's Sacrament ability.

Voldemort watched as his Inferi army turned to ashes. He looked over at the group with unrivalled hatred. He used this hate. He shouted the words of the spell. "**Fiendfyre**" He could cast this spell wandlessly and he refused to lose to a six year old girl and her Occlumency puppet! A gigantic snake made of fire rushed toward Tsukiko.

Shiki Tohno watched as a colossus snake made of fire headed towards them, he looked towards Shirou and said. "Leave this to me, Emiya-san." Shiki then ruffled Tsukiko hair and said to her. "Watch this Tsukiko-chan."

Shiki took off his mystic eye killer glasses and ran towards the fire snake at top speed. Shiki could see the line of death on the snake and saw the points of death along its side. Shiki took out his knife, before the snake even noticed him. then drove the knife into the snake's points of death.

Voldemort could only laugh and sneer at the pathetic attempt, a muggle knife against his Fiendfyre filled with his malice and hatred. It was such a bad joke, he didn't even change course and just send his spell at the girl.

That was until the Fiendfyre stopped dead on it's track when the knife made contact, as Voldemort watched in fascination and fear. The giant Fiendfyre snake, started to break apart at the point where the knife made contact. Voldemort could only watch with complete shock. It was only then he realized something was VERY wrong. This land scape filled with swords, those people he had never seen before in the girl memory.

Voldemort was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a shout from the brown hair woman with twin pig tails. "Arturia, finish him!"

Voldemort felt a burst of power coming from the blond hair girl. In her hands, the invisible sword unravelled to reveal a beautifully crafted golden sword that would put the Gryffindor sword to shame. Voldemort noticed golden motes of light rising off the ground around them and headed towards the blond hair girl. As she lifted the sword and pointed it skywards. The golden light increased in intensity as it glows even brighter from the sword. The intensity was as bright as the sun itself, white glowing feather snowed down around the girl, the golden motes of light rushed toward and circled her.

Voldemort felt impending doom. He truly feared what was going to happen next, he feared this power he could not understand. Voldemort apparate away from her before she could bring that power down on him. As Voldemort came out of his apparate, he soon realized he did not move from where he was! That when he noticed the pig tail girl's hand out stretched and pointed a clear colour jewel at him. By the time he realized his mistake. It was too late.

He heard the golden hair girl shouted. "EXCALIBUR!".

A massive pillar of golden light rushed toward Voldemort, the last thought of Voldemort in the form of Vernon Dursley whispered out. "Impossible." Voldemort was caught in the golden light and erased from existence. All that remained of this soul fragment of Voldemort was a pile of broken dark crystals floating within Unlimited Blade Works.

Tsukiko Potter watched in wonder as the golden light blasted skywards. Parting the clouds and banishing the darkness as well as her fears.

Tsukiko remembered the words Arturia shouted when she used her golden sword, she called it Excalibur. This blond hair woman was none other than King Arthur. No books could prepare Tsukiko for the fact that King Arthur was actually a woman named Arturia Pendragon, no book could prepare her as she realized how beautiful she was at that moment, bathed in white feather and golden motes of light with Excalibur in her hand.

Shirou watched with amusement. When he saw Tsukiko-chan finally figured out Arturia real identity, the young girl looked at Arturia with star struck eyes. Shirou also noticed the darkness and crack on Tsukiko's statue had completely vanished, Shirou smiled at this. He and the others were able to save this girl from being possessed by that spectre. Shirou was truly happy for her.

Arcueid could see little Tsukiko was looking a lot better and said. "See, we won't let anyone hurt you, Tsukiko-chan. Everyone here are super strong and we are going to teach you how to be strong as well." Arcueid smiled at Tsukiko star struck expression.

Only then did Arcueid realised Tsukiko was becoming more and more transparent. Within moments, Tsukiko vanished from the Unlimited Blade Works mind scape. Much to Arcueid and everyone distress.

(Line Break)

Fifth of October, 1986

Little Winging Hospital

Tsukiko Potter had woken up in the middle of the night, she looked over to the wall and saw the clock's short hand pointed towards the number two. Tsukiko though to herself. 'Its two in the morning.' She looked around the room, she was on a hospital bed with a drip in her left arm.

As Tsukiko sat up in her bed, she felt tears dripped down onto her hands, she was crying. As she thought of Miss Rin, her promise to adopt her into her family. Miss Arturia, king of the knights. Mr Shiki, who could kill a colossal fire snake with a small knife. Miss Arcueid, whom she felt safe and happy with, said she wanted her as a daughter. Even Mr Shirou, who she thought was scary and make girls cry.

Tsukiko missed all of them and said. "I don't want to wake up. I want to be with Miss Rin, Miss Arturia, Miss Arcueid, Mr Shiki and Mr Shirou. I never been so happy before in my life. I just want to be with them." Tsukiko Potter cried into her hands, as her emotion and grief overflows.

Then she heard a voice in her mind. 'Took you long enough to stop calling me 'Bad Man'.'

Tsukiko head jerked up and said. "Mr Shirou?".

Then she heard Shirou said to her. 'Yes it's me. Tsukiko-chan, we are really moved by what you said earlier, but please don't say such sad things as not wanting to wake up. All of us love you very much.'

Tsukiko turned red and stuttered. "You all heard that?"

Shirou replied. 'Yes we did and I have to say that was very cu-'

Tsukiko heard a muffles scream from Shirou and heard Rin took over. 'Quit teasing her, you insensitive idiot! Sorry it took us a while to answer you Tsukiko-chan. We only just figured out the obelisk allow us to talk to you directly when we touch it. But only one at a time.' Tsukiko could feel a pause from Rin and heard. 'Tsukiko-chan, Shirou and I saw all your memories from you statue.'

Tsukiko felt her heart drop and thought 'Are they going to hate me now?'

Rin replied. 'Tsukiko-chan, why would we hate you?'

Tsukiko said. "You heard that?"

Rin replied. 'When you think out loud, I can hear you, as long as I touch this obelisk. Tsukiko-chan, what the Dursley did to you is WRONG. You have nothing to apologies for. What me and Shirou worried about was, someone was using mind magic on you. Some one had erased all your memory when you're one and a half years old, and we found traces of compulsion magic that is making you stay with the Dursley.'

Tsukiko Potter was shocked to hear magic was already used on her, and used to keep her with her horrible uncle, auntie and cousin. Rin continued. 'Tsukiko-chan, we are going to help you escape the Dursley, I am going to teach you how to use bounded field, _structural analysis_ and circulate your od to break any tracing spell and any other spells. I'm going to let Shirou teach you structural analysis first, so we know what kind of spells was placed on you.'

Tsukiko Potter listened to Mr Shirou's explanation on **Structural Analysis**and tried the spell on the bed's steel frame, she saw the process of how it was made, how it was brought here and even how many people slept on the bed before her.

Tsukiko explained her finding to Shirou and heard him said. 'Tsukiko-chan, that was VERY good on your first try.' Shirou paused for a bit then said. 'Tsukiko-chan, I need to speak to Rin and the other for a bit, keep practising.'

Shirou Emiya was alarmed, Tsukiko should not have gotten that spell on the first go, he turned to Rin and said. "Tsukiko-chan managed to pull off a full S**tructural Analysis** on the bed frame, she was even able to tell how many people slept on it before her."

Rin looked alarmed and said. "Shirou, that is impossible!" Then Rin had a thoughtful look and said. "Unless her unknown Origin is playing a part, let me try something." Rin went to the Obelisk, touched it and said, "Tsukiko-chan, its Rin here, can you do **Structural Analysis** again for me."

Rin heard Tsukiko tried the spell and heard her say the spell was not working. This confirmed Rin hypothesis about the properties of Tsukiko's unknown Origin. "Tsukiko-chan, I am onto something here, I will be right back."

Rin turned to Shirou and said. "It seems Tsukiko-chan can use ability of the person who touches the obelisk, I am not sure if Tsukiko can use all the ability we have, and I don't think we should try. There is too many risk involve for now." Rin thought for a moment then said to Shirou. "Have Tsukiko-chan do a full **Structural Analysis** on herself, then use **Reinforcement **to overload the spell matrix, I know its dangerous, but speed is needed here. With unknown forces and enemies, we need to move fast. After those two are done, I will take over and teach her healing magic along with **Bounded Field** and **Memory Manipulation.**" Shirou looked grim and nodded, he let Rin know he understood the risk and how much it had hurt her to risk pain on Tsukiko.

Tsukiko was nervous and waited to hear from either Miss Rin or Mr Shirou, then she heard Shirou said to her. 'Tsukiko-chan, use Structural Analysis and picture all the information you get clearly into your mind, the obelisk can link our mind together as long as your thoughts are strong enough and directed at me. Stay calm, picture everything you see and send those information to me.'

Tsukiko cleared her mind and pictured herself floating in a calm ocean, she performed **Structural Analysis **on her body, flood of information entered her thought, she pictured all the information in forms of books and willed them to Mr Shirou.

Shirou received the information from Tsukiko's **Structural Analysis**, he told Tsukiko it could take a while for him to sort through the information and that she should rest before he got back to her. He was able to materialized them into the mind scape as she pictured them in form of books.

He began to sift through the information, ignoring most and locked many away, as he was sure if Arcueid or Arturia was to know the full extent of her abuse at the hands of the Dursley, they would not out live a day when either of those two obtained freedom. Shirou thought thankfully that Tsukiko was not sexually abused, that would have been a horrible blow for all of them. Soon Shirou reached the information he was looking for and paled at what he had found out.

He thought to himself. 'What the hell was Zelretch thinking!?' He would have to inform Rin of his finding.

Rin saw a paled face Shirou approached her, she knew that look, it was the same look that tells her she wasn't going to like what Shirou had found out. Shirou said with some anxiety. "Rin, Zelretch grafted both Emiya magic crest and Tohsaka magic crest onto Tsukiko-chan." Rin gain a twitch on her right eye brow.

She said to Shirou. "I'm sorry, I MUST have misheard you, did you just say Zelretch, OUR Zelretch grafted both Emiya and Tohsaka magic crest onto Tsukiko-chan?" Rin watched Shirou back away from her in fear and nodded to her, too afraid to speak to her.

Rin's anger boiled over as she cursed and swore at Zelretch and anyone who got in her way. Of course all swearing and cursing was still censored within the mind scape, after ten minute of none stop rant. Rin was able to calm down enough to ask Shirou. "How is Tsukiko-chan? Is there any side effect, illness or abnormality."

Shirou replied. "Everything thing is fine Rin, both magic crests seemed to have adapted to her. Beside those, I found two other foreign spells, one seemed to be tracking, the other compulsion."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose and thought. 'This is NOT fine! It should have been impossible for Tsukiko to adept to the Tohsaka magic crest since she is not a blood relative. Even more impossible to have both Tohsaka crest and Emiya crest! Just what is Tsukiko-chan? To be able to use two magic crests from two very different families. I am sure Zelretch have a hand in this, what was he trying to achieve?'

Rin look to Shirou and said. "Show me what you found on the tracking spell and compulsion spell." Shirou handed her a open book and showed her the diagram of the spell. Rin looked over the spell, it was a simple matrix that used Tsukiko's own magic as fuel, if she overload the siphoning matrix between the spell itself and it's intended target. It would create a cascade effect that would burn out the rest of the spell matrix. It's the fastest and simplest way, but also very painful, since the matrix that they planned to overload was also closes to Tsukiko's magic circuits.

Rin looked at Shirou with a frown and said. "Have Tsukiko-chan overload the siphon matrix here and here for both spells." Rin noticed Shirou looked very unhappy and said to him with a tone of regret. "Its the only way Shirou, we need this done fast. I will be right behind you to help Tsukiko-chan after she breaks the spells."

Tsukiko waited for what must had been hours, she saw the short hand of the clock pointing to four, she tried to sleep, but she was too nervous. As she fidgeted nervously in her bed, she heard Mr Shirou. 'Tsukiko-chan, I am going to send you a mental image of the tracing spell and compulsion spell, once you have them in your mind. I need you to flood the area in red with as much od as you can, until the spell breaks apart.'

Mr Shirou paused a bit and said with a worried voice. 'I wont lie to you Tsukiko-chan. This will hurt a lot, but you have to bear with it and must not stop until the spell is broken. Rin is here beside me, she will teach you the healing spell you need to reduce the pain and injury you might receive.'

Tsukiko closed her eyes and calmed herself down. The short lesson she had from Shirou in **Structural Analysis** and **Reinforcement** told her magecraft was not easy. It also involved hard work and lots of pain.

Tsukiko readied herself and said with determination. "Mr Shirou, I am ready."

With that announcement, the diagram of the spells appeared in her mind. She flooded the red area of the spell with as much od as possible. The pain was intense, but not as much as the beating she received at the hands of her auntie. Tsukiko focused through the pain, she pushed the pain into the back of her mind as she pushed more od into the spells. In her mind, she could see both spells breaking apart and with a final push, the spells had broken into pieces. Tsukiko came out of her trance drenched in sweat. She found blood on both her forearms, she saw the pattern matched that of the spells she had just broken with **Reinforcement**.

Tsukiko heard Rin said to her. 'Tsukiko-chan. I am going to teach you basic healing magic. While I am in contact with the obelisk, the magic should work as it is intended. Focus on the surface of you skin where the spells was once located, then gently push your od into those area and imagine what the skin cells used to look like before they were damaged. The magic should do the rest, don't worry about muscle damage for now. We need to stop the bleeding and let the rest heal naturally, after this I will teach you **Memory Manipulation**. Once we leave the hospital and found a safe place, I will show you how to set up a **Bounded Field**.'

Tsukiko watched in fascination as her skin healed up. She still felt a bit sore, but otherwise there was no pain. Tsukiko found her clothing in the wardrobe. As she was getting dress, Tsukiko looked into the mirror and noticed the weird scar above her right eye brow was gone. There was no mark there at all.

Miss Rin explained **Memory Manipulation** to her and gave her a crash course in it's use. During the explanation a nurse came into Tsukiko's room and found her not in her bed and dressed ready to go.

The nurse was about to berate Tsukiko, until Tsukiko did what Rin taught her, she looked into the nurse's eyes, she then channelled her prana into the nurse's eyes. They didn't break eye contact for almost a minute, as Tsukiko manipulated the nurse's memory into believing that Tsukiko was her niece and she needed to drive her home. Out of Little Whinging and south into Charlwood where her parents live.

Tsukiko made sure the nurse memory was set to forget four hours after the **Memory Manipulation**. When the four hours was up the nurse would not remember Tsukiko or where she herself had been for the past four hours. Tsukiko left the hospital with the nurse, to begin her newly found freedom.

(line Break)

Albus Dumbledore only just discovered Tsukiko Potter was hospitalized for almost three days. Getting hold of the Dursley had been a chore for him, having to put up with Petunia Dursley complaint about freaks and their magic, at least Vernon Dursley seemed eager to have his niece back.

The power of family and love would surely bring the much needed light into the magic world. When they arrived at the registration desk during the opening hours, they were led to the room where Tsukiko Potter was staying. Only to find the room empty!

Albus became worried and activated the tracking spell he had placed on Tsukiko Potter, only for it to turned up blank, he couldn't find Tsukiko Potter! While Albus Dumbledore wondered what could have happened, Petunia Dursley stormed off to find someone that could tell them where her wayward niece was, Vernon followed after his wife.

Albus mind raced to find a solution to this problem, The Girl Who Lived gone missing while under his care would be a total disaster! If the wizard world were to find out.

To get the Wizengamot or the ICW to help him search for Tsukiko Potter, would require him to disclose the sealed Potter will. If the will came to light, he would never be able to use the blood ward at number four Privet Drive. Refusal to disclosed the detail of the will, would only raise suspicion and possible investigation.

Only one option was open to Albus Dumbledore, he would need to wait for Tsukiko Potter eleventh birth day and used the owls to track her down.

**AN: Just one more chapter to go then Hogwarts first year Arc will start, as always leave your reviews and input any suggestion you may have. Next chapter might take me a week or two, Depend on my writers block in putting my ideas into a readable format.**


	4. Chapter 3 – Fated Future Home Sweet Hom

****Tsukiko Chronicle****

**A/N: Sorry this one took some time to publish. Due to work, writer blocks and the need to double check all my plots. The chapter was later then scheduled. Being over 16000 words does not help at all, I kept writing until I hit the cut off point. I also managed to find a way to fulfil my first request, I hope you will enjoy my version of events. In this Chapter I tried to space out the paragraphs a lot more, hopefully it will make it less painful to read. **

**Version 2.0 correction 2.25.16 **

**Chapter 3 – Fated Future. Home Sweet Home**

Fifth of October, 1986

Charlwood , Henfold Lakes abandon camp house

It was a clear sky with few clouds, the sun was setting, casting a reddish orange colour across the skies. A young girl no more then six years old with dark hair and green eyes, she wore a white shirt, long sleeve pink jumper and mid length light brown skirt, carried a grocery bag filled with goods. As the young girl approached the abandoned camp house, she used **Structure Analysis** to examine the locked door and with Mr Shirou help, **Projected** a key to unlock the door.

Once inside Tsukiko listened to Miss Rin and took out a seal pot of lead paint and began to drawn a magic circle for the** Bounded Field**. Miss Rin explained to her that the **Bounded Field**would only hide the house and those within them, It would turn anyone without a magic circuit away and hide magic signature and it's user within the field. To the ordinary masses, the house just simply never there. To wizards and witches, it was just a normal house with no one inside.

Once the perimeter was secured. Rin told Tsukiko to eat and drink before she attempt to enter her mind scape. Tsukiko finished her fill of instant meal and drink, she listened to Rin explanation on meditation and self hypnosis. As Tsukiko closed her eyes and cleared all her thoughts, she felt herself sway as if she was in the ocean. Tsukiko delved deeper into herself and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer within the abandon house. She was in the courtyard of a beautiful wooden house with blue tiles, paper screens and window. Beyond the house, she could see majestic trees and a clear night filled with stars, the interiors of the house were all lit up brightly.

The paper door opened, revealing Arcueid, she smiled happily when she saw Tsukiko on the lawn. Arcueid ran towards her and picked Tsukiko up and hugged her affectionately.

Arcueid said to her happily. "Welcome home! Tsukiko-chan." Arcueid returned to the Emiya resident with Tsukiko in her arms.

Tsukiko was very comfortable, she could feel the love and affection from Arcueid. When Arcueid carried her into the house, she saw everyone except Mr Shirou was there, they sat around a very low table, sitting on comfortable cushions.

Arcueid sat down with Tsukiko still in her lap and held her as close to herself as she could. Arcueid planned to monopolise as much cuddling time as she could while Tsukiko-chan was here with them. Arcueid had come to love Tsukiko, with her cold and emotionless exterior melted, she found a lovable little bundle of joy and she planned to keep her that way. Arcueid wonder if this was what being a mother was like. To love a child this much, even if she was not her own.

Shirou entered the room with a tray of cake and a cup hot coco. Tsukiko looked at the cake with stars in her eyes. Shirou smiled at her. "Go ahead and dig in, I think you will like them."

Tsukiko dug in and ate a piece of the strawberry cake Mr Shirou brought in, for the first time in her life she felt pure bliss. The cake was so creamy and sweet at the right level. Tsukiko never tasted anything so good in her life. She had hot coco before, but what Mr Shirou gave her was like heaven to her, she felt warm and relaxed just from drinking a sip of the hot beverage. Mr Shirou brought out more cakes and drinks for everyone at the table. Miss Arcueid ate her cake and her eyes widened.

Arcueid asked Shirou. "Shirou-san, we are currently in Tsukiko-chan mind scape. How is it possible to have such realistic tasting cake, specially for those of us who never ate them before?"

Before Shirou could answer, Rin took over and explained. "From what I can understand, the mind scape we are all in, is a joint one. What I experience, what everyone at this table experience is collected into one mind scape."

Arcueid, Shiki and Tsukiko looked confused at this. Rin explained further. "For example. Shirou strawberry cake is something he made and tasted before he came to this mind scape. His memory of how the cake taste, what the texture is like can be recreated in this mind scape and shared with the rest of us, like in the real world. Although he didn't really need to go through the trouble of actually making them, he could have just materialize it."

Shirou looked at Rin with a frown and said. "I like cooking, you know that Rin."

Rin ignored Shirou and continued. "Another example is this house, Shirou can recreate this place from his experience, along with ours, since we lived here more then enough times. Arturia could probably recreate Camelot castle within this mind scape as well. And as for me, the Tohsaka estate. The only thing we cannot recreate seem to be people and animals. When we tried, they seem to be nothing more then dolls. In this mind scape, we live in a shared experience with each other, when we chose to share."

Rin gained a thoughtful look and said. "It also mean we cannot learn new things unless they come from Tsukiko-chan. Since she is the only one connected to the outside world. The best we can do is watch through the looking glass from the obelisk. But I am getting off track, there is something important we need to do."

Rin looked to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. We cannot leave you alone out there by yourself. There is a spell I think you might be able to achieve. It's called servant summon ritual."

Shirou looked gravely at Rin and said. "Rin, you cannot be serious. Even if Tsukiko-chan have six thousand prana at her disposal, summoning a servant without the help of the Holy Grail is beyond even a magical prodigy like Tsukiko-chan."

Rin looked to Shirou with a serious expression. "Shirou, we're not going to have Tsukiko-chan summon from the Throne of Heroes. I am planning to have her summon Arturia from the mind scape. I know it's a long shot, but we cannot leave Tsukiko-chan out in the real world alone, she needs a guardian."

Shirou looked dejected. "Why Saber? Why not me or Arcueid-san or Shiki-san."

Rin sighed. "Shirou. I said it was a long shot, Arturia was a heroic spirit before Zelretch took her soul into the stone. She might be the only one who can leave Tsukiko-chan in the same fashion, and Arturia volunteered."

Arturia looked over to Shirou with a calm look. "Shirou, It is my duty to protect Tsukiko-chan and in turn protect everyone inside her. Tsukiko-chan is facing danger and unknown we have never seen before, I am the best choice to protect her from those danger."

Arturia looked over to Tsukiko and noticed the little girl looked like she was about to fall asleep. Arturia smiled and said to her. "Its all right, Tsukiko-chan. It's been a long day for you, go to sleep for now, we will wake you up if we need you." Arturia watched as Tsukiko nodded at her and gradually fell asleep in Arcueid arms. The image of Tsukiko-chan sleeping in Arcueid arms was truly beautiful and brought a smile to everyone, as they watched Tsukiko sleeping soundly in Arcueid arm.

Rin watched Tsukiko sleep for a moment before she broken the silence. "There is another important matter that we need to talk about. It's in regard to what we have found out from the shattered crystal that was formerly known as 'Lord Voldemort'. I prefer if Tsukiko-chan don't find out about this, till she is a bit older."

Rin moved into her Ikari Gendo lecture mode. "From the information we gained from those broken shards, we found details of spells, research into magic and history about the magic world in this dimension, but information on this creature 'Voldemort', his life, his organization, his connections were too badly damaged to be any use to us. All we have from those damaged information was his name and a organization called Death Eaters. How they are linked to Tsukiko-chan, we have no idea." Rin was silent for a moment before continuing. "Also this world magic is still within the age of the Gods or somewhere close to the end of that era."

Rin raised a hand to forestall any question thrown her way and explained. "From the information I have found out from Voldemort crystal, mythical creature like dragon, unicorn, giant and numerous others still exist in this dimension, thank the Root there is no information on entity like Aristoteles or true phantasmal beast, but I wont count them out just yet. The existence of those magical creatures, along with some truly amazing spells convinced me this world is practically filled with Mana. Remember what Zelretch told us. This dimension magic do not diminish no matter how many people use the same mysteries, and the world do not see magic as abnormal. This dimension Gaia is not actively trying to erase magic and everything relate to it."

Rin paused for a moment and drank the tea Shirou served to her. "Its only a hypothesis. But I think either there is no threat to Gaia in this world, as there is in ours, or the Gaia in this world just simply don't care about humanity and its environment. For the possible reason, that it can just start all over again from scratch." Rin gave everyone some time to absorb the information.

Shirou was the first to ask. "Rin, when you said they have truly amazing spells, the spells that 'Voldemort' used within the mind scape is possible in the real world? Namely the mass undead summoning and '**Fiendfyre**' spell he used."

Rin smiled a little at Shirou and thought he might not be so hopeless after all. "That's right Shirou. In this mind scape we can only attack and defend, limited to what we can do in the real world. Attempt to imagine outside or lie about our real capabilities will result in failure or worse case scenario, a backlash. As you have seen, 'Voldemort' can use spells that would take a normal magus massive amount of preparation to achieve, what he did was not impossible for us to achieve. It just take us more time and prana to perform the same mysteries."

Rin paused a bit, took in another sip of tea and materialized a replica of 'Voldemort' wand. "There are also information on wands. They are made from various type of woods and contain magical cores like phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon heart string and other possible cores. The main function of those wands is to act as focus and amplifiers. With the correct wands, a wizard only expend a fraction of their od for their mysteries. The remaining nine tenth, use the surrounding Mana to power their mysteries."

Shirou looked stunned and said. "With such mystic code as those wands. It only use one tenth of od to realize mysteries, no wonder 'Voldemort' can perform that mass summoning and '**Fiendfyre**' without looking even remotely exhausted. We might actually had a real fight had he taken us seriously. Come to think about it, he didn't even use his wand for those spells."

Rin raised an eye brow and said. "Shirou, they are not as strong as you think. Truth is, the wands, their spells and wizard society as a whole have many fatal flaws. It is my prediction this wizard society as a whole will die out in about two hundred years time, or at the very least unable to maintain their current form after such time."

Arcueid spoked up. "What fatale flaws are those Rin-san." Arcueid looked towards sleeping Tsukiko in her arms with a slight concern. "Do they effect Tsukiko-chan?"

Rin looked to Arcueid then to Tsukiko's sleeping form and smiled fondly. "No Arcueid-san, there is nothing that will effect Tsukiko immediately. The flaw I am talking about effect the entire magic society in this dimension, and to understand what I am talking about. I will be using examples and hypothesis."

Rin brought out several books of magic from 'Voldemort' memory. She passed the books to everyone at the table. "Turn to page twenty, it's a chapter under origin of magic."

As the other read the chapter, Shirou was the first to point out. "What the hell? Magic is a natural force that override the law of nature, it was an inborn quality passed on by blood of magical. While those born of 'muggle' parents are known as muggle born. Those born from magical parents but unable to use magic are known as 'squibs'."

Shirou furrowed his brows and a look of disgust mar his face. "Rin, this does not tell us anything about the origin of magic, it is more like a gloss over saying magic are born from magical couples, some time non-magical couple have magical children." Rin nodded at Shirou. Then he realized. "Rin, the magical society as a whole are not pursuing Akashic Records! They don't even know about magic circuits. The principle of prana, mana and od! They just assume magic is magic without looking deeper into it."

Rin smiled victoriously and said. "That is correct, Shirou. I am surprise you even picked up that much from that chapter." Shirou looked a little annoyed at her. Rin just smiled smugly and said. "The wizard society relies on two thing mainly when performing their 'magic', first being their wands and the second being the spells that get passed down to the masses. Very few spells are family secrets, if there is any. All magic are available to those who have the resource, funding and connections. Those two factors cause the biggest problem to wizard society as a whole, and that being the lack of progress. One example of this is the spell '**Imperius**' curse. It is a spell that can dominate a person's mind completely, even able to make the cursed individual commit suicide if commanded to do so. The spell said to cause no pain, all feeling of anxiety and responsibilities are banished."

Rin looked into the empty tea cup and said. "A counter measure would have been found within the first ten years, if a magus decided to find a way to defeat this curse, faster if Clock tower itself decided the spell falls under sealing designation and a counter measure is needed. In the wizardry society this curse was left unopposed for almost a thousand two hundred years. It was not till the 1717 that it was labelled 'unforgivable'. But even to this day, there is no way to detect if someone was under the curse, let alone countering the curse."

The rest of the room looked seriously at Rin, as they realized the bigger picture Rin was painting. Rin continued. "Only one of two possible explanation can be used, given the record and evidence we have. Either the wizard society have stagnated so badly, they lost the ability to move forward and find new magic, or someone within the government opposed a solution to '**Imperius**' curse. The sad thing is, the former is the most likely due to the wizard reliance on hand me down spells and wands to do all the heavy lifting. They never saw the need to reinvent spells or make drastic breakthrough in spell works and theory. This is the price they paid to have powerful mystic code like wands and spells they never worked to create. They lost virtually all ability in making new advancement. This is shown in their inability to cure 'squibs'."

It was Shiki who asked Rin. "How so? Form what I read squib are non-magical born from two magical parents, how can they be cured?"

Rin accepted a refill of tea from Shirou and said. "From various document, wizard hid themselves from 'Muggles' with various charms and spells, a whole building that cannot be seen unless you possess 'magic'. Squib can see those areas, they fulfil the conditions of being magical. Its only a hypothesis, but I think squibs are simply wizard that have not open a single circuit, or unable to open them to begin with."

Shirou looked to Rin with understanding and said. "Just like I was before you found me." Shirou thought for a moment then added. "No, that not right. Before Kiritsugu found me. If I had lived a normal life and never met a magus. I wont even know I possess magic circuits."

Rin nodded at Shirou and said. "The method of opening magic circuit is not known in this dimension, and truth be told, it is the cruellest and greatest irony of wizardry Britain."

At this Rin produced documents for everyone on the table, the title of the document was Pure-Blood Culture. After a few minute of reading, both Shirou and Shiki threw the documents onto the table with disgust, soon followed by Arturia and Arcueid.

It was Arturia who spoke next. "Rin, the information on this paper is both sick and disturbing. The wizard society prejudice against non-magical, the 'Mudblood', their view of magic being how pure their blood are? Elimination of 'squibs' from their blood line just to show how pure they are? Not to mention the inter marriage between numerous pure blood family, they must all be related to each other by now."

What Rin said next surprised everyone on the table. "And it worked." Rin raised a hand to stop Arturia shouting at her and pointed at Tsukiko. Arturia sat back down with a scowl on her face. "Let me explain, as you know magus marries and strengthen their blood line base on how many magic circuits their potential partner possess. The more inborn magic circuits that person possess, the more highly prized that person is for a chance to have offspring that possess high quality or quantity of magic circuits. The wizard society lived in a close nit community, also add onto the fact that the environment is filled with so much mana. I suspect their magic circuits would be both high quality and quantity, much like Tsukiko-chan."

Rin took a pause to breath in deeply and sighed. "But the irony is, they have no idea how much power they have. Without the basic theory of magic circuits and unlocking them. I suspect only a handful of wizard unlock maybe at best twenty percent of their full potential, and majority of them only unlocking five percent, if that." At this, Rin produce another set of documents for everyone on the table titled Wandless &amp; Accidental magic.

Every one took a moment to read the research paper, it was Shirou who spoke up. "Its the wand. The wand is the main reason why their magic circuits is not opening."

Rin gave a genuine smile to Shirou. "Yes, the presence of the wand stop the wizard from over exerting their magic circuits, as you know the third way of opening dormant magic circuits is to push one self to the limit and force those circuits open in extreme conditions. The accidental magic shows magic can be used without wands. Later on it claims if a wizard practices enough, they can master the wandless version of said magic, which can quickly exhaust the wizard and the effect of the magic is less effective then the wand version of the same spell. Don't forget, it gets harder to force open circuits, when you have already open a few of them. Hence the reason why the wizard worlds assume a child magic grow stronger as they mature then stop growing once they hit adulthood. When in truth, they just simply open more magic circuit when practising magic day in and day out, while they were growing up. Of course all of this is just hypothesis, without actually observing more wizard and witch, I cannot be sure that Tsukiko-chan is not just a special case."

Arcueid looked to Tsukiko, then the rest of the people at the table. She said to them. "The wizard world don't have the will to make new magic because all magic are handed down. They don't realize their full potential, because their wands do all the heavy lifting. Their ignorance of the 'muggle' world and their pure blood belief will either wipe all wizards and witches out, or end in mutual destruction. The future of this world is very bleak, Rin-san."

Rin looked to Tsukiko and said. "There is also that spectre 'Voldemort'. I suspect he is a '**Horcrux**' that was placed in Tsukiko-chan before she was two year old, the part of her memory that was wiped clean. '**Horcrux**' can be describe as a magic crest with a will of its own."

Rin tightened her grip on the cup in her hands as she hissed out the next sentence. "They are similar to the Matou crest worms, anchoring the owners of the crest worms to the living world, preventing them from dying, should even one of those 'thing' remain in the world."

Rin took a deep breath and noticed both Shirou and Arturia were worried about her. She smiled sadly at them. "I'm fine." Rin gather herself and continued. "The '**Horcrux**' is a more complete version of immortality, it splits part of a person's 'soul'. Embedding them into objects to give the caster an anchor to the living world, preventing its creator from death. This fragment of 'Voldemort' knew of this spell in great detail. I have sealed this information away. When we do return to our dimension. I will hand this knowledge to the Clock Tower director herself and preferably 'Voldemort' himself, if I get my hands on him." At this Rin gain a smile identical to Kirei Kotomine, sending chills down both Shirou and Arturia back.

Rin took a deep breath, she materialized five copy of the books titled Occlumency. She handed a book to everyone except Tsukiko and continued. "I think we covered enough subjects for one night. I want everyone to learn Occlumency defence, wizard's mind spells are the most dangerous. Shirou Unlimited Blade Work will definitely stop any and all mind spells. Considering his reality marble falls under 'Alien common sense'. Spells that were designed to work against human being or being with lower then human intelligence will not effect something so unexpected as Unlimited Blade Works. Tsukiko-chan will also be safe, since Zelretch somehow merged her mind scape with Shirou's. Shiki might be able to defeat '**Legilimency**' a mind reading spell if he activate his 'Mystic Eyes**of Death Perception**'. It will be interesting to see what happens to the Legilimency user when he meet those mystic eyes. But just to be safe, I want every one to learn this defence before we return back into the real world."

Rin moved over to Arcueid with a sleeping Tsukiko in her arms and said with a fond smile. "Tsukiko-chan is truly amazing, we only known her for about two days and yet this little angel have captured all our hearts." Rin looked fondly at Tsukiko and felt a single tear ran down her cheek. "When I'm with Tsukiko-chan, I can't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like, if Sakura never left for the Matou."

Rin looked over to Shirou and Arturia. Her voice almost breaking. "Am I a bad person? Wishing for those lost possibility from Tsukiko-chan, is it right for me to feel so happy being with Tsukiko-chan when I see her as the little sister I have lost all those years ago."

Before Rin could say any more, Arturia embraced a tearful Rin and said to her. "Its never wrong wanting to be happy, Rin. Its never wrong wishing for happiness for yourself and other people."

Shirou knelt beside Rin and placed a hand on her back, to provide comfort and assurance. Shirou knew he need to take this slowly, neither Rin nor Saber had forgiven him yet, but this would be a good first step for them. Shirou looked over to Arcueid-san and Shiki-san, reassured them that everything would be fine.

Shirou said to Arcueid. "Arcueid-san, I think everyone here is feeling a bit tired for today. We should all retire to our bed rooms until Tsukiko-chan have her full rest, then we can proceed with the plan of summoning Saber into the real world." Arcueid nodded to Shirou, she took Tsukiko and Shiki to one of the bedroom. Shirou stayed with Saber and Rin, he swore he would never leave their side again, if he could help it.

(Line Break)

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

At a place between dimensions. Yuuko Ichihara with several crystal mirror looked into the future of Tsukiko Potter. They all showed her one vision, the vision of Zelretch's plan came to full fruition. Yuuko frowned at this. She had no issue with Zelretch attempts to fulfil his wish, but the cost of fulfilling this wish was both cruel and heartless of it's architecture.

Yuuko extended her hand and reached out for Tsukiko in her mind scape, drawing upon a silver thread between herself and Tsukiko. Yuuko followed the thread to Tsukiko and from her, multiple threads in colour of rainbow spreads out, Yuuko searched out the thread with the most potent connection to Tsukiko, unrealized reality and possibility. Threads that should not exist. Yuuko found two threads, one red and one purple. Yuuko was only expecting to find one thread of fate, but she found two of them, which was unexpected.

Yuuko knew the identity of the red thread, but the purple thread was new to her, she grabbed hold of the purple thread. Yuuko followed the thread and found this thread would not last long, soon it would vanish. Yuuko only had enough 'Favour' to bring one of those unrealized possibility into Tsukiko life. She looked deeper into the purple string of fate and found her solution. Yuuko opened a dimension door way to Yumizuka's resident.

(Line Break)

Fifteenth of August 2007

Yumizuka resident

The scene that had greeted Yuuko within Yumizuka's resident was death, both Mr and Mrs Yumizuka had been killed in a brutal manner. Yuuko knew she would not find Satsuki Yumizuka here, the peoples she came to see were her parents. Yuuko called upon her magic circle, brought forth a jade colour incense. As Yuuko burned the incense, she recited a prayer for the dead. As the smoke drifted across the magic circle, it stopped on top of both corpses and slowly took on humanoid forms, the form took the shape of both Mr and Mrs Yumizuka as they were when they were alive.

Yuuko respectfully bow to the two Yumizuka and said. "Greeting Mr Yumizuka-san and Mrs Yumizuka-san. My name is Yuuko Ichihara. I mean your family no harm and both of you know why I am here."

Both Yumizuka knew who Yuuko really were and why she was here, being dead give them an insight in what had come to pass and what was to come, to an extent. Both Yumizuka returned Yuuko bow and Mr Yumizuka said. "Yes Yuuko-san, me and my wife understand our circumstance and that of our daughter." At this Mrs Yumizuka gave her husband hand a slight squeeze, she was on the verge of tears and said. "We know she will soon join us. An executioner will find her and kill her for what she have become." Mrs Yumizuka choked back her tears. "There is nothing we can do about it."

Yuuko looked sadly at the couple and said. "There is something that can be done to save your daughter, that is why I am here now, before you." Both Yumizuka looked to Yuuko with hope in their eyes. "But the price is steep. You might find it better to leave things as they are."

Yuuko tone turned serious. "The price I ask for is both your memory and connection to your daughter Satsuki Yumizuka. If you pay the price, neither of you will remember her and all chance of meeting her again in the afterlife is also forfeited." Yuuko looked sadly at them. "It would be better if neither of you accept my offer, at least you will see her again in the afterlife."

Mr Yumizuka said to Yuuko in a kind voice. "How will my daughter's life turn out, if we accept your deal?"

Yuuko smiled gently and said. "She will find someone to love and protect. She will find happiness and live a long life."

Both Yumizuka looked happily at each other. Mr Yumizuka held onto his wife hand and said to Yuuko. "Yuuko-san, you may have our memories and connections, we will gladly pay the price you ask for." Both Yumizuka bow deeply to Yuuko. Mrs Yumizuka said. "Please save our daughter, all we want is her happiness."

Yuuko said in a sad voice. "It has been an honour to meet such caring parents as you two. I am sorry I have to ask for such heavy price of you." Yuuko extended her hands. A light blue orb with white threads circling the orbs flew to Yuuko left hand, another light blue orb with blue threads flew to her right hand. As Yuuko send the orbs to her treasure room in her workshop, the ghosts of Yumizuka vanished from the mortal realms. Yuuko opened a portal to Satsuki Yumizuka.

(Line Break)

Fifteenth of August 2007

Unknown Residential street

Satsuki Yumizuka was running as fast as she could, she tried to get out of the city before her Vampiric impulse kicks in. Satsuki Yumizuka came across a woman with pale white skin and midnight long black hair, she wore a strange black and partial white robe. Satsuki Yumizuka's Vampiric impulse took over and she charged at the woman, baring her fangs. The ground around the woman lit up, a circle with strange symbol flashed. When it died down, Satsuki Yumizuka found herself trapped within the magic circle.

Then the woman threw a bracelet and a blood bag into the circle. The woman said to her in a neutral tone. "The bracelet will stop your Vampiric impulse, drink the blood, it will take off the edge and rejuvenate you. I'm surprised you manage to hold back your impulse for so long."

Satsuki Yumizuka looked at the woman before her, uncertain how to react to all this. Before she knew it, Satsuki bite into the blood bag and drained it's content. Satsuki looked to the woman before her with distrust and said. "Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"

Yuuko knew what Satsuki Yumizuka had been through and understood her distrust. "My name is Yuuko Ichihara, also known as 'The space-time witch', I run a shop that grants wishes. Both your parents made a wish to save you."

Satsuki Yumizuka laughed bitterly at this and said. "Why would they do that? It's because of me they are dead, I should have died along with them. I have nothing to live for, my family are dead, I am a danger to my friends and the one I love would kill me before I can even get near him." Satsuki cried and said. "I'm just a normal school girl with a normal life. I didn't wish for any of this. What do I have to live for now?"

Yuuko looked sadly at Satsuki, she was right. She was a normal girl struck with the worse series of misfortune. Yuuko gaze hardened and said. "Your parents paid a heavy price for their wish, they believe that you will find happiness in the future, that you will make something of your life and live it to the fullest. Were they wrong? Will you give up here and let HIM win?"

Satsuki Yumizuka felt anger when she mentioned the person who killed her parents and turned her into a dead apostle. Satsuki glared angrily at Yuuko. "I will live, only so I can kill HIM with my own bare hands!"

Yuuko smiled. After hearing her said that, Yuuko knew this young lady will be fine. "You will have your satisfaction and a great deal more to live for, wear that bracelet and follow me. We have much to discuss, there is a mission for you and couple of surprises." Yuuko opened a dimension doorway to her workshop.

Satsuki Yumizuka picked up the bracelet and wore it like Yuuko said, as the circle deactivated, she followed after Yuuko through the dimension doorway.

After both women left the street. Ciel came through the area and found nothing. She could have sworn she felt a trace of Roa in this area. After she searched the area thoroughly and still found nothing, Ciel decided to call it a day and returned home.

(Line Break)

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Yuuko returned to her workshop after she explained to Satsuki about her mission and the world she was heading off to. Yuuko only gave her a brief ran down of the wizard world, the girl she was going to meet and the five souls she had within her. Yuuko gave her three rings that would assists her and one other that would help her, she had given Satsuki a method to enter Tsukiko mind scape without the use of mind magic, as long as both Tsukiko and Satsuki wore the rings. Yuuko also gave Satsuki a map, with the location to Gringotts bank in Diagon alley.

While Satsuki was getting ready. Yuuko had Maru and Moro fetch two items from the treasure room, one of the item was a silver tear drop earring, the other a magical sphere filled with impossible amount of prana, the size of a small marble. The sphere was made of a unknown crystal with numerous strands of shifting rainbow colour lines running through the interior of the sphere, it was a blend of artificial and nature into one item.

Yuuko watched Tsukiko drew the magic circle for the **Servant Summon Ritual** through one of the crystal mirror. Yuuko focused on the items in her hand, closed her hands and envision the items transformed into a pair of black swallow tail butterfly, as Yuuko opened her hands the butterfly flew through the crystal mirror with the image of Tsukiko preparing the magic circle.

Yuuko did everything she could on her part. She approached one of her many mirror and watched the only available future she could see of Tsukiko Potter, no matter what she does, she could not see beyond this vision or any other alternate vision.

The vision showed her a broken landscape. It showed a crying Arcueid Brunestud trapped within a bright golden magic circle. Arcueid slammed her fists against an unbreakable bounded field, she was trying desperately to reach the girl in front of her. The girl had long black hair and green eyes.

The girl was on her knees, she clutched her chest as if she was in great pain, she looked up toward Arcueid with a serene smile and tears of sorrow. With a tone tinged with sadness, she said to Arcueid. "Mum, I love you." With those words, the circle under Arcueid brightens, before Arcueid's eyes, the girl shatters into countless motes of white light.

For Yuuko, the vision ended here, she could see no further then this. Yuuko looked sadden and said in a whisper. "Tsukiko-chan, I did everything I can here. Now its up to you to change your fate, a fate set forth by that man, Zelretch." Yuuko placed one hand on the crystal mirror. "And if you do survive, this old woman will come and apologies to you in person." With this Yuuko returned to her shop.

(Line Break)

Sixth of October, 1986

Charlwood , Henfold Lakes abandon camp house

It was late afternoon when Tsukiko finally finished drawing the summoning circle. As it turned out, it was a bad idea to sleep within your own mind scape. Her mind was rested, but her body felt like it had stayed up all night. Tsukiko had to rest for the entire morning and did not wake up again till lunchtime.

Miss Rin had explained the ritual in detail and showed her what the circle looked like within her mind scape. With the circle completed, Tsukiko had a small precooked meal, a bottle of soda. After the meal Rin told her to wait till midnight before she attempted the ritual. For a time being, Tsukiko checked the circle for errors and had further practice her magecraft until it was time for the summoning.

Midnight was approaching. Tsukiko envisioned a calm ocean and a single drop of water falling upon its surface, causing ripples to expand endlessly outwards. Tsukiko now realized, this was her trigger for activating her magic circuits. Tsukiko closed her eye, with a small knife she spilled her blood around the circle and focus on channelling her prana into the summoning circle as she recited the words of the ritual.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."**

**"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."**

**"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill."**

**"Repeat every five times."**

**"Simply, shatter once filled."**

**"I announce."**

**"Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword." **

**"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."**

**"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."**

**"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"**

Tsukiko did not see the two swallowtail butterfly landed onto the middle of the summoning circle, the butterfly transformed back into their original form of a tear shape silver earring and a impossibly beautiful crystal sphere. The crystal turned to dust releasing massive amount of prana into the circle, more then enough to reach the Thrones of Hero and the earring once belonged to Cu Chulainn acting as a catalyst to summon him. The circle lights up in a bright blue flash that would have hurt Tsukiko's eyes if she had not closed them.

As the light died down and the smoke clears. Tsukiko saw a man kneeled before her, he had swept back deep blue hair, the back of which tied into a pony tail, he wore a pair of tear shape silver earrings, a skin tight blue armour with silver lining and silver pauldrons. If Tsukiko had a preference for looks, she would have describe him as both handsome and sharp looking.

To a six year old Tsukiko, he looked scarier then Mr Shirou. Tsukiko could tell, the man before her were very powerful, an aura of strength and integrity surrounded this man, much like Miss Arturia, except his aura was more primal and wild, Tsukiko watched as the man open his ruby red eyes.

Lancer gathered himself and said while opening his eyes to greet his new master. "Servant Lancer, I ask you, are you my mas..." Lancer felt both confused and stunned when he saw a six year old girl before him "...ter?" Lancer instantly knew something was very wrong, a six year old magus? A young girl just succeeded in summoning a servant like him into this world. Lancer received information about the world he was in, the language, culture and information on his master, Tsukiko Potter.

He knew she was his master, all doubt was erased when he saw the command seal on the young girl right hand, it looked like a sceptre with six wings, it was a strange command seal. Lancer also realized there was no Holy Grail! The child before him have managed to summon a servant without the aid of the Holy Grail! He also discovered some extra information about his mission and duty. Lancer broke out in cold sweat when the term 'Baby sitter', 'child minder' and 'legal guardian' flashed through his mind.

He said the only thing that came to his mind. "I blame my E-rank luck for this."

No sooner had Lancer said this, a shrilled scream came from behind him, he turned to see what was going on, only to see panties, as a girl landed on his face ass first, the momentum drove the back of his head into the ground, dazing him.

Satsuki Yumizuka was not a happy bunny. Yuuko forced her to a drinking session with the witch, and while she was recovering from a massive hungover due to said drinking session. Yuuko just suddenly showed up and said it was time to go and threw her bodily into a portal.

She screamed all the way during the free fall, she found herself in a sitting position facing a very cute six year old girl with black hair and green eyes. She realized this must be Tsukiko Potter.

Satsuki was about to introduce herself when she heard a groan coming from where she was sitting, Satsuki looked down and saw a man's head under her skirt facing towards her, she immediately gone scarlet red when she realized the position she was in.

Satsuki immediately got off the man she was sitting on, then grabbed him by the collar with her left hand and proceeded to slap him multiple time as she screamed at him. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!"

One powerful hit had him spinning in mid air, the man landed face down onto the floor, as she hastily made her way over to Tsukiko and placed herself between Tsukiko and the unknown man on the floor.

Lancer no longer had a clue what was going on, first he got summoned by a six year old girl. Then some other girl rammed her ass onto his face at high speed, then the said girl slapped him silly and she packed quite a punch. As Lancer laid face down on the floor, he groaned out in agony. "Why me?"

Tsukiko was surprised when the strange girl flew out of a portal behind Lancer. She had light brown hair tied into twin pony tail, much like Miss Rin, except her hair was straight instead of wavy, she had red eyes like freshly spilled blood, she was quite nice looking and very soft expression. What Mr Shirou would have called cute. She wore a long sleeve white shirt, orange wool vest with a deep blue bow around her neck, short blue skirt, normal white socks and brown leather shoes.

Tsukiko opinion of her 'servant' Lancer dropped considerably, when the strange girl picked him up, slapped him repeatedly and send him to the floor face down. The strange girl seemed to care about her, as she moved between Lancer and herself.

It was then Tsukiko had a revelation, she placed her right fist into her left palm in a eureka moment, she then pointed at the down Lancer and said. "Mr Pervert." Tsukiko could see Lancer twitched on the ground as if he had being struck.

Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon found Shirou on the floor, he was clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. It seemed like he was laughing so hard, he had forgotten to draw breath and was in great deal of pain. Rin and Arturia was a little unnerved by what they saw, they decided to wait for Shirou to stop laughing, before asking what in the Root was going on outside.

Lancer was not having a good day and being called 'Mr Pervert' by his six year old master had really hurt his pride. Lancer got back up onto his feet and looked at the new arrival. Lancer instantly went on guard and brought out Gae Bolg, Lancer pointed his spear at the new girl and said with hostility. "Get away from my master, 'Apostle'". Lancer readied his stance to drive his spear into the undead before him,

Satsuki felt the man's killing intent and concluded, he must be the servant Lancer Yuuko told her about, she paled and said rapidly. "Wait. We're on the same side! Yuuko Ichihara send me here to help Tsukiko-chan." Satsuki was relieved when Lancer lowered his spear and dissipated his killing intent, but she became confused when Lancer started to tremble and turned pale white.

Lancer said with no small amount of fear in his voice. "Yuuko Ichihara send you here!? The 'Space-Time Witch'! 'The Dimension Witch'!" Lancer had a look of pure horror on his face when he mentioned her name, as if the act itself would summon her to him.

Satsuki felt curious and asked in a meek voice. "Umm, Lancer-san, you know Yuuko-sama?"

Lancer shouted. "PLEASE! Don't ask! You are going to reopen old wounds! Dealing with HER and Scathach impromptu drinking match is something I refuse to remember! EVER!"

Satsuki Yumizuka could relate a little to what Lancer was going through, since she was forced to drink for the first time by Yuuko, that woman was a nightmare.

Satsuki decided to introduce herself before anything else happened, she turned towards Tsukiko. "Hi Tsukiko-chan, my name is Satsuki Yumizuka. It is a pleasure to finally meet you and the other five souls inside of you." Tsukiko looked taken back by that knowledge, Satsuki continued. "Yuuko-sama told me about you and gave me three rings, so that we can communicate with the others inside of you." Satsuki gave one ring to Tsukiko and one to Lancer.

Lancer examined the ring closely and discovered it was made by Scathach, the runes and the magic on it was unmistakably belong to his teacher. For Lancer this brought back both good and bad memories. He quickly discarded that thought and wore the ring, he wished to meet those 'souls' that Satsuki mentioned and find out what in the Root was going on.

(Line Break)

Satsuki was in awe at the mind scape before her, endless expanse of desert, countless sword stood like grave marks, massive gears in the skies and the perpetual dusk loomed over the whole landscape. To her it felt both familiar and alien, she marvelled at the mind scape as she made her way towards the centre of this strange world.

Shirou Emiya managed to get himself under control. He was disturbed and confused when Tsukiko summoned Lancer instead of Saber, what followed after was pure gold. It was only now that he noticed both Rin and Saber looked at him with worried expression, as if he had finally lost it.

He got back up onto his feet and was about to reassured them that he was fine, when Tsukiko and two other people appeared behind Saber and Rin. Shirou heard Lancer let out a gasp and said. "Miss Rin, Saber and Archer? You lot are the 'souls' inside my master?" Rin and Saber turned around to face the familiar voice of Lancer.

Rin Tohsaka could not believe it. Cu Chulainn was summoned by Tsukiko! How was that possible? Then again, Rin thought to herself, that Tsukiko had been doing the impossible since she met her, also this Cu Chulainn seemed to remember them, this was their Lancer from the fifth holy grail war, the same Lancer that had save her from Kotomine and Shinji, with appreciation in her voice. "Its good to see you again, Lancer. From the way you greeted us I assume you're the same Lancer that saved me from Kotomine and Shinji?"

Lancer was surprised to say the least, this was the same Rin he saved with his dying breath. She sure had grown into a lovely young woman, now Lancer would not mind at all if she hit on him. Lancer replied. "I hope so, I did save you after that **'Beep'**Kotomine commanded me to kill myself."

Lancer paused for a moment then said. "What was that Beep?" Then he saw Rin pinch the bridge of her nose with a few tick marks on her head as she explained the rules within the mind scape, she also mentioned the age restriction.

Lancer only laughed and said. "Suck to be you guys."

Rin tried to be polite, she had forgotten how much of an ass Cu Chulainn could be. Rin said to Lancer in a sarcastic tone. "Well, since Tsukiko-chan summoned you, looks like your going to be her baby sitter and guardian for quite some time." Rin once again had the same sadistic smile similar to Kotomine Kirei.

Lancer got a slight twitch on his left eye and retorted. "I haven't agree to anything! I'm a fighter, a warrior, a hero, not a wet nurse for some snot nose child! Even if she have summoned me."

Rin, Arturia and Shirou was a bit upset by what Lancer said. They were about to rip into him, when the new girl interrupted and said in a meek voice. "Lancer-san, I forgot to pass on a message."

Lancer looked towards Satsuki with a slight annoyance and snapped at her. "What!?"

Satsuki winced and said quickly. "Yuuko-sama said if you refuse Tsukiko-chan as your master, she would summon you to be her servant for the next one hundred years for wasting her time and treasure in summoning you."

Lancer lost all his anger and paled, he turned to Tsukiko and said. "Master, it will be an honour to be your servant. I look forward to our time together for a very VERY long time."

At this Lancer thought to himself. 'Anything is better then being a servant to that walking nightmare!' Even if she was responsible for the current predicament he was in, she was almost as bad as Kotomine and Gilgamesh combine.

In another dimension, Yuuko got an angry twitch and said. "Some one is bad mouthing me, and it feels like Cu Chulainn."

Tsukiko hid herself behind Arturia, she found her servant Lancer rather scary, when Lancer introduced himself and called her master, she hid further away from him and said "I don't want Mr pervert to be my servant, he is scary and looked up Miss Satsuki skirt."

Lancer flustered and shouted. "I am not a pervert! That was an accident." At this both Saber and Rin moved closer to Tsukiko and block Lancer from her. Rin was giving him the evil eyes, Saber was giving him dubious look that questioned his honour, while Satsuki looked away from him, her face bright red, and that bastard Archer just kept laughing at him!

Shirou spoked up before an argument broken out, he thought it was best to stop this before either side did or say something regrettable. "Everyone calm down, Lancer is innocent, Satsuki-san here was send to us via a portal, her landing was a bit off when she entered our world. It was a misunderstanding." At this both Rin and Saber relaxed a bit, but still kept Tsukiko behind them.

Rin said. "Shirou, how did you know the name of this girl? And what happened?"

Shirou replied. "I was looking through the obelisk, I saw the whole thing happened, that's also why I was laughing quite a bit earlier. I promise to share the memory later on. Trust me, we can trust Lancer."

Shirou turned to Satsuki and said. "Even thought I already knew you name, I think it would be best if you introduce yourself to the rest of us."

Satsuki realized how rude she had been! The entire time she had forgotten to introduce herself to the people before her. She bowed and said with embarrassment. "My name is Satsuki Yumizuka. Yuuko Ichihara send me here to look after Tsukiko-chan along with Lancer-san."

Rin Tohsaka heard the name Yuuko Ichihara before, but she could not place where she heard that name from. Then she remembered, it was from the history department within the Clock Tower, they were debating the existence of a unknown magi that had been sighted through out history.

Yuuko Ichihara was the only name they found, the title of 'space-time witch' and 'the dimensional witch' was later found. She remembered this particular incident, because the magi who spear headed this investigation was laughed out of the Clock Tower. Because he suggested Yuuko Ichihara might be a master of the fourth true magic as well as second true magic, a magus with two true magic under her belt, utterly ridiculous! Rin said what came to her mind. "That can't be right. Yuuko Ichihara is a myth, one member of the Clock Tower seemed to think she is a master of fourth true magic and second true magic, it's insane!"

Satsuki tried to argue against Rin's dismissal. It was Lancer who answered. "She's real, Rin. I met her when I was alive, my teacher Scathach even confirmed she possess fourth and second true magic, she might even possess the third true magic as well, since she has the power to grant any wish as long as the payment is equal to the wish."

Lancer then had a look of despair and said "I wish she was a myth, believe me, I really wish she was a myth."

Rin Tohsaka felt her legs goes weak. Rin said with fear in her voice. "Oh dear Root, are you telling me, there is someone out there that have THREE true magic's! She is worse then Zelretch! She might even be related to him!"

Meanwhile in the clock tower, Zelretch felt GREATLY offended, he had not felt this offended in centuries.

In another dimension, Yuuko was GREATLY angered when Rin suggested that she was related to Zelretch and swore to make Rin pay ten fold for that insult.

Rin felt as if someone had walk over her grave twice, she passed it off as nerve.

Shirou noticed Tsukiko was still hiding from Lancer and he tried to think of a way to mend the damage, Shirou had a great idea and said. "Tsukiko-chan, you don't need to be afraid of Lancer, he might look rough and scary, but he is actually Cu Chulainn, the Irish hero." Shirou knew his plan had worked when Tsukiko suddenly had stars in her eyes, as she looked at lancer with wonders.

Tsukiko went up to Lancer. Admiration in her voice. "Mr Lancer, are you really Cu Chulainn? The hero from Ulster Cycle of the Irish mythology?"

Lancer was impressed with how knowledgeable his six year old master was, to know about his myth. He was impressed until Tsukiko added. "Your parents are Deichtine and the deity Lugh, you are also known as the Dog of Culann."

Lancer face planted the floor and growled out. "Its HOUND of Culann! I am NOT a dog!" He heard his master screamed in fear and saw her ran behind Saber again, hiding herself from him. Lancer realized he really must control his temper, what kind of hero lose his temper against a six year old for crying out loud.

Arturia was quite amused by this point, little Tsukiko really had a way with words. She decided to give Lancer a helping hand. Arturia kneeled down and faced Tsukiko, the young girl looked a little scared. Arturia said to her in a gentle yet commanding voice. "Tsukiko-chan, as a master, it is your duty to trust in your servant, and it is the duty of the servant to be both shield and sword to their master."

Arturia smiled at Tsukiko and said. "As the king of the knight, I give you my word, Cu Chulainn will never harm you."

Arturia turned to Lancer and said. "Lancer, as a servant and as a knight, do I have your word, you will protect your master to your dying breath, will you stake your honour as a hero, that you will never harm your master or let harm come to her."

Lancer was surprised that Saber had vouched for him and said with a serious tone. "I swear on my name and honour, that I will protect my young master from all harm, even from myself, you have my word, king of the knights." At this Lancer watched, as Saber gently nudged his master towards him. His young master looked scared.

Tsukiko approached him and said to Lance. "I'm sorry, I got your title wrong, My name is Tsukiko Potter. I'm really glad to meet you, Sir Cu Chulainn." Lancer could see how painfully shy she was, it made him felt like an ass being mean to her. Lancer got onto his knees, ruffled his little master hair.

Lancer said with tone of affection. "A leanbh, I'm sorry I scared you. My former master was actually a very bad person, so my temper was a bit out of control. I am sorry I yell at you. Also just call me Lancer, it's better if the world don't know my real name." Lancer gave his master a real smile to show what happen before was water under the bridge.

Satsuki was happy to see Lancer finally got along with Tsukiko-chan, as she watched the group interact, she noticed two people moving towards them. Satsuki eyes widened in disbelief as Shiki sempai appeared before her.

Before she even realized her action, she ran towards her sempai and hugged him, with tears in her eyes she said with affection and relief. "Shiki-sempai! It's really you! I missed you so much." Satsuki cried into her sempai chest, unaware of the killing intent coming from the blond woman next to his sempai.

Shiki was surprised when Sacchin turned up and hugged him. Satsuki cried onto his chest was complete unexpected. He never knew she felt this strongly about their friendship. Shiki said with a shock tone. "Sacchin? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" Shiki watched as Sacchin lifted her head to face him, she turned scarlet red and scrambled away.

Only then did Shiki saw her blood red eyes and the Nanaya blood that was reacting towards her. Shiki said with some worry in his voice. "Sacchin, what happened to you? Who turned you into a dead apostle?" Shiki could see fear in her eyes, that fear was directed at him.

Satsuki said in a voice filled with pain "I'm sorry sempai, but I can't tell, not you." with tone tinged with sadness. "Please don't make me tell you."

It was painful for Shiki to see Sacchin like this, he said to her with as much reassurance as he could muster. "It's ok. Tell me when you're ready, you don't have to be afraid of me or anyone else here." Shiki noticed Arcueid gave him a warning glance, but he returned that with a stern look. He was telling her to let him handle this. Arcueid sighed and backed off.

It was Tsukiko who came to Satsuki rescue, as she came up to Satsuki side and held her hand. Tsukiko said with a hint of worry. "Miss Satsuki is a good person, please don't be mean to her, Miss Satsuki protected me when she thought Lancer was a bad person."

Arcueid wanted to pull Tsukiko away from Satsuki. She knew how dangerous dead apostle could be. However Tsukiko was pleading for Satsuki and Shiki was warning her to let him to handle this. Arcueid was stuck between a rock and a hard place, before she could voice her concern, Shiki interrupted her.

Shiki kneeled down before Tsukiko and said in a gentle voice. "Tsukiko-chan, It's ok, I know Miss Satsuki, she was an old friend of mine." At this Shiki looked up to a tearful Satsuki and said. "And she still is my beloved kohai 'Sacchin', that haven't changed at all even if she is a dead apostle." Satsuki had broke down and cried while embracing Shiki.

Arcueid could not take it any more and said with a bit of annoyance. "Shiki! We are going have a talk about your relationship with Miss Satsuki here, and I will not ignore the fact that Tsukiko-chan is under the care of a dead apostle, you should know how dangerous Vampiric impulses are. I will not place Tsukiko-chan under her care!"

Satsuki looked to the blond woman with a hint of annoyance. Satsuki banished her sorrow for a moment. She said to her with steel in her tone. "Miss, you don't have to worry about my Vampiric impulse. Yuuko-sama already gave me a bracelet that stopped my desire to drink blood indiscriminately." At this Satsuki showed her the bracelet Yuuko gave her.

Lancer looked at the bracelet Satsuki was holding up, he grabbed hold of her hand, startling her and looked at the bracelet very closely and said with admiration. "This is incredible! The runes and the magic patterns used in this bracelet is ingenious. I have never seem this kind of combination before. From what I can gather, this bracelet really can stop the desire for blood as Miss Satsuki said." It's only then Lancer realized everyone was staring at him, and Satsuki was blushing quite a bit.

Lancer realized he just placed himself and Satsuki in an awkward position, he let go off her hand and said. "Since everyone is here, I guess a proper introduction is needed." Lancer tried his best to divert everyone's attention.

Lancer said with pride. "Servant Lancer. Or formally know in life as Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Culann, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady." Lancer said this to the blond hair, red eyes woman. He heard Rin, Saber sighed in annoyance and Archer was giggling.

A giggling Archer was not a good sign, Lancer began to wonder what he had done wrong, when the woman introduced herself.

Arcueid smiled and said. "Greeting Lancer. My name is Arcueid Brunestud, White Princess of the True Ancestor, this young man here is my lover Shiki Tohno." At this Arcueid smiled victoriously at Satsuki Yumizuka, she saw her dumbfounded slack jaw expression, which was priceless. Arcueid continued. "and the young girl here is my daughter Tsukiko Potter. It is good to know I have such a dependable knight looking after my daughter."

Lancer had broken out in cold sweat, when he realized he almost hit onto his master's mother and a True Ancestor, he heard Archer giggle turned into full blown laughter. He knew! Archer knew all along and didn't warn him! Lancer turned towards Archer, he looked angrily at Archer and said. "Archer! Quit laughing at me! If you knew this, why didn't you say anything!"

Shirou replied with mirth. "Because its a lot more fun to see you make an ass of yourself and by the way, I am not Archer, it's Emiya Shirou."

Lancer blinked twice as his thought process tried to adjust to what he just heard. "Emiya Shirou as in the red hair kid I stabbed in the heart at the beginning of the holy grail war, the same kid that summoned Saber." Lancer smiled evilly and said. "Are you telling me, that your future self was Archer. Who happen to be a complete **'Beep'**. I must say, you begin to resemble Archer. Not only in appearance, but also in attitude." Lancer knew he got under his skin, when a twitch mark appeared on Emiya's forehead.

Rin had seen enough and said with annoyance. "As interesting as it is to see some male bonding going on between you two, I have to remind you that we have a lot to catch upon." Rin looked over to Arcueid and said. "Arcueid-san, can you take Tsukiko-chan to the amusement park you and Shiki went to earlier, I will fill you in later." Arcueid nodded at her, she understood the conversation need to be kept from Tsukiko for now.

Arcueid looked to Tsukiko and smiled. "Tsukiko-chan, lets go and play at the amusement park, then we can go see some movies afterwards. I think your going to like them." Arcueid then pulled Shiki and Tsukiko along with her to the mind scape she created along with Shiki.

Satsuki tried to follow them, but Miss Rin stopped her and said. "Satsuki-san, you need to stay here, so I can fill you in on what's going on, along with Lancer." At this, Rin proceeded to create a portal to the Emiya resident mind scape, everyone else moved to the living room in the Emiya resident. Rin explained to both Lancer and Satsuki about what had happened so far with Tsukiko, their own circumstances and whatever secret plan Zelretch had for Tsukiko.

Lancer had a grim look on his face and said. "My master have been through a lot for a six year old, my concern is. Why is the old vampire so interested in her? Also why Yuuko Ichihara interested in my master?" Lancer looked over to a depressed Satsuki and said to her. "Did Yuuko ever mention why she was interested in my master? Or why she send you and me to be her guardian?"

Satsuki was feeling depressed from hearing about Tsukiko's circumstances. She could not believe such a cute little girl have been through such horrible experience at the hands of her suppose relative, and the conspiracy that she seemed to be wrapped up in.

She was broken out of her depression when Lancer asked her a question. She was a bit startled and said. "No, Yuuko-sama kept a great deal out, she said the only thing we need to do is go to Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. She said there are important information for us there." Satsuki paused for a bit and said. "I think Yuuko-sama cares about Tsukiko-chan greatly. When ever she mention Tsukiko-chan, Yuuko-sama always have this sad look in her eyes."

Rin took over. "Well, we covered almost everything. I guess the only thing we can do now is go to this Gringotts and see what information Yuuko-san was referring to. I want you two to get ready to move as soon as possible. Tomorrow we will take Tsukiko-chan to Gringotts and see where we go from there." Both Lancer and Satsuki nodded at this and left the mind scape

Later on when Arcueid, Shiki and Tsukiko returned. Tsukiko left the mind scape to get some rest before the next day arrives.

(Line Break)

Seventh of October, 1986

Leaky Cauldron

Lancer, Satsuki and Tsukiko stood before the Leaky Cauldron and each of them had a different reaction to the establishment. Lancer felt nostalgic, the place reminded him of the Irish pub he frequent back when he was alive. Satsuki felt dirty just by looking at the place. Tsukiko was getting an irresistible urge to give the place a good clean.

Lancer dressed in a smart black business suit. Satsuki dressed as she was when she first came to this world. Tsukiko was in a smart white long sleeve dress, it made her more presentable.

As the trio entered the pub, the innkeeper greeted them without looking up from his book. There was very few patrons in the pub, since it was early in the morning.

Lancer went up to the innkeeper and said. "We will like direction to Diagon alley, can you show us the way?" The innkeeper put his book down and looked up to Lancer, instantly there was fear in his eyes and he backed away. Lancer was about to asked what was wrong.

The innkeeper seemed to recovered from his initial shock and said. "Sorry about that. You startled me! Its not often we see people with red eyes. Ever since you know who, many of us are weary of people with red eyes."

Lancer looked confused, you know who? Who was he talking about? Lancer thought for a moment and realized it must be this Voldemort guy that Rin mentioned. Lancer opinion of wizard and witches dropped significantly. They must have very little back bones, if they were afraid to speak his name after all this years. Lancer had little patience for this and said. "My eyes aside, I like to reach Diagon alley. So we can complete some business at Gringotts, can you show us the way or not?"

The innkeeper gestured for them to follow him out to the back of the pub. They came to a brick wall. The innkeeper pulled out a wand and tapped five bricks anti-clock wise. Each bricks started to move independently and moved aside to show a busy street full of witches and wizards. Lancer was slightly impressed with what he saw. Both Satsuki and Tsukiko have stars in their eyes as they behold the sight before them.

As the trio walk through Diagon alley, both Lancer and Satsuki received strange looks, either curiosity or outright fear. Lancer thought it might be a better idea to just hurry along and get to Gringotts and be done with this place. The map show Gringotts at a junction near the end of Diagon alley.

When he arrived at the bank, he resisted the urge to sigh. Who ever designed this place must either be drunk or mad, maybe both. He got a feeling the damn place was going to fall on his head. Both Satsuki and Tsukiko tilted their head to their right shoulder as if they might see the building straighter that way. Lancer sweat drop at their antics.

Rin was speechless by what she saw. She knew the Clock Tower and magus could be a bit backwards with their fashion. Victorian style and all, but those wizard and witches took the biscuit. Who in the Roots wore ROBES, it screamed wizard and witches to all who looked at them, not to mention the horrid colour clash and lack of mobility inside one of those THINGS. Rin sighed in exasperation.

The goblin guards was bored, very bored. Greeting snobby wizards and witches, tried to look intimidating to anyone coming through the door and sneer at them. He really wish their shift would end, so he could return inside to count the coins, that was a far better job then standing here till the bank close.

That was until the guard spotted a trio of strangely dressed individuals heading towards them, judging by their clothing they must be muggle born wizard and witches. The goblin laid eyes on the blue hair man with red eyes and instantly went rigid, they tightened their grips on their halberds. This man before them was dangerous, the way he walked show he was a season warrior, a warrior of old, his aura screamed overwhelming power, as far as the guard could tell, he was not human!

The young woman beside him was even stranger, she felt like desolation and blood, it was complete contradiction to the way she looked. The guard nudged his partner and said. "Inform director Ragnuk, we have unknown being heading to our bank. Do not over react! We don't want to offend them." The goblin guard rushed off into the bank.

Lancer stood at the entrance of Gringotts, silver doors with words that states.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Lancer smiled at this, he could respect those who took their duty seriously, to him those goblins were the best sort to look after other people's treasure and money. Even thought those goblins were a greedy lot, they would protect their and other valuables with their lives. Their code and honour also stopped them from stealing or cheating others out of their valuables. Rin already gone through the basic of goblin society with him, so he knew how to deal with them.

Lancer had gone through the silver door and entered the Gringotts bank along with Satsuki and Tsukiko. He was VERY impressed with what he saw, the interior was much more lavished, marble patterned floor and hall ways, crystal chandeliers, well lit rooms, rows of reception desks on either side when they entered the building, great numbers of goblins was working in the area.

Satsuki was stunned upon seeing multitude of strange short humanoid creature running around. Their face was set in a perpetual scowl. They reminded her of midget with sharp features, sharp ears, sharp nose and very angular face, they dressed in professional suits and they actually scared her a little. Satsuki looked over to Tsukiko and realized she was hiding behind Lancer, placing Lancer between herself and the goblins, she must had felt the same as she did judging by her expression.

Upon entering the building. Lancer was greeted by a goblin and two guards. "Greeting sir, can you and your companion follow me, so we can talk in a more private setting." Lancer noticed the three goblins were tense, it seemed like they knew what he was and was unnerved by him, Lancer thought for a moment, even if it was a trap, he could easily break out along with Satsuki and Tsukiko.

Lancer replied in a respectful tone and bow a little to the goblin before him. "Greeting, master goblin. We will follow you, for what we need to discuss would be best remain private." Lancer signal for Satsuki and Tsukiko to follow him. Satsuki at the rear and Tsukiko between them. Should anything go wrong, Tsukiko would be protected. They entered a private room on the side of the hallway.

Lancer noted the two goblin guards stationed behind him, protecting the entrance and the master goblin sat himself on the high desk over looking the trio. The master goblin said in a neutral tone. "I am the head of Gringotts bank, Ragnuk the second. I will be blunt. What are you and what do you want with us?"

Lancer thought 'straight to the point'. He replied with respect. "As for what we are, that will take some time to explain. We are here for information on my ward, Tsukiko Potter. A reliable source have informed us, that we can get some information from Gringotts. " Lancer noticed Ragnuk's eyes widened a little before he returned to that perpetual scowl.

Ragnuk the second replied with a tone of interest. "This young girl here is Tsukiko Potter? The girl who lived. I will need to confirm her identity as well as all of you, if she is who you claim she is. Then I will help you find what you wish to know. However if you lied to me, I will see to it that all of you are severely punished."

At this Ragnuk reached into the draw and took out three long parchment of papers. "This parchment will reveal your true name and heritage, all we need is one drop of blood given willingly, if she is Tsukiko Potter, then you have nothing to fear, as for you two. It will speed up the process if we can be assure to who and what you are."

Lancer thought for a moment and decided they need the information. The goblins may know who had been after Tsukiko, and those responsible for placing her with the Dursley. Lancer turned to Tsukiko and Satsuki. "Master, Satsuki-san. We need to give them a drop of our blood, are you ok with this?" Both girl nodded, Tsukiko went up to Ragnuk first.

Ragnuk pricked the young girl's finger and let a single drop fall onto the parchment. The scroll revealed that she was indeed Tsukiko Potter and a list of names of her blood line spread out as far back as it could through the family tree.

Next he pricked the young woman's finger and let her blood dropped onto the parchment. It revealed her name as Satsuki Yumizuka, but instead of two parents, a third name appeared and said 'Sired by Michael Roa Valdamjong' and her race stated she was a Dead Apostle. Ragnuk was completely thrown off by this, but instead of pondering what it all meant. He moved onto the blue hair man.

He prick his finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment, the man's name was Cu Chulainn, his parent was Deichtine and the deity Lugh. Ragnuk almost fell out of his chair when he saw this. He looked at the man in awe and admiration. He said the only thing he could in shock. "How is this possible!?"

Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "I had hope that it wont reveal my full information. I will tell you, but only if you agree that my real name will never leave this room."

Ragnuk was still in shock and said. "As you wish. Nothing we discuss here will leave this room." Lancer proceeded to tell him how he was summoned to be a guardian and protector to Tsukiko Potter. Along with the circumstances that brought Satsuki to them as well. Lancer left out the five souls resided inside of Tsukiko and other details like magecraft and so on. He only told Ragnuk what he needed to know.

During Cu Chulainn's explanation. Ragnuk managed to recover from his shock. When Cu Chulainn explained that Tsukiko Potter had been under the care of the Dursley.

Ragnuk snapped and interrupted Cu Chulainn. "Did you just say, Tsukiko Potter have been UNDER the care of the Dursley family, the sister of Lily Potter, Petunia Dursley."

Cu Chulainn confirmed what he said, that Tsukiko had been in the care of Dursley family until a few days ago. Ragnuk was truly angry and said. "Tsukiko Potter was not to be looked after by the Dursley UNDER any circumstances, this was stated in the Potter's will!"

Ragnuk slammed his fist onto the table. "Damn that Albus Dumbledore! He sealed the will, so only he or the heir of Potter's house can open it. Then he send the last Potter to the family that the will expressively excluded from looking after the child!" Ragnuk rubbed his temples to relieve the oncoming headache. He thought to himself. 'Dumbledore had play them like a bunch of fools!' then he looked over to the blood line parchment and noticed something interesting. Ragnuk smiled maliciously.

Ragnuk turned to Cu Chulainn and said. "Two can play at this game. Have a look at the blood line parchment." Ragnuk handed Cu Chulainn his own bloodline parchment and said. " Look to the bottom of your blood line and tell me what you see."

Lancer dropped the parchment in shock at what he saw. Both Tsukiko Potter and Satsuki Yumizuka were related to him, they were his last two descendent in the world! Lancer also noticed that Lily and Petunia were half sisters, it seemed like it was Lily's father side that had his bloodline.

Both Tsukiko and Satsuki picked up the parchment Lancer dropped and saw a long list of names that ended with them as his descendent. Satsuki said with shock. "This mean Cu Chulainn is my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great..." Lancer hit the upside of Satsuki head and stopped her from finishing that sentence.

Lancer with a tick mark on his forehead said. "Neither of you will ever call me grand dad or anything else. I am NOT that old!" Lancer turned to Ragnuk and said. "So how will this help?"

Ragnuk explained with a victorious smirk. "Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current head master of Hogwarts will not be able to stop me from appointing you two to be Tsukiko Potter's magical guardian, even if Cu Chulainn is eighty generation apart from Tsukiko Potter and Miss Satsuki is forty generation apart. You two are still her blood relative and I have the legal backing to appoint you two to be her guardians and remove Albus Dumbledore as her magic guardian."

Ragnuk relaxed into his chair and said. "Of course by law, we will have to inform the current magical guardian about the change." At this Ragnuk motioned for one of the guard to come forward and said to him. "Be sure to deliver the message to Albus Dumbledore, lets try that new RAT delivery service and be sure to let our newly minted apprentice to handle the paper work, they could do with some practice." The goblin guard that received the order just smiled widely and left the office.

Ragnuk then said with a smug tone. "The best part is, even if Dumbledore was to somehow discover the changes, he cannot challenge me without unsealing the will. Keep the will seal, he have no ground to challenge this decision. Unseal the will and he will face legal repercussion and years of legal wrangling against us, on the ground he have violated the wishes within the will."

Ragnuk took a long drag from his pipe and said. "Congratulation, both of you are now officially Tsukiko Potter's legal guardians, a new key to the Potter trust fund will be granted to you. We will also changed the lock free of charge, to make sure Albus Dumbledore will not be able to access the vault."

Lancer and Satsuki looked dumbfounded for a moment before they realized what this means. Tsukiko was now legally their ward. Satsuki wept a little as she realized she have a living relative, even if she was distantly related, she have a little sister she could call her own. Satsuki hugged Tsukiko in joy and said in happiness. "I have a family! I'm not alone!"

Tsukiko did not understand everything that had happened, but apparently Miss Satsuki and Mr Lancer was related to her by blood, even if they were very distantly related. She felt happy that there was someone here that cares about her. Some one else she could call family beside the Dursley.

Lancer was feeling a bit out of his depth. dealing with crying woman and girl was not his speciality, thus he was glad when Ragnuk coughed into his hand to get their attention. "I will send for someone to escort everyone to the Potter trust vault, as soon as the keys arrive. You can convert your Galleon to pounds at one of our reception desk. There are twenty nine Knut in a Sickles, seventeen Sickles in one Galleon. Every Galleon is worth five British pound or seven point five US dollar."

Ragnuk paused for a bit and reached into his desk and brought out a wonderfully crafted dagger and a feather quill. Ragnuk said in a hopeful voice. "Sir Cu Chulainn, I would consider it a great honour if you can sign my personal dagger for me." Lancer was slightly taken back by that request and thought. 'He did go through a lot of trouble for us.'

Lancer said with appreciation. "Sure, it's the least we could do." Cu Chulainn took the dagger and quill and put his initial on the dagger, he could see the ink burning into the blade and returned the dagger along with the quill to Ragnuk. The Goblin looked like Christmas and new year came early for him, as he sheathed the blade and stashed it on his person, no doubt to show off later on.

Ragnuk gathered himself and said to the trio. "I almost forgot, here is some documents on recent events in the wizard world. They concern your ward Tsukiko Potter. If you can, don't use her real name. Albus Dumbledore have many followers, they might use underhanded tactic to secure their symbol of light. Also if you have time, go visit Godric's Hollow. It's the last resting place of the Potters. Here is the ward key, it will give you access to the Potters house without alerting the Ministry, there might still be some artefact left, that only a member of Potter's bloodline can recover."

Ragnuk then bowed to Cu Chulainn and said in admiration. "It's has been an honour to meet a living legend such as yourself." Cu Chulainn nodded to Ragnuk in appreciation.

A goblin named Griphook soon turned up with the key to Vault 687 and led the trio onto a cart, Lancer thought the ride was pretty normal. Satsuki got a death grip onto the handle bar, bending the metal with her great strength. Griphook looked a little unnerved by that display. Tsukiko looked like a kid on sugar high, almost gave Lancer and Satsuki a heart attack when she leaned over the bar.

They soon arrived at the vault, when the door opened, Lancer and Satsuki jaws almost hit the floor. There was a small mountain of gold coins.

Rin Tohsaka was cackling like a mad woman when she saw the mountain of gold in Tsukiko vault. Shirou and Arturia were already making plans to keep Rin away from Tsukiko as much as possible, the world does not need two Rin Tohsaka running around.

Lancer was the first to come back to his senses and said. "It would be best we take only two thousand Galleon to exchange into pound for now. It will give us around ten thousand pound to invest and spend on necessity for quite some time, I'm sure Rin-san already got plans to turned this pile of gold into more gold. We can always come back if we need more." Griphook handed a magical bag over to Lancer. To his surprise, the bag remained the same size and weight despite how much coin he put in. Once they have collected the necessary fund and converted them into British pound. They left Gringotts and Diagon alley.

(Line Break)

Eighth of October 1986

Godric's Hollow Potters safe house

It was late afternoon when the trio arrived, they stood before a half demolished house that used to be the Potters resident. As they approached the house and gone pass the barrier. Tsukiko had gone into a trance like state as she approached the door way.

As soon as Tsukiko walked pass the door. Instead of an abandon building, she saw a sun lit room filled with joys and laughters. She could not see anyone, but she could hear her name being called. As Tsukiko walked passed the living room, she heard cheers and celebration, an unknown voice said with joy "Happy birthday, Tsukiko." The sound soon vanished into silence, and a whisper of her name drifted further upstairs.

Tsukiko followed the voice up to the second floor and found her room. A glint of light flashed in the corner of the room, gained her attention. Tsukiko kneeled down and dig through the rubble, soon she found the source of the light. A square cube made of clear crystal, with rune etched into its side and corner. Tsukiko said on instinct, a memory from long ago. "Menu."

Lancer and Satsuki followed Tsukiko from behind, they realized she was acting strangely when she entered the house, but instead of stopping her and breaking her trance, they decided to follow her. On the second floor they saw Tsukiko digging through the rubble and found a strange crystal cube, she whispered out the word "Menu."

Before Lancer eyes, the crystal floated and flashed a display screen. Lancer watched as Tsukiko tapped the screen. The screen showed a woman with a baby in her arms, she introduced herself and said how much she love her daughter Tsukiko, this was followed up with recording of her father, god fathers, god mother.

As Tsukiko watched the recording in silence, both Lancer and Satsuki sat just behind her, watching the recording that Tsukiko families made for her. They watched her birth day party, her first broom stick flight, playing with other children, the Weasley, Longbottom and others. When they reached the last recording.

They saw Tsukiko mother Lily frantic and in a state of panic, she said with sorrow and fear. "Oh god, he is here! I don't know how long James can hold him off."

Lily with tears in her eyes said. "Severus, if you are seeing this. I am sorry, I should have tried to make amends before the end of seventh year, we both said such hurtful things to each other, but all those years of friendship should have meant more. I am sorry for leaving it like this." Lily looked over to the door and said franticly. "Severus, I don't trust Dumbledore. I have added you as the magical guardian for my daughter in my will. Please Severus, I know I have no right to ask you of this, but please take care of Tsukiko for me."

The door behind Lily was blasted down, with desperation she pleaded with the dark robe figure. "Please! Not Tsukiko."

The robe figure said with menace. "Move aside."

Lily pleaded with him. "Kill me! Spare Tsukiko! Spare my daughter."

The robe figure said with anger. "MOVE ASIDE!"

Lily pleaded for the last time. "Please spare my daughter!"

The robe figure chanted. "**Avada Kedavra**"

A bright green flash emitted from the robe figure's wand, Lily died on the spot. The figure turned his wand onto the baby Tsukiko Potter and chanted the same death spell, resulted in a bright white flash and ended the recording.

Satsuki watched the recording and was moved to tears, she watched as Tsukiko broke down crying. Satsuki pulled Tsukiko towards her and embraced her, providing comfort to her. Satsuki held onto Tsukiko until she cried herself to sleep, holding onto the memory crystal as if her very life depend on it. Satsuki with a sleeping Tsukiko in her arms, leaned against the walls of the room, Lancer joined her.

Satsuki looked to Tsukiko and said a little sadly. "It's really sad how alike we are, Lancer-san. Tsukiko-chan lost her parents because of a murderous mad man."

Satsuki felt tears flowed down her cheeks as she said in a weak voice. "My parents was killed, because I fell in love with Shiki-sempai, That man killed my parents, turned me into a dead apostle, all to punish his younger adoptive brother Shiki. He told me about Shiki-sempai Nanaya bloodline, how he won't be able to control his killer instinct." Satsuki looked to Lancer with a weak smile. "He ordered me to turn Shiki-sempai into a dead apostle, he said if I can do that, we can be together forever, that he would be mine forever. I knew that was a lie. He said all that with a malicious smile on his face, he knew I would fail. He knew that, when I die at Shiki-sempai's hand. Shiki-sempai would be haunted by my death, so like a coward, I ran away."

Satsuki said in a sad voice. "Even with everything that happened, I still love him, I love him so much, that I almost follow through with that plan, even if it was a lie. My parents died because of me and all I can think about is my own selfish desire."

Satsuki was about to say more when she felt Lancer hit the upside of her head. She groaned in pain at being hit, she glared at Lancer.

Lancer said in annoyance. "How is it your fault that your parents died, you silly little girl. Your parents are dead because of that maniac, not because of you." Lancer then ruffled Satsuki hair and said. "So stop blaming your self, if you must blame someone, blame the killer, its his choice in the end. You're a victim in all of this." Lancer then smiled fondly at her. "And be proud of yourself, you went against the command of the one that sired you and made the right choice. That in itself is a miracle. So stop blaming yourself."

Arcueid Brunestud watched through the obelisk and listened to the conversation between Lancer and Satsuki Yumizuka. She realized she had a lot to think about, she would trust Satsuki for now, but there was no way in hell she was going to hand Shiki over to her. At that point, Arcueid became depressed when she realized Shiki was very thick headed. He didn't even realized once, that Satsuki had romantic interest in him. Arcueid decided that she and Shiki would tell her what happened to her Sire SHIKI when she visit the mind scape next time, hopefully she could settle for the news that Shiki already killed him.

Lancer, Satsuki and Tsukiko stayed at the abandon building until morning, as the dawn approaches. Lancer and Satsuki with Tsukiko in her arms left the Potter home. Tsukiko woke up for a moment when they left her birth place, she looked back towards the entrance of the abandon house and saw a man standing there.

Tsukiko never saw a man that beautiful before in her life, silky black hair that reaches the middle of his neck, red eyes that outshines even the most beautiful ruby. He wore a silver cross earring on his left ear and an immaculate white formal suit with light blue shirt and a white tie. The man smiled at her serenely, she could feel joy and longing from him. Tsukiko closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again. The man was nowhere to be seen, she decided it was just a dream. Tsukiko gone back to sleep in the arms of Satsuki Yumizuka.

(Line Break)

First of July 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

It was mid afternoon, a beautiful day with few clouds in the skies. A ten year old Tsukiko Potter ran through the quite street at high speed. She had grown up into a beautiful child, long black hair tied into twin pony tail like her sister Sacchin, emerald green eyes filled with joy, she wore a noticeable long trench cloak with a hood, at the back of the cloak there was the six wings on sceptre emblem of her command crest, a blue T-shirt with a white star in the middle, Mid thigh black denim shorts and long boots that reaches her knees. She carried a briefcase with widest and happiest smile.

Tsukiko arrived at the front of her house and saw Lancer was just about to leave, she ran straight into him with a flying tackle and shouted with pure joy. "Lancer-oniisan! I'm home!"

Lancer was surprised by Tsukiko's flying tackle, it was good she was no longer the shy and easily frightened little girl like before, but the fact that she had become more and more like Arcueid was very worrying for all of them.

Lancer sighed and said. "A leanbh, how many time had I told you. You cannot just go flying tackle people, if it was anyone else besides me and Sacchin. They would have flown five foot back with the amount of force you put in." Lancer looked down and saw the happiest grin on her face, she had come a long way since that day she summoned him, with a happy smile, Lancer ruffled her hair and said. "Welcome home Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko got her hug, she took a step back and started riffling through her briefcase and took out a document, she said in a happy voice. "I have officially completed my high school course with the highest grade possible." Tsukiko smile widened. "As promise, Lancer oniisan. You will take me to Easter Island for my birthday. I get to see the Moai Moai!"

Lancer sighed, he did promised her that he would take her to any holiday destination if she managed to graduate high school before her eleventh birthday, and now he had to pay the fool's gamble. He had to take her and hopefully Sacchin as well to Easter island.

He doesn't have to worry about money since they made more then they could spend with the royalties from the novel series 'Garden of Sinners'. He also heard some big shot in America planned to create several movies from the novel.

Originally the novel was made from the case file Rin got from Touko Aozaki. Rin mentioned if Touko ever found out they made so much money from her case file, she would be lucky if Touko only ask for a cut of the profit. It was completely unexpected that the novel became a world wide hit, that was about to be made into films. Hence the reason why Sacchin was currently in America at the moment to hammer out another loyalty deal. It was decided that she would be the author and the face for the novels.

Their secondary income was from Galleon converted to magically alter gem stones, then converted to British pound exchange. This form of currency exchange had netted them a twenty-five percent profit per investment, magically altered perfect diamond, ruby, sapphire and so on sold for way more British pound then Galleon. Also purchasing damaged gem stones from the goblin in bulks gave them a massive discount, needless to say this loop hole had generated enough income to create a state of the art work shop for Tsukiko and also made Rin VERY happy, as one could tell from the happy cackle she made every time she looked at the bank statements in Tsukiko's mind scape.

Lancer had to make a new Gringotts vault to store their Galleon for the gem stone alteration investment and some profits in the form of Galleon. Rin wanted a library on all magical books in this dimension, both legal and illegal. However without a wand and Rin trapped in Tsukiko's mind scape, there was very little they could do except collecting them for future uses, a good deal of those Galleon were spend on gem stone and jewellery artefact. Needless to say, they had much to work on under Rin's supervision.

It was then, an owl swooped down on the pair, Tsukiko immediately tackled the owl. The owl was stunned and let out a confused "Hoot?"

Tsukiko said with stars in her eyes. "Can we keep him?"

Lancer sighed deeply. Tsukiko also had a bad habit of wanting every cute animal she saw. It was not a problem for her, considered all animals, mundane or magical seemed to instantly like her as well, with the exception of truly dark creatures.

Lancer said with a hint of annoyance. "No you cannot, you know how magical creatures react around Sacchin and mundane creature would run at the sight of her." Lancer saw Tsukiko pouted at him and tried to use the puppy dog eyes.

Lancer noticed the owl was carrying a letter and said. "Tsukiko-chan, I think its trying to give you that letter." The owl nodded at Tsukiko franticly, Tsukiko let the owl go. The owl dropped the letter and flew off.

Tsukiko shouted in joy at the owl. "Come back soon! I will have some food ready for you next time." Lancer could have sworn the owl looked back at Tsukiko and blushed.

Lancer and Tsukiko opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on First of September. We await your owl by no later than thirty-first of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely

Tsukiko looked at the letter with confusion and said. "Lancer-oniisan, I don't remember applying for this University. I thought we were trying to apply to either Oxford or MIT in America. It even said my application was accepted."

Lancer recognised the name Albus Dumbledore and said with a bit of worry. "We need to contact Sacchin as soon as we can. Tsukiko-chan, tell Rin and the others we need to have a emergency meeting when Sacchin gets back."

Lancer knew the magic world would some day drag Tsukiko back into it's fold due to her undeserved reputation and burden placed on her by one senile old man.

**A/N: That's the end of the beginning Arc, the first year Arc will have more humour, family value and adventure. Unlike the beginning Arc, it will have more happy moment in them. I will try my best to update as much as possible, hopefully I will have less writers block when we move into the main story.**


	5. Chapter 4 – Easter Island Holiday

**Chapter 4 – Easter Island Holiday**

**A/N: The speed I can produce a chapter seemed to be once every two weeks, again sorry for the delay, work and method of putting the story together still giving me hassle. Got all the plot ideas all the way to the end, just what goes in between them tend to give me a lot of headache. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**

**Version 2.0 correction 2.25.16 **

Fourth of July 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay, Living room

Tsukiko was currently drinking tea with Lancer in their mansions living room, they were waiting for her sister Sacchin to come home. They had received a phone call from her this morning, Sacchin told them she had just landed in Heathrow airport.

Tsukiko flicked through the book she was currently viewing. Thanks to her Eidetic memory, she could memorize every page. As part of her learning she would discuss the content of the books later with Rin and with her help tried to understand the topic.

While they waited for her sister Sacchin and memorising the numerous books before her, her mind wondered about the living room. Rin insisted they made the living room into the same one as the Tohsaka estate. A pure Victorian noble style living room, completed with a square dark oak table, Victorian cream colour sofa, two cream colour Victorian chair, huge grand father clock, no television and no super Nintendo Entertainment system. Tsukiko could really play some 'Columns' right about now.

Tsukiko loved her Rin-oneesan dearly, but she could be very stubborn, bossy, greedy and stingy. Ever since Rin made Tsukiko into her magus apprentice, she had been going through training, experimentation, lectures, combat and anything else Rin could think up. So much had happened over the passed four years, it truly surprised her to realized how much she had accomplished.

She managed to complete her sixth form education with grade A stars in her 'A'-levels, then again it felt like cheating when your mind had enough books to fill several national libraries and able to recall any subjects she wanted instantly, even if she could recall any books she wants, it was a different matter understanding some of the more obscure theory and practice, she still had trouble understanding the concept behind second true magic, Rin explanation just goes over her head.

Unlike subjects such as High Energy Physics, Metallurgy, Hydromagnetic Physics, Ancient runes and Arithmancy. She had no problem understanding them and she was planning to go to MIT in America to further those non-magical fields. She might had to apply as an off site student, it all depend if her families thought it was a good idea going to Hogwarts.

Tsukiko felt the bounded field around the mansion activated then became passive again, she knew that her sister Sacchin had come home. With a wide smile Tsukiko moved to the corner of the door over looking the entrance and waited for Sacchin to opened the door, so Tsukiko could give Sacchin her special hug. She waited for almost half a minute, but the front door never opened.

Tsukiko felt Sacchin hugged her from behind and said to her with an amused tone. "Waiting for someone? Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko almost jumped out of her skin. Sacchin had been getting better at sneaking up on people, she had plenty of practice on her and papa Shiki, even thought mum Arcueid would always chase Sacchin away from papa Shiki.

Tsukiko calmed herself down after the scare Sacchin gave her. She said with a happy smile. "Welcome home, Sacchin-oneesan."

Satsuki let go of Tsukiko and said with enthusiasm. "I found a lot of nice cloths for you in America Tsukiko-chan, let go try them out right now." Before Satsuki could drag Tsukiko away.

Lancer stopped them and said with some exasperation. "Not now Sacchin-chan. We got an emergency meeting with Rin and the others, do your dress up after the meeting is over." Satsuki pouted at Lancer for ruining their fun, but conceded in the end.

Satsuki said to Tsukiko with a little air of disappointment. "Lets get this meeting under way, Tsukiko-chan, I will show you what I got after the meeting." Satsuki winked at Tsukiko and continued. "Activate all the bounded field in the house, then we go and see what plans of action we need against Dumbledore."

At this Satsuki saw Tsukiko closed her eyes and focused on the mental command to the house Bounded Field, she could feel a surge of prana radiate out and encompass the mansion. The Bounded Field normally just create another zone, those outside of this zone could not see what inside, either through magic or mundane means, it would also warn them if someone had enter the zone.

The Bounded Field they had just activated would actively hinder and drain prana from hostile target, this was just the courtyard, if they managed to make it into the house, the field would become offensive and actively try to disorientate the intruder, trapping them in an illusion. At this Satsuki thought back to the first time they activated this Bounded Field, when Tsukiko was seven years old.

(Flash back)

_The price for the mansion was pretty reasonable. Tsukiko-chan under Rin's instruction was setting up the Bounded Field and only just finished a moment ago. _

_Satsuki with Lancer outside on the courtyard watched as a woman in her mid or late twenty, short blond curly hair, glasses and a horrid green neon dress walked towards their house, they assumed she was a neighbour coming to say hello. When the woman crossed the field, to both Satsuki and Lancer horror, a yellow magic circle activated beneath the woman and yellow glowing ropes began to restrain her. The woman struggled to be freed from the magical restraint, but she grew weaker and weaker, until she finally collapsed. Lancer managed to get Tsukiko to deactivate the field. _

_Satsuki recognised the woman as Rita Skeeter, a rather unsavoury reporter that was constantly looking for dirts on people. They secured Skeeter in an isolation bounded field while she was unconscious and Satsuki interrogated her. Satsuki showed her Vampiric lineage and blood lust. _

_That was more then enough to make Skeeter spilled the beans. Apparently she was following the money trail of a new magical family that had become almost as rich as the Malfoy. At the request of Lucius Malfoy, she was suppose to find everything on them. _

_Satsuki sighed in relief, it seemed like they didn't know about Tsukiko. Satsuki activated her Mystic Eyes of Enchantments, twisted the truth, told her that the people she met was a rich families called Tohsaka from Japan, their magical bloodline only traced back to three generations, they were specialist trader of no great importance. Hopefully this would be enough to convince Skeeter's employer, they were not worth the hassle to investigate further. _

_Rita Skeeter was released later that day convinced of what the young lady Satsuki said, all memories about being restraint by strange magic and a super power vampire were completely forgotten._

(Flash back)

Looking back on this, Satsuki was glad they didn't agree to Rin request of a fatal bounded field for protection. Other wise they would be cleaning up Rita Skeeter's body parts instead of interrogating her. The setting for the bounded field had been adjusted, but they only activated it when all of them were occupied or under attack. Satsuki and Lancer activated their rings and entered Tsukiko's mind scape

Tsukiko felt herself sinking into her mind scape and arrived at the Emiya estate's court yard, everyone was already there in the living room. The living room's table had assortments of snacks and tea. As Tsukiko sat down, she was about to grab a rice cracker when her mum sneaked up behind her and started tickling her around the side of her ribs. This caused Tsukiko to burst out laughing.

Rin was getting annoyed with the mother daughter duo, she watched as Tsukiko was getting 'punished' by Arcueid.

Arcueid said to Tsukiko with mirth in her voice. "Tsukiko-chan, when was the last time we gone to play at the beach? Watch the cinema? Play at the amusement park? How many times have I told you to be a kid more often?" Arcueid kept tickling Tsukiko to the point she had trouble breathing, let alone speak.

Tsukiko could only gasped out between tears and laughter. "I.. AHAHa.. am sorry... Heh... mum... HahHah... please … AHAHa... Stop!"

Rin had several ticks on her fore head. She slammed both her palm onto the table as she lost her cool and shouted at them. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS DISCUSSION HERE!" Both Tsukiko and Arcueid was startled by Rin's out burst, both had the same sheepish expression as they flinched back in surprise.

Rin sat back down and rubbed her temple to ease the oncoming headache, she looked to everyone present and said with a serious tone. "Everyone's here, lets start with the letter Tsukiko received from Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore. This is an acceptance letter that was delivered by owls. The owls in this world have the ability to track down anyone and deliver the letter without failure."

Rin sighed and continued. "This is official owls from the ministry official business. We cannot block their letter from finding Tsukiko-chan, seemed like her parents and Dumbledore have enrolled her into Hogwarts. I'm surprised Tsukiko-chan personal anti-tracking bounded field didn't work against the ministry owls. My guess is their tracking ability is even more powerful then our mysteries."

Shiki asked Rin in slight confusion. "If they could track Tsukiko-chan down with just owls, why haven't they showed up until now?"

Rin thought for a moment and had a realization. "Because Dumbledore had broken the laws, the goblin told us the Potter's will was sealed to hide the fact that Tsukiko-chan was sent to the Dursley. If Dumbledore wanted government help in finding Tsukiko-chan, he would need to report her missing and that will lead to an investigation. Which will create conflict of interest."

Rin took a sip of her tea and continued. "If the will is unsealed. Investigation will happen, it will reveal that Dumbledore had abused his position as a magical guardian and various position he held both in Wizengamot and ICW. This could result in charges or even lost of his position as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and _Supreme Mugwump of the ICW_"

Satsuki Yumizuka was thinking about what Rin said. If Dumbledore feared losing his position, then it would stand to reason why he had not made a move on recovering Tsukiko. All he needed to do was wait until Tsukiko's eleventh birthday to locate her for Hogwarts on official government business. Satsuki said with some seriousness to her tone. "What are we going to do? Are we going to run? Are we going to send Tsukiko-chan to Hogwarts? What are our options?"

Rin first looked to Satsuki then to Tsukiko. Rin said in a neutral tone. "Its up to you Tsukiko-chan, what do you think it's the best option. Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

Tsukiko thought for a moment, she weighed all the options before her and said in a serious tone. "It would be best if I go to Hogwarts, the last thing we need is the senile old goat getting the excuse he needed to reinstate himself as my magical guardian or worse, activate that stupid betroth contract between the Potters and the Weasley. We will need to move carefully, if the old goat think he have been backed into a corner before we are ready, this could get very messy, very fast."

Rin was impressed with Tsukiko's reasoning. They found out the betroth contract was made after Tsukiko parents death, it tied Tsukiko to the Weasley. The contract could only be nullify by the head of house involved. Tsukiko would not be able to undo this contract until she turns fifteen, become the head of the house as an emancipated adult. If worse come to worse, they could always send Satsuki to 'convince' the Weasley's head into undoing the contract.

Rin visibly relaxed and put on a genuine smile. "Well done Tsukiko-chan. Running is not the solution to this, since their owls can track us anywhere. It will be best we play along with what plans Dumbledore have for you, if we can find out about those plans, we can alter them to suit our needs."

Rin smiled fondly and said to Tsukiko. "You can also finally get your wand and put all those books we collected to good use. I am sure you can't wait to examine your wand in detail and figure out how to cast the wandless version of those spells." Rin saw Tsukiko smiled and nodded at her. The meeting was going great until Arcueid tickled Tsukiko again.

Arcueid was getting a bit annoyed and worried about Tsukiko. When a situation got serious or when she talked about magic research with Rin, Tsukiko always switched gears to her magus personality. Arcueid was not sure which side of her was the real Tsukiko or perhaps like herself, both of those personality were the real Tsukiko, either way Arcueid wanted the happy-go-lucky Tsukiko back and she tickled her again, she caused Tsukiko to scream out in surprise.

Arcueid said to Tsukiko in childish annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan, you know I hate it when you get all serious like that! relax a bit more." Arcueid smile widened. "So let mum help you with that." Arcueid increased her tickling, made Tsukiko bust out in laughter.

Rin was getting annoyed at the mother daughter duo again, she looked to an amused Shirou and said to him. " Shirou, Tora-Shinai now." Shirou looked at her and traced the shinai without complaint.

The Tora-Shinai was wielded by the infamous Taiga Fujimura, the wooden segment was coloured in tiger stripe pattern of yellow and black, it had black handle and guards with a tiger charm attached to the handle. It radiated blood lust and evil that was know as the 'Tiger of Fuyuki'.

Rin proceeded by hitting both mother and daughter on their head, both mother and daughter whimpered in pain with a slowly rising bumps on their head. Rin said to them with great amount of annoyance. "The meeting isn't over yet, so focus! Play after the meeting is done."

Rin looked to the Tora-Shinai in her hand and said to Tsukiko with some worry. "Tsukiko-chan, I've read your report on prana transfer from jewel to magus, how you theorized a full prana recovery from one jewel you filled previously. The answer is no Tsukiko-chan, do NOT trace noble phantasm. I don't want a repeat of what happened when you were seven year old." Rin thought back to that incident.

(Flash back)

_Rin along with Tsukiko and Arturia, watched Shirou and Lancer spar in Tsukiko mind scape._ _Lancer jabbed at Shirou with lightning fast spear thrust, he aimed at his vulnerable opening. _

_Rin knew about Shirou fighting style, it was suicidal and idiotic, he left fatale opening that invite his opponent to take advantage, while he dodged and parried at the last moment to control the flow of the fight, if it was anyone else but Shirou they would have died long ago. _

_This style took advantage of skilled fighter combat horned instinct to take advantage of a perceived opening, the more skilled you were, the less control you would have over your instinct to take advantage of an opening that Shirou presented. It was a truly frustrating combat style and tactics. _

_As evident on Lancer's expression, Lancer showed frustration and annoyance. He swung his lance in a wide low arc and launched Shirou into the air as he blocked the blow. Lancer soon followed and attacked Shirou in mid air. Shirou managed to block Lancer jabs, it was during a double blade parry, Lancer saw his opening, he smiled and twist his whole body with his lance still in contact with Shirou's scimitars and threw Shirou towards the ground. _

_As Lancer was about to continued with his attack. Rin shouted at them. "OK, that's enough! You two are getting way too serious, this is only a spar, not a death match." As the combatant lowered their weapons. Tsukiko ran up to Lancer, she tried to grab and have a better look at his weapon. Lancer pulled it out of Tsukiko reach and said it was not a toy. Tsukiko pouted at him._

_Later that day, Shirou with an expression of panic and fear said to her. "Rin! Something is wrong with Tsukiko-chan, she is burning up with a fever." _

_Rin went to Shirou, told him to calm down and tell her what had happened. Shirou explained that Tsukiko wanted to trace Gae Bolg and asked for his help, but soon after she traced Gae Bolg, Tsukiko collapsed. Rin looked incredulously and angry at Shirou, she resisted the urge to hit him. It was then Lancer showed up. _

_Lancer was worried and told them of his finding. "Tsukiko-chan burned out vast amount of her prana while tracing Gae Bolg. I found the replica next to her, her iris also have a tint of silver along with her natural green." _

_Rin felt weak when she heard that, this confirmed her theory and fear about Tsukiko 'Soul' origin. Tsukiko seemed to have empathic ability with animals, she seemed to be able to understand them, and the animal seemed to understand her when she speaks to them, but that changed with snakes. _

_Tsukiko didn't realised what she was doing when she was speaking to snake, instead of normal human speech like she does with other animals, she hissed at them like snakes, when asked about it later, she said she was speaking English to them. It was through extensive research, Rin realised Tsukiko was speaking Parseltongue. One of the ability that Voldemort possessed. Rin theorized that Tsukiko must had gained that ability due to her prolong exposure to the Horcrux, and now she got the same silver eyes like Shirou, a side effect from his nature as an incarnation of swords and specialization in Tracing._

_It took almost three days before Tsukiko recovered enough to move from prana exhaustion, the silver colour in her iris also completely disappeared, but this was enough for Rin and everyone else to put an outright ban on Tsukiko's Tracing and use of any unique ability that Shirou, Shiki and Arcueid had. This was one scare that Rin have no intention of repeating._

(Flash back)

Rin said with understanding in her tone, "Tsukiko-chan, I know you want to trace Durandal to study the three miracle it possess. But..." Rin with a tired look said to Tsukiko wearily. "Tsukiko-chan, when you traced Gae Borg, part of your iris turned silver. You already know why I don't want you to use Shirou's Tracing. The danger of you picking up Shirou's Unlimited Blade Work or even parts of it are far too dangerous. Also every time you exhaust your prana in such a large amount in one go could damage your magic circuits. We were fortunate that you didn't do any permanent damage to yourself back then."

Rin could see Tsukiko became dejected. Rin held Tsukiko hand and said in a gentle voice. "Tsukiko-chan. I know you are trying your hardest to bring us back to life, looking for spells and obscure rituals. However your safety and happiness is more important to us, so please be patient and don't be rash." Rin smiled at Tsukiko and saw her smiled sadly at her.

Rin hugged Tsukiko and said with joy. "Also congratulation on completing your higher education, now go reply to your Hogwarts acceptance letter and enjoy your holiday at the Easter Island."

Arcueid cut in and said to both Tsukiko and Rin. "Before Tsukiko-chan runs off doing what you ask, Rin-chan. Me and Tsukiko-chan going to have some mother and daughter time by going to the beach first then follow up with the amusement park." Before anyone else could object, Arcueid already dragged Tsukiko off with her with Shiki by her side.

Rin turned toward both Lancer and Satsuki. She said to them. "Keep an eye on Tsukiko-chan, make sure she does not become desperate again and do something foolish. We already had couple of close calls." Rin drained her tea in one go. "Satsuki-chan, I want reports on all known Death Eaters that have connections to the Ministry, use the necessary funding to secure and validate the information. Lancer-san, you will go with Tsukiko-chan to Hogwarts, if anyone going to make an attempt on her life, it will be there. We both know Voldemort is very much alive and kicking, even if his follower seem to think he has perished. That will be all for now."

After Lancer and Satsuki left, Rin turned to Shirou and Arturia. She said to them. "We going have to increase our watch on Tsukiko-chan from the obelisk, make sure we are there for her when she needs us. That child have driven herself over the edge too many times and growing up too fast."

Rin with some regret in her voice. "It would be nice if Tsukiko-chan can find some friends, but the way she rushed her studies and magecraft. She never stayed in one place long enough to create lasting friendship. Her obsession with resurrecting us are blinding her more and more, if not for Arcueid-san constant interaction." Rin shudder a bit and said with bitter irony. "She might have become a real first-class magus, that would throw her moral aside for her goals."

Shirou held Rin hands and said in a serious but kind tone. "Rin, have faith in Tsukiko-chan, deep down she is a very kind and loving person. Tsukiko-chan have you to thank for that, you berate her when she has gone too far, you shown her what it means to have a conscience, to know right from wrong even from a magus point of view." Shirou could see Rin cheered up.

Rin felt more at peace after what Shirou said to her. Rin could only place her faith in what Shirou said and hope their influence would not lead Tsukiko down a dark path.

Twenty-eight of July 1991

Hogwarts Headmaster Office

Dumbledore paced around his office nervously. He had yet to receive a reply from Miss Potter acceptance letter. He had requested the owls to deliver the reply to him directly, he would had send more letters to Miss Potter to make sure she received and read the letter, but for some reason the owls had refused to deliver any more letters to Miss Potter, saying they had completed their duty of delivering the letter and gotten a reply from her.

Dumbledore pace quickened and thought to himself, 'Where is the reply?' he looked around his office, fifteen foot high book shelves on either side of his chair with twin ladders that led to the back room, his oak desk piled high with paper works and miscellaneous, behind his desk a newly acquired rack for his new muggle hobby, Golf.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. "I must make time and hire a secretary. I am getting too old for all this paperwork." Dumbledore did manage to get the current address from the master owl, but it took a lot of favours and begging. The owl department explained to him that Tsukiko Potter was always under some sort of Anti-tracking ward, there was even times when she would completely disappeared from their owl tracking grid, it took a master owl to even track her down.

It was then Hagrid entered his office. Hagrid was a big man, twice as tall as any man and five time as wide. Being a half giant, half wizard. Hagrid had a massive scraggy dark brown beard, dark brown curly long hair. He wore a long lightly tan trench coat, pelts and cloth that had seen better days. Hagrid would had looked intimidating, except his kind and jovial expression that always seemed to shine through those massive bush of hairs.

Dumbledore beamed when he saw Hagrid. Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes. "Hagrid, just the person I need for this mission."

Hagrid smiled at the jovial old man and said with a humble tone. "Ah, sir! It's always good to meet you, what you need done? I'm your man."

Dumbledore smile widened and said. "I need you to retrieve Tsukiko Potter. From the information I got from the owl department, she is currently at number fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island."

Hagrid looked confused and ask. "Dumbledore sir, where is Easter Island?" Dumbledore got out the world map from his desk and looked for the island, took him ten minutes to find the location and he paled. Hagrid waited patiently and looked over Dumbledore's shoulder as his finger rested in the middle of the south pacific ocean and in small letters, Easter Island was printed in that area of the map.

Hagrid paled along with Dumbledore and said with trepidation. "Dumbledore sir, surely you're not going to ask me to fly half way across the world on my bike. Are you?"

Dumbledore looked at him with worry and less twinkle in his eyes and said. "We will work something out. Go get what you need, I will come get you when it's time to go. Also not to worry about You-Know-What you need to get in vault 713, I will have professor Minerva to retrieve the item."

After Hagrid left the office, Dumbledore immediately contacted the Ministry for possible transportation to Easter Island, all the while he thought how much more favour he would have to give up just to get hold of his champion of light. It might had been easier if he used Neville Longbottom instead.

(Line break)

Thirty-first of July 1991

Fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island

Tsukiko Potter was having a great day. They had arrived at Easter Island almost four days ago, they toured, they marvelled at the numerous Moai and natural beauty the island had to offer, they had secured a private resident in advance for their use and now Tsukiko was having her birthday party with Sacchin and Lancer. Tsukiko and co were having a rest after their visit to the beach.

Tsukiko tried to show off her bikini to Lancer, but he responded by throwing Tsukiko into the sea, he told her to go cool off, otherwise it was a great day. Lancer was by the entrance drinking beer, Sacchin got her a slice of the strawberry cake that she liked.

It was then that the door was kicked open with such force, Lancer was caught by complete surprise when the door slammed into him, sandwiching him between the door and the wall.

A giant of a man walk through the door and shouted. "I swear Dursley you great prune! If you have taken Tsukiko Potter all the way here hoping we will give up looking for her, then you have greatly underestimated me!" It was then the giant of the man took a proper look at her and said with confusion. "Miss Tohsaka!? What are you doing here and why is your eyes green?"

Tsukiko had broken out in cold sweat and said nervously. "Hello. Mr Hagrid."

Tsukiko heard Lancer groaned behind the door. He said with annoyance. "Why me!? Why is it always me?"

Tsukiko looked to Hagrid and said with slight worry. "Guess I got some explaining to do." Tsukiko though back to that day when she was seven years old.

(Flash back)

_Rin said to Lancer and Sacchin, with an angry twitch on her forehead. "You two are going to take Tsukiko-chan to Diagon Alley with you." Lancer and Sacchin were about to protest when Rin cut them off. "Neither one of you two have a damn clue what magical items and jewellery to buy, the last magical item you bought was a counterfeit. You are taking Tsukiko-chan with you and that is final." _

_It was Lancer that said with some anger in his voice. "I will not risking Tsukiko-chan, someone might recognise her, then what are we going to do?" _

_Rin replied with some annoyance. "I already done some research, only two thing left on Tsukiko that_ _will give her identity away, her green eyes and her name. For her eyes, use colour contact lenses. For that matter I want both you and Sacchin-chan to wear colour contacts as well, your red eyes are drawing unwanted attention." Both Sacchin and Lancer winced at this._

_Tsukiko had come to learned red eyes were viewed with prejudice in the wizard world, the wizard and witch seemed to think red eyes were associated with evil or Vampirism. Tsukiko heard Rin said to them. "Tsukiko-chan, when you are in Diagon Alley or anywhere with Witch and Wizard, use the name Taiga Tohsaka. I would like you to use that for all occasion, but using a false name in your education is not a good idea. Sacchin-chan can keep using her name as normal, since no one recognise her. Lancer use the name..." _

_Lancer cut her off and said. "I will go by the name of Lance Bazett, its easier that way." Rin thought better then to argue with him on that and left it as it is. _

_Rin turned to Sacchin and said. "Get the colour contacts from a professional firm, since you three will be using them often. Once you get them, take Tsukiko-chan with you every time you go to Diagon Alley. One of you will stay with her at all time, the other can handle business at Gringotts or anything else, as long as its not buying obscure magical goods."_

_A week after their visit to the optician, their new contact lenses arrived. Lancer had blue contact lenses as did Tsukiko, and Sacchin had light brown contact lenses. The same colour before she was turned into a Dead Apostle. The trio set off to Diagon Alley dressed in wizard robes, complete with new contact lenses and new identity for all of them._

_Tsukiko along with Lancer was in a shop called Magical Menagerie, since Tsukiko wanted to visit a pet store first. Sacchin had gone to Gringotts to sort out some accounting and purchase new gem stones. It was when Tsukiko was talking to the Kneazles, when a giant man came into the shop with a black dog, the man said with panic. "Help! Please, there is something wrong with Fang! He haven't eaten a thing for three days." The shop assistant must be new, because he was also panicking on what to do. _

_Tsukiko went up to Fang and said in a gentle voice. "Hey, what wrong? Why aren't you eating?" The dog whined and groaned at her. _

_Tsukiko turned to the giant man and said. "Fang said he ate a funny pouch that make strange metal sound, he didn't feel well after eating that pouch." _

_The giant man looked at her with an astonished expression and realized. "That would explain why I can't find my wallet!" _

_Tsukiko said to the shop assistant. "There should be potion that will help Fang throw up the wallet he has eaten." _

_Tsukiko turned to the giant man and said. "Also sir, make sure fang only eat soft food for some time, eating rich food after three days of starvation will only cause more upset and problem for his stomach." _

_The man nodded at her and said. "Thank you Miss. I didn't even know your name?" _

_Tsukiko replied. "Taiga Tohsaka, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hagrid." _

_The man looked stunned and asked. "How do you know my name?" _

_Tsukiko smiled joyously and said. "Fang just told me, he said you're a really good person and master." _

_Hagrid redden in embarrassment at the praise and said to Miss Tohsaka. "Miss Tohsaka, thank you for helping Fang, if there is anything you need in the future, I will help you the best I can." Hagrid bid farewell to Miss Tohsaka. After that day they would sometime meet and talk many times in the pet store._

(Flash back)

Tsukiko was in a panic at this moment. Mr Hagrid just said her real name and thought she was still with the Dursley! She was getting a headache on how the hell she was going to get out of this one, then she realized that she was going to join Hogwarts anyway. After that, almost everyone in the magical world would know what she looks like. So she decided to tell the truth, she send a mental message through her ring to both Sacchin and Lancer.

She told them. 'I am going to tell Hagrid my real identity, keep to the scrip and don't antagonise him by insulting the senile old goat. I know him.'

Tsukiko put on a rather guilty look and said to Hagrid in an apologetic tone. "Sorry Hagrid. I have to keep my real identity hidden. My real name isn't Taiga Tohsaka. It's actually Tsukiko Potter." Tsukiko looked to Sacchin then to Lancer and thank her lucky star, that both had their contacts on, since normal public also finds red eyes strange, just not as hostile as wizard world population.

Tsukiko then said in a happy tone. "The young woman beside me is my distant cousin by blood, Satsuki Yumizuka and the person behind you." Tsukiko pointed behind Hagrid. "Is another distant cousin, Lance Bazett. They are both from my mother Lily's father side of the families."

Tsukiko then went on to explain that both her cousins had rescued her from the Dursley during her three days stay in the hospital when she was six years old, she met many friends and learned much about magic in the past five years.

Hagrid was taking some time to digest the information Tsukiko had given him. Tsukiko no longer lived with the Dursley. Lily Potter had magical families that originated from her father and further up the line. Lily and Petunia were actually half sisters. Tsukiko had known the magical world since she was six years old and currently being tutored by a mentor that want to make her an heir to the Tohsaka house.

Hagrid came to his senses and asked the question he was send here for, with some confusion in his tone. "Miss Potter, why haven't ya replied to yar letter from Hogwarts? I was actually send here to pick ya up and help ya get yar equipments for school."

Tsukiko looked at Hagrid with some confusion and said. "We received the letter on first of July and send off a reply through the Owlery in Diagon alley the very next day. Hogwarts should have received my acceptance letter long ago. As for equipments, I have already got everything by Owl order, all I needed is a wand, then that's it."

Tsukiko signed and said with disappointment. "I would also like a magical familiar, but due to some special circumstances. I can't have one."

Tsukiko looked towards an annoyed Sacchin and said. "Unfortunately, all magical animal attack my cousin Satsuki." Tsukiko remembered her first magical petting zoo visit when she was seven.

(Flash back)

_It was Tsukiko seventh birthday. Satsuki decided to take Tsukiko to the new Kneazle petting zoo in France. It was the first for both of them, seeing magical animals. _

_Everything was fine until Sacchin step through the door. All the Kneazles had frozen up and looked at Sacchin with unholy lights in their eyes. _

_All the Kneazles in the zoo attacked her, it took almost twenty handlers and lots of magic to removed the frenzied Kneazles from Sacchin. At the end Sacchin didn't suffer a single scratch due to her Dead Apostle's resistance, but the same didn't apply to her clothing. Sacchin was stripped completely naked in the middle of the petting zoo. _

_After that incident, Sacchin locked herself in her room for two weeks, she was too traumatized to go out and feared every magical creature afterwards._

(Flash back)

Satsuki knew Tsukiko really liked animals, but their reaction to her was more then she could handle and killing them would greatly upset Tsukiko. They never really figured out why normal animal ran from her in fear or why magical animal attacked her on sight, everyone speculated it must either be her Dead Apostle nature that spooked them or something about her origin that droved them over the edge.

As she was thinking all this she noticed Mr Hagrid was looking at her closely and said to her with a tone of interest. "There is something about you that sets off my giant half, it might be the same thing that cause all the magical creature to attack you." Suddenly Mr Hagrid smiled widely and started to search his numerous pockets for something, then he pulled out a strange silver ring with inset of vibrant wood that has ivy leaf carved into them.

He said with a wide smile. "This, Miss Satsuki was made by wood nymph, passed down to me by me mother who was a giantess. I believe this will be able to suppress that weird aura ya are giving off, please put it on, so I can get Miss Potter her gift."

Satsuki protested about Mr Hagrid giving her a family heirloom, but he just waved it off and said he got more back at home. Satsuki decided she had nothing to lose and put on the ring, she could feel magic from the ring, but it was nothing she recognise.

After Hagrid gave the ring to Satsuki, he soon rushed out of the building and came back with a large box with a cloth cover on it. Tsukiko watched as Hagrid stopped in front of her and said with joy. "Miss Potter, I am sorry I have barged in on you like that on your birthday party."

Tsukiko saw Hagrid had a sheepish expression as he turned to Lancer and said with embarrassment. "Mr Bazett, sorry I slammed the door into ya, I honestly didn't know ya were there."

Lancer returned with a pained smile. "Think nothing of it. It happens all the time."

Hagrid then turned to Tsukiko and said. "Again my apologies Miss Potter. I honestly thought ya were still with the Dursley and they took ya here to hide ya from us, but I am truly happy for ya, finding all those people that loves ya and willing to teach ya magic. Your Ma and Da would be really happy right now." Hagrid said the last part with tears forming in his eye, he took out a great big handkerchief and blew into it.

Tsukiko had gone up to Hagrid and held his hand. She said in a serene tone. "Thank you Mr Hagrid, I know my mum and dad would be pleased to know that you are looking out for me, also please call me Miss Tsukiko or Tsukiko-chan. Miss Potter make me sounds old."

Hagrid smiled at her happily and said in joy. "I also got ya a gift for your eleventh birth day, at first I was worried because your cousin Satsuki have problem with magical animal, but hopefully the ring will help." Hagrid took away the cover from the box, under the cover was a cage with a snowy white owl inside. The owl looked at Tsukiko and hooted at her. Tsukiko with tears in her eyes, jumped up and hugged Hagrid around the neck.

Tsukiko said with pure joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best gift ever." Hagrid looked a little flustered. Neither of them noticed Satsuki jumped behind the sofa, trying to keep as far away from the owl as possible or that Lancer face palmed at the whole situation.

Satsuki first reaction when she saw the owl was to throw herself over the sofa and thought loudly. '_Not the eyes! Please not the eyes again!_' When Satsuki managed to overcome her panic and looked toward the owl. She realized it was not trying to break out of the cage to get at her, it seemed calm.

As Tsukiko was hugging Mr Hagrid, Satsuki cautiously approached the cage, as she got closer, the snow white owl seemed to noticed her, but didn't go berserk on her. Satsuki signed and decided to reach in and pet the owl. Only to get bitten by the owl, it didn't draw blood but she still felt the pain and yelped.

Mr Hagrid with Tsukiko still round his neck said to her. "Miss Satsuki, the ring will dampen yar aura but not completely eliminate it, magic animal still going to attack ya if ya get too close." Satsuki glared at the owl and decided to back away from the magical pest.

Satsuki said to Hagrid. "At least its better then before, they use to go for my eyes when I was in the same room as an owl." Satsuki could see Hagrid winced at that and gave her an apologetic look.

Tsukiko came back down from hugging Hagrid, her cheek was flushed red with embarrassment, she realized she just literally jumped onto Hagrid and thanked him repeatedly for his gift. Tsukiko got herself under control. She had an image to maintain.

Tsukiko walked over to the snowy white owl and said with a soft voice. "Hi there, my name is Tsukiko Potter, It's a pleasure to meet you." The white owl looked intriguingly at her and hooted.

Tsukiko said with a wide smile. "Hedwig, that is a really nice name and please call me Tsukiko-chan, none of those master stuff." Hedwig seemed surprised and hooted at her twice.

Tsukiko nodded and said. "Yes, I can understand what you say, along with almost every other magical and mundane animals. So if there is anything you want, all you have to do is ask."

Hagrid still marvelled at how Tsukiko Potter was able to converse with the owl like she was a normal person, it was then Lance Bazett placed a huge pint of beer before him and said with an amused tone. "Hope you like beer, that all I have in the fridge at the moment."

Hagrid said without hesitation. "Yes, beer would be fine. Thank you Mr Bazett."

Lance Bazett said with irritation. "Just call me Lance, Mr Bazett is too formal for my taste, drink up and celebrate Tsukiko-chan's birthday with me."

Hagrid down the pint and found the drink pleasantly refreshing. It didn't have the kick like fire whisky, but it would do. Soon Hagrid was matching pint for pint with Lance Bazett. When they ran out of beer, Hagrid reached for his jacket he hung up earlier and looked for the bottle of fire whisky he kept. To his dismay the bottle was nowhere to be found. Lance Bazett looked puzzled and surprisingly sober. He asked. "Hagrid, you look worried. You lost something?"

Hagrid replied with a little concerned. "Yes, I was sure I left me bottle of fire whisky in this pocket, I was going to continue our drinking, since we ran out of beer." It was then Hagrid noticed Lance paled and looked extremely worried.

Lancer looked around the living room and found Tsukiko on the floor face down behind the sofa with a half empty bottle of fire whisky. Lancer resisted the urge to face palm and said with a great deal of annoyance. "Damn it to hell, not again!"

Hagrid came up behind him and saw Tsukiko with his bottle of fire whisky. He was stunned to see it half empty. Lancer said to Hagrid with some dread. "This is the reason why we have to lock all alcoholic beverage away, Tsukiko-chan has a very bad habit of getting her hands on them and mistaken them for fruit juice." Lancer went over to Tsukiko and picked her up bridle style, he handed the bottle over to Hagrid. While Lancer was carrying Tsukiko, the young girl wrapped her arms around Lancer and muttered in blissful joy.

Tsukiko said to him. "Lancer-oniisan, I love you. I have always love you since I met you." Lancer could only sigh as he carried the sleeping girl towards her room.

Lancer said to a worried Hagrid. "Don't worry about Tsukiko-chan, she will be fine in the morning. Tsukiko-chan would be very happy if you can stay the night. She will want to say good bye before you leave. Ask Satsuki-chan for spare room and bedding, she will help you out."

Hagrid said his goodnight to the sleeping girl in Lance Bazett's arm and thought of the people who was looking after Tsukiko Potter. They really loved her, to each other they were like real families. Hagrid knew then, that if Dumbledore was to take Tsukiko from them. They would move heaven and earth to get her back, even Hagrid could see Tsukiko was much more happier being with Mr Lance and Miss Satsuki, then she would the Dursley. Hagrid gone to sleep in the spare guest room pondering if Dumbledore choice of leaving Tsukiko in the care of the Dursley was the right one.

Thirty-First of July 1991

Hogwarts Headmaster Office

Minerva McGonagall had a really bad day. She had to show the new muggle born witch around Diagon Alley with her parents. She had gone to Gringotts to retrieve the Philosopher stone, she was drenched in a water fall, hanging onto her dear life on that insane goblin contraption and now she discovered Albus asleep on his chair again.

As Minerva moved to place the stone on the table, she saw a Hogwarts letter under a pile of parchments. The letter said it was time stamped first class owl delivery and it was here since Third of July. Minerva opened the letter and found Tsukiko Potter's acceptance letter inside, the letter stated she would come to Hogwarts and had already gotten all her supplies. Minerva had a VERY angry look on her face as she glanced at the 'Golf club' that Albus seemed to favour so much and contemplated using it repeatedly on Albus Dumbledore's head.

Minerva took almost five minutes to calm herself down and not resort to homicide. They had send Hagrid half way across the world to find Tsukiko Potter. They thought she did not get the letter. Now that she thought about it, herself and Severus Snape was the only two told that Tsukiko Potter had gone missing after the hospital incident. They had tried every obscure magical tracking method they had to find her, but something seemed to always foil their attempts to pinpoint her location.

Albus for his own reason did not want to involved the Ministry or ICW into looking for Tsukiko Potter. Minerva still thought that was a grave mistake, they should had brought all their resource to bear to find the girl.

Minerva took Tsukiko Potter's acceptance letter as she walked out of Albus office. It looked like she still had more work to do after all, it was going to be a long night. She hoped Hagrid would be all right, since he got the job of going to Easter Island.

First of August 1991

Fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island

Hagrid had woken up at mid morning after the drinking session with Lance, he was groaning as he stood on his feet and felt the effect of the hang over. Hagrid got dressed and moved to the living room to find something that might alleviate his hung over. When he heard noise coming from the back of the house in the back garden.

What Hagrid saw almost stopped his heart. Mr Lance was attacking Tsukiko Potter! He was about to charge into the fray when he felt a strong hand grab his arm, he looked over and saw Miss Satsuki stopped him and said to him in amusement. "It's okay, they are just sparring, they do this every morning when Tsukiko-chan have time. Watch, I think you will be surprised by her."

Hagrid wanted to jump in and stop Lance, but instead he just watched and saw what happened first. Soon Hagrid realized that Tsukiko was not in such dire straight as he had first thought.

Tsukiko kept her focus on Lancer as he threw jabs at her, doing her best to read his body movement. Tsukiko knew he was holding back a lot for the sake of her training, she learned long ago not to block Lancer's attack directly or she would end up with bruises. Tsukiko was rotating and twisting her own arm when blocking. She was able to deflect Lancer jabs, his hooks and kicks on the other hand needed to be completely avoided.

Lancer always made his blow very painful if she did not get out of the way fast enough or if she dodged too widely, he would follow up with a fast and overpower counter that would send her flying. As Lancer aimed a kick at her ribs, she was able to predict his kick just right and jumped high enough to clear the attack, she threw her own kick at Lancer ribs. Tsukiko knew if she aimed for his head, he would easily dodge the attack, but before she could land the kick into his ribs, Lancer turned with his kick, he caught Tsukiko leg with both arms, then threw her high and far away.

Tsukiko twist and turned her body in mid air, she did her best to keep her eyes on Lancer and landed on her feet, Lancer charged in and send a straight kick towards the centre of her chest. Tsukiko quickly twist her body and rotate her arms to deflect the overpowering kick, only just able to deflect the attack.

Lancer whistled at Tsukiko deflection of that kick, he knew it was right to teach Tsukiko Chinese Kenpo. Their trip to China really paid off when they met that perverted midget martial art master. He was kind enough to give Tsukiko instruction in Kakei style of the soft Chinese Kenpo.

Lancer was also able to almost go all out fighting the master as well, which he enjoyed immensely! The fight ended in stalemate, only because he could not utilize his noble phantasm or magic to aid him in the fight. Still the thought of someone able to fight him bare handed like that, made his blood rush, even if he was using a normal spear.

Lancer smiled at Tsukiko and said with praise. "Well done Tsukiko-chan, that was an excellent defence, you have improved greatly." Tsukiko blushed at the praise and let her guard down. Next moment Lancer appeared behind her and said. "Your guard is down." Tsukiko was down on the floor with a bump on her head where Lancer had just hit her.

Tsukiko said in a pained voice. "That ain't fair! Lancer-oniisan!"

Hagrid's jaw would have hit the ground if it was not hinged on. The spar only lasted less then a minute, but the speed and display was truly impressive! Hagrid himself was not a man who often fight with his fist or magic, but even he knew what kind of disadvantage this fight was for Tsukiko.

Lance Bazett was holding back a lot, every time that man fight, he could feel cold sweat down his back, Lance Bazett was more then he appeared to be. In fact his giant half was unsettle by this man, his instinct told him to never fight this man and run with all his might should he ever cross him.

Tsukiko ran up toward him and said with joy. "Good morning, Mr Hagrid, hope you enjoyed your stay."

Hagrid watched as Tsukiko rubbed the top of her head and smiled at him, he smiled back and said. "Well I can't very well head back without at least saying good bye to ya. But try not to get drunk too often, you really gave me a scare there when ya drank half my fire whisky." Tsukiko laughed nervously at that.

Hagrid got onto his knees and said a little sadly. "Miss Tsukiko, it's really been a pleasure to meet ya again, even thought we have seen each other quite often. I am really happy, that ya have become such an upstanding young witch. I look forward to seeing ya again in Hogwarts." Hagrid stood up and continued. "But I have to go now, I was suppose to get back as soon as I can when I completed my task. Good day Miss Tsukiko."

Hagrid turned to Lance and Satsuki and said with respect. "Farewell Miss Satsuki, Mr Lance."

Tsukiko shouted her farewell to Hagrid with Hedwig on her arm, she watched as Hagrid ride on a flying motorcycle and flew out to sea. It was then that Tsukiko realized something and said with a bit of worry in her voice. "Umm, Sacchin-oneesan, how long would it normally take if Hagrid decide to fly all the way back to the UK on that flying motorcycle?"

Satsuki looked at Tsukiko with equal worries and said. "Maybe one week, if he fly non-stop at that current speed." Lancer and Tsukiko winced at this.

Lancer said with hope. "I'm sure he got alternative transport ready that would make the journey quicker, those wizard can't possibly think flying on a broom or that flying motorcycle would be the fastest way to get around." Both Tsukiko and Satsuki gave Lancer a deadpan expression.

Lancer tone became concern. "Since when do wizard have an ounce of common sense." As all three watched the distant black speck, they prayed Hagrid would survive the journey back to United Kingdom.

Fifth of August 1991

Ollivander Wand Shop

Tsukiko, Lancer and Sacchin returned from their vacation in Easter Island after another two days on the island, everyone decided it would be best to get Tsukiko's wand first before anything else unexpected happens.

As they entered the shop, Ollivander decided to appear in front of them instead of surprising his customer by appearing behind them. The identification ward within the shop had told him who had entered his shop, he recognised two of the names. The name Cu Chulainn gave him pause, he had chosen the side of caution and forego his usual prank.

He greeted them. "Miss Tsukiko Potter, Miss Satsuki Yumizuka and Sir Cu Chulainn, it's an honour to meet all of you, please come in and make yourself comfortable." Ollivander conjured two extra chair for his guest, seeing their shocked and puzzled look. He could guess what they were going to say next.

It was Cu Chulainn who said caution. "How do you know my name?" Ollivander could sense hostility from the man, and he must admit. It was quite frightening.

He quickly explained. "The ward within my shop informs me who have enter the shop. It's something of my own design, it's not a common ward within the wizard world. There is no need to be alarmed."

Ollivander was surprise again when a cold and dispassionate voice came from Tsukiko Potter. Voice that does not belong to a child of her age. "Lancer-oniisan, we will need to come up with a 'ward' to protect your name from being found out so easily." Miss Tsukiko then turned to Ollivander and said with a cold smile. "And I believe Mr Ollivander will keep your name a secret, considering this is a reputable establishment." Ollivander recognised this was a demand and not a request.

Ollivander responded nervously. "Miss Potter, I promise you on my magic that the true name of your guardian will never leave my lips." Ollivander watched as Miss Potter expression changed from cold and expressionless, to warmth and kindness in moments.

Tsukiko said with a kind smile. "Thank you Mr Ollivander, for not making this difficult for me." Ollivander was more then a little concern about Miss Potter personality change, he had never seen anything like that.

Tsukiko managed to calm herself down after that unexpected surprise, a ward that could identify a person's true name. It was fortunate Ollivander was reputed for being able to keep secrets, after all it was part of his wand making business.

However this was a mistake she intended to solve quickly, she could not have the magical world know about Cu Chulainn. It would cause too many problems and too many questions she was unwilling to answer.

Tsukiko had taken a good look at Garrick Ollivander, he was an old man with messy white hair and sideburns, he wore a brown Victorian suit that seemed to fit those in the carpentry business. At this moment he viewed her with suspicion and caution, guessed her magus personality managed to put him on edge. Tsukiko said to Ollivander and smiled faintly. "I am here to purchase a wand for my first year in Hogwarts, can you help me find the wand I need?"

Tsukiko looked over to Lancer and Sacchin, gave them a mental signal, told them not to make a scene and see how everything goes. While Ollivander measured every parts of her body, from width and length of her arms, her three sizes, the width of her nostril and so on. Tsukiko watched Ollivander gone to one of the many boxes behind the front desk.

Now that she managed to calm herself down, she noticed hundred of boxes packed everywhere within the shop and further behind the front desk. Her own magus training kicked in and she wondered, how in the world did he find anything within such a mess. If her workshop was anything like this shop, Rin would have skinned her alive!

Ollivander soon came out with a box. "Try this one, Miss Potter. Beech wood with dragon heart string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave." Tsukiko touched the wand and felt warmth from the wand, she gave it a wave, sparks of red and green flew from the wand. Tsukiko looked to the silent Ollivander. He said to her with confusion. "Perfect wand on the first go? Impossible!"

Ollivander looked at Tsukiko and his silver eyes brightened. He took Tsukiko wand and ran off behind the desk and grabbed another box. Ollivander said to her with enthusiasm. "Try this one, Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inch. Quite swishy. Give it a try."

Tsukiko picked up this wand and felt the same warmth, she gave it a swing, sparks of red and yellow flew from the wand. Ollivander looked both confused and excited. He said with excitement. "Try this one next. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and an half inches."

Tsukiko felt the same warmth from the wand, gave it a swing, sparks of yellow and blue flew from the wand. Ollivander with pure excitement and joy in his voice, said to Tsukiko. "Those three wands are completely different from each other, it should have been impossible to work all three normally, let alone perfectly! The wand chooses the wizard or in your case the witch, for reason I do not understand, it seems all the wands in the shop choose you."

Ollivander then thought of something, IT might work for her. That wand had been here for almost forty-five years, it refused to acknowledge an owner. It might acknowledge Tsukiko Potter strange affiliation with all his wands.

Tsukiko watched as Ollivander ran toward the door at the back of the shop and shouted in jubilation. "Please wait there for me! I have a wand that I would like you to try. I will be back as soon as I can!" Ollivander disappeared behind the door.

Tsukiko turned to both Lancer and Satsuki and said with relief. "That was too close, I almost blew it there. Ollivander really scared me when he said Lancer's name. That would have been a disaster anywhere else, specially Hogwarts."

Tsukiko sat on the stool and said to herself. "Looks like I got more work to do when I get back to my workshop, I'm going to have to ask Rin-oneesan for help on this."

Lancer placed his hand on Tsukiko head and said to her in a sarcastic and teasing tone. "A leanbh, you got to stop being such a workaholic. If you keep stressing your self out like this. You're going to stunt your growth and get stuck as an eleven year old forever." Tsukiko growled at him. She hates it when Lancer treat her like a kid, she forced her annoyance into the back of her mind.

Tsukiko took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going into my mind scape for a bit, otherwise mum is going to complain I don't spend enough time with her." Tsukiko looked at Lancer and saw that amused smirk on his face. Tsukiko controlled her temper and continued. "Wake me up when Ollivander get back."

Lancer watched as Tsukiko gone into meditation and into her mind scape, he smiled fondly at her. Tsukiko might complained a lot when she was bored or not working, but the truth was, she really enjoyed every moment she spends with everyone, specially Arcueid.

Lancer knew Tsukiko was really unhappy about going to Hogwarts, because it would get in the way of her research. Lancer was worried about his young ward, he had seen the very same zeal and obsession within Scathach, his lover and mentor, it had made her barely human.

Lancer dread to think how Tsukiko would cope if she could not find a way to bring everyone back to life.

Lancer was brought out of his musing when Satsuki said to him sadly. "I'm really am going to miss everyone when Tsukiko-chan goes to Hogwarts, the mansion is going to be really quite." Lancer walked over to Satsuki and patted her head.

Lancer said with amused tone. "Sacchin-chan, Tsukiko have been working none stop before and after the Easter Island on that mystic code mirror. So she can visit you every weekend, she was worried you will be lonely."

Satsuki replied with fond sarcasm. "And her workshop! We both know how much those research means to her." Both Lancer and Satsuki laughed at this.

Lancer recovered first and said with a lecherous grin. "Or you can always invite Sir Pip Bernadotte to keep you company."

Satsuki scowled at this and said angrily. "Don't ever mention that pervert to me! If he wasn't so useful, I would have left him in a ditch, bloody and beaten. The nerve of that man and his crew to sing that horrible dirty army song!"

Lancer chatted with Satsuki like this for almost fifteen minutes before Ollivander came back with a different wand. Lancer send a message through his ring to Tsukiko, she returned almost instantly.

Tsukiko watched as Ollivander took out the wand, she instantly knew this wand was not normal. The wand for lack of a better term, looked like a straightened bony finger, forever pointing and light brown in colour.

Ollivander expression filled with excitement but also had a sense of serious expectation. He said to her. "Please try this wand next, Miss Potter. Give it a swing like you did with the other three."

Ollivander looked at her with anticipation as she moved to pick up the wand, she felt both cold and warmth from the wand. As she waved the wand, black and purple spark flew from the wand. Tsukiko heard Ollivander gasped in shock, the man was visibly trembling. Tsukiko watched as Ollivander tried to gather himself. He said with awe and excitement. "Miss Potter, the wand your holding at this moment..."

Tsukiko interrupted him. "Is the original Elder wand, one of the three deathly hollows." Ollivander jaw just dropped at that proclamation. Tsukiko smiled victoriously and said. "Mr Ollivander, you have your unique ward. I on the other hand have my unique magic. Like you I also keep secrets and protect my brand of magic with pride, just as you do in wand making."

As Ollivander recovered from his shock. Tsukiko asked curiously. "Mr Ollivander, why do you have the original Elder wand? The last person to lay claim was the old... I mean Albus Dumbledore."

Ollivander replied uncomfortably. "Professor Dumbledore brought the wand to me, hoping I could make it work for him. He said he fought Gellert Grindelwald and won the wand fairly, he even showed me a pensive memory of the duel, it was a bit strange to be honest."

Tsukiko said with a tone of curiosity. "Strange? How so?" Ollivander was about to explain, but instead gone behind the desk and brought out a Pensieve bowl.

Ollivander returned and said to her. "I think it would be better if I show you."

The Pensieve bowl looked like a black disc, with rune carved into its side, the bowl was filled with dark silvery liquid that was more like cloud then liquid. Tsukiko watched as Ollivander pulled a silvery strand from the side of his head then dropped it into the liquid. Ollivander said to Tsukiko "When you're ready Miss Potter." Tsukiko knew only one person could view the Pensieve at a time, she dipped her head into the liquid and felt her mind slipped into the memory of the Pensieve.

Tsukiko dropped from the sky and willed herself to slow down at the last moment, before she hit the ground. She landed on her feet and immediately examined her surrounding in detail. The place she landed was a deserted grassland, with not a tree insight and only several ruined building in the distance.

Tsukiko watched as two men approached each other, one had blond hair with sharp features and air of arrogance, he wore a perpetual frown. He was dress in what Tsukiko would call a very old Victorian style suit.

The other man had very light brown hair and very soft feature. Tsukiko scowled at him, this innocent looking young man was Albus Dumbledore, her least favourite person. Tsukiko watched as the two men circled each other. Grindelwald shouted at Albus. "Why can't you see how much better it would be if the wizard rule the world instead of muggles, stop this foolishness Albus and join me!"

Albus Dumbledore pleaded to Grindelwald in desperation. "Stop this Gellert! Can't you see all the death around you? For the greater good you must stop!" Tsukiko felt like she swallowed a lemon watching this, she knew their friendship with each other in more detail then she wished to know.

Grindelwald said with a pained voice. "I'm sorry it has come to this Albus, I really am."

Tsukiko then heard a sharp click of metal on Grindelwald's foot. Grindelwald expression turned to one of shock and surprise in his voice. "Oh shit!"

A massive explosion followed that exclamation and all that was left of Grindelwald was his wand landing near a very shocked Albus Dumbledore. Tsukiko face palmed at this and exited the Pensieve.

Satsuki saw Tsukiko lifted her head out of the Pensieve and looked very annoyed. She said with annoyance and anger. "Stupid bloody moronic wizard! I cannot believe I am going to spend years in Hogwarts under that moron!" Satsuki decided to stop Tsukiko before she start to rant like Rin.

Satsuki asked Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan calm down, what did you see?"

Tsukiko turned to her and said with a very unimpressed tone. "Gellert Grindelwald was not killed by Albus Dumbledore, the second..." She said with a level of sarcasm that would have made Rin proud. "GREATEST dark wizard step on an anti vehicle land mine and got blown up!" Tsukiko turned to Ollivander and continued. "That's the reason why the Elder wand did not recognise Dumbledore as the winner! The winner was probably the soldier who placed the mine there in the first place."

Tsukiko calmed herself down and ignored the roaring laughter she could hear from Shirou and Lancer. Tsukiko said to Ollivander in a serious tone. "Mr Ollivander, are you going to tell Dumbledore that I am the owner of the Elder wand?"

Ollivander smiled kindly at Tsukiko and said. "No Miss Potter. The wand have found it rightful owner, I will just say the wand was a fake and got rid of it."

Tsukiko smiled happily at the wand maker and said with interest. "Being the owner of the wand, can I pass the ownership onto someone else or do I need to lose a fight to someone."

Ollivander raised his eye brows and said. "Well you lose ownership of the wand if you are defeated in a fight, and yes, you can just pass the owner ship of the wand onto someone else."

Tsukiko looked over to Satsuki and said. "As the current owner of the Elder wand. I relinquish my wand to Satsuki Yumizuka." Tsukiko then hand the wand over to Satsuki. Tsukiko continued. "Keep that wand safe for me Sacchin-oneesan."

Satsuki could feel a comfortable warmth and familiar chill when she touched the wand, she waved the wand like Tsukiko did earlier, black and blood red sparks flew from the wand. She could almost feel the wand hummed contently in her hand.

Tsukiko could see the confused expression on Ollivander. She said to him. "I would have lost the right to the wand first thing tomorrow morning when I spar with Lancer. I never beaten him once even with magic." Tsukiko then said with joy. "Well, I will take those three wands from earlier, so how much for all four wands?"

Ollivander replied. "It will be twenty-one Galleon for those three wands, as for the Elder wand. It's free of charge."

Tsukiko raised an eye brow at that and said. "Well that wont do, original Elder wand is a priceless artefact, truth be told I am cheating you as it is by offering this amount. I will also need to include the cost of keeping this a secret, so here."

Tsukiko placed her money pouch into Ollivander hands and said. "I would be grateful if you accept this token of my gratitude and do understand. I will be greatly offended if you refuse to take this money."

Ollivander placed the pouch on the magic scale and almost fainted. There was ten thousand Galleon within the bag! Tsukiko could see Ollivander was about to argue with her, but Tsukiko waved him off and said. "It was pleasure doing business with you, Mr Ollivander, if you find any more artefact, please owl me and we will see what we can arrange."

Tsukiko, Lancer and Satsuki left the shop together. They left a very shock and rather rich Garrick Ollivander in his shop. It took Ollivander half an hour before he gathered enough sense to take the money to Gringotts. He skipped all the way with a rather happy smile.

Fifth of August 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay, Tsukiko Bedroom

It was late into the night when Tsukiko gone into her mind scape. Tsukiko appeared on the Emiya estate courtyard, she walked over to the living room and found her mum Arcueid by herself. Tsukiko sat down next to her mum and rested her head into her lap, Arcueid smiled happily at her and gently stroked Tsukiko's long hair.

Arcueid knew why Tsukiko was here, sometimes the works and the burden Tsukiko put herself through would get too much for her, she would come here and lay down with her, needing a shoulder to rest on.

Tsukiko may act tough, but deep down she was still an eleven year old and at time like this, she would come find her and rest by her side, seeking comfort from her. Arcueid would never push Tsukiko away when she was like this, even thought it was bad for her health when she sleeps in her mind scape.

She would gently comfort her daughter and made sure she understand, that she was loved no matter what happens, that they would still love her even if she could not find a way to resurrect them. Arcueid really hope Tsukiko understood this and stopped pushing herself so hard.

Arcueid also knew Tsukiko hated the idea of going to Hogwarts and going along with Dumbledore's plan, but secretly Arcueid was glad that Tsukiko would be going to school and learn to be a child. She hoped Tsukiko would find someone that could anchor her and keep her from going over the edge. Arcueid smiled at the sleeping Tsukiko in her lap crying silent tears.

**A/N: Tsukiko personality is a fusion of Rin and Arcueid. I have decide to give Tsukiko dual personality of normal bright cheery girl and a more heartless, cruel and objective magus personality. Tsukiko dual personality was not created on a whim, it has many impact within the story. I will try and get the next story out as soon as I can, hopefully complete first year before the end of July if possible. Peace out and leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5 – The sorting

**Chapter 5 – The sorting**

**AN: Here is another chapter, it was meant to be around ten thousand words, but in the end it became almost sixteen thousand. I would like to address a few questions from my review. First thing. A forum for people to discuss and ask question, I wont stop anyone from making a forum, but I am not going to make one. For two reasons, one being I don't have time to monitor the forum, between jobs, writing this fanfic and reading other peoples fanfic, also other miscellaneous leaves me far too little time. Second being, one of my review have come FAR too close to my main plot, he didn't figure out everything, but close enough.**

**Second issue, Tsukiko dual personality. Her personality is more closely resemble to Touko Aozaki, then Rin Tohsaka or other standard dual personality in Type-moon, even then Tsukiko dual personality is unique in its own right, as you will discover in this chapter.**

**The concern about my plots, Tsukiko friends and her house. I will comment them at the end of this chapter. So not to spoil anything.**

First of September 1991

King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾

It was ten o'Clock in the morning when Tsukiko and Satsuki arrived at King's cross Station, it was decided that Lancer would astralised and stay out of sight the moment they left the mansion, none of them was sure if there was a toilet or a private room at platform 9 ¾ for Lancer to astralised without him drawing unwanted attention. Since they came here early, Tsukiko could see only a few families sending off their children onto the train, there was only a handful of pets and magical animal around, so Satsuki could relax and not worried about a sudden attack from someone magical pet if they strayed too close to her. Tsukiko was currently dressed in her long hooded trench coat with the six wings on sceptre emblem, a red T-shirt, mid thigh black denim shorts and long boots that reached her knees. She carried a briefcase and Hedwig cage. Satsuki in her black formal business suit beside her.

Tsukiko watched in fascination of the magical locomotive, the red steam power train was powered by magic, many enchantments had gone into its making, truly made it a marvellous mystic code of epic proportion, Tsukiko pulled out documents and books about the Hogwarts express within her mind. Hogwarts express was a ministry project to transport large amount of students to Hogwarts without attracting muggles attention, the ministry back then used a hundred and sixty-seven memory charms as well as the biggest concealment charm ever performed in Britain. The only problem Tsukiko had with this was the fact that the Ministry of magic had effectively stolen the train from Crewe train building company, Tsukiko also found out, due to the black hole in the company budget, the company went bankrupt and everyone lost their job, the head of the company even went to jail, suspected of fiddling his own company account. Tsukiko sighed internally at this, how the magical treated 'muggle' was truly appalling, things might had improved since 1849, but it was still a far cry from being equal. Tsukiko had no problem with using cunning, underhanded method or outright intimidation if needed, but theft and unjust treatment like those offend her pride both as a person and a magus.

Tsukiko could already hear Shirou whooping with joy at the sight of the train, Tsukiko already know the reaction Rin would have at seeing this monstrosity, she was glad it was Shirou who was keeping her company at this moment, if it was Rin, her mind would already be filled with lecture on wasted magic and angry rants at the wizard world as a whole.

Tsukiko turned to Satsuki and saw tears started to form in her eyes, Tsukiko felt rather emotional and hugged Satsuki, Tsukiko said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Sacchin-oneesan, please don't cry, I promise I will visit every weekend and I will come home for Christmas." Tsukiko could see Satsuki cheered up a little from that.

Sacchin whispered to her a bit sadly. "Tsukiko-chan, if there is any problem, don't hesitate to call me. The Wild Geese and myself can be there in under an hour at Hogsmeade if you need us." Tsukiko smiled and held onto her sister Sacchin for a bit longer before bidding her farewell, Tsukiko took her suitcase and Hedwig with her.

Her suitcase was her own creation, one of her mystic code, she had placed an extremely powerful extension charm and feather weight charm, the suitcase had seven compartments, six of them secret compartments that could only be opened with special 'keys', the keys to open those compartments were jewels with her prana within them, they were perfectly cut emerald, sapphire, ruby, diamond, topaz and amethyst. They were only the size of her pinkies, by inserting them into the cut out depression on the suitcase, each jewel could open a compartment. The seventh compartment was a false space, that would display the actual space within the suitcase with nothing of value inside, giving the false appearance that this was just a mundane suitcase, this compartment would only appear if one chose to open her suitcase without her jewels or if they inserted a false jewel without her prana signature. If someone was to try and force open those compartments with spells, bounded field and runic array would activate, both to punish the aggressor and defend the suitcase from damage, there was also a second runic array that would warn her if someone had tried to open her suitcase. A third hidden runic array also allowed her to track the suitcase itself. Creating this mystic code suitcase, had not been cheap or easy. However she would spare no expense to protect and safeguard her mysteries, she only brought the mystic code and supplies that she needs, along with a few other things that would alleviate the boredom that she would surely encounter in Hogwarts.

Tsukiko entered the train with an astralised Lancer just behind her, both Tsukiko and Lancer raised their guards and awareness, they looked for any sign of danger or oddities. Tsukiko send a message through her ring to Lancer. 'Sacchin-oneesan informed me yesterday that information of Tsukiko Potter attending Hogwarts was leaked out a few days ago, I'm betting the senile old goat would send someone to accompany and befriend me, ten Galleon it will be a Weasley.'

Tsukiko could see Lancer raised an eye brow and he replied through his ring. 'Tsukiko-chan, I don't take sucker bet.'

Tsukiko pouted and said with disappointment. "and I would have settle for one night sleeping next to you."

Lancer almost tripped when Tsukiko said that out loud, lately Tsukiko teasing was getting a bit too much for him, Lancer thought to himself 'Damn brat'. Lancer remembered when Tsukiko was younger, she would sneak into his or Satsuki bed, Tsukiko could be quite clingy back then, but now she was getting a bit old to be sleeping next to him. Lancer sighed and continued to scan for threats.

Tsukiko was feeling a bit down, she really liked Lancer. Rin and Arturia said what she felt was just a crush, Shirou and Shiki ran away from her, Arcueid said she was too young to be thinking about love, Sacchin said to wait a few years and see if she still felt the same way. Tsukiko could sense her feeling for Lancer grow, it was definitely more then last year, there was that time when Lancer gone out for the night, she felt dread, she felt like her heart was crushed, that feeling had almost overwhelmed her, Tsukiko don't want to remember that day, what she said that day had hurt both of them. Tsukiko put the memory into the back of her mind as she chose the compartment before her.

There was no one else within the compartment, Tsukiko performed a quick **structure analysis **to see if anything was out of place, satisfied the room was safe, Tsukiko relaxed and sat down. She took out a perfectly cut amethyst from her belt pouch, Tsukiko placed the amethyst into the depression of her suitcase, she used **structure analysis **to find what she was looking for within that expanded suitcase compartment, willed the object within the compartment towards her, she pulled out a obsidian mirror with inset of various gemstones in runic pattern, numerous carving of runes on the back and side of the obsidian mirror, each carving filled with diamond dust for extra effectiveness, the front of the mirror was completely clear of runes and carving, the mirror was 10.35 x 7.11 x 0.5 inches, had to be held in both her hands. A menu displayed itself on the obsidian mirror, option of frequency, power level, signals and auto adjustment were now on display, Tsukiko played with the control with a serious expression and finally got the right setting, the obsidian mirror begin to display and play the opening theme of the British comedy 'Young ones'. Tsukiko smiled and said. "Finally, thank the Root I didn't miss the show. Rik Mayall is a freaking genius"

Lancer sat opposite of Tsukiko had to resist the urge to face palm, he still could not believe, with all her talent, knowledge and resource. She used it to make a portable hand held mystic code television. Lancer still remembered the ass kicking Rin gave Tsukiko when she announced her achievement, it happened almost a year ago...

(Flash back)

_Lancer watched as Tsukiko explained her achievement to Rin with enthusiasm. "I can get any channel I want in the world, it works in prana heavy area, where all electronic fails, with the booster array I set up, I can get the best signal no matter which part of the world I am in." Tsukiko would have continued had Rin not stop her. _

_Rin voice tinted with annoyance and anger. "Tsukiko-chan, let me get this straight, you made a hand held mystic code television, with the combination of my jewel craft and Lancer rune craft." Lancer could see Rin struggle with her next word. "How much did this research cost you? Tsukiko-chan." _

_Tsukiko looked a bit sheepish and said. "thirty..." Rin looked visibly relaxed, as she let out a sigh, that was until Tsukiko finished her sentence with a grimace and worry in her tone. "thousand Galleon." Lancer could feel the temperature within the room plummet, as Rin smiled at Tsukiko, a horrible fake smile that Rin only reserve for Shirou was now for the first time used on Tsukiko, Lancer had seen that smile enough time to know, that Tsukiko had really pissed Rin off. _

_Before Lancer could even register what happen, Rin gone behind a seated Tsukiko, placing her left leg over Tsukiko left leg, Rin snake her left arm under Tsukiko right arm then behind Tsukiko neck, all the while bending Tsukiko torso towards her left side, Rin placed Tsukiko into a painful cobra twist or in wrestling term, the abdominal stretch. Rin did all this in under a second. Lancer watched as Tsukiko squirmed and cried out in pain, as Rin said in a very angry tone. "You SPEND thirty thousand Galleon, a hundred and fifty thousand pound on a hand held TELEVISION?Have you gone mad?" Rin punctuated this by twisting Tsukiko even further, causing Tsukiko to cry uncle and mercy, Lancer just sat back and let Rin vent, Tsukiko had to learn her mistake one way or another, Tsukiko did ask him for help, but Lancer knew better then to get in the way of an angry woman, specially Rin. Some point during his thought, Rin somehow managed to get Tsukiko into a surfboard hold or commonly know as Romero Special. _

_Tsukiko cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Rin-oneesan, please forgive me. OWWW, I don't BEND that way."_

_Later that day outside of Tsukiko mind scape, Lancer found Tsukiko sulking as half of her projects in the workshop was placed on suspension and her budget was strictly reviewed by Rin. Tsukiko cried tears of sorrow as she put away the blue print for her jewel and rune based gaming system, that single project got Rin to wail and rant at Tsukiko for almost another hour._

(Flash back)

Lancer came out of his thought when the train started to move.

Tsukiko put her mystic code television away and put her hood on, she ran her fingers through the rim of her hood, she activated one of the properties of her hooded trench coat, this properties covered her overall appearance with a mystic veil, a sort of glamour enchantment, it gave her a different appearance, under this enchantment most people would be compelled to think the way she dress was normal, under this glamour, Tsukiko taken on an appearance of a young boy with short black hair and blue eyes, it was not far from what she actually looked like, but it's enough to make people think she was a different person. Tsukiko tend to use this enchantment to throw people off when she was in a bad part of town or Knockturn alley purchasing research materials and information. Most people wouldn't bother a strange mystical young boy then they would a pretty black hair, blue eyes girl, even with Lancer or Satsuki beside her most of the time, there were idiots who would take the chance. At this moment, Tsukiko decided it would be better to hide her true identity and see what sort of people she met up with and what kind of rumours were floating around about her among the students.

Tsukiko did not have to wait long, her compartment door slid opened, a slim gangly young boy with freckles, long nose and red hair, he wore a normal dark blue jumper, dark faded green trouser and jacket of the same colour, overall his fashion sense made him look depressing. The boy looked nervous and asked. "excuse me, mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

Tsukiko under the effect of the mystic veil said in a deeper then usual voice. "help your self, if you don't mind the company."

Ron Weasley was looking around each compartment for Tsukiko Potter, but in the end gave up. Professor Dumbledore had given him a tracking compass that showed Tsukiko Potter should be in the cabin he was in right now, but all he found was some boy dressed in a black long trench coat with his hood pulled up, originally he found it strange, but soon he felt as if that was how it was suppose to be and it was normal for the person before him. Originally Ron was suppose to befriend Tsukiko Potter like his family wanted, and had done when her parents was alive, Ron was not told what she looked like or what her personality might be like, all he was told was, she had been living with a muggle family all her live and know little to nothing about the magical world. Ron was going to introduce her to the magical world, impressed her with his knowledge, he was going to show off his chess skill, Quidditch knowledge and magic, that was if he could find her, so far he had checked almost every cabin, but no luck, the tracking device professor Dumbledore gave him must be broken, because it still said she was in the compartment he was in at this moment, most of the time the device didn't even work as it flick off constantly, Ron put the small compass away. Ron introduced himself to the boy before him nervously. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."

Tsukiko watched the boy put away the compass, she figured it must be some sort of tracking device, the compass must be extremely short range. Otherwise the old goat would have used it to tracked her down long ago, still it greatly concerned Tsukiko, how such device work, did they have some of her blood or something else of hers that would track her down, as Tsukiko though of those possibility, the boy introduced himself. Tsukiko returned the greeting with false cheer. "Taiga Tohsaka, pleasure to meet you, Mr Weasley."

Tsukiko saw him winced a bit as Ron replied. "Just call me Ron, Mr Weasley would be confusing since I got five older brothers." Ron asked nervously. "Taiga Tohsaka sound foreign, are you a wizard coming to Hogwarts from abroad?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "I am a British citizen, I was raised by a Japanese family for most of my life." Tsukiko decided to change the subject before he ask what her family was like. "So you have five older brothers, must be nice to have them look out for you."

Tsukiko noticed Ron became gloomy and said. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts, I got a lot to live up to. Bill was the head boy, Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Even thought those two graduated from Hogwarts. Now Percy a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, they still get really good marks and everyone think they are funny. My parents think I will do as well as the others, if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first, you never get anything new either, with five brothers, I got Bill old robe, Charlie old wand and Percy old rat." At this Ron took out a sleeping fat grey rat, which for some reason Tsukiko was not very fond of. Ron continued "he's name Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl because he made prefect." Tsukiko could tell Ron was getting a bit angry. "but they couldn't afford... I mean I got Scabbers instead." Tsukiko was not impressed with Ron, to her Ron seemed like a selfish person with no clear solution to his problem, Tsukiko don't mind people being selfish or greedy, she consider those traits a driving force to succeed, what she does have a problem with was Ron complaining about his problem and think his family owed him, instead of him trying to solved those problem for himself.

Ron continued. "I heard Tsukiko Potter is going to Hogwarts this year, but I can't find her anywhere. I heard she was living with her muggle family and know absolutely nothing about magic."

Tsukiko had to suppressed her anger, she was not fond of the Dursley, in a neutral tone she asked. "I heard about that as well, The Girl Who Lived going to Hogwarts, but tell me, what is it you want from her if your looking for her this hard?"

Ron looked embarrassed. "I want to show her magic, show her how wonderful the magic world is, I want to be her friend, my mum said we used to play together when her parents was still alive."

Tsukiko was a bit surprised by that admission and decided to test him a little. "You know, a lot of people will be after Tsukiko Potter, Longbottom, Nott, Malfoy..." Tsukiko could see Ron turned red at that and continued."your brothers and even myself, the Tohsaka." Tsukiko could see Ron was getting angry, before he blew his top, Tsukiko said her piece. "Everyone wants to be her friend because she is The Girl Who Lived, it's a nice sentiment that you want to show her the magic world, but if you want be her real friend, you will have to rise above everyone else who will go after her." Tsukiko looked Ron in the eyes and said. "You will have to be a better person then you are now. You complain about how everything was handed down to you, how anything you might achieve will be nothing, because your brothers had done them first." Tsukiko could see Ron was struggling with what to say, she continued. "You want to know what I would do in your place. I would do better then my brothers for my own reason, I would find odd jobs and save up my money, so I can stop relying on other people to buy the stuff I want. If I want an owl, I would work and save up to buy one, even if it take me years, the reward would be far sweeter, then if someone else buy it for me."

Ron was not happy, everything Tohsaka said might be true, but he doesn't have to like it, he even said he was after Tsukiko Potter. Ron said with venom in his voice. "What the bloody hell do you know? I bet the Tohsaka is a dark family, you're only after Tsukiko Potter for her fame and fortune. I will even bet your family was death eater."

Tsukiko would normally cast Gandr curse at anyone who speak ill of her family, but this was not the time. Tsukiko suppressed her emotion and said with a control tone. "I only know what you told me about yourself, the Tohsaka can be considered a dark family, thought we are never death eater. Death eater hate the Japanese as much as muggles, and I am after Tsukiko Potter for everything she's got, what are you going to do about it?"

Ron took out his wand and pointed at Tohsaka, Ron shouted in rage. "I'm going to protect her from the likes of you, the Malfoy and anyone else that would hurt her, I will BLOODY WELL protect her with my life."

Ron was confused when Tohsaka burst out laughing, it wasn't a mocking laughter, it was filled with joy, Ron could see a truly happy smile on his face and Tohsaka said to him in a friendly tone. "There you go, a reason to be better then your brothers and everyone else that's after Tsukiko Potter."

Ron was really confused now and let out an unintelligent. "huh?"

Ron saw Tohsaka sighed at him and said with mirth. "Ron, I was lying, my family is not dark, I am not after Tsukiko Potter for her fame or fortune, I am not after her at all, I tricked you into understanding a purpose to work hard. Protecting your friend is a very good reason to better yourself, don't you agree? "

Tsukiko could see Ron finally begin to understand what she did. Ron put his wand away, a cloud seemed to have lifted from him. Ron said with realization. "Oh, I get it now."

Tsukiko said with mirth. "Took you long enough." Tsukiko heard a knock on her door, a dimple lady with a trolley full of food and sweet.

Tsukiko smiled at them and said. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Tsukiko could see Ron turned pink and said. "No thank, got those sandwiches"

Tsukiko looked at the trolley and said to the lady. "Four chocolate frog please." Tsukiko gave her the money for them and passed two chocolate frog over to Ron and said. "Consider them my apologies for tricking you."

Ron seemed happy at receiving the gift and said with joy "Thanks a lot mate" Tsukiko normally prefer food and sweets from the mundane world, she found sweets from magical world to be unnecessary excessive, enchanted chocolate frog that acted like a frog, first time she opened the box and had one jump all over the living room. Unfortunately for Tsukiko, Rin was there at the time and she ranted long enough to cause Tsukiko a headache. Tsukiko had to admit, the chocolate was good and the added bonus of finding a card that showed the senile old goat was all the sweeter, as she would normally burn the cards, the expression Dumbledore card gave, when it was being burned truly brightened her day.

Tsukiko heard Lancer thought with her ring. 'You're being unusually nice to the boy, considering he is a spy for Dumbledore.'

Tsukiko replied with her ring. 'Ron being a spy can work towards my advantage, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Sun Tzu's 'Art of War', with Ron here, I can feed all kinds of false information to the old goat, but I doubt the old goat will reveal anything important to him. Beside, that outburst earlier would make him a good allies to have, once the old goat fall from grace.' Tsukiko paused a bit then continued. 'You know, I say my original plan would have been better, in you astral form, sneak into the head master office and drop off one of my A-grade incendiary jewel, the old goat wont know what hit him, we don't have to worry about the old goat ever again and I can go back to my workshop.'

Tsukiko could see Lancer frowned at her and said to her in thoughts. 'your casual approach to murder is starting to worry even me, beside you don't know what contingency or fallout may happen if he dies, we cannot just ignore the fact, that Voldemort and his death eater fears him, Dumbledore death might cause chaos and turn you into a bigger target, or should I say, the only target.' Tsukiko had to suppressed a sigh, Lancer was right, despite her skill and defence, having death eater come after you at every turn was going to be a pain in the butt.

Tsukiko replied through her ring. 'I only contemplate homicide when it comes to the old goat, Voldemort, the Dursley or that guy who tried to feel up my butt at the station.' Tsukiko could see Lancer rolled his eyes at her. Tsukiko continued. 'you're right, old goat death would make things difficult without getting rid of Voldemort first. If it wasn't for him, things would have been a lot more simpler.'

(Scene break)

Tsukiko watched the passing landscape out the window when the door slide open to revealed a girl and a boy her age. The boy had a very round face, seemed extremely nervous, he was on the verge of tears. The girl had large bushy brown hair with rather large front teeth, other then that, Tsukiko thought she was actually quite cute, both of them already wore their Hogwarts uniform. The girl said in a bossy voice. "Have anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Ron said to them. "Sorry haven't seen a toad." and went back reading his Quidditch booklet. Tsukiko decided it would be good to help them out and find out a bit more about herself from them, rumour and such.

Tsukiko said to them. "Neville, do you have a picture of your toad?" the boy Neville seemed startled and replied a bit nervously. "Yes, its here in my wallet." Tsukiko watched as Neville pulled out a picture and showed Tsukiko a picture of himself and his toad.

Tsukiko asked Neville "His name?"

Neville replied. "Umm, Trevor."

Tsukiko took out her wand, build a mental picture of the toad in her mind and said. "**Accio Trevor**" after a second or two.

The girl said. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I have already tried a few simple spells just for practice and they all worked for me. No one in my family is magical, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, I was ever so pleased, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I have learned all my set book by heart, I just hope it will be enough, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." The girl Hermione managed to say all that under ten second, which was amazing from Tsukiko point of view, and from the slacked jaw expression from both Lancer and Ron, she was not the only one.

Tsukiko took a moment to process all the stuff Hermione said, then she felt just a little bit annoyed and said in a control tone. "Well, Miss Granger, Accio is a real spell." Tsukiko lowered her arm to her side and slyly pointed her wand toward Hermione face while also distracting her by making her looked into Tsukiko eyes when she used her last name and title. Tsukiko smiled evilly and said. "It just takes a while for it to take effect on a living creature." As Tsukiko said this, Trevor the toad landed himself onto Hermione left cheek. To Hermione credit, she didn't scream her head off and managed to catch the toad in her hands, as it slide off her cheek. Tsukiko got out a handkerchief, hand it to Hermione with a wide grin and said victoriously. "As you said, I still need a 'little' practice on that spell." Tsukiko watched as Hermione hand the toad over to Neville, whom was shouting the name of the toad in joy and thanking them both, Hermione then took her handkerchief, while giving Tsukiko the evil eyes, Tsukiko just smiled sweetly at her in response. "oh, I'm Taiga Tohsaka by the way, the red head there is Ron Weasley, it's nice to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione first impression of Taiga Tohsaka was to strangle him with her bare hands, Tohsaka made it so obvious that he had made Trevor land on her face on purpose, then feigned ignorance, saying he needed more practice with his spell. Hermione admitted, she might had started it by saying his spell didn't work, but he didn't need to be that rude. Hermione said with a twitch under her left eye and a barely suppressed rage. "Thank you for finding Trevor, Mr Tohsaka, me and Neville will return to our compartment."

Just as Hermione turned, Taiga Tohsaka said to her with obvious joy in his voice. "Since you found Trevor, why not stay at our compartment until we arrive at Hogwarts, there are many things I like to ask, if you two don't mind the present company that is." Hermione could see Tohsaka smiled widely at her, if she turned down his offer after helping them find Trevor and with no plausible excuse, it would make her look extremely rude to Neville and Ron. Hermione grudgingly accepted Tohsaka offer and stayed in their compartment.

Tsukiko looked Trevor in the eyes and said. "Hey Trevor, why do you keep running away from your master? Don't you like Neville?" Trevor gave Tsukiko a three second croak, which Tsukiko replied. "Oh, I see, guess that can be rather irritating." Trevor then gave Tsukiko a short croak at her response. Tsukiko then said. "If I tell Neville how to handle you, would you stop running away?" Trevor gave Tsukiko two short croak, Tsukiko smiled and said. "OK, we have a deal, I will tell Neville what to do." It was only then all three occupants within the compartment gave her a wide eyes look of confusion.

It was Ron who said what they were all thinking about. "Tohsaka, you can talk to toad?"

Tsukiko replied nonchalant. "Not just Toad, I can talk to most animal and almost every magical creature, Trevor is a magical variant toad, so I can talk to him. I also get along well with every animal and magical creature there is, well, except really dark creature that enjoy eating people like Acromantula." Tsukiko could see Ron turned white in fear, it seemed like Ron had arachnophobia.

Tsukiko said to Neville before anyone else interrupted her. "Neville, you need to get Trevor a proper cage that is suitable for a toad, you current cage is too dry and uncomfortable for Trevor. Also when you handle Trevor, you need to wear gloves, apparently Trevor is getting rash and very bad itch every time you handle him. The oil on your skin irritate him, if you can do those two things for him, he will stop running away from you."

Tsukiko could see Neville confuse expression changed to understanding and said. "Thank you Mr Tohsaka, I will do what I can." Tsukiko smiled at him.

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing and said with disbelief. "Ability to speak with any animal, I never heard of such thing before in any books, the closes is Parseltongue and that's dark art."

Hermione could see Tsukiko smiled at her mischievously and said. "Hermione, everything I just said is true, just because it's not in a book, does not mean it does not exist. There are plenty of thing that was never recorded or written down in books." Hermione was about to argue and defend her belief in books, when Tsukiko cut her off and said. "Oh look like we're almost there, is that Hogsmeade I can see there?"

Hermione looked shock, then said in a panic tone. "Why aren't you and Ron changing, hurry up and change or your going to be late." To Hermione shock, Ron instantly stripped down to his boxer.

Tsukiko laughed, and watched as Hermione ran out of the compartment and out of view, Tsukiko just sat there and hummed happily.

Lancer watched the whole thing and realized that Tsukiko didn't leave the room like Hermione or even blushed in the slightest at mixed company. Lancer asked Tsukiko through his ring. 'Tsukiko-chan, why are you still here, aren't you embarrassed in the slightest seeing Ron strip down to his underwear?'

Lancer saw Tsukiko glanced in his direction with an amused smile and replied with her ring. 'What is there to see? I have seen far better bodies then what Ron got, you know, like the one I saw at Easter Island, wearing the Irish swimming trunk, deep blue hair, ripe muscle...' Lancer was sorely tempted to hit Tsukiko on the head with Gae Bolg to silence her. Damn brat and her teasing. Instead he sighed and face palm at Tsukiko antic, he really hope Tsukiko would grow out of this eventually.

Hermione waited outside for almost five minutes before knocking on the compartment door and asked. "Are you dressed, is everyone decent?"

Hermione heard a reply from Ron. "Yeah, you can come in now, don't know why you left in the first place." Hermione turned a shade of red and stormed into the compartment, ready to hex Ron for his ill manner and indecent exposure, how dare he exposed himself to a pure young maiden such as herself.

Hermione would had hexed Ron, only to realized Tohsaka had not changed into his uniform and said in panic. "Tohsaka, why are you still wearing those clothes, we are almost at Hogsmeade, you're not going to make it." Hermione watched as Tohsaka stood up, she watched him ran a finger over the edge of his trench coat, several runes lit up after his finger passed through them, along with runes on his shirt, trousers and boots. Tohsaka coat along with the cloths underneath began to shift and changed into Hogwarts school uniform. Hermione jaw along with Neville and Ron almost hit the floor when they saw the change before them. Hermione ask in shock. "How? What magic is that? can you teach me?"

Tohsaka just smiled cheekily at her and said in sing song. "It's magic, It's a secret and I don't want to." Hermione got that twitch again under her left eye and it took all her self restraint from throttling him. Then mercifully the train stopped and the announcement, that they had arrived at Hogsmeade, saved Hermione from committing premeditated murder. Hermione stormed off the train in a huff and into the crowd.

Lancer sighed and said to Tsukiko with his ring. 'Tsukiko-chan, you might want to tone down your teasing on that girl Hermione. For a moment there I could feel genuine killing intent from her.' Lancer just saw Tsukiko smiled happily at him, Lancer continued. 'Beside, this is not like you, the way you act around Hermione, I almost thought you have genuine interest in her.' Tsukiko looked toward him, eyes to eyes, with a wistful smile that almost seemed sad.

Tsukiko said to him through her ring. 'I wasn't acting, there is much about Hermione that reminded me how I used to be like. How I was before I acquired my magus personality. I can almost see Hermione as a more innocent version of myself.'

To this day Lancer still questioned the wisdom of Rin, when she taught Tsukiko magus and public persona. What Tsukiko did was opposite of what a normal magus would had done. In Rin's case, she created her perfect school girl persona to avoid unnecessary hassle and attention her normal persona would have attracted, in a way she hid her magus persona behind that fake perfect school girl persona. For Tsukiko it was different, she created magus persona to handle the cruel and heartless task that her normal personality could not handle. In time even Tsukiko admitted she no longer could tell which of her two personality was real or fake. The other thing that Lancer noticed was, Tsukiko required no trigger to swap persona, unlike Rin who wore glasses for her perfect school girl persona and this only added to the confusion. Lancer was worried, everyone included Rin was worried, when Tsukiko exhibit her dual personality, her magus personality was being used more and more often, they fear in time, Tsukiko would only use her magus personality.

Arcueid already told him and Satsuki, that she was glad Tsukiko was going to Hogwarts and mixing with kids her age, it was Arcueid hope that someone there could pull Tsukiko back from her emotionally self destructive path. Lancer understood the necessity of Tsukiko magus personality, but that necessity was not worth sacrificing her original personality for. Lancer with worry in his thought. 'Tsukiko-chan...'

Tsukiko must had sensed his worry, she replied with her ring. 'Lancer-oniisan, for a moment there, I really had fun with someone I only just met. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we will get along with each other.' Lancer could only hope that was true, but just to be sure, he would keep an eye out on Hermione. Tsukiko idea of a joke could drive a person insane, if the killing intent was any indication.

Hogsmeade train platform

As Tsukiko exited the train, it was nearly night time, Tsukiko along with everyone else stood at a small platform next to the train, Tsukiko admired the natural wonder of her surrounding, beautiful forest, majestic mountain under a deep purple sky. A familiar voice boomed out of the darkness. "First year here, first year over here." Tsukiko could tell Hagrid was looking for a familiar face among the sea of students, but under the veil, Hagrid would not recognise her. Tsukiko wanted to tell Hagrid she was here, but the man could not keep a secret to save his life, knowing her luck, Hagrid would shout out her name, and it would result in pandemonium. Tsukiko sighed and followed Hagrid as he led the first years and shouted. "Follow me, any more first years? Mind your step now, first year follow me."

Tsukiko watched as the others slipped and stumbled their way through the forest path, Tsukiko could tell the forest was old, very old. Tsukiko could see Neville at least handled his toad with gloves on, and Trevor seemed to be a lot more happier. Tsukiko heard Hagrid booming voice. "You will get first sight of Hogwarts around the corner." Tsukiko heard excited chatter and loud admiration as the path widened to reveal a vast black lake, on the other side of the lake, stood a castle on top of a mountain, the castle had many turrets and towers, windows sparkled under the star light. Tsukiko was impressed with the view, but Hogwarts only come second place compared to Camelot castle within her mind scape, to Tsukiko, that was a truly beautiful castle.

Tsukiko spotted a fleet of boats on the lake surface, she heard Hagrid shouted out "No more then four to a boat." Tsukiko and Ron had chosen a boat and was soon followed by Hermione and Neville, astralised Lancer got onto the rear of their boat, he stood guard over Tsukiko. Tsukiko noticed that Hermione was still giving her evil glare, she got a feeling, she might be getting a lot more of those glares in the future. Hagrid, who had a boat all by himself, shouted "Every one in?" a moment silence and Hagrid continued. "all right then, FORWARD." All the boats moved off at once, gliding across the glass like lake, filled with the reflection of stars, to Tsukiko it was like sailing through an ocean of stars, it was beautiful, while everyone was looking at the castle in silence, Tsukiko looked up into the sky and admired the stars, as the fleet heading towards the cliff, Tsukiko heard Hagrid shouted. "Heads down." Tsukiko along with everyone else bend their heads low to avoid the ivy that was hiding the cave entrance to a long dark tunnel. They travelled a good distance in the dark tunnel until they reached a harbour that seemed to be underneath Hogwarts. Tsukiko clambered out onto the rocky shore with Lancer just behind her, Tsukiko along with everyone else followed Hagrid up the stair to the castle door. Hagrid looked back at everyone and said. "everyone here?" when he got no reply, he knocked on the door three times.

Hogwarts underground harbour

Tsukiko watched as the door swung open and revealed a tall, dark hair witch, in emerald green robe, with a very stern face. Tsukiko paled slightly as she recognised the witch before her. Tsukiko remembered the time she visited Flourish &amp; Blotts by herself when she was eight years old.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko was at Flourish and Blotts by herself, both Lancer and Satsuki needed to sort out some business transaction together at Gringotts, they told her to wait at Flourish and Blotts until they got back. Tsukiko in her witch robe and blue colour contacts, was looking through the store for new books, she spotted an advance transfiguration book on the top shelf , wanted to reach the book, Tsukiko climbed the book shelf, she was at the top of the shelf, one hand was reaching for the book, when a woman shouted at her angrily. "Young lady, what do you think your doing climbing the book shelf." Tsukiko was so startled, she lost her grip and fell backward, she heard the woman chanted something, instead of the hard floor meeting her back, Tsukiko was gently floated down onto the floor. _

_Tsukiko looked over to the woman, she was very tall, wore an emerald green robe, stern face and looked to be in her sixty. The woman gone over to her with both concern and anger in her voice. "Young lady, you almost gave me a heart attack, why did you do something so dangerous?" _

_Tsukiko looked meekly at her and replied in a soft voice. "I was trying to reach that book, advance transfiguration. I'm sorry I scared you ma'am." The old woman face soften, as she helped her stand up, the old woman reached the book Tsukiko wanted and handed it to her. _

_The old woman said in curiosity. "Young Lady, next time ask for help instead of climbing the book shelf, are you shopping for your older sibling?" _

_Tsukiko shook her head and said. "I'm studying transfiguration." _

_The old woman seemed to frown at her and said. "That book is very advance, without a wand, you cannot use any of the spells. So why are you reading that book?" _

_Tsukiko replied in genuine curiosity. "My teacher said, it's always good to read and study as much as you can before casting a spell. My teacher want me to learn as much theories as possible, so I will be ready when I get my wand."_

_The old woman looked surprised and said with a tone of respect. "Young Lady, listen to your teacher. That is the correct approach to learning spells, thought I don't approve learning spells theories at such a young age, but it's rare to find someone so driven. What's you name? young lady." _

_Tsukiko bowed respectfully at the old woman and said. "Taiga Tohsaka, its a pleasure to meet you ma'am." _

_The old woman gave Tsukiko a curt nod and said. "call me Minerva, young lady, and I look forward to teaching you at Hogwarts when you go there. Have a good day." Minerva smiled at Tsukiko before leaving the shop._

(Flash back)

Tsukiko came out of her thought when Hagrid said respectfully. "The first year, professor McGonagall."

The professor replied. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Tsukiko had to wonder, how bad her luck must be if she met not one, but two people closely related to Hogwarts and the senile old goat. Tsukiko watched as professor McGonagall pulled open the door to the entrance hall, the hall was very large, with burning torches lined up on either side, Tsukiko along with the rest of the first year followed Professor McGonagall up a flight of marble staircase that reached the upper level, Tsukiko keened hearing could pick out hundred of voice coming from a room on the side, but she followed the professor to the small empty chamber along with everyone else. Everyone except Tsukiko peered about nervously, professor McGonagall spoke to them all. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will start shortly, but before you take your seat in the great hall, you will be sorted into you house. The sorting is a very important ceremony, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in the house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house have their own noble history and each have produce outstanding witches and wizards, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour, I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minute, in front of the rest of the school, I suggest you take that time to smarten yourself up." Professor McGonagall looked to each of them with piercing eyes and continued. "I will return when we are ready for you, for now wait quietly."

Hogwarts waiting room

Tsukiko thought to herself, the house system seemed like a good way to keep up competition and prevent wide spread rule breaking or disruptive individual from making everyone's life difficult, lack of material reward or recognition of winning a house cup was something Tsukiko found to be an oversight on the part of Hogwarts, it's not likely you would be able to impressed your employer by saying you helped win the house cup in 1992, no official certificate or government recognition to back it up made the house cup a farce.

Tsukiko was glad nothing had gone wrong yet for Lancer, she managed to make a rather complex bounded field mystic code bracelet for Lancer, in theories, it would make him invisible to all method of detection, it also had the added benefit of hiding his true name, whether he was astralised or not, before they left for Hogwarts, it was agreed that lancer would not show himself, unless the situation was dire or Tsukiko told him to, Tsukiko hope she might find one of the legendary hidden rooms, so Lancer had somewhere else to sleep then in the girls dormitories, Tsukiko didn't like the idea of Lancer ogling the seventh years, she might get annoyed and end up biting him again like the time when she found him in the night club. Tsukiko had to suppress her sudden anger and jealousy. Tsukiko noticed Ron, Hermione, Neville and several other student backed away from her, Tsukiko did not even notice she was growling.

Tsukiko heard Ron said to her in fearful tone. "It's ok mate, I'm sure the sorting would be simple, there is nothing to get that upset about."

Tsukiko gave out a sighed and reassured Ron. "It's not the sorting, I'm just remembering something my idiot older brother did."

Ron seemed to relaxed a bit and said with understanding. "Yea, my older brother, Fred told me, we have to wrestle a troll to be sorted, but I think he was just messing me around."

Ron was disturbed when he saw stars in Tohsaka eyes, as he said in pure joy and excitement. "Troll, we really get to fight troll in our sorting? I always wanted to fight a troll. Brother Lance always end up fighting them sometimes during our travels, but he never leaves me one to fight against. I wish for once he would consider my feeling and at least leave one alive for me to fight against." Ron could only stare at Tohsaka as if he had grown a second head.

Ron said in fearful confusion. "Mate, your bloody mad."

Lancer heard what Tsukiko said to Ron and said to her through his ring. 'Tsukiko, if one of those troll even so much as scratched you. Arturia, Rin, Arcueid and Satsuki would have skinned me alive.' Lancer almost brought out Gae Bolg when he heard a scream, almost twenty ghosts appeared from the wall and floated across the room, they appeared to be pearly white and slightly transparent, they hardly paid any attention to the first years, Lancer watched them carefully to see if they were aware of his existence, none of the ghost seemed to notice him at all. It seemed like Tsukiko 'ward' was working as intended.

Tsukiko watched in fascination, as the Hogwarts ghosts argued with each other, a fat little monk said. "Forgive and forget, I say we ought to give him a second chance..."

The ghost monk was interrupted by a noble looking ghost. "My dear Friar, have we not given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know it, he's not even a real ghost." The noble ghost looked towards her and everyone else and said. "I say. What are you all doing here?"

The monk then shouted in joy. "New students! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, it's my old house you know."

Tsukiko watched a few student nodded, but she was contemplating how she might be able to capture one of the ghost and take one or two to her workshop and attempted to figure out how they work, that was until she heard an inner voice from Rin, she said with annoyance. 'Tsukiko-chan, what did I tell you about experimentation on live sentient creature and animal?' Tsukiko had to suppress a wince, she must had made her last thought out loud.

She replied to Rin. 'But Rin-oneesan, they are not alive, they are ghosts, a copy of the original that stayed at Hogwarts, I'm sure no one will notice if one or two goes missing.'

Tsukiko could almost feel Rin exasperation as she said in annoyance. 'Tsukiko-chan, don't try to be technical about it, we both agree you will not cross that line, no matter what. Beside why do you even want to study a ghost, a mere copy?'

Tsukiko said with pure joy. 'I want to see if I can make a ghost of Albert Einstein. Imagine the progress I can make on Hydromagnetic Physics if I can talk to him directly.'

Tsukiko heard annoyance and anger from Rin. 'Tsukiko-chan...'

Tsukiko cut Rin off and said. 'He might be able to help you with quantum mechanic that relate to the second magic, if you let me do this.'

Rin sounded surprised and thoughtful. 'That is true, he is the greatest theoretical physicis...' there was a pause before Rin replied in anger and embarrassment. 'DAMN IT, Tsukiko-chan, don't manipulate me like that, the answer is still NO'

Tsukiko sighed and said. 'It was worth a try.'

Hogwarts dinning hall

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought by a sharp voice from professor McGonagall "Move along now. The sorting ceremony's about to start." the ghost moved on, floating through the wall. Professor McGonagall said to them. "Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall led all the first year to the main dinning hall, hundred of candles floated in the air, four long table accommodate hundred of students, one long table at the top where all the other professor dined. Tsukiko noticed three people gave her odd looks, the old goat, a man in turban and a man dressed in complete black with dark long hair and a perpetual frown on his face, seemed like her mystic veil didn't work so well on those three, but they made no move to stop her or called her out. She really got to figure out how to activated this glamour without the hood, to the more talented wizard and witch, they might not be fooled by the mystic veil that suggested them to ignore her hood, but without the hood, the glamour itself wont work. It was at time like this, she wanted to lock herself away in her workshop for weeks to solve the problem. Tsukiko looked up to the ceiling and was transfixed by the majestic night sky.

Tsukiko heard Hermione whispered. "It's bewitched to look like the outside, I read about it in Hogwarts. A History." Tsukiko asked Rin if she could bewitch their living room or her workshop to have this sort of ceiling, Tsukiko only got a sarcastic drawn out 'no' from Rin.

Tsukiko and the rest of the first year lined up before the teachers dining table, professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of her and the first year then placed a VERY dirty and old pointed hat. The brim of the hat ripped open and it began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

As the hall burst into applause, Tsukiko gave a long thought about what the thinking cap had sung, every human being had all the quality of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, most people would always possess bravery, loyalty, wits and cunning, the question was, which of those four do the old goat treasured the most, which of those four house would make the senile old goat think she would be an usable tool in his hands and not resort to that idiotic betroth contract. Tsukiko needed to buy time till she turned fifteen, then she would become the head of the Potter house and cancel the contract, from the information she got from Sacchin, the old goat was in Gryffindor house. She could not go into Slytherin, the old goat might assumed she gone dark and activate the contract, in an attempt to correct her. She could not go into Ravenclaw, he would deem her too smart for her own good and attempt to restrict her knowledge and Root forbid her workshop, if the old goat so much as set foot in her workshop, she would make sure not even death himself would find his body and soul. She could not be in Hufflepuff, old goat would question her loyalty, anyone but him would be unacceptable. This only left Gryffindor, reckless, brave and chivalrous, as if the old goat had a clue what chivalry meant. Tsukiko thought with a mental groan, it would be so much easier if she could just blown him up with an A-grade incendiary jewel.

Tsukiko was brought out of her thoughts when Ron said to her. "So, all we needed to do was try on the hat, I am going to kill Fred, he said we have to wrestle troll."

Tsukiko was feeling disappointed and said sadly. "You mean we don't get to wrestle troll? I was looking forward to that."

Everyone within earshot of Tsukiko looked at her strangely and Ron just said to her. "Mad mate, your bloody mad." Tsukiko ignored Ron and pouted at the missed opportunity.

Tsukiko then heard professor McGonagall said to them with a long parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Tsukiko tuned professor McGonagall out for a moment. She needed a plan to convince the sorting hat to let her into Gryffindor. Tsukiko heard many names being shouted out and was followed by many cheers, as the hat sorted them into their respected house. Professor McGonagall shouted "Granger, Hermione." Tsukiko watched the girl ran towards the stool and eagerly put on the hat.

A moments later the hat shouted. "Gryffindor" Tsukiko heard Ron groaned out loud.

Tsukiko said to Ron. "look on the bright side, you might not get sorted into Gryffindor." Ron just gave her a dirty look while she smiled at him.

Tsukiko watched as Neville was called up next, the poor kid stumbled on the way up, he was a nervous wreck, the sorting hat took some time to sort him then shouted "Gryffindor" Neville soon rushed to the Gryffindor table with the sorting hat still on, he soon rushed back and returned the hat to a very annoyed professor McGonagall, while everyone included herself laughed at his antic.

Professor McGonagall soon shouted. "Potter, Tsukiko" the room fell silent and whisper soon filled the hall. Tsukiko decided this was the end of the line and stepped forward.

Ron was confused when Taiga Tohsaka walked toward the sorting hat when Tsukiko Potter name was shouted out, he watched as Tohsaka placed both his hands on the rim of his hood, now Ron noticed, did the school uniform had hoods? Why did he not notice until now? Then the sound of soft shattering glass was heard, the form of Taiga Tohsaka had broken away like glass, to be replaced by a girl with long black hair tied into twin pony tails, emerald green eyes, now in female Hogwarts school uniform, black rose petals trailed behind her when her previous form had broken away and soon vanished before they touched the ground, Ron noticed how stunningly beautiful she was with that image, judging by the silence and shocked expression among the professor, Ron assumed they where also stunned by her display of unknown magic.

Ron watched as Tohsaka bowed to professor McGonagall and said with hesitation. "Hi, professor McGonagall, it's good to see you again."

Professor McGonagall took a while before she said with a slightly confused tone. "Miss Tohsaka? I must admit it's been awhile since I last saw you? But why are you here?"

Tohsaka had a sheepish expression as she rubbed the back of her head and said. "My apologies professor McGonagall, my real name isn't Taiga Tohsaka, it's actually Tsukiko Potter, my magical guardian had hidden me since the day they found me when I was six years old. Again I apologies for the deception."

Ron was feeling light headed, he then heard Professor McGonagall said to Tsukiko Potter. "Young lady, as please as I am to see you again, we will have a talk after the sorting is done, now please sit on the stool and put the hat on." Ron then realized everything he said to Taiga Tohsaka had actually being said to Tsukiko Potter. Ron turned scarlet red with pure embarrassment as he remembered everything he said to her, Ron just wanted to find the nearest table to hide under when he saw Tsukiko Potter smiled and winked at him.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked, he was happy when he heard Tsukiko Potter would attend Hogwarts from Hagrid, although Hagrid took nearly two weeks to get back from Easter Island and was out for a whole week when he came down with a flu after his journey through extremely rough weather of Atlantic ocean, but Hagrid never mentioned new magical guardian or that Tsukiko herself knew magic, from what he observed, it was a branch of magic he had little to no knowledge in. This was bad, he needed a loyal follower, a symbol that would represent the light. He must find out the identity of the new magical guardian, he must also find out why Gringotts failed to inform him about Tsukiko Potter new magical guardian. Albus also noticed there was no scar on Tsukiko Potter forehead. The scar that showed she survived the killing curse was no longer there. Albus Dumbledore had to call up every last scrap of his will power from fainting on the spot at this new information.

Tsukiko put on the sorting hat, she activated the Emiya crest on her back. Slowing down time within her mind and her mind scape, by sixty to one. Tsukiko found out about this extra function half a year after she had acquire the magic crest, this specific function allowed her to slow time down within her mind, sixty seconds within the mind scape is equivalent to one second in the real world. Tsukiko could increase this even further, but prana efficiency became wasteful after sixty to one, her best performance was six hundred to one, but she could only sustain that time dilation for a very short period of time. Tsukiko descended into her mind scape, into Unlimited Blade Work to meet the mind of the sorting hat.

Tsukiko mind scape

The sorting hat was amazed and puzzled by the land scape before him, desert as far as the eyes could see, massive gears in the sky, the landscape in perpetual dusk, most of all, infinite numbers of swords littered the landscape like grave marks. The sorting hat was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tsukiko Potter said to him in mirth. "So this is what you look like within a mind scape. Welcome to my world, Mr sorting hat."

The sorting hat had to admit he was impressed and said. "Miss Potter, as impressive as this mind scape is. This Occlumency world is stopping me from sorting you into the correct house."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Before I let you into my memory, I need an unbreakable vow from you, to ensure what you see will never be revealed. Then I will show you everything you wish to know." The sorting hat was puzzled, going so far as to having an unbreakable vow, must mean there were secrets she wish to keep at all cost.

The sorting hat said to her. "Miss Potter, I am created to keep everything I see a secret, no one will know what I saw. Beside you will need a third person to perform an unbreakable vow, it's only you and me here."

The sorting hat could see Tsukiko Potter smiled as she look to the side and said. "Rin-oneesan, I need you to be my Bonder for the vow." The sorting hat was surprised when a woman dressed in a red turtle-neck shirt with a white cross in front of her shirt, a short black skirt that only barely covered upper half of her thigh, black long socks that reached all the way to the middle of her thighs and she wore a traditional leather shoes. She had wavy brown hair tied into twin pony tail and light blue eyes.

She smiled at him and said. "I will be your Bonder, Tsukiko-chan, if Mr sorting hat agree to the vow." The sorting hat was about to ask who she was and how this was possible, but was cut off by Tsukiko.

Tsukiko said to him."Everything will become clear when you make the vow, if everything you said it's true, then you will not mind the unbreakable vow, I apologies if I don't take your words on this, the vow is for my peace of mind."

The sorting hat replied. "Very well, Miss Potter."

Tsukiko found the overall appearance of the sorting hat rather interesting, he looked like an animated robe that was in constant movement, the hat as his head, long tatter black robe as body, he extended his glove hand for the unbreakable vow. Tsukiko held the sorting hat hand in 'Brothers in arms' handshake as the spell dictated Rin held her hand out and hovered it above the handshake and intoned the spell, golden tendril appeared on their handshake, Rin said to the sorting hat. "Will you swear to keep everything you found within Tsukiko mind a secret from everyone, living and dead. Swear you will never divulge her secrets to anyone directly or indirectly."

The sorting hat replied. "Yes I swear." the golden tendril brighten for a moment and vanished, signified the completion of the vow.

The sorting hat could feel the effect of the vow, the magic was now tied to his very soul. Tsukiko smiled at him and said in respectful tone. "Thank you, if you had refused, I would have made a run for it, after I Obliviated you. This make things a great deal easier, keep close to me, I will lead you out of Unlimited Blade Work and into my memory." the sorting hat watched as Tsukiko snapped her fingers, the entire scene changed. Now the sorting hat stood before a white marble statue of Tsukiko Potter, along with five other marble statue of completely different people. Tsukiko said to him. "If you lay your hand on my statue, it will grant you access to my memory, you cannot touch the other statues, they are memory that belong to my family and we have no right looking at those memory. Please go ahead." the sorting hat did as Tsukiko said and placed his hand on her statue, flood of memory soon entered his mind, Tsukiko life with the Dursley. Her meeting with Arcueid, Shiki, Rin, Shirou and Arturia. Her summoning of Cu Chulainn, her meeting with Satsuki. Revelation that Tsukiko was related by blood to both Cu Chulainn and Satsuki. How she found the truth about her parents murder, how she recovered the recording crystal. The sorting hat saw many more events and memory of Tsukiko Potter, the good, the bad, the joy, the sorrow, the longing and many more. The sorting hat understood what kind of person Tsukiko was, what drove her, what made her so special.

The sorting hat removed his hand from the statue and said to Tsukiko. "You have a truly difficult childhood, Albus has made a terrible decision Obliviate you and placed you with the Dursley. Those people are not fit to look after their own children, let alone you. I don't blame you for viewing Albus in such a negative light and perhaps most of magical Britain in such disdain." The sorting hat paused for a moment to let Tsukiko absorbed what he had said and continued. "Your desire to resurrect your family gave you ambition like no other, I would even say, you are the first person I have met that have ambition so great and so intense, I doubt even Voldemort could match your ambition, your cunning is plentiful, by the way you hidden your name and appearance. Your resource can rival even the Malfoy, if not more. Your wit, intellect and ingenuity would make most Unspeakable green with envy. You pushed yourself to the point of mental exhaustion for your projects in your workshops. Your loyalty to your family is so great, that you are willing to create a second personality, so you can handle inhuman and cruel experiments that might bring your family back to life and most certainly land you in Azkaban prison, if they are ever discovered. You action, your triumph and mistake shows bravery unlike most I have ever seen, the saying 'To be a magus is to walk with death. The enemies may kill you, the experiments you perform may kill you, and every day you risk your life without fail just by becoming a magus.' those saying by your teacher Rin Tohsaka fit you in every sense."

The sorting hat stopped for a moment and said. "Miss Potter, you're very difficult to sort, in all honesty you have more then enough quality, that you will be able to fit into any of the four great houses, but if I go by the most intense quality, you will first fit into Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and finally Gryffindor. Personally I say it will be in your best interest to join Slytherin." The sorting hat could see Tsukiko thinking hard and weighing her options.

She sighed and said neutrally. "It's good to know what houses is best for me, but if I join Slytherin, the old goat will definitely activate the betroth contract between the Potter and the Weasley. The best outcome would be to join Gryffindor, make the old goat think he can still use me in whatever plan he got up his sleeve." The sorting hat can understand why Tsukiko would chose the least compatible house, but he cannot in good conscience let such potential go, just because of Albus. If he let Tsukiko go to Gryffindor, it would defeat the purpose of the sorting ceremony.

He said to her. "I understand your position, but your potential, your quality, any of the four founders would duel to the death to have you in their house, I know for a fact Salazar Slytherin would kill the other three founder and Albus just to have you in his house. Perhaps I can convince Albus otherwise, we do go a long way back."

Tsukiko was touch by the sorting hat offer, she smiled at him and said. "Thank you for your offer, Mr sorting hat, but no offence, the old goat is set in his way and I doubt a hat, even one such as yourself can convince him otherwise." Tsukiko could see the sorting hat become dejected, as he come to realize what she said. Tsukiko then had an eureka moment and said happily. "How about this, If you let me join Gryffindor, I will grant you access to the library in my mind scape"

This seemed to cheer the sorting hat up and he said to her with a tone of amusement. "Miss Potter, as nice as that offer is, I doubt you have library as grand as Hogwarts." At this Tsukiko snapped her fingers again, behind her, shelf's upon shelf's of books appeared, as far as the eyes could see, there was enough books to fill many national library.

Tsukiko watched the shocked expression on the sorting hat 'face' and said with mirth. "One of my ability is Eidetic memory, since the age of six, I have been memorising books I can either find or purchase, I don't have to read them, with a single look, I can remember them perfectly and I would normally read them later on in my mind scape If you send me to Gryffindor, I will give you a ring that will grant you access to this library any time you want, you will find almost everything in here, mundane and magical books, every subject's and story imaginable."

The sorting hat was shocked by what he saw, this ability she had, he knew for a fact, if any of the Ravenclaw found out about this ability, they would never leave her alone. He let out a grated amused laughter and said. "Very well Miss Potter, I really don't approve of this, but I can see your side of the argument, I will announce you to be in Gryffindor as you wish, I will have the house elf pick up the ring later on, I could do with some new reading material." Before he could leave.

Tsukiko spoke up and said meekly. "I have one more favour to ask, if it's not too much trouble, you wont happen to know any secret room for Lancer, I don't think it's a good idea to have him sleeping in the girls dorm." The sorting hat thought for a moment and smiled.

He said to Tsukiko. "I can send him to the room of requirement, I will get the house elf to show him the location, when they come to pick up the ring, just make sure, you are alone at the time, so they can apparate Lancer to the room entrance." The sorting suddenly look concerned and said. "We have already spend far too long here, if we don't leave soon, Albus will get suspicious."

Tsukiko just smiled and said mirthfully. "Don't worry about time, even if we spend an hour in here, only one minute would have gone passed in the real world, it's another ability I have learned with the Emiya crest."

He just laughed and said. "Miss Potter, you are truly an unique gem, I hope to see great thing from you in the future, until next time, Miss Potter."

Hogwarts dinning hall

After almost thirty seconds later, the sorting hat shouted. "Gryffindor" A loud cheer went up among the Gryffindor table. Tsukiko walked towards the Gryffindor table with confidence, the prefect Percy Weasley shook her hand and the Weasley twin congratulated her on the greatest prank ever, fooling the entire school into think she was a boy and someone else entirely. Tsukiko decided to sit next to Hermione, Tsukiko smiled and said to her. "Guess I better reintroduce myself, hi, my name is Tsukiko Potter, it's nice to meet you, Hermione." Tsukiko noticed Hermione smiled painfully and she got a twitch under her left eye again.

Hermione said to her. "It's nice to meet you, Tsukiko Potter, I would ask about what magic you used, but I got a feeling you're just going to refuse and make fun of me at the same time."

Tsukiko smiled widely and said in pure joy. "Bingo. That's also a secret."

Hermione had to resist the urge to pull out her own hair, this girl was damn annoying, would it had killed her to share some of that secret? Hermione took a few deep breath and thought thing through, Tsukiko might know some advance magic, she might had bewitched her cloth to pull off that glamour effect, also that charm similar to 'notice me not' charm, except it only seemed to cover her hood, what sort of spell gave an illusionary appearance of a young boy? Why does she need a hood? Why does she need that charm on the hood? Hermione was getting a headache as her thoughts chased each other around in circles. She needed to find out about the secret of Tsukiko's magic, otherwise this was going to drive her insane.

Thankfully she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard professor McGonagall shouted. "Weasley, Ron" he was soon sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione sighed deeply, now she had to deal with the red headed pervert being in the same house as her.

Albus Dumbledore was glad that Tsukiko Potter was sorted into the Gryffindor house, she might not be a lost cause after all. The way she made her appearance to the rest of the school, reminded him of her father, always a prankster. Still Albus could not allow Tsukiko out of his grasp, he must find her magical guardian and convinced them in every way to return Tsukiko to her rightful family, the Dursley, the blood ward was her only protection from Voldemort and his follower. He would need to talk to Hagrid and Minerva tomorrow, he needed to find out what else they know of Tsukiko Potter. He would also need to make time for Gringotts and get to the bottom of the whole situation, tomorrow was not going to be a good day for him. Albus came out of his thought when Minerva put away the chair and the sorting hat. He stood up, spread his arms out wide and addressed the students in a joyful tone. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we begin our banquet. I would like to say a few words, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Ron sat across Hermione, his face still red as a boiled lobster as he remembered everything he said about Tsukiko Potter, then he remembered getting changed right in front of her. Ron was looking around, tried to find a place to hide, under the table was good, yes, under the Gryffindor table, before Ron could hide under the table and made himself into a bigger pervert before Hermione.

Tsukiko said to him in a joyful tone. "Thank you Ron, for everything you said on the train." Ron stopped and looked at her like a deer caught in the headlight, Tsukiko continued in a teasing tone. "and I look forward to the day that you will protect me with your life."

Ron gone a shade redder then even his hair and said. "Any time. Miss Potter"

Ron then saw Tsukiko pouted at him and said. "Please call me Tsukiko, Miss Potter is way too formal, unless you want me to call you Mr Weasley."

Ron said quickly. "No, I will call you Tsukiko, please don't call me Mr Weasley, it's too confusing."

Tsukiko laughed joyously at Ron embarrassed expression, she wondered how red he could go before he faint.

Tsukiko heard Lancer through her ring. 'Tsukiko-chan, try not to tease your fellow class mate too much, that poor boy look like he is about to faint.' Tsukiko was about to reply to Lancer comment, when a vast amount and variety of food appeared on the table. There were roast chicken, roast beef, roast pork, lamb chops, sausage, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrot, gravy, ketchup. The full English course. Tsukiko got herself two lamb chops, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas and some gravy to go with all of it, she had to watch her intake, both Rin and Satsuki drilled the healthy diet into her head since she was six years old, they said the last thing they want was Tsukiko pig out like Arturia and Arcueid. Satsuki even gave her an incentive that if she keep up the regime, she would have a figure that Lancer wouldn't be able to resist when she grows up. Tsukiko almost giggled at the image of Lancer showering his love to her.

Tsukiko watched as everyone dug into their meal. Ron piled his plate with everything and eating them at a rapid pace, it would have been impressive if he could eat elegantly, instead of having food and gravy dripped out of his mouth and splashing bits of food everywhere. Hermione seemed to have lost a bit of her appetite watching Ron eat.

It was then a ghost appeared at Tsukiko side and said fondly. "That does look good, those lamb chops."

Tsukiko turned to face the ghost and asked. "can you eat?"

The ghost looked sadly at her and said. "I have not eaten in five hundred years, I don't need to eat, but one does miss it." The ghost seemed to perk up and said. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service, Miss Potter. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." Tsukiko suddenly heard Ron shouted, spraying chunk of food in front of Hermione, whom started to look a little green.

Ron said excitedly. "You're nearly headless Nick, my brother told me about you."

The ghost looked a bit annoyed and said to Ron. "I would prefer if you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy."

Tsukiko then heard a sandy hair boy interrupted Sir Nicholas and asked. "How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas look a little upset and said. "Like this." Sir Nicholas grabbed hold of his left ear and pulled his head side way, the head swung off like a hinge onto his shoulder, it was obvious someone tried to behead him but didn't finish the job. Tsukiko noticed a few faces turned green and many more seemed to have lost their appetite.

Tsukiko watched Sir Nicholas put his head back on and said to them. "New Gryffindor! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year, the Gryffindor have gone a long time without winning the house cup, the Slytherin have won the cup six years in a row, the bloody Baron's have become unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost." Sir Nicholas point at a ghost with gaunt face and robe cover in silvery blood sitting next to a blond hair boy, who looked like he wish to be elsewhere. The sandy hair boy asked a few more questions, at this point Tsukiko tuned them out and focused on finishing her food.

Hermione still looked a bit green asked Tsukiko wearily. "How can you eat after seeing that? Even Ron stopped eating after that display."

Tsukiko tilted her head to one side and said in an unconcern tone. "It's not that bad, there is no reason to stop eating just because of a bit of blood and gore on display. Well, unless he pours blood and gore onto my food." Hermione looked like she was about to barf and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Ron had a shocked look on his face and said. "You're bloody mental." soon the food disappeared to be replaced with desserts.

Hermione wanted to kill Tsukiko Potter, she never wanted to kill anyone so badly, how could she just keep eating like nothing had happened when Sir Nicolas showed off his nearly decapitated head, then she had the nerve to say, unless he pour blood and gore over her food, she wouldn't stop eating. That mental image was too much for Hermione, not only did she threw up her dinner, now she had lost her appetite for the desert. Hermione watched Tsukiko ate desert with seething rage, there were too many witness at this moment, best wait until she was alone and then she would... Wait a damn minute. This was her first day at school and she already wanted to kill her fellow class mate, even if she succeed, she would be EXPELLED. For her that was worse then death. Hermione calmed herself down, sat next to Tsukiko and tried to eat as much as she could before the food disappear.

Tsukiko could feel cold chills from Hermione, maybe Lancer was right, she might have pushed her a bit too far with her teasing, Tsukiko must find a way to make it up to her. Tsukiko ate the strawberry ice cream and watched the professor interact, Tsukiko smiled and waved at Hagrid, he smiled and waved back at her, Tsukiko noticed the look, the grim faced black hair man gave her, it felt like disdain. Tsukiko wondered what she did to offend that professor, it was the first time she met him, the man in turban also seemed odd, something about the way he spoke seem fake, she wondered what he was hiding. Tsukiko then looked over to where the old goat was, he noticed her looking and raised a cup at her, Tsukiko had to suppress her frown and put on a fake smile. Tsukiko listened to a few conversation among the students, Neville discovered his magic at age eight when his uncle dropped him out of the window, Hermione talked about transfiguration with Percy. Soon the desert vanished.

Tsukiko watched as the old goat stood up and coughed into his hand to get the halls attention. "Ahem, just a few words, now that we are fed and watered. First years should note that the forest around Hogwarts is forbidden to all pupils, and few of our older students would do well to remember this as well." Tsukiko noticed the old goat glared at the Weasley twins. He continued. "I have also being asked by the caretaker Mr Filch, to remind you all that no magic is allow between classes and in the corridor. The Quidditch trials will be held second week of this term, anyone interested should inform Madam Hooch. Also finally..." Tsukiko noticed the old goat was now looking at her with damn twinkle in his eyes. "I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound to everyone who does not want to die a very painful death." A few whisper could be heard after that announcement, when the whispers died down, the old goat continued. "and now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song. Everyone pick their favourite tune." Tsukiko noticed many professors had a pained look and forced smile, Tsukiko soon wished she had included ear plugs in her inventory. After what seemed like an eternity of bellow and howls, only the Weasley twins were still singing, in a slow funeral march, Tsukiko had to resist the urge to 'Gandr' curse them. When it was finally over, the old goat clapped and shouted. "Ah music, A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime, off you lot."

Tsukiko muttered in Japanese. "Tone deaf old fuck." as she joined the rest of first year, following the Gryffindor prefects out of the hall and up the marble staircase.

Lancer followed after Tsukiko, he watched all the portrait pointing at the first years group and chattering. In the past Tsukiko had the idea of making multiple portrait of herself, to see if she could bounce off some ideas for her projects. Needless to say, the endless bickering between Tsukiko and her portraits ended with her burning them to ashes, it was a good thing they did not try making multiple portraits of Rin, they might very well destroyed the universe. Lancer spotted a ghost hovering with a bundle of walking sticks, ready to ambush the first years and Tsukiko. Lancer let lose his killing intent solely on the ghost, he could see the ghost panic, dropping the walking sticks and flew away from him as fast as he could.

He then heard the boy Percy said. "That's strange, normally Peeves cause a lot of trouble, never seen him fly away scared like that." Soon Lancer and the group came to a portrait of a very fat woman with pink silk dress.

The portrait ask. "Password?"

Percy replied. "Caput Draconis"

Gryffindor dorm

Tsukiko entered the Gryffindor common room with everyone else, the room was very cosy, filled of squashy arm chairs, a warm fire place, decorated in red and gold, it was nice. Percy send the girls off with a female prefect, Amanda Jackson. To both Tsukiko and Hermione horror, they would be sharing a dorm room together, and only them. Tsukiko realized, either she had to play nice or set up a bounded field on her bed to repeal possible murder attempts, and judged by the look on Hermione face, she could not believe this was happening either. Tsukiko entered the room and was shortly followed by Hermione, Tsukiko found her suitcase and Hedwig in her cage. Tsukiko said to Hedwig fondly. "Hey, hope your not too bored waiting for me all this time." Hedwig hooted twice at her. Tsukiko smiled kindly and said. "OK, I will let you out now, have fun and stay safe." Tsukiko let Hedwig out of the window, to enjoy her flight in the night sky. Tsukiko noticed Hermione was giving her the silent treatment, she must still be upset about today. Both Tsukiko and Hermione changed into their pyjamas, the room was nicely furnished, a very nice four post bed with curtains, an oak drawer next to the bed, guessed she would have to furnish the rest later. Tsukiko noticed Hermione already gone to bed, Tsukiko left the room and made sure there was no one else in the bathroom, Tsukiko called the house elf. A soft pop sounded next to her, a small humanoid creature with floppy ears and tennis ball eyes, wore a light blue robe with Hogwarts symbol.

The elf said meekly to her. "How may I serve Miss Potter."

Tsukiko smiled at the elf and said. "Please deliver this ring to Mr sorting hat and can you guide my guardian Lancer to the room of requirements?"

The house elf was startled when a man with blue hair and red eyes appeared next to Miss Potter, but he held his nerve and said. "Yes Miss Potter, I have been instructed by the sorting hat to guide Mr Lancer to the room of requirements."

The elf watched as Miss Potter smiled at him and said happily. "Thank you very much Mr elf."

The house elf was a bit uncomfortable being treated this nicely but he bravely forged on and said to Lancer. "Mr Lancer, I will apparate us to the entrance, please don't be alarmed." The elf held onto lancer leg, since he could not reach his hand and apparate them to the entrance of the room of requirements.

Lancer took a few second to reorient himself after apparate, he stood before a ridiculous paint of a wizard trying to teach tolls ballet.

The house elf said to him. "Walk pass this painting three time and think about what you need, the room will then appear. We are currently on the seventh floor in the left corridor, if you cannot find your way back to Gryffindor tower sir, just give us a call." at this the elf pop and apparate back to where ever the elf came from.

Lancer paced in front of the painting, he thought about what he needed. A door appeared before him, he entered the room and smiled happily, Lancer brought out Gae Bolg and ready to faced off against twenty animated armours wielding various weapons. Lancer said in vicious joy. "This might not be so bad after all, I wonder if Tsukiko-chan can make a room like this back home." Lancer charged the animated armours and fought to his heart's content.

Tsukiko returned to her shared room with Hermione, she heard soft whimpering from Hermione bed, sounded like she was crying. Tsukiko asked in a gentle voice. "Hermione, is this your first time away from your family?" Tsukiko heard Hermione struggle with her voice.

She sounded both angry and sarcastic. "Yes it is, your going to make fun of me about that as well?"

Tsukiko smiled softly and said in an understanding tone. "No, it's normal to miss your family. You know, when I was alone, I always find music to be best to send me to sleep." Hermione turned and looked at her, Tsukiko could see guilt and sadness on her expression. Hermione must had assumed that she missed her birth parents.

Hermione said in a meek voice. "I'm sorry, Tsukiko, I didn't mean to bring up..."

Tsukiko cut her off and said softly. "It's ok, it happened a long time ago, and I am not alone any more, my brother Lance and sister Sacchin are with me, they love me very much." Tsukiko took out a perfectly cut amethyst, placed it into the depression on the suitcase, Tsukiko opened the suitcase and pulled out a circular platform made of a single red rock, it had numerous runes carved into the surface, the platform could fit into Tsukiko palm. Tsukiko then took out a clear colour crystal orb, size of a small marble that one could find in a toy shop. Tsukiko placed the runic platform on the window sill between her and Hermione bed, Tsukiko then placed the orb onto the centre of the platform and activated a series of runes. The orb lit up in a gentle soft blue light, series of runes floated within the orb and a soft gentle music began to filled the room.

Hermione was amazed by the magical device Tsukiko brought out of her suitcase, it was beautiful, then the soft gentle music in a language she did not understand started to fill the room, soon Hermione eyes felt heavy and she asked in a soft whisper. "what music is it? It's beautiful."

Hermione heard Tsukiko said to her in a gentle tone. "It's called 'I have a dream' made by a group called 'Kalafina'." Hermione listened to the song and drifted gently to slumber.

(Line break)

Hermione had a strange dream, she was at a hill filled with white flowers, she saw a young woman stood before her, she recognised her as an older version of herself, her brown curly hair tied into a single pony tail, she wore a smart white shirt and black trousers, a light brown trench coat and carried a brown suitcase, the woman turned her back to Hermione and looked into the distant. Hermione looked in that direction and saw an older version of Tsukiko waving at her with that same annoying and goofy smile, Hermione could see the older version of herself sighed in annoyance, then moments later she had one of the happiest smile she had ever seen and she waved back at the older version of Tsukiko, she watched the older version of herself walked towards Tsukiko, soon seven other people appeared beside Tsukiko. Hermione could not see them clearly as a strong wind whipped up the flower petals like a snow storm. Hermione watched as the older version of herself turned and smiled at her. The world soon turned white and her dream ended there. Hermione could not help but wonder what the dream meant, who were those seven people beside Tsukiko?

**AN: That's the end of the sorting, I have place Tsukiko in Gryffindor for a very good reason. Tsukiko is a bit sweet on Hermione, Hermione herself have a somewhat hostile friendship with Tsukiko. In future chapter Hermione will not remain the same as cannon, her character growth will be parallel to Tsukiko, if not more so. As for other friends Tsukiko might have, you have to wait for those in future chapter, I have an idea or two to throw around in the first year.**

**As for Tsukiko specialization, she is specialize in different branch of jewel craft and rune craft. Tsukiko is more a researcher type magus then a combat one, in future chapter, Tsukiko will have more of a mad scientist tendency along with some of Lancer battle maniac traits. This is what happens when you learn from Lancer and Rin, you're bound to pick up some of their personality quirks. **

**I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully get it out as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 6 – Ignorance and Redemption

****Chapter 6 – Ignorance and Redemption****

**Another chapter done and I have to say, writer block was a complete bastard. I have made grammar correction (to the best of my ability) from the beginning to this chapter. I will answer ALL my reviews at the end of this chapter, it's about time I address some of those questions and mad suggestion. Please enjoy this chapter, another 16000 words again. **

Gryffindor Dorm

Tsukiko Potter had woken up at the crack of dawn, she took in her surrounding and realized this was not her bed room back home or her workshop, took her almost a full minute before she realized, she was in Hogwarts, and she was in a shared room with Hermione Granger. Tsukiko yawned and stretched out her body before leaving her bed and headed to the bath room to freshen up.

When Tsukiko returned from the bathroom, Hermione was still asleep, Tsukiko could hear a light snore coming from her. Tsukiko decided now would be a good time to bring out her 'assistants' and deploy the mystic code mirror.

A voice within her mind said to her. 'I still cannot believe you brought them with you to Hogwarts' the voice belonged to papa Shiki.

Tsukiko brought out a perfectly cut sapphire and replied. 'This will be the perfect testing ground for them, I have taught them everything I could at home, it's surprising how much they have learned in just nine months. You and Shirou-oniisan thought it was really awesome that I made them.'

Shiki said with mirth. 'Tsukiko-chan, you are the only girl I know, that actually like mecha, it's only Shirou-san and I that actually appreciate them, while every one else was baffled by them.' Shiki then said nervously. 'It's only the aftermath of their creation that got you banned from using Felix Felicis ever again.' Tsukiko turned scarlet red at that memory, it was only after the potions effect worn off did they realized, that Felix Felicis alters the user's mentality and made them a little unstable, like being drunk and happy at the same time, but able to do everything you want clearly and with no inhibition.

Tsukiko replied to Shiki with pure embarrassment. 'Papa Shiki, please don't remind me what happened after the Felix Felicis incident, it's way too embarrassing.'

Shiki was amused when Tsukiko become embarrassed about that incident. Tsukiko always had a skewed sense of humour and would try to embarrass Lancer at every opportunity, so it was kind of refreshing to see the table turned on Tsukiko for once. Shiki thought back to that day when Tsukiko completed the Tachikomas.

(Flash back)

_Shiki positioned himself between Arcueid and Lancer, he sat next to Arcueid and kept her from trying to kill Lancer within Tsukiko mind scape, Tsukiko sat in Seiza position facing Rin, Arturia and Satsuki. Lancer positioned himself as far away from Arcueid and Satsuki as he could. Shirou was next to Lancer trying his hardest to contain his laughter, much to everyone annoyance. Rin took a deep breath while Tsukiko was sweating bullets. _

_Rin said to Tsukiko in an annoyed tone. "Tsukiko-chan, I can understand why you created the Tachikomas, their usefulness as workshop assistant, since Satsuki-chan cannot assist you most of the time due to work and Lancer blow up half your projects with his E-rank luck as soon as he set foot into your workshop, I can understand why you created the Tachikomas, so I am willing to let that go. What I cannot understand is. How in the Root's name did you end up sleeping naked, next to Cu Chulainn in his bed." Shiki watched Tsukiko laughed nervously, no one else was laughing except Shirou. Tsukiko realized how much trouble she was in right now and explained the effect of Felix Felicis, it was with the help of 'Liquid Luck', she was able to complete the Tachikomas perfectly, gained tons of research notes that was years ahead of anything Tsukiko got. Tsukiko speculated that Felix Felicis tend to help the user get what they wanted the most and since there was no way to advance the resurrection project, it must had led her to do the next best thing she want, which was winning Lancer affection. _

_Tsukiko tried to passed it off as a bad batch of Felix Felicis. _

_However Rin said to Tsukiko angrily. "Tsukiko-chan, Cu Chulainn woke up screaming like a girl." _

_Lancer said to Rin with indignation. "Hey, I did not scream like a girl." But sharp glares from Rin, Arturia, Satsuki and Arcueid silenced any further protest. _

_Rin continued. "Satsuki-chan cried about how you became a woman before she did. Thank the Root nothing actually happened between you two." Both Tsukiko and Satsuki turned scarlet red at this. "The best part was Arcueid-san almost killed Cu Chulainn, It took all of us to restrain your mum from killing him, Arcueid-san thought Cu Chulainn had corrupted you and took your innocent." _

_Tsukiko had broken out in cold sweat and said nervously. "Since we cleared everything up, and nothing actually happened..." _

_Tsukiko was cut off by a VERY angry Rin Tohsaka. "Tsukiko-chan, Arturia and I got black eyes from trying to restrain Arcueid-san, Shirou broke his arm trying to stop her, we are not sweeping this under the carpet, from this day forward, you are banned from using Felix Felicis in ANY research, I have also instructed Cu Chulainn and Satsuki-chan to lock you in your room should you take any questionable potions or become inebriated, I am also cutting your budget by half this year as punishment for this incident." Tsukiko was crying a river when she heard her budget was cut by half for this year and wailed at the unfairness of it all._

(Flash back)

Shiki came out of his thoughts when Tsukiko opened her suitcase, it then widened and enlarged to three times it's size, a blue spider robot crawled out of the suitcase along with it's brother. Both were identical to each other except for the assigned number plate, the Tachikomas had four legs and two arms attached to the main thorax, it had three 'eyes' attached to the thorax, like three bowling balls with three black sockets, one looked out in front and two on either side, giving them an almost three hundred and sixty degree field of vision, at the rear of the Tachikomas, an abdomen like body part was attached to the thorax, Tsukiko explained the function of the Tachikomas to him and Shirou, the other could not understand how she managed to pull this off. The Abdomen of the Tachikomas housed their magical power source, a synthetic diamond the size of melon housed within them, surprisingly enough, the synthetic diamond could store a large amount of prana, but could only expel them in small amount without damaging the diamond itself, this source of power was then converted into electricity for the Tachikomas main body, Tsukiko mentioned, she had placed runes onto the Tachikomas wiring to prevent the ambient prana from messing with the electric current inside the Tachikomas and more runes on the electric motors that powered the arms and the legs.

Tsukiko explained the parts that she resorted to Felix Felicis was the brain and artificial intelligence of the Tachikomas, various research from her mystic code television helped in creating the basic programs and through sheer luck, she got the right combinations of jewels and runes to create the brain of the Tachikomas, it was her crowning achievement in creating what she called the first fusion of magic and technology, since then she had upgraded the Tachikomas with various magic, such as sticking charm on the legs when they need to clime walls or ceiling, disillusion charm when they need to hide, anti-magic armour plating and so on. The Tachikomas was 24 inches in width, 36 inches in length and height. Tsukiko even rode on them around the mansion. Shiki had to admit, they were awesome, both he and Shirou could not contain their excitement when they first came online and took their first step.

Tsukiko smiled happily at the Tachikomas, they clicked and whistled at her. Oddly enough she could understand what they said and replied. "Good to see you too, Bob, Jack. Try to keep your voice down. I don't want to wake up Hermione. I need your help deploying the mirror, I will levitate the mirror, you two move it into position, once that is done. Your mission is to explore Hogwarts castle and map out the entire school." Tsukiko took out a perfect diamond and set it onto the suitcase, opened it and proceed to cast a levitation charm on a massive mirror with silver frame and many jewels and runes set into the frame. The mirror was a dimensional door way to the mansion at 46a Craigdarragh Road, it work similar to Floo network, minus the soot, floo powder and disorientation, the mirror worked on the principle of the second true magic, except it was only connected to it's sister mirror at the mansion. Tsukiko would have set the mirror inside her workshop, but the risk of Lancer accidentally blowing up her projects would be too much for her, so it was set up inside her bedroom instead. The mirror stands at 84 inches and weighs a great deal, Tsukiko needed to concentrate on the charm while Bob and Jack move it into position, none of them noticed Hermione stir in her sleep.

Hermione woke up to find Tsukiko casting **Wingardium Leviosa** on a massive mirror and had a pair of blue Acromantulas helping her move the mirror against the wall. Yes. Hermione decided she was still dreaming and went back to sleep, a full ten seconds later, Hermione eyes pop opened in complete shock and shouted. "What in the name of God are those things?" This seemed to surprise the blue Acromantulas as they accidentally knocked the mirror toward Tsukiko. Hermione watched in horror as time seemed to slow down as the mirror fell towards Tsukiko, but instead of moving out of the way, Tsukiko put her left arm forward and caught the mirror on the top frame, her knees almost buckled under the weight.

Tsukiko shouted in panic. "Bob, Jack, pull the mirror back, HURRY." It was then Hermione noticed those blue spider like creature were not Acromantula, they fired white threads towards the top of the mirror and use their 'arms' to pull the mirror off Tsukiko and positioned it against the wall. Tsukiko turned towards her looking a little pale and said. "By the Root, Hermione, please don't do that, we almost broke the mirror." Tsukiko then sat down on her bed exhausted, while the Acromantulas lookalike click and whistle at her in rapid pace, almost sound like they were worried about her.

Tsukiko was a little shaken up, the mirror would had broke if it had hit the floor, she managed to use **Reinforcement** on her whole body to stop the mirror from crushing her, good thing she was holding her wand at the time or this would have been very difficult to explain to Hermione. At least the mirror was safe, both Bob and Jack were chattering away at her, asking if she was all right and apologising for their laps of concentration. Tsukiko said to them in a calm voice. "I'm ok, Bob, Jack. At least the mirror didn't break." This seemed to calm the Tachikomas down.

Tsukiko then saw Hermione said to her in panic. "Tsukiko, I'm sorry, are you all right? What are those things? What's with the mirror? How did you stop the mirror with one hand? You sure you're all right?"

Tsukiko could see Hermione almost hyperventilating and said with amusement. "Hermione, breath, and one question at a time." After she saw Hermione calmed down, Tsukiko said. "Yes I'm ok. Those are Tachikomas. Mirror is just a mirror. I stop the mirror with a feather weight charm, and again, yes, I'm fine."

Hermione seemed to relaxed a bit more and said with curiosity. "Tachikomas? What are they? Did you make them?" Tsukiko thought about this for a moment, Hermione seemed like the jealous sort. She might not take the news, that she made them very well.

Tsukiko decided to lie about them. "My brother Shirou called them Tachikoma, they are a sort of magical construct, or golem. Brother Shirou is a specialist in magical creation like sword, machine, armour, enchanted clothing. The Tachikomas are gifts from him to help me in Hogwarts."

Tsukiko was a bit concerned when she saw stars in Hermione eyes. Hermione said with admiration. "Tsukiko, your brother Shirou must be a genius, he made those golems and your magical cloths. I was really worried when I thought someone like you made those magical creation. You have to introduce me to your brother, there is so much I have to ask him." Tsukiko was a bit angry at Hermione, what does she mean, someone like her? Tsukiko once again controlled her temper, it was better Hermione remained ignorant, she really doesn't want Hermione asking her day in and day out about her magic, better put them on someone else instead. Tsukiko would apologies to Shirou later on.

Tsukiko replied with fake cheer. "sorry Hermione, brother Shirou tend to travel a lot, it might be awhile before I can introduce you to him. Also I would like to introduce you to Bob on my left and Jack on my right, they will be staying with me for the duration of my stay in Hogwarts." The Tachikomas whistled and waved at Hermione in greeting. Hermione smiled and cooed at the Tachikomas.

Hermione was over the moon, magical construct that was intelligent and followed orders. Hermione thought. 'Tsukiko is really lucky to have a brother that can make those magical items for her, including her cloths. Hermione knew it's impossible for Tsukiko to have such advance magic, she's only in first year after all, it was definitely the reason why Tsukiko won't tell her how to use those spells, it's her brother who made them. After all, if it's her, she would have shown Tsukiko and all the professor how to cast those spells if she knew how it's done, she won't have kept it a secret.' Hermione was so happy she almost missed Tsukiko giving order to the Tachikomas.

Tsukiko said to them. "Bob, Jack, start exploring Hogwarts to the best of your ability, if you see something dangerous, retreat and avoid confrontation. Other then that, have fun." Tsukiko smiled at the Tachikomas as they whistled and clicked happily like eager puppies then real Acromantula. They soon opened the door and left the room at high speed, as if they got wheels on their legs.

Hermione watched and thought. 'Wait a moment... THEY do have wheels on their legs!' Hermione really wanted a Tachikoma of her own. Moments later they heard a piercing scream that sounded like a girl, originated from the dorm common room.

Tsukiko almost swore when she heard the scream, she quickly took out a multi colour crystal, shaped in small flat rectangle and said. "Bob, Jack, you both forgot your disillusionment charm, activate your disillusionment charm. Over." A series of click and whistle came from the crystal, Tsukiko was able to relax when she got confirmation from the Tachikomas. Tsukiko quickly changed into her Hogwarts uniform and went to the common room with Hermione following close behind her, It turned out the girly scream came from Ron Weasley, as he cowered in the corner of the common room, muttering in fear about blue Acromantulas. Before Tsukiko could explain and calm Ron down.

Hermione said to Ron. "It's ok Ron, they are not Acromantula, they are Tachikoma, magical construct made by Tsukiko brother Shirou." Tsukiko made a mental note to watch what she say to Hermione, the girl could not keep a secret to save her life.

Ron looked to Tsukiko with horror in his eyes and said with pure fear. "You're brother is mental, why would he make magical construct that look like Acromantula?" Tsukiko was a bit offended by that, she happened to like how she designed the Tachikoma. Tsukiko wanted to defend her creation, but she needs to keep Hermione off her back more then her pride.

Tsukiko lied. "Brother Shirou can be a bit eccentric, but I happen to like the design of the Tachikoma and so did Hermione, by the way she cooed at them." Hermione turned a little red at that comment, while Ron looked horror stricken at her and Hermione.

Ron said to them. "Girls are mental, you're both bloody mental."

Tsukiko ignored Ron comment as she noticed Professor McGonagall approached them.

Professor McGonagall said to her in a neutral tone. "Miss Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, I will escort you to him. Please follow me." Tsukiko waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Tsukiko follow Professor McGonagall through corridors and stairs until they reached a gargoyle statue. Professor McGonagall said to the Gargoyle "Lemon drop". Tsukiko watched as the Gargoyle stepped aside and a spiral stair case came into view. Tsukiko had to control her emotion. In situation like this, she usually resort to her magus personality. She had to keep her current personality up, she could not allow the old goat see her magus personality, it would ruin everything. Tsukiko used the meditation technique papa Shiki taught her, she managed to keep her emotion under control. She knew what the old goat wanted to see her about, and she does not like this at all.

Headmaster office

The headmaster office was a large and circular room filled with noise from various magical instruments. A number of silver instruments sat on spindle legged tables, obviously active by the way they were spinning and shooting out puffs of smoke. The wall was filled with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were sleeping in their frames. There were also several shelf filled with books and sat on top of one of the shelf was the sorting hat. Tsukiko paid more attention to the current occupants of the room. There the black robe, black hair man that had a perpetual scowl on him at all time, there was the old goat, the sorting hat and the phoenix, it also seemed like professor McGonagall also going to stay at this meeting, as she took her position next to the old goat. Tsukiko silently greeted the sorting hat by nodding slightly towards him, she also noticed the phoenix had taken an interest in her. Tsukiko would had enjoyed the stay and even examined some of the magical artefact, but the topic of the conversation that she knew was going to happen, dampened her enthusiasm.

Tsukiko then heard a voice in her mind. 'Tsukiko-chan, calm down and remember the lessons I taught you about chivalry and diplomacy.' Tsukiko felt a weight lifted from her as she listened to Arturia voice.

Tsukiko thought with surprise and confusion. 'Arturia-oneesan?!'

Arturia replied mirthfully. 'I'm here to keep you company, Tsukiko-chan. You need someone level headed for this, and as much as I love Rin, she was the least suitable for this confrontation. Now back straight, walk with confidence and look your adversaries in the eyes. You have nothing to fear Tsukiko-chan. Show them that you're not the scared little girl that need protection.' Tsukiko felt happy that Arturia would be with her in this meeting, Tsukiko remembered her lessons. Tsukiko stride with confidence and stood before the professors.

Tsukiko watched as the headmaster and professor McGonagall smiled at her, she returned with a fake smile and said. "How may I help you, Professor Dumbledore, I hope I am not in any trouble. This is only my second day at Hogwarts."

Tsukiko watched as the old goat smiled and said to her. "No, Miss Potter. You're not in any trouble. I just wish to know how you are. We have been looking for you since you disappeared almost five years ago."

Tsukiko said with fake cheer. "I have been well fed, educated, and loved by my current family. I have never been more happy in my life since sister Satsuki and brother Lance found me five years ago. They love me very much." Tsukiko noticed the old goat lost some of those twinkle in his eyes, her smile became a bit more genuine and vicious.

Tsukiko heard Arturia said to her. 'Tsukiko-chan, control your body language, your malice is showing.' Tsukiko quickly got her smile under control, but it seemed like the black hair man noticed her slip, and was both intrigue and confused by her. The man soon replaced his curiosity with the same perpetual frown.

The old goat said to her with concern. "Miss Potter, as happy as I am to hear you are well and loved by your current family, I must insist that you return to the Dursley during summer break, they miss you terribly." Tsukiko resisted the anger that was rising within her, with reminder from Arturia and meditation technique from papa Shiki.

Tsukiko said in a neutral tone. "I'm sorry sir, but I will have to refuse, both sister Satsuki and brother Lance have very poor impression of the Dursley. They found them to be the worse sort of people imaginable, and from my own personal experience, they are the worse kind of human being and I rather not spend a single second around them if possible."

Tsukiko watched the expression of the three professors. Professor McGonagall seemed to be conflicted about which side to take. The old goat seemed to have lost more sparkle in his eyes and giving her the 'I am disappointed in you' look. The black hair professor seemed to become even more curious about her.

The old goat said to her in disappointment. "Unfortunately Miss Potter, you don't have a choice in this, as your magical guardian, I get to decide where you stay, and for your own good. You will spend the summer with the Dursley." This time Tsukiko smiled viciously. All three professor caught that smile and seemed slightly unnerved by her expression.

Tsukiko said with malicious joy. "Unfortunately for you sir. Both sister Satsuki and brother Lance are my magical guardians. When Gringotts made them my magical guardians, I remember they also removed my former magical guardian. The head of Gringotts seemed VERY angry with my former magical guardian, but I was only six years old at the time, so I knew very little of what actually transpired." Tsukiko almost laughed when the old goat paled at that information. Tsukiko lied when she said she remembered very little of what actually happened that day. Tsukiko remembered everything, and when she was older. She managed to get more details about what had transpired. Tsukiko was over the moon, getting one up over the old goat. Seemed like he never got the memo from the rat delivery service to inform him, that he had been removed as her magical guardian.

Severus Snape was intrigue by Tsukiko Potter, the young girl before him was acting, her body language, her speech was hiding her disdain and hostility for Dumbledore, the young girl was trained to hide her real emotion, he was only able to pick up one slip from her. This had impressed him, considering he was the head of Slytherin house and he also played double agent since the end of the last war. Severus noticed Dumbledore had not picked up her slip and wondered how the man came to his current position and lived through the First Wizarding War. Severus originally thought Tsukiko Potter was like her father. A show off. Prankster. Attention seeker. She certainly had proven that to him when she came to Hogwarts in elaborate magical disguise, also being sort into Gryffindor did not help his opinion of her, but now, he was unsure how to view Tsukiko Potter, when the headmaster mentioned the Dursley. Tsukiko dropped her mask and become openly hostile against the headmaster. Severus had to rethink his judgement, he might had been fooled since yesterday sorting.

Severus came out of his thought when Tsukiko Potter stood before him and said with that fake smile. "Hello Sir, sorry if I have not introduce myself earlier. I am Tsukiko Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Severus put on a neutral expression and said in a low tone. "Like wise, Miss Potter. I am Severus Snape, but you will refer to me as professor Snape, I will be your potion teacher for the year." Severus noticed Tsukiko eyes widened in surprise when he mentioned his full name, but that expression only lasted a moment.

Tsukiko Potter said to him with a genuine smile and bowed to him. "I look forward to my lesson with you, professor Snape. There is much I like to learn from you." Severus was now truly intrigue, she showed respect to him, but not to Dumbledore or McGonagall. Severus does not know why Tsukiko Potter was surprised to hear his full name. He would need to keep an eye on her.

Albus Dumbledore was in panic, when did Gringotts get involve? Why did they remove him as Tsukiko Potter guardian? Where was the notification? Albus already knew about Tsukiko magical guardians from Hagrid during last night meeting. He was surprised that Minerva already met Tsukiko when she was eight years old and Hagrid met her when she was seven! Albus had to admit her guardians Satsuki Yumizuka and Lance Bazett had done a great job protecting her, but it was not enough, only the blood ward could truly protect her, but without his role as her magical guardian... Albus was in trouble. Albus watched as Tsukiko introduced herself to his potion master, when they had done talking, he said to Tsukiko, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "Miss Potter, please reconsider this matter, I am only trying to do what is best for you."

Tsukiko smiled and said to him. "As you said, professor Dumbledore, I don't have a choice. My magical guardians decide where I live. It's not me you have to convince, it's my brother and sister you will have to speak to." Albus noticed Severus raised an eyebrow at Tsukiko and smiled a little at her. Before Albus could decipher what it meant, Tsukiko said to him cheerfully. "If that is all professor Dumbledore, I would like to have breakfast before my first lesson starts. Please excuse me" Before Albus could think of something to say to her, Tsukiko already left the office.

Tsukiko was not happy, she had lost control there for a moment, she did not even realize her magus personality showed itself when the old goat said she had no choice and no say in where she live. Tsukiko could only pray that the old goat would not take this as a sign, that she had gone dark. Tsukiko said to Arturia in her mind. 'Sorry, Arturia-oneesan, I lost it there, I didn't even notice I changed personality.'

Arturia replied with concern. 'It's all right Tsukiko-chan, what's done is done. Put this meeting behind you and get something to eat. Hunger is the enemy, you have a long day ahead of you.' Tsukiko smiled at that and head off towards the dining hall.

Arturia was concerned, so was Rin next to her. Arturia removed her hand from the obelisk and said. "Rin, will Tsukiko be all right? You've seen what happened, is that normal?"

Rin was deep in thought and said. "Arturia, normal is not a word I would use on any magus, myself included, Tsukiko-chan magus personality did not appear for no reason, that time, Tsukiko-chan subconsciously used her magus personality when she was threatened, we all know how much damage the Dursley did to her. The thought of being send back to them is no different then a death sentence to Tsukiko-chan."

Arturia with look of frustration said. "Is there nothing we can do? I feel so helpless trap here, not being able to aid Tsukiko-chan when she need us the most."

Rin looked sadden and said. "Arturia, all we can do for now is watch over her and be there for Tsukiko-chan when she need us. I wish there is more we can do." Rin sighed and continued. "Let's go and tell the others what happened, maybe Shiki-san have some advice that might be helpful to Tsukiko-chan."

Albus realized today was going to be a really bad day, he must go to Gringotts today and find out as much as possible on their involvement with Tsukiko Potter and her guardians. Albus could not understand the hostility Tsukiko had for the Dursley, she seemed like such a sweet and obedient girl, but the moment he said she was going back to the Dursley, she changed suddenly. That smile, so full of malice, unsettled him, it was like she was a different person altogether. Had Tsukiko Potter gone dark like Voldemort? No, not possible, she was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave and valour. This change must had come from her interaction with her guardian. Yes, that must be it. He must find out everything he could about Tsukiko guardians and find ways to get Tsukiko Potter under his guidance once more. He stood up and said to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, I have business at Gringotts it seems, I will leave Hogwarts in your capable hands." He left the office for the nearest floo network.

Minerva McGonagall was having a hard time understanding what had just happened here. She could not believe Albus would send Tsukiko back to those horrible muggles when she's got loving guardians looking after her. Minerva always thought Albus decision to send Tsukiko Potter to her magic hating family to be a bad one, and that was reinforced when she heard Tsukiko was hospitalize for three days before her disappearance five years ago. Those horrible muggles did not even realized she was gone until Albus informed them. Minerva had reluctantly agree to Albus reason for sending her to those muggles, Albus feared the fame as 'The girl who lived' would get to the child, or so he said. This was made pointless when Tsukiko Potter had been hiding in the magical world under their nose the entire time and she turned out just fine, but then Albus just had to go and alienate Tsukiko by saying she had no choice and must return to the Dursley, when she clearly hated them. Was it any wonder she reacted so angrily, Minerva was still unnerved by Tsukiko smile, so full of anger and loathing. Minerva hope Tsukiko had not included her in that angry outburst, she could still remember that meek little girl she met at Flourish &amp; Blotts.

Hogwarts dinning hall

Tsukiko managed to make it to breakfast and caught up with Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor house. Tsukiko watched with amusement when Hermione positioned herself away from Ron, Hermione decided not to sit next to him or across the table from him. Tsukiko sat next to Hermione and helped herself to two slice of bacon, toast and scramble eggs, Tsukiko preferred coffee in the morning, but it seemed like that was not on the menu, Tsukiko decided to bring her own blend of coffee in the future, what kind of barbaric place was this, no coffee with her breakfast, this was going to be a long day. Hermione was kind enough to give her the class schedule. Tsukiko almost sighed in frustration. There was more breaks in them then classes, Tsukiko was expecting five class per day, even six or seven considering this was a boarding school, but it seemed like wizards and witches was pretty laid back compare to magus.

As Tsukiko finished her breakfast and was about to leave the dinner hall. A boy her age, with slicked blond hair, boarder on silver approached her, he was accompanied by two rather large students, she almost assumed to be upper years, except she remembered them in yesterday sorting.

The blond hair boy introduced himself. "So it's true, you're Tsukiko Potter." The boy said eagerly, Tsukiko had to suppress a groan. Since she got here, Tsukiko noticed many stares and whisper directed at her. She really hope this was not a fan boy, she would never hear the end of it from papa Shiki. Tsukiko only just noticed, many Gryffindor looked at the blond haired boy with disdain, this level of hostility goes above house rivalry.

Tsukiko chose to answer neutrally. "Yes, I am Tsukiko Potter, and you are?"

The blond boy answered with enthusiasm. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." A choke came from Ron as if he was trying to say something. Tsukiko noticed Draco look annoyingly towards Ron, before Draco could say anything.

Tsukiko admonished Ron. "Ron, eat your food or speak, but not both. You're going to choke if you keep that up." Tsukiko noticed Ron turned pink, but she just smiled back and quickly turned her attention to Draco and said. "So what can I do for you? Mr Malfoy."

Draco smiled and said. "Miss Potter, some wizard families are better then other, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to her.

Tsukiko now understood what Draco wants, a public alliance. Tsukiko said to him with a smile. "Thanks for the offer Draco, but I have to refuse."

Draco Malfoy lost his smile and said with anger. "I'd be careful if I were you Potter."

Tsukiko knew a threat when she heard one and cut Draco off before he could finish. "Mr Malfoy, I think you misunderstood. I cannot accept your offer because both our families are rivals. I may go by the name of Tsukiko Potter, but I am also the heir of the Tohsaka family. If I accept your proposal, you will be in trouble with your father, and I will be in trouble with my head of house." Draco turned pale when the Tohsaka was mentioned, seemed like even Draco was informed about their house rivalry.

Draco quickly withdrew his hand and said with less confidence. "I see, it's a shame, I think we could have gotten along splendidly. Crabbe. Goyle. Let's go and leave those Gryffindor losers." Tsukiko noticed many Gryffindor turned red with anger, including Ron.

Hermione said with curiosity. "Tsukiko, I thought the name Taiga Tohsaka was just an alias."

Ron chipped in, thankfully with no food in his mouth. "What did your family do, to make the Malfoy that scared?"

Tsukiko decided to answer them truthfully. "The Malfoy send some people with dark robe and skull mask to intimidate my sister Satsuki when she was meeting an investor at the Leaky Cauldron, they never reached the meeting, brother Lance send three of them to St Mungo's Hospital with multiple bone fracture and internal haemorrhaging. He kept the leader of the group in good health and tortured some information out of him, I think brother Lance dunked his head into the toilet and said, if he does not cooperate, he would be choking down more then just water. The leader signed a magical oath confessing to the crime and the Malfoy got into a lot of trouble because of that. Not enough to send anyone to Azkaban, but enough to send a message that no one mess with the Tohsaka." Ron, Hermione and many other at the table turned green.

Hermione said with annoyance. "Tsukiko, did you have to describe how your brother tortured one of them?"

Ron added after her. "Tsukiko, I know I already said this many times, your brother is completely bloody mental." Tsukiko just smiled happily, before making her way to her first class in Hogwarts.

(Line Break)

Tsukiko first lesson was Herbology, it was actually rather fun learning all the magical fungi and plants. Tsukiko paid special attention to the plant Dittany, the healing property was fascinating. Tsukiko planned to steal a few live specimens and see if she could replicate similar healing property with runes and jewels, or perhaps refining the current potion into something more potent.

Tsukiko was really looking forward to the defence against the dark art, she had hope to learn something that was not covered by her vast repository of books, but she was greatly disappointed. Tsukiko could handle professor Quirrell Sanguivoriphobia, his need to fill the class room with the stench of garlic, even his clumsy obsession with her, but professor Quirrell fake stutter was getting on her nerve, she was about to call the professor out on this, however Rin stopped her. Rin explained to her, that she needed to find out the reason why he was faking his stutter and not accuse him without proof. Tsukiko thought about this for a moment and realized professor Quirrell was not getting anything positive from the stutter, so why do it? Tsukiko decided to leave the issue alone for the time being and kept an eye open on professor Quirrell.

Hogwarts dinner hall

The rest of the day went and gone almost uneventfully. That was until a sandy hair boy blew up his cup of drink, when he tried to change the said liquid into mead. Tsukiko watched with interest and thought he must have messed up his spell, but Tsukiko felt a sense of curiosity from her magus personality, something told her, she need to keep an eye on this boy. Tsukiko was shaken out of her thoughts when three girls approached her, with stars in their eyes, the same kind of stars that Hermione had this morning. Tsukiko inwardly groaned, those three girls before her belong to Ravenclaw.

The Asian girl in the middle introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Cho Chang, the girl on my left is Padma Patil, the girl on my right is Sue Li. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter."

The girl Sue Li said to her with barely contained excitement. "Miss Potter, can we examine the Tachikomas, we heard from Hermione about those magical golems that your brother made. We would be forever grateful if we could learn how they work." Tsukiko had to contain her shock and anger. There was no way in hell, she was going to reveal her mystery and let some third-rate wannabe witch examined her hard won mysteries. Tsukiko could not exactly say that to them, so she did the next best thing, just dumped them on Shirou again.

Tsukiko said with concealed annoyance. "I'm sorry, I can't help you on that. The Tachikoma have built in safety device that prevent them from being examined. Brother Shirou also programmed the Tachikomas to fight back if someone try to subdue or examine their magic. You will have to ask for his permission when you meet him." The three girls looked crestfallen but accepted her explanation and bid her farewell. Tsukiko looked heatedly over to Hermione, she would need to have a word with Hermione about the meaning of ownership and privacy.

Gryffindor dorm

Tsukiko closed the door after she and Hermione entered their dorm room. Tsukiko was not happy, with barely contained anger in her voice, she said to Hermione. "Why the hell did you tell the Ravenclaw about the Tachikomas? More to the point, how many people did you tell?" Hermione seemed taken back by her hostility and looked genuinely confused.

Hermione said defensively. "There is nothing wrong with telling other students and professors about them, they are amazing, your brother is amazing and I think everyone should have a Tachikoma." Tsukiko pinched the bridge of her nose. Hermione really could not see what she did wrong here.

Tsukiko patience was running thin, she said to Hermione. "Why? Hermione. Also how many people have you told?"

Hermione regained her posture and said like nothing was wrong. "Because I want to build one myself and I know the Ravenclaw would be smart enough to help me. I also told professor Flitwick, he was amazed and impressed when I told him about the Tachikomas." Hermione was getting excited when she talked about the charm professor.

Tsukiko felt outrage and hiss out. "What MAKE you THINK you have the right to take apart my hard work, MY Tachikomas. Do you have any idea what I went through to make them, the years of research, the amount of Galleon spent, the trials and errors I have gone through, and you tried to team up with Ravenclaw to find out how they work? To steal what is MINE. You are nothing but a THEIF." Tsukiko literally shouted at Hermione at the last sentence. Hermione looked stunned and was on the verge of tears.

Tsukiko almost face palm when she realized what she said. she slipped up, now Hermione knew she created the Tachikomas and lied to her. How did this girl make her so angry? Normally she had better control over her emotion then this.

Hermione felt really upset and realized Tsukiko had lied to her. Her voice trembled with anger and sorrow, she said to Tsukiko. "Why did you lie? Why are you so angry at me? I didn't do anything wrong. I just want to learn as much about magic as I can." As soon as she said those words, she could see Tsukiko face darken with anger.

Hermione felt the ice in Tsukiko voice. "I lied because I don't want you nagging at me about wanting to learn MY magic, originally I lied to save your feeling, because I want to get to know you better." Hermione felt Tsukiko biting words. Tsukiko continued with venom in her voice. "Now I am glad I lied to you, because you would have told anyone about what I am capable of doing. Hermione, when I told you about the Tachikomas, I trusted, you would at least keep their existence within Gryffindor house. Instead, you teamed up with Ravenclaw and tried to steal them from me."

Hermione was convinced Tsukiko was wrong and said defensively. "In every books of magic, wizards and witches were encouraged to spread the teaching of magical advancement, it is selfish to hide your achievement and discovery. You should be helping me and teach everyone else how to make them."

Tsukiko felt truly angry when Hermione said that to her. What the hell does she know? Those books she read were filled with the same propaganda bull shit from the Ministry of Magic, in a poor attempt to encouraged the populace to reveal their discovery for little to no profit to the inventor. Tsukiko directed all her anger at Hermione and said with such malice, she could see Hermione flinch in fear. "You're a naïve little fool. Books lie. History lie. People lie. Anything that was made by the hands of man can lie. If you think those books give you the justification to steal from me, then I suggest you open your eyes and see the real world for what it truly is."

Hermione was really afraid, she never seen anyone so angry before in her life. Before she came to Hogwarts, she was never able to make any friends in kindergarten or primary school, everyone would ignore her for some reason. Instead she would lose herself in books to overcome her loneliness, she had placed her faith and belief in books and authority figures, because there was nothing else beyond them she could place her faith and belief in. Hermione honestly believed Tsukiko would had let her examine the Tachikomas, she thought with help from Ravenclaw they would figure out how to make them, she never thought, what she planned to do, was no different then stealing from Tsukiko. How could books be wrong? What was she suppose to believe in, if she could not depend on her books, the teachers, the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione could feel ice in her stomach as Tsukiko glared at her and said. "Do you really think you're so smart, that you and the Ravenclaw can replicate the Tachikoma? Do you REALLY think that you have the knowledge to put them back together again, after you've taken them apart? Do you think so little of me, that you didn't even ask for my permission before going to the Ravenclaw." Hermione could see tears fall from Tsukiko face. Hermione heart sunk, as she began to realize how upset Tsukiko was with her. Before she could say a single word to Tsukiko, Tsukiko left the room. Hermione felt tears streamed down her face.

Hermione said angrily. "You're wrong Tsukiko. Books are never wrong." as she said this, she could not understand why she felt so miserable and heartbroken.

Tsukiko needed to get away from Hermione before she did something truly regrettable. Tsukiko walk passed Ron and the twins in the common room, before she left the Gryffindor dorm. Tsukiko use **Reinforcement** on her right fist, with a shout of rage she punched the wall before walking out of the dorm.

Ron almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Tsukiko shouted in anger then punched the wall. Ron saw Tsukiko walked passed him earlier, but hesitated to call out to her when he saw how angry she looked. Ron exchanged a worry glance at Fred and George, Ron was about to go find out what was wrong with Tsukiko when he came to the spot were she punched the wall. Ron paled at what he saw, the wall was cracked and dented, Ron said to his twin brothers. "Might be better if I stay here and let her cool off first." Ron sat back down onto the couch and heard Fred and George whistled impressively at what Tsukiko did to the wall with her fist.

(Line Break)

Tsukiko called one of the Tachikoma to her and had it guide her to the room of requirement. Tsukiko felt her anger and frustration lessened when she cut lose and punched the wall, she hope Lancer would spar with her, most likely he would knock her frustration out along with her. Tsukiko saw Lancer waiting for her in astral form just outside a ridiculous painting of a wizard tried to teach trolls ballet. Lancer always knew when she was upset, apparently the feedback from her command crest not only informed him when she was in danger, it also informed him when she was upset or otherwise distress.

Tsukiko could see Lancer smiled gently at her and said with his ring. 'You all right? Tsukiko-chan.'

Tsukiko replied. 'I will be fine, I just need to hit something to vent my anger, I'm hoping you will spar with me.' Tsukiko knew Lancer would not spar with her when she was distressed. He would only spar with her when she was calm and in control of her emotion.

Tsukiko was surprised when Lancer said to her with amusement. 'I got something better, walk in front of this painting three times and think about what you need the most.' Tsukiko did as Lancer said, a door appeared before her and she entered the room of requirement. Tsukiko had researched the secret rooms of Hogwarts, there was virtually no description of the room, except to say they exist. What Tsukiko saw within the room would had made her cackle with joy, the room had turned itself into her magus testing room, a room she designed for testing volatile and explosive experiments and spells. Tsukiko knew instantly how to vent her anger as wooden dolls begin to appeared through out the room. Tsukiko took out some of her low cost jewels and her wand. Tsukiko smiled happily as she proceed to test out different kind of explosions and volatile spells on her hapless victim.

Headmaster office

Albus Dumbledore staggered into his office, completely drenched in magic water, pale as a ghost, patches of burn marks on his robe and beard. This was his worse Gringotts visit since the day he was born. When Tsukiko Potter said the head of Gringotts was angry at him, he honestly thought she was exaggerating. Albus thought back to his visit today.

(Flash back)

_Albus noticed every goblins in Gringotts seemed to take a moment to sneer at him unpleasantly. The reception was horrible, he was placed in a very long queue and when he finally reached the counter, the goblin put up a 'gone to break' sign and forced him into another long queue, this process repeated itself for almost an hour until one of the goblin finally met him. He demanded a meeting with the head of Gringotts, he could not remember his name when asked, he was only a goblin, which seemed to earned him the nastiest sneer from the goblin before him._

_Albus Dumbledore was informed that the head goblin was at the lowest level within Gringotts vault, he was led by another goblin to their inferno contraption they called a cart. Albus could had sworn the cart was a lot slower back when he was younger, the goblin always insisted that there was only one setting for speed, it sure did not feel like it at this moment as his beard flew into his face by the speed of the cart and numerous time he was almost thrown off the cart, when they turned a sharp corner, they went through a number of magical water falls that dispel any magic that he might be carrying, even thought once should have been enough instead of eight times. When they finally reached the lowest level, he was locked in a room with a very large Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon, needless to say this meeting turned rather hot for him, as the Ukrainian Ironbelly spewed fire at him. Through both luck and skill, he managed to survive the encounter and exited the lock room only a little singed, his goblin escort seemed disappointed and apologised for sending him into the wrong room, as he was shown the way to the head goblin who handled the training and care for the Ukrainian Ironbelly._

_Albus was becoming rather angry, he was sent to the wrong head goblin and now he and his escort had to go back to the Gringotts reception area on the surface. After another eight bouts through the water falls and near death cart run. Albus Dumbledore finally met the head of Gringotts. Albus could see the head goblin was resisting the urge to laugh at him, he ignored the goblin childish attempt to belittle a great wizard like him, he said in a neutral and diplomatic tone. "Master goblin, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current head master of Hogwarts..." Albus could see the head goblin sneer and roll his eyes at him. "Would like to know why Gringotts have removed myself as Tsukiko Potter magical guardian." Albus had hoped his numerous title would intimidate the goblin. _

_He watched as the head goblin leaned forward with a nasty smile and said to him. "Albus Dumbledore, you were removed as Tsukiko Potter magical guardian for breaching the term of the Potter's will. The will stated clearly Tsukiko Potter was to NEVER come under the care of the Dursley, and Gringotts take all our contract VERY seriously, especially when some wizard who can't tell Knut from Galleon tried to CHEAT us." _

_Albus paled, he realized the Gringotts was aware of the Potter's will, also aware that he had send the last Potter to the Dursley. Albus tried to keep the panic in his voice under control. "Master goblin, I hope you're aware that the Potter's will can only be viewed by myself and Tsukiko Potter, you have no right to view or discuss it's content." _

_The head goblin looked at him angrily and said. "Do NOT lecture me about the wizard laws, I know the content of the contract, because Lily Potter chose me as a witness to the Potter's will and only a Potter can change it's content, and you SIR is a scoundrel and a cheat. If you wish to challenge our decision, then you will have to unseal the Potter's will." Albus became white as bone, he realized Gringotts had got him by the balls, he could not challenge their decision without unsealing the Potter's will, unseal the Potter's will and he would never be able to send Tsukiko Potter to live with the Dursley. _

_Albus knew he would never win against the Gringotts legally, he would at least find Tsukiko Potter magical guardian, they were literally his last hope of sending her to the Dursley. Gringotts could not refuse him, if he wanted to get in contact with Tsukiko guardian, he said to the head goblin. "I would like to send an official message to Miss Satsuki Yumizuka and Mr Lance Bazett. As the former magical guardian of Tsukiko Potter, It is my right to be able to send them my owl to discuss matter most urgent." Albus had tried to send owl to both guardians, but Gringotts had blocked his owl on their behalf, now he had made an official request, the goblin could not refuse him. _

_The head goblin sneered at him and said. "I cannot refuse an official request, but know this, we will examine all owls, you or your associate send to Tsukiko Potter guardians. If you wish to contact them, you will have to owl the Gringotts under the name of House Tohsaka." _

_Albus paled even further when he heard the name of the house, the Tohsaka was a recent family that had come to light, they possessed wealth that said to be even greater then the Malfoy, he tried to recruit them into the Order of the Phoenix, but he could not find any information on them and now he learned Tsukiko Potter and her guardians were members of the House Tohsaka. _

_The head goblin seemed to take pleasure at his distress as he continued. "Tsukiko Potter is the official heir to the Tohsaka and it's fortune, the Tohsaka have many investments within Gringotts, so it is in our interest to look after the Tohsaka's financial and legal well being. With that out of the way, our meeting is over. Do let the door hit you on the way out."_

(Flash back)

Albus sat down on his desk and started to write a letter to House Tohsaka, hopefully he would be able to convince them to send Tsukiko Potter to the Dursley. It was for the greater good that Tsukiko spend time with the Dursley.

(Line Break)

Tsukiko was very happy at this moment, she managed to work the stress out off her system with a few precised and well placed explosions, a few interesting spells that seemed to get more powerful with negative emotion. The room itself was a wonder to behold. It possessed similarity to Reality Marble. Rin explained the concept of reality marble to her once, the manifestation of one's inner world onto reality itself, a person's imagination made real, it required a mind set that was referred to as the 'alien common sense of demons'. Tsukiko theorised that for such event to happen purely through imagination, a person mind must either be able to handle the enormous calculation for such magic to occur or had unparalleled faith and belief so unbelievably powerful that their wish, their imagination was made real through sheer will power. Shirou had never strike her as a smart or clever person, so for him her second theory was the most applicable, she could still remember how depressed Shirou was when she pointed that out to him. The idea that a room that could mould itself to your imagination was too good to pass up, she already got an idea how to extract the room, she would need to buy large amount of demolition charges from the Wild Geese, it would be cheaper then using her jewels and with some luck she would only take out half of Hogwarts trying to extract the room for her study. She would still have to convince Rin to let her blow up Hogwarts for the advancement of magecraft.

Tsukiko was not paying attention when a very short professor greeted her in the corridor, she almost let out an undignified scream that would had Lancer laughing on the floor. Tsukiko quickly composed herself and faced the professor, the professor appeared to be very old, white hair balding at the top and white beard, he was short like goblin and bear some of their features, he wore a green wizard robe. Tsukiko hid her embarrassment. "Hello professor..." Tsukiko realized she does not know his name.

The professor smiled at her and said. "Where are my manner, my name is Filius Flitwick, you may call me professor Flitwick. I will be your charm professor this year, Miss Potter. Also just the person I am looking for, I was on my way to the Gryffindor dorm to meet you, Miss Potter." Tsukiko suppressed a groan. She really hoped she did not have to deal with this, it was easier to refuse Hogwarts students access to the Tachikomas, but a professor was a different matter.

Tsukiko said with a barely suppressed dread. "How may I help you professor Flitwick?"

The Professor suddenly looked embarrassed and said. "Miss Potter, I would like to apologies to you, on behalf of the Ravenclaw house. I saw what happened this evening, those students have no right making such request of you. I have already gave them a lecture and a warning not to ask you for your magic and not to attempt to catch or steal the Tachikoma. I already notified all the house heads and Finch to leave the Tachikomas alone. Professor McGonagall would also be having a word with Miss Granger about her behaviour."

Tsukiko was puzzled and confused as to why professor Flitwick was going through all this trouble for her, she asked. "Professor Flitwick, sorry if I sound presumptuous, but I though Ravenclaw pursue knowledge and learning above everything else, I had assumed you wanted to see me to give permission to let your house examine the Tachikomas."

Professor Flitwick smiled at her and said. "There is a difference between learning and copying. Miss Granger and those three Ravenclaw students was only interested in copying the magic behind the Tachikoma, I am not saying they are not smart enough to accomplish it, but they are only interested in reaching the end goal and would have missed everything in between. That, Miss Potter, is not learning. It is no different then handing in a text book and call the homework done. Also it is wrong to just take someone else's hard work."

Tsukiko was surprised, she honestly thought that everyone in the wizard world would always look for an easy way out like Hermione and those Ravenclaw. What professor Flitwick said was true, if one just copy the Tachikoma, they would have missed all the theory that had gone into their making, the theory of prana interference with electricity, the theory and method of converting prana into electricity efficiently, the method and theory of using jewels to gather ambient mana from the environment. Tsukiko also knew that anyone attempting to copy the Tachikoma would fail spectacularly, without understanding of jewel craft, the chance of some wizard or witch overcharging a jewel was great and that tend to cause massive explosion, she already had a few close call, when she first started training in jewel craft.

Tsukiko was brought out of her thoughts when professor Flitwick gave her a parchment, he said to her. "Miss Potter, those are permission slip for the Tachikomas to roam freely within Hogwarts, they are just legal papers to cover both the owner and the school, please read the document carefully, and if you agree with what it's stated. Then please sign the document." Tsukiko began to read the document before her with meticulous care, Rin had drilled this lesson into her when she was young, being the girl who lived, heir of the Potter and heir of the Tohsaka, there would be unscrupulous people that would take advantage of her. Tsukiko experience with manipulator like the old goat gave her the incentive to watch out for everything, she even used **Structural Analysis** on all owl mail, food, drink, potion and so on. Tsukiko never let her guard down unless she was either at home or in her work shop. Tsukiko found nothing amiss within the document and signed it. Tsukiko handed the document back to professor Flitwick, he smiled and said to her in amusement. "Miss Potter, look like I won my bet against the other professors."

Tsukiko became confused when professor Flitwick said he won his bet. Professor Flitwick just smiled and showed her the document. Professor Flitwick said to her. "This document only become valid if signed by the true owner of the 'Tachikomas'. This document have the dual function of giving your Tachikomas permission to stay at Hogwarts and other stated benefit, but it also verify ownership of said magical construct, this document was created by goblin, so it only become valid if it was signed by it true owner, or should I say inventor or creator of said object."

Tsukiko paled and said dejectedly. "The goblin concept of true owner, is the person who made the object, if said object parted from the creator, they are considered as 'loan' to the other person no matter how much was paid for said object or any other legal ramification. The only exception to this was, when the said object was passed down to blood relation." Tsukiko thought to herself. 'Oh great, her secret was torn down in less then a day.' Tsukiko already knew that Hermione would blabber to everyone that she made the Tachikoma and now professor Flitwick knew without a doubt that she made the Tachikoma, however none of those actually mattered, as soon as Rin heard about this, how she fell for that trick with the goblin document, Rin would not be happy and she would put her through special remedial lessons or even cut her work shop budget again.

Tsukiko began to feel depressed when she thought about her budget being cut again, professor Flitwick said to her with concern. "Miss Potter are you all right, you look a little pale." Tsukiko knew her secret was blown, she might as well find out what was going to happen now.

Tsukiko hid her despair and said with sarcasm. "Everything is just fine sir, except possibly have the whole school know I can do magic that's not taught in Hogwarts, I am really looking forward to have the entire Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor and possibly a handful of Slytherin trying every trick in the book to find out the secret of my magic, and that's not the worse part, when my sister... I mean head of house find out about this, the punishment will be both terrifying and horrible." Tsukiko shivered at the thought of Rin fake smile.

Tsukiko noticed professor Flitwick laughing at her and he said. "You don't have to worry, Miss Potter. The rest of the staff have agreed to keep your secret, if it was proven that you made the Tachikomas. The bet was just for fun among the staffs, and I must say both Severus and I made a nice little fortune from that bet."

Tsukiko was rather offended and said. "Hey, that mean only two people believe I made the Tachikomas and the rest believed my story that brother Shirou made them, I don't know whether to be upset or glad about this." Tsukiko thought for a moment and said curiously. "Professor Flitwick, why would you and the Hogwarts staff keep my secret? I was under the impression that everyone would want to learn my magic for the greater good of the wizard world."

Tsukiko noticed the professor Flitwick looked rather annoyed and said to her. "Miss Potter, you should know, not every professor agree with those ridiculous code that the Ministry of Magic printed into every books our students bought. The goblin had kept their magic and weapon forging secrets even among themselves, let alone giving those secrets to the Ministry of Magic, and I can say with certainty that many magical family have spells and magic that they keep secret from everyone else, those families are the reason why the Ministry of Magic did not make those 'codes of conduct' into laws, or they would have a rebellion on their hands if they force people to give up their secret spells and magic." Professor Flitwick seemed to regain his sunny disposition and said to her. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Potter, professor McGonagall will have words with Miss Granger to correct her view, after I collect my winning from her, and if anyone give you grief about not teaching them your magic or share your invention, you come straight to me or professor McGonagall, we will straighten them out. Well that's all Miss Potter, I'm looking forward to what you can do in the future. Have a pleasant evening." Tsukiko watched professor Flitwick walk away and thought maybe magical Britain was not such a lost cause after all, as she makes her way to the Gryffindor tower.

Gryffindor Dorm

Tsukiko soon discovered everything was not fine, it seemed Hermione was still very upset with her. Hermione was called away by professor McGonagall later on, she came back later, angry and was on the verge of tears. Both Tsukiko and Hermione went about ignoring each other soon afterwards, just because they shared a dorm room, it does not mean either one of them had to speak to each other or like each other.

Both Fred and George Weasley felt very uncomfortable, they could feel the temperature in the room drop and the cold hostility rising between Tsukiko and Hermione, whatever happened between those two were very serious, they also noticed Ron made a hasty retreat back to the boys dormitory and thought that might be the best idea that Ron had ever came up with.

Tsukiko pretended to go to sleep as she entered her mind scape, so much had happened today, she need a sense of normality and some affection from her mum Arcueid. Tsukiko arrived at the Emiya resident courtyard and was greeted by Arcueid. Tsukiko hugged Arcueid before making their way into the Emiya resident.

Her mum said to her with concern. "How was your day? Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko became dejected and told her everything that happened today.

Arcueid knew Tsukiko was upset with everything that happened today, she already knew about the headmaster meeting and was still rather angry at the old fool, it made her wonder if Albus Dumbledore knew the full extent of the abuse Tsukiko suffered at the hands of the Dursley. Tsukiko really lost her temper with Hermione and saw what she had done as a betrayal of trust. To Arcueid it was surprising Tsukiko would place enough trust in someone she just met to be hurt by her, it almost reminded her of her own questionable friendship with Ciel, or was it rivalry? The best example would be her hostile friendship with Satsuki. Arcueid did consider her to be a borderline friend and rival, if Satsuki was not after Shiki, then they might just be real friends even if Satsuki was a dead apostle.

Arcueid would never admit it, but she does trust Satsuki with Tsukiko, out of all of them, Satsuki was the most normal, without her, Tsukiko would most likely be a carbon copy of Rin and that would be horrifying. Arcueid motioned for Tsukiko to sit in her lap like she always did a few years ago and embraced her from behind. Arcueid rested her head on Tsukiko shoulder, she said to Tsukiko. "You really liked Hermione, she reminded you of how you were, when you first started to learn about magecraft from Rin-san and Lancer-san. I still remember how you pestered them to teach you everything, how your eyes would shine with wonders and curiosity. I bet you saw that same expression on Hermione when she saw the Tachikoma." Arcueid could see Tsukiko blush pink either from memory of those early days or Hermione expression. Arcueid continued. "Tsukiko-chan, you didn't do anything wrong and you know that, but keep an open mind and an open heart. Forgive Hermione when the time comes, I can tell she isn't a bad person, children's like those in Hogwarts rarely are bad or evil, they are just ignorant and held onto the belief, that was taught to them at an early age. Think about it, ok?" Arcueid could see Tsukiko nodded reluctantly.

Tsukiko was enjoying her time with her mum, when Rin walked in and smiled at her, a cold chill went down her spine when she saw a stack of books in Rin's hands.

Tsukiko felt Arcueid patted her on the head and said. "Well, I guess it's Rin turn now, she made it very clear you need to be re-educated in goblin diplomacy, business and contract." Arcueid put her down onto the tatami floor and left the room.

Tsukiko heard Rin said in a cold icy tone. "Tsukiko-chan, we are going to have a VERY long talk about your meeting today with Mr Flitwick and why we double and triple check all the documents we sign." Tsukiko could see Rin fake smile widens.

Tsukiko with tears in her eyes said with despair. "Rin-oneesan, have mercy, I still have class tomorrow." Rin started cackle like her old mentor Kotomine Kirei.

Hogwarts dinner hall

Last night was hell for Tsukiko, Rin kept her up all night to go through every reading material related to the goblin culture and business, Tsukiko probably knew more about the goblins then even the Gringotts itself, thanks to Rin's torture. Tsukiko pulled out a thermal flask with a minor heat rune carved onto a red garnet to maintain a perfect temperature for her black coffee and poured it into a cup, nothing beat hot coffee in the morning, specially if you pulled an all nighters against your will. Tsukiko noticed Hermione was still ignoring her and gone to the far end of the Gryffindor table away from her. Tsukiko returned the favour and ignored her as well. Tsukiko really had no idea when or how she would forgive Hermione, this was going to be a long year.

The Tachikomas had mapped out a portion of Hogwarts, the moving stairs, trick doors, hidden corridors, a boxed canyon being fought by idiots in red, blue and other coloured armours, thought Lopez and Sheila was rather fun to talk to. They also found a martial artist with weird head band crying about being lost all the time and kept screaming about some guy named Akane Tendo. The Tachikomas were having a blast at Hogwarts. Tachikomas knew their creator would be impressed with their finding when she recalled them.

Tsukiko on the other hand was bored out of her mind, charm lesson was not so bad, the minor spell and theory was way below her real ability, the only good thing about charm so far was the boy Seamus Finnigan. Tsukiko noticed his spells tend to explode unexpectedly, she was very certain that Seamus did everything right and yet his spells still explode quite frequently.

Tsukiko fell asleep in history of magic along with everyone else except Hermione, her books on history of magic was far more accurate then the one being taught by the dead professor.

Tsukiko spend her spare time in room of requirement plotting out control demolition to safely extract the room from Hogwarts or going to her mind scape to spend time with her family.

Tsukiko found out flying lesson wouldn't start until the second week in Hogwarts, why was there a stupid rule of first year not allowed their own broom?

Astronomy could had been better, the old bronze telescope was a joke, Tsukiko determine to make and bring her own mystic code telescope in the future, she just need to bend a few rules and hope Rin won't be too mad at her.

Through out the entire time, Tsukiko and Hermione would ignore each other, not speaking a word to each other or even acknowledge each other.

Everything was pretty normal until her first transfiguration lesson with professor McGonagall. With help from the Tachikomas map, Tsukiko managed to make it to class before anyone else arrived and spotted a tabby black cat. Tsukiko first instinct was to tackle and hug the cat, but the cat avoided her attempt by jumping straight up and glared at her after landing on the professor table, Tsukiko got a strange sensation of being admonished for doing something wrong and smiled sheepishly, she said to the cat. "Sorry about that, old habit dies hard." Tsukiko felt the cat glared at her even more and saw the cat lift a paw and pointed at a seat. Tsukiko hurried over there and sat down before getting into more trouble with Miss kitty. The rest of the students soon arrived. Ron and Seamus arrived late.

Ron looked relieved and said to Seamus. "Wheww, look like professor McGonagall ain't here yet." just as Ron said that, the tabby black cat morphed into professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall said to Ron and Seamus with a hint of annoyance. "Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan. Maybe I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, so you will know when to come to class on time, now sit, so we can begin."

Tsukiko turned a bit red as she realized that she almost tackled and hugged professor McGonagall, that would had been very embarrassing for both of them if she had succeeded, she just couldn't resist cute animal like cats.

Tsukiko paid attention to what professor McGonagall said to the class. "Transfiguration is the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned." Tsukiko watched professor McGonagall turned the table into a pig and changed it back again, she was fascinated by this branch of magic, the idea one could change an object into anything you desire, it would be one step closer to what she need in the resurrection project if she could make it permanent. Tsukiko was determined to ask professor McGonagall if there was a way to make transfiguration permanent. Everyone in class was told they would not attempt the level of transfiguration of changing a whole furniture into something else, they would start by changing a match stick into sewing needle instead. Tsukiko along with everyone else in class took down complicated notes before making the attempt.

Tsukiko theorised one must understand the composition of the matchstick and that of a needle, with help from incantation and wand movement, it make transfiguration a lot more easier then just 'self hypnosis' from the magus training. Tsukiko got two advantage other student does not. 'Structural Analysis' gave her a complete understanding of the object she touches, it was not on the same level as Shirou, who could analyse the history of the object and every stage of it's creation, but it was enough for what she needed. Secondly 'Self Hypnosis', a magus must believe in the mystery he or she create, it was the absolute basic in magecraft, without it, magecraft would not work, Shirou triggered his 'self hypnosis' with aria of 'Trace on', he also had further aria that strengthen and increase the power of his unique magecraft.

Tsukiko was different, she had no worded aria for triggering her mystery, her only trigger was the mental image of a single drop of water upon the endless ocean. Tsukiko never found a reason to develop her Aria, since all her skills was focused on research and item creation. Tsukiko realized she does not possess awesome one liner like Lancers 'Gae Bolg' and Arturia 'Excalibur' or long Aria that could bring about an almost 'true magic' like Shirou's Reality Marble. Tsukiko suddenly felt rather depressed when she compared herself to her family.

Tsukiko ignored her inferiority complex and cast the transfiguration spell to turn her match stick into needle, she got it right on the first go. Tsukiko realized her mistake far too late, she was not suppose to get this spell right in one go, before Tsukiko could change it back into a match stick.

Professor McGonagall said with shock and awe. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for successful transfiguration on first try. Well done Miss Potter." Tsukiko thought '_For the love of Root_', everyone was looking at her.

Tsukiko said sheepishly. "Beginners luck." Tsukiko could feel an icy glare from Hermione and promptly ignored her.

Tsukiko no longer needed to practice on this transfiguration, while everyone were still practising and trying to change their matchstick into needle, she raised her hand.

Professor McGonagall said to her. "Yes Miss Potter?"

Tsukiko said. "Professor McGonagall, is there anyway to make transfiguration permanent." Tsukiko tried to find information on permanent transfiguration, apparently such magic breaks two of five of Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law.

Professor McGonagall said to Tsukiko with curiosity. "Miss Potter, that is a very unusual question. There is an obscure branch of magic call Transmutation or Alchemy, but it's a lost magic, some called it an art. The last and only practitioner of this magic was Nicolas Flamel."

Tsukiko unintentionally interrupted. "Also the creator of the Philosopher's stone." Tsukiko already searched for every books on transmutation and the Philosopher's stone, both only gave her either a short and useless description of the lost art or outright lies. Tsukiko found almost no information at all on this magic then a single practitioner. Nicolas Flamel.

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when professor McGonagall said in awe. "That is correct, Miss Potter."

Tsukiko replied sheepishly. "I just happen to read a lot." like several national library worth of books. The rest of the day was normal, if one excluded the whispers and cold fury from a certain bushy hair girl.

Friday morning, Tsukiko was enjoying breakfast when hundred of owls, some raven and other birds, delivered letters and parcels to the students. A letter drop onto Tsukiko head, Tsukiko said to Hedwig. "That's pay back for this morning, go on, you can have the bacon." Hedwig ate the bacon on Tsukiko plate. Tsukiko did not like the idea of using Hedwig to deliver false letters to Satsuki and Lancer, but in the end she had chosen to be safe then sorry. Hedwig seemed a little upset by her choice and even bickered with the Tachikomas about who's job it was to deliver her letter. Tsukiko taken almost an hour at the Owlery just trying to convince Hedwig to go along with the plan. Tsukiko opened the letter, it was from Hagrid.

_'Dear Tsukiko'_

_'I know you get Friday afternoon off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.'_

_'Hagrid'_

Tsukiko was happy to get a letter from Hagrid, but also annoyed, because this could ruin her plan for today, she decided to say yes and apologies later if her plan works. Tsukiko got an idea and said to Ron and Neville. "Ron. Neville. I got a invitation for tea with Hagrid, like to come along?" Both of them happily agreed to accompany her to Hagrid. Tsukiko felt bad for Hagrid and Neville, not so much for Ron. Tsukiko noticed Ron tend to go to Hermione for help with his homework, for some reason he was trying very hard to be friends with Hermione and herself, even knowing they don't get along, if not the reason why they don't get along.

Through out the week, Tsukiko noticed no one else bothered her about the Tachikomas or even realized she was their creator, Tsukiko noticed, no one except for the three Ravenclaw girls from before paid any attention to what she does. The Tachikomas also informed her that only three girls from Ravenclaw seemed to be actively looking for them. Tsukiko thought to herself, could it be that Hermione kept her secret? It was hard to believe for Tsukiko, that Hermione was capable of keeping any secret, she put that thought away for another time.

Tsukiko along with astralised Lancer made their way to the potion class, Tsukiko got Lancer to come along as contingency, for this part of her plan and last request from her birth mother, Tsukiko would risk her most prized possession, if something goes wrong, Lancer would be her backup plan. As Tsukiko thought about every step of her plan. Many of her class mate complained about how professor Snape favoured the Slytherin and actively deduct points from the other houses specially Gryffindor. Tsukiko honestly might had cared if she did not see the whole house rivalry as a complete farce. Tsukiko waited outside the potion class along with rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin first year, she really could not understand what kind of moron would put two conflicting houses together in the same class and not expect them to hex each other, the tension between the two rival house ran high, before anything could happen. Professor Snape strode passed them and opened the door to the potion class.

Tsukiko along with everyone else followed the professor. Gryffindor sat on the right side, Slytherin on the left, Tsukiko sat almost to the middle, because she wanted to stay as far away from Hermione as she could.

Severus was intrigued, a few days ago, he had won a bet along with professor Flitwick on Miss Potter being the inventor of those blue Acromantula golem named 'Tachikoma'. He was impressed when he found those construct and observed them along with professor Flitwick, the way they moved, the way they conversed with each other. He was able to identify their sticking charm and disillusionment charm, but the magic that animated them and gave them intelligence eluded him. Severus had to admit, Miss Potter must had put in a lot of effort and hard work to make those golems, unlike her father who was a lazy and malicious bully. Severus along with all the other professors was puzzled as to why Miss Potter had hidden her skill. Professor McGonagall thought Miss Potter was being considerate of other students feeling, many thought she does not want the attention and hassle, but Severus thought there was something more at work here, he was there when Miss Potter took off her mask and became openly hostile, he still found that smile disturbing, it was almost like she was another person and the Potter they saw everyday was nothing more then a front of her real self. Severus planned to observe Miss Potter and find out what was really going on behind that mask.

Tsukiko paid attention to the potion class. Tsukiko genuinely wanted to learn how to brew potions and invent new potions, the Felix Felicis proved to her how truly amazing some potion could be and if she could find a correlation between this specific potion and her jewel craft, she could effectively create a luck jewel, she might even cure Lancer of his E-rank luck.

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when professor Snape said. "Ah yes, Tsukiko Potter. Our new... celebrity." Tsukiko almost panicked, does professor Snape knew what she did in Hungary? She really hope no one here know what happened in Hungry when she was eight years old. Tsukiko got herself under control before she came under suspicion, she noticed the Malfoy heir along with his two gorillas laughed at her. Professor Snape continued his register.

Tsukiko ignored Malfoy and his goons, as she focused on what professor Snape said next. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach." Tsukiko found the speech inspirational, the way professor Snape captured the attention of everyone in class, subtle warning how dangerous potion could be, which she already knew due to the Felix Felicis incident.

Severus could see almost everyone paid rapt attention to him after his speech, the bushy hair girl seemed to be hyperventilating, he would need to keep an eye on her, he really doesn't need student fainting in the middle of his class. Hufflepuff had already given him headache every time they faint in his class. Severus noticed Tsukiko Potter paid exceptional amount of attention to what he said, there was no fear or panic, but genuine enthusiasm and desire to learn. Severus would test her knowledge, see how much she knew. He raised his voice with a tone of intimidation. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?."

Tsukiko answered without hesitation. "Draught of living death, professor Snape."

Severus continued. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Severus noticed the bushy hair girl raised her hand despite him calling Tsukiko by name.

Tsukiko answered him. "Within the stomach of a goat, sir."

Severus looked at Tsukiko with approval and said. "Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." Before Tsukiko could answer.

The bushy hair girl shouted. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, they also go by the name of aconite."

Severus looked annoyingly at the girl who shouted out the answer and said to her with tone of anger and disapproval. He said to the girl. "Five points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger if I want an answer from you, I will ask for them. If you interrupt again, it will be ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me." He ignored the Granger girl, who was on the verge of tears and turned his attention to Tsukiko, who seemed to ignore her fellow class mate and focusing on him, unlike most Gryffindor in class who glared at him with anger and disdain, she looked at him with indifference and... amusement? That was quickly covered up with indifference once again. Severus decided to throw out one last question, he was sure Tsukiko will not be able to answer. "Potter. What are the effect and drawback of Felix Felicis." Severus noticed a twitch under Tsukiko left eye, signify annoyance.

She replied. "Felix Felicis also know as 'liquid luck', one vial give the user around twelve hours of extreme good luck, however the drawback of this potion, it also makes the user appeared to be under the effect of insanity potion. Overuse can also cause giddiness and reckless behaviours. They can also be extremely toxic if taken in large quantity."

Severus was shocked, he did not expect such a detail answer and said. "Ten point to Gryffindor for advance knowledge in potion." Severus almost kicked himself when he realized he just gave points to Gryffindor, he noticed everyone was starring at him in shock, he said to them with annoyance. "and why aren't you all copying that down?" he soon heard a rustle of quills and parchments.

Tsukiko was paired with Neville to make a simple cure boils potion, she paid attention to the steps of making the potion, and was able to stop Neville from adding the porcupine quills while the cauldron was still on the fire. Tsukiko explained to him that would cause a nasty reaction, which would had covered both of them in acid. Tsukiko had spend a lot of time keeping Neville from blowing up the potion and was only able to make her potion to an acceptable standard, as everyone was handing in their potions.

Tsukiko pretended to slip up and smashed her potion and she got her expected reaction from professor Snape. "Potter! You clumsy child, ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me straight after class."

As soon as professor Snape turned around, she said to an angry Ron and a frighten Neville. "Tell Hagrid I can't make it to tea, I will see you guys later."

Tsukiko watched everyone leave, when they were alone. Professor Snape spoke to her in a neutral tone. "You can stop pretending now, Miss Potter. I don't know who taught you how to lie and fake emotion, they might suffice in fooling the like of Dumbledore and McGonagall , but they are amateur compare to me. Now. Tell me why you slip on purpose and wish to see me alone."

Tsukiko let out a genuine smile as her magus personality reasserted itself, she said to the professor with respect. "Sir, I would like to ask if you have seen the Potter's will." Tsukiko got two options, in the unlikely event that the old goat let Severus see the will, and he still followed him after that. Tsukiko would brand him an enemy and seek an appropriate time to eliminate him, if he had no knowledge of the will, then she would proceed to recruit him, Root knew she need all the allies she could find in this hell hole.

Professor Snape replied in a neutral tone. "No I have not, Miss Potter. There was no reason for me to see the Potter's will nor was I shown the will either. If that is all, you can start by cleaning all the cauldrons."

Tsukiko relaxed a bit and said. "Sir, I have a message for you, that you need to see. It was meant for you." Tsukiko took out the recording crystal and said. "Menu"

Severus was intrigued and fascinated with the artefact Tsukiko had brought out. The crystal square floated before him with a display projected before him.

Severus noticed a tinge of sadness in Tsukiko voice. "Sir, when you are ready, please press thirty-first of October on the screen, I will wait outside, call me when you're done." Severus was shocked, that was the day Lily died, what could the message be? Severus watched Tsukiko leave the class room and tap the section of the screen with thirty-first of October.

Lancer stayed behind as a silent observer, he would gauge Severus Snape reaction and judge if Tsukiko could trust him. Lancer understood Tsukiko wish to pass on the last message of her birth mother, her only memory of her birth family was within that crystal, it was all she had left of them. Lancer observed the stoic man watch the recording in silence. Lancer would had thought him heartless and uncaring if not for a single tear from his left eye. When the recording ended, the stoic man broke down and apologised to Lily over and over again. Lancer now understood the depth of Severus Snape love for Lily Potter. Lancer informed Tsukiko, she could trust Severus Snape.

Tsukiko waited outside the potion class, it was ten minutes later before professor Snape called her back in. Tsukiko returned to the room and waited.

Professor Snape said to her. "Your detention will resume on Monday, take your recording crystal and you may leave." Tsukiko took the crystal, when she was about to leave the room with Lancer. Professor Snape said to her hesitantly. "Miss Potter... thank you."

Tsukiko smiled and replied. "Your welcome. Sir." Tsukiko left the room and head toward Hagrid hut, she might still make it, if she hurry.

Tsukiko arrived at Hagrid hut a little after three in the afternoon, she found Ron buried under Fang and being licked like his favourite lollipop, Neville tried to chew on what appeared to be a rock hard cake. Tsukiko stayed and had tea with Hagrid, she avoided the cake by saying she was on a diet designed by her sister Satsuki.

Tsukiko discovered Hagrid had plenty of insight about magical creature, some she didn't even know of. Tsukiko along with Ron and Neville parted way with Hagrid and made their way back to Hogwarts. Tsukiko used Tergeo Charm on Ron and got rid of the dog spittle, they soon parted ways when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Tsukiko waited until Hermione had fallen asleep, she and Lancer made their way towards the mirror Tsukiko set up. Tsukiko activated the mystic code mirror and step through with Lancer just behind her, it was like step through cold water, it was still a lot more comfortable then using Floo networks or apparate. Tsukiko along with Lancer arrived at her bedroom within the manor and made their way to the living room, as soon as Tsukiko saw Satsuki, she hugged her sister. Tsukiko told Satsuki about her adventure at Hogwarts and what happened on the first week.

Lancer just smiled at the happy scene before him, Satsuki and Tsukiko looked really happy together, he would stay for a time being, then go out for beer tomorrow.

(Line break)

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Severus stood before the grave of his love, Lily Potter. His hatred, his rivalry with James Potter temporary forgotten. As he paid his respect for the first time since the Potters passed away, back then he could not face his guilt and shame, for he was partially responsible for their death, he even used his hatred for James Potter as justification for not visiting Lily grave, but now he had to come here, he felt the need to apologise to her. Severus was shocked when he saw that last recording of Lily, his beloved Lily apologising to him, asking him of all people to be her daughter magical guardian. In truth it was he who needed to apologies, he does not deserve her forgiveness, it was because of him, Voldemort learned of the prophesy, it was because of him, the Potters became his target. At that time he begged Dumbledore to save the Potters, to protect them, he gave his allegiance, he played double agent, and it was all for nought. His love and her husband dead, the daughter was spirited away to Petunia Dursley. A truly vile woman that hated anything abnormal, at the time he was reluctant for Tsukiko going to that horrid woman, but Dumbledore convinced him, it was for the greater good.

Severus now knew he had trusted the wrong man once again. Dumbledore must had known Lily appointed him as Tsukiko magical guardian, he would had taken her in, if he had known. Instead Dumbledore had chose to believe Tsukiko was safer with the Dursley and the blood ward, then in his care. Severus was furious with Dumbledore for keeping something so important from him, for years he thought Lily hated him and for years after her death, he mourned for her, believing that she would never forgive him. Severus knelt down before Lily grave and said with sadness. "Lily, I am so sorry, I have fail you yet again. I did not know about the Potter's will or your wish for me to be your daughter's magical guardian."

Severus with tears in his eyes said. "I swear to you on my magic and my life, I will protect Tsukiko from Voldemort and his death eater, I will protect her from Dumbledore and his ilk. I will never fail you again." Severus tears fell onto the ground as he said. "You should have seen her. Tsukiko has a brilliant mind, and a prodigy in spell crafting. She made sentient magical golem that looked like Acromantula, you would have been proud of her." A long stretch of silence followed before Severus said sombrely. "It should have been you to watch her grow up into the lovely girl she is today. Lily. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve to be forgiven, but rest assure, Tsukiko will be safe, I will die before letting any harm come to her." Severus stood up and paid his final respect before leaving the cemetery behind. Unbeknown to him a single white lily bloomed before the Potters grave.

**deathgeonous: English is actually my second language, Chinese being my first. I actually written this fic, not making any distinction between pass, present or future tense. I manage to get a lovely book called English Grammar Today by Cambridge, it's a 400 page book on Grammar alone, hope there will be improvement in the future.**

**Rydan fall: My grammar mistake have been duly noted and correction will happen, it will take awhile before I manage perfect grammar. As for your idea. That's ALOT of ideas, you should try making your own fic. I will answer as many as I can. Combination of room of requirement and Tsukiko rune base gaming system. Remember this is 1991, Playstation did not get released till another one or two years later. Tsukiko idea of games was Tetris and Columns. Her idea of an action game would be Mario Brothers or Sonic the hedgehog, I can honestly say Rin will never allow Tsukiko to unleash those horror into Hogwarts. Zel didn't make any mistake, in fact everything is going according to plan and that is all I am going to say without revealing the plots.**

**Mwkillkenny84: Hermione vision is one of my way of showing my reader what might happen in the future. Sorry if anyone didn't like the prophetic dream and so on. Will all the soul within Tsukiko be released? You have to wait and find out. By the way it's five not four and you will have some answer when year one ends, that's all I am going to say. Also Kirei and troll nun will have a place in my fic, but that wont happen for a very long time. Satsuki is way too old for Hogwarts, but the Elder wand do like her.**

**Skelo: Thanks for the point out, they will be corrected. BTW dream is my way of giving my reader a glimpse of what might happen in the future and my way of giving out clues to future plots. As for Millennium Castle Brunestud... It's a secret.**

**Kokuryu-Oh: the scavenging ground wont happen for a little while, as for Hermione personality, it's neither blue or red. It's another plot that will happen in the future, stay tune and find out.**

**ultimate-owner: the soldier was just a soldier, he didn't even know he killed the second greatest dark wizard of all time.**

**Sonsuka: This chapter should be to your liking. The Trio idea will never happen, Tsukiko will never trust Ron or any Weasley as long as the betroth contract exist or Dumbledore remain alive. Hermione, I will keep around, her story and growth will almost be as good as Tsukiko. Ron wont show his prat side until around third or fourth year. When I made this fic, I tried not to let my bias and judgement of their future action in canon effect the current character. There will be game changing event at the end of year one and two that will dramatically change Hermione outlook. **

**Raidentensho: Well, I actually got a REALLY crazy idea in year three, that I will put to good use, I already mentioned Tsukiko was hopeless when Rin tried to teach her the concept of second true magic. The whole thing just goes over her head.**

**I will answer as many review as I can to the best of my ability. I might even fill in a request or two if I like them, like synthetic diamond as a power source or Halo being a future possibility, I will leave that one as guess work. See if my reader can figure out what I got plan for the future. I thank all the review, keep them coming, I will do my best to push the next chapter out and answer everything.**


	8. Chapter 7 – Hidden viper versus Troll

****Chapter 7 – Hidden viper versus Troll.****

**Here is another chapter from me. This one took me a long time to publish, I have no excuses this time, I blame this on Elder Scroll Online. As always, I hope to produce the next chapter faster and better then the last. As always I will leave my answer to the review at the end of this chapter.**

Gryffindor Dorm

It was early Monday morning. The Tachikomas under disillusion charm watched as everyone leave for breakfast. The room that was shared by Hermione and Tsukiko became completely empty, Bob directed Jack to watch the entrance to Tsukiko and Hermione room, while a dialling sounded similar to a telephone start to emanate from Bob, after the sound died down, Bob started to click and whistle. When Bob was done, the mirror in the shared room flared to life with a soft glow as Tsukiko and Lancer stepped through the mirror with bags of supplies. Jack soon joined the group when Bob whistled for his brother.

Tsukiko smiled at the Tachikomas, using this particular long distance communication crystal. The Tachikomas was able to contact her even if she was half way across the world. The down side was, they could only communicate with each other using Morse code, this particular communication crystal was not built to transmit sound like mobile phones or telephones, but the upside was, it possessed a massive range and was capable of working within prana heavy environment, underground or under the ocean. She said to the Tachikomas in joy. "Hey Bob. Jack. Did you miss me? Thank you both for all the hard work, I got you two something special. I know how much you both like this stuff." Tsukiko took out a canister of WD-40 and started spraying it onto Bob and Jack. Both Tachikomas clicked and whistled happily at the special treatment. When Tsukiko used up the whole canister, she reached into the bag and took out two more, she handed one over to Bob and one to Jack. "Now, don't use it all in one go and I will see you both later at the room of requirement." Tsukiko smiled as the Tachikomas literally danced with joy and took the WD-40's and placed them into their storage compartment. Tsukiko said to them in mirth "love you both. Kiss kiss." both Tachikomas returned the gesture and made screeching sound that also sounded like 'kiss kiss'. They waved good bye to her before leaving the room and continued their mission.

Lancer watched Tsukiko interaction with amusement. She really had taken pride in her creation, kind of reminded him of Scathach. Lancer mused over that comparison, Scathach was never as nice or as kind as Tsukiko, her magus side might resemble Scathach, but her normal personality was nothing like his teacher. Lancer picked up his wizard storage trunk, filled with beer and various liquor. Lancer said to Tsukiko. "I'm off, I will see you later in the room of requirement after your detention with Snape."

Tsukiko replied. "Okay, Lancer-oniisan. By the way, why do you need so much alcohol? Hogwarts has alcoholic drinks and they're free."

Lancer face cringed in annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan, they only got Butterbeer, also variety of other wizard world wine and whiskey. None of them were to my liking, don't get me started on turnip wine and the so call white rat whisky."

Lancer noticed Tsukiko realized something. as she said to him mirthfully. "The room of requirement always give the user what they wanted the most, I'm surprised you haven't requested a strip club."

Lancer blamed his next comment on his drinking last night. "I did request a strip club, but all it gave me was the club, there was no beautiful women or drinks to go with the club." Lancer realized too late what he had just said, he watched as Tsukiko face darkened and noticed she was gritting her teeth.

Next thing he knew was Tsukiko growling and said angrily. "Lancer-oniisan, you CHEATER." Tsukiko latched onto his leg and started biting him on his upper left thigh.

Lancer almost yelled in pain as Tsukiko sank her teeth into his thigh and thought. 'Damn brat got sharp gnashers.' he said to Tsukiko while in completely agony, also trying to pried her off his leg without much success. "Dammit Tsukiko-chan, let go and quit biting me. You're a magus, not a savage." Lancer heard what might had been Tsukiko calling him an idiot over and over again while biting his leg at the same time. It was a good five minutes later before Lancer was able to pried Tsukiko off his leg and made his escape.

Hogwarts dinner hall

Tsukiko piled scramble eggs, breads, bacons onto her plate, almost three times more then what she usually ate for breakfast, she also added full cream milk with her breakfast. Tsukiko ate her food angrily, forgoing her diet and decided to indulge herself for once, hopefully it would ease up some of her anger toward Cu Chulainn. Tsukiko always knew she would never be what Lancer desired, at least not for another ten years. However it does not mean she would happily accept Lancer indulgence for strip clubs and the like. Tsukiko was not an idiot or in denial, she knew Lancer would occasionally stay out for couple of nights with some women he met at clubs or pubs, but she could not stop herself from getting jealous and angry at Lancer. Tsukiko tried her best to understand his need, but that only resulted in more anger. At least the food seemed to be calming her down a little. Tsukiko was completely unaware that several Gryffindor students was gawking at her impressive speed of demolishing her breakfast with impeccable table manner.

Ron watched in amazement at the way Tsukiko ate her breakfast. Ron survival instinct told him not to interrupt her while she ate her breakfast, after Tsukiko was done eating. Ron courageously asked Tsukiko. "Hey Tsukiko, where were you last weekend? Neville and I were looking for you, but we couldn't find you anywhere."

Ron almost sighed in relief when Tsukiko smiled and said to him. "I've been exploring Hogwarts secret passages with the Tachikomas, they made some interesting discovery, so I was checking them out, didn't mean to be elusive. If you needed anything, you will have to tell me in advance before I go adventuring at the weekend."

Ron replied sheepishly. "Oh no, it's nothing important, Neville and I just thought if you like to play a game or two. I was going to ask you to play a game of wizard chest with me." Ron thought for a moment and remembered what professor Dumbledore asked him to do. Ron needed to find out more about Tsukiko brother and sister.

Tsukiko had to suppress her annoyance, it was not Ron fault she was in such a foul mood. That was until Ron asked her innocently. "Your brother Lance Bazett, what is he like?"

Tsukiko mood instantly soured and said in the coldest possible tone. "He is a lecherous pervert that visit night club, does stupid stuff over and over again. I really rather not talk about him right now."

Tsukiko noticed Ron gulped nervously and said. "Sorry about that, didn't know you're angry with him at the moment. How about your sister Satsuki Yumizuka?"

Now, Tsukiko knew something was up, it seemed like Ron was fishing for information on her family, Tsukiko knew it was more important to appear friendly and not act out of character or act suspiciously. Tsukiko was told by Satsuki that the old goat had been trying to get hold of her and Lancer. Tsukiko decided to only tell some truth mixed in with some lies. Tsukiko said to Ron. "She is the nicest person in the world, sister Satsuki is a skilled negotiator in trade and business, though not as strong as brother Lance or myself. She handles all our finance and act as temporary head of Tohsaka." Tsukiko had lie quite a bit there. Satsuki was actually a lot more powerful then Tsukiko and under certain condition she might be even more powerful then Lancer, also being the temporary head of Tohsaka was a lie as well. Rin through Tsukiko had been handling the financial and business aspect of the Tohsaka. With those misleading information she was certain the old goat would let his guard down around Satsuki. Tsukiko have no idea what the old goat would say to Satsuki, but Tsukiko knew with absolute certainty if the old goat attempted to try anything underhanded, he would find Satsuki was the worse possible enemy against any magic users.

Tsukiko continued with false enthusiasm. "I remembered the time we travelled the world together, seeing the sights in Paris, Greece, Rome and many other places, she has always been there for me and I would do anything for her." Tsukiko paused a bit to let what she said sink in, then said with fake regret. "Well I'm done with breakfast, I'm going to make my way to class, I will see you later. Bye for now."

As Tsukiko made her way out of the dinner hall, she heard Ron said. "I better get going as well, I will see you later Tsukiko."

Ron hastily made his way to professor Dumbledore office. Ron had no idea why professor Dumbledore wanted to know about Tsukiko family, but he would do as he was told, it was always good to have someone as powerful as professor Dumbledore helping you when you needed it, maybe professor Dumbledore could pull some string to get him a spot in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron heard they were looking for a seeker.

(Line break)

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay, Living room

Lancer was currently hiding in the manor back at 46a Craigdarragh Road and was able to tell Satsuki was trying her best not to laugh at his predicament, after he explained to Satsuki why he came home so soon.

Satsuki said to him with barely contained mirth. "So you chose to hide from Tsukiko-chan after you accidentally told her you tried to wish for a strip club with the room of requirement. Tsukiko responded to what you said by biting you. Who would have guess the 'Hound of Chulainn' got bitten by a little girl and have to hide from her until she calms down."

Lancer scowled at her and said with a tone of annoyance. "Laugh it up Sacchin-chan, you know what Tsukiko-chan is like when she get really angry at me. Biting isn't so bad compare to the accidental magic she did on me when she was eight years old."

Satsuki laughed out loud at that memory and said. "Yes, I do remember that. Tsukiko-chan found you kissing the waitress and her accidental magic put a chastity belt on you for a week."

Lancer scowled deepened and said. "That was possibly one of the worst week of my life, damn Shirou and the rest of them won't stop laughing at me for weeks after the belt came off. Rin even suggested to have one permanently made for me."

Satsuki got her laughter under control and said to Lancer in a more serious tone. "Lancer-san, you know how Tsukiko-chan feels about you. You cannot tell me you never noticed, you're not Shirou-san or Shiki-sempai. You also know it hurts Tsukiko-chan to see you with someone else. That's why she get so angry and upset with you sometimes."

Satsuki noticed Lancer lost his scowl and was deep in thought, he said to her with a faint smile. "What Tsukiko-chan felt for me is nothing more then a childish infatuation, Sacchin-chan. She will grow out of it and find someone that was meant for her. She is my ward and I am her guardian. Nothing more."

Satsuki have her doubts and thought to herself. 'Tsukiko-chan have been in love with you for about three years now, she told me her feeling have grown over the years. I am not sure this is just a infatuation. Lancer-san.' Satsuki really wished she could convince Lancer to think otherwise, but in the end she had to agree, Tsukiko was still too young. Satsuki wondered how Lancer would react if Tsukiko was still in love with him when she turns eighteen.

(Line Break)

Hogwarts

Tsukiko was going about her day as normal. Herbology was rather fun, it was more hands on then paperworks or books. She discovered Neville seemed to have exceptional talent for magical plants, compared to Neville other subjects, it made Tsukiko wondered if Neville has an 'Origin' that might be related to magical plants or perhaps all plants in general. She would have to make a file on Neville along with Seamus Finnigan. Tsukiko already created character profile and copy's of all the legal papers related to Seamus Finnigan, now all she needed to do was arrange a time and a place to kidnap Seamus and study him in her workshop. Tsukiko took almost an hour to convince Rin to give her permission for this special project. She had to promise Rin that Seamus would be alive and well, she would not take any of his magic circuit, he would be kept sedated, and finally Seamus would only stay for a maximum of one day in her workshop, extensive Obliviate and Memory charm would also be used as standard package.

Tsukiko suspected Seamus possesses unusual magic circuits that supercharge the prana that was stored within them, basically Seamus was able to use prana beyond the one hundred percent limit, so much so, that almost all his spells exploded. Tsukiko felt real excitement when she thought about the possibility of studying the lesser form of the 'Fifth True Magic', a magic base on theory of nuclear fusion and cold fusion. A single unit of prana would have the efficiency of a thousand units of prana, it would make her single C-grade explosive jewel have the same explosive power of a 'BLU-82 Daisy Cutter'. That was if Seamus possess those kind of circuit. For all she knew, Seamus might have 'Origin' or 'Element' that was related to explosions. However this was way too good to pass up, it might actually make up for the four or five years she had to stay at Hogwarts.

Tsukiko spend the entire defence against the dark art class plotting.

(Line Break)

Tsukiko wondered what professor Snape has in mind for her detention, most likely she would be cleaning cauldron or sweep up the class room. Tsukiko knew Severus Snape was a intensively private person, during the weekend she had Satsuki dig out old files on Severus Snape. They discovered almost all his record was locked away, all she managed to find was his old school record. The record stated his conflict with her birth father and his group 'The Marauder'. What she found was not pretty, who would had guessed her father was a bit of a jock and a bully. Tsukiko held no grudge against her birth father action, compare to her own action for the advancement of magecraft, it was a childish comparison. Everyone did or done thing they regretted. The important issue was, if the person moved on from the shadow of their past action. Tsukiko concluded her father did, as the recording crystal showed her a man who loved his friends and family, now she would see if Severus Snape had moved on as well or was he trapped by his own past.

Tsukiko entered the classroom expecting mountain of cauldrons, instead she found a potion workstation with ingredients and tools ready for her, professor Snape stood next to the table and said to her neutrally. "Your punishment today is to make antidote for Amortentia or commonly known as love potion. The hospital wing is running short of the antidote and it is up to us to make them. I will watch over you and instruct you on each step. I expect nothing short of excellence from you. Miss Potter. Anything short of that, you will be coming back to detention until you get it right." Tsukiko smiled truly. Tsukiko assumed this was his way of helping her, guess what Lancer said was true. Severus Snape was a stoic and prideful man, it would take time before he was ready to let his guard down.

Tsukiko said with enthusiasm. "I am ready to begin. Professor Snape."

The lesson was very interesting. Professor Snape gave her pointers and instruction on how to bring out the best result from each ingredient. Tsukiko had to be honest with herself, many of his pointers was not in her vast book repository, she was learning a great deal from professor Snape and his method. Tsukiko guessed the title of potion master was actually genuine in professor Snape case. Tsukiko did everything professor Snape said to the letter and produced an cauldron full of excellent Amortentia antidote. Their detention done. Professor Snape let her kept some of the antidote and said it was a reward for a outstanding first attempt. As professor Snape was about to send her on her way, Tsukiko said to him. "Professor Snape, I have something for you." Tsukiko took out a clear crystal orb the size of a small marble and handed it to Severus Snape.

Snape said to her neutrally. "What is it? Miss Potter."

Tsukiko replied. "It's something I created a while back. I call it a 'Pensive crystal' it permanently store a specific memory and can be used repeatedly, unlike current pensive. Inside the crystal was the memory of a Gringotts goblin that was escorting the old goa..." Tsukiko quickly corrected herself. "I mean professor Dumbledore." Tsukiko noticed professor Snape raised an eye brow at her slip up. Tsukiko continued. "I think you will find this memory amusing, you will need to use Legilimency to view the memory. Also you can keep the crystal, it's made of quartz, so it's not a big deal for me to give them away. Have a good day professor Snape and thank you for your time." Tsukiko left soon afterwards.

Severus Snape was intrigued. Pensive crystal, not a bad idea at all, if it could be used repeatedly. Except not everyone could cast Legilimency. He cast Legilimency on the pensive crystal and was rewarded with a first person view of the goblin escorting Albus Dumbledore. For the first time in many years. Severus Snape truly laughed in joy.

Tsukiko visited the room of requirement after her detention with professor Snape. She was still a little upset with Lancer, but not as much as this morning. Tsukiko walked into the room. The room of requirement was currently a Irish mead hall that Lancer seemed to enjoy greatly. Tsukiko found Lancer deep in thought and drinking by himself. Tsukiko felt her anger subside completely as she sat next to Lancer.

Tsukiko always knew what Lancer was like, her dream cycle showed her Cu Chulainn entire life and his involvement in the fifth holy grail war. Cu Chulainn was a womaniser without a doubt, but he ever only loved one woman in his entire life, and that was his teacher Scathach, everyone else he met in the pubs and clubs were just passing acquaintance. When Tsukiko had the dream cycle, she cried, his life was nothing like the fairy tale. Brutal battle. Mountain of corpses. Rivers of blood. Unrequited love. Friends and comrade died by his hand, even his own son, whom he had killed, only to realized too late what he had done and who he was. Tsukiko knew her love would most likely be unrequited, but she honestly don't know what else to do. Tsukiko noticed Lancer smiled at her and passed a drink over to her, it was Irish cream with a lump of ice floating in the middle.

Lancer said to her with light humour. "I will allow it this time round. You look like you could use a drink right about now." Tsukiko nodded sombrely as she drank the liqueur. Tsukiko just sat there drinking with Lancer, she didn't need to say anything. Lancer knew how she felt about him, and he knew that she would eventually forgive him for his womanising way in time. After all this was not the first time they had the same argument. Tsukiko later returned to the Gryffindor dorm a little tipsy and fell asleep as soon as she go to her bed.

(Line Break)

Hogwarts hospital wing

Next morning was pandemonium for nurse Poppy Pomfrey. Third year Hufflepuff had potion with professor Snape on the first period, almost half of the Hufflepuff students in the potion class was in the hospital wing right at this moment due to anxiety attack. They kept ranting on about professor Snape smiling and occasionally laughed in their potion class. Most Hufflepuff in his class was convinced he had discovered a potion that would kill them all slowly and painfully. Some even muttered the world was about to end. Some even had conspiracy theory that professor Snape was working with a new dark lord. Nurse Poppy Pomfrey swore she would get Snape to replace all the calming potion she used up today, hopefully with one's that would knock out the taker's for the rest of the day.

(Line Break)

Hogwarts dinner hall

Wednesday morning was pretty normal for Tsukiko as the owls delivered their letters, a particularly big parcel dropped in front of Neville. It seemed to be supplies from his grandma, she even send him a Remembrall, a tennis ball sized glass ball. Neville seemed happy to receive the gift. Tsukiko found Remembrall to be a flawed mystic code or magical item, it would turn red when you forget something, but it does not tell you what you had forgotten. Which was not very helpful. If Tsukiko did not know better, she would had thought Remembrall was a ironic joke product. A prank gift for a forgetful friend. Tsukiko watched with interest when Draco Malfoy took the Remembrall from Neville hand and almost ran off with it, if Ron had not intervened and drew attention from professor McGonagall. Tsukiko assessed the situation and was amused to discover that Draco Malfoy seemed to have sticky fingers and a penchant for magical items. Even if said magical item was completely useless in her opinion.

The rest of the lesson gone quickly and the flying lesson was next. Tsukiko was really looking forward to this. Tsukiko talked to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil before the lesson. Tsukiko found out Lavender could be quite emotional and silly, but she found her upbeat attitude and laughter quite uplifting. Parvati was a very relaxed and outgoing person. Quite different from her twin sister Padma Patil. Unlike Parvati who was still stalking her and the Tachikomas. Parvati was easy to talk to and Tsukiko did not have to be on her guard about her magecraft, since both girl was more interested in gossip, boys and fashion. The three thing Tsukiko have plenty off. Except for boys, she only had eyes for Lancer and she had plenty of pictures of Lancer in swimming trunks.

During the flying lesson. Tsukiko noticed professor McGonagall was observing her class. Tsukiko already knew her father was a brilliant Quidditch seeker. Tsukiko wonder if professor McGonagall was observing her to see if she have any of her birth father talent. Tsukiko does not mind playing Quidditch, it does seemed like a fun sport that involved flying, bludgeoning other player out of the sky. She was pretty sure there was something else you could do, but the idea of legally sending someone to the hospital wing appealed to her. Tsukiko showed her skill in calling her broom to her hand and even hover above ground.

She was all set to really fly when she heard Lavender Brown said to Parvati. "... I would love to join our Quidditch team, but Angelina told me captain Wood is a slave driver, he even make his team practice on the weekend." Hearing this. Tsukiko purposely lost control of her broom and crashed to the ground. Tsukiko noticed a few Gryffindor looked at her with concern and quite a few Slytherin laughing at her, specially Draco. That was a small sacrifice compare to possibly being forced to join Gryffindor Quidditch team. Tsukiko thought. 'There is no way in hell I'm sacrificing my time in my workshop... Umm, I mean my time with Satsuki-oneesan.'

Within Tsukiko mind scape Shiki Tohno let out a sigh and thought. 'Sacchin-chan would be crying, if she heard what Tsukiko-chan said. Tsukiko-chan is putting her workshop before everyone else again, and she didn't even realize she made that thought out loud.'

Tsukiko said to the few concern Gryffindor. "I'm ok. Guess I need a bit more practice before I can fly a broom." Tsukiko noticed Hermione looked at her with suspicion, so was professor McGonagall. Tsukiko needed a plan fast, then she heard Neville screamed and professor Hooch shouting for Neville to get back down. Tsukiko watched as Neville did some pretty impressive flying and started to bounce off the wall with his broom. Tsukiko thought with joy. 'Thank you Neville, for your E-rank luck.' Tsukiko could tell Neville was about to fall off his broom and she shouted. "Neville, I got you." Tsukiko watched him got his cloak caught on a statue. Tsukiko ran to the spot where Neville was about to fall on. As Neville cloak ripped, she caught him and made it looked like she was flatten by him. It would be very difficult to explain how she caught him bridal style otherwise. With Neville back laid across her chest. Tsukiko said with a hint of annoyance. "Neville!"

Neville replied with a hint of panic. "Yes. Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko said almost out of breath. "Get off, you're heavy." Tsukiko could see Neville eyes widen as he moved off her at a rather impressive speed. Tsukiko could see Neville turned scarlet red and stuttered out an apology. Tsukiko told him she was all right and was glad he was safe.

Professor Hooch came up to her and said. "Miss Potter, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tsukiko felt a slight pain in her left wrist and realized she sprained it. She said sheepishly. "Actually I think I might have sprain my left wrist."

Professor took her left hand and tested her injury and said. "We better get you to the hospital wing. The rest of you, DO NOT fly on your broom, or I will see to it that you are expelled from Hogwarts." Tsukiko had to muster all her control not to smile victoriously. Her weekend have been saved.

Ron noticed Draco Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall and pocketed the item. Ron said to Draco with anger. "Give that back. Malfoy."

Draco just looked at him smugly and said. "Give what back exactly. Weasley."

Ron felt his anger increase and said. "I said give Neville back his Remembrall."

Draco fainted ignorance and said. "I don't know what you are talking about." Draco looked back at the rest of the Slytherin and said. "Did anyone here noticed I picked something up or what the Weasley was talking about." All the Slytherin smiled smugly and shook their heads. Some even claim Ron was seeing thing.

Ron was about to blow his top and hex Draco when Neville stopped him and said. "It's ok mate, let it go." Ron was about to argue when Neville glanced towards a few Slytherin, Ron noticed where he was looking and saw a few of them had their wands out. Ron grudging let it go and rejoined the Gryffindor group with Neville.

Slytherin common room

Draco was quite pleased with himself, what good was a Remembrall in the hand of that squib Longbottom. Draco admired the craftsmanship of the Remembrall. He always liked magical trinket, he could not resist buying or stealing them if he saw one's that he liked.

Goyle said to Draco while he was not looking at him. "Boss, why do you need Longbottom Remembrall when you already have so many magical orbs?" Draco felt annoyance and turned to reply to Goyle. Draco froze in shock when he saw Goyle holding two of his favourite crystal balls and tapping them against each other. Draco shot off his seat and swiped the crystal balls from Goyle hands, stuffing them into his trouser pocket.

Draco shouted at Goyle in anger. "Don't touch those. Don't you EVER touch my BALLS without my permission."

Unbeknownst to Draco and his henchman. Virtually all the older Slytherin within earshot of Draco froze in horror and shock at what Draco had just said. Unfortunately for Draco, professor Snape was also present, his jaw almost hit the floor and a look of pure horror etched across his face. Professor Snape walked stiffly out of the Slytherin common room while thinking. 'How am I going to explain this to Narcissa and Lucius?'

Snape was still in shock and needed a distraction as soon as possible. When he saw Tsukiko Potter walking pass him with Ron and Neville. Snape said to her. "Miss Potter. Detention today for breathing heavily." Snape walked on before any protest could be raised.

Tsukiko was surprised to receive detention for something like that. She did notice professor Snape seemed a bit pale and distracted, she would attend his detention and see what was wrong. Tsukiko noticed Ron was seething with anger and Neville almost cowered behind her when professor Snape gave her the detention. She noticed Ron was about to say something to professor Snape. Tsukiko stopped him and said. "It's ok Ron. I'm the only one in detention, if you say something to professor Snape now. You and Neville will end up joining me."

Ron was still red in the face and said to her. "It's not bloody fair, he can't pick on you like that. It's just ain't right."

Tsukiko reassured him and said. "Come on. Lets go get some dinner. Some food will cheer you up." That seemed to calmed Ron down as they made their way to Hogwarts dinner hall.

After dinner. Tsukiko made her way to the potion lab for her detention with professor Snape. When she entered the classroom, potion set and ingredient was ready for her. Professor Snape said to her in a neutral tone. "Today we are going to make Burn-healing paste. Follow my instruction exactly."

Tsukiko followed professor Snape instruction on making the paste. Tsukiko could tell something was bothering professor Snape. He seemed distracted. After the paste was completed, Tsukiko decided to ask what was wrong. She said to professor Snape. "Sir. Are you all right? You seem distracted today. Anything I can do to help?" Tsukiko could tell professor Snape was thinking deeply and she added. "If it's a sensitive matter. You can always ask hypothetically. I will give you my opinion, that's if you wish to hear my opinion." Tsukiko could tell professor Snape was struggling, possibly debating whether to tell her or not.

Professor Snape sighed in resignation and said. "One of my student has shown interest to another of the same... gender. I knew the boy's parent. I am having trouble whether or not to report this to them."

Tsukiko thought for a moment and said. "What made you so sure this boy has interest in another boy?"

Professor Snape said to her with grimace. "The boy said to the other boy that he may not touch his balls without his permission." Tsukiko eye brows shot up and she had to control her urge to laugh. Tsukiko noticed professor Snape grew increasingly annoyed at her.

She said quickly in an apologetic tone. "My apologies sir. Was that all you heard? Was there anything else to back up your suspicion?" professor Snape seemed thoughtful and confused for a moment.

He said in a uncertain tone. "No. that comment was the only indication."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Sir, my advice is not to jump to conclusion due to one comment, I don't know who the boy is, I have to assume he was the only child of your friend. I know the wizard society seemed to frown on same sex romance and this might be a big problem if the said boy is a heir to a noble house. I would say to hold off telling the boy's parents anything until you have concrete proof. Until then, it would be prudent to watch and observe for now."

Professor Snape seemed to relaxed a bit as he nodded at her logic and said. "Thank you, miss Potter. It's a shame you ended up in Gryffindor, otherwise thing might had been different."

Tsukiko just said nonchalant. "The sorting hat was adamant on sending me into Slytherin. I even had to bribe him into sending me to Gryffindor." Tsukiko noticed professor Snape almost tripped when she made that admission. Tsukiko decided to reveal this information knowing Severus Snape no longer trust the old goat. It was subtle, but Tsukiko noticed hostile, baleful glare and sneer, that professor Snape had been sending towards the old goat during breakfast and dinner.

Professor Snape looked shocked and said with no small amount of surprise. "Why in the name of Morgan le Fey would you bribe the sorting hat, to send you into Gryffindor. How did you even bribe the sorting hat?"

Tsukiko replied seriously. "Trust me sir, if I had a choice I would gladly join Slytherin, but due to a certain betroth contract with the Weasley, that was created after my parents death. My best bet was to buy time till I am fifteen years of age and become to head of Potter house to dissolve the illegal contract. If I had joined the Slytherin like the sorting hat wanted, the senile old goat would assume I had gone dark and try to marry me off to Ron Weasley and gain control of me through the Weasley family." Tsukiko noticed professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down to absorb everything she had told him. Tsukiko continued. "As for how I bribed the sorting hat, lets just say I gave him a magical item that allow him to read my collection of books." Tsukiko thought if professor Snape wanted a more detailed explanation on the magic item and books, she would gladly tell him, but she could tell professor Snape got other things on his mind then the detail of how she bribe the sorting hat.

Severus Snape was angry and shocked. What in the Merlin balls was Dumbledore thinking creating a betroth contract between the only heir of Potter and the Weasley. Severus began to question if Dumbledore was even sane. Severus said with exasperation. "What was Dumbledore thinking? Does he even understand the consequences of creating a betroth contract between the Potter and the Weasley. Betroth contract between two children who could not possibly understand the impact of such action, specially if the contract was made after the death of your parents. The noble houses will be in an uproar."

Tsukiko just smiled at him and said. "Sir, you forgot one more thing. A public announcement of my 'engagement' would also put the entire Weasley family on the death eater hit list. The old goat might be the 'greatest' light wizard of all time, but even he cannot protect the Weasley family all the time."

Severus felt he had aged a good ten years and said. "Surely the Gringotts would not stand for such contract to exist. There must be other ways then waiting till you are fifteen years of age, anything could happen from now till your fifteenth birthday."

Tsukiko smiled sadly and said. "Unfortunately the Gringotts already exhausted all options in getting the contract nullify legally. The only way for the contract to be undone was for the head of either the Potter or the Weasley to dissolve the contract. Any other way would invite trouble both legal and magical in nature. The Tohsaka had already created several plans for dissolving the contract. The head of Tohsaka wanted to kidnap the youngest child of the Weasley and forcing them to dissolve the betroth contract. My sister even consider using her mind magic to coerce the head of Weasley into dissolving the contract. I wanted to plant an explosive artefact in the headmaster office and off the senile old goat." Severus winced at that. Those were some pretty dark plans and the way Tsukiko Potter talk about killing Albus Dumbledore even made him consider if Tsukiko Potter had gone dark.

Tsukiko noticed professor Snape looked a bit uncomfortable when she mentioned how she wanted to kill the old goat. Tsukiko then continued with a tone of disappointment. "However, more level headed members of the Tohsaka house objected to any plans that involved kidnapping, coercion or murder." Tsukiko remembered how strongly Arturia and Shiki objected to those plans, even Rin and mum Arcueid backed down. Tsukiko vaguely remember Shirou also objected to those plans, but he was instantly dismissed by Rin for being an idiot, was that what people called being 'whipped'? Tsukiko continued. "So in the end we gone with the plan of 'go along with what the old goat wanted till I am fifteen years old'. After that. I am going to tear up the betroth contract and make sure the old goat suffer before I finish him off." Tsukiko smiled coldly, vengeance was a dish best served cold, it was the thought of all sort of torture technique she planned to use on the senile old goat that get her through the day.

Tsukiko noticed professor Snape was gaping at her and said with no small amount of surprise. "Now I can see why the sorting hat wanted you to join Slytherin, but still. Why the elaborate planning? what does Dumbledore expect from all this?"

Tsukiko thought about this for a moment and said. "The old goat wanted a symbol of light, a martyr. My placement with muggle family would ensure my ignorance in magic, also easier to mould to his image if I came from an abused background. He even gave Ron a device to track me down on the train, good thing I was disguised at the time or I might had really hurt Ron if he tried to hit onto me five minutes after meeting me. The old goat probably planned to have Ron give me idea's what was proper or not within the wizard world, manipulation at it's finest or so the old goat thinks. Too bad his plan came apart when I was rescued by my sister and brother. As for the old goats finale goal, I have no idea. That's also part of the reason why I came to Hogwarts. Find out what the old goat's planned for me and tear it down."

Severus Snape had a lot to take in. He always knew that Dumbledore was manipulative, but to what extent? No wonder Lilly did not trust Dumbledore, to think Albus Dumbledore would manipulate Lilly daughter to the extent of trying to marry her to the Weasley, it was bad enough Albus send Tsukiko to Petunia of all people. What was next? Making her give up all her Potter inheritance to the Weasley? Asking her to die for the greater good? There was no limit to the level of manipulation that old fool would go to. Severus was curious and said to Tsukiko neutrally. "Miss Potter. Why are you telling me all this? You do know I was once loyal to Dumbledore." That was true until recently when he found out Dumbledore had withheld important information from him, but he needed to know why she trust him.

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Because my birth mother Lilly Potter trusted you and I want to be able to trust you like she does." Severus was shocked to the core when Tsukiko said that. Tsukiko believed in her mother and wanted to place her trust in him like Lilly did. Severus had to fight down the emotion inside of him. Severus listened as Tsukiko continued. "I also need somewhere to go, to get away from the rest of Gryffindor from time to time, and I really hope you can help me with that. Professor Snape."

Severus thought for a moment and said. "I can give you detention, but you will need to give me an excuse. There is only so much detention I can give out for breathing heavily, after all." Severus smiled along with Tsukiko.

Tsukiko said with a mischievous grin. "I will see what I can do sir, I will be sure to make the prank none lethal, but extremely humiliating." Severus almost groaned, he had forgotten Tsukiko was the daughter of James Potter, the infamous Marauder prankster.

After Tsukiko left the potion class, she took out her short range communicator for the Tachikomas and said. "Bob. Jack. I have a job for you, meet me in the room of requirement in thirty minute." Tsukiko smiled at the plan that was formulating in her mind, she almost could not contain her giggle.

(Line Break)

Draco was feeling very pleased with himself. He managed to tricked Ron Weasley into a midnight duel at the trophy room. He just informed Flinch where to find that 'Blood Traitor'. It would had been better if he could include Tsukiko Potter in that duel, but she was nowhere to be found. As Draco walked down a deserted corridor with Crabbe and Goyle. Unbeknownst to him and his henchmen, the Tachikomas laid in wait and sprung their ambush.

Bob while under the disillusionment charm levelled the customized tranquillizer gun at the big lad at the rear of the group. A silent pop, the tranquillizer dart hit the side of the large black hair boy's neck. Before the boy hit the ground. Jack caught the boy with two well aimed streams of web and dragged him off the side of the corridor, neither the other black hair boy or their primary target Draco, the blond hair boy even noticed their friend had gone missing. The Tachikoma repeated the same process again on the other black hair boy. Finally they were about to tranquillize their primary target, as Bob took aim, the boy turned around with a confused expression.

Draco said. "I can't wait to see the expression on that 'Blood Traitor' face when he realized. I Draco Malfoy had tricked him. Maybe I should take pictures. What do you think? Goyle. Crabbe." Only silence greeted Draco. He turned around to see what was wrong and found neither Goyle or Crabbe behind him. Draco said with a nervous tone. "Something is very wrong here. I can feel it..." Draco felt something hit the side of his neck and shouted. "IN MY NECK." Draco drew his wand, but his wand arm was soon hit by three darts with red feather. Draco felt his wand arm goes numb and dropped his wand as he lost all motor control in his right arm. He could also feel numbness on the left half of his neck and face. In a panic he ran as fast as he could down the corridor, away from where the darts came from. He could hear what he assumed was angry click and whistle from behind him, he could feel another three more darts hitting his left arm. Draco kept running with two paralysed arms swinging uncontrollably. His left face fell into a slur, he was having difficulty keeping his left eye open. He felt another two darts hit his left leg and groaned out as he ran with a limp. "Oh, come on." his only reply was exasperated whistles and clicks. Draco turned a corner and hid behind a suit of armour. Draco sighed in relief as the minutes goes by. Just when he thought he had lost his mysterious assailant, ten more darts sprouted on his back. Draco being pumped full of tranquillizer could only slur out. "Heyyyy". Before falling onto the ground. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was four blue legs with wheels on them.

Tsukiko was bewildered by what the Tachikoma told her. Tsukiko still could not believe it took almost twenty tranquillizer darts to put Draco Malfoy down, but soon Tsukiko smiled evilly at the unconscious Malfoy heir and said with pure amusement. "There might be more to you then meets the eyes. Little Draco." Tsukiko took out a syringe. "Lets take some blood sample and see what we can find out about your physiology." Tsukiko could see Draco shiver when she plunged the needle into his arm and drew out a healthy amount of blood. Tsukiko placed the syringe into a flask with a single sapphire which had 'ice' rune etched into the gem stone. The flask would keep the blood fresh and cool until she goes back to her workshop at the weekend. Tsukiko proceeded to the next part of her plan as she pulled out a dress from her pocket of holding. Tsukiko also took out a invisibility curtain out of her pocket and smiled with amusement.

(Line break)

Hogwarts dinner hall

Ron was livid. He accepted a midnight duel yesterday from Draco Malfoy, they were suppose to meet in the trophy room. He turned up with Neville as witness, but instead of Draco turning up, it was Filch and his cat Mrs Norris. He and Neville got detention with Filch for a week and they lost a total of fifty points for house Gryffindor, the rest of the house was not happy with him either and to add insult to injury. The bookworm Hermione told him off for sneaking off at night and losing points for Gryffindor, if it had not been for Tsukiko turning up at the right moment, he would had said a few unkind thing to the bookworm. The mood at the Gryffindor table this morning was pretty sour until they heard what sounded like trumpets going off, an invisible curtain was lifted at the far end of the dinner hall to reveal a sight no one would ever forget for as long as they lived.

Ron then heard Tsukiko shouted with mirth. "All hail princess Malfoy." Ron jaw almost hit the table at what he saw, as he had burst out laughing along with almost everyone else at the dinner hall.

Draco was feeling really groggy, almost like that one time he drank what he thought was Butterbeer, but turned out to be some really nasty ale. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle next to him still asleep while standing, he nudged them awake and realized they were in a pretty dark place at this moment, he could not see anything in front of him. Then he heard trumpets going off and was almost blinded by a bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he realized he was currently in the dinner hall with almost every students staring at him, he noticed every professor was gawking at him and professor Snape buried his face into his hands. He also noticed Crabbe and Goyle was dressed in fancy butler uniform and thought. 'When did they own anything that fancy?'

Draco then heard Tsukiko Potter shouted. "All hail princess Malfoy." It was only then he realized he was wearing a very frilly white dress with long blond wig. Draco was stunned as every students in the dinner hall burst out laughing.

He was seething with rage and was about to shout at them when he heard Crabbe said to him. "Well boss. At least you look good in a dress."

Draco thought for a moment and said. "It is a good dress." He took another moment and his face contorted in anger as he jumped onto Crabbe while strangling him. "LOOK GOOD in a DRESS. Do I? How about I put you six feet under in a dress." After a short rant. Draco stormed off towards the Slytherin dormitories shouting "Wait till my father hear about this." and swore vengeance on whoever did this to him.

Everything was fine for Tsukiko until professor Snape hoisted her out of her seat by the scarf of her neck, lifting her to eye level.

Professor Snape sneered at her and said with menace. "Miss Potter. Next time you wish to play a prank on fellow students. You might want to cover your track and not leave your name and address on this Zonko's invisibility curtain." Professor Snape showed her the tag with her name and address on it along with a polite 'Please return to owner if found', he continued. "As punishment. You will have a month detention with me, starting this afternoon." Tsukiko faked a gulp and fearful expression as professor Snape put her back down onto her seat.

It was then Ron Weasley spoke out. "Sir. What did she ever do to you. You're picking on her. Everyone can see that." Professor Snape just sneered at Ron Weasley.

Professor Snape said to Ron. "I could also take points from Gryffindor as well as give Miss Potter detention. I could also give you more detention with Filch, but I am feeling generous today, so I will settle for a month detention with Miss Potter here." Tsukiko could tell Ron was about to argue on her behalf, not knowing she planned to have detention with Snape to get away from the majority of the Gryffindor house. He would have said more if not for Neville pulling on his arm and showed him all the other Gryffindors were eyeing him angrily. As if they were telling him not to cost the house any more points. Professor Snape walked out of the dinner hall like a vengeful wraith, while Ron seethed in anger at the unfair treatment. Tsukiko noticed the old goat looked pleased for some reason, while professor McGonagall looked worried. Hermione also glared at her with disapproval. Tsukiko just shrugged them off and thought to herself. 'Everything is going according to plan.'

After another day of long lessons. Tsukiko turned up for professor Snape detention and discovered a surprise waiting for her. This time Tsukiko gulped in real fear as she stared at a mountain of dirty cauldrons waiting for her.

Tsukiko looked to professor Snape with cold sweat as he said to her. "Today you will do your best to clean up ALL the cauldrons that have been building up since the start of this week. This amount should take you about three days to clean. Did you really think, that I won't punish you for putting my godson in a dress and humiliate him in front of the whole school? Well get to it. Miss Potter." As professor Snape turn and walked away from her. Tsukiko took out her wand and used a Scouring charm on the nearest cauldron, which resulted in a explosion of black soot and smoke. It was then professor Snape said to her with a hint of amusement. "Oh, did I forget to mention. That you will have to clean those cauldron by hands. Since the residual failed potion and ingredient tend to react explosively to Scouring charm."

Tsukiko covered from head to toe in black soot and her hair blown straight upwards said while coughing black smoke. "You could had said that earlier. Sir." Tsukiko noticed professor Snape just smiled and walked out of the classroom. Tsukiko said mentally to Arturia. 'Arturia-oneesan, I think I just got prank by professor Snape.' Arturia replied by giving her a mental pat on the shoulder and some words of encouragement, as Tsukiko proceed to clean up as many cauldron as she could with **'Reinforcement' **on her arms, if she was going to clean up this mountain of cauldrons, she would do it in one day instead of three and show professor Snape what a REALLY clean cauldron looked like.

Severus Snape jaw almost hit the floor when he came back after four hours of doing various research on his next potion experiment and grading exam papers. He left Potter to clean up that mountain of cauldrons as punishment for the next three day, but he never expected her to clean ALL of them in four hours. Those cauldrons weren't just clean, they were so clean, you could see your own reflection on them.

Severus then heard Potter said to him. "Sir. I hope you find my cauldron cleaning skill satisfactory. Now if you don't mind. I need to go take a bath. I feel like I just went down ten chimney." Severus Snape could only nod in shock as Tsukiko Potter left the classroom. He was both impressed and puzzled by how she managed to clean all of them in such a short time. He could only chuckle as he cast spells to move all the cauldrons back to their storage area.

(Line Break)

Time moved quickly in Hogwarts. Tsukiko had her daily 'detention' with professor Snape. He secretly taught Tsukiko various antidote potions and some time even taught her some advance spells. Relationship between Tsukiko and Severus Snape became more friendly and less strained as time goes by. Professor Snape treated Tsukiko like she was one of his own student in house Slytherin during detention. While outside of detention, both treated each other like mortal enemies to fool the general populace of Hogwarts. Professor Snape needed to keep his image before all four houses. Tsukiko needed to keep her mask to prevent the old goat from assuming she had gone dark. Tsukiko visited her workshop and her sister Satsuki during the weekend. Tsukiko found out the old goat had been trying to arrange a meeting between himself and Satsuki. The old goat didn't send any letters to Lancer. Satsuki told Tsukiko she had denied all request to the meeting, there was no good reason provided. Unless one consider meeting the great leader of light to discuss a matter most urgent to be a good reason. Tsukiko learned. Satsuki had replied to the letter and stated. Unless given a proper explanation on the meeting, she had no time to spare.

Tsukiko relationship with the rest of the house had gone as she expected. She seemed to have earned everyone respect for the prank she pulled on Malfoy. The twin even begged her to loan them the Tachikomas for future prank, everyone was happy except for one bushy hair girl. The relationship between Tsukiko and Hermione was cold, Arctic cold, they put up with each other and shared the same room, but this had been going on for almost two months now. Tsukiko thought she really need to put an end to this childish squabble, but could not find the opportunity to do so.

(Line break)

Thirty first of October 1991

There was no major incident for about two months and it was Halloween. The day Tsukiko birth parents died. Tsukiko was alone and looking out of the window. Tsukiko was deep in thought when Arcueid spoke to her. 'Tsukiko-chan, are you all right?'

Tsukiko came out of her thought and replied mentally. 'I'm all right mum. It's just...' Tsukiko hesitated for a moment then continued. 'today will be the first time I won't be visiting my birth parents grave. Since I need to stay at Hogwarts for Halloween and celebrate with the others on the day I suppose to visit them.'

Arcueid said to her in a comforting tone. 'Tsukiko-chan. As soon as you leave Hogwarts. We will all go and visit your parents grave together. I'm sure they will understand why you can't go today. So cheer up and enjoy the festival.' Tsukiko smiled happily. Mum Arcueid always had a way to cheer her up no matter what. Tsukiko departed for her lesson with a happy smile.

Charm lesson was extremely boring for Tsukiko. They were all learning Wingardium Leviosa. The levitation charm. Everyone was practising this spell on a large feather. Tsukiko didn't even bother to hide her magic on this, since Hermione saw her cast this spell during their second day in Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick said jovially in a squeaky voice. "Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising." perched on top of his books the professor continued. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. Saying the magic words properly is very important, too. Remember Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Tsukiko remembered the first time she heard that when she was seven, she could not stop laughing for almost half an hour after hearing that. It was fortunate Tsukiko paired up with Seamus, she could observe him carefully when he cast his spell, she would not risk using 'Structural Analysis' on him. Professor Flitwick might pick up on her wandless magic and that would be troublesome. For now she would observe and deduce, there would be plenty of time for all kinds of test when she get Seamus into her workshop as a lab rat.

Meanwhile Seamus noticed Tsukiko smiled at him, but felt a cold chill ran down his spine. He should be happy that a cute girl like Tsukiko smiled at him, but all he could feel was cold dread. He felt like a frog being stared down by a snake, it made absolutely no sense what so ever.

Tsukiko observed Seamus cast the levitation charm on the feather. She taught him the trick of casting this spell. She made him practice the wand movement first then the verbal component of the spell separately, when she was happy that he managed to get them both right, she had him perform the spell. His wand movement and pronunciation of the spell was almost perfect, should had been enough to make the feather float. Instead the feather exploded in brilliant orange flame. Tsukiko cast Aguamenti spell, a water-making spell on the burning feather, then a Tergeo charm to clear up the mess. Seamus looked glum at his failure and was once again covered in black soot from the explosion. Tsukiko cheered him up with words of encouragement, while secretly dancing with joy inside her mind at what she had witness. She MUST have Seamus in her workshop, her magus pride demand it.

Tsukiko was interrupted when Ron shouted a rather butchered "Wingardium Leviosa." she noticed that Ron was paired with Hermione. Neither of them seemed pleased by this arrangement.

Tsukiko then heard Hermione admonish Ron in a rather annoying know it all tone. "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron snarled at Hermione and said. "You do it then, if you're so clever." Hermione cast the spell and the feather rose four feet into the air, above their heads.

Ron pouted and said in the most unfriendly tone. "It's only just above our head. Tsukiko managed to make her feather float to the celling and won five points for the house, also she's not as annoying as you. I should had paired up with her." Tsukiko noticed that comment seemed to have greatly upset Hermione, as tears filled her eyes and her face turned red with anger.

Hermione shouted at Ron, completely out of character, considering Hermione was still in the middle of class. "Then have Tsukiko teach you then. She can lift a full body mirror with her spell. You can stop coming to me for help with your homework." Hermione stormed out of the class room in tears. Professor Flitwick seemed completely lost as to what to do about this.

Ron just snared and said. "She's a bloody nightmare. No wonder she doesn't have any friends." Tsukiko sighed. It was a good thing she did not have to put up with this all the time.

Hogwarts dinner hall

It was dinner time, the hall was filled with floating candles and pumpkins, it was a festive Halloween scene that had decorated the grand hall, but the live bats was a bit much, good thing they left the dinner hall before the food appeared. Tsukiko really didn't want guano in her food. It was bad enough she ate food from 'guano' cookery plate when she was on holiday in Africa with the native tribe. Soon the tables were filled with lavish food fit for royalty. Tsukiko was enjoying herself with the variety of selections. She still prefer Shirou cooking, but then again, very few cook could even reach that level of divine flavour and taste. Tsukiko overheard Lavender said to Parvati, that Hermione had been crying in the girl toilets and wanted to be left alone. Tsukiko felt a bit bad. She also ignored Hermione along with everyone else, even if she had justification for her action. Tsukiko decided enough was enough, she would talk to Hermione tonight and air our the dirty laundry once and for all.

It was then professor Quirrell rushed into the dinner hall, turban askew. His expression filled with terror as he shouted in panic. "Troll. In the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." professor Quirrell fainted afterwards. Every student in the hall was in an uproar, but Tsukiko was not paying attention to them or the old goat as he tried to bring order to chaos. Tsukiko only had one thought. 'Hermione is in danger. She doesn't know about the troll.' Using the chaos. Tsukiko sneaked out of the dinner hall and made her way to the girls toilets. Tsukiko took out her short range communicator and said. "Bob. Jack. Make your way to the girls toilets. Follow my coordinates and do not engage the troll if you see it. I repeat. Do not engage the troll. Over." Tsukiko then used her ring to contact Lancer. 'Lancer-oniisan. We have a troll in the building. I am heading towards the girls toilets to warn Hermione. Meet me outside the girls toilets and do not fight the troll. This smell like a set up. Someone might be watching me.'

Lancer soon replied. 'Tsukiko-chan. I will be there soon, but don't fight the troll if you can help it. I will be there as soon as possible.'

Tsukiko soon noticed someone coming up behind her panting. It was Ron Weasley. Tsukiko inwardly cursed her luck and said with some annoyance. "Ron what are you doing here? Get back to the Gryffindor dorm."

Ron snapped back with equal annoyance. "I could say the same to you mate. What are you doing sneaking away like that?"

Tsukiko don't have time for this, she moved on and said. "Hermione don't know about the troll. I'm going to get her then head back to the dorm. Come along if you have to, but don't get in my way." Tsukiko noticed Ron looked a bit annoyed, but had wisely chose not to argue with her. They soon arrived at the girl toilets and heard a piercing scream and a roar. Tsukiko eyes widened and shouted. "No." she sprinted into the girls toilets.

Tsukiko saw Hermione cowering in the corner under the wash basin. The troll, a twelve feet giant with putrid grey skin and nasty odour, it raised his club to take another swing. Tsukiko saw Ron chucked stones and woods at the troll. Damn thing skull was thicker then a brick house and it's brain was pea size. That was dissection proven as well, when she got her hand on a dead troll.

Tsukiko need to get the troll attention fast. She took out her wand and used a banishing charm on the largest rock she could find and send it straight into the back of the troll's head. A loud thunk was heard and the troll slowly turned his head towards her. It's face contorted in anger and Tsukiko assumed the troll must had felt that hit. Instead of screaming like Ron did. Tsukiko smiled as she felt her blood boil. She activated her trigger and switched on all her magic circuits. Tsukiko could feel the slight warmth from her magic circuits and shouted at Ron and Hermione. "Close your eyes. NOW." Tsukiko was grateful, both of them shut their eyes tightly and didn't question her. Tsukiko took out a flawed cut Herkimer diamond with runes 'light' carved onto all its surface. Tsukiko channelled her prana into the diamond and threw it straight into the troll face as the troll swing it's club downwards towards her. Tsukiko sparred daily with Lancer, to her the club was literally moving in slow motion. She knew where it's going to land and closed her eyes as she dodged the wooden club. Tsukiko moved towards her left and positioned herself on the troll right side.

The diamond detonated in a blinding flash that lasted for almost a whole second just as the troll club hit the ground on Tsukiko right side. Tsukiko could see the flash behind her eyelid, she dread to think what it would be like if one was to look at it directly. From the howl of pain, Tsukiko could imagine the blinding pain the troll was going through. Tsukiko opened her eyes and chanted. "**Time Alter Double Accel.**" Tsukiko could feel the burn from the Emiya magic crest as the world slowed down around her. The Emiya family specialized in time alteration magic. Tsukiko found out with the Emiya crest, she could access a certain degree of time modification and adjustment magic. Tsukiko was able to utilize a mobile bounded field that effect her own time around her body, allowing her to speed up or slow down time within the field. This field would takes up a chunk of her prana. She had to be careful how long she stayed within the bounded field. Her research and discovery had managed to reduced the backlash of time 'catching' up to her, but it did not eliminate all the negative effect, unlike her mind scape 'Time Accel' there were consequences for using time magic on her whole body. Tsukiko move at twice her normal speed with **Double Accel**, with her use of **Reinforcement** on her legs, she was next to Hermione in an instant. Tsukiko stopped her Double Accel and said to her. "Hermione. Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hermione was scared out of her mind. Why was there a troll in school? Why was it in the girls toilets? Hogwarts was suppose to be the safest place in Britain, safer then Gringotts. Hermione honestly thought she was going to die when the troll raised his club towards her. That was until she heard a loud thunk and to her horror. The troll turned his attention towards Tsukiko and Ron, near the entrance of the girl toilets. She almost screamed again when the troll raised his club at Tsukiko, but to Hermione astonishment. Tsukiko did not scream like Ron did. She smiled and from what Hermione could tell, it was a blood thirsty smile.

Tsukiko shouted at them both. "Close your eyes. NOW." Hermione didn't ask why. She felt the command behind that shout and closed her eyes tightly and heard the troll howl in pain. She opened her eyes again when she heard Tsukiko asking if she was all right and was she hurt anywhere. Hermione was confused and flabbergasted. How did Tsukiko get to her so fast?

Hermione with tears in her eyes, gratitude and confusion in her voice. "I'm ok. Why are you here?" Hermione could see that same annoying smile that Tsukiko had on her during first day of Hogwarts. Hermione felt happy and annoyed at the same time.

Tsukiko said. "I'm here to save you and it would be annoying if I have to look for a new room mate. We will talk more after this. First lets get you out of here." Tsukiko then hoisted her up by the back of her school uniform collar and the back of her robe around the waist area. It took a moment before Hermione realized what Tsukiko had in mind. Hermione could feel Tsukiko took a quarter turn and half a step back.

Hermione said in complete panic. "Tsukiko, Don't you dare thro..." Before Hermione could finish her sentence.

Tsukiko already threw Hermione towards Ron while shouting in joy. "Ron. CATCH!" Hermione had many thoughts during her short flight. How was it possible for Tsukiko to throw her with such ease? How was it possible she was flying in such straight line like an arrow out of a bow? Why in the name of God did Tsukiko throw her face first into Ron Weasley crotch?

Tsukiko winced a bit. She messed up her aim a little there. She was meant to throw Hermione into Ron stomach and not his family jewels. Tsukiko could see Hermione recover first, face completely red.

Hermione shouted in pure anger. "How dare you! Tsukiko!"

Ron was bending over beside Hermione and wheezed out in pure agony. "Oh sweet Merlin. My balls. My balls." Tsukiko did not have time for this, as she could see the troll recover from being blinded by her gem.

Tsukiko shouted. "Get out of here NOW. I will take care of this." Tsukiko then heard both Ron and Hermione object to what she wanted them to do. Tsukiko shouted in annoyance. "Bob. Jack. Get them out of here NOW." Tsukiko could see two set of webs wrap up both Ron and Hermione. The Tachikomas quickly moved in and grabbed the two wayward students and left the toilets.

With both Hermione and Ron out of the way. Tsukiko formulated a battle plan against the troll. Tsukiko knew the troll skin have high resist to magic. Her C-grade magic jewel would only singe it's hair. Her A-grade jewel would take it out, but it would also take out the toilets and herself along with it. Tsukiko remembered the lesson Lancer taught her when taking on larger opponent then herself. When fighting a physically larger and stronger opponent, aim for the joints at the lower body. Bring them down to your level, then finish them off with a cut to the artery in the neck or a stab in the heart. Tsukiko watched as the troll turn towards her, still rubbing its eyes. Tsukiko chanted. "**Trace on**" Tsukiko traced a mystic code dagger with the rune words 'Malice' etched into the blade, the dagger was a vicious piece of work, the rune words grant the blade with extraordinary sharpness and able to inflict vast amount of pain on anyone it cuts. Tsukiko used '**Reinforcement**' on the blade to increase it's property, making it even sharper and stronger then it usually was. Tsukiko then chanted "**Time Alter Double Accel.**" Tsukiko held the dagger in reverse grip in her left hand. As she sprinted next to the troll. She then spin three hundred and sixty degree on the spot and slammed the dagger into the troll left knee. The extra force and momentum from both the spin and Double Accel easily drove the dagger through the skin and right into the knee joint. Tsukiko let go of the dagger and left it inside the troll left knee. Tsukiko could hear the troll howl in renew pain as she sprinted for the toilets exit.

Tsukiko turned and watched as the troll fell onto his left knee. The troll on all four howled at her in hate and promised to do unspeakable thing to her when it catches her. Tsukiko took out an orange Fire Opal with runes of 'Fire' and 'Air' etched onto it's surface. This was one of her C-grade explosive jewel. Tsukiko knew it wouldn't hurt the troll if she just threw it at him, but she wondered what would happen if she threw it into it's gaping mouth. Tsukiko smiled viciously and threw the jewel with all her strength while flooding it with prana. The jewel flew straight into the troll mouth and the troll swallowed it. Tsukiko leaped out of the room just as the troll expanded in a grotesque manner before exploding in brilliant orange colour flame that covered the interior of the girls toilets with the troll's blood and gore. The only recognisable parts of the troll were it's four limbs and head. Tsukiko smiled at the scene and would had danced in joy, if not for Lancer hitting her on the upside of her head.

Lancer said to her angrily. "Tsukiko-chan. You overdid it. Who do you think is going to clean up this mess?" Tsukiko thought for a moment and paled. This was pretty bad, the clean up would be traumatizing for whoever got the job. Most likely caretaker Argus Filch. Tsukiko saw Lancer astralised and was about to make a run for it when she saw seven people came towards her. Tsukiko cursed inwardly at her E-rank luck.

Professor McGonagall came across a most curious sight with her fellow professor and colleague. Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell. Caretaker Argus Finch and herself were all heading to the location of the troll. The Hogwarts ward pointed them towards the girls toilets. It was en-route they came across Tsukiko Potter's Tachikomas carrying both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both wrapped up in what appeared to be spider silk. To the normal observer, it would look like the Tachikomas had just kidnapped the two students. Professor McGonagall said with irritation. "What are you two doing to those students? Put them down at once." Minerva watched as the Tachikomas panicked and hurriedly placed the wrap up students before her. She caste **Relashio**, unbinding both Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. Before Minerva could say anything.

Miss Granger said to her with panic in her voice. "Professor McGonagall. Please hurry. Tsukiko still in the girls toilets with the troll." It was then a loud "BOOOOM" could be heard echoing through the corridor. Everyone except the Tachikomas rushed towards the source of the explosion. Which incidentally was the girls toilet. Minerva took out her wand, she was ready to deal with the troll only to find Tsukiko looking a bit pale outside the girls toilets.

Minerva was furious and said with a strong Scottish accent. "What were you thinking Miss Potter. You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in the Gryffindor dormitories with the other." Minerva would had said more, but one look inside the girls toilet and she promptly fainted. It was fortunate for her, professor Dumbledore was able to catch her before she hit the ground, same could not be said about professor Quirrell who hit the floor with the back of his head.

Tsukiko could see the rest of the staff was aghast at what they saw inside the girls toilets. Professor McGonagall and Quirrell fainted. Caretaker Filch was white as a ghost with tears welling up in his eyes. Both professor Snape and the old goat had slack jaw expression. Professor Snape held both Hermione and Ron back, stopping them from peering into the girls toilets and threatened them with dire consequence should they disobey him.

Professor Snape said to her with anger. "Tsukiko Potter. I am going to give you a choice. You can spend a month detention with me and cost your house a hundred and fifty points or... you can take three month detention with me and clean up this mess you made. Your choice Miss Potter."

Tsukiko sighed in resignation and said. "I will take three month detention. Professor Snape, just let me go and find a bucket and a mop to clean up this mess." Tsukiko noticed professor Snape walked away with a limp. She planned to find him later and see what was going on. Tsukiko said to Ron and Hermione with a tired voice. "Ron. Hermione. Go back to the dorm. I will join you as soon as I clear up the mess." Tsukiko noticed the old goat was still catatonic, possibly trying to figure out what she did to the troll. Tsukiko quickly made herself scarce before he recovered. Hopefully by the time she came back, the old goat would be gone with two unconscious professor.

Dumbledore was speechless. He had absolutely no idea how Tsukiko Potter managed to kill the troll in such a gory fashion. Part of him was ecstatic. With power like this, she would be more then a match for Tom Riddle, but so much power in the hands of one so young. Tsukiko Potter would need to be shown the righteous path of light. He was worried about the ruthlessness she had displayed on the troll if the remain was anything to go by, but now he had a legitimate excuse to meet her guardian Miss Satsuki. Dumbledore hope Tsukiko guardian could see reason or he might have to resort to extreme measure. Dumbledore apparate himself along with professor Quirrell and professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.

Tsukiko was able to clean and repair the girls toilets in record time. She had the Tachikomas burn the troll's remain to ashes with flame throwers she purchased from the Wild Geese, that made the job a lot easier. The rest of the mess was easily cleared out with Scouring charm. The toilet was fixed to a brand new state with Reparo charm and her own brand of Alteration magecraft that was able to restore damage object back to their original state, it wasn't the first time she had to use such spells, considering the number of explosions, biological contamination, Gremlins infestation and bad luck from Lancer she had to put up with. Tsukiko was quite pleased with herself, it actually looked like Hogwarts spend money on the girls toilets. Tsukiko turned her attention to professor Snape. Tsukiko told the Tachikomas to track him down and find out where he was. Tsukiko soon got a reply from Bob, that professor Snape was in the staff room with Filch.

Tsukiko walked into the staff room without knocking. She saw caretaker Filch about to bandage professor Snape leg. Tsukiko saw the wound, something mangled his leg.

Professor Snape growled at her and said with irritation. "Miss Potter. What are you doing here?" Tsukiko kept her anger under control and said to caretaker Filch who was sneering at her.

Tsukiko made eye contact with Filch and channelled her prana into his eyes. "Thank you for all your hard work. Mr Filch. I will take over in treating professor Snape wound. I have also taken care of the girls toilets, so you can get some rest. Have a good night. Mr Filch. Know that your work here is appreciated."

Filch eyes glazed over and said with a smile. "Thank you professor Potter. I will see you again tomorrow. Good night." Caretaker Filch bowed to her before leaving the staff room. Tsukiko could see professor Snape had a shocked look at what had just transpired.

Tsukiko said with a hint of annoyance. "Before you ask. That was a memory manipulation spell from the Tohsaka house I used on Filch. I need him out of the way so I can treat your wound. I am not going to ask why you didn't go to the hospital wing for this wound or even how you got it, but I want you to know, I don't like to see people I care about hurt and that includes you. Professor Snape." Tsukiko could not tell what professor Snape was thinking, but she continued with a tone of anger in her voice. "So I would appreciate it, if you could trust me enough to come to me, when you need help. Specially if you are hurt."

Severus Snape was deep in thoughts about what Tsukiko Potter said to him. He could almost see some of Lily temper in Tsukiko, and it scared him a little. He should feel undignified and angry to be berated by the Potter brat, but the truth was. He was completely mystified by her. Severus said with a bit of heat in his tone. "Watch yourself Potter. I could still make those three month detention into real detention." Severus Snape looked into Tsukiko emerald green eyes. Her anger did not lessen in the slightest.

She said to him with an angry tone. "Go ahead. I'm still going to stand by what I said and I will never back down, even if you threaten me." Severus looked into her eyes a bit longer, but in the end he backed down and let out a tired sigh. It was then Severus Snape noticed Tsukiko took out a perfectly cut thumb size diamond. Such gem must had cost a small fortune. To his astonishment, the diamond glowed with a soft white light. White wisp like light and smoke caress his wound, to his surprise. His wound healed rapidly and soon there was not even a scar to show where the Cerberus had bitten him.

He said with astonishment. "How is this possible? Wounds from magical creature cannot be healed by magic."

Tsukiko was mildly amused when she saw professor Snape shocked expression. It's good to know someone like him could be caught by surprise. Tsukiko said. "Sorry professor Snape. This is another one of those spell the Tohsaka treasure greatly, I can only tell you what the spell does, but I cannot and will not tell you how to cast them. The spell I just used can heal 'any' physical wound, be they inflicted by the darkest of magical creature or the foulest of hex. As long as I have those gems prepared before hand for use. It's a good thing I didn't exhaust this one, otherwise you would have cost me ten thousand Galleon." Tsukiko almost laughed when professor Snape eye widened and his mouth hanged open in shock. Tsukiko then said with genuine concern. "Sir. I meant what I said. Please don't hesitate to seek me out if you need help." Tsukiko stood up and just before she left the staff room. She said to professor Snape. "Goodnight sir and thank you for looking out for me." Tsukiko left a rather shocked and dazed professor Snape to his thoughts.

Severus Snape had concluded some time ago that Tsukiko Potter was nothing like either of her parents. What happened today only reaffirm his analysis. He had a lot to think about. Tsukiko Potter magic, the family that adopted her, the Tohsaka. Her view on the world and how she saw him. Tsukiko cared about him, it hurts her to see him injured. Severus Snape leaned back into his seat and concluded, he still have a lot to learn.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories

Tsukiko managed to shake off Ron and Neville at the common room. Ron was being rather persistent in making sure she was all right, which annoyed her to no end. Tsukiko was glad to finally reach the room she shared with Hermione. She was greeted to the sight of Hermione fidgeting nervously while sitting on her own bed. Tsukiko had thought about leaving this conversation for another day, but decided against it. She said to Hermione. "Hermione. We need to talk. It's been almost two months since our argument, we need to sort this out." Hermione had a fearful look and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Tsukiko had to think carefully on this, this conversation could easily devolve into another argument. Tsukiko thought carefully and said. "Hermione. I can understand your desire to learn and know everything, but what I don't understand is. Why do you want to know my magic and insist on sharing my achievement with everyone? Or why you must always insist books and the authority is right? Hermione, you need to help me understand. You need to talk to me."

Tsukiko watched as Hermione bite her lower lip, tears started to form in her eyes as she said in a pained voice. "At first I was angry at you... for not wanting to share your magic with everyone like the book said. I was told off by professor McGonagall for following what she called 'Complete rubbish from the Ministry of Magic'. Then I was angry at you... for lying to me even thought you said you're my friend."

Hermione could feel her tears trickle down her cheek. She was having trouble laying her feeling bare for someone else, but she need to keep going. She really could not bottle this up any longer. Hermione said while trying to keep her hiccup under control. "All I ever knew was books. I never had any friends before. Everyone would ignore me at school, even the teachers, only my parents talk to me and they were always busy. I thought I would make friends if I knew a lot of stuff, I thought everyone would treat me better if the teachers or those in authority liked me, but nothing changed. Everyone here treated me the same as the one's back in my old school. I really thought magic would change my life. Like those books I read, but if I cannot trust my books, even professor McGonagall said the magical authority was complete rubbish. What am I suppose to believe in now? Who am I suppose to trust?" Hermione felt a hand gently caress her cheek and wiped away her tears. Hermione looked into Tsukiko eyes, she saw sadness in them.

Tsukiko was deep in thought about what Hermione said to her. Tsukiko understood what Hermione had gone through. Before she was found by her mum Arcueid and everyone else. She dreamed of being saved. She wished for magic. She wanted her loneliness and pain to go away. She could still remember the beating she received from her suppose family, her cousin would bully her and anyone that got close to her, her aunt would blame her for every small slight or freakishness that happened, most of all, her uncle would always look at her with those hungry look in his eyes. Her only escape was to drift off into fantasy when she hid in the library. Everyday then was a struggle to hid from her uncle and his family.

Ever since she was found by her family. Every day was an adventure. Magic beyond her wildest dream. Epic saga and story from Lancer-oniisan and Arturia-oneesan. Shirou-oniisan wonderful cooking and most important of all, she was loved by all her family. They had their ups and downs. There were time she behaved like a brat, but in the end, she loved them and they loved her. They would keep loving each other. Tsukiko could understand Hermione loneliness and her need for magic. Hermione truly believed her problem could be solved by magic, like in fairy tales. Tsukiko could see her past self in Hermione. Her wish. Her desire. Both wished for release from their unfair and painful life. Tsukiko got her wish a long time ago. Hermione was still looking for hers. Tsukiko gently caress Hermione cheek, wiping away her tears and said with pure honesty in her voice. "Place your trust in me. Believe in me." Tsukiko knew Hermione would be sceptical and she was ready for her questions.

Hermione was having a hard time believing in Tsukiko words, but she would give her a benefit of the doubt and asked her questions. "Why can't you share your magic with me or anyone else?"

Hermione could see a small smile on Tsukiko face and she said to her. "Hermione. What do you know about the Tohsaka as a whole?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said. "All I know about the Tohsaka was. You're the heir of Tohsaka and they are a Japanese wizard family."

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione. The Tohsaka's are a magus family, we are not witches or wizards, we don't practice witchcraft and wizardry. We are magus. We are practitioner of magecraft, or better known as science of magic." Hermione never heard of magus or magecraft, then again, she knew very little about the Japanese magical. Only thing she knew was, the Japanese magical had locked themselves away after the second world war. Otherwise very little was known about them. Hermione listened as Tsukiko continued. "Hermione. The reason why I cannot share my magic with anyone is because, unlike wizard. Magus keep their magic secret, not only from the muggles, but also from magical. Magus magic is their life work, their pride and joy. We don't share our magic except to a chosen heir within our family. I cannot and will not share my magic with you or anyone else because I respect the magus code more so then the wizarding code."

Hermione become sombre as she realized Tsukiko has no intention of teaching her magic or how to make the Tachikomas.

Hermione could have sworn Tsukiko was reading her mind when she said to her. "Hermione. There is a saying about being a magus. To be a magus is to walk with death. The enemies may kill you, the experiments you perform may kill you, and every day you risk your life without fail just by becoming a magus. Hermione, there is no reason for you to learn my brand of magic, there is no reason for you to become a magus and risking your life on the daily basis." Hermione wanted to say Tsukiko was lying or blowing everything out of proportion, but her eyes filled with sadness and honesty said otherwise.

Hermione just said curiously. "Tsukiko. Why did you become a magus? If Magecraft is as dangerous as you said it is. Why risk your life on the daily basis?"

Tsukiko said to her. "Because I have a wish that I want to fulfil no matter what. If risking my life can bring me closer to fulfilling that wish, then it's worth it."

Hermione had finally understood. That was the difference between herself and Tsukiko. Hermione wanted magic to be noticed, to be acknowledged. Tsukiko learned magic to fulfil a wish, a wish she was willing to risk her life for. It also explained how she was able to beat the troll. She wasn't even afraid to face the troll, unlike herself, who cowered in the corner wishing to be saved. Hermione wanted to know. So she asked. "What do you wish for? Is it to bring your par..."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when Tsukiko covered her mouth and said. "No. Never that Hermione. You must understand. You can NEVER bring the dead back to life. Once they have gone beyond Akasha. They can never come back." Hermione heart almost skipped a beat when she saw tears in Tsukiko eyes. Tsukiko continued with a weak smile. "What I wish for is something that would break all of the Gamp's Law and it's VERY personal to me. I could just lie to you and tell you a near impossible wish, but I consider you a friend. Hermione. I don't want to lie to you." Hermione felt truly happy and hugged Tsukiko, knocking her down onto her own bed.

Hermione said with joy. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you." Hermione cried with joy, she finally made a real friend she could talk to.

Tsukiko was glad to make amend with Hermione. As long as she understood, that she could not share her magecraft and it was wrong to steal from her, they would get along just fine. Tsukiko was telling the truth when she said she does not want to lie to Hermione, it brought her no pleasure lying to her, but she had to lie. The true origin of magecraft, that it was from another dimension would only raised more question. Tsukiko was telling the truth why she could not and would not share her magic with Hermione. Tsukiko herself was still an apprentice, she even came up with her own version of jewel craft and rune craft. Tsukiko was proud of the fact, she had manage to create her own brand of magecraft, even if she had help.

As Hermione cried on Tsukiko shoulder. Just as Tsukiko was about to comfort Hermione. Hermione pulled away with a VERY annoyed look on her face. Hermione mumbled something quietly. Tsukiko said. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Hermione. What did you say?"

Hermione said to her with tone of envy and anger. "It's not fair. You're beautiful. You're rich. You're famous. You're clever. You got magic and you got BOOBS." At this Hermione groped her chest and squeezed her breasts. Tsukiko was in serious trouble. She used up quite a bit of prana in her fight, healing professor Snape and fixing the girls toilets. Then there was the backlash from using time magic. The combination of all those factors made Tsukiko weak as a kitten. Tsukiko was doomed to be molested by Hermione. Tsukiko struggled with all her might and was wrestled into an even worse position then before. Hermione on her back with both her hands clamped onto her breasts.

Tsukiko cried out. "Hermione please stop. If you keep that up. I'm going to pi..." It was then their door slammed open.

Angelina Johnson was not happy. The first year was making a racket below her. She really needed her sleep considering captain 'sadist' Wood forced them to practice even on Halloween. So it was forgiven when a sleep deprived girl almost knocked the door off it's hinge. She said angrily to the first year that was making the racket. "Will you LOT cut it out. I'm trying to sl..." Angelina words died in her mouth as she witnessed Hermione on her room mate Tsukiko Potter back, groping her chest. Angelina blushed deep crimson and said with embarrassment. "Umm. Sorry to disturb you. Please continue."

Some time later. Both Tsukiko and Hermione were blushing crimson. Tsukiko managed to clear up the misunderstanding with Angelina and got her to restrain Hermione before an even more embarrassing accident could happen. Tsukiko really didn't want the rumour of Hermione and herself being a couple. Tsukiko covered her chest with both her hands, said to Hermione with a weary tone. "Hermione. Have you calmed down or do I need to use a 'Incarcerous' to protect myself from you."

Tsukiko watched as Hermione raised both her hands in surrender and said. "I'm sorry Tsukiko. I don't know what came over me. I guess feeling those lumps must had overrode my common sense, considering I'm completely flat myself." Tsukiko gave Hermione a dubious look and inched away from her. Tsukiko could see an angry twitch on Hermione left cheek, but soon Hermione calmed down and let out a sigh.

Tsukiko gathered herself and said with a serious tone. "Hermione, we need to clear out the bad air between us. I'm going to hex you once for trying to steal the secret of magecraft. After that we are even." Tsukiko could see Hermione was about to argue and defend herself, but soon a look of realization and resignation crossed her feature.

Hermione said with resignation. "Please make this quick." Tsukiko watched as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and her lower lips tremble with the expectation of pain. Tsukiko took out her wand and fired a spell at her.

Hermione was expecting pain when Tsukiko hexed her, but she felt nothing. Hermione understood why Tsukiko was doing this. She had really hurt Tsukiko when she teamed up with the Ravenclaw, tried to steal her magecraft and her Tachikomas, Hermione really though she was right. That was until professor McGonagall corrected her. Hermione was ready for her punishment, but the pain never came. After a while Hermione opened her eyes and saw a smiling Tsukiko. She asked in a worried tone. "Was I hexed? What did you do?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "I did hex you, and I have to say. You look a lot better then before now." Hermione looked into Tsukiko full body mirror, tried to see what had changed. Hermione found nothing at all, that was until she opened her mouth to ask what she did. Hermione noticed her front teeth had shrank. Her large front teeth which made her look like a chipmunk was now normal size.

Hermione said in panic. "Tsukiko! Change them back! My mum and dad would think I used magic to change them. Please change them back!"

Tsukiko smiled and said with a mischievous tone. "I know. Both your parents are dentist, but I'm sure if you told them the truth. They won't blame you." Hermione was flabbergasted. Would they believe her when she say, her room mate hexed her front teeth to shrink as a punishment. Of course not.

Hermione pleaded. "Tsukiko please change them back. As much as I like my teeth to be normal. I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home."

Tsukiko whistled and said in singsong. "I don't want to." then Tsukiko said with joy. "Also I put extra effort into that hex. It would take a curse breaker to remove the hex. So you will just have to live with it from now on."

Hermione collapsed onto her knees and said. "You're a devil Tsukiko. You really are."

Tsukiko was having a fun time teasing Hermione. Tsukiko could tell this would be a long and beautiful friendship, if she got to torment Hermione once in a while.

Tsukiko noticed a serious look came over Hermione face as she said to her. "Tsukiko. There is something that's been bothering me for quite awhile. Where do you go every weekend? I noticed the Tachikomas sleep in your bed, pretending to be you during the weekend." Tsukiko almost cursed out loud. That was the Tachikomas plan on covering for her from Hermione? Those bloody idiots. Hermione continued. "Tsukiko. I didn't tell the professors because I felt bad about what happened between us, but I want to know. I trust you Tsukiko, when you told me magecraft is dangerous. So please trust me." Tsukiko thought about what Hermione said for a moment and let out a sigh. Tsukiko took out a thumb size Emerald and inserted it into the depression on her briefcase, Tsukiko took out a VERY large leather bounded book and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione eyes almost bulged out when she saw the book, it was very big and really old. Tsukiko said to her in a serious tone. "Hermione. I will tell you where I go every weekend, But only if you master the magic in this book. That's my only condition. If you don't master this magic, I can't tell you anything. Including where I go every weekend." Hermione look at the title of the book. 'Complete Guide to Occlumency by Rowena Ravenclaw' Hermione almost fainted on the spot when she saw the name of the publisher.

She said with disbelief. "How? Where did you get this? Do you know how valuable this is? Why do you have it? Why is it in your briefcase? Is it real? I never knew she wrote a book."

Hermione felt her mouth got clamped up again by Tsukiko hand. Tsukiko said to her with amusement. "Hermione calm down and take some deep breaths after I remove my hand." Hermione did as Tsukiko asked. Tsukiko continued. "The Tohsaka have many connections in normal markets and the black markets, lets just say I liberated that book from a certain individual that would have happily let the book burn to ashes." Hermione gasp in shock. What kind of monster would burn a treasure such as this. The blasphemy. Tsukiko said to her in a serious tone. "Hermione. I want you to learn and master Occlumency from this book. When you can defend yourself from my Legilimency, then I will tell you where I go every weekend. Deal?" Tsukiko held out her right hand.

Hermione took and shook Tsukiko right hand and said. "Deal." Hermione would have asked more question such as. Why she needed to learn Occlumency? How was it that Tsukiko could use Legilimency, but all that didn't matter at this moment as Hermione already started to read the book that was written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Tsukiko could see Hermione was already in a world of her own as she read the book she loaned her. Tsukiko collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep. It had been a long day today.

(Line break)

First of November 1991

Satsuki Yumizuka was pacing back and forth in the Leaky Cauldron guest room, waiting for one Albus Dumbledore. Satsuki received an urgent letter from Hogwarts telling her that a troll had found it's way into Hogwarts and Tsukiko was involved in an altercation with said troll. Satsuki was confident Tsukiko would be able to deal with the troll, but it didn't stop her from getting worried. Was Tsukiko injured? Was she all right? How the HELL did a troll managed to get into the suppose safest place in magical Britain?

Satsuki didn't have to wait long. Albus Dumbledore walked into the guest room and conjured a rather comfortable looking chair in red and gold colour scheme. He was giving her the grandfatherly smile and said to her "Miss Satsuki Yumizuka I presume, it's pleasure to finally meet you."

Satsuki said politely, but if one was to listen carefully, they would have heard a underlying tone of annoyance and anger. "Sir Albus Dumbledore. I would have said the same if not for the nature of this meeting. I was told there was a troll in Hogwarts and my little sister Tsukiko was involved. What has become of Tsukiko? How is she?"

Albus Dumbledore just smiled at her and said. "Miss Potter is perfectly fine, thought the same cannot be said about the troll. Miss Potter somehow managed to kill the troll in a most grisly fashion. Something I would like an answer for."

Satsuki almost let out a sigh of relief, she knew Tsukiko would be all right. The troll probably didn't stand a chance. Satsuki almost scowled at the old man before her, he used this latest incident to draw her into this meeting. He could have easily informed her Tsukiko was unharmed and in good health, instead of being vague.

Satsuki no longer hid her annoyance and said to him. "Tsukiko magic and ability was taught to her by our head of house. She learned the Tohsaka magic as she was suppose to. From what I can understand, Tsukiko have used her training in the most effective manner. What I like to know is. How did a troll find it's way into Hogwarts. Those 'things' are notorious man eater and it was found in a school full of children." Satsuki raised her voice in anger near the end of that sentence and she could see the old man before her cringe.

Albus Dumbledore had to muster all his courage in the face of this angry teen. She must had been only sixteen or seventeen years old, she wore a smart muggle black business dress and high heels, she's obviously Asian even with her light brown hair, but her fury was like a protective mother over her child. It was very similar to Lily, he could almost see the resemblance. Albus gathered himself and said. "I assure you Miss Satsuki. No student was in any danger. Everyone was perfectly safe." Now Albus move to the heart of the matter, the real reason why he wanted to meet Satsuki Yumizuka. Albus Dumbledore never noticed the building anger and killing intent that was starting to fill the room. He continued. "I'm afraid Miss Potter life will be in danger over the summer holiday when she leave school. I would like Miss Potter to spend time with the Dursley, with her real family. With them she will be safe until she returns to Hogwarts." Albus was ready for anything, any argument, counter argument.

He never expected cruel cold laughter as Miss Satsuki said to him in a mocking tone. "Tsukiko safe with the Dursley? Tsukiko will never be safe with those monsters."

Albus was slightly rattled and said. "Surely you are mistaken. The Dursley want their niece back. Vernon Dursley even expressed how worried he was and wanted her back as soon as possible, surely you will not deny their family reunion."

Albus suddenly felt cold chill ran down his spine as Miss Satsuki said in the coldest tone possible. "Vernon Dursley is the worse out of all of them. As long as I live. Vernon Dursley will not get his hands on Tsukiko. That monster has a sick 'preference' that would put Tsukiko in danger just by being near him. I will never agree to have Tsukiko come into contact with the Dursley and if they come near her, they will be in for a world of pain. If there is nothing else. Good day to you and farewell."

Albus was shocked. Miss Satsuki did not even give him a chance to present the Dursley as the good family they are. She even threatened violence against them if they came near Miss Potter. Albus had no choice, he stood up and took out his wand as Miss Satsuki turned towards the door. He chanted. "Impe..."

Albus never completed that spell as he was flung towards wall behind his chair. Albus body exploded in pain as he hit the wall, it drove the air out of his lungs. No sooner had he hit the back wall, he found himself being thrown face first into the wall in front of his chair. The force of the impact had broken his nose and left him dazed. While he was panting for breath and gathering the concentration needed for apparition. Albus was flung once more, this time into the celling, he heard his ribs break as he impacted the celling. As gravity took hold, he landed face first onto the floor. Moments later he could hear a loud "Snap". His wand was snapped in half by Miss Satsuki high heel shoe. Albus felt real fear for the first time in many years. This teen had just beaten him black and blue without using a single spell. He let his guard down, thinking she was not a threat and now he would suffer for his folly.

A cold voice from Miss Satsuki said to him. "That was a VERY big mistake. Albus Dumbledore. From now on, all our future meeting will have third party involvement. By all rights. I should kill you right here and now for trying to 'Imperio' me, but killing you would put my little sister in greater danger."

Albus wheezed out. "I am only doing this for the greater good. You're not giving me a choice."

Miss Satsuki looked him coldly in the eyes and said. "The only person I cared about is my little sister Tsukiko. If your greater good have to suffer for her safety and well being. Then so be it. Farewell, you old fool."

Satsuki walked out of the guest room leaving one very bruised and hurt Albus Dumbledore inside.

**Time to answer some reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene. Thought they are more curb stomp then actual fights, guess I will find out if my interpretation of fight and battle was any good from the review after this chapter.**

**Skelo: Thank you for your review. I will try my best to produce interesting chapter, but I cannot promise no angst in the future.**

**Chins4tw: Thank you. I will still keep trying to improve my grammar and flow of the story. Hopefully my writing will get better as I keep writing.**

**Suzululu4moe: It's true I could use ownership and copyright law in the arguments, but I can also see Hermione say mundane items follow mundane law and magical items follow magical law. The smart ones always pick stuff that favours them and ignore the one's that would make them lose the arguments. Also Lancer don't need luck to get one night stand, much to Tsukiko annoyance.**

**Raidentensho: I did consider Hellsing, but I can't see how Vatican section 13 would let the magical world live if Helling get involved. I placed the Wild Geese in this Fic. Because I actually like those mercenary, they are my favourite merc group beside Bregan D'aerthe. Also Wrathkal harry/fate fic. It would be rude to use someone else fic for my own. I got my own idea all the way up to the end. Beside using Fate Prophecy Break will mess up my own plot.**

**MWkillkenny84: I got something FAR darker install for Hermione at the end of year one. Stay tune and find out.**

**StillReflections: I know my past and present tense is a mess, that why I got a nice big book on grammar. I promise I will work on it. The whole point of making this fic is to improve my grammar, so getting a beta would defeat the idea for self improvement. As for the intricacies of Nasuverse, who am I suppose to explain this to? Tsukiko herself was a blank slate, a six year old girl who only just discover magic and currently she's more magus then witch. Having Rin explain the intricacies of magecraft to Tsukiko would be redundant. I'm saving this discussion for a certain witch in the future. Since explaining magecraft to a HP witch or wizard would be far better then explaining it to a established magus. Also don't go making assumption on 'Void'. Ask where it came from first, then decide if it will follow F/SN rule. As for plot refinement. Come on. The main plot was suppose to be vague. It would hardly be fun if I gave away the main plot in the first five chapter.**

**Greyjedi449t: thank you. It's review like yours truly that let me know the story is going in the right direction. **

**BlazeStryker: The crests has one major hidden plot at the end of this fic. Without giving the plot away, I will just say. You're almost right about the reason why Tsukiko can use the magic crest. **

**Remember all review are welcome. I will answer them when I can. Even the negative one. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8 – Darkest Memory

**Chapter 8 – Darkest Memory**

**A/N: I don't own H/P, FSN or any big name brand. This fic is just for fun and self improvement.**

**Warning. This chapter is rather dark and contain angst.**

Gryffindor Dorm

It was Friday night, a full day after Halloween. It was close to midnight when everyone was supposed to be asleep. Tsukiko got out of her bed with a respirator mask. Tsukiko knew Hermione would not be asleep and would had tried to catch her sneaking away on Friday night, so she placed an air dispenser filled with a very potent sleeping potion. Tsukiko put away the air dispenser and her mask. She peered into Hermione bed curtain to check if she was asleep, she was rewarded with a rare opportunity to make fun of Hermione and increase her blackmail material for her photo album. Hermione was sound asleep dressed in a traditional white nightgown. It seemed that Hermione moved a lot during her sleep, as her nightgown rode all the way up to her stomach, exposing her belly button and a rather childish teddy bear panties. Tsukiko smiled mischievously and took out her Polaroid camera, she had Jack take a couple of pictures of herself posing next to Hermione. Tsukiko quickly wrote out a letter and placed a picture into the envelope. Tsukiko said in a mischievous tone. "Jack. When Hermione wakes up in the morning. Give this envelope to her. I will see you and Bob on Monday morning like always. Love you both." Tsukiko watched as Bob and Jack gone to her bed and rested there. Soon Lancer turned up as scheduled and they gone through the mirror like any other weekend.

First of November 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

Lancer arrived back to the mansion with Tsukiko by his side. Lancer noticed Tsukiko yawned and seemed a bit worn out, but she still had enough energy to give Satsuki a passionate hug. Tsukiko chatted animately about her week at school, her fight against the troll and how she made up with her room mate Hermione. Lancer just smiled, it was not often Tsukiko talked so happily about someone outside of family. Lancer thought happily that Tsukiko might have finally made a friend in her age group. Tsukiko soon retired to her room to get her sleep, it was then Lancer noticed a grave expression on Satsuki.

Lancer joined Satsuki at the kitchen table as she motioned for him to join her, pouring a glass of blood for herself and a glass of beer for him.

Satsuki said to him in a serious tone. "Lancer, I had a meeting today with Albus Dumbledore. He wanted Tsukiko to spend summer holiday with the Dursley and he was willing to 'Imperio' me to make it happen." Good thing he was not holding the pint glass at the time or else he would have shattered the glass as he clenched his fist in anger. Satsuki continued. "We need to talk to Rin-san and the others about this. I want to keep Tsukiko-chan from learning about this, if possible."

Lancer thought for a moment and said with a controlled tone. "We will talk to Rin and everyone else in the morning, but I will not keep Tsukiko-chan in the dark about this, she has every right to know." Lancer could see Satsuki getting concerned and said in a reassuring tone. "Satsuki-chan, I understand why you want to keep Tsukiko-chan in the dark about this, after what happened two years ago, but I refuse to keep secrets from Tsukiko-chan, we are her family and she trust us with all her heart. We will tell her everything tomorrow during the meeting." Lancer could see Satsuki nodded reluctantly at what he had just said. Lancer was not looking forward to this. Tomorrow all hell could break lose.

Tsukiko mind scape

Tsukiko was sitting at the Emiya resident dinner table with everyone except for Sacchin and Lancer. She was told to get everyone here for the meeting. Tsukiko wondered what could have happened to make Sacchin looked so worried. Soon Sacchin and Lancer joined them at the table. Tsukiko was enjoying her tea and snack, that was until Sacchin told them about her meeting with the old goat. Tsukiko could tell Sacchin was reluctant and worried to say more about the end of her meeting with the old goat. Tsukiko could also see Lancer was getting agitated and said to all of them. "Albus Dumbledore tried to cast 'Imperio' on Satsuki-chan to get his way with Tsukiko-chan." The tea cup in Tsukiko hands shattered.

Rin along with everyone else groaned, when she heard how Albus Dumbledore tried to 'Imperio' Satsuki. Out of all the spell that senile old fool could had used, he had to use the one spell that would throw Tsukiko into rage. Rin had to control the situation, there was more at stake then just Tsukiko safety. Rin with a tone of authority. "Tsukiko. I know what you're planning to do. Don't even think about it. I forbid you from killing Albus Dumbledore and I expect you to follow my command on this." Rin forgo formality and noticed Tsukiko avoiding eye contact with her and everyone else, she could see Tsukiko was very angry and upset. Rin knew Tsukiko always joked about killing Albus Dumbledore, but now she might really go through with it. Rin continued imperiously. "Tsukiko. You know about Albus Dumbledore reputation and the fear he impose on the remaining death eater. If Albus Dumbledore dies, it's not just you that would be in danger. Every muggle born and half blood in Hogwarts would also be in danger. Your friend Hermione would also be at risk." Rin saw a flash of fear in Tsukiko eyes as she mentioned Hermione. Rin felt relieved. Rin knew she had won the argument and was truly happy to learn that Tsukiko cared about Hermione.

Tsukiko was not happy. She really wanted to kill the old goat for trying to 'Imperio' Sacchin. Tsukiko knew the spell would never work on Sacchin, her 'Depletion Garden' mind scape would had ripped the spell apart before it could even take hold. Tsukiko had to control her anger, the thought of Hermione getting hurt or captured by the death eater quelled her anger. Tsukiko hated 'Imperio' curse with a passion as she thought back to that incident two years ago.

(Flash back)

_Nine year old Tsukiko was enjoying a cup of tea with a newly acquired spell book on the table. It would had just been any other normal day, that was until Sacchin came home and threw a bound and gagged man onto the living room floor. _

_Sacchin said to her and Lancer. "This wizard just used 'Imperio' on me while I was walking back home. We need to find out what he knows and what he planned to do." _

_Tsukiko said with joy. "I will get the interrogation room ready and get some Veritaserum from my workshop." They soon moved the wizard to the interrogation room. Tsukiko forced the man mouth open with 'Reinforced' grip and placed three drops of Veritaserum onto his tongue. The man bound to a metal chair. His blind fold removed. The man looked fearfully at Sacchin and Lancer. He looked confused when he saw her. Tsukiko said to him neutrally. "What is your name?" _

_The man eyes widen and said. "Thomas Cresswell" Tsukiko smiled and approached the bounded man. _

_Tsukiko looked deep into the man eye and said with a hint of malice. "Your lying. Timothy Runcorn." Tsukiko saw a flash of real fear in his eyes, before he pulled up an Occlumency shield over his mind. Tsukiko said to Sacchin and Lancer. "Mr Runcorn here must had taken Veritaserum antidote daily to counter it's effect. The Occlumency shield is also quite good." Tsukiko turned and faced Mr Runcorn, she noticed he was concentrating. Tsukiko said to him with a hint of amusement. "Don't bother trying apparate from here, This room had been set up against numerous magical escape and tracking." This time the man glared at her in hate._

_Tsukiko whispered. "__**Trace on**__" Tsukiko held a dagger with rune words 'Malice' etched into the blade. Tsukiko said with a hint of joy. "Mr Runcorn, did you know Occlumency shield can weaken greatly when the user is in great emotional distress. Like unimaginable amount of pain." Tsukiko put a shallow cut onto Mr Runcorn left hand. His eyes widen in shock and screamed in complete agony. Tsukiko could imagine how painful it must be. The shallow cut might not look like much, but the pain the dagger inflict would make his whole arm feel like it was dipped into boiling oil. With his Occlumency guard down due to the pain the dagger inflicted. Tsukiko used 'Legilimency' to looked into his mind more deeply. Tsukiko face contorted in anger and disgust. She quickly regained control and said with a calm voice. "Lancer-oniisan, Mr Runcorn has an accomplice waiting for him at The Fountain of Fair Fortune in Horizont Alley. His name is Scott Goyle. At room fifty one. Please bring him here. Sacchin-oneesan, please check the record on both Mr Runcorn and Mr Goyle before we hand them over to the Aurora." Both Sacchin and Lancer departed. As soon as she was sure both Sacchin and Lancer had left the mansion. Tsukiko turned to Timothy Runcorn and drove the dagger hilt deep into his left thigh. Timothy Runcorn screamed in pure agony. Tsukiko hissed out in pure hate. "Show me everything, show me what you did to all your victims, show me what you planned to do to my sister." Timothy Runcorn never stood a chance as Tsukiko ripped into his mind and saw everything._

(Flash back)

Satsuki along with everyone else was glad to see Tsukiko showed restraint. Rin had won the argument and was able to quell Tsukiko anger. Seemed like Hermione had some positive influence on Tsukiko, if Tsukiko was reacting like this. Satsuki never wanted to see Tsukiko like she did two years ago, when her magus personality fully took over. Satsuki thought back to the time when Lancer came back from his trip to Horizon alley.

(Flash back)

_Satsuki found documents and file on Timothy Runcorn. His uncle Albert Runcorn held a prominent position in the Ministry of Magic. Satsuki realized this was not good at all, Albert Runcorn hated muggle born and half blood. He was a known supporter of pure blood doctrine, it was unknown if he supported the death eater. With his position, Albert Runcorn could easily make any evidence disappear or interfere with the investigation. Satsuki sighed in annoyance. She also looked up on Scott Goyle, but found absolutely nothing on him, which was a bit strange. _

_It was then Lancer walked into the living room with a concerned expression and said. "Satsuki-chan, where is Tsukiko-chan?" Satsuki thought for a moment and realized she had not seen Tsukiko at all since she came back. _

_Satsuki said. "I think Tsukiko-chan might be in her workshop at the moment. Why? What's wrong." _

_Lancer said with a tinge of worry. "Tsukiko-chan lied to us. There is no room fifty one at The Fountain of Fair Fortune." Alarm bell went off in Satsuki head as she consider the implication. _

_She said to Lancer. "Stay here. I will go find Tsukiko-chan." Satsuki rushed off into the basement. She used her Vampiric senses to locate Tsukiko heart beat. She could only sense one heart beat in the room before her._

_Satsuki entered the room to a horrific sight. Timothy Runcorn naked body was tied onto a operating table with numerous incision on his body. His expression forever frozen in pain and agony. Tsukiko covered in splatter of blood all over her cloths and face, Tsukiko was holding a large jar filled with jagged green lines. _

_Tsukiko eyes seemed glazed over as she smiled happily and said. "Sacchin-oneesan. Look. Aren't they beautiful? Magic circuits in their original form. Who would had guessed something so beautiful can be found inside such a vile man." Satsuki with tears in her eyes slapped Tsukiko across her left cheek, making her drop her jar full of magic circuit. The jar didn't break, but tears begin to well up in Tsukiko eyes. This was the first time Satsuki ever hit Tsukiko, but she was extremely upset with what Tsukiko had done to Timothy Runcorn. _

_Satsuki knell down and gripped Tsukiko shoulder with both her hands and said angrily. "Why? Why did you do this Tsukiko. What have you done?." Satsuki saw the glaze in Tsukiko eyes disappear. _

_Tsukiko was crying as she said with a pained voice. "I saw what he was going to do to you. I saw what he had done to the muggle women he Imperio. Sacchin-oneesan. He made them give up everything they had. He made them do horrible things for his own amusement. He did terrible thing to all those muggle women and when he was done with them. He made them take their own life. I saw everything, I was so angry. I never felt so angry before in my entire life." Satsuki listened to what Tsukiko had said. _

_Satsuki pulled Tsukiko into a tight embrace and said in a gentle voice. "It's ok. Tsukiko-chan. It must had been horrible to see what that man did. Tsukiko-chan, you have to understand. What you did is wrong. Please, don't become someone that would take a person life in cold blood. Promise me."_

(Flash back)

Satsuki learned on that day, that Legilimency allowed Tsukiko to see her intended target memory with crystal clarity. Tsukiko was badly effected by what she saw. Ever since then Tsukiko had began research into counter Imperio spells. Rin and Arcueid had punished Tsukiko for what she had done. It took awhile before everything was back to normal again, but even to this day, 'Imperio' was a taboo subject around Tsukiko.

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose to relief some of the tension. Rin was glad to have everything under control again. She thought back to that day when Arcueid and herself gave Tsukiko her first serious punishment. It was a very bad day for all of them.

(Flash back)

_Rin was angry, she was extremely upset with Tsukiko, without consorting herself, Tsukiko teacher and mentor. Tsukiko had cut open Timothy Runcorn, ripped out all his magic circuits while the man was still alive. Rin could not even begin to imagine the amount of pain and suffering Tsukiko had willingly inflicted on the man. Rin looked beside her. She noticed Arcueid had an angry frown on her, the usually cheery and happy Arcueid looked angrily at Tsukiko, this goes to show what a mess Tsukiko had made and how upset they all were at her. Rin could see Tsukiko looking down at the floor crying, unable to meet their gaze. Rin said to Tsukiko with a hint of anger. "Tsukiko. Look at me."Rin could see Tsukiko flinch and looked her in the eyes. Rin could see real fear in Tsukiko eyes. Rin continued. "Tsukiko. What you did is wrong. You have crossed the line and broken our trust in you. As of today, you will not enter this mind scape for a month, I have also instructed Satsuki and Lancer to locked your workshop. None of us will speak to you during your punishment and we will not answer you. Take this time to reflect on what you have done. That will be all. Now get out of my sight." Rin could see Tsukiko was on the verge of breaking down, Tsukiko complied to her wish and left the room in tears._

_Rin could tell Arcueid was about to chase after Tsukiko. Rin held her back. Rin noticed how worried Arcueid was and saw Arcueid holding back her tears. It must had been painful for Arcueid to see Tsukiko the way she was. Rin said to Arcueid. "Arcueid-san. You can't help her, not now. We need to enforce her punishment. For Tsukiko sake, we have to do this." Rin watched as Arcueid sat back down , holding back her sorrow. Soon, Rin was joined by everyone except Tsukiko._

_Lancer was the first to speak. "Rin-san, was it really necessary to be so cruel to Tsukiko-chan? From what Satsuki-chan had told me, the guy had it coming." _

_Rin looked to Lancer wearily and said. "Lancer. Tsukiko is only nine years old. She tortured Timothy Runcorn for almost an hour, extracting magic circuits, having magic circuits ripped out is like have your nervous system taken out piece by piece without anaesthetic. The only upside to this was Tsukiko didn't feel joy or happiness when she was killing him, but neither did Tsukiko feel remorse or sorrow for causing such suffering." Rin noticed everyone looked at her strangely. _

_It was Arturia who asked. "Rin, how is it that you know what Tsukiko felt." _

_Rin sighed and said. "I looked into Tsukiko memories using her statue and before anyone here have a go at me. I needed to know what tipped Tsukiko over the edge." Many looks of disapproval was aimed at her._

_Rin could understand why they were unhappy with her. She was the one who suggested and enforced the idea of not looking into each other memories, but this time, she needed to know and she was glad to had made this choice. Rin said to Lancer. "Timothy Runcorn had more then deserved his torture and death. Satsuki-san already told me what Tsukiko-chan told her. The 'things' that Timothy Runcorn did to those women was so horrific and terrible. Tsukiko-chan is too young to even understand them, let alone finding the right words for them." Rin sighed heavily and continued. "Timothy Runcorn Imperio his victim. He target wealthy muggle women. He must had made a mistake when he targeted Satsuki-chan, thinking she was muggle base on the way she dressed. He stripped them of all their wealth. He then command them to kill their parents, spouse, even children. After he had taken everything. He would raped his victim and commit various deprave acts." Rin could see the look of horror on Satsuki face. Everyone else had a harden look of anger and disgust. Rin continued. "But the worse was still to come. Timothy Runcorn would command his victims to hanged themselves. Once they begin to hang, he would undo the Imperio curse to watch their despair and agony as they die. The sick 'Beep' get off on this 'Beep'." Rin lost her composure and shouted. "I 'Beep' hate this censor 'Beep'." Rin paused for a moment to calm her nerve. _

_Satsuki said to her. "Rin-san. Tsukiko-chan saw all that, didn't she?" _

_Rin felt really tired. She replied. "Yes. Satsuki-san. Tsukiko-chan saw everything with crystal clarity. Her exceptional skill with Legilimency has backfired on her. Tsukiko wasn't just angry, she absolutely hated Timothy Runcorn. After she tied him onto the operating table, Tsukiko switched completely over to her magus personality and did what she does best as a magus. She took Timothy Runcorn apart, piece by piece." _

_Rin waited a moment for everyone to take in what she had said, Rin also needed some time to gather herself. It was exhausting dealing with this. Arturia took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, _

_Arturia said to her with concern. "Rin. What was the real reason you punished Tsukiko-chan? Timothy Runcorn committed monstrous acts that was witnessed by Tsukiko-chan. Why did you chose to punish Tsukiko-chan instead of praising her. You, I and everyone here would had killed Timothy Runcorn for what he had done." _

_Rin held back her tears and emotion. She said to Arturia. "Because I'm afraid Tsukiko-chan would become a cold blooded killer. It doesn't take much to fall down that slippery road. Tsukiko-chan justified her action based on the evil that Timothy Runcorn had committed, what's to stop her from lowering that threshold? What if she got used to killing? What if she start to torture and kill people for the advancement of magecraft like most of the 'nobles' in the Clock Tower. You seen what they're like. I would never be able to forgive myself if Tsukiko-chan turn out like them. So I punished her, I can't let her believe what she did is acceptable. It would be better if Tsukiko-chan come to hate me instead." Rin turned to Lancer and Satsuki. "Lancer. Satsuki-chan. Watch over Tsukiko-chan. She will need you two more then ever. She will need help to understand the kind of evil that man had committed and why people do such horrible acts. This should have been my job, I should have prepared Tsukiko-chan better then this. I should have know better, considering the sort of spells that exist in this world. Men like Timothy Runcorn would take advantage of them. Now Tsukiko-chan is paying the price for my ignorance and complacency." Rin stood up, barely holding back her tears and said to all of them. "That will be all for today. I need some time to myself. If you will excuse me." The meeting adjourned after Rin left the room._

(Flash back)

Lancer thought back to those days after Tsukiko killed Timothy Runcorn. The month that followed after his murder was one of the worse Lancer had seen Tsukiko gone through. During that month, Tsukiko was a shell of her former self. It was painful to see those dead empty look in her eyes. Lancer was glad about the decision to shut the workshop during that time, he was certain that Tsukiko would had seriously hurt herself in that state. The only good thing came from that month of isolation was the time he and Satsuki talked with Tsukiko about what she saw within Timothy Runcorn memories. They had several long sessions during that month, helping Tsukiko understand and cope with the horror she witnessed. Lancer remembered the day when Tsukiko was about to enter her mind scape for the first time after her one month of isolation.

(Flash back)

_Lancer could tell Tsukiko was worried about entering her mind scape Lancer sat down next to her and said with a tone of concern. "Hey. What's wrong. Aren't you happy to see everyone again?" Lancer could see fear in Tsukiko eyes as she looked up at him. _

_She said to him meekly. "I'm scared. I'm really afraid of Rin-oneesan, is she still mad at me? Does she hate me for what I did. I know what I did was wrong. I know that now, but I'm afraid Rin-oneesan will never forgive me now. I really messed up everything. I don't know what to do any more" Lancer could see Tsukiko was still heartbroken, her tears flowing freely. _

_Lancer said to Tsukiko with kindness in his voice. "Tsukiko-chan. Use Legilimency on me. I want you to see the meeting we had just after you left ,one month ago. There is something important you need to learn about." Tsukiko did as Lancer said and after a couple of minutes of using Legilimency. Lancer noticed Tsukiko eyes widen in shock and sadness. He smiled and said to her. "Rin doesn't hate you. Tsukiko-chan. Rin blamed herself for what had happened to you. So please A leanbh. Cheer up and be happy again. You're too beautiful to be looking blue." _

_Lancer failed to noticed Tsukiko blushed bright red and her heart skipped a beat._

_Lancer escorted Tsukiko into her mind scape Lancer witnessed Tsukiko-chan ran at Rin at full speed and hugged her as if her life depend on it, Tsukiko cried into Rin chest and was apologising to her the whole time. Rin looked towards him with annoyance, figured out he was the one who told Tsukiko about how she really felt about what Tsukiko did, but moment later Rin smiled with grateful tears in her eyes as she returned her hug to the crying girl on her chest. Rin told Tsukiko that everything would be all right._

(Flash back)

Satsuki was brought out of her thought, when Rin said to all of them. "We might have a problem. After the beating Satsuki dished out to Dumbledore. We can assume he would do everything in his power to regain control of Tsukiko-chan. That would also include the activation of the betroth contract." Satsuki could see everyone was looking a bit worried, as they all knew the options available to them if the contract was activated, neither Shiki or Arturia looked happy about this. Tsukiko looked extremely miserable and angry. That was until Rin had a devious grin and said to her. "Satsuki-chan. Do you still have the letter Albus Dumbledore send you?"

Satsuki replied. "Yes I do. Why?"

Rin smiled deviously and said. "Show me the letter. Try and project it as clearly as you can." Satsuki created the letter within Tsukiko mind scape and handed the letter over to Rin. As Rin read through the letter, her grin widened and said. "This letter was handwritten by Albus Dumbledore himself along with his signature. It said that a troll had found it's way into Hogwarts and Tsukiko-chan was involved in an incident with said troll. I assume you all know what this means." Satsuki thought for a moment before a realization hit her.

Tsukiko came to the same conclusion as herself said to Rin with a wide eyes expression. "The old goat just gave you evidence that a troll found it's way into Hogwarts and judging by the vague description. Something happened to me when the troll found it's way into Hogwarts."

Rin said to them with a smile. "Yes. Considering how vague the letter was describing the situation. If we send this letter to the Daily Prophet or specifically Rita Skeeter. They would assume the worse. This will definitely create a political backlash on Albus Dumbledore, I would be surprised if he kept his job as the headmaster of Hogwarts after this." Satsuki could only smile happily at this turn of event.

Rin was quite proud of herself. She continued. "Satsuki-san, as soon as this meeting is over, I want you to meet Rita Skeeter and arrange a commission fee for the letter. Aim for around three and a half percent. I am sure for a scoop this big, the Daily Prophet will be more then willing to agree to our term." Rin could already calculate the amount of Galleon this story would bring in. Albus Dumbledore political career would be in ruin and she would also make a nice tidy sum of money off the old bastard. Rin speculated that the betroth contract would also damage Albus Dumbledore position within the Wizengamot and the ICW, if he had chosen to activate the contract now, while Tsukiko was still only eleven years old, a minor even in the eyes of Magical Britain. Rin hoped with the vague letter he sent to Satsuki, she would be able to dissuade Albus Dumbledore from activating the contract. Thus saved them from resorting to extreme measure.

The rest of the meeting went by without any problem. Lancer talked about what he found out within Hogwarts with Shirou and Shiki. Satsuki talked about the latest fashion in America with Rin and Arturia. Arcueid tried to cheer Tsukiko up with hugs and tickles. The meeting ended on good term for everyone.

(Line break)

Second of November 1991

Gryffindor Dorm

Hermione woke up groggily. She thought to herself. 'Why is everything so bright?' Hermione took a look at the clock next to her bed and discovered it was ten in the morning. Hermione shot out of her bed and shouted. "Oh God, oh God, I'm late, I'm late." It took her a moment before she realized it was Saturday and there was no classes on the weekend. Hermione was glad no one else had seen her like this, specially Tsukiko. Hermione thought for a moment and remembered. She was suppose to stay awake and catch Tsukiko sneaking away. Why did she fall asleep? Hermione then heard sound coming from Tsukiko bed. She pulled back Tsukiko bed curtain and was greeted by the sight of Tachikomas playing cards. They whistled and clicked at her happily. The Tachikomas she assumed was Jack handed her a letter from Tsukiko. Hermione gingerly opened the letter and turned cherry red at the content. Inside the envelope was a picture of Tsukiko posing next to her, while she was in a rather indecent state. Her naval and panties showing. Hermione read the letter within the envelop and gone even redder. The letter stated.

_'Hey Hermione, better luck next time trying to catch me sneaking away. You looked absolutely adorable sleeping the way you did. I took a couple of pictures for future memories.'_

_'P.S. The teddy bear panties really don't suit you.'_

Hermione was speechless. Tsukiko got indecent picture of her and even said her panties don't suite her. Soon her embarrassment was replaced with rage as she picked up an armful of her books.

For once Jack was winning in his card game against Bob, as he was about to show his hands, a rather heavy book hit him square on the head, screeching in confusion, they saw Hermione cover in red aura.

She said to him and Bob in deadly hiss. "Get out! Get out and tell Tsukiko if I see her next time, I am going to kill her." Jack and Bob didn't need to be told twice as they rushed out of the room with books being thrown at them.

Ron was relaxing in the common room, when the Tachikomas ran by him absolutely terrified. If the screeched and whistled was anything to go by. Ron sat up from his sofa to see what was going on. Ron was knocked out cold when a rather heavy book hit him square in the forehead.

Hermione was out of breath. The Tachikomas managed to escape from the Gryffindor dorm and she was not about to go chasing after them in her nightgown. She picked up her books from the floor, she noticed Ron Weasley was asleep on the sofa. Hermione thought some people had it easy, while she had to put up with a she devil named Tsukiko Potter.

Fourth of November 1991

Gryffindor dorm

It was a cloudy Monday morning. Tsukiko got the all clear from the Tachikomas and was warned that Hermione was out for her blood. Tsukiko half expected that reaction from Hermione, what she didn't expect was Hermione throwing books at her Tachikomas as well. Tsukiko hoped her gift would calm her down and hopefully make her forget she still have spare pictures of Hermione in a rather compromised position. As Tsukiko entered the common room, she felt someone jump onto her back and put her into a choke hold. Tsukiko already knew who it was. Tsukiko said to Hermione with some difficulty. "Hermione. Please let go of my throat. I got you a present." Tsukiko lifted up a fancy paper bag and could feel the hold on her neck loosened.

Tsukiko could hear Hermione said to her angrily. "I want the rest of those photos. Tsukiko."

Tsukiko said to her happily. "Sure, It's in my right pocket. Let me get it for you." Tsukiko fished out the spare photo, Hermione snatched it away before she could even blink. What Hermione didn't know was, Tsukiko already made a Pensive crystal of Hermione indecent pose, However Hermione didn't need to know that. Tsukiko was certain someday that image would become very handy.

Hermione looked at the photo and said to Tsukiko with narrow eyes. "Tsukiko, you didn't make any more copy or have any more photo of me like this, do you?"

Tsukiko said to her with a smile. "Nope, that's the only photo and copy of you wearing a teddy bear panties." Hermione was very suspicious of Tsukiko. It all seemed too easy to make her give up this photo, but before she could interrogate Tsukiko, a paper bag was almost shoved into her face. Tsukiko said to her. "My apologies for taking my joke too far. Hope you like those." Hermione looked into the paper bag and her eyes widened as she saw a box of chocolate from the famous Rococo chocolates shop in London.

Hermione said in shock. "How did you get this box of chocolates? Is it real? When did you get it? My head hurts."

Tsukiko laughed at her and said. "Don't think to hard about it. Hermione. I promise it's real. When you master Occlumency. I will explain everything. Also let me have some of those chocolates, it's been awhile since I ate from that shop." Tsukiko plucked a chocolate from the box and ate it before her. Tsukiko had a blissful expression as she ate the chocolates. Hermione wondered what was so good about those chocolate anyway, she heard of the shop, but she never tried any of those luxury chocolates before. As Hermione pop one of the Rococo chocolate into her mouth, she was overcome with bliss. The texture, the sweetness, the flavour was unlike anything she had before. Hermione was convinced that she will never be able to enjoy normal chocolates ever again, not after this heaven sent chocolates. As Hermione savoured the flavour of her present.

Professor McGonagall entered the common room and said. "Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore and myself would like to speak with you. Come with me please."

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione, I will see you later ok. Try not to eat all those chocolates in one day." Tsukiko left with professor McGonagall. Before professor McGonagall left the common room, professor McGonagall gave her a happy smile.

Minerva McGonagall was happy to see Miss Potter and Miss Granger finally resolve their differences. Hermione Granger was one of her favourite student, much like Lily Evans was when she was alive. Minerva prefer Miss Granger over Miss Potter. After what had happened to the troll. Minerva had to admit, she was scared of Miss Potter and whatever magic she had used on that Halloween night. Minerva could not figure out what magic Miss Potter used on the troll. Neither Miss Granger or Mr Weasley was there to witness the magic Miss Potter used to defeat the troll so brutally, but she would keep an eye out for Lily child and help her if she ever need her. Minerva would not let her fear cloud her judgement.

Staff meeting room

Albus Dumbledore had a horrible weekend, even since his meeting with Miss Satsuki. Tom. The owner of Leaky Cauldron found him badly injured. It only took a single day for him to be healed up by the Mediwizards at St. Mungo's, but he was getting too old for a beating like that, several of his bone was still creaking even now. Albus even had to fork out extra Galleon for a new wand that looked like the Elder wand. He tried to get the original Elder wand back from Ollivander, but Garrick Ollivander informed him, the Elder wand he loaned Ollivander all those years ago was a fake. Albus Dumbledore thought to himself. 'Oh Gellert. How could you? You told me you had the original Elder wand when we were together.' Ollivander even charged him fifty Galleon to make another fake Elder wand on such short notice. Albus realized nothing was going as he had planned since Tsukiko disappeared almost five years ago.

After Tsukiko disappearance. Vernon Dursley had more then several run in with the muggle laws. Albus Dumbledore doesn't know what crime the Dursley committed, he left it to the Obliviator that was in his pocket and influence to make sure the Dursley does not go to prison for whatever he had done, but over the years, his own coffer had been running low. Paying the Obliviator for unsanctioned Obliviate, buying influence within the Wizengamot and the ICW would leave him a poor man in a couple of years. He had hope to add house Tohsaka to the side of light. If he had succeeded in 'Imperio' Miss Satsuki, he would had been able to send Tsukiko Potter to the Dursley for her own good and make house Tohsaka give a generous 'donation' to the cause of light, it was for the greater good. However nothing was going to plan.

Albus was now certain house Tohsaka was a bad influence on Tsukiko Potter. He must put a stop to this. He still possessed the betroth contract between the Potter and the Weasley, thought it might had been a good idea to inform Molly and Arthur Weasley of the contract first before making them. Albus thought back to the nice young man that had fast tracked the betroth contract for him. He thought 'If only I had been fifty years younger.' Albus hope Molly would see reason or else he would get howlers for the next ten years from Molly, and that woman has a powerful set of lungs. Albus would activate the contract today and weather the storm that he would surely face from the nobles in Wizengamot and the Liberals from the ICW. Albus thought again. 'Merlin damn Liberal hippies from the American Magical is going to be the death of me.' It was then Tsukiko Potter entered the staff room with professor McGonagall.

Tsukiko knew the professors would want to know in detail how she defeated the troll and it seemed like all the professor in Hogwarts were here for this 'hearing'. Tsukiko was only expecting the old goat, professor McGonagall and professor Snape, but it seemed like professor Flitwick, professor Sprout, professor Quirrell, professor Hooch, professor Kettleburn, professor Sinistra, professor Vector and professor Trelawney. A Total of eleven professors were here to find out how she had beaten the troll. Tsukiko knew she need to control her anger and hatred. She was still furious with what professor Dumbledore tried to do to Sacchin-oneesan. Tsukiko took a moment to calm herself down, she would see what the old goat had in store for her.

Albus had gathered all the professors. He planned to reveal that Tsukiko Potter was not being educated properly by house Tohsaka. He would show all the professor here that house Tohsaka were a dark family, and Tsukiko Potter would be better off with a light family such as the Weasley. Surely an eleven year old girl could not possibly outwit a leader of the light such as himself. He would paint the Tohsaka as dark as a moonless night, when he announced the betroth contract, he would have the faculty full support. Just as Albus was about to start the meeting, a series of knocks came from the door. With a slight irritation in his tone. He said. "Enter." Care taker Filch enter the staff room with a worried expression.

Filch said to Albus with panic in his voice. "Professor Dumbledore sir. You have to see this." It was then Filch handed him today's Daily Prophet. Albus blanched at the front page. If he was not seated at the time, he was certain he would had collapsed there and then. The title of the article read.

_'TROLL IN HOGWARTS. THE GIRL WHO LIVED FATE UNKNOWN.'_

_'Hogwarts. The suppose safest place in wizard world. Safer then the unclean and untrustworthy Gringotts. Had an unexpected visit from a MOUNTAIN Troll during Halloween. My sources and the letter that was provided to me by an anonymous benefactor showed there was an altercation between the troll and Miss Tsukiko Potter. The Girl Who Lived! The letter provided to me was hand written and signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current head master of Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore provided NO DETAIL as to the fate of Miss Tsukiko Potter. Dear reader what has become of our beloved Girl Who Lived? Is she hurt? Is she dead? Dear reader if something like this could happen to the most revered witch in the world. How safe is our children in Hogwarts? Where was Albus Dumbledore during this crisis? Dear reader. I will bring you the latest from the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic as they release their statements later today.'_

_'Copy of the handwritten letter from Albus Dumbledore can be found on page two.'_

_'Written by Rita Skeeter.'_

Albus thought to himself. 'That bitch.' It was then several owls flown into the staff room and started dumping letters on him. Albus became white as a sheet when he saw the letters was from Ministry of Magic. Wizengamot. ICW and Hogwarts board of education. He was sure angry letters from parents would arrive shortly, as soon as they saw the article. Albus quickly rushed out of staff room to do damage control. Tsukiko Potter and the Tohsaka could wait.

Tsukiko had to control her urge to laugh and used all her will power to look as clueless as the rest of the faculty. Tsukiko thought back to last Saturday, second of November. When Sacchin and herself executed their plan to destroy Albus Dumbledore political career.

(Flash back)

_It was Saturday afternoon. Tsukiko in her boy disguise, stood beside a seated Sacchin in a private room reserved for guests in the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter sat across the table with acid green Quick-Quotes Quill. Rita Skeeter smiled at them and said in a over jolly tone._

_"So. You have a big story for me and would like to negotiate a deal with the Daily Prophet. So let's hear it." Sacchin told Rita Skeeter about the mountain troll finding it's way into Hogwarts, her letter from Albus Dumbledore. Tsukiko and Sacchin agreed not to tell Rita about Sacchin meeting with Albus Dumbledore and his attempt to 'Imperio' Sacchin. There was only so much Daily Prophet would believe, even if it was the truth, beside, it would be impossible to explain how Sacchin beaten Dumbledore without revealing her dead apostle status. After Sacchin told their story. Rita said to them. "Miss Satsuki. Can you show me the letter? It would be invaluable for the story." Rita smiled deviously as she read the letter. The green Quick-Quotes Quill wrote as she read._

_Tsukiko noticed this and traced a Black Key. She threw the sword at the quill with lightning speed. The sword stuck fast to the table with the quill split in half. Tsukiko muttered. "_**_Sacrament Burn._**_" The quill and the paper burst into flame, Tsukiko soon dismissed the sword afterwards and said to a pale white and trembling Rita Skeeter in a deep voice. "Miss Skeeter, I would appreciate it, if you do not try and copy the letter before you with your Quick-Quotes Quill. Next time, there might be a... misunderstanding." Rita Skeeter nodded at her in understanding and fear._

_Sacchin said to Rita happily as she took the letter back from her. "I have three conditions. That I will like you to uphold. First. Us, your informant will remain anonymous and left out of your story. Second. You will not interview Tsukiko Potter or any Tohsaka in relation to this story. Thirdly. Lets talk about commission. Once I am satisfy all three conditions are met. Then you can have the letter and write whatever pleases you." Needless to say the meeting went better then they had planned. They managed to obtain their first two conditions and a commission of five percent for every paper sold with this story printed on. Both Tsukiko and Sacchin left the Daily Prophet with a victorious smile._

(Flash back)

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when professor McGonagall said to her and the rest of the professors with a hint of annoyance. "Since professor Dumbledore is unavailable. I will take over the meeting. Now. Miss Potter. Can you explain to us how you managed to defeat the trolls and what had the Tohsaka been teaching you?" Tsukiko knew that denying their curiosity with family secret would not work, so Tsukiko did the next best thing. Tsukiko lied with impunity, there was a lot about her magic and magecraft they could not confirm or prove and she already had a cover story ready for this meeting.

Tsukiko said with confidence. "Professor McGonagall. I would be more then willing to explain what I did during Halloween and explain what the Tohsaka have been teaching me. I used a 'Bombarda Maxima' charm to kill the troll."

Tsukiko noticed many professor had a frown on them and professor Snape sneered at her and said. "Bombarda Maxima charm cannot harm a troll. Miss Potter, their skin would have resist and withstood the charm."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "That is true, professor Snape. However I enchanted a nearby pebble with the Bombarda Maxima charm and time delay the spell to go off about six seconds later. The troll resistant matter little when the spell goes off in it's stomach."

Professor Flitwick asked. "Miss Potter, what do you mean by 'enchant'? I assume you did something unexpected to the pebble then just cast Bombarda Maxima at it."

Tsukiko answered. "Yes. I basically turned the pebble into Bombarda Maxima with a time delay. The Tohsaka house specialize in enchanting items and creating magical artefact. I think it will be easier to understand if I demonstrate instead of explaining and I rather not expose any trade secret of the Tohsaka house."

Tsukiko brought out a fist size blue Labradorite crystal ball covered in runes. Tsukiko channelled her prana into the crystal ball and activated the magic function stored within. The crystal ball floated above her head and hovered there for a moment. The runes that were covering the crystal ball lit up and projected a illusionary night sky in a half circular dome. The dome was large enough to cover most of the staff room. All the professors had an wide eyes expression as they looked upon the night sky covered in stars.

Professor Sinistra the astronomy professor said with awe. "Amazing, simply amazing. All the constellation is in the right place and it look so realistic." Tsukiko smiled. Tsukiko liked being praised for her work. Rin just put her into another wrestling move when she found out about this project. Tsukiko decided to show off a little.

She pointed at one of the distant star and said. "Magnify." the image expanded and showed a cat eye nebula in colour of light blue, orange and red.

Professor Sinistra gasp in shock and said. "It's beautiful."

Tsukiko continued. "As I said. The Tohsaka are proud artisans and artefact builders. They taught me various enchantments and spells that's only available to the members of the Tohsaka house. If they can teach me to make something like this. Making a simple Bombarda Maxima rock would be child play." Tsukiko deactivated the crystal ball and put the sphere away. The room returned to normal, but professor Sinistra looked a bit disappointed at not being able to further examine the illusionary night sky.

Professor Snape was smiling inwardly, his face was still an unreadable mask. Albus Dumbledore had complained bitterly about the Tohsaka since yesterday. He and professor McGonagall had to put up with Albus rant all day yesterday and this morning. Calling the Tohsaka a dark family worse then the Malfoy and how unfit they were to look after the girl who lived. So he was dancing with joy inside his mind when Tsukiko Potter gave him an opportunity to present the Tohsaka in a better light then what Albus Dumbledore had planned and one up the old bastard. Severus said in a snide and imperious tone. "As impressive as those trinkets are. They will earn you no favour or marks on your subjects, now that we know how you defeated the troll and House Tohsaka are looking after you. Albeit they seem to be nothing more then useless artisan and 'decorators'. Hardly an example of a proper magical family, even a third rate magical family like the Weasley would have been better." Severus could feel heated glare aimed at him from all the other professors, specially professor Sinistra, even Tsukiko Potter had an angry twitch under her left eye. He got what he wanted and it even made him more unpopular then usual, further cementing the belief that he had a grudge against Tsukiko Potter.

Tsukiko was actually getting angry at Severus Snape. She knew he was helping her, but the comment of 'trinkets', 'decorators' and being a third rate magical family. Tsukiko could already hear Rin raging and ranting at his comments, even saying, if she ever get out. Rin would show Severus what a REAL spell looked like up close and personal. Tsukiko felt another attempt to look into her mind with Legilimency. This had been going on since the start of the meeting, originally she thought it was from the old goat, but it still persisted even after he left. Who the hell was trying so hard to look into her mind? Tsukiko brushed the attempt off with hardly any effort, unless she wills it, no one could look into her mind, thanks mostly to Unlimited Blade Work. She would talk to professor Snape later and find out who else among the professors could cast Legilimency without a wand and incantation. Soon the meeting was dismissed and Tsukiko was able to get breakfast with everyone else.

(Line break)

Fourth of November 1991

Headmaster office

Albus Dumbledore sat down onto his plush chair, exhaustion and weariness over took him. Today was a complete nightmare. He barely managed to hold onto his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts, he had to call up all his favours and old debts within the board of education and Ministry of Magic just to keep his position. He was not looking forward to the meeting with the Wizengamot and the ICW tomorrow and the day after. Those damn Tohsaka had done more damage to him in the last three days then the Malfoy did in the last ten years! If he activate the betroth contract now, It would be political suicide. He would have no position left to influence anyone, he would be lucky, if they didn't commit him to Saint Mungo's. Albus thought to himself 'After all, a senile wizard is a dangerous wizard, not that I am senile, I'm just old, that was all. I even remembered to bring the Philosopher stone with me today, just in case.' Albus then looked over some parchment on his desk, he frowned when he saw a request to have Tsukiko Potter take classes in Arithmancy. Professor Vector recommended her and even offer to teach her Ancient Runes on top of Arithmancy. He still had not found a suitable professor for Study of Ancient Runes. The staffs were getting on his case to find a suitable and qualified substitute. Albus had to reject professor Vector requests. The Girl Who Lived was already too popular, too smart and almost impossible to mould to his own image.

Albus picked up several more parchments, complaints about Severus Snape treatment of Tsukiko Potter. Several professors had complaint about the comments and detentions that Severus had made. The professors raised concern about the unfair treatments that were bordered on bullying. More then a few professors had requested him to discipline Severus Snape behaviour towards Tsukiko Potter. At least that was one thing that was going according to plan. With those unfair treatments, Tsukiko Potter would be more inclined to follow the light and see the dark families as enemy, even if his plan to paint the Tohsaka as a dark family failed miserably. During that meeting he was absence from, Tsukiko Potter managed to persuade all but Severus Snape that the Tohsaka were enchanters and artisans. Miss Satsuki being an artisan. He would sooner eat his own beard. Albus slumped in defeat, he soon fell asleep in his chair once again.

(Line break)

After class. Tsukiko once again spend time in 'detention' with professor Snape. After a brief lesson in potions and spell theory. Tsukiko was drinking a cup of tea with the professor.

Professor Snape said to her in his usual monotone voice. "I assume you had something to do with how professor Dumbledore was called away this morning."

Tsukiko nodded and said. "The old goat had a rather heated disagreement with my sister Satsuki, he made some threats and the head of Tohsaka decided to do some damage to his political reputation. Lets just say, It's not a good idea to send out a handwritten letter with your signature on them, if they contain news you don't want someone like Rita Skeeter to find out."

Professor Snape groaned in annoyance. "I've seen the Daily Prophet, I cannot believe he send such a vague letter just to get a meeting with your magical guardian. The man is becoming more and more senile everyday." Tsukiko smiled behind her tea cup. It was a shame that the old goat still kept his jobs and titles, but she would bet her Galleon, his position was only hanging on by the skin of it's teeth, which worked out just fine. She wouldn't have to worry about the betroth contract for quite a long time.

Tsukiko turned deadly serious and said. "Professor Snape, during this morning meeting. I felt someone tried to use Legilimency on me. At first I had assumed the old goat was responsible, but the attempt persisted even after the old goat had left. Is there anyone among the professors who specialize in Legilimency to the point of not needing a wand or incantation to cast the spell."

Tsukiko noticed professor Snape eyes widen and he said to her. "As far as I know. Only professor Dumbledore and myself are skilled enough in Legilimency to cast without wand or incantation. Have you noticed anyone made eye contact with you during those attempts?" Tsukiko used her eidetic memory to line up the attempts and see if anyone made eye contact with her during each of those attempts. There was no one. Eye contact was made with each professors, but none met at the same time as each attempt.

Tsukiko said. "No, I made eye contact with a few professors but none of them matched the attempt each and every time."

Tsukiko noticed professor Snape paled. He said to her with a hint of panic. "Are you absolutely certain? There was no eye contact at all during those attempt."

Tsukiko replied. "Yes I am, I would have noticed."

Professor Snape said to her with worry. "Did he manage to enter your mind? Are you sure you're all right?"

Severus was worried, very worried. There was only one person he knew that could cast Legilimency without eye contact. That was Voldemort. Severus knew he was alive. Not only because Dumbledore told him, the dark mark on his arm never fully disappeared. Should Severus tell Tsukiko of his suspicion that Voldemort was in Hogwarts.

Severus was pondering this dilemma when Tsukiko said to him reassuringly. "I'm absolutely certain. Professor Snape. Unless I wish to. No one can read my mind, no matter how skilled they are." This caught his attention.

He said to Tsukiko with a confused tone. "How did you manage that?" Severus could tell Tsukiko was thinking about her answer.

She said to him. "It would be easier just to show you. Cast Legilimency on me. You have my permission." Severus did just that. He was curious about her ability.

Severus found himself on a barren desert filled with swords, each of those swords stood like grave marker. Impossible monolithic gears turned slowly in the skies. The skies forever frozen in eternal dusk. It was a truly alien landscape, that brought a sense of awe and foreboding. Tsukiko appeared before him in a long black trench coat, white T-shirt showing her stomach and black short that only reached her upper thighs, she wore a pair of long boots that reached just below her knees.

Severus groaned and said with annoyance. "Miss Potter. Dress modestly or in school uniform, even if we are in your mind scape You are showing too much skin on your legs and stomach." Severus could see a mischievous grin on her, he returned that with a scowl.

Within the next moment, Tsukiko changed into her school uniform and said. "Fine. Happy now?"

Severus just gave her a patent blank look with a raised eye brow. He said to her. "Much better. Now perhaps you can explain this... place."

Tsukiko nodded at him in her school uniform and said. "What you see before you is an Occlumency world named Unlimited Blade Work. This world was created as the ultimate defence against any and all mind magic. Unless I allow it, no mind magic will work and the best part is. This mind defence is up at all time, no matter what. I will still be defended even if I lose consciousness." Severus was beginning to get a headache, just what had the Tohsaka being teaching her?

He asked her. "I have never seen anything like this before. How does it work?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "What you're asking is family secret, but the truth is, even I don't know. You see, this world was placed inside of me. The person who created it only gave me a technical breakdown of how it works, but not how to create this world." Severus could tell Tsukiko was thinking by resting her right cheek into her right hand. She continued. "As for how it works. The best way to explain it would be an animal trying to comprehend how a human being think. People being the animal in this case."

Severus sighed and said. "That's... not a very clear explanation and it sound rather insulting."

Tsukiko said meekly. "Sorry. That was a bad way of putting it. Lets say if you use Legilimency on a goblin. What happens?"

Severus replied. "From documented cases. The wizard described their motive and mind to be rather strange. Filled with greed and desire for material goods."

Tsukiko continued. "OK. What happens when a wizard use Legilimency on a dragon."

Severus thought for a moment and replied. "From what I heard. The dragon tamer described their mind to be primal and very instinct driven."

Tsukiko smiled then said. "There will be no documented case for this example, but what if a wizard where to use Legilimency on a divine beast like a holy dragon or a God from the age of old."

Severus mind clicked and said with surprise. "Their mind would be incomprehensible."

Tsukiko was glad professor Snap finally understood what she try to explain. It was hard to explain something like Unlimited Blade Work. When some of the information was bold face lie, Unlimited Blade Work was not an Occlumency world, she didn't create this world, it belong to Shirou-oniisan and she was only borrowing it, otherwise, how it worked and it's principle were all true. Tsukiko said to professor Snape with joy in her voice. "The Unlimited Blade Work was created on the principle of 'Alien' concept or common sense of demons, god, divine beast, take your pick. Using this principle virtually all mind magic would be useless and that include the unforgivable... Imperius curse." There was way more to Unlimited Blade Work then just mind defence, but professor Snape didn't need to know that. Rin would have seriously punish her if she revealed their mystery unnecessarily.

Severus almost tripped when Tsukiko said that. He had no doubt about her claim that this Occlumency world could indeed defend against Imperius curse. The theory and principle alone wouldn't had been enough, but after he had seen this world and getting a sense of it had convince him this would indeed be possible.

Tsukiko then said to him in a cheerful tone. "Sir. The reason why I showed you this. Is to convince you that I have sufficient mind defence against any and all mind magic. I had noticed. That you seemed afraid when I mentioned the perpetrator did not make eye contact when he or she used Legilimency on me. Do you know who it is that tried to read my mind?"

Severus sighed and said hesitantly. "I suspect Voldemort to be behind the attempt to use Legilimency on you. He was the only person I know that can cast Legilimency without eye contact, incantation or wand. I think he may be in Hogwarts." Severus was almost knocked to the ground when the floor began to shake violently and the gears in the skies started to screech loudly as it speed up. As suddenly as it came, it was over just as suddenly.

Tsukiko said to him in a obviously fake joyful tone. "My apologies sir. It's a surprise to hear that Voldemort is in Hogwarts. Looks like I will have to be extra vigilant." Severus thought about what she said.

He said to her curiously. "You don't seem surprise, that Voldemort is still alive."

What Tsukiko said next almost blew his mind. "Of course he's alive. That creature put a fragment of his soul into me and made me into his Horcrux. It was a good thing my families managed to removed and destroyed that fragment of Voldemort. Otherwise I would still have that stupid lightning bolt scar and maybe hearing his voices in my head all the time, as he tried to possess me."

Severus mind was going a mile a minute as he consider the information that Tsukiko just told him. He said to her. "What's a Horcrux? What do you mean Voldemort placed a piece of his soul inside of you?"

Tsukiko explained. "Horcrux is a very old and very dark magic that was invented by Herpo the Foul, an ancient Greek dark wizard. Horcrux grants immortality by splitting a person soul and placing a fragment of that soul into an object, by anchoring a fragment of their soul in this plain, the owner of that soul fragment would be prevented from passing on, thus never truly died in the first place. It was said, the more Horcrux a wizard make, the closer they are to immortality. Personally, that's a load of rubbish. As for how Voldemort placed a piece of his soul inside of me. When Voldemort tried to kill me, the spell back fired, killing him and left me with a piece of his soul inside my scar on my forehead, inadvertently made me into his Horcrux. I don't think it was Voldemort intention to make me his Horcrux."

Severus was horrified and said. "If those Horcrux had made Voldemort immortal, he would be unstoppable. I'm surprised more dark wizard had not used this dark magic."

Tsukiko answered. "Horcrux is a pretty obscure dark magic. My research showed me there's some pretty nasty draw back from using the Horcrux and one of those draw back is insanity and madness. The more you split your soul. The more sanity you will lose, some idiot actually attribute splitting soul as losing humanity. Although one's body will start to reflect their maimed soul, and I can tell you it's not pretty. As for unstoppable. Nonsense. If you plan to kill him, you will have to destroy all the Horcrux. The other way is to trap his soul, then send the said soul either into the void of deep space or the bottom of the ocean. Let see him keep his sanity after a millennia or two of solitude." Severus had to keep the grimace off his face, they were indeed viable solution, if not a bit sadistic and dark for a child of eleven.

Tsukiko was not happy to hear her parents murderer was in Hogwarts, she would need to inform everyone as soon as possible. Tsukiko already began a project into how to trap Voldemort soul into something similar to the soul shard that was given to her when she was six years old, but that project was a complete failure, without the original soul shard or it's research note, she had absolutely no idea where to begin. Tsukiko thought it would be best to inform professor Snape what to expect, and from what she could tell. Severus Snape had absolutely no idea what a Horcrux was or that Voldemort was making them.

Professor Snape said to her in a serious tone. "Does professor Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux?"

Tsukiko thought for a moment and said. "I'm not sure. After the Horcrux destruction, I inherited a partial memory of Voldemort, mostly about spell work and such. However Voldemort did suspect the old goat might had known about his Horcrux. Also Voldemort first learn of the Horcrux from Hogwarts library forbidden section."

Severus rubbed his temple to relieve his headache. He said to Tsukiko. "Why does it not surprise me to hear Albus Dumbledore keeping important secret like this from everyone. Miss Potter. I will search the forbidden section of the library to see if the information about the Horcrux is still there. It would help confirm if Albus knew about them in the first place, also if I do find them. I will remove them immediately. I don't need the trouble of my snake finding them. Specially Draco, the boy is causing me endless headache as it is."

Tsukiko said to him in mirth. "You know I never understood how Draco managed to get sorted into Slytherin. He strut around Hogwarts like he own the place, always saying he would tell his father, if something don't go his way. From the Hogwarts grapevine, he like shiny and precious artefact. He steal from other and get caught red handed. There was even a rumour that he kept Goyle and Crabbe for other purpose then bodyguard. Made me wonder if he was a secret Gryffindor hiding in Slytherin house." Severus wanted to find the nearest wall to bang his head against. It might help against the headache he was getting now.

He said to Tsukiko. "I wish I have the solution to the way Draco behave, but I don't. His parents spoiled him rotten. Anyway, I have much to think about and more problem to sort out. If you don't mind, I will be on my way to the library to find those blasted books. Please be careful on your way back. If you find anything strange. Come to me immediately."

Tsukiko informed her families about Voldemort presents within Hogwarts. Lancer decided to follow her from now on, but wisely stayed out of the girls dorm, toilet and bathroom. Tsukiko wasn't thrilled with the idea of Lancer shadowing her every move, but Lancer insisted it was his duty as a servant and family to keep her safe. The Tachikomas were on high alert, watching out for any sign of danger to her. Rin and everyone else were having discussion on who Voldemort had disguised as, or where he was hiding in Hogwarts. Otherwise the days still goes on as normal for Tsukiko.

(Line break)

Fifth of November 1991

Hogwarts dinner hall

Hermione was trying to solve a puzzle. How did Tsukiko managed to get Rococo chocolate into Hogwarts. Hermione was there when the owl delivered their parcel on the morning of Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Tsukiko gave her the chocolate on Monday before the owl delivery time, so how the hell did Tsukiko managed to give her the Rococo chocolate? Hermione thought for a moment. Maybe Tsukiko got a secret Floo network in Hogwarts that no one knows about. She instantly dismissed the idea. No matter how smart Tsukiko was, there was no way she could make a Floo network in Hogwarts without the professor knowing about it. As Hermione enjoyed her breakfast. Tsukiko took out her wand and a rather beautiful jewel with an inner glow.

Tsukiko was a bit concern about Neville. He looked more sullen then usual, so as a concern Gryffindor, she said to him. "Neville. What's wrong. You don't look so well today."

Neville seemed surprised by her and stuttered out. "I.. I'm a.. all right. I was just thinking about the Remembrall my gran send me." Tsukiko noticed Neville hesitated a bit before continuing. "I lost it again and I don't think I can find it, even with the Accio charm." Tsukiko thought for a moment, she took out her wand and one of her prana gem. A seven caret trillion cut violet blue Tanzanite. This gem was one of Tsukiko spell booster gem that was filled with her prana, as long as she doesn't deplete all the prana within the gem, she could use it again by refilling it. This gem only cost three hundred and fifty Galleon, but it's use was severely limited to boosting the most basic of spells. This gem was the predecessor of her ten thousand Galleon diamond prana gem, an experimentation into prana gem that don't turn to dust when used.

Tsukiko pressed the gem onto her wand and chanted. "**Accio Neville Remembrall.**" Moments later, the Remembrall flew to her outstretched hand along with someone trousers. Tsukiko was stunned silent, that did not go as planned. A shout of outrage was heard from the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy stormed up to her red faced and trying to cover the lower half of his body with his robe. Tsukiko noticed a lot of laugher and the sound of Ron chocking on his food could be heard. Tsukiko quickly handed the Remembrall to Neville and said to Draco. "I guess this is yours." Tsukiko gave the trousers back to Draco, who promptly put it back on.

Draco snarled at her in anger. "I challenge you to a duel, for humiliating me in front of everyone, not once, but TWICE."

Tsukiko said in a nonchalant tone. "I decline."

Draco sneered at her. "What's the matter Potter. Scared?"

Tsukiko just replied in the same tone. "Scared? Hardly. I will only duel when something is at stake, and pride alone isn't good enough. I will accept your duel, lets say. If you lose. You will be my servant till we graduate from Hogwarts. Of course all this will be in binding contract."

Draco said with anger. "Fine. If I win you will sign a marriage contract with me."

Severus was not happy. Looked like Tsukiko did something stupid again, when her spell ripped his godson trousers right off him. He was just behind Draco when he declared that if he won the duel. Tsukiko would have to sign a marriage contract with him. The effect was instantaneous. The dinner hall went dead silent and within moments all hell broke lose as cat calls, shouts and loud discussion suddenly erupted. Severus was actually relief and very happy at this moment. He was relieved that Draco was not a homosexual like a certain old bastard, but soon that turned into anger as he slapped Draco on the back of his head. "Stupid boy. You're suppose to demand for mistress contract, NOT marriage contract. You always get those two mix up." Draco had a betrayed and pained look on his face when he turned and looked at Severus.

Severus also noticed Ron Weasley was choking on his food and started to turned blue, but he got a bigger problem to deal with then an annoying Gryffindor choking to death. Before he could get a word out.

Tsukiko said to Draco in a amused tone. "Add Crabbe and Goyle to the list, then I will accept your duel." Before Severus could stop this madness.

Draco shouted. "Deal. Potter. I am going to show you your place."

Severus glared at Tsukiko and was surprised when a Legilimency probe from Tsukiko told him. 'Everything will be all right. Trust me.' Severus sighed as he returned to the bewildered professors at the staff table.

Soon the centre of the dinner hall was cleared out to make space for a duelling platform, a single long rectangular pathway decorated in blue and gold motif. Tsukiko stood on one end of the platform, while Draco stood on the other end. Tsukiko said to Draco. "You sure you want a traditional duel instead of a standard duel?"

Draco just smirked evilly at her. "What's the matter. Scared now that you will be facing a real wizard."

Tsukiko just sighed and said. "Just trying to give you a chance." Tsukiko took her stance. Instead of a normal stance, she had taken Ann Margret firing position. Tsukiko wand in her right hand, resting her wand across her left elbow. Her sight and her wand aimed at her intended target with deadly accuracy. This particular stance would never work with real firearm due to recoil from the handgun. In theory neither would it work with wand due to lack of wand movement. However Tsukiko had master some of the charms and hex to the point of not needing wand movement and verbal components, she still had not found a way to cast spells without a wand and verbal component. For her charms and hexes. She could chant and cast the spell 'without' a wand or she could cast silently 'with' a wand in hand, but not both.

Draco laughed at Potter, the ridiculous stance she had taken would restrict her movement. He would win this duel and present his new bride to father. Draco lifted his wand above his head, ready to swish and flick his intended spell, he would first disarm her then hex her with some humiliating curse. On the count of three. Draco shouted. "**Expell...**" Draco never completed his spell as blue light struck his left shoulder and causing him to spin in mid air.

Tsukiko cast Flipendo first at Draco left shoulder, then another Flipendo was shoot a split second later into the back of Draco right shoulder as he started to spin, the second shot caused him to spin even faster. Another split second later a third Flipendo was shoot into Draco left knee, a loud snap was heard. Tsukiko was able to caste those spells at an insane speed due to her Emiya magic crest. She used her mind scape time alter Accel to greatly speed up her silent incantation by a factor of sixty. Since the spell was caste within her mind instead of her vocal cord. She suffered no penalty from her time alter magic. To use this trick her spell must be motionless and silent. Hence it could only work with spells that have minimal or no movement to begin with. Flipendo Duo and Flipendo Tria had massive wand movement that she was still trying to work out how to eliminate before they could be used with mind scape time alter Accel. In theory all spells could work with time alter Accel, if she used the physical version, but people would notice if she started to speak and move, two to four times faster then normal. Tsukiko preferred to keep her trump cards in reserve.

Albus Dumbledore watched in silence at the one sided beat down. The rest of the professors and students were silent as well, as they witnessed a short, but impossible feat of magic. Many thoughts were going through Dumbledore head. He originally allowed the duel, convinced Draco Malfoy would be skilled enough to beat Tsukiko Potter, Draco was a noble wizard from a dark family, he most certainly would be taught in the dark art and duelling. However Draco was beaten in less then three seconds into the duel. Albus could tell the spell used against Draco was nothing more then Flipendo, a very basic and harmless spell. It was the speed and rapid fire of the spell that had shocked him the most. Albus could easily understand how that spell could be cast without wand movement, silently and even wandless, but the speed and frequency of the spells stunned him, Tsukiko managed to cast Flipendo three times in a single second, one shot in each shoulder and the last one into Draco left knee, snapping his leg when the spell hit it in counter direction to the rest of the young man body. There goes Albus plan to swoop in and save Miss Potter from the marriage contract with the Malfoy by presenting her the betroth contract with the Weasley, thus countering the marriage contract. At least now he would be able to use this incident to arrange another meeting with Miss Satsuki.

Draco was completely dazed, his head was spinning, he could not tell from left to right or up from down.

Draco then heard professor Snape said in a monotone loud voice. "Tsukiko Potter win. I declare this duel had ended. For my snake Draco could no long continue." Draco gather his bearing and shouted. "No, I can still go on. It's not over."

Professor Snape said to him with a slight irritation in his tone. "No Draco, you have lost. You are in no condition to even stand up." Draco was about to protest until he looked down towards his legs, Draco discovered his left foot was pointing in the wrong direction. Lifting up his left leg, his eyes widened in horror as his leg dangled limply from his left knee.

Draco with panic in his voice said while his left leg swing lifelessly from his left knee. "Oh sweet Merlin. Please don't let them cut it off. I like my legs. Both of them." It was then Draco laid down onto his back, feeling sick from the shock of seeing his injury. Just as everyone was being dispersed and started to make their way to their lesson.

Tsukiko Potter was kneeling beside him and said. "I'm terribly sorry Draco. I didn't mean to break you leg." Draco was certain what he saw next was an illusion brought on by shock and pain. Tsukiko Potter was smiling down at him with the most devious and evil grin he had ever saw in his entire life. Tsukiko then said to him in whisper. "I win. Draco, and you are mine to do as I see fit." That evil grin on her face turned downright malicious as he finally passed out.

(Line break)

Draco was having a lovely dinner with his mother and father, as he recalled the event many years ago, the duel he had with Tsukiko Potter. He won against her hands down. Managed to create a marriage contract between the two great houses of Malfoy and Potter. The Malfoy wealth increased many fold due to both Tohsaka and Potter fortune.

His father praised him. "Draco my son, you have made me proud to be your father. Your marriage to Tsukiko Potter have brought more then wealth to our glorious family. Your wife have also mended my marriage and relationship with your mother." It was then Draco noticed his father was wearing a frilly white dress. Draco had a look of pure horror as his father continued. "And I must say. The dress that your wife picked out for you is truly beautiful, mind telling me where you got it from, I think your mother would be thrilled if I had a dress like yours." Draco looked down and paled, he was wearing a very nice and very frilly light blue dress. As he was attempting to find the right words for his situation. Draco heard a deep rumbling sound from the far end of the room.

A woman with a Italian accent shouted for him. "DRAAACOOOOOO!"

Draco shouted back in fear and panic. "Coming dear!"

Draco shot out of his hospital bed screaming. He took a moment to calm down, he noticed Goyle and Crabbe before him, they looked extremely pale. Draco gathered his thoughts and laughed. "Oh thank Merlin, it was just a dream. First, I lost to Tsukiko Potter, she broke my leg, then I had a dream about years later having dinner with my family, thinking I won the duel and married Tsukiko Potter, only to discover she put my father and myself in dresses and he was all right with that. Oh the horror." He would have continued if not for someone coughing on the other side of the bed. Draco turned his head to find the object of his nightmare sitting beside him with a smile and drinking a cup of tea.

Tsukiko said to him. "I have to admit, the description of those dreams are VERY interesting, sadly I have to inform you three that the servant contracts will be effective immediately. Here are three copy of the contracts, read them carefully. I will give you three till next Monday to recover from your trauma. Starting next Monday, I will be giving you three stuff to do."

Draco soon stuttered out in fear, he lost much of his bravado. "D.. don't t..think you can g..get away with this. Wait till my father hear about this." Draco thought victory was in his hand when Tsukiko lost her smile.

She said to him. "Draco. Your father will hear about this whether you tell him or not. However you're not going to like what he has to tell you. That will be all. Rest up Draco. I will see you three later." Just as Tsukiko left the hospital wing, she gave them a smile that send a shiver down his spine.

It took Tsukiko almost an hour to convince professor Snape of her plan for Draco. Professor Snape was not happy to learn that Tsukiko had effectively made Draco into her servant with a rather restrictive binding contracts for Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Tsukiko pointed out that Draco behaviours would eventually land him in big trouble. Draco open hostility toward anyone he didn't like, openly steal and take other peoples belonging, behaviours that would shame a noble house. Eventually Draco would run into unpleasant and unsavoury individual or groups that would use him and his family name for their own goals. Tsukiko offered to teach Draco the finer point of discretion, noble conduct and some Root damned manners.

Tsukiko already knew that tomorrow, Draco would get the shock of his life, becoming a servant to a rival house with a binding contract that not only enforce their behaviours, but also allowed her one absolute command a day. This would force Lucius Malfoy to alienate his son. From Lucius point of view, she could easily command his son to disclose family secrets or other action that would incriminate the Malfoy house. Tsukiko would never do such a thing, the absolute command was there as a deterrent, to ensure obedience without taking away their free will. The contract could have easily being stated to obey her every command, but instead she simply made it so they could not disclose any of her secrets willingly or unwillingly. They also could not perform any actions that would harm her or her family. The absolute command was only there as deterrent and punishment.

Sixth of November 1991

Hogwarts dinner hall

Tsukiko was getting really worried. The number of Ravenclaw that was taking note of her had increased from three to twenty. She felt like a newly found specie that was being prodded and observed by a group of university science graduate, it was actually kind of annoying. It doesn't help that Hermione had also joined the bandwagon, as Hermione was taking note as well. Tsukiko sighed, she noticed the owls began to flock in and delivered their letters and parcel to the students, just as she had predicted a red letter was dropped before Draco Malfoy. Tsukiko noticed the look of fear as he opened the 'Howler' letter. The letter flew up and form a mouth where the opening was.

The Howler said to Draco in a monotone voice much like professor Snape. "Draco... I am very disappointed in you." The letter ripped itself apart as Draco sat back down with a stunned expression. Tsukiko had to give him credit for not breaking down in front of everyone.

It was lunch time. Tsukiko noticed Hermione was once again scribbling into her note book. This was starting to get annoying.

After a long day of lessons, it was dinner time. Once again Hermione was looking at her and scribbling into her notebook. Tsukiko snapped and chanted. "**Accio Hermione notebook.**" Hermione let out a squawk of indignation as the book flew into Tsukiko hand. She read the content of her notebook. Morning breakfast. Two slice of bacon. Two piece of toast. One egg sunny side up. One large glass of full fat milk. The note continued onto what she had for lunch then what she had for dinner. Tsukiko then noticed the entire Ravenclaw table was scribbling furiously, it was then she realised. She had cast the Accio charm without her wand. Tsukiko tried to control an angry frown that made it looked like she had an uncontrollable twitch under her left eye. Tsukiko picked up her dinner plate and moved to sit in front of Hermione, forcefully moved a young boy that was sitting across from Hermione.

Tsukiko said in a less then amused tone. "Explain yourself now and fast. What's this all about, I thought we been through this already."

Hermione swallowed hard and replied sheepishly. "I was trying to figure out your diet, to you know... so I can also have..."

Tsukiko said to Hermione with annoyance. "Hermione I don't know what you are talking about." Tsukiko noticed Hermione turned red and said in whisper. Tsukiko heard what Hermione said and replied with a tone of annoyance. "Hermione. Breasts size is more likely a genetic traits then what I ate on the daily basis. Changing your diet to fit mine will not guaranty you A-cup breasts like mine. I suspect they might grow even larger when I hit my growth spurt." Hermione blushed furiously. Lancer said to her in thought with a tone of exasperation.

'Tsukiko-chan, please pay attention to you present company before you say something like that.' Tsukiko looked around her and saw a few boys blushing red and crossing their legs, the girls within ear shot glared at her with envy.

Tsukiko just ignored them and said to Hermione. "Next time talk to me. You know I would be more then happy to help, if you need advice that does not involve the Tohsaka magic. Aright?" Hermione still blushing red nodded at her. Tsukiko finished her dinner and made her way to professor Snape detention.

(Line Break)

Eleventh of November 1991

Hogwarts dinner hall

It was Monday morning. Tsukiko was on her way to breakfast. She had given enough time for Draco to recover from his shock. The poor sod was like the walking dead through out Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Hardly paid attention at all to classes and almost walked into a few people in the hallway. Too bad for him, she planned to snap him out of his self pity and begin his education the Tohsaka way. Tsukiko entered the dinner hall and marched up to the Slytherin table towards Draco with Goyle and Crabbe sat next to him. Without pause. She said to them. "When you three finish dinner today. You lot will follow me to professor Snape detention. I will meet..." She was interrupted by a hard faced pug nose girl with dark brown hair in Slytherin uniform.

The girl said to her. "They don't have to do anything you say, it was obvious you cheated in the duel. We pure-blood would never lose to a half-blood like you."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow and said with an amused tone. "No, I guess they don't. I could always force them to come along with the 'command' that was stated in the servant contract. I could even make them dance on the table right now if I wanted to. As for cheating. Prove it. I don't have to justify to you or anyone else." Tsukiko walked away after that, but before she rejoin the Gryffindor table. She looked into the furious girl eyes and said. "One more thing. Pure-blood. Half-blood. Muggle-born. I don't give a damn about any of that. Only power matters, and power is something I have plenty of." Tsukiko could see she have managed to railed up the entire Slytherin house, if the look of indignation and anger was anything to go by.

The day had gone quickly for Tsukiko without any issue. After Tsukiko finished her dinner, she approached the Slytherin table. Draco looked like he was about to be led to his execution. Tsukiko said to him. "Come along Draco. Goyle. Crabbe. We got a detention to go to, or do I need to 'command' you three to follow me?" All three had a look of resignation on their face as they grudgingly followed her out of the dinner hall.

Tsukiko was making her way to professor Snape detention with Draco and his goons following behind her. Just as she was about to cross an inter junction within the hallway, a chant caught her attention. Tsukiko quickly dodged to the side and avoided the 'Stupefy' hex that would had hit her if she was still at her previous spot, Tsukiko took out her wand and said with a hint of anger. "Miss Parkinson. I would give you a 'B' for sneak attack, but a 'F' for manner. State your business."

Pansy Parkinson snared at her. "I demand a duel for Draco freedom. If I win you will set him free from your contract."

Tsukiko thought for a moment, then said neutrally. "Follow me." Tsukiko entered an empty class room with Draco and co just behind her, Pansy Parkinson followed her soon afterwards. Tsukiko with a single wave of her wand shut the door behind her as she called up her magus persona.

Pansy Parkinson would get what she wants, she always does. Either through intimidation, rumours or lies. This was the reason why she was in Slytherin house, she could make her rival look bad, twisting the truth and create lies that would destroy her rivals. Tsukiko Potter was such rival, how dare a half-blood like Tsukiko defy a pure-blood like her, even if she was a Potter. Pansy had spread rumours how Tsukiko had cheated in the duel, she even spread rumour that she was an attention seeking whore that tried to add pure-blood boy into her circle. Surprisingly none of her lies and rumour seemed to have much impact, Pansy thought to herself. 'Give a bit more time, I will grind Tsukiko to the ground and make her beg for mercy.' Pansy followed Tsukiko into an empty class room.

Pansy felt cold chill ran down her spin when she saw Tsukiko smiled at her viciously. Tsukiko said with mirth. "Goyle. Crabbe. I '**Command**' you to restrain Miss Parkinson." Pansy was shocked when she felt Goyle and Crabbe restrain her. Each of them restrained her arms, making sure she could not move at all. She looked toward her left then right, she could see horror etched onto Crabbe and Goyle face. Pansy felt fear when Tsukiko cupped her face with her right hand, her vicious smile never left her face. Tsukiko said to her. "Miss Parkinson, I would gladly accept your duel. However if I win, your life and your magic will be mine to do as I see fit. Know this, when you lose. I will strip you of all your magic. The Tohsaka has a ritual that allow them to take magic from a wizard or witch. The ritual is extremely painful, as it involve taking your magic strand by strand and piece by piece. If you are lucky. Your heart will give out from the pain. If not, you will be driven insane from the pain. Either way in the end. You will be nothing more then a squib without an ounce of magic left."

Pansy would be lying to herself if she said she was not scared, but she knew what Tsukiko said was a lie, there was no ritual that would allow a person to steal someone else magic. Confident with her knowledge, she called her bluff. "You're lying. Such ritual doesn't exist. You can't scare me with your lies."

Tsukiko smile widens as she said to her. "A long time ago, a death eater tried to kill me. He failed. The Tohsaka captured him and performed the ritual on him." Tsukiko rolled back her left sleeve and revealed her left forearm, at first there was nothing on her arm, but then weird jugged luminescence green line appeared on her forearm.

Tsukiko was lying when she said a death eater tried to kill her before. She did kill Timothy Runcorn for his magic circuits, the ritual was nothing more then a brutal and vicious surgery to remove one's magic circuits, if she chose to torture and kill her target. Tsukiko was very certain, she would be able to remove magic circuits from her target without killing them or even inflicting pain. However her goal was not to kill Miss Parkinson here, but to terrify her into leaving her alone. Tsukiko already heard some pretty nasty rumour about her from Parkinson, so she would have little to no sympathy even if she traumatised Miss Parkinson. Tsukiko revealed the Tohsaka magic crest on her left arm. Tsukiko charged up one of her personal spell. Thanks to the Tohsaka magic crest, the spell require no verbal components. A fist size dark purple crystal began to form in her left hand. Her left arm outstretched toward a table as she fired the 'Gandr' crystal towards table, shattering the table and the chair behind it as well. The Gandr crystal was a variation of the Gandr shot and Finn shot, the next level up from Finn shot. It possess great damage and the embedded dark crystal would cause magic sickness to the intended target for weeks, the only downside of Gandr crystal was the time it take to charge up. The spell took almost two seconds to fully charge before it could be used, a fatale disadvantage during battle and less effective then just Gandr shot, when you could fire multiple shots in under a second. Gandr crystal only real advantage was the damage and blast radius, it also looked a lot more impressive then Gandr shot and Finn shot.

Pansy Parkinson was shaking. She tried to hold back her fears. Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked just as shock as she was.

Tsukiko said to her. "Thanks to that ritual. I was able to obtain this lovely magic crest that allow me to perform spells wandless and without the need to chant my spell." Tsukiko smile turned downright evil as she continued. "The death eater was unable to perform a single spell after the ritual, but he live on as a squib. Which should be more preferable then death."

Pansy could not hid her fear as she shouted at Tsukiko in fright. "You're a dark witch! I'm going to tell everyone what you did! You won't get away with this!" Tsukiko just laughed at her. A truly diabolical laugh.

She said to her with a vicious smile, only inches from her face. "Go ahead, tell everyone you know, shout from the top of your lungs, but know this. If I hear something I don't like." Tsukiko moved uncomfortably close to her, Pansy could feel her breath down her neck as she said to her. "I will humiliate and hurt your precious Draco before your very eyes. Perhaps I should do that right now, by commanding him to lick my boot." Pansy eyes widen in shock and fear. Tsukiko walked away from her. She sat down onto a chair and lifted one of her leg up and said maliciously. "Draco. I 'Comman..." Pansy screamed with tears in her eyes, as her worse fear almost came to life.

Tsukiko stopped herself as Pansy screamed in tears. Pansy said with fear and panic in her voice. "NOOOO! Please don't hurt him! Please don't hurt Draco! I will do anything you say. Just don't hurt him! I'm begging you, please don't hurt him!"

Tsukiko took advantage of this and said without a trace of emotion in her voice. "Swear on your magic, that you will never speak of this to anyone else and you will never stand in my way again. Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy with tears in her eyes said with fear and terror. "I swear! I swear! Please just don't hurt him."

Tsukiko stood up and walked towards the door. She said to the trio. "Come along Draco. Crabbe. Goyle. We are late enough as it is." Before Tsukiko left the snivelling and crying Pansy Parkinson behind. She used her magecraft to reform the damage desk and chair back to their original state.

Draco could not believe half of the stuff he saw just then. The strange wandless magic that Potter just performed. The vicious and horrifying method, Potter just inflicted on his fellow Slytherin. Draco had only seen such brutal display of diplomacy from his father to some foolish half-blood or blood traitor. Draco swallowed hard as he looked toward Crabbe and Goyle, then towards the crying Pansy Parkinson. Draco felt a slight twinge of guilt and sorrow at seeing his fellow Slytherin in such a state. Draco soon left the room wondering and questioning if Tsukiko Potter was really a Gryffindor at all. He had never seen a Gryffindor act this way before, not even from the story his father told him.

(Line break)

Draco was once again in shock along with Crabbe and Goyle. He was expecting professor Snape to punish Tsukiko Potter during detention, like scrubbing cauldrons, cleaning up the class room or 'shudder' doing paper works. Instead Tsukiko Potter was having tea and biscuit with professor Snape, enjoying a light conversation about potion practice and possible ingredients. He and his fellow Slytherin must had stood there in complete silent for almost ten minutes before he blurted out. "What is going on here? Is professor Snape under the Imperio curse?" Tsukiko looked at him with an annoyed expression along with professor Snape.

Professor Snape said to him in a monotone voice. "Draco. It is rude to accuse other of casting the unforgivable without proof and Miss Potter would have every right to challenge your comment in a duel. However, I suspect this time she might not go easy on you." Draco was gaping like a gold fish at the situation before him.

Tsukiko sighed and said to him. "Draco. Goyle. Crabbe. Come sit down. I will give you guys a quick run down on what is going on." Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle sat down on the table with Tsukiko Potter and professor Snape.

Tsukiko gave a quick explanation to the trio, how she had chose to be sorted into Gryffindor when she was suppose to be sorted into Slytherin. How professor Snape was suppose to be her magical guardian, but the fact was purposely hidden from him. Of course Tsukiko did not reveal anything important, such as magecraft, her true mission, Lancer being in the castle with her or she had a magic mirror that she used every weekend to visit her workshop... and her family. It was fun to see the shock and disbelief on Draco face when he realised that she was actually more Slytherin then Gryffindor.

Draco was having trouble absorbing the information he was given. Now everything made a lot more sense. The way Tsukiko Potter acted and behaved toward Pansy Parkinson was more befitting of a Slytherin then Gryffindor. The entire time she had been acting in front of everyone to avoid a betroth contract with the Weasley. A WEASLEY of all people. Draco had to admit, if he was given the same choice as Tsukiko Potter. He would rather join Gryffindor then marry a Weasley, and that was saying a lot since he hated Gryffindor with a passion. Draco once again found his voice and said. "So you're actually a Slytherin hiding within Gryffindor and you been having detentions with professor Snape to avoid spending any more time with your house mates."

Tsukiko said to him. "Draco, my patience is not infinite. Do you have any idea what it's like to have Ron Weasley constantly watching over you and going over the top trying to be friendly. I dread to think in a few years time, he may even try to woo me. It's quite obvious he fancy me even now." Draco paled, he just had a mental image of Ron Weasley trying to woo and date himself. Draco was feeling sick both mentally and physically.

Draco thought about what's going on and said with curiosity. "So what is going to happen to me. Goyle and Crabbe? What's your plan?"

Draco felt a bit unease when Tsukiko smiled at him and said with mirth. "I still plan to keep you three as my servants until I graduate or you three graduate. However, my demand is pretty high, so I will be assessing each of your skills to make sure you lot will meet the demand and challenge I set forth. So for starter, you three will take this basic English and maths test for eight year old. I need to know the level of your maths and English." Tsukiko handed him three sets of white sheets and muggle pens.

Draco sneered at the muggle items and said. "Why must we use this muggle pen and paper. Quill and parchment would be much better." Tsukiko smiled at him. A smile that send a chill down his spine.

She said to him."Draco, one of my lesson in the future will include learning how to use 'Muggle' items. You will learn to adapt to your environment or I will punish you."

Draco said with disdain. "I'm a pure-blood. A noble from the great house of Malfoy. I don't have to listen to this."

Tsukiko then said to him with a tint of humour. "Draco. I '**Command**' you to stand by the wall and hold up that painting for us, until I tell you otherwise." Draco felt his body move against his will. He took off the painting at the wall and held it up high, stood by the wall.

Tsukiko turned to Goyle and Crabbe. She said to them. "Any more complaint I need to hear about?"

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked to each other in fear and said in unison. "No. ma'am." Tsukiko was glad to see them buckle down and started to fill in the test paper.

Thirty minutes later Tsukiko said to Draco. "How you doing Draco."

Draco replied while holding the painting. "This is degrading."

Tsukiko said without looking at him. "I know." Tsukiko took the test paper from Crabbe and Goyle. Using a red pen, she marked the paper and groaned. Both of them scored zero.

Severus said to her with an raised eyebrow. "Is it that bad?"

Tsukiko replied. "They get a single point for spelling their name correctly, and they scored a zero. They're going to need a lot of work."

Tsukiko then said to Draco. "You can join us Draco, after you put the painting back on the wall."

Draco felt his body move of his own accord and placed the painting back on the wall. He rejoined everyone else at the table. His body felt stiff and painful from standing still and holding that painting for so long.

Tsukiko said to him. "Take your test Draco. I really hope you will do better then Crabbe and Goyle." Draco decided to swallow his complaint and did the test. After thirty minutes of filling out the questions. Draco watched as Tsukiko marked the test paper. She smiled and said to him. "Well done Draco. You pass with flying colour on English. You also pass the maths portion of the test, you have some problem with division, but we can sort that out in time." Tsukiko then pulled out several books from her pocket.

Tsukiko gave basic maths and English to Crabbe and Goyle. Told them to read it slowly and ask her for help if they got stuck. She then passed a book on intermediate maths to Draco and told him to study the book and ask her questions if he got stuck. Needless to say, Tsukiko was soon swamped with questions from Crabbe and Goyle as they got stuck regularly.

Draco said to her with confusion. "This is not what I was expecting when you made us your servants, what are you trying to achieve?"

Tsukiko noticed everyone including professor Snape was eager to hear her answer. She said to them. "I have every intention of using you three for my own purpose, but at your current level of competence. You lot will cause more problem then actually solve them." Tsukiko noticed Draco winced at that while Crabbe and Goyle continue to look clueless. She continued. "Secondly. I'm repaying professor Snape for his kindness by guiding you three. Draco. You're recent behaviour made you more Gryffindor then Slytherin." Draco sputter indignantly. Tsukiko cut him off. "Let me finish. You challenge me to a duel even knowing I killed a troll during Halloween. You should have investigated me before challenging me, but instead you ran head first into an uncertain fight. You let you anger and emotion get the better of you. Instead of your intelligence and cunning. Just like a Gryffindor. Lucky for you, I'm going to teach you how to be one of the best Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts. It's the least I could do to repay professor Snape." Tsukiko began to chuckle like Rin Tohsaka. Which unbeknownst to her, send cold dread and shiver down all four occupants within potion class.

(Line break)

Nineteenth of November 1991

Gryffindor dorm

The weeks gone by quickly for the resident of Hogwarts. Tsukiko half expected shadows to jump at her at any moment. During her detentions with professor Snape. Tsukiko had been teaching Basic English and maths to Goyle and Crabbe, it was slow going. During that time she also learned new spell theory and potions from professor Snape along with Draco. Originally Draco was rebellious to her on principle of blood purity. He never voiced it openly. He tolerated and somewhat accept half-blood, but he disdain everything muggle, even Muggle-born. It was a habit Tsukiko planned to break him out off. She knew it would not be easy to undo years of pure-blood doctrine, but she got time.

Tsukiko was surprised by a beaming and confidant Hermione in their dorm room. Hermione brimmed with confidence said to her. "Tsukiko. My Occlumency defence is ready. I'm ready for your test, and today, I will make you tell me your secrets."

Tsukiko smiled. "You sure about this Hermione? It's only been a little over two weeks since you learn Occlumency from that book."

Hermione smiled smugly and said. "Yes, I'm ready."

Tsukiko took out her wand and chanted. "**Legilimens**" After a moment Tsukiko said to Hermione with a chuckle. "I have to admit it was an improvement from your teddy bear underwear, but sadly strawberry pattern underwear is still very childish." Tsukiko ducked as a book sailed were her head used to be. A red face Hermione was about to throw another book at her. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Tsukiko cast another Legilimency with only eye contacts to see if she noticed her attempt. Sadly she didn't notice and Tsukiko was nailed right in the forehead with a rather heavy book due to her own distraction.

Hermione was flushed with embarrassment. How dare Tsukiko use Legilimency to find out what underwear she was wearing at this moment. It was hard to take Tsukiko seriously when she does stuff like this, even if Tsukiko was smarter then her. Hermione was satisfied when her book struck true to Tsukiko forehead. Hermione huffed and said with annoyance. "I guess I failed the test, but did you have to pick such embarrassing memories?"

Hermione watched as Tsukiko picked herself up from the floor while rubbing her forehead and said to her. "Maybe not. It's fun for me to test you like this. Sorry to say this Hermione, but your Occlumency defence is almost none existence. You still need to work on it a bit more."

Hermione felt dejected and said. "I really wanted to surprise you on my birthday, but I guess two weeks isn't enough time for this magic."

Tsukiko was surprised to hear it was Hermione birthday today. She said to Hermione. "Wait here, I will be right back." Tsukiko left the room and said to an empty space. "House elf, I need your help."

A Hogwarts house elf appeared next to her and said enthusiastically. "How may I help you Miss Potter."

Tsukiko said with a kind smile. "My friend Hermione birthday is today. Sorry for the short notice, but can you make a birthday cake for her. I would greatly appreciate it."

The house elf smiled and said. "It would be my pleasure Miss Potter. The cake will be ready in five minute." The house elf disappeared with a pop.

Tsukiko gone back into her bedroom with Hermione and said to her. "Hermione. A birthday cake will be here in about five minutes. I want to say. Happy eleventh birthday. Hermione." Tsukiko was confused when a tick mark appeared on Hermione forehead and she started to growled at her in anger.

Hermione said to her angrily. "Tsukiko... This is my twelfth birthday. NOT eleventh!"

Tsukiko was shocked and didn't watch what she said next. "You're twelve!? You're older then me by almost eight months, but you're so short and flat, I thought..." Tsukiko didn't finish her sentence as Hermione tried to strangle the life out of Tsukiko.

Hermione was incandescent with rage and embarrassment. Just because Tsukiko was a bit taller and have A-cup breasts, Tsukiko assumed she was only eleven years old and younger then her. Hermione rage lend her strength as she lifted Tsukiko off her feet by her neck as she strangle her. Hermione would had continued with her strangulation of Tsukiko if not for the house elf appearing beside Tsukiko with a birthday cake.

The house elf looked confused and said. "Twinky will just leave the cake here, sorry to disturb you, young Miss." Hermione dropped Tsukiko as the elf disappeared with a pop. Before Hermione could resumed her strangulation.

Tsukiko said to her in a hurry. "Hermione. I got you a birthday present, and it's not the cake. If you kill me now, you will never find out what I got for you." Hermione was weighing her options. Kill Tsukiko and be done with her or accept Tsukiko gift. It was a hard choice.

Hermione said with a hint of anger. "This better be good. Tsukiko."

Tsukiko was caught by surprise when Hermione almost choked the life out of her. Granted it was her fault that she blurted out how short and flat Hermione was. Hermione was VERY sensitive about her height and lack of certain asset in the chest department, but surely not to the point of almost killing her. Tsukiko quickly placated Hermione by bringing out her fist size blue Labradorite crystal ball covered in runes, the Planetarium mystic code. Tsukiko placed the orb into Hermione hands and said to her. "Hermione, imagine your magic going into this orb. Picture the energy of your magic travel into this orb." Tsukiko smiled when the orb started to float above Hermione head and projected a holographic starry night sky around them.

Hermione said to her. "It's beautiful. It look so real. How did you make this?"

Tsukiko placed a finger onto Hermione lip and said to her. "You know the rules Hermione. I can't tell you." Hermione pouted while nodding reluctantly.

Tsukiko smiled as she moved behind Hermione and placed her right hand onto Hermione right hand, guiding her hand towards a portion of the holographic night sky. Tsukiko said to Hermione. "Point your finger at that area and say 'Magnify'." Hermione did as she asked and gasped in surprise when a projection of a whole galaxy expanded into view. Tsukiko then said. "Open your hand over the image and move it above us." Hermione did as Tsukiko said and was surprised when she moved the image above them with a open palm. Tsukiko then guide her finger to three more spots and brought various wonder and celestial bodies into view.

Hermione marvelled at the beautiful images before her. She never noticed Tsukiko sneaked up behind her and placed a very icy glass of drink on her cheek. She yelped in surprise at the cold cup.

Tsukiko said to her with a cheeky smile. "Lets celebrate your birthday with a glass of Butterbeer." Tsukiko passed her a glass then said. "Happy birthday Hermione. Bottom up." Hermione smiled happily with slight tears in her eyes as she drank her Butterbeer. It was really warm, sweet and almost tasted like coffee. It made her whole body warm up and her head felt lighter as she drank more of this divine liquid. Hermione ate the cake and drank more of this wonderful Butterbeer.

Thirty minutes later both Tsukiko and Hermione became inebriated. Tsukiko felt really happy. Hermione said with a slight slur. "David Hasselhoff is so HOT. You should had seen him in Night Rider. I can't believe most of Hogwarts don't even know who he is. Such stick in the mud. The lot of them, except for you of course. You know what I'm talking about."

Tsukiko said with a daze. "Yes I know what you mean. David got a killer body and a nice face, but I seen better. You should see my brother Lancer. Actually I got pictures of him in swim trunk. Let me show you." Tsukiko found the picture album in her pocket of holding and showed Hermione a collection of Lancer in swim trunk, sun bathing, fishing and so on.

Hermione said to her with a hint of jealousy. "Tsukiko, you're so lucky. I want your brother. He's SOOO hot."

Tsukiko huffed. "Lancer is all mine, I liked him for ages and I still do." Tsukiko noticed a Cheshire cat grin on Hermione face. Hermione said to her.

"Hehehe. You fancy Lancer. It's SOOO cute when you blush red like that. You love him. I can tell."

Tsukiko felt her face heat up, but she didn't deny what Hermione said. "Yep. I love Lancer, I love the big idiot with all my heart, even if he never notice." Tsukiko was a bit annoyed when she saw Hermione had fallen asleep on the floor. She picked up Hermione bridle style and placed her in bed. Tsukiko said to a sleeping Hermione. "Happy birthday Hermione. You're the first friend I have around my age and I really like you as well." Tsukiko moved back to her bed wobbly before falling asleep.

Twentieth of November 1991

Gryffindor Dorm

Hermione had woken up groggily, her head hurts and she doesn't know why. She could not remember last night either. She remembered her gift and the Butterbeer, but after the Butterbeer, everything was hazy at best. Her eyes focused and was shocked by what she saw before her eyes. Beautiful pale pink nipples, beautiful A-cup breasts that belong to Tsukiko Potter. Hermione mind was going a mile a minute. She thought 'Why is Tsukiko naked? Why is Tsukiko sleeping next to me? Why am I naked as well!?" Hermione eyes widened in shock as she looked down under the cover and saw they both still have their underwear on. Thank God nothing happened. Hermione received a second shock of her life. Tsukiko wore sexy lacy side tie underwear. Hermione blushed crimson.

She then heard Tsukiko sleep talking. "Lancer-oniisan, I love you." Before Hermione could process anything. She was kissed on the lips by a sleeping Tsukiko. Hermione face turned cherry red as she kicked Tsukiko off the bed.

Hermione shouted angrily at one half asleep Tsukiko Potter. "How dare you Tsukiko! What do you think you're doing in my bed, dressed like that? And... and you kissed me... oh God. That was my first kiss as well." Hermione wanted to cry. She lost her first kiss to Tsukiko as well as her dignity.

Hermione was not ready for what Tsukiko said to her next. "Hermione. Why did you kick me out of my bed. Why am I in my underwear? And why are you in your underwear?" Hermione then realised, this was not her bed. She sneaked into Tsukiko bed at some point last night. Hermione face turned completely red at the realisation and then fainted from pure embarrassment.

Hermione had woken up again. This time in her own bed and in her nighties. Tsukiko sat beside her fully dressed in her Hogwarts uniform with a sheepish look on her.

Hermione still got a headache as Tsukiko said to her. "Sorry Hermione. Yesterday I mistaken Butterbeer with Irish cream. We got pretty drunk last night." Hermione would have kicked Tsukiko again, if not for her headache. Tsukiko pushed her back down onto her bed and said to her. "Just rest up for now. You got a pretty bad hangover, and trust me you don't want to move around too much. Otherwise you will get the urge to throw up."

Hermione said groggily. "Why do you have Irish cream? And why aren't you effected."

Tsukiko scratched the back of her head and said to her. "This happened a lot. I mistakenly drank alcoholic beverages and getting drunk on the regular basis. I don't get hangover very often any more" Tsukiko took out a small vial of drink and handed it to her. "Drink this. It's a hangover cure that I made. It works wonder. Don't worry I double checked the label to make sure I got the right potion."

Hermione drank the potion and said. "Urgghh. It's vile." Hermione could feel her headache lessen and feeling a little better.

Tsukiko said to her with a smile. "Just rest up for now, I will get you breakfast. After breakfast you should feel a lot better and able to attend class. So just lay down and rest for a time being. I will be right back."

Hermione watched Tsukiko leave the room and wondered if this was what it's like to have a real friend. Hermione felt warm all over. The feeling of someone caring about you was very nice. Hermione would never admit it, but she liked to be pampered like this and felt really grateful to have a friend like Tsukiko, even if she did drives her up the wall sometimes. Hermione closed her eyes to get some more sleep, guess it would be ok if she slept a bit more.

(Line break)

Albus Dumbledore walked with confidence, Aurora Shacklebolt and retired Aurora Alastor Moody by his side. Albus came prepared this time, he would not be caught off guard like last time. This time he would succeed in 'Imperio' Satsuki Yumizuka and Obliviate the two Aurora afterwards. Albus didn't like to use those spells on his allies, but he had little choice. Miss Satsuki might be too much for him, but he was sure with the help of Kingsley and Alastor. He would succeed. It was for the greater good. Albus entered the guest room in The Leaky Cauldron and was frozen in surprise. Miss Satsuki had brought along four Gringotts goblins with her. Three of them obviously guards and one in formal suits with a quill and several parchments. All of them have portkey near each of them. Albus swallowed hard and said with some difficulty. "Miss Satsuki. Is it necessary to involve the Gringotts. Surely we can discuss this without their present."

Miss Satsuki smiled at him and said with obvious amusement. "I could say the same professor Dumbledore. Is it necessary to involve the Aurora in our conversation? At least this time you have stated why you wish to see me clearly, and had professor McGonagall write and sign the request letter. Seemed like old dog can still learn new tricks."

Albus flinched at the insult. It seemed like Satsuki Yumizuka had one up him again. If he tried to 'Imperio' her. He would be lucky if they just send him to Azkaban and throw away the key, it was more likely the goblin would skew him for the attempt. Albus sat down across Satsuki with a frown. He never noticed Alastor Moody froze up at the entrance with cold sweat running down his face.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting was over and it was a disaster for Albus Dumbledore. The goblin in suit was a lawyer. He did most of the talking on Miss Satsuki behalf. Every points, every objections, every attempts he made to make the Tohsaka look dark was completely shot down. Albus was both hurting emotionally and financially. The goblin lawyer even managed to charge him, Albus Dumbledore an hourly rate for being called out.

Albus was then surprised when Alastor Moody slammed him against corridor wall in the hallway and hissed at him. "Albus, what the hell was that!? What are you playing at?" Albus gasped in surprise at Moody reaction. Even Moody fake eye was spinning wildly in agitation.

He said to Moody. "What ever do you mean? I was only doing what's best for the greater good."

Moody looked at him with disbelief and said. "Albus. That girl Satsuki Yumizuka is dangerous. I have never been so terrified before in my life. Didn't you feel the oddity in her magic? Didn't you sense the blood and desolation coming from her? Albus, what the hell have you got me into?"

Albus tried to reassure Moody. "Alastor. You have to trust me on this, I know what I am doing. I am sure it's a misunderstanding. A teen like Miss Satsuki cannot possibly be as dangerous as you made her out to be."

Alastor shouted at him. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE Albus, and I WAS caught by surprise. You're getting old Albus. If you cannot sense the danger she pose." Moody stormed away and said. "Goodbye Albus. I'm going to need a stiff drink just to calm my nerve, and take my advice. Don't EVER be alone with Miss Satsuki." Albus was at a lost for words.

**A/N: Correction made. OK reader. I made a MAJOR cock up for this chapter. I got November and September mixed up. It was a terrible mistake and it has been corrected. However, I don't really want to delete the whole birthday scene for Hermione. so I will have to change her birthday from from 19 of September to 19 November. Again I apologies for this big mistake. and thank you review for pointing this out, you have my gratitude.**

**A/N: That's another chapter done. There is only two more chapter left before the end of year one. I plan to change the summary of Tsukiko Chronicle. Making it shorter so I can include important information, like Year one complete. Fem Harry and so on. I like to have some input on what information I should put in to let new readers know what they are getting themselves into. Any suggestion will be welcome, but please keep in mind. There is only so much I can put in. I apologise in advance if some suggestion is not put up into the summary by the end of year one. Also does anyone know the proper name for Ann Margret firing position seen on Google image. I tried to find the name, but I'm not sure there is one for this fictional stance. Now we move onto answering some reviews.**

**MWkillkenny84: Without giving away the plot, it will happen two chapter from this one. Also damn you. Giving me idea on Medea, Severus Snape pairing, Carnival Phantasm style. Excuse me while I shoot this plot bunny in the head before it becomes a problem.**

**Rydan Fall: I think you will like this chapter. You don't need a broken wand to get someone in trouble. Severus and Sirius getting along! Never going to happen. They will be like Tom and Jerry. Constantly at each others throats. Draco Animagus form will be kept secret until the third year, I got an idea what he would use it for.**

**As for battle and threats. You are going to love what I got in store. Not only will Voldemort get some serious power up. It would make sense, as well as keep him the Voldemort we all love to hate. Of course this will not happen in the first year, but impressive and serious combat will happen in second year, possibly fourth and definitely fifth.**

**Ultimate-owner: your going to like this chapter.**

**Raidentensho: Thank you for giving me a WONDERFUL omake idea. Lets just say a certain second true magic troll saw what happened and decided to use Draco as a test subject for his experiment. I will start making omake in year two. The next two chapter will be a bit too serious for omake at the end.**

**belle hawk: You made a good point about life debts. Second year won't go like the cannon, but I will consider life debt idea, need to give it more thoughts.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Yes. There are already many pairing for this fic. The major characters that have no pairing at the moment are Hermione. Severus Snape and Satsuki. All other major character including Tsukiko already have pairing. Also Tsukiko pairing is very important to my plot. So I cannot change that.**

**Opinr: I will keep that in mind. I tend to use character point of view to tell the story. It makes it easier to keep track, but I will keep your suggestion in mind.**

**Lloyd I. Aurion: Dude. Don't mean to be rude. When you posted your review. You were Emiya the Gamer, then 'Kotomine' Gamer Emiya. Now Lloyd I. Aurion? Why did you change your user name three times? I doubt you will ever reach this chapter to read my response, but I am going to reply because there will be other reader who's interested in my choice of name, gender and OC.**

**First gender. I use Fem Harry because this open up a whole lot of possibility and new view point for my story telling. It allow me to add Cu Chulainn into the fic. A womanising servant with E-rank luck has a lot of potential for a good laugh, if you paired him with a young female protagonist. It's a recipe for mayhem and disaster. Also I don't want another fic of male Harry that can solve everything and anything.**

**OC. Tsukiko will be OC considering she was trained to be a magus by Rin Tohsaka. Her behaviour and viewpoint will be greatly different from her cannon counter part. Almost just like majority of crossover. Only real difference is I changed her first name.**

**Name. I chose this name base on irony. When this fic reach it's conclusion. You will understand why I chose this name. Your bias to foreign name in western setting and vis versa. Are you from the 60's or something? Grow up.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Now you got that damn song in my head. The old version by the way. Not the new one.**

**edboy4926: Yes. But his name will not be revealed on the map. Only a red dot with no name. This is due to a ward Tsukiko created for Lancer after their visit to Ollivander. Using life debt to cancel the contract might not be possible. Molly Weasley never listen to her kids or Harry during cannon. She might even think the life debt was a joke. However as the chapter showed. Dumbledore did not even inform the Weasley that one of their boy have a betroth contract with the Potter. Molly might be willing to accept the contract if Dumbledore tell her it was for the greater good, but as I said. I'm keeping the contract for a final plot twist in the future.**

**Guest: Betroth contract is a pain in the ass due to Dumbledore backing it up. Any accident or sudden 'cancellation'. He would fight tooth and nail to get to the bottom of it. However after this chapter, it won't rear it ugly head for some time. I still need to keep the contract for a plot device further into the future.**

**Guest: Inhumane experiments. This chapter will answer that question.**

**Sono258: I will never ignore a honest suggestion. Thank you for posting a review. My old man is helping me with some of my most common grammar mistake. The thing with grammar is. When you are used to a certain way of speaking or writing, it's very hard to change. However I strive to improve and I must apologise for a some difficult reading. I will make changes in the future on all my chapters as I improve. I will also keep an eye open for beta reader in the future, but I will not let them hold me back from publishing my chapter or changing the plots.**

**Thank you reader for your patience. I know I don't update very fast, but I will continue to write this fic until it reach it's end. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 9 – Trial and Vengeance

**Chapter 9 – Trial and Vengeance**

**Here's another update. The mistake with September and November in the last chapter had been corrected and I like to thank all my reviews for pointing out my mistake.**

Fourteen of December 1991

Gryffindor dorm

Tsukiko looked at her schedule and groaned. Half her projects within her workshop was behind schedule. She only had two days a week to her workshop, that was hardly enough for all her projects. This Christmas holiday was going to be all work and no play if she ever plan to catch up on all her work. Tsukiko though back to everything she had done so far since Hermione birthday on Nineteenth of November.

Getting Crabbe and Goyle English and maths to a decent level had been challenging.

Draco was still very stubborn over his pure-blood teaching. Tsukiko also discovered a critical flaw within Draco personality that needed to be fixed as soon as possible. Draco had absolute zero survival instinct, the idiot has no grasps at all over dangerous and life threatening situation. Tsukiko planned to instil some fear into Draco before giving him a real assignment.

Pansy Parkinson avoided her like the plague, much to all the other Slytherin confusion. Otherwise everything had been fine, peaceful and boring. Class was normal. Hermione progress into Occlumency had improved greatly, but still had a way to go before she noticed her wandless and chant less Legilimency.

Tsukiko had everything packed away and ready to go. Today she would go home, celebrate Christmas and new year with Sacchin and everyone else. Just as she was about to leave the dorm room with Hermione by her side, she was stopped by a grim face and worried professor McGonagall.

The professor said to her with a tone of regret. "Miss Potter. I'm sorry to inform you, that you will have to stay in Hogwarts over Christmas and new year." Tsukiko had to repress an angry twitch.

She thought to herself. 'I knew everything was going too well. What is the old goat up to this time?' Tsukiko said with a false smile. "My apologies professor, but why do I have to stay in Hogwarts when I have a family to go back to?"

Professor McGonagall was cut off by the old goat when he suddenly appeared beside professor McGonagall and said. "Unfortunately it would not be safe for you to return home at this time and both your magical guardians has agreed to have you stay at Hogwarts for your own safety."

Tsukiko knew the old goat was lying, because Lancer was about to shove Gal Bolg up the old goat ass, if his expression was anything to go by. Tsukiko was starting to get very annoyed with the old meddler. Tsukiko could always just sneak away using the mirror. However this would not resolve the current problem of the old goat trying to keep her here, abusing his authority, even lying to her. Which did not come as a big surprise to her. Tsukiko said to both professors. "Excuse me, I will need to contact sister Sacchin and brother Lance to confirm this. Tsukiko went back to the dorm room and told Hermione to go ahead without her.

Albus smiled. He would be able to block Miss Potter's owl from delivering the letter. He also set the Hogwarts wards to block Miss Satsuki from entering the school ground, once she realized Miss Potter would not be returning home. He had everything prepared and figured out. He would then drop Miss Potter off at the Dursley on Christmas eve, he was certain once Miss Potter spend time with her real family, she would return to them on her own accord.

Once Tsukiko was certain she was alone in her own dorm room. She called Hedwig to her. Tsukiko quickly written out a letter to Sacchin and tied it to Hedwig leg. She said to her. "Don't worry if you can't deliver the letter. I know the old goat is going to intercept this letter. Just play along for now." Hedwig hooted at her angrily. Tsukiko sighed and said. "I know. You hate the idea of being a decoy, but this is important. We need the old goat to think you are the main method of communication. I promise you, I will need you to deliver a lot of letters soon and during summer holiday, when a certain old goat won't intercept your letter every single time." Hedwig hooted at her sadly. Tsukiko hugged Hedwig gently and said. "I know it's not fair, the old goat doing this to the both of us, but I promise you, we will get through this. Now go. I need to contact Sacchin. Time is of the essence." Once Hedwig left. Tsukiko took out her long range communication crystal and started to tap the crystal in Morse code.

Tsukiko waited in the dinner hall for Sacchin and Lancer to pick her up. Tsukiko already send Lancer ahead to meet Sacchin at Hogsmeade. Tsukiko noticed the main door was locked and caretaker Filch was guarding the door. The old goat smiled at her as if he found something rather amusing. Several professors was eating lunch along with the students that was ready to depart after their meal. Tsukiko just enjoyed her meal knowing that soon all hell was going to break loose when her family come knocking on Hogwarts door.

Satsuki Yumizuka was very angry. The old bastard had been a thorn at her side since she gave him that thrashing over one and a half months ago. Satsuki was accompanied by Lancer and a goblin lawyer. When she reached the boundary of Hogwarts. She was violently thrown back by a magical pulse. Satsuki groaned. "OWWW. Now that hurts." Satsuki got back up and watch as a shimmering forcefield bar her way.

Lancer said to her with a tone of concern. "Sacchin, are you all right?"

Satsuki replied. "I'm ok. It's only my ego that's bruised. Can't believe the old bastard would use such a powerful ward to keep me out." Satsuki turned toward the goblin lawyer and said. "Would I be breaking any wizard law if I take down this barrier that's stopping me from reuniting with my little sister Tsukiko?"

The Lawyer replied neutrally. "Hogwarts have no ground to prevent you from visiting or collecting Miss Potter during national holiday. Albus Dumbledore has not filed any legal document or official request to have Miss Potter stay at Hogwarts. You have every right to tear down any obstacles that bar your way."

Satsuki smiled and said. "I need you two to back away to those tree line. I don't want either of you two to get caught by this magic." as soon as both goblin and Lancer backed away to a safe distance. Satsuki chanted. "**Depletion Garden**"

Albus Dumbledore was smiling and eating his stew. When he suddenly felt the wards gone up and bar a certain individual from entering Hogwarts ground. His smile widened at this. He tweaked the ward to be extremely painful and unpleasant to a certain magical signature that belong to one Satsuki Yumizuka. He was a bit concerned that Miss Satsuki found out so quickly that he had kept Miss Potter at Hogwarts, but no matter, as long as she could not enter Hogwarts ground. There was nothing she could do, even if she got Gringotts to help her, he would tie the goblin up with enough paperworks till the end of Christmas holiday. He soon lost his smile when the great hall light dimmed and he felt a vast number of Hogwarts wards failed simultaneously. Albus paled when he felt the ward that was suppose to keep Miss Satsuki out of Hogwarts being utterly destroyed. He paled even further when he felt a section of Hogwarts magic disappeared from his connections with Hogwarts as the headmaster. It was then he noticed Miss Potter left the dinner hall and headed towards Hogwarts main entrance, many students followed her out of curiosity.

Tsukiko smiled when she reached the Hogwarts main entrance. The main entrance double doors was barely hanging on by it's hinge. Caretaker Filch was cowering by the corridor. Tsukiko ran full speed towards the two people by the entrance. She leaped up and hugged Lancer passionately by his neck, rubbing her cheek against his and shouted with joy. "Lance-oniisan. I miss you so much."

Lancer said to her with a tone annoyance. "A leanbh, how many times have I told you not to jump at people like that." Tsukiko could see Satsuki smirked happily at them.

Satsuki was very happy to see Tsukiko again. She knew Tsukiko would take this opportunity to get closer to Lancer. She was glad to see a light blush on Lancer face, it goes to show Lancer was not completely immune to Tsukiko charm. Satsuki smiled again when she saw a certain old bastard showed up, paled face and cursing.

Severus Snape wisely stayed hidden and out of view to observe the unfolding situation before him. He was surprise to learn Dumbledore planned to keep Tsukiko in Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday, when she has a family to go back to. Now Tsukiko family showed up to collect her. It brought joy to his heart when he saw Dumbledore shocked expression. He had guess this reunion was not part of his plan.

Hermione was blushing along with majority of the girls at the main entrance. Hermione vaguely remembered Tsukiko showed her pictures of her brother Lance Bazett, but to meet him in person had Hermione blushing and feeling butterfly in her stomach. Lance Bazett was INCREDIBLY handsome, he also has a very lean body and looked very well dressed in his black business suit. Hermione felt she might have a crush on Tsukiko brother. She was a bit concerned when Ron Weasley turned completely red and started to mutter incoherently.

Albus Dumbledore was in shock. Did Miss Satsuki took down Hogwarts wards? He still could not feel the wards coming back up. He feared there might be permanent damage to the wards, but how did she do it? Who was that strapping young man that was with her? Blue hair, tall, lean muscular physique, chisel sharp facial feature, a truly handsome man. There could only be one person that Miss Potter showed such affection for. That man before him must be Lance Bazett.

Albus tried to regain control of his faculty. He said to them with a hint of concern. "Miss Satsuki. Mr Bazett. I was not expecting you. Please come to my office. I would like to have a word with you two."

Albus almost flinch when Miss Satsuki said to him with a tone of sarcasm. "Not expecting us? That was quite a welcome I received when I was blasted back by the Hogwarts ward. Shame I have to tear it down, it was an excellent ward. As for going to your office, no thanks. We are only here to collect Tsukiko. Not to exchange pleasantry."

Albus was panicking, he said with a sense of urgency. "Please. If you will just listen to what I have to say. You'll understand. Miss Potter must stay here for her own safety."

Miss Satsuki replied frostily. "The Tohsaka have protected Tsukiko for five years without incident. She only been at Hogwarts for three months and she was attacked by a mountain troll. Tell me professor Dumbledore. What right do you have to say, Tsukiko was safer with you? Tsukiko will spend Christmas with us. You have no right to keep us apart. We are her family, there is nothing you can say that will change that."

Albus was about to argue and make Tsukiko stay, by force if need be. That was until the Gringotts goblin lawyer made himself known. Albus paled even further, when the lawyer said to him neutrally. "Headmaster Dumbledore. I would suggest you chose your next word and action carefully. My client was assaulted by your ward. Unlawful detainment of a child. A heir of house Tohsaka. Also fraud by false representation, when you informed Miss Potter that her family wanted her to stay at Hogwarts. Do I need to go on?" Albus was trapped between a rock and a hard place. The other professors and students were looking at him with both shock and disbelief. Albus did the only thing he could.

He said to them with a forced smile. "My apologies Miss Satsuki. Mr Bazett. I do not mean to imply that the Tohsaka was incapable of protecting Miss Potter. Please accept this old man apology for this misunderstanding. Please have a safe journey and a merry Christmas." Albus turned and walked away as fast as possible. He was furious, he will need a very strong drink after this disaster.

Draco could not believe the exchange that had just happened before his very eyes. At the start of the school year he honestly believed Tsukiko Potter would be Dumbledore golden girl, how wrong he was. This exchange before him showed him a whole new side of the Tohsaka house. Draco felt his heart speed up when Miss Satsuki Yumizuka tore a new one into Dumbledore. He could not forget the exchange or Miss Satsuki face. Draco realized, this was his first crush.

Tsukiko watched the exchange with satisfaction. The goblin lawyer said to her. "Ahh. Miss Potter. I have an important message for you. The expedition team you funded have found what you were looking for. Here are the documents they send. For your eyes only." Tsukiko eyes widen as she took the folder and scoured the content.

Tsukiko thought to herself. 'They found it! They did it, after three long years. They found the original.' Tsukiko turned to the goblin lawyer and said to him. "Secure the object and the documents. I will inspect the artefact as soon as I visit Gringotts tomorrow."

Tsukiko was surprised when she heard Hermione stuttered at Lancer nervously. "Mr..r Baze...tt. It...'s a plea...sure to me..et you..u. I'm Her..Hermione Gran..Granger."

Lancer smiled at Hermione and said. "Hello. Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's good to see Tsukiko finally made a friend her own age." Tsukiko noticed Hermione eyes widened in surprise at that information. She told Hermione that she was her first friend around her age. However they were completely drunk at the time. Hermione must not had remembered that, unlike herself.

Hermione face was scarlet red, both from talking to Lance Bazett and hearing she was Tsukiko first friend around her age. Hermione was tongue tied, she doesn't know what else to say. It was a first for her, unable to find words or questions to ask.

Tsukiko hugged her and said. "Hermione, I will be going now. I will see you after the new year, ok. Also expect a present from me during Christmas, see you later." Hermione watched Tsukiko leave Hogwarts with her brother and sister. Hermione felt a little bit of tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione whispered. "Hope to see you soon. Tsukiko."

(Line Break)

Fifteen of December 1991

Godric's hollow cemetery

It was a clear blue day at Godric's hollow cemetery. Tsukiko arrived at the cemetery with a bouquet of white lily and rose, as she laid the bouquet on the grave of Lily and James Potter. She whispered with a tint of sorrow. "Hi mum, dad, sorry I'm late." Tsukiko felt Lancer gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He said to her. "Tsukiko. Satsuki-chan and I will give you some time alone with your parents. Give us a shout when your done, we will be by the gate." Tsukiko nodded in reply as Lancer and Satsuki give her some time alone.

Satsuki waited for Tsukiko at the entrance of the cemetery. Every year since Tsukiko was six years old. They would come visit her parents grave to pray and give their respect on Halloween, this year being the exception. Tsukiko would spend some time alone at the grave to tell her parents what she did during that year. This was an emotional day of the year for Tsukiko, as she laid bare all her emotion. Even thought Tsukiko could not remember her parents due to that powerful Obliviate charm, that had completely wiped her memory, she still love them with all her heart.

Satsuki thought about her reality marble 'Depletion Garden'. A reality marble that would drain all prana, mana and od within a localize area, the ultimate anti-magic attack on a massive scale. Within her reality marble, all magic would fail and no magic could be cast. From what Rin and Tsukiko told her. A reality marble would always reflect a person very soul. Her reality marble started out as a vibrant and lustrous garden with beautiful blue skies, filled with beautiful trees and flowers. However the scene soon changed. The garden withered and died, the ground cracked and turned to dust. The tree blackened and lost all life. The skies turned blood red. The reality marble depicted her lost life. She was a school girl hopelessly in love with her senpai, she had a father, a mother, a normal family. In a single night it was all taken away from her by a mad man. She was turned into a dead apostle, a vampire, as revenge against the mad man younger brother Shiki. The senpai she was in love with. That night her life as an innocent school girl came to an end. She honestly thought she lost everything then.

However there was a small change to her reality marble. At the centre of her reality marble. At the heart of desolation and hopelessness. A single white rose bloomed, even as it was surrounded by dried parched lake bed, surrounded by black dead trees and blood red skies. A single white rose never lost any of it's beauty or radiance at the centre of this despair. Satsuki knew who the white rose represented. It was Tsukiko. The rose represented her, her last living relative. The one person she would protect above all other. Satsuki was truly happy to discovered this. Perhaps, there would come a day when her reality marble would once again filled with life and beautiful flowers.

As Tsukiko joined them once again, Satsuki gave Tsukiko a hug. Satsuki needed this embrace, they both do. Once their emotion had settled down. They set off to Gringotts to collect Tsukiko latest purchase.

(Line Break)

Twenty-fourth of December 1991

Gryffindor Dormitories

Ron Weasley was miserable. Ron thought he would be spending Christmas with Tsukiko Potter when he overheard professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore, telling Tsukiko she needed to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas for her own protection. He was ecstatic at the chance to get closer to 'The Girl Who Lived', but then the Tohsaka showed up. Ron was still livid at the image of Tsukiko being affectionate with her brother Lance Bazett, it filled him with anger and jealousy. Then her sister Satsuki Yumizuka openly criticized professor Dumbledore and went against his decision to keep Tsukiko Potter in Hogwarts. Ron thought 'Who the bloody hell is she, to tell the greatest leader of light what to do?'

Ron miseries was increased three fold when the presents from his brothers George and Fred exploded in his face, turning his skin into colours of rainbow. Ron mumbled "Should have seen that coming. I'm a bloody idiot." It was then the Tachikomas popped out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of him. The Tachikomas dressed up in some sort of green fluffy uniform with pointed green hat held out a tiny box to him, they whistled and clicked happily. Ron took the present and muttered. "Thanks." while wondering why they were still at school. He thought Tsukiko would had taken them home with her. Ron opened the present and was stunned by the gift within. It was a snitch with Galvin Gudgeon signature etched onto it's surface. Ron had to hold back his tears. It was the greatest gift he had ever received. Ron was further surprised when Fred and George chased after the Tachikomas and was laughing along the way. Both George and Fred skin turned neon blue, their eyes amber yellow and they were only wearing dark brow leather pants, also wielding wooden bows and spears. Ron could only mutter. "Mad, the bloody lot of them."

Twenty-fourth of December 1991

Granger Resident

Hermione was not happy. She was grounded for the entire Christmas holiday for something that Tsukiko did to her as punishment. Her parents was not amused when she explained that her room mate shrunk her front teeth as punishment. As Hermione predicted, they didn't believe her. Hermione was surprised when she hear tapping on her window. A snowy white owl waited for her while holding a parcel in her claws. The owl hooted at her happily before dropping the parcel into her hands, then flew out into the night. Hermione opened her present and turned completely red at her gift. Tsukiko send her sexy lingeries with frills, looked half transparent and very indecent. It was then her mum walked in on her and saw her present.

Her mum said with a barely held back giggles. "Hermione dear, is there something you want to tell us about?"

Hermione tears welled up in her eyes in humiliation and her face turned bright red, she said with barely restraint fury. "Yes mum. I am going to kill Tsukiko for this."

Twenty-fourth of December 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

Tsukiko send Hedwig on another round of deliveries to her minions... henchmen. Tsukiko send Draco a first edition of pure-blood doctrine against Muggle-born and half-blood, also complete history of world war one and two. She wondered if Draco would see the connections. Tsukiko send Crabbe and Goyle Rococo chocolate Christmas selections. She also send Neville a book on African Voodoo plants. Lavender Brown got some perfumes. Padma Patil some accessories. Etc. etc.

After sending out all the gifts. Tsukiko laid on her bed and sunk into her mind scape. The Emiya resident was decorated for Christmas. Tsukiko soon joined everyone in the celebration. Christmas dinner made by Shirou. Lively conversation. Everyone tried to keep mum Arcueid from attacking Sacchin over the mistletoe kiss that Sacchin stole from papa Shiki. Tsukiko enjoyed the festivity with everyone with only minor incident from time to time. She really wished she could stay here with everyone forever.

Third of January 1992

Hogwarts

Christmas holiday was over. Tsukiko had celebrated Christmas and new year with her family. Lancer even used a crowbar to pried her off her workshop when she worked for seventy-two hours straight. Her new acquisition from the expedition team was the real deal. It held unlimited potential. There was still so much needed to be done to find out what other secrets it held, but it's current function would make it a holy grail for the Tohsaka magecraft. However the problem come in the cost of obtaining said acquisition, if Rin found out how much she had spend on this. Rin would do terrible things to her as soon as she turned eighteen years old. Tsukiko knew she was far from normal, but compare to some of the stuff Rin was into... She really don't want to picture Rin in leather bondage outfit with whips and wooden horse. How in the world did Arturia and Shirou put up with Rin, she would never know.

As soon as Tsukiko gone into her shared dorm room with Hermione. She was tackled from behind and put into a choke hold. A very angry Hermione said to her. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was. When my mum saw me with that... that abomination you send me? My mum and dad made fun of me through the entire holiday."

At this point Tsukiko quickly took out Hermione real present from her pocket and said with some difficulty. "Here's your real present. Hope you like it." Tsukiko felt the hold loosen as Hermione took her present. Tsukiko could see Hermione hyperventilating when she saw the book.

Hermione said to her. "Your giving this to me? Guide to Legilimency by Salazar Slytherin."

Tsukiko sighed and said. "Yes, I'm give you that 'Copy' of the original." Hermione looked crestfallen.

Tsukiko continued. "I can't give you the original. My sister would beat me within an inch of my life, if I give something like that away." Hermione looked horrified. Tsukiko quickly added. "It's only a figure of speech. However my sister punishment is down right terrifying. Beside that copy could probably get you five hundred Galleon easy with the right buyer. It also took me ages to copy the book word by word, even with Nimbus Quick-speed Quill mark four." Tsukiko was not about to tell Hermione. It only took her a day to create a copy of the said book. Due to her Eidetic memory and mind scape time Accel. Who would have thought self writing quill have memory storage. All she needed to do was envision the entire book content in her mind, visually send the image page by page to the quill and it was done sixty time faster due to time Accel. However it still took the quill a whole twenty-four hours to write it all down onto a blank book.

Hermione hugged the present she was given and said with gratitude. "Thank you. I will always treasure this."

Tsukiko said to her. "I know you will. Hermione. I know you're having some difficulty with Occlumency, by understanding Legilimency. You should have a breakthrough in your study." Tsukiko hugged her and said to her with a smile. "It's good to see you again. Hermione"

Hermione said happily. "It's good to see you too. Tsukiko."

Hermione then took out her gift for Tsukiko and said. "This is for you. I wasn't sure what to get you. I noticed you always looked at beautiful jewellery in class and on other girls, so I got you this. I bought this off a really tall and beautiful Japanese woman. For some reason this jewellery really caught my eyes."

Tsukiko opened her present and felt tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful pure white jewellery hair pin in the shape of a lily. Tsukiko heard a tone of panic and fear from Hermione, as she said to her. "Tsukiko are you all right? I'm sorry. If you like I can get you something..."

Tsukiko hugged Hermione and said with gratitude. "Thank you. You don't know how much this gift meant to me. My birth mother always loved white lily. This gift reminded me of her. Thank you."

Tsukiko felt Hermione returned her hug and said with an affectionate tone. "Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Tsukiko."

(Line break)

Tsukiko and Hermione was making their way to the dinner hall when the Weasley twin stepped in front of them with a VERY big smile. They said to Tsukiko in turns.

"That"

"was"

"the best"

"present"

"and pranks"

"we ever had."

Then they said in unison. "Thank you!"

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Your welcome. Just to let you guys know, it was the Tachikomas idea. Bob and Jack seemed quite taken with you two." It was then Ron made an appearance and tried to hug her. By pure instinct Tsukiko pulled Hermione in front of her and Hermione was hugged instead.

Tsukiko heard Hermione said with a tone of anger. "Get off me! Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron jumped back in shock.

Hermione then said to her. "Tsukiko. What's the hell was that for?"

Tsukiko said without thinking. "I'm shy." Hermione just glared at her before dragging her off to dinner.

Ron shouted after them. "Tsukiko. Thanks for the present."

After dinner Tsukiko and Hermione came back to the common room and found Percy Weasley waiting for them.

He said to her. "Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore want me to pass this onto you. Also here are gifts from the twins and our mother." Tsukiko opened the twins gift first and found Zonko's prank supply. Tsukiko planned to modify them a bit before putting them to good use. She then opened the gift to her from the Weasley matriarch and found a bright green jumper.

Tsukiko thought. 'It's the thoughts that counts. Might as well make Lancer wear this.' Tsukiko smiled deviously at the image of Lancer wearing this jumper. Tsukiko used '**structural analysis**' on old goat's gift. Tsukiko had to keep the anger and surprise off her face. Within the parcel were the missing Potter invisibility cloak, it was used by her father.

Tsukiko was angry because the old goat gave her something that belong to her in the first place and he had the audacity to put a compulsion charm on the cloak. The surprise came from deeper analysis of the cloak. It was old, VERY old. Also she could not comprehend or see it's creation, just like the elder wand, which truly surprised her. Tsukiko realised this must be one of the deathly hollows. Tsukiko examined the compulsion charm. It only compelled her to go to a certain room within Hogwarts. Tsukiko decided to play along and informed Lancer to tag along just in case.

Tsukiko waited until midnight, when everyone was asleep. She sneaked out of the dorm in her invisibility cloak. She soon arrived at the room and found a large full body mirror. The inscription said 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_'. _Tsukiko knew the words was meaningless, it was not an ancient or dead language, but if one was to read it backwards and rearrange some of the letter. It would say 'I show not your face but your hearts desire'. Tsukiko looked into the mirror. She saw herself being hugged by Arcueid. Lancer stood beside her along with Satsuki. Rin. Arturia. Shiki and Shirou. She could also see Lily and James Potter in the background along with other faces she did not recognise. For a single moment she saw an extremely handsome man with silky black hair and extremely beautiful ruby red eyes, dressed in a white suit with a silver cross earring on his left ear. He smiled at her. She could feel joy and sadness from him. Tsukiko rubbed her eyes in confusion and the man was gone. Tsukiko decided it must be a trick from the mirror. Her thoughts was brought back to the object before her. Tsukiko now knew this mirror showed her what she desired the most. It made her happy to know, what she wanted the most, had not change at all since she was six years old. Tsukiko could sense a presence behind her.

Albus Dumbledore watched as Miss Potter gazed deeply into the mirror. He knew she would be enthralled by the Mirror of Erised. Miss Potter must miss her parents terribly. He was surprised when Miss Potter said. "You can come out now. Professor Dumbledore. I know you're there."

Albus cancelled his invisibility spell and said to her with a grandfatherly smile. "Miss Potter. How was your holiday? I hope the Tohsaka treated you well."

Miss Potter smiled and said. "We had a wonderful celebration. A wonderful Christmas meal. It really would be a shame to miss all that, just because someone was afraid of silly people in skull masks and black robes." Albus flinched at the barbed comment.

He quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you think of this mirror. That show your hearts desire. Many people had wasted their life away looking into this mirror. Unable to look away from their greatest wish." Dumbledore looked into the mirror and saw himself leading the wizard world into the light, guiding the prophecy child down the right path. Albus was confused by this, many years ago. He would only see his departed parents and sister, reuniting with them.

Albus continued. "Did you know. A truly happy person would only see this as a mirror and nothing else. That person would only see himself as he is."

He noticed Tsukiko smiled warmly and said to him. "If a person only see himself in the mirror. Is he truly happy? The way I see it. Everyone has something that makes them happy, something to achieve, something to aim for. I know what makes me happy and I am glad to see the 'truth' of it in the mirror. If a person only see himself in the mirror with nothing else, he would be the most self-centred and lonely individual in the world with nothing to look forward to and nothing left to desire for. A selfish and egotistic man, who care for no one but himself. Even if he achieved his goal. He would be nothing more then a hollowed out shell of a man with a pointless and empty future ahead of him." Albus was shocked by what she said.

Albus could not keep a straight face as he said to her. "What did you see in the mirror, Miss Potter. What is it that makes you happy?"

She said to him. "Who else but the Tohsaka. I miss and love them every day. I will keep loving them no matter what."

Albus was shocked to hear this and said with panic. "What of you mother Lily Potter? Or your father James Potter?"

Tsukiko said to him. "What of them? I love them too, if that's what you mean. However I love the Tohsaka more, because they are here with me always. James and Lily Potter are dead. They can never come back, no matter how much I wish it. The mirror showed me the truth, that I am no longer held back by their death or the idea that I can somehow bring them back to life." Albus was speechless. How could this be? How deep had the Tohsaka sunk their claws into Miss Potter, before he could say anything else. Miss Potter said to him. "I will not be coming back here again. Goodnight professor." with that Miss Potter disappeared under the cloak and left the room as the door creak open. He was stunned, for once he had no plan for this. Everything was spinning out of control.

(Line break)

Draco Malfoy had a lousy Christmas and new year. His father ignored him through out the holiday, only his mother and servants were willing to talk to him. His mother explained to him, because of the servant contract he was currently under. His father could not talk about the Malfoy business in front of him. His father had to put the Malfoy house first and his son second.

Draco was surprised to received gifts from Tsukiko Potter. He was shocked to received a first edition of pure-blood doctrine, but he was puzzled by the second book, 'The complete History of world war one and two'. He already finished reading the pure-blood doctrine. It was as he expected, pure-blood were born to rule over everyone and rightly so. Then he gave a short read of complete history of world war one and two. He was puzzled by the 'Aryan' race. He was flabbergasted by the ideal of those 'Nazi'. He was horrified by the number of 'Jew' they executed. The history book drew him in, he could not stop reading. He never heard of such massive wars and it happened almost over seventy years ago. However the second war was FAR worse then the first. Draco mind clicked and he realized. The second world war coincided with the rise of Grindelwald and his fall coincided with the end of world war two. As Draco made his way to dinner, he intend to question Tsukiko Potter on the content of those books.

Draco was mortify by the sight before him. Both Crabbe and Goyle laid face down on the table with smoke coming out of their ears, tears pooled on the table and Tsukiko Potter had a evil grin on her face, she said to them. "I guess that will be enough for today. At least you boys managed to get your addition and s_ubtraction_ sorted out."

Crabbe said to Tsukiko in the most sorry and pathetic tone. "Please ma'am. No more. Math hurts, it hurts my head so much."

Tsukiko Potter smile seemed to widen as she said with a tone of joy. "You two can have a rest for now. However tomorrow, we will move onto multiplication." Both Crabbe and Goyle groaned in agony. Tsukiko then said to him. "Oh, Draco. How nice of you to join us. I most certainly hope you will make things a bit more interesting." As Tsukiko smile at him darkly. Draco realised that Tsukiko Potter seemed to have a rather dark and sadistic side that always manifest when she was stress, angry or bored. Draco looked over to professor Snape and found him smiling and taking down notes.

Draco said to Tsukiko. "Potter. I like to talk to you about the gifts you send me over Christmas."

Draco braced himself for the conversation, Tsukiko motioned for him to sit across her and said neutrally. "I actually didn't expect you to read the book on world war one and two. Guess I have to save those experimental prank items for another time. So what do you want to ask about?" Draco gulped when he saw some of the obviously modified Zonko's product, he dread to think what they would do to him.

Draco asked her. "How did those muggles know about the pure-blood doctrine? Those 'Nazi' stole the idea from pure-blood wizard." Draco didn't understand why Tsukiko was glaring at him or sighed heavily.

She said to him with a tone of annoyance. "Draco. It's the other way round. It's the pure-blood wizard who stole the idea from the 'Nazi'. The idea of putting all the blame and problem on muggle-born and half-blood. Someone from the wizard world had the bright idea of rewriting the 'Mein Kampf' by Adolf Hitler and published them into the wizard world. First book to make the scene was pure-blood directory listing twenty-eight supposedly pure-blood family. Then pure-blood doctrine that placed the birth of squibs and other woes of the wizard world onto muggle-born and later expanded into half-blood." Tsukiko then took out a copy of the book Mein Kampf volume one and showed Draco the year it was first published in.

Draco said with shock. "It's published in 1925. it was five years before the pure-blood directory and almost ten years before the first pure-blood doctrine, but why? Why would someone use the idea from some muggle leader?"

Tsukiko said to him. "Because it's a great propaganda tool. It gained the support of the masses by placing their blame and problem onto some other class of people or establishment. Gave the people a superior identity that elevated them above all those who were 'lower' then the 'Aryan' race. This muggle leader Adolf Hitler risen to power within a very short period of time, led a country of fanatical followers and was responsible for almost twenty-one million death during the period of 1933 to 1945. I would say the person who copied him was a diabolical genius. Except I think German Wizard world might have played a part in all this."

Draco was absorbing all this and said with realization. "The rise of Grindelwald and the Nazi was not a coincident." Tsukiko smiled warmly at him.

It made him blush a little. She said to him. "Very observant Draco, there might be hopes for you yet, that is correct. The rise of Grindelwald and the Nazi was not a coincident. I strongly suspected Grindelwald group might have supported and controlled the Nazi from the shadow. In an attempt for German Wizard world to place everyone under their control. I suspected they might had even tried to spread that same vile pure-blood rhetoric into British Wizard world, in order to gain the support of those twenty-eight 'pure-blood' family. In another words Draco. The pure-blood of Great Britain was played as a bunch of fools to the tunes of not only one dark lord with honey words and silver tongue, but two of them. First being Grindelwald and second being Voldemort." Draco flinched at the dark lord name.

Draco could not refute what Tsukiko said. It all made sense and very Slytherin of both dark lord to use such tactics to get the upper hands. However he refuse to admit Tsukiko was right about everything. He said to her. "The pure-blood ideal have been around since the founding of Hogwarts. Since Salazar Slytherin promoted the ideal of pure-blood wizard and witch. Both dark lord must have stolen the idea from him."

Tsukiko said nonchalant. "That is entirely possible. It's likely both Grindelwald and Voldemort got the idea from Salazar Slytherin." Draco flinched again and noticed Tsukiko glared at him and said. "Will you stop flinching every time you hear the name Voldemort, and no. I will not use the silly moniker of 'He who must not be named'. Now back to what I was saying. However, when you make comparison of Mein Kampf and Nazi Ideals to Pure-blood Doctrine, there is too much similarity. Grindelwald must have used the Nazi ideal and Voldemort used Grindelwald ideal afterwards. Also the idea of racial purity isn't new. The ancient Egyptians royalty believe they were the descendant of Gods. To preserve their blood purity, brothers and sisters married each other and in majority of cases. The father would even marry and have children with their own daughter. That's blood purity at it's worse."

Draco paled at that. He felt truly sick at that extreme spectrum of blood purity. Tsukiko wasn't done with him yet. She said to him. "The Spartans from ancient Greek was just as bad. Their ideal of purity mean killing infants with the slightest deformities. They believe they were the descendants of _Heracles_ or Hercules. They also tried to keep their blood pure by only marrying and have children with other descendants of Heracles. Their society was a mess. A Spartan was more likely to fall in love with other Spartans then the women of Sparta. This was due to their system of raising boys and girls separately. The woman of Sparta deal with politics and domestic affair. The man fight and defend Sparta. There was a saying, if a Sparta woman wants a man. She would have to shave her head and knock the man out and drag him into her bedchamber. If our fathers and professor Snape was raised by Spartans. They would probably be lovers."

Draco was turning green at the picture of professor Snape together with his father. He heard professor Snape said angrily to Tsukiko. "Miss Potter. You're getting off topic and I don't appreciate you filling my godson head with horrid history and images."

Tsukiko look abashed and said with a tone of apology. "Right. Sorry about that. I got carried away." Tsukiko continued with professionalism fit for a professor. "What I am trying to say is. Blood-purity isn't new. Culture through out the ages had tried to pin their problem and blame on someone or something else. Sometime it succeeded for a long period of time, sometime it failed within a few days, but in the end. They all failed miserably because they could not and would not adapt to the new age. The British Wizard world would not be the first, nor will it be the last to fail miserably. This is why I don't believe in blood-purity, not because I'm a half-blood or my friend is muggle-born or I have association with half-breeds. It's because they will always inevitably fail. It's only the question of WHEN it will fail and not, IF it will fail. I believe in power within myself and others. Not the light or the dark, or which side I chose. To me I don't see people or faction in light or dark. I see the world for how it truly is, in shades of grey. No one is completely evil or completely good." Draco along with everyone else in the detention was flabbergasted by what she said. It all made sense.

Draco had to admit defeat in this conversation. He turned toward Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them completely unconscious with smoke coming from their heads. Tsukiko said with a tone of disappointment. "I guess it's still too early for Crabbe and Goyle to grasp the intricacy of political and social engineering of society as a whole. They both fainted half way through the conversation. What terrible servants I have." Tsukiko stood up and stretched her body out.

She said to him. "Draco. I know it's difficult to change your view of the world or what you have been taught all your life. However stop and think for a moment. Would you rather be a person who decide their own destiny and choice, or would you rather have someone else make that choice for you. The dark lord ideal target, use and deceived those who joined him. He make promises. He entice those with power with more power. He threaten and terrorise those who don't share his belief. Finally, he kill any who got in his way, whether they were allies or enemies." Draco then noticed a rather evil smile on Tsukiko expression. "If I were you. I won't join the dark lord. I would become one myself. With my own ideal and my own standards. It's far better to take your destiny into your own hands then place it with someone else. Good night Draco. Goodnight professor Snape." Tsukiko left the room afterwards.

Draco thought to himself. 'Me? Become a dark lord? It does sound like a good idea.' Draco was deep in thoughts for the rest of the night.

Severus was surprised by what Tsukiko had said. She managed to put doubt into Draco about his whole pure-blood upbringing and even suggested the idea of Draco become a dark lord himself instead of joining one like Voldemort death eater, he realized, did Tsukiko planned all this out before Christmas holiday? Did she lead Draco away from the death eater and Voldemort by appealing to his sense of pride and noble upbringing. Severus realised, Tsukiko Potter was a true Slytherin all the way. He could almost imagine the dismay on James Potter face when he learned his daughter was as much a Slytherin as he was a Gryffindor. However he would settle for Dumbledore dismay when Tsukiko start her fifth year. When she finally dissolved that Merlin forsaken betroth contract. He just need to find a way for Tsukiko to join the Slytherin house at the start of fifth year. He had plenty of time to find a loophole in the rules. Severus cackled with joy.

(Line break)

Sixth of January 1992

Potion class

Cedric Diggory was not having a good day. He and the rest of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, were in the grip of fear and panic. Professor Snape was smiling and said to them. "Today. I like to play a little game. It's call, get my question wrong and you will stay here forever."

Cedric gulped in fear and thought. 'Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me.'

Professor Snape said loudly. "Mr Jordan. What would I get if I mix Bundimun Ooze. Streeler shells. Dragon liver. Hemlock essence and tormentil tincture."

Cedric could see Jordan panic and said with fear. "Everklena bottle. Sir?"

Professor Snape smiled and said. "Wrong. Mr Jordan. Mixing Bundimun Ooze. Streeler shells. Dragon liver. Hemlock essence and tormentil tincture would create Doxycide. Mr Jordan. You will be staying here forever."

Cedric saw tears in Jordan eye. Professor Snape then said loudly. "Miss Spinnet. What would I get if I mix Erumpent horn. Erumpent tail and exploding fluid." Cedric could see Alicia Spinnet panic and taking her time to think.

Professor Snape just said nonchalant. "Tick tock Miss Spinnet. I would like an answer before the end of class."

Cedric could see her panic worsen and she shouted out. "Exploding Potion... professor Snape?"

Cedric could see the same terrible smile as Professor Snape said to her. "So very close, but no. Mixing Erumpent horn. Erumpent tail and exploding fluid would make Erumpent Potion. You will be staying here forever." Cedric watched with fear as Alicia Spinnet broke down crying.

Professor Snape soon shouted. "Miss Stimpson. Was it mean of me to make Miss Spinnet cry?"

Patricia Stimpson was flabbergasted and on the verge of panic. She doesn't want to stay here forever with professor Snape. He was the meanest teacher she ever had. She lied with fear. "No sir. That was not mean at all."

Her hope was crushed when professor Snape smiled at her and said. "Miss Stimpson. I was actually being very mean to Miss Spinnet. You will be staying here forever." Patricia felt humiliated and horrible. She broke down and cried.

Cedric eyes widened in fear when professor Snape shouted. "Mr Diggory. Is it possible to even win this game of mine?"

Cedric thought for a moment and said with uncertainty. "No."

Cedric fear tripled when Professor Snape smiled and said with joy. "That is correct! Mr Diggory!"

Cedric gave himself a fist pump and hissed out in joy. "YES!"

That only lasted until Professor Snape said to him in a monotone voice. "However. You're still going to stay here forever. My game. My rule." Cedric felt manly tears in his eyes.

By the end of class. Professor Snape felt elated. It was fun to use the torture technique Miss Potter employed on Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. Miss Potter even gave him a book on modern day studies of psychological torture as a Christmas gift. He must admit. A smile here. A cruel laugh there was far more effective then he originally thought. He would need to reward Miss Potter for her gift. Maybe a personal spell or two from his repository would be the most suitable gift. Professor Snape gave out a cruel laughter when he walked passed a group of Hufflepuff. His heart filled with joy when they cowered in fear.

(Line break)

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. Complaints were piling up, it seemed Severus Snape has found a new way to torture the students. Madam Pomfrey had already complaint higher then usual turn out of students due to stress. Professor Flitwick had to play counsellor for one of his Ravenclaw. Tried to convince her to leave the shower room and that it was not a mistake to sort her into Ravenclaw. Apparently the poor girl was eating a whole pie under cold shower to deal with her stress. She even trashed the shower room in a psychotic episode. Now he had paper work requesting official school counsellor or discipline Severus Snape. Albus filled out the paperwork to find a school counsellor. He moved onto the bill for repair and replacing most of the wards in Hogwarts. Whatever Miss Satsuki did to the Hogwarts ward. She had done it in the most destructive fashion. He was fortunate to reach the school board before her letter did, and managed to convince the school board the wards needed replacing after the troll incident and not because Miss Satsuki destroyed them, while trying to reach Miss Potter. That would have opened a whole new can of worm, that Albus was just simply unwilling to deal with.

Albus heaved a deep sigh. What Miss Potter said to him a few nights ago at the Mirror of Erised had troubled him greatly. She had placed the Tohsaka above her own parents. Her loyalty was towards her current adoptive family. Albus could not openly move against the Tohsaka. Every time he had done so only resulted in his humiliating defeat and damage to his wealth, reputation and health. The test for Miss Potter was almost ready. Everything was in place, all he needed to do was incite Miss Potter interest. It was fortunate for him to come into possession of the Philosopher Stone. All he had to do was to tell Nicholas Flamel, that he had found a way to destroy the stone. Albus still could not understand why Nicholas was looking for a way to destroy the stone, but no matter. The stone would serve him well after the test. It was for the greater good after all.

(Line break)

Twenty-eight of February 1992

Gryffindor Dorm

It was evening, long after dinner. Hermione waited for Tsukiko to return from her detention with professor Snape. As Tsukiko entered the room. Hermione said with pride. "Tsukiko Potter I challenge you with my Occlumency. Today you will tell me your secret!"

Tsukiko smiled at her and said. "You sure about this Hermione? Every time you challenge me, you end up losing and rage at me for finding your embarrassing secrets, but I don't mind. Let's see what you got." Hermione turned red at this. Tsukiko had been digging up her skeleton in the closet every time she used Legilimency, and it was always embarrassing stuff.

She said with a huff. "If I don't try. I will never find out your secrets. I'm ready." Hermione brought up her Occlumency defence and braced herself.

Tsukiko chanted. "**Legilimens**" Hermione tried her best to resist. However she could feel Tsukiko slipped pass her defence. Tsukiko said to her with a blush. "Wow. I didn't actually think you would tried on my gift from Christmas. It does look go..." Hermione cut Tsukiko off with a book to the forehead. Hermione face turned bright red with a slight tears in her eyes.

She said angrily. "Why do you always do that!? That's private!" Tsukiko looked her in the eyes after she recovered from being hit.

Hermione felt something brushed against her Occlumency defence and shouted. "HEY!" It's then Hermione saw surprise in Tsukiko expression.

Tsukiko smiled and said happily. "Took you long enough to notice that."

Hermione flustered and said angrily. "Was that Legilimency? Did you just cast Legilimency without wand or verbal command!? Wait. If that was Legilimency. Then you're a master at Legilimency!" Hermione collapsed onto her knees and wept. Hermione said with a tone of frustration and anger. "If your a master at this spell. What chance do I have defending against you. Is that why you proposed this challenge? Because you knew I don't stand a chance. I really hate..."

Hermione was then hugged by Tsukiko and she said to her. "Congratulation Hermione. You passed." Hermione took a moment to process what Tsukiko had said.

Hermione let out the first thing on her mind. "Huh?"

Tsukiko smiled at her and said with joy. "You passed my test Hermione. The test was never about if you can defend against my Legilimency. The real test was, if you notice my wandless and non-verbal Legilimency attempt. You noticed it, even when your emotion was a mess from my taunting and provocation. Hermione, I feel safe to tell you what I did every weekend. I will show you where I go every weekend. Meet me here same time tomorrow. Also a small advice, pack lightly, we won't be staying here where we are going."

Hermione realised Tsukiko had always railed her up at the end of her every challenge with Occlumency. Hermione understood she must had really improved if she noticed that Legilimency attempt, even when she was embarrassed and angry at Tsukiko. The Occlumency book always made it a point that the practitioner must control their emotion for the defence to work. If she noticed that attempt it must meant that her Occlumency shield was now up almost all the time, even without her consciously making an effort to put it up.

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione, this doesn't mean you can slack off. You still have to keep perfecting your Occlumency defence. all right?"

Hermione huffed and said. "I'm not you Tsukiko. I'm always studying while you're goofing off. Although you always get your homework done, unlike a certain red headed moron. Your choice of humour is still debatable. How can you like those awful show 'Bottom' and 'The Young ones'."

Tsukiko had an annoyed expression and said with a huff. "I like them because they are funny. Rik Mayall is a genius in comedy."

Hermione just gave her a deadpan look and said. "As I said. I don't get it." Both Tsukiko and Hermione turned in for the night. Hermione was feeling excited to find out where Tsukiko go every weekend.

(Line break)

Twenty-eight of February 1992

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

Hermione could not believe it. She was in a state of shock. The full body mirror in their room was some sort of Floo network without Floo powder or a chimney. The mirror connected to her bedroom at her mansion home at 46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay in north of Ireland. Tsukiko said to her with mirth. "Hermione you're making a rather weird and funny expression there." Hermione was too shock to even register that Tsukiko was taking the mickey out of her.

She just said. "But how? That's not Floo, apparate don't work in Hogwarts. It said so in Hogwarts. The History. That's not a port key either. What the hell is this mirror?"

Tsukiko said with mirth. "The mirror work on the theory of multi dimensional fracture, on the possible concept of Einstein–Rosen bridge. The mirror base it's working on Lorentzian traversable wormholes theory for two-way travel between both mirror." Hermione got a feeling that Tsukiko was taking the mickey out of her again!

Hermione said with exasperation. "Too much _technobabble_ and jargon. So it's a more stable and cleaner type of Floo Network. I'm surprise the professor didn't know about it."

Tsukiko just said with a smile. "Course they don't. I invented it after all. They can't find it if they don't know what they are looking for."

Hermione thought for a moment and said. "You made this and it's safe!? Tsukiko. I don't care how smart you are... all right I do care about how smart you are. Stop giving me that look. However. You sure this mirror is safe for human use?"

Tsukiko looked away and said. "We only lost a few Gnomes at the early stages of testing this mirror. After a few adjustment. It's been safe ever since." Hermione felt her left eye twitch.

She said with annoyance. "I'm going to give up asking about this. I'm also going to ignore your use of Gnome as test subjects."

Tsukiko said to her with a huff. "Hey. I treat my Gnomes quite nicely. They get a portion of the garden and some supplies. They help me out with some dubious experiments. We don't actually lose Gnomes... very often." Tsukiko quickly amended.

Tsukiko knew she was digging a hole here and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway. Let me show you around. Since it's only seven in the afternoon. We got plenty of time before bed time." Tsukiko already send Lancer ahead to keep the illusion that he was at home and not in Hogwarts like always. She informed Sacchin that she would be bringing Hermione round for a weekend sleepover. For some reason Sacchin was very happy for her and said she would order sushi as a late snack for them. Just as Tsukiko predicted. Hermione was more interested in her library then any other part of the house. She had to drag Hermione away or else she might spend the whole weekend there. However Tsukiko made sure the entrance to her workshop and the basement was locked and hidden away from view. It wouldn't do for Hermione to see some of her kidnapping plots or less savoury experiment records.

Tsukiko and Hermione came to the living room and was greeted by Lancer and Sacchin. Tsukiko noticed Hermione was stuttering again when she saw Lancer. Too bad for Hermione. Lancer belong to her and only her. Tsukiko realized she was being possessive again.

Tsukiko heard Sacchin said to Hermione a little too happily. "Welcome Hermione-chan. I'm so glad Tsukiko-chan finally brought a friend home. With you here, Tsukiko-chan would have to spend time with all of us, instead of disappearing into her workshop and do experiments." Tsukiko face palmed. She really didn't want Hermione to know about her workshop.

Hermione said to her nonchalantly. "So you have a workshop. You didn't show me that."

Tsukiko said in defeat and resignation. "A magus workshop is a sacred place. I allow Sacchin-oneesan in, but not Lance-oniisan due to other reason." Hermione looked annoyed at her.

Tsukiko continued. "Hermione, your my friend. However, to enter my workshop you literally have to be family, and I will be frank. I'm not into girls."

Hermione face turned bright red when she realised what Tsukiko was implying. She was a bit annoyed at Tsukiko keeping secret again, but she understood. Because of her status as magus and heir of Tohsaka. Tsukiko was not allowed to break those rules. Hermione assumed Tsukiko workshop must have loads of stuff on her magic and research. If she just so happened to find it... 'NO!' Hermione thought to herself. She would not betray Tsukiko trust in her, Tsukiko trusted her enough to show her the magic mirror that was connected to her house, so she could visit her brother and sister every weekend. Hermione knew if the professors found out about the mirror, they would confiscate it. Hermione could see how much Tsukiko valued her family. She would never betray her like that ever again. Not like she did with the Tachikomas.

Hermione was brought out of her thought when Tsukiko grabbed her by her hand and said. "Hermione. Lets take a bath together. Your going to love the Japanese style bathroom." Hermione brain came to a grinding halt.

She blurted out in embarrassment. "Wh...What!? Us ta...take a bath to... together? A... Are you mad?"

Tsukiko just looked at her with confusion and said. "We're both girls here, so it's no big deal if you see me naked. It's not as if Lance-oniisan is going to join us. So you have nothing to worry about." Hermione blushed bright crimson.

She was about to objected and argue when Lance said to them. "Tsukiko-chan. The English are not used to the idea of bathing together like the Japanese. Also stop saying stuff like me joining you in the bathroom. You been asking that since you were eight years old. The answer is still no, you're getting too old to keep asking me to join you in bath and sleep on the same bed together." Hermione eyes widened at this. Tsukiko was REALLY daring and brazen. She asked her brother Lance to bath and sleep with her!? Hermione felt her face heat up.

Tsukiko then said. "Well. I have to keep trying... you know if you act now, Lance-oniisan. You get to see two girls naked and..." Hermione cut Tsukiko off with a book to the top of her head, knocking her out.

Hermione said angrily. "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT. Are you trying to embarrass me to death. I'm sorry Lance, Tsukiko is always like this, but I guess you would know that since you live with her."

Hermione face turned even redder when Lance laughed at them and said to her. "It's good to know you're keeping my A leanbh in line, you know. Tsukiko-chan is really happy to have you as her friend. Please look after her for us." Hermione almost fainted at Lance angelic smile.

She quickly shake Tsukiko awake and said to her. "Tsukiko, aren't you suppose to show me the bathroom? Well hurry up, we don't have all day." Tsukiko groggily led Hermione to the bathroom. Hermione came to regret her hasty decision without thinking it through. She blamed her hormone for this.

Hermione only had a towel covering her at this moment. Tsukiko was already naked and have a towel over her shoulder. Hermione could not take her eyes off her. Tsukiko had curves in all the right places. Nice perky A-cup breasts. Silky white skin. Nice tone body that suggest she exercise regularly, over all, a healthy frame of a girl starting to mature. Unlike herself, flat as a wash board and bald as a baby's bottom. Hermione became envious when she saw a tuft of hair on Tsukiko nether region.

She must had been staring for too long when Tsukiko said to her with a tone of worry. "Hermione. It's very uncomfortable if you stare at me like that." Hermione tried to control her envy and jealousy.

She said with an almost malicious tone. "Sorry Tsukiko. I just forgotten how much more mature you are compare to me. Especially when I am older then you by eight months." Tsukiko looked worried and nervous. Hermione realized she must not had hidden her anger quite as well as she thought.

Hermione noticed Tsukiko changed subject and said in a hurry. "The bath is ready. Let me show you the Japanese style bathroom." Tsukiko went ahead quickly and she followed her soon after. Hermione eyes widened in shock by the view before her. The entire bathroom was tiled with Japanese theme of bamboo shoots and bamboo fence. The floor was made of slightly rough black stone. Gave a really natural feel of walking outdoor. The wall was made with light brown polished wood on the upper half and coloured tiles on the bottom half. The bath itself was set literally into the floor. The bath was in the shape of a large square enough for eight people to sit in and still have room to spare. The rim of the bath was made of the same light brown wood that made the wall. The bath was literally made for walking into and not climb over. Hermione was puzzled by the three shower head on one side of the bathroom.

Hermione was about to walk into the bath when Tsukiko stopped her and said. "Hermione. Since this is a Japanese style bath. We need to wash like the Japanese. First we need to take off your towel." Tsukiko suddenly took her towel away.

She squeaked in embarrassment. "Ts...Tsukiko! What do you think your doing!?"

Tsukiko had a mischievous smile and explained. "First we need to scrub your body clean with soap and shampoo. Then we rinse off all the soap and grim with the shower. After all that, then we can go into the bath." Before Hermione could resist. She was forced to sit down on a low wooden stool. Hermione almost fainted from embarrassment when Tsukiko began to wash her back and massage her head and clean her hair with a very nice scented shampoo. Hermione quickly caught on and wash her front before Tsukiko did it for her. She finished with a quick blast of water from the shower head. Hermione felt very light headed after that cleaning ritual. She almost fainted again when Tsukiko asked her to wash her back. Hermione noticed Tsukiko skin was really smooth and soft. She could also feel the muscle underneath. After Tsukiko was done, she folded both their towels into small square and put one on top of her head and the other on top of her own head. Tsukiko then led her into the bath.

Hermione was in bliss when she submerged into the bath. She never knew bath could feel this good. Tsukiko smiled and said in a blissful tone. "When I come home every weekend. I always have a bath straight away. This bath is fill with bathing salt and other mineral that simulate a hot spring. Took awhile to get the right formula, but the result is worth it. When we finish, your whole body is going to feel really good., your skin will be smoother and softer, any ache and pain will disappear. Best of all, all your stress will vanish."

Hermione said in bliss. "Wow. I think I'm going to get addicted to this. Hogwarts shower and bath has nothing compare to this." Hermione and Tsukiko stayed for quite some time. When they left the bath. Tsukiko explained they need to dry themselves off properly before entering the changing room. Tsukiko gave her a kimono style bathrobe with flowering sakura tree printed on it. Tsukiko showed her how to put on a kimono. It was really embarrassing to have your friend dress you, but it was really comfortable type of clothing. When Tsukiko was done dressing her. Tsukiko put on the same pattern kimono on and led her into the dinning room.

Hermione was handed a bottle of chilled milk. Tsukiko said to her. "After a nice long hot spring bath. We finish off with chilled milk." Tsukiko downed the milk in one go and gave out a relief sigh of contentment. Hermione follow suit and drank the milk. It was divine. She never knew she could have such pleasant feeling of bliss from drinking milk after a hot spring bath. She soon gave out the same content sigh as Tsukiko. It was then Miss Satsuki came in with a box for sushi. Hermione never tried sushi before. She was afraid of the idea of eating raw fish.

Hermione watched as Miss Satsuki laid down the plates. Hermione had learned about the Japanese honorific. It was very different. She started using it and said to Miss Satsuki. "Thank you Satsuki-san."

Miss Satsuki said to her with a smile. "It's quite all right Hermione-chan. I guess you looked up Japanese honorific."

Hermione beamed and said. "Yes Satsuki-san. After Tsukiko called Lance. Lance-oniisan. I decided to look it up at home. Dad told me it was Japanese and taught me the honorific. Although I don't understand why Tsukiko call you 'Sacchin'."

Miss Satsuki explained with a smile. "Sacchin is actually a nickname that I allow Tsukiko-chan and Shiki-sempai to use. I also allow Lance to use my nickname, but he doesn't use it all the time, he complained it was too childish."

Hermione noticed Miss Satsuki finished laying out the plates for only two people and said to her. "Lance and I already eaten. I order enough for you and Tsukiko-chan. Lance is out drinking at the moment and I need to sort out some paperworks. I will leave you and Tsukiko alone for now. Have fun." Hermione noticed Miss Satsuki smiled and winked at her. Hermione blushed pink and was about to try one of the sushi.

Tsukiko stopped her and said. "Hermione. There is a way to get the best experience out of sushi. Here let me show you." Hermione watched as Tsukiko mixed a light green paste into a black sauce and said. "This is your first time eating sushi. So we only add a little Wasabi into the soy sauce. Wasabi is a very powerful spice that can tickle your nostril when eaten. Too much and you will be in tears and ruin the experience. Before you eat a sushi, you eat a slice of pickle ginger, also named Gari to clean your mouth and tongue off all other flavour and tastes, that way you can experience the full taste of the sushi you're eating." Tsukiko then passed her what she assumed was picked ginger. She took a light bite and her tongue was assaulted with a strong foreign flavour. It was very strong, fragrant and sweet. After she finished eating the Gari. Tsukiko picked out a pink slice of fish on rice and dipped it in the soy sauce. Hermione blushed when Tsukiko about to feed her with chopstick. Tsukiko must had noticed her discomfort and said. "I'm only going to do this once to show you how to eat them. This is Salmon Nigiri. I promise you will like this." Hermione hesitantly ate the sushi that was offered to her. A myriad of flavour exploded in her mouth. It tasted SOOOO good. With tears in her eyes.

Hermione said in bliss. "It's SOOO tasty. I never have anything like it before. The closes I ever had was the French restaurant my mum and dad took me to, when we visited London."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Glad you like it. There are plenty more to try. We also got Bass Nigiri. Tuna Nigiri. Octopus Nigiri and Tamago Nigiri. Then we finish with Miso soup. Before you dig into the other Sushi. Always clean your plater with Gari before you eat another Sushi for maximum experience. Well, lets dig in. Itadakimasu." Hermione experience many divine flavour of Sushi that day. At the end of the meal, she was stuffed. It was nice to finish it all off with the Miso soup, Tsukiko said to her. "We only order a light sushi snack. Normally there would be Sashimi and Maki. There are also some really exotic Sushi, but they don't do delivery, if you like Hermione. We can arrange to visit a proper Sushi restaurant in the future."

Hermione blushed and said with a tone of panic. "No, you don't have too, this is really nice already. I can't ask for more, this must have cost you a lot."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Hermione. Your my friend and I want to treat you to new stuff. I had fun watching you eat so happily. So please don't hesitate to enjoy yourself when I decided to treat you from time to time."

Hermione was about to protest. However she realised that would be very rude, she said in a soft voice. "Thank you. Tsukiko-chan. I can call you that, right?"

Tsukiko gave her a big smile and said. "Of course you can." Afterwards they said goodnight and retired for the night. Tsukiko showed Hermione to the guest room and Tsukiko returned to her own room.

Tsukiko entered her mind scape She laid her head on Arcueid lap. Arcueid smiled at her softly and said. "Did you have fun today? Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "I did mum. Today was one of the best day I ever had. I feel really happy being with Hermione. We really had fun today."

Arcueid smiled happily as she lightly caress Tsukiko hair. Arcueid was thankful to Hermione. That girl was able to bring out the best in her daughter Tsukiko. Arcueid noticed Tsukiko was becoming more like herself, a normal girl enjoying her life then a magus obsessed with her goals. Arcueid wished with all her heart that Hermione would stay by Tsukiko side for as long as possible.

(Line break)

Second of March 1992

Gryffindor dorm

Hermione along with Tsukiko arrived back at Hogwarts on Monday morning. The guest bedroom was a lot more comfortable to sleep on then the bed here at Hogwarts. The past two days was brilliant. They visited Northern Ireland beauty spot with Satsuki-san and Lance-san. They went cloths shopping at the city centre. They gone to the cinema. Overall they had a good time. This was officially the first time she had a sleep over with a friend. Hermione said with a sigh. "I wish we could visit your place everyday. Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko laughed heartily and said. "Sorry Hermione-chan. We might get caught if we leave during the weekday. We can only go back during the weekend when most of the professors had gone home."

Hermione smiled and said with a giggle. "Tsukiko-chan. You know we might have broken every rules in the book with that mirror and sneaking away during the weekend. I can't believe I broke so many rules and I don't feel bad about it."

Tsukiko said with joy. "It's call having fun. Hermione-chan. We enjoyed every second of it. Anyway lets go get some breakfast and get ready for the day." Hermione made her way to breakfast with Tsukiko. She smiled happily.

Forbidden forest

The sun had already set. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were currently within the forbidden forest under a very large cloak of invisibility and three sets of boots with silence charm enchantments. Even with those gears provided to them by Tsukiko. They still managed to make a ruckus. Draco thought back to how they got themselves into this mess.

(Flash back)

_Draco was late. He was suppose to join Crabbe and Goyle in detention with Tsukiko. However Marcus Flint stopped him and had a 'chat'. Marcus insinuated that he could get Draco into the Quidditch team if he could get his father to provide some top of the line brooms for the Slytherin team. Needless to say, Draco saw through this and was a bit annoyed. Certainly it was normal for Slytherin to use another for their own gain. However Marcus Flint attempt was straight forward and without any finesses. Tsukiko would had made it sound like it was all about him and robbed him blind every time. She did in fact robbed him blind every time when she used her silver tongue and honey words. She always returned everything to him and pointed out what she had done. Also what to watch out for._

_At first Draco thought he knew better then Tsukiko, at being a heir of a noble house. However she showed him, you could be a heir and still get robbed blind because of ignorance. When he thought about it, it's because he was a heir of a noble house. He would have more to lose and have many more unscrupulous people after any wealth they could get away with. So he began to study wizard laws and Gringotts contract with Tsukiko help._

_Draco was deep in thought. He did not notice a half naked Tsukiko Potter looked at him in complete shock when he walked into the potion class without knocking. When he looked up and saw a half naked Tsukiko with a clean set of school robes in her arm. He was in shock. He must admit Tsukiko was beautiful, thought he never knew she wore such mature bra and underwear, or that she have breasts hidden away under those robes. Draco for the first time in his life, felt his life was in danger. When Tsukiko gave him an Arctic cold smile and dark purple crystal began to form in her left hand. With his survival instinct awoken. Draco ducked behind the closes table as a purple crystal smashed and blew up the table behind where he was standing. Instead of trying to talk his way out or saying something incredibly stupid like. 'Wait till my father hear about this!'. He bolted towards the door for his dear life._

_Draco came across professor Snape with Goyle and Crabbe. Tsukiko was still hot on his tail. Draco had to assume he looked most undignified and pathetic when he ran towards professor Snape. He said with tears and no small amount of fear in his voice. "For the love of Merlin. Uncle Severus. Please save me. She's going to kill me!" Draco gave out an undignified scream when he saw an angry Tsukiko Potter storming towards him, once again in her school robe. A dark purple crystal forming in her hand. Both Crabbe and Goyle joined him and hide behind professor Snape from Tsukiko wrath. _

_Professor Snape sighed and said with irritation."What did Draco do this time?" _

_Tsukiko said with cold fury. "He walk in on me while I was changing. He didn't even knock on the door. So I'm just going to put him in the hospital wing for a week or two." _

_Draco found what little courage he had and said. "Why are you changing in the potion class? I was not expecting to see you half naked!" _

_Severus said to them both. "ENOUGH! Miss Potter. CALM down. Draco. SHUT UP. You are not helping." The crystal in Tsukiko hand disappeared, but she still glared at him angrily. Professor Snape said to Tsukiko. "Miss Potter. I will allow you to punish Draco. However no harm must be inflicted on him." Draco at first felt betrayed, but felt elated when professor Snape said she could not harm him. Professor Snape was looking out for him after all. _

_However that soon turned into despair when Tsukiko smiled and said. "I got an idea that would beat a spine into his spineless body."_

(Flash back)

Tsukiko had send them into the forbidden forest to map out the locations of splinter Acromantula colony. Draco thought to himself. 'Tsukiko Potter is trying to kill me. There is no doubt about it. Because with the amount of noise Crabbe and Goyle make. They are going to become Acromantula chows.' Draco made his way toward the point on the map and came to a complete stand still. His survival instinct told him not to move. Three Acromantulas walked beside them. They all became still as statues, not even daring to breath. Then it happened. Crabbe sneezed. Draco almost groaned and thought. 'I'm going to die because of Crabbe. I knew I should have got better henchman. I am going to be eaten because of those two idiots.' The three Acromantulas surrounded them on all side, trapping them. Just as they were about to pounce. Two blue shadows and one dark shadow fell from the trees and landed on top of each Acromantula. Draco watched in disbelief when the dark shadow he saw was Tsukiko Potter with a sword embedded into the Acromantula head. The Acromantula didn't even have a chance to scream out as it died instantly.

Draco looked behind him and noticed the two blue shadows was Tsukiko Tachikomas. Each of them also embedded their swords into the Acromantulas head. Tsukiko took out her wand and cast a charm wordlessly. He did not recognise the spell.

She said to them. "It's safe to talk now. I placed a silence bubble around us. Draco, you didn't honestly think I would let you three wander alone out here, did you? Anyway. You guys did pretty well until Crabbe sneezed."

Crabbe said to her. "Sorry ma'am."

Tsukiko continued. "all right. I hope you guys learned a few lesson from this expedition. This is only a taste of what I plan for you guys on real missions. Now tell me. What do we do with the Acromantula we just killed." Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads.

Draco said to Tsukiko. "Dig a hole and throw them in?"

Tsukiko sighed and said. "If you killed a person and don't want to get caught. We dig a hole and throw them in. Those are Acromantula. What we do instead is take their venom sack, spinner gland and if possible Acromantula eggs. The silk and venom are worth a lot of Galleon. The eggs are worth even more if you know the right buyers. The rest of the body will be disposed off when other Acromantula find them. They eat their own kind. "

Draco thought for a moment and said. "Acromantula eggs are Class A non-tradable goods!"

Tsukiko gave him a neutral look and said. "Draco. You only worry about the laws if you plan to follow them. I don't plan on following the laws or plan to get caught selling them. That's why I said, if you know the right people. You can sell illegal goods for a lot of Galleon and not get caught doing it." Tsukiko touched each Acromantula and said with disappointment. "None of them have any eggs. Jack. Bob. Extract the venom sack and the spinner glands. You three, watch those two extract those organs. You three will be doing this someday." Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle paled when they watched the Tachikomas surgically removed the Acromantula venom sack and spinner gland. He felt sick and from the green look of Goyle and Crabbe. They felt sick as well.

Tsukiko instructed Jack and Bob to preserve the organ in their compartment with two ice rune jewels. She said to all of them. "Bob. Jack. Go into disillusionment. Bob stay on my right. Jack on my left. You three go under the cloak and stay behind me. Also try to keep up. We are getting out of here as soon as possible. A lot of Acromantula are going to descend in this area due to those carcasses. Once the silence charm come down, don't speak and don't sneeze. I will not be invisible, because you guys need to follow my every step. Any questions?" They all shook their heads. Tsukiko continued. "Good. Lets move."

Tsukiko kept her eyes open for everything and anything. She noticed a silver gleam from the corner of her eyes and looked in that direction. She put up a hand and motioned for every one to stop. She approached the silver gleam and took out her wand. She cast another silent bubble charm and said with a grimace. "Mad! Pure madness!"

Draco stood next to her and said with disbelief. "It's dead. Someone killed a unicorn!"

Tsukiko said to him. "That's not all. See the wound. Someone been drinking it's blood."

Draco look at her in confusion. "You said someone. Not something. How could you know? Also why would anyone drink unicorn blood? It's cursed. Everyone knows that."

Tsukiko pointed toward the ground and said to him. "Those are foot prints from boots. It's a someone instead of something. As for why anyone would drink unicorn blood. The blood of the unicorn can grant great power and healing to those who drinks it, but it come with a curse that make the drinker live a cursed life. A half life."

Tsukiko suspected drinking unicorn blood was the first step of turning someone into a vampire. Few years ago she researched unicorn blood and tried to remove the curse or use only it's healing property. However as soon as the information of a link between unicorn blood and vampirism. The entire research was destroyed and scraped. The one thing Rin was completely adamant about was forbidden research. This research would had earned her a sealing designation from the Clock Tower if they were in the magus world. Tsukiko said to them. "Let's get out of here. We need to let professor Snape know, that someone been drinking unicorn blood." They soon left the forest behind.

Tsukiko was deep in thought. Professor Snape knew something, but didn't want to tell her. He said he would look into it and forbade them all from entering the forbidden forest. He also mentioned to make sure no future detention would be conducted in the forbidden forest until the killer of those unicorn was caught. Tsukiko arrived at the room of requirement and told Lancer and everyone else what she found in the forbidden forest.

(Line break)

Hogwarts stairs

Tsukiko was walking back to the dormitories with Hermione and Ron. Everything had been calm for the past two weeks. Just when Tsukiko thought nothing could go wrong, the stair shifted while all three of them was still on it. It led them to the third floor corridor. Tsukiko tried to suppress an angry twitch as she realized who was responsible for this. The damn old goat was at it again. Tsukiko thought she might as well get this over with. Before she could reach the door. Ron beat her to it and walked straight in. Tsukiko had to resist the temptation to knock Ron out, why did he just walk straight in without asking why or where they were?

Hermione said to her in a whisper. "Tsukiko-chan. This is the third floor corridor. The forbidden corridor that the professor talked about."

Tsukiko sighed and said. "I know. Ron just charged straight in and the trick stair doesn't look like it's going to move any time soon. Let's go get him before the idiot get himself killed."

Tsukiko then heard a girly scream and groaned. She ran into the corridor and froze in shock. Ron was on the floor backing away from a Cerberus in fear. Hermione shouted at Ron to hurry over to them. However none of that matter to Tsukiko. Her focus was entirely on the Cerberus. Tsukiko thought. 'Glossy black fur. Deep throaty grow. Glistering light brown eyes. A big puppy that stood as tall as Hagrid. It cannot be! Why is he here?' Tsukiko shouted. "FLUFFY!"

Hermione was scared. This was the reason why professor Dumbledore said whoever goes to the third floor corridor would meet a very painful death.

Hermione was puzzled when Tsukiko shouted. "FLUFFY!" the Cerberus seemed surprised. All three heads stopped growling at Ron and turned towards Tsukiko. The Cerberus whined at her, Hermione noticed Tsukiko has a happy expression on her face and a little bit of tears in her eyes as she ran towards the Cerberus and hugged it. Tsukiko said to the massive Cerberus. "It is little Fluffy! Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Gringotts training to be a guard dog?" Hermione tripped over herself when Tsukiko conversed with 'Fluffy'. Hermione almost forgot one of Tsukiko ability. Tsukiko was able to communicate with any magical creature, even the Tachikomas whistles and clicks.

Hermione could not hold back and said with surprise and annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan. Is that a friend of yours?"

Tsukiko said to her. "I knew Fluffy and his mother since he was a puppy. This little guy is still a puppy." one of the Cerberus head nuzzle up to Tsukiko chest as the other head seemed to whine and bark at her politely. Tsukiko hugged the Cerberus and said. "That is awful. I will have a word with him today, I promise! I will come by later and bring you guys some top-grade pork-chops and steaks. You guys earned it."

Hermione said with disbelief. "That's a puppy!? What did he say to you?"

Tsukiko replied. "Cerberus lives for a LONG time. Fluffy is still a puppy by their standard. As for what he said. You two are going to find out soon enough." Tsukiko almost growled at the last sentence. Tsukiko broke out of her hug and got a shell shocked Ron by the back of his collar and dragged him toward the door. Hermione followed after her. Tsukiko shouted back. "Fluffy. I will see you later. If you see two blue spider with plates of steaks and pork chops. Don't attack them. all right." Hermione looked back and saw the Cerberus crying tears of joy and waving goodbye at them. Hermione vowed to forget that last scene. It was too weird even for her.

Hagrid Hut

Hagrid was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a few of his favourite rock cakes. When his door was suddenly kicked open by a VERY angry Tsukiko Potter. Hagrid for a moment thought it was an angry Lily Potter who kicked his door opened and ducked behind his desk in fear.

Tsukiko said to him angrily. "Hagrid! I got a bone to pick with you. Why have you left Fluffy all alone at the third floor corridor for the past six month? The poor pup was bored out off his mind. He needs to get out and about instead of getting stuck in that small corridor."

Hagrid never seen Tsukiko this angry before and quickly explained. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to have a Cerberus guard the entrance. We borrowed one from Gringotts. I do come and visit him every week and the house elf has been feeding him."

Tsukiko said to him with a growl. "Hagrid. Fluffy need to move around and get some fresh air and the house elf has been feeding him COOKED meat. Fluffy like his food fresh and raw. I already have the Tachikomas sending him some fresh meat from the kitchen. Also what is so important that you and the old... I mean professor Dumbledore. That you need to keep Fluffy there the whole time!?"

Hagrid said without thinking. "Now that's between professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Tsukiko eyes widened in shock. Nicholas Flamel!? The Philosopher stone! Tsukiko quickly thought of everything. Voldemort being in Hogwarts. Unicorn killing and someone drinking their blood. The elixir of life! Everything would add up if you threw the Philosopher stone into the mix. The unexpected bonus was a chance to kill her.

She then heard Hagrid said with realization. "I shouldn't have told you that."

Tsukiko replied neutrally. "No you shouldn't." Tsukiko walked out with Hermione and Ron just behind her. Just before Tsukiko left. She said to Hagrid with a imperious tone. "Hagrid. Take Fluffy out for a walk or I will come visit you again with Fluffy mum. You can explain to her why Fluffy is so miserable." Tsukiko saw Hagrid paled and nodded quickly.

Hermione knew Tsukiko rarely got angry, but when she does get angry. Tsukiko could be incredibly scary, she said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. You know what's going on, don't you? You know who Nicholas Flamel is, don't you?"

Hermione could see Tsukiko bite her lips and said. "Hermione-chan. Stay out of this and don't get involved." Hermione had to suppressed her anger.

She argued. "Tsukiko-chan. You're my friend and you're keeping something very important from me. I want to help you, Tsukiko-chan. Stop pushing me away!"

Tsukiko thought for a moment. She knew Hermione was very stubborn. She wouldn't let this go if she did not explain why. Tsukiko said with a tone of defeat. "Hermione-chan. I think the Philosopher stone is in Hogwarts and Fluffy is guarding it. Also I believe someone is after the stone."

It was then Ron said to them. "It's got to be Snape. He's always been dark." Tsukiko had to suppress the urge to hit Ron. She knew it wasn't Snape, but those two didn't.

Tsukiko said to them both. "We don't know for sure. Ron. I want you guys to stay out of this. This isn't a game any more You should know what I mean by that. Hermione-chan." Hermione glared at her. Tsukiko returned the glare.

Hermione said to her. "I'm not going to change my mind Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko felt annoyed and sighed, guess she would have to sneak away instead and get the stone. However first she need to make sure the old goat leave the castle and wouldn't return any time soon. She's got a cunning plan.

(Line break)

Two days later, early morning before breakfast. A black falcon with red outline tapped on the window of her shared dorm room with Hermione. Tsukiko let the falcon in before it could wake Hermione up with it's tapping. Two days ago she contacted one of Sacchin ally in America with her long range communication crystal. He agreed to help her and send the letter for their plan. It had to be delivered by avians. So it had taken two days to get here. The letter contained false information about a request to meet her and Sacchin by the current dark lord of north America. The old goat would act if she send this to Sacchin. He would try to catch Sacchin and the dark lord together. However this was a trap for the old goat and his order of phoenix. It would buy her enough time to secure the stone.

Tsukiko went to the Owlery and handed the letter to Hedwig before contacting Lancer. She said to him in her mind. 'Lancer-oniisan. Keep a close eye on the old goat. We will enact the plan as soon as the old goat leaves.'

She got her replies. 'I'm on it Tsukiko-chan. Don't go ahead without me. Wait for me.'

Tsukiko replied. 'I will, Lancer-oniisan.'

Headmaster office

Albus was ecstatic, keeping tab on Miss Potter letters had paid off. He knew the Tohsaka was up to no good and now he would be able to catch them in the act, Albus thought. 'There isn't much time until the meeting. He would only have six hours to gather everyone. The stone will be safe for a short time. He need to move now!' Albus smiled and said to Fawkes. "Take me to the ministry. Today is going to be a good day." A flash of bright yellow and orange flame. The office was once again empty, except for a smiling astralised Lancer.

Gryffindor Dorm

It was ten o'clock at night. Well after curfew when Tsukiko sneaked out of her bed fully dressed in her trench coat and mystic code clothing. She made her way toward the exit of Gryffindor tower when she was stopped in the common room by a prepared Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Tsukiko groaned and said. "Why are you two here? Aren't you two suppose to be asleep?"

It was Ron who said to her. "We could say the same mate. We're can't let you go alone."

Hermione then added. "Tsukiko-chan. I know you're going after the stone and trying to keep us safe by leaving us out, but I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Tsukiko said with annoyance. "You know you're breaking curfew and could lose a lot of points for the house right?"

Ron said to her. "Only if we get caught."

Hermione said to her. "like he said and I'm sure you will keep us out of trouble."

Tsukiko realised she won't be able to stop them from coming, short of hexing them and knocking them unconscious.

Ron then said. "Hey Hermione. Why do you keep adding... umm... 'chan' at the end of Tsukiko name?"

Hermione said to him. "It's Japanese honorific for endearment. There is also kun for boys. San for respectful and most commonly used. Sama for teacher or someone of very important position..." Tsukiko noticed Ron eyes glazed over and starting to cross from Hermione explanation.

Ron shook his head and said in a hurry. "Forget I asked. I will just stick with Tsukiko." Hermione huffed at being rebuffed.

Tsukiko took out a very big invisibility cloak and said to them. "Lets hid under this. Since I cannot convince you two not to come along." All three made their way to the third floor corridor.

Third floor corridor

Tsukiko was incandescent with rage. Someone had beaten her to the entrance and Fluffy was badly injured. Tsukiko took out her diamond prana gem and began to heal the worse of Fluffy wounds. The puppy whimpered and told her someone cast a lot of dark spells at him. Caught him by surprise. Tsukiko saw deep cuts, burn mark and deep gouges. Tsukiko had a few idea what spells had cause them. Tsukiko with tears in her eyes said. "Bob. Jack. Stay here and tend to Fluffy wound. I dealt with the worse of it. You guys bandage up the rest." Tsukiko turn toward Hermione and Ron. She said to them. "I need you two to go back now. This is getting dangerous, whoever did this to Fluffy knew some really dark hex."

Hermione said to her with a serious expression. "All the more reason we need to stick with you. Your not getting rid of us that easily." Tsukiko almost cursed out loud. Hermione was being very stubborn, she really hated that part of her. Tsukiko calmed down, she needed to move fast, she didn't have time to argue with them.

She said to them. "Fine. You guys can come. However if things get dangerous. Leave and get help, or I swear I will hex the both of you and drag your sorry carcass out." both Ron and Hermione flinched at her tone and threat.

Tsukiko moved to the entrance and opened the trap door. The lock was already broken. Tsukiko took out a quartz sphere and channelled her prana to activate it. The sphere glowed a soft blue colour and she threw it into the entrance on the ground, the sphere travelled deep into the ground. Tsukiko said. "It's pretty deep and from the looks of it. There is a devil's snare down there." Tsukiko took out her wand and chanted. "**Incendio Tria**" Tsukiko set the devil's snare alight with the largest flame she could cast without using any of her jewels. After the devil's snare was burn to ashes. Tsukiko used a cold air charm to blow away the smoke and a cushion charm at the bottom of the trap door entrance. Tsukiko said to Hermione and Ron. "It's safe now. Follow me." Tsukiko jumped in and landed on the cushioning charm. Hermione and Ron followed soon after.

Tsukiko along with Hermione and Ron arrived at a room with flying keys. There were brooms set aside next to a locked door.

Ron said to her. "Look like we need to catch one of the keys, but which one?" Instead looking for the key. Tsukiko use '**Structural Analysis**' on the lock. Ron then said. "I'm pretty good on the broom. I will grab the keys and we will try each of them."

Tsukiko replied. "No need. I got the key right here." Tsukiko held up the key she made using '**Gradation Air**'. A lesser form of 'Tracing' and cost a lot less prana then using 'Tracing'. Both Ron and Hermione gaped at her like a pair of gold fish. Tsukiko said to them. "If you got any questions. Leave them after we got the stone. Lets go."

They came into a room with a massive life size chess board with life size chess pieces. Tsukiko realized the whole room was a game of wizard chess. Ron strode forward and was stopped by the animated black chess pieces. They drew their swords threateningly.

He came back and said. "Look like we have to play wizard chess to get through."

Tsukiko sighed and said. "We don't have time for that." Tsukiko then smiled evilly as she approached the chess board and said to Ron. "Ron. Do you remember what I did to the chess pieces when we played wizard chess?" Ron thought for a moment and paled.

He said with fear. "Mate. Don't do it! If you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Hermione was confused and said to Ron. "What did Tsukiko-chan do when you played wizard chess with her?"

Ron buried his face into his hand and said to her. "Your about to find out. She is bloody bonkers."

Hermione then heard Tsukiko shouted. "Get them guys!" Hermione eyes widened in shock when all the white chest pieces charged at the black chest pieces all at once.

Tsukiko used '**Structural Analysis**' to examine the magic of this wizard chess and modified it like she did with Ron wizard chess. She changed the command setting of the white chess pieces to include a free for all battle royal command. Once she shouted her command. All the white chess pieces charged across the board and beat the living day lights out of the black chess pieces. Tsukiko witnessed a very vicious blow by the white queen onto a black bishop. She said with mirth. "Wow. The queen knock the black right out of that bishop."

Hermione said to her with annoyance. "Tsukiko. That's racist!" before Tsukiko could respond with a joke about 'Queen beating the bishop'.

Ron said to them. "I don't get it. How is that racist?" Hermione sighed and shook her head.

They arrived at a large round room. Ron covered his nose and mouth as he was assaulted by the smell of charred garbage and flesh. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a massive charred remain of what he assumed was once a troll.

Ron heard Tsukiko said to them. "Lets get out of here. Before the smell set into my cloth." They quickly left the room.

They arrived at a room with seven potions on the table. Tsukiko immediately held them all back. She could sense a powerful magic in the room. Encircling the desk. Tsukiko thought of a plan and said to them. "Wait here. Something isn't right." Tsukiko moved to the table and was surrounded by purple flame and black flame. The purple flame cut Tsukiko off from Hermione and Ron. The black flame blocked her way forward. Just as Ron was about to move. Tsukiko shouted. "Don't move. Don't touch the flame. You two head back. There is nothing you can do to bypass the flame. I will work out the puzzle and move forward. Go get the professors."

Tsukiko heard Hermione shouted back. "But you can't go in alone. What if the person after the stone is in there."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Just who do you take me for Hermione-chan? I'm a magus. I walk with death on the daily basis. Now go." Tsukiko read the riddle and used '**Structural Analysis**' on each bottle. Tsukiko winced when she put her hand on the 'Poison' bottle. They didn't contain poison, but VERY powerful laxative. If you drank those, you wouldn't make it to the toilet before everything came out. There were three laxative potion. Two nettle wine. One potion that would allow you to go through the purple flame and one that allowed you to go through the black flame. Tsukiko drank the small purple bottle and strode through the black flame with Lancer just behind her.

Tsukiko arrived at the last chamber. The mirror of Erised at the centre of the room and the person stood before the mirror was none other then professor Quirrell. He snapped his fingers. Tsukiko was wrapped up and bound tightly with a very long rope. She could break the spell any time she wanted, her mystic code trench coat had a spell woven into the Cherubim symbol on the back, the spell was designed to break multiple number of binding spells which also included the Incarcerous spell that was cast on her. However there was no need to reveal her true abilities to Quirrell.

He said to her. "You are an enigma. Potter. How did you really defeated the troll? How did you stop my master Legilimency? You and Severus have been a thorn at my side. He suspected me, so I tricked him by locking him in the same room as that three headed mutt. The useless dog couldn't even bite his leg off. No matter, I dealt with the pathetic creature, it should have bled to death by now." Tsukiko glared at him with hate. Quirrell continued. "Although I never expected you to kill the troll in such... 'creative' manner. If I didn't know better. I say the sorting hat had put you into the wrong house, but it matters not. After I acquire the Philosopher stone. I shall kill you. Then present the stone to my master."

Tsukiko remained silent for now. Trying to work out what questions to ask, to find out what Quirrell knew. She could not risk using Legilimency to find out, if he notice, a fight would break out and she would lose her chance at finding out what he knew. Tsukiko needed to know how Quirrell planned to bring Voldemort back with the Philosopher stone. She needed to know how Quirrell planned to create a living body with the Philosopher stone?

Tsukiko heard Quirrell said. "I see the stone. I'm presenting it to my master, but where is it?" Quirrell then wailed. "I don't understand master. Is the stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? Help me master!"

Tsukiko was surprised when she heard a voice. "Use the Potter. Use the girl." Quirrell rounded on her and dragged her towards the mirror.

He hissed at her. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Tsukiko told the truth. "I see myself together with my family. What else are you expecting?" Tsukiko then noticed her reflection smiled at her and placed an object into her trouser pocket. Tsukiko felt the object in her own pocket. Tsukiko gave only one thought. 'That fucking old goat. How stupid can you get!?' Quirrell pushed her back and started pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. She then heard a voice from Quirrell, but not Quirrell.

It said. "Let me speak to her... face to face."

Quirrell then said to the voice. "As you wish master."

Tsukiko watched as Quirrell took off his purple turban and an ugly face she had not seen since she was six years old, was on the back of Quirrell head.

Voldemort said to her. "Potter... see what I have become? Mere shadows and vapour. I only have form when I share another's body, but there are some who let me into their hearts and minds like faithful Quirrell here. I have strengthened myself with Unicorn blood. Once I have the Philosopher stone and with the elixir of life. I shall have a new body." Tsukiko mind was running a mile a minute. Putting on a fake expression.

She said in false fear. "Impossible! You can't make a new body with the elixir of life." Voldemort smiled at her and said triumphantly. "Oh it is possible. Quirrell will willingly give me his body. The elixir will remove the curse and restore my strength. I shall be reborn!" Tsukiko was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. Voldemort planned to possess Quirrell completely. Voldemort only needed the elixir of life to remove the curse and restore himself. Voldemort then said to her with a evil smile. "Why don't you hand over the stone in your pocket. If you do. I will bring your parents back to life. It's within my power to bring Lily Potter and James Potter back. You can have the family you always wanted." what Voldemort said made her remembered a conversation she had with Rin when she was six years old...

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko was listening intently about the five true magic. Rin explained the third true magic to Tsukiko in great detail. Rin said to her. "The third true magic also know as the 'Heaven's feel' is a magic that allows for the 'materialization of the soul' it's a very complicated lost magic. One of it's benefit is the power to grant any wish a person desires." Tsukiko eyes widen at this. _

_She said with hope and joy. "If I master the third true magic. I can bring mum and dad back to life! I can have Lily and James Potter back. Magic is amazing, it can do anything. I can have my family back." _

_Tsukiko was shocked when Rin slammed her hands onto the table and said to her angrily. "You must never make a wish like that! The third true magic cannot bring back the dead. Nothing can! Once a person gone beyond Akasha. They can never come back." _

_Tsukiko was crying when she heard she couldn't bring her parents back. She said to Rin with despair and sorrow. "Why? Why can't I bring them back. If I study hard. I know I can master it. Then I can have my family again. I can..." Tsukiko was cut off when Rin hugged her. Tsukiko could feel tears on her shoulder. _

_Tsukiko was shocked to see Rin cry. She said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. Listen to me. When a person dies. His or her soul returns to Akasha. A place of no return. The Heaven's feel can create a new soul that can have the same memory, mind or even magic circuits of the person you wish for, but it's a lie. They may have the same memory. Same voice. Same face, but they are not really your parents, Tsukiko-chan. You have to let you mum and dad go. You have to let Lily and James Potter go. Please don't live in a lie. Please." She really wanted her parents back. Tsukiko cried to sleep in Rin embrace that day. _

(Flash back)

Tsukiko thought back to that day. It took her a while, but she understood what Rin said. In the end she let Lily and James Potter go. Even if she mastered the third true magic, she would never use it to bring her parents back to life. When Voldemort offered to bring her parents back to life. Tsukiko dropped her facade and laughed. A laughter filled with malice and mockery. She could see surprise on Voldemort face. She said with venom in her tone. "You are nothing, but a egomaniac with a god complex. Calling you a third-rate spell caster would be an insult to my brother Shirou. You are nothing, but a fifth-rate trash. You want the stone. Catch!" Tsukiko got the Philosopher stone between her finger and thumb. She flicked the stone over the back of Quirrell shoulder. With both Voldemort and Quirrell distracted. She took out a Herkimer diamond with 'light' rune on all it's surface. She poured her prana into the diamond and flicked the diamond straight into Voldemort face and closed her eyes. Voldemort and Quirrell screamed in pain as the light blinded Voldemort.

Quirrell was in pain. It hurt. It really hurt! He could still see, he picked up the Philosopher stone with a grin. He spun around and faced Potter, still bound and helpless. He hissed in hate. "And now you die. POTTER. **Avad...**" Quirrell was cut off when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down. His eyes widened in shock and horror as a red barbed spear protrude from his chest. He felt even more pain when the spear was pulled out violently from his back. He could not see who stabbed him. His legs losses all their strength as coldness slowly envelope his body. He fell face first onto the cold stone floor. Then he heard the sound of shatter glass and looked toward where Potter was. What he saw made him realized, he and his master had been fooled. Potter stood before him with six blood red wings, glared down at him. Those eyes held no emotion. No pity. No remorse. Those were not the eyes of a child.

She said to him in an emotionless tone. "In the end, you are the one who was helpless and powerless. In the end this is all you amount to, a corpse." Quirrell could only watch as Potter picked up the Philosopher stone. She then said to him with mocking and malicious tone. "However. You will serve one last purpose for me. Once I destroy your body. They will think you ran away with the stone. Thank you Quirrell, for your sacrifice." Quirrell died with disbelief and shock.

Tsukiko turned her back to Quirrell and waited for a few seconds. She whispered '**Trace on**'. Tsukiko spun around and drove a black key into the shade of Voldemort.

Voldemort would not admit defeat. He could still possess Potter. He would use her to resurrect himself. As he was about to fly into Potter. She spun around and drove a black sword into him and it BURNS. He screamed and glared at her in hate. He was shocked and puzzled when he met with emerald green eyes that was filled with pure hate. Hatred that was just as intense as his own. With a scream he pulled away from her and flew down the corridor. Within moment his form was ejected from Hogwarts.

Tsukiko knew she could not kill Voldemort. With Voldemort face behind Quirrell head. They would see her trump card. Her guardian Lancer. During Quirrell rant Tsukiko had Lancer positioned himself behind Quirrell and not standing between them. Then Tsukiko instructed Lancer to wait for her signal to attack. She gotten what she wanted to know. Which was nothing. Neither Quirrell nor Voldemort knew how to create a working living body. Not even with the Philosopher. Voldemort even had the nerve to say he could bring Lily and James Potter back to life. The fool had no idea what it meant to take something like a deceased soul from Akasha. The Root. She was right to call him a fifth rate trash. She signalled her attack with a flash gem. With Voldemort blinded. They never saw their attacker. Lancer drove Gal Bolg into Quirrell heart from behind. No amount of unicorn blood or healing magic would save him. One of the most devastating properties of Gal Bolg was any wound inflicted by the cursed spear could never be healed, except by normal means. One thrust through the heart was a sure kill.

Tsukiko thought for a moment. Perhaps she could have kill Voldemort with papa Shiki's mystic eyes of death perception. However she decided against it. She had no idea what the consequences was for using the eyes, and if it was anything like tracing noble phantasm. She could not afford to be vulnerable here. Tsukiko thought inwardly toward her mind scape 'Shirou-oniisan. I need your help. I need to use your structural analysis on the Philosopher stone.'

She soon got a reply. 'Go ahead Tsukiko-chan. I'm touching the obelisk now.' Tsukiko used Shirou 'Structural Analysis' on the Philosopher stone. She got it's complete history and how it was made. Her eyes widened in shock. She was trembling.

Lancer noticed and said with concern. "Tsukiko-chan! What's wrong?" Tsukiko stopped trembling.

She felt tears ran down her face and said with joy. "I found it! I found a way to bring everyone back! Lancer! We need to contact Nicolas Flamel. I know how to get hold of him." Tsukiko held the stone out to him and said. "Take the stone and secure it back home. This is top priority. The stone must not fall into anyone else's hand. You go ahead. I will deal with the body." Lancer took the stone from her. He astralised and left. Tsukiko took out a jade gem stone with 'water' and 'earth' runes carved onto it's surface. She charged up the gem and placed it on top of Quirrell body. A moment later. Viscous green goo cover the body and dissolved Quirrell. She then used a **Scouring Charm** to removed the goo that was once Quirrell. Tsukiko then left the room with a beaming smile.

(Line break)

New York unknown alley

It was early evening in New York. Albus had managed to gather close to twenty Auroras for this operation. With this many skilled men and women. He would subdue the dark lord and Miss Satsuki. With the Tohsaka exposed as a truly dark family. He would have no problem regaining his magical guardianship of Miss Potter. Albus was still troubled by the fact neither Severus or Moody joined him in this operation. Severus excused himself, saying he got more important work needed to be done. Moody shot him down as soon as he mentioned Miss Satsuki name. Moody even called him a deluded old fool. Honestly! He said to the men and women that was escorting him. "Remember ladies and gentlemen. We are in the colonies at this moment. Unless we see the dark lord and Miss Satsuki together. NO spell casting. The Americans have a strict policies on casting spells in front of muggles. Also they don't know we are here. Since we did not have the time to sufficiently warn them. Only cast your spell if we see them together or if your life is in danger." Albus and his Auroras arrived at the door of the meeting place. Double checking the letter and the name. He smiled and entered the establishment called 'The Blue Oyster Bar'.

Ten seconds later, multitude of screams could be heard from the establishment as the music of 'El Bimbo' could be heard in the back ground.

**A/N: Here is my first omake. To Raidentensho for this wonderful inspiration.**

Omake: Draco Ventura

Zelretch watched with amusement. The Tachikomas was fun to watch. He laughed when Draco Malfoy was shot almost twenty time with tranquillizer darts and had an inspiration. With a flash of multi colour light, Zelretch vanished from his office.

Draco slept fitfully, twisting and turning, struggling with an unseen horror. He never noticed a red eyes old man smiling at him ear to ear with amusement.

Hogwarts dinner hall

The dinner hall was packed with students eating breakfast. Just as Tsukiko finished her milk. The dinner hall doors was forced open with a bang. The hall fell silent. Tsukiko had to blink twice at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy was in a white vest. A VERY colourful Hawaiian shirt, red and black strip pants. Draco hair style actually looked like Elvis Presley's, except it's a lot sharper and define. She was not the only one shocked by the sight before her. Ron was chocking to death on his food again. Hermione had a shocked expression like everyone else. Even Severus looked mortified.

Tsukiko noticed Draco looked towards her and had the sunniest and happiest smile in the world. He strode up to her in a ridiculously wide gait and said to her. "A little bird told me you can talk to animals."

Tsukiko said with suspicion. "Yes? What is it to you?"

Draco smile widened and said. "I like you to join me on an adventure. Let us visit the South American jungle. Find lost creature of legend, with you at my side, there is nothing we cannot do. Two people able to connect and talk to animal. We are meant to be together." Tsukiko blinked again. Did Draco just proposed to her!? Tsukiko thought for a moment. Did he just say, he could also speak to animal? Just as she was about to question him. A flock of owls flew in. Draco smiled and said. "Let me show you my dedication." Draco then jumped on top of the Hufflepuff dinner table. He was bending over and pointed his ass skywards and shouted. "Lend me your ears. My avian friends. Please help me convince Tsukiko Potter. I am a proper choice of a partner. Help me convince her to join me on a GRAND adventure."

Tsukiko was speechless and thought inward to Rin. 'Rin-oneesan. Did Draco just talked out of his ass!?'

Rin replied with shock and suspicion. 'Yes he did Tsukiko-chan. However this feels VERY familiar.' Tsukiko was further shocked when the owls answered him and flew in formation. Forming a heart just behind Draco as he did a victory pose. The owls then settled onto both his outstretched arms and hooted in blissful joy. He leaped down from the table and was about to say more. However professor Snape snatched both Draco and herself by the back of their collar. Lifting both of them up like a pair of naughty kittens and walked out of the dinner halls with her and Draco in his hands.

Draco complained to Severus. "Hey man. You're cramping my style!"

Tsukiko was giggling as Draco was singing. Draco sung from the top of his lung. "Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you. And our pretty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang love us, too. Hi, ho. Everywhere we go on Chitty Chitty we depend. Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, our fine four-fendered friend. Our fine four-fendered... Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Bang Bang YEAH!"

Severus growled and shouted. "WOULD... YOU... BE... SILENT!"

Severus then turned to her and said. "And you! Stop encouraging him. We need to find out what is wrong with my godson." However as soon as Draco walked into professor Snape office. He had a horrified expression. Professor Snape office was filled with preserved animal and creature in formalin jars. Draco began to freak out and screamed in a very weird manner. He then giggled and cried in a strangest way. Both Tsukiko and professor Snape was stun by his reaction. Professor Snape said in a worried tone. "Draco. Are you all right?" Draco made a sound like puking and screaming mixed together. Then he stopped suddenly.

He had a big wide eyes smile that seemed forced and said to professor Snape. "Why! This is a LOVELY room of death. Bye bye. See you later." Draco stormed out into the corridor away from professor Snape office.

Tsukiko was about to make a run for it when professor Snape grabbed her by the should and said to her angrily. "I don't know how, but what did you do to Draco?"

Tsukiko was flabbergasted and said. "It wasn't me this time. I swear." Professor Snape glared at her.

Draco walked out the front door and came to a stop. A delivery man said to Argus Filch. "Delivery for professor Snape. Please be careful with this. It's very fragile." Draco then saw Hagrid walking with a Cerberus on a leash.

Draco said with an imperious tone. "SIT! FLUFFY!" The Cerberus walked towards the delivery and sat on top of it. Breaking many fragile potions and ingredients. All three adults cried in disbelief. Draco stormed away with a smile.

Tsukiko was scrubbing cauldrons as punishment. She said with annoyance. "But I didn't do anything this time!"

**A/N: Another chapter done, only one more chapter to go then it's the end of year one. I assumed some of my reader was expecting a long and drawn out fight between Quirrell and Tsukiko. My apologies if I disappointed anyone with such a short conflict. This was planned from the beginning. As I said in the previous chapter, I already planned out impressive battle in year two. Four and five. The final battle will be on a massive scale and full of surprises. The next chapter will be VERY dark. It will tie up a lot of lose ends and begin a whole new level of mysteries in this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now to answer some reviews.**

**setsuna911: I had read quite a few fic involved Draco. In most of them, he is a lemming with zero survival instinct. In my fic. He will slowly wise up with various revelations. It will not be instantaneous. In this chapter he discovered his survival instinct and learn to wish for more then just be someone else's underling. Draco will change and develop slowly. I still plan to throw him into situations that would be both dangerous, embarrassing and hilarious. **

**DrackNath: Dementor would play a very important part in year three. However Lancer should worry more about the Veela in year four then the Dementor.**

**Mwkillkenny84: Good point! There is a possibility that Rule breaker can undo curses in UBW. If the curse is linked to the soul. I cannot rule this out due to a VERY important plot in the future chapter. However Severus will not reveal his death eater past to Tsukiko. This version of Severus Snape has a lot more to lose then the cannon, because he genuinely cared about Tsukiko. He would do almost everything in his power to prevent Tsukiko from hating him, since he won't know how Tsukiko will react if she find out how Voldemort learned about the prophesy that killed her parents. **

**Soutrick: This chapter only show one of many thing that will change Draco. It will be slow and it will be fun.**

**cmartist: Chapter one and two was when I tried my hands at making a fic for the first time. There would be quality issues. I want to assure you, my grammar will improve over time. However it's not going to happen over night. Thank you for your patience, I know it's annoying to have the flow of the story cut off by bad or wrong tense, the only thing I can say is. I am working on it, but please continue to place your review. I always value honest opinion and criticism. I will answer them to the best of my ability.**

**To all my reviewers. Thank you for your support and pointing out my mistake. As the author of this fic. I will fix any mistake you point out ASAP. Getting November and September mixed up is a pretty big mistake. I thank everyone for their continue support and hope to live up to your expectations. Until the next chapter. Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


	11. Chapter 10 – Monster

**Chapter 10 – Monster**

**AN: This chapter will be rather dark. You have been warned.**

Hogwarts potion trial room

Tsukiko was surprised to find professor Snape waiting for her at the potion trial room. He took out his wand and cast a **Muffliato** charm. He said to her with a frown. "Why did you come here? You knew professor Dumbledore set this up to test you. Why did you play into his hand?" Tsukiko sighed. She wanted to tell Severus everything, her mission, her plans, her goals. However keeping secrets had became second nature to her. Adding lies to the truth was a normal reflex for her.

Tsukiko decided to tell only partial truth, but no lies. "Because I need the Philosopher stone. I..." Tsukiko cut herself off, she wasn't able to tell him. She trusted Severus, but this was something that she kept close to her heart. Tsukiko said hesitantly. "... can't tell you why I need the stone." Severus must had saw something in her expression.

His expression softened and he said to her with a hint of concern. "It's all right. Miss Potter, you don't have to say any more We all have our secrets." He then changed the subject. "I have already sent Miss Granger and Mr Weasley back to the dorm. Know that I had already taken a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor house and added another three month detention on top of what you already got. Head back to your dorm, I will see you tomorrow."

Severus watched Tsukiko leave. He saw pain and uncertainty in her expression and knew this was not something she could easily share. He doesn't know the reason why she needed the stone, but he would respect her privacy and place his trust in her. Severus knew that Tsukiko would eventually tell him when the time comes. Severus had his own secrets, that he had kept from Tsukiko. A secret he would one day need to reveal to her, that he was the reason why Voldemort went after her and her parents. He would gladly tell her everything when Voldemort and his death eater were no more, until then he needed to protect her and fulfil Lily last wish. It was then Severus realized, he truly cared about Tsukiko. He truly cared about what she thought of him. Severus then snorted in amusement and said to himself. "I must be getting soft."

Headmaster office

Albus managed to returned to his office after a six hours marathon of dancing with the fine gentlemen of The Blue Oyster Bar. The Auroras he brought with him on this meeting, swore they would never follow him again. Albus could not understand why the Auroras made such a big deal? Those fine people in The Blue Oyster Bar were very pleasant and nice. He might visit again when he had time.

It was then professor McGonagall stormed into the room pale faced and said to him. "Albus! The stone is gone! So is professor Quirrell!" Albus eyes widened and he immediately got Fawkes to transport him and professor McGonagall to the Mirror of Erised. He examined the mirror and discovered the stone was indeed gone! Albus immediately activated the Hogwarts ward and attempted to track down the stone. However everything came up blank. The stone was no longer in Hogwarts. He then checked for Miss Potter and found she was in the Gryffindor dorm.

He said to McGonagall in panic. "Minerva. Did anyone saw anything!? Did Miss Potter mentioned she met anyone when she was in this room!"

McGonagall said to him as calmly as possible. "Severus told me he caught Miss Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley in the forbidden corridor. Severus already took a hundred and fifty points from my house and gave Miss Potter a further three months detention." Albus panicked. Damn the points and detention. If Voldemort got his hands on the stone, everyone would be in grave danger.

He said to McGonagall. "Get me Miss Potter at once. I need to speak to her!"

Albus paced back and forth, he waited for professor McGonagall to bring Miss Potter to him. They soon arrived and knocked on the door. He said to them. "Enter." Albus could not read Miss Potter expression.

Once again she had a small smile and said politely. "What can I do for you? Professor Dumbledore." Albus hid his panic and said to her. "Miss Potter. I heard professor Snape caught you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley in the forbidden corridor, care to tell me what you were doing there so late at night?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "The Tachikomas informed me they discovered Fluffy gravely injured. I arrived to find Fluffy was hexed with dark magic and healed him to the best of my ability."

Albus was puzzled and said. "Tachikomas? Fluffy?"

McGonagall said to him. "The Tachikomas are Miss Potters Acromantula golems. She brought two of them with her to Hogwarts. Fluffy is the Cerberus we borrow from Gringotts."

Albus was flabbergasted and said without thinking. "Miss Potter made those Acromantula golems!? Why didn't anyone inform me?"

Professor McGonagall had a confused expression and said with annoyance. "Albus! Professor Flitwick gave you the paperwork and you signed it. Giving permission for the Tachikomas to stay at Hogwarts. Have you forgotten?" Albus could not remember, he read and signed so much paperworks everyday, he must had missed it.

Albus recovered and said quickly. "Ahh yes, I remembered now. I did sign the paper for them. It's just a temporary memory lapse, that was all." Albus looked towards Miss Potter and said. "Miss Potter did you enter the trap door on the floor? Did you see anyone else down there?"

Tsukiko knew Ron would eventually tell the old goat she entered the dungeon and tried to reach the Philosopher stone. She needed to mislead the old fool and had a genuine and believable excuse. Tsukiko said with fake sorrow. "I'm sorry professor Dumbledore. When I saw Fluffy was badly injured and he told me professor Quirrell had cast dark hex at him..."

The old goat said to her in shock. "Fluffy told you!? He spoke to you?"

Tsukiko with her eyes on the floor said with false fear. "I can talk to all magical creatures and even mundane animals. That's how Fluffy and myself became friends in the first place. When I saw how badly injured Fluffy was, I went after Quirrell without thinking. Both Hermione and Ron followed me out of concern."

Albus said to her in panic. "What of Quirrell. Did you see him!?"

Tsukiko said to the old goat with false fear. "I'm sorry sir. I did not, when I was separated from Ron and Hermione at the potion room. I was the only one in the mirror room. I'm sorry sir." Tsukiko was smiling on the inside.

Albus could not believe it. In all likelihood, Quirrell now possessed the stone and probably on his way to Voldemort. How did Quirrell beat the last defence? He had set it up, so only Miss Potter could take the stone. He was certain she would had returned the stone like a good Gryffindor. However the stone was not on her. It was not in Hogwarts or within it's ground. The stone was lost. Albus said in shock. "You may leave Miss Potter. Thank you for your cooperation."

It was then professor McGonagall said to him. "I am awarding Miss Potter two hundred points to Gryffindor for saving the Cerberus. Even thought I do not approve of Miss Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley sneaking out at night or going after an obviously dangerous criminal. I am awarding her for her bravery and selfless act of saving the Cerberus." Albus was shocked. Minerva never rewarded so much points in one go. It's unheard off. Albus was about to argue when Minerva growled at him in a strong Scottish accent. "I've had enough of Severus picking on my lions, Albus! I will have this win." Albus swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. The meeting ended with both Miss Potter and professor McGonagall left his office.

Albus looked toward the corner of the room and said. "Severus. Is she telling the truth? Does Miss Potter truly not know what had happened to the Philosopher stone."

Albus watched as Severus appeared from the shadow and said to him. "Miss Potter is telling the truth. She was there to save the Cerberus and went after Quirrell when she learned, it was he who had cursed the Cerberus. Brave and fool hardy, just like her father." Albus ignored the barb comment at the end. Severus dislike of Miss Potter was according to his plan. Miss Potter was telling the truth! Quirrell has gotten away. Albus buried his face into his hands. Everything had turned into a disaster.

Gryffindor dorm

Hermione eyes widened in shock at what she saw before her. Their house had lost a hundred and fifty points. Ron stood beside her with his mouth hanged open. It even said who had lost the house so much points and why. Almost everyone in the dorm was glaring at them. Tsukiko then walked in with a smile and stopped suddenly when everyone glared at her.

An upper year student said to Tsukiko. "What are you smiling about, Potter. Proud that you lost a hundred and fifty points for the house? Thanks to you and your friends. The lions are at the bottom again! At this rate we will never win the house cup!" The upper year almost shouted at her at the end of that sentence. Hermione felt chills when she saw a dark look on Tsukiko face.

Tsukiko said to the upper year darkly. "We lose points every single day to professor Snape. Everyone here had lost points because of professor Snape. Here you are complaining about house points we lost constantly, because of professor Snape. Let me ask you, what about house unity? Or how about the lions are suppose to have each others back. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, chivalry and determination. I'm not going to question your bravery or determination. However your behaviour lack chivalry, you lack honour and courtesy. So what if I lost a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. Do you expect anything less? Considering how much professor Snape hates me." Tsukiko then sneered at the upper year. "You are pathetic, and anyone who turn their back on their fellow house mates are no better then trash."

Hermione was speechless, Tsukiko wasn't afraid, she was furious. Hermione could see the upper year student turned bright red from being lectured. Hermione noticed a lot of other students seemed to sympathies with Tsukiko. Some even looked ashamed, the upper year then shouted at her in anger. "Who the hell are you to lecture me, you firsties! You sneaked out after curfew, you lost us the house cup, and now you're telling me off!? I should hex you for this!" Tsukiko pointed her index finger at the upper year and said. "Just try it! I swear to the Root, I will put you in the hospital wing the moment you pull out your wand." It was obvious the upper year student had not listened to Tsukiko warning and pulled out his wand to hex Tsukiko.

Hermione heard Tsukiko chanted. "**Gandr**" A small black sphere flew from her index finger and struck the upper year in his chest. He immediately fell to his knee and threw up. He turned deathly pale and could not stand up.

It was then Professor McGonagall walked in and said angrily.

"What going on here!" Tsukiko just said to professor McGonagall nonchalant. "Just defending myself, professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall seemed angry at both Tsukiko and the upper year student.

Professor McGonagall said to him. "Mr McLaggen. Are you all right?"

Hermione could tell McLaggen tried to speak, but was too weak to even move his mouth. Professor McGonagall said to Tsukiko with simmering anger. "Miss Potter. What did you do?"

Tsukiko said to professor McGonagall neutrally. "I used a Scandinavian curse called Gandr to put Mr McLaggen down, when he took out his wand with the intention to hex me. It only cause magical sickness, there is no lasting harm. He will be fine by the end of the day."

Professor McGonagall lost a bit of her anger and said to Tsukiko. "Why would McLaggen want to hex you?" Hermione had enough, she was scared, but Tsukiko was her friend.

She said to professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, McLaggen was angry at us for losing house points. Tsukiko argued back. I'm sorry professor McGonagall, I should have stepped in sooner."

It was then the Weasley twin spoked up. "We should had stepped in as well. Please professor McGonagall. Don't blame Tsukiko. She only stood by what she believed in. We should had stood by her."

Professor McGonagall sighed and said to Tsukiko. "Miss Potter. Please be careful with your action in the future, it would be a shame if I had to retract the two hundred points I awarded you for saving the Cerberus." Hermione eyes widened in shock along with almost everyone else in the dorm.

Hermione said to Tsukiko with surprise. "You didn't say anything about winning two hundred house points!? If you had, you won't have to hex McLaggen. You just put us ahead of the Slytherin!"

Tsukiko said sheepishly. "Umm, I forgot." Hermione got the urge to strangle Tsukiko again. Instead she dragged Tsukiko to the library.

(Line break)

Hogwarts library

Tsukiko was dragged to the quietest part of the school library by Hermione. Once Hermione was satisfied there was no one else around.

Hermione said to her in the quietest voice she could manage. "Tsukiko-chan, what the hell was that? Why did you lose your temper like that?"

Tsukiko said to her quietly. "Hermione-chan, because we have to live with those people for the next six to seven years. If they start to ostracize us for losing points, I hate to think what they would do if something really bad happens. I need to nip this in the bud and send out a message, that we will not take this lying down." What she told Hermione was the truth, she really hated two-face back stabbers. The behaviour back at Gryffindor dorm was one such example and she won't put up with it.

Tsukiko noticed Hermione looked worried and said. "I'm sorry, Tsukiko-chan. I didn't stand up for you sooner."

Tsukiko smiled and said to her. "This was your first time in that sort of situation, is it not?"

Hermione replied "yes, but..."

Tsukiko cut Hermione off when she placed her index finger on Hermione's lip and said. "It's natural to be scared. Hermione-chan. Everyone suddenly surrounded you and blamed you for something that was out of your control. Professor Snape would eventually deducted enough points to make Gryffindor lose by the end of the year, even if we weren't caught. What's important was, that you stood up for me in the end." She then gave her a big smile.

Hermione felt really happy, she felt guilty for not standing up for her friend during that argument. Hermione thought Tsukiko would be angry at her or even hated her for being cowardly, but instead of blaming her. Tsukiko tried to cheer her up and told her it was all right. It was normal to be scared. Hermione smiled and said with mirth. "You know Tsukiko-chan. I noticed you keep saying 'Root' every time you get angry, upset or annoyed. What does it mean?" Hermione could tell Tsukiko was thinking and realized she might had ask a question about magecraft again. She said to her quickly. "If it's something to do with magecraft, I'm sorry I asked."

Hermione saw Tsukiko shook her head and said to her with a gentle smile. "It's ok, Hermione, I will tell you. It's a long very subject, I hope you don't mind a long conversation."

Hermione eyes widened and said with excitement. "Please, I want to know."

Tsukiko continued. "Root is another name for Akashic Records, the swirl of Root or simply Akasha. It's a place all magus attempt to reach for generation after generation. To us magus, Akasha is God. Akashic Records is the embodiment of all past, present and future, a record of the past and everything to come. It is everything, it is said all mysteries, all magic, all souls and all of creation stem from Akasha. It is also said Akasha embodies all of existence, without it, all creation will come to an end. Akasha is a mystery, there is so much we just simply do not know. The magus had tried to reach Akasha since the age of the Gods. Because of those attempts, the magus created the five true magic." Hermione could not believe such thing as Akasha could possibly exist. However the conviction in Tsukiko words told her otherwise. Tsukiko spoked with such reverence and belief. It made Hermione want to reach for Akasha. To her, the knowledge of everything were beyond enticing.

Hermione said with excitement. "The five true magic? What are those? Can you do them? Can I learn them?"

Tsukiko shook her head and smiled. "The five true magic are the highest and greatest achievement a magus can hope for. Each true magic was meant to be a way of reaching Akasha. Achieving any one of the five would make you a witch or wizard that had surpassed all dark and light lord of the past and present. Can I do them? No. Do I know about the five true magic? Only second and third in minor details. The first, fourth and fifth true magic, the Tohsaka only knew them in speculations and guess work. As for if you can learn them? Only a 'Sorcerer' or one who achieved true magic can teach you, unfortunately we only knew Zelretch and he is currently unreachable." Hermione was hooked. She want to know, she NEED to know.

She said with excitement. "What do they do? What does each true magic do? Please tell me!" She almost squealed at the end of her sentence.

Tsukiko smiled and said. "The beginning first changed everything. The following second acknowledged many. The resulting third showed the future. The linking fourth concealed itself. And the final fifth had already lost its meaning. This poem was something all magus knew about, it doesn't describe the detail of each true magic. However it give you an idea what each of them can do. The first true magic allow you to create anything and everything without cost. No magic. No consumption of energy. Just the desire to create something."

Hermione was very excited and said with awe. "That's impossible! Everything need energy or some sort of effort to create. It said so in Gamp's law and dozen of other laws!" Hermione noticed Tsukiko smiled mischievously at her and said. "That's why they called it 'True' magic. A impossibility even by the standard of magic. However that's all I know about the first true magic. The second true magic is the operation of parallel universes. The ability to reach and utilize multiple reality."

Hermione felt her excitement increased as she scooted closer to Tsukiko. Tsukiko leaned back away from her and said with worry. "Hermione-chan. You got stars in your eyes and getting a little too excited. Please calm down."

Hermione only just realized how close she was to Tsukiko, she backed off a bit. Hermione blushed pink and said with barely contained glee. "Sorry about that. Please continue."

Tsukiko continued with a tone of amusement. "One example is the ability to share knowledge with your alternate selves. For example, if there is an alternate version of you, who is fluent in French, you can gain that knowledge using the second true magic. Another one is the ability to pull certain object from alternate universe or even pull magic power from unlimited number of parallel universe, imagine what your spell will be like having it's magic empower by a dozen worlds. However the most important of all is the ability to travel into any parallel universe you want." Tsukiko then laughed nervously. "My sister tried to teach me the basic principle of second true magic, but I'm horrible at it. I just don't get the calculations."

Hermione smiled evilly and said. "So if I learn about the second true magic, that would mean I'm better then you at something."

Hermione noticed Tsukiko glared at her and said with a hint of annoyance. "If you're going to be like that. I won't tell you anything more about the third, fourth and fifth true magic."

Hermione panicked and said quickly. "I was kidding! Kid...ding! Please tell me more! Please! Please! Please!"

Tsukiko huffed at her then continued. "The third true magic is the 'Manifestation of soul' It could be achieved through a ritual..." Hermione notice Tsukiko grimace and continued hesitantly. "Called the 'Heaven's feel'. Hermione-chan, I'm not going to explain the ritual, all I'm going to tell you is, 'Manifestation of soul' can achieve 'True' immortality. Granting the wielder of the third true magic unlimited supply of magic power. So much magic, that one can have any wish they want through sheer power."

Hermione asked. "Tsukiko-chan, why won't you tell me about the Heaven's feel ritual? Is it something bad?"

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione-chan, magus will do ANYTHING for true magic, even the most vilest and darkest of experiments or actions. If it can bring them closer to true magic, they will do it. In the past, one of the Heaven's feel ritual gone horribly wrong. It set off a cursed flame that killed almost five hundred people and orphaned my adoptive brother and sister."

Hermione felt her blood turned cold, as a horrific realization dawn on her. If the third true magic could grant any wish and led to immortality. Everyone would want it, they would do anything for it. Tsukiko said the ritual had gone wrong, did she mean a dark lord was after the magic and it somehow gone wrong?

Tsukiko then said to her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you Hermione-chan, but this is the truth. When you have magic like the third true magic, it will draw out the worse in everyone." Tsukiko then said quickly. "The fourth true magic, we suspect is time magic of some sort. No one know for sure, but they all said it's there. The fifth true magic, we are not sure either. My sister told me the wielder of the fifth true magic can blow up a mountain or an entire island, so we assumed it's some sort of cold fusion or an incredibly efficient use of magical energy. However that's only a guess, since you generally don't want to upset someone who's a walking nuclear weapon. Well that's all! I'm going to get some snack. I will see you later Hermione-chan." Hermione noticed Tsukiko rushed the last part of those explanation and left abruptly. She still felt rather uncomfortable with the revelations of what had happened in the pursuit of third true magic. Hermione left the library pondering what Tsukiko had told her.

(Line break)

It was a couple of weeks after her talk with Hermione. Tsukiko decided to visit Hagrid. She was happy to discover that Hagrid had taken good care of Fluffy after their talk and Tsukiko felt a bit guilty when she lost her temper with Hagrid. Tsukiko knew Hagrid always wanted a dragon as a pet, which was both dangerous and VERY unsafe for everyone around. However Tsukiko knew about a certain specie of dragon at New Zealand that would be within Hagrid ability to look after. Tsukiko used structural analysis on the dragon egg and estimated it would be born in about thirty minutes time. She knocked on Hagrid door and was greeted by a happy if not a bit nervous Hagrid.

He said to her. "OH, Miss Potter. I wasn't expecting you, where are your friends?"

Tsukiko said politely. " Hello Hagrid, I came here alone because this is something best kept secret. Hagrid, I want to apologise for my behaviour when I came and talked to you about Fluffy."

Hagrid turned a little red and said in a hurry. "No, it's all right Miss Potter! I should have known better."

Tsukiko continued. "I like to give you this as a token of my apologies." Tsukiko took out an egg that shined in the colour of the rainbow. It was no bigger then a chicken egg.

Tsukiko noticed Hagrid eyes widened and said to her. "I never seen anything like it! What creature gave birth to such an egg!?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "That will be a surprise. Here, hold it gently for the next thirty or so minutes. Make sure you're the first person it sees." Hagrid held the egg with all the care in the world as Tsukiko helped herself to some tea.

Tsukiko and Hagrid had some idle conversation for thirty minutes, they talked about various creatures, her school life and so on. Then the egg began to crack open and hatched in Hagrid hands. Tsukiko quickly hid under the table.

Hagrid was puzzled, when Miss Potter gone under the table, but soon that turned to surprise when the egg hatched and a beautiful turquoise blue dragon with butterfly wings came out of the shell. Hagrid breath hitched when it looked at him with eyes that shined with colour of rainbow. It purred at him. Tsukiko then came up from under the table and said to him. "Congratulation Hagrid. The little dragonling see you as her parents."

Hagrid eyes widened in shock and said. "It's a dragon? You gave me a dragon!? Oh, thank you, I always wanted a dragon."

Tsukiko said to him with a beaming smile. "That little one is a faerie dragon from New Zealand. They only grown to a foot at most in length, they are manageable and VERY popular pets with the New Zealand witches. Look like you got a rare one as well. The rainbow hue faerie dragon. When she reach adulthood, her wings will have the colours of the rainbow."

Hagrid said with joy. "How did you know I wanted a dragon? I can't wait to show her to everyone. I will call her Rainbow. It's a perfect name for such a beautiful dragon."

Tsukiko said with a sigh. "Hagrid, you told me, Ron and Hermione, that you always wanted a dragon every time we visit, also owning a dragon is illegal, even if it's a faerie dragon that will never grow beyond a foot in length, it's still a dragon. That why I came to see you alone, to make sure no one else knows. Hagrid, you have to keep Rainbow a secret, if the ministry finds out. They will take her away."

Hagrid said in a hurry. "My lips are sealed."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Now Hagrid. faeries dragon likes fruits and honey, their favourite drinks are nectars, be sure to let her go find some during spring and summer, also collect some for autumn and winter. I got a manual on how to look after them and some extra supplies. Treat her well, or I will come visits you again like I did with Fluffy."

Hagrid said with joy and embarrassment. "You remind me so much of Lily, she used to get angry at me most of the time. Albeit she had every right to. I often let my enthusiasm get the better of me."

Tsukiko said to Hagrid with a smile. "You know, this is the first time you talked about my birth mother. I would very much like to know what she was like in school." Tsukiko and Hagrid talked for most of the evening with Hagrid told her story about Lily school days, how she would visit him from time to time. Hagrid only really got to know her when she started dating her birth father James Potter. The time flies, and soon it was time to go. Tsukiko said her farewell and made her way back to the Gryffindor dorm.

Headmaster office

Albus was deciding what he should do next, the end of term would be here soon. He had not made any progressed in sending Miss Potter to the Dursley. Everything had gone horribly wrong. Just as he was about to call it a night, he had a great idea. The Tohsaka would still need to collect Miss Potter up from the station, if Vernon Dursley beat them to Miss Potter first. He would be able to ensure Miss Potter would stay with the Dursley for the duration of the summer holiday. Albus wrote a letter to Vernon Dursley and included a picture of Miss Potter. He then wrote a letter to his loyal follower, explaining his plan to delay Miss Satsuki and Mr Bazett from collecting Miss Potter at the station. Albus smiled as his plan was set into motion when he gave the letters to the owls.

Potion Class

Severus had a lovely cup of tea with Tsukiko. However Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were currently busy studying for their exam in the library. Which suited Severus just fine, since he had a few rather sensitive questions for Tsukiko. He said to her. "Miss Potter. Where did you send Dumbledore and his Auroras during your theft of the Philosopher stone? All I was able to get out of the other members were 'Place that shall not be named' or 'Day that shall be forgotten'. Where on earth did you send them to!?"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at him and said. "Theft is a strong word, Professor Snape. You do know I am going to return the stone to it's rightful owner." As Severus was in the middle of drinking his tea, Tsukiko continued. "As for where I send Dumbledore and his 'Order'. I sent them to a place called 'The Blue Oyster Bar'. It's an American gay bar frequent by bikers in full leather getup." Severus felt his tea shot through his nostril as he choked on his drink.

He coughed and sputtered, as he said to her with a tone of annoyance. "You did that on purpose! I will remember this." Severus noticed a mischievous grin on Tsukiko face. He continued. "Glad I didn't go with Albus. Now I can see why all the male members of the order was so angry with him. Although I have to wonder why you would know such a place."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "My brother Lance was and still is a womaniser. I caught him flirting and making out with a rather busty girl with long curly blond hair, who turned out to be the older sister of my friend Ruby in America. So Ruby and I set up a trap for Lance, and lured him into 'The Blue Oyster Bar'."

Severus shivered when he saw a downright evil smile on Tsukiko face, as she continued. "Lance had to dance with those fine gentlemen for almost six hours straight. I even took a photo to commemorate the moment." Tsukiko then took out a photo and showed him. Severus recognised the man at the centre of the photo as Lance Bazett, he looked extremely pale and seemed to be in shock as he was in a group photo shoot with almost twenty other men they wore some very shocking leather clothing. Tsukiko and her friend was at the side of the photo smiling with a victory sign.

Tsukiko friend looked only three or four years older then Tsukiko. In a black dress with frilly short skirt and red cape. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with red tint at the edge. What had struck Severus the most was her molten silver eyes. This girl Ruby reminded him of the red riding hood. This photo must had been taken a little over a year ago, since Tsukiko had not changed all that much from this picture. He groaned at Tsukiko fashion sense, he had to wonder if all American girl dressed so scantly or he was old fashioned. Severus made a personal note, not to anger Tsukiko or he might find himself at this rather terrifying bar.

Severus put down his empty cup and said to Tsukiko in a grave tone. "Miss Potter, I will come straight to the point, what happened in the mirror room? What happened to Quirrell?" Tsukiko avoided eye contact for a moment before she looked him straight in the eyes without a hint of emotion.

She said to him with a neutral tone. "Quirrell is dead, I killed him." It wasn't a lie, Severus could see the truth in her eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How did she turned out like this, he knew she was different from what everyone else expected off her, but this!? Tsukiko glared at him and said with a tone of irritation. "Don't do that Severus. I don't want your pity or concern. I was trained to protect myself and those close to me. I don't regret killing Quirrell, since he gave himself over to Voldemort completely."

Severus said with a tone of anger. "You're only a CHILD! What was the Tohsaka thinking!? You shouldn't have to kill or dirty your hands like this!" Severus was on the verge of shouting at her.

Severus could see Tsukiko barely held back her anger as she said to him. "My choice to be a child was taken away from me, when Voldemort murdered my parents. The Tohsaka knew I needed training, they taught me everything they knew, they taught me how to be a magus, to walk with death and to kill in the fastest and most efficient manner. You know what Severus, I chose this path because I cannot and will not forgive Voldemort and anyone who was directly responsible for my parents death. I will kill those who threaten my friends and family. I will do so without mercy! Just so you know Quirrell isn't my first kill. When I was nine years old. A wizard named Timothy Runcorn tried to 'Imperio' my sister Satsuki. I used Legilimency and saw the worse of humanity. I saw what he wanted to do to my sister. I tortured him for almost an hour before I killed him. I am NOT a child Severus, I haven't been one for a VERY long time."

Severus flinched when he heard Tsukiko said she would never forgive those who was responsible for her parents death. Severus watched her impassively. Despite her words, her determination, her cruelty. Severus never doubted for a moment she had killed not one but two people in her short life. However Severus also saw tears falling from her eyes. It was painful for her to act like this, to be like this. Severus then came to realised that she just wanted to enjoy being a child like anyone else. It explained a great deal about her relationship with Miss Granger. He was confused at first when he saw how Tsukiko interacted with Miss Granger. Now he knew, Tsukiko opened up her hearts to Miss Granger. How Tsukiko acted toward Miss Granger was her real self. While all other time Tsukiko had been switching her masks, she wore a different mask for each different encounter. He only realised it now. Now that he saw her real emotion. Severus said with understanding and tried to be as comforting as he could manage. He placed his hand on top of her head and said "I'm sorry Tsukiko. It must have been difficult for you to kill someone. I'm sorry I got angry at you, shouted at you. I am not blaming you or the Tohsaka, you did what you had to. I am angry, because killing Quirrell was something I should have done." Tsukiko didn't say anything, she just cried while looking at the floor. Severus just kept his hand on top of her head and stayed silent.

It was five minute later before Tsukiko found her voice and said once again with calm and control. "I'm sorry for that outburst. Professor Snape. If you will excuse me. I would like to turn in early today."

Severus said to her with a small smile. "Miss Potter. Please remember my door is always open for you. If you need anything or just to talk. You can always come to me. You don't need a detention to come see me." Tsukiko smiled back at him and nodded before leaving.

(Line break)

The rest of the school term went by without much incident. Professor Flitwick discovered Neville's wand used to belong to his father and was incompatible with him, professor Flitwick took him to Ollivander to get his own wand. The Gryffindor house had become a lot less hostile, since she won two hundred points for the house. Cormac McLaggen glared at her with hate every chance he got, otherwise he stayed out of her way. Gryffindor didn't win the the house cup, Severus made sure of that. Nor the Quidditch cup, she wouldn't had made a difference anyway. Her work and weekend were far more important then some game.

Everything was fine for Tsukiko, that was until the exam result was released. Tsukiko wished she had made some mistake on her exam papers or she wasn't standing next to Hermione when they had gone to see the result of their exam. Hermione was in second place after Tsukiko with perfect score in all subjects. Tsukiko glanced towards Hermione hesitantly and found Hermione glared at her angrily.

Hermione said to her with a tone of irritation. "How!? How did you get perfect score in everything when you didn't even study once!? All you did was watched those silly shows on your magic television, play games with the Tachikomas or goofing off and sleep in early. There is no way you could have gotten a better score then me!" It was then Bob showed up and tried to give her a letter. Hermione promptly snatched the letter out of Bob's hand.

Tsukiko shouted in mortification. "Hey, don't..." It was too late. Hermione already opened the letter and dropped them on the floor in shock.

Hermione said in disbelief. "That was a letter from the MIT in America. They accepted your request to work on your degree from abroad." Hermione then grabbed her by the collar and growled at her. "Tsukiko, I want an explanation. RIGHT NOW!" Tsukiko laughed nervously, she could feel the killing intent from Hermione and it gave her the chills.

Tsukiko said nervously. "Would it help if I said it was pure luck and offer you some jelly baby as consolation prize." Tsukiko immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, when Hermione started shaking her back and fourth violently. She cursed her name and lousy sense of humour. Tsukiko resented that, she liked her sense of humour.

Tsukiko threw up her hands and said in a hurry. "all right! all right! I got eidetic memories. I can remember any book perfectly with just a glance. My head of house knew about this ability and made me memorise every magical books and other useful books for the past five years. I can call up any text or books I want instantly. Please stop shaking me and calm down, Hermione-chan!" Tsukiko then heard a rather unhealthy sound of something breaking coming from within Hermione head. Tsukiko saw an angry twitch under Hermione left eye.

Hermione said to her in disbelief. "Eidetic memories!? Photographic memory that allow you to memorise any books as they were written and you can instantly recall any book you want! Any subject you want! You're a walking library who knew every magical books and mundane books!"

Tsukiko nodded quickly and said. "Yep. Can you let me go now, please. You're scaring me."

Hermione said with a hiss. "Give it to me!"

Tsukiko was confused and said. "What?"

Hermione then screeched. "Give me your eidetic memories! I need it more then you do! Give me your brain!"

Tsukiko was wrestled to the floor by Hermione. Some how Hermione straddled onto her back and started pulling on her hair.

Hermione screeched in anger. "How come you get to have something wonderful like that! While I have to slave away reading the same damn book four or five time just to be sure I remembered everything. It's not fair!" Tsukiko felt Hermione iron grip on the back of her collar, as Hermione started to dragged her off toward the Gryffindor dorm exit. Hermione sounded a bit hysterical and laughed uncontrollably. Hermione said to her in mad joy. "I know. Professor Snape would help me. He hates your gut. He will help me get your brain. Then I will have your eidetic memory. I'm sure professor McGonagall would help as well, I am her favourite lion after all..." Hermione started ranting.

Tsukiko shouted at Ron and the rest of bewildered Gryffindor. "Don't just stand there and gawk. Are you guys going to help me or not!?" Tsukiko thanked her lucky star when the Weasley twin restraint Hermione and gave her some calming draught.

Tsukiko had to get Lancer to guard her while she slept in the same room as Hermione. Tsukiko wasn't sure she could trust Hermione not to attempt a lobotomy while she slept. Tsukiko also made sure Hermione took her medication first thing in the morning and one more time before going to sleep. It would be many days before Tsukiko even felt remotely safe around Hermione.

(Line break)

Tsukiko caught the Hogwarts express with everyone else on the day of their departure. She was certain that the old goat would tried to stop her again or even insist she stay at Hogwarts for her own 'safety' over the summer holiday. However nothing happened, no one tried to stop her from leaving, the ticket did not go missing, everything was fine. Tsukiko sent a thought to Lancer. 'Lancer-oniisan. Everything is going ok. This is unusual!'

Lancer replied. 'After what Sacchin did to the Hogwarts wards. I will be surprise if Dumbledore try the same trick twice. I will be beside you all the way. You have nothing to worry about.' Tsukiko felt a warm feeling filled her heart when Lancer reassured her. Tsukiko sat in the same compartment with Hermione and Ron on the journey back to London King's cross station. The journey back was uneventful, Hermione was still upset with her over the eidetic memory incident, Ron and the Tachikomas were playing exploding snap card game. Soon the train announced they would arrive at the King cross station in ten minutes. Tsukiko had the Tachikomas returned to her suitcase sapphire compartment. Tsukiko then changed to her usual attire of black trench coat, black shorts and white T-shirt using the runes on her clothing. Hermione booted Ron out while she changed.

While Hermione was changing, Tsukiko took out a communication crystal and said to her. "Hermione-chan, I want you to have this." Hermione eyes widened at the beautiful rectangle crystal in her hand. Tsukiko also handed her a book on Morse code and said to her. "With this communication crystal, you can call me, even on the other side of the world. You still need to learn Morse code to communicate, but I'm sure you will pick it up fast. It's better then using owl to send letters." It was then Hedwig screeched in protest. Tsukiko added quickly. "Except parcels, you still need owl for that. Anyway, call me when ever you want. If you ever get lonely or need someone to talk to, just give me a bell." Tsukiko smiled as Hermione hugged her.

Hermione said with gratitude. "Thank you Tsukiko-chan. I will call you as soon as I learn Morse code. Also sorry for what happened earlier. I really shouldn't have got jealous."

Tsukiko returned the hug and said. "All water under the bridge. Hermione-chan."

Tsukiko left the train with Hermione.

Lancer said to her in thought. 'Tsukiko-chan, I'm going to find a secluded place to come out of astralised. I will meet you in front of the station, if Sacchin isn't already there.'

Tsukiko replied. 'all right, Lancer-oniisan. I will meet up with you later.' Lancer left her and Hermione. Tsukiko and Hermione made their way to the front of the station and was greeted by Hermione parents. Tsukiko greeted Hermione parents with a smile.

Mrs Granger said to her happily. "You must be Tsukiko Potter. Hermione said so much about you. Back home she couldn't stop talking about you and your magic. Please take care of Hermione, I know she is a handful."

Hermione complaint with indignation. "Mum! You're embarrassing me!"

It was then Mr Granger added. "Oh, and send more of those present to Hermione like last Christmas. My wife and I haven't laughed so hard since Hermione wet the bed when she was four years old and tried to hide the bed sheet behind her bookcase."

Hermione turned bright red and said. "DAD, stop it, you're killing me here."

Tsukiko had to hide her smirk and said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Granger, Mrs Granger. Hermione is a lot of fun to be with. When we have time. I will tell you some stories that I'm sure Hermione had left out."

Hermione turned to her and said with a huff. "Not you too! Tsukiko-chan. All of you are ganging up on me!"

Mr Granger then said to them. "Well, we better be going. Say goodbye, Hermione. I'm sure you and Tsukiko will meet again soon." Tsukiko waved goodbye to them as they walked toward the entrance.

Tsukiko then felt someone grabbed her arm, she turned with a smile and said. "That was fast Lance..." Tsukiko words was caught in her throat as Vernon Dursley leered down at her. Tsukiko felt cold dread welled up inside. Her legs gone weak from fear. She was afraid, she was very afraid.

Vernon sneered at her. "Where have you been for the past five years! You little bitch! Once we get home, I will show you your place."

Hermione looked back once more towards Tsukiko, she wanted to see her one more time before leaving the station. What she saw froze her heart, a fat walrus of a man had grab Tsukiko. Tsukiko face turned pale white and she was crying. Hermione never seen Tsukiko so afraid before. She gathered her courage and shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER! LET HER GO!"

The walrus man sneered at her and said with malice. "None of your business, you little freak! Don't stick your nose where it don't belong." Hermione was shocked by how vile this person was, her father had a furious look on his face as he was about to go to Tsukiko aid. However the walrus man screamed as Lance Bazett clamped his hand onto the man forearm that was holding Tsukiko. Hermione had never seen such ferocious anger before in her life. She could feel her heart freeze from the anger that was rolling off him.

Lance said with cold rage. "Unhand my ward. NOW!" The walrus man screamed again when Lance tighten his grip on the man's arm and forced him to let go.

The walrus man sneered and said maliciously. "The old freak gave her to me! If you don't want any trouble you will hand that little fr..." The walrus man was then punched in the face by Lance Bazett and was sent flying back.

The walrus man cried in pain and said with wheezing sound. "You broke my nose. You broke my fucking nose. I will kill you for this."

Hermione watched with awe as Lance said to the walrus man. "If you even come near Tsukiko again." It was then Hermione turned pale white as she felt horrible pressure emanated from Lance, it was a choking, suffocating feeling, like being stared down by a predator. Lance continued. "I WILL kill you." Hermione noticed the walrus man turned deathly pale and became silent as he scrambled away. However, before making his escape. Hermione noticed the walrus man gave her a hateful glance, as if blaming her for this whole mess along with his broken nose. Hermione shudder at that hateful gaze, it was then Hermione noticed her parents also turned pale at Lance's threat.

Lancer knelt down beside Tsukiko. She was in shock. Lancer said to her gently. "Tsukiko-chan. You're safe now, it's ok. I will never let anything happen to you. He can't hurt you any more" Tsukiko looked up at him with tear streaked face.

Tsukiko said with stutter. "I... I'm al... right. Lance... oniisan. I'm..."

Lancer picked her up bridle style and said. "You're safe now. A leanbh." Tsukiko pressed her face onto his chest and cried.

Hermione felt pain in her heart when she saw Tsukiko cried like that. Her concern for Tsukiko overrode her fear of Lance. She rushed toward them and said. "Tsukiko. Is she all right? Who was that?"

Lance smiled sadly at her and said. "A leanbh will be all right. She is in shock at the moment. Just give her some time to recover, she will answer your questions then. If you don't mind. I need to take care of Tsukiko." Lance nodded at her parents and left with Tsukiko in his arm.

Lancer kept Tsukiko close to him. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Sacchin turned up ten minute later in a taxi. Sacchin panicked when she saw a pale faced Tsukiko sleeping in Lancer's arms.

Sacchin said to him with concern. "What happened!? Why is Tsukiko like this?"

Lancer said to her with a barely suppressed anger. "Vernon Dursley turned up and tried to kidnap Tsukiko. She is in shock at the moment. She will be fine when she wakes up."

Sacchin paled and said. "That would explain why my car got stuck on top of the church tower. That fucking old goat arranged all this." After a moment of uncomfortable silence. Sacchin said to him. "Let's get Tsukiko to a hotel for now. We need to discuss what to do. We cannot let this slide."

Sacchin, Lancer and Tsukiko checked into a five-star hotel at the centre of London. Sacchin left Tsukiko on a bed to sleep off her ordeal. Sacchin took Lancer into her room next door to discuss a plan of action to keep Tsukiko safe. Unbeknownst to them, Tsukiko woke up soon afterwards.

Tsukiko woke up on a comfortable bed. She still shivered at the memory of Vernon, when he grabbed her. Despite all her training, despite all those years of avoiding contact with the Dursley. She was still terrified of her uncle. Those eyes, those ever hungry eyes was directed at her. Tsukiko gathered her wits and courage. As she tried to remembered what had happened at the station. A sudden sense of unease came over her. Then she remembered, Vernon looked at Hermione with those eyes! Tsukiko fear and unease tripled. She took out her mystic code television. She tinkered with the back and moved a few runes. Tsukiko activated the device, a map was on display and a single red dot with Hermione name tag was on it. The communication crystal she gave Hermione had a tracking rune on it, just in case she needed to track Hermione down. Tsukiko found the name of the street Hermione was on and left the hotel in a hurry, she had completely forgotten to inform Lancer and Sacchin of her departure.

Unbeknownst to Tsukiko. The lily hair pin that was give to her by Hermione as a Christmas gift glowed a soft white light in her suitcase.

Tsukiko hailed down a taxi and paid for the fare going to where Hermione lived. Tsukiko bite her nails nervously, her sense of unease had not let up. She needed to make sure Hermione was all right. She needed to make absolutely sure that Hermione would not be in any danger. Tsukiko left the taxi and arrived at a park. She followed the signal and saw Hermione being dragged into a rundown building by Vernon Dursley. Rage filled her being as she ran toward the abandoned building.

Tsukiko reached the entrance and saw Vernon Dursley holding Hermione from behind, trying to restrain her. Tsukiko fought down her own fear and shouted. "Let her go! Vernon!" Vernon looked at her in surprise and snared at her. Tsukiko could see relief on Hermione face.

It was then Vernon took out a knife and threatened her. "Well, if it isn't the little freak coming to save her freakish friend. Stay where you are. If I see a wand I will kill her then I will kill you afterwards." Tsukiko could see a manic glint in Vernon eyes. He continued. "See what your freak of a brother did to my nose!? How dare a freak like him lay his hand on a great 'Muggle' like myself. I am going to make you hurt for this."

Tsukiko felt disgust well up within her, as Vernon licked his lips and stared at her like a piece of meat. Tsukiko wondered how she could ever feared such a pathetic and loathsome man. She had seen worse from Timothy Runcorn and heard even worse depravity from Rin retelling of the fourth and fifth Holy grail wars. Tsukiko needed to get Hermione out of this mess, it was because of her that Hermione got involved.

Vernon said to her in a leering tone. "Why don't you start by taking your cloths off. Then help me take your little freak of a friend cloths off as well. We will have some fun and no one need to get hurt... much."

Tsukiko took out an audio tape recorder and said in an Arctic cold tone. "I think not, Vernon. I've got everything on tape. Your normal life is over, once the police have this, they are going to lock you away for a VERY long time. You know what they do to paedophile in prison. They cut your fucking balls off! I suggest you start running now, you might just have enough time to get out of the country before they catch you."

Tsukiko thought she had managed to intimidate Vernon. She really thought everything would go as she planned.

However Vernon just laughed at her and said in a mocking tone. "Me, a great muggle go to prison because of freaks like you and your friend!? Your freak of a headmaster protected me for the past five years! I have been getting away with this for five years! You little worthless freak! And I'm sure he will let me get away with this too!" Tsukiko eyes widened in horror as Vernon drove his knife into Hermione chest. Terror, fear, sorrow and desperation filled Tsukiko heart as she watched the life blood poured out of Hermione chest. Time came to a stop as Tsukiko remembered a conversation she had with papa Shiki, when she was seven years old.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko said to papa Shiki with enthusiasm. "The mystic eyes of death perception. They are so cool and beautiful. It must be nice to have awesome eyes like those." Tsukiko always knew papa Shiki as a very calm and collected person. Tsukiko accepted him as mama Arcueid lover and called him papa in recognition of their relationship. _

_Papa Shiki ruffled her hair and said with a sad smile. "Tsukiko-chan, the mystic eyes of death perception is not as great as you think. Being able to see the death of all things make you realise the uncertainty and fragility of the world. When I use those eyes, the ground appear not to exist, the sky look like it would collapse at any moment. Being able to see the world could perish in an instant. That is what it means to see death, Tsukiko-chan. It's a terrible power to have. However I would gladly use them to protect my friends and family. I will never regret having those eyes." A seven year old Tsukiko remembered those words and took them into her hearts._

(Flash back)

Vernon was enraged. How dare those freak do this to him, a normal person. He took care of the little freak when she was a baby. He fed her, cloth her, gave her a roof to sleep under. Was it so much to ask that she returned the favour with her body? A freak with a freakish name dared to sent a great man like him to prison! He wouldn't have it! He killed her little friend, now he would kill her for defying a great muggle like himself.

All living creature feared death, at an instinctive level, all living creature would react to the threat of death, even a human being with logic and stubbornness would react to being killed. Their body would freeze up, their blood would run cold, their primal instinct would go into panic and warn them of impending death. If Vernon possessed a single magic circuit even an inactive circuit, he would have seen the change in Tsukiko eyes. Her iris changed from emerald green to shimmering electric blue with inner red ring around her pupils. The mystic eyes of death perception signified the ultimate death. Death of everything, even the gods themselves.

Vernon felt a deathly cold chill ran down his whole body, fear gripped his heart. He closed his eyes forcefully and shook his head to get the feeling of this unnatural dread out of his mind. When he opened his eyes again. The little freak was standing next to him, her right arm extended with a knife into his right rib. Vernon had a look of mortification and shock at being stabbed by a freak. Vernon Dursley died. He never realised his own death.

Tsukiko caught Hermione as she fell to the ground. Tsukiko carefully laid Hermione on the floor facing upwards. Tsukiko was panicking, fear filled her mind. She cried out for Rin to help her, but there was no answer. She used her Emiya crest to slow down time and tried to dive into her mind scape to get help, all she found was darkness. Tsukiko doesn't understand why nothing was working. A realization hit her. It's her eyes, she activated the mystic eyes of death perception. She used it to kill Vernon instantly with a death point strike and somehow the eyes had blocked her from entering her mind scape Tsukiko said in desperation. "Hermione, stay with me. Please stay with me. I'm going to fix this. I promise I'm going to fix this." Tsukiko felt her despair welled up as Hermione eyes closed and her skin colour began to turned pale white, her breathing became slow and shallow. Tsukiko emotion was a complete mess. Her hand shook violently as she took out her diamond prana gem. Tsukiko knew this wasn't going to work. She never healed a major organ before, she never healed a heart before. Tears began to blurred her vision, her heart was filled with grief and despair. She tried to focus on healing Hermione, but her magic would not answer her. Her hand shook even more when she realised Hermione was going to die in front of her.

Tsukiko then felt someone placed a hand gently on her right shoulder. Normally she would react instantly and see who had surprised her. However her body would not answer her. She could not move her body at all! Then suddenly, feeling of peace and serenity filled her being. It chased away her fear and despair. Her own right arm raised above Hermione wound on it's own. Her trembling stopped completely, as she felt magic not her own coursed through her body, the prana gem in her right hand exploded in golden light. Light so bright, it should have blinded her and caused her great pain, but instead it filled her with hope and warmth. The light faded, her prana gem turned to dust. Hermione wound was gone. So was the knife. The blood was still there, but Hermione skin colour returned to their healthy glow, her breathing was normal again compared to the shallow and slow breathing a moment ago. Tsukiko felt the hand leave her right shoulder, she turned around quickly to see who it was, but no one was behind her. The person who helped her vanished. Tsukiko quickly turned her attention to Hermione. Tsukiko used '**Structural Analysis**' and confirmed Hermione was in perfect health, there was no damage whatsoever. Tsukiko said happily. "Thank the Root, you didn't die. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Hermione." Tsukiko could see darkness encroaching the edge of her vision, within minute Tsukiko completely lost her eye sight.

Lancer was upset, he was extremely upset with Tsukiko. When he gone to check on her after his discussion with Sacchin had ended, she was nowhere to be found. Now he and Sacchin followed the link between himself and Tsukiko command crest. He sped up when he felt distress from Tsukiko through her command crest. He was at the edge of the park and saw the abandon building he assumed Tsukiko was in. Golden light enveloped the building and moments later it was gone. Lancer no longer felt distress from Tsukiko command crest.

Lancer entered the building and found Tsukiko knelt beside Hermione. Lancer could tell Hermione was laying on a pool of her own blood. He also noticed Vernon Dursley dead corpse with no visible wound. One quick look was all it took for Lancer to understand what had transpired here. He knelt down next to Tsukiko and checked Hermione pulse and condition. Hermione was fine, whatever Tsukiko did, saved Hermione from death, he could tell from the blood and the damaged clothing, that Hermione was stabbed in the heart. The amount of blood told Lancer that it had most likely severed an artery, she would had died within five minutes as her brain was starved of oxygen from blood lose. Lancer was glad Hermione was ok.

Tsukiko said to him. "Lancer, is that you?" Lancer looked toward Tsukiko and saw her green eyes had dulled, it was unfocused. From the way she looked around for him, told him that Tsukiko was blind.

He said to her with worry. "I'm here A leanbh. Hermione is all right."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Thank the Root. I almost lost her a moment ago. Lancer I need your help. Please set up a bounded field around the building, so I can cast spells without the Ministry notice."

Lancer set up a bounded field around the building, when he was done, Sacchin had caught up to him.

Sacchin took a look at Tsukiko and said with worry. "Tsukiko, your eyes, what happened to your eyes!?"

Tsukiko replied. "I used papa Shiki mystic eyes of death perception. I can't see at the moment, nor can I contact Rin or anyone else within my mind scape" Lancer winced at this information. He had guessed that Tsukiko might be blind at the moment, he was able to tell that much. However, Tsukiko unable to enter her own mind scape was new to him.

He focused on the task ahead and said to Tsukiko. "The bounded field is up."

Tsukiko said to him. "Lancer-oniisan, can you help me point my wand towards Hermione for a moment." Lancer kneeled down next to Tsukiko and guided her wands toward Hermione.

Tsukiko chanted. "**Tergeo**" Tsukiko cleared away the blood that was on Hermione and the floor. Tsukiko then chanted. "**Reparo**" Tsukiko repaired Hermione clothing where she was stabbed in the heart. Tsukiko with tears in her eyes, chanted one more time with sorrow. "**Obliviate**" Tsukiko erased Hermione memory of Vernon and almost being killed. Tsukiko was exhausted magically, mentally and physically. Tsukiko lost consciousness soon after her last spell.

Satsuki rested Tsukiko head onto her lap. She said to Lancer. "Lancer-san, here's Hermione address. Take her back home. Make sure her parents don't see you. Leave her in the back garden on the porch or a chair, make them think she fell asleep." Satsuki watched as Lancer picked Hermione up bridle style and left without a word. Satsuki took out a very large black mobile phone, she dialled the number for the Wild Geese.

Pip Bernadotte wore a dark green army uniform, a cowboy hat and an eye patch. His hair done up in French plait. Overall he had a very rugged look on him and he really hated fish and chips. The old lady at the the shop kept feeding him the greasy dish. The people here were nice enough, this shop make a decent cup of coffee. It's not bad once you got to know them. His mobile phone rang, this phone was massive and bulky. He really hate using this phone, but his comrade and client insisted on the need to get hold of him at any time. He answered the phone with a heavy French accent. "Oi, Bonsoir, Pip here." Pip cigarette fell from his mouth. His face hardened and said without the French accent. "Stay where you are. Miss Yumizuka. Me and the boys will be right there." Pip hanged up his phone and dialled another number. "John! It's Pip. I need you to get the cleaner asap and meet me at the headquarter... Don't argue. Little moon flower is in trouble." Pip hanged up the phone and made his way back to headquarter.

Satsuki waited for almost thirty minute before two black vans turned up. Pip and the Wild Geese exited the van and began to secured the building.

Pip said to her with worry. "How is she? How is moon flower?"

Satsuki said while trying to hold back her emotion. "She's asleep for now. Lance is looking after her. Can you and your men take them home, Tsukiko been through a lot today."

Pip said to her. "My men will take them home. I will need to stay and coordinate the operation. Miss Yumizuka."

Satsuki nodded and said with gratitude. "Thank you Pip. It means a lot to me, that you came here as quickly as you did. I will cover the cost for this."

Pip said to her with a smile. "We came here as quickly as we did, because we owe you and moon flower for pulling our asses from the chopping board more then once. You're one of our best client and ally."

Pip then said to her with a heavy French accent. "Toutefois, if you really want to repay me. Maybe a dinner or two with your lovely self. Madame." Satsuki took a half hearted swipe at Pip. That little dig at the end cheered her up a little. A young woman in a full body white medical gown interrupted them.

Placing a microphone onto her throat, she said to them with mechanical static voice. "Can you two stop fooling around? Take me to the target, so we can get this over with, then I can go home and catch up on my sleep."

Satsuki led Pip and the cleaner to Vernon Dursley body within the building.

The young woman walked up to the body and said in a mechanical voice. "No visible wound. Residual magical energy from Tergeo, Reparo and Obliviate charm. I can also sense a powerful ward separating this house from the rest of the world, but only on the magical sensor level. We won't get Aurors descending on our position any time soon." The young woman said with enthusiasm. "So how did you die? Mister fat walrus man. It's not a killing curse. Seen those before. There isn't any obvious wound except the broken nose, there is no shock to any of your internal organs. You just 'died'. How fascinating!"

Satsuki was a bit unnerved by the young woman and said to Pip. "Pip, she's a bit eccentric, isn't she? Why is she using that microphone?"

Pip replied. "Miss Sawyer is one of the best in disposal and clean up. She will make sure nothing can be traced back to moon flower. Miss Sawyer voice box was damaged when her client betrayed her and tried to slit her throat open. She survived, her assailant got cut into pieces by a chainsaw." Satsuki watched as Miss Sawyer walked out of the building and brought back a trunk. She picked Vernon body up single handedly and threw him into the trunk.

Miss Sawyer said to them. "The body will be disposed off securely at my lab. Please take down the ward. After that I will start removing every last bit of magical residue and evidence. It will be done in ten minutes." After the ward was taken down. Miss Sawyer took out a cannister, gave it a good shake and started spraying various area with sickly green mists.

(Line break)

It was almost midnight when Satsuki returned home. She found Lancer sat in the living room with unopened cans of beers on the table. Satsuki sat down across Lancer and opened a can of beer for herself. They drank like this for some time, neither could get drunk due to their constitution, Satsuki being a dead apostle and Lancer being a heroic spirit.

Lancer said to her with a tone of anger "Why!? Why did my master ran off like that? Why didn't she use a command seal to summon me? What the hell was she thinking!" Satsuki knew he would be upset. However she was getting upset not because of Tsukiko, she was getting rather upset with Lancer.

Satsuki glared at him and said angrily. "You only call Tsukiko-chan master when you're extremely angry with her. Tell me Cu Chulainn. What were your expectation? Did you expect Tsukiko-chan to behave like a magus, like the one's from the Grail wars. Were you expecting her to calculate all possible outcome, make all possible sacrifice to secure victory no matter what. You have spent so many years with Tsukiko-chan, I thought you would have noticed by now."

Lancer scowled and said. "Notice what!? What is it that I should have noticed? That she is a selfish brat that have no..."

Satsuki slapped Lancer across the cheek and said angrily. "That she is a eleven year old girl who wished for normal family and friends. I thought you would had noticed that from the way she interacted with Hermione, but fate, god and just about every damn thing seem determine to deny her the chance at a normal happy life. You, Rin, Arturia, Shirou seem to have forgotten that Tsukiko-chan is just a normal girl. She isn't a hero like you and Arturia. She isn't a magus with years of combat experience like Rin and Shirou. She is certainly not a True Ancestor like Arcueid. Tsukiko-chan is just a girl with a tragic past."

Lancer thought for a moment sombrely and said to Sacchin. "Just like you."

Sacchin with a bit of unshed tears in her eyes replied. "Yea, just like me. Tsukiko-chan and I have been trying to catch up with everyone else. Tsukiko-chan tired her hardest every day to make herself useful and all that hard work almost came to ruin today. Tsukiko-chan confidence was shattered because of her fear of Vernon Dursley. Hermione almost died because of this whole mess. Tsukiko-chan would be blaming herself like she always does, when something goes wrong. So I would appreciate it, if you would stop and think for a moment, before you say something that will scar Tsukiko-chan for good." Sacchin said with a sombre and pleading tone. "Please Cu Chulainn. Tsukiko-chan look up to you. You're the next person closes to her beside Arcueid. She love's you like family, if not more. What you say to her matters. She treasured your command seal more then life itself. She knew she made a horrible mistake and mostly likely awake right now worrying about the worse possibility and outcome. You of all people should know how easily her confidence could be shattered. You seen how fragile she was when she failed to find a lead to bring everyone back, or an important research going wrong. What you say to her now will either make or break her, go and talk to her, Cu Chulainn. Tsukiko-chan have been awake for quite some time now."

Satsuki felt Tsukiko heartbeat moved around, she had woken up and wondered down stairs, just when Cu Chulainn showed his anger at Tsukiko. Satsuki could sense Tsukiko heart beats sped up in fear and sensed her quickly retreated to her bedroom. Now she hoped Cu Chulainn would do the right thing, or else she might join Arcueid for the first time and beat the living hell out of Lancer. Satsuki went to the fridge and brought out some AB positive blood from a magical, she needed something with a kick after such a stressful day.

Lancer knocked on Tsukiko bedroom door. He waited for a moment before entering. Lancer looked around, he could not see Tsukiko in her bedroom. Lancer sighed as he noticed Tsukiko wardrobe was also missing. He walked over to where the wardrobe was and placed his hand on the wardrobe that was under an invisibility spell, he'd easily broken the spell with his runes. He opened the wardrobe door and found Tsukiko curled up inside crying. He didn't say a word and sat down next to her, Lancer noticed Tsukiko flinched in fear, she was afraid of him at this moment. Lancer was angry at Tsukiko before Satsuki reprimanded him, now whatever anger he had left was completely gone. He remembered a time when Tsukiko was six years old, the shy girl back then would experience night terror on a regular basis, her accidental magic would turned her invisible every time, it had taken some time before she grew out of it and it took both Satsuki and Lancer sleeping next to her to ensure the night terror didn't haunt her. Lancer gently pulled Tsukiko towards him and embraced her.

Tsukiko cried and said repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Lancer stayed like this until she fell asleep. He stayed beside her until she had woken up again in the morning.

(Line break)

It had taken three days before Tsukiko eye sight returned. The first thing they did when Tsukiko eye sight recovered was entering her mind scape As soon as Lancer, Satsuki and Tsukiko landed within the Emiya resident. Tsukiko was hugged by a worried and distraught Arcueid. Lancer smiled at this, however he soon lost his smile when he saw Rin. She looked concerned and troubled.

Rin gone up to Tsukiko and Arcueid, she said to them. "Arcueid-san, can you take Tsukiko-chan elsewhere for a time being. I will speak to the both of you later." Rin patted a fidgeting Tsukiko on the head and said to her. "Go and have some fun, Tsukiko-chan. You're not in any trouble, so just enjoy your time here." Rin watched the mother and daughter leave the Emiya estate. She turned towards the rest of the group and said to them neutrally. "Everyone come to the living room. There is much we need to discuss." Rin led everyone into the house.

Shiki sat down along with everyone else at the table, he was asked to come along to the meeting and leave Tsukiko and Arcueid alone with each other. Shiki could understand the reason behind leaving Arcueid and Tsukiko alone. Arcueid had been worried sick for the past three days, Tsukiko mental state would not had been any better after her ordeal with Vernon Dursley. Shiki gritted his teeth at what he was told of Tsukiko encounter with Vernon, he could feel his Nanaya blood boiled at the memory, he had come to consider Tsukiko to be like a daughter to him, he had come to known her for over five years. Once everyone sat down. Shiki said to Rin. "Rin-san, I think Lancer and Sacchin would like to know how Tsukiko managed to use my mystic eyes of death perception. I think it would be good if you explain to everyone what you had discovered from Tsukiko memory."

Rin drew in a deep breath and sighed, she said to everyone. "That's not the only thing we need to discuss, but we can start from there." Rin summoned the obelisk and said. "As you can see. The obelisk function as communication device with Tsukiko and even allow her to use our unique magecraft or special abilities. Shirou's tracing. Shiki-san mystic eyes of death perception. I suspect even my own five elements manipulation or Arturia prana burst ability might not be beyond her. However what I'm most worried about is Arcueid marble phantasm. Tsukiko exhibit the worse negative traits when those special ability expires. Shirou tracing left Tsukiko-chan drained of prana. Shiki-san eyes left her blind both in the real world and in her mind scape." Rin turned to Shiki and said. "Shiki-san. Do you know what would had happened if you used your eyes none stop without the mystic eyes killer glasses?"

Shiki looked sombre and said. "Best case scenario is permanent blindness, worse case is madness. Over using the mystic eyes of death perception can effect not only the eye sight, but also one's mind."

Rin then said to them. "I have no idea what the negative consequences would be, if Tsukiko-chan decided to use Arcueid marble phantasm and recently I realise the obelisk is nothing more then a safety device, created by Tsukiko subconscious mind. It was created to ask us for permission before using our ability and stop her from just using our ability whenever she wants."

Satsuki said with concern. "Then how did Tsukiko-chan used Shiki eyes?"

Rin said sombrely. "Because Tsukiko-chan was in great emotional distress. Tsukiko-chan watched Hermione get stabbed, she wanted the fastest way of saving Hermione without alerting the Ministry of Magic..."

Satsuki interrupted her. "So the best outcome would be the mystic eyes of death perception, kill Vernon instantly, so she could save Hermione."

Rin said to her sombrely. "Yes. However Tsukiko-chan couldn't have known the mystic eyes would block her from entering her mind scape and communicated with us."

Shirou said with confusion and concern. "Then how did Tsukiko-chan heal Hermione? Her skill in healing would not allow her to heal a major organ such as a heart." Satsuki looked toward Lancer, he had a confused look on him. She was just as confused as Lancer was.

She said to Rin. "Then how did Tsukiko-chan heal Hermione if no one here could contact her when she had the mystic eyes?"

Rin said with a frown. "Someone else helped Tsukiko-chan heal Hermione, I looked over that memory many times and I am still confused by the magic used to heal Hermione, let alone who help Tsukiko-chan healed Hermione. Someone calmed Tsukiko-chan down and took control of her body with some sort of mind control magic, then through Tsukiko-chan and the diamond prana gem. A very powerful healing magic was cast on Hermione. The spell fully restored Hermione to perfect health, it repaired the heart and all the damaged tissue, not even a scar was left behind, it also replenished all of Hermione blood. It was a magic I've never seen before."

Lancer face palmed and said to Rin with annoyance. "So you're telling me. On top of Yuuko, Zelretch, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Now we have a mysterious individual with unknown magic that had also shown interest in Tsukiko-chan, how does A leanbh keep attracting powerful people towards her like this?"

Arturia then cut in and said to Rin. "Rin, are you certain it was not Sir Zelretch or Miss Yuuko who helped Tsukiko-chan, since both of them showed interest in her."

Rin said to Arturia. "No. The magic didn't look like what Zelretch would use. The mind control magic was something that Zelretch never seemed to use, at least not the one in Tsukiko memory. The healing magic itself was strange, as I said, I never seen anything like it. As for Yuuko, only Lancer here had met her."

Lancer said without hesitation. "It's not Yuuko. Her magic were both strange and exotic. However I never seen her used mind control magic of any sort and such direct contact was never Yuuko style." Lancer thought for a moment and said. "Great, now we really do have a mysterious faction working behind the shadow."

Rin ignored Lancer rant and said to Satsuki. "Satsuki-san. I need you to obtain all of Dumbledore accounting information. His spending, earning and connections, I want everything."

Satsuki said to her with confusion. "That's going to be difficult. May I ask why?"

Rin heaved a great sigh and said. "Vernon Dursley said to Tsukiko, he had been getting away with his crimes for five years. That Albus Dumbledore had been covering up his crimes. I need to know who Dumbledore paid to get Vernon off the hook. I need the detail of Vernon's crime." Rin noticed everyone had a grim look on their face, she could not blame them. It doesn't take a genius to work out what 'crime' Vernon had committed. Rin continued. "I also want to keep Tsukiko-chan out of the loop on this one as well."

Satsuki said to her. "Why?"

Rin said with concern. "You know why. Tsukiko-chan would blame herself for something that was unforeseeable. None of us here could have known someone like Dumbledore would go so far as to cover up those horrendous crime. I would like to handle this one for now and leave Tsukiko-chan out of it. This kind of mess should be sorted out by adults like us." Rin then looked toward Satsuki and said in a kind tone. "Also Satsuki-san. Thank you. I want you to know we have not forgotten Tsukiko-chan is just a eleven year old girl or her wish. Thank you for always standing by her side." Satsuki blushed and nodded at her.

Rin left out what she learned about the Philosopher stone and Tsukiko plan to bring them back. Rin knew it was a long shot. However it was the best chance they had ever come crossed since Tsukiko started her quest to bring the all back. Rin dismissed everyone. She would have a private talk with Tsukiko and Arcueid.

(Line break)

Nicolas Flamel was a tall and muscular man with broad shoulder, his long blond hair tied into a pony tail, his blond beard framing his square chin. The man possessed a chisel hard face, his eyes shine the colour of molten gold behind his square glasses. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants, with long brown trench coat, he carried a large suitcase. He stood before the main gate of the mansion of 46a Craigdarragh Road. Several month ago he received a letter from a girl named Tsukiko Potter. He heard of her and thought it was just another letter from a fan girl or admirer, that was until he read the subject title 'Resembool'. He was shocked that someone knew about Resembool, his home town. Instead of throwing the letter away like he usually did when he got them from admirers or fans. He kept the letter and decided to meet Tsukiko Potter on the appointed date. He pressed the door bell and waited outside the gate, he noticed the unusual and powerful magic ward that surrounded the mansion and the garden. He was soon greeted by a young girl who looked no more then twelve years old and a young woman who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age.

Nicolas Flamel was greeted by the child.

She bowed to him in respect and said. "Mister Flamel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tsukiko Potter, the one who sent you the letter. The woman next to me is my sister Satsuki Yumizuka."

At this point the young woman bowed and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Flamel."

Nicolas said in a polite tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's rare those days to find such polite young ladies. However I must ask, was it you Miss Potter who send me this letter?"

The young girl smiled and said. "Yes. I was the one who wrote that letter and the name of your home town, Resembool. We can talk about this inside away from prying eyes and ears."

Nicolas hesitated and said. "Those are impressive wards you have set up around the mansion."

The young girl Tsukiko Potter said to him in mirth. "Mister Flamel. I am 'the girl who lived', I also just started Hogwarts this year. I'm a target to those who wish to make a name for themselves or those who were still loyal to the former dark lord." Just then sound of apparate sounded behind the two girl.

A rather dishevelled and unshaven man appeared and shouted. "DIE. POTTER. **CONF...**" it was then a yellow circle appeared beneath the man's feet and yellow tendrils shot up and restrained the man. Nicolas could see the man rapidly lost all his magic within his body and collapsed from magical exhaustion.

The young woman named Satsuki Yumizuka sighed and said. "That's the third time this week. I will get the Auroras, Tsukiko-chan."

The young girl then said to him. "Mister Flamel, I give you my word, you will not be harmed by my wards as long as you remain a hospitable guest. Let's talk inside about the Philosopher stone."

Nicolas Flamel was having an excellent cup of tea, naturally he checked the tea and the sweets for magical additive with his alchemy, Tsukiko Potter seemed more capable then average magical twelve year old. He said to her. "You know, Miss Potter. If you set up anti apparition ward, you won't get the problem you had earlier."

Miss Potter just said to him with a smile. "There is an anti apparition ward inside the mansion, I left the garden open to apparition to catch the idiots who think they could just apparate to where I live and get away with it. It's a very simple trap, leave an area open for apparition that is heavily warded. Once they landed, the ward would restrain them and strip them off their magic, you have no idea how many idiots we caught since the start of my summer holiday."

Nicolas raised an eye brow and said. "I can imagine. However I think you told me a fib there. The ward in the garden is hardly the strongest, compare to the mansion or the basement. In fact the ward within the basement would be lethal even for an accomplished great wizard like Dumbledore." The young girl before him changed, as she glared at him coldly, she said in a neutral tone. "Mister Flamel. I guess you really are an accomplish wizard from what I've heard, even the Auroras who dropped in for a surprised visit, never noticed the wards on the manor, let alone the one's in the basement. You got some impressive trick up your sleeve." It was then Satsuki Yumizuka joined them.

Nicolas dropped all pretence and said. "Since Miss Yumizuka is here, allow me to get to the point of this visit. Miss Potter, do you know how to make a Philosopher stone?"

Tsukiko glared at Nicolas Flamel and said neutrally. "Yes I do."

The man stood before her menacingly and said without a hint of emotion. "Then you leave me with no choice, but to Obliviate you."

Sacchin stepped in and grabbed Nicolas right arm and said with hostility. "If you lay a hand on her..." Tsukiko eyes widened when she felt a surge of prana from Nicolas Flamel.

Tsukiko shouted in panic. "Get away from him!" However it was too late. Red lightning flashed across Sacchin arm and flayed the skin off her right arm. Sacchin screamed as she was knocked back by the lightning.

Sacchin was bleeding badly and Flamel said to Sacchin. "You are very different from all the vampires I came across during my travel. You're more powerful then the ancient vampire of Transylvania, yet so young. What are you?" Nicolas Flamel turned his attention to her and said. "Now, I need you to forget everything you know about alchemy and the Philosopher stone." Before Flamel could reach her, he was knocked back by Lancer with a vicious blow to his chest with the blunt end of Gae Bolg. Lancer then took on a low stance, the stance he only use when he was ready to use Gae Bolg special anti-unit technique.

Tsukiko shouted. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Several wards and magic circle appeared around Nicolas Flamel and Lancer. Both looked at her with surprise. She said to them. "Lancer, stand down. Mister Flamel, if you want to erase my memory of alchemy and the Philosopher stone. I will comply, BUT only after you and I have a proper discussion like civilize people. If you hurt anyone else in this house, I swear I will make you pay dearly for your actions."

Nicolas Flamel glared at the child before him. She glared right back with determination. Those eyes were older then they looked, more experience then any twelve year old he came across. He said with a sigh. "Very well. Ask your questions." He then tapped his foot on the floor, red lightning flashed across the broken desk and tea set, restoring them back to their original form with alchemy.

Miss Potter said to him with a glare. "Mister Flamel, did you create the Philosopher stone, namely this one I am holding at the moment in my hand."

Nicolas Flamel winced and said with a tone of anger. "No. I would never create those abominable thing."

He was puzzled when Miss Potter's expression softened and said with relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

Tsukiko was relief to hear Mister Flamel denied any involvement in the creation of the Philosopher stone. When she used 'Structural Analysis' on the stone back in Hogwarts mirror room. She learned the stone was created with the souls of the people of Resembool. A whole town was sacrificed to create this stone, almost a thousand lives were lost with it's creation. As she delved into it's history, she learned not only how the stone was created, she also learned how Nicolas Flamel tried to pull the souls out of the stone for three hundred years and how he tried to destroy the stone for two hundred years after that, none of his attempts were successful. Tsukiko needed to be sure that Nicolas Flamel had nothing to do with it's creation. Tsukiko looked over to Sacchin, her arm had stopped bleeding and was healing up, looked like Sacchin would be all right. She then said to Mister Flamel. "I have a unique magic that allow me to read the history of the stone, through this magic I learned how the stone was created, I also learned you had tried to destroy the stone for the past five hundred year. What I like to know is. Why are you so desperate to destroy the stone. Why did you entrust the stone to Albus Dumbledore?"

Nicolas Flamel observed Miss Potter and listened to what she had told him. Magic that revealed the history of the item, but not everything. Like the reason why he wanted to destroy the stone or who actually created it. Nicolas thought back to that tragic day a little over five hundred years ago.

(Flash back)

_It was early evening on Christmas day. Nicolas was rushing back to the village, he was going to be in so much trouble with his wife Trisha, he promised her to come back on Christmas eve and now he was VERY late. Nicolas was an accomplished wizard and alchemist. However he left the wizard world behind when he fell in love with Trisha Elric, they had two lovely daughters together. Nicolas never regretted leaving the magical world behind, when he fell in love with a muggle woman. He soon arrived at the edge of Resembool, also the town of his birth._

_He came to a stop when he saw strange blue mist covered the town. The town was quiet, far too quiet. He examined the mist and discovered it was magical, it was meant to put people to sleep and it was covering the entire town. Nicolas took out a potion and drank it, it would counteract the sleeping effect of the mist. Nicolas traced the source of the mist into the centre of town, he hid behind the corner of a building and saw a lone wizard chanting a strange spell in the centre of an elaborate magic circle. Nicolas went around the building and sneaked up behind the wizard. He took out his wand and shouted "__**Flipendo Tria**__" He flung the wizard straight into the wall, knocking the wind out of him and possibly broken several ribs in the process._

_Nicolas said to the wizard in anger. "What are you doing to the people of Resembool!? Undo this now or I..." The circle flashed red. He could feel vast amount of magic gathered in the circle._

_The wizard before him panicked and shouted. "No No No. I need to be in the circle. I..." He was cut off when hands made of black mist had risen from the ground and touched him, red lightning shoot out of the man. The wizard gave off the most blood curdling scream as if he was in unimaginable pain. His face contorted in pain and agony before he expired. Nicolas looked on in horror as black shadow spread out through the entire town. Black hands risen from the ground, screams and red lightning soon filled the entire town. Nicolas felt despair and helplessness. Then he felt something was looking down at him, he looked up and saw a massive purple eye glared down at him from the sky. Fear and horror filled his being. His head began to throb with pain as knowledge filled his head, knowledge of everything filled his mind, evolution, magic, alchemy, Philosopher stone, Akasha, The Root. Just as suddenly as it came. It was gone. The scream also stopped and before him a red stone, the Philosopher stone was in the centre of the magic circle. He picked up the stone and a realization hit him._

_Tears filled his eyes as he rushed back home, he slammed the door open and shouted in panic. "Trisha! Alice! Ellie!" There was no answer as he found them in the living room slumped on the floor. Their bodies cooled, all sign of life gone. Nicolas cried as he cradle the bodies of his wife and daughters. He screamed in grief and sorrow._

(Flash back)

Ever since that day. Nicolas used his acquired knowledge to build the perfect human bodies through alchemy. He also travelled the world and destroyed all trace of alchemy from books and minds of other alchemist. He was determined to erase all possibility that a second Philosopher could be made. He tried to pull the souls from the stone, he tried everything. After three hundred years, he decided to look for ways to destroy the stone and free the souls within. He lend the stone to Albus Dumbledore, since he claimed to know a way to destroy the stone. Of course Nicolas placed tracking spell on the stone, if the spell was still active after a year. He would go to Dumbledore and take the stone back, by force if need be. However the stone was now in the hands of this child and her strange guardians. He sighed and told her what happened five hundred years ago in Resembool and why he lend the stone to Dumbledore.

Tsukiko closed her eyes after she finished listening to Mister Flamel story and explanation. Tsukiko opened her eyes and said. "Just as I suspected. The stone was a creation that utilize minor form of first true magic and third true magic."

Sacchin and Lancer said to her in shock. "What!?"

Tsukiko explained. "The stone only has two functions. Turn lead to gold and turn water into elixir of life. By placing the stone in contact with lead, the lead will turn into gold. By dropping the stone into water, said water will turn golden and become elixir of life. Turning lead into gold add atoms to lead and transmute it into gold without any cost to the stone or the owner of the stone. Same applied to the elixir of life, except prolonging life and stopping the degradation of souls fall under the third true magic 'Manifestation of soul'. However that's all the stone can do. I can only call those two abilities minor form of first and third true magic. None the less, it's still true magic in the strictest sense. It's possibly also the reason why the stone can never be destroyed."

Nicolas was shocked. How does this girl knew about the true magic? He only knew about them when the knowledge was forced into him during that tragic day, he never heard a single mention of true magic or Akasha for five hundred years.

The girl Tsukiko Potter turned towards him and said. "Mister Flamel, if I destroy the stone, would you help me in my quest? Would you fulfil my greatest wish?"

Nicolas was brought out of his shock, he said with determination. "If you can destroy the stone, I swear to you on my life and magic, that I will fulfil your wish no matter what." The girl smiled happily and closed her eyes.

Tsukiko communicated with Shirou within her mind scape. 'Shirou-oniisan. I need your help. I need to trace a noble phantasm.'

Shirou replied. 'Tsukiko-chan. You know Rin is going to skin the both of us alive for this, right?'

Tsukiko smiled and said. 'I know, but it's the right thing to do. We need to free those souls.'

Shirou laughed mirthfully and said. 'That's true, I could never resist the chance to save people. I'm ready when you are, Tsukiko-chan.'

Tsukiko replied. 'Thank you.' Tsukiko opened her eyes and took out a prana gem and a bottle of pepper up potion. She said to Mister Flamel. "The stone was created with a very complex ritual that utilize a binding contract, one's that was at the level of the divine and legends. It utilize the indestructibility of the souls itself to protect the stone. Soul can age and corrode. They can even become corrupted. They can be split apart and dispersed. However they can never be completely destroyed or erased." Tsukiko closed her eyes and focused on her magic circuits and whispered. "**Trace on**"

Tsukiko traced **Rule Breaker**. A noble phantasm that belong to the witch of betrayal, Medea, princess of Colchis. The dagger was heavily decorated with a iridescent and jagged blade, it was never build for killing with it's strange design and blunt edge. The dagger true purpose was the destruction of all spells, be it enchantment created by god and deity or simple charm made by a child, if it was created by magic or spells, it would be undone by Rule Breaker. Tsukiko quickly swallowed the prana gem and the pepper up potion. It restored her only a little, but enough for her to remain conscious.

Sacchin said to her in panic. "Tsukiko!"

She smiled at Sacchin and Lancer and said. "I have to do this Sacchin. Lancer-oniisan." Tsukiko raised the dagger and brought it down onto the stone point first.

Nicolas watched with fascination when Tsukiko Potter produced that strange dagger and noticed her eyes took on a silver tinge. He realized it must had taken a lot out of her to create that dagger, as she paled and was on the verge of collapse. The gem stone and potion she had taken brought her back a little. Nicolas honestly did not believed Tsukiko Potter would be able to destroyed the Philosopher stone. He himself tried everything, every forbidden spell, every method, mundane or magical, so he was not surprised when the dagger only made a clink sound against the stone. The dagger turned into motes of light as it disappeared. He was about to sigh and comfort the girl who obviously tried to help him, when he heard another 'clink' sounded from the stone. His eyes widened in shock when a crack appeared on the stone followed by a bright light shinning from the crack, more crack followed as it spread through out the entire stone. The stone then exploded in a bright flash and filled the room with light blue mist.

Three forms risen from the mist and approached him, in a gentle whisper, the mist said to him in a voice he had not heard for almost five hundred years. "I love you. We all love you. We will be waiting for you. Farewell my love." All the souls expressed their thanks and gratitude before disappearing. Nicolas was happy, he was truly happy for the first time in five hundred years. He took off his glasses as he cried in joy for the first time since that tragic day.

Flamel said while he choked back tears. "Thank you. Miss Potter. Thank you for freeing my wife and daughters. Thank you."

Tsukiko waited until Mister Flamel recovered from his emotional reunion with his loved one and the end of his quest with the destruction of the Philosopher stone. After a little time. She said to him. "Mister Flamel, would you like to hear my story. My wish and desire. I believe you are the only one that can help me." Flamel smiled at her and nodded. Tsukiko told him what had happened when she was six years old. How five souls now reside within her mind scape. How she'd been looking for ways to bring them all back.

Nicolas was shocked to hear how the girl Tsukiko Potter had five souls reside within her. It was both the strangest and the most amazing thing he ever heard. He must admit, he never would have believed her, if not for the miracle she had just performed by destroying the Philosopher stone. After he heard everything, he said to Tsukiko Potter with curiosity. "Miss Potter, would it be all right if I meet those souls. I can indeed create bodies for them. However I will need to examine them closely to create bodies that will house their souls perfectly."

Tsukiko said to him. "Yes. If you use Legilimency, I will let you into my mind scape to meet everyone or alternatively I can give you one of my telepathy ring, that can also let you into my mind scape."

Nicolas Flamel examined the ring and he was impressed by it's craftsmanship and innovative use of runes. He closed his eyes and dived into Tsukiko Potter mind scape He arrived at a strange world of swords, desert as far as the eyes could see, swords like grave marker litter the ground, a world of eternal dusk with massive monolith gear suspended in the skies turning slowly. It was romantic in a depressing way. Tsukiko Potter appeared next to him and took hold of his hand and smiled.

She said to him in joy. "I will guide you the rest of the way." The world changed and he found himself at a Japanese mansion with paper doors and windows with blue roof tiles. It was a beautiful Japanese mansion. He was then greeted by five people from the house. A young Japanese woman with a mix of western blood, she had wavy brown hair tied into twin pony tails, light blue eyes. She wore a red turtle neck jumper with black mini skirt. The next young lady had long blond hair like finely spun gold, pale green eyes, she was obviously European origin. She had a regal and noble aura to her, she wore a white shirt and long black skirts. The next young lady unnerved him a little, she had short blond hair with ruby red eyes, her appearance was that of European decent, her presence screamed power and authority, she wore a white jumper and purple long skirt. Next was a young man with dark tanned skin and snow white hair, his silvery eyes made him even more exotic, his facial feature marked him as Asian and most likely Japanese. He had to be honest to himself, he never met anyone quite as exotic as this man, considering he himself have golden eyes, so had his two daughters.

Nicolas refocused on the people around him. He noticed the strange young man wore some sort of form fitting armour of black and silver and a strange red coat. As strange as this man was, the next young man he saw was truly unremarkable. He looked very ordinary with short black hair, he wore a large round glasses and he was obviously Japanese. He had a kind expression and wore a dark blue school uniform.

Nicolas was brought out of his thought when the brown hair young lady introduced herself. "Hi, My name is Rin Tohsaka. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Nicolas Flamel." He scratched his chin in contemplation and walked up to Rin and patted her down on the head, shoulder and chest. Which earned him a knee to the family jewels. She said angrily to him. "What do you think your doing! Watch where you're touching!"

Nicolas grunted in pain and said with agony. "Fascinating! I can experience all five senses in this mind scape and use my magic as well." Nicolas took a considerable effort to stand back up and said. "My apologies. Miss Tohsaka. I was using my magic to get a grasp of your soul. I should have been more careful where I was touching. Good news is, it will not be hard at all to create a body for you. However Miss Potter will have to use her own magic reserve in order to make a body that can contain your soul perfectly." The young lady Rin gaped at him, like everyone else in the mind scape

Tsukiko said with astonishment. "Wait? Just like that? You make it sound like, it's the easiest thing in the world!"

Nicolas explained. "I have spent the past five hundred years perfecting my skills in creating a human body with alchemy and reading souls. I will still have to draw the transmutation circle to create the body. However Miss Potter, you will have to provide the magic power to create the body, while placing a soul into said body during the process. Now I would like to check on the rest of you, don't worry, I will be careful where I touch. It's rather painful getting kneed in the bullocks."

Tsukiko watched as everyone introduced themselves and getting checked by Mister Flamel. Tsukiko felt really happy, she going to have her family, she finally did it.

(Line break)

It took three days for Nicolas Flamel to create a complex human transmutation circle. During those three day Mister Flamel gave unreserved apologies to Sacchin and Lancer. Both accepted Mister Flamel apologies and said they understood why he reacted in such way. Tsukiko spend the next three days recovering her prana reserve and the effect of tracing Rule Breaker. Tsukiko was called to the guest room at lunch time where Mister Flamel announced he had completed the human transmutation circle.

He explained to her. "Miss Potter. You need to memorise this circle and create one exactly like it within your mind scape. This circle here is designed for Miss Tohsaka. When you are ready, channel your magic through the circle with Miss Tohsaka also in the same circle. If everything goes right. Miss Tohsaka will be in the world of the living with us." Tsukiko looked at the magic circle filled with inscription, runes and symbols. She could not make heads or tails of the magic circle. It was extremely complex. Tsukiko thought inwards and created the circle exactly within her mind scape.

She thought to Rin. 'Rin-oneesan. Everything is ready outside. Are you ready?'

Tsukiko heard from Rin. 'I'm ready here. Tsukiko-chan.'

Tsukiko opened her eyes and said to Nicolas Flamel. "We are ready Mister Flamel."

Nicolas Flamel said to her. "all right. Let me check my list of ingredients for a human body. 35 litres of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 litres of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpetre, 80 grams of sulphur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron and 3 grams of silicon. Everything is in order." Tsukiko watched as Nicolas Flamel placed the ingredients in the centre of the circle. Tsukiko looked over to Lancer nervously. He gave her a smile and a thumb up.

Tsukiko took a deep breath and said. "I'm ready." she placed her hands onto the circle and channelled her prana into the transmutation circle. It flashed gold as she poured her prana into the circle.

Rin Tohsaka stood within the circle that Tsukiko created within her mind scape. She could feel herself leaving the mind scape as the circle light up in a golden glow. Within moments she was within the living room with Tsukiko, Nicolas Flamel and Lancer. She was a bit puzzled when Lancer and Nicolas Flamel had a shocked expression and Tsukiko ran out of the room looking extremely pale. Then suddenly Lancer burst out laughing and fell to the floor with roaring laughter. Rin looked down at her own body and paled. She said to Nicolas Flamel. "Mirror! I need a mirror NOW." Rin could see Nicolas tried to contain his laughter and pointed her toward the wardrobe. Rin opened the wardrobe and looked into the full body mirror and winced. She said with a tone of anger. "Tsukiko! Du idioten!" Rin reflection was that of her twelve year old self. Her chest was almost flat as a washboard and needless to say her body was very underdeveloped compared to her adult self. Rin quickly put on an over sized shirt and trousers, she also took a pouch of prana gem that was left on the floor when Tsukiko ran away.

It was then she heard Tsukiko arguing with Satsuki in the hallway. "Sacchin! Let me go, please let me go. I need to go hide in America. I will live with Ruby and Yang. I promise I will come back after five... maybe ten years time. When it's safe to come back. PLEASE!"

Rin heard Sacchin argued back. "Come on Tsukiko-chan. How bad can it be? I really doubt Rin will kill you over a small mistake..." Satsuki walked in with Tsukiko under her arm and frozen in shock at what she saw.

Satsuki said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko. Run! I will get your passport and the money you need for the next ten years."

Rin watched as both Tsukiko and Satsuki bolted for the door. Rin had an angry twitch under her right eye and took out a prana gem and pointed it at them. They ran out of the room through the door leading into the corridor, only to exit into the same room through the bathroom door behind Rin. She glared at them, both Tsukiko and Satsuki looked like deer caught in the head light.

Satsuki shouted at Tsukiko. "Through the window! Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko immediately leaped out of the window and was promptly deposited onto the bed when a multi colour portal opened on top of the bed. Rin stormed over to a prone Tsukiko Potter.

Tsukiko with tears in her eyes said in haste. "I'm sorry, Rin-oneesan. I promise I will fix this. Please forgive me!"

Rin then hugged Tsukiko and said with slight annoyance. "Why are you always like this!? You silly little girl! You did it, you brought me back. You've done it Tsukiko-chan. You brought me back to life." There was a moment of silence.

Rin felt Tsukiko cried onto her shoulder and said with relief. "I did it. I really done it." Rin held onto Tsukiko and comforted the crying girl in her embrace.

Tsukiko was both relief and happy that Rin forgave her for this blunder. Tsukiko was enjoying the embrace with Rin when she suddenly pulled away. Tsukiko felt cold sweat when Rin smiled at her coldly.

Rin said with that horrible fake smile. "Tsukiko-chan. I want you to tell me the truth. Did Shirou laughed at me?" Tsukiko couldn't keep the grimace off her face and apologised internally to Shirou.

Tsukiko cried and said with fear. "Yes he did. Rin-oneesan."

Tsukiko could see Rin fake smile widen and she said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. You are such a good girl and a wonderful apprentice." Tsukiko did not feel pleased at hearing this, she felt dread and fear. Rin continued. "I want you to bring Arturia back as a twelve year old... and I want you to bring Shirou back as a six year old. I'm going to show him what a good big sister I can be." Tsukiko shivered at Rin's evil cackled.

Meanwhile within Tsukiko mind scape. Shirou was running around in fear and panic, he pleaded to Rin and Tsukiko not to do this to him.

Rin smiled at Tsukiko and said with an aura of intimidation. "Also Tsukiko-chan. Don't even think about pulling a fast one on me. If you do I will punish you and I don't have to wait till you are eighteen any more So think carefully. It's you or Shirou, it's not a hard choice."

Tsukiko cried and apologised to Shirou. It was better him then her.

Rin was enjoying her moment when Nicolas Flamel interrupted. "Sorry Miss Tohsaka. I can only bring you, Arturia and Shiki back." Rin noticed a look of fear and disappointment on Tsukiko face.

Rin quickly asked. "What do you mean? Sir Flamel." Nicolas Flamel said with regret. "Miss Arcueid is not human. Truth is, I have no idea what she is. I'm going to need time to research and design a transmutation circle that will allow me to create a body that can house Miss Arcueid soul. As for Mr Emiya. His body require a rather odd item. Almost like a scabbard or a sheath."

Rin groaned. "Avalon! Trust Shirou to cause problem for all of us." Rin noticed Nicolas Flamel raised his eye brows.

He said with unbridled curiosity. "Fascinating! Avalon as in king Arthur sheath, one that held Excalibur. How did Sir Emiya came across something like that? How did he bind the item to his very soul?"

Rin sighed and said. "I will tell you some other time, preferably with plenty of alcohol."

Lancer cut in with a giggle. "No can do Rin. You're under age now. No alcohol until you're eighteen."

Rin shouted at Lancer in anger. "Bite me, you prick." Rin then laughed suddenly and said to herself. "I can swear. Oh sweet Root. I can swear as much as I want. Fuck you Zelretch and your fucking age restriction."

Nicolas moved over to Lancer and Miss Yumizuka and said to them. "Is she always like this?"

Lancer said to him with mirth. "Actually this is her on a good day. Trust me, you don't want to see her on a bad day." Rin then said to him suddenly. "Let's bring Arturia back. Tsukiko. Make sure you bring her back as a twelve year old, got it!"

Tsukiko did the same with Arturia as she did with Rin. When the golden light from the transmutation circle faded. A naked twelve year old Arturia Pendragon sat in the middle of the circle.

However Tsukiko noticed one crucial detail and said with shock. "Arturia-oneesan. You're human, you're not a heroic spirit!" Everyone except Nicolas Flamel gasped in shock.

Nicolas said to them. "Umm, what is a heroic spirit?"

Tsukiko said flabbergasted. "Wait a moment, I thought you said you check everyone soul in detail. How could you not notice Arturia-oneesan is not human!?"

Nicolas said to her with confusion. "Actually my check showed Miss Pendragon is human in every way. Her magic core is the only thing I doubt it's human in origin, otherwise she is human from my examination and the transmutation circle proves it. Since it did not fail to house her soul in that human body."

Tsukiko was absorbing the explanation that Mister Flamel gave her and tried to think about this from magus point of view.

She was distracted when Rin said to her. "OK, we can think about this later. Tsukiko-chan, is there a guest bedroom with a lock, close to where we are at the moment?"

Tsukiko replied. "Yes, two doors down the corridor on your left."

Tsukiko watched Rin smiled widely and picked Arturia up bridle style and said to them. "I won't see you guys until dinner time. I got some catching up to do with Arturia. Also I will be VERY angry if anyone disturb us. I was celibate for five years against my will. Now I am going to catch up on some VERY intimate time with my lover. See you all at dinner time." Tsukiko turned bright red with Sacchin as Arturia protested the entire way to the guest room while being carried by a rather perverted and giggling Rin Tohsaka.

Later in the evening. Rin and Arturia joined everyone for dinner, both of them borrowed some cloths from Tsukiko wardrobe. Tsukiko explained to everyone at the table that Shiki doesn't want to be resurrected until they found a way to bring Arcueid back as well. Shiki wanted to stay with Arcueid. Tsukiko noticed Sacchin looked a bit depressed when she heard this.

Tsukiko noticed Rin was glowing and smiling happily, while Arturia was pale and completely exhausted. They had a very big and special meal to celebrate the resurrection of Rin and Arturia. Also to celebrate being one step away from brining everyone else back. During the meal, Tsukiko asked Mister Flamel. "Mr Flamel, with the Philosopher stone gone. How long do you have to live? Since you won't be able to make any more elixir of life."

Flamel smiled at her and said. "I have stocked up enough elixir for the next one hundred years. I always keep a huge amount back, just in case someone stole the stone and determine to keep it from me for a long period of time. I'm not going to die, until I bring everyone back and that include Miss Arcueid. I gave you my promise and an alchemist always keep their promises." Tsukiko was happy to hear that. She knew they would find a way to bring everyone back. They were only a step away from bringing all her family back.

That night Tsukiko went to sleep smiling happily to herself, multi colour light flashed in her bedroom and she felt two people crawled into bed with her.

Rin said to her, while embracing her. "Just thought you like the company tonight, Arturia and I will sleep next to you, just for tonight."

Tsukiko smiled and said with a tone of gratitude. "Thanks, Rin-oneesan, Arturia-oneesan."

Arturia said to her. "It is I who should give thanks to you, Tsukiko-chan. Thank you for trying so hard for the past five years to bring us back." Tsukiko went to sleep in the embrace of Rin and Arturia. Tsukiko smiled blissfully as she slept.

(Line break)

Privet Drive. Little Whinging. Surrey

It had only been two days since her resurrection. Rin Tohsaka stood before the deserted street of Privet Drive, in front of number four Privet Drive. Her '**structural grasp**' told her the house was under the protection of a powerful ward. Rin grimace when she learned the ward was made with the blood of Lily Potter. Rin recognised the blood ward for what it was, a rare, ancient and powerful magic. One of the few magic that could protect someone from the killing curse. When Tsukiko was a baby, Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save Tsukiko with a blood ward and Albus Dumbledore desecrated her body to create this blood ward to protect her from the remaining death eater or those who would seek vengeance for their defeated master. The naïve old fool never consider the danger that the Dursley would pose to Tsukiko.

Rin had Satsuki kidnapped Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley. Rin was not happy to learn that Petunia knew what Vernon was doing and almost killed the woman when she blamed Tsukiko and her magic for her husband sick appetite. That woman blamed everything wrong in her life and the world on magic and Tsukiko. Instead of killing her, Rin had Satsuki wiped her memory clean of everything related to magic, now Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley had no memories of magic at all, neither could they remember Tsukiko or Lily Potter. They could no longer blame their woes on magic. Rin had Satsuki used her contact in America to set up new identities and new life for the Dursley. She had Satsuki modify their memory and convinced them that they need to escape and hide in Alaska, because of the harm her husband had done and everyone would be after them to find out where her husband was hiding. Rin had to make sure to hide the Dursley from the old fool, she could not be sure that the old fool would not just kill one of the Dursley to renew the blood ward, she need to eliminate all possibility.

Rin was soon joined by Satsuki and Arturia. Satsuki said to her. "I have place muggle repellent ward through out the entire street on top of your bounded field."

Rin then said to them. "Then everything is ready. The street is deserted and no one else would walk in on us." Rin cast **structural analysis** on the ground and reached deep into the ground, double checking the structure of the bed rock under number four Privet Drive. Before Satsuki and Arturia joined her, Rin already drew a massive magic circle and several smaller circles around key points around the street. Rin took out several prana gems and placed them on the activation circle, channelling the prana within the gems into the circle. Rin used alteration to turned the bed rock under number four Privet Drive into sand and used the smaller magic circles to divert a underground river onto the street. Within a few minutes, a sink hole appeared on the lawn of number four Privet Drive and grew wider as the river washed away the former bedrock. Over the next five minute the sink hole expanded, the sink hole swallowed the houses and the street. An enormous sink hole dominated the centre of Privet Drive, number four Privet Drive was within the sink hole along with the blood ward.

Rin said to Satsuki. "Now we leave our declaration of war to Albus Dumbledore and his Order of Phoenix." Satsuki nodded as she pointed the Elder wand toward the sky and shot a red bolt into the sky. The spell exploded, leaving a symbol of two partial circles, one within the other, their open end opposite of each other, with a single line on top of both circles, glowing bright red in the skies, that could be seen for miles around. Rin chose her Archer command crest as the Tohsaka emblem. Her calling card to identify the Tohsaka house. Rin said to Satsuki and Arturia. "Let's go home, we are done here." With a flash of multi colour light. Rin, Satsuki and Arturia left the former Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore and several of his subordinate arrived at Privet Drive through apparition, he almost fell into the massive sink hole. His eyes widened in shock at the view before him. A good portion of Privet Drive had fallen into the sink hole, number four Privet Drive and it's blood ward was no more, he looked up into the sky and saw a glowing red emblem. A clear announcement who had done this. It was not the death eater, it was a symbol he never seen before, there could only be one group that knew of number four Privet Drive. He hissed in anger. "TOHSAKA! What have you done!" Dumbledore sorely wanted to confront the Tohsaka openly. However there was nothing except the emblem in the sky, which might not even prove their involvement. Albus was certain he would not find the Dursley either, for all he knew, they were dead and buried. He knew something was wrong when his contact told him, Vernon never returned home after he left Privet Drive for the station. Now his plan was in tatter. Albus shouted. "**Finite Incantatem**" Blasting the emblem from the sky. Albus then apparate from what was left of Privet Drive with the rest of his subordinate.

(Line break)

It was a day after Rin had destroyed Privet Drive. The news reported a natural disaster in Surrey, Privet Drive and there was no casualty. Rin, Tsukiko and Arturia were relaxing and sunbathing in the garden when two owls flew over them and dropped a letter on Rin, one was also dropped on Arturia. Rin opened her letter and got an angry twitch under her left eye. The letter was an acceptance letter to join Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Arturia showed Rin she also had the same letter, needless to say neither was thrilled with the idea of going back to school and Lancer laughed at them did not help their situation at all. Rin shelved the letter, she needed to think about this and weight the pros and cons of going to Hogwarts.

(Line break)

New York City

It was early evening. A woman left the cinema with a smile. She lit a cigarette and said with amusement to no one in particulate. "How peculiar. I wonder who told this story. 'The Garden of Sinners'?" The woman picked up her suitcase with a wide smile and said to no one. "Lets find out shall we. Time to visit England, where the author live." When the woman was finally alone in the alley. A panther shape shadow emerged to walk beside her.

**AN: That's the end of year one. I hope everyone enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. This chapter wrap up a lot of stuff and add a whole new level of mystery. I know there will be complaints as to why I brought Arturia back as a human instead of heroic spirit. There is a long term plot for this, VERY long term. Also Arturia being human do not necessary mean she is weaker. Arturia will still be very powerful even without access to Excalibur, although her ability will reflect her twelve year old self.**

**With the end of year one. I will be modifying the summery and portraits. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. I will answer them the best I can.**

**darkpiro9: Dumbledore being the bad guy is very important to my fic, I needed him to play the senile and incompetent role for several plots in year one to five. It's a bit difficult to find powerful political figure that would work against the Tohsaka actively both in magical government and at school. Dumbledore has the honour of playing a big part in my plots.**

**Soultrick: There is more to come during the coming years. Now with Rin in the mix. Draco might be scar for life.**

**Rydan fall: How many times have I told you not to use Legilimency on the author!**

**Raidentensho: Sorry mate, no can do, because I already included RWBY in this fic and I would be breaking the fourth wall, if I did what you suggested. As for how I included them, you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Sacchin: Not as big as Rin wanted. She and Arturia will have to go through puberty again.**

**ultima-owner: Yep as the chapter shows. Albus will take a fall in the end, but only when I'm done with him.**

**Dead Apostle: Hey, you know that, I know that, so does everyone else who know about Type-moon. However Tsukiko and Rin don't know the detail. They only knew about the biggest effect. Which is a VERY big boom that blow away mountains and islands.**

**Mwkillkenny84: I like Taiga. But I got a better idea. I will give you a clue, they got cats. Also now I can answer your question from chapter 8. There is a BIG difference between someone telling you their tragedy, no matter how dark or bad. Then experiencing them for yourself. What happened to Hermione in this chapter will have a lasting impact on her through out my fic. Stay tune and find out. **

**EXpertUS: No can do. I like the title as they are. They will stay that way.**

**Dragonmage54: Hope my PM satisfy your curiosity.**

**Armur-Tiger: Working on them over Christmas holiday. I will improve.**


	12. Chapter 11 – Year two Tohsaka arrival

**Chapter 11 – Year two. Tohsaka arrival**

**Here is the start of year two. This chapter will contain a lot of world building. How RWBY is integrated into my fic. This chapter will cover some of the history and heritage of the American Magical and their descendant. Weapon, power, magic and the enemies of RWBY will be covered in later chapters. This chapter was suppose to be 18000 words but it end up as 23000.**

**Also a reminder. I do not own ANY of the story I used for this fic. **

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

Tsukiko woken up groggily and found herself tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor. She woken herself up quickly and looked around the room, wondered what had happened, a bright lamp was then turned on in front of her, illuminated the metal table in front of her, sat opposite of her was Rin with a horrible fake smile and Arctic cold aura surrounded her whole being, sat beside her was Arturia and Satsuki, Arturia looked at her apologetically and tried very hard to avoid eye contact with her. Satsuki on the other hand looked like she wanted to run as far away as possible from everyone.

Rin said to Tsukiko with a tone filled with mirth and sarcasm. "Tsukiko-chan, care to explain this to me." Tsukiko paled when she saw Rin held up a piece of paper that detailed all the transaction of the expedition team she funded for three years. Tsukiko broke out in cold sweat when she saw the total figure at the end. Rin said to her with a slight tone of anger on top of her mirth and sarcasm. "How in the Root did you spend close to one million Galleon?! Tsukiko-chan, do you have any idea what was going through my mind when I saw one million Galleon of spending, that was cleverly hidden from the account book? It made me extremely paranoid that I decided to check everyone else's spending, I found Satsuki-chan has a habit of going to host club in Japan and always drink with men that looked like Shiki-san." At this point Satsuki turned bright red and was in tears, she was about to say something to Rin, but was silenced with a single glare from Rin. She continued. "Lancer bought expensive fishing rod and gears from famous companies like Penn, Fenwick. Etc. Etc. which I don't really care. Satsuki and Lancer can have their hobbies as long as I know what they are doing." Rin stood up and got uncomfortably close to her face to face and continued. "However. When someone spend close to a million Galleon and I was kept in the dark as to what it is, you can see why I am getting a BIT angry."

Tsukiko was going to inform Rin eventually, when she completed all her finding and managed to get into Rin good grace, preferably when Rin was VERY drunk and happy. This was not the best scenario for Tsukiko. She said to Rin with a tone fear in her voice. "Rin-oneesan. I promise you the money is very well spent and there is nothing to worry about. Can you please untie me, those ropes are starting to chafe..." Tsukiko could see an angry twitch under Rin left eye.

Rin turned toward Arturia and said to her. "Arturia dear, can you bring me my whips, the wooden horse, also the ball and chain shackles that I ordered two days ago. I think I will put them to good use right now."

Tsukiko paled and said with haste. "Wait! Wait! The one million Galleon was spent over a three years period on an expedition team to find a VERY useful artefact. They found it, but I'm still exploring all it's mysteries. I was going to tell you about it when I found out all it's function, I swear!"

Rin glared at her and said imperiously. "Explain it to me in details. Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko explained with as much confidence as she could muster. "Through out the years, I came across text and reference to an artefact that was capable of transmuting uncut or flawed gems into more acceptable size and cut gem stones. I found a prototype over three years ago in Egypt, a merchant was selling several wares, he must not had realized it's true worth, as I bought it off him at a rather good bargain. The artefact I bought off the merchant was a prototype of the original, I found out a great deal about the artefact with Shirou-oniisan structural analysis, I also found out this prototype was inferior to the original by a VERY large margin."

Tsukiko was cut off by Rin, she sighed and said with annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan. You can make perfect gem using alteration and transmutation magic. I got magic that allow me to create a perfect gems and there were at least a dozen spells in our library that would allow us to do the same. I really hope you have not spend a million Galleon on this. I taught you better then that. Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko huffed and said with annoyance. "I know that! Rin-oneesan. However all the gems that get transmuted in such method cannot be used as prana jewels. The prototype was able to merge and create higher quality gem stone that retained it's prana storing capacity. When I discovered this peculiar trait, I decided to seek out the original and we found it last Christmas. It worked beyond my wildest expectations."

Rin was shocked and flabbergasted. An artefact that could transmute worthless uncut gems into flawed gems and still retain it's prana storing capacity would open all kinds of possibility. Even her rival Luviagelita Edelfelt ability to pulled gems from other dimension would pale in comparison to this artefact, considered the gems Luvia pulled from the other dimension could not be used as prana jewels. Rin said to Tsukiko with hidden excitement and expectations. "What have you found out so far? Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko said with a smile and a tone of excitement. "The artefact, the original can transmute gem stones to 'Perfect' cut and 'Perfect' quality, as long as you have uncut or other quality gems and the prana to activate the artefact, it can make them as big as the artefact could hold, which is one foot by one foot square. So in theory, with enough uncut or poor quality ruby, we can make a perfect ruby that's the size of a persons head and it will still retain it's ability to store prana. Also gems that cannot be used as prana gems, will become usable as prana gems when they get transmuted within the artefact." Rin's jaw almost hit the floor, she gone up to Tsukiko, untied her and hugged her passionately with a VERY big smile.

Rin said to Tsukiko with approval and praise. "Well done! Tsukiko-chan. With this artefact, we can make perfect prana gems at a dirt cheap cost. We can resell those gems at almost a thousand fold... no, ten thousand fold profit. What's the name of this beautiful artefact."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "I have to translate it from a long forgotten language. It's called the Horadric Cube. It was made during the age of the Gods, I can't get the detail of how it was made or all it's function, I tried structural analysis, but I get a headache every time." Rin pondered where she heard the name Horadric from, it sounded very familiar. However that was not important right now.

Rin said to Tsukiko with a smile. "Then I will take a look at it. As your master. I am officially turning the Horadric Cube project as a joint project between us."

Tsukiko eyes widened in shock and she said in panic. "But Rin-oneesan. Horadric Cube is my project, you can't just..."

Rin said to her in a deathly cold tone. "I can't what? Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko with tears of defeat said in resignation. "I will be more then happy to assist you, Master."

Rin then said to her with dollar sign in her eyes. "So how many gems can we make per day? How much prana does this cube use? Do you need any specialization to use it?"

Tsukiko answered to the best of her ability. "I'm not sure, the quality and cuts of the gems determine how much prana is needed to transmute. Also the type of gems can effect how much prana is needed to transmute them. As long as you have prana, you can use the cube. You don't need specialist knowledge to use it, except knowing what to throw into the cube." Tsukiko noticed Rin smile widened and looked over to Arturia.

Rin said with glee. "Then Arturia will be in charge of making prana gems using the Horadric Cube. Since Arturia has nearly twice more prana then you do, at almost twelve thousand prana thanks to her dragon core. She will be able to make ALOT of prana gems for us." Tsukiko had the same smile as Rin, neither noticed Arturia was in a cloud of despair due to their scheming.

Tsukiko asked Rin curiously. "What will you be doing Rin-oneesan? Would you need the Tohsaka crest back?"

Rin said to her. "I will need to set up a new workshop. There is a few ruined castle near some prominent ley lines. I might set up my work shop on one of them. As for the Tohsaka crest, you hold onto them for now."

Tsukiko was puzzled. All magus treasured their magic crests, it was passed down from one generation to the next, crystallization of knowledge that dictated the worth of that magus family and Rin told her to hold onto it for her. Tsukiko got suspicious and asked. "Rin-oneesan. Why do you want me to hold onto the crest, I thought you would want it back as soon as possible." Rin tapped her lower lip and smiled mischievously.

Rin said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. You have five times more prana at your disposal then I do. The Tohsaka crest improve your efficiency at transferring prana to jewel, close to one hundred percent. I can transfer a hundred percent prana into any prana jewel, even without the crest." Tsukiko paled at the realization as Rin continued. "However your efficiency will drop drastically if we remove the Tohsaka crest. So I need you to keep hold of them and charge up as many jewels as possible everyday." Tsukiko cried beside Arturia. She was nothing more then a glorified recharger, to filled up prana gems everyday for Rin. While Arturia was being used as a power source for the Horadric Cube to make more prana gems to use or sell. Rin cackled with glee in the background as Tsukiko and Arturia cried at their misfortune of leaving Rin in charge of everything.

(Line break)

Gringotts Bank

Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia were waiting in the reception area of Gringotts. It had only been a week or so since Rin and Arturia resurrection. Satsuki had immediately contacted Gringotts for documents and contracts to ensure Rin and Arturia safety. It had taken almost a week for Gringotts to get the ritual and magical contracts, that would be needed to make Rin and Arturia emancipated minors for their respective house. Tsukiko unintentional mistakes that had brought them both back as children instead of adult had caused some serious problem. The nobles of British magical or even the Ministry of Magic could take them in by law. The old goat could even arrange betroth contracts for Rin and Arturia, Root knew he tried and succeeded with her already. The last thing they want was for either or both Rin and Arturia get betroth contracts with the Weasley or other 'Light' families. Gringotts assured them that there would be wards and protection against those attempts. Today they would signed the magical contracts as emancipated minor and complete the ritual that would protect them from been 'married' off or 'adopted'.

Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia was greeted by Ragnuk the second. He said to them. "It's always good to see you Miss Potter. Everything is ready, all we need now is to confirm the identity of your two guests with lineage paper. Then we can proceed with the contracts and the rituals."

Tsukiko replied with a smile. "Thank you Chief Ragnuk. You will be properly compensated for all this. Allow me to properly introduce you to my sisters. Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon." Both Rin and Arturia bowed to Ragnuk with respect.

Rin said to them. "I will go first." Rin approached Ragnuk desk where he drew a drop of Rin's blood with his dagger. The blood was dropped on the parchment and revealed the Tohsaka family tree.

Rin had to control her expression and anger when her father's name Tokiomi Tohsaka appeared on the lineage paper. Her hatred toward her father had not lessened over the years. However that was soon replaced with sadness when the name of her sister Sakura Matou and her mother Aoi Tohsaka appeared on the paper.

Ragnuk the second said to her. "Everything appears to be in order. With this we can enforce the ritual and the contract. By the end of today, you will be the head of house Tohsaka. Congratulation, Miss Tohsaka."

Rin said with a smile. "Thank you. Chief Ragnuk. As of today, a new age of prosperity will begin for house Tohsaka and the Goblin Nation."

Ragnuk smiled at her and said. "I look forward to it. Miss Tohsaka."

Tsukiko watched as Arturia walked up to the desk. Tsukiko said to Ragnuk the second. "Chief Ragnuk. You might want a couple of guards to stand behind you for this one." Ragnuk looked slightly confused, but motioned for two guard to stand behind him. Ragnuk drew a drop of blood from Arturia. The blood fell onto the parchment. There was a long moment of silent as Ragnuk looked at the parchment in shocked awe along with his guards, all three fainted at the same time. Tsukiko sighed and said. "I knew that was going to happen."

It took about ten minutes before Ragnuk the second and his guards woken up from their shocking encounter. Ragnuk along with his guard looked at Arturia with awe and admiration. Arturia felt very uncomfortable when Ragnuk and his guards kneeled before her like the knights of old and said with a hint of excitement. "Pardon this goblin for his lack of respect. My king. Had we known who you were, a grand reception would have been prepared before hand."

Arturia had to control her embarrassment and said with practice from her days in the royal court. "Rise. Chief Ragnuk. I am no king. My kingdom had fallen over a thousand years ago. Now I am just a girl learning to live a normal life."

Ragnuk gave her a warm smile and said with reverence. "To us goblin, you will always be a king in our eyes and our hearts." Ragnuk stood up along with his guards and said with enthusiasm. "But you heard enough from this old goblin. We need to perform the ritual with due haste, if those scoundrels within the wizard world hear of your return. They will do everything within their power to control you. Even to this day, your name and legend has power. It is our responsibility as part of the fairy realm to protect the king of old from those who would harm or use you. Come, we will make sure this is done properly."

The entire process took couple of hours to complete. In the end, both Arturia and Rin became emancipated minors within the wizard world, with all the rights and responsibility of adult witches. The ritual added extra protection to stop geis and contracts being forced on them either by legal government or unscrupulous individuals. Rin also sorted out the transfer of funds between herself and the main vault of house Tohsaka. Rin was still smiling at the sight of gold coins and gems piled as high as mountains, even after they left Gringotts.

Tsukiko noticed Arturia seemed a bit down and asked her. "Arturia-oneesan, what's wrong? You look a bit under the weather."

Arturia said with a tone of disappointment. "None of the goblins ask for my signature like they did with Lancer."

Tsukiko sweat drop with Rin at this and thought. 'Perhaps the goblin were too awe struck at meeting king Arthur in person. They forgotten to ask.' Tsukiko tried to placate Arturia. "Cheer up, Arturia-oneesan. I know a great curry restaurant in London. You will feel better once we eat up." The day went by without incident.

(Line break)

Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic

It was early afternoon, just after everyone had their lunch. A meeting was under way, all the prominent families gathered in a private side room with a long table that would seat everyone who attended. Albus Dumbledore presided over the meeting, he had been working tirelessly on forging new relation, new alliance and reinforcing old alliance, ever since the Tohsaka destroyed Privet Drive and killed the Dursley. It would take some time before he recovered all his power base within the Wizengamot. He needed to recover his standing to have any influence over the juridical proceeding and magical law department, he needed a way to wrestle Tsukiko Potter from the Tohsaka. Albus was certain their action at Privet Drive would be their undoing, he only needed the influence.

Albus was then surprised when Cornelius Fudge said to the rest of the assembled families. He said to them with a wide smile. "Today I have the honour of welcoming a new magical family to join the Wizengamot. Please allow me to introduce everyone to House Tohsaka."

Albus had shot out of his seat in shock and thought. 'How can this be!? The Tohsaka is a young magical family with virtually no political influence or tie to magical Britain, although they do have huge sums of money. Did they buy their way into the Wizengamot?' Albus noticed Lucius Malfoy also looked positively shocked by this unexpected development. Albus thought to himself. 'Matters not, I will abject to their presence. Lance Bazett and Satsuki Yumizuka are too young to join the Wizengamot, it is unprecedented.' Albus was determined to throw the Tohsaka out. However his plan came apart when Nicolas Flamel walked into the room, he wore the Tohsaka emblems on his long trench coat. Albus paled at the sight of Nicolas Flamel and knew without a doubt, the Tohsaka had began to move in ways that was beyond his calculation. Albus sat in shock silence along with Lucius Malfoy, while everyone else in the room welcomed Nicolas Flamel.

Nicolas Flamel was an intensively private person, he disliked crowds and gathering of stranger. Even after five hundred years of working with other wizards and researchers, he was still not used to politicians and governments officials. However Nicolas hadn't regret his decision to become the representative of house Tohsaka. His mind drifted back to a few days ago.

(Flash back)

_Nicolas Flamel said in surprise to Rin Tohsaka. "You want me to represent the Tohsaka in the Wizengamot!? Why? Is it even possible for a new and foreign family?" _

_Rin explained to him. "It would have been impossible before you joined us. The Tohsaka has influence in Gringotts and the Goblin Nation, also anywhere else that can be influenced with money and funds. However the Wizengamot runs on old money and traditions. It would have been impossible for us to find a foot hold within such establishment in such a short time. However all this have changed with you here." _

_Nicolas eyes widened and said in surprise. "Me?" _

_Rin smiled and replied . "Yes. You. With you as our representative, they cannot refuse you on traditions or old money. Your reputation will give you a prominent position within the Wizengamot, all the old families would assume you're the head of Tohsaka and we answer to your call." _

_Nicolas panic and said with worry. "But I hate politics, I'm not good with people. Is there no one else for this role?" _

_Rin sighed and said. "We cannot send Satsuki due to her age and dead apostle status. We cannot send Lancer due to his Heroic spirit status. Me, Arturia and Tsukiko would be viewed as children and not taken seriously due to our age and gender, when we are more competent then the whole Wizengamot combine. Sorry Mr Flamel, it will have to be you." _

_Nicolas really don't like this, he owed Tsukiko a massive debt that he would never be able to repay. Just as he was contemplating how to turned down this job. Rin said to him. "Also you get to screw with Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure you are still less then pleased with him after we told you everything he had done to Tsukiko." Nicolas really disliked Rin Tohsaka manipulative nature. She may looked like a twelve year old at this moment. However inside, Rin Tohsaka was a magus in her early thirty with specialization in a branch of magic that could rival his own mastery of Alchemy. Nicolas heard everything that was done to Tsukiko Potter and the Tohsaka, also the horrendous crime Albus Dumbledore covered up to protect Vernon Dursley. Nicolas wondered how far the wizard world had fallen when the leader of 'Light' behave in such manners. Nicolas remembered Albus favourite saying. 'For the greater good' Nicolas inwardly snorted at that saying and thought it could be good for him to enter the Wizengamot politics and assist the Tohsaka, but also the wizard world. Merlin knew the Wizard world needed all the help it could get. _

_He sighed and said to Rin in defeat. "Fine, I'm in, so what is your plan." Rin had the biggest smile that send chills down his spine. She explained the whole plan to him._

(Flash back)

Nicolas had to admit. Rin Tohsaka was truly devious and a Merlin damned genius. Her plan would gain vast amount of favours among all the noble families, she would rack in riches for all those involved. This plan would gain favour, wealth and reputation for the Tohsaka on a whole new level. Nicolas sat down next to Lucius Malfoy, he noticed the man glanced at him nervously. He also noticed Albus Dumbledore looked like he saw a ghost. Nicolas smiled inwardly while his expression remained neutral, he would pay Dumbledore back ten fold for his attempted to steal the Philosopher stone from him.

Nicolas was bored out of his mind, he thought to himself. 'Is this what they talk about all day long? Funding for departments, job cuts, their low pay, more bonuses and so on.' Nicolas listened with interest when Arthur Weasley wished to push in a new law, 'The Muggle Protection Act'. As predicted Lucius Malfoy objected. It soon spiralled into a shouting match between the two men, the call for calm was issued by Cornelius Fudge. The meeting was almost at an end, It was then Nicolas Flamel began Rin Tohsaka plan. Nicolas Flamel said to the assembled wizard and witches. "May I have a moment of your time, honour ladies and gentlemen." Nicolas took out a quartz gem stone and activated the stone. He spoke with enthusiasm as a holographic image displayed on top of the stone. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to project 'continental gate'. The solution to our problems. New opportunity, wealth and our independence before our very eyes." The image presented before them were a massive circular mirror on a pedestal. At the edge of the mirror were a massive silver metal ring with series of runes engraved on the metal.

Arthur Weasley said to him with curiosity. "What is it? I never seen anything like it."

Nicolas explained to the wizards and witches before him. "This is a continental gate created by house Tohsaka. It is designed to allow mass transportation of goods and people to a sister continental gate. An instantaneous transportation device for the purpose of exporting and importing goods with our American allies."

Albus was not happy. This couldn't be happening! Somehow the Tohsaka had gained the help and support of Nicolas Flamel, him represented the Tohsaka was a devastating blow to Albus. Nicolas reputation was more then enough to secure favours and support from majority of the family present here. Now Nicolas Flamel was introducing those family to magic devised by the Tohsaka, he had no idea what the Tohsaka was trying to achieve here, but he needed to stop this now. He said to Nicolas respectfully. "Mr Flamel, as interesting as those 'continental gate' are. Our Floo Network is more then enough for our needs. There is no need for those gates." Albus was slightly unnerved when Nicolas gave him a cold smile.

Nicolas needed to keep up with the appearance of respect, despite how he truly felt about Dumbledore. Nicolas said to Dumbledore with a tone of respect. "On the contrary. Sir Dumbledore. As many here would know. Floo to the colonies cost a vast amount of Floo powder, also the journey would be very rough, uncomfortable and extremely draining on our magic due to the distance involved. There is also the issue of Floo unable to transport large amount of objects and many magical compounds and ingredients that would react badly to Floo transportation. The continental gate eliminate all those problems. Travel through the gate would be no different then taking a step through a door. The gate will be powered by the local ley line, so there is no cost to the travellers magic. The gate use an entirely different principle and branch of magic from Floo or Apparition, there would be no negative effect on magical compounds and ingredient, that would normally react badly to Floo travel. With the continental gate, Magical Britain would be at the centre of a massive trade network, importing and exporting goods to the colonies and beyond. Once the gate is active, it will change our world forever."

Nicolas could see Dumbledore tried to come up with an argument, Cornelius Fudge said to him with excitement. "What are the benefit to our economies? What sort of benefit would this bring? When can we use the gate?"

Nicolas said with respect. "Increase import and export would mean more jobs and thus more money being earned and spent, which would be more revenue for the Ministry in the form of tax, it would benefit everyone involved. I can assume many families here have business or shares outside of the Ministry, imagine being able to sell your service and goods outside of Britain at low transportation cost. Buying and selling exotic goods from another continent, the opportunity is endless. The Tohsaka are willing to charge only a small fee, base on the amount of goods transported through the gate. The gate will be active as soon as you give your approval. Minister Fudge."

Cornelius Fudge said with enthusiasm. "Sir Flamel. You and the Tohsaka will have the Ministry approval by the end of the day. I think everyone here want to see the gate active and bring wealth to our great nation." Many applaud and cheers were heard through out the meeting room. Nicolas noticed only three people where not as enthusiastic about the continental gate. Dumbledore was not happy for obvious reason. Lucius Malfoy looked deeply troubled by Tohsaka sudden gain in popularity and a horrid toad like lady in pink smiled maliciously at him. He would need to inform Rin of this.

(Line break)

Albus walked quickly towards the Floo network, he had hope to find Nicolas Flamel before he left. He managed to find Nicolas Flamel talking to Saul Croaker.

Mr Croaker said to Nicolas Flamel with enthusiasm. "Fascinating. I really wish to speak to the person who created the continental gate. Think of the possibility it holds."

Nicolas Flamel smiled and said fondly. "Unfortunately the Tohsaka consider the continental gate to be a closely guarded secret. My apologies, they won't divulge any secret to the construction of the continental gate. However you are welcome to the opening ceremony and see the gate in action."

Mr Croaker smiled and said in joy. "I would very much like that. It's good speaking to you, Sir Flamel." Albus waited patiently for the two men to finish their conversation. He felt his temper rise when Nicolas Flamel ignored him and proceeded to the Floo network.

Albus said with a tone of anger and urgency. "Nicolas, we need to speak." Nicolas Flamel stopped and looked towards him. Nicolas motioned for Dumbledore to follow him.

Albus followed Nicolas Flamel to an unused meeting room. Without anyone around he said angrily to Nicolas. "Why are you helping the Tohsaka!? They are a dark family worse then the Malfoy!" Albus felt his presence diminished when Nicolas Flamel walked uncomfortably close to him and glared down at him with smouldering golden eyes. Albus had forgotten that Nicolas could be VERY intimidating when he wanted to be, standing a foot taller then himself, hard chisel face framed by golden beard.

Nicolas looked down on him angrily and said with a threatening tone. "Why am I helping the Tohsaka? Because they managed to do the one thing, you promised me you would be able to do, one year ago. They destroyed the Philosopher stone before my very eyes. I owe the Tohsaka a great debt and I am helping them not only to repay my debt to them, also because they are truly good people doing the right thing."

Albus paled when he heard the stone was destroyed and the Tohsaka was the one who destroyed it. He said in panic. "They destroyed the stone? Quirrell stolen the stone! The Tohsaka could not have destroyed the stone!"

Nicolas said to him. "Oh they did. Mr Bazett tracked down your professor and killed him. He took the stone from professor Quirrell. The Tohsaka was nice enough to inform me what you used the stone for. A series of tests and challenges that a first year of Hogwarts could pass, with the Philosopher as the prize at the end. To think you used the stone for something like that, you really have gone senile. However I guess I should thank you. It's thanks to you the Tohsaka came across the stone and provided a method for it's destruction." Albus was in shock. Quirrell was killed by Lance Bazett. The Philosopher stone was destroyed. Flamel was helping the Tohsaka, his world had been turned upside down.

He said in panic and confusion. "Nicolas how could you! How can you help a dark family like the Tohsaka!? You even said Lance Bazett had killed Quirrell. How can you help a man that would willingly kill a professor like Quirrell. Why would you have the Tohsaka destroy the Philosopher stone. The GOOD that stone could achieve..."

Nicolas looked at Albus Dumbledore with pity as the man ranted at him. Rin Tohsaka had already gave him a cover story for the Philosopher stone. They needed to protect Tsukiko from any suspicion. Rin Tohsaka told him what had happened between Tsukiko and Quirrell. He was not lying when he said Lance Bazett killed Quirrell, what he left out was Tsukiko was also involved in Quirrell death. When he saw Albus Dumbledore like this, he finally understood why Rin insisted on covering up Tsukiko involvement. Albus would lose all composure and restraint if he learned Tsukiko Potter had killed or help Lancer killed Quirrell, it would shatter the delusional old man image of her being the wizard world saviour.

Nicolas said to Albus Dumbledore with pity. "You really have fallen Albus, How can you not see all the love that the Tohsaka have shown to Tsukiko Potter. You were once a great man. Albus. Now you're just a delusional old man way over his head." Albus looked at him with disbelief. He opened the door to the main corridor and said to Albus before he left the room. "Retire. Albus. Let the new generation take over. You're getting too old for this. Farewell Albus." Nicolas left a dumbstruck Albus Dumbledore and made his way back to the Tohsaka.

(Line break)

Diagon Alley

Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia made their way to Diagon Alley after being dropped off by Sacchin. The past few weeks had been chaotic for everyone. The creation of the continental gate with help from Rin, relocation of her workshop, setting up Rin's workshop at the new location. Creation of another mystic code mirror that would link the mansion to their workshops. They also created a stock pile of prana gems for Rin and conducted further research into the Horadric Cube. All this had exhausted both Arturia and herself. The opening ceremony of the continental gate within Gringotts had almost drove everyone to exhaustion. Tsukiko thought back to the opening ceremony of the continental gate just little under a week ago.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko along with Rin, Arturia, Sacchin, Lancer and Nicolas Flamel greeted Minister Fudge and his entourage along with Ragnuk the second and his entourage. _

_Nicolas Flamel said to them all. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. To the opening ceremony of the continental gate. Within a few minutes we will activate the gate and greet our American counterpart..." Nicolas continued with a long speech into cooperation and friendship. She noticed the old goat, Malfoy and the horrible toad lady Nicolas described was not present within the group. Tsukiko had notice that Arthur Weasley was present within the group, so was Bartemius Crouch Sr. Beside Minister Fudge and those two. There was no one else note worthy in her opinion. Nicolas speech reached the end. "... let us meet our allies and friends within the American Ministry of Magic. Let us welcome a new age of prosperity and opportunity." _

_Tsukiko had to admit. Nicolas Flamel could give an excellent speech when he wanted to. She and everyone else in the mansion knew how much Nicolas hated to mingle with stranger and talking to politician. They promised Flamel, after this was over, they could just use representative like Sacchin and the goblin for the less formal meeting. They would only need him for the big event and meeting, which wouldn't be very often. Flamel was thankful for that. Tsukiko watched as the runes on the gate lights up. Tsukiko and Rin had modified her mystic code mirror to a massive size with a 'dialling' option. They used a series of runes and gave each continental gate a designated 'rune name'. The dialling device would call and connect the rune name that was input on the panel. The panel was made of white marble with series of neon blue runes on each separate tiles circling a massive polished red quartz crystal ball in the centre. The quartz was the final call button, after all the runes was input. The massive mirror on the gate shimmered like the surface of water as the selected runes lights up on the silver metal ring framing the massive mirror. Tsukiko along with all her family led by Nicolas Flamel entered the gate and exited on the other side on American soil, Minister Fudge along with his entourage soon followed. They were greeted by one of their American allies along with her group. Tsukiko had to control her urged to just simply ran up to the older girl and give her a hug. Weiss Schnee greeted her with a warm smile._

(Flash back)

Tsukiko smiled at the memory. She introduced Weiss to Rin and Arturia, the three of them got along pretty well, with all three of them brought up as heir of nobles and royalty. They actually had a lot to talk about. It was only now, that Rin decided she and Arturia would attend Hogwarts with her. It came as a surprise to Tsukiko to hear Rin would attend Hogwarts, she honestly thought Rin would spend her time in her workshop and not attend school with her. In a round about fashion, Rin explained she needed to protect her from the old goat scheme and any plots that Voldemort and the death eater could have in store for her. Rin cared about her in her own ways, Rin doesn't like to say it straight out or show her concern openly. Tsukiko was thankful none the less, she loved Rin dearly even thought Rin was a real slave driver and sometime scared the hell out of her.

Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia arrived at Flourish and Blotts. They decided to do their shopping as soon as possible and avoid the school term rush. In front of Flourish and Blotts, there was an announcement of Gilderoy Lockhart making an appearance and signing book, the planned visit was around a week before school starts. Tsukiko was glad she decided to shop now instead of later, this place would be packed on the day of the signing.

Rin said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. Why do we have to buy all the books from this author, Gilderoy Lockhart? For our defence against the dark art class." Tsukiko looked at her own list and realized she also needed to buy eleven books on defence against the dark art alone.

She said to Rin. "Maybe the new defence against the dark art teacher is a fan of this author, I haven't read any of his books." They purchased the books since it was listed on the school essential.

They went to Ollivander wand shop next and was greeted by an over joy Garrick Ollivander. He said to her in a cheerful tone. "Hello Miss Potter. How may I help you today."

She smiled and said. "My sisters need wands for Hogwarts, can you help them find the wand they need?"

Ollivander said with joy. "Most certainly." Ollivander decided to start with Arturia first, he said to her. "Ahh, Miss Arturia Pendragon. Funny how your name remind me of king Arthur. I don't suppose you're a descendent of his, are you?"

Arturia said nervously. "Not exactly. Good sir."

Ollivander said to Arturia. "Well no matter, please stand over there, while I take your measurements." Ollivander measured every part of Arturia body and made her extremely uncomfortable. Both Tsukiko and Rin snickered at Arturia reaction. Arturia gave a sigh of relief when Ollivander was done with her and went to the back of the shop. A few minutes later Ollivander brought out a wand and said to Arturia. "Eight and a half inch Oakwood, Dragon Heartstring. Give it a wave." Arturia wave the wand with unexpected result.

Tsukiko, Rin along with Ollivander was blown out of the shop window by a massive sound wave that sounded like a dragon's roar. The window was blew out along with the door. Tsukiko could only hear ringing in her ears and was a bit dazed by the unexpected reaction. Tsukiko saw Rin shouted something at the shop in general, from her lip movement, it looked like she was swearing in German again. Ollivander was stumbling around with a VERY big and happy grin on his face. Arturia face paled at what had just happened and dropped the wand like it was cursed. It took a while before their hearing recovered. Tsukiko said to Ollivander. "What the hell was that!?"

Ollivander said to them with a huge smile. "Something completely unexpected. It seemed like the wand was not only compatible with Miss Pendragon here. It gave it's roar of approval."

Rin said to Ollivander angrily. "That had better not be a joke. I almost lost my hearing there!"

Ollivander said to her in joy. "No joke! Miss Tohsaka. I never seen a wand that excited before. It was eager to serve Miss Pendragon. However we need to find one that is more docile. Good thing the heart string was not made from Hungarian Horntail or the shop would be on fire."

Tsukiko looked toward Rin with worry and she said to Ollivander with concern. "We will stay outside. While you look for another wand for Arturia." After several roars, rain and even thunder. Both Ollivander and Arturia exited the shop raffled and soaked head to toe in water, Arturia looked like a drowned cat. While Ollivander on the other hand looked like a kid on sugar high.

He said in joy. "Eleven inch Mahogany with Dragon whiskers. The Dragon whiskers was from a Chinese water dragon. A extremely rare and very docile specie of Dragon."

Tsukiko used Tergeo and Hot-Air charm on Arturia to dry her off. Arturia thanked her for her assistant and waited for Rin to get her wand. It didn't take long at all. Rin got a eight and a half inch Mahogany Dragon Heartstring wand, that was very compatible with her, due to her personality.

They paid for the wands and made their way to Magical Menagerie. Which was a big mistake. Arturia had instantly fell in love with the Kneazle with their lion's tail and cat like feature. The poor creature was almost suffocated under Arturia affection. Rin was no better, she looked at the various breed of fire crabs with predatory eyes, all the fire crabs sensed danger and backed away from Rin in fear. Tsukiko would have to remind Rin that she would need a special license for fire crabs and she was not allowed to extract their gem stones from their shells, since they were a protected species. Tsukiko soon dragged both Rin and Arturia out of the shop when the Kneazle became hysterical and Rin took out a scalpel and tried to pried a gem off the fire crab. Tsukiko decided neither Rin or Arturia were ready to look after a pet.

Later that day Tsukiko was writing a report on Hydrodynamic physic, when her communication crystal chimed softly. She took out a piece of paper and a wrote the sequence of the chime, after a short moment. Tsukiko smiled as the message was from Hermione, the message asked how she was and what she had been up to since they last met at King's Cross station. Tsukiko tapped the crystal with her ball point pen and messaged Hermione saying she had been busy working in her workshop on a big project and would surprise her when they next meet. Hermione returned the message and told her about her holiday in Spain with her parents. Hermione could not give her the detail of her holiday because she was still learning Morse code. Hermione did managed to ask her if she would come shopping with her in Diagon Alley with her parents, a week before school starts. Tsukiko replied with a yes and was glad the communication crystal couldn't transmit image, by the end of their conversation Tsukiko had tears running down her face as she remembered how close she was to losing Hermione at the start of summer holiday.

(Line break)

It was only few days after their visit to Diagon Alley. Tsukiko was taking a bath by herself. While she was scrubbing her body down with a soap, she thought of everything that had happened so far since Rin and Arturia had joined them. With Rin help their research on the mystic code mirror had evolved into the continental gate that reached all the way to America. The success of that project had brought further wealth, old coins and favours from almost all the families within Magical Britain, even the Malfoy. The only group that hadn't joined in the project or even recognised it, was the old goat and his core group, which wasn't that surprising or made any difference to their overall plan. Their true plan had gone off without a hitch, with the continental gate active. The Tohsaka was able to aid the rebellious faction in America, she was able to help her friends and allies with supplies and other goods, to help overthrow the shadow government within the American magical.

Tsukiko was deep in thought when a loud "POP" was heard. It made Tsukiko jumped from her wooden stool and looked toward the origin of the noise and came face to face with a rather ragged house elf. Both Tsukiko and the house elf were caught by complete surprise. Tsukiko turned red and screamed as the house elf apparate out in mortification. Tsukiko heard shouts from Lancer as he ran into the bathroom while she was completely naked. There was a moment of silence as Lancer stared at her and she stared back, her face turned bright red from embarrassment and shame. She shouted while overcharging her spell due to her embarrassment. "**Aguamenti Tria!**" Tsukiko shot a massive jet of water from her right palm at a gawking Lancer, the force of the spell slammed his head through the changing room wall.

Rin heard Tsukiko scream and ran towards the bathroom with Arturia following close behind her. What she saw made her stopped in her track. Tsukiko completely naked on her knees, face bright red with tears streaking down her cheeks. Lancer completely soaked and his head firmly planted into the changing room wall. Rin was gritting her teeth in anger as Lancer pulled his head out of the wall. Before Rin could say anything, she felt a massive killing intent from behind her.

Arturia covered in a dark aura hissed out in anger at Lancer. "Lancer you black guard! Have you fallen so low that you would sate your carnal desire with a child! The child you swore on your honour to protect!" Rin noticed Lancer looked over to Tsukiko, then himself, then at them.

He looked mortified and said quickly. "NO! WAIT! This isn't what it looks like!"

Arturia charged at Lancer and shouted. "Silence! You fiend!" Arturia brought her wooden sword down on Lancer head before either Tsukiko or herself could stop Arturia.

After much confusion and mayhem. Both Tsukiko and Arturia were currently in a kneeling position facing a seated Lancer, who was having his head bandaged by Rin. Both Tsukiko and Arturia had a sheepish expression.

Lancer said to Arturia in a tone of anger. "Root damn it! Saber, are you trying to kill me! Why didn't you wait for my explanation before beating the hell out of me!?"

Arturia looked away from Lancer and said. "My apologies. Lancer. I got carried away." Lancer was about to berate Arturia when Rin heard enough and slapped Lancer on the back of his head.

She said to him. "You're at fault as well, Lancer. Why did you just barged into the bathroom with Tsukiko-chan still inside? You should have known better. Poor Tsukiko was so embarrassed, she almost fainted. Besides, you're a heroic spirit, a blow or two to the head won't kill you."

Lancer said to her. "Rin, it still hurts like hell to have your head rammed into a wall and getting hit with a wooden sword from Arturia. If it was anyone else they would have been dead!" Lancer then turned towards Tsukiko and said with annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan, why did you scream? I rushed all the way to the bathroom. I thought you were being attacked!"

Tsukiko said with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, a house elf apparate next to me and surprised me."

Rin said with worry. "Why would a house elf apparate next to you? Look like we need to tweak the defence to include house elf apparate. I thought those guys were suppose to be harmless."

Tsukiko said to her. "Well, the house elf looked just as surprised as I was, I guessed he wasn't expecting to find me taking a bath."

Rin then said to Tsukiko. "Next time use your head before you scream. You can cast spell without a wand, you could have captured the elf." Rin sighed and felt rather exhausted. She said to Tsukiko. "We all had a long night. I will stay up and tweak the defence. Before you go to sleep Tsukiko-chan. Fill up those prana gems." She handed Tsukiko a bag of prana gems that was freshly made by the Horadric Cube.

Tsukiko really hated her new schedule. She had to fill up prana gem before she go to sleep. Tsukiko almost depleted of her prana was then surprised to see the same house elf in her room that had appeared in the bathroom earlier. Tsukiko ready to reach for her wand, was then surprised when the house elf banged his head against her wardrobe repeatedly.

The house elf said with anguish. "Bad Dobby. Dobby must not apparate next to great Tsukiko Potter while she was having a bath."

Tsukiko pinched the bridge of her nose and said tiredly. "Can you stop that please. You're going to put a dent on that wardrobe."

The elf turned towards her crossed eyed and said. "Dobby is sorry. Great Tsukiko Potter. Dobby don't mean to break your stuff."

There was a moment of silence before the house elf Dobby start to bang his head on the floor and said. "Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby breaking great Tsukiko Potter stuff." Tsukiko sighed, she knew some house elf could be little unstable, but this one take the biscuit. Tsukiko noticed Dobby doesn't mean her any harm and seemed to be worried about her.

She said to the house elf. "Dobby. Is there something you want? A reason why you came to see me." Tsukiko observed as Dobby stopped banging his head on the floor and seemed dazed for a moment.

He said to her with a tone of admiration and fear. "Dobby have come to warn great Tsukiko Potter, not to go to Hogwarts. Great danger awaits you there. A terrible danger will be unleashed. You must stay away."

Tsukiko felt slight anger and sorrow when she heard what Dobby had told her. She said to Dobby with a cold tone devoid of emotion and warmth. "Thank you for your warning Dobby. However I will still attend Hogwarts. If a great danger had been unleashed, I will need to be there to protect my friends and family. So I must refuse your request, but I will accept your warning."

Tsukiko felt rather uncomfortable when Dobby cried and said with admiration. "Oh, great Tsukiko Potter, so selfless, so brave. It is a honour to meet such bravery, but Dobby is sorry, I will stop you from going to Hogwarts, great Tsukiko Potter are too important to all of us." with that declaration, Dobby apparate out. Tsukiko immediately sought out Rin to inform her of this encounter.

(Line break)

It had been two days since Dobby the house elf visited Tsukiko. Rin had tweaked the anti-apparition charm to block house elf apparition. She also further modified the courtyard and mansion bounded field to include a new bounded field know as 'Feste der Schwerkraft' or 'Festival of Gravity', she also added a few innovative defence on their newly located workshops. Rin had started a proper magus training regime for Tsukiko, now that she could oversee Tsukiko training, she decided it was high time to fix some of Tsukiko glaring fault and bad practice.

Just as Rin finished upgrading the bounded field within her workshop, an explosion was heard from the testing room. Rin groaned and said in annoyance. "What the hell did she do this time!" Rin gone to the entrance of the testing room and found the Tachikomas staggered out of the room and collapsed into each other, completely out cold. Tsukiko staggered out of the testing room coughing and looked like she was at the centre of a explosion. Rin said to her in annoyance. "What happened? What did you break this time?"

Tsukiko took a deep breath and said to her with a pained smile. "Nothing actually, the explosion was a reaction from exposure to the air, but I made a BIG discovery. I will show you." Rin hesitated, she really don't want to be covered in soot. Tsukiko said to her. "It's safe, we managed to contain it before it got out of hand."

Rin walked into the testing room hesitantly and was greeted by a floating Topaz, the size of a person head with green jagged line running through the whole gem stone. The massive gem was crackling with lightning. Rin looked to Tsukiko with wide eyes and said. "Tsukiko-chan, what is this?"

Tsukiko smiled and said to her with enthusiasm. "A power source. I used the Horadric Cube to make the perfect Topaz first, then I used the Horadric Cube again, only this time I placed the Topaz and some of Timothy Runcorn magic circuits into the Cube. This is the result!"

Rin said with disbelief. "You mixed prana gem and magic circuits together! And it worked!?"

Tsukiko smiled with pure excitement and said. "This hybrid magic circuit, prana gem is self sustainable. Not only does it produce it's own od, it also gather Mana from the surrounding area constantly and store prana within the gems. What was unexpected was the elemental attribute. It seem to constantly generate electricity and would discharge a massive amount of said element when another prana source came too close to it. The Tachikomas and I almost got electrocuted when it first came out of the box. With this little baby, I solved the power supplies problem in one of my project. Now that I have a power source, I can finally resume my project."

Rin could not believe it. Tsukiko made a prana generator, a self sustaining prana gem that could recharge itself, even if it does use extracted magic circuits and combined with the help of this noble phantasm mystic code, the 'Horadric Cube'. It was a massive breakthrough. Rin hugged Tsukiko and said. "Good job! Tsukiko-chan. However next time you need to warn me when you plan to make something like this, remember this is a joint project, you need to start learning to work with others."

Tsukiko fidgeted and said meekly. "I wanted to surprise you. Rin-oneesan."

Rin almost melted at the adorable sight and hugged her even more and said. "It's ok. Tsukiko-chan, we going to work on this together. I just wanted you to be safe, that's all." Rin never saw the glint of mischief within Tsukiko eyes while they hugged.

Later that evening, Tsukiko once again changed into her lab coat and work getup. Rin insisted in her own way, that she needed to dress properly for work and looked the part of a modern magus. Lancer and Sacchin laughed for hours at the embarrassing getup, they even went so far as to say they didn't recognised her when she dressed in her work cloth. Just as she was about to walk through the mirror and go into her workshop, the bounded field alarm went off inside her head. Tsukiko along with Rin rushed to the courtyard where the alarm was triggered. Tsukiko almost tripped over herself by what she saw. Ron and the Weasley twin pinned down on the floor by Rin's gravity bounded field, they were also being threatened by Arturia with her sword. Tsukiko also noticed a car, a Ford Anglia plunged into the ground with multiple restraining bounded field still wrapped around the vehicle.

Tsukiko sighed in annoyance and undid all the bounded fields with a thought. She said to Arturia. "It's ok Arturia-oneesan. That's Ron, Fred and George Weasley. They are harmless." She then turned toward the ruffled trio and said to them. "What are you guys doing here? What's with the Ford Anglia?"

Tsukiko was not expecting what Ron said to her next. "Umm, who are you and where is Tsukiko Potter?"

Ron hadn't heard anything from Tsukiko Potter since the start of summer holiday. He hadn't received any letters from her, even thought he had send plenty of letters to her, albeit Errol was a bloody menace, half the time he thought the owl had failed to deliver the letter. That was until professor Dumbledore suggested that he go and 'rescue' Tsukiko Potter from the Tohsaka. Ron heard from professor Dumbledore that house Tohsaka had been using Tsukiko to increase their own reputation and standing. Professor Dumbledore even called them a dark family, it certainly explained why he never received any letters from her. This was further proven when their flying car was then suddenly dragged down by bright yellow ropes. The car suddenly lost power and crashed into the ground despite Fred and George best effort. Ron along with Fred and George left the stranded vehicle and was promptly slammed into the ground by some sort of dark magic. They could not move their body and found even the act of breathing difficult.

While Ron and his twin brother was incapacitated. A beautiful blond hair girl with jade green eyes appeared before them, she wore silver armour with deep blue dress. She was no older then he was.

She levelled her sword threateningly towards them and said with hostility. "Who are thou to trespass on this ground. State thou name and purpose! Resist and I shall cut you down." Ron was terrified along with Fred and George. So much for their rescue mission. It was then two more girls emerged from the manor. One of them seemed to know them and told the blond hair girl whose name was Arturia to stand down. With the dark magic gone, Ron observed the two girls, one looked like a total nerd, while the other was an exotic beauty with brown wavy hair tied into twin pony tails, she had blue eyes and wore a pair of smart oval shape glasses, she also wore the same clothing as the nerdy girl. The nerdy girl asked why they were here.

Ron replied bravely. "Umm, who are you and where is Tsukiko Potter?"

The nerdy girl with black hair tied into twin pigtail braids, wore big coke lens glasses and white lab coat said to him in annoyance. "Ron! Don't you recognise me? I know we haven't seen each other since the beginning of summer break, but that was a bit rude even for you." Ron was very confused and looked over to Fred and George for answers. Both of them shook their heads at him.

He looked back and said. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The nerdy girl with black pigtail braids sighed and took off her glasses and said. "Seriously!? You three are unbelievable." Ron jaw almost came undone when he saw the girl before him was Tsukiko Potter. Fred and George laughed uproariously.

Ron said with horror stricken tone. "What are you wearing! You look like a nerd!" Ron regretted that comment when the dark magic activated once again and slammed him and his brothers into the ground once more.

Tsukiko changed out of her work cloth and got cups of coffee for everyone, including Ron. She said to Ron and the Weasley twins. "Sorry about your Ford Anglia. I will get it fixed first thing in the morning. In the mean time you guys can use the guest room."

Fred said to her sheepishly. "We should apologies too. When little ickle Ronnie here said you were being held against your will by the Tohsaka. We came to rescue you..."

George took over. "Guess we were mistaken."

Ron quickly said to his brothers. "But professor Dumbledore told me Tsukiko was in trouble and needed rescuing. It would explain why she didn't reply to any of my letter." Tsukiko noticed Rin glared at Ron when he mentioned the old goat. Tsukiko quickly diverted everyone's attention away from what the old goat said and avoided two hot tempered individual from arguing.

She said to Ron. "Ron. I never received your letters. Also I had send you letters over the holiday, didn't you get them?"

Ron looked confused and said. "Umm no I didn't. I never received any letters from you, neither did Hermione when I asked her. Hermione told me, she assumed you didn't send her letters by owls because of the crystal you gave her." Tsukiko thought for a moment. She called Hedwig over. She had a short conversation with the snowy white owl and discovered Hedwig had given the letters to a house elf who claimed to be working for the Weasley.

Tsukiko groaned and said to Ron and the twins. "Ron, Fred, George. Do you guys have a house elf?"

Fred said to her. "No we don't, but mum..."

George took over. "Always wanted one. Why?"

Tsukiko said to them. "Because Hedwig told me that she gave my letters to a house elf that claimed to be working for the Weasley."

All three Weasley looked at each other and said in unison. "WHAT!?" Tsukiko sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Rin Tohsaka was thinking deeply. The old bastard was still trying to get his hand on Tsukiko. Rin had honestly thought with the destruction of the blood ward, this would all stop and the senile old fool would finally back off. Tsukiko told the Weasley brothers about her encounter with Dobby the house elf, minus the bath encounter and subsequence Lancer beat down.

Rin was brought out of her contemplation when Tsukiko said to them. "Sorry for the late introduction. The blond hair girl is my sister Arturia Pendragon. The brown hair girl is also my sister and the head of house Tohsaka, Rin Tohsaka."

Ron then said to them in disbelief. "Wait! You're the head of house Tohsaka!? Your just a kid! I knew the Tohsaka was dark, using kids to do their dirty work!" Rin got an angry twitch under her left eye. She took off her glasses and therefore cancelled her perfect sociable persona and brought out her magus persona. Rin had a wonderful idea of messing with Ron's head for insulting her and her house.

She said to Ron while she pulled Tsukiko toward her. "I am the head of house Tohsaka, an emancipated minor, also the legal guardian of Tsukiko Potter." Rin then said in a seductive voice while she pulled Tsukiko into a passionate embrace from behind. "Tsukiko-chan is my little sister, my apprentice and my property." Rin smile widened and became more sadistic when she saw Ron Weasley face turned bright red from either anger or embarrassment. She said to Tsukiko in the same seductive voice while she placed her head onto Tsukiko shoulder and rubbed her face against Tsukiko cheek. "Tsukiko-chan. Do you remember what you should call me when I am teaching you magic, do you remember your position within the Tohsaka house. Say it, Tsukiko-chan. Call me by my title." Rin smiled at Tsukiko when she turned pink.

Tsukiko said to her in a meek and submissive voice. "Yes I do... Master." Rin smile became downright sadistic when Ron shot out of his seat red faced and took out his wand. A purple magic circle appeared where he stood. Ron was then slammed into the ground with a groan of pain. Rin still held Tsukiko in a seductive manner.

She said to Ron maliciously. "Boy, this is my house and you will abide by my rules, just like everyone else here. I may look like a child. However I have power and experience that would make even the most powerful unspeakable envious. You don't stand a chance against me, you can't even stand on your own two feet."

Tsukiko honestly tried to avoid the confrontation between Rin and Ron, but Ron managed to push the wrong button and pissed Rin off. Tsukiko was getting rather embarrassed by Rin behaviour. She said to Rin quickly, Tsukiko hoped she would be able to stopped the situation from escalating. "Master. We still have work to do in our workshops, perhaps it would be best to put this on hold for now and continue our project before we fall behind schedule." That seemed to have brought Rin out of her sadistic mood.

Rin said to her with realization. "Ahh, you're right. It's already this late, we need to hurry up and finish our work. Come along Tsukiko-chan." As Rin rushed off toward the basement. Tsukiko bowed to the Weasley twins and said to them. "I have to go for now. Arturia-oneesan will show you guys to the guest room. I will see you all in the morning." Tsukiko quickly followed after Rin.

Tsukiko was working with Rin in the workshop, they were working on a new combination with the Horadric Cube. Tsukiko said to Rin. "Rin-oneesan. Why did you intimidate Ron Weasley? If you had stayed quite, he won't be any the wiser. Now he's going to think the old goat is right about everything."

Rin said to her with a sigh. "Sorry Tsukiko-chan. Ron Weasley personality reminded me of someone rather unpleasant. His behaviour was inexcusable." Rin looked her in the eyes and said. "I know you planned to convert Ron to your side eventually, but I can see that endeavour is going to fail. Ron Weasley is someone set in his own way. From what I saw within your memory, he always seek the easiest way to achieve his goal and ambition, once he is set on a belief. He will never change. I have seen this happened many time within the Clock Tower. Young ambitious magus looking for the fastest way to fame and prestige. I saw that same glint of greed and ambition in his eyes. He really rub me the wrong way." Tsukiko contemplated what Rin had said and came to realized Ron hadn't taken what she said to him during their first year to heart. He always used Hermione to complete his home work. Ron lack motivation unless it was something he find enjoyable, like Quidditch, wizard chest or games. Tsukiko realized he hadn't changed at all since the day she first met him on Hogwarts express. Just like Rin said, she really couldn't see how Ron would change from who he was right now.

Ron was livid and thought to himself. 'How dare those Tohsaka treat Tsukiko Potter like that! Professor Dumbledore was right, he's always right. They will need to rescue Tsukiko Potter from that dark witch Rin Tohsaka.' While Ron was stewing in his own anger. The Weasley twin was playing games with the Tachikomas.

Fred noticed Ron was upset with Rin Tohsaka. He must admit that girl scared the hell out of him and George, but Ron had started the fight by insulting the Tohsaka in their own house. Both him and George was divided on whether the Tohsaka was really dark at all. Many families from light and dark praised the Tohsaka for creating the continental gate, they brought trade and wealth to magical Britain. They also said Nicolas Flamel was leading the Tohsaka. Fred heard his father talked with other members of the order about a split in relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Fred honestly couldn't see Tsukiko as dark or those close to her. The way she smiled when she was close to her friends and family showed him that. All three Weasley had gone to sleep after their game with the Tachikomas.

(Line break)

Tsukiko managed to fixed and recharged the flying Ford Anglia. Tsukiko bid Ron and the twins farewell before she returned to the manor. It was then Sacchin came home, looked extremely worried as she paced back and forth in the living room. Tsukiko sat down along with Rin and Arturia.

Rin said to Sacchin. "Satsuki-chan. What's wrong? You looked a bit pale." Sacchin turned toward them and gave them a magazine on films and gossip. Rin's eyes widened in shock at the article. "How did this happen? I thought you went by a pseudonym name of Sandy Mitchel. How did they find out your real name and have pictures of you!?"

Tsukiko asked Rin and Sacchin. "Is it bad that the press knew Sacchin real name?"

Rin looked at her with worry and said. "Yes it is. It means we are going to get journalist and paparazzi watching our every move. 'The Garden of Sinners' series was only meant to be a way to start our funds at the beginning, it was unexpected that it became a massive hit. With the series being put on the big screen, the first film was a block buster hit across the globe and there are plans to complete the series with another six films."

Rin then turned to Sacchin and said. "Satsuki-chan. Do you have our legal paper done? We're going to need them more then ever now."

Sacchin replied. "Yes. Pip managed to get them all done today. Flawless birth certificate, passport, legal records along with a complete history of your life from the day you were born to now. It took awhile to get them done for you and Arturia."

Rin said to Sacchin. "That's fine. If those journalist decided to dig into our histories, we need to avoid any scandal and attentions." Rin then said to her. "Tsukiko-chan, we need to extend the muggle repelling charm and start making more of those mystic code disguise clothing for Arturia and myself." Rin then turn to Sacchin. "Make sure you are not tailed when you visit the mercenaries or anyone that would raise suspicion. That will be all." Rin then dragged her toward the mirror at the basement and said to her. "Lets get those clothing done asap. Look like it's going to be another all nighters." Tsukiko wanted to cry, she needed her sleep.

None of the residents at the mansion of 46a Craigdarragh Road noticed a strange doll like bird perched on the tree just outside of the bounded field. The creature observed the coming and going of 46a Craigdarragh Road. A woman sat in an office at London smiled as she watched Satsuki Yumizuka entered the manor through the eyes of the doll like bird and said with amusement. "Found you."

(Line break)

Leaky Cauldron

Tsukiko waited for Hermione and her parents at the Leaky Cauldron without her disguise. Sacchin was doing some last minute arrangement at Gringotts for an important meeting. Sacchin said she would meet her at Flourish and Blot. Rin and Arturia were shopping in London for cloths and other essentials with Lancer as chaperone and pack mule. Tsukiko watched as Hermione and her parents greeted her with a smile, Hermione ran towards her and wrapped her in a big hug. Hermione parents smiled at the touching scene. She said to Hermione. "Hello. Hermione-chan. Did you enjoy your holiday?" Tsukiko had to control her emotion around Hermione, she was certain Hermione would get worried if she broke down and cried in front of her. The memories of Hermione almost dying was still fresh in her mind, even if Hermione could not remembered the incident due to her Obliviate spell.

Tsukiko was thankful for the distraction when Mrs Granger said to her. "Hello, Tsukiko. We hoped you had a pleasant summer break."

Ms Granger said to her with concern. "Are you all right Tsukiko? After what happened at the train station. You and Mr Bazett left in a hurry." Tsukiko smiled while hiding her pain.

She said to Ms Granger "I'm fine. Sorry if what happened had caused you and your family concern, but I'm all right now." Ms Granger nodded in understanding. Just as Tsukiko and the Granger family about to enter Diagon Alley they ran into Arthur Weasley and his family.

Hermione was happy to see Tsukiko again. She really missed her. Through out her holiday, she was worried about Tsukiko, their encounter at King's Cross with that horrible walrus man really scared her. It felt incredibly wrong to see Tsukiko scared and cried like that. She had a talk with her parents about what happened and how she felt. She really wanted to know what happened, she was curious about the reason why Tsukiko reacted like that. However her mum told her not to push the subject, her mum explained to her that people don't like others bringing up painful subjects or memories. What happened to Tsukiko was painful to her, she even felt pain for Tsukiko when she remembered how weak and fragile Tsukiko looked after that encounter. She had chose to smile and greet Tsukiko warmly, Hermione was confident that Tsukiko would tell her when she was ready. Hermione almost groaned when she saw Ron Weasley, everything was going so well before he arrived.

Tsukiko was taken back quite a bit by the Weasley patriarch enthusiasm. The man was practically glowing with joy and happiness. Tsukiko noticed Arthur Weasley came with his wife Molly Weasley, his daughter Ginny Weasley, their sons Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. The whole family had their trade mark red hair. Tsukiko thought with amusement. 'Shirou-oniisan would fit right in during his younger days.' A thought from Shirou told her, that he heard what she said.

He thought to her with a tone of mock annoyance. 'I'm still young you know. Tsukiko-chan.'

Tsukiko replied with mischief. "Shirou-oniisan. Being in your thirty, having white hair and tan skin is not the definition of youth. I think Rin was doing you a favour by offering to bring you back as a six year old.'

Shirou thought to her grimly. 'Tsukiko-chan, you and I both know, that was no favour from Rin. I better stop distracting you. Have fun Tsukiko-chan.'

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when Molly Weasley said to her and Ginny Weasley with unbridled joy. "Look, Ginny. It's the girl who lived. Tsukiko Potter!" Tsukiko almost groaned at that, she really hated that title. However what Ginny had said caught her completely off guard.

Ginny looked at her for a moment and said nonchalant. "She's nothing special. Don't know why everyone make such a big deal about her." Tsukiko wasn't expecting that! She doesn't know whether to feel glad or annoyed that Ginny wasn't another fan girl.

She then heard the Weasley matriarch chastised Ginny. "Ginny! How can you be so rude!"

Ginny gave her a bored look and said blandly. "My apologies. I was expecting more from what my idiot of a brother Ron said, and what my parents told me about you. If you will excuse me." Ginny walker towards the entrance of Diagon Alley and left her family.

Molly Weasley said with frustration. "OHHH, that girl!"

Arthur Weasley tried to placate his wife and said to her. "It's all right Molly. She just at that rebellious stage." Ron was looking a bit red, after being called an idiot by his sister. Tsukiko put the whole thing behind her as she made her way to Flourish and Blot with Hermione and the group.

Flourish and Blot

Tsukiko was not amused. Hermione had chosen this day to do her book shopping because she wanted her books to be signed by Gilderoy Lockhart. Tsukiko had already read his books and she was NOT impressed, neither was Rin or Arturia. Those books were not worth the parchments they were printed on. The method of defeating those dark creature were indeed true, if not far fetch. However ninety five percent of the books were filled with self glorifying junk from Gilderoy Lockhart. Tsukiko had to control her angry twitch when Hermione gone gaga over the blond flop dressed in horrid purple robe. Tsukiko questioned Hermione taste in men, when compared to Cu Chulainn, not many could meet his standard. Tsukiko blanched when she saw Lockhart looked at her and smiled widely.

The blond flop shouted to her over the crowd in joy. "Tsukiko Potter. The girl who lived! How unexpected to have you on my book signing day. Come! Take a photo with me for the Daily Prophet." Tsukiko had chose not to go near the blond flop, she ducked and moved back towards the exit at inhuman speed and bumped into Sacchin.

Sacchin said to her in surprise. "Hey Tsukiko-chan. What's the rush?"

Tsukiko whispered quickly. "Blond flop trying to get me into a photo shoot. Gotta get away!"

Satsuki tried not to laugh at Tsukiko. She found out Tsukiko don't like strangers taking photos of her, especially magical photos. Tsukiko hid behind her as the 'blond flop' followed Tsukiko with a dazzling smile. Satsuki stopped the man and said. "Sir, if you don't mind. My sister is rather camera shy and I would appreciate it if you don't force her to take a photo with you."

The man seemed to lost his dazzle for a moment before he said to her with that same smile. "Miss, who might you be? I did not know Miss Potter had a sister. Considering she was the only child."

Satsuki smiled back and said. "Satsuki Yumizuka. Legal guardian and adoptive sister of Tsukiko Potter. Member of house Tohsaka. And who might you be?" The man seemed to blanched a little, when Tohsaka was mentioned.

However he recovered quickly and said. "Gilderoy Lockhart. Honorary member of the dark..."

He was cut off when a woman barged him aside and shouted to Satsuki in excitement. "You're Satsuki Yumizuka! The author of 'Garden of Sinners'! Please sign my book!" Satsuki was soon swamped by witches wanting their copies signed. Satsuki honestly did not know the books would be just as successful and popular in the magical world as they were in the mundane world. No one seemed to notice Gilderoy Lockhart was unconscious on the floor covered in shoe marks as he was trampled by 'Garden of Sinners' fans.

Lucius Malfoy sneaked upon Ginny Weasley, he was puzzled, as the Weasley girl was holding a cauldron in each hand, filled with books, was she shopping for her friends or a family member perhaps? Lucius thought it was not important, he needed to drop the book left to him by the dark lord into her cauldron and sabotage Arthur Weasley Muggle Protection Act in the process. He dropped the book into one of her cauldrons and was about to set off the second part of his plan, discredit Arthur by starting a fight in the book shop.

However he was distracted by a shout. "You're Satsuki Yumizuka! The author of 'Garden of Sinners'! Please sign my book!" Lucius never saw Ginny Weasley sudden spin on the spot and ran towards the exit. However he had felt her cauldron smashed into his shin at full force. Lucius yelled in pain and hopped on his good leg, as he was hopping on one leg, another witch barged into him and knocked him into the book shelf. Lucius hit the bookshelf with the back of his head and was knocked out cold, Lucius was almost trampled to death by 'Garden of Sinners' fans.

(Line break)

Gringotts

Hermione along with her parents, Tsukiko and her sister Satsuki managed to escaped to Gringotts. Hermione was completely stunned to find out Satsuki was the author of the popular book series 'Garden of Sinners'. She got the whole collection and was a big fan of this series, even thought she was still too young for the majority of it's content. She had to buy the books behind her parents back and hid them under her bed. Hermione smiled and realized she could get Tsukiko to have her book signed by Satsuki. Hermione breath a sigh of relief, Satsuki managed to signed everyone's book at Flourish and Blot with great speed and escaped before more fans arrived.

Satsuki said to them. "My apologies. Mr Granger. Ms Granger. That's the first time this had happened. I honestly didn't know my books was also popular among wizards and witches."

Her mum said to Satsuki with a giggle. "Oh no, it's quite all right. I'm a big fan of your books. The movie was excellent as well. And please call me Linda and my husband Jeffrey."

Her dad then added. "Jeff will be fine as well."

Hermione eyes widened and she said with shock. "Mum, you went and saw the movie!? Why didn't you take me as well?"

Her mum said to her. "Hermione, you're too young. I promise I will take you to see them once you're sixteen years old."

Hermione said with disbelief. "MUM!"

Tsukiko smiled at Hermione reaction.

Sacchin said to them. "I have to get ready for the meeting. Don't forget to meet our guests Tsukiko-chan. You still have about an hour before they come through the gate." Sacchin left Tsukiko and her group.

Hermione asked her with curiosity. "Tsukiko-chan, who are you meeting and what did Satsuki-san mean by gate?" Tsukiko took out the Daily Prophet with an article about the opening of the continental gate and gave it to Hermione, for her to read. Hermione almost hyperventilated and said in shock. "You made a gate that connect all the way to America!? It's the same as the one in our dorm room that connect to your house!? The one we use every weekend to go and play at your house!"

Hermione instantly regretted what she said as her parents gave a stunned look.

Her mum said to her. "Dear. What's this about you going to play at Tsukiko house every weekend?"

Hermione said in panic. "It's only on the weekend, no one noticed. All we did was sight seeing, reading books at her personal library, eating exotic food and taking amazing Japanese bath together..." Hermione eye widened in realization as she covered her own mouth with her hands. Before she could say anything else.

Her father said with tears of joy. "Hermione actually broken school rules! She sneaked out of her school to play with her friends. My daughter is actually being sociable! Linda Dear, this is a cause for celebration. Let's go to that Chinese restaurant that you always liked." Hermione turned bright red at being teased by her mum and dad instead of being told off. Hermione wanted to find the nearest table to hid under. Weasley timely arrival was a close second to a good distraction.

Tsukiko watched as the Weasley family made their way into Gringotts and she said to Hermione. "Hermione-chan. I need to get ready for the meeting. I will see you at King's Cross again, if not before. I will tell you everything at Hogwarts. Take care of yourself. All right."

Hermione still bright red said to her. "All right. Tsukiko-chan. I will see you later." Tsukiko bid the Granger and Weasley farewell and told them she had an important meeting within Gringotts. She made her way towards the newly created gate room and ran into Draco and his mother along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Tsukiko smiled as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle flinched in surprise, when they met her suddenly. She said in polite greeting and amusement. "Hello Draco. Crabbe. Goyle. Fancy meeting you guys here."

Draco was the first to recover and said to her in a polite tone. "Hello Miss Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Allow me to introduce you to my mother. Narcissa Malfoy." Tsukiko smiled and bowed to Narcissa Malfoy.

She said to Narcissa. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ms Malfoy. I'm Tsukiko Potter, heir of the Tohsaka and ancient house of Potter." Tsukiko couldn't tell what Narcissa was thinking. The woman was stern looking, full of discipline with her straight back and regal posture. She had brown and blond hair, an unusual combination.

Narcissa looked at her critically and said with a hardly noticeable small smile. "It's nice to meet you. Miss Potter. Severus was right about you. You are an intriguing child." Narcissa then said to Draco. "Draco dear. I will go ahead and meet your father, I will get everything you need for Hogwarts. Stay here with Miss Potter. I will come back to Gringotts again in couple of hours." Narcissa gave her a smirk and said. "Miss Potter. I trust you will show Draco around and keep him safe. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

Tsukiko was a little confused and surprised when Narcissa Malfoy asked her to show Draco and his group around Gringotts. From Draco expression, he couldn't believe it either. Tsukiko thought about the encounter for a moment and came to realized that Severus might had told Narcissa Malfoy everything, but not Lucius Malfoy. If Severus did tell Lucius everything, she wouldn't be getting visit from Snatchers. That damn annoying organization was getting funding and orders from Lucius Malfoy. They were only able to find out about the funding and orders from the captured snatchers, but there was no hard evidence or proof linking this group to Lucius Malfoy. The Snatchers seemed to be made of incompetent wizards pretending to be bounty hunters, what they lack in skills and quality, they make up for in numbers. Tsukiko thought in annoyance at the number of 'Snatchers' that had been captured since the start of summer holiday. They were even stupid enough to attack Gringotts during the 'continental gate' opening ceremony.

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when Draco asked her. "So. What're you doing in Gringotts?" Tsukiko thought for a moment then smiled mischievously at Draco. Tsukiko decided it was time for Draco to learn another lesson.

Draco was surprised that his mother would leave him with Tsukiko Potter. He honestly thought she would react like father did when ever he heard the name Tsukiko or Tohsaka. Sneers of disgust and angry retort. Instead his mother greeted Tsukiko Potter politely. Draco heard uncle Snape was mentioned, had he told her about what Tsukiko Potter was really like? He tried to tell his mother and father about Tsukiko before, but the magical contract stopped him from speaking as soon as he tried. Draco asked what Tsukiko was doing here and he regretted asking that question, as she gave him the smile that scared the hell out of him, Goyle and Crabbe.

Tsukiko said to him. "We will talk in the VIP room. Follow me."

Draco followed Tsukiko to the VIP room that was next to the new continental gate. Draco remembered how upset his father was when the gate was first announced. The day when the name Tohsaka became well known among all the light and dark family. Draco noticed the goblin bowed to Tsukiko with respect, but sneered at him, Goyle and Crabbe.

Tsukiko said to the goblin guarding the VIP room. "They are with me." Tsukiko then said to them. "Come along. We got a lot to talk about." Draco entered a lavish room heavily decorated for international guests, it seemed the goblin spared no expense in making the guest feel like royalty. Tsukiko said to him. "Go and have a seat, I will get the drink." Draco eyes widen in horror along with Crabbe and Goyle.

He said with panic. "NOOO... I mean, let me get the drink for all of us. Please!" Draco still remembered the last time Tsukiko got them drinks, he wondered how in the Merlin's pants she got uncle Snape favourite fire wine that he had stashed away, was beyond him. All he remembered was, when he woke up and found his uncle glared at him along with Crabbe and Goyle angrily. Tsukiko was nowhere to be found, it turned out she was sober enough to make it back to her dorm and she left them there to take the heat. They vowed to never let Tsukiko get drinks for them ever again. Draco picked out fruit juice and butter beer and poured them for everyone.

Draco sat down along with Tsukiko. Crabbe and Goyle each with a drink nearby.

Tsukiko said to him. "Draco. Officially I'm here to greet the representative of house Schnee of the American magical."

Draco noticed the official part and said to Tsukiko. "Unofficially?"

Tsukiko smiled mischievously and said to him. "Unofficially. It's actually a meeting between the Tohsaka and the north American dark lord, Adam Taurus." Draco almost fell out of his chair, his eyes widen in shock. However neither Goyle and Crabbe seemed to react at all to this news.

He said to Tsukiko in surprise. "You're going to greet a dark lord!? The Tohsaka is going to meet him. Why?"

Tsukiko smiled at him and said. "I can't tell you why, since the content of this meeting is top secret, even as we speak now, the goblins are diverting the ministry attention away from the continental gate. As to why. How much do you know about the history of American magical?" Draco had to admit, he doesn't know much about the history of the American magical, all he knew was the reputation of the dark lord Adam Taurus. How he decimated an army of hit wizards and left the field red with their blood. The north American dark lord was listed as equal to 'You-Know-Who' under the ICW, when he was alive. Dark lord Adam Taurus had a hexed on sight order from the ICW. Why would Tsukiko Potter and the Tohsaka want to meet someone like that.

Draco replied to Tsukiko question. "I know about Adam Taurus, but I know next to nothing about the history of American Magical."

Tsukiko said to him. "That's not surprising. A lot about the history of American magical was covered up. Great many nations within the ICW chose not to acknowledge those particular history due their own sense of ego and superiority." Draco watched as Tsukiko drank a mouthful of butter beer before she continued. "To understand the current situation, you need to know the history and what had happened before. Draco, do you know what happened to majority of magical that was found guilty of crime or offence against the Ministry of Magic and International Statute of Secrecy prior to the 1718 construction and use of Azkaban prison."

Draco frowned and said. "No I don't."

Tsukiko said to him. "Instead of imprisoning the offending wizards or witches, It was easier and cheaper to exile them to the new colonies. Magical Ministry in Europe and Russia also send their criminal into exile even well after 1718. Now think about it, a mass exile of magical criminal, normally a whole family made to leave their home for an unknown world. The magical Ministry that exiled them would assume they would never survive and forgotten about them completely. Some of those families with skills in dark magic or other forbidden arts found themselves on a land filled not with despair like those who exiled them had hoped, but a land of unlimited opportunity. A great number of those family grew into power that could rival the ministry that exiled them. However there was a massive division between those families as they fought each other for power, wealth and resource. In the period of 1861 to 1865 the war intensified to a whole different level. One of the family committed an act that was worse then even the unforgivable. This was the history that all magical Ministries attempted to hid at all cost."

Draco noticed Tsukiko face darkened as the room temperature dropped. "The offending family summoned denizens of the burning hell into our world as they attempted to tip the scale of the war in their favour."

Draco eye widened in shock as he shot out of his seat and shouted in panic. "Have they gone mad!? Don't they know what would happen if demon kind get a foothold in our world..." Draco was cut off when Tsukiko slammed a book on top of his head.

Tsukiko said to him with annoyance. "Don't interrupt me when I'm telling the story. Let me finish!" Draco rubbed his head and sat back down as Tsukiko continued. "The action of this family caused all the other wizard families within American magical to band together. It was a long bloody battle, many wizards and witches perished battling the demons of burning hell. The battle was only won against the demon because of the 'half breed' or what they called 'mixed blood' families, when they joined in." Draco tried not to sneer, it's still a hard habit to break and Tsukiko would definitely hit him if he slip up.

He said to Tsukiko. "What could those half breed or mixed blood do?" Draco was once again hit on the head with a book.

Tsukiko said with annoyance. "I'm getting to that! Those mixed blood families were not your standard half breed. Those families tried and succeeded in creating generations of magical and Fae hybrid. Possessing greater magical power, physical strength, inhuman toughness, inhuman speed and even magical resistance. Those wizards and witches possess all the benefit of their Fae ancestry and none of their weakness. They turned the war around and drove the demon kinds from our world. Afterwards they were hailed as heroes and champions within the American magical. There was over a hundred years of peace within the American magical, until twenty years ago."

Draco was dreading this and said to her with caution, while protecting his head. "Wait. So the reason why the other Magical Ministries covered up what happened in America, was because one family summoned demons into our world and we were all subsequently saved by half-breed. I can see why they would want to cover all this up." Draco expected to be hit again with a book, he wasn't expecting a soft chuckle from Tsukiko.

He blushed a bit when Tsukiko smiled warmly at him. "That was actually quite observant on your part, Draco. Yes, you are correct. The idea that half-breed end up saving the world really rankled all those 'Pure-blood' wizard, they gone so far as to completely wipe the event from their histories and banned any attempt to publish those event outside of American magical."

Draco thought for a moment and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, you said they had peace for over a hundred years, so what happened twenty years ago... sorry if I interrupted you, please don't hit me again."

Tsukiko glared at him and said. "See that you don't. Twenty years ago. The American Ministry tried to introduce the 'Mixed-blood' registration act. They wanted to publicly named and trace everyone with Fae blood. This was met with angry reaction from majority of American magical and those who had Fae ancestry. At the time, the bill was expected to be defeated and would never make it pass the vote. However to the dismay of many American magical, the bill was voted through, but that wasn't what had triggered the start of the civil war twenty years ago. One of the ministry worker leaked a second proposed plan by the American Ministry to proclaim all 'Mixed-blood' to be the 'Property' of the Ministry."

Draco paled, he knew what that meant. Form the books he had read about world war one and two, the Nazis declared all Jews to be properties of the state, afterwards they stripped them of their wealth, status and freedom. The American Ministry tried the same thing on those 'Mixed-blood'. Tsukiko said to him. "From your expression there. You knew what the American Ministry had planned for the 'Mixed-blood'. Glad to see you're getting smarter and start to see how twisted the world could really be." Tsukiko leaned back and said to him. "That's how the current civil war started. Within the ICW, the American Ministry send their representative to portray them as a peace loving nation and those fools within the ICW ate it all up or just ignored the truth. However behind the curtain that's the American Ministry laid a shadow government hell bend on enslaving the 'Mixed-blood' and they are losing the war badly. The rebel forces controlled nearly eighty percent of the American magical and it's resource. I estimate the war would end in about two to three years time."

Draco was puzzled and ask. "Why do the ICW not recognise the rebel forces within the American magical as the legitimate government? Why would they chose a shadow government that only have twenty percent control?"

Tsukiko said to him. "Because the rebel forces was being led by 'Mixed-blood' families and it's leader Adam Taurus. The pure-blood families within the other magical Ministries refuse to recognise them until they have no choice, but to recognise them. Until then they fooled themselves into think somehow the pure-blood within American Ministry of Magic would somehow win and take control again. At least the ICW has no appetite to send their own wizards to aid the shadow government in a losing battle."

Draco leaned back and thought for a moment. He said to Tsukiko. "So Adam Taurus is fighting for his people, for their freedom, then how is he a dark lord?"

Tsukiko smiled and said to him. "Draco. The title of dark lord are given to those who royally pissed off the Ministry, Wizengamot or the ICW. You don't need to go on a mass killing spree, torture puppies and kittens or even gather like minded followers. All you need to do is pissed the wrong people off and they will slap you with the title of dark lord. However I would suggest you show respect when you meet Adam Taurus. He did kill an army of hit wizard and I'm going to show you what a real dark lord is truly like when he come through that gate." Tsukiko then looked at her watch and said to him. "In about five minutes time."

This was Draco first time at the gate. He looked at the gate in awe. It was made of one huge piece of mirror with a circular metal ring frame the circular mirror. The silver metal ring had many runes etched onto it's surface. Quite frankly, it was a beautiful piece of work. The runes on the ring lights up and the mirror shimmered like the surface of a lake. Three people exited the gate. A young woman with long white hair the colour of pure snow, it was not the colour of age, it still retained a vibrant glow of youth, she had sky blue eyes, a faint vertical scar on her left eye that had not diminished her beauty in the slightest, she wore a mixed colour dress in white and light blue, the inner collar of her jacket was vibrant red, over all the woman had an unearthly beauty to her presence.

The next woman caught Draco completely off guard, she had long wavy black hair with amber eyes, what struck Draco the most was her ears, this woman had a pair of 'cat' ears atop her head and they were REAL! The woman wore a mix of black and white clothing that was form fitting, it brought out all her curves, Draco knew the clothing was more for manoeuvrability then formal occasion. Draco found the mixed-blood woman mature and attractive, he still had to fight down the reflex of sneering at those with less then pure blood heritage. He also noticed Tsukiko was keeping an eye on him.

The man in the middle gave Draco all the motivation he needed to buried the reflex. The man had swept back red hair the colour of freshly spilled blood, unlike the ginger red of the Weasley. Draco noticed the man had what appears to be horns on top of his head, he wore a white mask that covered the upper half of his face and his eyes, none the less Draco could feel the gaze of the man upon him. He wore a black suit similar to those wore by muggles, his coat was button strangely on his upper right chest, the coat had strange motif of red thorny vines. It was only now that Draco noticed all three had weapons on them. The white hair girl carried a rapier of sorts. The cat girl carried strange rectangle sword. Adam Taurus carried what appeared to be a samurai sword with a strange sheath. Draco could feel the presence of all three, his danger sense told him to be weary of all three as they could cut him down before he could even utter one syllable. Draco could feel an unnatural pressure from Adam Taurus, a presence that demand respect and obedience.

Tsukiko stood just in front of Draco on his left side with Crabbe and Goyle behind them. Blake gave her a look, Tsukiko gave her an amused half smile just outside of Draco view. Tsukiko bowed to Adam Taurus and said with the highest respect. "Lord Taurus. Allow me to introduce you to my subordinates." Tsukiko palm facing upwards and gestured to Draco. "Draco Malfoy of house Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Tsukiko then looked to Draco and said. "Draco, This is Lord Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee of house Schnee."

Draco then said with the most stiff posture possible. "Lord Taurus. On behalf of house Malfoy and Ministry of magic allow me to welcome you to great Britain."

Adam looked at Draco and said in a unimpressed and flat tone. "A pure-blood noble from great Britain? I see they taught you well in coating your tongue with honey, but how is your steel? Do you have the back bone that would permit you to stand in my presence." Tsukiko glanced at Draco to see his reaction. She only barely saw Adam drew his sword and rest the edge of his blade on the side of Draco neck. Crabbe and Goyle already fell on their ass. She almost whistled at Draco posture, he stood stocked still, unflinching and stared at Adam with unmoving eyes. Adam gave him a half smile and said. "I see you have some steel in you after all, unlike your subordinate. I look forward to great thing from you, boy." Adam said to her. "Let's go, I would like to get the meeting over and done with. Lead the way, young lady." Tsukiko led Adam, Blake and Weiss out of the gate room and left Draco and his henchmen behind. Before she left the room.

Tsukiko said to Draco and his group. "I will see you guys at Hogwarts. Have a good day."

Draco was at a lost for words when Adam Taurus looked down on him and pure-blood in general. He wanted to argue, to retort with sneer and angry remark. However he remembered what Tsukiko said, here stood a man who cut down an army of hit wizards and before he could say anything. A crimson red blade was already on his neck. Draco was absolutely scared out of his mind, his body completely froze up, even his eye lids and iris had frozen up. He was so stock still, he would have made a statue proud. Even after Adam Taurus complimented him on having a back bone and Tsukiko bid them farewell. He stood completely still. His whole body was still petrified in terror after that encounter.

Crabbe said to him in awe. "Boss, that was awesome. You didn't even move when he could have cut your head off! I didn't even see him move." That seemed to have broken the metaphoric spell that had frozen him.

His whole body shook with fear and he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe. Goyle. Any idea where the nearest toilet is?"

Goyle said to him. "I saw one near the VIP room. Why?" Draco started walking towards the toilet while his whole body shook.

He said to them. "Because I think I just shat myself."

Tsukiko led Adam. Blake and Weiss towards the meeting room. She turned on the spot and said to Adam. "My apologies for not greeting you properly. Sensei."

Adam said to her with a smile. "That's quite all right. Tsukiko-chan, I assumed you tried to teach your subordinates some valuable life lessons."

Adam was interrupted by Blake as the older girls hugged her and said to her in joy. "Tsukiko! It's so good to see you again. You really should come and see us more often."

Weiss then said to her. "Yes. You should visit more often. Ruby have been quite restless lately. We need someone to distract her. None the less it's good to see you again. Tsukiko." Before Tsukiko could reply.

Adam hit both Weiss and Blake on top of their heads and said in an admonished tone. "You two can play and visit outside of work. We got a meeting to attend to. Lead the way Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko led them into the meeting room, Sacchin was already inside, she had a brief case ready on the table. Tsukiko joined Sacchin beside her as all of them seated themselves around the table.

Tsukiko led the meeting and said to Adam. "The head of Tohsaka have decided to increase our effort in your civil war. The head of house has given me permission to give those to you." Tsukiko opened the brief case and showed them the content.

Weiss gasped in surprise. The brief case was filled with the one item that had changed her life completely. Weiss thought back to the day of her ascension rite as the head of Schnee over two years ago.

(Flash back)

_Weiss had prepared for this day since she was born. The rite of passage to qualify her as the head of house Schnee. She needed the position more then ever now due to the civil war, her family was split on whether to support the pure-blood government or the rebel forces. Her older brother was convinced their mixed-blood status would be hidden due to how similar they looked to human and they had important ties to the government. Weiss disagree. She wanted to fight with her friends and fight for what was right. She refused to cower behind a lie while everyone else suffered, she refused to let the Schnee house end with her brother. She issued her challenge for the leadership of Schnee. However she was careless, she thought her brother would be honourable and follow the tradition set down by the Schnee house, she never expected her drink to be poisoned. The poison had blocked her magic, she could not summon her glyph or access her 'Dust' power. _

_Weiss knew without her magic, she stood next to no chance against her brother. It was then her friend Ruby came to visit her with a friend. Ruby was barely fourteen, but she was a renowned weapon smith and 'dust' user. Rose was also a mixed-blood like her, unlike her, she had silver iris instead of white hair. The young girl Rose brought with her looked to be about nine or ten years old. She had long black hair with emerald green eyes. _

_The young girl introduced herself. "Hello. Miss Schnee. My name is Tsukiko Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." _

_Weiss tried to hid her pain and said with a forced smile. "Hello Tsukiko. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Weiss, any friends of Ruby are also my friend." _

_She shook Tsukiko hand and was surprised when Tsukiko said to her with alarm. "Miss Schnee... No I mean Weiss. You're poisoned! We need to fix this right away!" _

_Ruby looked at her with alarm and Weiss said quickly. "No. I'm all right. The poison only blocked my magic. I'm not in any danger." _

_Weiss then said with a sad tone. "But I won't be able to challenge my brother for the leader ship of Schnee with the way I am. After today house Schnee will be an enemy of the rebels." _

_Weiss had not expected what the young girl Tsukiko said to her next. "It's not too late. I can fix this." The girl took out a gem stone with inner glow. "Swallow this gem. It will force open all your magic and break the poison as well. Please trust me and don't give up." Common sense would dictate that you should not eat a gem stone. She gave a look towards Ruby who smiled and nodded at her. She hesitantly took the red gem stone and swallowed it. Weiss felt her body burn as the poison was forced out of her, then she felt a massive surge of power from her magic, it was way more then she had ever felt before, she felt powerful, it was like all her dormant magic activated at once, what was that gem!?_

_Weiss said to Tsukiko. "What was that? I felt so much magic coursing through my body. How is this possible?" _

_Tsukiko said to her with a smile. "My head of house called them prana gems. It has the power to force open all your magical potential." The little girl then paled and looked very worried. She said with panic. "Oh no, I wasn't suppose to do that. Sister Rin is going to be very angry with me. I'm in so much trouble."_

_Ruby comforted the panic stricken girl and asked her. "It's ok. Tsukiko. Why would your sister be mad at you for helping a friend." _

_Tsukiko said to them. "The prana gem can give any magic user maximum use of their magic. Normally a witch or a wizard have to work hard all their life to access those hidden potential. The prana gem is a short cut. It give the user full access to those potential without years of training. The Tohsaka had to hid this information or everyone would go after them for those prana gem" Weiss understood now, the power she felt now was unreal, she could summon more magic and with greater ease. If those gems and this child fell into the hands of those pure-blood bigot. It would be a disaster. _

_Weiss looked to Ruby and then said to Tsukiko. "I promise on my magic, your secret is safe with me and a Schnee always keep their words. I'm sure Ruby don't want you to get into trouble with your sister. Right Ruby?" _

_Ruby said to them with a upbeat tone. "Your secret is safe with me! Tsukiko!" Later that day Weiss won against her brother with surreal ease and took over house Schnee as it's new leader._

(Flash back)

Weiss said with surprise. "Prana gems!"

Tsukiko smiled at her and said. "My head of house gave me permission to give the rebel forces one hundred prana gems to use as they see fit. Also Weiss, I release you and Ruby from the promise you two made to me. Please end the war once and for all. With those I am certain you will be able to end the war with minimal casualty."

Adam said to them. "What is prana gem? What does it do?" Weiss released from her promise told her story and her first meeting with Tsukiko to Adam and Blake. Blake looked extremely surprised, it was hard to tell what Adam was thinking behind his mask.

Blake said to Tsukiko and Sacchin with shock. "With this the war will be over in no time, but how does it work? How long does it last."

Tsukiko said to Blake. "I still cannot divulge the information on how it works, but the effect is permanent, it will last forever. So please chose wisely, only give the gem to those you trust absolutely."

Adam then said to her neutrally. "What do you want in return. I assume this is not free, if it came from your head of house." She took out a folder and handed it to Adam.

Adam read thought the folder at a fast pace and said to them. "That's quite an unusual demand, but well within our power to grant and compare to what you have given us, it's a bargain. You could have asked for more."

She said to Adam. "The various blood and dust samples are more academic interest. It's optional, if you and the other are willing to donate them. What we really want is diplomatic immunity and protection from the American Ministry of Magic when the rebel force finally defeated the shadow government. Tohsaka situation in Magical Britain might be safe at the moment. However the Tohsaka had made itself an enemy of Albus Dumbledore and his order of Phoenix. The situation will not always be in our favour, we need to make contingency plan just in case something went wrong."

Adam nodded at her in understanding and said. "Well, this is perfectly acceptable. I will see what can be done to fulfil everything on the list. Meanwhile..." Adam took a massive backpack off Blake and took out a book and said to her. "Your custom order from Ruby and here is a book on Iaido Kenjutsu. I think you are ready for this, now that your a bit taller then a year and a half ago."

Tsukiko opened the backpack and took out her custom order from Ruby. Tsukiko examine the hilt without the blade, it had an blade interlocking system like she designed and ordered, it was made of black steel enhanced with hardening magic, the wrapping around the blade handle was made from Acromantula silk dyed in black. The sheath was a rotating barrel that came with a handle just above the rotating barrel. She admired the craftsmanship of her new weapon. Ruby does excellent work, even thought this was not a 'Dust' weapon.

Adam said to her. "The barrel sheath has a permanent feather weight charm and extension charm on it, as you ordered. The barrel can hold up to a hundred blades despite it size. It has a quick eject and locking system. Your blade handle has a trigger for locking onto the blade and releasing them. Ruby also named your weapons 'Barrel and Slash'. Hope she met your expectations."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Yep. This is perfect."

Blake said to Tsukiko with curiosity. "Why doesn't it have any blade, I know Ruby won't have forgotten to make them. Did you ask her not to make blades for those custom weapons."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Yep. The blades I'm going to use with 'Barrel and Slash' work on the 'principle' of Azoth swords. Originally Azoth swords are amplifier of magic, capable of storing and releasing magic at command, it's commonly used in ceremonies and rituals."

Blake looked confused and said. "Don't you use gems to amplify and store your magic, why use Azoth sword. Seemed like a lot of trouble."

Tsukiko said with a nervous laugh. "Good question. I could just use gems to do anything I want with better result. However my head of house looked at my spending and decided to seriously limit my budget on everything. She told me that I would get new inspiration with limited resources. She was right in this case, with a blade I can add more rune inscriptions onto the blade and create more complex magic that would otherwise be impossible to execute with gems. I still need to test them out, but the result would be excellent."

Tsukiko had found a way to transfer runes perfectly and their full power onto steel without degradation. She found out the Horadric Cube were capable of combining rune words perfectly onto any piece of steel. First she insert the steel and the rune words into the Horadric Cube, it created a slab of steel with inscribed rune words with all it's power, then she had the Tachikomas forged blade with a hollow centre, lastly she meld the rune words steel into the centre of the blade with Alteration. All she needed to do then was filled the rune words blade with prana, store them within her 'Barrel' and it would be ready for use when 'Slash' locked with the blade. It was perfect! The meeting ended when Adam Taurus along with Blake and Weiss returned through the gate with the prana gems.

(Line break)

Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia was dropped off at King's Cross station. Lancer already gone ahead via the mirror that was left in Gryffindor dorm room. They only had about fifteen minutes before departure time, they managed to make it to platform nine and three quarter. Tsukiko was about to ran straight into the wall when Rin stopped her.

Rin said to her. "Hold on Tsukiko-chan. My '**Structural Grasp**' is showing me someone had tampered with the wall. The muggle repelling charm is still functioning. Lets teleport to the station, it would take too long to take this down without destroying the magical barrier." With a flash of multicolour light. Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia found themselves on platform nine and three quarter.

Tsukiko looked around, seemed like no one noticed their teleportation, they quickly made their way onto the train along with their luggage. When they finally settled down into a room. She said to Rin. "Rin-oneesan. I'm going to go look for Hermione-chan. I will be back soon."

Rin replied. "All right. I will stay here just in case they showed up here. Also don't forget to practice you 'Structural Grasp', what happened a few minutes ago was sloppy. Keep using it." Tsukiko left the compartment and activated her **'Structural Grasp**'. This particular magecraft was similar to Structural Analysis, except Structural Grasp allow the user to understand the structure through 'sight' instead of 'touch'. Shirou could also do this, but only with swords and weapons, anything else he need to touch them with his hands. Rin was still training her in using Structural Grasp through her eyes and it was slow progress.

Tsukiko looked around and found a young girl with light wavy blond hair with very pale skin. She wore some very strange accessories like cork necklace and plum earrings. The girl looked straight ahead dazed as if she was daydreaming. Her 'Structural Grasp' showed her the girl had blockage within her magic circuits located on both eyes. Tsukiko decided to be helpful, best not let Rin know that Shirou habit of helping people was starting to rub off on her. Tsukiko sat before the young girl and said to her with a smile. "Hello, are you all right. You seemed a bit distracted."

The girl just said dreamily. "Oh, I am quite all right. I'm just observing the Wrackspurt flying in and out of other peoples head, but you're very strange. I never seen four different kind of Wrackspurt live in the same head before."

Tsukiko had no idea what she was talking about, she said to the girl. "Well I have no idea what Wrackspurt are, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiko Potter." Tsukiko offered her hand in greeting.

The girl looked at her for a moment before she took her hand and said. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Luna Lovegood." Tsukiko used '**Structural Analysis**' on Luna and found out there was some damage and blockage to the magic circuits within her eyes, they were not life threatening. However in time those circuits would be damaged beyond repair. She could flush out the blockage and hope her circuits would eventually recover. Tsukiko was surprised when Luna said to her. "Did you find what you are looking for? Miss Potter." Tsukiko noticed her light blue eyes had sharpened with unrivalled focus.

Tsukiko sighed and said with a embarrassed tone. "My apologies, Miss Lovegood. I noticed something odd within your eyes and now I know there is some damage within them. I didn't mean to peek, in fact I'm surprised you noticed. If you want I can repair them."

She noticed Luna eye soften once more and said to her. "If you can fix them. Then that would be lovely, Miss Potter. It does get quite annoying seeing all those Wrackspurt all the time."

Tsukiko smiled and said to Luna. "This might hurt a bit." Tsukiko placed her right hand onto Luna left temple and channelled her prana straight into Luna eyes, unblocking the circuits.

Luna said to her with a lazy tone. "Ouch." Tsukiko smiled, Luna was a very interesting and amusing girl.

Tsukiko said to her. "Well. Miss Lovegood. If you need anything, you can find me in Gryffindor. I would be more then happy to help you."

Tsukiko made to leave her compartment when Luna said to her in a dreamy tone. "Miss Potter. Call me Luna next time. It feel nicer that way."

Tsukiko replied. "Sure, if you call me Tsukiko."

Luna smiled at her and said. "OK, see you later. Tsukiko."

Tsukiko returned to her compartment where she left Rin and Arturia, to discovered a scene straight out of pandemonium. Somehow Hermione got Rin in a headlock, Tsukiko knew this was going to end very badly for Hermione.

Hermione could not believe Tsukiko would pull the same prank twice. Hermione was delayed by Ron with homework problem, she turned up a bit late at the cabin that Tsukiko planned to meet her in. when she turned up, two strangers greeted her. The brown hair girl introduced herself as Rin Tohsaka. Hermione thought to herself. 'Like hell I am going to fall for that twice' She got Rin Tohsaka in a headlock and said to her in annoyance. "I can't believe you came here in disguise AGAIN. Do you really think I would fall for the same trick twice?"

Tsukiko was sweating bullets and said to Hermione with a tone of concern. "Hermione-chan. What are you doing?"

Hermione looked towards Rin instead of her and said angrily. "What does it look like!? I can't believe you disguised yourself again."

Tsukiko worries doubled, she said to Hermione. "Hermione, If I'm standing over here, then who that you got in a headlock?"

Hermione said angrily. "It's you of course..." Hermione eyes widened in shock as she looked at her then back at Rin, then to her again. Tsukiko said a prayer to Hermione when Rin started to cackle with malice.

Several students heard a loud "POP" and a shriek of absolute agony from a unknown compartment.

Tsukiko tried to comfort Hermione to the best of her ability, she said to Rin with annoyance. "Rin-oneesan, you didn't have to dislocate Hermione shoulder."

Rin said to her angrily. "The brat got it coming. I was being nice, ready to shake her hand and she put me in a headlock. She was lucky I didn't just rip her arm clean off."

Hermione said to her shakily with tears streaming out of her eyes. "Tsukiko-chan. My shoulder is dislocated? She dislocated my shoulder? It really hurts."

Tsukiko sat Hermione down and said to her. "Hermione-chan. I'm going to pop your shoulder back in, all right. We will do it on the count of three. All right?" Hermione nodded her head at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko got Hermione right arm into position and said. "All right. Just relax. One..." Tsukiko suddenly popped Hermione shoulder back into socket.

Hermione screamed in pain and said to her angrily. "What happened to two and three!?"

Tsukiko said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hermione-chan. I needed your arm to relax when I pop them back in. it would have been a lot worse if you were tensed up."

After Hermione had calmed down, Tsukiko decided to properly introduce her sisters to Hermione. "Anyway. I know it's a bit late now, but allow me to introduce you to my sisters. Arturia Pendragon and Rin Tohsaka, the head of house Tohsaka ."

Hermione looked surprised and said. "Wait. She is the head of house Tohsaka, but she's just a kid!" Rin gave a evil glare at Hermione which caused Hermione to hid behind her and placed her between Rin and Hermione. Tsukiko honestly tried not to laugh at Hermione reaction towards Rin.

It was then Ron Weasley entered their cabin and said. "Mind if I sit..."

Rin said to him coldly. "Yes I do mind. Now get out, the cabin is full."

Ron literally scrambled out of the cabin and said to himself. "What the hell is that dark witch doing here!?" He need to find his brothers and somehow get in contact with professor Dumbledore.

Hermione watched Rin with fear. Placing Tsukiko between herself and Rin Tohsaka.

She noticed something on Tsukiko face and said. "Umm Tsukiko-chan. When did you start wearing glasses?"

Tsukiko laughed nervously, but it was Rin who said to her. "It her magus training. My idiot apprentice had been slacking off with some key fundamentals and now that I am here. I'm going to make sure she is being trained in the correct method."

Hermione was surprised and said to Rin while peeking around Tsukiko. "Wait, you're teaching Tsukiko-chan? You're her teacher!?"

Rin said to her. "Yes I am. However instead of teacher, she call me master. It's the proper title between us, before you start saying I'm only a kid and so on. I should let you know, I am WAY smarter and better then Tsukiko-chan."

Hermione digested the information and said with curiosity. "So why the glasses?"

Rin put on her glasses and said to her with a beaming and friendly smile. "Magus use two or more persona at the beginning of our training. We have a cover persona for social occasion that is both friendly and easy to get along with." Hermione could not believe the change before her. Rin became nicer and talked with such a friendly tone, she almost forgot this was the same girl who dislocated her shoulder.

Hermione then watched Rin take off her glasses. Rin said to her in a sharp and arrogant tone. "Then we have our magus persona or our real personality that we use for work relating to magecraft or personal time." Hermione almost flinched at her change.

She said cautiously. "All right. That's complicated, why do you need two personality?"

Rin once again put on her glasses and said with that positive and easy to get along personality. "Because magus are generally difficult people to get along with. Great many number of people find our real personality and behaviour difficult to handle, so we created a friendly persona for social occasion or for public appearance. Generally this is not our real personality."

Hermione eyes widened in shock and said. "Then Tsukiko, had she been pretending..."

However she was cut off by Rin. "No, Tsukiko-chan is a special case." Rin took off her glasses and said seriously. "My apprentice neglected her training. Normally a persona swap is triggered with certain items, like glasses, ring or other accessory. Tsukiko chose to do her persona swap without any triggers, which resulted in a rather unstable mix of personality." Hermione noticed Tsukiko was fidgeting with embarrassment. Rin said to her with a sigh. "The little idiot has cause me endless amount of head ache."

Hermione watched as Rin took out several beautiful gem stones and made them float in the air. Rin said to her. "Now that you know. I need to train Tsukiko-chan in another fundamentals. No use wasting time sitting around doing nothing." Rin then said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan, use 'Structural Grasp' and tell me what elemental magic each gems is holding. We're going to keep practising until you get it right one hundred percent every time." Hermione decided to ask Tsukiko later about those weird magic and other subjects. Her shoulder was still sore from what Rin had done. Tsukiko trained with Rin until they reached Hogsmeade. While she had a surprisingly pleasant chat with Arturia Pendragon.

(Line break)

Hermione along with Tsukiko, Arturia and Rin arrived at the station, Hagrid shouting for the first years to follow him. Professor Flitwick motioned for everyone else onto a horse drawn carriage. Hermione froze when she saw the creature that was pulling the carriage. It was pitch black with skeletal horse like body, it's head was more reptilian then horse, it had what looked like leathery wing folded up. The creature looked gaunt and ghostly. Hermione was afraid of this creature and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko. What is that thing pulling the carriage?" Hermione was confused when she saw Tsukiko face paled and saw a hint of fear in Tsukiko eyes.

But it only lasted a moment before Tsukiko said to her. "They're Thestral, they are a special breed of wing horses. They can only be seen by few gifted people, guess we're the lucky one's." Hermione nodded in agreement and steered as far away from the spectral horse as much as possible. Hermione never saw the look of concern Rin shot towards Tsukiko or the pained expression on Tsukiko face as she entered the carriage.

Rin was not impressed with the castle, she already seen Hogwarts from Tsukiko memories. They reached the entrance of Hogwarts and was stopped by professor McGonagall. Rin could actually relate to the stern woman in a way. However she could not trust professor McGonagall, she was too close an ally to the old bastard.

The professor said to them. "Are you Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon?" Rin took a step forward and said to her. "I'm Rin Tohsaka, the blond hair girl next to me is Arturia Pendragon. How may we help you professor?" The old woman smiled and said to her. "I like you two to come with me, please. It's not often we get transfer students from abroad. Even thought both of you are in the second year, you two will still need to be sorted. Please come along." The woman turned and started walking towards the entrance. Rin was confused, who could possibly recommended them to Hogwarts, she got a VERY bad feeling about this.

Hogwarts Main dinner hall

Ron was relieved to see Tsukiko and Hermione entered the dinner hall without that dark witch and her minion. Professor Dumbledore must had got his message and stopped those two, he honestly thought his brothers Fred and George hadn't taking him seriously when he asked them to contact Dumbledore or a professor, to inform them a dark witch was coming to Hogwarts. However he soon lost his smile when Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon entered the dinner hall with the first years.

Arturia was sorely tempted to cover her ears or kindly asked the sorting hat to stop singing. The song reminded her of that horrid court jester with green hair, ear splitting smile, red lip stick and white face paint. He even wore a horrid purple robe. After that day she issued a royal decree that declared no jester would be allowed to show themselves in her presence. After the song was sung, professor McGonagall started to shout out names of students.

Soon her name was called. "Pendragon. Arturia." Arturia stepped forward and sat down on the stool while professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

She heard a voice in her head. 'I must say. You cannot seriously compare my singing to that court jester. I feel mortified.'

Arturia thought back. 'Good sir. I can assure you my ears have yet to fail me, you song was that terrible.'

The hat gave her a muffled laughter and said. 'Lets get you sorted shall we, I need to look into your memories.' There was a long moments of silence as the sorting hat looked through her memories. The hat finally said to her. 'So that's what really happened. I knew the life of king Arthur was not easy and full of tragedies. However the truth was far worse then the written histories. Your life was not an easy one. My King.'

Arturia thought back. 'I am no king. Good sir. I have failed my kingdom and subjects, now I am just a girl.'

The sorting hat replied with amusement. 'I have to disagree. Your legend span through out the ages, you have succeeded more so then any king past or present. I have looked through the mind of young witches and wizard since the founding of Hogwarts, do you know what they all have in common.'

Arturia replied sombrely. 'No, I do not know.'

The sorting hat said to her with warm mirth. 'For over a thousand years since the founding of Hogwarts, all the witches and wizards I have sorted, thought of you as a good and just king, they all embodied your ideal to a degree. They all sought after Avalon, the ideal of 'Everdistant Utopia'. So my king. You had not failed, you have succeeded in inspiring generations of great people, muggle and magical to do even greater deeds, but enough prattle from this dusty old hat, it's time to sort you into the house just for you.'

Arturia was not convinced, she wanted to argue with the sorting hat. However it shouted in a loud and cheery voice. "House Gryffindor. Meet the Lion of Gryffindor. Arturia Pendragon!"

Professor McGonagall was stunned. The sorting hat had never gave such title or praise to any one student. The hat proclaimed the girl, Arturia Pendragon as 'Lion of Gryffindor'. There was a moment of silence before clapping and cheer was heard from the Gryffindor table, it was soon followed by Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting after the noise died down.

Albus was having a very nice stew, he was happy to hear the new transfer student was give the title of 'Lion of Gryffindor', the sorting hat must had been impressed with her. However he soon chocked on his stew when the name 'Tohsaka. Rin.' was shouted out by professor McGonagall. Albus almost panic and thought. 'How did this happen? When did this happen?' The girl had brown hair tied into twin pony tails, she had blue eyes. Her facial feature showed a mixed heritage of Europe and Asia. She stepped forward towards the sorting hat. Albus calmed himself down and thought it must be a coincident. She could not possibly be related to 'THE Tohsaka.' not when Tsukiko was named heir. Albus continued to eat his stew quietly, waiting for the verdict which house this girl would go into.

Rin sat on the stool after her name was called out and the hat dropped on her head. Rin created a mind scape within her mind and was greeted by the sorting hat in the form of hat for his head and flowing robes for his body.

The hat said to her. "We meet again. Miss Tohsaka, although I have to wonder why you're a twelve year old now instead of your twenty five year old self." Rin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

She said to the hat. "You can blame Tsukiko for that. She made a big mistake. Which I'm sure you will see within my memories. However I'm going to accompany you, all you need to see are events to determine my personality, not my private life or the secrets to my mysteries."

The hat replied. "Very well. It will take a while to sort through, but I will comply."

Rin and the sorting hat made their way through Rin life and experience. Rin noticed the hat looked grim at the event of the fourth holy grail war and downright disturbed by the fifth holy grail war, everything was fine until they arrived to Rin first meeting with Zelretch. Rin watched the memories of herself meeting the old vampire, just as he turned and faced her.

The sorting hat shouted in surprise. "**Salazar Slytherin?! You knew Salazar Slytherin and you're his apprentice!**"

Rin said with confusion. "Salazar Slytherin? That's Zelretch, and yes I'm his apprentice and I hated every moment of it. You sure you're not mistaken?"

The sorting hat said with conviction. "I was made by Salazar Slytherin along with the help of other three founders and I can say with two hundred percent certainty that man in your memory is Salazar Slytherin, at least that what he called himself when he founded Hogwarts." Rin thought for a moment while the sorting hat looked through her other memories. Rin had a realization. Tsukiko heritage, how she was related to Satsuki and Lancer even thought they were from different dimensions. Reports of Tachikomas impossible journey into what seemed like alternate universe within Hogwarts. Everything actually made sense when you add a factor known as Zelretch into the equation.

Rin sighed in annoyance and said to herself. "That fucking old blood sucker. Even now he's still screwing with my life."

The sorting hat then said to her. "Well I have decided. You are definitely Gryffindor."

Rin was tempted to Gandr the sorting hat right there right now, instead she asked. "Why? I honestly thought I'm a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. What made you think I'm a Gryffindor."

The sorting hat said to her. "The last two years of your life, before you were sealed within the soul stone. You spend almost everyday of those two years grieving for your boyfriend Shirou and continued his work on saving people. You showed unparalleled bravery and chivalry during those two years. Those actions eclipsed your Ravenclaw and Slytherin quality. I say Shirou ideal really rubbed off on you in the end and my verdict is the ultimate proof of your love and devotion to him."

Rin felt her face heat up and she said angrily with stutter. "W...Who W...would love that I... idiot." Rin took a deep breath and got herself under control. She said with anger. "Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this or I will make you suffer."

The sorting hat smiled at her and said. "You have nothing to fear, I will not divulge your secrets to anyone. Your secrets are safe with me. We should return now, before everyone gets worry." Rin and the sorting hat left her mind scape

Rin heard the sorting shouted. "Gryffindor!" However the room was completely silent. Rin noticed everyone stared at her in complete and total shock. She noticed Tsukiko and Arturia buried their face into their hands. Within moment loud talk and pandemonium had broken out within the dinner hall.

Rin could hear loud talks of. "Salazar Slytherin is still alive!?"

There was also. "She's Salazar Slytherin apprentice!?"

There was also talk of disbelief. "How did she get sort into Gryffindor!? She should be a Slytherin!" Rin took the sorting hat off her head along with her glasses, she gave the sorting hat her coldest smile to date and attempted to pull the sorting hat apart with her bare hands while swearing like a Viking sailor in German, the sorting hat apologized profusely the entire time.

Albus Dumbledore almost fell out of his seat when he heard the sorting hat shouted in surprise.

"**Salazar Slytherin?! You knew Salazar Slytherin and you're his apprentice!**"

Albus was in shock, Salazar Slytherin was still alive! And this young girl was his apprentice! This was beyond his worse nightmare, this would be known to everyone in Magical Britain by tomorrow. Albus was distracted and turned VERY red at some of the language the young lady was using on the sorting hat, some of the things she said even Gellert wouldn't use on a very bad day. Albus needed to find out more about this young lady Rin Tohsaka.

Tsukiko along with Arturia had to dragged Rin off the sorting hat and make sure she doesn't go back for round two. It took some time before the professors came out of their shock and restored order to the dinner hall. Many still stared and whispered about Rin. She still could not believe Zelretch was Salazar Slytherin, this was going to cause them a lot of problems. Tsukiko watched as the old goat introduced their new defence against the dark art professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. She almost groaned, she was going to be taught by a pompous ass, she almost missed Quirrell. The old goat then announced they have a school counsellor. Tsukiko was intrigued when a woman with sun kissed blond curly hair and bright green eyes stood before the students, she wore a pair of glasses, a white blouse, a mid length black skirt with a strange flowing purple cape. She was mature and beautiful. However she gave off a stern no nonsense aura, much like professor McGonagall. The old goat then said to them. "Please welcome our new school counsellor and my secretary. Glynda Goodwitch." The woman nodded at the students and sat back down. Tsukiko soon blocked out everything else the old goat said and waited for the food to arrive.

A dark voice hissed in absolute hatred. "WHY!? WHY HER!? Why did he chose her? Why did he chose a nobody half breed like her!? She must die! Rin Tohsaka MUST DIE!"

**Virtual cookies for anyone who figured out what sort of enemies I planned out for RWBY. Now I will answer some reviews and will like to point out. You can PM me with questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities without giving out spoilers. If you like to PM me, don't hesitate to do so, I will answer them ASAP.**

**One of my private message suggested I do a reference page for obscure pop culture terms and so on, and here they are.**

**Reference**

**The Blue Oyster Bar: A famous gay bar from 'Police Academy' 1984 film franchise that finished with their final film 'Mission to Moscow' 1994.**

**Continental Gate: Base this one from Stargate SG-1, I added my own twist to the design and function of the gate instead of just grabbing it from Stargate SG-1. **

**Horadric Cube: Diablo 2 item that can combine gems to make better quality gems along with other functions.**

**Barrel and Slash: The name of this weapon had yet to be released. I based this weapon from Raven Branwen in RWBY.**

**If there is any reference you are unsure about please post reviews or PM me, I will add them in as long as it does not spoil the story. Now onto the reviews. **

**Guest: The contract is magically binding and ethically illegal, but not magically or legally 'illegal'. In my fic Dumbledore is stubborn and will fight tooth and nails to get his way. Killing the Weasley would have created unforeseen consequence. Also the contract never stated who she will be married to, as long as it's a Weasley. For now the contract is dead and buried, but it will make a final comeback in the future.**

**Yzrac: I won't be able to throw everything in. However I will say this. ALL the Type will make an appearance, but not for a VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY long time. You might see a early prelude of it during end of year four and into year five.**

**Greyjedi449t: I have to admit, I am having some trouble choosing the right words and sentence. It's a learning process, that I am getting better and better at.**

**theblacklightprojekt: Hope my PM helped you. **

**Sono258: Minor crossover character is more of my whims and far more preferable then OC. Some might say why not get character from just HP or Type moon. Trouble is, I locked myself out of Type moon when I made it a cross dimension fic. There is no decent mercenaries or 'cleaners' within HP. Also flat character only happen if you don't give them a decent screen time or completely fulfil their role within the fic. I like to think I managed to bring out the best within those minor character from other fic. As for Nicolas Flamel. Him, the philosopher stone and his family is my own flavour and design. I made it this way even thought I knew about Perenelle Flamel. I wanted a Nicolas Flamel that hated the Philosopher stone and loath Alchemy, that he sought to wipe alchemy from the world.**

**Reishin Amara: You will have to wait and find out. Don't want to reveal the plot. **

**coronadomontes: I know mate. He really should suffer, but plot and good story come first before pleasure. **

**Rydan fall: I might use a couple of idea there, I will let you guess which one.**

**Solomon07: Shirou will get his screen time eventually. Also ALOT of character from RWBY will show up and play a part. Trust me on this one. **

**Raidentensho: I got plenty of ideas for Saber and Rin. As for lion plushy and other product. There is a certain blond witch that have some really good hand made lion product. I will try and not disappoint in year two.**

**Guest: If you are forced into celibacy against your will for five years and not allow to swear about it. It's more surprising Rin was still sane when she finally found freedom.**

**Hyperlunatic: No. Snape isn't that bad... yet. I based Snape more on doctor Cox from Scrub.**

**Elfin69: You will have to wait till the end of year four to find out. That's one of the main plots.**

**unknown114: Hermione isn't quite THAT horrible. Lina Inverse eat like a man, swear like a man, fight like a man. I'm almost tempted to call her a man with boobs. However Hermione temper is justified, in cannon she is a VERY competitive person who don't like to be in second place. In this fic, she is room with a girl, who is smarter then her, more develop then her and had a VERY unfair advantage over Hermione. Of course this made Hermione jealous and prone to anger, also made Hermione face her own shortfall and problem a lot earlier on in her school years. Hermione will develop a lot more at the end of year two.**

**IamParadoxic: Yep in chapter 11 I used RWBY, FMA, Hellsing with Pip. I also used Sawyer from Black Lagoon.**

**one mistake: Excellent point, but I have to go with Cu Chulainn. Due to two simple technical problem. Setanta is a common name back in those days and he did not have a third name to go by. This cause major problem when you tried to search for Setanta on google, you get Setanta sport and just about everything else, except it was Cu Chulainn first name. The second part, Cu Chulainn is a well known name, even Wikipedia use his title instead of his name when they describe an event or a simple picture. I know it make more sense to have his actual name show up on the scroll. However in this case I need to go by his title.**

**ok: Lancer? I don't remember trapping him within Tsukiko.**

**Shinoki: In this chapter Rin have one helluva head start in the swearing department, don't be surprised if she get chewed out big time for her language in the next chapter. Also thanks for pointing out the paragraph, I will head back to the previous chapter soon and start correcting them, since I begin to understand how past and present tense work, still need a lot of improvement, but that's half the fun.**

**Panzer4life: Rin and Arturia will make life miserable for more people then just Dumbledore, there are also couple of side plots active in this chapter which will be gradually revealed in year two. Expect the unexpected.**


	13. Chapter 12 – Shadows and Conspirators

**Chapter 12 – Shadows and Conspirators**

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay on this one. It was a big job making new grammar correction and paragraph separation from chapter one to thirteen (Including this one). The next update might not been for some time. I have decided to complete year two as a whole before releasing them chapter by chapter. I know this might annoy a few people, but I need to get on top of my plots and keep everything together. This will also allow me to avoid the pit fall of repeating the same thing again. After year two is complete, each chapter will be released each week, this will give my review a chance to input ideas or criticism. Hope this chapter and Omake will brighten your day. Until next time.**

Hogwarts Main dinner hall

Tsukiko sat across from Rin and Arturia with Hermione next to her, one of the seat next to Rin was empty, but was soon occupied by Ginny Weasley and next to herself sat Luna Lovegood.

Luna smiled at her and said in a lazy tone. "Hello Tsukiko. Look like I was sorted into Gryffindor as well."

Ginny said to Luna. "It's great my childhood friend joined me in the same house, I was worried you would end up in Ravenclaw, because you're always such a bookworm." Ginny then turned to Rin with a big smile and introduced herself. "Hello. Rin Tohsaka, I'm Ginevra Weasley, but call me Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rin gave her a suspicious look behind her glasses and said politely. "Good to meet you too, Ginny. However I have to ask, why are you sitting next to me, considering everyone but my sisters seemed to avoid me at the moment. I thought all the Weasley hated the Tohsaka."

Ginny said to Rin. "That's what professor Dumbledore want my family to do and believe, but I'm a rebel. I respect strong women and girls, you must be very strong to have Salazar Slytherin as your master and teacher. Unlike a certain girl who lived."

Tsukiko thought. 'Wait a moment. WHAT!?' Tsukiko tried to suppress an angry twitch. She said to Ginny. "Wait a moment, what do you have against me?"

Tsukiko was promptly ignored by Ginny with a huff. Ginny then said to everyone but her. "My mother and brothers kept going on and on about the girl who lived. Stupid Ron even daydreamed about one day being a knight in shinning armour and rescue princess Tsukiko. I absolutely hate those stories my mother kept telling me about almost all my life." Ginny then glared at her. "I absolutely hate damsel in distress who can't do anything by themselves." Tsukiko winced and realized this girl absolutely hated her.

Shirou the said to her in thoughts. 'WOW. That was actually rather harsh, did you do something to her, Tsukiko-chan?'

Tsukiko replied. 'Not that I know of.' Tsukiko said to Ginny with a forced smile, considering she had to keep her public and social persona with her glasses on. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong, this was only the second time we met." Ginny just ignored her again.

It was Luna who had said to her in a dreamy tone. "Ohh Tsukiko. Ginny doesn't have anything against you personally, at least that's what I thought. Ginny just generally hates ALL weak girls and you're on the top of that list from all the stories she was forced to listen to."

Tsukiko wanted to show Ginny just how 'weak' she really was, but Rin kept an eye on her and send her a Legilimency probe, Rin told her to keep her cool and she was not to break persona, no matter what. Tsukiko was having trouble keeping her temper under control. She remembered those damned 'Fairy Tales' about her in Flourish and Blot. She was portrayed as a noble pure-blood princess always needed to be rescued by 'Light' prince or champion. In those stories, her personality was bland and shallow, it almost made her wanted to set those books on fire. Tsukiko just fumed with indignation while eating her dinner. If Ginny wanted to ignore her, fine, she would return the favour and ignore her as well. It was not her choice to be in those fifth rate story books.

Rin was smiling inside. Ginevra Weasley or Ginny was a perfect test subject for Tsukiko persona training. Rin didn't like people unjustly picked on her sister and apprentice, but she would make an exception this time. Rin wanted Tsukiko to keep her magus persona under control at all time and not let her magus persona lose every time when someone provoked her. Ginny would be perfect, since she was just ignoring Tsukiko instead of insulting or attacking Tsukiko. Which was perfectly fine in Rin book.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts when Ginny said to her. "So what did you do to get Salazar Slytherin to notice you? Is he scary? How did you meet him?" Rin sighed. The best policy was to mixed truth and lies together. Lies being the circumstance led to her meeting the old vampire and truth about the old bastard in all his glory.

Rin said to Ginny. "Salazar Slytherin took me in after I was orphaned. He said he saw potential in me using his brand of magic. However I think he only took me in as entertainment."

Rin could see Ginny looked a bit worried and said in confusion. "Entertainment!?"

Rin continued. "Salazar Slytherin is a notorious prankster. I have suffered numerous pranks under his tutelage and I am glad to be away from the old vampire."

One of the student said to her in shock. "Sal...azar Slyth...erin is a... Vampire!?" From her memory, she recognised the boy as Neville Longbottom.

Rin said to him and everyone else who were listening at the time. "Yes he is. How else did you think he survived for so long." All true magician could not be consider human any more, even before Zelretch was turned into a Dead Apostle by Crimson Moon Brunestud. Zelretch was an existence beyond human comprehension. However this was as much as Rin was going to tell them, there was no need to give them any detail about second true magic or how truly powerful Zelretch was. Rin then said to them. "The old man's idea of prank, entertainment and teaching his brand of magic had driven many previous apprentices to either quit magic entirely or even go completely insane. So far I'm the only apprentice to last over two years of constant teaching from the old man and still retain my sanity." Rin knew EXACTLY why all the other apprentices either quit or gone insane, she knew what the pitfall of the second true magic was and managed to avoid them during her lessons and tutelages from Zelretch. However Rin lied about being the only apprentice to survived Zelretch lesson, damn Luviagelita Edelfelt also survived.

Rin noticed many Gryffindor students had an expression of shock and disbelief.

Ron Weasley said to her with a tone of anger. "Who would believe that!? Salazar Slytherin is a dark wizard, an evil bastard, you make it sound like he just a harmless old man who do pranks."

Rin just smiled and said to Ron. "Believe what you want, and your right about him being a evil bastard and a dark wizard. However I would also add, he is a evil fucking old tosser that I would be over joy to never meet again for the rest of my life."

Hermione hissed angrily at her. "Rin! Language!"

Arturia noticed Ron was about to continued his argument. She said to him in a stern tone much like professor McGonagall. "Sir Weasley. I have to ask you to stop disturbing our meals, I would very much like to finish my share of food before they disappear." Arturia could see Ron was about to shout and argue with her.

That was until professor McGonagall appeared behind him and said to him. "Is there a problem mister Weasley?"

Ron said to professor McGonagall fearfully. "No ma'am, none at all." Arturia was glad the confrontation was over and done with. Now she could focus on trying two of everything on the table.

Hermione was appalled by Rin's language, if she had used language like those in front of her mum, she would wash her mouth out with soap. Hermione was gob smacked when Arturia had food pile up even higher then Ron's plate and Arturia was demolishing her meal at an even faster pace then Ron, with impossible grace and mannerism. Unlike Ron who saw it as a challenge and started to eat even more then his usual amount of food and with an even greater mess, the students sat beside Ron promptly moved away to find somewhere else to sit. Hermione eyes widened even more when Arturia finished her meal soon after and gone for a second helping. Hermione honestly thought Arturia could eat no more by the end of the main meal. However she was proven wrong when the deserts arrived. Arturia had two of everything and ate them quickly.

After Arturia was done, she looked saddened and said to Rin. "I still prefer Shirou's cooking. Even thought the meal was satisfactory, it was bland compare to his cooking." Hermione could not believe it. The Hogwarts meal was good in her book, was Shirou some kind of master chef to make Arturia said her food was bland? Hermione had so much questions for Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia.

Draco was paying special attention to Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon. Draco knew to be wary of those two, the Lion of Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin apprentice, he almost chocked on his own spit when the sorting hat shouted that information out. Draco had develop a sixth sense for danger and those two girls were setting off his alarm. Draco looked around and saw a few upper years looked at Rin Tohsaka with hungry eyes, Draco noticed Marcus Flint was among them, he also noticed Blaise Zabini looked at Rin with wary and calculating eyes, thank Merlin not all Slytherin were idiots. Draco began to wonder if he would have been like them if he had met Tsukiko Potter under different circumstances. Ever since Tsukiko took him, Crabbe and Goyle under her wings, they began to learn some real life lessons. Their meeting with dark lord Adam Taurus really gave them a wake up call to shape up and started to look at each and every event closely, no matter if they were related to pure-blood or muggles. What Draco found was ignorance at every level, there was a general consensus, that the less you knew about muggles and the lesser race magical communities, the more of a pure-blood you were. Which was complete nonsense, now he began to understand what Tsukiko had to put up with on the daily basis, when he saw this for himself.

Draco had chosen his food and avoided the fish and the sausage, he still couldn't believe some of the stuff Rin Tohsaka said to the sorting hat, he would never be able to look at them in the same way again. Draco then noticed Daphne Greengrass turned bright red at the fish and the sausage, Draco guessed he wasn't the only one who also knew German. Draco ate quietly and listened to the talks and gossips of other Slytherin.

Severus like many others at the professors table were stunned to find out Rin Tohsaka was Salazar Slytherin's apprentice. It was shocking to discover one of the founder was still alive, even more so that this young girl was his apprentice. Severus kept an eye on Dumbledore reaction to this news, he seemed shocked and confused. Professor McGonagall looked torn between being excited or annoyed, or perhaps both. Severus knew he would find out more then anyone else here when Tsukiko come to visit again. Severus hid his smile and knew this was going to be an interesting year.

(Line break)

Tsukiko along with Rin, Arturia and everyone else made their way back to the Gryffindor dorm. When they entered the dorm, Rin was dragged to one side by professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall said to Rin angrily with a strong Scottish accent. "Miss Tohsaka, a word in here." Professor McGonagall then dragged a rather surprised Rin to a side corridor and closed the door. Soon angry shout from professor McGonagall could be heard. "I've NEVER heard such FOUL language in my entire..." Tsukiko realized that professor McGonagall must had understood what Rin said in German and she was getting a good telling off for it. Five minutes later, a pale faced Rin left the corridor with professor McGonagall stormed out of the room with a grim satisfied look.

Tsukiko asked Rin. "Rin-oneesan, are you all right?"

Rin looked at her and replied. "Yea, but I think I might have gone deaf due to all that shouting."

It was then Amanda Jackson said to them all. "All you girls follow me, we need to get you to your rooms." After Amanda sent all the first year girl to their dorm room. Amanda said to Tsukiko, Hermione, Rin and Arturia. "You four will be sharing a dorm room together, I already have the house elf moved the mirror and any miscellaneous from your old dorm room into the new one. Good night and sweet dreams." Tsukiko entered the room with everyone else, the room was a lot larger and had four beds surround a metal heater in the centre of the room. It was warm and cosy. All their luggage was placed at the foot of their respective beds. Rin, Arturia and Hermione had their trunks, she had her suitcase, the mirror where placed between Hermione and her beds.

Tsukiko noticed Hermione rushed up to Rin and said to her with stars in her eyes. "Rin-san. You knew Salazar Slytherin. What is he like? What magic does he do? What did he teach you? Can you teach me his magic?"

Rin almost face palmed, Hermione was just like Tsukiko when she was six years old. Always wanted to learn everything and throw twenty questions out at the same time. However Hermione was not Tsukiko and she had no intention of turning Hermione into a magus. Hermione was too naïve and innocent for that dark and bloody path. She would indulge Hermione for a bit. She said to Hermione. "Yes. I knew Salazar Slytherin, he was my master and teacher. I really wish I didn't know him. That old man is a prankster with a terrible sense of humour and I had suffer greatly as his apprentice. The old man uses a very unique and rare form of magic. He taught me his unique magic and I have yet to master it. Also I will not teach you, I already have one apprentice and she is a Root damned head ache."

Hermione seemed to have thought of something and said to her. "Oh, does Salazar Slytherin use the second true magic? Tsukiko-chan already told me about the five true magic." Rin took in a deep breath and let out a very big sigh. She moved behind Tsukiko and placed her into a 'Cobra Twist'.

She said to Tsukiko angrily. "Why oh why did you tell Hermione about the five true magic? You silly little brat. You're not suppose to even breath a single word of those subject to anyone let alone your best friend."

Tsukiko said to her in agony. "Uncle, I called uncle. I only gave Hermione basic description, I didn't tell her any more then the basic. Please stop!"

Hermione then said to her. "Wait a moment. I thought the only person who can do second true magic is Zelretch." Hermione had a eureka moment and said in realization. "Is Salazar Slytherin and Zelretch the same person? They must be, since Tsukiko insinuated only one person mastered the second true magic." Hermione watched as Tsukiko was placed facing towards Rin, Rin placed her left arm around the back of Tsukiko neck and her right arm around the top of Tsukiko head, with one swift motion. A loud crack could be heard from Tsukiko neck as she goes limp and Rin threw Tsukiko into bed.

Hermione eyes gone wide in shock and said. "Did you just kill Tsukiko-chan!?"

Rin replied to her. "No. I just knocked her out. Stupid brat was not suppose to tell you about Zelretch and the second true magic. Now sit down. I have to explain why I can't teach you and how truly dangerous that knowledge is."

Hermione quickly sat down on her bed with fear and faced a seated Rin Tohsaka, she could see Arturia tend to an unconscious Tsukiko. Rin then said to her. "Tell me everything Tsukiko had told you so far about the second true magic and don't lie."

Hermione said fearfully. "Tsukiko explained to me, that the second true magic is the operation of parallel universes. Pulling objects and magic from other universes, travelling to other dimensions and gain knowledge from alternate version of yourself."

Rin pinched her nose and said to her with annoyance. "Tsukiko already told you too much even if that's all she told you. Hermione, do you know why I'm the only apprentice to survive so far, that had not gone insane or quit magic all together?" Hermione shook her head.

Rin continued. "Tsukiko left out how dangerous it can be, using the second true magic. No apprentice so far had survived to open a portal and travel to another universe. Virtually all of them failed at the beginning, when they attempted to 'look' into their alternate self. For example. In universe 'B', we have a Hermione that has a younger sister. Hermione from universe 'A' looked into universe 'B' and found this version of herself. It sound simple, Hermione from universe 'A' learned about the life of Hermione from universe 'B' via second true magic. However what most people don't understand is the danger of this knowledge, the danger of two memories and mind meld together. Hermione of universe 'A' learn the life of Hermione of universe 'B' and without being fully aware, the life of universe 'B' melded into her memory. Hermione of universe 'A' convinced she has a sister and what do you think happened when she discovered, she doesn't have a sister at all."

Hermione swallowed fearfully and shook her head, she didn't have an answer for Rin. Rin continued. "Hermione 'A' would be convinced that her sister must be somewhere. She would most likely turn the world upside down looking for her, never realizing that her sister never existed in her universe. This is cross dimensional mental contamination. Memories that was not yours, became your memory and in the end drives the user into madness. The flip side of the coin. Some apprentice saw how successful and happy their life would have been without magic and gave up there and then to pursue a happier life. That's another form of mental contamination, instead of knowledge, they have taken the attitude and personality of their more peaceful and content alternate self. Those are just the start. Imagine seeing the memories and life of hundreds of your alternate self and still remain sane at the end of it. I can tell you from personal experience, it's not easy to separate your own memory and life from those alternate, one mistake and you will suffer a fate worse then death."

Hermione swallowed hard, she honestly had not known about the risk and danger of second true magic, but she had to ask. "I still want to be a magus, I would like you to teach me how to be one, even if I don't learn about the second true magic."

Rin sighed and said to her. "Tsukiko already told you what it meant to be a magus."

Hermione said proudly. "Yes. To be a magus is to walk with death. The enemies may kill you, the experiments you perform may kill you, and every day you risk your life without fail just by becoming a magus. I'm ready to risk my life to be a magus."

Rin said to her in a cold and sharp tone. "That's it? You have absolutely no idea what it means to be a magus. I will not teach you anything about magecraft, neither will Tsukiko. Stay as a witch, Hermione. It would break Tsukiko hearts if you become a magus." Hermione was confused, why would it break Tsukiko heart if she became a magus, what does that mean? Rin then said to her. "It's getting late, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Hermione." It was obvious to Hermione that Rin doesn't want to continue the conversation. With that Rin gone to sleep and left her with more questions then answers.

(Line break)

Tsukiko mind scape

Within Tsukiko mind scape a meeting was under way Tsukiko along with Arturia and Rin sat around a table. Tsukiko said in annoyance to Rin. "Rin-oneesan. That was mean! Knocking me out by almost breaking my neck."

Rin said to her nonchalant. "You had that coming. You knew how dangerous true magic can be and you told Hermione all five of them. The whole thing had become more complicated, now that Hermione knew Salazar Slytherin and Zelretch are one and the same." Rin looked her in the eyes and said in a serious tone. "Tsukiko-chan. You must never teach Hermione anything about magecraft, it might be tempting to do so, but you know the reason why we have to keep the inner working of magecraft secret from everyone. Besides you also have a personal reason why you need to keep Hermione in the dark." Tsukiko bit her lower lip in frustration. It was nice to have someone to talk about magecraft with beside Rin, but she understood what Rin meant by the inner working of magecraft. Magus were murderers and killers. She herself had killed for experiments, for revenge, she even killed to protect her love ones. Tsukiko knew it would not be the last time she had to kill and she had no qualm about killing, but Hermione would not understand that. Hermione was innocent and pure to the darker side of the world, if Hermione ever learned about what she had done, how would Hermione see her?

Tsukiko was brought out of her thought when Shirou, papa Shiki, mum Arcueid an Lancer joined the meeting. Tsukiko noticed Shirou tried to hold back his laughter. She knew why Shirou was laughing, because Rin and Arturia were still in their twelve year old form within her mind scape Tsukiko noticed Rin tried very hard to hold back her anger and Arturia just sighed in resignation. Tsukiko still remembered the time when Rin beat the hell out of Shirou when he laughed at her.

Rin ignored Shirou and said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. Have you done as I requested, will he be here?"

Tsukiko replied. "Yes. He should be here now." The next person to materialize within the Emiya living room was the sorting hat himself. Tsukiko gave the sorting hat a telepathy ring that granted him access to the library within her mind scape, this allowed him to join the meeting for the first time.

The sorting hat said to them. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you for the first time. Miss Arcueid. Mr Tohno. Mr Emiya. Sir Cu Chulainn." The sorting smiled at her and said. "It's good to see you again. Miss Potter and Miss Pendragon, my king. If you don't mind, I would very much like to sit near the exit, just in case Miss Tohsaka decide to carried out the threat she made earlier today."

Rin had to suppress a twitch of annoyance and anger. The damn hat shouted out Salazar Slytherin was her master would have serious repercussion for her, she estimated within twenty-four to thirty-two hours, she would start getting letters from various magical families. However she needed information on Salazar Slytherin or Zelretch when he was in Hogwarts, great many historical 'facts' does not add up. She asked neutrally. "Mr sorting hat, we asked you here today, because we need to know more about Salazar Slytherin when he founded Hogwarts. There are many inconsistency to what Arcueid and I knew of him. So any information you can give us will help us greatly."

The sorting hat thought for a moment then said to them. "From what I can gather from the memories of students during the founding of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin had brought with him one apprentice. A young lady with no ties to any wizard family. During the founding, Salazar Slytherin wanted to train wizard and witches he could trust, he also wanted the best of the best and the most talented and ambitious of the flock."

Rin said to him. "Explain the cunning and ambition quality of Slytherin."

The sorting hat continued. "During the early days of the founding, Salazar Slytherin had greatly annoyed all three other founders with daily pranks and games. Out of all four, Salazar Slytherin was the most sociable."

Rin then said with annoyance. "That sound just like him. I'm surprised he didn't include pranking as part of Slytherin trait."

The sorting hat laughed and said. "He did try to include pranks as a trait. However the other three founders argued pranking was not a trait, so it was excluded. During his stay, he took on a second student from a noble family. However soon after both apprentices quit magic altogether and Salazar Slytherin changed during his last year at Hogwarts."

Arcueid said to him with curiosity. "Changed? How?"

The sorting hat replied. "He became sullen, more distant, took everything seriously."

Rin was confused, normally when Zelretch lost all his apprentice. He would take time off and visit other dimensions. Had he made an exception this time? Rin said with a frown. "He didn't go on a trip? Or inform anyone he was leaving for a period of time. Doesn't sound like him. Is there anything else you can remember?"

The sorting hat said to her. "Oh, he stopped his pranks for a whole year." Rin said with annoyance. "Zelretch stopped pranking is like me stop breathing. That can't be Zelretch." Everyone except Tsukiko and Shiki nodded with her in agreement.

Rin said with conviction and certainty. "Let me guess, during Salazar Slytherin last year in Hogwarts, he promoted the ideal of pure-blood, insisted on taking only pure-blood families and so on."

The sorting hat said with surprise. "Yes, you read my mind."

Rin swore under her breath and said. "Someone else took on Salazar Slytherin identity and masqueraded as him for a whole year. So what happened at the end? Did the other three founders kill him or drove him out."

The sorting hat replied. "I'm not sure. Salazar Slytherin had a big argument with Godric Gryffindor and disappeared afterwards, never to be seen again, until now."

Rin said to the sorting hat. "Well, thank you for your time. At least I have an idea what has happened."

The sorting hat said to her. "Not a problem. Least I can do after that... little accident. I will take my leave." The sorting hat vanished into thin air.

Shirou said to Rin with curiosity. "Rin. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago. How is it the sorting hat still recognise him even after Zelretch fought Crimson moon eight hundred years ago? Considering that fight had aged him considerably."

Rin thought for a moment and said to him. "Time turner. This dimension have magic that allow a person to travel through time. It won't be beyond Zelretch to modify one to travel a thousand years back."

Lancer then said to him. "Also Yuuko might be able to send Zelretch back."

Arcueid then added. "Zelretch also knew some very powerful magus and other true sorcerers, so it won't be very far fetch if he asked one of them for help."

Rin concluded for Shirou. "In another word, we have no idea how Zelretch gone back over a thousand years into the past." Shirou nodded in understanding.

Tsukiko said to Rin with concern. "Now that everyone knew Rin-oneesan is Salazar Slytherin or Zelretch apprentice. What's going to happen now. How should we approach this?"

Rin said to her. "Business as usual, we can only deal with a situation when it pops up. All we can do is double our security. Double check all our drinks and meals for enchantments and additive. 'Structural Grasp' all letters and parchments. We need to be extra careful. Also during our next weekend off. Arturia and I will go to Gringotts again to form a betroth contract between us. It would be extra security." Tsukiko stayed behind for a while and talked with Arcueid and Shiki before she headed back to sleep.

(Line break)

Tsukiko woke up with a sore neck. Rin and Arturia already woken up, while Hermione was still asleep. However the racket they made soon woke her up.

Hermione said to her. "Good morning Tsukiko-chan. Rin. Arturia." They greeted Hermione morning while she was trying to work the crick out of her neck.

Rin sighed at her and said. "What am I going to do with you, Tsukiko-chan." Rin sat behind her and massage her neck, before taking out a prana gem and placed it on her neck. A cooling sensation spread through out her neck. She let out a sigh of content and satisfaction as her neck was healed.

Hermione watched in fascination. Rin was using the same sort of magic gem Tsukiko used to heal Fluffy. She had originally thought Tsukiko was being mistreated by Rin, but this showed her Rin does care deeply for Tsukiko, as she watched Rin message Tsukiko neck and use that gem to heal her at the same time.

Hermione was about to take off her pyjamas when Rin said to her. "Hold on a moment, Hermione. I'm going to do a quick scan on everyone here." Hermione was confused. A quick scan? What did she meant by that. Hermione watched as Rin brought out a fist size blue quartz orb with numerous runes etched onto its surface. A light blue pulse flashed from the orb and travelled through all of them.

Tsukiko then said to Rin. "Ohhh, the Orb of Revealing. I didn't know you finished that project already!"

Rin said to Tsukiko. "Yes. I manage to complete it before we came to Hogwarts. We will need it in Gringotts later, but first let me take a look at everyone." Rin looked quickly at Tsukiko, then Arturia, then at her.

She said to Rin. "So what does the orb do?" Hermione was puzzled when all three stared at her with surprise.

Tsukiko laughed loudly and said to her. "Look in the mirror." Hermione looked in the mirror and was about to ask what was so funny. She saw her front teeth glowed neon blue like head lights. She noticed great many items in the room glowed the same colour. The mirror, the trunks, some clothing. Etc. etc.

Hermione shouted. "What the hell. I can't go to class like this. Fix it. Fix it now!" Hermione noticed Arturia was giggling at her while looking away.

Rin said to her while she held back her laugher. "Hermione. It will stop glowing after a minute. It's not permanent. So want to tell me how you got an alteration spell on your front teeth."

Hermione seethed at Tsukiko and said while gritting her teeth. "Tsukiko punishment for me, when I tried to learn how to build the Tachikomas without Tsukiko permission."

Rin said to her with mirth. "You're lucky that all she did. If you had attempted to make the Tachikomas without proper training or knowledge. You could have easily lost you arm, if not your life." Hermione paled. She wondered how dangerous was magecraft?

Hermione had a thought. Hermione went up to Tsukiko and pulled her pyjamas top open, revealing her breasts.

Tsukiko gave out a small scream and said. "Hermione! What are you doing!"

Hermione said with a tone of disappointment. "Damn! They're not glowing."

Tsukiko face flushed red and she knew what Hermione was implying. She covered herself up and said with indignation. "HEY! What are you trying to say!"

Hermione just said to her blandly. "That I hope your breasts size was enhanced by magic. I also notice they've grown even larger since the last time I saw them."

Tsukiko said spitefully without thought. "Some people are just more gifted then others. It's nothing to feel bad about." It was then Tsukiko noticed Rin, Arturia and Hermione glared at her with pure hate. Tsukiko had forgotten all three have one thing in common, they were all nearly flat chested.

Hermione said to her darkly. "Tsukiko-chan. I wonder if there is a potion that can reduce breasts size. You seem awfully proud of those udders."

Rin then said to her coldly. "I'm sure there is a spell that can swap our breasts with Tsukiko-chan. Maybe I should find it now and try it out." Arturia huffed at her angrily and looked away.

Tsukiko said with worry and fear. "I will just get my change of cloths and leave. See you guys at breakfast." Tsukiko grabbed her school cloths and quickly left with her pyjamas on.

While in another dorm room, Luna had woken up to find her room mate and best friend humming a foreign tune. Luna sighed with resignation as Ginny plastered her side of the room with pictures of her idol. When Ginny was done.

Ginny said with a tone of admiration. "Shiki-sama." Luna sighed once again, she really regretted taking Ginny to that muggle movie 'The Garden of Sinner'. Ginny was hooked ever since, she even bought the entire book collection with her saving. Luna thought to herself. At least it was better then what her family wanted. Worshipping Dumbledore and Tsukiko. Luna had gone back to sleep once again.

(Line break)

Hogwarts dinner hall

Luna walked into the dinner hall with Ginny by her side. Luna said to her in a dreamy tone. "Thank you Ginny. For getting my books. It was awful trouble with the sudden Crumple Horned Snorack hunting trip."

Ginny smiled and said to her. "It's not a problem at all. Luna."

Luna returned the smile and said in a dreamy tone. "So are you going to sit next to Tohsaka again? Even thought you will need to sit near to Tsukiko."

Ginny waved her off and said. "Rin is MUCH cooler then the girl who lived. I'm going to sit next to her and find out as much as possible about Salazar Slytherin and..." Luna noticed Ginny face turned dreamy. "Satsuki Yumizuka-sama. There is so much I want to know about Shiki-sama. Like her favourite colour. Her favourite food. Did she live happily ever after with Mikiya Kokuto..." Luna tuned Ginny out and made her way towards the table with Tsukiko and her sisters.

Today was the first day of term. Tsukiko ate warily with Hermione beside her, Rin and Arturia in front of her. They were still angry at her earlier comment about her breasts and theirs. Soon Luna and Ginny joined them, as usual Ginny sat next to Rin with a beaming smile, Ginny ignored her like she did yesterday. Luna sat beside her with that dreamy smile of hers. It was just general chitchat among friend. However Tsukiko noticed Ron looked rather angrily at Ginny and Rin. Tsukiko also noticed the old goat looked at them wearily. Everyone was still whispering about Rin, but no one had approached her or asked her about Salazar Slytherin. Except Ginny, who was more interested in Rin then Salazar Slytherin. Tsukiko was glad to be done with breakfast and have a free day today. She planned to work out her schedule for the year, to make sure she was not bored out of her mind like last year. She was following Rin through the corridor, just as Rin round the corner of the corridor, a short scream and a splash was heard, along with laughter from the Weasley twins.

Tsukiko rushed round the corner and saw a small swamp and ripples of water where Rin fell in. The Weasley twin was on the other side laughing. Tsukiko performed a quick 'Structural Grasp' on the magic swamp.

The twin said to them. "Just a little welcome..."

The other twin took over. "To the great apprentice..."

They then said in unison. "of Salazar Slytherin."

Tsukiko said to them with shock. "Fred. George. Is the swamp suppose to be bottomless? She's not coming back up." Tsukiko saw both George and Fred face paled.

Tsukiko took out her communication crystal and shouted. "Bob! Jack! Get here..." Tsukiko was cut off by a bright flash of multi colour light. Rin stood behind her completely soaked with a very angry expression.

Rin hissed out at the twin. "Are you two trying to kill me!?"

The twin quickly said with embarrassment and fear. "It was our mistake..."

They swapped over. "We thought we fixed..."

They swapped again. "That problem..."

And again. "With our portable swamp."

Then they said in unison. "We're really sorry."

Rin said to them with angry hiss. "I'm going to kick both your asses. If that had been anyone else. They would have died." The twin quickly threw bombs at their feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rin had teleport to the other side of the swamp, but they were long gone.

Hermione was stunned. You could not apparate in Hogwarts, but Rin just did it before her very eyes. She said in shock to Rin when she had teleport back. "How did you do that!? You can't apparate in Hogwarts, it said so..." She was cut off by an angry growl from Rin.

Tsukiko pulled her aside and said to Rin. "We will be in the library if you need us. Bye." Tsukiko pulled her along for almost three minute before Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione-chan. Trust me when I say this. Don't bug Rin when she's in a bad mood, and what the twin just did, they managed to put her in a VERY bad mood."

She said to Tsukiko. "But I want to know how she did that!"

Tsukiko said to her. "Then ask her when she isn't liable to dislocate your shoulder again. What Rin just did is a type of second true magic. The magic works on the same principle as our mirror and the continental gate. Before you ask for the detail, Rin forbade me from talking about it and she won't tell you how it works."

Hermione felt a bit dejected and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. Rin doesn't like me, does she."

Tsukiko said to her with a soft tone. "It's not about whether she likes you or not. Hermione-chan. Rin take magecraft very seriously, she knows about the darker side of magus and magecraft. She lost both her parents and her younger sister when she was seven years old." Hermione was stunned, then she remembered what Tsukiko said to her about the third true magic 'Heaven's feel'. How her brother and sisters where orphaned.

Hermione said with a tone of regret. "The Heaven's Feel ritual."

Tsukiko said to her. "Rin parents where participants of the ritual. I won't go into the details. Rin lost all her family during that Root forsaken ritual. Rin is the head of Tohsaka, because she is the last of the Tohsaka." Tsukiko smiled at her and said. "Rin-oneesan care deeply about me, Arturia and you, Hermione-chan." Her eyes widen in surprise when Tsukiko told her Rin cared about her. Tsukiko continued. "She just not very good at showing it and she would deny it if you even mention it to her. So cheer up, Rin-oneesan cares in her own ways." They arrived at the library. Tsukiko said to her. "Why don't I give you a hand in studying the second years charm and transfiguration, before Rin-oneesan and Arturia-oneesan join us."

Hermione smiled and said. "I would like that very much." Hermione spend majority of her day in the library with Tsukiko and was later joined by Rin and Arturia. Hermione felt contentment as her circle of friends grew even bigger then last year.

(Line break)

Gryffindor common room

It was evening after dinner. Ron was sitting by the fireplace feeling sorry for himself. He was seething with anger, Rin Tohsaka kept Tsukiko Potter from him at every turn. Every time he tried to go near her, he was met with ice cold gaze and harsh smile from Rin Tohsaka. Everything were made worse when his brother and the faculty would not believe him when he said Rin was a dark witch, even his own sister Ginny was being friendly to Rin Tohsaka. Ron knew why Ginny was being friendly to Rin and her minion. Ginny wanted to meet Satsuki Yumizuka again, because of her bloody silly fascination with those muggle books 'The Garden of Sinner' and her 'Shiki-sama'. Ron planned to have a chat with his little sister. He needed to remind her that the Tohsaka was dark.

Fred was hiding along with his brother George. They really messed up on their portable swamp product. They should have tested it first before putting it to use, now Rin Tohsaka was out for their blood. It was meant to be harmless fun, but it almost killed Rin instead. They really thank their lucky star that they didn't use it on Ron first or they would be in for a mountain of trouble. Fred looked out of the closet and saw Ron arguing with Ginny.

Ron said to Ginny angrily. "Why are you being so chummy with Rin Tohsaka. She's a dark witch. She is evil. Dumbledore said so."

Ginny said to Ron with anger. "Who I make friends with, is none of your business. RON! I happen to like Rin and Arturia. They are both strong and dependable, unlike that wimpy girl who lived."

Ron hissed angrily. "Don't you dare insult Tsukiko. If it wasn't for the Tohsaka, she would have been..."

Ginny interrupted Ron with a smirk. "What? Yours? Ha. Even that wimpy girl won't be that desperate. Don't tell me you still fantasize about being a knight in shinning armour charging in to save the princess." Fred looked worryingly at George, pondering if they should stop this now before it got out of hand.

Ron retorted with a sneer of disgust. "Better then your fantasy! Your Shiki is nothing more then a lie. She is a fictional character. She doesn't exist! She might as well be evil and dark considering the person who wrote her is a dark witch herself. If you follow their example, you're going..." Ron let out the most horrid high pitched squeal as Ginny literally grabbed him by the balls and squeezed.

Ginny hissed at Ron with pure hate. "Don't you EVER insult Shiki-sama and Satsuki Yumizuka-sama. Do you UNDERSTAND me RON!"

Ron face turned bright red and said in a high pitched voice. "YES. I understand."

Ginny hissed at him. "GOOD. Then we're done!" Fred watched her sister Ginny stormed off. He almost whistled at her and would have clapped with applause, if Ron was not whimpering on the floor in fetal position. Ginny certainly had change from over a year ago, back then she would still listen to mum and put up with ickle Ronnie.

Headmaster office

Albus could not believe it. Rin Tohsaka was the head of house Tohsaka. She was the sole survivor of her house, her parents and younger sister passed away when she was seven years old. Albus had made further checks on their Hogwarts acceptance letters and found out they had been granted permission to join Hogwarts by a person named Zelretch and it was accepted by the magic of Castle Hogwarts as the highest priority. Albus felt sorry for those girls, they must had been manipulated by Salazar Slytherin, he was the person who controlled the Tohsaka and everyone else within. It made perfect sense how he was thwarted at every turn. If his opponent was the great Salazar Slytherin himself. Albus knew what he had to do, he would create betroth contracts for Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon. He must wrestled those girls from the dark path, he must gained control of them from Salazar Slytherin. He was certain Neville Longbottom and the Weasley would not mind, it was for the greater good after all.

Albus was grateful for Miss Goodwitch assistant and help. His paperworks from the ICW and Wizengamot had lessen greatly ever since Miss Goodwitch offered to sort them out for him. She gave him brief summery of those paperworks and only asked for his signature for those important documents. Now he had far more free time to plot for the greater good and enjoy his hobby of muggle golf.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Boys' Dormitories

Early morning the next day. The second day of term when everyone supposed to return to class. George and his brother was using the bathroom to clean up for the morning. George said to Fred. "Fred, we might want to consider apologising to Rin Tohsaka, even if she is an apprentice to Salazar Slytherin."

Fred held an expression of worry and concern. "Yea. We messed up on our prank big time and almost killed her. We will go apologies to her today."

Unbeknownst to either of the twin, two small multi colour portals opened and took their can of deodorants, then replaced them with customized magically enhance Mace cannisters.

George said to his brother Fred. "We will apologise to Rin Tohsaka first thing this morning, but first let try those deodorant that Jordan raved about." Fred and George got their cannisters in position under their armpits.

Fred said to George with a big smile. "On the count of three."

After the count of three, the twin sprayed their replaced deodorants into their armpits. The screams from the twin could be heard through out the entire Gryffindor tower.

Hogwarts dinner hall

Gilderoy Lockhart had a wonderful time this morning. He was basking in the adoration and attention of his many fans. He loved to basked in the limelight of stardom. He loved being popular with the ladies and his adoring fans. He rubbed his hands in glee when a massive flock of owls entered the dinner hall, just before breakfast would appear. As he prepared to receive his proof of love and letters of adoration from his many fans. However only ten letters was dropped onto his table. Gilderoy frowned at this and watched as the majority of the owls congregated at the Gryffindor table, they dropped hundreds, if not thousands of letters before the girl Rin Tohsaka, apprentice of Salazar Slytherin.

Rin sighed in annoyance. She knew this was going to happen, as soon as the words got out. She would get letters from almost every wizards and witches. Rin used '**Structural Grasp**' on all the letter and winced, half of them were hexed and charmed, majority of the letters had compulsion charms on them, some even had charm that force a person to spill every secret they had right on the spot, some of the hexes were downright malicious and intended to cause her great harm. Rin took out her wand and used levitation charm to separate the letters. Once they were separated, she noticed Ron Weasley was about to reach for the letters within the hexed pile. She said to Ron in annoyance. "I won't touch those if I were you."

Ron said to her snidely. "What? I'm not good enough to see what people write about a dark witch like you." Rin was VERY tempted to let Ron grab those letter, but no. Ron was only a kid, he doesn't deserve to suffer that horribly... yet.

Rin said with a hint of annoyance. "I asked you not to touch them, because those letters are hexed and charmed to the high heavens. If you want to find out what hexes and charms are in those letters, by all means open them." Rin watched as Ron paled and backed off.

Rin took out a one foot by one foot magic box, proceeded to levitate and moved all the hexed letters into the box. She would properly dispose of them in her workshop and traced the malicious letters back to the sender with an enclose high explosive C4. Rin would need to have words with Pip and the Wild Geese about selling weapons and explosive to Tsukiko. The amount of explosive she confiscated from Tsukiko would be more then enough to level Hogwarts castle. Rin sighed and asked Tsukiko and Arturia. "Tsukiko-chan. Arturia dearest. Help me look through those letters. See if there is any official letters we need to see."

Rin along with Tsukiko and Arturia looked through the letters, within five minute Tsukiko said to her. "Rin-oneesan, found a letter from Gringotts. There is one for Arturia-oneesan as well."

Rin took the letter and opened it. She read the content and almost swore loudly. Rin shouted across the table for Neville. Rin pitied the poor boy who almost jumped out of his skin. Neville said to her with a stutter. "Y...es. M...Miss Toh... Tohsaka?"

Rin sighed and said as softly as possible. "Here. You might want to show this to your guardian." Neville took the letter and almost fainted when he read the content. Rin said to him. "Good thing Arturia and I have wards and protections for betroth contract and marriage contract. The contracts is invalid, but I think you should let your guardian know about it." Arturia then handed her a open letter addressed to Arturia from Gringotts. It was a good thing Ginny was sitting next to her. Rin said to Ginny. "You might want to show your mum and dad this letter as well." Ginny read the letter and swore.

Ginny said to Arturia. "Who the hell made a betroth contract between you and Percy!? Dad is going to love this!" Rin was a hundred percent certain she knew who was behind this and was glad the wards worked, but just in case. This weekend she would make a betroth contract between herself and Arturia.

Double Herbology

Tsukiko was glad to leave what happened at breakfast behind. There was new uproars and whispers that someone would try and marry a witch from an obviously dark family into a light one's. Surprisingly the support came from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They openly accused Longbottom and Weasley of trying to steal a talented witch. It almost ended with house Slytherin and Gryffindor hexing each other. It was a good thing the professors stepped in and stopped the problem escalating.

Tsukiko with Hermione, Rin and Arturia beside her. They all had their aprons and dragon hide gloves on.

Professor Pomona Sprout said to the assemble students. "Good morning everyone. Welcome to greenhouse three, year two. Gather around everyone. Today we are going to re-pot mandrake. Who here can tell me the property of mandrake root." Tsukiko noticed Hermione hand shot up, She gave Hermione a smile while Hermione glared at her. Hermione knew she had the answer to professor Sprout question, but Tsukiko had chosen to let Hermione have the honour of answering the question. Professor Sprout said to Hermione. "Yes. Miss Granger."

Hermione replied. "Mandrake or Mandragora, is used to return those who's used to be petrified back to their original state. They are also quite dangerous, as a mandrake cry is fatale to those who hears it."

Professor Sprout smiled and said to her. "Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout then said to all of them. "Our mandrake are only seedling, their cries won't kill you yet, but they can still knock you out for several hours. That why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs. For your protect, can you all please put them on right away. Hurry."

Hermione put on her earmuff along with everyone else. She could barely hear what professor Sprout said. The professor then pulled out the mandrake and it screeched horribly. Hermione noticed Neville fainted and everyone else had expression of horror and disgust, except for Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia. Tsukiko and Rin looked at the mandrake with hungry eyes, as if they realized something, while Arturia looked away and sighed. Hermione felt a sudden chill when Rin took off her glasses and shouted right next to Tsukiko ear, Tsukiko was grinning ear to ear.

Pomona Sprout put the mandrake into a fresh pot then looked towards the class, she noticed Tsukiko Potter had brought out a metal desk and a small metal box. Miss Rin Tohsaka was saying something to Miss Tsukiko Potter. Pomona took off her earmuff and walked towards the two girls. She said to them. "Miss Potter. Miss Tohsaka. What are you two doing?"

They both looked at her and said. "Pardon?" Pomona motioned for everyone to take their earmuff off.

She said to them. "I said. What are you two doing?"

Miss Tohsaka said to her. "We're going to dissect the mandrake as soon as we pull it out." Pomona eyes widened in shock as she watched Miss Potter open the small metal box, it was filled with scalpels, scissors and various instruments of torture she had no names for.

Pomona said in panic. "NO dissection! Just pull it out and put it into a fresh pot!" Both girls looked disappointed.

Miss Tohsaka said to Miss Potter with a sigh. "Put them away. Tsukiko-chan and bring out the observation crystal and your mystic code television. Lets just take the sound frequency and magical signature of the mandrake cries." Pomona felt a headache coming on.

She said to Miss Tohsaka. "Why do you need to learn about a mandrake cries?"

Miss Tohsaka said to her nonchalant. "To make it into a weapon. Imagine an alarm system that can knock out thief or incapacitate a crowd of hostile target. I would definitely like to examine and record a fully grown mandrake cries. The potential is endless." Pomona was rubbing her temples to ease the headache.

She said to them. "All right. Just don't dissect the mandrake. You can record their cries." Pomona was going to need muggle Aspirin after this.

Hermione noticed everyone had a horror stricken expression when Tsukiko and Rin was about to dissect a mandrake. It was mind boggling that they would think of using the mandrake as a weapon. Hermione wished she thought of that first. A harmless weapon that would only knock a person out for several hours would be perfect for the police and the military. Hermione watched as Tsukiko set up a clear crystal on a golden stand with what looked like wires connected to her television.

She then heard Ron said with disbelief. "She turning her into a dark witch. She turning her into a dark witch..."

Hermione was glad Herbology was over and done with. The amount of stares from all the Slytherin and Gryffindor was nearly enough to drive her away from Tsukiko and Rin. Those two cackled like evil witches when they put a screaming mandrake near their recording device, they nearly forgotten to put the mandrake back into the pot! Hermione noticed Ron was determined to forget the lesson ever happened.

Hermione noticed Arturia went ahead of them, as Tsukiko and Rin had to use the toilet. They entered the transfiguration class to a horrific sight. Arturia had the biggest smile while she hugged a black tabby cat. The cats eyes rolled behind her skull and was frothing foam at the mouth.

Tsukiko was shocked by what she saw and shouted in panic. "Arturia-oneesan, let her go! That professor McGonagall you're hugging." Tsukiko quickly snatched the unconscious black tabby cat from Arturia arms and said in panic. "Professor McGonagall, snap out of it. Please don't die!" Tsukiko quickly ran out of the room with the unconscious black cat in her arms.

Later outside the hospital wing, Tsukiko along with Rin and Hermione stood outside the entrance while Arturia was called in by a bed ridden McGonagall. Tsukiko was sweating bullets when she heard professor McGonagall berated Arturia angrily and explained in detail 'HOW' to actually handle a pet and not suffocated them with affection and bone crushing hugs. Later Arturia exited the hospital wing pale faced and looked very dejected. Tsukiko said to Arturia. "Let's go get something to eat. It's all an accident, you didn't know that was professor McGonagall." Arturia just groaned sadly at her.

Rin gave Arturia a small hug and said to her. "We will get a book on how to properly handle pets. I'm sure professor McGonagall was just exaggerating when she said she almost saw the light because your 'brutal' bear hugs." Arturia looked sadly at Rin and whimpered.

Tsukiko noticed Hermione was about to add something to the conversation and said to her quietly. "Hermione-chan, let's just go to dinner and leave them alone for now. Arturia-oneesan really like cats or anything lion in general. It's a big shock to her that she almost killed a cat by accident, so just leave her alone for now." Hermione nodded at her in agreement.

Hogwarts dinner hall

Hermione was soothing her nerves with a nice cup of English Earl Grey tea when George and Fred Weasley entered the dinner hall. Hermione almost choked on her tea when she saw them, both of them looked like scarecrow with their arms held up with support struts, connecting their waist to their elbows, keeping their armpits from closing. George and Fred walked up to Rin.

Fred said to Rin. "Miss Tohsaka..."

George took over. "We don't know how you did it..." Then the twins tried to point their fingers at Rin with difficulty.

They said in unison. "We hereby declare prank war!"

Rin just smirked at them and said with that fake and cheerful tone that only Hermione and Tsukiko knew about. "I honestly have no idea what you two are talking about, I'm just an innocent school girl having lunch." Both George and Fred walked out of the dinner hall with a huff.

Hermione said to Rin. "What did you do to them?"

Rin said to her with that perfect smile. "I replaced their deodorant with magically modified Mace cannister. Must had set their armpits on fire. They got it coming for that defective magic swamp prank." Hermione was about to berate Rin for pranking another student instead of going to the professor.

She was stopped by Tsukiko and she whispered to her. "Hermione-chan. Don't berate Rin if that's what you're planning to do. Arturia-oneesan and I had to convince her to use a less lethal form of pranks against the twin, trust me, you don't want to know what she originally had plan for them. Let's just say they got away with a slap on their wrist." Hermione was horrified, having their armpit set on fire was a slap on the wrist!? Hermione ate quietly and kept a fearful eye on Rin Tohsaka.

Defence against the dark art class

Tsukiko was not looking forward to this class. The blond flop was teaching this class, she had no idea why Hermione was blushing and sighing at the blond flop every word. Tsukiko was even more annoyed when Rin and Arturia gave her their test papers in secret. She read the paper and wondered what the hell does his favourite colour and ideal birthday present had to do with defence against the dark art. Tsukiko really regretted having Eidetic memory, she knew all the answers and Rin just gave her a stare of 'don't complain and just do it'. Tsukiko sighed and wrote out all the answers on all three sheets, after she was done, she passed the paper back to Rin and Arturia without anyone noticing.

Thirty minute later. Professor Lockhart collected the papers and said to them with a sigh. "Hardly any of you remember my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in the 'Year with a yeti' and a few of you need to read 'Wandering with Werewolves' more carefully. I clearly stated in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between magical and non-magical people... thought I won't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky." Tsukiko groaned, she really wish she could Obliviate herself, all his damn books were trash and she was cursed to remember them. Tsukiko felt the urge to throw up when the blond flop gave her a roguish wink. Tsukiko noticed look of disgust on Rin and Arturia. Ron had a look of disbelief on his face. The two guys at the front. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were shaking in silent laughter. Hermione on the other hand had gone gaga over the blond flop and paid him undivided attention. Tsukiko was brought out of her observation when Lockhart said. "Miss Tsukiko Potter, Miss Rin Tohsaka and Miss Arturia Pendragon knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and make my own range of hair-care potions... good girls... Take ten points each for Gryffindor." Tsukiko felt glare of pure hate directed at her from Hermione. Tsukiko tried her best to keep from throwing up when the blond flop gave her that damn smile again.

The blond flop then said to them. "And so. To business..." The blond flop bend over behind the desk and lifted a large covered cage and placed it onto the desk. The blond flop said to them. "Now... be warned. It is my job to prepare you against the foulest creature known to Wizardkind!" This had gotten Tsukiko attention, Had Lockhart captured a denizen of burning hell within that cage, one of hell's Fallen Imp perhaps. Lockhart continued. "You may find yourself facing your worse fear in this room. Know that, no harm will befall you while I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Tsukiko leaned forward, her expectation raised. Dean and Seamus stopped their laughter. Neville was cowering behind his desk. Lockhart said to them. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Tsukiko held her breath as Lockhart whipped off the cover. Tsukiko forehead slammed into her desk and she almost swore loudly at the blond flop. The blond flop said to them dramatically. "Yes! Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Tsukiko wanted to throw her desk at the blond flop, but she had to keep up the appearance of perfect honour student while she had her glasses on.

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistaken for scream of terror.

Lockhart smiled and said to Seamus. "Yes?"

Seamus said to him between laughter. "Well, they're not... heh... very dangerous...hehe... are they?"

Lockhart said dramatically. Wagging his finger at Seamus. "Don't be so sure! Devilish little blighter they can be!"

Tsukiko saw the electric blue, eight-inch tall humanoid creature with pointed face and voice so shrill, she was tempted to cast an area silence charm around her to muffle the budgies shrill scream. Those nuisance even pulled bizarre face at them. What the blond flop had done next forever earned him the spot of the most idiotic wizard in existence.

He said to them. "Right then. Let's see what you make of them." The blond flop opened the cage and let out the pixies. It was pandemonium, pixies shoot through everywhere, upending ink bottle, tearing up papers and books, much to Hermione horror. Arturia just casually swatted pixies aside without even looking. Rin had a thoughtful expression while Arturia kept the pixies away from her. Tsukiko joined Rin when the blond flop said to them enthusiastically. "Come on now... round them up. Round them up. They're only pixies!" the blond flop then rolled up his sleeve and took out his wand. He bellowed. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect on anything. Tsukiko had to suppress the urge of throwing blunt object at the blond flop. His wand was then snatched away by the pixies and threw out of the window. The blond flop soon hid under the desk like most students.

Rin then said to her. "Tsukiko-chan, bring out the resonance crystal and three earmuffs. We are going to test out our artificial Mandrake cries." Tsukiko hadn't question Rin, she just done as she was told. Tsukiko noticed Hermione heard what Rin said and ran out of the classroom. Once all their earmuffs was on. Tsukiko activated the crystal into the centre of the room and a horrid screech was heard. The blond flop and the rest of the students screamed at the horrid noise. The pixies fell out of the air and withered on the ground while foaming at the mouth. Tsukiko deactivated the crystal once all the pixies were incapacitated. Rin took off her earmuff and signal for her to do the same. Rin said to her. "Still need more work. Everyone here is still conscious, even if we did subdue the pixies. Guessed it was a good result, since we only just made that crystal this lunch time. We will refine it once we get back to our workshop." The bell went off outside and all three of them left the class full of deaf students, hoards of unconscious pixies and one idiotic blond flop behind.

Hogwarts Library

It was after dinner, Hermione came to the library to think. Hermione could not believe it. Rin had willingly tested out her Mandrake cries crystal in the middle of Professor Lockhart class, the crystal had subdued all the pixies, but it also deafened everyone else in class, except for her, Rin, Arturia and Tsukiko. She wasn't deafened because she ran out of the room as fast as possible. Hermione almost jumped out of her seat when a cold can of fizzy drink touched her cheek.

Tsukiko smiled at her and said. "Hey, Hermione-chan. Want a can of coke. It's on me." Hermione couldn't help but smile back at Tsukiko and took the offered drink. They read and drank their fizzy drink in silence. After a short period of time.

Hermione said to Tsukiko."Tsukiko-chan, don't mean to be rude, but why do you do everything Rin tells you? Why do you listen to her every command?" Tsukiko replied without a single pause. "Rin is my older sister, master and teacher. I respect her absolutely and without question. She taught me everything I knew about magecraft and she is family. I listen to her and do everything she told me to do out of respect and knowledge that Rin has the best interest for me. Even if those choices are difficult and questionable." Tsukiko then laughed nervously. "Also Rin-oneesan can be downright scary when she is angry or decided to punish me for some big mistake."

Hermione fidgeted and said to Tsukiko. "But many things she had done is cruel and morally wrong. How can she just decide to dissect a Mandrake on a whim. How can she just set off an experimental magic in the middle of class? That's not the behaviour of a 'Light' witch."

Hermione saw Tsukiko smiled sadly at her and said. "That's the reason why we can't let you become a Magus. Hermione-chan. Magus have to do cruel and horrible thing to advance their magic. If something like that bothered you this much..." Tsukiko left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Hermione heart tightened up painfully when she saw deep sadness in Tsukiko eyes. Tsukiko said to her with that same smile as she stood up. "I better get going, I got other stuff that need to be done. I will see..." Hermione reached out and took Tsukiko hand. Hermione held back her own sorrow and pain.

She said to Tsukiko. "Then stop. Stop being a magus. Be a witch with me, I'm sure what you wish for can be done with wizard magic. You don't have to be a magus to fulfil your wish. I will help you!"

Tsukiko smiled sadly. Hermione could not possibly understand how difficult her wish truly were. Hermione only had the best intention for her, she was grateful for that. Tsukiko turned and hugged Hermione and said in a whisper "Thank you. Hermione-chan. But I have to decline your offer. I really hope someday, I can tell you everything. However not today and not any time soon. I'm sorry Hermione-chan." Tsukiko quickly left the library.

Hermione tried to hold back her tears as Tsukiko left the library. Hermione said tearfully. "Why? Why won't you let me in. Why do you have to suffer by yourself?" Hermione dried her tears and made her way back to the dorm.

Room of requirement

Rin said to Lancer with a tone of annoyance. "You're going to do your job starting tomorrow. No more spending your days fighting those puppets and drinking beers. Tsukiko has been going easy on you."

Lancer said with disbelief. "What do you mean do my job!? I have been protecting Tsukiko-chan since I got here."

Rin crossed her arms and said. "Well. I need you to step up your effort. Me and Arturia going to need protection as well, unlike Tsukiko-chan and Satsuki-chan. We don't have an alien mind scape like Unlimited Blade Work that render us immune to all mind magic. We are going to need you to accompany us when the old bastard want to meet either myself or Arturia. We also have the added complication of everyone knowing I'm Zelretch or Salazar Slytherin apprentice, I have also became a target that's even more tempting then Tsukiko-chan."

Lancer could not argue with Rin's logic and said with dismay. "But..."

Rin cut him off and said. "Look. If you do your job like I've asked, I will authorize the purchase of that yacht 'Princess S72'. Just make sure you take Tsukiko-chan with you when you go deep sea fishing. Deal?"

Lancer hadn't taken long to decide and replied. "Fine, if Tsukiko-chan agree not to mess with my catch, the yacht and my fishing rods."

Lancer saw Rin rolled her eyes and said to him. "Fine. Now come along and guard us till we go to sleep." Lancer groaned and followed Rin out of the room of requirement.

Gryffindor Dorm

Tsukiko laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, she dived within her mind scape and arrived at the Emiya estate. Tsukiko entered the living room and was greeted by her mum Arcueid. She sat down next to her mum Arcueid and rested her head onto Arcueid lap.

Arcueid smiled at her and said. "You all right Tsukiko-chan? Something you want to talk about."

Tsukiko smiled weakly and said. "Yea. I don't know what I'm suppose to say to Hermione-chan. She want me to give up on being a magus and become a witch with her. Is it bad of me to want to be a magus more then being a witch, I know I always said that I became a magus, because I want to free everyone from my mind scape, but I like being a magus, I like to explore and discover new magic and theory as a magus. I don't think I can give that up, not even for Hermione-chan."

Arcueid smiled at Tsukiko. She gently stroke her hair and said with a tone of amusement. "Tsukiko-chan. That sounded like Hermione-chan just proposed to you. Is it something I should worry about?" Arcueid smiled when Tsukiko turned bright red when she realized what Hermione said could be consider as a marriage proposal.

Tsukiko said with embarrassment. "No. it's nothing like that! I'm sure she only meant it as a offer to help me with my wish and not as a life partner! I'm..." Arcueid giggled and cut Tsukiko off with a finger against her lips.

Arcueid said with a teasing tone. "Tsukiko-chan. I'm only messing with you. I know Hermione-chan didn't mean it like that. Although I won't be surprised if Hermione-chan fall for you some day."

Arcueid watched Tsukiko puffed out her cheeks and said with annoyance. "MUM!"

Arcueid smiled gently and said. "However. There is nothing wrong with you being a magus Tsukiko-chan. You have come a long way since you first started magecraft. Did you know Tsukiko-chan. I was against you learning magecraft from Rin or any other magus, because I was afraid you would become a heartless and despicable magus that the Clock Tower would approve off, but I'm glad that you have learn compassion and know how to love others like you do now. You are capable of such pure and deep love, that I knew without a doubt, the darkness of magecraft will never consume you. Just promise me you won't be like Rin or Shirou. Arturia is all right. Maybe even Velvet Waver when you meet him."

Tsukiko looked into her eye and said with confusion. "I can understand why not Rin-oneesan, but why include Shirou-oniisan."

Arcueid said with a tone of mischief. "Shirou is the densest person I have ever met when it comes to love. He had girls falling for him left right and centre. Yet he never noticed them, I dread to think you become like him in any ways."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes at her and said with annoyance. "Mum! I will never be like Shirou-oniisan. Beside I love..." Arcueid stopped Tsukiko there with a hug and stopped her from completing that sentence. Arcueid already knew who Tsukiko had a crush on and she was convince it was ONLY a crush. There was no way in hell Tsukiko would fall for that useless bum of a man called Cu Chulainn.

Arcueid enjoyed Tsukiko company until she had to return and get some proper sleep for the next day.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Dormitories

It was just like any other morning for Hermione or so she liked to think. The first thing she saw was the same blue quartz orb flashing the same blue pulse. She woke up blearily and said to the blurry image before her. "Why do you guys need to use that..." Hermione thought for a moment and continued. "Orb of revealing first thing in the morning?"

Hermione heard Rin said to her. "I surprised you didn't ask that yesterday."

Hermione replied while rubbing her eyes. "I was distracted by Tsukiko-chan asset and what she said. So why use the orb everyday?"

Rin said to her nonchalant. "To make sure none of us are under the Imperius curse or other mind control magic or effects."

Hermione said with relief. "Ohh I see now. I will just sleep for five more minutes then."

Hermione closed her eyes for ten seconds before she shot out of the bed and shouted in shock. "WAIT! That orb can tell you if someone is under the Imperius curse! One of the three unforgivable!?" Hermione now fully awake and was in complete shock.

Rin just said to her casually. "Yes. In theory it can detect if someone is under the Imperius curse. However that still need to be tested at Gringotts this weekend. When Tsukiko, Arturia and I visit them." Hermione had her doubts. Rin had openly admit the orb of revealing still need to be tested. However she was curious and was willing to risk Rin wrath in asking a question.

Hermione got her breathing and thoughts under control and asked Rin. "The Imperius curse was said to be undetectable and impossible to break. How is that orb able to succeed, when every wizard and witch failed for centuries to find a way to uncover if someone is under the Imperius curse."

Hermione was prepare to be rebuffed or ignored by Rin, but was surprised when Rin said to her. "The fundamental of magecraft is the complete understanding of magical energy to the smallest detail, beyond runes, beyond Arithmancy. With those fundamental, we unlocked a method of finding out if someone is under the Imperius curse by the 'Energy tether'. It is my theory that the Imperius curse function by linking the caster and the victim together with a magical tether. You seen how the orb reveal all items and enchantments within the room with a light blue glow. If my hypothesis is correct, a light blue tether will show up on the victim and lead all the way back to the caster. As for how to break the curse. There is two way to achieve that goal. One is to have the caster cancel the spell or second option is to kill the caster and cancel the spell that way." Hermione flinched when Rin talked so casually about killing another person. Rin seemed to have noticed her flinched and said with a sigh. "The hardest part is finding the victim and the caster, with the orb we can achieve both. I'm sure when the caster was confronted with undeniable evidence. They would cancel the curse in a heart beat."

Hermione relaxed a bit and asked curiously. "I can see the benefit of the orb, but why are we using it all the time. This is a school, no one here would use illegal spells or unforgivable on students."

Hermione flinched when Rin gave her a look of anger, her tone sharp and merciless. "Hermione. We have every reason to worry. Tsukiko reputation, wealth and beauty would make her a tempting target with love potions or other mind control spells or potions. I myself am Salazar Slytherin apprentice. That alone made me an even more tempting target then Tsukiko. Remember those letters I received yesterday."

Hermione replied meekly. "Yes I do."

Rin said to her with a tone of annoyance. "Half of those letters were hexed with compulsion charms. Love charms. Truth serums. Marriage compulsion charm. Betroth charm and there are even some really nasty hex that would have disfigured me or killed me outright within those letters. I have attracted the attention of those who either worship Salazar Slytherin or those who hated him enough, that they are willing to kill a twelve year old girl just to get to him." Hermione face paled when she realized the implication of what Rin had just told her. Hermione wanted to say to Rin, that she should go to the Aurora and report those letters or get a professor to look at them and sort it out for her. However one look at a very angry Rin Tohsaka told Hermione that Rin would sort this mess out herself and not in a good way.

Hermione said in a meek voice. "I see. Sorry I asked."

Rin sighed at her and said. "It's all right Hermione. You didn't know, lets get ready for breakfast. I like to see what our charm professor had to teach us." Hermione along with everyone else got ready for the day ahead.

Later that day after lesson in Charm. Rin said to Tsukiko with Hermione and Arturia by her side. "Tsukiko-chan. Later today I want a word with professor Snape. I need you and Arturia along with me."

Hermione said to Rin with horror. "Rin. You shouldn't bother professor Snape and the rest of Gryffindor would... get suspicious if you visit him."

Rin sighed at her and said with a tone of annoyance. "It's too late for that. The 'rest' of Gryffindor are already convinced that I'm a Slytherin, even thought I was sorted into Gryffindor. Whether I visit professor Snape or not, will not change their opinion of me. In fact I care so little about their opinion, I don't even bother putting on my glasses any more" Hermione winced at that statement, she knew everything Rin said was true. Almost everyone ignored Rin and even Arturia to an extent. Hermione also knew that Rin couldn't care less what they thought of her. If it was herself, Hermione would have been driven crazy by this kind of isolation. Rin said to her. "Hermione. I will be taking Tsukiko-chan with me. We will see you again before curfew. Go and chat with the other girls. I'm sure they will be more willing to approach you without me and Arturia around." Hermione really don't like professor Snape and reluctantly nodded to Rin in agreement.

Professor Snape potion lab

For the past two days, Severus had been keeping an eye on Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon. The self proclaimed sisters of Tsukiko Potter. The two girls acted very strange in his opinion, their behaviours were flawless, perfectly planned out. Rin Tohsaka mannerism towards other Gryffindors, Tsukiko Potter and Arturia Pendragon showed him perfect control of emotion and response to situations, even her lost of temper seemed odd for a twelve year old. Her behaviours lacked any clumsiness of being a child, her approach to magic from what he had heard from professor Pomfrey and that complete fraud Lockhart had him thinking that Rin Tohsaka might be more then she appeared, much more. On the other hand, Arturia Pendragon held herself perfectly in regard to mannerism, emotion and behaviours. The only flaw was, Arturia Pendragon held them too perfectly. A perfection that could only come from many many years of practice, more so then twelve years of the girls life.

Severus was not surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He said loudly with a monotone voice. "Enter." Rin Tohsaka, Tsukiko Potter and Arturia Pendragon entered his potion lab and office. He looked at the girls before him with a bland expression and said. "What may I do for you. Miss Tohsaka. Miss Pendragon. Miss Potter." Rin Tohsaka gave him a near perfect smile. He wasn't fooled by that fake smile. Severus realized Rin Tohsaka was the one who taught Tsukiko Potter how to lie. His suspicion was confirmed with that near perfect smile, Rin Tohsaka was far more skilled in the art of deception then Tsukiko Potter, even if she looked like a twelve year old.

Rin Tohsaka said to him. "I just wanted to talk for a bit. I have many questions I like answered." Severus gave nothing away.

He said to them neutrally. "Miss Potter. Would you be so kind as to fetch Draco for me. The password is 'Pure-blood' if anyone give you trouble. Tell them I send you." Severus watched as Tsukiko nodded at him and looked toward Rin Tohsaka. Tsukiko soon left the room when Rin nodded at her.

As soon as Tsukiko left, Severus took out his wand in a flash and chanted. "**Finite Incantatem.**" Severus watched as the spell struck Rin Tohsaka and felt a blade on his neck as Arturia Pendragon held a now visible sword at him, Arturia eyes was hard as steel. Eyes that could only be acquired from endless battles and those who had seen the depth of hell, like him. Severus knew without a doubt, this girl, the Lion of Gryffindor would cut him down in a heartbeat without remorse or hesitation.

Rin Tohsaka shouted at them. "Arturia. Stand down!" Severus was surprised to see Rin Tohsaka was still a twelve year old child. Rin Tohsaka said to him. "So, is there a reason why you cast a general counter spell at me? If it had been anyone else. Their head would have been separated from their body." Severus had no doubt about that claim as he looked toward Arturia Pendragon as she stood back.

He said to Rin Tohsaka. "I was checking if you and your associate are under Polyjuice potion. Both of you behave older then your appearance. In the case of Arturia Pendragon, much older." Severus knew he had hit a sore spot when Miss Pendragon narrowed her eyes at him. Most women found it extremely rude when men discussed their age.

Rin said to him. "What gave us away. I thought my behaviour was perfect."

He raised an eyebrow and said to Rin Tohsaka. "Perfection is the reason that gave you away. Neither you or Miss Pendragon made any mistake that a normal child would make. Even Miss Potter make those mistake from time to time. Those flaws could only be eliminated through experience and age. So how did this happen? Neither of you were under Polyjuice potion and I can hardly believe this is possible."

Rin said to him with a tone of annoyance. "You can blame Tsukiko for this one. Let's just say, we had a little accident with the fountain of youth and leave it at that."

Severus nodded at this and said to Rin. "As you wish. However, since you are here. I like to have a word with the person who trained Miss Potter. I assume that would be you. Am I correct?"

Rin replied nonchalant. "Yes. Majority of Tsukiko training was prepared by myself. Her magical training, emotional preparation, her mental state."

Severus felt a surge anger, it must had shown on his face as Rin Tohsaka narrowed her eyes at him. He said to Rin Tohsaka with an undertone of rage. "What kind of training have you put that girl through!? That child might seemed normal on the surface, but underneath that mask of hers. Tsukiko is a emotional wreck." Severus felt his rage increased when Rin smiled at him.

Rin said to him. "That's the first time you used Tsukiko first name..." Rin then narrowed her eyes at him and said with equal anger. "And don't you dare blame her emotional state on me. Did you think I planned for her to be like this? Tsukiko was starved for affection and love when we first found her. She didn't even know her own name. How many six years old you know that don't know their own name and would refer to themselves as freak!? We rescued her from that hell hole called number four Privet Drive and those monsters called Dursley." Severus flinched at that information. Tsukiko didn't even know her own name at age six!? She would call herself freak at that age? What had the Dursley done to her? Rin continued with that angry expression. "It took us years to restore her back to being a somewhat normal girl. However she has an unhealthy obsession with magic and a personal mission that I will not divulge. We did the best we could, which is a lot more then what you fools had done."

Severus winced at the verbal barb and said with remorse. "I was assured that Tsukiko would be safe with the Dursley. McGonagall and I were assured by Albus Dumbledore that she would be safe and would be ready for the magical world and Voldemort ilk. I knew now that to be untrue."

Rin growled at him. All semblance of restraint gone. Rin said to him with fury that could only come from a protective parent. "Albus Dumbledore is a fool and a criminal. He made a betroth contract between her and the Weasley. He placed her under the care of a family that was specified in Lily Potters will, NOT to have custody of Tsukiko. Did Albus tell any of you, Vernon Dursley is a child molester and rapist." Severus fell out of his chair in shock. His eyes widened in fear.

He said to Rin in panic. "Did Vernon..."

Rin cut him off and said with a tone of anger. "No. We got to her in time. That monster would have certainly attacked Tsukiko if she was left in his care. However we made a mistake when we left the Dursley alone." Severus wanted to storm out of the room and find that Morgan forsaken lard of a man and end him with a killing curse, after a few round of Cruciatus Curse.

He hissed with anger. "What mistake. Where is he!? Where is Vernon Dursley!?"

Rin expression softened and said with a tone of regret. "Our mistake was, that we left Vernon alone. He had attacked many more girls during the last five years, after Tsukiko disappearance, and as for where Vernon is at this moment..." Rin expression turned downright evil as she said with satisfaction. "I have on good authority that he had become nothing more then a pile of Acromantula faeces."

Severus sat back down once again with a heavy heart. What had Dumbledore and his ilk done? How could he allow this to happen, he was better then this. Why hadn't he double check? Why hadn't he spied on the Dursley to make sure Tsukiko was safe. He just took the word of that senile old fool for granted. Everyone was silent for moment as Severus digest what he was told. Miss Tohsaka and Miss Pendragon waited patiently for him. He said to them. "That certainly explain why Albus was so upset a few months ago. When Privet Drive was swallowed up by a sink hole. I assumed you did that. I assumed you also killed all the Dursley."

Miss Tohsaka said to him neutrally. "Yes and no. I made the sink hole that destroyed Privet Drive. However not all the Dursley are dead. I had Petunia and Dudley Dursley memories erased and modified. They should be living in fear of retribution in Alaska and have absolutely no knowledge of magic." Severus was surprised. He thought the Tohsaka would had killed them all. Rin must had read his expression. She said to him with a warning. "Severus. I'm a magus, not a monster. I do not kill children or those who are not to blame, although I have to admit I was tempted to kill Petunia, since she knew about Vernon sick appetite and even blame it on Tsukiko, even thought she was tempting her husband with her magic." Severus had to admit he would not had been so merciful if he was in Miss Tohsaka position. Rin then said to him with a serious tone. "Which bring us to the heart of why I have come to visit you. I want the names of everyone within the Order of Phoenix, specially those with skill and talent in Obliviate and memory charm. Albus Dumbledore had covered up Vernon crime for the past five years. I have uncovered police files that had mysteriously ceased their investigation into Vernon Dursley. I would like to uncover evidence that Albus Dumbledore covered up Vernon Dursley crime with the help of the Obliviator."

Severus thought for a moment and said to Rin. "There is a possibility that Albus did not know the nature of the crime he was covering up."

Rin frowned at him and said. "How can you be so sure?"

Severus replied. "Fawkes. Albus Dumbledore phoenix familiar, is a creature of pure light. If Albus had knowledge of the crime and still covered it up or even approved of it. The phoenix would leave his service. I'm sure of it."

Rin never considered the possibility that the Obliviator had not inform the old bastard what crime they had covered up, it was entirely possible that the old bastard just order them to keep Vernon Dursley out of prison at any cost. Rin knew about the phantasmal beast, the phoenix. She had read about the creature and if such being still stayed by Dumbledore side, then it meant he didn't know about the detail of Dursley crime. That senile old fuck. Rin was not impressed at all and this would mean majority of the fault fell on whoever the Obliviator was. Rin pinched her nose and said tiredly. "This complicate matters. We still need to find the Obliviator, we need to know all the victims and fix this. Preferably without Tsukiko knowledge."

Severus said to her. "Why would you leave Tsukiko out? Why are you hiding this from her?"

Rin said with a tone of annoyance. "Severus. How do you think Tsukiko would react if she knew Vernon Dursley abused large number of girls after she disappeared. The little idiot would blame herself, even if it was not her fault. This kind of fucked up mess should be dealt with by adults like us."

Severus had to resist the urge to berate the girl before him for swearing. Until he realized the person before him might look like a twelve year old girl, but was in fact an adult. Severus thought about what she had said, Miss Tohsaka was right, this kind of 'Fucked up' mess should be dealt with by adults like him. Severus said with a tone of defeat. "I understand. I will find out what I can on my end, and I will keep this from Miss Potter."

Rin said with a weak smile. "I appreciate that. I'm going back to the dorm. Today had been a long day for me. See you around Severus."

Severus said to her with a smile. "You're welcome. Do come visit again. I would very much like to hear about Salazar Slytherin and compare notes with you."

Rin smiled at him and said. "I might come over again next week. I do need intelligent conversation once in awhile and Tsukiko don't count. Please tell Tsukiko that I went back to get some sleep." Rin left soon afterwards along with Arturia Pendragon.

Arturia said to Rin after they left Severus Snape office. "Rin. Why did you reveal so much to professor Snape."

Rin looked over to her and said. "Because Severus Snape might be our only allies within Hogwarts. He also cared deeply for Tsukiko-chan. We won't have been able to hid anything from him. You saw the way he had discern our true age. He knew we're not the twelve year old child we appear to be. If we had insisted on lying or covering up. We would have alienated a potential allies and someone that Tsukiko-chan saw as family. It's better we tell him what he needs to know, but I'm not going to tell him any more then what I had already said in the office. He has more then enough revelation for one day." Arturia nodded in agreement at Rin assessment as they walked back to the Gryffindor dorm.

Slytherin Dormitories

Tsukiko said the password. "Pure-blood." and entered the Slytherin common room. Many Slytherin stopped what they were doing and stared at her with surprise. She smiled and said to no one in particular. "Can someone fetch Draco Malfoy for me. Professor Snape would like a word with him." Tsukiko waited for a moment, she notice Miss Pansy quickly made herself scarce. The Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint walked up to her and sneered.

Marcus said to her. "Get out! You half-blood filth. You think we would believe that pack of lies. Leave before I..."

Marcus was stopped cold when Blaise Zabini said to him with an Arctic cold tone. "That is not your decision to make and Miss Potter here knew the password. If professor Snape send her to fetch Draco, then I would rather not be on his bad side. Right? Marcus." Tsukiko was intrigued when Marcus looked between worried and outraged. Blaise Zabini was in the same year group as herself, yet he held authority and command those much older then himself.

Marcus argued with Blaise. "You can't be serious! She must have gotten the password..."

Blaise looked over to Marcus and frowned. Blaise said to Marcus with an unamused tone. "Do you... doubt my word? Have you already forgotten how you managed to maintain the position of captain. I can break you just as easily as I have made you. Marcus. Be a good boy and get Draco, before I get angry." Tsukiko was surprised when Marcus paled and quickly rushed off to get Draco Malfoy. Tsukiko was really intrigued with Blaise Zabini, there was more to him then meet the eyes.

Zabini said to her without a trace of emotion. "My apologies for that unsightly display. Miss Potter. However I still need Marcus for the up coming Quidditch practice and I would appreciated it if you did not hex him with that Scandinavian curse 'Gandr', even if he did deserve it for talking down to his better." Tsukiko was surprised. How did news of what happened within the Gryffindor Dormitories between her and Cormac McLaggen get found out by Slytherin. She guessed Gryffindor was not very good at keeping secrets. Tsukiko was about to ask Blaise, how he knew about that incident when he said to her. "And here's Draco Malfoy. If you will excuse me Miss Potter. I have much to do. Good day."

Tsukiko turned towards Draco and smiled at him. Crabbe and Goyle joined him soon afterwards.

Draco said to her in shock. "I don't believe it. What are you doing here in Slytherin common room! You're lucky they didn't start hexing you."

Tsukiko smiled mischievously and said to Draco. "And if a spell battle does happen, who do you think will win in the end?"

Draco face-palmed and said with tone of certainty. "Seeing how you fight and the spells you use. No one in this room stand a hope in hell against you. Lets go see what professor Snape want from me." Tsukiko led Draco and his henchmen out of the dorm, leaving shell-shocked groups of Slytherin behind.

(Line break)

Professor Snape potion lab

Severus was brought out of his thoughts and meditation when Tsukiko along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered his office. Severus took out a document and handed it to Tsukiko. He said to Tsukiko. "Miss Potter. Please give that document to Miss Satsuki and Mr Bazett." Severus then looked towards Draco and said to him. "Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. Come Christmas holiday, you will be living with Miss Potter."

Tsukiko eyes widened in shock along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They said in unison. "WHAT!?"

Tsukiko quickly recovered and said with surprise and shock. "Hold on a minute Severus! Why do they have to live with me. I don't think ANY of their parents would agree with that."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her and said with a nonchalant tone. "Miss Potter. That would be Professor Snape to you, and to answer your question. Narcissa managed to convince Crabbe and Goyle parents to let their children live with you, although Lucius only agreed due to a very different reason. Your meeting with the dark lord Adam Taurus had greatly impressed Narcissa." Tsukiko turned towards Draco with stunned silence.

Draco said in a hurry. "I didn't say anything! You know the contract would have stopped me."

Severus said on Draco behalf. "Miss Potter. The reason how Narcissa knew what happened was due to Draco broach. It's a magical artefact that can record image and voice for a period of time. Draco just assumed it was a normal broach from his mother." Tsukiko felt the urge to face palm, if Rin found out about this, she would be in a world of pain.

Tsukiko said with annoyance. "This is going to be a pain. I planned to visit my friends in America this Christmas and I also plan to bring Hermione and her parents along."

Draco sneered in disgust and said. "I don't know why you bother with that Mud-blood..."

Tsukiko said with an ice-cold tone. "Draco. I will let that slide this time round. However the next time you use that term around me. I will hit you with a 'Gandr' curse." Tsukiko could see Draco flinch at her comment. She continued. "Also. You're a damn noble. Act like one! Such crass words are beneath you. You're the heir to the noble house of Malfoy, how does it reflect on your house when you curse in such fashion. Remember what we talked about and what I showed you. Adam Taurus should serve as a warning to those who underestimate others due to their 'blood-purity'."

Draco had wanted to argue, get the last word in. However something occurred to him, that was far more important. He asked Tsukiko. "All right. I will watch what I say, but can I ask a question?"

Tsukiko said to him. "You can ask. I will answer if I can."

Draco asked. "Why do Adam Taurus use a sword instead of a wand?"

Snape then said to them. "Yes. I would like to know that as well." Tsukiko sighed at them and sat down.

Tsukiko said to all of them. "Who here can tell me why demons are feared."

Draco actually knew the answer and said to Tsukiko. "Their magic resistance. It is said they can shrug off even the most powerful of curses."

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Correct! However I need to correct you on a few things. Low class demon like Fallen Imp can be affected by moderate level hex and charms. However they are immune to all fire base spells, even 'Fiendfyre'. Some demons, even low class have specific immunity to either certain elements or other forms of attack. There are even those who are completely immune to magic as a whole." Draco eyes widened in shock. Complete immunity to magic would render wizard useless against demons. Tsukiko continued. "Also, the greater demons can even resist the effect of the killing curse and outright ignore the effect of hex and charm that's lower then the killing curse." Draco felt his knees gone weak, if the killing curse had difficulty killing a greater demon, then how in the hell do you kill them?

Severus said with curiosity. "Miss Potter, you seem to know a lot about demons."

Tsukiko replied. "I ran into them in America when I was nine, when I first met Ruby Rose."

Severus was not amused. After what he was told by Rin Tohsaka. Tsukiko seemed to be thrown into one danger after another. He said to Tsukiko with a hint of anger. "Miss Potter. How did you run into demons!? Isn't the Tohsaka suppose to keep you safe."

Tsukiko looked at him with determination, all trace of mirth gone from her tone. "There were circumstance that was beyond all our control at the time. However my magic had beaten those demons and made me new allies and friends." Severus calmed himself back down when he realized he was losing his temper.

Tsukiko then said to them. "The American Magical had seen a rise in number of demons and demon summoners in the past twenty years. The mixed-blood can use wands just like any other wizard, but they prefer to use their 'Dust' weapon."

Draco then said to Tsukiko. "Dust weapon? What are those?"

Tsukiko replied. "Dust weapons are customized magical weapon that can only be used by mixed blood. The weapon was made to accommodate the use of 'Dust'. Each weapons are special and unique. They have to be forged for the specific individuals. Ruby Rose use a combination of Scythe, sniper rifle and assault rifle. Ruby used a clever combination of expansion charm and storage charm to create a weapon that can morph into two different mode. However the 'Dust' is what made each of those weapon special." Severus was intrigued as he listened to Tsukiko explanation. Tsukiko continued. "Dust is made from the blood of mixed-blood wizard and witches along with reagents that you would find in potion making. Normally 'Dust' only work with those who gave their blood."

Severus said to her. "Only the blood donor can use their own 'Dust'." Tsukiko smiled and said to him. "Correct. Ruby's blood and dust has the effect of 'Acceleration'. Ruby can use her dust weapon to propel object toward her target at lethal speed or propel herself at break neck speed using her dust cartridge. Ruby 'Acceleration' control made her a deadly opponent both in close quarter and range."

Draco realized the implication. With the use of dust weapon, the American magical could over come the demon magical resistance with mundane weapon combine with self enhancement magic. Demon magical resistance could not prevent a wizard or witch from enhancing their own body and even the battle field. He noticed one detail that stood out. He said to Tsukiko. "You said normally dust only work for the mixed-blood who used their blood, there are exception to this rule and you knew them."

Tsukiko smiled and said to him. "Yes there is. However they are VERY rare and exceptional." Tsukiko then stood up and said to them. "It's getting late. I will be heading back to the dorm. I will have a word with everyone, but I don't see a problem as long as Draco don't upset everyone. Try and control yourself Draco. I will not be responsible for what befell you if you cannot control your temper and your mouth. Have a pleasant night everyone." Tsukiko left them. Draco had much to contemplate.

Hogwarts. Location: Secret.

Four people apparate into a dark room with no doors or windows. Each of them accompanied by a house elf. All four dressed in dark robes covering their entire bodies obscuring their face. Each of their robe had different high lights on the edge of their robes. One high light in red, one in green, one in blue and one in yellow. The one in red pulled off his hood and revealed his identity. Percy Weasley smiled at his assembled colleague. The one in green follow suit and pulled off his hood, Blaise Zabini held a neutral expression. The one in blue pulled off her hood. Cho Chang held a smile at her fellow colleague. The one in yellow pulled off his hood. Cedric Diggory smiled widely at everyone.

Percy Weasley said to them all. "Welcome to the Founder's Watch Committee weekly conference. I'm glad to see Mister Zabini and Miss Chang join us for the first time." A fifth house elf joined them with a golden cup in his hands.

A voice echoed out of the cup, it's had an Welsh accent. "It's is a pleasure to meet you Mister Zabini, Miss Chang. I hope the both of you would be able to keep up the good work your predecessors had put in. It is our duty to ensure peace and harmony between all houses. Rivalry promote growth. However it can also cause harm and devastation, we are here to ensure the situation do not get out of hand."

Percy watched Zabini crack his first smile and said to the cup. "It is an honour to meet you. Madam Helga Hufflepuff. I will endeavour to meet your expectation, as my predecessor had done."

Cho Chang then added with barely contained excitement. "Me too. Madam Helga Hufflepuff."

The golden cup laughed merrily and said to them. "I'm certain you two will do just fine, and please, call me Madam Helga or Helga. Hufflepuff is a mouthful." The golden cup named Helga Hufflepuff said jovially. "My child, anything interesting happened this week?"

Percy said to Helga. "A girl name Arturia Pendragon was sorted into Gryffindor, the sorting hat proclaimed her 'Lion of Gryffindor'."

Helga replied. "Oh my, that is an honour!"

Percy then said. "Also we have Rin Tohsaka. Whom the sorting hat accidentally let out to be an apprentice of Salazar Slytherin." Helga let out a roaring laughter. She laughed for a solid minute.

Cho Chang interrupted her laughter and said to them. "Surely the sorting hat must be mistaken. Why would Salazar Slytherin take a twelve year old as apprentice and one that was sorted into Gryffindor no less."

Helga stopped laughing and said with mirth. "Miss Chang, there are many thing that was not mentioned in history and most of all. Salazar Slytherin were badly and falsely portrayed by Godric Gryffindor and his followers. Although Salazar did earn Godric ire when he cursed Godric with that Biblical curse during Salazar final day at Hogwarts."

Blaise said with interest. "What curse would that be?"

Helga replied. "Oh, only any drink passed Godric lips would turn into water. The poor man was an avid drinker. When his favourite fire wine got turned into water, he threw an apocalyptic fit. Godric was sober for the rest of his days and he cursed Salazar every day for it."

Cho Chang then said. "Wow. I never knew that. So Rin Tohsaka really is Salazar Slytherin apprentice? even if she is a Gryffindor."

Helga then said to them. "Oh yes, I'm certain the girl must be a magus and a VERY talented one at that, if she survived Salazar."

Cho Chang asked Helga. "Magus? I never heard that title or term before, is it something special."

Helga said to them wistfully. "Salazar Slytherin was not a wizard. He was a magus, a true sorcerer. His power alone outshine all of us without any effort on his part. Salazar was and I suspect still is many things. He is a prankster. A fair and ambitious old man. When he founded Hogwarts, he had the best of intention for all of us. He was many MANY things and he was my best friend." Helga let out a wistful sigh.

Blaise said to Helga. "That is very different from what we knew about him today. I was told, he was the man who started the pure-blood ideals."

Blaise could almost feel sadness from the cup when Helga spoke to them once again. "That is a very long story and one that had been buried by lies and misplaced anger. I will tell you all some other time. It is getting late and there is much we still need to discuss, instead of ancient history."

Blaise Zabini Said to the assemble members. "First thing I like to bring up is the betroth contracts that was arranged between Rin Tohsaka and Neville Longbottom, also Arturia Pendragon and Percy Weasley, which had almost caused a spell battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Percy then scowled and said angrily. "When I find the person who made those betroth contract. I'm going to make their life a living hell."

A hint of a smile appeared on Blaise face as he said to Percy. "I take it. Miss Clearwater had a small misunderstanding."

Percy replied with an angry tone. "If getting slapped and shouted at for ten-minutes straight is a small misunderstanding, then yes. Took me almost an hour to convince her, that I was unaware of the contract."

Helga hummed in contemplation and said. "I think I know who was responsible. It certain would explain the owls complaint."

Cho Chang said with interest. "Oh, who do you think it was, Ma'am."

Helga said to them. "Albus Dumbledore had intercepted letters to Arthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom. The owls were very angry at him. I have been keeping an eye on our 'esteemed' headmaster since he was looking through Tsukiko Potter owl posts since she arrived at Hogwarts. I suspect he might have a hand in those betroth contract if he had intercepted the letters." All four students were flabbergasted.

Percy said with annoyance. "Why would he make betroth contracts between me and Arturia Pendragon or even Neville and Rin!? It makes no sense!"

Helga said to Percy. "Calm down dear. Sadly I am not omniscient. I do not know the reason why Albus had done such thing. His action of late had been questionable at best. However, if you still wish to send a letter to your father about the contract, I will have one of the house elf deliver it."

Percy still looked annoyed. he said to Helga. "Thank you Ma'am. I would very much appreciate your help in this matter."

Helga replied in a cheery voice. "Not a problem, dear."

Cedric Diggory coughed and said to them. "With that matter settled. I would like to announce some good news. With the help of the school board and heads of house, we have managed to ban camera in school, muggle and magical cameras."

Blaise and Percy sighed in relief, while Cho Chang asked with a confused tone. "Banning camera from school. How is that good news?"

Cedric said to Cho Chang. "You weren't here, when the Terence Higgs incident happened, and from Blaise expression, I assumed your predecessor told you about it, by the way, many thanks for getting professor Snape to endorse the ban."

Blaise said to him. "Not a problem Cedric, it was not difficult to convince professor Snape when I mentioned Miss Potter was the target."

Percy said to Blaise with confusion. "Hold on a moment. I thought professor Snap hate Tsukiko Potter. Why would he endorse the ban if you mentioned her?"

Helga answered for Blaise. "In front of other students. Severus Snape and Tsukiko Potter pretended to be hostile towards each other. The truth is, Severus Snape is Tsukiko Potter magical guardian via the request of the late Lily Potter. Tsukiko and Severus got along famously, I dare say Tsukiko Potter was the reason for your new found suffering. Cedric." Percy was imitating a gold fish at this news.

Cedric coughed and said with annoyance. "Yes, I rather like to leave those traumatic encounter with professor Snape behind. As I was saying before we got side tracked. Terence Higgs had to leave school due to his massive collection of voyeur photos of nude witches. From what we knew, when Higgs attempted to take photo of Miss Potter. He was caught by a pair of strange blue Acromantulas, they knocked him out. Wrapped him up like a burrito and delivered him to the Slytherin girl dorm along with his photo collections. Needless to say, their attempt to re-enact Vlad Tepes impalement was justified."

Cho Chang eyes widen in shock and said. "Vlad Tepes impalement! Is that where Vlad the Impaler applied grease on a thick wooden pole and shove the pole up the condemned prisoners a..."

Cedric interrupted Cho Chang. "WE all know what Vlad did, we don't need to hear the details... again!" Cho Chang turned bright red and apologised. Cedric continued. "Anyway. The Slytherin predecessor rescued Higgs on the pole greasing stage. Higgs changed school and never returned."

Blaise said with annoyance. "He was our best seeker as well."

The four students reported what had happened for the past three days since they got back from summer break. There were discussion of escalating prank between Rin and the Weasley twins. There was talk of Tsukiko Potter entering Slytherin dorm to get Draco Malfoy for professor Snape. Percy had said he would keep an eye out on Gryffindor, to make certain no bullying would happen to Rin Tohsaka and her sisters. After the report was done and advice was given. The elf along with the cup apparate out of the room. The four conspirators soon followed.

The ancient old elf placed the most sacred cup onto the pedestal and apparate out. Helga said in a wistful and longing voice. "How I wish to see you again. My friend. My dearest Zelretch." The cup returned to sleep once more. Linking once more with castle Hogwarts to watched over the children, in her dream her focus was on Zelretch apprentice Rin Tohsaka and her sisters, Tsukiko Potter, Arturia Pendragon and their guardian Lance Bazett.

Headmaster office

Albus paced back and forth with worry. Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon had protections and wards against unwanted contracts. Specifically marriage and betroth contract. To make matter worse, Gringotts had informed them of the attempts and the Tohsaka even showed Longbottom and Weasley the attempted contracts. He had really hoped this method would work again, that he would be able to wrestle those girls away from Salazar Slytherin, but he underestimated the Slytherin founder, Salazar was already prepared for him. Albus was able to intercept the owls to Arthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom. However this would only last till Christmas at best, before they found out about the contracts. It was then a folder was dropped onto his desk by Glynda Goodwitch. He read through the folder and paled. It was a full report on the wizard who helped him with Tsukiko Potter betroth contract and later on Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon betroth contracts. Albus was so shocked by this, he dared not move from his seat or say anything.

Glynda Goodwitch placed a cup of hot coco on his desk and said warmly. "Professor Dumbledore. I need you to sign this transfer paper to move Paul Regis to the international department of East Germany. He would be out of reach once he arrive at the German Ministry." Albus was shocked. Why was Miss Goodwitch doing this? Goodwitch said to him with a gentle smile. "I will make sure nothing is traced back to you. Professor Dumbledore, it's for the greater good after all. We still need you." Albus almost felt tears gather in his eyes. Glynda Goodwitch was on his side, she was working for the greater good, for the light. Albus quickly signed the paperwork and authorization. Glynda said to him like a god send angel. "With this, no one will ever find out that you're behind those betroth contracts. Rest easy professor Dumbledore, I will take care of everything."

Albus was finally able to speak and he said to Goodwitch. "Thank you, Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda Goodwitch smiled at him and said. "You're welcome sir. Please get some rest, your health is important to us. To all the 'light's." Albus smiled and breathed a sigh of relief after Glynda Goodwitch left his office.

Glynda Goodwitch Hogwarts Accommodation

Glynda placed silencing charms and warding charms through out the room. Within a hidden compartment of her trunk, she brought out a palm size circular red runic tablet. She laid the tablet on the table and spoken the hidden phrase. A small projection of a man enshrouded in flame with glowing amber eyes stood on the tablet.

The projection said to her. "Report. Agent Goodwitch."

Goodwitch said to the projection. "I have send the files on Albus Dumbledore through our secret drop off. I am still in process with my primary mission."

The projection said to her. "Yes. We have received the files... they would be very useful after we defeat those mixed-blood filth. With this we would be able to restore our prestige through the Supreme Mugwump of ICW. Well done. Agent Goodwitch."

Glynda said to the projection. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

The projection replied. "No. Not for now. Observe the Tohsaka and report your finding to us. The Tohsaka has become a threat to our great empire, any information you find will help us greatly. Keep up the good work. For the purity. Agent Goodwitch."

Glynda replied. "For the Purity. Minister." The flaming image flicked out.

**Omake: Kryten 2X4B – 523P. Part one.**

It had been a few weeks since Rin and Arturia return to the land of the living. Tsukiko in her Taiga Tohsaka disguise was shopping for potions in Diagon Alley. She came across a strange new potion at the front of the counter, the potion read. 'X-power Felix Felicis by Horace Slughorn.'

Tsukiko was looking at the potion when an old man said to her. "Like what you see. Young man."

Tsukiko in her disguise said to the man. "It depends. What is the difference between this potion to the regular one's." The man smiled and said. "This potion is four time more effective with fewer risk. If you're interested, I can give you a discount as long as you return and tell me how the potion works for you." Tsukiko thought for a moment and decided she need new project and direction, as long as she had taken precaution, like locking herself in the workshop, the same problem might not happened again.

Tsukiko said to the man. "Might as well. I will risk it." Tsukiko bought the potion from a very happy potion master.

Tsukiko double checked her locked door, the Tachikomas was ready with their tranquillizer gun. They were order to shoot her if she stepped out of the workshop within the twenty-four-hours time frame. Tsukiko checked the potion and drank it down in one go.

Outside of Tsukiko workshop. The Tachikomas could hear mad laughter from their master, that was soon followed by lots of banging and mechanical sound.

Twenty-four-hours later, a triumphant shout could be heard through out the manor. "It's ALIVE. It's ALIVE. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Lancer groaned and gone downstairs to investigate.

Well after the twenty-four-hours time frame. A tearful Tsukiko made her way back upstairs.

Rin saw how upset Tsukiko was and said with concern. "Tsukiko-chan, what is wrong. Why are you crying?"

Tsukiko said with a sniffle. "Lancer is an idiotic mean git. He ruined my greatest creation!" Rin was confused, she had no clue what Tsukiko was talking about. Tsukiko continued. "Might as well get this over with." Tsukiko then shouted behind her. "Come on. Introduce yourself." Rin was stunned silent by a humanoid construct.

It said to her in polite British accent. "Hello Ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kryten 2X4B – 523P. If you need anything cleaned or ironed, I'm your android. If there is anything you fancy for breakfast, lunch or dinner. I am happy to serve with over ten-thousand different recipes in my data base. If you need anything fixed or have a gadget you don't understand how to use, I am your handyman." Rin was flabbergasted, did Tsukiko just made an all purpose android!? And why is his head shape like THAT. He looked like a car crash victim.

Tsukiko sighed and said. "I actually made him look like Cu Chulainn. But when Lancer saw him, he shaved off all his hair and beat him over the head a hundred time with a shovel."

Kryten then said with disapproval. "I must say. Sir Lancer is a VERY rude man. Could we not have sat down and discuss this like gentlemen. I would have made tea and biscuit."

Rin tried to hold in her laughter and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. Please tell me you still remember Kryten talking like that with Lancer's face. Lancer being polite with a perfect English butler accent is too much to pass up."

Tsukiko nodded at Rin and said. "Yep I still remember. How many copies you want in pensive crystal?"

**Omake: Kryten 2X4B – 523P. Part two.**

It was evening after the Hogwarts feast. Severus Snape found Tsukiko pacing back and forth in front of his potion class.

She looked extremely worried and said to him in panic. "Professor Snape. Thank the Root you're here. I need you to look after Kryten while I go get some diagnostic tools." Severus was introduced to the unique golem that Tsukiko created, thought it's personality could do with a bit more work.

He said to Tsukiko. "What is the matte? Miss Potter." Tsukiko said with annoyance and worry. "Kryten drank an experimental potion. He... He's human. He isn't an android any more I need to find a way to change him back. Please look after him until I get back. Don't let him wonder around. I will be right back." Tsukiko ran full speed down the corridor.

Severus entered the potion class and looked at the once android turned human Kryten. He had short spiky brown hair, looked around middle age, in his early forty or late thirty, large round eyes filled with curiosity and a down turn lip that made him looked like a trout. He wore a hospital patient gown.

Kryten said to him with excitement. "Ahh. Professor Snape, it's good to see you. Little Ma'am said she need to get the equipments she need to solve my... unique situation. Before she returns, there are many thing about the human body I will like to ask about. Can you perhaps help me? Professor Snape. I would be most grateful."

Severus could feel a headache coming along and replied neutrally. "Ask away. I will answer what I can."

Kryten said with a over joy tone. "Well sir. My nipples don't work." Severus stood there in silence and wonder if there was something wrong with his hearing.

He said to Kryten in a bewildering tone. "Pardon?"

Kryten had assumed he meant to elaborate. Kryten said in the same jovial tone. "Well sir. When I was an android, my right nipple nut was used for regulating body temperature and my left nipple nut was used for picking up short wave radio transmission. The thing is, no matter how hard I twiddle them, I just can't seem to pick up jazz FM."

Severus was speechless and said with a tone of disbelief. "Kryten. Human nipples... does not have that function, neither does wizard or witches nipples... as far as I know." Severus felt like he just swallowed a whole jar of Skele-Gro as he used the word 'nipples'.

Kryten then said to him. "Ahh I see. There was one other thing I like to talk about. Something that would be most inappropriate for the little Ma'am to hear."

Severus regained his posture and said with a sneer. "I have been a teacher and potion professor of Hogwarts for over ten years. I have heard... everything."

Kryten then said with a smile. "Sir. I'll like to talk to you about my penis." Severus was once again stunned into silence. After a brief moment had passed.

Severus pinched the bridged of his nose and said with resignation. "I stand corrected. Now, I have heard everything." Severus noticed Kryten took a small picture out from under his patient gown and handed it to him. Severus took the picture and immediately put it face down when he saw the image on the picture. Severus had to resist the urge to 'Crucio' Kryten.

Kryten said to him. "Well?"

Severus said with an angry tone. "Well what!?"

Kryten sounded a little upset and said to him. "Is that normal?"

Severus said in shock. "Taking a photo of your penis and showing it to your master's potion professor! No! it's not normal."

Kryten then said to him with annoyance. "NO. I mean, is it suppose to look like THAT." Severus was confused and could feel that throbbing head ache.

He said to Kryten. "Well, yes. That's how they normally look."

Kryten seemed upset and said to him. "It's hideous, are you telling me that the best design they could come up with!? Ahh there, the last chicken in the shop look. Are you telling me Merlin had one of those in his pants. The great king Arthur had one of those stashed away while he roused his troop to battle. The little Ma'am is in love with a man with one of those! Arghh!" Severus should had known better when Kryten took out another photo, but his brain was fried by this stage. Severus took the photo and was puzzled by the image, that was until he was handed a second photo and stack them above each other. Severus was doing the perfect imitation of a gold fish. Kryten then said to him. "Now. Why did that happen!?"

Severus blinked several time and said to Kryten in shock. "What were you thinking of at the time?"

Kryten looked abashed and said with embarrassment. "I was flicking through the magical appliance catalogue when I came across the Cleansweep Vacuum cleaner. Next thing I knew. My underwear was catapulted across the class room." Severus looked toward Kryten crotch then toward the direction the underwear might have flown off to.

Severus said in defeat. "Kryten, you should not be getting erotic thoughts from a cleaning appliance."

Kryten said meekly while waggling his eye brows. "Well sir. It was a triple clean, turbo suction with a self emptying dust bag."

Severus looked at Kryten and said with annoyance. "Kryten. No vacuum cleaner should give a human being or any other being a... 'double Polaroid'." With that Severus left the room and stood outside of the potion class to nurse his head ache and prayed to all the gods, that Tsukiko would be able to turn Kryten back to being an android.

**Now for the Review.**

**Suzululu4moe: This chapter should answer those question for you. As for Severus reaction to Salazar. That I will keep under my hat for now.**

**Greyjedi449t: hope my Pm help clear that up. ;)**

**Just Another Rea: Not a chance, I got enough Idea for this, it would drive me mad if I gave it up.**

**Mwkillkenny84: Oh yes Papermort and Basilisk would have a field day. I got a beautiful rant fit for the dark lord ready at the end of year two.**

**Dark0w1: Oh, Toroshinai would be a GREAT addition and there is a few victim lined up already for it.**

**Guest: Oh yes. Glad someone actually picked up on that one.**

**Rydan fall: I like the idea of other founder being alive as well. So I chose one that was not used at all or very often. Helga involvement would give me some leeway on plots and interesting interaction from normal students point of view. Also fyi. Space ship is still a long way off ;)**

**imhotep99301: I always find most negative review useful, as long as they don't descend into angry rants. I have taken what you said into account and continue to improve. I may not be perfect yet, but I'm getting there.**

**Raidentensho: Oh you have no idea what I got installed for Cinder, but it will be revealed in year 3 when everything no longer goes canon. You will see a bit of her at the end of year 2. As for the other member, wait and see.**

**coronadomontes: you just have to wait and see mate. I got something nice set up at the end of the year.**

**chaosglory626: Thank you for your review and I have made paragraph correction to make everything easier to read. Hope this will help in the future. Hope you like what I got installed for the future.**

**rickyp01: There is a Gaia in hpverse, just not as bat shit insane as the FSN one. As for Time Accel, I want you to imagine what would happen to a human body if lets say your blood is running four times faster then the rest of your anatomy or certain part of your organs running four times faster then your blood could supply. I can tell you it's not pretty. If you don't shut down time Accel completely, at the same time, it would do some bad shit to your body. FSN Gaia don't shut it down in one go, it shut it down gradually. As for Tsukiko, she got the complete Emiya crest, the confiscated one. The full explanation would be given in year 2. As for Goblin freaking out, I would get MORE complaint if they DON'T freak out about Cu Chulainn and King Arthur. Also Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time Is A Pattern. Sorry to disappoint you mate. But I can't think of a third person to freak the goblin out in year three.**

**Aleh: Paragraph separation was finally done :)**

**tsun: Hope my Pm settle some of your questions. The important one I like to point out is Gaia rejection. This important one will be explained in year 2. There is a VERY good and logical reason why Gaia rejected tracing. It is also VERY important to my plot in year 3.**


	14. Chapter 13 – Day to day of Year two

**Chapter 13 – Day to day of Year two**

**A/N: I have decided to return to my normal publishing schedule. I have given some thoughts about what I said in the last chapter. Releasing the chapters only when I complete a whole year. That might be a bad idea in the end. When I looked back on my previous review, I realized I got some of my best inspiration from other people suggestion and criticism. So I will be doing my best to keep the plot bunnies in check and release one chapter as soon as they are done. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. Until next time.**

46a Craigdarragh Road. Helens Bay.

It was Saturday morning. Arturia had woken up on the king size bed she shared with Rin. Arturia sigh in defeat when she found herself naked along with a naked Rin snuggling up onto her chest. Ever since her resurrection, Arturia found herself in a strange conundrum. She loved Rin dearly, but their nightly 'Heavy Petting' session was starting to exhaust her. Arturia sorely missed her 'servant' constitution, compare to her current body, she lack both stamina and strength, while Rin seemed more invigorated since she got her younger body.

Arturia honestly thought she would get a break when they attended Hogwarts. However Rin just threw up silence charm, immovable curtains and continued their nightly session, Rin even told her the risk of being discovered by Hermione made her even more excited. Arturia really wished Shirou was here with her, at least they could take turns with Rin. Arturia had contemplated telling Rin that their nightly session was exhausting her, but that would certainly have Rin making fun of her for as long as they both lived, her pride would never let her live that down.

Arturia felt Rin stir, Rin had open her eyes and said to her groggily. "Good morning Arturia."

Arturia smiled and said. "Morning Rin... eek!" Arturia had to suppress a scream when Rin slipped her hand down between her legs. Arturia noticed Rin had a devilish grin on her as she tried to elicit a reaction from her. Arturia sensitivity was through the roof and it did not help when Rin knew every weak points on her body. Arturia had to suppress a moan when Rin started to nibble on her nape.

It was then Hermione knocked on their door and said to them from behind the door. "Arturia. Rin. Breakfast is ready. Tsukiko told me to remind you of your morning meeting with Gringotts."

Rin sighed and mumbled darkly. "Just when we're about to get to the good part." Arturia noticed Rin looked at the time. Rin said with annoyance. "It's already eight-thirty. Guess we will continue this... later." Arturia felt shiver down her spin as Rin practically whispered the last word into her ear.

Tsukiko along with Hermione, Rin and Arturia ate breakfast in the kitchen. Tsukiko noticed faint dark ring under Arturia eyes and knew what had caused them. Tsukiko had walk in on Rin and Arturia during one of their 'Heavy Petting' session. Rin even asked her if she would like to join in when she stood there in shock for far too long. Tsukiko promptly ran out of the room using double Accel.

Tsukiko knew if she interrupted their session. Rin would make her pay for it. Instead of risking her own neck, Tsukiko had send Hermione into the jaw of the lion and it all worked out. Tsukiko wanted to help Arturia out, she could see Arturia desperately needed rest. However if she deprived Rin of her 'Heavy Petting' session, it could result in Tsukiko taking Arturia place instead. She love them both dearly, but not THAT much. She planned to save herself for Lancer.

Tsukiko then thought of an idea that might just work. It would have the added bonus of making Arturia popular with the Gryffindor and grant Arturia her much needed rest at the same time. Best of all she would not be blamed for depriving Rin of her bed partner. That honour would fall on Captain Oliver Wood. Tsukiko smiled as her plan came together.

Gringotts

Originally they were going to bring Tsukiko and Hermione with them, but there was a change of plan at the last minute. The weather was sunny and far too nice not to have fun. Rin had send Tsukiko and Hermione to the beach to have fun, as kid should. While Arturia and herself would visit Gringotts to complete a few business, one of them, Rin didn't want Tsukiko to know about.

Rin was not happy. Rin was actually extremely annoyed and she knew this was somehow all Shirou's fault. The goblin had successfully made a betroth contract for her and Arturia, there was no problem with the contract. However the problem came with the title, when a betroth contract was made between two or more people, they receive a title. Arturia had title of 'King' written magically on her betroth contract, in fact it was listed as a royal contract that could only be made by true royalty, which was expected. However when Rin received her betroth contract with Arturia, she had the title of 'Concubine' written in her contract. Rin was actually expecting the title of 'Queen', but it seemed like Shirou had taken the title of 'Queen' instead. Funny as that might be, it was still far better then her 'Concubine' title.

Arturia had many years of practice to school her appearance, to stop emotion from showing on her face when needed. It had taken great mental strength to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Arturia could not believe Rin received the title of 'King Arthur's Concubine' in their betroth contract. Arturia knew Rin was not happy and would not make fun of her with this, but she would tell Shirou about this and witness the outcome. Once again Arturia had to resist the urge to smile as she imagine the outcome of Shirou teasing Rin.

Arturia entered a side room just behind Rin. The goblin assistant Griphook waited for them with a sneer on his face. Arturia was well aware of this particular goblin dislike for all humans, wizards and witches alike. However Griphook requested their assistant in a sensitive matter, one that he was willing to break the most sacred goblin laws.

Arturia and Rin originally had trouble getting Albus Dumbledore account information on his income and spending. The goblins were unwilling to share those information due to their laws and goblin honour, even if they greatly dislike the suppose leader of light. However all this changed with Griphook. Somehow he knew about the Tohsaka research into detection and cure for the Imperius curse. Griphook requested a meeting and demonstration of their suppose detection magic.

Griphook said to them. "I will make this perfectly clear. I don't like any of you, but you have something I need and I can get what you want. What we say in this room stay in this room. You claim to have a way to detect Imperius. I want to see it and I will give you what you want, when you remove the Imperius curse."

Rin said to Griphook with a neutral tone. "Your like and dislike means little to me. We have artefact and methods that can detect Imperius curse. However, you did not mention the removal of the curse."

Griphook said to them with a sneer. "Plan change. Take it or leave it."

Rin was annoyed with this particular goblin. She just replied neutrally. "Removal of the curse will depend entirely if you have a suspect. My artefact can determine who cast the curse as well as those who was afflicted by the curse. As for the removal of the curse..." Rin smiled down maliciously and continued. "That depends if you are willing to get your hands dirty."

Griphook sneer deepened and said with a tone of anger. "If you can show me without a shadow of a doubt who cast the Imperius curse. I will personally deal with the caster. Follow me. I will lead you to the victim."

Griphook lead Arturia and Rin deep underground to a well furnish prison. A goblin with a glaze look was sitting on the bed. Griphook said to them with a grim look. "Vault master Sharphook. During the end of the second wizard war he was Imperio. He opened the Black vault and stole numerous items from the vault, they were never recovered." Griphook had the nastiest and angriest sneer, but he said to them with a tone of sorrow. "The head goblin had no choice but to stripped him of his title and lock him away. Cure him and I will get you everything on Albus Dumbledore and everyone linked to him."

Rin looked at the vacant eyes goblin before her and took out the 'Orb of Revealing'. The orb flashed once as Rin channelled her prana into the orb. A light blue pulse travelled outwards and covered everyone in the room. Just as Rin expected a blue tether could be seen leading out of Sharphook head, out and beyond the room. Rin said to Griphook. "The blue tether you see before you link Sharphook to the one who cursed him with Imperio. If you suspect anyone, bring them here. I will activate another pulse. The one with the tether linked to Sharphook is the one you're looking for. However, don't kill him, I would like to try something first."

Griphook said with a sneer. "I can't guaranty..."

Rin said nonchalant. "It will be VERY painful and it will make the caster scream a lot."

Griphook replied. "You have a deal, as long as I get to watch."

Rin smiled and said. "Done."

It was thirty minutes later when a man walked into the room and said with a jovial smile. "Greeting. I was told I have a right to inherit..." The man stopped and realized something was very wrong when he saw a sneering goblin and a vacant eyes goblin that looked vaguely familiar. Then a blue pulse had suddenly washed over him. He looked on with confusion when a blue tether tied him to the vacant eyes goblin from his chest.

Rin under Tsukiko invisibility cloak said to the goblins. "He is the one." The goblin guard behind the man promptly smashed the wizards knee with his halberd. The man screamed in pain as he was knocked down onto all fours. Rin then said to Griphook. "Who is he and how were you so certain?"

Griphook said to Rin after she came out of the invisibility cloak along with Arturia. "His name is Todd Chase. A ministry worker from a VERY low rank noble house. His only grace was a fortune he acquired from his share in the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Something that he acquired ten years ago, after he met Sharphook for financial advice. We always suspected him, but until now we have no evidence."

Todd said in fear and feint ignorance. "Please. What is this all about? Why are you doing this?"

Rin said in a nonchalant tone. "You cast an Imperious curse on the goblin Sharphook. You are here because the goblin offer me a deal to find and break your Imperious curse."

Todd was visibly sweating and glance at Sharphook then at her. He said with a weak smile and bravado. "I have never met that goblin in my life, what proof do you have that I cast the unforgivable?"

Rin smiled coldly and pointed at his chest. "Imperius curse create a link between caster and victim. That blue tether is the Imperius curse you cast ten years ago, that still link you to Sharphook. I'm not going to pretend to know why you kept the curse going all this time. I assume you did so to stop Sharphook from accusing you."

Rin could see Todd became pale as a ghost at her accusation. He said to her with badly disguised fear. "That would never stand up in the Wizengamot. I am going to sue you and the goblin for every Knut you have."

Rin smiled and said. "Who said we're going to hand you into the authority? And judging by your attitude. You're not going to undo the curse..." Rin smile widened and she continued. "Which works perfectly for me." Rin then said to the goblin guard. "Tie him down onto a chair. I'm going to extract his Imperius curse." The goblin guard complied and promptly tied Todd Chase very tightly onto a metal chair.

Todd said to them with a confuse tone. "Extract? What do you..." His face turned pale white as the girl before him pulled out a scalpel. Moments later he screamed as the girl expertly cut opened his chest. It felt like an eternity for him as she cut him open, his throat was raw from all the screaming. Blinding white colour flashed before his eyes as jolts of pain lanced through his body. When he finally gained a semblance of sanity and respite. The girl held something in her hand with blood dripping from a green glowing strands. Once again the blue tether came from what she held and linked to the goblin he 'Imperio' ten years ago.

Rin examined the magic circuit she ripped out of Todd Chase. She immediately placed the circuit onto a recording gemstone while performing a detail structural analysis, she would examine the spell in detail from the gemstone later. Rin then flood Todd extracted magic circuit with prana, shattering the circuit and the Imperius curse with it. The effect was immediate.

Sharphook eyes refocused and he said to Griphook. "Brother, what's going on. Where am I?"

Griphook said to Sharphook with a tone of relief and joy. "Brother. Is that really you?"

Sharphook looked annoyed and said. "Of course it's me! Have you gone..." Sharphook then stopped suddenly as if he had remembered something. A scowl appeared on his face and he said with anger while pointing his finger at the restraint Todd Chase. "That wizard curd! He hexed me with 'Imperius'! I'm going to kill him!"

Rin clapped loudly once and said to the assemble goblins and one restraint wizard. "Well that conclude our business. It was a pleasure working with you Griphook, don't forget your payment as promised." Just as Rin was about to leave.

Todd Chase said to her in a pleading tone. "Please, for the love of Merlin. Don't leave me here! Don't let them do this!"

Rin just said with a smile. "I'm sorry. Who're you again? Ahh yes, you must be the next person to have business with those goblins. Whose name I have already forgotten. It's as if I was never here to begin with. I have business to attend to and magic to research. Farewell." Rin only took another glance behind her. Rin saw a smiling Griphook and Sharphook. Griphook then slowly pulled out a dagger as the door closed behind her.

Later that day. Rin received Albus Dumbledore and all his associates account history.

(Line break)

46a Craigdarragh Road. Helens Bay.

Arturia along with Rin came back to the manor around afternoon, just before dinner time. Arturia learned, Tsukiko and Hermione had a fun day out on the beach, the weather was pleasant enough for sun bathing and a quick dip.

Arturia noticed a frown on Rin face and asked. "Rin. What is bothering thou?" Arturia noticed her own slip up in her speech again. It was difficult to change her way of speaking to modern English. Rin seemed to have noticed her slip up and smiled.

Rin said to her. "I hope it's nothing. Tsukiko-chan is distancing herself from Hermione. Keeping her at arm length. I think Tsukiko-chan still blame herself for what had happened to Hermione."

Arturia said in a serious tone. "Do you think Tsukiko-chan is afraid of harming Hermione with her presence?"

Rin said with a sad tone. "Arturia. Magus walk with death daily. It was something I taught Tsukiko-chan when she first started magecraft. However it's not only our live we are risking, but also those closes to us. Hermione near death has shaken Tsukiko-chan greatly. Tsukiko-chan may not notice this, but she is alienating herself from Hermione. Tsukiko-chan is becoming overprotective of Hermione. Protecting Hermione at every turn..." Rin chuckled and continued. "Even from me."

Arturia said with concern. "What can you do? What can I do? Is there anything that could be done?"

Rin looked toward Arturia and said. "There is nothing we can do Arturia. Only Tsukiko-chan can fix this herself. But there is something I can do to stop their friendship from breaking up. In two or three years time, I will take Hermione in as an magus apprentice. However before then, I'm going to reveal obscure branch of magecraft to Hermione. Things that Hermione will see eventually and frankly impractical to hide from her."

Arturia said with a frown. "Rin. I thought you said Hermione was not suited for magecraft? Why the sudden change?"

Rin replied. "Hermione is the one good thing that has happened to Tsukiko-chan since she joined Hogwarts. That made her saw other objective beyond magecraft. Hermione is good for Tsukiko-chan. However keeping Hermione in the dark would only build resentment and envy. Hermione has a hunger for knowledge and magic. Much like Tsukiko-chan. Deny Hermione that, would eventually turn her against her best friend. However I plan to wait a few years for Hermione to mature mentally before teaching her the basic of magecraft, I will not make the same mistake I did with Tsukiko-chan when she was six years old."

Rin knew it was necessity that had drove her to teach Tsukiko magecraft at age six. Although magus family did train their heir at a very young age, even younger then six years old. Precaution and steps would be taken to make sure they would be able to handle the life of magecraft. This was hampered by Rin being trapped within Tsukiko mind scape and neither Lancer or Satsuki were real magus. Rin knew they were lucky and fortunate that Tsukiko turned out the way she did, but they could have done better.

It was then Tsukiko and Hermione entered the living room with spare clothes. Rin said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. Hermione. How was you day?"

Tsukiko said with a smile. "The beach was beautiful and we had a lot of fun. Hermione and I are going to have a bath and clean up before we have our dinner."

Rin thought for a moment and said to them. "OK. I'm joining you with Arturia. Let us grab some spare cloth." Rin noticed Hermione was turning bright red while Arturia turned pink. Tsukiko grinned at their reaction.

46a Craigdarragh Road. Helens Bay. Bath room.

Hermione was turning beet red at the situation before her. While she was washing Tsukiko back, Rin was washing Arturia back in a very intimate fashion. Rin pressed herself against a reddening Arturia back. Rin even teased Arturia the entire time. Hermione was confused and flabbergasted, what kind of relationship did those two have with each other and why was Tsukiko laughing nervously at them?

Hermione was about to enter the bath. She followed Arturia, who was staggering left and right after Rin tender administration. As she was about to go into the bath with Tsukiko.

Rin said to them. "Tsukiko-chan. Before you enter the bath, I need to examine and check your Emiya crest. Sit over here please." Hermione was confused, 'Emiya crest' what was it? Rin then said to her. "Hermione. Come sit next to me. I'm going to teach you a little about time magic, it's effect and danger." Hermione eyes almost popped out when Rin said she would teach her something about time magic. Despite their nudity, Hermione sat attentively next to Rin. Hermione never noticed the look of fear and worry on Tsukiko face.

Rin knew, what she was doing would upset Tsukiko. She would have a talk with her afterwards and make sure she understood why she did this. Tsukiko back lit up with the Emiya magic crest along with a gasp from Hermione.

Hermione was surprise to see the 'magic crest' lit up on Tsukiko back. It was light green jagged lines in strange pattern that had cover Tsukiko upper back. Hermione asked Rin. "What is this? What does it do?"

Rin placed her hands on Tsukiko 'magic crest' and said to her. "The magic crest is the collective knowledge of a magus family magic. Tsukiko is VERY special. She possess both Emiya crest as well as the Tohsaka crest."

Hermione looked at Rin and asked. "How is Tsukiko special? Is it because she is not suppose to have both crest?"

Rin smiled at her and said. "Correct. Magic crest are like organs, there is a chance of rejection even among blood relations, it is also very painful and time consuming to graft the crest onto a magus. Tsukiko is not related to either the Tohsaka or Emiya, yet both crests adapted to her perfectly without any sign of rejection. The Emiya family specialized in 'Time Manipulation' magic. The Emiya family was only a five generation magus family before they met their end. Their line died out with Kiritsugu Emiya, the 'Magus Killer'. Before you ask, Shirou Emiya was adopted by Kiritsugu."

Hermione was fascinated by the discussion. Magic crests. The Emiya 'Time Manipulation'. She was learning things she never knew about. Hermione was then confused and asked Rin. "Magus Killer? What is that exactly?"

Rin said without looking at her. She was focusing on Tsukiko Emiya crest. "Magus Killer is a famous or infamous title given to Kiritsugu Emiya. He was an assassin specialized in hunting and killing magic user. Be they magus, witches, wizards or vampires. He used a combination of time magic and firearm. He would even use ambush tactic and explosive. Kiritsugu Emiya was the first magus to combine modern warfare with magecraft to devastating effect. One of his most famous and infamous action was when he shoot down an Airbus A300 jumbo jet filled with recently turned Vampiric ghouls along with his mentor and teacher Natalia Kaminski. His motto was sacrifice one to save many, even if that one is someone he love and cherish." Rin smiled sadly and continued. "Kill one to save ten. Kill ten to save a hundred. Kill hundred to save a thousand."

Hermione turned pale and was horrified by what Rin said. Hermione had a firm belief that killing was wrong. To hear Kiritsugu Emiya had killed god knows how many people was shocking to her, surely there must be a better way then what he had done. Hermione said with a heated tone of conviction. "That's wrong! It's not right! You can't go killing people like that, even if you save more people by killing. It's wrong to kill. It's NEVER right to kill people, no matter what!" Hermione never saw Tsukiko flinch and a look of fear on her face.

Rin brought up Kiritsugu Emiya to get a gauge on Hermione views on killing and murder. Rin noticed Tsukiko flinch and knew Tsukiko was in an emotional turmoil. This subject would weigh heavily on Tsukiko hearts. Rin honestly could not blame Hermione point of view. Hermione was still a child with an idealist view point and belief. A world of perfect justice. A world where everything would be fair and just, where everything would run smoothly and perfectly. A view point that would one day be broken by harsh reality and atrocity. Rin decided to steer the conversation away from Kiritsugu and said to Hermione. "Anyway. Enough of those dark subject. Hermione. When Tsukiko saved you from the troll during first year have you ever wonder how she got to you so fast?"

Hermione was still rather unnerved and upset by what Rin told her of Kiritsugu Emiya. Hermione noticed Rin was changing the subject and was glad she did. The thought of someone killing other with those philosophies made her rather angry. Hermione remembered that day when Tsukiko saved her from the troll, she always wondered how Tsukiko saved her. Hermione said to Rin. "I always wonder how Tsukiko got to me so quickly, I didn't see anything because Ron and I had our eyes closed."

Rin said to her with a smile. "Tsukiko used a flash gem, or a magical equivalent of flash bang on the troll before she rescued you. After she threw that gem, she used an unique time magic called 'Time Alter Accel'. The very same magic that Kiritsugu Emiya used to great effect in assassination. Tsukiko with the help of Emiya crest created an unique time altered zone around her body. It made Tsukiko perceive the world in a much slower state. This effect can be done in double, triple and square Accel. Now a question. If your body can move at double, triple or even quadruple their original speed. What kind of effect would that have on your body and magic?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said. "Nothing. If the spell change the time flow around the body. Tsukiko would still move normally, while the world slowed down around her."

Rin smiled and said. "Well done and correct. Time would still be normal even within time Accel. What I didn't tell you was the cost of maintaining such field and the precision of shutting down the field completely." Rin looked at Hermione and made sure she paid attention. "A time alteration field drain a good deal of magic from Tsukiko to maintain and use. Also if she messed up in shutting down the time magic... Tsukiko could have easily died or suffer internal bleeding and injury."

Hermione eyes widened in shock. Tsukiko risked her own life with such dangerous magic. She did it to save her. Hermione barely held back on her emotion and said. "How!? Why would you teach her something so dangerous... don't you care about Tsukiko-chan?" Hermione almost flinched when Rin gave a withered glare.

Rin said to her. "Tsukiko received the best education and the most comprehensive training on magecraft. Don't you dare assume I neglected or 'Don't care' about Tsukiko." Hermione gulped and lowered her head in shame. What she had said was rude and hurtful. Rin then continued in a gentle tone. "It's important to shut Time Accel magic down instantly in one go. You cannot shut it down in parts or slowly. If you shut it down slowly, your blood could still be going too fast for the blood vessel or organ to handle, it would result in internal haemorrhaging, burst blood vessel within nasal cavity or the retina in the eyes or any other parts of the body that cannot handle sudden blood pressure. There are also the danger that your organ working too fast for the blood to provide the required nutrient. Overwork organs could shut down from exhaustion or become damage due to starvation. If this had happened to Tsukiko's heart..." Rin left the rest unsaid. Hermione could already guess what would happen if that was the case.

Tsukiko was struggling to keep her emotion under control. She didn't understand why Rin was doing this to her. Why had Rin said so much to Hermione. Tsukiko would ask Rin when they were alone.

Rin then said to her. "That will be all for today. Tsukiko-chan. Finish your bath and join me in the workshop later." Tsukiko said nothing as she moved towards the bath. She was not happy with what Rin had done. Just as she stood up. Hermione hugged her while they were both nude.

Hermione said tearfully. "Thank you. I didn't know you risked so much for me. Thank you." Tsukiko returned the gesture, she felt a little better. However she found it a bit awkward hugging a nude Hermione. They finished their bath soon after and parted ways. Tsukiko accompanied Rin to her workshop through the basement mirror.

Rin's Workshop

Tsukiko along with Rin changed into their work cloth. Tsukiko barely held back her emotion. She said to Rin meekly. "Why? Why did you tell Hermione so much?"

Rin turned towards her and said with a sigh. "Tsukiko-chan. Have you told Hermione about your time in America and Adam Taurus?"

Tsukiko said instantly. "No I have not! I would never tell her that!"

Rin then said to her. "Why not? You told Draco, Crabbe and Goyle."

Tsukiko was stopped cold when she thought about what Rin had said. Why had she not told Hermione about her time in America? The revolutionary army. Her sensei Adam Taurus.

Rin read her mind and said. "I can already guess why. You want to keep Hermione from all harms. You don't want Hermione to find out about the shadier side of the world, of your world. Most importantly, you don't want Hermione to find out that you have killed and murdered."

Rin watched as Tsukiko looked to the floor, not meeting her gaze. Rin continued. "You kept Hermione at arm length, you treat her like a fragile object that would break at the slightest touch. Draco and his henchmen knew more about you then Hermione does." Rin gently placed her hand under Tsukiko chin and raised her head, so they could meet eyes to eyes. Rin continued. "If you keep this up. Eventually you will alienate Hermione, she will eventually come to resent you for keeping secrets from her."

Tsukiko said tearfully. "But..."

Rin cut her off and said. "Listen to me. Tsukiko-chan. I had done the same thing you did years ago. I kept my sister Sakura from contacting me or even have association with me. I thought by keeping my distance, she would be safe from the world of magus and magecraft. I was wrong, so very wrong. You already knew what happened in the end. What the Matou did to Sakura. I don't want you to ever experience that kind of regret. EVER."

Rin got her own emotion under control once again. Sakura was a sore subject for her. Rin had always wondered if things would have turned out differently, if she had kept in contact with her sister. Could she have prevented Sakura suicide, she would never know. Rin said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. Two or three years from now. I will take Hermione in as a magus apprentice. I'm going to teach her the basic of magecraft then. I know how you feel about this, but this decision is final. I want you to take your time to understand this, I want you to think about your action and reason surrounding Hermione." Rin felt really tired as she watched Tsukiko struggle with her emotion, tears flowing freely and emotional pain etched onto her face. Rin said to her. "Go to sleep, Tsukiko-chan. We will talk again sometime in the future, go get some rest and think about what I said." Rin sighed as she watched Tsukiko wordlessly left the workshop in tears.

Hogwarts girls Dormitories

Tsukiko along with everyone else made it back to the dormitories on Monday morning before breakfast. Tsukiko was still feeling a bit upset with what Rin had plan and chose to do with Hermione. Tsukiko had spend the entire Sunday trying to understand what Rin had said to her, but she could not completely agree with Rin's plan. Tsukiko honestly thought there was no need for Hermione to learn magecraft, there was no need for Hermione to be... like her. Tsukiko knew it was selfish to keep Hermione ignorant of magecraft and the far darker side of the magical world. Tsukiko already knew she saw Hermione as someone she could never be and a part of her was envious of Hermione. So it upset Tsukiko to learn that Rin would take away that innocent and she knew Hermione would jump at the chance to learn magecraft from Rin or herself. Tsukiko was dreading the outcome, how would Hermione see her when she learn her best friend had murdered a man to protect her. How would Hermione react when she learn that she had killed and tortured for magecraft and experimentation. Tsukiko remembered what Hermione said when they were bathing. Would Hermione look at her with disgust? Or would she look at her with dismay? Tsukiko honestly didn't want to find the answer.

Rin knew Tsukiko was still angry at her. It would take some time for Tsukiko to get over this. Rin would give her some space and said to everyone in the room. "I'm going to go freshen up and have breakfast straight after. I will see you guys later." Rin left the room with Arturia by her side.

Arturia knew what had happened between Rin and Tsukiko. Although she could not whole heartedly agree with Rin method and outcome. She knew perfectly well how envy and jealousy could fester and rot one's heart. She would stand beside her love no matter what. She knew in time Tsukiko would come to an understanding. She would eventually make up with Rin.

(Line break)

The days went by without much incident. Rin kept her distance from Tsukiko, she had given Tsukiko time to calm down and resolve her issue. Hermione noticed the tense and awkward situation between them. Monday to Thursday went without incident. However on Friday Arturia was approached by Tsukiko with a proposition.

Arturia wondered how she got herself into her current situation. Tsukiko had traced her the Tora-Shinai and applied a bounded field onto the trace weapon to hide it's existence from Gaia. Arturia sighed as she recalled the reason why she was here. Arturia thought back to this morning after Rin and Hermione left the dorm.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko came to her with a big smile and said. "Arturia-oneesan. I got a wonderful plan to get you away from Rin from time to time." Tsukiko turned a bit red and whispered. "I can help you get away from Rin's 'Heavy petting' and give you an excuse to turn down any future 'Sessions'." Arturia blushed a bit. She already knew Tsukiko had walk in on one of their session and was thoroughly embarrassed when Rin offered to let Tsukiko join in and teach her some 'technique'. _

_Arturia coughed and said. "Thank you for the offer. Tsukiko-chan, but Rin will punish you, if you stood in the way of her... 'Fun', and I really doubt Rin could be stopped. I will endure."_

_Tsukiko pouted and said. "Arturia-oneesan. You got bags under your eyes. When was the last time you got a good night sleep? Look. Don't worry about me. I got a foolproof plan and the worse that can happen is Rin murdering Captain 'sadist' Oliver Wood. But I need your help first to distract Rin for me, so you can stay at Hogwarts over the weekend."_

_Tsukiko explained her plan of luring Seamus Finnigan into an empty classroom. Arturia would then knock him out. Tsukiko planned to research Seamus magic circuits along with Rin. Tsukiko also explained that she was looking for a way to mend the bridge between Rin and herself, Tsukiko felt bad about how she had behave towards Rin during the week and wanted to make it up to her. Tsukiko then furthered explained. With Rin busy over the weekend. Tsukiko had secured a Quidditch trial for Arturia with Oliver Wood, since they were still looking for a Seeker._

(Flash back)

Arturia was not convinced she would be any good at Quidditch. However Tsukiko had swore the way she flew the broom, her combat reflex and natural talent would make her one of the best player even within the professional league.

Arturia was brought out of her thought when she heard the Tachikoma whistled 'Match of the day' football tune. As soon as the Tachikomas entered the abandon room, they dropped a highly decorated red T-shirt and gone into disillusionment. Soon afterwards Seamus Finnigan entered the room and looked at the shirt in shock.

He said in awe to no one. "Manchester United shirt signed by Ryan Giggs! Bloody marvellous!"

Arturia suppressed a sigh as she sneaked up behind Seamus and brought down the Tora-Shinai, knocking him out in one blow. After Arturia knocked Seamus out, the Tachikomas came out of disillusionment, they whistled and clicked at each other before shooting Seamus twice in the buttocks with a tranquillizer gun. Arturia said to them in annoyance. "Was that necessary? Shooting an unarmed and unconscious boy?"

Arturia watched as the Tachikomas looked at each other before they nodded and whistled at her furiously. Arturia had a feeling that the Tachikomas was holding some kind of grudge against Seamus Finnigan. Arturia sighed and said to them. "Well. Thou better get Seamus to Tsukiko before she depart for the weekend." The Tachikomas whistled and clicked as they wrapped Seamus up like a burrito and threw an invisibility cloak over him, they quickly made their way back to Gryffindor dormitories with their prize. It was then Arturia wondered why Tsukiko hadn't captured Seamus until now and needed her help.

Rin workshop

It was Friday night, just after they had returned from Hogwarts. Tsukiko had brought along an unconscious Seamus Finnigan with her. Rin was puzzled, amused and glad. Rin was puzzled as to why Tsukiko decided to examine Seamus now. Rin was amused by her enthusiasm as she strapped Seamus onto a operating table with cling film. Rin was glad that her relationship with Tsukiko had began to return to normal. Rin said to Tsukiko with a smile. "Tsukiko-chan. Why haven't you examine Seamus until now? I thought you wanted to examine his magic circuit since last year."

Tsukiko laughed nervously and said. "The Tachikomas and I had some technical difficulty in capturing Seamus, it seemed like he was also blessed with the devil's luck." Tsukiko thought back to the numerous attempt at capturing Seamus last year.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko hid herself under the invisibility cloak with the Tachikomas under disillusionment. Tsukiko waited while the Tachikomas positioned themselves and aimed their tranquillizer guns at Seamus. Just as the Tachikoma fired their shots. _

_Seamus shouted. "A Galleon! Damn I'm lucky!" Seamus bend over and picked up the Galleon, while the tranquillizer darts flew over him and bounced off the wall. One dart shot down another corridor. _

_Tsukiko heard a loud hiss from a cat and cursing from Filch, just as Tsukiko was about to make a run for it, she found her left leg numb and unresponsive. She looked down and found a dart protruding from her left thigh. She soon lost consciousness afterwards. Later that day, she thanked her lucky stars, that the Tachikomas dragged her away before she was discovered._

(Flash back)

Ever since that day, the Tachikomas held a grudge against Seamus. None of their later attempt were successful. They only succeeded in taking out the Weasley twins, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Neville, Professor McGonagall and so on by accident. Although Tsukiko considered it a great success when the Tachikomas accidentally took out the old goat.

Tsukiko then said to Rin with a smile. "Also I like to apologise for my behaviour for the past week. I..." Tsukiko then said meekly. "thought I could make it up to you this way."

Rin hugged Tsukiko and said to her. "It's ok. Tsukiko-chan. I know it's hard to accept the choice I made a week ago, but I promise you. Hermione will come to accept you and to a degree, the life of a magus. I will only train Hermione when she is ready and not before." It was then Seamus woke up and mumbled with a gag in his mouth.

Seamus woke up groggily and was alarm when he looked around. He was butt naked, strapped onto a metal table with... cling film!? He tried to say something, but found he was gagged by cling film around his mouth.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Damn. He's awake! Let me get the General anaesthesia."

Another voice that sounded like Tsukiko Potter said. "Wait! I like to say something, I've always wanted to do this."

Seamus then saw Tsukiko Potter in medical gown smiled and said to him. "Hi Seamus. I like to thank you..." Seamus was confused as Tsukiko continued. "With you help. We are going to make a major stride and discovery in magecraft." Seamus eyes widened in fear and horror as Tsukiko brought out a very big syringe filled with clear liquid. Tsukiko continued as he screamed in muffled fear. "I want to assure you that you will not be harmed by the end of your operation and you will be properly compensated." Seamus felt a prickly pain in his neck. Seamus groaned and struggled pitifully as unconsciousness took him.

Tsukiko then said to Rin with a smile. "Well. Let's get this done as soon as possible. After we Obliviate Seamus, I better leave him some presents."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose and chuckled. She realized that Tsukiko was going to have those quirks of hers. Just as Waver Velvet had his obsession with video games and Zelretch with his own brand of pranks. Rin just had to assume all talented magus had their quirks and Tsukiko was one of them, or she would be one in the future. Rin said to her with resign mirth. "Let's get this done. I can't wait to see what sort of magic circuit Seamus have. Pass me the scalpel. Tsukiko-chan."

Both Tsukiko and Rin cackled in glee as they cut opened Seamus and closely examined his unique magic circuits. They worked the whole twenty-four hours straight, unravelling as much mysteries as they possibly could.

(Line Break)

Quidditch pitches

It was Saturday morning. The skies was clear and the weather was still warm. Ron smiled in his full Quidditch gears and broom. He made his way to the Quidditch pitches, ready to show off his skill to Oliver Wood and become the next Gryffindor Seeker. Ron was given a chance for a try-out in Gryffindor Quidditch team by recommendation from Professor Dumbledore. Ron fantasize how he would make it into the team, beating the Slytherin, guiding Tsukiko Potter onto the road of light and keep the Tohsaka away from her with his fame and popularity. He imagined grinding the Tohsaka under his boot when he became a world famous Quidditch player. He imagined his fame grow when he married 'The Girl Who Lived' and scores of women would soon adore him for his fame and statues. However his fantasy came crashing down when he saw Arturia Pendragon in Gryffindor Quidditch gears and her own broom. She stood next to Oliver Wood, as they waited for him.

Arturia was there early, she wanted to get this over with and get even more sleep. She was a lot more rested then usual, thanks to Tsukiko. Arturia only felt slight annoyance when Oliver Wood informed her, that they would need to wait for Ron Weasley. He also wished to obtain a position within the Quidditch team. Arturia was not surprised to see the look of shock on Ron Weasley expression, Ron and the Tohsaka did not get along. Mostly due to the rude and snide remark he made toward Rin and herself.

Oliver Wood said to them. "All right. Everyone is here. Before either of you two get on the broom. I'm going to introduce Arturia to the Quaffle, Bludgers and The Golden Snitch. Also the positions of Chaser, Beater, Keeper and Seeker."

Ron Weasley grumbled to Oliver Wood. "If you need to explain those to... HER! She shouldn't even be here! It's already bloody obvious that I'm better then her."

Oliver didn't appreciate being told what to do. He said to Ron with a tone of annoyance. "Look Ron. You're only here because Professor Dumbledore badgered me to give you a chance. I'm giving Arturia the same chance because I have assurance from Tsukiko Potter that Arturia will be a talent unseen in centuries and I want to see that for myself. If you want to complain about the way I do things, the exit is right behind you." Oliver watched as Ron turned bright red, but instead of arguing. Ron huffed and leaned against the wall.

Wood said to Arturia while opening a massive trunk. "As I was saying. We have one Quaffle, two Bludgers and one Golden Snitch. Each team have a total of seven players, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keepers and one Seekers. The Chaser would try to put the Quaffle through one of the three hoops up there." Oliver pointed at the three goal hoop and continued. "Only the Chaser are allow to score with Quaffle or handle them. The Quaffle look like this." Oliver heft the red football size Quaffle in his hand and said to Arturia, whom was paying rap attention to him, unlike Ron. "The four large dimples make it easier to hold onto the Quaffle and it's also enchanted to float slowly to the ground. Put this through the hoops, you score ten points for your team."

Oliver put the Quaffle back and pointed at the struggling Bludgers within the box, he didn't release them yet, for safety reason. He said to Arturia. "The Bludger will attack players on both side of the team. If they hit, there is a good chance it will injure you or break your broom. So steer clear of them, unless you're a beater. The beater job is to keep the Bludgers from hitting fellow team members and send the Bludgers into the other team. Each beaters are allow to wield a small wooden club. That should ONLY be used on the Bludgers."

Arturia said to him. "I take it, there are those who used their clubs on other players."

Oliver replied with a grimace. "Yes. The Slytherin will hit others with their club if they get desperate. So watch out for that." Oliver paused for a moment to open a small latch. He took out a very small golden ball and said to Arturia. "This is The Golden Snitch. Catch this will award the team one hundred and fifty points. It also signal the end of the game." At this the Snitch sprouted golden inset wings and beat rapidly. Oliver held onto the Snitch and continued. "The Golden Snitch is VERY fast, difficult to see and downright hard to catch. It's the Seeker's job to find and catch The Golden Snitch. Although I'm looking for someone to fill the Seeker role in our team, I like to see how well you two do in all other roles. Except Keeper, that's my job and it's not up for grab till I graduate."

Oliver then got onto his broom and said to them. "All right. One at a time. Each of you will have three tries against me with the Quaffle, while I guard the goal. Throw the Quaffle at fifty feet from the goal or further away if you think you're good enough, don't worry about scoring, I just need to see how you do on the broom and Quaffle. Get on your broom and lets start. Ron you're first."

Ron got on his broom and tried to score against Wood. His first shot went wide and missed the goal. Oliver didn't even move to intercept the missed shot. The second shot also missed. The third shot was caught easily. Oliver had to contain his grimace. Ron was terrible with the Quaffle, his control of the broom was so so at best.

Wood then heard Ron grumbled. "If only I have a Nimbus 2000." Wood had to resist the urge to berate Ron. Wood honestly hope Arturia would do better, he really need a good player. Wood shouted. "Arturia. Your turn!"

Wood got into his position as Arturia flew toward him as fast as possible on her broom. At the seventy foot mark she threw the Quaffle. Wood eyes widened in shock at the speed of the Quaffle, he stretched out to his right and caught the Quaffle with his right hand. For a moment, he struggled against the momentum of the Quaffle. Once he had the Quaffle secured. Wood said with praise. "That was a REALLY nice throw. Well done!" Wood right hand was still shaking and numb from the impact of that catch. Wood continued. "Throw the Quaffle two more time and lets see if you can improve."

Wood watched as Arturia came in for a second run. This time faster on the broom. Her throw seemed a bit odd this time. Wood could see where the Quaffle was going and moved to intercept. He received the shock of his life when the Quaffle dipped, went past his guard and through the hoop. It was then he realised why her throw was so strange. Arturia had placed a LOT of spins on the Quaffle and caused it to curve. He didn't see it, until it was too late.

Ron shouted angrily. "Hey. You're not allow to bewitch the ball, that's cheating!"

Wood shouted back instead of Arturia. "BE QUITE RON! Arturia didn't cheat." Wood could see Ron red in the face and sputter with indignation. Wood ignored him and said to Arturia. "That was excellent! Good job on that curve ball. I want you to throw the Quaffle one more time."

Wood readied himself and watched as Arturia came round a third time and threw the Quaffle. He could see the spin and the curve of the Quaffle. He quickly positioned himself and caught the ball with both hands at the centre of his chest. Wood almost swore when the Quaffle almost knocked the wind out of him. Wood said while winded. "Good job. Come to the ground. We will try the Bludger next." As wood landed on the ground, he was really impressed with Arturia. She was strong, she had natural talent for throwing Quaffle and riding the broom. There was room for improvement on her riding skill. However she was already on a VERY high level in riding a broom. He only needed to teach her some tricks. Wood was certain Arturia would pick them up fast.

Wood walked over to the box containing the Bludgers. He put away the Quaffle and motioned for Arturia and Ron next to him. Wood said to them. "Aright. The Bludgers are made of iron and bewitched to fly at high speed. They got speed but VERY slow on turning. I want you two on the ground for this. Here is a club for each of you, once I release the Bludgers. I want you both to do your best fending them off on the ground. Ron. You first."

Ron looked miserable and grumbled. "Don't know why we doing Chaser and Beater position. Everyone know it's the Seeker who wins the game."

Wood pinched the bridge of his nose and kept silent. Ron was not doing himself any favour in his eyes. Arturia was already way ahead of Ron in skill, strength and attitude. Wood then sighed as Ron held the club with both hands. Did Ron realized, how was he going to steer the broom with both hands on the club? What happened next almost had him laughing on the floor. Wood assumed Ron tried his very best to hit the Bludgers. Ron ducked, jumped out of the way, tried to parry the Bludgers and at one time jumping over the Bludger. In the end the Bludgers knocked him off his feet, ass over tea kettle and into the floor. Wood had to admit to himself. He enjoyed seeing Ron Weasley suffer. Wood said to Arturia. "You're up next Arturia."

Wood watched Ron limped away as Arturia took his place. Wood was a bit worried when Arturia stood stock still as the Bludger headed towards her. However one swift movement from Arturia send the Bludger flying in a different direction. The second Bludger was similarly knocked away. Arturia didn't even look at them. No matter what directions the Bludgers came at her, she would always knock them out of the way before they reached her body.

Wood then heard Ron muttered angrily while leaning against a wall. "Should have expected this. A dark witch servant is also dark. Using dark magic to win. Just like Rin Tohsaka, a cheating conniving bitc..." 'SLAM!' A Bludger smashed into the wall next to Ron head with terrifying force.

Arturia said in a cold serious tone. "I will not stand anyone speak ill of Rin. Next time I will not miss."

Wood shouted. "Aright. That's enough! Arturia take a break." Wood then walked towards Ron and said in an angry tone. "What the HELL is wrong with you!? Why are you picking a fight with a fellow lion!?"

Ron said with a sneer. "Fellow lion? Are you mad! Rin Tohsaka have Salazar Slytherin as master and everyone knew the Tohsaka is dark!"

Wood said angrily. "From what I heard. Rin HATED her master. Arturia was proclaimed LION of Gryffindor, AND the Tohsaka was praised by virtually everyone in magical Britain. Ron, sort out your damn attitude. You're acting like a god damn prat." Wood left a fuming Ron behind. Wood already made up his mind, he would not have Ron on his team. His attitude was diabolical, unlike his brothers.

Wood had Ron and Arturia take a five minute break. After the five minute was up. He said to them. "All right. On your broom. I'm going to release the Snitch. I want you both in the air for this. Find and catch the Snitch." Wood released the Snitch and was confident that Arturia would catch it first before Ron. Even if by some miracle that Ron catch the Snitch first. He want Arturia on his team. Wood watched as Ron flew low and in circle looking for the Snitch. However Arturia flew high above the pitch and looked down onto the pitch. Normally Wood would have thought that was too far away to see the Snitch clearly, but when he saw the focus within Arturia eyes. He knew Arturia would find the Snitch first.

Ron was chuckling. Who could possibly see the Snitch from up there? Ron knew Arturia didn't know anything about Quidditch. Wood had to explain the game to her! Ron scoured the ground for the Snitch, but could not see it! Then he noticed Arturia diving towards an area near the goal. He flew towards the area and tried to see what had made her dive towards that area. He saw it! The Snitch was near the goal post. Ron flew as quickly as he could. He tried to beat her to the Snitch. If he could catch it before her, he would have the Seeker position within Gryffindor Quidditch team. However it was not to be, Arturia was in a sharp dive, she didn't slow down in the slightest. One sharp jerk turned the broom upwards. Arturia caught the Snitch while landing on the ground with both her feet, the force of her landing cracked and dented the ground. It also brought her to her knee. She held up her right hand to show the Snitch beating it's wing within her palm. Ron was beyond furious.

Wood clapped and shouted in joy. "Bravo! That was the most daring and spectacular catch I have even seen in my life." Wood was gashing with joy and said to Arturia. "Please marry me!"

Arturia bowed and said in an apologetic tone. "My apologies. However I will have to decline."

Wood laughed and said. "No need to be so serious. I was only joking. You're on the team..." Just as Wood was about to congratulate Arturia.

Ron said to them in anger. "She must have a better broom then me! There is no way someone who only started Quidditch today could do all that!"

Wood's good cheer was gone as he walked up to Ron and snatched his broom out of his hand. "A Shooting star. Old, but very well maintained." Wood looked over to Arturia and said to her. "Arturia come here please. I like to take a look at your broomstick." Arturia walked over to him and gave him her broom. Wood took one look and said. "Comet 180!? Who gave you this. I'm surprise you could even fly as well as you did on this old clunker!"

Arturia said to him. "An older student lend it to me, said it was the best they could find."

Wood groaned and said. "Tell me who it was. I'm going to deal with them for handing this piece of junk to you." Wood then turned to Ron and threw his Shooting star onto the floor by his feet and said angrily. "Arturia beaten you on a broom that was older then the Shooting star! Get out of my sight Ron. You really pissed me off today." Wood watched as Ron turned bright red and stormed off the pitch. Wood then said to Arturia with a smile. "Congratulation and welcome to the team. I want you to buy the best broom that you can afford or at the very least. I will find you the best broom there is in the broom closet. I will write up a schedule for your training. This year we will win the Quidditch cup. I can almost taste it." Wood parted ways with Arturia and almost danced with joy when he reached the changing room.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Dorm

It was Sunday morning. Seamus Finnigan woke up screaming. Seamus heard panic voice from his left and turned to see Neville beside him looking pale. Seamus had broken out in cold sweat and said. "Wait? Why am I screaming?"

Neville said to him with a squeak. "You t..tell me... mate? You s...scared t...the h...hell out o...of me!"

Seamus winced and said to Neville. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to scare you." Seamus then looked over at his collection of football memorabilia. A Manchester United football shirt signed by Ryan Giggs. Seamus smiled at the memory of meeting his favourite football star and got the signed shirt from him. It was the most memorable day of his life. He also had a football signed by Eric Cantona and various autograph signed by other Manchester United players. Seamus decided to sleep for a little longer, for some odd reason he felt really tired.

46a Craigdarragh Road. Helens Bay.

Tsukiko woke up groggily. She had slept for almost twelve hours and it was afternoon on Sunday. Tsukiko went to the bathroom and freshened up. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Tsukiko heard Hermione said to her. "Hey. Tsukiko-chan..." Hermione paused for a bit and said with concern. "Wow... You all right Tsukiko-chan!? You look really tired and ruffled!"

Tsukiko smiled tiredly and said. "I will be fine. Rin and I were doing some research and experiments. We got a bit carried away and worked twenty-four hours straight. Rin locked herself in her workshop bedroom, so no one can accidentally wake her up. She can be a real grouch if you woke her up." Tsukiko yawned and proceeded to make some coffee.

Hermione said to her with hesitation. "Tsukiko-chan. Can I ask what you are working on? Maybe I can..."

Tsukiko cut Hermione off with a shake of her head. Tsukiko thought about what Rin had said and decided to let Hermione in a little. "Sorry Hermione-chan..." Tsukiko noticed the pained and lonely look on Hermione face. Tsukiko continued. "I'm working on blood sample from mixed blood American wizards and witches. I'm trying to figure out their specialist 'Dust' magic. It's not something you can help with." Even thought she lied about what she was actually doing. Tsukiko noticed Hermione eyes widened in shock and looked at her with hope.

Hermione asked. "What are 'Dust' magic? What do they do?"

Tsukiko smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit down. Tsukiko said with a smile. "It's best we start from the beginning." Tsukiko told Hermione about the American magical civil war. The history of the American magical. The other magical ministries attempted to cover up the existence of demon being summoned in America and how they were all saved by 'Mixed blood'. Tsukiko then told Hermione of her association with Ruby. Weiss. Blake and Yang. Tsukiko even told her of the Tohsaka involvement with the rebel faction and her temporary teacher Adam Taurus. The dark lord of American magical. At the end of her story. Hermione looked completely flabbergasted and shocked by her revelation.

Hermione never knew. She never knew about the situation that the Tohsaka was involved in. The civil war within American magical made her weary, but Tsukiko was involved because she wanted to help her friend Ruby and everyone else there. Hermione was really worried, when she heard that Tsukiko was learning the Iaido sword style from Adam Taurus. The north American dark lord. That had given Hermione pause. After she heard the full story. She honestly thought that the title was unjust and her opinion of the magical ministries and the ICW had dropped considerably. When Tsukiko told her about the demons. She wondered how could ANYONE summon those... things!? Hermione felt cold dread when Tsukiko described what demons were. They were the worse nightmare of any wizard and witches.

Tsukiko said to her in a sad tone."I will understand, if you don't want anything to do with me any more I..."

Hermione cut her off with a hug and said. "I'm not going to abandon you for THAT. You didn't do anything wrong. Even if you broken enough laws to get you the Dementor's kiss. I will never abandon you for doing the right thing."

Tsukiko looked shock and said. "But I thought you always follow the rules and laws of the land."

Hermione huffed and said. "Bugger the rules! If those in charge of them are so stupid and unfair, we don't need to follow them." Hermione realized what she had said. She was becoming a rebel. An anarchist. Before she could wallow in her own despair at what she had become.

Tsukiko said to her with a smile. "Hermione. Will you like to spend Christmas with me in America. Your mum and dad can come along as well. I want you to meet my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."

Hermione eyes widened with excitement and said with joy. "YES! I want to meet your friends and spend Christmas with you. Oh wait! I need to get permission from mum and dad. Let me get an owl letter ready!"

Hermione then heard Tsukiko laughed and said to her. "Hermione. You can use the phone. You don't need an owl for that." Hermione then heard an indignant hoot and screech. Hedwig swooped down and pecked Tsukiko on top of her head as she ran around the table. Tsukiko said in panic. "OWW! Hedwig. Stop it! You know I didn't mean it like that! Cut it out!" Hermione just sat there and laughed at Tsukiko, while she struggled to get Hedwig out of her hair. Hermione felt really happy, that Tsukiko finally opened up to her.

After Tsukiko had calmed Hedwig down and her hair was a complete mess like a wild bird nest. Tsukiko said to her. "Oh, before I forget. I will also be bringing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle."

Hermione lost some of her cheer and said with slight trepidation. "Tsukiko. Do you have to bring them? I really don't like any of the Slytherin."

Tsukiko said with a strain smile. "Actually I have to in this case. The servant contracts I made also state I need to take care of them, in the event they were abandon by their families or their guardians gave permission for me to look after them. In this case, their parents gave their permission. Apparently they all have business during Christmas they must attend to."

Hermione said with concern. "You know. I really don't like the idea of those binding contract. It feels... wrong."

Tsukiko sighed and said. "The contract, vow and Geas are important parts of wizard society world wide. Specially among old and noble family. Although I agree with you, it's wrong to take away a person free will and I can even say there are some truly horrific contract that would turn a person into mere puppet. However this is part of a very old and proud society." At this Tsukiko took out a book and gave it to Hermione and continued. "On that note. I need you to learn about conducts and behaviours of British noble family from this book. It would help ease the tension between you and Draco. Crabbe and Goyle are thicker then a brick house. I doubt they would be offended unless someone told them to be offended."

Hermione said with doubt. "I don't know why I got to learn this. Shouldn't they..."

Tsukiko cut her off and said. "Draco. Crabbe and Goyle are learning about muggle society, my way. It wouldn't be fair on them if you don't make an effort in learning etiquette and manners of old noble wizard family. Think about it like this. With no prior knowledge of Japanese honorification, you greeted an old noble family like normal. What do you think will happen. They will think you have no manner or made no effort in learning their culture. This is one reason why those from old magical family look down on half-blood and muggle-born." Hermione looked worried and flustered. Tsukiko then smiled and said with a giggle. "Although truth be told. Most of the time I just think they got a stick up their arse."

Hermione turn red and said. "Tsukiko. That's vile!" Hermione then took the book on noble manner and etiquette. She said to Tsukiko. "OK, I get it. I will read it up and try to get along with Draco and everyone else."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "That's all I ask. You won't regret it. I promise. Give your parents a call and see if they will be all right going to America for Christmas." Tsukiko watched as Hermione left the kitchen to make a call. Tsukiko hearts felt lighter after that conversation, she felt more at peace knowing Hermione accepted her even thought she was associated with a dark lord.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Girls Dormitories

Tsukiko. Hermione and Rin returned on the Monday morning before anyone else was awake. Arturia greeted them as they came through the mirror. Rin smiled deviously at her.

Rin ignored Hermione and Tsukiko. She said to Arturia in a seductive tone. "I hope you're well rested. We got... some catching up to do tonight." Rin could see Arturia was a lot more rested. Rin had a sadistic streak. She liked to tease Arturia, she had the most delightful reaction when pushed to the edge.

However Rin was confused when Arturia shook her head and said to her. "Sorry Rin. I have Quidditch practice this afternoon. I would most likely be exhausted by the end of tonight. Thus it would be best if we continue our 'session' another time."

Rin said with confusion. "Quidditch practice!? When did you join the team!?"

Arturia said to her. "Two days ago. Captain Wood most graciously accepted me into his team after I passed the trial Tsukiko-chan set up for me."

Rin thought for a moment. Everything clicked together. Tsukiko captured Seamus during the weekend. Then she had set up a Quidditch trial run for Arturia while she herself was distracted. Rin looked over to Tsukiko and saw her sneaking away. Rin placed an iron grip on Tsukiko shoulder and said with an Arctic frost tone. "Tsukiko-chan. I would very much like an explanation for this..." Rin turned Tsukiko facing towards her and saw Tsukiko had broken out in cold sweat and desperately avoided eye contact with her. Rin continued with the same Arctic tone. "But I can already guess why you did this. You are still upset with me about what I plan to do, so you decided to pay me back a little... you little snake." Rin smile widened maliciously and continued. "Tonight. You can take Arturia...OWWW!" Rin was smacked on the head by Arturia with Tora-Shinai.

Arturia said to her with a no-nonsense tone. "Rin. Thou will not bully Tsukiko-chan or force her to take 'my place'. If thou still insist on this course of action. Thou will never have a 'session' with me again."

Rin paled at the furious look in Arturia eyes and said in a hurry. "Arturia. Please don't be rash. I was only going to discipline Tsukiko-chan. I wasn't really going to..." Rin paled even further when Arturia pointed Tora-Shinai at her. Rin also noticed Tsukiko had escaped along with Hermione.

Arturia said to her. "Rin. I would rather not have a repeat of what happened when you first introduced Tsukiko-chan to magecraft and accidentally told her about the Tantric Ritual. Arcueid-san, Lancer and Sacchin almost strung you up for that offence."

Rin raised both hands in surrender and said with a sigh. "OK OK. I get it. I will not punish Tsukiko-chan in anyway. So please calm down already..." Rin then said with a little trepidation. "How often is your practice?" Arturia gave her the Quidditch schedule. Rin paled and said with shock. "What the HELL. How often does Wood force his team to practice! This would hardly leave enough time for ME!"

Arturia coughed and said. "I will only be able to continue our 'session' when the schedule is free. I'm sure you can occupy your self..." Arturia glared at her and continued. "Without resorting to Tsukiko-chan. I'm going to freshen up and go to breakfast. I will be practising with the Gryffindor team this evening. Thou have a good day." Arturia left a shell-shocked Rin behind.

Rin said with a tone of disbelief. "What about me and what I WANT!?" Rin vowed to pay Tsukiko back for this.

Hermione was surprised to find out who was really in charge of everyone. Who would have thought the quite and polite Arturia had such sway and command over Rin. Hermione had to admit, she was scared stiff when she saw that smile on Rin face. It was pure evil. Hermione had to wonder what kind of punishment does Rin deal out to make Tsukiko so scared of her. Hermione decided, she would never want to find out and was glad when Tsukiko dragged her along during their escape.

(Line break)

Hogwarts dinner hall

During the week, only a few thing happened that was of interest. Hermione noticed Rin was a lot more temperamental. Rin could be happy one day then the next day her mood could sour considerably, all of which coincide with Arturia Quidditch practice time. Hermione also noticed Tsukiko kept her distance from Rin. One such morning, Hermione noticed Rin was smiling happily with a new paper in her hands. Hermione braved the turbulent water and asked. "Rin. What are you reading. Is that a muggle newspaper?"

Rin smiled and showed her the front of the paper. It was titled 'Gringotts Time'. Rin said to her. "Just reading some interesting article about some wizards messed up their 'Blasting Curse'. A lot of them lost their live during their casting. Should have thought twice before casting that curse in a confine space." Rin chuckled darkly at the news.

Hermione felt cold shiver when she heard that chuckle. It almost sounded like Rin was responsible for those wizards death, but that could not be! Rin was here the whole time! Hermione decided to put it out of her mind and said to Rin. "Gringotts Time? I never heard that news paper before. Except the bank."

Rin smiled and said to her. "It's a goblin publish news paper. It's an excellent news paper, that actually report on REAL news, instead of third rate news paper like the 'Daily Prophet', that only report about celebrity, sports, gossips and worthless stuff."

Luna piped in lazily. "The 'Daily Prophet' is also own by the ministry, even thought they appear to treat everyone fairly and even criticize the ministry from time to time. At the end of the day, the ministry can order the 'Daily Prophet' to do what it wants, when it wants." Everyone looked at Luna with shock except Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia. Luna added as an afterthought. "Well, that's what it said in the article of 'The Quibbler'." Almost everyone groaned . Ron even made a snide remark, which earned him a kick in the shin from Ginny.

Hermione returned to Rin and said. "How come I never see them for sell at the school stand?"

Rin replied. "For a starter. The news paper was meant for goblin only. Second, the goblin refused to pay a fee to sell their news paper to wizard and witches, whom they hate with a passion. However the nail in the coffin was the ministries demand to censor and control what goblin put into their news paper."

Hermione was stunned into disbelief and said with disgust. "HOW can the ministry do that? What about freedom of press! Rights! They can't DO THAT!"

Rin smiled and said nonchalant. "Yes they can. The ministries is more like a mix of republic and communism. The old family have power, they vote in the minister they want, that would either keep their way of life or bring them riches."

Hermione was seething and said angrily. "What about the vote of the people!"

Rin knew she was railing Hermione up, but she want Hermione to see how twisted and corrupted the magic world could be. It was all part of Rin preparation for Hermione to be a magus. However, what Rin said was only the tip of the iceberg. Things tend to be far worse the deeper you go. Rin replied to Hermione. "Money makes the world go round. Those old family would make the minister they want look like a saint and tarnish his opposition. As they say, if you repeat a lie long enough. It will become the truth." Hermione was about to shout at her. Rin raised a hand to forestall her rebuke and said to Hermione. "Shouting at me about it wouldn't do any good. I'm just telling the truth." Rin folded her news paper and handed it over to Hermione. Rin continued. "Have a read. This will tell you more about the dealing of magical Britain then the 'Daily Prophet' ever will. I will see you in class. Later Hermione." With this Rin left with a devious smile.

Hermione was seething. She hated injustice and corruption, those in power should set an example for the people, they should be law abiding citizen. What Rin had said really made her angry and it was stupid to shout at Rin about it. It was then she heard a loud splash and Rin scream of rage. Hermione was horrified when an angry Rin Tohsaka walked back to the dinner hall covered in fish guts. Hermione didn't know if it was good that the teacher was already done with breakfast and currently not in the dinner hall or she should go get them and prevent Rin from killing someone.

Hermione then heard the Weasley twin said smugly at Rin. "Ready to call it quit?"

The other twin continued. "We will graciously accept your surrender."

Then the other twin said. "After all. We are the master of pranks."

Hermione felt goosebumps when Rin chuckled darkly and said with undertone of calm rage. "Fish guts... fish guts. Oooh no. No no no! We only just started!" Rin walked back out of the dinner hall, while Ron and some of the Gryffindor laughed. Hermione noticed Tsukiko and Arturia turned deathly pale. Tsukiko was even offering a prayer to the Weasley twins.

Gryffindor boys dormitories

It was after their evening Quidditch that one would find the Weasley twin scoured their bathroom. George said with trepidation. "Fred. Deodorant is still deodorant. Right?"

Fred replied. "Yes. Deodorant is fine. Scabbers isn't squirming in pain or on fire." Neither twin noticed a look of extreme worry and discomfort on the rat's face. Fred continued. "How is everything else on your end. George. We know Rin has a talent for sneaking into places that would otherwise be impossible to sneak into."

George replied. "Everything looked normal here. Soap is still soap. The water isn't molten lava. The towel didn't turn into Lethifold that tried to eat us. Although how the hell did Rin find one of those was beyond me. Good thing both of us know Patronus Charm to repeal the damn thing."

Fred said grimly. "George. It won't surprise me if Rin turn Dementors into our boxers."

George replied with equal dread. "Imagine having your boxer trying to suck the happiness and soul out of you. That girl is crazy!" George then turned to Fred and said. "Everything is clear over here. How things on your end? Fred."

Fred replied. "All good here George. Let's get cleaned up."

Each twin went into their separate shower cubicle. George said to Fred. "Hey. You know Arturia is pretty good. You seen the way she handled that broom. Who knew you could fly like that with a clean sweep."

Fred said with mirth. "Yea. Good thing she isn't after the beater position. Wood told me, Arturia might be better then the both of us put together."

George said while washing his hair with shampoo. "If only Rin could chill out like Arturia, then we might get along better... HEY... HEY! What the hell!"

Fred said with concern. "George. What's wrong!"

George said in panic. "My hands are stuck to my hair! I can't get them lose!"

Fred said with urgency. "Stay there George! I'm coming to help..." Fred then dropped his soap onto the floor. Fred quickly bend down to pick it up, but then heard a strange noise above him while he tried to pick up the soap. The strange noise came form a grey furry creature with mix of black and white patches. It was floating in the air above him and cooing at him. Fred then said with confusion. "Is that a raccoon?" The raccoon was then dropped on Fred with devastating result.

George heard panic screeching of an unknown animal and his brother Fred screaming his head off. George came out of the shower just in time and saw Fred run blindly with the shower curtain covering his whole body. He ran out of the bathroom, almost knocked the bathroom door of it's hinges and slammed head first into the wardrobe. Fred laid unconscious on the floor while a raccoon rushed into the dark safety of their wardrobe. George tried to help Fred, but his hands was still stuck to his hair. George muttered angrily. "Damn you Rin Tohsaka. Damn you to hell and back."

Hogwarts Hospital wing

Wood got words that both the Weasley twin were in the hospital wing and gone there to check up on their condition. He thought it was their earlier Quidditch practice that did them in. Wood walked through the door and saw one of the Weasley twin bare back and said with horror. "Oh sweet Merlin! George or is it Fred? What happen to your back?"

Fred said to Wood. "It's Fred, and this, Wood. Is the panic scratches of an adolescent raccoon. Who happen to be residing in my wardrobe until Hagrid come and get it out."

Wood was about to ask how did all this happen and why he still had scratches on his back. It was then Madam Pomfrey walked in with George in tow. She said to them. "I have no IDEA what you boys are playing at! Despite all my skill. I cannot undo those magical adhesive and those scratches where made by claws of magical animals. You two will just have to wait for them to heal naturally. Luckily I was able to regrow your hair. Mr Weasley. Now I want you two to stop whatever you're experimenting and stop coming to the hospital wing so often." With that, Madam Pomfrey gone back to treating other students.

Wood looked over to Gorge and said. "So what happen to you then? You look all right." Wood then noticed a look of disgust and anger on George face and showed him the palm of his hand. Wood was shocked to see ginger red hairs on the palm of his hands.

George said to him. "Does this look all right to you!?"

Wood hesitated a bit and said. "No it doesn't." Wood then looked to both Fred and George. He thought for a moment and remembered the prank they pulled on Rin this morning. Wood continued. "Would this happen to have anything to do with Rin Tohsaka this morning?"

Fred coughed and looked very uncomfortable. He said to Wood. "Yes. I think she was the one who put adhesive into George shampoo and threw a raccoon at me during our shower. We don't know HOW she did it, but we know it's her. It's not the first ti..."

Wood cut him off and said. "I don't want to know. You two and Ron seem to have something against Tohsaka. You two just Rin and Ron against everyone except Tsukiko Potter. I don't want to get drawn into your mess. However I'm give you two a fair warning. If this mess with Quidditch, I will have both your heads. You got that?"

Both Fred and George looked nervously at each other. Wood was seriously annoyed with them. George had to wonder what did Ron do, to give such negative impression that it extended to them. Both of them said reluctantly and glumly. "Yes. We got it."

Wood said to them. "Look guys, I'm not stopping you guys from pranking Rin, but keep it low key before the match. I would like you both to be at your best before the match. Also do me a favour and prank Ron for me, the prat really pissed me off the other day. Since you two are all right and healthy to an extent, I will see you guys at the next practice. Take care. You two."

Both Fred and George replied. "See you later. Wood." Later that day. The Weasley twin was plotting their next prank for Rin Tohsaka. They would not be out done on prank by anyone.

(Line break)

Hogwarts staff office

Several times a year. The professors of Hogwarts would have multiple meeting to discuss their plan for the year, certain students or even professors, sometime subjects that needed to be covered, new professor needed to be hired or even a new school janitor that was not liable to lose his temper against the student.

Albus Dumbledore presided over the meeting. Those present were Minerva McGonagall. Severus Snape. Pomona Sprout. Filius Flitwick. Charity Burbage of Muggle Studies. Aurora Sinistra of Astronomy. Sybill Trelawney of Divination. Septima Vector of Arithmancy. Silvanus Kettleburn of care of magical creature. Rolanda Hooch of broom flying. Glenda Goodwitch the school secretary and counsellor and Gilderoy Lockhart of Defence Against the Dark Art. A total of thirteen professors were at this meeting to discuss various subjects. However today's meeting was dominated by one particular student and her 'sisters'.

Albus Dumbledore said to the gathering professors. "Welcome my fellow colleague. Today I will very much like your opinion of our new transfer students and sisters of Tsukiko Potter. Miss Rin Tohsaka and Miss Arturia Pendragon. It has been almost three weeks since they joined Hogwarts and I would very much like your honest opinion of them." Albus wanted to know what kind of people brought up Tsukiko Potter. In the greater scheme of things, neither Rin Tohsaka or Arturia Pendragon were deemed important enough in his eyes, but it would help him judge what sort of people was bringing up 'The Girl Who Lived' and he would decide if Rin and Arturia was fit to be Miss Potter family and friends.

Lockhart eagerly said to him. "Headmaster Dumbledore. I would like to point out that Miss Rin Tohsaka might be too popular for her own good. Being Salazar Slytherin apprentice. The fame might get to the girl's head. I would like to teach her how to handle that fame..." Lockhart was cut off by Severus Snape.

Snape said to Lockhart coldly. "Miss Tohsaka hardly need your guidance. Gilderoy. From what I have observed. Miss Tohsaka is perfectly able to handle herself and her wayward sister. Miss Potter. Also everyone here knew Miss Tohsaka was not the one who revealed her status of being the apprentice of the great Salazar Slytherin."

Lockhart sounded flamboyant as he challenged Snape comment. "And pray do tell. How are you so certain that Miss Tohsaka could handle her fame and popularity?"

Snape said to Lockhart with a cold smile. "Because Miss Tohsaka came to see me with Miss Potter in tow. The head of Tohsaka was more then capable of handling herself and Miss Potter. Unlike that wayward child Potter, at the very least the Head of Tohsaka kept the girl on a VERY short leash and knew the in and out of diplomacy. I even agreed to 'Give' extra potion lesson to Miss Tohsaka with Miss Potter in tow." Severus smiled malevolently at Gilderoy.

Albus was stunned to learn this. Miss Tohsaka had such control over Miss Potter. By Severus insinuation, it sounded like Miss Potter was threatened and moulded into the perfect apprentice for Miss Tohsaka. Ron Weasley was telling the truth! Why else would Severus praise Rin Tohsaka, if not subtly telling him that Rin Tohsaka was a dark witch. It saddened his heart to learn such a young girl had already being turned toward the dark and she would bring Miss Potter with her. This was unacceptable. He MUST do something, anything to stop Rin Tohsaka leading Miss Potter down the road of darkness! Albus was brought out of his thought by Lockhart.

Lockhart said to Severus. "I still insist on tutoring Miss Tohsaka in the ways of fame. It's for..."

Severus cut him off again with snarl. "Did you not hear me Gilderoy? Or do you have some other nefarious reason that we should know about."

Lockhart face turned bright red and he said with anger. "And what exactly are you accusing me off. Severus! Look here. I can and will challenge you to a duel of honour for such accusation!"

Severus snarled at Lockhart. "THAT would be professor Snape to you. Lockhart! And I will have you know, that I came second in the 1988 European duelling champion ship. If you think..."

Severus was cut off when Minerva McGonagall shouted at them with a strong Scottish accent. "That is quite enough! Are you two bickering children?! I dread to think what our student will think when they saw this!" Both Lockhart and Snape stayed quite. Only Snape noticed Lockhart blanched at his declaration, which he returned with a malicious smile.

Albus had to control the situation and said to the assemble professors. "Severus. Lockhart. Minerva. Please calm down. We are here to discuss what we know from our observation. Each of us will take turn and give our opinion of Miss Tohsaka and Miss Pendragon. Starting with you. Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall said with the professionalism of her position. "Miss Pendragon is the finest example of a model student. Impeccable manners, always polite and helpful. Even if her skill with Transfiguration is average at best. However her obsession with cats and lions is... rather undesirable. Otherwise the girl is perfect. As for Miss Tohsaka..." Minerva sighed deeply and said with annoyance. "She is rude and crass. She may acted like a model student at first, but that was a facade. She has taken to pranking the Weasley twins mercilessly. Her language is frankly... horrid at best. I heard sailor that was more polite then she was. She has no respect for anyone but herself. However her skill in Transfiguration is top notch, even better then Miss Potter and seventh years NEWT graduate. Miss Tohsaka is a prodigy of the highest calibre. It's a shame she is nothing like Miss Pendragon in manners." Minerva stopped there and allowed the other to digest what she had said.

Severus Snape said neutrally. "There was nothing note worthy of Miss Pendragon as far as I can tell, at the very least she is not a hopeless case like Neville Longbottom. Her potion skill is mediocre at best. On the other hand. Miss Tohsaka showed exceptional organisation skill when brewing potion, It was at a level that even my best potion student rarely display. A year or two making potion and I think she will be ready for her Potion NEWT exam. It is a shame, Miss Potter lack the same skill Miss Tohsaka has. Then she might be bearable." Albus noticed most professor gave Severus between the look of confusion and annoyance.

Pomona Sprout said while rubbing her temple. "I have no complaint about Miss Pendragon or Miss Potter. However Miss Tohsaka has displayed worrying traits and certain lack of morality. During her first day at Herbology. Miss Tohsaka wanted to dissect a Mandrake to study it. She even recorded it's cry to learn how to create a magical weapon from it..."

Gilderoy Lockhart said with realization. "So that's what she used to defeat those pixies!"

Pomona looked very annoyed at Lockhart and said to him. "Do you mind? Professor Lockhart. I haven't done talking yet. Please wait your turn." Pomona looked to the rest of the staff and continued. "What has me worried the most, was Miss Potter blind obedience to Miss Tohsaka. Miss Potter was willing to dissect the Mandrake along with Miss Tohsaka and had prepared various tools for the job. I dread to think what that apprentice of Salazar Slytherin is teaching her."

Albus was now truly worried. Miss Potter blind obedience to Rin Tohsaka. Unwavering loyalty that should have been reserved for him and him alone. Now he learned the Tohsaka was leading Tsukiko Potter down a dark path. The situation was getting worse by the minute. He was barely listening to Lockhart same theatrics of guiding Rin Tohsaka on the road of fame, or several professor wish to enrol both Miss Potter and Rin Tohsaka into an advance class early. As usual he denied their request and stated that neither girls should get preferential treatment. The meeting ended with more questions then answers. For Albus Dumbledore the meeting had shown him, that action must be taken against Rin Tohsaka.

After the meeting. Severus made his way back to his laboratory. He could not believe that pompous arse Lockhart. Severus knew there was an ulterior motive behind Lockhart's request to guide Rin Tohsaka, but without resorting to Legilimency, he was not sure what his motive were. Severus was not worried in the slightest for Rin Tohsaka, he had no doubt she would depose of Lockhart if she needed to. However he had chose to intervene on Rin Tohsaka behalf and stopped a potential problem and bloodbath. He also get to verbally beat down that pompous fraud. Severus knew he acted out of character helping Rin Tohsaka. He just hope no one misinterpreted his action other then using Rin Tohsaka to further torment Tsukiko Potter.

(Line break)

Tsukiko Workshop

Tsukiko had to avoid Rin for a time being. Rin was not happy with her and the inability to punish her for her transgression, only made Rin even more insufferable. Tsukiko decided to avoid Rin for a time being till she calms down. Tsukiko looked over her projects and started to write reports for all of them. Normally Tsukiko would just record everything in her mind with her eidetic memory, but due to recent changes in her working practice, she now required to document everything on paper.

Tsukiko thought back to her Magic circuit, prana gem combination. Which she simply named Magic Crest Crystal. Her first attempt with Topaz and magic circuit had yielded unusual result. The crystal was essentially an infinite electrical generator. The trigger of which was proximity to other object with their own source of prana. This was the cause for the Tachikomas near electrocution along with herself. The crystal would unleash a consistent amount of electricity depend on proximity of other prana objects. The Magic Crest Crystal would eventually run out of prana, if the discharge was greater then it could replenish. However instead of the crystal being destroyed when it ran out of charges, it just simply deactivate and charge itself back up again. Tsukiko made a special note, that the crystal would not activate again till it was fully recharged. Tsukiko was fascinated by the elegance of it's function. The Magic Crest Crystal would generate it's own od due to it's implanted magic circuits and the same circuits drew in Mana from the environment to further replenish the crystal. However Tsukiko came to a road block when she attempted to draw prana from the crystal to work her mysteries. The Topaz Magic Crest Crystal would only produce electricity, all attempt to pull prana from the crystal were a complete failure.

Tsukiko decided to test other gemstones and find one that would allow her to draw prana from the Magic Crest Crystal. Tsukiko tested Ruby combination, that combination produced intense heat. She lost one Gnome testing that one. Next she tried Sapphire. The result was intense cold snap. Three gnomes needed to be defrosted, at least she did not lose any Gnome that time. Amethyst had an interesting effect. It effect other objects momentum. This was painfully proven when one Gnome threw the Amethyst Magic Crest Crystal at another Gnome, when they were messing around. The result was the Gnome who caught the crystal suddenly being thrown at three times the speed of sound against the test room wall, resulted in a red smear. The Amethyst Magic Crest Crystal was locked away in solid glass orb reinforced with unbreakable bounded field around the glass casing. The next combination was Diamond. That had set off the Geiger counter within the room. When a bright intense white light began to emanate from the Diamond. Three Gnomes had to be treated for radiation poisoning. She thank her lucky star, she had gone with the design to reinforce the room with thick lead lining. The Diamond Magic Crest Crystal was sealed within a one meter lead sphere, then seal away within a secure room with numerous of Geiger counter nearby.

However those were not the worse of the result when she attempted those combinations. The worse one was the Emerald Magic Crest Crystal. Tsukiko thought back to that particular experiment.

(Flash back)

_It had been a long day for her. After securing the Amethyst Magic Crest Crystal, it was already late at night. Tsukiko was puzzled by her latest combination. The Emerald Magic Crest Crystal did not do anything at all. The Gnome already poked at it with a VERY long stick with a prana gem at it's tip. Tsukiko pinched the bridge of her nose and decided to call it a night and leave the Emerald Magic Crest Crystal alone tonight, she would work it out tomorrow morning._

_Next day early morning. Tsukiko was VERY concerned, where the Emerald Magic Crest Crystal was suppose to be. Was now replaced with a rather intimidating green looking plant with numerous pods. First thing Tsukiko done was to check the air content of the room with a remote sensor. It was all clear, higher oxygen content, otherwise everything was normal. Tsukiko sent in the Gnomes. The three Gnomes approached the giant plant cautiously and prod it with the long stick. Almost faster then Tsukiko could see, tentacle lashed out at the three Gnomes and dropped them into it's numerous pods. Tsukiko was shocked by the speed and by the revelation that the plants just ate her Gnomes. She pondered what to do next, when the plant spat out three beings. Tsukiko was puzzled when the three green goblin like creature with glowing yellow eyes gibber at each other. They looked toward her behind the reinforce glass panel. _

_The three green Goblins smiled and shouted in overjoyed glee. "Overlady! Overlady! All hail Overlady! All hail Overlady!" _

_Tsukiko paled and thought to herself 'Oh. Hell no!' she then hit the big red button. The button was a build in last and ultimate fail safe installed by Rin. It utilized the second true magic to open a portal, it will pull everything within the second magic bounded field into an unknown dimension. The result was the three Goblins like creature, along with the weird plant and everything else within the test chamber being sucked into a black portal. The portal closed soon afterwards with nothing left inside the test room. After a couple of hours settling her nerve, Tsukiko had the Tachikomas do a code red sterilization of the room, before it would ever be used again._

(Flash back)

Tsukiko wrote down the report for the Emerald Magic Crest Crystal and placed it under 'Doomsday Bio Hazard' Sealing designation folder. Tsukiko had hope that Rin would not be too hard on her when she presented this report and request another second magic bounded field fail safe to be made again. Tsukiko wondered if it was irresponsible of them to make random portal like the one she used, but then again, It was infinity better those 'creature' were as far away from her as possible, no matter which dimension they ended up in.

Potion class

It was Monday evening after their feast at the dinner hall. Tsukiko along with Rin attended the extra class of potion with professor Snape. That was the excuse Rin gave anyone who asked. In reality, Rin was here to talk to Severus about potions and magic as one professional to another. Tsukiko was glad that Rin managed to restore the second true magic bounded field to her workshop. However Rin was still upset with her. Rin had decided to take a chunk of her already small budget as repair bill for the bounded field. By the time Tsukiko reached professor Snape office, she slumped bonelessly on the table in a state of despair. Tsukiko mourned and lamented about her even smaller workshop budget.

Severus was a bit concerned to see Tsukiko Potter slumped on the desk lifelessly. He also noticed an aura of anger from Rin Tohsaka. Severus said to her. "I take it Miss Potter had done something to upset you." Severus noticed an angry twitch under Rin left eye.

Rin said with an Arctic cold tone. "You can say that. The little idiot has managed to ruin my fun and made me incredibly stressed out. So I'm punishing her, reminding her who is the master and who is the apprentice."

Draco was a bit unnerved to see Tsukiko Potter so lifeless and despondent. What Rin had just said got his attention. He said to Rin. "Wait!? You're Miss Potter master, as in teaching her magic and stuff?" Draco regretted he said anything at all, as Rin smiled at him maliciously.

Rin said to him with an Arctic cold tone. "I'm more then that. The little idiot is my apprentice, my sister and my property. She belongs to me."

Draco knew he was in trouble. Rin was angry, upset and for some reason it was all Tsukiko Potter fault... again. Draco contemplated the best way to extract himself out of this situation.

It was then Crabbe said to him. "Boss. What's so scary about that girl? She doesn't look as scary as Miss Potter." It would not be the first time or the last time that Draco wished Crabbe and Goyle grew a brain and observe the damn situation. Draco felt like he was thrown into a lake during deep winter. Draco had broken out in cold sweat when Rin smile seemed to have grown impossibly wide, they seemed colder and darker. A dark aura emanated from her being. Draco was scared, really scared.

Rin then said to Tsukiko with that same expression. "Tsukiko-chaaan. How much training have you given to Draco and his henchmen on dissection?" Draco became even more unnerved when Tsukiko shot off her desk. Tsukiko stood very straight and very still, with an expression of utter terror and fear on her face.

Tsukiko said to Rin. "I was going to teach them how to dissect a pig carcass by the end of this week. Master!"

Rin said to her in a sickly sweet voice. "Change of plan Tsukiko-chan. I think they are ready for something a bit more... challenging." Rin then turned toward him and his henchmen. Her smile was downright evil. Rin continued. "Something that would remind them who is in charge." Draco swallowed nervously and wished for a quick end. Death must be better then what this sadistic witch had planned for them.

Another Hogwarts Classroom

Draco was right. In this instance, he hated being right. Rin Tohsaka had somehow procured four Erkling corpses. One for Draco. One for Crabbe. One for Goyle and one for Tsukiko. Draco stared at the disgusting house elf like creature that was three feet tall with ugly pointed face.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Tsukiko said loudly. "All right everyone. Listen up. First I want you to turn your Erkling facing upwards. Don't let the stiffness bother you, that just Rigor Mortis setting in. For Crabbe and Goyle benefit. Rigor stands for stiffness in Latin and Mortis stands for death, so in English it means stiffness death." Draco would have said something along the line of 'Why not just say 'Stiffness Death' instead of 'Rigor Mortis''. However Draco was too entranced by the horrid sight before him to question Tsukiko. Draco noticed both Crabbe and Goyle looked at the corpse before them in total horror. He was surprised that they could still do as Tsukiko say in their current state. Tsukiko continued. "Now. Watch carefully. We are going to do a incision at the thoracic cavity. Copy what I do exactly."

Severus was fascinated. Severus took no enjoyment seeing his godson and snake being mentally tortured. However he was intrigued by this clever form of mental torture. He said to Rin Tohsaka neutrally, who was beside him. "So what is the purpose of this? What does this achieve?"

Rin said with a smile while observing the dissection. "To show Draco. Crabbe and Goyle, that I am the real mastermind behind Tsukiko training. Show them that I'm at the top of the pecking order."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said with scepticism. "By forcing them to dissect a dead creature?" Severus already knew this was a form of mental torture for his snake, but he wanted a detail explanation from Rin Tohsaka. He wanted to know how she thinks.

Rin half looked at him and smiled from the corner of her mouth. "Trying to pick my brain? Severus. I can already tell, you knew and recognise this form of torture. But allow me to explain in detail. There are many types of people in this world. Most of them are unable to harm cute and adorable beings like puppies and kittens. You also have those that cannot stand truly disgusting creature and things. Of course you will have strange one like Tsukiko and myself. Whom have no qualm on experimenting on cute or disgusting creature. If it further our understanding of magic." Rin then pointed towards Draco and said. "Draco and his henchmen fell under the category of 'Cannot stand disgusting creature'. So I have them dissect Erkling." Rin then cackled and continued. "And we are about to see them crack."

Severus then heard Crabbe screamed and watched him plunged his hand into the open abdomen of the Erkling and ripped out it's kidney.

Tsukiko Potter shouted in panic and admonishment. "Crabbe! You can't just rip out the kidney like that!" It was then Crabbe screamed again and ran out of the room. "Crabbe! Crabbe! Come back here! Don't run off with that kidney!" It was then Severus saw Goyle threw up. Tsukiko said with annoyance and frustration. "Ohhh Goyle! Don't throw up into the cadaver!" Severus could not help but smile at the unfolding chaos. It was then Severus noticed Draco stood completely still and had a glaze look in his eyes. Severus could already tell that his godson was in shock and his body had come to a complete stand still.

Severus then heard Rin chuckle and said to him. "After today. Draco and his henchmen will never question me again. As you can see this is the most effective method of establishing you dominance and leadership even over someone as stubborn as Draco." Severus already had an idea or two on what he could use this for. Severus showed his true smile for once.

(Line break)

Potion class

It was Tuesday morning. Cedric Diggory was not looking forward to professor Snape class. Professor Snape entered the class like an malevolent wraith. He smiled at him and the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students.

Severus said to them with the same sadistic smile. "Today we will not be brewing potions. Today we will be doing something... different." Cedric could feel the tension rise within the classroom. He had to resist the urge of just bolting out of the classroom and scream like a lunatic from the top of his lungs. Cedric along with the rest of his class became increasingly worried when professor Snape brought out a basket with something moving within it. Cedric swallowed hard and braced himself for the worse. When professor Snape took off the top cover, he almost screamed in fright. However what he saw within the basket confused him greatly. There were at least a dozen puppies and kittens within the basket whining and mewing adorably.

Cedric had to pinch himself to make sure this was not a dream. Soon he heard girls making cooing noise at the adorable collections of puppies and kitten. Cedric could not believe it. Severus Snape brought puppies and kitten into class, was like professor Dumbledore French kissing 'You-Know-Who.' It was disturbing in the extreme. It was then professor Snape said to them. "I want you to form a group of pairs and take a kitten or a puppy each. Then I want you to dissect your chosen puppy and kitten with the provided scalpel. Be sure to remove each organs carefully and leave the heart till last. You may begin." Professor Snape smiled maliciously at them, as Cedric along with the rest of the class turned pale white.

Headmaster office

Hogwarts security was a nice and cushy job for a certain gargoyle. He sat there all day, guarding the spiral staircase at all time, only time he moved out of the way, was when someone said the correct password to him. It was Tuesday afternoon. As usual he was guarding the staircase, when a veritable storm came towards him. The new secretary Glenda Goodwitch along with Minerva McGonagall. Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. The gargoyle took one look at Glenda Goodwitch expression and promptly moved out of the way. The gargoyle thought to himself. 'Screw this shit. I ain't standing in the way of that!'

Albus Dumbledore was relaxing in his chair reading the latest report from his supporter, when the door was blasted opened by... Minerva McGonagall! She along with with Glenda Goodwitch and Pomona Sprout glared at him angrily. Professor Flitwick shook his head at him as if he was saying 'I told you so.' Albus almost ducked under the desk when the three angry women walked up to his desk. Before he could say anything.

Minerva McGonagall cut him off and snared angrily. Her Scottish accent stronger then ever. "Do something about Severus. Albus!"

Albus looked nervously at Minerva and everyone else and croaked out. "Sorry Minerva. I have no idea what your talking about. What did Severus do?"

It was Pomona who snarled angrily this time. Albus never knew the gentle Hufflepuff could snarl. Pomona said to him angrily. "Albus! Severus has traumatized ten of my Hufflepuffs, did you know what he had them do in potion today! He want them to dissect puppies and kittens! For the love of Merlin. Albus. PUPPIES and KITTENS!"

Minerva then said angrily. "I swear Albus. If you don't do something. We WILL!"

Albus was now sweating and said nervously. "Please ladies. Calm dow..."

Glenda Goodwitch said coldly. "Severus Snape has created nearly twenty new cases in a single day for me. This will take almost six month at best to sort out."

Flitwick then added. "Albus. You have to get rid off Snape! The number of potion NEWT attendance is at a record low. Soon it will only be Slytherin taking the potion NEWT, even my Ravens are terrified of him!"

Albus said with panic. "Please calm down everyone. I cannot fire Severus. I will talk some sense into him. Please..."

What Glenda Goodwitch said next surprised everyone. "Have Severus Snape come and see me for counselling. I'm confident I will get to the bottom of his 'issues'..." Albus felt cold sweat when Glenda glared at him. "or would you prefer another 'alternative'."

Albus sighed and said in defeat. "I will order Severus to attend your counselling."

Glenda then looked at everyone and said to them. "Is that satisfactory for everyone? Although I cannot divulge into Severus personal past. I can give progress report. I will get result within two month."

Albus watched as Minerva and Pomona nodded grimly at Glynda. Flitwick then said to them. "Well. I wish you the best of luck. However I think everyone will agree if progress is not made. Then I will file an official complaint with the school governing body and the Ministry."

Minerva said after Flitwick. "So will I!"

Pomona then said. "Same here. This has gone far enough!"

Albus could only bury his face into his hands at this. Severus had dig his own grave. Albus would do what he could to safeguard Severus job. He still need Severus for many future endeavours.

After the professors had gone. Albus once again looked through some of his report. There had been a spate of miscast Blasting Hex. There was no information on why the wizard and witches involved cast the hex in the first place. What they had in common were, casting of the hex in enclose space. The hex was so powerful, it had turned them into nothing more then red paste. Their wands were blown to ashes. However one thing stood out for all of them. They all had documents and letters pertaining to a group called the 'Veiled Heritance'. Albus wondered if there was foul play involve, some of his follower seemed to think so. However there was nothing else that would indicate who was responsible, even if there was, it would have been destroyed by the Blasting Hex. Albus sighed and said to himself. "I'm getting too old for this."

(Line break)

Much later that day. Albus heard a knock on his door. He said loudly. "Come in." Albus smiled as Ron Weasley entered his office nervously. He said to the young man with a grandfatherly smile. "Ahh Ron my boy. Come, sit. We have much to talk about."

Ron said nervously. "Good day to you Professor Dumbledore. How can I help you. Sir."

Albus smiled at Ron and said. "Before we start. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Ron said with a strain smile. "Thank you sir. I would love one." Ron popped the lemon drop in his mouth and winced. It was REALLY sour.

Albus said to him. "Now. Ron my boy. I will like to apologise. I was hesitant when you told me Rin Tohsaka was dark. However now, I'm convince she is a most dangerous dark witch."

Ron said with hope. "Sir, does that mean you're going to expel her!?"

Albus said to Ron. "Oh most certainly! However my hands are tied. I cannot expel a student so easily. Even so, it need to be serious enough for the ministry to snap her wand." Albus leaned forward and continued. "Ron my boy. This is were I need your help."

Ron said with enthusiasm. "Anything sir! Tell me what you need me to do."

Albus said to Ron. "I need you to stay close to Miss Potter. She will need someone to guide her back to the light. After I rid the Tohsaka from Miss Potter life. She will be confused and alone. I need you to stay close to her and stay in her good grace..."

Ron interrupted. "But I'm already friends with her! If the..."

Albus said patiently. "Ron my boy. I need you to lay low. Don't antagonise the Tohsaka. I suspect Miss Potter has been told by the Tohsaka to distance herself from you. Don't give them an excuse to alienate you from Miss Potter. So please. Ron my boy. Don't attack the Tohsaka openly or say bad thing about them in front of Miss Potter... until I expel the Tohsaka from Hogwarts."

Ron smiled and said. "Yes Sir Dumbledore. I look forward to the day when that dark witch is expelled... Sir you sure there is nothing I can do to help?"

Albus thought for a moment. "Yes there is. Keep an eye out on anything that might incriminate the Tohsaka, if you need any help. Come and see me. Also I will see about that Quidditch position after the Tohsaka are gone." Albus once again gave Ron a grandfatherly smile.

After Ron Weasley was gone. Albus began to think of a way to alienate Rin Tohsaka from Miss Potter. He would find an excuse to see her alone, with a mind altering hex or two he would be able to speed up the process. Albus sat back and smiled to himself. Things were beginning to look up.

Ministries of Magic office

The office was a mess. Paper stewed everywhere. Cups smashed. Even the Kneazle kitten plates were smashed up. Dolores Umbridge was in a fit of rage, as she smashed another plate against the wall. Dolores already placed a silencing charm on the room, as she screamed in rage. "Damn you impure whore! Damn you Tohsaka! How dare you sully our great nation!" Dolores ranted and raged once more before she sat herself down onto her seat. She scowled as she saw the main culprit that had threw her into rage. It was a report on Rin Tohsaka, confirmed report and testimony of her apprenticeship to Salazar Slytherin. The girl was untouchable, revered by both light and dark. More so then 'The Girl Who Lived'. What had angered Dolores the most was the girl's heritage, she was a half Japanese. A filthy half breed! Beast! Uncontrollable Animal! And Salazar Slytherin had chosen HER! In her anger, Dolores had her supporters send some 'letters' to express their opinion of her.

However the filthy half breed had killed almost all of them! One of her wizard barely survived, while his brother was turned to paste by the explosion. The wizard conformed to her that a raven with red eyes delivered a normal letter. There was no magic on the letter, there was nothing, but as soon as they opened the letter, they were engulfed by a massive explosion and fireball. The wizard she question was burned beyond recognition. Both his arms and legs were nothing more then burned stumps. Dolores did him a favour and put him out of his misery.

Dolores lost many talented wizards and witches that day. Dolores swore she would find a way to bring that whole family down if it was the last thing she does. Damn Salazar Slytherin and who ever else ally themselves to that half breed bitch.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I have to admit it is slow going for now. Next chapter will move further along into the cannon. Next chapter will address 'Tracing' and some new elements within my fic. Now onto the review.**

**Greyjedi449t: Yes. I will most certainly be writing the event between Zelretch and Helga, That story will be revealed at the end of year 2.**

**coronadomontes: There are more movements in the shadow. Just wait till you see what I got setup in year 3.**

**rickyp01: Good point. When you mentioned this. I imagined Shirou being related to William Wallace. Shirou in a Scottish kilt shouting 'Freedom' at the top of his lungs. Which could cause major amount of misunderstanding, but seriously, the goblin are impressed and shocked because Cu Chulainn and Arturia Pendragon were heroes that were suppose to be dead 1500 to 2000 years ago. They ain't going to be impressed with Shirou being a descendent of anyone. But thanks for that suggestion, it gave me the mental image of Shirou going 'Braveheart' on the Scottish highland. **

**Suzululu4moe: I got a lot plan out on Arcueid part, believe me you will like what I got plan in the future. The twin got their pride as a prankster. Rin and the twin will go at each other for a while. Vlad Tepes Impalement is a horrifying execution method that involved a slow and gruesome death. There was only one other execution that I find even more horrifying then Vlad Tepes impalement, and that's the Viking Blood Eagle. So it's justified that Cedric should be very worried.**

**harlequin320: during start of first year, I debated if I should have 'Scutters' 'Tachikomas' or 'Kryten' in this fic. Scutters was too low tech for my taste. Kryten would have made the story into a crack fic. Funny. Yes. However not at all serious. Also I got WAY too many cast to juggle. I got to avoid adding more character if possible. **

**Mwkillkenny84: The senile Dumbledore I've created won't know a demon summoner if you slap him in the face with them. Meeting between Helga and Zelretch will be revealed at the end of year 2, as promised, can't say any more without spoiling the story ;)**

**Hakurei no Miko: I tried not to disappoint. There will be more Saber time in the future. There is more focus on Rin and Saber in year two. I won't downplay the nasuverse character, and Tsukiko will not be overpower, for a VERY VERY long time (I know what your saying about the overpower harry character). However I do have to tweak Saber a little bit to match her now human status and age.**

**deacon94: glad you like it. I will try and make more omake in the future if I can think of any funny one's.**


	15. Chapter 14- Counselling Heir of Slyther

**Chapter 14- Counselling. Heir of Slytherin and Mad Bludger.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Due to some real life issue, there will be noticeable delay in my update. Although this is something I will strive to fix. My apologies for those who look forward to the new update. One good news is, chapter 15 is already done, I will post that within a week or two from this one. With some luck chapter 16 should be done soon after. Again my apologies for the lateness, real life have gone out of control on my end, and that needed to be fixed. Hope you enjoy chapter 14. **

Hogwarts corridor

It was a glorious day for Severus Snape as he smiled at the passing students. He smiled happily as they scrambled and moved out of his way in haste. However he was a bit troubled yesterday, when professor Dumbledore informed him, that he would need to attend counselling with Glynda Goodwitch. Naturally he ignored professor Dumbledore 'wise' advice.

As Severus was making his way through the corridor of Hogwarts. Glynda Goodwitch moved next to him. Severus raised an eye brow at the stern witch. Severus thought, if not for Glynda physical appearance, he honestly would have consider Glynda was related to McGonagall.

Glynda said to him with a neutral tone much like his own. "Professor Snape. I hope you remember our appointment this evening. We have much to talk about."

Severus almost smiled. However he kept his expression neutral and said with an emotionless tone. "Is that what you thought? Sadly I will have to inform you. That I am a VERY busy man. I do not have time for your... counselling"

Severus noticed Glynda narrowed her eyes at him. He also noticed Glynda control over her expressions were far better then McGonagall. Glynda said to him. "Professor Snape. This is mandatory. Professor Dumbledore already gave his permission and you must attend."

Severus could not hold back his smile. He said to Glynda. "Unfortunately for you, I do have a choice, and I chose not to attend. Good day Miss Goodwitch." Severus walked passed Glynda Goodwitch and left her behind, he assumed the 'Counsellor' was turning red in anger. Severus was proud of the fact he knew how to push peoples buttons. He also knew there was nothing anyone could do to make him attend Glynda Goodwitch counselling session.

Severus never saw the dark and malicious smile on Glynda Goodwitch expression.

Glynda Goodwitch counselling room

It was the very next day, that Severus found himself laying on the couch in one of Glynda Goodwitch counselling session. Severus thought back to yesterday evening.

(Flash back)

_It had been a long day for Severus. He was relaxing and drinking his favourite fire wine, when he heard a knock on his door. Severus frowned and thought. 'Who was knocking on his door at this time?' He answered the door and was met with complete utter horror._

_The 'Man' wore eye catching blue robe. He had spiky dark curly hair, he had dark blue eyes filled with... love and joy!? Severus was flabbergasted by the happy and cheerful aura that was coming from the man. Severus had many encounter with all types of people during his time as a Death Eater. Lestrange sheer madness and utter loyalty. Carrow cruelty and sadism or Voldemort madness and charisma. This 'Man' before him radiate happiness, joy and... hope!? Severus felt true fear. He focused his will into resisting the madness before him, not even Occlumency was working against this... Thing. Severus was convinced. If Voldemort unleashed the killing curse on this 'Man'. This 'Man' utter joy and happiness would most certainly nullify the killing curse. This man was practically radiating puppies and kittens._

_Severus was brought out of his thought when the 'Man' said to him. "Hi. professor Snape. I'm doctor John Dorian. Your new mental health counsellor. Miss Goodwitch asked for my help. And my professional opinion is... You need a hug." Before Severus could react. He was hugged by John Dorian._

_Severus was in shock and said with a tone of fear. "Please... let go."_

_However John Dorian took a deep breath and whispered to him. "You smell like a father figure."_

_Severus winced in disgust and groaned. Severus swore he would someday return the favour and get back at Glynda Goodwitch._

(Flash Back)

Severus saw a faint smile on Glynda expression. He said to her with a tone of anger. "You are the most devious, sadistic and evil woman I have ever met in my entire life."

Glynda Goodwitch said to him with a smile. "Severus. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and returned to his neutral tone. "Let's get this over with. I can assure you. I do not need... counselling."

Glynda gave him a neutral expression and said professionally. "As you wish. Tell me about your parents."

Severus replied with an undertone of sarcasm. "My father was a drunk that beat my mother and myself. He care for nothing except his next bottle. My mother was a neglectful woman, she left me as soon as I graduated Hogwarts." Severus watched as Glynda penned down something on her note book. Severus was intrigued to find Glynda using muggle pen and paper.

Glynda said to him. "How does that make you feel? Your mother leaving you and your father. I assume you left your father soon afterwards."

Severus replied with a bored tone. "I felt nothing for either of my parents, even after all those years., I still feel nothing for them, nor do I want to." Severus watched as Glynda scribbled more words onto her notepad.

Glynda said to him. "Tell me about Lily Potter nee Evan."

Severus winced slightly before he suppressed that reaction a split second later. However he was uncertain if Glynda saw his reaction. He said to her with a controlled tone. "I knew Lily before we attended Hogwarts. We were best friends. She was the one good thing in my life."

Glynda said to him. "What of James Potter?"

Severus had to suppress his sneer. He said heatedly." James Potter was a jock and a bully. I have nothing to say about him!"

Severus felt his temper rise. However this had not stopped Glynda from asking more question. She said to him. How does it feel to have your best friend and first love married to your worse enemy?"

Severus scowled and said angrily. "I rather not talk about this!"

Glynda then said to him. "Are you in love with Tsukiko Potter?"

Severus leaped off the coach. He said with absolute outrage. "What!? why in the name of Morgan Le Fey would you ask that question!?"

Glynda answered him casually. "Why? All those detentions, unfair treatments. You have gone out of your way for her. Professor McGonagall thought you have transferred your infatuation from Lily to her daughter, someone who was very much like her and still alive. Does her green eyes remind you of Lily? Professor Snape."

Severus scowled and snarled at the woman before him. Severus no longer kept his feeling hidden. He said with anger. "This discussion is over! I will not answer to you or your questions!"

Just as Severus was about to leave. Glynda said to him. "I apologies for my last question. Professor Snape. At least now I know for certain that you care about Tsukiko Potter."

Severus spun in surprise. He said with suspicion. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Glynda smiled at him and said. "It's on your expressions. You showed surprise when I mentioned professor McGonagall thought you transfer your infatuation from Lily to Tsukiko. Then you showed me disgust and anger when I asked if her green eyes reminded you of Lily. If you were infatuated with Tsukiko Potter, which you are not. You would have shown anger or fear when I mention professor McGonagall suspicion. Likewise you would have shown longing or desire when I mentioned Tsukiko green eyes." Glynda smiled victoriously and continued. "The human expression can show the truth a lot more effective then Legilimency."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and said with exasperation. "You met Doctor Cal Lightman. Have you not?"

Severus saw surprise on Glynda expression. She said to him. "You knew him as well!? Small world."

Severus said with annoyance. "That man is a bloody tosser..." Severus continued reluctantly. "And possibly the only muggle I respect."

Glynda said to him with a smile. "I will agree with you on that. Even thought the session is suppose to last a lot longer then this. I'm surprise by the amount of progress we have made. Consider what a difficult man you are." Severus rolled his eyes as Glynda continued. "I expect to see you again in three days time..." Severus sneered at her presumption. Glynda raised an eye brow and said to him. "or would you prefer the company of Doctor John Dorian."

Severus paled and said with a tone of annoyance. "You are the most devious, sadistic and evil woman I have ever met... I will see you again in my next session."

(Line break)

Glynda smiled as Severus left her office. She soon made her way to her private chamber. Glynda took out the communication stone and waited. Soon an image of a man shrouded in flame appeared atop the communication stone.

The flame shrouded image said to her. "Report. Agent Goodwitch."

Glynda said to the image. "Severus Snape is not suitable for us. He cares deeply for Tsukiko Potter and in turn her family, the Tohsaka. I advise against our allies from recruiting him. He will turn against us in a heartbeat."

The flame shrouded illusion said to her. "Such a shame. Our allies could use his talents. Especially after their recent lose."

Glynda said to the image. "Perhaps it will be best if I inform our allies of the situation."

The flame shrouded illusion replied. "That will not be necessary. Stay at Hogwarts and observe the Tohsaka and their allies. Until next time. Agent Goodwitch. For the purity."

Glynda replied. "For the purity. Minister."

(Line break)

Gryffindor Girls dormitories

It was a horrible day today for Tsukiko. She caught the flu that had been going around. For all the wonders and achievements the wizard world had made, they still did not have a cure for flu. If it was a cold. It would have been fixed with a pepper up potion. Tsukiko laid on the bed as Hermione, Rin and Arturia got ready for class.

Tsukiko became extremely worried when she was left completely alone with Rin. Tsukiko said nervously. "Umm. Rin-oneesan, don't you have class today?" you're going to be late if you stay here any longer."

Tsukiko could see that infamous fake smile as Rin looked down at her. Rin said to her with an over joy tone. "Don't worry about me, Tsukiko-chan. After all, it's the master's job to take care of their apprentice. I got just the thing for your flu. I got this secret recipe from my old master, Kotomine Kirei. It worked on me, I'm certain it will work on you as well."

Tsukiko was already feeling very unwell. Tsukiko turned white as a sheet when Rin brought out a bowel of extremely red and orange Mapo Tofu. The very colour of the food before her send warning bells through out her being.

Rin said to her with a malicious smile. "Kotomine Mapo Tofu will guarantee to cure you of your flu and I will be more then happy to feed it to you personally."

Tsukiko knew what Kotomine Mapo tofu was like. She had seen it once within Shirou's memories. Tsukiko knew without a doubt that this dish would indeed drive the flu away. However she also knew it would most certainly kill her in her weaken state. Tsukiko watched as Rin dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it closer and closer towards her mouth. A single drop splashed onto her bed cover and burned a hole through it.

Rin noticed the burn and said casually. "Oh. Don't worry about that. It only burn through cloths."

Tsukiko tears welled up in her eyes as the spoon moved closer and closer to her mouth. She prayed for someone to save her. Her prayer was answered when Rin screamed in surprise. Lancer had materialized behind Rin and slapped her in the back of her head, almost spilling the Mapo Tofu.

Lancer said to Rin admonishingly. "Don't bully Tsukiko-chan. Specially when she is sick. Seriously, what kind of adult feed Kotomine Mapo Tofu to a child."

Rin growled and rubber where she was hit. Rin said angrily to Lancer. "Butt out Cu Chulainn! Tsukiko-chan will recover quicker once she finish this bowl of..."

Lancer had cut Rin off by grabbing the scuff of her collar. Lancer lifted Rin off the ground. The entire time Rin was cursing and kicking. Lancer said to Rin with a tone of annoyance. "I swear, ever since Tsukiko-chan brought you back as a twelve year old. Your mentality has also regress to that of a twelve year old. Act your age! Rin. Not your shoe size!" Lancer then promptly threw Rin out of the room.

Although Tsukiko was glad to be rescued. She knew Rin would get her back later for this, just as Tsukiko was about to slump further into her bed. Lancer said to her with concern. "Tsukiko-chan. Why do you let Rin get away with this. If you talk to Arturia or myself..."

Tsukiko smiled weakly at Lancer and said. "I can't." Tsukiko could see Lancer frown in concern. Tsukiko continued. "I had a nightmare yesterday. In that nightmare, I woke up on the same hospital bed when I was six years old. First thing I did was call out to Mama Arcueid, Rin and everyone else, but no one answered me, no matter how much I asked or cried out." Tsukiko felt tears flowing down her cheek, she continued. "When I realized I was alone. Truly alone. I cried, it hurts so much. Rin promise to adopt me. Mama Arcueid want me as her daughter..."

Lancer gently embraced the feverish Tsukiko. He said to her in a gentle tone. "Shh, A leanbh. It's only a dream. You're not alone." Lancer could feel Tsukiko sob and tighten her grip on him. As if she was afraid, he would disappear if she let him go. They stayed like this for some time. Lancer had gently broke away from the embrace. He lifted Tsukiko right hand and showed her the Command Crest. He said to her. "If you ever feel lonely or scared, look at the Command Crest on your right hand. This is the proof of our connection. The promise that I will always be with you." Lancer saw Tsukiko smiled and he smiled along with her.

Tsukiko said to him. "This is why I love you so m..." Tsukiko lost consciousness afterwards.

Lancer gently tucked Tsukiko into bed, before he left the bed room. Lancer found Rin stood beside the entrance, deep in thought. He said to Rin. "I guess you heard all that." Rin nodded without looking at him. Lancer stood next to Rin and said to her. "I heard what Tsukiko did and you have every right to be angry, but Tsukiko is a child, she make childish decision and mistake. You on the other hand. You're an adult, despite your current body." Lancer then ruffled Rin's hair. Rin turned towards him and growled. He ignored Rin's anger and continued. "Tsukiko looks up to you and she loves you dearly, so forgive her already." Lancer could see a glimmer of tears within Rin's eyes, just before she used her second true magic and teleported from the corridor. Lancer smiled as he astralised and stayed close to Tsukiko. Lancer would be there for Tsukiko, when she wakes up.

(Line break)

It had taken almost a week for Tsukiko to recover from her flu. Hermione saw some changes in attitude and relationship between Rin and Tsukiko. Before Tsukiko flu, Rin would always seemed to be angry and upset with Tsukiko. Hermione even saw instances of Rin tormenting Tsukiko, instances that would scare her speechless and made her wonder if Rin was a dark witch. However during Tsukiko fever, Rin had been watching over Tsukiko, Hermione almost had a heart attack when she saw tears welled up in Rin's eyes. Everything gradually got better after Tsukiko flu. There was still time, when Rin would punish Tsukiko, but they would always make up soon after and the previous tension was long gone.

Hermione was on her own. She decided to further her training on Occlumency. Her training with this branch of magic was coming along nicely. However there was an incomplete feeling within her Occlumency, it almost felt like something was missing. Hermione shook her head and continued with the training. Hermione was certain, she would find the reason behind this soon enough.

Tsukiko was shocked to find many get well cards and presents that was sent to her, through out the entire time she had the flu. It made her really happy to know that so many people cared about her, even if she didn't know them as well as she should. She even got cards from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. All three wished her to get well soon and take over the lessons from Rin. Tsukiko was surprised to get a present from Ron. However when Rin saw Ron's present, she took it and said she would personally inspect the present.

The very next day during breakfast. Rin opened Ron's present before his very eyes and ate the chocolate frog that was meant for her. Ron was incandescent with rage and almost started a spell battle against Rin. It never started as Ron was held down by the twins. Relation between Rin and Ron were at a all time low after that.

(Line break)

It was almost two weeks since Tsukiko flu. Arturia had only just finished her practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Arturia was not happy with Wood. He made her and everyone else in the team practice in pouring rain. Arturia was wet, muddy and miserable. She walked through the corridor, not realizing the trail of mud she left behind.

Arturia stopped when she heard a purring noise from behind. Arturia turned and came face to face with Mrs Norris. There was a time when Arturia thought she would love all cats and lions unconditionally. However this cat was pure evil. Arturia disliked the skeletal grey cat instantly, she also knew the care taker Filch would not be far behind. Just as Arturia was about to make haste and leave the corridor, caretaker Filch cut her off.

Filch snared at her. "Filth!" Arturia noticed Argus Filch still had runny nose, his hair was a mess and he was still wheezing every time he drew breath. His eyes wildly scanned her muddy robe and puddles of water and mud that was trailing behind her. Filch snared. "Mud and filth everywhere. I've had enough I tell you..."

Arturia took out her wand and chanted. "**Scourgify**" Her spell easily cleared away the water and mud on her and the floor. She proceeded to do the same to the mud trail behind her. Once that was done, Arturia turned and said to Filch in a polite tone. "There. Thou shall have no issue..." Arturia was rather concerned when she saw Argus Filch turned deep purple, an ugly snarl came from his throat. Filch said to her with great anger. "Think you're so great! Think you're so clever!" Filch started to moved toward her with menace. Arturia gone into a draw stance, she was ready to draw her sword if need be. Filch snared at her. "In the old day. I would've hung you by your ankles, then beat you..." Arturia eyes narrowed dangerously as Filch raised his hand.

However Filch was stopped when nearly headless Nick shouted in both concern and anger. "Sir Filch! What're you about to do with one of my lion! Cease this at once!"

Filch looked worried and backed away. He said to Nick. "Haven't done anything to the cheeky whelp. Haven't done anything at all."

Nick floated down beside Arturia and said to Filch. "See that you don't, Sir Filch. I hate to see you go after those long years of service, for raising a hand against a student." Nick then said to her. "Come along Miss, allow me to escort you back to the dorm." Arturia could feel Filch hate filled glare as she moved out of the corridor.

There was a moment of silence as Nick escorted Arturia. After another moment, Arturia bowed to Nick and said in a polite tone. "Thank you, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. If there is anything I can do to repay this debt. I will be honour for the opportunity."

Arturia noticed Nick looked very flustered and he said to her. "Please Miss, just Nick will suffice. This is the first time a student used my full title. Beside, I have saved Filch as much as I have saved you. Miss Pendragon."

Arturia looked at Nick inquisitively and said. "Oh?"

Nick furthered explained. "Miss Pendragon. I had lived during a time when king still have knights. I recognise that stance anywhere. It is good to see the new generation still keep up with the old tradition." Nick paused for a moment as if he was reliving an old memory. He continued. "Ahh yes. I was getting off topic. Anyway, Filch is an all right fellow..." Arturia gave Nick a speculative look, questioning the ghost judgement. Nick noticed this and coughed uncomfortably. He continued. "Maybe not so all right fellow, but he does do his job well, even for a squib. It was no surprise he lost his temper, when you used magic to clean up the mess. Something he could never do."

Arturia thought for a moment and digested what Nick said. She said to Nick. "I see. Why does Argus Filch work here? If he hated magic so much, why not work in the muggle world?"

Nick laughed and said with mirth. "Surely you jest. How can living and working for muggle be better then working in any part of the magical world!?" Arturia had to restrain her sigh of disappointment. She had forgotten, most of Magical Britain and Europe were blind to muggle achievements. Nick continued. "Beside, Argus Filch want to use and learn magic. He has been grasping any and all cures for squib. The poor man, always heart broken when every and all attempt failed one after another."

Arturia would have been a bit more sympathetic if Filch was a nice person. However Arturia knew that Filch was the sort that tend to find the solution to his problem at the bottom of a bottle, on more then one occasion, she could smell strong whisky and wine on the man. Arturia said to Nick. "Still, it might have been better if Filch lived with muggle, instead of tormenting himself like this. If he lived away from other magical instead of being constantly reminded of his short fall. He might have found another way to grow, another way to live and be happy."

Nick looked contemplative and thoughtful. Nick said to her. "Hmm. Perhaps. Despite how you look, you are a surprisingly intelligent and philosophical young lady. You know. My five-hundred death day party is this Halloween. I like to invite you and your friends. What do you say. Miss Pendragon."

Arturia smiled and said to Nick. "I will be honoured to accept your invitation. Sir Nick. I will most certainly attend. However I cannot promise on others. My little sister Tsukiko has other obligation on Halloween." Arturia felt saddened. Halloween was the day Tsukiko parents were murdered. Rin and everyone planned to visit her parents grave on that day.

Arturia noticed a look of sadness and understanding on Nick expression. Nick said to Arturia. "I thank you for taking your time out for me. It was truly inconsiderate of me to take you away from Miss Potter on that very difficult day..."

Arturia smiled and said to Nick. "Sir Nick. I will attend your death day party. We have ways to be there for your party and be with my sister Tsukiko. You have my words."

Nick and Arturia smiled at each other and bid each other farewell when they reached the entrance of Gryffindor dorm.

(Line break)

31st October 1992

Time flew. Halloween came around in a blink of an eye. Arturia and Rin made their way towards the dungeon during evening feast. Arturia wished to keep her words with Sir Nick and attend his five-hundred death day party. Rin came along for academic study, she wanted to know more about those 'Ghost' or in her own words, 'Copies' of the original.

Arturia was glad Tsukiko and Hermione had not came along. She wanted Tsukiko to have as much fun and joy as possible today, Tsukiko deserved to be happy. Arturia smiled as she pictured Tsukiko ate and be merry at the Halloween feast. Arturia saw the massive pumpkins, she even heard the staff hired skeleton troupe to play music for the dinner event. Arturia mood had sombre, when she remembered what they had to do later tonight. Rin and herself were going to visit Tsukiko parents grave, to pay their respect along with Tsukiko.

Arturia and Rin soon arrived at a very large and roomy dungeon. Black candles lit with ghostly blue flame. The room was filled with hundred of translucent ghosts, giving the room a gloomy grey mist. Sharp scratching sound filled the room, they came from the ghost musician with rusted musical instruments, musical saw and so on, the orchestra played their music on raised platform.

Behind the black velvet drape, Nick greeted them with a fake mournful tone. "My dear guests... Welcome. Welcome. So good that you could come." Nick took off his plume hat and bowed to them.

Arturia said politely. "Thank you for inviting us, Sir Nick. Allow me to introduce you to the head of house Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka."

Rin bowed like a royal court lady and said with a smile. "It is a honour to be here, at you five-hundred death day party, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

Nick smiled happily and said with joy, which he tried to make sorrowful. "Thank you. Miss Tohsaka, I must say, you're much more polite then what the rumour say about you. It must had been an exaggeration when Professor McGonagall compared you to a Viking sailor."

Arturia could see an angry twitch on Rin expression. Arturia said quickly. "Sir Nick. Why not show us around and introduce us to the many fine lords and ladies here."

Nick seemed surprised for a moment and said with embarrassment. "Oh dear me. Where are my manners? Most certainly. Miss Pendragon. Miss Tohsaka. Please allow me." Sir Nick introduced them to a man wrapped in chain, a group of gloomy nuns, whom were surprisingly high spirit despite their appearance. The bloody Barron even raised a goblet to Rin in respect.

Nick soon led them to the buffet table. A long table filled with rotten food. There was a rotten salmon on silver plater, a charcoal black cake, a maggot filled haggis, a wheel of cheese covered in green mould and at the heart of this rotten feast. A big grey cake shaped as a tomb stone with letters written in black tar. Arturia and Rin had seen far worse, they were unfazed by the sight before them. Arturia knew, if a normal student of Hogwarts saw this, they would turn instantly green.

Rin asked Nick. "Why is the food rotten?"

Nick replied. "Oh my apologies. We ghost could just taste the flavour of the food when they rot. However we can only taste very little of the flavour, it's better then nothing." A ghost widened it's mouth to an impossible size and glided over the food. The ghost seemed a little happy when he was done. Nick then said to them. "Oh fear not. I've already asked the house elf to deliver their best edible food for you two."

A pair of House elves then popped into existence with trays of fine, fresh food consist of salmon roes, just baked breads and assortment of fruits. The house elves waved their hands and a bubble of fresh air surrounded them. The house elves bowed and said to them. "Please enjoy your meal. The bubble will hold for half an hour, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call us." The house elves then Disapparated.

Arturia and Rin enjoyed their meal as Nick continued to greet other ghosts. Just as they finished their small meal. Arturia heard a terrified squeal beside her. A ghostly Hogwarts student with pigtails and round glasses looked at Rin with fear.

Rin said to the ghost. "Hello Myrtle. Nice to see you again, unlike our last encounter... when you flew out of the toilet I was using." Arturia felt the room became even colder as Rin put on her trademark fake smile. Rin continued. "I hope you learned your lesson, after our lengthy... discussion."

Myrtle nodded quickly and fearfully. Myrtle said to Rin with haste. "It will never happen again, Madam Tohsaka. I swear I will never cause problem for anyone ever again." Myrtle quickly left the death day party afterwards.

Arturia turned towards Rin and said. "What did thou do to that ghost?"

Rin replied without a care in the world. "I just showed her an alternate reality, one where she lived very 'Happily' with a girl called Olive Hornby. I was surprised that mysteries did not drive Myrtle insane. Guess it works differently on ghost then it does on human."

Arturia almost face-palmed at what Rin had done. That mysteries was Zelretch favourite prank, he had used it on Rin many times. Zelretch would 'download' an alternate Rin Tohsaka memory and behaviour into their Rin Tohsaka. Zelretch then done the same to Luviagelita Edelfelt. The result were Rin and Luvia making out with each other. That lasted until Rin broke Zelretch mysteries and regained control over her own memories and personality. It had taken a while longer before Luvia did the same.

Arturia said with exasperation. "You used Sir Zelretch prank with the intention of driving Lady Myrtle insane. What could the girl had done to upset you so?"

Rin growled. "I was just taking care of myself in the toilet, when that damn ghost decided to pop up between my legs and scream obscenity at me. I almost destroyed half the bathroom in my panic, before using the old vampire's favourite mysteries. She deserve to go insane after what she put me through." Arturia could only sigh at Rin reaction.

It was then Nick stood on the podium and said loudly to all those who attended the party. "Thank you..." However before Nick could say any more. The sound of hunting horn sounded off in the distance. Almost all the ghosts in attendance started to whisper excitingly. Nick however, looked extremely annoyed and said with a sigh. "Oh, here we go."

Spectral horses galloped into the room from all four side. The horses were ridden by headless horsemen. They had rode into the centre of the party, many ghosts clapped and cheered at their arrival. One rider gone to the centre of the dance floor and rode up before Nick, his bearded head under his armpit. The large rider leaped off his horse gracefully and landed before Nick while blowing his horn. He then held his head up high, so he could look over everyone. This had caused many to laugh at his antic. The ghost squashed his head back onto his neck.

The bearded horseman roared. "Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in there?" The horseman gave Nick a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Nick said stiffly. "Welcome. Patrick."

The horseman Patrick saw Rin and Arturia. He shouted out. "Live ones!?" Patrick then jumped, a huge fake jump that caused his head to fall off, which had caused the crowd to howl with laughter.

Arturia noticed Nick looked extremely miserable. Nick said darkly. "Very amusing."

Patrick head then said to them from the floor. "Don't mind Nick!" His body picked up his head and continued. "Nick is still upset we won't let him join the headless hunt. But I mean to say, look at the fellow. His head is still attached to his body!" Arturia could see Nick bristle and was about to move to the podium.

Arturia said to Patrick in a diplomatic tone. "Sir Patrick. I can understand why you refuse to let Sir Nicholas join the headless hunt." Arturia could see a look of disbelief on Nick expression. Arturia continued. "However. Sir Patrick. Thou has been extremely rude in forcing thou way into another's party and celebration. Thou has been an ungrateful guest to our host, Sir Nicholas. I will be grateful if thou refrain from being rude and disrespectful." Arturia was a little worried when Nick started to shed grateful tears.

Sir Patrick looked shock. However he soon recovered and said to her angrily. "Look here. Do you know who I am!? How dare you..."

Patrick was cut off by a shout of surprise from his own headless hunt. The voice filled with longing and joy. "My King!" A knight had burst through the crowd. He quickly placed his head onto his neck. The knight then knelt before Arturia, eyes filled with silvery tears. The knight said with sorrow and joy. "My King. It is thou! Thou really here!"

Arturia gasped in surprise, she recognised the ghost before her. Arturia voice filled with emotion. "Sir Dinadan! How is this possible!?"

Dinadan smiled at her and said with an amused tone. "My King. I should be the one asking thou that. As for how I am here, it's Merlin. My King."

Arturia sighed and said. "Should have known."

They were both interrupted by Patrick, he sounded both confused and annoyed. "What is the meaning of this. Who is this wench..."

Patrick was once again cut off. This time by a snarling Dinadan. He said angrily. "Hold thou tongue! If thou insult my King once more, thou will face me in a duel of honour! The one you insulted is none other then King Arthur herself. The one true King!"

Arturia was very concerned, when the room gone completely silent. All the ghost including Sir Patrick looked at her with reverence. Sir Patrick was the first to kneel. He said with unreserved reverence and joy. "Please forgive my rudeness. My King." soon every ghost knelt before Arturia, as they rejoice and celebrated the return of the one true King.

It had taken awhile for Rin and Arturia to convinced every ghost to keep Arturia true identity a secret from the living. Arturia felt uncomfortable dealing with adoration from the living, it was five times worse getting them from the dead.

Rin said to her with a teasing tone. "If I knew you can liven up a party this much. I would have taken you more often to the Clock tower balls."

Arturia turned bright red and said with annoyance. "Rin..."

Rin smiled at her and said mischievously. "Talk about bringing a dead party to life. Perhaps you can bring some of that life into bed later..."

Arturia turned tomato red and almost shouted with indignation. "RIN! Please!" Arturia quickly gathered herself and continued as seriously as she could. "Rin. We still need to visit the Potter's grave, for their anniversary."

This had the instant effect of sobering them up, and brought them back to earth. Rin said with a tint of sorrow. "Yea, we have to be there for Tsukiko-chan. This will be our first time visiting Tsukiko-chan parents." Rin took Arturia hand and smiled gently. "Lets be there for Tsukiko-chan as quickly as possible." Rin along with Arturia disappeared in a multi-colour flash of light.

Corridor opposite the girl's toilet

Filch was not having a good day. Then again there was never a good day for him. Filch mumbled curses as his ever faithful familiar mewed at him. He said with a mad delight. "Ahh my sweet. What did you find? More rule breaker I hope."

Filch arrived at where Ms Norris was and picked her up. He said to her. "What did you find?" Filch was puzzled when he looked into a mirror. He said with confusion. "Who put a mirror here?" However his thoughts was cut off when a pair of massive glowing yellow eyes looked at him through the mirror. Filch and Ms Norris frozen in terror at the horror they saw within the mirror.

31st October 1992

Godric's Hollow Cemetery

Hermione could not believe how versatile the second true magic were. She would have marvelled at this magic, if not for the sombre atmosphere. Hermione along with Rin, Arturia and Tsukiko were here at the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. Hermione along with everyone else dressed in black. Originally Tsukiko tried to dissuade her from coming along. However Hermione was stubborn and wanted to be part of Tsukiko life, she also wanted to pay her respect to Tsukiko's parents.

As they approached the entrance to the cemetery. They were greeted by Satsuki and Lance. Satsuki handed a bouquet of rose and lily to Rin, before Satsuki embraced Tsukiko lovingly. All of them made their way to the Potter's grave. Hermione was almost brought to tears when everyone paid their silent tribute.

Rin said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan, we will wait for you by the entrance." Tsukiko nodded with glimmer of tears in her eyes.

As Tsukiko laid the bouquet of rose and lily on the grave. Hermione wanted to stay. However Rin dragged her along and gave her a look. Hermione understood that Rin wanted her to leave Tsukiko alone.

Hermione along with everyone except for Tsukiko waited at the entrance of the cemetery. The silence was stifling. Hermione could no longer stand the silence and said to Rin in quite whisper. "Rin, why did we leave Tsukiko-chan alone like that? Shouldn't we be with her."

Rin smiled sadly at her and said quietly. "Hermione. Tsukiko-chan come here every year. She spends time alone and tell her parents what she did that year. For Tsukiko-chan, this is a very private and personal time."

Hermione thought deeply. If it was her who lost her parents, she had no idea how she would react to that, could she be strong like Tsukiko and move forward? Hermione said to no with a tone of sadness. "Tsukiko-chan is really amazing. I don't know what I would've done if I lost my parents."

Rin smiled at her. "Yea, she is." There was a short pause between them, before Rin continued. "Hermione, believe it or not. You're pretty amazing yourself. You're stubborn, head strong, set in your own way, always doing what you think is right, don't listen to anyone else who might have a different opinion then you."

Hermione was getting annoyed and her left eye began to twitch in frustration, she said to Rin with an undertone of annoyance. "Rin, those don't sound like compliments."

Rin ignored her comment. Rin smiled and said to her. "You remind me of a certain red headed moron."

Hermione bristled and said angrily. "Don't you dare compare me to Ron Weasley!"

Arturia quickly said to her. "Hermione. Rin meant someone else. Rin was talking about Shirou Emiya..." Hermione calmed down and noticed Arturia turned slightly red. Arturia continued. "He's our beloved red headed moron."

Hermione was confused when Rin and Arturia blushed bright red and looked away from her, before Hermione could ask what sort of relationship they have with Shirou, Tsukiko returned. Satsuki along with Rin and Arturia gave Tsukiko a heartfelt hug.

After everyone were done hugging Tsukiko. Hermione hugged Tsukiko and said with an emotional tone. "Tsukiko-chan. I will always be there for you. I promise I will always be at your side."

Tsukiko was puzzled by Hermione action and what she said. She was even more confused when both Rin and Lancer gave her sly smiles. Tsukiko put those thoughts behind her, as she along with Rin, Arturia and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitories with Rin's second true magic.

31st of October 1992

Hog's Head Inn

Severus was doing the one thing, he had never done, since he joined Hogwarts as it's potion professor. Severus was currently drinking and socializing with some of the staff of Hogwarts. Since he started his counselling with Glynda Goodwitch, he had many session with her, recently she suggested that he socialize and talk to his fellow colleague.

Severus suppressed a sigh as he listened to Hagrid complained about his slain roosters. He honestly tried to 'comfort' the half-giant, an attempt that had failed utterly as the half-giant sobbed loudly into his tanker. Severus had his respite much later when the half-giant fell asleep on the table.

Just as Severus was about to leave the table. Glynda Goodwitch sat down next to him. She shouted to the bartender. "Aberforth. The usual please."

Aberforth shouted back. "One Martini, shaken, not stirred. Coming right up."

Glynda turned towards him and said with a small smile. "How are you finding the party. Enjoying yourself?"

Severus looked grimly at Glynda. He said neutrally. "This is hell and you put me here." Severus almost snarled when Glynda smile seemed to widen a little, very little.

Glynda said to him while sipping the Martini. "Trust me Severus. This 'little' socializing is doing you a world of good for your reputation and standing with the other staff." Severus was about to make a comment when Glynda interrupted him. "Everyone begin to notice our session is working. There are less students coming to me for counselling because of you. Thank you for that by the way." Glynda added the last part with a sarcastic tone. "A few staff even convinced you have become a better professor."

Severus said with a sneer. "Miss Goodwitch. The only reason why any of this is working, is because..." Severus shuddered at the memories and continued. "Of that 'thing'. I will put it bluntly. You blackmailed me into cooperation. Where in Merlin forsaken part of the world did you find 'it'?"

Glynda said to him with that infuriating smile. "Oh, you mean Dr John Dorian or JD for short."

Severus said in monotone. "I will never call that thing by name."

Glynda ignored him and continued. "You know JD is a very popular doctor and he's a miracle worker. There was this one time, he sung 'Kumbaya My Lord' on the hospital broadcast. Twelve comatose patients woke up and left the hospital in a hurry."

Severus had to suppress the sheer disgust and sarcasm in his voice. "That made everything so much better. I wonder why they left in such a hurry." Severus thank every deity that Albus never met 'it'. Severus dread to think what 'it' could have done to the death eater during Voldemort reign of terror. Severus could almost picture 'it' talked about love, puppies and kittens while his former fellow death eater begged for swift death and a quick end.

Severus was saved from his own imagination by Flitwick, as the diminutive professor rushed into the pub. He shouted in panic. "Everyone come back to the castle at once, we got a problem!" Severus along with Glynda quickly made their way back to Hogwarts.

(Line break)

Severus stood before the petrified form of Argus Filch and his familiar Ms Norris, their face forever locked in terror. Severus along with all the other professors tried to figure out how this had happened. Severus was puzzled by the message on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

THE TRUE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN HAS RETURNED

Severus was confused along with the rest of the professors. He knew the whole school were going to gossip about this first thing in the morning. It was a group of students who had discovered Filch and the message. Severus was worried, he knew who was going to get the blame for this. Severus quickly made his way towards his laboratory, he needed to find everything he could find on the chamber of secrets.

31st of October 1992

Unknown location

Four cloaked figures along with four house elves apparate into the secure room. The Hufflepuff cup along with an ancient house elf waited for them. The cup also known as one of Hogwarts founder, Madam Helga Hufflepuff had made an urgent summon to the four representative, when she found out the chamber of secrets had been opened.

It was Cho Chang, representative of Ravenclaw who had spoken first. "Madam Helga, is it true the chamber of secrets has been opened?"

Helga said with a sad tone. "Yes my dear. I'm afraid this is no hoax. Argus Filch petrification was all the evidence I need."

Percy said with confusion. "What kind of creature petrified Filch and why?"

Helga said with a sigh. "It was fortunate Argus Filch and his familiar were only petrified. I believe Mr Zabini has the answer, judging by his expression."

Blaise Zabini for once looked extremely worried and said with a tone of fear. "It's a Basilisk. King of serpents. It's gaze possess the power to kill. It also make sense for the founder of Slytherin to have such mystical creature at his command."

Helga said with a sadden tone. "Yes dear. It is a Basilisk. However it never belong to Salazar Slytherin." Blaise looked confused and was about to ask what she knew. However Helga interrupted him. "Blaise my dear. I promise I will tell you all, what truly happened between Salazar and myself. However there is matter of life and death, we need to discuss. If this goes on, another child will die, just like that time almost fifty years ago. When the chamber was first opened."

Cedric Diggory said with alarm. "Then we need to inform the Ministry and close the school down! With a Basilisk on the lose. The safety of the students come first!"

Percy Weasley along with Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini agreed with Cedric. However Helga said to them with trepidation. "I'm afraid that will not work, My dear. Albus will fight tooth and nail to keep the school open. There are too few evidence to suggest the Basilisk was involved. Even if I were to make a personal appearance."

Cho Chang said with confusion. "But why would Sir Dumbledore oppose to closing the school? Shouldn't the safety of the students come first?"

It was Blaise who replied. "It's his standing, Miss Chang. Sir Dumbledore reputation and standing has been damaged due to that troll incident last year. If he shut down the school due to the Basilisk. His position within the ICW and Wizengamot will not survive."

Cedric said with a tone of anger. "And what's going to happen when someone gets killed!? No amount of position will bring the dead back to life!"

Blaise sighed and said to Cedric. "I suspect those in position will do what headmaster Dippet had done when a student died on his watch. He placed the blame on someone else. One Rubeus Hagrid."

Percy Weasley said with shock. "Hagrid!? He couldn't hurt a fly! How did they blame him in the first place!?"

Helga said to them. "Percy dearest is right. Hagrid is innocent of that poor girl's death. They blamed him, because he harboured an Acromantula he called Aragog. However I know the girl was not killed by the Acromantula, she was killed by the gaze of the Basilisk."

Blaise said. "Did we not have a representative back then? The representative should have pointed out the inconsistency."

Helga replied. "Blaise dear. We did not have a representative for the Slytherin back then. There was a candidate, but there was something very wrong with the head boy Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was a period of time, that I was blind to the happening of Slytherin house, and I will never know if that girl could have been saved if we had a representative."

Percy came out of his thought and said. "Madam Helga. They're going to blame Hagrid again aren't they?"

Helga said Percy. "I'm afraid so my dear. However this time, I will not lose another student to that monster. This is why I called you all here." All four representatives paid rap attention to Helga. Two house elves apparate with two boxes. Helga said. "Within those boxes contain amulets that that will protect it's user from the killing gaze of the Basilisk. However it will not stop it's petrifying gaze."

Cho Chang picked out an amulet from the box and said to Helga. "Madam Helga, how does this amulet stop the Basilisk killing gaze?" The amulet was an unassuming silver chain with an amber cat eye gemstone within a silver frame.

Helga said to them. "My dear. The amulet create an invisible lens or barrier before your eyes. So you're never looking directly into the Basilisk eyes."

Blaise said with surprise. "Wait a moment! To defeat the Basilisk gaze, all you need is a transparent barrier?"

Helga said to Blaise. "No my dear. A simple barrier or glass panels will never stop the killing gaze. Only mirror or a distortion heavily saturated in magic can stop the killing gaze of the Basilisk. Those amulet create a magical barrier of my design, one that will stop the killing gaze. However even with my knowledge. The petrification property of the gaze eluded me." All were silent as everyone digested what Helga said. Helga continued. "To protect the students. I need you all to somehow distribute those amulets."

Cedric smiled and said with an upbeat tone. "Leave this to me. Madam Helga. I have a cunning plan."

Blaise said with a smirk. "Please do tell. Baldrick." Almost everyone looked at Blaise with surprise. Blaise said with mock annoyance. "Just because I'm a Slytherin. Does not mean I do not enjoy muggle television show 'Blackadder'."

Smile and laughter soon broke out among them with the exception of Cho Chang. She said with confusion. "What's 'Blackadder'? What's a television?" Cedric explained his plan to everyone.

(Line break)

1st November 1992

Hogwarts dinner hall

Tsukiko was worried. She along with Rin, Arturia and Hermione were greeted with whispers and fearful gaze within the dorm and along the corridor. When they reached the dinner hall, a harsh silence had fallen over them. It was unnerving even for the stoic Rin, as a slight frown appeared on her expression.

They ate their breakfast in silent. They tolerated the stares and occasional whispers. They soon finished their breakfast. Just as they were about to leave and enjoy their day back at home, something unexpected happened. Professor McGonagall stopped them with a grim expression.

Tsukiko was puzzled, only a handful of professors stayed at the weekend to keep order among the students. Professor McGonagall was one of the professor who always took the weekend off. It was a surprise to see professor McGonagall here.

Professor McGonagall said to Rin grimly. "Miss Tohsaka. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you... alone. Please follow me."

Tsukiko already sent a mental message to Lancer. Tsukiko didn't need to say anything to Rin as they looked at each other in the eyes. Tsukiko knew without a doubt Lancer would keep Rin safe. As soon as Rin left with professor McGonagall. Tsukiko along with Arturia and Hermione were swamped by loud talk and concerned Gryffindors. They soon heard about Argus Filch and Mr Norris petrification and the message that was left on the wall.

Headmaster Office

Rin had avoided meeting the old meddler alone, with help from Gringotts and Satsuki, she managed to turned down all meeting alone thus far. However at this moment, something serious must had happened for the old fool to ignore the official warning Gringotts had given him. Rin was not concerned in the slightest. She had many tricks up her sleeve, and she knew Lancer would be close by. The meeting would not be as alone as the old fool would have liked.

Rin followed professor McGonagall diligently. They soon arrived at the entrance to the headmaster office. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. Professor Dumbledore shouted. "Come in. professor McGonagall. Miss Tohsaka."

Rin almost sighed in annoyance when the old fool gave her a grandfatherly smile. He then said to professor McGonagall jovially. "Minerva. May we have some time alone. It is a rather sensitive matter between Miss Tohsaka and myself." Rin was able to read the hesitation on professor McGonagall expression.

McGonagall said with slight confusion. "As you wish Albus."

As professor McGonagall left the office. Rin said with a fake smile. "What can I do for you today? Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said to her with the same grandfatherly smile. "Why don't we start with what happened last night. Where were you and what were you doing? Miss Tohsaka."

Rin was confused, what had happened last night to warrant the attention of the faculty. Rin said with a confuse tone. "Arturia and myself attended Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington death day party. After the party, we retired to our dorm. You can ask Sir Nick if you wish."

Rin noticed the old fool lost some of his smile. He said to her. "Last night our caretaker Argus Filch and his familiar Ms Norris were found petrified. Our best effort could not undo the curse. The message left behind cast suspicion on you, the apprentice of Salazar Slytherin."

Rin thought for a moment. She said to him. "I can say without a doubt, I have nothing to do with the petrification of Argus Filch and Ms Norris. Also what possible message could implicate me to their petrification?"

Dumbledore said to her. "A message was left on the wall. The chamber of secret has been opened. The true heir of Slytherin has returned. The message implicated you. The apprentice of Salazar Slytherin."

Rin felt a headache coming on. Rin could not believe the old fool assumed she was the 'heir' just because she was the old blood sucker apprentice. The title of 'heir' should belong to Arcueid or even... Rin involuntary shudder at the thought of the old blood sucker's other 'granddaughter'. Altrouge Brunestud. Vampire Princess of the Dead Apostles, Eclipse Princess of Black Blood, Master of Blood and Contract. Rin knew without a doubt, neither princesses were here. However Rin had no intention of informing the old fool of what she knew or correct his mistake. Instead Rin focused on the real purpose of this meeting.

Rin said with a fake smile as she slipped a jewel from her sleeve into her right hand. "Professor Dumbledore, as interesting as the event last night were and your baseless accusation. Can we get to the real reason why you wish to see me. After all, we both knew what you tried to do to Miss Satsuki Yumizuka. There was a strict restriction on meeting me, Arturia or Tsukiko alone."

Rin noticed Dumbledore smile seemed to became more radiant. He said with an innocent tone. "Miss Tohsaka. You made it sound as if I have some dark and nefarious plot. I assure you, what happened between Miss Satsuki and I were just minor misunderstanding."

Rin charged her jewel and said with a wide smile. "Professor Dumbledore. Then perhaps you can explain why all the portraits are empty and your ever faithful familiar are not here with you." Rin readied her jewel as Dumbledore lost his cheer and smile.

However the room suddenly came to life as all the previous head masters and mistresses returned to their portraits. A bright flash of fire had suddenly appeared on the stand beside Dumbledore table. A dazzled and bewildered phoenix looked around the room in confusion. Rin would have thought this was a trick of some sort. However the old fool looked very confused and was in a state of shock.

Rin put away her jewel and said with a fake smile. "My apologies. Professor Dumbledore, for my rudeness. If there is nothing else, I will be on my way."

Albus could only stammer. "Y...Yes. Miss Tohsaka." The child left his office while his mind ran in circle. He could not figure out how she had done this! His authority as head master allowed him to clear the room of all the other former headmasters, ghosts and even Fawkes. It would take someone with a greater position then himself to override his order! Albus felt dread in his old bones when he came to a realization. He thought with horror. 'Salazar Slytherin is in Hogwarts right now! HE overrode my command as a founder of Hogwarts!' Albus had quickly gone to his artefact room and began to search for a way to locate the elusive founder.

Lancer materialized beside Rin as they walked down the deserted hallway. Lancer had been by Rin side the entire time. He was ready to give Albus Dumbledore a massive concussion when the old wizard was about to pull out his wand. However he was saved from that action, when the room came alive. Lancer was honestly impressed with what Rin had pulled off, normally she would have just blown the whole place up with her jewels. He said to Rin. "Good job back there, I don't know how you pulled it off, but that just saved us a lot of trouble and running."

What Rin said next, surprised him. "That wasn't me, I didn't do anything. I was just as surprised as the old fool."

Lancer said with confusion. "If you didn't do that, then who did!?"

Rin replied. "I wish I knew. For now we just have to count ourselves lucky."

Lancer astralised and escorted Rin the rest of the way to Tsukiko and everyone else.

Another secret chamber

Helga sighed in annoyance and said. "Honestly Albus! Your incompetence and thinking befuddle even me!" Helga was able to stop what she knew would be a one-sided massacre of one Albus Dumbledore. She had just unwittingly saved Albus life and a portion of Hogwarts, by countermanding Albus order and returned the former headmasters to their portraits. She even had her loyal house elves apparate Fawkes into the headmaster office. She would need to apologies to the phoenix next time she saw him. Helga sighed deeply once again as she focused onto the wards of Hogwarts and hope to track down the Basilisk.

(Line break)

Tsukiko mind scape

After her confrontation with Albus Dumbledore. Rin had returned to the manor along with everyone else. Hermione was easily distracted when Rin let her lose in the library. Rin along with everyone else entered Tsukiko mind scape. There were many issue needed to be addressed.

As everyone gathered around the table within the living room. Rin noticed Tsukiko was missing. Rin said. "Where is Tsukiko-chan? I wanted some input from her."

Arcueid said to Rin while she stood behind her. "I told Tsukiko-chan to continue her own project and leave everything to me."

Rin replied. "All right, if that the case..." Rin felt cold shiver when she realized what Arcueid just said to her. Arcueid always spend time with Tsukiko when she was around. The only time when Arcueid send Tsukiko away willingly was that one time when she herself screwed up and told a six year old Tsukiko about the Tantric Ritual. Rin continued nervously. "I just remembered a ver..." Rin was cut off when she felt Arcueid placed her hand on top of her head. Rin broke out in cold sweat, when Arcueid started to apply slight pressure onto her skull.

Arcueid said to Rin with an angry and malicious tone. "Do stay. Rin-san. There is much I like to talk about, like how you treated Tsukiko-chan for the past two months. I like you to explain some of the punishment you've planned and anything else I need to know about."

Rin was scared out of her mind. A very angry Arcueid stood behind her, was not a position Rin wanted to be in. Rin looked franticly at everyone before her. They all looked just as nervous as she was, they avoided any eyes contact with her. Rin stammered. "A.. Arcueid-san. I'm sorry, I..."

Rin was cut off again when Arcueid said to her. "I know you are. Which is why I will let you off with a slap on the wrist this time." Rin would have relaxed, but she knew better. Rin knew this was going to hurt. Arcueid then said to Shirou. "Shirou-san, if you'll do the honour please."

Rin's eyes widened in fear as Shirou brought out a very unhealthy red soup with tofu. The very sight of Kotomine Mapo Tofu almost burned her eyes out. Rin with glimmer of tears in her eyes, glared at Shirou. Rin said to Shirou with a tone of betrayal. "Shirou. How can you do this to me!"

Shirou said sheepishly. "Arcueid-san is ALOT more scarier and I'm stuck here with her." Shirou looked very guilty and continued. "I also made improvement to the Kotomine Mapo Tofu... umm, enjoy?" Rin wanted to strangle Shirou with all her twelve year old might. However she was pinned down by Arcueid both physically and emotionally.

Arcueid said to her. "I will consider this matter settled when you finish that bowel of Mapo Tofu. Bon appetit!" Rin was in tears as she moved the first mouthful of that awful dish to her mouth.

Twenty minutes later. Rin was laying face down on the table. Her mouth was burning, her tongue was numb and painful, snot ran freely from her nose and her eyes kept gushing out tears. Worse of all, her stomach felt like she had eaten molten lava. Shirou brought her a glass of milk, which she drank eagerly. Rin almost forgave Shirou as relief hit her, that was until she remembered who made that god forsaken dish.

Arcueid sat down and said to them. "Now that's that dealt with, let's move onto the purpose of this meeting. Arturia-san. How did that ghost recognise you? Was it a mistake of identity or the ghost confused you with their version of Arthur."

It was Rin who answered. "I'm not sure how it was possible, but I think the ghost would recognise their version of Arthur. Arturia could very well be their version of Arthur or a VERY close version of him or her."

Arcueid said to Rin. "I assume you have a theory. Please explain."

Rin said. "It was a theory I have from observation and minor examination of the ghosts within Hogwarts. They possessed a special trait known as soul sight. It allow them to see the soul of the individual. I suspect their ability when I overheard a conversation between Sir Nick and professor McGonagall, where he commented her soul had not changed much since her time as Hogwarts student. Anyway I will not bore you all with the details. Suffice to say, ghost can recognise each other and living being through their soul or spirit. I suspect Sir Dinadan saw Arturia soul and recognised her."

Shirou said with concern. "Rin. If they have this ability. Does that mean they can see us within Tsukiko soul. Won't they tell Dumbledore of this."

Rin shook her head and said. "Our situation is a bit unique. If they could see, they made no comment. As for Dumbledore. Sir Nick assured me, no wizard can compel them to speak and they are not tied to Dumbledore or Hogwarts."

Lancer said to them. "Well that's good, one less thing we have to worried about. However it still doesn't explain how Sir Dinadan was convinced Arturia was his King."

Rin sighed and said. "I have no explanation for that, except..." Rin paused for a moment and continued. "This is all Zelretch fault. Which could very well be true in this case." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon the talk turned towards the usual issue of Dumbledore's meeting. The petrification of Argus filch and his familiar. They discussed various issue along with stepping up their security measure and further research into chamber of secrets.

Tsukiko workshop

Much later that day. Rin found Tsukiko examining an ancient book. Tsukiko was using her wand to gently levitate and turning a page within the book. Rin waited for Tsukiko to be done with the delicate process. Once Tsukiko was done. Rin said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. Can I have a moment of your time?" Rin smiled when she saw Tsukiko jumped in her seat.

Tsukiko quickly turned in her seat. She said with a stammer. "Ma... Master! Y.. You surprised me!"

Rin sighed. "Tsukiko-chan, oneesan will be fine. You don't have to keep calling me master any more." Rin saw Tsukiko fidget nervously. Rin continued. "Tsukiko-chan, what do you know about the chamber of secrets."

Rin could see Tsukiko was deep in thought, possibly shifting through various books within her mind scape. Tsukiko said to her. "Very little Mast... I mean Rin-oneesan. All the books mentioned were a chamber build in secret from the prying eyes of every other founder. The room said to be similar to Room of Requirement and yet to be discovered Room of Hidden Things."

Rin nodded and said. "Pretty much what I expected. I didn't expect to find the location of the chamber from books." Rin thought for a moment and decided to change the subject. Rin said to Tsukiko while examining the ancient book laid before her. "Speaking of Books. What are you studying?"

Tsukiko replied while examining the ancient tome. "A book that was found near the original Horadric Cube. The person who wrote the book was said to be the last of the Horadrim. Named Deckard Cain. There are several other artefact that came with the book. However the progress is pretty slow. This book was written in a dead language that required me to go through at least five other dead language to translate the content."

Rin smiled. "Good thing you're a walking library. What have you found out so far."

Tsukiko replied. "This book is a complete encyclopedia of the demon kind and their origin. I've only translated a section on why demon need anchor and summoner to remain within this world. It said something along the line of the world rejecting the foreign present of demon, since they are both unnatural and alien to the world of 'Sanctuary' or our present dimension."

Rin said with shock. "Gaia's rejection!"

Tsukiko looked at her with surprise and said with a tone of realization. "Of course! No one ever figured out why demon fade away if not anchored with ritual or summoner constantly supply them with magic. They never knew about the effect of Gaia's rejection!"

Rin face palmed at another realization. Rin said with annoyance. "Actually. Tsukiko-chan. YOU came across Gaia's rejection every day."

Tsukiko was confused. "Huh?"

Rin explained. "Your tracing or Shirou tracing is just as alien as those demon to Gaia. And here I thought it was just Shirou being Shirou. That he managed to pissed of this world's Gaia."

Tsukiko said to Rin. "Rin-oneesan. No one can fault you for thinking that. Shirou-oniisan E-rank luck and his ability to attract trouble is legendary even..." Tsukiko became depressed and continued. "compare to me."

Rin said with a smirk. "Lets try something." Rin '**Project**' a knife and laid it on the table. Rin said to Tsukiko. "'Project' a knife like this and then 'Trace' one exactly like it, then lay them on the table." Rin watched as Tsukiko did as she asked. Three knifes were placed on the table. Rin and Tsukiko continued to perform '**Structural Grasp**' on each knife and watched for deterioration.

Ten minutes later. The '**Trace**' knife had broken up into motes of light. Rin said with relief. "Well. At least this proves Gaia's rejection only apply to 'Tracing' alone and nothing else. Who would have thought Shirou have more in common with the demons of burning hell then normal human."

Tsukiko said to Rin with a laugh. "Come on Rin-oneesan. That was mean even for you. I still say it's Shirou bad luck and tendency to attract trouble that got Gaia's notice."

Rin snorted. "That would not surprise me one bit. Makes me wonder if Gaia will reject Shirou if we bring him back, or knowing his luck. Gaia will only reject his brain and leave the rest of his body alone."

Tsukiko said with mock shock. "Shirou-oniisan got a brain!?"

Rin laughed. "Good point!" They both laughed for a short time. Rin got her laughter under control and said to Tsukiko with a smirk. "Tsukiko-chan. Shirou was listening. Wasn't he?"

Tsukiko nodded. "He was listening till we both laughed at him."

Rin smiled. "Tsukiko-chan. You did that on purpose."

Tsukiko nodded with a smile. "Yep. It's really fun teasing Shirou-oniisan."

Rin hugged Tsukiko and said with joy. "I'm so proud of you. Tsukiko-chan." Rin meant what she said. Rin was really proud of Tsukiko. Rin hugs tightened a little as she continued. "Tsukiko-chan. I'm sorry for how I behaved for the past few month..."

Tsukiko said quickly. "Rin-oneesan. It's..."

Rin cut her off. "Tsukiko-chan. Please don't interrupt me." There was an awkward silence as Tsukiko did as she requested. Rin continued. "Tsukiko-chan. You should know how difficult it is for me to admit any wrongdoing or mistake on my part. You know how proud and stubborn I can be, but I want you to know. How I behaved for the past few month was wrong on my part. I may get angry at you Tsukiko-chan, but I will never hate you or leave you. You're my precious little sister. My family, so don't cry any more. All right." Rin could hear slight sob from Tsukiko as the young girl she embraced tried her best not to cry.

Later that day. Tsukiko and Rin returned to the manor with a smile.

6th of November 1992

Hogwarts corridor

It was late in the evening. Colin Creevey just came out of his detention with professor McGonagall. Ever since his camera was confiscated. Colin had became a ghost of his former self. He had planned to take picture of Tsukiko Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart and even Rin Tohsaka.

As Colin wandered back towards the Gryffindor dorm, he saw a magical camera on the floor before him, like a hungry man who had just discovered a buffet. Colin leaped for the camera with tears in his eyes. He looked through the camera lens, testing the shutters, when he heard a strange noise behind him. Colin turned while still looking through the camera lens and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Colin Creevey was petrified while he wore the expression of shock and terror.

7th November 1992

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Wood was going through tactic and plans for the upcoming match against Slytherin. It was just after Wood finished his lecture. Tsukiko Potter came in and said to the assembled Gryffindor team. "HI. Can I have a moment with Arturia-onee... I mean my sister Arturia."

Wood was anxious and nervous due to the upcoming match. He said to Tsukiko. "Sorry Miss Potter. I still need to go through a few more lectures before the match." Wood ignored the groaning and moaning from his team.

Tsukiko said with a smile. "This won't take long. Captain Wood. I'm here to deliver a new broom to sister Arturia." It was then Tsukiko brought in a large rectangular box. Wood then witnessed the most beautiful broom he had ever seen. It's handle was made of polished ebony. The twigs was made of hazel. It came with foot grips, by Merlin beard, the metal work was goblin made! It even came with its own golden numberplate of '000'!

Wood knew his brooms and this broom was a true masterpiece. However he never heard of this brand of broom named 'Firebolt' before. The eager Gryffindor team were crowding around Tsukiko. Wood said with awe. "It's beautiful! I never heard or seen a broom like it before."

Tsukiko said to them. "You can thank my sister Rin Tohsaka for this. She... umm... persuaded it's creator, Randolph Spudmore to part with his first prototype for support and funding from House Tohsaka. The poor man was in tears. Rin drove a hard bargain." Tsukiko then handed the broom to Arturia. She continued. "Firebolt is a far superior racing broom, compare to Nimbus 2001. So watch out for the Firebolt, they will dominate the market soon. When they become available next year." Wood couldn't help but notice Tsukiko just promoted and advertise the 'Firebolt'.

However Wood felt hope for the first time. He had given in to despair when he learned the Slytherin team somehow managed to upgrade all their brooms, but with this 'Firebolt' and Arturia skill. They would be unstoppable. Wood said with gratitude. "Give my thanks to Rin Tohsaka and thanks on behalf of the Gryffindor team. Lets win the cup this year, everyone!" The team gave a loud cheer and started to prepare for the upcoming match with much enthusiasm.

While everyone were distracted. Tsukiko whispered to Arturia. "Arturia-oneesan. Rin-oneesan said she expect a 'special' reward when you win the match. She said to bring the broom with you." Tsukiko had no idea why Rin would want Arturia to bring the broom. She was about to ask why. However Tsukiko changed her mind when Arturia turned bright red and began to breath heavily.

Quidditch Pitch

Tsukiko sat along with Rin and Hermione beside her. Ron and Neville where a seat behind her. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable being near Rin, his forced smile was a dead give away. Tsukiko really couldn't blame him for the way he was. Rin had gone out of her way to irritate Ron. Tsukiko along with some of the Gryffindors were in the top box, waiting for the game to start. There were whisper of excitement and hope for the upcoming match.

They did not have to wait long. The Slytherin team flew in with their new brooms. Tsukiko heard angry mutter and discussion. Ron said angrily. "Can't believe those bloody snakes got their entire team fitted out with Nimbus 1700. Must have been that snake Draco and his father. Their the only lot with money to burn."

Tsukiko would have sighed. Ron had great eyes for detail when it came to racing brooms and Quidditch, she was somewhat impressed that Ron was able to identify the broom. However that was overshadowed by his lack of marketing knowledge.

The recent release of Nimbus 2001 this year and Nimbus 2000 the year before, had made Nimbus 1700 obsolete within the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Tsukiko knew without a doubt. The person who bought those Nimbus 1700 would have gotten them at a massive discount, due to bulk order and obsolete model. Tsukiko thought for a moment and realized who could have supplied the Slytherin team with the brooms. She was eighty-percent certain it was Blaise Zabini. What Tsukiko liked to know was, what deal did the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Marcus Flint made. However it mattered little to Tsukiko, she was only here to watch Arturia play and cheer her on.

Next moment. The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew in. Arturia flew in formation with the team. Ron then grumbled. "We don't stand a chance. We're still using Comet and Cleansweep!"

Tsukiko almost sighed. It was rather tiresome to hear Ron complain all the time. Hermione said angrily to Ron. "Will you stop complaining! You're ruining the game for everyone! It's the skill of the player that matters, not their broom. Now pipe down."

Ron said with sarcasm. "All right. All right. No need to bite my bloody head off. I'm just saying that's all." Ron then added as an afterthought. "It would had been nice if the team got new brooms like Nimbus 2001, considering we got a rich family like the Tohsaka on our side. Would be nice if they pitched in."

Rin said coldly. "Why should I spend thousands of Galleon on a minor game of Quidditch? Never mind the fact, spending those money on a group of people I don't even know."

Ron said with disdain. "Yeah sure. You're probably the one who've got Slytherin their new brooms anyway. Should have join the Slytherin instead."

Tsukiko was getting really annoyed with Ron. She looked coldly at Ron and said with a hint of annoyance. "Ron, will you stop that. In case you haven't notice. Rin-oneesan bought a new broom for Arturia-oneesan."

Ron was slightly taken back by Tsukiko cold look. However he said. "It's probably just a cheap broom, I never seen..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "Ron. You're starting to annoy me. Please be quite."

Ron felt like he was stabbed in the chest... multiple times. He wanted to argue. If Rin hadn't caused him trouble and blocking his advance at every turn. Ron recalled what Professor Dumbledore said to him. He took a deep breath and said half-heartedly. "Sorry, won't do it again." Ron then saw that infuriating smirk on Rin Tohsaka's face. Ron gritted his teeth while enduring this humiliation. Ron swore, he would have the last laugh in the end.

Rin's mood was almost completely soured by Ron's attitude and behaviour. Rin also could not believe she stooped so low as to had an argument with Ron, an idiotic twelve year old. Rin came to realized she might need to have a deeper look at herself. Rin was brought out of her contemplation by loud cheers and shouts of encouragement from... The Headless Hunt!? Rin was very disturbed when they started to perform cheerleader dance and used their 'heads' as Pom Poms. A couple even held up banners declaring their love and loyalty to Arturia. Rin noticed she wasn't the only ones baffled by this. Majority of the student bodies and all the faculty seemed to have difficulty with the scene before them, at least until they ignored reality and returned to the Quidditch match before them.

The crowd watched with anticipation as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Arturia kicked down and accelerated towards the centre of the stadium, leaving the Gryffindors and Slytherin team far behind.

The commentator Lee Jordan shouted in excitement. "Will you look at that! The Gryffindor new seeker left those slimy Slytherin in the dust, even with their new brooms. The Lion of Gryffindor superior broomstick is truly a beautiful piece of work. Wonder what she had to do, to get a broom like that!" Unbeknownst to Lee Jordan or anyone else. Arturia had turned bright red, she knew what Rin would be asking for when when they're alone. Arturia honestly thought Rin was joking when she suggested 'Pole dancing' with a broom idea. Arturia was brought out of her thought when she heard screams from the Gryffindor top box, where Tsukiko and Rin were watching the match. Arturia blood turned cold when she saw Tsukiko fell from the top box.

A few minutes earlier. Tsukiko watched as Madam Hooch blew the whistle to start the match. Tsukiko smiled as Arturia flew high up towards the middle of the pitch at a terrifying speed. The speed of the Firebolt had stunned majority of the top box into silence. Tsukiko noticed Ron had a slack-jawed expression and was completely lost for words. The commentator even heaped praises on the new broom. Tsukiko was certain this publicity stunt would improve and raise the Tohsaka share in the Firebolt company.

Tsukiko was not paying attention and was almost hit when a rogue Bludger gone straight for her face. Tsukiko had barely dodged the high speed iron ball. Screams of panic and shouts of disbelief could be heard, when the Bludger smashed through chair and wooden structure of the top box behind her. Tsukiko had originally thought this was just an accident, a fluke. However she realized something was very wrong when the Bludger turned sharply and came straight at her. Tsukiko was about to take out a conical shaped Fire Opal. A newly designed C-grade shape-charged explosive jewel that would be more then enough to blast the Bludger out of the sky.

However Tsukiko was not the only one to see who the Bludger was aiming for. Ron Weasley jumped in front of her and shouted. "I got this!" Tsukiko almost swore as Ron blocked her line of sight. She was about to tell Ron to move out of the way, when she heard a horrible 'snap'. Ron screamed as the Bludger had broken his arm. Tsukiko barely had enough time to '**Reinforce**' her arms. She caught the Bludger and prevented it from hurting her. However the momentum and the force of the Bludger pushed her off the top box. Tsukiko saw the expression of shock on Rin and Hermione as she began to fall to the ground.

Tsukiko knew she was in trouble. It was not a problem for her to cast spells to slow her decent or even make it safe for her to hit the ground. However the real problem was the Bludger that was turning towards her. It was determine to smash her into the ground. If she had chosen to slow her decent, the Bludger would hit her, before she could deal with it. If she deal with the Bludger first, she would not have time to cast the spell before she hit the ground. Before Tsukiko could chose either action, she was snatched from mid air by a scarlet and golden blur. The Bludger smashed into the ground at full speed. The Bludger missed it's target as Tsukiko and her saviour zigzag in the air.

Tsukiko along with her saviour landed on the pitch. Tsukiko soon recognised who had saved her. Arturia held her bridle style, a look of concern on her face. Arturia said to her franticly. "Tsukiko, are thou hurt? Are thou all right?"

Tsukiko said. "I'm all right. Arturia-oneesan. I managed to 'reinforce' my arms, so I wasn't hurt."

Arturia smiled, she let go of Tsukiko and moved in front of her. Just as the Bludger shot off into the sky. Arturia said to her. "Stay behind me Tsukiko-chan." The Bludger turned sharply in the air and once again accelerated towards Tsukiko.

Blue motes of light appeared across Arturia body. Her clothing changed into her silver and blue battle dress. Arturia pulled back her right fist covered in silver gauntlet. She put all her strength into her right fist along with 'Prana Burst' as she punched the Bludger. The resulting impact caused the Bludger to deform and lose it's shape. The force of Arturia punch then launched the Bludger away from it's intended target. The Bludger impacted the ground, it skidded for a moment, before it bounced off the ground and into the stadium wall. The force of the impact took out a section of the wall.

It was then Madam Hooch blew the whistle and stopped the game. Many within the stadium were stunned into silence by what had transpired within the stadium. Many whispered of mad Bludger aiming for Tsukiko life, many whispered of dark plots and return of Slytherin Heir. However one red head Gryffindor girl said with admiration. "She's a knight." Many began to mutter loudly at the attire of Arturia Pendragon. The mutter soon turned to cheers as the Headless Hunt shouted words of praise and encouragement.

Hermione and Rin were already on the pitch running towards them, both girls looked extremely worried. Rin shouted in concern. "Tsukiko! Arturia! Are you two all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tsukiko said to them. "I'm fine, Rin-oneesan. We're fine..." Tsukiko then suddenly shouted in panic as she looked towards the Firebolt. "Oh no! For the love of Root! The Firebolt is on fire! It's on fire!" True to Tsukiko's words. The hazel twigs on the Firebolt were burning up.

Rin cursed, she shouted. "**Aguamenti**!" Rin put out the fire and cursed loudly at the damaged Firebolt.

Arturia said in panic. "I'm sorry Rin! It must have overloaded when I channelled Prana Burst through the broom."

Rin sighed, she knew without a doubt, Randolph Spudmore would be crying tears of blood if he found out his prototype racing broom caught fire. She should be able to fix it somehow. She really didn't want to deal with it's crying inventor. Once was bad enough, when she forced him to part with this 'Firebolt' prototype.

Soon many students joined them on the pitch along with some professors. Madam Hooch checked Tsukiko franticly along with Arturia. She said to them. "Miss Potter. Miss Pendragon. Do either of you feel any pain or numbness?" Both girls assured Madam Hooch, that they were fine and were not injured. Madam Hooch said with frustration. "In all my years. Never have the Bludger attack a spectator. I swear to you, I will get to the bottom of this."

Marcus Flint flew down onto the pitch with Oliver Wood following after him. Marcus said to Hooch. "Madam Hooch. Can we resume the game. Slytherin is leading 40-0." Marcus gave a nasty smile when he saw the burned broom and Arturia. Marcus continued. "I will like to finish this as soon as possible."

Before Hooch could say anything. Oliver Wood interrupted. "Hung on! A rouge Bludger just attacked a member of my house, and our seeker lost her broom. We need time..."

Marcus smiled maliciously and snarled. "That's not my problem. You know the rules as well as I do. Clocks ticking and you better..."

Madam Hooch shouted. "Boys! That is quite enough!" Madam Hooch glared at Marcus Flint and said angrily. "Not another word Mr Flint. You will not antagonise your opponent or I will start deducting house points." Madam Hooch then looked towards Oliver Wood. "Mr Wood. Please be ready to resume the game, as soon as we find a spare Bludger. The game will only stop when the Snitch is caught."

Madam Hooch heard a soft cough from Arturia. She said to her. "Madam Hooch. I already caught the Snitch." There was a moment of silent as Arturia took out the Snitch from her breastplate.

Marcus shouted with disbelief. "How!? When!?"

Arturia said nonchalant. "When I was rescuing my sister. I saw the Snitch and grabbed it. However I needed to deal with the Bludger first. Thus I had no time to inform anyone, that I had caught the Snitch."

Arturia was caught by surprise when Wood hugged her. He said happily. "We won! We won!" The much bigger boy picked up a very flustered Arturia as all the Griffindor students joined him in celebration. They threw Arturia into the air again and again, much to Arturia chagrin.

Wood was over the moon as they celebrated their victory over the Slytherin, so it was completely unexpected when he felt a painful pinch on his butt. Wood screamed in surprise and pain. He turned around in surprise and was shocked to find an extremely angry Rin Tohsaka. She wore a face that could rival professor Snape. Wood stuttered in fear. "Wh...what!? Wh... Why did you pinch my butt!"

Rin hissed. "Don't you EVER touch my Arturia! She is MINE. If you ever do that again. I will make you suffer."

Wood could not understand why Rin Tohsaka was so angry at him. It almost seemed like Rin was jealous and took offence to how close he was to Arturia.

They were interrupted when Professor Lockhart rushed towards Tsukiko and said with that insufferable smile. "Miss Potter! Are you hurt! Here! I will have you fixed in a moment." However Tsukiko had already disappeared into the crowd when Lockhart pulled out his wand.

Rin said to Lockhart with annoyance. "My sister was not hurt in any way. So please put your wand away."

Lockhart said with a flamboyant smile. "Mow. Miss Tohsaka. You cannot be certain of that! She might be in shock or hurt in some way, that need an expert like myself to fix!"

Rin felt a headache coming on. However she had a moment of inspiration when she saw Ron Weasley walking towards them. Rin said with a malicious smile. "Well I'm sure everyone will be very impressed, including my sister Tsukiko. If you heal Ron Weasley arm." Rin pointed towards Ron.

Lockhart smiled and said loudly. "Most certainly! I will fix Mr Weasley arm in a jiffy!" Ron Weasley paled when he heard what Rin and Lockhart said. Ron tried to run away, but ended up tripping over his own foot. He paled even further and had to suppress a scream of agony when the trip jarred his broken arm. Lockhart seemed completely unconcern and said to Ron. "Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

Ron shouted in fear. "Get away from me! You bloody quack! Someone stop him!"

Lockhart said with a smile. "The boy is clearly delirious from the pain. Now." Lockhart waved his wand.

Rin smile widened when she saw Lockhart's botched spell casting. Rin was truly happy to see Ron broken arm flopped around like a rubber eel. Lockhart had just removed all the bones within Ron's broken arm. Ron said in shock. "What did you do!? What happened to my arm!"

Lockhart said with worry and a slightly diminished smile. "Ah. Yes. That can some time happen, but the point is, the bones are no longer broken. Just toddle up to Madam Pomfrey and she will tidy you up. Ahh, have to go. Plenty of fan letter to answer. Cheerio." Lockhart made his escape.

Rin said with a smile. "I love it, when a plan comes together."

Hermione saw everything and heard what Rin said. She said with disbelief. "Wait! You planned that? How can you be so certain that Professor Lockhart couldn't heal Ron's arm?"

Rin said to her. "Hermione. When did you ever see Lockhart successfully cast a spell? His class has nothing but 'theory' and no actual spell casting, even those theory of his were complete trash."

Hermione said with annoyance. "Rin! He is still a professor! He deserve some respect! He was awarded Order of Merlin, third class. He was Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League."

Rin interrupted her just as she was about to go on about five times winner of Witch Weekly and inventor of Occamy egg shampoo. Hermione jaw almost hit the floor when Rin showed her a certification of Order of Merlin, second class. Rin said to her. "Hermione. I was awarded for achievement beyond the ordinary by the ministry, for being the apprentice to the old vampire. They would have awarded me Order of Merlin, first class. If I disclosed the where about of said old bastard. Although I was declared as the 'Root of all evil' by the Dark Force Defence League. I wonder why." Rin said the last part with a tone of sarcasm.

Hermione mumbled. "But. But. How!? Why!? That's..." Hermione brain overloaded as she muttered incoherently.

Rin said to Hermione with a serious tone. "You know why. Hermione. The world is not as clear cut or clean as you thought. What I showed you the other day should be clear enough. I will say this once and only once. Lockhart is a fraud. He is not a professor in my eyes. He is not even suitable to teach anyone, let alone children. I hope you wake up from your infatuation sooner, rather then later." Rin left Hermione on a rather soured note, as she rejoin the celebration with Arturia and Tsukiko.

Unknown location within Hogwarts

Within one of the secret chambers of Hogwarts. The golden cup know as Helga Hufflepuff laid dormant. Once every few days, Helga would go to sleep, to think, to dream, to reminisce the past. Her dream took her to the distant past.

(Flash back)

_Helga laid motionless on a large soft feather bed, many house elves worked franticly to keep her comfortable, many of those house elves had sombre and sad expression. They all knew she was dying and there was nothing that could be done for her. Ironically, it was her near death that had called back her dearest friend, Zelretch. She always knew the imposter who claimed to be Salazar Slytherin was not her Zelretch. However the imposter had wrought much harm and damage to their great work here at Hogwarts. The imposter even managed to poison her. She had never seen Zelretch so worried or so old, so different to his usual self. Helga felt tired and sleepy, she drifted off into a deep slumber._

_Helga was woken up by a frantic voice, that was not directed at her. Helga was between wakefulness and dream like fog. However she heard the conversation clearly. That voice belong to Zelretch. "Save her. I know it's within your power to grant that wish. Yuuko."_

_Everything was blurry, but she was able to see Zelretch with a tall woman with exotic look of the far east. The woman named Yuuko said to Zelretch. "You know the rules, Zelretch. Helga Hufflepuff cannot pay for this wish, and you cannot pay for her wish by yourself."_

_Zelretch said angrily. "Damn the rules! There must be something you can do."_

_Yuuko said coldly. "Those 'Damn' rules are there to keep the balance. Without those rules, chaos and destruction will be unavoidable. Everything will fall apart. You know this. Zelretch!" Yuuko sighed. "However you are right. There is a way. I need to speak to Helga... alone."_

_Zelretch growled. "As you 'wish'. Call me when you're done." Zelretch disappeared in a flash of multi colour light._

_Yuuko said to her. "Hello Madam Helga. I take it, you heard all that."_

_Helga said with a weak and raspy voice. "Yes. Please excuse Zelretch. He's not normally that rude."_

_Yuuko smiled. "Not to worry, Madam Helga. Zelretch and I never really got along. I would normally introduce myself properly. However time is short. The price of your wish must be paid on your part as well as Zelretch. For this wish to come true, you will lose your freedom, you will never be able to leave Hogwarts for as long as it stands, and you will perish should Hogwarts lose all it's magic or be completely destroyed. Knowing all this. Do you still want to make this wish?"_

_Helga smiled. She said with conviction and warmth. "Yes. I always love teaching. I love every children that came through those halls. I love the sparkle within their eyes when they learned something new and wonderful, and most of all, I love their laughter. I want to be here to protect them. I want to be here to see them grow into respectable and wonderful adults."_

_Yuuko smiled warmly at her. "Then I will do everything in my power to fulfil your wish." Yuuko then called for Zelretch._

_Helga felt much weaker then before, her consciousness fade in and out. She saw Zelretch took out a beautiful golden scabbard decorated with blue enamel. The scabbard radiated with unrivalled dignity and nobility. It was the most beautiful item she had ever saw. Zelretch handed the item to Yuuko. Yuuko said something to Zelretch as she proceeded to draw magic circle on her prized cup._

_Helga was barely hanging onto consciousness when Zelretch said to her. "Helga. Everything is going to be all right. I promise you." The last thing Helga saw, was Zelretch glowing blue hand reaching for her._

(Flash back)

Helga had woken up from her sleep. It had been many years since she dreamt about that day. Helga smiled deep down. There was never a day gone by, that she regretted making that wish, even thought she lost her sense of taste, smell and feel. It was made up for with centuries of joy and happiness. She was able to watch great wizards and witches grow up and in time send their own children to be taught at Hogwarts. She had lived many life times doing the thing she loved, and she knew without a doubt. She would live many more life time doing the same.

**A/N: Done. This chapter took a bit longer then I would have liked, hopefully I didn't miss anything important. The next chapter is already written down, just needed to be typed up and checked. Before I go onto the review, I need to put in a few note.**

**Dr John Dorian or JD: Yes. Our favourite doctor from Scrub. I always wondered what the meeting would be like between JD and Severus. JD is without a doubt, the funniest and fruitiest doctor on any show, great for getting under Severus skin.**

**Doctor Cal Lightman: From 'Lie to me'. To put it bluntly, the guy is an English bloody prick. Respectable, but an arse hole. Cal Lightman specialize in facial expressions, able to tell when a person lie and why they lied through 'micro' expression. He is also know as the human lie detector.**

**Deckard Cain: Last of the Horadrim. A REALLY old guy, that knew everything in Diablo one, two and three. If you got a question about the three prime evil and the four lesser evil, or anything related to demons and their lores, he's the man to go to.**

**Now onto the Review.**

**Time Hollow: Not to worry. This chapter address the problem of Rin getting out of hand. There will be other instances where Rin and Tsukiko will come into conflict. One of those would be Rin going behind Tsukiko back to deal with the problem Vernon left behind. For year four, there will be more serious problem to address by then, wait and see.**

**Greyjedi449t: There will be plenty of action during Christmas period. Next chapter will have duelling between Rin and Tsukiko, look forward to that. As for Christmas, I got something lined up for Lancer. As for Arcueid, it's already planned out.**

**MWkillkenny84: You should pity Hermione. I got someone lined up for her. You'll see at the end of year 2. As for Dumbledore. Something special is lined up for him, but it is still a long way away.**

**Redripper666: It might seem like a lot of enemies, but most belong to the same faction. Trust me when I say this, there are enemies within enemies. I got a few surprises lined up and a lot of them will start to die off at year 3.**

**Ranch14: Type 'red dwarf double Polaroid' and watch the you tube vid. I got my inspiration there.**

**Vangran: Yes. That was a mistake on my part, and I found many more when I did a once over on my chapters. Open office spell check can be a bit off, if you're not careful. Improve version will be uploaded later on. **

**Mernom: The chapter was improved along the way. I'm sort of learning as I write. I will answer as many of your question as I can. Command seal. Yes. It's three use only, however Tsukiko will be reluctant to use them. It work on top to bottom wings then the sceptre at the end. Tracing NP for Tsukiko is dangerous in the extreme due to prana depletion, remember, Tsukiko doesn't have origin and element of swords, which contribute to the cost (In this fic). In a way, you can say Tsukiko is borrowing swords from Shirou, but at a extreme cost. Under normal circumstances, a magus cannot project NP, no matter how powerful they are.**

**I will think about the idea of Minion being dropped into somewhere they shouldn't have being. As for Shirou being someone descendent, that will need some thought, it will be awhile before he's freed.**

**ShadowofAxios: I doubt that. But I think your going to like where I take this in year 3 ;) **

**That's that done. Improve version of the previous chapter will be re-uploaded at some point, until next time.**


	16. Chapter 15 Tohsaka's duel Weasley heist

**Chapter 15 Tohsaka's duel. Weasley heist. The Oracle.**

**A/N: This is an early release. I was going to release this in two or three weeks later, but I decided to release this one way early. So I can focus on the next chapter. Mernom made a mention of throwing the minion into someone 'Home'. That gave me a very crazy Omake, that I will publish in the chapter after this one. Look forward to that. As always, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter.**

Hogwarts Hospital Wards

Ron officially hates Rin Tohsaka. Ron had decided he would never forgive any of the Tohsaka, with the exception of Tsukiko. In Ron's mind, she didn't know better. Ron made up his mind as Madam Pomfrey stuffed a mouthful of skeleton grow into his mouth. Ron almost gagged from the foul potion, the only reason why he hadn't spat the potion out, was because Madam Pomfrey had clamped his mouth shut with a spell. Now his arm stung horribly due to the bones being regrown in his arm. At this point. Ron also sworn vengeance on Gilderoy Lockhart.

It was well into the night. Ron's arm itched horribly, even though he was told to lay still, he had chosen to wander around the hospital wing. He came across a closed curtain at the corner of the hospital wing, out of curiosity, Ron drew the curtain back and was greeted by a petrified Colin Creevy. Ron stifled a scream when he saw Colin, his skin was pale and his eyes completely lifeless, his expression frozen in terror.

Ron almost jumped out of his skin, when professor Dumbledore appeared behind him. He said to him. "Sorry you have to see this. Ron my boy."

Ron said with shock. "Sir! What're you doing here? What happened to Colin?"

Dumbledore said to him. "I'm trying a different cure for Mr Colin. I needed to find out what did this to him. However it did not work. The usual cure Mandrake, are difficult to obtain under the Ministry. Specially for Muggle-born and Squib. I also believe the Tohsaka was responsible for Mr Colin and Argus Filch petrification."

Ron said. "Sir. If you're certain the Tohsaka did this. Why not tell the Ministry. I'm sure they will listen, if it came from you. I'm sure they will give us the Mandrake we need, if it can prove the Tohsaka was responsible."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Thank you, my boy, for your faith in me. However the Ministry will not have the same view as you do. The Tohsaka is as influential as the Malfoy are within the Ministry. As things are now. I can do nothing against them."

Ron said with despair. "Then what do we do? At this rate, Tsukiko will fall further into their clutch. She might even come to hate me."

Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "I have a plan. My boy. I'm certain the Tohsaka girl have hidden her secret within her room, but I need you to find it, preferably with help. I'm sure the twin will help you, as family should."

Ron was uncertain of that. He said with concern. "But Sir. How do I sneak into the girls dorm? If they find a boy or me for that matter, they will kill me on sight. I know, why not have Hermione help..."

Dumbledore cut him off. "We cannot ask Miss Granger. I cannot be certain of her loyalty. She is as close to Miss Potter as she is to the Tohsaka. She might warn them. No my boy, it will have to be you. But fear not, I'm certain my Polyjuice potion will be more then enough to get you through the ward. And here is a copy of the key to their dorm room. It will take some time, before the potion is ready. I will tell you when it's done. Now run along my boy. It will be terrible if Madam Pomfrey catch either of us."

Ron smiled victoriously at the thought of victory over Rin Tohsaka. As soon as Rin was gone, Ron planned to make Tsukiko his. Ron rested as best as he could with a stinging and itchy arm.

(Line break)

9th November 1992

It was Monday afternoon. Rumours of Colin Creevey attack had spread through out the school. There was a sense of unrest within the school. All the students were nervous, the first years were going in groups, fearing an attack should they venture alone.

Tsukiko and great many Gryffindor students were surprised when Percy Weasley along with Hufflepuff prefects came up with the idea of holding a magical equivalent of a car boot sale. The twin were so shocked by this, they prank Percy to check, if he was an imposter. Needless to say, Percy did not react well to this and returned the favour like an upstanding prefect. He called their mother.

Rin and Arturia decided to split up with Tsukiko to check for any possible artefact or useful magical items. Tsukiko was also told to use her 'Structural Grasp' as much as possible, before touching anything. What Tsukiko found was endless amount of junks, that many tried to pass off as workable charms or protection. Tsukiko noticed Neville bought a large green onion that smelled terrible. A rotting newt tail. However an amber cat-eye gemstone amulet had caught her interest. She could not decipher what sort of protection the amulet had.

Tsukiko was distracted by the amulet, when someone bumped into her harshly . This caused her to hit one of the table and knocked great many items onto the floor. Tsukiko was about to unleash hell onto the person who bumped into her, but whomever it was, were long gone. Tsukiko apologised for the spilled goods and offered to help clear the mess. It was then, a peculiar broach caught her attention. The broach was made of bronze. It was a unremarkable piece that she would have easily missed. However, when she performed 'Structural Analysis' on the bronze broach. She learned of a rather unique property. The broach could reflect half the 'spell' cast back to the caster. Tsukiko winced when she learned from 'Structural Analysis', that the inventor created this broach with the intention of defeating the killing curse. Needless to say, it didn't go as it's creator had planned.

Tsukiko said to the Gryffindor girl who owned the broach. "How much for the broach?"

The older girl said. "That old junk from great-uncle Caboose. You can have it for a Sickle. Bloody thing is a curse to our family."

Tsukiko happily bought the broach. The creator of the broach were going the right way with this idea. She would be able to make some improvement in a short time. Tsukiko was confident, she would be able to perfect the 'reflection' function, given a few years. However she would not use a killing curse as it's first test.

Tsukiko continued to search for possible artefact, for almost an hour. It was near the end of the day, when Tsukiko learned Rin gave up looking, within the first five minutes. She even overturned a table, when a Ravenclaw tried to sell her onion and garlic.

19th November 1992

It was a Thursday evening. Today was Hermione birthday, it was a day she was suppose to be happy, to celebrate her thirteenth birth day. However her mood were ruined by the Slytherin group, specially Marcus Flint. Hermione along with Tsukiko were verbally abused, when they came across the group on the field. They claimed Tsukiko was only friend to her out of pity and kept her as a pet. They called Tsukiko and Rin half-blood filth and half-breed beast, worse of all, Marcus Flint called her a Mud-blood. She was shocked by such derogatory words.

Hermione was envious of Tsukiko, she never lost her temper the entire time, even when Marcus called Rin a half-beast and her a Mud-blood. Tsukiko instead had a smile on her face and a dangerous glint in her eyes, which Hermione was certain to be a product of her own imagination.

Hermione was therefore surprised when poppers went off as she entered the dorm room. Tsukiko along with Rin and Arturia wore party hats, they decorated their dorm room with bright ribbons and a massive banner that said. 'Happy 13th birthday. Hermione.' there were drinks and cakes on the table. Hermione felt tears welled up in her eyes at the gesture.

Hermione mood improved greatly during her own birthday party. She drank and ate with abundant. The cake was from a famous shop in London, and she thanked the Gods, the drinks were not alcohol like last time. It seemed like Rin and Arturia made sure no alcohol were mixed into the party.

Hermione was enjoying her summer fruit juice when Rin came up to her. Rin handed her a birthday card. She said to her. "Your present is in the card. Keep it safe, it wasn't cheap to get."

Hermione opened the card, she found a birthday card and a golden membership card of Gringotts Time with her name on it. Hermione said with shock. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione hugged Rin in her excitement.

Rin lightly and hesitantly returned Hermione hug. "Yeah, not a problem. You can stop hugging me now."

Hermione broke away quickly and said. "Sorry."

Rin coughed and said. "Now. The card there is a five year membership card. A Gringotts owl will deliver a paper to you every morning. Now remember, you cannot make copies of the paper. There are security measure that would turn the paper to ash if you tried to copy it, also read the fine print on the user agreement." Rin gave Hermione a stack of papers. Rin continued. "If you're happy with the rules. Sign at the bottom of the last page. Your membership card will officially activate."

Hermione read through the user agreement and said with realization, when she saw a particular rule. She said to Rin. "So that's why you didn't let me read any more of your paper, after that first one you gave me. That was an introduction sample! You can only give away your paper once as a sample product!" Hermione said in an apologetic tone. "I'm so sorry Rin. If I had known. I..."

Rin cut her off. "It's all right. Hermione. Make sure you put that knowledge to good use."

Next. Arturia came and gave her a card. Hermione opened it and saw two cinema tickets. One ticket to the already released. 'Garden of Sinner. Overlooking View.' The second ticket had Hermione gasping for breath. It was a ticket to the second film. 'A study in Murder. Part one.' A premier viewing just before Christmas.

Arturia said to her. "I was able to persuade the production company to give us some tickets. Hope this will..." Arturia was cut off when Hermione hugged her.

Hermione was literally squealing with joy. "Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione then realized a problem. "Oh no, but how do we get in? My parents will never approve, and we don't look sixteen!"

Tsukiko came to the rescue. "Don't sweat the little thing, Hermione-chan. I got a plan on that day. We will watch both film without any problem." Hermione wanted to ask what Tsukiko had planned, instead Tsukiko gave her a wrapped gift and said. "Here is a little something from me." Hermione opened the present and found a newly made leather bound book, it smelled fresh of ink and paper. The title of the book was. 'Revolutionary Concept and Theory of Magecraft by Waver Velvet.'

Hermione was confused. She said. "Umm. Who's Waver Velvet, Tsukiko-chan?"

Before Tsukiko could answer. Rin answered instead. "Waver Velvet was my lecturer. He is also known as Lord El-Melloi the second. A very prominent position within the Mage's Associate, in fact he is one of Clock Tower's twelve faculties Lords and is in charge of the 12th Modern Magecraft Theories department."

Hermione looked at the book and said with awe. "Waver Velvet must be a great wizard... I mean Magus, if he held such a high position." Hermione was confused by Rin's laughter.

Rin explained. "Oh goodness me. That was good. Waver would be over the moon to hear that." Rin took a moment to get her laughter under control. Rin continued. "Hermione. Waver is a third generation Magus. By wizard stander, Waver potential in magic is near Squib. His skill in magic is closer to Neville, then any of the professor in Hogwarts."

Hermione was confused. If Waver Velvet skill in magic was as atrocious as Rin implied, then how did he achieve such prestige and position? Hermione said. "Then how did he gain such recognition? If his magic is so horrible?"

Rin said to her with a smile. "As horrible as Velvet skill is in magic. His skill in lecture and teaching is beyond comparison. His ability in spotting hidden talents and bring out the most of said talents made him the most popular and sought after professor within Magus society. His theory and concept had turned all traditional theory upside down. And they are all within that book."

Tsukiko then said to her. "Hermione-chan. I noticed how upset you were, when Flint called you that derogatory name. I want you to know that blood isn't everything and what he said is wrong and mean spirited."

Hermione smiled. "It's all right, Tsukiko-chan. What they said don't matter to me, I shouldn't have gotten that upset to begin with. Thank you for this great gift. Tsukiko-chan." Hermione realized something important. Hermione opened her trunk and took out a wrapped gift. She had forgotten about the gift she bought for Tsukiko birthday. It had cost Hermione most of her pocket money to buy this. Hermione said to Tsukiko. "Sorry for this late gift. I was meant to give you your birthday present when we came back to Hogwarts, but I forgot." Hermione handed Tsukiko her wrapped present.

Hermione watched as Tsukiko unwrapped the box and took out her present. Hermione bought Tsukiko Guerlain La Peite Robe Noire Couture fragrance. A very popular perfume from house Guerlain. Tsukiko smiled and hugged Hermione. "Thank you Hermione-chan. This is a wonderful gift."

Hermione said to Tsukiko. "You're welcome Tsukiko-chan. By the way. How was your birthday party? I bet you had..." Hermione was confused when Tsukiko looked momentary stunned. Hermione became extremely worried when tears started to well up in Tsukiko eyes.

Tsukiko said with sorrow. "I forgot my birthday. We were so busy with everything. We didn't even notice until now." Hermione saw Rin and Arturia looked away, each with a worried expression.

Hermione said with disbelief. "How can you forget your own birthday!?" Hermione then realized that both Rin and Arturia had also forgotten Tsukiko birthday. Hermione berated Rin and Arturia. "Hold on a second! Rin! Arturia! You two also forgot Tsukiko-chan birthday!? What the hell were you guys doing!?"

Rin turned bright red and coughed uncomfortably. "I had some important... ummm... things to catch upon. We just forgot."

Arturia looked flustered. "We had some matter to resolve. Rin more so then other. However, that was not an excuse to forget Tsukiko-chan birthday." Hermione noticed Tsukiko was looking very depressed.

Tsukiko said in a depressing tone. "I was left with most of the work on the 'Continental Gate' project. We were so busy with everything. Everyone including myself forgot my birthday."

Rin was feeling rather guilty about this. She needed something to cheer Tsukiko up. Rin coughed and said to Tsukiko. "Well. Tsukiko-chan. Since I haven't given you your present yet. In recognition of your hard work with the 'Continental Gate' project and your recent success with various other work. I will restore half..." Rin was nudged none too genteelly in the rib by Arturia. Arturia glared at her. Rin changed her tone. "I mean ALL your workshop budget. You better be grateful..." Rin was once again cut off. This time by an exuberant Tsukiko.

Tsukiko said with joy. "Thank you! Rin-oneesan! Thank you!"

Rin said with annoyance. "All right! Now stop hugging me. I'm all hugged out!" All three girls celebrated through out the night.

Slytherin Dormitories

Within the dimly lit corridor of the lower castle, a grunting noise could be heard. It was well after midnight, many students had already gone to sleep, those that hadn't, stayed well within their dormitories for their own safety. They did so, not because of the mysterious assailant, that had been petrifying the staff and students. The students and staff stayed in, because of the security trolls. Large green armoured troll with above average troll intelligence patrolled the corridor of Hogwarts. Each wielded massive goblin-made mace and axe suitable for their size. Surprisingly those security trolls possessed none of the foul smell that were commonly associated with their species.

Despite the numerous advantage the security troll possessed over their more mundane cousins, they were no match for the Tachikomas manoeuvrability and stealth. The Tachikomas were able to easily avoid the security trolls under disillusionment charm and crawling through the darkness along the ceiling of the corridor. The Tachikomas arrived at their target location.

The door to Marcus Flint dormitories room opened silently. All the occupants within the room were fast asleep. None saw the Tachikomas sneaked into the room. Bob took out a brush and a jar of strawberry jam. Bob carefully slated jam onto Marcus face. Bob gave a thumbs up to Jack when he was done. Jack then unloaded the mystery sack and followed Bob out of the room.

Marcus was woken up from his sleep by a strange cooing noise and strange sticky feeling on his face. Marcus touched his face and saw a strange reddish substance on his finger tip. He tasted the substance. "Strawberry jam!? What the hell?" his eyes refocused onto where the cooing sound originated. He saw four black and grey furry creatures edging towards him. Marcus said with confusion. "Is that a family of raccoons?" Marcus were unprepared and caught completely off guard when the raccoons charged towards his face. Marcus terror filled scream echoed through out the entire lower section of Hogwarts.

20th November 1992

Hogwarts Dinner Hall

Hermione along with Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia were having breakfast. The dinner hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter. However all was silent when a loud bang sounded from professor Dumbledore's wand.

Professor Dumbledore said with a hint of frustration and anger. "It has come to my attention, that a student, Marcus Flint of house Slytherin has been viciously assaulted in a vile prank. Due to the injury Mr Flint sustained, Mr Flint has been sent to St Mungo's Hospital. He will miss school for a week." Professor Dumbledore looked towards Rin heatedly and continued. "It is the responsibility of the school to ensure the welfare of our students and staff. And we will get to the bottom of this. The perpetrator of this heinous act will face the harshest of punishment. That is all."

Hermione looked towards Rin and was about to ask Rin, what that was all about. Rin saw her look and interrupted her. "Before you even ask. No, it wasn't me. I've no idea what the old idiot was referring to."

Hermione was about to reprimand Rin for calling professor Dumbledore and old idiot. It was then Hermione had a realization. Hermione looked towards Tsukiko suspiciously. Tsukiko looked away, avoiding eye contact with her. Hermione said. "It was you, Tsukiko-chan. What did you do?"

Tsukiko said defensively. "It wasn't me. I was there the whole time. I have perfect alibi. You, Rin-oneesan and Arturia-oneesan."

Hermione was still suspicious. Tsukiko was acting way too defensively. Hermione decided to let it go, it was only Marcus Flint who was hurt and send away for a week. She would never say it out loud, but Hermione was glad, that racist git got what he deserved.

17th of December 1992

Hogwarts Great Hall

Tsukiko was very annoyed. It was Thursday evening. She along with Rin, Arturia and Hermione were in the great hall along with almost all the Gryffindor and majority of the other houses. Today was the first re-opening of the duelling club, led by none other then Gilderoy Lockhart. Somehow her name was entered along with Rin and Arturia. Otherwise she would not have attended this farce, she had far better things she could do.

Tsukiko had suspected the old goat was somehow involved in her name being registered for the duelling club. Tsukiko had speculated that the old goat was interested in her combat potential and skills. Therefore Tsukiko was not surprised to learn Rin and Arturia also had their name entered into the duelling club.

Tsukiko noticed all the heads of house were here along with most of the staff. It almost seemed like they were expecting to see all her skills, and that of Rin and Arturia. Tsukiko thought along the line of. 'Hell would freeze over first first.' Before she would reveal the full extent of her magecraft.

Ron said to her. "Hey. Who do you think will be teaching us. I hope it's Flitwick. Heard he's a duelling champion when he was young."

Tsukiko was about to correct Ron. Hermione beat her to it. "Don't be silly Ron, didn't you read the handout? Professor Lockhart will be teaching us." Tsukiko already knew she would learn nothing from the fraud, she along with Rin and Arturia didn't even want to be here.

Ron said with annoyance. "Oh bloody hell. If I knew he was teaching, I never would've signed up. The bloke is a menace." Tsukiko decided to tune out the inevitable argument between Ron and Hermione.

Tsukiko groaned in annoyance when Lockhart walked onto the long stage, he wore his robe of deep purple plum and was accompanied by none other then... Glynda Goodwitch, in her office cloths, consist of white blouse, long black skirt, she wore a dark purple cloak. Tsukiko noticed Glynda looked unusually stern and somewhat angry.

Lockhart waved his arm for silence and shouted. "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me. Excellent!" Regrettably Tsukiko could see and hear just fine. Lockhart continued with a smile. "Now, professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourself, as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full detail, see my published work." Tsukiko had seen them and wondered how Lockhart was still alive.

Lockhart dramatically turned towards Goodwitch and said. "Allow me to introduce my lovely assistant. Miss Glynda Goodwitch." Lockhart flashed a roguish smile at Goodwitch. Tsukiko could see a minute twitch on her right eye. Lockhart continued. "Miss Goodwitch has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, not to worry, professor Dumbledore, you'll still have your lovely secretary when I'm through with her, never fear!" Tsukiko was actually a bit worried when she sensed killing intent from Glynda Goodwitch. However it was gone just as quickly as it came.

Lockhart gone into a duelling position with much flourish and twirl of his wand. However, Tsukiko attention was on Glynda, as she took out a thin, black riding crop, it had a simple black and purple design on the handle. Lockhart looked confused for a moment, he soon recovered and continued. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Tsukiko wished she had more time to start a betting pool on the level of Lockhart injury. She would have made a fortune from all his fans.

Lockhart then shouted in excitement. "One! Two! Three!" before Lockhart could even raise his wand over his head. Glynda snapped her riding crop in Lockhart direction. A blinding white flash erupted from Lockhart's chest as he was flung at the wall at high speed. Lockhart spun and slammed into the wall on his front side. He let out a pained groan, as he slides down from the wall and promptly lost consciousness.

The entire student bodies were gob smacked. Rin whistled in appreciation. Tsukiko had both hands over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

Glynda said to all with her no-nonsense attitude. "Now. That jack-ass is out of the way. I will be teaching all of you the proper method of combat. Not duelling." Tsukiko felt uncomfortable when Glynda looked at her and Rin. Goodwitch continued. "First. You do not fight to win. You fight to survive. In a real combat, your opponent will use their most powerful and deadliest magic against you, there will be no rules, no time limit or even number of opponents you will face. You will have no time to prepare, no warning, you might not even have your wand. You will be fighting to survive."

Tsukiko could not believe Glynda Goodwitch had hijacked Lockhart duelling club. One of the student shouted. "But, Miss. We're here to learn duelling. We don't even know what a real combat looks like."

At this point. Tsukiko was distracted by a comatose Hermione. She had a glaze look in her eyes and an expression of pure shock. Tsukiko was having a blast waving her hand in front of Hermione eyes and getting no response. Tsukiko was about to doodle on Hermione face when Glynda Goodwitch caught her by surprise. Glynda said to them. "Miss Tsukiko Potter and Miss Rin Tohsaka will show us what real combat is like."

Tsukiko was about to object when Rin cut her off. "Miss Goodwitch. I'm afraid we will have to decline. I see no reason why we should show off our skill and magic... specially to those who wish us harm." There was murmur of speculation and outright snort of indignation. There was even snort of sarcasm from a few.

Goodwitch smiled. "Actually there is something to gain for you and Miss Potter. If you can demonstrate satisfactory level of skill, strategy and magic in your fight. I have the authority and permission, for you two to attend advance class in Arithmancy."

Tsukiko was stunned. If she could attend Arithmancy early, her school life would not had been so boring. Tsukiko could see the old goat looking very uncomfortable. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of having her and Rin in her class. However Tsukiko knew Rin would turn down the offer, Rin would prefer to keep as much of her mysteries secret from those in Hogwarts. Therefore Tsukiko was surprised when Rin said. "Miss Goodwitch. You have a deal." Tsukiko assumed Rin was just as bored as she was with her current Hogwarts subjects.

Goodwitch said to them. "Excellent! Please come onto the stage. Miss Tohsaka. Miss Potter." Goodwitch waved her riding crop and transfigured the rectangular platform into a large circular one. Goodwitch then handed her and Rin an amulet each. Goodwitch said to them. "Protego Duo amulet and health monitor charm. It will reduce damage taken both physically and magically, also it will allow us to intervene if things get out of hands." Goodwitch then waved her riding crop. Two massive screen appeared. One showed her shield and health gauge, along with her picture. One showed Rin in exactly the same format. Goodwitch continued. "When your shield drop below ten percent. I will stop the fight and declare a winner. If both of you show exceptional skill in magic and strategies, I will see to it, that both of you get permission to attend professor Vector's class."

Rin looked Tsukiko in the eyes and send a Legilimency probe. 'Tsukiko-chan. Don't use Shirou tracing or any 'Special' ability. I will allow 'Time Accel'.' Rin then said to her for all to hear. "Tsukiko-chan. I want to see how far you've grown, I want you to fight me with everything you have. Because if you don't, you're going to get hurt."

Tsukiko was shaking, she was shaking not from fear, but from excitement. This would be her first real magus combat. A real test of her skill and mysteries. Tsukiko said with barely concealed excitement. "I always wanted to fight you, Rin-oneesan, to test my mysteries against yours. I'm going to win, and when I do, you'll acknowledge me as your equal."

Rin laughed. "Well said. Tsukiko-chan, you cheeky little brat. However I will warn you now. If you fail to land a successful hit against me. Your punishment will be great and terrible." Tsukiko almost had second thought when she saw a dark and terrible grin on Rin's expression.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited in anticipation of the coming duel. Glynda shouted. "Begin!"

Tsukiko immediately gone into her rapid firing stance and unleashed a dozen **Expulso Curse **in a space of a single second. Dozen explosions erupted at her target, the dust and debris clouded her vision only for a moment. The dust soon cleared up, only to reveal a spinning luminescence green rectangular shield, much like an Emerald. It had shielded Rin completely from her Expulso curse.

Tsukiko didn't have time to dispel the shield, as three of Rin's Gandr curse locked onto her, from behind the shield. Tsukiko immediately ducked out of the way, as the curses slammed into the ground where she was standing. However the third Gandr curse changed course and flew towards her. Tsukiko quickly countered with a Protego shield.

Rin said to her. "Nice reflex, Tsukiko-chan. You were able to block my Gandr, but I really hope this isn't the true extent of your complete skill. If it is, your going to get really hurt."

Tsukiko smiled. "I guess it's time I bring out something original." Tsukiko brought out another wand in her left hand. Tsukiko theorised that one could cast multiple spells from two wands, if the spell does not require verbal component and the caster was able to multi-task with pin-point precision. Tsukiko was able to picture and create another self to cast a different spell within her mind scape. It had taken month of practice and now, she would see it bear fruit. Using the wand in her right hand, Tsukiko kept on casting Stupefy, while at the same time, she used the wand in her left hand casting transfiguration to turn the rubble into wolves and ravens.

Tsukiko had hoped this would make Rin take her seriously. Tsukiko knew Rin was holding back. Rin dodged her stunning hex, she was able to read her spell trajectory. Tsukiko was slightly unnerved when Rin smiled at her obvious attempt to overwhelm her with transfigured animals. Tsukiko immediately sent a dozen wolves and two dozen ravens at Rin from all angles. It was then Rin took out three light green gemstones and threw them. The three gems turned into fine green mist, which surrounded Rin. All the transfigured animal turned back into rubble when they came into contact with the mist. Her stunning hex vanished when they came into contact with the mist.

Tsukiko knew she was in trouble. The mist act like Finite Incantatem, countering anything Tsukiko could throw at Rin. Tsukiko count herself fortunate when the mist dissipated, she also noticed none of the enchantments on Rin was effected by the mist, it only targeted her spell instead of everything within the area.

Rin said with amusement. "Not bad. Tsukiko-chan, dual wielding wands and using mass transfiguration within that short period of time. Your skill have improved. And since you showed me something interesting..." Tsukiko paled when two clock-work avian dove made of jewels and metal flew beside Rin. Rin smirked and continued. "You should feel grateful. You will be their first vic... I mean opponent."

Tsukiko said with disbelief. "Rin-oneesan! Did you just ripped off the Einzbern familiar magecraft!?"

Rin laughed. "Now. Now. Tsukiko-chan. They're nothing like those Einzbern familiar... They're better, but have no fear. I've set them on stun." The two avian contraption fired white beams of light at her. Tsukiko ducked at the last second, as the death ray flew over her head and blew a hole into the castle wall.

Tsukiko shouted in fear as she ran. "You call that stun!" Tsukiko ran into the Gryffindor group and hid in the crowd. Rin's avian contraption had kept firing at her, that was until she hid among the crowd.

There was bustle and shouts as Rin tried to locate Tsukiko within the crowd. Rin sighed and said with annoyance. "Honestly, Tsukiko-chan, using your fellow students as human shields..." However just as Rin finished her sentence, two blue bolts of energy flew towards Rin's avian contraptions, but instead of shattering them, the Reductor Curse washed over them with no effect. Rin said with amusement. "It's not going to be that easy. Tsukiko-chan. I didn't make them so fragile, to be destroyed by a simple Reductor Curse."

Rin pulled out two orange gemstone and said to the collective Gryffindor. Whom had quite down to hear her speak. "Well I guess I can't fry all of you... or at least that what you all thought. But truth be told, I don't give a fuck. Time to flush out my wayward apprentice." The collective Gryffindor students turned pale white as Rin threw her orange gemstones at them. Two explosions bloomed within the crowd, sending students flying and slightly singed.

Professor McGonagall shouted in panic and anger. "Miss Tohsaka. Have you gone mad!?"

Rin replied calmly. "Professor. No one is badly injured. I made sure to use my least lethal spells. Look for yourself." True to Rin's words. The worse was a dozen students looking a bit singed. Many groaned in pain and agony, but no serious injury.

Tsukiko could not believe Rin just blew up half of the Gryffindor student bodies. Although there was no serious injuries. Tsukiko needed to buy time to use a spell strong enough to disable those avian contraptions. She was about to dodge into the Hufflepuff group when she felt someone booted her out of her cover. Tsukiko looked back and was stunned to learn it was Hermione who booted her. Tsukiko shouted in annoyance. "Hermione! You back-stabbing..." Tsukiko was cut off, when Rin landed a heavy punch straight into her ribs and send her flying into the wall.

At the start of the fight, Hermione was in awe, magic she could barely explain or understand was used before her eyes. Tsukiko's rapid fire spells. Dual wand wielding, even her transfiguration made professor McGonagall smile. Rin's magic also impressed her. The mysterious green shield resembled a beautiful emerald. The black orbs that weaved and turned towards Tsukiko. The green glittery mist that nullified magic. The beautiful magical doves made of gems and glittery metal.

However Hermione was not amused when Tsukiko ran into the Gryffindor crowd and used them as human shield. She was even more incensed, when Rin used crass words and indiscriminately blasted her and half of the Gryffindor. So it was understandable when a slightly singed Hermione decided to kick Tsukiko in the butt and out into the arena, when she saw her.

Hermione felt a wave of satisfaction when she had her revenge, but that soon tuned into horror, when Rin hit Tsukiko with horrific force. Hermione was in panic, she hope Tsukiko was all right. Hermione honestly thought Rin would not badly hurt Tsukiko. However Hermione gasped in shock along with majority of the audience, when Tsukiko Protego Duo shield dropped to twenty-percent, Tsukiko health status also started to flash red on the screen. Hermione turned pale white, when the display stated, Tsukiko had multiple fractured ribs.

Professor McGonagall shouted in a strong Scottish accent, filled with anger and worry. "Enough! Stop this, this instant!"

Hermione could not believe what Rin had said next. "No. Tsukiko Potter need to take this seriously. I'm her master and she is my apprentice. You have no say in this. Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione could see professor McGonagall turned red with anger. However before professor McGonagall could take action against Rin, she was cut off by Miss Goodwitch. "Do not stop them. Professor McGonagall. Miss Potter shield had not fallen below ten-percent. The match continues."

Professor McGonagall said with anger and disbelief. "You cannot be serious! Miss Goodwitch. Any more, Miss Potter will..."

Miss Goodwitch interrupted. "I will take full responsibility, and I am deadly serious. This fight continue, and it will be rude to stop now, when Miss Potter is more then willing to continue this fight." Hermione could not believe her eyes. Tsukiko stood up among the rubble, she had blood flowing down the side of her head and one corner of her mouth, but to Hermione shock. Tsukiko was smiling, she seemed really happy. It doesn't make any sense!

Rin said to Tsukiko. "I see you begin to take this more seriously. Tsukiko, do you know what you did wrong. Do you know your flaw and mistake." A moment of silence greeted Rin, as they glared at each other. Rin continued. "Tsukiko. You are a brilliant researcher, you have many talents in various field, that would make you truly formidable in the future. However, your combat skill is lacking. You don't push yourself to the limit, you're stuck at your comfort zone."

Ron shouted over the crowd at Rin. "What the bloody hell are you doing!? What the hell do you know? Can't you see how much you've hurt her!"

Rin replied without a hint of amusement and no small amount of anger. "I happen to know a lot. Boy." Rin ignored Ron and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko. You know 'HE' is still alive and 'HE' will come after you. Have you become so complacent, that you would rely on the skills of other. Have you become so arrogant, that you honestly thought, your creation will be more then enough."

Hermione wondered who 'HE' was. What did Rin mean, he was still alive and after Tsukiko. She couldn't possibly mean Voldemort, that's impossible! Hermione was brought out of her thought, when Rin's clothing morphed into a tight gym cloth, a black short top, a black gym shorts, shin guards, elbow guards, black gloves and black boots. However what had caught Hermione attention was the green glowing lines along Rin's arm and legs.

The Weasley twin wolf whistled and shouted. One twin said. "Miss Tohsaka. As much as..."

The other twin took over. "We appreciate a good show..."

The twins then said simultaneously. "You got nothing worth looking at." Rin responded with 'Gandr' curse to each of the twins forehead. For some reason, Hermione didn't feel sorry for the twin, on the contrary, she was very happy, that the twin got what they deserved.

Rin said angrily. "This isn't a peep show. You Root damned perverts." Rin then turned her attention to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko. This is the next level of 'Reinforcement'. With this, I can break rocks with my bare hands, increase my speed five fold and my strength ten folds. At this level, I can even harden my clothing to the level of tempered steel. This is what a 'Specialization' looks like." Rin then gone into a combat stance. She said to Tsukiko. "Now, stand up and show me what you can really do. Show me you are capable of pushing yourself to your utmost limit."

Tsukiko knew what Rin was talking about. Tsukiko knew she wasn't a risk taker, not when the live and souls of Arcueid and everyone else, was tied to her. She would always chose the least dangerous option, she would always plan for the highest survival rate over success. Her 'Reinforcement' would always be within the comfort zone. Her experiment would always have the highest protection possible. Tsukiko didn't gamble or take risk and she knew this would be fatale in a straight up fight. The only way for Tsukiko to win against Rin was to make a gamble. Against someone like Rin, who was more skilled, more experience, was to do the unexpected. Something that would exceed Rin current ability and catch her by surprise. Tsukiko began to formulate a plan, as she brought out a knife in her right hand and a wand in her left.

Tsukiko silently activated her '**Time-Alter. Double Accel.**' along with **Reinforcement**. Tsukiko tried to slash Rin across her chest. However Rin easily blocked her at the wrist. Undeterred, Tsukiko tried to slash Rin again. Three time she slashed, three time Rin easily blocked her at the wrist, with a single arm.

Rin said with disappointment. "Is that the best you can do? Is that it?" Rin then viciously deflected Tsukiko knife hand, leaving her torso wide open for an attack. Rin struck without mercy. Her fist was temporary halted, when she struck a golden shield instead of Tsukiko chest. It bought her enough time to dodged Rin's attack, before the Protego shield shattered under Rin's brute strength.

Tsukiko barely dodged Rin's attack. All her martial art training were meaningless before Rin's experience and combat skill. Even with her empowered Protego shield. However everything was falling into Tsukiko plan. Tsukiko had to get a feel of her 'Reinforcement' and 'Time-alter Accel', and she needed time for that. Rin lashed out a vicious round-house kick towards her head, faster then any of her attack. Tsukiko internally chanted. '**Time-alter. Triple Accel**'. Time truly slowed down before her eyes. Tsukiko ducked and let the kick sailed away, she saw an opening on Rin's back. Tsukiko moved for a quick victory. However her knife missed when Rin twist out of the way.

Tsukiko thought with horror. Rin knew where she was going to strike and set her up. Tsukiko over committed attack, threw her off balance. Rin responded with a vicious right hook towards her face. Tsukiko panicked and overcharged her Protego shield with 'Reinforcement'. The shield exploded with terrifying force, just as Rin struck the shield.

Tsukiko skidded across the floor. Rin was blown across the hall and towards the wall. The explosive force Tsukiko received was not as great as Rin's. However Rin landed on the wall with her feet. Rin smiled as she pushed off the wall with inhuman force. Tsukiko barely dodged out of the way, as Rin's fist cratered the floor she was on.

Rin said with amusement. "Well done. Tsukiko-chan. That actually caught me by surprise. However it's time I wrap this up." The two avian contraption were once again flying beside Rin. They charged up their primary weapon.

Tsukiko smiled and shouted. "Bob! Jack! NOW!" The Tachikomas shot the webs and snatched an avian dove each. They quickly tied the avian doves in webs and locked them within their storage compartment.

Rin was caught by surprise and shouted. "Hey! Who said you two can butt in! Come back here!"

Tsukiko shouted. "Run! Get out of here!" Neither Tachikoma needed to be told twice, as they got away with their prize.

Rin shouted. "I swear if either of you put a scratch on those mystic code. I will turn you into scrap metals. You hear me!"

Tsukiko made her move with 'Triple Accel' and 'Reinforcement' active. Rin was not caught off guard, but now she needed both hands to handle Tsukiko increased speed. The exchange only lasted a short moment, before Rin threw Tsukiko across the platform. Rin said to her. "Not good enough." Before Tsukiko eyes, Rin appeared before her with mind boggling speed and punched her straight in the chest. Tsukiko barely put up a shield in time, but Rin shattered the shield, along with the knife and wand she put before her chest, that she used to lessen the blow. The attack still knocked her across the floor, she could even taste the blood in her mouth.

Tsukiko knew she needed to try harder. She could hear shout of dismay and calls to stop the fight, as Rin moved to finish her off. Tsukiko silently chanted within her mind. '**Time Alter. Square Accel.**' Tsukiko also pushed her '**Reinforcement**' beyond safe limit. She could see faint green line glowing along her arms, she could also feel her muscle on the verge of ripping. In this state, Tsukiko caught Rin's punch and diverted the blow. Tsukiko threw Rin off balance and '**Projected**' a simple knife. Tsukiko could feel pain exploding through out her body as she lunged at Rin with a counter attack.

Tsukiko almost shouted in frustration when Rin dodged at the last moment. Tsukiko was about to follow up on her attack when Rin said to her. "Well done. Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko could not believe her eyes. A thin trickle of blood flowed down Rin's cheek. Tsukiko had landed a proper blow on Rin. However Rin's smile turned downright dark as she continued. "However. You're too sloppy. Checkmate. Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko felt a surge of prana... that was coming from her robe! Tsukiko saw a blue sapphire on her sleeve.

Tsukiko shouted in panic. "Oh shi..." The sapphire exploded in a massive glacial formation, trapping Tsukiko in a clear block of ice. Tsukiko expression and stance frozen in complete surprise.

Hermione could not believe the exchange of blows between Tsukiko and Rin. The exchange were so fast, everything looked like a blur to her. Hermione was getting a headache as she tried to figure out 'Reinforcement'. 'Time Alter' along with many other possible magecraft that were being used here.

Hermione winced at the brutality displayed by Rin. Teachers and students shouted for the fight to stop. Hermione almost leaped into the fray, she also wanted to stop the fight, but she was stopped when she saw a trickle of blood and a small cut on Rin's face. Rin then congratulated Tsukiko, before encasing her in a large block of ice.

Hermione rushed onto the stage, she shouted in panic, while banging her fists onto the ice block. "Tsukiko! Hung in there! We'll get you out." Hermione turned towards Rin and shouted in anger. "Rin! What do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill her!?

Rin replied smugly. "Don't overreact. Hermione. Tsukiko-chan should break out in. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." True to Rin's words. The ice block shattered when a strange six-wing symbol appeared on Tsukiko back.

Tsukiko sounded out of breath, she said with shivers. "Rin-oneesan. Are you trying to kill me!? I thought I was a goner there." Hermione felt great relief and a weight off her heart when she saw Tsukiko was all right.

Rin said to Tsukiko. "Don't exaggerate, Tsukiko-chan. I've gone easy on you. If I was serious. You... OW! OW! OWW!" Rin was interrupted when professor McGonagall got Rin by the ear and dragged her towards the exit.

Professor McGonagall said with a strong Scottish accent. "Of all my years as a professor. You are the MOST disrespectful, foul mouth, troublesome student I HAVE EVER known. No words, nothing can describe the amount of grief and hassle you have cause me. If I didn't know better. Speaking to your 'guardian' would only amuse him. I have half a mind to give Salazar Slytherin a tongue lashing for the way he brought you up!" The rant became distant as professor McGonagall dragged Rin out of the hall. Hermione couldn't sympathise with Rin. She got what she deserved. Hermione then helped Tsukiko to the nurse office along with Arturia.

Hermione along with Arturia waited outside of the hospital wing. They waited for Tsukiko to be treated for her injuries. Hermione was uncomfortable with the silence and said. "That duel was amazing. Tsukiko-chan came so close to winning." Hermione knew Arturia was a serious and silent sort of person. She always gave off a presence of respect and nobility.

Arturia replied in a neutral tone. "I have to disagree. As strong as Tsukiko-chan was. She was nowhere near Rin's level of skill." Hermione wanted to argue, just as she was about to make a point. Arturia interrupted. "Rin could have ended the fight at any time she wanted. Rin literally bowed and got under a tree for Tsukiko-chan."

Hermione said demurely. "Why did Rin do that? Why did she have to be so mean to Tsukiko-chan?" Hermione hesitated for a moment and continued. "It hurts to see Tsukiko-chan get hurt like that."

Arturia said to her. "Thou heard their conversation. Thou should know why."

Hermione said with anger and disbelief. "But that's impossible! He Who Must Not Be Named, died long ago. There is no way he is still alive!"

Arturia replied. "Hermione. Thou should know, thou had seen many 'Impossible' things. Have thou consider what thou knew before magic. Before magecraft. Thou seen the impossible, so how impossible is it, that Voldemort is still alive."

Hermione was stunned into silence. Before she received the letter to Hogwarts, she thought magic was nonsense. Even after joining Hogwarts, she still saw certain rules as ironclad, even if they use illogical method like magic. So how impossible was it really, that there was a magic, that could prevent one's death. Silence descended once more as Hermione ponder this implication.

(Line break)

Albus Dumbledore had much to think about. The duel between Tsukiko Potter and Rin Tohsaka had been enlightening and all it had cost him was permission to let them attend Arithmancy class. Albus was glad he had listened to Miss Goodwitch advice and plan. With this, he had what he needed to convince the Ministry, that Rin Tohsaka was a powerful witch, all he needed now, was a witness and evidence to convince the Ministry, that Rin Tohsaka was a dark witch and was responsible for the petrification of staff and students.

Albus was still concerned by the reaction of professors and students. Many were in awe by the power and display of unknown magic used by both girls. Although Rin Tohsaka brutality towards Tsukiko Potter had shocked many of them, himself included. However he was also delighted by her cruelty and malice. This would work in his favour, when he present his case to the Ministry.

Albus Dumbledore gleefully wrote the report and a request form for fully grown Mandrake. He was rather upset to learn the Ministry had sold their stock to their American counterpart. What was left was emergency only. He was rather upset to also learned Squib and muggle-born did not fall under that category. However Albus was determine to try and try again.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Girls Dormitories

Later that night. Rin was alone with Arturia, she rested her head on Arturia's lap. Rin fused and moaned. "Ahh! It hurts! It hurts! Why did my idiot of an apprentice took so long to realize her full potential. My whole body is hurting because of her!" Rin usage of advance 'Reinforcement' had left her in agony, and the tongue lashing she received from McGonagall had left her ears ringing, but this was the perfect chance to score pity points from Arturia. Rin managed to convince Arturia to wear a nurse uniform and tend to her every need. Rin was in bliss as Arturia patted her head. Rin ignored Arturia sigh of annoyance.

Arturia said to her. "Rin. Did thou have to push Tsukiko-chan so far? Thou should know that, Tsukiko-chan is an extremely talented compare to many of her age group, even yourself."

Rin looked into Arturia eyes and said with a serious tone. "Being talented is not enough, Arturia. Tsukiko-chan have many enemies. Death eater and Voldemort being the least of her problem. I'm preparing Tsukiko-chan for a possible confrontation against Zelretch or even the Clock Tower."

Arturia frowned and said. "Rin! Thou cannot seriously think Sir Zelretch would hurt..."

Rin cut Arturia off. "We can't be sure of anything. We can only prepare. Zelretch is planning something and he is hiding this plan from all of us. What ever it is. I want Tsukiko-chan to have a fighting chance." Both were silent for a time as they came to term with this realization. Rin then said with a mischievous smile. "I'm feeling a lot better. Why. That nurse uniform looks a bit hot. You should take it off and get comfortable."

Arturia turned red and stuttered. "R..Rin! That's not what thou agreed on!" Rin pushed Arturia onto the bed and got on top. Rin smile widened as she unbutton Arturia top.

Just as Rin was about to strip Arturia, the door opened and Hermione walked in with a stack of books in her arms. Hermione said to them without realizing what she was walking into. "Can someone give me a hand here, It's..." Hermione dropped her books in shock. Hermione stuttered. "Wh...What is going on here! What are you doing to Arturia! Rin! That's not..." A hand came from behind Hermione, clamping her mouth shut.

Tsukiko said to them with a tone of embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Please carry on." Tsukiko quickly took a shell-shock Hermione out of their dorm room and into the side corridor.

Hermione face was bright red. She was about to shout with all her might and demand an answer, but one look of warning from Tsukiko told her to keep it down. Hermione settled for loud whisper. "Tsukiko-chan. What was Rin doing to Arturia!? They're both girls! That's not proper! They're only twelve... wait! What're they going to do!? What're they about to do!? Are they..." Hermione became more and more hysterical with every words.

Tsukiko interrupted her by shaking her shoulder... Hard. Hermione almost bit her tongue as her head bobbed back and forth. Tsukiko said in a loud whisper. "Hermione-chan. Chill out! CALM DOWN!"

Hermione broke away from Tsukiko, she glared at her and said. "All right! All right! I'm calm. I'm calm now, and don't you ever shake me like that again or treat me as if I'm crazy." Hermione patted herself down, straighten out her hair and cloths. She continued. "Seriously. What kind of relationship does Rin and Arturia have? Do I even want to know, why you're blushing?"

Tsukiko said with a tone of embarrassment and said very slowly. "Hermione-chan. Rin-oneesan and Arturia-oneesan have a … umm … very special relationship. They... love each other very much."

Hermione felt a headache coming along. It didn't help that Tsukiko was talking to her, like a slow dimwitted child. Hermione said with frustration. "Rin's gay."

Tsukiko seemed taken back and said without thought. "Well. Rin is heterosexual actually. They both love Shirou-oniisan and each other."

Hermione head felt like it was about to explode. "Enough! I'm sorry I asked. This is too complicated... and so very wrong! I'm going to pretend this never happened." Tsukiko was about to say something to that. Hermione interrupted with a tone of annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan! Never... happened! I don't want to think about it." Hermione left Tsukiko for the libraries. She needed something to distract her.

Tsukiko watched Hermione leave and said to herself. "Well. That went better then I thought."

(Line break)

Room of Requirement

After Tsukiko dealt with Hermione, she retreated to the Room of Requirement. Tsukiko wanted to give Rin and Arturia alone time. Tsukiko laid on the sofa and moaned. "Lancer-oniisan. It hurts. It hurts..." Tsukiko ignored Lancer angry twitch while she continued. "Why won't you let me rest my head on your lap. I thought you like bossy women."

Lancer tone laced with sarcasm. "Bossy women. A leanbh. Not bossy girls. Specially one I have been raising since she was in a nappy."

Tsukiko puffed out her cheeks and said angrily. "I wasn't wearing a nappy when you first met me! You're such a jerk! Would it have killed you to show me some affection!?"

Lancer chuckled and said. "Actually YES. Arcueid threaten to cut my face off with a rusty knife, in a hundred and one way."

Tsukiko looked away and said with a pout. "Ma ma Arcueid won't do that. She know I like you. I told her."

Lancer said sarcastically. "So I have you to thank for that. You knew how scary Arcueid is, when she goes 'Red'."

There was a moment of silence. It was soon broken by Lancer, whom had figured out, something was bothering her. Lancer said to her. "What's wrong A leanbh. Something is bothering you. Normally you don't become this irritated."

Tsukiko felt depressed, she looked to the floor and said. "Have I been slacking off in my combat training, am I really so helpless? I really thought I tried my best."

Lancer sighed and ruffled her hair. He said to her. "A leanbh. You're only twelve. You've only been practising magic and magecraft for six years."

Tsukiko huffed. "Yeah. Don't remind me."

Lancer ignored her and continued. "Rin has over twenty-five years worth of experience, along with two Holy Grail war worth of experience under her belt. You did well landing a cut on her."

Tsukiko couldn't help, but smile at the praises heaped on her. She said with a smile. "Can you increase my training. I want to get stronger, strong enough, so Rin can't look down on me any more."

Lancer smiled fondly at her. "You sure about this? Tsukiko-chan. It will be hell for you. I'm going to push you to the edge." Tsukiko nodded eagerly. Lancer continued. "But not tonight. You need to recover from your Accel and Reinforcement. We will start your training tomorrow." Tsukiko was content for the night, she wanted to say more, but this would do for now.

18th December 1992

The day after the duel were filled with whisper and rumours. Many were convinced, Rin Tohsaka was powerful enough to petrified Argus Filch and the other students. Many noted there was a grudge between Filch and Rin's group, that was no secret. While many students speculated. Hermione had other problem of her own to deal with. Hermione had not slept at all, due to her over-active imagination. Hermione blushed red as she remembered the scene she walked into. Hermione wanted to report what she had seen, but knew perfectly well, it would incur Rin's wrath and bring disappointment from Tsukiko. It really was none of her business who Rin date and fall in love with. Hermione had no idea why this was bothering her to such a degree.

Hermione could only sigh in frustration. She knew the only way to get this off her chest, was to talk to someone. The professors were out of the question. So was Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia. She would need to talk to her mum, when she get the chance, otherwise this would drive her insane. Not for the first time, Hermione wondered why things couldn't be simple and straight forward.

Hermione winced as a headache hit her, lately she found her headache had increased when she further her practice in Occlumency. She wondered if this was a side effect of some sort. She planned to research this. It would hurt her pride to ask for help from Tsukiko or Rin.

Gryffindor Girls Dormitories

later that evening while everyone were out at the dinner hall. Ron, Fred and George Weasley under Polyjuice potion sneaked into the girls dormitories. All three took the form of girls themselves.

George said with worry. "Fred. I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Fred replied. "Hey. It's not MY idea! Can't believe ickle Ronnie talked us into this."

George said. "Yea. Something must be wrong with us, if we're listening to ickle Ronnie of all people."

Ron said to them with annoyance. "Will you two be quite! You're talking as if I ain't even here! You guys wanted to know how that dark witch keep getting into your room. Professor Dumbledore was convinced she was the one petrifying Squibs and muggle-born. We will find the evidence in her room."

Fred said. "I still say it's a bad idea. If Dumbledore was so sure. Why not have professor McGonagall search the room? Why us?"

George said. "I'm still convince Dumbledore is going senile. Dad ain't so sure we should do what Dumbledore say any more and Percy seem to hate Dumbledore's gut."

Ron said angrily. "Well. Percy is a stuck up, big headed prefect. Perfect Percy. Well mum would've praise us for helping professor Dumbledore. He did get us those potions and helped us sneak pass the wards."

They managed to get into the share dorm room of Rin, Arturia, Hermione and Tsukiko. Fred said to them. "All right. George, you check that wardrobe on the left. Ron, you check the one's on the right. We're only here for Rin's staff and nothing else."

George then added. "And for the love of Merlin, don't make a mess. If the girls catch us. They will kill us, if we're lucky. That means you. Ron!"

Ron said with annoyance. "All right! All right! Stop getting on my case. I will try not to make a mess."

They have no idea if the draw or wardrobe they searched was the right one. Fred said to them. "Look for a name tag or anything that might tell us, we're searching the right person." Fred moved to search the bed beside Ron.

Ron said with embarrassment and shock. "Yes! This draw must belong to that dark witch. Look at those frilly underwear and bra. I never seen anything like it!" Ron showed the twin a rather erotic pair of panties. They both turned bright red.

Fred opened a nearby draw and said to Ron. "Ron. Those underwear don't belong to Rin Tohsaka. They belong to Tsukiko Potter. I just found her class schedule."

Ron turned tomato red and said with as much dignity as possible. "That dark witch must have forced Tsukiko to wear those abomination. As someone who look out for her interest. I should take..."

George and Fred took out their wands. George said with a dangerous tone. "Ron. I swear to Merlin. If you came here to steal Tsukiko Potter's underwear. We will hex you and leave you here to die slow and horribly. Now, put them away as you found them. Let's hurry up, before the potion rans out."

Ron along with the twins went back to searching the room. Ron opened one of the drawers and was about to comment on the panties with a lion print, when they heard someone talking in the hallway. Ron put the panties into his pocket without a thought and whispered loudly. "What the bloody hell! Who the hell is back this early!"

Fred said to them. "Quick! Under Zonko's Invisibility curtain. We gotta hide!" All three hid under the curtain, against the wall. The door swung open soon afterwards.

Rin entered the room with a big smile along with a very flushed and red Arturia in Gothic Lolita dress. Arturia said to Rin. "Rin, can thou please stop with those... costumes. This is embarrassing and uncomfortable."

Rin said to Arturia. "Now. Now. No complaints. I rarely get any alone time with you, since you joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now the matches being cancelled due to all those petrification attack."

Arturia narrowed her eyes at Rin. Arturia said with a tone of warning. "Rin. Thou are not responsible for those petrification. Are thou?"

Rin said with annoyance and indignation. "Of course not! I have no idea how any of them got petrified. I only knew a bit more about them, because of our informant within the Ministry. Although I must say. It bring me great joy to hear that the old meddler will soon get into trouble, because he tried to down play and cover up the seriousness of the petrification." Ron was fuming. How dare that dark witch bad mouth Dumbledore.

Arturia said to Rin. "What about the heir of Slytherin? Or this chamber of secret? I truly doubt Sir Zelretch could even sire a descendant."

Rin said with certainty. "As we both know. The one who made the chamber impersonated Zelretch. The descendants were most likely, belong to the same imposter. You know Zelretch didn't need to make this chamber, not with his mysteries." Ron was confused. Who was this bloke Zelretch? What the hell were they talking about? A Imposter? Descendants of Imposter? What the bloody hell was going on!?

Rin continued. "If there ever was a heir of Slytherin. The real one. It would be Arcueid Brunestud. Tsukiko-chan mother. You know by default that would make Tsukiko the true heir of Slytherin." Ron head was turning into mush. Tsukiko mum was the heir of Slytherin!? Who the heck was Arcueid Brunestud? How the bloody hell did that make Tsukiko, heir of Slytherin?

Arturia said to Rin. "I suppose that would be the case, thou ever thought what the false Slytherin goal was?"

Rin smiled mischievously. "Arturia. Stop stalling. I'm not going to give you the chance to buy time for Tsukiko-chan and Hermione to get back."

Before Ron's and the twin's eyes. Rin leaned in and kissed Arturia deeply on the lip. Ron said with disbelief. "Oh bloody heck!"

Rin and Arturia stopped in shock and looked towards Ron. At the same time Fred and George looked at Ron with disbelief. Rin took out her jewels and wand, and pointed at them. She said to them. "Come out now, or I swear to Root, I will blast you to ashes."

The twin dropped their invisibility curtain. Arturia said incredulously. "Miss Bell? Angelina and Miss Brown? Why are thou here?!"

Rin narrowed her eyes and chanted. "**Finite Incantatem**" The spell dissolved the Polyjuice potion, revealing Ron and the twins. Rin growled angrily. "You guys are sooo dead."

Ron raised his hands up and said with panic and fear. "Look. We can explain..." Everyone looked at him in shock, or more precisely, his right hand, with a pair of lion print panties.

Before Rin could say anything. Arturia said with cold fury. "Cur! I have never been so humiliated or insulted!" Rin turned pale-white as she scrambled as far away as possible from Arturia.

Ron felt cold chill, along with the twins as Arturia skin and hair lost their colour. Her skin turned alabaster white, from her usual healthy skin tone. Her hair once lustrous gold turned pale gold. Her eyes once jade green, turned amber yellow. A dark aura of malice and evil clung to her. The wooden sword she brought out promised eternal pain and damnation.

Fred said to George with tears in his eyes. "George, my brother. It was a pleasure knowing you."

George said to Fred. "Same here Fred. You are the best brother one could ever ask for."

Ron frowned. "Hey! What about me!?"

The twin looked towards Ron. Both wore the expression of shock and anger. Fred said. "It's not so nice knowing you. Ron."

George took over. "Because of you, we are going to die horribly."

Both twin said at the same time. "We never should have listened to you in the first place."

Arturia shouted and charged at them. "Accept thou divine punishment. Mongrels!" All three Weasley screamed as they received the beating of a life time.

Hospital wing

Madam Pomfrey sighed in annoyance as professor Dumbledore said to her. "Miss Pomfrey, surely there must be something you can do for them. There must be something you can do to banish the dark curse lingering on those poor boys."

Pomfrey was not amused, she was called from her dinner to deal with Ron, George and Fred Weasley injuries. All three boys were discovered in the girls dormitories and of all things, they were apparently stealing underwear. Pomfrey could honestly say, the three boys got what was coming to them, when Arturia Pendragon had beaten them half to death with a cursed wooden sword of all thing. Pomfrey said with annoyance. "No Albus. There is nothing I can do, except bandaging them up and let the wound heal naturally. I will also need to inform their head of house and contact their parents. I cannot believe they would do something like this. How in the world did they get their hands on a Polyjuice potion, of all things."

Albus said nervously. "Now surely we can keep this quite. The boys suffered enough, bandaged like Egyptian mummies. There is no need to further humiliate them."

Pomfrey could not believe what she was hearing. "Albus Wulfric Dumbledore! You listen to me! Those boys will be luck, if they don't get expelled over this, being humiliated is the least of their worries. Their injury will take three months at the very least to heal completely, the school board will need to know. The Ministry will need to be informed and the parents will need to be informed. NOW OUT! Those patients need rest, before McGonagall give them a tongue lashing tomorrow morning."

Albus Dumbledore was promptly chased out of the hospital wing.

(Line break)

21st December 1992

The last three days had been uneventful. Surprisingly Arturia was not punished for the beating she handed out to the three Weasley brothers. Tsukiko heard, Ron and the twins received Howlers from their mother. Tsukiko along with Rin, Arturia and Hermione, received letters from Molly, apologising for her sons conduct.

Tsukiko later learned, all three Weasley were shipped off to St Mungo's yesterday, along with Percy Weasley. Percy also came and apologised. He explained, he needed to leave early and report to his parents on the whole mess.

Tsukiko knew the twins and Ron didn't sneak into their room to steal underwear. She also knew they didn't have the funds to purchase Polyjuice potion, and they weren't smart enough to make them. This left one possible and the most plausible explanation. The old goat gave them the potion and they were looking for something within their room, or more precise, they were looking for something that belong to Rin. The twins would only involve themselves, if only to get an upper hand on Rin in pranks and tricks.

Tsukiko was not happy with Ron and now the twins for what they had done. She was going to get them something nice for Christmas, but now. They would get nothing from her.

Tsukiko started packing everything away for the holiday, she was looking forward to meeting with everyone in American Magical. She heard they made a lot of improvement over the last few years, including the new Beacon Academy. Although, Tsukiko was surprised that the old goat had yet to stop her from going home, she honestly thought he would try to make her stay at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Potion Lab

Meanwhile at a certain lab. Severus Snape dumped a whole stack of papers into the bin. Severus sighed at what he had seen. The old fool had really lost it. Those papers he threw away, were detailed plan that were meant to keep Tsukiko Potter here this year. The plans ranged from mundane to the absurd. The most normal being claims of abuse and application of sanction and protection with the Weasley, to the most insane, of a deadly magical illness that turned students into zombies. The most ridiculous one's, were the ten plagues of Egypt. Severus had to ask himself, was Dumbledore trying to kill the entire population of British magical? By the time they hit the tenth plague, the death of the first-born. Most magical population would be gone, except for the Weasley.

All the old fool plans were gone now. However Severus would keep a close eye on Dumbledore and made sure, he didn't do anything truly dangerous or foolish. Severus wished he could also go on holiday. He had forgotten when was the last time, he had been on holiday. Severus ended his evening by setting the stack of paper in the bin on fire.

(Line break)

22nd December 1992

Gringotts Bank. Gate room VIP Suite

Hermione buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. She was not having a good time, as her parents gawked and got overexcited over the room they were in. Her parents raided the mini-bar, not for it's drinks, but the tiny bartender serving the mini-bar. Hermione was thankful, the fairy didn't take offence, but chose to humour them. Hermione's embarrassment was doubled by the extravagant room. Colourful draping and luxurious carpets. Furnishing that was fit for the kings. Magnificent crystal chandelier. The room was on the same level as Buckingham Palace.

Hermione was not used to this sort of luxury. She had been to fancy restaurants and fantastic places before, but this was too much even for her.

Hermione fidgeted and fusses over her parents reaction to everything from magical sweets to moving portraits. Sometime later, the door opened. Hermione couldn't help but smile, when she saw Tsukiko along with Rin, Arturia, Satsuki and Lance. However Hermione lost her smile, when she saw Draco Malfoy along with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Even with them here, Hermione greeted Tsukiko with a hug.

Tsukiko said to her. "Sorry to make you wait. We got more then a few luggage to take with us." Tsukiko looked over to her parents. "Hello. Mr and Mrs Granger. Thank you for allowing Hermione to come with us. I'll be sure to make everyone's stay in American Magical, as pleasant as possible."

Her mum said to Tsukiko. "Thank you for inviting us. There is so much I want to ask, and so much to see!"

Her dad interrupted. "Now dear. Please control yourself. There is no rush. Oh by the way, Miss Potter. The room service is marvellous." Hermione wanted to bury her head in the sand. Her parents were embarrassing her to no ends.

However there was one thing Hermione needed to do. She walked up to Draco Malfoy and gave a curtsey bow. Hermione said with as much control as she could. "Greeting. Sir Malfoy of the great house of Malfoy. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hermione was a bit confused when Draco looked surprised. He soon recovered and said. "Likewise. Miss Granger, to meet someone with such impeccable manner."

Tsukiko then shouted. This had caused Hermione and Draco to jump in surprise. "Okay! Enough of that! You two are way too uptight! We're going on a vacation, not a diplomatic mission. So stop with all those formality and let's go."

Everyone soon made their way towards the gate room. The massive mirror with massive silver ring, blue runes etched into the ring. Hermione still could not believe Tsukiko and Rin invented and made those 'Continental Gate'. Her parents looked at the gate with stars in their eyes. They looked like kids set lose in the candy store, they talked with excitement and pointed at everything.

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione, where is your luggage for the holiday?"

Hermione lifted a small suitcase and said. "Everything I need is here... Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione was concerned when Tsukiko along with Rin and Satsuki gave her a look of pity.

Lance said to her. "Don't mind them. Arturia would've only brought one suitcase as well, if Rin didn't force her to pack everything she thought were necessary. You're normal in my book."

It was then Hermione noticed Tsukiko didn't bring any suitcase. She said to Tsukiko. "Hang on! Where is your suitcase?"

Tsukiko pointed behind her and said. "Oh. Jack and Bob got them, along with everyone else suitcases." Hermione eyes almost pooped out of their socket, when she saw the Tachikomas were pulling carts with suitcases stacked on top of each other. Each cart had thirty to forty suitcases. The Tachikomas were having difficulty pulling them.

Hermione said with shock. "What the hell are you guys taking with you!? Couldn't you guys fit everything in a suitcase with expansion charm!"

Rin said to her. "Actually every suitcase we got have expansion charm on the, as for what's inside. Everyday necessity, perfume, cloths, shoes, research notes, research materials and so on. I'm still not sure I got everything." The Tachikomas whistled and clicked angrily. It almost sounded rude.

Tsukiko said to them. "Oh, don't mind Jack and Bob." The Tachikomas whistled and clicked more furiously. Tsukiko shouted back. "Hey! Take that back! I'm not as bad as Rin-oneesan. Also that is not true! We left the kitchen sink at home."

Hermione heard her parents chuckle at their arguments along with Lance and Sacchin. Hermione turned red with embarrassment, when she realized everyone were listening in on their argument. Hermione then said to Tsukiko. "I don't get why you need to bring so much. You're really strange."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at her and said with a tone of sarcasm. "Hermione-chan. You're the strange one. What kind of girl only bring one suitcase to a holiday?"

Hermione said with annoyance. "I... AM... NOT... STRANGE!" Hermione turned towards her mother and said. "Mum! It's normal to bring one suitcase..." Hermione was interrupted when a young man brought eight suitcases on a trolley to her mum.

The young man said. "Mrs Granger. Here are you luggage, along with a trolley for your convenience. I hope you enjoyed your stay with us, and hope to see you again soon."

Her mum gave the man a tip of one Galleon and thanked him. Her mum turned red and looked away from her. Her dad laughed and said to her. "Hermione, precious. Your mum always bring at least five suitcases with her. You never noticed because we always used porters to move them."

Tsukiko said smugly. "Sorry. What was that you were about to say. Hermione-chan? Come on. Say it. Say it."

Hermione turned red and growled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Hermione was saved when an announcement informed them to get ready to move. The gate activated. The mirror turned light blue and shimmer like the surface of a lake. The people in front began to move through the gate.

Tsukiko said to her. "You're going to love it, when we get to the other side."

Hermione never asked where in America, they were going. She said to Tsukiko. "I know we're going to a magical community of the American magical, but you never said where."

Tsukiko smiled. "That's a secret and a surprise. Come on, it's our turn."

Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes as she walked through the gate. Hermione was greeted by bright sunlight. When she opened her eyes, she was stunned by the sight before her. A city made of flawless white marble stone. Massive footpath made of marble and gold, lined with golden angelic statues. Gigantic gleaming towers reaching for the skies, shooting blue stream of foggy light into the skies, the tallest of them, created the largest stream, those mysterious light form a massive magic circle in the skies, as far as the eyes could see. The city, the architecture, the statue. Everything she saw had a sense of aloof, mysterious and unanswerable feeling to them. Hermione knew without a doubt, this city was not made by man or wizard.

Hermione heard Draco stutter. "What is this? I never seen or heard a place like this before." Draco's goons, Crabbe and Goyle were stunned into silence, their mind attempted to process everything before them. Hermione's parents looked on in silent awe.

Tsukiko moved in front of them with a massive smile. She said to them. "Welcome to the heart of the American magical, the desert jewel of the rebellion, the city of Allemantheia."

Tsukiko would have said more. However the goblin manning the gate shouted to all. "Everyone clear the area! Merchant and transit goods move to the left, follow the pathway and show your permits. Visitor move to the right along with your luggage. Clear out people!" Many grumbled as they moved out of the way.

Draco said to her. "Honestly! That was extremely rude! If my father had been here..."

Tsukiko interrupted Draco and said to them. "I've to agree with Draco on this one. That was rather rude and unusual. I wonder who's coming through?"

Hermione said to Tsukiko. "This isn't your first time here?"

Tsukiko said. "Oh no. I've been here number of times to adjust the gate during our weekends, also we moved the gate to it's new location since summer holiday. It wasn't easy to convince the High Elves to allow the gate to be setup in their city."

Hermione nodded along with Draco. A moment of silence passed, before what Tsukiko had said registered with them. They shouted in unison. "WHAT!?"

Hermione said with incredible speed. "That's not possible! The history of magic said the High Elves were extinct! It said they all died out due to an unknown cataclysm! How can they be here!?"

Draco added. "Miss Granger is right. It's a wonder I even understood that rumbling. How is it, that no one else knew about this city or the High Elves!? All of magical Britain, No! ALL of magical Europe should have known by now! And I'm only hearing this now!"

Tsukiko said with a tone of annoyance. "Will you two calm down! And don't shout! I'm right next to you." Tsukiko then held up her hands to forestall any further protest or questions. Tsukiko said to her and Draco. "Hermione-chan. The High Elves didn't die out. They went into hiding, to avoid unnecessary conflict with the Ministry, they actually came to America and hid themselves within the Great Basin Desert and flourished. All the better when wizard history claimed they have died out. It also meant, the Ministry won't go looking for them."

Draco said with a frown. "One moment! Surely they would know by now. Look at how many visitors comes here. Many are Ministry workers!"

Tsukiko said with a laugh. "Only a handful of those wizard, out side of the American Magical, actually believe High Elves are still alive and well. Also this city belongs to them. Almost everyone who travelled through the gate believe them to be another type of mixed blood. You'll be surprised, how powerful denial can be. It's easier to believe they're mixed blood, then a Fae race that were thought extinct for centuries."

Draco gaped like a gold fish, then sighed in exasperation. "Actually, I can't argue with that. They're idiots, the lot of them. They're worse then Crabbe and Goyle."

Crabbe said. "Thanks boss. I don't know whether I should feel happy or insulted."

Draco said with shock. "Crabbe. Was that sarcasm!?"

Crabbe replied. "No boss. I really don't know, and it's confusing me."

Draco sighed. "Why? Why me?"

it was then the gate activated, and they witnessed something rather rare. A group of five girls, looked no more then twelve years old, each had their own distinct animal traits. Draco was shocked, two had cat ears and tails. One had fox ears and tail. One had rabbit ears. The last had raccoon ears and tail. They all wore fine silk clothing and accessories, each form fitting and colourful in design. Draco turned red in embarrassment when he stared at their legs. Each had thunder thighs and rather large hips for girls their age.

Draco then heard Tsukiko said in surprise. "What're they doing here!? I can't believe they came here, of all places!"

Draco said to Tsukiko. "Aren't they mixed blood. Who are they?"

Draco watched as Tsukiko calmed down and explained. "Draco. They're not mixed blood . They're Elin. Don't let their innocent appearance fool you. Each of them are immortal spirits, that have lived for centuries, if not millennia. They're a Fae race on par, if not greater then the High Elves. It's a real surprise to see them at all!" Draco was uncertain about those Elin, could they really be that old. That was until one of them looked him in the eyes. Draco senses screamed at him. He almost ran and hid behind Tsukiko. The fox ear Elin smiled at him. Her smile seemed to be filled with otherworldly humour.

Draco swallowed hard and looked away. It was then, three blue oval portals opened before the group of Elins, three High Elves walked out of the portals, each wore form fitting robes, that was both beautiful and otherworldly, the quality of their cloths made his robe looked like rags, and he was wearing the best from Madam Malkin's! Draco noticed one of the High Elves was female, she stood out among them, with a massive black fur coat, armour pauldrons, even the long smoking pipe made her even more exotic. Draco also noticed both male were also very attractive, they all had sun kiss blond hair, long sharp ears. Draco felt extremely uncomfortable when he realized how beautiful the male Elves were.

Hermione was of the same opinion as Draco, not that she knew this little fact. Hermione felt her face heat up, as she laid her eyes on the female High Elves, beautiful long blond hair, otherworldly beauty, pink soft lips, so much like Arturia. This had the effect of conjuring the image of Rin on top of Arturia. Her imagination then took a wild turn, as she pictured Rin and Arturia kissing each other. Hermione turned bright red and shook her head furiously, in order to clear her wild imagination and thoughts.

Hermione watched as the High Elves approached the Elins. Each group gave off unearthly grace and aura, many around them held their breath in anticipation, even her boisterous parents seemed subdued in their presence. Their usual chatter and gawking, reduced to silent awe and wonder. The female High Elves stared down at the fox ear Elin. The Elin smiled and stared the Elf in the eyes, despite their heigh difference, the Elin showed not a shred of intimidation.

The female High Elf spoke in an haunting and other worldly voice. "Welcome to our great city of Allemantheia. High Oracle Eria."

High Oracle Eria replied in a childish, but otherworldly voice. "It's good to be here again, thought this place could do with a bit more green. It has been fifty years since my last visit. I see much has changed. Who would've thought the great and mighty High Elves would allow wizard kind to set foot into their city and allow them to have one of those 'Gate' in their fabulous city." Eria then added with a tone of malicious sarcasm. "Even 'I' didn't 'foresee' that. The high and mighty Fraya capitulating to the American dark lord."

Hermione felt cold fury from the High Elf Fraya. Both male High Elves took a step back away from their leader, along with the four Elins, whom also took a step away from their Oracle. Fraya said with disdain and a tone of superiority. "I see fifty years had not dulled your sharp tongue. Beside, had you not just acquired a gate of your own in Pora Elinu. I wonder which of your advisor convinced you, or perhaps. You are looking for a mate that can meet your 'high' standard. Being an Oracle must be awfully frustrating."

Hermione could feel tension build up in the area. Eria looked rather angry and retorted. "I see something never change. You're still an arrogant and disrespectful brat. However upon closer inspection." Eria smiled maliciously. "Is that a new wrinkle? I must say for an Elf, you don't age well."

Fraya said with an angry twitch. "I age well enough. Now that I had a closer look. Did you gain weight? Your hips looks a lot bigger then fifty years ago."

Eria defensively covered her rear. Her tail straightened up in anger. Eria glared at Fraya. "Why don't we finish what we started fifty years ago. You insolent cow!" A head size disc flew and levitated in front or Eria, magical energy began to gather within the disc, causing it to glow neon blue.

Fraya shouted as she drew her rapier. "Bring it on! Loli grandma!" Both Elves and Elin minders panicked at this sudden turn to violence. They hesitantly tried to approach the violent pair, tried to calm the situation.

A shout stopped everyone in their track. "That is quite enough! Stop this instant!" Hermione looked in the direction of the person whom had shouted. The man had blood red hair, unlike a certain pest and pervert. He wore a black suit with thorny rose motif. He also wore a strange half mask. It was then, Hermione noticed the horns on the man's head.

Hermione noticed two others, that were accompanying the man. One had a mop of grey hair, looked around middle age, he wore small round sunglasses, a green scarf, a black suit, he also had a walking stick. However his eyes betrayed his age. Hermione saw intelligence and wisdom in those light brown eyes. The young woman with them had snow white hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a beautiful white and light blue dress with snowflake motif. The young woman was armed with a rapier.

Hermione then heard Draco said with a tinge of fear. "Adam Taurus! Why is he here!?" Hermione eyes widened in surprise. That man was the dark lord of America and Tsukiko Sensei. However, Hermione wondered how Draco knew about Adam Taurus? How much did he know? Compare to her.

The grey hair man said with a calm smile. "Lady Eria. Lady Fraya. We are here today to ensure continue friendship and cooperation between the Elin, High Elves and the mixed blood of the American magical. As you both know, we have common enemies." the Elves and the Elins turned to face the man, as he continued. "So, we shall appreciate it. If both party put their grudges behind them and not cause a scene in public places." Both Fraya and Eria reluctantly put away their weapons.

Fraya said with as much dignity as she could salvage. "Please excuse us. We will wait in the negotiation chamber. Before one of us lose out temper again." The Elves left the same way they arrived. However before they left, the High Elves minders nodded their thanks to Adam Taurus.

The white hair girl had gone up to Tsukiko and said to her. "Sorry I can't join you today. Tsukiko-chan. However, Ruby, Yang and Blake should be waiting for you at the terminal. Introduce me to your friends later. OK."

Tsukiko said to the girl. "Will do. Weiss-San." Adam Taurus and his group left soon afterwards.

Hermione was about to ask many questions, but she clamped up in fear when the Elin, Eria gone up to Tsukiko and said with excitement. "What's this? What's this? How unexpected!" Everyone was caught off guard when Eria held Tsukiko face in her hands, Eria looked Tsukiko in the eyes, her face so close to Tsukiko's, it looked as if they were about to kiss. Eria continued. "What a strange child you are. You've seen only twelve winters. Yet I see an ancient being, a personification of death and a world of swords within you. Just what exactly are you? Sweet and enigmatic child." Hermione saw Tsukiko's face turned pale white, there was a look of fear on her face.

Hermione wanted to know and understand, what Eria was talking about. What had Tsukiko so scared, but before she could come to Tsukiko defence. Miss Satsuki pulled Tsukiko back and stood between Eria and Tsukiko. Satsuki said with a tone of anger. "What do you think you're doing. What is it you want?"

Eria said with a smile. "Relax. I mean no harm. There is no need to be so hostile Apostle." Satsuki froze up. Eria looked towards Lance and said. "Servant." Hermione could feel tension from Lance and Satsuki, even Rin and Arturia glared at Eria, but she ignored them and continued. "Don't mind a little Oracle like me. Your secret is safe with me. I've seen what I wanted to see."

Eria danced back and away. Just as Eria was about to leave. She said to Tsukiko. "Young lady, since you showed me something interesting. Allow me to tell you this. He watches over you. He watch you with love and he want to protect you. You are all that he sees. It hurts him to see you cry. It bring him endless joy when you're happy. You are blessed..." Eria stopped and continued with a sincere smile. "I got carried away. Almost said something I shouldn't have."

Tsukiko shouted after Eria, as she was leaving. "Wait! Who's watching over me? Who is he?"

Eria smiled happily. "Young lady. That is not for me to reveal. You will know in due time. Until then. Goodbye."

Hermione was confused by everyone's reaction and what Eria had said. How she described Tsukiko. What she said about Satsuki and Lance. Hermione felt she was being kept in the dark. Hermione knew Tsukiko kept secrets from her, but she began to wonder, how much secrets did Tsukiko have?

(Line break)

Eria walked at a brisk pace as she pondered what she saw within that girl, Tsukiko Potter. That girl's fate had intertwine with many other's already and many more in the future. At least as far as she was 'allowed' to see. It was when she attempted to look beyond Tsukiko fourth year at Hogwarts, that she saw him.

The being was beautiful to behold. Silk like black hair, eye that shone like the most brilliant ruby, even the strange cross shape earring bring a portion of exotic beauty to him.

However none of those gained as much attention to Eria, compared to his power and wisdom. Eria along with all of Elin race, were fragments of a Goddess, whom had created them from herself. All Elins, specially her were divine being that were older then even the oldest of High Elves. However this being made Eria felt like a newborn toddler in power and wisdom.

Eria used her power as an Oracle, she tried to use divination to understand the being before her. Eria felt overwhelming wave of love, warmth, feelings, desire to protect. And they were all aimed at Tsukiko Potter, the emotions were so strong they almost overwhelm her, but she could not discern the reason or the connection, between him and Tsukiko Potter. Eria was almost brought to her knees by the constant barrage of emotions. It was then the being smiled at her, the barrage of emotion stopped, allowed her time to recover. Before Eria could ask him questions, she stood once again before Tsukiko Potter.

Eria had much to think about, she smiled and wondered if she would ever meet him again. Eria though to herself. Perhaps she could make time and observe Tsukiko Potter. The young lady was most certainly the key to solve this mystery and a source of entertainment for her.

(Line break)

Hogwarts councillor room

While Tsukiko and her group arrived at America. Glynda was once again reporting to her superior. The flame shroud image of a man said to her. "We have received your recording and reports on Rin Tohsaka and Tsukiko Potter. They have been most enlightening. Now, there will be a change of plan."

Glynda asked. "How may I serve in this change?"

The image replied. "When Rin Tohsaka is disposed off. I want you to assist our allies in adopting Tsukiko Potter. She will need to be... re-educated to assist in our cause."

Glynda said. "Forgive my impertinence. It is not my place to question the Ministry, but how can we be certain our assassination attempt will succeed. Rin Tohsaka skill in combat is... exceptional even for an experience hit wizard."

The image replied. "You are forgiven. Under any other circumstances. This would have been a problem. However we can be certain, that Rin Tohsaka will not return to Hogwarts. Thanks to your report, we decided to hire a specialist to deal with her. A member of 'The One Shadow Nine Fists' has taken our request. The Tohsaka death is assured."

Glynda said. "Thank you minister. I will start the process for Tsukiko Potter adoption. For the purity."

The image replied and bid it's farewell. "For the purity. Agent Goodwitch."

**That's a wrap for now. I hope everyone enjoy the little twist I have set up. Next chapter, hopefully will have a fight scene for Lancer, there is a lot I have planned for the next chapter, some I might have to cut back, last thing I want is a 30K chapter. Now onto some of the reference.**

**Allemantheia: High Elves city from the online game TERA. The Exiled Realm of Arborea.**

**Pora Elinu: Home of the Elins. A massive tree city, that is both beautiful and VERY green.**

**High Elves Fraya: High commander of the High Elves. You can google her by 'TERA Fraya'.**

**Elin: Another race from TERA. The character Eria and her position is my creation, she will help play a role at the end of year 2 and in year 3.**

**The One Shadow Nine Fists: For those who have no idea who they are. They are from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. I will let my fan guess who I got lined up against Lancer.**

**Caboose: Our favourite idiot in blue from Red vs Blue. I gave him a place in this fic, as short as it is.**

**I get a feeling that some will question my choice in landmarks and races base off this game TERA. However in my defence, This game has the most colourful, original and most stunning fantasy designs I have ever seen. I will admit, there might be games out there that would blow TERA out of the water, but I have to work with what I know. Now onto the reviews, I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**IamParadoxic: I won't get too bogged down by that, I left it vague on purpose. But I will explain. Zelretch had Avalon from HP verse and used it as payment to Yuuko, for fulfilling Helga wish. This Avalon found its way into Einzbern hands and in turn, into Shirou's hands. You can say, the whole thing had come full circle. I won't say any more. This will be linked to Shirou's and one secret plot in year 5.**

**Mernom: Don't worry, I'm alive and well. As for demons compare to servant, have to disagree with that. Mentality wise, demon's are alien and beyond true understanding, servant's on the other hand, were human themselves at some point in their lives, in many way, they still think like human. In power, demons are not as powerful as Servants, if they were. The rebellion is screwed. More will be revealed as the story moves on, the book Tsukiko have will reveal more about the demon's and their nature as she decodes them. They will play a major part in year 3, 4 and 5. **

**Raidentensho: I am ashamed to admit, I didn't even know Winter existed. I might find a place for her, if I can think of one. I seen the concept art, have to ask if Weiss got the short end of the genetic stick.**

**Greyjedi449t: Lockhart will get his due, wait for that. Next chapter will have Lancer fighting against someone, that will give him a run for his money.**

** : In xxxholic there are many instances of 'Shared wish'. Syaoran's shared wish to travel through dimensions to recover Sakura's feathers. The original Syaoran's wish to keep Watanuki safe. Also Domeki and Kunogi wish to keep Watanuki alive. It would not be strange for Zelretch to wish to keep Helga alive or fulfil her wish.**

**Mwkillkenny84: I got plan for Papermort already. ;)**

**Vangran: Not a problem. Part of the reason I'm writing this story is to improve my English, so all criticism is welcomed. I can only strive to improve.**

**Paxloria: That's one Looooong review. I can't answer everything. I will answer what I can. Well the photograhic and eidetic memory, I used wiki for that one. Both are way too similar, there might be key difference between the two, but I like the sound of eidetic memory better. **

**Chapter 7. No one is perfect, everyone makes mistake. I'm trying to make Tsukiko human, not a paragon of perfection, that would be boring and way too over done. **

**Chapter 9. A-cup is small, but on a petite girl like Tsukiko or Hermione, they will be noticeable. The volume is somewhat universal, regardless how tall the girls or women are. But good subject to bring up, I will use it in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10. I know many would favour killing the Dursley off completely, but that would really grind against Shiki and Arturia. Gotta keep it reasonable.**

**Chapter 11. That will be revealed at the end of year 2 and during year 3.**

**Chapter 12. More then you could imagine.**

**Chapter 13. That I'm saving for year 3. I got someone in mind for that.**

**Chapter 15. Again. Will be revealed at the end of year 2 and during year 3. As for Eye's of death perception. Attacking the point of death can destroy concepts and ideas, or eradicate them. You can say Tsukiko attacked Vernon's point of death, erasing his very soul from all existence or eliminated the very concept of life from his body without damaging his body. This particular attack had been said to even kill Gods themselves. **


	17. Chapter 16 Christmas in Vale Part 1

Chapter 16 – Christmas in Vale

**AN: Well, this has taken a lot long then I thought, both in time and chapter. Yes my reader, this is the perfect example of 'never' promise something you can't deliver. When I completed this section of the story, I came to realize it was almost 35K words and that is too much to squeeze into one chapter. **

**The promised fight will be in the next chapter, I already got it on paper, only need to type it up on the computer. **

**And yes, before some people ask why write it on paper then just directly onto the computer. I did it to improve my English and hand writing skill. This is something I learned from my time in relearning English at a skill course. I really hope I passed that course, wish me luck.**

**Now enough wool gathering and excuses. I give you the next chapter and hope to get the next typed up in a week or two from this one. Enjoy!**

**Version 2.0 2.25.16**

22rd of December 1992

Allemantheia Continental Gate terminal

Tsukiko along with everyone else made their way towards the terminal. She along with Rin, Arturia, Lancer and Satsuki were tense, their meeting with the Elin oracle Eria had greatly shocked and shaken her. The oracle had seen her deepest secrets, dangerous secrets in the wrong hands. However what had bothered her the most was 'Him'. There was no doubt Eria was referring to the individual that had helped her save Hermione's life. Tsukiko wanted to meet the person who had helped save her best friend, but she wondered what connection she had with 'Him'. Why was he looking over her? Why did he want to help her? For what reason, did he go through such efforts for her?

Tsukiko thought was interrupted when Lancer ruffled her hair. He said to her with a tone of fondness laced with sarcasm. "A leanbh, stop thinking so much and don't worry so much about what that Elin said, or you're going to stunt your growth again." Tsukiko growled at that. Lancer continued warmly. "Let me worry about that for you. Just go and enjoy your holiday. I bet Ruby is dying to see you again. Leave adult matter to adults. A leanbh."

Tsukiko was still worried. Rin said to her in thought. 'Lancer is right. Tsukiko-chan. Let us worry about the oracle's revelation. Let me worry about the consequences.' Rin smiled fondly at her, reassuring her.

Tsukiko smiled happily, but said with a tone of annoyance. "All right. I'll stop letting what the Elin said bother me, and stop ruffling my hair! You know how much trouble I had to go through to straighten them out from their usual mess!" She appreciated Lancer attempt to lighten the mood, but she really hated it when people messes with her hair.

Hermione in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, joined the conversation. "I never knew you had trouble with your hair. What was it like before?"

Tsukiko were about to tell Hermione to mind her own business. Her hair was a sore spot for her, but she was too late. Sacchin took out a photo and said to Hermione. "Tsukiko-chan's hair was a complete nightmare. I still have photos of her when she was very young, have a look."

Tsukiko was about to yell at Sacchin to stop. Hermione looked at the photo and said with shock. "Oh my God! Your hair look like a bird's nest! What the hell is up with that!"

Tsukiko snatched the photo away from Hermione, her face red from embarrassment. She said to Hermione. "That's how they normally look like. All right! It took me awhile to find a magical shampoo that could tame that mess, even then, it's delicate and require constant attention."

Hermione said with a smirk. "Tsukiko-chan. I never knew you can be so vain. Look isn't everything you know."

She said to Hermione. "I don't want to hear that from a girl, whom only brought one 'normal' suit case to a holiday." Both girls soon descended into a pointless argument.

Rin took this moment and whispered to Satsuki. "Did you get the information we need from that Obliviator."

Satsuki replied. "We got everything. It wasn't easy to get a skilled wizard in Legilimency. It would have been easier to include Tsukiko-chan. It would have been a lot quicker. What do you want us to do with the Obliviator?"

Rin knew it would have been quicker and easier to include Tsukiko in this operation, but this was too close to Tsukiko's trauma, too close to her pain. She knew Tsukiko would assume responsibility and would unknowingly torture herself with the 'what-if' scenario. She said to Satsuki. "You were there. What do you think we should do with him."

Rin saw a flash of true anger on Satsuki expression, her eyes flashed red for a moment. Satsuki said to her. "His excuse was. They were ONLY muggles. That Obliviator doesn't care about those girls, as long as his pockets were filled with Galleons. I think he should burn in hell."

Rin only thought for a moment. She said to Satsuki in a cold and emotionless tone. "Keep him alive. I will pay him a visit while we're here. Let's see how he like being a muggle for the rest of his life. Also send me the complete list of victims and any information you can get your hands on."

Rin was caught by complete surprise when Tsukiko said to her. "What are you guys whispering about?"

Rin almost panicked, but she got herself under control. She said. "It's nothing. Satsuki just told me about some interesting source of funding, from the Order of the Phoenix. Something we might be able to use against the old fool."

She didn't want to lie to Tsukiko, most of what she said was true, it just wasn't what she and Satsuki was talking about, but this was for Tsukiko's own good. No matter how mature she acts, Tsukiko was still a child of twelve.

Rin changed the subject. "So. Who won the argument?"

Tsukiko said with a huff. "Naturally I did. Hermione just too stubborn to admit she lost."

Hermione shouted. "I didn't lose! You're such a stubborn, unreasonable, illogical prat!"

Ms Granger chided. "Hermione! Calm down!"

Tsukiko said angrily. "You lost the argument! And if you admitted it sooner! I would've let you try my magical shampoo, it would've sorted out your bushy hair, just as it did with professor Snape's greasy mop."

Hermione turned her nose up and said. "Yea right, as..." Hermione only just finished processing what Tsukiko had just said. She said with shock. "Wait! Professor Snape used your shampoo! Why would he do that!? I thought he hated you! What's going on!?"

Tsukiko clamped her mouth shut with both her hands, she really needed to watch what she was saying to Hermione. Tsukiko tried to salvage the situation. "Professor Snape? I meant to say professor McGonagall, yea that's it!"

Tsukiko was surprised when Hermione grabbed her by the collar, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Hermione hissed angrily. "You said professor Snape greasy mop. Professor McGonagall don't have 'greasy mop'. What are you hiding from me this time!?"

Rin sighed and said to Hermione. "Let her go. Hermione, as amusing as this is. Professor Snape is actually Tsukiko-chan's magical guardian. He's looking out for her. If it wasn't for the..." Rin was interrupted when a red and black blur snatched Tsukiko away from Hermione.

A loud and excited voice shouted out. "Tsukiko-chan! I missed you so much!"

Rin groaned in agony. "Oh sweet Root. She's here."

Rin had already met Ruby Rose, and the girl irritate the hell out of her. From Rin's point of view, Ruby was hyper active, fast talking and VERY annoying. The girl was also a weapon nerd with a cookie addiction.

Ruby actually drove her up the wall, when she tried to asked her about the various jewels, mystic codes and their effects, also how to make them. Despite her numerous attempt to get her message across. 'It's her mysteries and her secrets.' It did not stop Ruby from pestering her constantly.

Rin sighed as Ruby literally smothered Tsukiko with her cleavage. Tsukiko flailed around as Ruby continued to give Tsukiko her brand of overenthusiastic love. Tsukiko finally freed herself and said slightly out of breath. "Ruby! You almost suffocated me!" Ruby just giggled and gave Tsukiko a big smile. Tsukiko smiled back and continued. "It's good to see you again. Ruby-chan."

Ruby was still clinging onto Tsukiko. She said to her. "So who's your friend?" Ruby then pointed at Draco and continued. "Is blondie there your boyfriend?"

Tsukiko grimace and said with disgust. "EWWW! NO! Skin and bones over there is my servant. Their parents decided to dump him and his goons on me."

Draco said with a disheartened tone. "You didn't have to say it like that! What am I? Chopped liver!"

Tsukiko said without hesitation. "Yes. Definitely chopped liver." Draco looked depressed and became even more so when Crabbe and Goyle tried to comfort him. Tsukiko continued, ignoring Draco. "Blondie there is Draco Malfoy. His tag along is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. All three are from 'pure-blood' houses in Magical Britain. They became my servants when they lost a duel against me."

A pearl of laughter could be heard from behind Lancer. A young woman with long blond hair, that were slightly loose and wild at the end, the style gave her a wild and chaotic feel. She had pale white skin, lilac colour eyes. Most of her cloths consists of leather with yellow, brown and orange colouration. Her entire look would make her right at home in the wild west.

The young woman said to them. "They've gone against you in a duel and they're still in one piece? You must have gone easy on them."

The young woman then hugged Lancer from behind and said with a purr. "Lance, is it just me or did you become more buffed up since I last saw you."

Tsukiko growled angrily. "Yang. Keep your hands off my Lance!"

Lancer said with a sigh. "Just you Yang. Now, if you don't mind, stop feeling me up." Lancer didn't mind having Yang feel him up, but he also knew the real reason why she was doing this, and that reason would land him in hot water with Tsukiko.

Yang said teasingly. "Aww. Come on. I will let you feel me up later."

By this point Ruby had let go of Tsukiko. Ruby said with annoyance. "Come on sis, that's enough..." Ruby jumped away from Tsukiko in surprise and shouted. "Holy crap! Midget on fire! Midget on fire!" Tsukiko was covered with a red burning aura as she glared angrily at Lancer and Yang.

Yang giggled and said. "So, little Tsukiko is still going after you. Glad some thing haven't changed." Yang ignored Tsukiko evil glare and ruffled her hair.

Tsukiko knew Yang was railing her up. Yang did this all the time when Lancer and her were close by, and to her shame, it gets her all the time! Tsukiko calmed down and said with annoyance. "Stop ruffling my hair! You know I hate that!"

Yang had an evil smirk and said. "Ohh, on that note. There is something else I need to check." Before Tsukiko knew what was happening. Yang had gone behind her and groped her chest. Yang continued. "Let's see if those puppies got bigger, since I last check them."

Tsukiko also didn't like people giving her breasts a surprise squeeze, her breasts were very sensitive and tend to cause weird reactions to her body. This had caused her to flail around and squealing in panic. "Yang! Cut it out! Oh sweet Root! Please stop!"

Yang was yanked back by a black hair cat ears young woman. Yang almost chocked on her collar. The cat woman said to Yang in annoyance. "Yang. We talked about this. You can't go groping girls like that, even if they are your sister's best friend."

Yang pouted. "Aww, but her reaction is the best." Yang winked at Tsukiko and said. "Congratulation, Tsukiko. You have gone from A-cup to B-cup."

Tsukiko glared at Yang and said angrily. "Why do you keep groping me! Why not Rin or Arturia!"

Yang looked over to Rin and Arturia. She then said to her. "There is nothing worth grabbing, your is more noticeable." If look could kill, Yang would've died ten times over from Rin and Arturia glare.

Ruby sighed and said to Yang. "Sis. You're being rude. We haven't even introduce ourselves yet."

It was then Yang realized there were a lot of people within Tsukiko's group that she didn't recognise. Yang became aware of her behaviour and conduct. She introduced herself. "Heya. I'm Yang Xiao Long." She then pointed at Ruby. "This is my little sister Ruby Rose."

Before Yang could introduce the cat girl. She beat Yang to the introduction. "Blake Belladonna." She looked over to Hermione's parents and said with humour. "And before you ask. Yes, those ears are real."

Both Granger blushed, because they were about to ask Blake that very question. Tsukiko went on to introducing the Granger, also Draco and co. Ruby once again showed her affection by hugging Hermione and proclaim them best friends forever! Much to Hermione's horror and confusion.

Once the introduction was done. Draco asked Yang. "Miss... umm... Xiao Long."

Yang said with a smile. "Just Yang will do. First time someone called me Miss Xiao Long."

Draco corrected himself. "Umm, Yang. What did you mean when you said Miss Potter had gone from A-cup to B-cup?"

Draco should have known better, when he saw that mischievous grin on yang expression. Before anyone could stop her. Yang said with a purr. "Well Draco. I'm so happy you asked. I was talking about Tsukiko's breasts size. You know, her boobs." Draco turned scarlet red when he realized what he had asked. Yang continued. "A year ago, Tsukiko's breasts were only A-cup, around the size of a hen's egg. For a petite girl like Tsukiko. They're noticeable."

Draco remembered the time when he walked into Tsukiko while she was changing. He said. "Ahh, that sounds about right."

Yang smiled. "So you saw them, have you?" Draco turned even redder, and it was all Yang needed. She continued. "Anyway. Earlier I was checking them. They've grown even bigger. Now, they are B-cups, which is about the size of apple. They will become noticeable even with her robes on."

Draco Looked towards Tsukiko, then towards her chest. She said with an icy tone. "Draco, look away now, or I swear I will gouge your eyes out with a spoon." Draco quickly looked away after that threat.

Yang leaned into Draco, one arm over his shoulder and said. "Of course, Tsukiko is only twelve at the moment, they will only grow bigger as she continue her growth spurt, she might even grown them as big as mine." Draco looked towards Yang's chest and noticed they were massive. Yang said with a teasing tone. "Like what you see."

Draco said with a dumbstruck expression. "Yes." Draco then looked horror stricken. "I mean NO! I..." Draco flustered as Yang laughed at his expense.

Yang got her laughter under control and said with mirth. "Hahaha. That was so much fun! Tsukiko, please tell me all British magical is like this one here, so easy to tease."

Tsukiko was not amused and said with a deadpan voice. "I like to say yes, Draco is a typical British magical, but the truth is, most of them are like Crabbe and Goyle here. A pair of brain dead gorillas." Crabbe and Goyle simply looked confused at Tsukiko's statement. She had exaggerated a bit when she said that. However Crabbe and Goyle had basic education drummed into them, that made then better then majority of Hogwarts, when it came to Math and perhaps English, but their common sense could do with a lot of work. Something that is sorely lacking in magical Britain.

Ruby said to Yang. "Common sis! That's enough already. You already had your fun." Hermione was startled when Ruby suddenly appeared before her. She said to her. "Hey, I heard you like books. Tsukiko-chan told me so much about you."

Hermione interest was peaked and she asked. "What did Tsukiko-chan say about me?"

Ruby was cut off by Yang. "Oh, nothing much. Nerdy book worm with anger management issue, that couldn't tell a quack from a real professor." Hermione rounded on Tsukiko, got her by the collar.

Hermione said in the coldest possible tone. "Tsukiko. We are going to have a very long talk about this." Tsukiko looked away nervously.

Ruby came to the rescue. "Tsukiko-chan didn't say it like that! Yang is causing trouble like always." Hermione relaxed a bit as Ruby continued. "She said you spend too much time raiding her library, losing your temper when you got lower score then Tsukiko-chan. And can't understand why you fell for the blond flop that can't cast a spell to save his life." Hermione had several angry twitch as she looked towards Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked away nervously as Hermione said in anger. "A... Very... Long... Talk."

Yang patted her sister on the shoulder and said with pride. "Well done sis. You did way more damage then I ever could."

Ruby looked confused and said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Yang smirked. "Course not sis, course not."

Ruby quickly said. "Hermione. I like to introduce you to Blake, I know we already introduced everyone, but you should know. Blake is a bibliophile, she knows all the book stores in North America." Ruby looked over desperately to Blake. She rolled her eyes and realized that Ruby wanted her help to calm Hermione down.

Blake said to Hermione. "There is a High Elves book store near the plaza. I heard they have lores and stories that were written and recorded by High Elves sages and philosophers, that dates back at least four thousand years.

Hermione had completely forgotten her anger with Tsukiko talking about her behind her back. She said to Blake with stars in her eyes. "Miss Belladonna, please tell me more, can you show me where it is?"

Yang giggled. "Nice save. Pussy cat." This caused Blake to glare at Yang.

Satsuki said to Hermione's parents. "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, I'm at a lost for words. Normally, it's not this chaotic. Today it seem like Tsukiko's friends are a bit rowdy."

Mrs Granger said. "Oh, it's all right. It's good to have such enthusiastic and energetic friends."

Mr Granger added. "It's actually quite enjoyable watching them banter like that. Ahh, to be young again."

Mrs Granger then said with a sigh. "Although it's nice to see Hermione so animated and energetic. I think her temper is getting worse."

Mr Granger said reassuringly. "Darling. She will be fine. I'm sure Hermione will grow out of it eventually."

(Line break)

Allemantheia Plaza

Everyone soon arrived at the teleportation platform. Three massive golden gyroscopes with an electric blue orb at it's centre spun slowly and gracefully. It's design was equally enigmatic as their creator.

Ruby said to them all. "Everyone come closer to me." Everyone moved closer to Ruby, those new to the city, only hesitated a little. Ruby said to the teleportation device. "Oriana Plaza. A group to transport."

The device replied. "Oriana Plaza. Confirmatum." A bright blue light flashed across the group. They were instantly transported to Oriana Plaza.

Hermione opened her eyes and was stunned silent by the sight before her, she honestly thought her first time at Diagon alley was the most amazing and exciting thing to have ever happened. The Allemantheia's Oriana Plaza made Diagon alley looked like a medieval squalor. The same High Elves architecture dominated the area, the massive platform were filled with market stalls, tents and even portable houses, what was even more amazing were the various race running those stores.

Tsukiko gave Hermione quick explanation as they walked through the plaza. They came across an Aman chef selling buns and meat from a strange creature with six legs on a spit roast. The Amani were strong and fierce looking race. Their bestial appearance also came with massive ram horns. Hermione almost mistaken them for demon and was warned by Tsukiko to never call them as such.

Hermione was almost left behind, when she came across a book store ran by a Baraka librarian. Hermione almost mistaken the Baraka as some sort of golem, their massive round body and rocky feature, gave them a rather intimidating and alien appearance, but when Hermione talked to the Baraka librarian, she found the Baraka to be a gentle and very intellectual race. The Baraka librarian was ever so patient with her and indulged in all her questions.

After that friendly meeting. They came across a Castanic merchant selling jewellery. The Castanic were dark skinned, white hair, very muscular. Hermione blushed at the toned and muscular six pack of the Castanic merchant. Their general appearance were human except for their strangely shaped horns atop their head. They also dressed very provocatively. The merchant wore only a feathered vest, darkly designed trousers, stylish black boots and gloves, it gave him a Gothic look, one where he proudly displayed his toned body.

Hermione soon learned the Castanic have a terrible and hot temper, when Rin argued about the price of jewels. In the end the Castanic merchant praised Rin for her sharp eyes and tongue. They came to an amicable agreement on the price of jewels.

Hermione then saw an Elin florist selling flowers and plants unlike anything she had ever seen before, flower with all seven colours of the rainbow. A purple plant with transparent luminescent pods, it had left her speechless.

They eventually arrived at a luxurious hotel. The hotel was part of the city, it's interiors was designed by High Elves, built with the intent to awe and amaze everyone that walked through it's door. Hermione thought the continental gate's VIP room was beautiful, she thought Buckingham palace was magnificent. However this hotel blew them all out of the water. This place was at another level of grandeur, unmatched by anything she had seen so far.

The reception hall had white marble pillars with intricate carving. The wall were decorated with tapestries, it constantly moved and changed as if it was telling a story. There were marble statues of elves with gold and silver bows, swords and staves. A grand chandelier illuminated the room with colours of rainbow.

It took great effort for Hermione, to not gawk at the wonders before her. It was then Hermione noticed Rin had put on her glasses. Her personality changed to likeable, friendly and very sociable. She said to the receptionist. "Salutation. We're the Tohsaka group, is our room ready?"

The elven receptionist replied. "Salutation Miss Tohsaka. Your rooms are ready for you. Also a note was left for you and Miss Potter."

Rin read the note and had to suppressed an angry twitch. She said with an overly sweet smile. "Tsukiko-chan. You should read this."

Tsukiko took the note and read it's content. She shouted in disbelief. "Bob and Jack have gone AWOL! They left our luggage here and decided to go on an adventure!"

Rin said with a fake smile and an air of politeness. "Tsukiko-chan. We're going to have a little chat on how much freedom you've given to the Tachikomas and what we should do about it." Rin would have gone on even more, but her glasses were snatched away by Ruby.

Ruby said with a pout. "Rin, I like it better when you are you. It's really creepy when you're all nice and polite every time you put your glasses on."

Rin looked visibly angry and growled. "RUBY! Stop that! And what do you mean it creeps you out!? Has it not occurred to you, I might be a sweet and innocent girl deep down!"

Everyone who knew Rin had to suppress their laughter. Ruby continued with her overenthusiastic smile. "I mean, you're acting too much like Weiss. She always pretend to be polite and sociable, and nice in front of important people, not that Weiss isn't nice. But the real Weiss is bossy, get angry about everything... and shouts at me a lot. Anyway, one Weiss is enough. We don't need two."

Rin was about to remind Ruby, that she was rambling again. When Weiss sneaked up behind Ruby and shouted. "HEY!"

This caused Ruby to jump into Tsukiko's arms. Ruby said in fear. "Oh God! She's shouting at me again!"

Tsukiko was caught completely by surprise and didn't have time to Reinforce her body. She was straining to hold Ruby up in a bridle position. It was an odd and amusing sight to see a twelve year old girl carrying a seventeen year old teen like that. Tsukiko said in panic. "Ruby! Get off, you're heavy!"

Yang added unhelpfully. "Probably from all the cookies she's been eating."

Ruby turned red and looked very annoyed. Blake came to the rescue and diverted the subject. "Weiss. You're back early. I thought the meeting would have lasted a lot longer." It was then Ruby let go off Tsukiko and hid behind her, away from Weiss.

Weiss glared at Ruby, before turning her attention to Blake. She said to them while nursing a headache. "It was suppose to last a lot longer then it did. However, five minutes into the meeting. High oracle Eria and High commander Fraya got into a 'cat' fight." Weiss looked to Blake. "No puns intended." Blake raised an eye brow at Weiss as she continued. "Adam tried to break up the fight, and got two black eyes for his trouble."

Yang winced and said with concern. "They actually broke his mask and landed two hits on him!? That's impressive."

Weiss groaned. "They landed a hit each at the same time. Adam really should have known better then getting involved in a fight between two very angry females... Anyway, at least everyone agreed on one thing."

Tsukiko said with curiosity. "And that is?"

Weiss said. "Both side will send a different representative, one that will not cause another war to happen in magical America."

Mr Granger said with concern. "Another war? What do you mean by that. Miss..."

Weiss replied. "Weiss Schnee. Did no one inform you that American magical is currently having a civil war against it's own government? I thought Tsukiko-chan already told Hermione about our current situation."

Hermione's parents looked at their own daughter with annoyance along with Tsukiko. Hermione stuttered. "S...Sorry. I... I forgot, I was so excited to come here, I completely forgotten all about the civil war."

Mrs Granger said with disapproval. "Hermione dear, we are going to have a talk about priority and things you REALLY need to tell us about." Mrs Granger turned to Weiss and said. "Miss Schnee. Are we safe here? Is there anything else we should know about?"

Weiss took out a small pamphlet. "This will tell you everything you need to know about our civil war, also your safety is guaranteed. We're the winning side and rightfully so. Take your time and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Miss Granger took the pamphlet and started to read it along with her husband.

Weiss then hugged Tsukiko and said fondly. "It's good to see you again, Tsukiko-chan. I really wish you could attend Beacon instead of Hogwarts. All of us would be thrilled to be your teacher."

Tsukiko enjoyed Weiss's embrace, then realized what Weiss had said. She said with shock. "Wait! You're all professor at Beacon!? Even Yang!"

Yang said angrily . "Hey! Short stuff. What are you trying to say!"

Weiss ignored Yang and said to Tsukiko. "Well, three of us are. Ruby is weapon and metallurgy professor. Blake is professor of social science. Yang is a PE teacher."

Tsukiko said with relief. "Oh thank the Root. You scared me there for a moment."

Yang shouted angrily. "What was that!? You midget!"

Tsukiko shouted back. "You should be grateful to even be a teacher at a great academy like Beacon. You twenty-one year old bimbo, even the position of physical education teacher is wasted on you!" Yang and Tsukiko soon got into a scuffle, pulling on each other's face.

Hermione said to Ruby. "Wow! I didn't know Tsukiko and your sister don't get along. I always though Tsukiko will get along with anyone."

Ruby laughed. "Oh don't mind them. This is their way of strengthening their friendship. They always got along..."

Yang screamed in anger. "Don't you dare pull my hair! If a single strand get pulled out. I will bury you six feet under!"

Ruby coughed. "... most of the time." Almost everyone gave Ruby a deadpan look. She corrected herself. "OK. Only very few time."

Hermione decided to ask. "So, any idea why they don't get along?"

Blake cut in. "Yang dated Lance three years ago. Ruby and Tsukiko didn't like that, they tricked Lance into a gay bar. Tsukiko then took her revenge by giving Yang a hair cut while she slept. A short bob haircut, if I recall correctly."

Weiss then added. "That didn't end well for Tsukiko-chan. Yang caught her red handed with her cut locks and chased her all over Vale. They caused quite a bit of property damage along the way."

Blake said with a sigh. "Tsukiko-chan only barely got away from that with her life. She promised Yang, she would make a hair rejuvenation potion for her, and reminded her, that if she dies, no one would be able to fix her hair. It was a VERY close call."

Ruby said with a laugh. "Oh come on, you guys. Yang wouldn't kill a nine year old girl, because of a little hair cut... right?" Weiss and Blake just gave her another deadpan look.

Soon the fight ended between Tsukiko and Yang. One girl and one young woman glared at each other, they both huffed at the same time, then went about their own business.

Tsukiko had an idea, with a devious grin on her face. Tsukiko asked Hermione. "Hermione-chan, is that the 'best' clothing you got on at the moment?"

Hermione said proudly. "Yes it is. I got this jumper, jacket and jeans at Woolworths... All right, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Yang with tears in her eyes, said with sorrow while hugging Hermione. "Oh you poor poor thing. You need WAY better cloths then what you got on! If that's the best you got in your whole collection..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "She only brought one suitcase as well."

Yang said with horror. "One suitcase! The horror!" Hermione would have protested, if her face wasn't buried in Yang's bosom. Yang continued. "We need to fix this at once! We need to go... shopping!"

Hermione looked over to Tsukiko and saw a grin on her face, she gave her a thumbs up. She swore internally. 'Oh you bitch! You set me up!'

Tsukiko said sweetly to her parents. "Mr Granger, Mrs Granger. Is it all right if we take Hermione shopping? We promise not to stay out too late." Hermione wanted to shout at Tsukiko, she wanted to tell her to stop.

Her mum said happily. "Oh Tsukiko, we will be more then happy for Hermione to go shopping for cloths. You're such a sweet angel. How I wish you could be my daughter as well." Hermione was irked by Tsukiko's sweet act.

Tsukiko said with joy. "Let's all go shopping. We even got a few capable pack mules." It was then everyone noticed Lance had gone missing.

The elf attendant handed a note to Tsukiko. The note said. 'Better luck next time.'

Tsukiko pouted. "Damn! He got away! And I wanted his input on my lingeries selection." Tsukiko then looked to Draco and his henchmen. She said with glee. "Well, at least we got three perfectly fine pack mules." All the girls except for Hermione and Arturia smiled at the boys. From that day forward, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle swore they would never go shopping with any females ever again. At least not by choice anyway.

Rin then added with a smile. "And two girls that will play dress up for us." Rin smiled at Arturia. She tried to make excuses to rest early and leave their company. Rin said to her. "Oh no you don't. You're coming whether you like it or not."

The girls left, dragging a tearful Hermione and Arturia with them. The boys followed along, not knowing the living hell they were about to go through. They left Mr and Mrs Granger behind.

Mr Granger said. "So what are we suppose to do now?"

Lancer appeared behind him and said. "Well. I know a great pub here." Mr and Mrs Granger almost jumped out of their skin. Lancer continued. "Before you ask. Yes. It's magic I used to disappear. Also I done 'shopping' with them before and never again. So, you guys want a drink or not? While the kids go shopping."

Both Granger smiled. Mr Granger said enthusiastically. "I will take you up on that. Been awhile since I had a proper drink."

Mrs Granger added. "I'm in. Just don't go over the top dear." They all left for the Allemantheia pub.

(Line break)

Allemantheia hotel room

It was almost midnight when Hermione slumped into her bed, completely exhausted. Tsukiko and her friends had taken her to various cloth stores in Allemantheia. They used her and Arturia as dress up dolls for hours! Hermione turned bright red in embarrassment at some of the clothing she tried out. The Elven robes wasn't so bad, if you ignored how much it exposed the side of your body, her thighs and side of her torso were completely exposed, it was indecent!

Then there was the Elin outfit. Hermione wanted to cry, that outfit left her with no dignity at all! The top half was fine, the phoenix feather pattern were gorgeous, gold against satin blue, it was the bottom half, that left her screaming in her pillow. The outfit completely exposed her legs and navel. The only thing that covered her decency was a pair of panties, she felt less exposed, if she wore a two piece bikini.

Hermione didn't even want to think about the Castanic outfit they forced her to try on. In the end, they were able to settle on ten sets of outfits for her, after they forced her to tried on over two hundred sets of clothing. Those ten were at least decent, and it was after she begged... NO! She insisted Tsukiko and her friends on those ten outfits. She does not beg. EVER!

However Hermione could not deny, it was the most exciting day of her life, it was fun being with so many people that considered her a friend. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Allemantheia Hotel. Another room.

Draco groaned in pain. Today was complete hell for him, he along with Crabbe and Goyle were dragged along, through out the whole city and they were shopping the entire time! He was sore from carrying all those bags and shopping. Now, he understood the term 'Pack mule', it was degrading. What had irked Draco the most were Crabbe and Goyle. They carried ten times more then he did, but was completely unfazed by such burden. They didn't even blush or react, when they were forced to wait in the lingerie store, the thing he saw were beyond his wildest imagination, he even pictured Miss Yumizuka in those lingeries. Draco shook his head to clear his mind and was rewarded with another wave of pain.

Although the trip was not a complete waste for him. Draco did manage to purchase a fine High elf tailored robe. A black and silver form fitting robe with dragon motif, a truly fine set of clothing for one such as him. It was enchanted to fit him always, it could repel rain and stains. A truly marvellous work that worth every 'Dollar' he spend. It only took him a minute to work out how much Galleons he needed to pay for eight hundred dollars. It was a bit mind boggling to spend ninety-six Galleon on a single set of robe, but it was well worth it, for all the benefits and comfort, as well as the quality.

Draco did frown a bit, he thought. 'How did that mud... No. Miss Granger.' Draco reminded himself. 'Afford ten set of those high quality clothing?' Draco was also a bit puzzled as to why the High Elves would use muggle currency. It was something he plan to find out about. Perhaps he could ask Miss Schnee. She seemed like the noble sort that he could get along with. He decided to turn in for the night. He reminded Crabbe and Goyle, that they needed to sleep. Knowing them, they might forget.

(Line break)

23rd December

Hermione woke up groggily, she brushed her teeth, freshened herself up, and just as she was about to change out of her pyjamas. She noticed her mum waking up. She said to her. "Morning mum."

Her mum said with a groan. "Not so loud dear. Mommy's got a head ache."

It was then Hermione noticed, her mum was the only one in the double bed. She lowered her voice. "Mum, where's dad?"

Her mum looked annoyed and said with a huff. "Jeffrey is in Lance's room, sleeping off his stupidity from last night." Hermione realized her dad must had done something REALLY bad to make her mum this angry.

Hermione said hesitantly. "I will get change and see if dad needs any help." It was then Hermione realized this was the perfect time to ask her question. She turned red and said with embarrassment. "Mum... umm... I got a friend who's in... love with... well, another friend, who is also a girl. I don't..." She was caught by surprise when her mum hugged her.

Her mum said to her. "It's all right Hermione. I know we had the 'Talk', but I really should have... gone a bit more in depth about it." Hermione gone even redder as she remembered the 'Talk'. It was one of the most embarrassing moment in her life. Her mum continued. "But It's all right. There is nothing wrong with you, for falling in love with your best friend. Tsukiko Potter."

Hermione's brain grind to a halt, as she attempted to process what her mum just said. She sputtered. "NO! It's not like that! I'm not gay! I was talking..."

Her mum cut her off. "Dear. The correct term is lesbian." Hermione's face turned cherry red, she was so embarrassed, she couldn't even form coherent words any more. Her mum continued. "Dear. Let's have another 'Talk'. This time I will be more thorough."

Hermione wanted to cry, to protest her innocent. However her mum was determined to have that 'Talk' with her, with this complicated misunderstanding between them. It would be the most agonising sixty minutes of Hermione's life.

Allemantheia hotel. Lancer's room.

Hermione finally arrived at Lance room, after her long 'Talk' with her mum. Hermione wondered if brain bleach exist in the magical world, she could use one right now. She found her dad sitting up in bed. Lance had already woken up and made two cups of coffee. Hermione became rather concerned when she saw a black eye and purple swollen cheek on her dad's face. She rushed to her dad's side and said with concern. "Dad! What happened!"

Her dad winced and said. "Sweety. Not so loud. Please."

Lancer answered for her dad. "Jeffrey here got into a bar fight with an Amani. Never seen an Amani so shocked, when you dad got him with a right hook, of course that only caused the nearby Amani to return the favour."

Hermione growled. "Dad! What the hell were you thinking! Didn't you see the size of those Aman!"

Her dad winced again. "Sweety. My right hand agree with you. Damn hard skin ox-headed bastard."

Hermione said with mortification. "Dad! Language!"

Her dad smiled. "Sorry. Sweety. Daddy only did what he thought was right. I stood up for my new friends, that I met at the bar."

Blake entered the room and caught part of the conversation. She said. "Mr Granger. I take it you made some friends with the dwarfs."

Her dad said enthusiastically. "Yes! Bruenor Battlehammer and his clan. We didn't start the fight..."

Blake cut him off. "Its ok. This happens often between the Aman and the Dwarfs. We get at least one bar brawl a day between those two race."

Hermione asked. "Why do the Aman and Dwarfs fight? Do they hate each other?"

Blake had a thoughtful look and said. "Hate? No, I don't think so. I think they find each other irritating, because they are too much alike."

Hermione gawked. "Too much alike!? Then shouldn't they get along?"

Blake explained. "Being alike doesn't mean they will get along. In most cases, quite the opposite. The Aman and the Dwarfs are both head strong, stubborn and very proud. They both prefer to live underground and took pride in their metal works and crafts. It's those quality that brought the two into conflict with each other."

Blake had gone into her lecture mode. "The High Elves and Elins also have the same problem. Both are powerful immortal fey, that can live for a very long time, both possess wisdom and knowledge that no other race can match, and their pride demand them to be nothing but the best against anyone else. Thus the Elins will always irritate the High Elves and vice versa."

Hermione listened attentively. There were stars in her eyes. She wondered why they didn't have a social science teacher at Hogwarts? All this was so very educational.

Hermione thought was cut short by a booming shout from the entrance. "Jeffrey! You tall honourable bastard!" Her dad groaned in pain at the shout. Hermione was stunned to see a short, stout and wide shoulder man with flaming red ginger beards, horned helmet, full plate armour. The dwarf grin at her dad. His booming voice reverberated the room. "Heard you're bed ridden on me behalf! Didn't think that Aman whelp could hit that hard, but you're only human, which make it all the more impressive! BWAHAHAHA..." Hermione noticed the dwarf only came up to her chin. He really was short, but really, really loud.

Her dad with obvious pain. "Not a problem. Any time."

The dwarf laughed and said. "BWAHAHA. That's the spirit lad! You should have seen what we did to the Aman that slugged ya. Me and four other lads jumped him. We had a great fight that day. Dwarfs were standing at the end of that brawl."

Her dad was still in pain at the volume. "I'm happy for you Bruenor. Really I am..."

Bruenor cut him off. "Anyway. I ain't just here to check up on ya, lad. If you were a dwarf, I would've offer you a place at my side. Instead, as king of the Dwarfs, I'm going to bestow the title of 'Dwarf's friend' on ya, and give you this badge of Moradin, may his blessing be with you always. Show this badge to any Dwarfs and they will shelter and protect ya. Anyway, glad to see you're all right, lad. I better be on me way. A king's duty never ends. Not even after two hundred bloody years. BWAHAHA." King Bruenor exited the room soon after, much to her dad's relief.

Blake raised an eye brow and said. "That's very impressive, Mr Granger. Not everyone can attract a Dwarf king's attention like that. You even got his blessing. Oh by the way, that badge is made off pure platinum. However it's true value is worth a lot more then the metal itself. You got yourself a small fortune there." Hermione's dad was gaping like a goldfish at the lump of solid white gold in his hand.

Tsukiko then came in and said with confusion. "Anyone know why there is a Dwarf in the hotel?"

Hermione said. "It's a long story. I will tell you later."

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulder. "All right. Let me see to your dad's wound. I will have him fixed in a jiffy." Hermione watched Tsukiko took out a diamond and placed it before her dad.

As the white light healed her dad. Hermione felt an intense head ache. A voice filled with pain and sorrow echoed in her mind. 'Stay with me. Please stay with me. I'm going to fix this. I promise I'm going to fix this.' The voice sounded like Tsukiko, when did she say this? Why did she say that? What's going on? Hermione was confused, but she hid it from everyone in the room.

Hermione was brought out of her though when Tsukiko said. "There, all done. Good as new."

Her dad said with a smile. "Thank you. Miss Potter. You won't happen to have anything for hang overs, do you?"

Tsukiko smiled. "I do have something for hang over, but not with me. Oh, everyone need to pack and get ready to leave in three hours. Our ride to Vale will be leaving at eleven in the morning."

Hermione nodded her thanks at Tsukiko and left Lance room. Hermione was once again deep in thought. As she was packing, she wondered what secrets Tsukiko was keeping from her.

(Line break)

Allemantheia Airport

Hermione along with her parents, Draco and his goons were in awe. They were on a massive magical airship with two pairs of metallic wings. The airship looked modern. At the very least it would not look out of place in the modern world. The airship was held in the air with massive levitation magic and propelled through the air with those metallic wings, the wings flapped like those of swans, slow and elegant, yet powerful.

Draco said in awe. "Miss Schnee. Those ship are truly impressive, but why not travel by apparition or floo? Won't it be faster."

Weiss replied. "Valid question. Mr Malfoy. It would be faster for us to travel by apparition or floo. However most of magical America have wards that bar apparition. Anti-apparition wards and apparition sensor had been setup in all magical community, specially Allemantheia. In fact Allemantheia is one of few city to ban both floo and apparition within their city... oh. The High Elves have their own version of apparition, that they use freely in their city."

Draco said with curiosity. "Why did they ban floo and apparition? It seemed strange."

Weiss smiled. "I see. No one told you what the city does or why it's important. Allemantheia is not only a place of trade or where the continental gate is setup. Remember those massive magic circle you saw above the city."

Draco nodded. "Yes. Are they not part of the architecture?"

Weiss replied. "No. Allemantheia and the High Elves have helped us greatly in the war, with their utilization of 'Reality Isolation Ward'." Weiss could tell Draco and almost everyone else looked confused. She explained. "As you all know, our enemies utilize demons to boost their numbers and destructive potential. Their favourite targets are mundane. They wanted to cause as much damage and draw as much attention from all other magical communities as possible, they planned to pin the blame on us."

Draco said with annoyance. "Surely they don't think that can possibly work! We're not that..." Draco hesitated and changed his tone. "Never mind. Please continue."

Weiss said. "It will be easy to manipulate or eliminate the evidence and it will be their words against ours. Between pure-blood and mix-blood. You should know who the ICW will chose. Anyway, the ward create a separate reality that send all the magical within the ward into a separate temporary reality and keep the mundane in the original reality. This allow our hunters to fight against the demons and their summoner without fear of mundane casualty and the secret of magic being made public."

Draco was impressed, he could not even begin to fathom what feat of magic one would need to craft those wards or even deploy them anywhere in America. Draco said with curiosity. "How do you know where and when demon will be summoned or where they are going to attack?"

Weiss replied. "There is a team of Elven oracles in Allemantheia that can predict an attack, up to ten minutes before they happen. The wards can be deployed 99.9 percent of the time and our hunters can respond to those prediction 90 percent of the time."

Draco said with awe. "With those advantage, they don't stand a chance."

Weiss said with a smile. "No they don't. We are on the verge of winning the war. So much so, even great hunter like myself, Ruby, Blake and Yang can begin the process of seeking a different and normal life, which is a good thing. Ruby have been a huntress since she was twelve. Yang, myself and Blake only became huntress at age fourteen. All of us going into out twenty in a few months, with the exception of Ruby. We want more to life, then endless fighting, and the new generation will know more then just being hunters."

This brought the Granger and Draco into deep contemplation. Draco wondered, if he was born during the wizard war, instead at the end of it. Would he also be fighting? Would he even be fighting for the right side? Draco still had some lingering attachment to pure-blood ideal, it was introduced by the great Salazar Slytherin after all. However this does not mean, he would follow 'He who must not be named'. What Draco came to learn of that dark lord, send shiver down his spin. The man was a mad dog! He would've decimated the British magical population and left them weak and feeble. That he had no doubt.

Draco spend his time on the airship talking to Weiss. Draco learned many things. He learned the advantage and disadvantage of creating a new currency, as well as using an established currency. It seemed the High Elves prefer to use US Dollar, gold and silver. To them, it was far more sensible to use existing currency then create their own. Since it would take too much time, effort and resource to create their own currency. Once again Draco learned, the British magical Ministry were bunch of idiots, it certainly explained why all other European magical use Galleon, instead of making their own currency.

(Line break)

Vale's Hotel

Hermione and everyone else had settled down at their hotel room in the city of Vale. Hermione was surprised when Draco Malfoy approached her. Draco said to her. "Miss Granger. I have a question. How much did those ten sets of clothing from Allemantheia cost you?" Hermione realized that was a VERY good question. She was so occupied, she never asked.

Hermione replied. "I'm not sure? I better find out."

Hermione gone to Tsukiko and said. "Tsukiko-chan. You got my receipt for those cloths we bought in Allemantheia? I know you paid for them. I will pay you back as soon as I can." Tsukiko handed her the receipt and she almost fainted on the spot when she saw the number.

Hermione with tears in her eyes, began to stutter. "Five... five-thousand six-hundred dollar!? I'm going to be grounded till I'm twenty-one! How can ten sets of clothing cost that much!" Her mum and dad would be so mad at her.

Tsukiko saw how distressed Hermione was. She said to her. "Hermione-chan. Don't worry so much about it. We can work something out. I know! Consider them my Christmas..." Tsukiko's mouth was clamped shut by Rin. She glared at her intensively and told Tsukiko to shut up.

Rin approached a tearful Hermione. Rin said with a smile that was filled with scheme and mischief. "It's all right Hermione. We can work something out. I know, come and work for me. You will only need to participate in some experiment. In five years..." A resounding crack was heard when Tora-Shinai bounced off the top of Rin's head.

Arturia said angrily. "Rin! We talked about child labour! Thou shall not enslave Tsukiko-chan's friend!" While Rin groaned in pain, with a slowly rising bump on her head.

Arturia said to Hermione. "It's all right, Hermione. I will be more then happy to lend thou some money for those cloths, thou can pay me back when thou is a great and successful witch."

Hermione said with grateful tears. "Arturia-sama. Thank you so much!" Hermione was over come with such strong emotion, she uncharacteristically hugged Arturia. It would be much later did Hermione come to realized how close she was to making a deal with the devil.

Much later that day. Rin and Arturia decided to visit the Vale's shopping district. Team RWBY had an emergency call and had to return to Beacon. Lance was in town somewhere. Satsuki was also busy and was called away. Hermione's parents decided to leave her in Tsukiko's capable hands while they mend their relationship, Hermione's dad had a lot to make up for.

Hermione was facing a dilemma. Tsukiko told her, that she, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle planned to sneak out and watch the film 'Garden of Sinners' and it's sequel. Hermione had argued it would not work. They would not let a bunch of twelve and thirteen year old into a film designated for sixteen plus. Tsukiko assured her, she had a plan.

Hermione felt an angry twitch under her left eye, when an adult Tsukiko came out of her room. She wore a red feathered strapless dress, black fur scarf hanged off her shoulder, black high heel boots, she also wore black pearl necklace and black silk gloves. She also have a small amount of red makeup on, along with black and white feathers above her left ear. Hermione had to admit Tsukiko's new transformation was drop dead gorgeous. However what had angered Hermione was Tsukiko chest. They had jumped from B-cup to double D-cup, they were humongous!"

Hermione did a poor job hiding her anger and growled. "Tsukiko-chan. What's going on? How did you do that?"

Tsukiko said nervously. "I just took an age progression pill. I'm currently eighteen years old, give or take a year. With this we will be able to enter the cinema. I got one for everyone. This pill will last twelve hours. Come on Hermione-chan, don't you want to see what you look like when you hit eighteen."

Hermione said begrudgingly. "Fine."

Hermione was then dragged into Tsukiko's room. Before Hermione could protest. Tsukiko said with excitement. "I got just the dress for you! We gotta use that make up! Accessory! Oh oh. Those shoes are going to be perfect!" Hermione felt a sudden sense of deja-vu.

Draco and co put on the black suits that were given to them for this evening. Draco had learned that all of them would be going out to what she called 'movie night'. Draco had read about muggle cinema and night out, he honestly didn't understand it's appeal. It was then, a woman came out of Tsukiko's hotel room. Draco hearts almost leaped into his mouth. An adult woman bearing a striking resemblance to Tsukiko Potter came out, she wore a stunning red dress and her chest... sweet Merlin! They're as big as Yang. NO! They might be even bigger!

Draco then heard an angry growl from a bushy hair woman, she was also very attractive in her white strapless dress, white feather scarf, she wore white gloves and boots, she had a large white flower hair pin above her left ear. She had light cyan makeup on. She's not as attractive as her red dress counterpart, specially not in the chest department. The bushy hair woman said angrily. "I hate you. Tsukiko Potter! Why did you get double D-cup and I... only gone up to B-cup! WHY!?"

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. That woman in red dress was Tsukiko Potter! How!? Tsukiko said to the bushy hair woman. "Hermione-chan. Calm down. Those pills don't give accurate assessment to how we might grow up. It might not be like it is now."

The bushy hair woman now identified as Hermione Granger said bitterly. "It better not be! Tsukiko. It better not!"

Tsukiko saw them and said with that enchanting smile... Draco soon berated himself for such thought. That woman was the devil itself! Tsukiko threw a pill to each of them and said. "Take those age progression pills. Then we can go. I don't want to be late for the premier. Good thing you three put on those magical suits, they will adjust to you newly changed bodies... Well? What are you waiting for. Hurry up!" All three boys ate their pills.

Vale's cinema

The crowds parted way before the two women walking towards the cinema, many eyes were on the black hair, red dress woman, most of those gaze were filled with awe and desire. Some with envy and hatred. The red dress woman walked with confidence and a sense of noble bearing. The young woman was the very embodiment of perfection, that was blessed in both manner and body.

Much to Hermione annoyance. She noticed all eyes were on Tsukiko and she was enjoying being the centre of attention, not many even bothered to glance her way. She wondered how the crowd would react, if they realized they just ogled and drooled over a twelve year old girl.

Hermione was brought out of her thought when two young man stood before Tsukiko. Both were quite handsome, the one with glasses and slightly red hair said to Tsukiko. "What's a lovely lady like yourself doing here? Without a proper escort."

The other man said to them. "This part of town can be pretty dangerous late at night. We like to accompany you. We know some great place where we all can have a great time."

Tsukiko said with a sweet smile. "Thank you for the offer, but our 'escorts' will be very angry with you, if you take their jobs from them." Tsukiko pointed behind the pair. The two young men turned and came face to face with three men in black suits and sunglasses, two of them stood six foot six inches tall, very well built, both were snarling and cracking their knuckles loudly.

The blond guy in the middle was average height, rather slim, but his words were ice cold. He said to them. "Scram!"

The two men screamed in fear and shouted as they ran. "Oh God! It's the mobs! Run for your lives!"

Draco was silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh. He said to Tsukiko. "Miss Potter. Not that I'm complaining, but do we really have to wear this? It's so... muggle. I mean mundane."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "You guys are doing fine. It really helps that you three scared away those punks, with those suits, you guys really look the part. Well done, Crabbe, Goyle."

Both Crabbe and Goyle said in unison. "Thank you Ma'am!"

Tsukiko smiled back at Hermione. "See, Hermione-chan. Almost perfect and well trained. They make good deterrence." Hermione just grunted in annoyance. Tsukiko said to Crabbe and Goyle. "As a reward, I will get you guys some Popeyes Chicken and plenty of snacks. Now come on. Let's go watch the film." They made their way into the cinema untroubled.

Many hours later. Draco was left speechless, the movie, the cinema, the story 'Garden of Sinner' was magnificent. Draco had never came across a story of such philosophical depth, even the suppose villain was complex and tragic at the same time. His father might not approve, but Draco planned to buy the books as soon as he could.

Crabbe said with awe. "Boss! That movie was great! Can muggle really fight like that?" Draco wasn't sure about that.

Goyle said. "Also, Popeyes Chicken is bloody awesome." Draco wanted to slap Goyle on the back of his head, if he could reach it that is.

Tsukiko said to them. "Well guys. The night ain't over yet. We still have to go clubbing."

Hermione grabbed Tsukiko's hand and said. "Tsukiko-chan, I appreciate that we watch the film and the premier release of the second film, but I have to draw the line. If you're planning on drinking alcohol."

Tsukiko knew Hermione would try and stop her, but she already planned for that."I knew the club that the 'Shiki' actress frequent, you might be able to get an autograph."

Tsukiko knew she had Hermione, when her eyes widened in shock. She just needed a little push. "But you're right! Lets go home. I mean the chance that you will run into them is pretty good, even if you turn down this opportunity. There's always next time..."

Tsukiko was cut off by Hermione dragging her in the direction they were walking. She said. "We might as well get the autograph now instead of later. Come on, let's go already!" Tsukiko smiled triumphantly.

Junior's night club

Hermione knew she had been tricked. Big time! Tsukiko was having the time of her life, she was going wild on the dance floor. While she, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sipped their drinks and had no idea what to do with themselves. Hermione thought to herself. 'It might not be too late to learn the art of pranking or torture.'

Tsukiko felt exhilarated, she always wanted to know what it was like to dance in the nightclub. The booming music, the multi colour light, the atmosphere of pure excitement. However Tsukiko didn't come to this night club on a whim. Lancer was also here, he was drinking by himself at this moment.

Tsukiko had gone up to the bar tender and said. "Irish cream with two ice cubes and a little umbrella on top please."

The bar tender said to her. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

Tsukiko smiled and said. "Aren't you a bit old to be called Junior?"

Junior snorted in amusement. "Coming right up." Moments later Junior came back with the Irish cream she ordered. He said to her. "You look very familiar."

Tsukiko said with amusement. "That's an awful pick up line."

Junior waved off her comment and continued. "Na, not that. You won't happen to have a little sister call Taiga, do you?"

Tsukiko became worried, nothing good ever came when someone asked about her pseudo identity. Specially in America. She said as confidently as possible. "No sister, I'm the only child... so what did she do?"

Junior said. "She didn't do a thing except running into my club. It was blondie who trashed it! Neither one are in my good book. However, recently a French girl enquired about a Taiga Tohsaka. Recognised the little brat the moment I saw her picture. The girl is offering big bucks for any info on her whereabouts."

Tsukiko was really sweating now. It seemed like her past had come back to haunt her. She said with a nervous smile. "Well, sorry to hear that. Nothing I can do to help there. Now! If you don't mind, tall, blue and handsome look like he can do with some company."

Tsukiko swiftly moved towards Lancer. She planned her pick up lines, every possible answer and response. If everything gone as planned, she might even end up with a night to remember. She even hid her command crest behind a complex ward.

Tsukiko said to Lancer. "Hello handsome, care for a drink with me?"

Lancer smiled at her and took the drink off her hand. "Since you're offering, why not."

Tsukiko thought that was a bit rude, did Lancer always take drinks off ladies hand like that? He said to her. "So what's your name?"

Tsukiko thought quickly. "Helen. Helen Wood. Please to meet you. Why don't we spend time and get to know each other." She turned to Junior. "Junior. One cup of..."

Lancer interrupted her. "You're ordering milk."

Tsukiko was sweating bullets, she said with as much courage as possible. "Pardon?"

Lancer glared at her. "You're ordering milk. I'm not letting a minor drink alcohol."

Tsukiko said with as much courage as she could gather. "I'm an adult. I can..." She felt her cheeks being pulled painfully by Lancer. She squealed. "Oww! Oww! What're you doing!"

Lancer said angrily. "Did you really think that disguise will work on me? Tsukiko Potter! You inconsiderate little brat!"

Tsukiko squealed, she tried to argue while her cheeks were being pinched. "How did you know!? This disguise is perfect! I even hidden my command crest!"

Lancer said with annoyance. "How did I know? Because this is exactly how I pictured you will grow up to look like!"

Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks turning bright red, not only from Lancer's pinching. She said meekly. "You really thought I will grow up like this?"

Lancer had stopped pinching her and looked away. She saw a very faint blush on his face. She turned to Junior and said. "Umm. One cup of milk please."

The entire time Tsukiko and Lancer were in an awkward silence. They soon left the club with Draco and his goon, along with a disgruntle Hermione.

(Line break)

24th December 1992

Vale's hotel

"I'm sorry! I am really, REALLY sorry about this!" It was early morning of Christmas eve. Tsukiko along with almost everyone else were listening to Ruby Rose apologising.

Rin said with annoyance. "Ruby! Listen to me... carefully. Why do we have to move to Beacon? We have perfectly good rooms here and you're not giving us much of a reason."

Ruby scratched the back of her head and said nervously. "I'm sorry Rin. I can't tell you the details, but please believe me when I say it's important. It's really, really, really important! Please!"

Rin really wished she was talking to Weiss or Blake, at least they would have explained the situation better. It also did not help Ruby's case, when she gave her the puppy dog's eyes.

Tsukiko said to Rin. "Rin-oneesan. Maybe we should listen to them for once. It won't hurt to stay at Beacon for the remainder of this holiday. I'm sure it's going to be nice."

Unbeknownst to Rin. Tsukiko was worried a certain French girl have found her. She then added. "I'm sure Beacon have made arrangement for our living quarter and they do have the latest research documents and materials, that we can have a look at."

Tsukiko looked intensively at Ruby. She caught her message and said. "YES! Headmaster Ozpin will give you full access to all our learning materials and researches."

This seemed to have clinched it for Rin. She said hesitantly. "All right. We will go tomorrow morning."

Ruby sighed in relief. "I will get the porters to move everything to Beacon. Thanks again Rin, sorry for the trouble." Ruby then bid them farewell and promised to be there with everyone later tonight.

(Line break)

It was still early morning when Tsukiko decided to tour the city of Vale, she was in her current twelve year old form. She wore a casual white dress along with several mystic codes woven into the dress itself, one could never be too careful.

That morning Hermione and her parents had gone last minute shopping for Christmas gift for everyone. Rin and Arturia decided to do their own thing as well, with Lancer and Satsuki accompanying them. Draco had decided to visit the library, he said he needed to read up on American history, he also took Crabbe and Goyle with him. Ruby and everyone else were still at Beacon. Or in Ruby's case, she was on her way back to Beacon.

For once Tsukiko was all by herself, it was nice in it's own way. Whether by chance or fate, she came across a lost child. The child was around nine years old, a girl with long black hair tied to one side, she also had long fringe in front of her face. Her facial feature showed that she was of Asian origin. She even wore white Judo Gi robe and dark blue traditional Gi pants. However it was her eyes that had captivated Tsukiko, deep blue eyes that seemed very familiar to her, those very same eyes had caught her interest.

Tsukiko had seen those eyes before, but she could not place when or where she'd seen them. Her Eidetic memories could find anything, but only if it had a firm definition, a solid term or subject matter. However if it's a 'metaphor', an uncertain term. Her Eidetic memories 'search engine' would fail her. It was a strange quirk with her Eidetic memory.

Tsukiko approached the girl and said. "Hey. Are you lost?" She noticed the girl literally have no expression at all, no surprise, wariness, not a hint of emotion.

The girl said with slight annoyance. "Unfortunately I am. I don't know the destination to China town." Tsukiko was a little relief when she detected that hint of annoyance, such cold mask had no place on a young girl's face.

Tsukiko noticed the girl held a map and said to her. "May I see the map, I might be able to help." The girl nodded and gave her the map. She had to stifle a laughter when she figured out why the girl got lost. The girl's eyes narrowed when she noticed her mirth. Tsukiko said with an amused smile. "Well for starter, you were holding the map upside down, China town is quite far away from your current location."

The girl blushed red at her blunder, more emotion seeped into her voice. "Thank you for your help. For such an inferior being, you are most helpful."

Tsukiko was a bit concerned and annoyed when this girl called her an inferior being. She was concerned that such a young child would have this sort of outlook, also annoyed at being called inferior. She said. "You're welcome, but why did you call me inferior? Who taught you that?"

The girl once again reverted to her emotionless mask. "My Sensei only chose the best of the best to be her disciple. I was chosen for my IQ of two hundred."

Tsukiko was honestly surprised. She said curiously. "So what is 14569 x 69852 equal to?"

The girl answered automatically. "1017673788"

Tsukiko then said. "What's 658249 divided by 54879?"

The girl replied. "11.99455165... Hmph. Boring, what's the point of those question? I can't understand why everyone wants me to do that sort of things."

Tsukiko smiled. "You know. That's pretty awesome..."

The girl cut her off. "It's weird if you can't do something that easy. I'm not a genius. It's just that everyone is inferior to me."

Tsukiko was actually getting worried about this girl. Tsukiko then saw a book store, an idea formed in her head. She said. "Book. Digging up Bones by DR Brothwell. Page 84 paragraph one. There are a number of practical and theoretical..." Tsukiko continued the paragraph word for word. "Book. Japanese Candlestick Charting Techniques by Steve Nison. Page 66. The Evening star..."

The girl glared at her. "What are you doing? Why..."

Tsukiko cut her off. "I can remember every book I read word for word. I can recall them any time I want in my mind. Don't believe me? The book store there will prove me right." She looked the girl in the eyes. "We are all special in one way or another, even though I have Eidetic memory and perfect recall. I don't consider anyone inferior to me. Be they friends or enemies."

The girl's eyes seemed to lit up in approval and she responded neutrally. "You're weird. I don't understand you."

Tsukiko chuckled. "I get that a lot. I'm Tsukiko Potter by the way. What's your name?"

The girl said. "Chikage Kushinada." Chikage then turned and walked away. She said. "I need to get back. I doubt we will meet again. Tsukiko."

Tsukiko quickly followed after Chikage and said. "Well. It's best I escort you back to china town, can't really..."

Chikage cut her off. "I don't need your help, I can go back on my own."

Tsukiko replied. "Well, that would've been more convincing, if you're going the right way." She smirked when Chikage froze up.

Chikage blushed and glared at her. Chikage hesitated and took great effort on her part. She said to Tsukiko. "Which way?"

Tsukiko smiled mischievously. "Call me oneesan. I always wanted a little sister." She was having a blast, this girl was really fun to tease. She would have shown her the way and help her regardless. Tsukiko really hope she had not upset the girl too much.

Chikage could feel a wave of annoyance and anger. She almost took out her talisman and requested permission to kill this girl. She 'almost' did. However she changed her mind upon quick reflection. She said. "You really are weird, Tsukiko-oneesan. Will you please show me the way back to China town."

Tsukiko almost squealed at the adorable sight. "Of course! Chikage-chan. Follow me."

Tsukiko and Chikage walked side by side through the city, they were quite most of the time. She came to realized that Chikage was not normal, there was an edge to the young girl's walk and her belief was strengthened when she felt a spike of killing intent from the girl. However she knew next to nothing about Chikage and knew she shouldn't stick her nose were it didn't belong, also she could not take the moral high ground.

It was during her musing, she noticed Chikage had stopped suddenly, the young girl's eyes were sparkling, her usual cold expression gave way to pure wonder and joy. During that instant, Chikage acted like a child should. She was looking at various cakes and sweets in the shop window.

Tsukiko looked around and found what she was looking for. Green Drop Patissiere. She said to Chikage in a teasing tone. "Chikage-chan. Do you like sweets and cakes?"

Chikage looked as if she was caught stealing cookies, she froze up and seemed to be warring an inner battle of a sort. Before she put on that emotionless mask. She said neutrally. "No. Sensei said sweets and cakes are bad for you. I should get back to Sensei as soon as I can." Tsukiko noticed what Chikage said and what she did were two different thing. She was walking stiffly, as if her body was resisting what her mind was telling it to do.

Tsukiko decided to push her buttons. "The Green Drop Patissere is the best sweet and cake shop in all of Vale. The divine creation made by master pastry chef Kazahaya Kudou and Rikuou Himura, said to look heavenly and taste beyond any earthly description. Cake and pastries of every fruits imaginable, sponge cake of extraordinary quality, chocolate that would melt in your mouth." She knew she was laying it on a bit thick, as Chikage was visibly resisting her every words.

Chikage said with every ounce of her strength. "I... will... resist!"

Tsukiko had to resist her laughter with every fibre of her being. They were sitting in the Green Drop Patissere. Tsukiko had come to called the current wonder struck girl, 'child mode' Chikage. She was looking at the multitude of sweets and cakes laid out before her. Chikage's eyes filled with stars at the wonders before her eyes. Even Tsukiko had to admit, those sweets and cakes might be close to Shirou's level of cooking.

A dark aura surrounded Chikage as she stabbed her fork into one of the cake. She muttered. "I won't be spoiled..." There was a dramatic pause. The dark aura dissipated. She continued. "Starting tomorrow." Chikage ate the piece of cake and her eyes and face lit up, expression of sheer bliss and joy on her face.

Tsukiko ate along with Chikage, as she enjoy every moment of 'child mode' Chikage. Every bite seemed to make her the child she was suppose to be. Chikage looked at the menu, then she looked at her with that wonder struck expression. Chikage said meekly. "Tsukiko-oneesan, can I have this one?" Chikage pointed at a bright green coloured cream cake.

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Sure. Let's get that one as well."

They ate many cakes and sweets at the shop, it was worth every dollar and every moment. Chikage was a lot more lively and less cold during their trips towards China town. Tsukiko soon bid farewell to Chikage and left her with her contact details, if she ever wanted to go and have sweets and cakes again.

(Line break)

After her meeting with Chikage. Tsukiko's mood was over the moon, she was looking forward to the exchange of gifts at midnight. Everyone have decided to do the exchange early, since they would be leaving the hotel early next morning. After the exchange of gifts, everyone would celebrate by drinking and eating to their hearts content.

Tsukiko didn't have to wait long, as the clock struck midnight. Tsukiko along with everyone shouted. "Merry Christmas!" Poppers fired all over the room, cheers could be heard. Everyone had gathered around the Christmas tree, various gifts were exchanged between all of them. There were cloths, socks, scarf, perfumes, cleaning products, books, even chocolate and sweets. They were not the most expensive gifts, they were gestures of friendship, bond between old friends, families and lovers, also newly found friends.

Tsukiko was surprised to receive gift from Luna and it seemed Luna had also sent gifts to Rin, Arturia and Hermione. Tsukiko was a bit confused when she opened her gift box, she received a mystic ring that removed her scent, it was a rather unusual gift that she intended to examine.

Rin was equally puzzled when she received bottle cap necklace from the strange girl. Hermione tried not to turn up her nose at the latest edition of Quibbler. However it was Arturia who was the most happiest with her gift from Luna, she got a lion onesie from the girl, that could actually roar. Arturia was completely star struck by the unexpected gift.

Tsukiko decided to bring out her gift for everyone, something she purposely hidden away until now. She handed everyone in the room a palm size gift box, even Hermione's parents received one each. Everyone opened her gifts.

Hermione was puzzled by Tsukiko gift. It's silver, flat, rectangular with a line down the middle on the long side, a yellow diamond shape topaz at the very centre of this device. Tsukiko said to them. "What everyone holding in their hands is a device I have created, I call it 'Scroll'. It's a collapsible holographic tablet that can be use as a phone, camera, video camera and so on."

Tsukiko demonstrated by pulling her scroll apart, the line in the middle opened up and a 'holographic' display could be seen. She pointed the device at Hermione and said. "Say cheese, Hermione-chan." Hermione was startled by a flash of light and before she knew what was going on, her 'Scroll' chimed like a phone.

Hermione opened her Scroll and was surprised to receive a picture of herself, she was startled and caught completely by surprise, by the picture that was taken a moment ago. Hermione said with shock. "How!?"

Tsukiko smirked. "That's a secret." Hermione groaned. She continued. "Anyway, with this you can send video, photo, letter message or even just talk to each other through the device. Also the device is completely made from magic, so it won't blow up in Rin's hand, unlike my computer."

Lance added. "Or my electric fishing reel."

Satsuki also added. "My VHS player."

Rin bristled. "Enough! I already apologise for those!" It was then everyone heard a ringtone from Blake's Scroll.

Blake opened her Scroll and what she saw set her eye brow twitching in anger. Ruby leaned over and read the message on her phone with Blake's picture as the background. "You have 'Cat' to be 'Kitten' me right now." A deathly silence followed after Ruby read out the message. Ruby turned to Yang and said. "Yang. That pun was horrible!"

Ruby watched as Yang furiously typed away at her Scroll and soon Ruby heard her Scroll chimed. She opened her Scroll and read the message. Ruby then picked up the nearest plate and threw it at Yang. She ducked and the plate smashed against the wall. Ruby shouted angrily. "Yang! That is vile!"

Lance snatched Ruby's Scroll and read the message out loud. "Little red riding hood is skipping down the road when she sees the Big Bad Wolf crouched down behind a tree log. 'My what big eyes you have Mr Wolf.' say little red riding hood. The wolf jumps up and runs away."

"Further down the road, little red riding hood sees the wolf again. This time he is crouched behind a tree stump. 'My what big ears you have Mr Wolf.' say the little red riding hood. Again the wolf jumps up and run away."

"About two miles down the road, little red riding hood sees the wolf again, This time crouched down behind a road sign. 'My what big teeth you have Mr Wolf.' Taunts the little red riding hood."

"With that the Big Bad Wolf jumps up and screams... 'Will you friggin leave me alone!? I'm trying to take a shit!'" After a moment silence, Lance laughed along with Tsukiko and several others in the room. Ruby turned bright red and threw more plates at Yang. Yang laughed and dodged Ruby's attack.

Tsukiko said with mirth. "Well, at least Yang's joke is better then her pun." Everything soon died down as everyone go about their activities. Many ate, some chat, other played with their Scrolls.

Tsukiko was a bit thirsty and headed towards the kitchen. Yang said to her. "I will give you a hand with the snacks and refreshment, mind if I tag along?" Tsukiko was suspicious of a helpful Yang, but had no good reason to refuse her help. She accepted her offer reluctantly.

While Tsukiko was getting drinks from the fridge. Yang poured liberal amount of 'Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 Proof' into Tsukiko's orange juice. Yang watched as Tsukiko drank her orange juice. Yang was amazed at how Tsukiko never noticed the Vodka in her drink, or she was still standing after that amount of alcohol.

Yang watched as Tsukiko's face turned bright red and became inebriated. She followed Tsukiko, as she goes to her room and had completely forgotten the snacks and drinks, Tsukiko even forgotten her presence. Yang smiled as Tsukiko took out a VERY interesting outfit and began to change into it. Yang had to hold back her laughter, her plan was coming together more then nicely and she planned to watch the fire work go off.

Meanwhile Draco was enjoying the party, he had been on many formal parties, his father always held balls, parties, meeting and small get together with all the noble families of British magical. This was his first informal party, a party where everyone were just having fun.

He considered today to be a VERY good day, he had a run in with Miss Yumizuka after his library visit. He had accompanied her, they talk, they shopped and he really had a good time. Miss Yumizuka radiance and beauty dazzled his every step.

Draco was brought out of his thought by a strange sight. Tsukiko Potter was smiling ear to ear, her face was bright red and she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet.

Tsukiko giggled and said to Lance Bazett. "Lancer-oniisan. I got an extra special present for you." It was then Draco realized Tsukiko had covered herself with a bed sheet. Before he knew what was happening.

Tsukiko threw the bed sheet away, this caused Draco to spit out his drink through his mouth and nose. Tsukiko Potter wore an Elin outfit, her legs and naval completely exposed. Thank Merlin she had panties on or this would've been very awkward. Tsukiko continued. "Your special present is me! Come and get..." A loud 'CRACK' was heard, as a wooden sword was thrown and hit Tsukiko square on the forehead point first, it had knocked her out.

Lancer said angrily. "For the love of Root! What do you think you're doing! You crazy..." Lancer could not believed the silly little brat would pull this stunt on him. Everyone else were concerned about her, wondering if she was all right. Lancer was about to slap Tsukiko awake in sheer annoyance, when he noticed a strong smell of alcohol on her.

Rin had gone next to Lancer and said. "Hey, is she all right?"

Lancer sighed. "Someone left out alcohol again, she is completely hammered."

Ruby said to them. "Then it's best Tsukiko-chan sleep this off, I will take her to her room."

Lancer winced at the oncoming headache, only Tsukiko could successfully give a Heroic spirit a headache. He replied. "Thanks, take care of her, will you."

Just as Ruby took Tsukiko away. Yang sat next to Lancer and said. "You know, before the night ends. How about you and I have some fun."

Lancer sighed. "Look, after that little display. I'm going to call it a night. Beside I'm certain you don't want another hair cut."

Yang's eyes flashed red in anger at that particular incident, but soon got her temper under control. She said quickly. "No. No. Not that! I mean a drinking contest. I got my pride you know, and being beaten every time we drink, left a bitter taste... but this time, I'm going to win for sure."

Lancer said in amusement. "You? Beat me in drinking! You'll never beat me even if you have a hundred years!"

Yang smiled darkly. "Prove it... or are you chicken."

Lancer said smugly. "You're on!" Yang slammed a bottle of Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 proof on to the table. Lance praised her. "The good stuff. You're still going to lose, but cheers anyway." Lancer knocked back the first shot.

Ten minutes later. Lancer laid unconscious on the table, while Yang was only slightly inebriated. Rin could not believe her eyes, she stuttered. "H...How!?" This should be impossible. Lancer was a heroic spirit, an IRISH heroic spirit that loves drinking and he got drank under the table by a bimbo within ten minute! It made no sense!

Rin answer came when Yang ripped the label off the bottle, the hidden label was named 'Flaming Diablo. Ultra proof Moonshine.' Yang smirked. "I cheated. This stuff can blind a giant with one shot, I'm surprised he could still see after five shots, let alone go down at ten."

Rin was puzzled. "And how are you not effected?"

Yang pulled out the real vodka from her inside pocket. She said smugly. "Slight of hands, a little distraction here and there. He never noticed, and it also helped he took the first shot." Rin face palmed, Lancer was going to feel this one in the following morning.

Rin said with annoyance. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Come along Arturia..." Rin felt an angry twitch when she saw Arturia in her lion onesie.

Rin said to her. "No. Just no! You're not wearing that to sleep." When compared to all the 'other' night gowns, that onesie would kill the mood big time. Arturia made no move to undress and pouted at her, Rin knew this was going to be a long night for her, as she once again needed to explain fashion sense to Arturia.

After everyone had retired for the night. Yang had a shark like smile as she carried Lance into his room, her smile only widened even more as she striped Lance down to his boxer. She was having an eye full of a prime example of a superb specimen of the man.

Ruby said to her. "Yang... I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Yang smiled and said in a hush tone. "Oh come on sis. This is the perfect gift, we will be fine." Ruby gave Yang a dubious look as she place an unconscious Tsukiko in only her panties next to Lance.

As Yang and Ruby arranged Lance and Tsukiko sleeping position, Weiss walked in and saw what the sisters were doing, she had deduced the entirety of their plan. Weiss said to them. "Yang, Ruby. You know you're going to hell for this right?"

Yang replied. "Oh come on, snow angel. This is the perfect gift for the both of them."

Weiss sighed. "I want nothing to do with this. If something goes wrong, I will contact your next of kin. Good night." Weiss left them to their own device.

Yang smiled at her master piece. Lance embracing Tsukiko, her head resting on his chest, it was so wrong, yet so innocent. It had almost brought tears to Yang's eyes, then she took out two cameras and gave one to Ruby. Yang said to her. "Ruby, sis. Keep taking those picture until you run out of films, I will take the magical version, while you take the mundane version. It would've been even better if they're completely nude..."

Ruby said heatedly. "No Yang, absolutely not! That's going too far. We talked about this, I rather not have a criminal record and you don't need to add any more onto your rap sheet." They took all the picture they could and left the room soon afterwards.

(Line break)

After they left Lance and Tsukiko by themselves, Ruby joined Yang in the dark room. Yang wanted to develop the film as soon as possible, Ruby originally had doubt about this plan and her sister's idea of a gift. However after she saw the result of their labour, she couldn't help but squeal at the adorable moving pictures... in colour. They both knew Tsukiko would be ecstatic with this gift. Tsukiko's crush on Lance was no secret to them and they were happy to help.

Yang cooed. "Look at this one! See how Tsukiko curled up against Lance, it's so adorable!"

Ruby squealed. "Check this one out! Look how gently Lance held Tsukiko with a smile on his face, oh God! This is killing me!"

A third voice said to them. "That can be arranged."

Ruby and Yang froze up, they recognised that voice, it belong to Lance Bazett! Ruby was about to run for her life, when she discovered she could not move a muscle. She had been frozen with a spell! Ruby could see cold sweats on Yang's face, she was in the same situation as her.

Before they could say anything. Lance said to them. "Imagine my shock when I woke up with a naked Tsukiko next to me, can either of you even imagine what would've happen, if Tsukiko woke up before me. I will tell you what would've happen. Tsukiko's step mother would've found out and I will be fighting and running for my life. You two have no idea how scary Arcueid Brunestud is."

Yang said with fear. "We're sorry. Please forgive us!"

Ruby said quickly. "It was all Yang's idea!"

Lance said with a dark chuckle. "You two have made your bed and now you will have to sleep in it. I'm going to punish the two of you like I did with Tsukiko when she was eight years old. You two knew what she did in France, what neither of you know is, how I punished her. Let this be a lesson to the both of you."

Yang and Ruby screamed as their punishment were metered out. Their screams went unheard within the bounded field that Lancer had setup.

(Line break)

25th of December Christmas day

Vale's Hotel

Rin smiled as she gaze upon Arturia's sleeping face. It was early morning, she was still tired from last night's party, but this could be easily fixed with coffee. Arturia soon stirred from her sleep with a smile. Arturia said to her. "Morning Rin."

Rin treasured moments like this, Arturia had her true expression on, none of those noble facade, ridged code of conduct, it was truly adorable. Rin smiled. "Morning Arturia." Rin then cuddled up to Arturia for warmth and comfort.

Arturia smiled. "Rin. We should get mov..."

Rin tightened her embrace and said. "Just five more minute, just a little longer. I really wish Shirou is here with us." Rin missed Shirou, she missed him dearly, more then just a second body to cling onto or his wonderful cooking.

Arturia said to her. "I miss him too. I'm sure Tsukiko-chan will find a way. Nicolas-San is looking for a way even now, thou should know Tsukiko-chan will try her hardest for us, for everyone."

Rin sighed. "Yes, I know. Tsukiko-chan is such a romantic when it comes to us and Shirou, she really love fairy tale ending." This brought up memories when Tsukiko was seven years old, not long after they found her.

(Flash back)

Rin along with Arturia rushed to the centre of Unlimited Blade Work. They knew something was wrong when Shirou called them for help. However Rin felt nothing but rage and anger when she thought about Shirou. They're not on the best of term after their first meeting and she had been avoiding him as much as possible.

Rin found a distraught and crying Tsukiko before Shirou's statue, one that represented his total sum of memories. Shirou was trying to comfort Tsukiko in his ham fisted way. She was able to deduce what had happened. Tsukiko must had seen Shirou's memories, she must had seen the entirety and all the horror Shirou had seen, but she had to ask, to make certain. She growled. "Shirou. What happened?"

Shirou said to them. "Tsukiko touched my statue. I don't know..."

Rin snarled. "Of course you don't! You don't know anything! Isn't it your responsibility to make sure something like this does NOT happen!"

Shirou said with exasperation. "Rin. I..."

Rin only saw red. She could only see Shirou making excuses. "Then again, it's not like you cared about anyone else, except what you want!"

Arturia placed her hand on her shoulder. She said with concern. "Rin. Calm..."

She cut Arturia off. "No! I will not stay calm! Not after what he put us through for the past two years!" Rin pointed at Shirou. "Look at him, he doesn't care! He will always chase after his ideal, if it allow him to save hundreds by sacrificing us, he will..."

A sorrow filled scream interrupted her. "Nooo! That's not true!" Rin was stunned to find Tsukiko was the one that was shouting at her. Before Rin could say anything else. Tsukiko interrupted once more. "Shirou-oniisan will never let anyone precious to him die! No matter what, Shirou-oniisan will never let you or Arturia die just to save more people!"

As Tsukiko shouted the last part of that sentence. A wave of distortion radiated outwards from Tsukiko and onto the entire Unlimited Blade Work. Rin felt a blast of emotion within those wave. Tsukiko genuinely believed in what she said.

Rin was still angry, but she wanted to set this right with Tsukiko. She glared at Shirou and said. "Tell her Shirou. Tell Tsukiko it's more important to save as many as possible, even if you have to sacrifice a few, even if you have to sacrifice us. Tell her."

Rin already knew Shirou's ideal and mindset, nothing would change him, she knew that to be an unchangeable fact when he got himself killed without a second though.

Thus Rin was caught completely by surprise when Shirou said. "I don't know? I... don't know?"

Rin became worried. "Shirou, what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know."

It was then Rin saw confusion in Shirou's eyes. He said to her. "It's not acceptable, I can't do it. I can't lose either you or Arturia, I just can't."

While Tsukiko continued to cry, Rin had gone up to Shirou, she reached up and held Shirou's face in her hand and looked him in the eyes. She said to him gently. "Shirou. What about you ideal, your wish to save everyone, your wish to be a hero."

Shirou said to her with an undertone of sadness. "Not at the cost of losing either you or Arturia... it's too much, losing either of you is too much."

Rin felt like she was about to cry, when she saw a single tear in Shirou's eyes. Rin was worried, very worried. Something had changed drastically and Tsukiko might be the cause of that change. However she wanted to be selfish for now, she wanted a Shirou that actually cared about her, more then his ideal.

(Flash back)

To this day, Rin was uncertain as to what had caused the change in Shirou, the unknown wave of energy from Tsukiko was an obvious factor. Her best speculation was, interaction between Tsukiko's psyche and Shirou's Unlimited Blade Work had caused some form of mental contamination between the two.

Tsukiko obvious affection for family, her love for them had somehow made it's way into Shirou's hearts. Rin wasn't sure, for many years after that incident. Rin had watched Tsukiko closely, to ensure that no elements of Shirou's distortion found their way into the young girl's mind, and so far it had seemed that she suffered no ill effect.

Rin said to Arturia. "You know, after that day, when we made peace with Shirou. I don't know what to make of Tsukiko-chan. A large part of me want to kiss her for making Shirou a little better and made him appreciate those closes to him, even if he cares little for his own life. It was a big improvement for him to place us above his ideal."

Arturia said to her with a smile. "Yes I remembered that day. Tsukiko-chan really is a miracle worker, she did the impossible."

Rin then smiled sadly. "A small part of me wanted to slap her..."Arturia looked at her with concern. She continued. "Because Tsukiko changed Shirou in a way, that he really should have change all by himself. Tsukiko did this for him, it feels unreal, fake, almost like cheating. Is Shirou's affection for us his own, or something Tsukiko created by placing a part of herself into him."

Arturia said with concern. "Rin. Shirou always loved us, before Tsukiko and most certainly after the event of that day. The only thing that changed is, Shirou love us more then his ideals now. He is still a suicidal moronic hero wannabe."

Rin burst out laughing and said. "Seem like either Yang or Ruby is starting to rub off on you, for you to say that!" After a short bout of laughter. Rin said. "You're right Arturia, but if Tsukiko-chan start acting like Shirou. I'm going to beat him black and blue."

Arturia smiled. "Thou have no fear. I will join thou on that quest and it will be more then likely, Arcueid-san and Sacchin will join us as well." Both girls laughed at the expense of a certain tan skinned, white hair man.

Unbeknownst to Rin and Arturia. Tsukiko was listening in on their conversation. She had originally came to wake Rin and Arturia up, but changed her mind when she heard their conversation. She remembered that day clearly.

(Flash back)

A seven year old Tsukiko hid and ducked behind each swords, as she sneaked her way towards the centre of Unlimited Blade Work. Tsukiko knew she would get into a lot of trouble for what she was about to do. However she was curious, she wanted to know why Rin was so angry at 'Bad man' Shirou. Soon she reached the statues and placed her hand onto the one that looked like Shirou.

What she saw was hell, fire was everywhere and it was not normal fire, it felt corrupted, tainted and dirty. Screams of unimaginable pain filled the air, pleas for help, for salvation, for the end of pain and for death. Tsukiko was terrified, she never seen anything like this before.

Then she saw a lone red hair boy, he walked through that burning hell, she knew instantly that was Shirou. Tiny whispers filled her mind, tiny little voices, it was then she realized she could read his thoughts, she understood what was happening. With every step Shirou took, she could feel something break from him, forever lost. With every step the boy before her became more and more hollow, more and more empty, until there was nothing left to give. The boy collapsed and Tsukiko cried.

Tsukiko knew this was only a memory of the past, she kneeled beside Shirou as he laid on the ground. He had became a hollow shell of his former self, she had no idea how long she stayed there. Tsukiko looked up when she saw a man with messy black hair approached them, a memory came to her, a name filled with emotion. Kiritsugu Emiya. She watched as Kiritsugu placed Avalon within Shirou. He said to Shirou. "Thank you. Thank you for being alive." Tsukiko could see joy in his eyes. It was a heart warming scene, yet so terribly sad.

Tsukiko had originally thought Shirou was completely devoid of any emotion or anything that could be called humanity within him. She thought the cursed fire had burned him hollow, but she could feel a 'spark', she realized not everything was burned away. When Shirou wondered why Kiritsugu was so happy, that little 'spark' shined just a little. Shirou might not have noticed this. However Tsukiko did and wondered what it meant.

As Kiritsugu carried Shirou away. Tsukiko looked around and saw someone in the distant. Whomever it was, was smoking a cigarette. Tsukiko was unable to make out anything else due to poor visibility and soon the scene changed.

Tsukiko watched Shirou's life unfold before her and found herself crying once more as Shirou watched Kiritsugu pass away before his eyes. Tsukiko once again felt that 'spark' within Shirou tremble as he cried, as he promised his father, that he would someday become a hero.

Tsukiko watched the memories unfold, his normal day to day life, the people he was with. Tsukiko laughed at Taiga's antic and felt joy at sharing the same name as her, even if it was for a short time. As the holy grail war unfolded, she watched with rap attention. She had taken everything in, she really had no idea what to make of the entire event, even after the war.

After she saw everything, Tsukiko found herself within Unlimited Blade Work. She understood what kind of person Shirou was. He wasn't a bad person, he's misunderstood, but not bad or malicious. Tsukiko couldn't help but cry when she saw Shirou.

Sometime later, Rin and Arturia arrived. Rin shouted angrily at Shirou, accusing him of not caring, said that he would place his idea above them.

Tsukiko knew that was not true. During Shirou's memories of the holy grail war, she witnessed a beautiful moment between Shirou and Rin. When Rin transferred her magic crest onto Shirou, when Rin shared her memories and their very souls interacted. It was at that shared moment, Tsukiko realized how much Rin loved Shirou, she also knew without a doubt that Shirou loved Rin, even if he was too dense to notice. The 'spark' she felt flared up within Shirou.

Tsukiko hated this, she hate how Rin was acting right now. How Shirou had resigned to everything. If she could somehow bring that 'spark' within Shirou out a bit more, maybe it would fix everything.

As Rin continue to shout at Shirou, Tsukiko became more and more upset, and she wished with all her hearts and soul that Shirou would notice his 'spark', notice his love for Rin and Arturia. She wished it with all her being and felt something within her soul moved for only a moment. She felt the power that was the embodiment of her wish became reality, as it blast outwards. Everything became hazy as fatigue hit her, she only calmed down after a good night sleep next to Arcueid.

(Flash back)

Tsukiko also remembered that mama Arcueid crucified both Rin and Shirou after she woke up. She had many years to reflect and contemplate on what had happened. She never told anyone of her suspicion, not to Rin, Arcueid or even Sacchin. She suspected her second 'origin' might had played a part in Shirou's change, even if it only activated for a moment.

Tsukiko was uncertain if it had been right to wish for such change on Shirou, she knew what she wished for was nothing more then bring what was deep within Shirou out into his conscious mind frame, instead of buried deep under his psyche. However, even she knew what she had done was morally ambiguous.

Tsukiko decided to give Rin and Arturia ten more minutes, before coming back and remind them of their breakfast.

(Line break)

Chinese Temple

It was early morning, Chikage stood before a number of katana blades swinging upside down from the roof. The temple was dark, she could not see clearly and that was the idea of this training. She moved suddenly, dodging blades she could hardly see, deflecting those she could not dodge. She used all five of her senses and her mystical sixth sense for this dangerous training. Chikage emerged from the other side with a single cut to her sleeve.

A mature feminine voice said to her. "What is bother you? My disciple, your hearts are wavering."

Chikage said. "I met a strange girl yesterday. She confuse me greatly. I don't understand those lower beings."

Her Sensei replied. "Quite your hearts, mute your emotion. The Kushinada style require hearts of ice in order to master, the hearts of a killer."

Chikage nodded and said. "I understand, Sensei."

Her Sensei continued. "This assignment will be your first kill. You must be ready when the time comes, my disciple. If you meet that girl, whom had clouded your hearts and mind again... kill her. You walk the path of Yami, the path of Satsujinken. It is your destiny to show everyone that the Kushinada style is the ultimate martial art style."

Chikage said with determination in her eyes. "Yes Sensei." Chikage resolved to kill that strange girl Tsukiko Potter and anyone else that stood in her way.

**A/N: And that is that, for the first half of this long chapter. I get a feeling, some might get annoyed at how I changed Shirou and the hows. Suffice to say, revealing that particular mysteries will give away the main plot. There is also a sub plot on Shirou. I left a clue in this chapter, which will become more obvious in year 3. Now I give you another Omake. **

**Where have the minions gone?**

As the black void swallow the three green goblin like creature and their weird plant. The goblins wailed and cried as they were ripped away from their beloved creator and Overlady. Well, they did for a whole ten seconds, before focusing on their current dilemma. They pondered for what seemed like an eternity, an eternal one minute that they came up with the name 'eternity'.

The void soon gave way to light and the three goblins and one plant found themselves in a land of wonder. Riches beyond imagination, so much shinies as far as the eyes could see, so much magic and food thingies too.

The smartest of the three shouted. "Quaver! Mortis! Start throwing food into the tree of life! We need more minions to carry all this back to our beloved Overlady. What magnificent and evil lady she is! Already have a massive job for us, truly diabolical!"

The three work and toiled as their number grew for every food they threw into the tree of life. Soon there were browns, greens, reds and even blues! Their number exploded in a short time, as they explore this land of infinite treasure and loots for their one God and Overlady, yearning for the day they would return to her.

(Line break)

Gilgamesh knew he had already won this fight against the Berserker Heracles, as he summoned Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven to bind the mad servant. The mad servant thrashed and howled madly at him, he knew it was on it's last life and he would soon lose to the king of heroes, they both knew that. Gilgamesh smiled sadistically as he reached for Enkidu, intending to pull the mad servant on to his knee.

As he closed his hand on the Chains of Heaven, for some unknown reason, a shiver of pure disgust ran through his whole being, a slimy sensation covered the hand he used to grasp Enkidu. Gilgamesh looked at his hand and found it covered in a green viscous slime, the same slime also covered Enkidu. A shuffle got his attention and he looked to his side and found a green goblin creature with glowing yellow eyes staring back at him, the creature was in the process of pulling it's pants up.

Gilgamesh's face turned white, then blue, then green as he realized what the green slime was. The goblin thing smiled and said. "Oppsie, you handsy is cover in my po..." That was as far as the creature got as the space it had occupied previously instantly filled with numerous swords.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern never seen so many swords crammed into one small area. The green goblin thing never stood a chance. If it wasn't for the dire situation she was in right now, she might have even laughed.

The king of hero furiously wiped his hand with a cloth while ranting like a mad man. He snarled at her. "This is the end! Meat doll! I know not how you did it! But to sully a king is DEATH!"

Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon, intending to end this fight once and for all, lesser grail be damned! However instead of swords flying out of the gate, numerous green, red, brown, blue and miscellaneous colour goblins, along with some items flew out instead. Most noticeable was a massive green plant.

Gilgamesh wore a expression of pure shock, he could not believe his eyes. What the hell was happening to his Gate of Babylon!? What were those putrid trash, not even deserving of the title of 'Mongrels'.

As Gilgamesh agonised and screamed at the Gods for this grand and horrible joke. Heracles freed himself from Enkidu's bind while Gilgamesh was distracted. Heracles stood behind a distracted Gilgamesh and tapped his shoulder. Gilgamesh turned and saw a look of pity on Berserker's face, before being kicked out of the Einzbern mansion, Berserker style.

Illyasviel was brought out of her stupor when a grey goblin said to her. "Ummm. You're a little short to be an Overlady, but I feel the making of true evil within you."

Illyasviel said with concern. "Who are you or better yet. What are you? And what do you mean Overlady?"

The grey goblin said with a toothy smile. "The name is Gnarl and we are the Minions. Our story is a long one, we were created by the first Overlady and send on a grand quest many eons ago. We eventually came to realize our evil purpose and now we are looking for a new master, at least until we find our first Overlady. Thus we chose you, your magnificent."

Illyasviel was uncertain about any of this, but they did save her in a round about way against Gilgamesh. She said. "Well can't turn down good help, for however long that is."

Gnarl said. "Yes, I can see the problem. Overlady, you are dying." Gnarl turned and shouted. "Mortis! Get over here!" A blue goblin with a scythe came over.

Mortis said to them. "How may I serve?"

Gnarl said. "You still got that golden sheep skin, use it on our new Overlady, so she can rule long and mercilessly."

Illyasviel was shocked by the item before her, it was the fable Golden Fleece with the power to heal any ailment. Mortis threw the fleece over her head and covered her, she could feel her pain going away completely and the damage done to her by the Einzbern completely healed. She was going to live for a lot longer then a year, much, much longer.

A shout and scuffle soon broke out as a group of minions dragged a blue hair boy before her. Illyasviel knew the boy, he came with Gilgamesh. She said with disdain. "Shinji Matou, what ever are we going to do with you?"

Shinji shouted. "You won't get away with this! My servant will be back to deal with you! He will..." The nearest minion gagged him with his loin cloth.

Gnarl said to Illyasviel. "What should we do with him? My magnificent."

Illyasviel said. "Just kill him and be done with it. Berserker..."

Gnarl said quickly. "Wait a moment my lady. I have a better idea." Gnarl snapped his fingers and said to a group of the minions. "Feed him to the tree."

Shinji squirm and struggle as he was manhandled toward the massive plant. Illyasviel said with curiosity. "What does the plant do? And you can feed a person to it?"

Gnarl said. "The tree of life was the creation of the first Overlady. It turns any organic matter into minions, better the quality, better and more numerous the minion, mostly numerous. Quality tend to be roll of the dice. We might get some browns from that humie."

Shinji muffled screamed could be heard as the plant devoured him head first, soon his whole body was consumed by the tree of life and several browns was spat out right after.

Another shout from the minions got Illyasviel's attention as Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya were being pushed towards her. Gnarl said to her. "More humies! Excellent! Feed..."

Illyasviel cut Gnarl off. "No. I want my brother alive. I like to deal with him myself and depend on his answer... I will either kill him or keep him alive."

Gnarl said. "As you wish Overlady. What should we do with the girl?"

Illyasviel said. "Umm, I'm not sure... seem like a waste just to feed her to the plant."

Gnarl said with approval. "Indeed it would be, my lady. You will need maids and servants. I hate to say this. But minions make for lousy servants, they keep stealing and breaking stuff. It's in our nature."

Illyasviel nodded. "Maid it is then. How lucky for you Tohsaka, to serve me." Illyasviel grinned as Rin made a dozen rude remark.

Illyasviel then said to Shirou. "Now I want to know everything about you and my father Kiritsugu Emiya. Lie to me and I will feed you to the tree of life like that Matou boy."

(Line break)

Gilgamesh was furious, something was horribly wrong with his Gate of Babylon. For the first time in eons, he stepped into the vault and witness horror beyond imagination.

Countless of those creatures, those putrid trash ran amok among HIS treasures, eating and drinking the finest food of humanity in a messy and disgusting way. They carried off his treasure and use them as if a child would use a toy. Priceless painting doodled with green pain, statue decorated with colour of green, red and blue. His prized ship Vimana, painted blood red.

One of those putrid trash shouted. "Red make it go faster!"

Something snapped within Gilgamesh. He laughed madly, his laughter filled with insanity. He summoned Ea, the Sword of Rupture and used it's full power onto those putrid trash. Erasing those trash, his tainted treasure and himself along with the Gate of Babylon itself. Kiri Kotomine would forever wonder where Gilgamesh had gone.

(Line break)

Many month later. Illyasviel was in heaven. Finding the minions was the best thing to have ever happened to her. The holy grail war had ended with the destruction of the greater grail along with Angra Mainyu, she even personally delivered the news to her venerable 'Grandfather'. She would forever remember his distraught expression and utter hatred. Even to the point of feeding the old fool to the tree of life.

Illyasviel was enjoying a sensual massage from Archer, while her 'brother' Shirou prepared an invigorating meal for her. After she learned the truth from Shirou and later from Archer, whom was Shirou Emiya in his previous life, before he became a counter guardian. She forgave her deceased father and her adoptive brother.

She even learned the whole truth about the holy grail war from Archer. He was surprisingly forth coming when he learned of her intention of keeping Shirou close to her at all time and even offered his service, as long as he get a front row seat watching over Shirou and herself.

Tohsaka and Saber became her personal maids catering to her every whims. She was a kind mistress, she even shared Archer and Shirou with them from time to time, all in the name of practice. She might even consider upgrading Rin's and Saber's freedom to allow them some funds for their magecraft research and luxury goods. As they say, 'A happy servant is a good servant.'

Gnarl broke her musing as he gave his report. "Ahh Overlady. I'm happy to report our raids have gone wonderfully. We have secured numerous mystic codes and valuables from the Holy Church, we even obtain a fable shroud and we only lost a few dozen minions in the process. Also I need to report that Rin Tohsaka had blown up Quaver again, that makes it twenty-eight time this week."

Illyasviel smiled from both the sensual massage and the great news. Ever since the minion joined her, her riches and collection increase massively. She got enough mystic codes to occupy her for decades to come.

Illyasviel said with pure pleasure. "That's good to hear Gnarl. And don't worry about Rin, everyone need stress relief, Rin found hers in our jester Quaver. Ohhhh... A little lower... that's the spot. Inform me, if you find anything relating to the second true magic, and don't raid the Kaleidoscope. There are other ways of finding the first Overlady. We will plan a raid on the Edelfelt family in due time, they might have what we want."

Gnarl said with a smile. "As you wish. Overlady. Enjoy your consorts, should I send the Emiya boy in as well?"

Illyasviel thought. 'Why the hell not. Two are better then one.'

Illyasviel said with a purr. "Yes. Send Shirou in as well." Illyasviel thought to herself. 'Life is good.'

**A/N: That's the Omake. I gave Illya a very happy ending. Hope you like it. And yes I know, Gate of Babylon don't work like that. However that's half the fun, make compromises and fit the story together. Now onto some notes and reviews.**

**Race of Tera: Amani, Castanic, Baraka are all races from the online mmorpg Tera Online. Each are unique and great material for various race of the magical world.**

**Woolworths: A British shopping chain that used to exist back in the 1990, it went bust at the end of 2008.**

**Bruenor Battlehammer: The dwarven king from the Forgotten Realm. Best friend of Drizzt Do'Urden. I decided to use him as a dwarf king in this chapter. His action will have massive ramification in year 5.**

**Chikage Kushinada: Disciple of the Bewitching fist. I made her nine years old when she first encounter Tsukiko. I got a long term plan for her, when the fic come near it's end.**

**RWBY age: Yes, I increase the age of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby is 17, Weiss is 20, Blake is 20 and Yang is 21. I did this for their role at Beacon and American society as a whole. Along with several situation that would be VERY wrong if I made them their original age.**

**Minions!: By request, I made this Omake. For those who don't know what a minion is. They are from the game Overlord one and two. Those guys are nuts and evil, they are also funny as all hell, they also come in various colour.**

**Now onto the Reviews.**

**Greyjedi449t: Yes, there will be couple of great fight in the next chapter. As I said, my plan went to hell and I need to split it into two chapter. We will see more of Kenichi side after year five. I got more then enough on my plate, that one is n the planning stage atm.**

**IamParadoxic: There is more coming, but trust me when I say, this attempt will be damn close and near fail proof, for a VERY good reason.**

**Sandmanwake: Yes, that was a big mistake on my part and will be corrected.**

**Coronadomontes: There is more to it then just enemies, a lot more will be revealed. Let's just say it will be world shaking in year 3. Hermione will play a massive role in this fic, not in massive power, but in plots and development. You will see.**

**Mernom: Ahh I see. In this world, the Gaia hates demon, big time. Without revealing plots in year 4 and 5. There is a big reason for that. The servant's cost of upkeep is spiritual body maintenance. This world Gaia doesn't seek to remove servants. Also I hope you enjoy the Omake, this is for you and all you fans.**

**Mwkillkenny84: MEoDP killing god is not proven, it's only a saying. Not proven by Type-Moon anyway ;P. As for Dumbledore getting a speech, Year three.**

**Paxloria: I'm ashamed to say, I rushed that last chapter and made a lot of mistake. Can't really say it won't happen again, because it can, Murphy's law sucks. Be fair to Ron, he is an idiot most of the time, you only need to take a peek at his homework, one without Hermione's help. I'm glad someone picked up on those strange attack, yes. Two to three chapter from now, that will be revealed. As for the one in the mirror and our mystery man. I am a very evil author, but I can say this for sure, there will be plenty of stuff to occupy you before we reveal the final plot.**

**Lu Bane Na: Glad I make you crack up like Medusa in soul eater. I also have to look up SCP's foundation. And your right, Tsukiko can be quite evil, but it's better to use gnomes then Draco and his goons. Those poor bastard only one totem pole up from the gnomes.**

** : Lets not jump to conclusion, I'm sure Freckle isn't locked up somewhere in the department of mysteries.**

**Suzululu4moe: I will answer as many as I can. Tsukiko act like Dudley. I guess it's a close comparison, but Dudley never really appreciate his gift, example is the console thrown out of the window in a temper tantrum. Tsukiko would treasure her gift and use them wisely (most of the time). **

**They could have done that, but remember they got a lot of 'dark' and illegal experiment going on in their house and the last thing they want is a snooping teacher getting turned inside out.**

**The rule of one wand for one wizard is weird, to say the least. If you're a wand maker, it's very bad for business, you're selling wands that cost at the most of 30-40 pound, 7 Galleons for all wands. You can't survive on that, if you're only allow to sell one wand per person. So I removed that rule for this fic. **

**Hagrid was banned from using magic as a whole, hence the snapped wand. Not that it stopped him btw. And Hagrid is a lot happier to have a tiny dragon then any number of wands.**

**Wizard ain't use to blood sport, wait till they see a Thai kick boxing match.**

**Rin isn't really worried about Voldie. He would be trouble, but compare to others in Type-moon, he is a mouse. But not to worry, Voldie will be the villain we all love and hate. As for having Sacchin and Lancer eat him, common man, if you have the choice and power like that. Will you really eat Voldie voluntary? I mean look at the guy, you might end up catching something.**

**Now Zelretch goal is a secret for now, but your right, if Zelretch is serious, no one in Tsukiko group would stand a chance against him, but they have to try.**

**Stronger ward in the room? There is no need, none of their really sensitive research is in the room, and they share with Hermione, so they need to be careful. A deadly ward is not a solution. Hid a tree among the forest is the best solution.**

**I gave Hermione a temper. This Hermione will have a lot of stress and anger issue due to not being the smartest girl in school. She's only the third now, after Rin and Tsukiko.**

**Noitaerc: Don't write off the other yet, three RvB charater will be mention and appear in the next chapter.**

**Kryuzel: Yes. Dumbledore bash will be two out of three. There will be three version of Dumbledore, and I will bash two of them. And I only bash Ron Weasley, the others are fine. But I will make you a deal, a choice. I can give Ron a somewhat happy ending, revelation, change his ways and all. Or you can have the ending I got setup, that would make a certain priest VERY, VERY happy and give a somewhat twisted good ending for Ron.**

**SonicAnime2010: Ship between Tsukiko and Hermione. Well, I'm not against it, I got something setup for that already. But you will have to wait till year 5 for that conclusion, but I will say this. Budding feeling will form in year 3.**

**BijuuDamaBomber: It's a secret. It will be revealed in time.**


	18. Chapter 17 – Christmas in Vale Part 2

**Chapter 17 – Christmas in Vale. Part 2**

**A/N: Here is the second part of Christmas in Vale and the much promised fight scene. This chapter almost hit 24K words. It's a long one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and a Merry Christmas to you all.**

**Version 2.0 2.28.2016**

25th December

Vale's hotel. Private main hall.

Tsukiko and co had rented this room for last night's party, Christmas dinner and now they were using it for breakfast. It was unusual to be able to rent a main hall for personal use, but if you knew your connection and have plenty of capitals as enticement, anything is possible.

Tsukiko was there, along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was also there, but her parents were still asleep, as they had a bit too much to drink. Sacchin also slept in for her own reason, she said something along the line of 'blood being too rich'. Tsukiko had no idea where Lancer had gone. Weiss and Blake said they were going to pick someone up. At least all their stuff were packed and ready to go.

Tsukiko was chatting to Hermione and Draco about what they should do at Beacon, when Yang and Ruby entered the hall. Both of them walked stiffly towards the breakfast table, their face bright red and their eyes were slightly puffy. The strangest part about the whole thing were, they ate their breakfast standing up, neither said anything to her or anyone else. However Ruby and Yang gave her a sympathetic look, with tears in their eyes.

It was then Blake came in and slapped Yang on the butt, it was her way of greeting. However before Blake could say anything. Yang cried out in pain and doubled over. She growled in tears at a bewildered Blake. "God fucking damn it! Pussy cat! That fucking hurts!"

Blake was bewildered, it was a VERY light slap. It was then Tsukiko noticed that Yang was wearing a skirt and Ruby didn't have her legging on. Tsukiko paled and realized what might have happened to Ruby and Yang.

While Ruby was distracted, Tsukiko lifted up the back of her skirt and saw Ruby's butt cheeks were bright red, it was VERY red. Before anyone could ask what the hell she was doing. Tsukiko said with worry. "Ruby-chan. Yang. Did you guys upset Lance?"

Ruby with tear streak eyes said. "Yes... we only wanted..."

Yang shot up and clamped Ruby's mouth shut and said. "Yes! We upset Lance, because we played a prank on him... Right. Ruby!"

Ruby nodded reluctantly at Yang then said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan!" Ruby then hugged her and continued. "Now I understand why you don't want to talk about your punishment! What kind of beast slap an eight year old bare ass, to the point they can't even sit down!"

Tsukiko had turned bright red, she remembered Lancer spanking her after that incident in France. It'd really hurt, her bum was redder then her face after the spanking, it was really embarrassing! Also there was no way in hell she would let anyone know about her fantasies of getting spanked by Lancer again. She realized that she might have developed a very strange preference there and then. She prayed with all her might. 'Please don't let me be like Rin! Please don't let me be like Rin!'

Hermione said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. What did you do, to make Lance spank you?"

Yang got some of her mischief back and said to Hermione. "Oh, she never told you? Tsukiko here is the unofficial Dark Witch of France."

Tsukiko shouted. "Yang! Shut the hell up!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said. "Dark Witch of France. Do explain Tsukiko-chan. What did you do?" Even Draco joined them. Tsukiko thought back to when she was eight years old.

(Flash back)

_Tsukiko was feeling absolutely miserable. Their trip to France were fine, she made friends with an older quarter Veela girl and her much younger baby sister. They were welcomed with open arms. They were extremely popular... Lancer was anyway._

_Tsukiko was miserable, because Lancer was having the time of his life with various Veela women. They were impressed by his excellent physique, handsome face and total immunity to their Veela Allure. The last part had Veelas lining up to bed him. Lancer was more then happy to comply._

_After a week of this, her anger and frustration had boiled over. During one of the parties that Lancer was invited to. She sneaked into his room and placed a dozen explosive runes on each of his favourite under-wears. She had inscribed the runes to explode, when Lancer took his underwear off. Tsukiko left the room with a half crazed grin on her face, she might be able to get a good night sleep for a change._

_The very next day, Tsukiko was feeling a lot better. Lancer was about to find out how angry she was with him. She was chatting with her quarter Veela friend, when a loud explosion detonated in the mansion's second floor room. She would've smiled triumphantly at her prank, except a Veela woman was launched out of the window, with her legs wide open and her nether region on fire, the woman crashed into the large cake and passed out with smoke still rising from between her legs._

_Her quarter Veela friend shouted in panic. "Grand-mere!"_

_It was pure pandemonium after that, many Veela guards had gone to the mansion's second floor. Tsukiko decided to make herself scarce and wait for the whole thing to blow over._

(Flash back)

Everything went down hill from there. The Veelas found out she was responsible for the explosion. They declared her a Dark Witch, for her attempted assassination of their leader. Although it was unofficial, it didn't stop them from sending pursuers. Veela hit squad were sent to distract Lancer and Sacchin, while her former quarter Veela friend were given the task of restoring their family's honour by killing her. It was fortunate that she used her pseudo name Taiga Tohsaka at the time. They never tracked her back to England.

However they did track her to America and had seemed to come under the assumption that she was living here. This had caused her a lot of problem every time she visit. Tsukiko muttered under her breath. "Stupid Veelas, stupid Fleur."

Tsukiko noticed Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, she decided it would be better to tell her what had happened. If she left it to Yang, she would make her into the worst Dark Witch ever. If she left it to Ruby, there would be a lot of misunderstanding. She could have left it to Blake, but she was currently engrossed with a little orange book. Tsukiko decided to tell her story.

After she was done telling her story. Hermione said to her with disbelief. "Tsukiko-chan. You are unbelievable! How can you be so stupid!"

Draco covered his crotch and said fearfully. "Oh sweet Merlin, that must have hurt."

Lancer said to them from the breakfast table. "You have no idea."

Upon hearing his voice, Ruby and Yang placed as many people as possible between them and Lancer. Both girls covered their back side with their hands and prayed fervently that Lancer would not spank them again.

Lancer glared at Yang and Ruby, while they cried and tremble in fear. He ignored them and continued. "That 'little' explosion blasted me into the wall as well as sending her former best friend's grandmother out of the window. We all literally had to run for out lives when the French ministry came for our heads. The only good new is that, they cannot declare Tsukiko a Dark Witch officially, or this would've been a lot messier."

Draco asked. "Why unofficial? Why not official?"

Lancer said. "Well first off, she was eight at the time. Declaring an eight year old girl as an official Dark Witch would raise more then a few eyebrows. Secondly, the Veela wanted to keep this hushed up. It would've ruined their image if the circumstance of the explosion came out." Hermione and Draco turned bright red, it didn't take a genius to work out what Lancer were doing at the time.

Tsukiko grumbled. "If you didn't go sleeping with every Veela you see..."

Lancer interrupted her angrily. "THAT does not give you the excuse to stuff explosive into my boxers! Also who I sleep with is none of your business!"

There was an awkward silence as Lancer glared at Tsukiko. Everyone noticed tears in Tsukiko's eyes, as she trembled in anger.

It was then Rin and Arturia walked into the room. Rin said with a yawn. "Morning everyone." she failed to notice the tension in the air.

Blake said with haste. "Rin! Just the person I needed to see! We got a slight problem..." Blake noticed the tension between Tsukiko and Lance had eased off a little, as they stopped glaring at each other.

It was then an orange, pink and white human missile tackled Draco Malfoy and shouted with absolute joy. "I caught a Veela! I caught a Veela!"

Blake groaned. "And here is our problem."

Draco was baffled. The girl had orange hair, turquoise colour eyes, she wore a white sleeveless vest, a pink short skirt. Her entire dress code were white and pink, all the way down to her shoes. She was quite adorable and his face was currently buried in her B-cup bosom. Draco pulled himself free. The girl looked about his age. Draco gasped for breath and said. "Who are you calling a Veela! You... who ever you are!?"

Blake sighed as the problem child kept hugging and smothering Draco. Blake decided to introduce the girl on her behalf. "Allow me to introduce Nora Valkyrie. Team JNPR's 'blood hound'." Blake looked towards Tsukiko and said. "Nora is the reason why the Veelas had been detained and deported. Her nose was able to pick up the distinct scent of every race and mix-blood, as well as any magical residual within a mile radius. Nora has helped us greatly in tracking and investigation of demon summoners and summoned denizen of hell, if and when they escape the High Elves' isolation field."

Tsukiko was impressed, it sounded like Nora might have the same sensor ability as Shirou, he was also able to detect magic and bounded field alike by scent. Tsukiko asked. "So what's the problem. Why do you need Rin?"

Blake looked depressed and said. "I need to ask. Is there anyway at all, that the prana gem can be undone. We will pay for the expenses."

Tsukiko was alarmed. "Undone!? What happened? Did our shipment fall into the enemies hand!?"

Blake shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

Rin said. "Well then, what is it?"

Blake looked ashamed. "Nora's mother left her prana gem out, she wanted to double check the instruction, the part about swallowing the gem. While she was gone, Nora ate the gem, she thought it was candy."

Rin said with exasperation. "I warned you lot to be careful! And what sort of kid thought a gem is..." Rin remembered a few incident involving herself as a child and Tsukiko when she introduced her to jewel-craft. Rin corrected herself. "Never mind. Sorry Blake, but once the prana gem did it's work. It cannot be undone, besides, she look fine to me. What's the problem?"

It was then a boy age around twelve came in. he was exhausted and out of breath. The boy had long dark hair with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, his eyes also had the same magenta colour. The boy was slender and wore a dark green tail coat with black and gold lining. He also wore long white baggy pair of trousers, his overall clothing appeared to have a strong influence from Chinese culture.

His face would have been nice to look at, if not for the exhaustion and dark heavy bags under the boy's eyes. It looked like he had not slept for many days. The boy said with heavy and exhausted breath. "Nora! Please, please stop doing that."

Nora then gone up to the boy, with Draco still in a death hug against her chest. Nora said with joy. "Look Ren. I caught a Veela."

Draco broke free once again. "Seriously! Who... Are... You... CALLING... A VEELA!"

Blake said to Rin. "Problem is. Nora haven't slept for a week, even when she did go to sleep, it was only for a couple of hours. Her team is being run into the ground and the boy Lie Ren is her handler. Poor boy is not getting a moment of rest." At this moment, Rin looked rather concerned.

The boy Lie Ren sighed. "Nora. You don't get male Veela..."

Nora whined. "But Ren. He smells like a Veela. He smells like fire and spice. It's a very nice smell." Draco blushed as Nora once again held him against her bosom.

Tsukiko coughed and got everyone's attention. She said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Guys, here's sixty dollars, go get yourself some Popeyes Chicken."

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked very happy and said at the same time. "Thank you Ma'am!"

When Crabbe and Goyle were gone. Tsukiko said to them. "Actually Mr Ren..."

Ren interrupted. "Just Ren please."

Tsukiko continued. "All right. Ren. You do get male Veela, they are normally very, VERY rare. They're only considered to be Veela if they have a quarter or one eighth Veela blood in them. So about two and three generations removed from a pure Veela. Also you don't get pure or half blood male Veela."

Ren raised his eye brow and said. "Then you're saying this boy is... how did you know?"

Tsukiko watched as Draco still struggled futilely against Nora and said to him. "Draco, hate to break this to you. You're one eighth Veela. Your great grand-mother on your father side was a pure blood Veela. That also make your father quarter Veela."

Draco pushed Nora away and shouted in disbelief. "That cannot be true! I'm a pure blood wizard! I cannot be part Veela! How can you know for certain!"

Tsukiko said with an icy tone. "Draco, I **command** you to sit down." Draco sat down, unable to move a muscle. Tsukiko continued. "Draco, calm the hell down! Deep breath and listen to me carefully. Remember that time when you were hit by tranquillizer darts. Have you ever wonder why it took almost twenty darts to take you down, when it only taken one to take Crabbe and Goyle down."

Draco was still angry and upset. "No, it never occurred to me in the first place!"

Tsukiko sighed. "Well, I thought it was strange, so I took some blood samples and done a DNA test on it. Don't ask what that is, I will cover it some other time. Let just say with it, I have determined your Veela status and that of your father as well."

Draco was on the verge of tears. "But... but, what am I suppose to do now."

Tsukiko said. "Nothing. Trust me when I say, everyone here will keep your secret. I don't think your father even knew about this and if he did, he is doing a piss poor job of NOT telling you about your heritage."

Draco argued. "Tell me my heritage!? This is a mark of shame! If the other pure blood families find out, we're finish! They will cast us out and brand us!"

Tsukiko sighed and slapped Draco. He looked stunned, then angry, then finally calmed down. Tsukiko said. "Better now? Calm down and remember everything we talked about. In situation like this, it's best to think clearly. No pure blood families is going to find out, everyone here can keep a secret and no one will believe us even if we shouted from the roof top."

Draco was still angry, but that slap had knocked the fear and panic out of him. He was able to think clearly. Everyone here either belong to the Tohsaka, long time enemies of the Malfoy. The mixed-blood, whom belong to the American Dark Lord Adam Taurus, and muggle born Granger.

After a careful and short analysis of his situation, he realized no one would believe them, even if they revealed his Veela heritage. Draco felt great shame for panicking like that. Draco said calmly. "Thank you. Miss Potter. I needed that."

Tsukiko said to him. "You might need another one after I give you the real bad news."

Draco groaned. "Oh please. What could possibly be worse then the British pure-blood finding this out?"

Tsukiko broke the bad news. "If the Veelas find you or your father. They will kidnap the both of you and use the two of you as breeding stock."

Silence dominated the room until Draco asked with a paled face. "Why would they kidnap me and my father, and what's a breeding stock?"

Tsukiko grabbed a chair and entered her 'lecture' mode. "All right. We all know Veela can live for a very long time, specially the pure-blood Veela. However they are not immortal and their numbers do diminish over time. Now think about this, how do you breed pure-blood Veela, if you don't have ANY male Veela?"

Almost everyone were wrecking their brains over this, except for Rin and Lancer. Draco asked. "Would it have something to do with me and my father?"

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Biscuit and milk to the Veela boy here. Yes, pure-blood Veela tend to marry and mate with wizards whom can resist their charm. Those that can resist their allure show great magical strength and have higher chance of producing male Veela further down the line. Who ever your great grand-mother is, she had out done herself with you and your father. This also make you and your father valuable commodities. One that will only live for a few days to a week at best, if captured."

Draco paled considerably and said with fear. "Why!? I thought we're valuable!"

Tsukiko continued. "I was getting to that. If a half-blood Veela or a pure-blood Veela were to mate with a male part Veela. They can end up giving birth to pure-blood Veela. The chance increase quite a bit with male quarter Veela. And as for why you will only at best survive for a week, take a look at this photo." Tsukiko took out a photo from her pocket and handed it to Draco.

Draco was puzzled by what he saw, it was a picture with two very strange skeletons. The first skeleton had short spiky blond hair, he wore what appeared to be the remains of a orange and black jacket, the skeleton looked very relaxed with both hands behind it's head and sitting against the wall with it's back.

The second skeleton had long spiky white hair, he wore some sort of red jacket over a grey shirt. The strangest part was the skeleton giving a double thumbs up. Draco could not understand why, but both skeletons looked extremely happy and both skeletons hip bones were shattered, an obvious cause of death.

Draco said with uncertainty, as others gathered behind him to look at the photo. "I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be looking at."

Tsukiko said. "Those two were one eight Veela from an old Veela settlement, the excavation team I've hired for my 'pet' project found that place by accident. Now, I want you to guess how they died."

Draco said hesitantly. "Broken hips?" Draco looked around and saw few red faces and Lance Bazett tried to hold in his laughter. Nora also looked clueless, she smiled and snuggled up to him!

'What is wrong with this girl!' Draco thought.

Tsukiko was visibly losing her patience. "Draco. Veela attracts men like bees to honey. To a pure or even half-blood Veela, you are like honey to them. If you ever get too close to a Veela, they are going to strip you naked and ride you like there is no tomorrow.

Draco was beginning to get the message. He said in shock. "Wait a moment! You can actually die from... 'THAT'!?"

Tsukiko gave him a deadpan expression. "Draco, when you have hundred of sex crazed Veela on heat lining up for you. The result is not pretty at the end of each day, after a week they would've wrung you bone dry like those poor misguided souls."

Draco was speechless, he didn't know whether to be horrified or extremely happy. His morbid/happy thought were cut short by Yang. She teased Tsukiko. "Tsukiko. You seem to know ALOT about Veela's mating habit. Is there something you like to tell us about or are you looking for a certain technique Veela used to win..."

Yang then screamed in pain. "OHHH! FUCK ME!"

Tsukiko's face had turned bright red at Yang's accusation and retaliated by slapping her on the ass with all her might. Tsukiko felt a wave of satisfaction when Yang screamed and swore.

Tsukiko said with a sneer. "Don't go assuming stuff about me, you stupid bimbo! I'm not a perverted degenerate like you!"

A few people though. 'Pot meet kettle.'

A tearful Yang swore as she stood back up. "You fucking little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" A cat fight soon ensued between Tsukiko and Yang.

Draco groaned as Nora kept rubbing her face against his. He said to Rin. "Miss Tohsaka, can you please undo my command, so I can get away from this crazy girl."

Ren interrupted. "I won't run if I were you. When it came to runners, we instructed..."

Nora shouted with over abundant enthusiasm. "We will break their legs!"

Ren sighed. "What she just said."

Draco was horrified by Nora's enthusiasm and said. "How?"

Nora broke away from him and took out a strange device that unfolded into a massive hammer, it was as tall as the girl herself and almost seemed impossible to lift due to it's massive head.

Draco blanched and said fearfully. "I will be good. Please don't break my legs."

Blake said to Rin. "Seemed like we got side tracked here. Miss Tohsaka, are you absolutely certain there is nothing you can do for Nora Valkyries?"

Rin took one look at Nora as she snuggled up to Draco and said with a sigh. "Let me check her with my magic. It's very unusual for a witch to be so... hyperactive, to the point of not needing sleep." Rin walked up to Nora and said to her. "Nora, stay still, all right?"

Nora chirped. "Okey dokey!"

Rin performed **Structural Analysis** on Nora and gasped in shock. Rin walked around the room and pondered on her finding. The girl Nora Valkyrie had nearly equal amount of magic circuits as Arturia. And Nora was born with them, unlike Arturia with her transplanted dragon core. It's no wonder the girl Nora could not sleep at all. All her magic circuits were open at all time and boosted her physical strength and well-being.

If this had been done in her home dimension, the poor girl would've been in horrendous amount of pain, as Gaia rejection would've inflicted grievous amount of pain and injuries on her. It was not the first time Rin was glad to be in the presence of a benevolent Gaia within this dimension.

Rin thoughts were running into overdrive, if she took Nora as her apprentice. She could make use of that massive amount of excellent quality magic circuits and if she could somehow add her bloodline to the Tohsaka house, her offspring would be close, if not on par with the 'Blue Blood' of Barthomeloi.

Rin began to cackle with evil joy. Arturia and Lancer backed away nervously, even Tsukiko paused in her fight, that was until Yang pulled on her hair painfully. Rin put on her most charismatic smile and said to Nora. "Miss Valkyrie. Will you like to be my apprentice and join house Tohsaka?"

Tsukiko pinched Yang on the butt, which caused her to scream and whimper in pain, putting a stop to their cat fight. Tsukiko said with shock. "RIN! What in the name of Root are you doing?!"

Before Rin could tell Tsukiko to shut up. Nora said with a smile. "Don't wanna."

Rin said with a strain smile. "Why not? You will learn really powerful magic and..."

Nora said with that same smile. "I don't wanna. You smell like my grandma, and she's mean and scary all the time."

There was a deathly silence after what Nora said. Lancer burst out laughing, Tsukiko held back a chuckle that was soon spread to everyone else in the room, except for Rin. She exploded. "What's that suppose to mean! You ungrateful little..." Rest of Rin's triad were cut off by Arturia's hand around Rin's mouth. Arturia even held Rin back from throttling the oblivious Nora.

Ren smacked Nora on the top of her head and said admonishingly. "Nora, you shouldn't talk that way about grandma Allison!"

Nora whined. "But Ren! Grandma is scary, grandma still trying to teach me how to beat a person to death with their own skull! I just can't do it! They keep dying every time I pull their skulls out!"

Everyone collectively thought. 'How the hell do you beat someone to death with their own skull!? It's not physically possible!'

Blake said to Rin. "Miss Tohsaka, please forgive Nora and help us all out. Ren cannot handle another week of this."

Rin huffed . "All right! It can be fixed. I just need to teach Nora how to turn off some of her magic, and no. I will not explain any of this. Tohsaka's secret."

Rin walked towards Nora and was ready to drag her away. However Nora hugged Draco and held on. Rin growled as she pulled on Nora. She said angrily. "Nora! Let go! The sooner I teach you, the sooner you're out of my hair!"

Nora held on and said with a pout. "I don't wanna go with you! You're scary! I want to stay with the nice smelling Veela boy." Draco's face was turning a little blue from Nora's choke hold.

Draco gasped. "Can't... breath!... Help!"

Tsukiko came to the rescue. "Hey! Come on! Break it up!" Draco was grateful for the assistant, he was able to breath once more when Rin let go of Nora and in turn Nora stopped her choke hold.

Tsukiko said to them. "Rin-oneesan. Just take Draco with you. You can always bind him with a Geis Scroll to preserve Tohsaka's secrets."

Draco shouted. "Another one!? One is enough!"

Tsukiko said to him. "Or will you like to see who wins this tug of war."

Draco groaned dejectedly. "All right! All right! I will sign another damn contract."

Draco was puzzled when Ren pat him on the shoulder and said with sympathy. "Your sacrifice and effort will be remembered... she is your problem now. Good luck." Ren yawned and moved to the nearest couch, he then fell asleep. Draco could only cry manly tears as Nora and Rin dragged him away.

Hermione said to Tsukiko in a deadpan voice. "Wow. That's a lot of drama in one morning. It's only eight o'clock." Tsukiko just laughed nervously as Hermione continued with a glare. "So. Not only did I find out you're the dark witch of France. You shot Draco full of tranquillizer darts, took blood samples. Knew about Veela mating habits... You really are a delinquent, aren't you?"

Tsukiko laughed even more nervously and said. "Come on. Hermione-chan. I'm not that bad... really am not!"

Tsukiko never saw Yang sneaked up behind her, by the time she noticed, it was too late. Yang groped her chest from behind and lifted her up into the air. Yang said victoriously. "I got you now! You little brat!"

Tsukiko flailed and tried to break away, as Yang groped and massage her breasts. Tsukiko flushed bright red as weird sensation flooded her body, her strength gradually left her body. Tsukiko squealed. "Yang! Let go! Let go! I'm sorry for pinching and slapping your bum! Please let go! Oh sweet Root!"

After a few minutes of Yang's tender administration. Tsukiko's whole body felt numb and weak as she laid face down on the floor, short of breath.

Yang placed one boot on her back and flashed a victory sign as she shouted victoriously. "Who's your daddy! I'm you daddy! Don't you EVER mess with me again!"

Weiss walked in on that bizarre scene with Ruby buried her face in her hands out of sheer embarrassment and Blake face palmed at Yang's antic. Weiss said with concern. "Do we need to book Yang another session with the therapist again?"

Ruby said with despair. "Yes. Sis is losing it big time. Better bring out the straight jacket."

(Line break)

Beacon Academies

By the time they left the hotel and got on the magical air ship, it was close to midday. Draco still marvelled at those majestic air ship and wondered why they could not travel to Hogwarts in one of those ship instead of a steam powered train.

This would have been a pleasant trip for Draco, if not for a certain orange hair girl, she's currently clinging to him for her dear life. He also feared for his life as an extremely angry Rin Tohsaka stood before him and Nora. Rin hissed at Nora. "Nora. Listen to me. Clear your mind. Envision the 'circuits' and turn them OFF. It's not difficult!"

Nora ducked behind Draco, using him as a human shield. She said to him. "Dracoooo. She is scaring me, make her go away. Pleeease!"

It took him awhile to convince Nora not to call him Veela boy, it took an awful lot of convincing and patience, since Nora had the attention span of a goldfish. Hence his current predicament.

Rin glared at him and made him break out in cold sweat. Rin threw up her hands. "That's it! I had it! You teach her how to switch off her circuit."

Draco was there when Rin explained the source of magic. The magic circuits. Draco was speechless when he heard Rin's lecture and detail explanation. He understood Rin's explanation and was absolutely impressed. With that knowledge, new stride and theory in magic and spell casting could be made. He understood why the Tohsaka guard those theory and secrets so fearsomely, even going as far as forcing him and Nora to sign a Geis scroll.

None the less, Draco said with concern. "Wait! You can't be serious! I don't have a clue how to witch off those 'circuits'!"

Rin said with annoyance. "You can start learning. I told you everything, work it out! Also if she doesn't learn to control her circuits by the time we leave. You're staying here with her."

Draco eyes widened in shock. He though surely they would not leave him here. Until he realized this was Rin Tohsaka he was talking to. She would sooner leave him here then deal with Nora herself. Draco could only sigh in defeat as he tried to explain how to switch off magic circuits to Nora in simplified terms.

Hermione was enjoying the view as the airship made it's way to Beacon, her parents were taking as many pictures as they possibly could. However the tranquillity was shattered when Rin stormed past her in anger, muttering about a certain orange headed idiot. A few moments later, the girl Nora ran past her laughing in joy while dragging a screaming Draco with her.

Not for the first time, Hermione wondered when did she surround herself with so many stupid and silly people. She decided to leave the crowded cabin and moved to the open flight deck. Her mood drastically improved as soft wind caressed her face and the sight of Beacon academy almost took her breath away.

Upon a massive plateau was Beacon academy. The size of the academy must be four or five times that of Hogwarts. The academy consists of numerous towers and domes, with a massive central tower. The central tower drew in Hermione's eyes as several green orbs shined and spun within the tower, she could also see gears turning within the tower. The overall architecture of the academy was very modern, flawless white masonry with not a crack or smudge on them, the whole building had a modern cathedral design. The courtyards were decorated with with marble arches, crystal blue ponds carved into the ground.

At the centre of the courtyard was a statue of three people, one was a human swordsman with a massive two handed sword and he wore heavy plate armour, the other was an elegant elf with a bow, and lastly was a woman with rabbit ears and a crystal staff. They all stood on the back of a massive demon, that had been killed by those three. The statue were majestic and Hermione tried her best to read the inscription.

Tsukiko stood beside her and said. "Our debt to the heroic huntsmen and valiant huntresses in the service of our nation can never be repaid. They have earned our undying gratitude. We will never forget their sacrifice." Tsukiko paused for a moment before continuing. "It's beautiful, is it not. They only build that statue a few years ago. Even Beacon itself was only built a little under ten years ago."

Hermione looked over to Tsukiko, she was leaning on the railing, wind blowing through her silky black hair. Hermione looked over to the academy and behind it, laid a sea of emerald green forest. She said to Tsukiko. "It's really beautiful, it's so wonderful and majestic. It's hard to believe that, they are still at war... How can everyone smile like that? How can Ruby and Yang joke and play around, when they might get killed tomorrow, when someone close to them might die. How did they do it?"

Tsukiko said with melancholy. "You just do. You never know what tomorrow may bring, it could be your last day. So why not spend it doing something you love, something you enjoy. Live everyday as if it's your last and learn as if you will live an eternity. Even that bimbo Yang gets it. To live life with no regret."

There was a moment of tranquillity as they both enjoy the scene before them. Tsukiko then said. "You know... Beacon was my first choice, I didn't want to attend Hogwarts. I never really enjoy being at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt her chest tighten up. She said to Tsukiko. "Then why..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "But I don't regret that choice. I did at least find one good thing there." Tsukiko looked over to her. "I found you. My best friend. You're the best thing that have happened to me since I joined Hogwarts."

Hermione tried her best not to cry. She convinced herself not to cry through sheer will power. Her voice cracked a little. "Th...Thank you. I... sniff... you're... sniff... the best friend I ever have."

Hermione almost cursed up a storm when her composure started to crack. She got herself under control and wiped away the moisture around her eyes. Hermione convinced herself it was just rain water that got into her eyes, during a sunny blue day. Yes, just some rain water.

Hermione mulled over her conversation and said to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. Why did you attend Hogwarts? If you could've gone to Beacon."

Tsukiko said to her. "Ahh. I never told you, did I? The reason why I have to attend Hogwarts is because..." Tsukiko was interrupted when the door was slammed open. A young boy their age with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a white half-plate armour with a sword and scabbard at his left belt, he also looked positively green on the face.

The boy moaned. "Oh God! Oh God! Not going to make it!" the boy then threw up right in front of them.

Tsukiko shouted in disgust. "Get away! Get away from me! EWWW! You got it all over my shoes!" Her conversation completely forgotten as they tried to deal with barf boy. The situation only got worse for him, as he tripped and groped Tsukiko's chest.

(Line break)

Draco walked down the hallway of Beacon with Nora still attached to him, he was honestly impressed by the architecture and the design, it felt new and immaculate. He was being led by Nora and was told to follow her by Rin. However he was puzzled by the reaction he was receiving from a handful of students remained in Beacon during Christmas holiday, many were look of pity, some even offered him a prayer for his salvation.

They soon came across the person Nora was looking for, she shouted in joy. "Pyrrhaaaa!"

The girl turned around when Nora called her name. Draco was momentary stunned by this girl, she had waist length red hair tied into a pony tail, she wore a sleeveless red dress that came down to her knees. What had surprised Draco the most was how much this girl Pyrrha looked like Miss Potter, even their green eyes were the same. If not for her red hair, he would have mistaken her for Tsukiko Potter.

Pyrrha said with surprise. "Nora! You're back! Who's that you got with you?"

Nora said with usual excitement. "This is Draco, he's taking over Ren's job for now. OH. I nearly forgot! I didn't even get your last name."

Draco said with a sigh. "Draco Malfoy. I'm sure I said it a few times already."

Pyrrha said to him with pity. "Well Draco, I'm Pyrrha Nikos... and I want to say, you're doing a fantastic job and team JNPR will remember this. Please stay alive and don't die till Ren comes back."

Draco was officially worried by that statement. Pyrrha continued. "Now. You'll share the same room with Nora..."

Draco turned red and almost shouted. "Hang on! I need to stay in the same room as Nora!? A boy and a girl under the same roof, isn't that... improper!? They allow this here!?" Draco was honestly shocked by this.

Pyrrha said to him. "Nora is a special case. Ren was her handler and Nora needed someone looking over her, she tend to sleep walk... a lot. And when she does, food and maple syrup goes missing. We lost three years supply of maple syrup in one night, because of Nora. But now, she doesn't even sleep and we're on our last straw."

Draco couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Wait a moment. Aren't you worried I might... take advantage of her."

Pyrrha laughed really hard and said with tears in her eyes. "Oh that's a good one. Oh God, my sides!" After a short bouts of laughter. Pyrrha said to him. "Sorry about that. To answer your question. The answer is no. If you can take 'advantage' of Nora. You're a braver man then most in Beacon. There is a reason why Ren was the only person willing to be Nora's handler. He is also a family friend."

Nora then pitched in. "Ren and I are together, but not together together. We known each other since we're really small, he's like a little brother to me..." Nora was then off on her long, long conversation. That Draco had blocked out for his own sanity.

Pyrrha seemed to cringe when Nora began to talk endlessly. She said to Draco. "Let me show you to your room."

As they made their way to the dorm, they ran into a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Pyrrha gasped at the sight of him. "Jaune! What happened to your face!?"

Draco winced at the sight of Jaune. Someone had beaten him black and blue, part of his face had swollen up, his eyes were puffy, his lips were swollen, he was in a horrible state!

Nora said with her usual cheer. "Wow Jaune! You look like Rocky at the end of Rocky!"

Pyrrha said angrily. "Jaune! Who did this to you!? Tell me!"

Jaune laughed nervously. "Well, she looks a lot like you, except she has black hair instead of red, but please don't start anything. It was my own..." Pyrrha didn't hear the rest of what Jaune said, as she stormed off to hunt down her doppelgänger.

Bacon Canteen

Draco had a really bad feeling about this. He followed after Pyrrha along with Jaune and Nora. Draco had already figured out who beat the living hell out of Jaune. Draco really hoped he was wrong. No such luck. Cosmic forces were determined to screw with him, as Pyrrha stormed up to Tsukiko Potter.

Tsukiko along with Hermione were getting lunch from Beacon's canteen and since it was Christmas today, there were roast potatoes, turkeys, French breads, salmons and many many other selections.

Just as she was about to pick out her choice. A girl with red hair and looked just like her, shouted. "You there! Yes! You!" The girl pointed at her.

Tsukiko said with confusion. "Me? Sorry, do I know you?"

The red hair girl invaded her personal space and said with hostility. "Yes you! Did you do that to Jaune there!?" The girl pointed at barf boy from earlier, whom also groped her straight after throwing up on her shoes.

Tsukiko didn't regret giving Jaune a beating for coping a feel and said to the red head. "You mean barf boy there? Yes. I knocked him around for..."

The red head growled at her. "His name is Jaune! You bitch! You have no right to beat him up like that!"

Tsukiko did not like strangers calling her names. "Well excuse me! If bark boy haven't..." A cup of orange juice splashed her face. Hermione was already moving away and a deadly silence dominated the canteen.

Tsukiko said with anger. "Orange juice. This is so on!"

Pyrrha was confident she could handle whatever this girl throws at her. Unbeknownst to her. Tsukiko had activated 'Double Accel' and threw a whipped cream pie faster then she could dodge. The force of impact knocked her onto her ass. Pyrrha stood back up and wiped the cream from her eyes. She glared at Tsukiko. Within moments she grabbed a very long French stick, while Tsukiko grabbed a whole salmon. Soon the whole canteen descended into a massive food fight.

As the food fight raged on. Nora had somehow assembled the desks and chairs into a towering monument. Nora with not a stain on her, stood at the top of the monument and shouted with glee. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Many already joined the food fight as Tsukiko and Pyrrha performed pitched battle against each other with anything they could get their hands on.

There were also a minority who did not join the fight. Most like Hermione, managed to escape the canteen. While others like Jaune and Draco found themselves under the desks at Nora's castle. The two blonds glanced at each other. Draco said to his fellow blond. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

Jaune replied. "Jaune Arc. Good to meet you as well." Sounds of people screaming and occasional explosion echoed around them.

Draco said. "So what did you do to Tsukiko Potter to beat you up that badly?"

Jaune said with a nervous chuckle. "I got motion sickness, threw up on her shoes. I also tripped over and grabbed her boobs."

Draco winced. "Yes. That would have done it."

Jaune said. "So... Are you and Miss Potter together? You know... dating."

Draco said with horror. "Oh sweet Merlin! NO! I'm more... her slave slash servant."

Jaune said with sympathy. "I feel for you."

Draco said. "Thank you." There was a moment of silence. Draco then said to Jaune with curiosity. "How about you and Pyrrha. Are you two dating?"

Jaune looked confused. "Me and Pyrrha?" Then it dawned on him. He said in shock. "No! No! No! She won't go for someone like me! I mean she's the most popular girl in all of Beacon! Champion in the junior Hunter and Huntresses competition! She won't go for a nobody like me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said. "Anyone willing to pick a fight with Tsukiko Potter on someone else's behalf cannot be a nobody. I think Pyrrha likes you mate."

Jaune looked shock and said. "You're serious!? You... you really think Pyrrha likes me?"

Draco said. "Pyrrha seem like a nice person before she saw your injuries. Does she always start a fight like that?"

Jaune came to a realization. "No. She's always nice to everyone. I never seen her lose her temper like this before. I think you might be onto something!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "After all this, if we're still alive at the end of it. Ask her out, if my hunch is correct. You'll have a date with the most popular girl in school."

The sound of someone smashing into the vending machine was heard, along with the sound of hundreds of cans spilling onto the floor. Draco and Jaune took the risk of sticking their necks out to see what was happening. Both girls were covered head to toe in food.

Pyrrha stood up and growled. "You're going to pay for that!" Pyrrha raised her hand towards Tsukiko, hundreds of soda cans levitated from the floor and flew towards her like a tidal wave.

Tsukiko said angrily. "That's my line! You crazy prat!" She took out eight fire opals and threw them towards the soda cans tidal wave.

A massive explosion rocked the entire canteen, blowing out the windows and students alike. Draco and Jaune would forever wonder how they survived. Luckily no one was hurt too badly, except for their dignity and pride.

(Line break)

Beacon head office

Winter Schnee was not having a good day, she was covering for Ozpin as the deputy head mistress while he was out doing something. Ozpin had the talent of not being around when he's needed. He always left her with mountain of paperwork and lord only knew what trouble that seems to pop up when he's gone. And once again, Ozpin had left her with another mess, knowingly or not.

Winter glared at the two girls before her. Tsukiko Potter, a guest invited at Ozpin's request. Part of her cloths were singed, she also had a black eye and a partially swollen cheek. The other girl Pyrrha Nikos, a top class student with straight A's in all her subjects. A honour student. She was cover head to toe in black soot.

Winter said to them with an undertone of frosty anger. "Care to explain to me, how you two trashed the canteen, causing massive damage to all the equipments inside. Blew out all the windows and injured over thirty students. What the hell is wrong with you two!?"

Both girls talked and shouted at each other at the same time. Winter slammed the desk with her palm, ice exploded and covering the desk. She said coldly. "If you two don't calm down right this instant. I will cool you off myself." Both girls gave their own version of the event leading up to the food fight and it's conclusion.

At the end Winter sighed and wished she was back on the field, instead of teaching brats. She should have kick Ozpin in the balls for giving her this position and all the paper works that came with it. She said to them. "Right. Miss Potter, I will appreciate if you do not assault Mr Arc, even if he did touch you inappropriately. You come straight to me or the faculties. Miss Nikos, next time find out what really happened before you start a fight. Miss Potter might be in the wrong, but so are you."

It was then Rin and Blake walked in. Just as Rin walked pass Tsukiko, she slapped her in the back of her head. Blake did the same to Pyrrha. Rin said to Winter. "My apologies Miss Schnee. I will be sure to discipline my idiotic sister... harshly!"

Much later that day. Many Beacon's students would sympathise and pity the two girls. Both were tied up in 'Seiza' position, their shins upon a jagged uneven platform, each had a heavy concrete block on top of their thighs.

Tsukiko cried out in pain. "Rin-oneesan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop this! I promise I will never cause trouble again!" Tsukiko could feel both pain and numbness in her legs, it was horrible!

Tsukiko's partner in crime Pyrrha cried out. "Professor Belladonna! Please forgive me! I promise I won't start a fight ever again!"

Blake ignored their cries along with Rin. She said to her. "This is a surprisingly effective punishment. Did you have to use it often on Tsukiko?"

Rin replied. "Only when she REALLY screws up. It's the first time I use this one actually. I would've preferred to use my old and very dead mentor's method, but I really don't want to run afoul of Tsukiko's mother again."

Blake said with curiosity. "How about we exchange notes. You teach me some of those forbidden methods and I will show you some of the more exotic punishments from my research."

Rin smiled. "You have a deal. I'm sure I will have plenty of opportunity to try them out."

As the two girls pleaded once more with them. Blake said to Rin. "Think we should let them go now?"

Rin replied. "Naaa. Let them suffer for another hour or two."

(Line break)

Beacon corridor

Much later that day. Pyrrha limped back towards her dorm. Her differences settled with Tsukiko Potter, as they suffered their punishment together. Pyrrha was willing to put her grudge behind her. They're most certainly not friends, at least not yet anyway.

Pyrrha was surprised to find Jaune waiting for her, he was looking a lot better now, he only has a few scrapes here and there.

Jaune said nervously. "Hey Pyrrha. Umm... How are you?" Pyrrha almost sighed at Jaune's poor attempt at conversation, that was a horrible question.

Pyrrha smiled none the less. "I will be fine. Professor Belladonna only punished me a little. I will be OK."

Jaune said nervously. "I'm so sorry Pyrrha. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I was having motion sickness, I threw up and tripped..."

Pyrrha stopped Jaune with a raised palm. She said to him. "Jaune, it's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose. I know you. What happen today is history. I forgive you."

Jaune said with gratitude. "Thanks Pyrrha."

Pyrrha felt really tired and said. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Jaune said quickly. "Pyrrha wait! If you like... umm... since we have some time off. Why don't we go hang out somewhere. Just the two of us. My treat!"

Pyrrha turned bright pink. She said to him. "Jaune... Are you asking me out... on a date?"

Jaune panicked and waved around. "Ahh!... I mean...well... yes, I guess. I understand if you turn me down. I'm sure you got better stuff to do then..."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'll go."

Jaune said with surprise. "You will!?"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Course I will Jaune. I'm really happy you asked. How about the day after tomorrow?"

Jaune smiled. "Yes, that will be great!"

Pyrrha said with a happy smile. "OK. It's a date then. I'll see you later Jaune."

Jaune turned around with a goofy smile. Draco came out of the corner and gave him a thumbs up. Jaune said to him. "Dude, You're freaking awesome! I owe you one!"

Draco was happy to help out a fellow blond, nothing build friendships better then a life threatening situation.

(Line break)

27th December 1992

Great Basin Desert. Nevada

Hermione was happy that Tsukiko have asked her to come along on a pre-arranged business trip. They had taken age progression pills liked the one they used for the movie trip. However at this moment Hermione truly regretted her decision to tag along.

Hermione was hanging on for her dear life as the Humvee leaped into the air and over the sand dune. Tsukiko laughed with joy as they drove at break neck speed. She really hated her driving, she drove way too fast and far too recklessly for her taste. Hermione swore she saw her life flashed before before her eyes multiple times before they arrived at their destination.

When the Humvee came to a stop, Hermione rushed out and almost kiss the ground. She growled. "Tsukiko Potter! That is the most reckless and horrible driving I've ever seen in my life! Where the hell did you learn to drive!?"

Tsukiko scratched the back of her head and said. "That was my first time driving." Hermione paled considerably. Tsukiko quickly added. "But I read the instruction manual. It helped!"

Hermione was gob smacked. Other people had to do hours of driving lessons and final test to drive! All she did was read the instruction manual! Hermione was pissed, she was about to lay into Tsukiko.

When a strong Texas accent interrupted her. "Miss Taiga Tohsaka I presume? Who's your contact?" A middle age man in rough military uniform greeted them. He wore a cap, big sun glasses and sports a moustache.

Tsukiko smiled. "Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese."

The man smiled. "Good. Then you're the buyer..."

He was interrupted by another man in his early twenties. He was a scruffy looking man with wild dirty blond hair and a blue cap, he wore a dirty white shirt, brown jacket and brown jeans. The man shouted. "Hey Sarge! Can you give me a hand here, those things are heavy!"

Sarge shouted back. "Grif! You lazy good for nothing! You can carry those Miniguns by yourself! It's about time you pull your own weight around here! Besides I'm talking to the buyer, doing some reeeal work!"

When Hermione heard the word 'Miniguns'. She knew this was going to be bad. She came up to Tsukiko and said urgently. "Hey! You never told me..." Hermione was elbowed harshly in the stomach by Tsukiko. She lost all her breath and have to resist the urge to throw up.

Tsukiko said quickly. "My friend isn't feeling very well. Please give me a moment." Tsukiko half carried a winded Hermione to the Humvee and whispered to her. "Hermione-chan. I've been trying to arrange this deal for months! Don't screw it up for me, you hear!?"

Hermione wheezed. "You're buying guns! Why would you need those!? You're committing a felony!"

Tsukiko whispered. "It's for a project of mine, it's the final piece! Look! Just trust me, you wanted to come along and see what I actually do, so don't interfere and make me regret taking you with me."

Hermione could not argue against that. She wanted to tag along, also she knew the Tohsaka didn't always do things by the book. However this was an eyes opener for her. Hermione had chosen not to interfere. She didn't want the winds knocked out of her a second time.

Tsukiko said to Sarge. "Sorry bout that. My friend has motion sickness. Now! Is everything ready? I like to see a demonstration."

Sarge laughed and said. "Hahaha. I like you! Little lady. You got moxy!" Sarge turned to Grif. "Hey Grif! You loaded the ammo!?"

Grif said. " Umm. I thought you had the ammo Sarge."

Sarge growled. "Grif! You should be ashamed of yourself! Ammo was your responsibility! Along with moving the guns, setting up the target and make sure we have AMMO! Luckily I brought extra just in case you forgot."

Sarge loaded the ammo, then turned to Tsukiko. "Young lady, may I present you Dillon Aero's M134D-H Minigun. Those are the first generation prototype, improved and enhanced by Dillon Aero. They're the most modern version of Minigun you will ever find. Come! Give it a spin!"

Sarge turned to Grif. "Grif! Go stand over there and let the little lady shoot you."

Grif ran into the truck and shouted. "No way in hell! You crazy old man!"

Sarge said with a gruff. "Where is good help when you need them? Maybe I should start hiring Mexicans! Anyway! Take a shoot at those giant cactus and tell me what you think."

Tsukiko smiled and took aim at the cactus, she pressed down on the trigger and felt the gun shake. The sound of Minigun's rapid firing shook the very air, cartridges shoot to the side as streams of bullets cut through the giant cactus like hot knife through butter. Clouds of sand and dust kicked up behind the cactus. Tsukiko kept firing for a whole twenty seconds, grinning the entire time.

After that amazing demonstration. Tsukiko said with a smile. "I will take them! You do four of them and ten thousand rounds. Right?"

Sarge said with a smile. "Yep. All in the truck, I will even chuck in some MRE, Meals Ready to Eat for you. You can never be too careful. So you got my payment?"

Tsukiko took out a black briefcase from the Humvee and handed it to Sarge. She said. "There should be more then enough gold bullion coins for your merchandise."

Sarge opened the briefcase and smiled at the content. He said. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Sarge then shouted at Grif. "Hey! Numbnuts! Move ALL the cargo to the Humvee. On the double!"

Grif groaned. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Grif huffed and puffed as he moved the guns, ammos and MRE samples into the Humvee.

Tsukiko said to Sarge. "I got one question. Is Sarge your real name?"

Sarge said with a laugh. "Course not! Sarge is just my nick name. Real name is Burt Gummer. It's been a pleasure doing business with ya and say hi to that French bastard Pip for me will ya. Tell him to visit me once in awhile."

Tsukiko laughed. "Will do Burt. Will do."

After all the cargo was loaded onto the Humvee and they were on the move. Hermione groaned. "Oh God. I'm a criminal! I'm an accessory to a crime. I'm too young to have a criminal record!"

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Calm down Hermione-chan. People buy guns all the time in America. We're fine, really!"

Hermione growled. "Normal people don't buy state of the art Miniguns and large amount of ammos legally! I can't believe I got dragged into this!"

Tsukiko said with worry. "Look, have something to eat. A bit of food will calm you down. Here, have a MRE."

Hermione said. "Never have MRE before. What are they like?"

Tsukiko replied. "So so. Depend on the maker. They're good for long term storage, like over ten years."

Hermione opened a pack and ate a portion of the MRE. She said with disgust. "Arghhh! This is horrible! It taste like toilet paper!"

Tsukiko said with a restraint smile. "Hermione-chan... That is toilet paper you're eating."

(Line break)

28th December 1992

Beacon academy

"I've done it! I finally did it!" An exhausted and tired Draco said with joy. Nora was finally asleep. He managed to teach her how to switch off her 'magic circuits'. After three long unending days and nights.

During those days, Nora actually talked the entire time, he never came so close to being driven insane!

Draco left the sleeping Nora in order to grab a quick drink. It was late in the evening, only a handful of people remain in the canteen. It was there he ran into Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune saw him and shouted. "Draco buddy. Come join us." Draco shrugged and sat with them.

Draco said to them. "So hows everything with you two? Going well I hope."

Pyrrha smiled. "Jaune is a real gentleman. We went to the movie. A nice little restaurant. We had a great time."

Draco smiled tiredly. "Good. Glad to hear that."

Jaune had a closer look at Draco and winced at the black bags under his eyes and total exhaustion on his face. Jaune said with worry. "Draco, you ok? You look terrible."

Draco smiled and said with reassurance. "I will be fine. Nora is finally asleep. I managed to solve her little 'problem'. She should be able to sleep like normal people now. Which also mean, I can finally sleep after staying awake for three days and nights." Draco almost cried at the end of that sentence.

It had been a long three days. Draco managed to convince Nora that there were colourful rainbows and ponies during meditation and taught her to envision the colourful 'veins'. He managed to get Nora to switch them off by convincing her that they would become even more colourful, if she switch all but one off and focus on that one 'vein'. And it worked! Nora was out like a light.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were concerned about Draco. Jaune said to him. "Hey. I'll buy you a hot chocolate. Cheer up man. Ren will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Draco said with tears. "Thanks Jaune. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

After a short conversation and Draco finished his drink. Draco made his way back to the room he was sharing with Nora.

Pyrrha had a nagging feeling that she had forgotten something very important. After a few minutes of trying to remember, she gave up. It would come to her eventually.

Draco slumped down into his bed and was out like a light, he had no idea how much time had gone by, but when he woke up, he was not alone in his bed. Nora had her arms wrapped around Draco's waist and slept snugly, her face pressed against his chest.

It took all his self control not to scream his head off. Just as he was about to shove Nora off the bed. She whimpered and said in her sleep. "Daddy..." A slight tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

Draco expression softened as he patted Nora on the head. He thought. 'She must really miss her father. Wonder what has happened to him? For her to act like this.'

Nora whimpered again and said. "No... No more bananas! Can't eat any more!" Draco felt her hug tightened ALOT! A horrible pain shot through his back and he screamed in agony.

The next morning. Draco's torso was bandaged up. Nora looked very energetic like always. Pyrrha was apologising to him. "Oh Draco! I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you, Nora tend to be VERY rough during her sleep. Ren was the only person able to keep up with her, before the prana gem incident."

Draco on the stretcher said. "Anyone that can put up with that girl on a daily basis deserve my complete utter respect... Doc! More pain killer. Please!" Draco was shipped off to the Beacon hospital wing.

(Line break)

29th December 1992

Beacon training ground

Hermione along with most of Beacon's student bodies were watching a sparring match between team RWBY and Lance Bazett, it was four versus one.

Tsukiko would've been watching the match as well, but she was caught by Winter Schnee while trying to setup a betting pool. At this very moment Tsukiko was getting chewed out by the deputy head mistress.

Hermione knew Lance Bazett was an accomplished fighter from what Tsukiko told her, but she never really understood how great until now.

Ruby used her Semblance and the recoils of Crescent Rose to accelerate far beyond human capacity, she was reaching close to the safe limit of her endurance. Red rose petals trailed behind her. She swung Crescent Rose with all her might at Lance Bazett, even though her attacks were blindingly fast and powerful. Lance easily deflected Crescent Rose to the side, missing it's intended target entirely.

Ruby would not have felt so bitter, if Lance had deflected her with his actual weapon, one that she only heard off. What had deflected Crescent Rose was a janitor's mop, a normal freaking mop! Her pride as a weapon mistress was badly bruised when Lance refused to fight them with his actual weapon.

Ruby spun her scythe in wide circular pattern, faster and faster. She tried to knocking the mop out of Lance's hand with sheer force and momentum. On the fifth pass, Lance redirected her scythe to block a punch from Yang, that was intended for his face.

Yang's attack had broken Ruby's flow and a quick jab in the stomach from Lance knocked Ruby onto her ass. Lance spun out of Yang's second punch and slapped her on the ass. Like a bull seeing red, Yang kept throwing punches and blasts of fiery energy. However every time she missed, Lance would slap her ass and rail her up.

Yang's eyes turned red. She shouted. "Will you STOP slapping my ass! Take this fight seriously!" Yang launched another blast at Lance's face, he ducked and Yang ended up blasting Blake, who was sneaking up behind Lance.

Blake almost saw her life flash before her eyes, when Lance ducked and she only just managed to save herself by leaving a shadow image to take Yang's blast.

Blake shouted. "Yang! Don't let him bait you! Or he's going to use you to blast us away like last time!"

Yang shouted in irritation. "I know! Pussy cat! But it's fucking annoying when he slaps my ass the entire fucking match!"

Lance smiled. "You sure all I did was slap your ass, Yang."

Yang growled. "What's that suppose to mean! You perverted bastard!" An aura of fire exploded from Yang.

Lance taunted. "I will give you a clue. **Sowilo**" Yang's ass burst into flame.

While Yang ran around trying to put out the fire on her ass. Ruby and Blake opened fire on Lance. He easily deflected the combine rapid fire of assault rifle and sub machine gun. Lance's 'Protection from Arrows' allowed him to easily deflect and evade their shots.

Lance said to them. "Come on girls, you should know by now those pea shooters won't do a thing against me."

Ruby smirked. "Yea we know!" Lance raised an eyebrow at her. Ruby shouted. "Weiss NOW!"

Weiss charged in with a frontal attack. Lance said with disappointment. "Oh come on, a frontal attack!?" Lance raised his mop and brought it down on Weiss's head. "Haven't you girls learn anything at all?"

Weiss smiled as she coated her rapier Myrtenaster in red glowing dust particle, she then slashed Myrtenaster straight at Lance's mop and blew it away in a massive red explosion. Weiss quickly repositioned herself for a second strike, but Lance was already next to her, his open palm on her stomach and with a massive heave. Lance launched Weiss straight into the sky toward the pond.

Weiss screamed while airborne. "Holy shit!" Weiss splashed into the pond and out of the ring.

Weiss being knocked out of the ring barehanded did not dampen Ruby's spirit. They got rid of Lance's janitor mop. Now he would have no choice but to bring out his main weapon. She wins either way as she would finally get a look at Lance's real weapon.

Ruby said smugly. "Ha! Now you have to bring out your real weapon or do you honestly think you can take on Crescent Rose with your bare hands." Ruby stroke her beloved scythe and knew she had this in the bag.

Lance smiled. "Well done on disarming me. I will give you that." Lance raised his right hand and said. "However, you let your guard down. **Naudhiz**"

Ruby raised Crescent Rose, she was ready for anything. However she was caught off guard when Lance's mop flew straight into the back of her head and knocking her out. The mop returned to Lance's hand.

Yang stood beside Blake. She finally put out the fire that was on her ass. Yang ignored the wolf whistle from the student bodies. They were no doubt admiring her bare ass. Yang growled. "Blake. You take him on all sided. I'm going in with a 'bomb'."

Blake sighed and knew this was not going to work, but they had to try. Blake charged in and created a dozen shadow images, they attacked Lance from all sides. Just as they came within Lance's weapon range. He spun his mop like a whirlwind and hit all the shadow images, herself included. They were all knocked out simultaneously in all direction. Blake groaned at being hit, hard.

It was then Yang dropped from the sky, both her arms stretched out wide. Using all her dust cartridges, she slammed both her fists onto Lance, simultaneously discharging her dusts on impact. A massive explosion detonated at the centre of the ring and the resulting shock wave destroyed the entire platform with massive fissures, the heat generated from her dust even melted rocks!

Yang shouted triumphantly. "How do you like that! I call it 'Pressure Drop' and it RULES!"

As the dusts and debris settles down. Lancer said to her. "That's impressive! I might have got hurt if that had hit."

Yang paled when she saw an upright mop stuck into the ground with Lance standing on the top with the tip of his shoes. Lance brought his right foot down on top of Yang's head, knocking her out.

Lance said. "Three down one to go." Lance found Blake unconscious. It seemed Yang's attack managed to hit Blake unintentionally. Lancer said. "Ahh. Never mind. And I win once again."

Hermione was speechless, she had no idea how powerful Lance was, but from that fight, it was a lot! He only 'played' with them and fought them with a mop.

A mop that could stop blast of magical energy, massive scythe, bullets and so on. Hermione planned to steal that mop and examine it, there must be tons of impressive spells on it.

Rin came up next to her. "Lance won again. That makes it twenty-four to Lance and zero to team RWBY."

Hermione said with shock. "Hang on! Twenty-four times against all four!? He won all of them!?"

Rin said. "Yes. He won every fight without them ever landing a direct hit. Out of all of us, Lance is the strongest. And he held back against team RWBY."

Hermione was confused. "Why did he hold back against them?"

Rin replied. "To make the fight interesting. At least team RWBY are getting better every time, they actually knocked that mop off his hand."

It was then Ruby woke up and shouted at Lance. "This is so unfair! At this rate we will never see your real weapon!"

Lancer laughed. "Deal with it Chibi! I said it before, if you guys can land one hit on me. I will bring out my weapon. Until then, try harder."

Ruby was stomping her feet in anger. A soaking wet Weiss made her way to Ruby. She said to her. "Ruby. Give it up. As much as I like to wipe that smug grin off Lance's face. We need to come up with a new strategy."

Blake woke up and was very unsteady on her feet. She said to Ruby. "You know, if you really want to know about Lance's weapon. You can always ask Adam about it. He fought against Lance with his real weapon and saw it in action three years ago."

Weiss said. "Three years ago? That was the time when Adam started his personal project in creating an ultimate technique in Iaido Jitsu."

Lance said to Blake. "Hey! How did you know about that!? Adam promised me he would never say anything about my weapon, except to those closes to..." Lancer realized what was going on when Blake's face turned bright red. Lance giggled and smiled at Blake. He continued. "I see. So that's what's going on. You and Adam..."

In a flash Blake had her hand on Lance's mouth and hissed quietly. "Shut up! I haven't told anyone yet! Don't ruin it!" Blake could see the mischief in his eyes.

Lance said in whisper. "Tell you what. Keep my weapon a secret and I will keep your secret... So when is the big day?"

Blake turned even redder and hissed. "Shut up! I will send everyone a invitation when we're ready! OK! Now be quite about it!"

Soon after everyone left the training ground. They left a bare ass Yang unconscious in the middle of the ring.

(Line break)

31st December 1992

Draco was released from the hospital wing days ago. After his release, he swore he'll never make fun of anyone who crossed his godfather Severus Snape ever again.

His short stay in the hospital wing had been very unpleasant. The school doctor called him Dorothy instead of Draco and now he understood why no one visited the school doctor, unless they're dying. Being cripple was a far better option then face his bed side manners.

As Draco was walking down the corridor. Jaune appeared by his side with a big smile. He said to him. "Hey Draco buddies. How are you doing?"

Draco sighed. "Not so great Jaune. Even though it was two days ago. That trip to the hospital wing really left a mark."

Jaune winced and said with sympathy. "Yea. Dr Cox has that effect on people. That's why everyone who got injured chose to visit Velvet, even if Coco charge us for the treatment."

Jaune got his arm around his shoulder and guide him towards a side corridor. Draco was about to ask what this was all about, when Jaune said to him. "I got something that will cheer you up. The girls are having a celebration for the opening of their hot spring bath bathing facility. Tonight, me and a few like minded individuals plan to peek on them. And I like to invite you with us."

Draco thought for a moment and imagined what Tsukiko would do to him, if he gets caught. He was about to decline, when Jaune said to him. "I heard Miss Yumizuka will be there as well, it was her idea for the facility after all."

That sealed it for Draco. "Count me in. when do we start?"

Jaune smiled and gave him a slip of paper. "Follow the instruction on that paper and turn up on time. Tonight is going to be a night to remember."

Much later that night, Draco turned up at the rendezvous. They had finished their dinner early for this operation, if everything had gone as planned, they would make it there before the girls start their bath.

Draco was surprised by the number of people that had turned up. Jaune said to him with a smile. "Draco buddy, glad you can make it. Let me introduce you to our partners in crime."

Jaune pointed to a tan skinned boy with short spiky blond hair and dark grey eyes. For someone his age, he was surprisingly muscular. He wore casual jeans, open white shirt. Jaune introduced. "This is a buddy of mine. Sun Wukong of team SSSN." Draco was caught by surprise when Sun brought out a banana with his monkey tail.

Sun said to them with a bright sunny smile. "YO! Heard you're the one who hooked Jaune up with Pyrrha. Good job!"

Jaune said with embarrassment. "Cut it out man! You're killing me here!"

Jaune then pointed towards a boy with lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair with an undercut. He wore a white dress shirt, black tie, red jacket and blue jeans. He also wore a pair of yellow goggle on his forehead. Jaune introduced him. "This is Neptune Vasilias, our sniper extraordinaire. He's going to help us take out the security cameras."

Neptune gave a dashing smile. "Leave them to me. Anything for the beautiful Miss Weiss Schnee."

Jaune then pointed at a group of twenty students. "And that's the RWBY fan club, one's that stayed over Christmas and new years. The fan club have over a hundred members and growing everyday. Now Draco. I want you..."

Draco brought out an invisibility cloak and said. "I will scout with this. They won't be able to see me."

Jaune, Sun and Neptune along with a few others said with awe. "So COOL!"

Draco covered himself completely with the cloak. He said to the group. "I will stay about twenty feet ahead, when we came to a corner, wait for my signal before you move."

Jaune said. "Wait! How do we see the signal?"

Draco stuck his hand outside of the cloak and gave a thumbs up. He said. "You'll see my hand when I stick it outside of the cloak."

Neptune was impressed. "Wow. You make this look easy. You done this often?"

Draco's mind flashed back to the many 'Missions' in the forbidden forest, among many other things that sadistic witch send him and his goons on. All he would rather forget. He said. "More then you know." None noticed his tone of despair.

The whole group was on the move with Draco scouting ahead. During their perilous journey. Neptune fired his EMP or commonly known as Electromagnetic Pulse rounds at the security cameras along the way. Sun sniffed the air and gave the all clear. Draco signalled around the corners when it was safe to proceed. And Jaune lead the like minded rabble.

Draco turned a corner and saw the path that led to the newly built girl's bathing facility... and he also saw Lance Bazett guarding the path with his janitor's mop.

Draco tried to warn Jaune and his group. However he was too late. Lance stood behind Jaune and his group. Draco was gob smacked at Lance's speed, it's almost like he apparate behind them!

Lance said to them "And what are you guys doing here? Not going to peek on the girls, I hope." Lance said the last part with a sarcastic smile.

Sun looked to Neptune then to Jaune, they shouted. "Get him!" Everyone except Draco charged at Lance.

Draco know without a doubt. It was time for him to go on without them. Jaune and his group were doomed, he would honour their memories by completing their mission and gaze upon his goddess, Miss Yumizuka. Thus Draco under the cover of his cloak of invisibility made his way to the girl's bath house.

A little while later, Draco made it to the entrance and saw some girls making their ways into the building. Draco then realized a problem, Jaune never told him where they were going to do their 'observation' from. Draco realized walking in through the front door even under the cloak of invisibility would be a very bad idea... walk in through the front... Draco had an eureka moment! It was time to use his newly acquired skill!

Draco found a quite corner and focused on his magic. Thanks to Tohsaka's teaching in magic circuits. He had mastered the ability to transform and managed to become an Animagus! Within moments Draco's cloak of invisibility fell to the floor as he transformed into a ferret with golden fur. The golden ferret dashed through the entrance with a happy bounce in it's steps.

Draco the golden ferret arrived within the building. The sight of heavenly bliss greeted his beady little eyes. Gorgeous women and girls naked as the day they were born. The bathing facility were designed with mix of Greek and Roman architecture, white marble pillars, statues of maids and mermaids, theme of various mystical sea creatures decorated the massive bathing facility. The window high above let in the starlight and the gentle glow of the moon, which only heightened the beauty of all the females here. Draco the golden ferret was happy to be born.

His eyes greedily took in the sights before him. The beauty of mix-blood girls with rabbit ears and red eyes. Miss Blake perfect body with car ears could bring out the animal instinct in anyone! His eyes almost pop out at Miss Yang's chest, they were massive and beautifully shaped. Miss Weiss and Miss Ruby were also beautiful to look at, both had sleek and tone bodies, even if their chest does not measure up to Miss Yang. He also noticed Elins and Elves were bathing here as well, he could tell the Elins by their thighs and hips, as well as their ears and tails. The Elves took his breath away, they were ethereal, indescribable and surpass mortal beauty.

Draco had to look away when he saw Pyrrha. It felt wrong to ogle Jaune's girl friend. Draco the golden ferret was then picked up unexpectedly by a very naked Tsukiko Potter. He froze in fear. Does she know? Was he going to die now? He was caught by surprise when Tsukiko squealed happily. "It's soooo cute! Rin-oneesan! Arturia-oneesan! Hermione-chan! Look what I found!"

He was surprised by how beautiful Tsukiko looked and knew without a doubt, someday she would become even more beautiful. After all, he had already seen her age progression form. Draco would have fallen head over heel for her, if not for her rather rotten personality, that would severely reduce his life expectancy. Draco the golden ferret looked over at Rin, Arturia and Hermione. Just as he expected, all three girls had little or no developments at all. There were some developments on Rin and Arturia. But there was nothing at all on Miss Granger.

Hermione cooed. "Awww! It's sooo adorable. Where did you find the little fella?"

Tsukiko then pressed the ferret against her chest. Much to his delight at the soft marshmallow feel of Tsukiko's breasts against his face. He was in heaven. Tsukiko said with joy. "No idea, but I'm going to keep him."

Rin sighed. "Tsukiko, you know how all animal react to Sacchin. You can't keep..."

It was the Miss Satsuki Yumizuka walked in. The beautiful sight that greeted Draco was one of pure bliss. A Goddess made flesh, no one could compare to her beauty. Draco the golden ferret leaped straight from Tsukiko's embrace and straight into Miss Yumizuka's bosom. He was truly in bliss.

That was until Tsukiko said. "It's an Animagus!" Draco's blood froze. In his shock, he leaped from Miss Yumizuka and looked back to the assembled females.

What Draco the golden ferret saw was hell, pure and simple. Tsukiko along with everyone else gave him cold and murderous look, one that promised endless pain and torture. Team RWBY pulled out their weapons, he had no idea how or where team RWBY got their weapons, it was most certainly not with them when they came in.

A purple crystal began to form in Tsukiko's hand. She said in a cold and murderous tone. "I always wanted a ferret pelt. I say we skin it, then fry it with oil. I hope you ready to pay the prize. You Root forsaken pervert!"

Draco the ferret looked around frantically. The exit was just behind him, but with guns, wands, glowing Elin's disc, glowing staves and jewels aimed at him. He would be long dead before he makes it half way to the exit.

Draco prayed for a miracle to get him out of this mess. His prayers were answered in the form of a gold and white shape crashing through the window and into the massive bath, causing a tsunami to wash over everyone. Draco took this chance and fled through the exit, with Gandr curse hot on his ferret tail.

(Line break)

Much earlier, while Draco abandoned his liked minded comrades. Jaune and his group were fighting for their very lives and dreams. Members of RWBY's fan club were knocked back and beaten with ease. The entire time during the fight, Lance Bazett chuckled at their effort as unconscious bodies laid all over the floor.

Sun charged at Lance with customized collapsible staff, also serve as nunchucks guns, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He attacked with unrivalled grace and superb martial art form, striking with those nunchucks when he could, firing his guns when he could. However Lance blocked and evaded every attack with contemptuous ease.

Neptune tried to help with his sniper rifle, but even that was blocked or evaded, even at Lance's blind spot!

The fight ended swiftly as Lance jabbed Sun in the solar plexus then knocked him out with the mop to the back of his head. Neptune was taken out when Lance beaned him in the forehead with a pebble.

Jaune was the last one left standing. His opponent was too powerful. Jaune would have considered surrendering, if not for the sight of the girl's bathing facility before him. He was so close, so very close. Jaune became determined, he would somehow find a way to defeat Lance and gaze upon heaven, even if it kills him.

Jaune knew if he wanted any chance at all, he's need to unbalance his opponent. The quickest way was to make Lance angry, VERY angry.

Jaune said with an arrogant and condescending smile. "Hey Lance! You know what I heard. I heard you made Tsukiko Potter..." Jaune started to describe every B-rated porn flick he ever knew and accused Lance of doing every one of them with Tsukiko.

Jaune knew he was successful when a red aura started to envelop Lance. It was then a member of RWBY fan club sat up and said to him. "Jaune! I got one thing to say... Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" A mop flew straight at the poor sap and knocked him clean out.

Jaune said with appreciation. "Thank you Tucker. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

The first part of Jaune's plan was a success. He put up his shield and covered his upper body, his sword at his side. Jaune charged up his semblance and shouted. "**Leonidas Last Stand!**" White aura exploded from his body, his shield was glowing like the sun. Jaune was ready for his charge. He was determined to run Lance down and bust his way through the building. It would be a desperate and short live plan, but he was determined to have a glimpse of heaven, before dying at the hands of all the offended females.

Jaune was not expecting Lance to bring out a blood red spear and before he could do anything. Lance was behind him and swinging that spear like a base ball bat. Lance had hit him with all his strength, the blow connected with Jaune's buttocks and launched him high into the air, straight towards the bathing facility.

Jaune screamed while airborne. "Oh! Come on!"

Lancer watched Jaune flew through the air and straight through the window. He was not happy with the cheeky brat. All the stuff he said would land him in hot water with Arcueid. As if he would ever do any of 'that' with his ward.

Lancer looked towards the open court yard and said. "So you're the real reason why Ozpin want me to guard the girls bathing facility. Mind telling me why a beautiful woman such as yourself doing here?"

The woman appeared to be in her twenties, she had long waist length black hair, massive wooden beads necklace, she was a very beautiful woman, even with that unreadable expression, she wore an open kimono that shows off her VERY well endowed bosom. Lancer swore they were the biggest he had ever seen in his life, they must be in the realms of G-cup or above. Lancer completely ignored the little girl next to this woman.

Lancer had to force his eyes off the woman's bosom. She said. "Move aside young one. Only one person needed to die tonight and it's not you. Hunter such as you stand no chance even against my apprentice." It was then the little girl stood ready to fight in her combat stance.

Lancer smiled in amusement and said. "It seemed you have greatly underestimated me, if you think a child like her will even face me..." Lancer unleashed a massive killing intent, the little girl paled considerably, true fear etched onto her face as her legs shook in fear. Lancer was impressed the child didn't fall onto her knees.

The woman then stood between him and her apprentice. Her tone devoid of emotion. "Chikage. Proceed with the mission, I will take care of this... unusual young one." The little girl Chikage quickly retreated and made her way towards the bathing facility.

Lancer withdrew his killing intent and said. "I won't have fought the child even if you did send her against me, but I'm not above scaring her or knocking her out."

The woman said. "That was merciful of you. Are you a weapon using Katsujinken? Most Satsujinken weapon user would have just kill anyone that stood in their way, whether they are apprentice or children."

Lancer hummed. "Hmm. Katsujinken? Ahhh! The life giving fist, met one in China some years back. However I'm neither Katsujinken or Satsujinken. Does that really matter?"

The woman vanished and appeared behind Lancer and said. "No it does not, young one. Because you will be dead."

Just as the woman went to grab Lancer, he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind her. Lancer said with an amused tone. "It's been a long time since I was forced to move that fast, but I will tell you this. I fight for my own enjoyment..." The woman quickly moved away from Lancer and came face to face against him.

Lancer continued. "I fight in the hope of meeting worthy opponent that I can go all out against. Excitement of battle is the reason I fight, so show me what you got, 'young lady'."

The woman narrowed her eyes at this impudent young man and said. "I see, you must at least be a master level fighter, but do not assume that will help you. I am Mikumo Kushinada, the Bewitching Fist of the Yami One Shadow Nine Fists, and this will be your last fight, young one."

Lancer wore a blood thirsty smile and said with obvious joy. "Lance Bazett. I never thought I would get to face someone of your calibre. Show me what you can do. Young lady."

There was a short moment of silence as Mikumo and Lance stared each other down, within a instant both combatant vanished and a series of craters formed on the courtyard ground, along with explosions and sudden displace air as the two combatant exchange blows at super sonic speed.

(Line break)

Tsukiko had ignored the person that had crashed through the window. She wanted her ferret pelt and chased after the golden ferret, it had only taken her ten seconds to dress up, the enchantments and magic on her clothing made it very easy and fast to put them on. However the golden ferret was even faster, it was nowhere in sight by the time she reached the corridor.

Instead of finding the offending ferret, she found a familiar nine year old girl. Tsukiko was surprised to find Chikage in Beacon. The young girl didn't notice her with her back turned. Tsukiko decided to surprise her.

Tsukiko sneaked right behind and said. "Hey Chikag..." She was cut off by a sudden attack that threw her very hard onto the ground. Tsukiko only barely stopped herself from breaking her neck with an instinctive break fall technique, but the fall still hurts like hell.

Tsukiko groaned in pain and saw Chikage glared down at her coldly. Chikage said to her in a emotionless tone. "You survived? That should have broken your neck."

Tsukiko said angrily. "What the hell Chikage-chan! Are you trying to kill me!?"

Chikage said without hesitation. "Yes."

Tsukiko realized how dire the situation was now. She asked, her tone became colder. "Why?"

Chikage replied. "Sensei told me to kill the source of my confusion. You stood in my way. I wanted to kill you quickly, I don't want you to suffer... so please die."

Chikage threw a palm thrust at Tsukiko's face, it was out of reach, but her whole body reacted. Tsukiko's body moved by itself and threw herself hard against the wall. Once again she was able to stop her head from striking concrete, as her instinct saved her at the last second. However the throw was both painful and had her gasping for breath.

Chikage didn't give her a chance to recover. She placed her hand on Tsukiko's stomach and then threw her over the shoulder like a ragged doll, upside down.

During this throw. Tsukiko froze time within her mind scape. To her everything came to a stop, she hang upside down in the air, her head was about to strike the floor in a couple of seconds in real time.

She used this momentary freeze and gone through her vast library of books in martial arts. She came to an obscured knowledge of 'Shin Kokyuu Nage'. A Jujitsu technique that could throw opponents without touching them.

Whatever technique Chikage was using, it was even more advance. This technique literally hijacked her instinct and made her body move the way Chikage wanted.

Tsukiko used the time she have and carefully analysed the past three throws. Tsukiko noticed at all three instances, certain parts of her muscles moved instinctively out of fear, during the second throw she felt her eyes closed because she though Chikage was going to poke her eyes out, even thought it was a palm strike. It was then Tsukiko came to realized there was pin-point killing intent aimed at certain parts of her body and made them react against her will.

Tsukiko would have found all this fascinating and even marvelled at the young girl's skill and genius. If not for her current life threatening situation. As she search for a solution, Tsukiko's mind flashed back to the time when she first learned jewel craft with Rin at age seven.

(Flash back start)

_Tsukiko was frustrated. This was her fifth attempt at infusing mana into crystal and once again it shattered._

_Rin ruffled her hair and said. "Tsukiko-chan, you've infused too much mana. Keep clam. In order to control mana, you must first control your mind." Rin reached over to the crystal with her right hand and it began to glow in soft blue light, the shattered crystal reformed._

_Rin continued as she manipulated the crystal on the table. "If you lose control, and the mana rebound." Blue lightning crackled along the crystal surface. "Too much mana in the wrong form will not only hurt you, but those around you as well." Rin opened her palm and the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter._

_Rin said in a serious tone. "You must strive to consistently maintain the proper flow. That is the Tohsaka precept, it means to be in control and elegant at all times." With a final wave of Rin's hand. The crystal bloomed and shaped itself into the shape of a crescent moon._

_The seven year old eyes shone in wonder at this beautiful display of magic and smiled as Rin gave her the crescent moon crystal._

(Flash back end)

Soon after that lesson, she tried and succeeded in making the same crescent moon crystal outside of her mind scape. It was her first successful jewel craft. The motto of the Tohsaka house. To be in control and elegant. Tsukiko knew how to defeat Chikage's style of martial art.

Time resumed back to normal. Tsukiko twist and turned her body upright, she landed on her feet instead of her head. Chikage was not going to give her the chance to recover and close the distance.

Just as Chikage tried to throw her again. Tsukiko threw a punch right for her face. Chikage thought Tsukiko was getting desperate and was about to use the Kushinada style to redirect her punch and counter with a devastating throw.

However Chikage's instinct screamed at her to move. She barely dodged the attack that would've shattered her nose, instead there was a thin cut on her cheek as Tsukiko's fist grazed her.

Chikage was stunned, her martial art, the style her Sensei taught her have failed! Chikage's shock was amplified when she saw glowing green lines covered parts of Tsukiko's body.

Chikage quickly retaliated, she was hoping whatever just happened was a fluke. Her style was much more devastating when she's in direct contact with her opponent's body. Chikage left hand shot out and grabbed Tsukiko's right wrist. With this she would throw her as hard as possible against the floor and finish her off.

However it was not to be. Chikage's eyes widened in surprise as the glowing green lines shifted and changed across Tsukiko's body. Those green lines were countering the Kushinada style! Those lines stopped the muscle she was influencing by appearing on their opposite muscles. Whatever those lines were, they stopped her throw completely. Chikage thought was cut short when she had to dodged Tsukiko's axe kick. The kick struck the ground with tremendous force and caused a crater to form.

Chikage realized another blunder when she looked into Tsukiko's eyes. The goofy fun loving girl was gone. Those eyes were ice cold, all of her attack were aimed to kill.

Chikage also confirmed this the hard way as she deflected blow after blow from Tsukiko. Her ability to deflect and throw with Kushinada style had been completely negated. Each of Tsukiko's attack caused cuts and bruises to form on her arms. She knew without a doubt that if Tsukiko landed a direct hit, it would break her bones and rupture her organs.

Chikage had no idea how Tsukiko was able to defeat her style. Tsukiko was only at best a low level disciple class of mix martial art, that was strongly base on Chinese Kenpo. While she herself was a mid level disciple class on her way to high level.

After another failed throw, Chikage decided to pull back and come up with something else. This would prove to be a fatal mistake as Tsukiko took out a smoky quartz and threw it at her. Chikage had no idea what the crystal does, but she dodged. The crystal exploded and cover the area in a thick smoky cloud.

Chikage moved quickly out of the smoke and almost ran into a wall, her back against the wall as she scanned the smoky cloud for any sign of movement. She saw Tsukiko came out of the smoke cloud with a fist size purple crystal in her hand.

Chikage ducked and rolled as the purple crystal was launched at her with terrifying speed. The crystal exploded behind her against the wall. For a single moment she thought she was safe, but that changed when fragments of that purple crystal punctured her back and the back of her legs.

Chikage felt horrendous wave of sickness and became extremely nauseated. Her body felt weak, she could barely stand. Every movement made her want to vomit.

During her distraction, Tsukiko grabbed her round the throat and threw her against the wall. Chikage's back impacted painfully and almost made her throw up. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing against the wall.

Chikage's eyes filled with tears as she struggled against the supernatural sickness and the painful realization that she had lost, her mission have failed before it even began.

As Chikage struggled to stand. She said with sorrow and pain. "No! I can't lose! I have to win! I can't disappoint Sensei!" Chikage cried as she said in a low whisper. "I don't want to be alone... not again."

Chikage used all her strength to stand up, but it was not enough, she slumped against the wall as vertigo hit her. Chikage knew she was going to be killed when she saw those ice cold emerald green eyes. Tsukiko took out another crystal from her pocket. Chikage closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

(Line break)

Along the silent corridor of the bathing facility, it was dark and quite with soft fluorescent magical light over head. However within the space of a few seconds, series of explosions and violent force of wind swept through the passage, causing craters and massive cracks to form on the walls and floors of the corridor. One grand master level martial artist and one heroic servant fought with unimaginable speed, skill and power.

Lancer was overwhelmed... with sheer bliss and joy! The martial artist Mikumo Kushinada fought him at level beyond his expectation, beyond mortal capability. He was truly impressed by her speed and exotic skills that was giving him a lot of trouble.

Mikumo was able to deflect his spear without even making contact. His spear flowed over and around Mikumo. All those craters and damage were done by Mikumo deflecting and redirecting his spear. She was able to keep up with his speed, even when he pushed into the realm of heroic servant . And she was even able to inflict an injury on him!

Lancer found this out the hard way when he mistakenly lowered his speed and Mikumo managed to catch him, she only bushed him with her hand and that had broken his pinky on his left hand.

After that, he took her seriously and fought her at the heroic servants level. Now it had become a deadly game of chess. One fatal stab and Mikumo could lose from her injury. A mere touch from Mikumo could result in Lancer breaking his bones or worse. It was a dance of death, were both combatants could lose and perish in a split second, and Lancer was beyond happy.

Lance said in glee. "Tell me, is everyone in the One Shadow Nine Fists as powerful as you?"

Mikumo glared at him and said. "No. I am the strongest out of all of them..." Mikumo vanished and appeared behind him. "And you talk too much for a mere master level." As Mikumo reached for the back of Lance's neck, she was surprised when she grabbed an after image.

Mikumo was further surprised when Lance appeared behind her and said with a blood thirsty smile. "Then why don't we take this up a notch."

Mikumo barely deflected Lance's spear, it was faster and have a lot more force behind it. It was at another level all together. The force of the attack had cut right across the floor and walls of the corridor. Mikumo's sleeve was cut as she deflected and blocked Lance's attack. This new speed and power forced her to take this fight to a new height.

Lancer was astonished. She was able to keep up with him! And she haven't even broken a sweat! Lancer could tell Mikumo was taking this fight more seriously then before. Now every one of his strikes cut stones and concrete like hot knife through butter and Mikumo was not rattled one bit by this.

The exchange between Lancer and Mikumo became even faster then before. Spear strikes countered, it's counter was then countered by another attack. Both side calculated their moves, both were so deeply absorbed. They were caught by surprise when Rin shouted at them.

Rin along with Arturia, Satsuki and team RWBY ran out of the bath room, after they all got changed. They were going to help Tsukiko track down the Animagus pervert. By the time they got changed, Tsukiko was long gone. The group wandered aimlessly until they heard the sound of battle and headed straight over to the origin of the fight.

What Rin and the group saw stopped them cold. Lancer was going all out against a very well endowed woman in a miko outfit. When Rin saw the damage done to the corridor. She shouted. "Lance! What the hell is going on!?"

Lancer was surprised by Rin, so was Mikumo. However, before he could respond. Mikumo said. "I don't have time for this. Out of my way, young one."

Lancer knew Mikumo didn't use all her skill. But something drastic had changed. She was going all out and he was caught by surprise when two Ki clones faced him, he momentary lost sight of the real Mikumo.

By the time Lancer realized this, it was too late. Mikumo grabbed the back of his neck. She said coldly. "Kushinada Ryuu Chichuu Nage." Mikumo slammed Lancer straight into the concrete floor with enough force to utterly shattered the floor and embed Lancer completely into the floor.

Within the next instant, Mikumo charged at Rin's group. Four Ki clones appeared behind each member of team RWBY, they each lost control of their body when the clones hovered their hands atop each of their heads.

Satsuki recognised the danger and charged Mikumo in her full dead apostle form. However before she could even make contact. Mikumo slammed Satsuki into the floor, walls and ceiling. In the space of a single second, Mikumo had thrown Satsuki a total of twenty times. This was proven enough to incapacitate her.

Arturia summoned her armour and had her sword out. She stood in Mikumo's way to Rin. Mikumo said coldly. "Out of my way child." Mikumo thrust her hand out at Arturia and was surprised when she felt resistance.

Mikumo was momentary surprised by the blond hair child, she has the skill of a master level sword woman, if not the strength of one. That level of skill was not enough to stop her. Arturia's sword was shattered, her armour bend and broken as she was thrown to the farthest corner of the corridor. All this only took a few seconds.

Unbeknownst to Mikumo, those few seconds bought by Arturia would prove fatal to Mikumo. She was about to reach for Rin when she saw four after images of Lance stabbed her Ki clones, killing them instantly and released the exhausted RWBY team. Mikumo jumped back and only barely avoided being stab by a blood red spear.

Lance stood between Mikumo and her target Rin Tohsaka. A single stream of blood ran down Lance's face, he was hurt by her ultimate technique, but not enough.

Mikumo said coldly. "Out of my way..."

Lancer growled. "Silence!" The effect was instantaneous. A nauseating and powerful aura exploded from Lancer. Gone was his smile and exhilaration of battle, all that's left was Lancer's intention to kill.

Lancer said with a threatening tone. "The one you are after is Rin Tohsaka. Do you really think I will let you kill her! A family and sister to my A leanbh, do you think really think I will let you kill someone that I consider to be my friend and family!"

Mikumo said with deadly calm. Her battle aura exploded to match Lancer. "Since you insist on standing in my way. You can die with her and everyone else here! You cannot defeat me and protect them all at the same time!"

Lancer point his spear downwards and began to activate his noble phantasm. The red demonic aura exploded once again and it eclipsed Mikumo's battle aura. Lancer said while glaring at Mikumo. "Only one person is going to die tonight. And that person is you."

It was said all high level martial artist have supernatural sixth sense, they're able to tell when a person would attack, how they attack and even able to 'feel' an oncoming attack while blindfolded. Those at master level were able to predict series of attacks from either a single opponent or multiple opponents. Those at master level could predict trajectory of guns and any other form of ballistic weapons before they fire.

Those at grand master level were able to predict the outcome of a battle before they began, at most time. Their enhanced insight sharpened to the point, as if they could see into the future. For Mikumo Kushinada, her martial art insight was at a whole new level, she was able to 'see' all outcome during a battle. It was this ability that has elevated her above the title of the grand master level fighter. It was this near oracle ability that had won her battle after battle, once they're initiated.

Thus Mikumo felt true fear in nearly half a century. Every calculation, every move resulted in her death. If she attacked Lance Bazett, she would die. If she'd gone after Rin Tohsaka, she would die. If she retreated or run away, she would die. Nothing she does would prevent her death. She sought every move, every defence, every solution. Nothing worked.

Lance Bazett shouted. "**Gae Bolg**!" Mikumo Kushinada's time ran out as a red surge of demonic energy slammed into her chest. The force of the attack slammed her through pillars and wall. Most noticeably it had punched a hole through her chest and out through her back. A trickle of blood ran down her lip as she slumped lifelessly against the wall.

For Ruby Rose, it was the most intense fight she had ever witnessed in her entire life. She was thrilled to witness such an awesome high level fight between Lance and this mysterious woman. However she was also very annoyed by how much Lance had held back against her and her team. Ruby could tell this fight was way above their current skill level by an insane margin.

That was proven painfully obvious when that woman's Ki clones manipulated and hijacked her body. She never felt so helpless in her entire life. She was outclassed, out skilled and outmanoeuvred. Even after Lance dispatched the Ki clones, she was completely exhausted.

It was then she saw the strangest phenomenon in her entire life, her semblance activated by itself. Despite what many had believe her semblance to be, they all assumed it was acceleration. In truth it was actually time manipulation. Ruby didn't have a full understanding of her semblance and only her family knew about the true nature of her semblance. Her father warned her to never disclose the truth about her semblance, not even to her closes friend.

Time literally stopped for Ruby when Lance shouted that strange name. A red beam of malicious energy shot towards the woman, she dodged to the side and it would've missed her for certain. It was then, the strangest event she ever saw came to be.

Time literally reversed! The red beam receded back to the spear and progressed once again. This time the beam of malicious energy hit square on the woman's chest. The complete miss became a sure kill hit as time resumed. Ruby was in shock by what she saw. It was insane! Completely mad! No wonder Lance hardly used his spear. Now she knew why Adam trained himself to the point of puking blood in order to find a counter to Lance's ultimate technique.

That weapon was a damn cheat! A one shot sure kill cheat! Ruby wondered if she could apply such ability onto her lovely Crescent Rose.

Ruby though was interrupted when Lance shouted in concern. "Rin! Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Rin managed to shake off her shock and replied. "I'm fine Lance. How is everyone else?"

Arturia limped with a pain expression. "I will be fine, only minor injury, nothing thou should be concern about."

Ruby said on behalf of her team. "Little shaken up, but we're all ok here." This elicit a groan from Weiss and Yang. Also a growl from Blake.

Lancer sighed in relief. "Good. Everyone is..."

Satsuki interrupted with annoyance. "So not all right... Oww... That actually hurts! How can all of you forgotten about me!? That's really mean!"

Lance said apologetically. "Sorry Satsuki..."

A laughter resonated the corridor. Lance's face paled and looked over to Mikumo Kushinada. Lancer could not believe she was still alive and she's laughing at them. The girls moved behind him and Satsuki moved beside him.

Lancer said with disbelief. "How are you still alive? That attack should have pierced your heart and killed you instantly!"

Mikumo sat against the wall and pointed at her chest, a gaping wound that exited out through her back. She said with a smile. "Your spear hit where it suppose to hit, where it assume my heart was. My style doesn't just manipulate opponent's body, it can also manipulate my own body as well."

Lancer's eyes widened in realization. He said in shock and disbelief. "You moved your heart from it's original position! Are you really human!?"

Mikumo replied. "Now that is just rude. Despite your fail attempt to kill me, you have won this fight. My injury prevent me from completing this mission and I doubt I can face a 'legend' like you in this state. Until next time. 'Old man'."

Lancer moved instantly and tried to decapitate Mikumo, but he was too late. She disappeared in a swirl of light and shadow.

Lancer groaned. "This is going to make things complicated."

A middle age man with grey hair and glasses appeared next to Ruby Rose with a steaming mug of coffee. He said to Lancer. "I will agree with you Mr Bazett, or should I say Cu Chulainn, The Hound of Ulster."

Rin face palmed, Arturia and Satsuki groaned. Weiss, Ruby and Blake stared in awe. Yang said with confusion. "Umm did I miss something? Who's Cu Chulainn?"

Ozpin smiled and said with mug of coffee covering his lips. "How about we talk about this in my office. I'm sure you don't want random students walking in on our discussion."

Lancer sighed. "Lead the way. I could do with some beer right about now, maybe a barrel or two."

Ozpin smirked. "Unlike Hogwarts, we have a strict no alcohol policy. We even have to confiscate Yang's personal stash, as well as the batch she brought in three days ago." Yang swore in the background. Ozpin continued. "But I can offer everyone coffee, they are my own special brew." Lancer could only groan at the offer.

(Line break)

Chikage waited for the killing blow to come. She was ready for death when a warm sensation washed over her body, chasing away the magical sickness she was experiencing a moment ago.

Chikage opened her eyes in confusion and saw Tsukiko holding a diamond that was emitting a gentle white light, she could feel the wounds on her back and on her legs close up, the bruises on her arms also healed up.

However despite all those healing, Chikage still felt very weak, she won't be able to fight any time soon even if she wanted to.

Tsukiko said to her. "Utter idiot. Stupid moron. Complete utter prat. Absolute numb skull. Slow witted child..."

Chikage had to bite her bottom lip to stifle an angry retort. However every insult made her angrier and angrier. It turned her face red and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Tsukiko noticed all the anger and emotion on Chikage's expression and she pushed on. "For someone with an IQ of two hundred, you are really stupid."

Chikage snapped. "What do you know! I have to kill you! I can't go against Sensei's order! I will be nothing without Sensei... hic... she's everything to me. How can someone like you even understand that!"

Tsukiko said. "Chikage. Do you want to kill me?"

Chikage sniffled. "I have..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "Chikage. I'm asking if 'you' want to kill me. Not what your Sensei want."

Chikage cried and said in a small voice. "No... I don't want to kill someone I came to like."

Tsukiko could see a parallel in her life with Chikage. Now she remembered where she saw those eyes. It was from her own reflection when she was seven years old.

Back then she would do everything Rin, Arcueid and everyone wanted her to do. She would spend every moment to impress and please her new family. She had done all that, because she was afraid they would abandon her. She was terrified of disappointing them. She even convinced herself that they would send her back to the Dursley, if she did something bad or messed something up.

That lasted till the day she injured herself on a magecraft experiment. She hid her injury from Lancer and Satsuki. She was afraid of their disappointment that she was willing to endue her injury then let everyone know.

She remembered how terrified she was when Satsuki found out, Satsuki had caught the scent of her blood. It took quite some time and persuasion from Satsuki and Arcueid. But eventually they got to the bottom of her problem.

Tsukiko looked back at it now and knew she didn't trust her family. Deep down she was terrified of being abandoned. Back then her fear stopped her from trusting her family. That fear stopped her from understanding what love was really like.

Her mum Arcueid really tore into her that day. She was worried sick about her injuries. Arcueid got really mad at her, then cried and promised she would never abandon her no matter what.

It had really torn her hearts to pieces when Tsukiko saw Arcueid cry. After that Tsukiko opened up her hearts and began to learn and experience what it meant to be a family. Through out the years they argued, they laughed, they cried and they were happy. They're family and always would be, nothing would ever change that.

Tsukiko understood how Chikage view family. Her Sensei was everything to her and Chikage would gladly kill if her Sensei ordered her to do so.

Tsukiko said in a soft voice. "Then don't kill because you were told to. Make up your own mind. Will your Sensei abandon you, if you refuse to kill?"

Chikage replied. "I don't know. I never disobeyed Sensei and now I failed..." Chikage held back a sob and continued. "I don't know what's going to happen to me now."

Tsukiko said to her with a smile. "Why not stay with me. I know you love your Sensei. You probably even see her as a mother figure." Chikage looked surprised. She continued. "You can stay with me until you figure out how you feel and what you want. We can even eat cakes every day if you like, and you don't have to call me oneesan... unless you want to."

Unbeknownst to Tsukiko, Chikage received a telepathic order to use her port key from her Sensei.

Chikage said to Tsukiko with a genuine smile. "Thank you. But I need to go back. I really want to stay, but I can't disappoint Sensei."

Tsukiko was about to argue, but Chikage interrupted her. "I really enjoyed our time together. And you really are a weird person... Tsukiko-oneesan." Chikage disappeared in a swirl of light and shadow.

Tsukiko sat silently as she rein in her emotion. She really wanted Chikage to stay. Tsukiko took out a vial of healing draught and used it to heal her torn muscle and tendon. The use of advance 'Reinforcement' and mind scape 'Time Accel' had left her quite exhausted and mildly injured.

Her counter to Chikage's style of martial art had cause the hijacked none-reinforce muscle to tear and break as they struggled against her advance 'Reinforcement'.

She also had to use her mind scape 'Time Accel' to identify which muscles were affected by Chikage's style of martial art. It was quite a novel experience to feel your body in a time dilated state and identify each neuron impulse.

Even with all this. Tsukiko came to realize how close she was to losing. If Chikage had fought on a bit longer. Tsukiko's body would've been too injured to continue.

It was then Tsukiko received a phone call from her scroll and was told to meet everyone in Ozpin's office.

(Line break)

Tsukiko could feel a headache coming along. She was stunned to discover that Ozpin knew Lancer's true identity and that knowledge extended to a few people in the higher echelon of the rebellion. Team RWBY also came to learn about Lancer's true identity due to his noble phantasm. The only good thing came from that meeting was team RWBY were ordered to keep Lancer's identity a secret.

At this moment Ruby, Weiss and Blake were acting like school girls, their admirations and excitements practically filled the room. However in Ruby's case, her gaze fell on Lancer's weapon Gae Bolg... was that lust she saw in Ruby's eyes!?

Yang practically draped herself over Lancer's shoulder and cooed. "Awww, you never told me you're famous. After pussy cat told me of your exploit and legend. I've decided... that I want your baby."

Tsukiko almost chocked on her own spit. She was about to throttle Yang and wondered if Ruby would mind if she killed her sister.

It was then Ruby shouted. "YANG! You can't hog Lancer all to yourself!" Tsukiko was shocked, would she have to fight off Ruby as well! Ruby continued. "At least leave me with his spear, that beautiful blood red spear. My precious!" Tsukiko tripped and landed on her face.

Rin had enough and shouted. "That's it! Everyone OUT! I'm not in the mood to deal with this crap!"

Everyone were thrown out, except for Tsukiko and Lancer. Rin said to Tsukiko. "How are you holding up Tsukiko-chan? I can tell you're hurt."

Tsukiko said sheepishly. "I'm fine, just some torn muscles and tendons. I already taken a healing draught."

Rin sighed. "Good. We will talk more about what's to come in the next few days. There will be a lot to talk about with Ozpin and Adam. I'm going to let you decide what to tell them. You know Adam a lot better then I do. But for now, let's all go to sleep."

Tsukiko bid everyone good night. Her thoughts wondered to the girl Chikage, Tsukiko hoped she was doing all right.

(Line break)

Chinese Temple

Chikage appeared in a swirl of light and shadow, she was shocked to find her Sensei gravely injured. She shouted in panic. "Sensei!"

Chikage was interrupted. "I'm fine. My disciple, my injuries is not as grave as it seems." Mikumo gave her a moment to calm down and gather herself. She said to her. "How did your fight go? Did you kill the one that has confused your heart?"

Chikage's heart fluttered. "No. I was defeated. She used some strange magic to overcome the Kushinada style."

Mikumo said without a hint of emotion. "I see. I will increase your training and we will try again..."

Chikage said in a low voice. "I don't want to."

Mikumo asked. "What do you mean? Child."

Chikage replied with an emotional tone. "I don't want to kill Tsukiko Potter. She is the nicest person I've ever met. I like her."

Mikumo waved for Chikage to come closer and said. "I am sorry child. I see you are not ready yet."

With one swift movement, Mikumo tapped Chikage on the side of her neck and knocked her out.

Mikumo said to an unconscious Chikage. "Such a shame, if you had kill Tsukiko Potter. You would have become the perfect disciple for the Kushinada style."

Mikumo picked up her unconscious disciple and continued. "Now I will have to erase your memories and reprogram you. We will try again in three or four years time. When you are truly ready to become a heartless killer."

It was then Mikumo saw a slip of paper fell to the floor and saw the contact number on the paper. She said to herself. "However before we go. I will need to meet this Tsukiko Potter."

(Line break)

1st January 1993

It was early morning of new years day. Tsukiko just received a message from Chikage. The message requested a meeting between them. She had hope to speak with Chikage before returning to Hogwarts. Tsukiko wished she had kept Chikage with her, especially when she heard the attempt on Rin's life by Mikumo Kushinada. Chikage's Sensei.

However, Tsukiko knew something was wrong when she arrived at the coffee shop. It was suppose to be busy. But there was no one else there except for a woman in her mid twenty. Tsukiko looked around with her 'Structural Grasp' and found wards setup to repeal mundane.

Tsukiko approached the woman with caution. She knew she should have retreated and contact Lancer, but she wanted... No, she needed to know what has happened to Chikage.

Mikumo said to her. "Tsukiko Potter I assume. So you are a magical like myself and my disciple."

Tsukiko remained silent, she was trying to decipher Mikumo's motive, why she wanted to meet her.

Mikumo sipped her tea and continued. "I should 'thank' you for the way you treated my disciple. How you almost ruined the work I put into her for the past three years."

Tsukiko kept her hostility under control, this was the woman who tried to murder her sister Rin. Tsukiko said with a neutral tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mikumo replied. "Course you don't. A 'normal' being like you will never understand the pain your kindness has placed on my disciple."

So she's the one who taught Chikage that 'superior' and 'lower' being crap. Mikumo said to her. "Would you like to meet Chikage? She should be here any seconds."

Tsukiko felt a presence behind her and turned around. She smiled fondly at Chikage and said to her. "Chikage! I'm so glad you're all right! I..."

"Who are you?" Chikage said without any emotion. Three simple words shattered Tsukiko's hearts. There was no emotion in Chikage's eyes. It was like looking into a dark pool of nothingness.

Tsukiko was in shock, she froze before Chikage, her words stuck in her throat as her hearts twist into knots.

Mikumo said to Chikage. "My disciple, take this letter and cheque to our hotel. Tell them we will be leaving this afternoon."

Chikage bowed and said. "Yes. Sensei."

Tsukiko watched Chikage leave. She didn't move an inch from where she stood, her back turned to Mikumo. Tsukiko's voice filled with rage and anger. "What did you do!? What have you done to Chikage!"

Mikumo stood up and got ready to leave. She said to her. "I erased her memories. I took away the confusion within her hearts and in turn her suffering. You are the cause of her pain, when she developed feelings for you and refused to kill you. I had to take drastic measure."

Tsukiko's anger increased, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She hissed. "You said I'm 'normal'. I'm the furthest definition of normal. I've already killed two people, I even tortured one of them. And now, I'm going to kill you."

Mikumo was not amused. "Do you think a half bake disciple class fighter can take on a grand master class fighter."

Tsukiko summoned Barrel and Slash, she drew her sword from Barrel. Her eyes changed into Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. She said with pure malice. "Then watch the impossible happen. It will be the last thing you ever saw!"

Mikumo never really expected Tsukiko Potter to react so violently. She was going to put the girl in her place for challenging her. However that changed when Mikumo saw her eyes changed from emerald green to electric blue with an inner red ring around her pupils.

Those eyes send shiver down her spine. Her martial art perception allowed her to see what would've happened if the girl succeeded in her attack. In one of those outcome, a seemingly harmless cut turned her into chunks of dismembered flesh. In another outcome, a stab in a non-vital area on her body left not a wound on her, but eradicated her very soul from all existence .

Mikumo wanted her, she wanted Tsukiko Potter. This power of hers would make Tsukiko Potter into a supreme martial artist unlike anything that had come before, she could become the histories strongest disciple. Mikumo already found a way to subdue the girl and take her out of action in one move.

However their fight ended before it could even begin. A gigantic hand clamped down on Tsukiko's sword arm, the other hand blocked Mikumo from making any move.

Mikumo growled in annoyance. "Wonderful. The noisy one is here."

The man that had stopped the fight was a massive giant. He stood well over two meters in height. He had long blond hair, with full blond beard and moustache. His piercing blue eyes held infinite wisdom and power. The man was extremely well muscle despite his advance age. The man looked well into his sixty. He wore an old style brown gi robe along with a pair of wooden sandals. He also wore a pair of armour bracer on his arms.

Tsukiko hissed. "Let go! This is between me and her!"

The man said in a soft voice. One that understood her pain and dilemma. "Stop this child. You cannot win against her."

Tsukiko tried to free her arm, she even used advance 'Reinforcement'. However her arm won't budge even an millimetre. Tears spilled from her eyes. She shouted. "I said LET GO!" Tsukiko **Traced** a knife in her free hand and tried to slash it at the offending arm that was holding her.

However before the knife could fully form in her hand. The old man poked her gently on her forehead. Next thing Tsukiko saw was darkness.

Mikumo said to the man. "Hayato Furinji. To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you here."

Hayato gently carried the unconscious girl in his massive arm. He said to Mikumo. "Oh you know. I was passing by. Heard something really interesting and came to check it out. I never knew the Shadow Nine Fists have fallen so low as to take an assassination contract on a child, even if said child is a witch."

Mikumo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can't seriously think you can stop this. I may have failed my mission. However the other eight fists will finish my work one way or another."

Hayato gave her a victorious and cheeky smile. "Actually none of the other fists will take the job, especially if it doesn't pay them."

Mikumo caught on. She said threateningly. "Hayato! What have you done?"

Hayato replied with that same smile. "Oh, I only gift wrapped and dropped your former employer with the American Dark Lord. Now there is no one that will pay you to assassinate Rin Tohsaka."

Mikumo sighed in annoyance. "You damn meddler. And he offered such a generous reward as well."

All mirth gone from Hayato's tone. "You have fallen low Mikumo. Pouring such darkness into you disciple and using this assassination attempt to complete that darkness. If it wasn't for our former association in the great war, I would've beaten some sense into you."

Mikumo said with a smile. "Yes. I still remember the fire that had burned between us."

Hayato said with annoyance. "Stop making it sound like there was something going on. All that had burned between us were tanks and fortresses!"

Mikumo made her move to leave. She knew Hayato won't attack her, not with her wound and his sense of honour. Before she left, she said to him. "You can't save everyone, Hayato. I tried when I was a Katsujinken and that gave me nothing but pain and suffering. You can't save that child in your arm from her own darkness. Her rage and anger would've been better harnessed as my disciple."

Hayato said with a smile. "That's where you're wrong. This child might never be a Katsujinken, but I can feel the emotion behind those hate and anger. And those are one's of love and loyalty. She is going to come after your disciple and take her away from you. This child will shatter that darkness in your disciple's hearts. You can count on that."

Mikumo glared at him before vanishing from sight. Hayato sighed and looked at the girl in his arm. He said with a grandfatherly smile. "Now to get you home, young lady."

With a massive leap, Hayato launched himself straight into the skies and towards Beacon. Tsukiko was completely oblivious to the legendary travelling method of 'The Invincible Superman'.

(Line break)

Tsukiko woke up groggily. She could feel the soft mattress and pillow, her eye sight was gone again. She sat up and was ready to explore her surrounding.

When Sacchin said to her. "Tsukiko-chan. Lay down and don't move around. You can't see, can you?"

Tsukiko knew she was in trouble. "No... how much trouble am I in?"

Sacchin sighed. "Rin and Lancer are both very angry and upset with you. I kept them outside for now." Sacchin sat down beside her and continued. "Tsukiko-chan. Why did you use the eyes?"

Tsukiko felt tears ran down her cheeks. She told Sacchin of her meeting with Chikage, their fight last night and what she discovered today, along with why she used papa Shiki's eyes.

Sacchin hugged a crying Tsukiko. She comforted the young girl and reassured her, that she would do everything she could to track Chikage down for her. Tsukiko soon fell asleep.

After Tsukiko fell asleep, Sacchin left the room. Lancer and Rin stood just outside the entrance. Sacchin said to them. "I take it you two heard everything."

Neither said anything as they nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn't until they were further down the hallway. Rin said. "Tsukiko-chan is an idiot, a stupid moron. A soft hearted half witted child. She should have called us to go with her."

Sacchin said in a soft voice. "Tsukiko-chan could not have anticipated Mikumo's action. We were fortunate she wasn't hurt or kidnapped."

Lancer said with frustration. "I should have killed that woman when I had the chance."

Sacchin said to them. "So I take it neither of you will go forward with your punishment."

Rin said with hesitation. "At least not now. I still say she is an idiot. But I will let her off just this once."

Sacchin sighed. "Then we will use our cover stories. Tsukiko accidentally injured herself with an experiment. This is going to be very troublesome."

(Line break)

Beacon's hospital wing

Draco was a nervous wreck. He heard about the fight last night, one that had destroyed a good chunk of the girl's bathing facility. He knew it wasn't his fault assassins found their way into Beacon, but he still felt partly responsible.

The other reason why he felt nervous was the numerous conversations he overheard. The female population of Beacon wanted to castrate the 'Golden Ferret' and kill the offending Animagus a thousand and one way. The male population secretly celebrated and worshipped the 'Golden Ferret' for achieving the impossible.

He would've love to brag about his exploit, that was until he came across O'Malley 'The Mad Scientist of Beacon'. O'Malley proposed a plan of capturing the 'Golden Ferret' and extract his brain to create a high quality memory crystal of the event in the girl's bathing facility.

Needless to say, Draco self preservation instinct kept him from doing something really stupid.

Draco made his way into the hospital wing and saw Jaune in bed wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy. Pyrrha at his side quietly peeling an apple. Poor Jaune looked extremely miserable.

Draco said with concern. "Hello Jaune. Why haven't they heal you up yet?"

Jaune would've answered, if not for Dr Cox cutting in. "Because Dorothy. If I heal Joanna there. Miss Nikos is liable to undo all my hard work. So I just wrapped him up and healed the 'major' injury and left the rest."

Tears began to welled up in Jaune's eyes. Dr cox then continued. "Now if you girls don't mind. I got some REAL work to do." Dr Cox left the room.

Draco sighed in relief as Dr Cox left the room. He looked over to Jaune and said. "Well. Hope you get well soon. I'm sure Dr Cox is just exa..." Pyrrha gave him a very familiar glare. He coughed. "Never mind."

Jaune said in resignation. "It's ok buddy. We tried and gave it out best."

Pyrrha said with a deadly glare at Draco. "So you're involved as well?"

Draco said quickly. "Of course not! Jaune made the offer, but I turned it down. I rather not die horribly at the hands of Miss Tohsaka and Miss Potter."

Jaune gave him a look of betrayal and Draco smiled nervously. Pyrrha said to Jaune. "When those bandage comes off, we are going to have a nice long talk."

Draco quickly fled the room as Jaune cried manly tears.

(Line break)

2nd January 1993

Allemantheia Gate Terminal

It was early morning. Draco and everyone else with the exception of Tsukiko and Satsuki stood before the gate's reception desk. Many said their farewell with each other. Hermione seemed to have made a new friend with a rabbit ear mix-blood girl. Team RWBY already saw them off and promised to send Tsukiko back to Britain when she's clear to leave the hospital.

After he bailed on Jaune, he wasn't expecting to see him again. Thus he was surprised when everyone in team JNPR turned up. Jaune looked a lot better, even if he still wore some bandage. Jaune smiled at him and said his piece. "You better come and visit again Draco. There's a lot of stuff I still have to show you."

Pyrrha said to him. "Just be sure not to get dragged into any other hare brain scheme of his." There was a slight glare from her, Draco then realized she didn't believe him at all yesterday.

Ren shook his hand and said. "Thanks for the help. You really saved my life."

Nora then tackled Draco to the ground. She said with a sob. "I'm going to miss you! Oh wait! I gotta introduce you to mom and dad!" Nora then proceeded to drag Draco with her.

Draco stood before Nora's parents. Nora's mother was a beautiful woman with long waist length orange hair. She looked remarkable for a woman with a teenage daughter. Draco could see where Nora got her looks and eyes from.

However it was Nora's father that had him extremely worried. The man was a giant, an incredibly well muscled giant with blood red hair and beard. The man's face looked like it was chiselled from solid granite, sharp strong jaws and cheek bone. He wore jeans and a strange shirt with map of the world and 'Admirable' printed on top of three foreign words. Draco thank all the Gods that Nora did not inherit any feature of the man. Nora was scary enough as she was.

The man bellowed. "Ahha! So you're the one who helped my precious little girl and little Ren out. Thank you very much BOY! If you're a bit older, I would've let you partake in my glorious feast and drink. As a show of thanks!"

Draco straightened himself up. "It's not a problem sir. Glad to be of service."

The man laughed and Nora joined in. "Yep! Draco is super nice. He smells really good and when we slept together. He touches me in some weird places, but it felt really nice!"

It took a moment for Draco to process what Nora had said and he shouted in his mind. 'Wait! I did WHAT to Nora!'

Nora's father stopped laughing. In one swift movement, Draco felt the man's massive meaty hand clamped down on top of his skull and lifted him off the ground. He brought Draco to eye level and growled in horrendous rage of a protective father. "What did you do to my little girl! You little weasel!"

If Draco had doubted Nora inherited anything from her father, he knew better now. Nora had inherited the man's monstrous strength! Draco cried in pain and fear. "I swear I didn't do anything sir! I swear!"

Draco feared he would soon be sent to the hospital again, as the enrage father tried to squeeze his brain out with one hand. While Nora and her mother tried to stop the enrage giant of a man.

Draco would forever wonder how he got away alive. He was never so glad to be back on Britain soil once they stepped through the gate.

(Line break)

American Ministry of Magic

A man walked through the ruined building, inspecting the damage that was done a little over two days ago. Most of the debris had already been cleared away.

The man read the report of the attack. All the guards and witnesses said only one person attacked the Ministry of Magic, the strong hold of the American pure-blood. The man was described as a two meter tall giant and user of strange power.

The giant man had knocked out wizards and witches with 'shouts', clapping his hands and on several occasion threw wizards and witches like those Asian muggle throwing stars, using them to knock out the others. Overall, well over a hundred pure-blood were incapacitated and their Minister of Magic kidnapped.

The man chomped at his cigar as he read the last part of the report. The most ridiculous part. It said the giant man escaped with the Minister as he leaped and flew over the mountain like the muggle fictional hero 'Superman'.

The man arrived at the former Minister's office and sat down on an extremely comfortable chair. He took off his black bowler hat with red band and feather. The man ruffled his long orange hair as he took a deep drag of his cigar.

A woman with raven hair and glowing amber eyes appeared out of the shadow. The woman wore an attractive dark red mini dress with glowing yellow pattern.

She said to him. "It seem our dear Minister had fallen into the hands of the rebels. My sources confirmed he is in the tender care of General Ironwood." The woman smiled maliciously. "It would be impossible to rescue our dear Minister now."

The man said with a grin. "Is that so? Such a shame. This never would've happened if he had stuck to our original plan. But he just had to involve the 'Yami'."

The woman smiled and said. "Guess congratulation are in order. Roman Torchwick, or should I say. Minister Torchwick."

Torchwick replied. "Why, thank you Cinder. Please cancel all the orders our former Minister had made and reinstate our original plan. It's time we got this show on the road."

Cinder returned back into the shadow and said with a smile. "As you wish Minister."

**A/N: And that's that. Next chapter we will move back to Hogwarts and finish year two (Hopefully). I hope you all enjoy the fight scene I put up. I really hope I done a decent job on that. I know there might be complain about Gae Bolg, that it should have targeted the heart directly and not the general area where the heart should be. Well. I'm trying to be original and not very many people can move their internal organ around like Mikumo can. It would've been very lazy, if I used the 'luck card' to avoid Gae Bolg.**

**Additional note 28.2.2016. After numerous consideration. I decided to make some changes to how Mikumo survived Gae Bolg without changing this chapter or the story. To all those die hard FSN fan, there is MORE to Mikumo's survival in the next chapter. So don't go into a rant quite just yet. ;)**

**Now onto some reference.**

**Rocky: Starring Sylvester Stallone. First film made in 1976. Google it if you don't know the film. **

**Burt Gummer: The red neck gun nut from Tremor movie and series franchise. Sarge remind me of him and found a perfect way to fit him in.**

**Dr Cox: Sarcastic, miserable and downright evil bastard. He enjoy making everyone's life a living hell. This is one guy that would get along with Snape and that evil combo would make 'All the Evils of the World' retire and hand his Laurel to them.**

**Mikumo Kushinada: Arguably the third strongest character in Kenichi History Strongest Disciple. This woman is at least on par with servant. The Ryozanpaku had major problem fighting her even in groups. To be honest, Lancer would've ended up biting off more then he could chew against her, if not for his one kill noble phantasm.**

**Hayato Furinji: The head of Ryozanpaku. The most powerful man that never lost a fight. Yea enough said. In the manga and anime, his full power was only shown very briefly at the end fight against Oganosuku Yogi. If anyone could take on several servants and come out on top. It's this guy. I doubt even Ea could kill Hayato, because you just know he got some really mess up martial art technique that could very well counter an anti-world weapon. **

**Hope I got all the reference, and now onto the reviews.**

**Greyjedi449t: No worries there mate. I'm not going to write lemons, but I will write romance comedy. Lets just say Hermione will struggle a lot with her feelings in year three. I might even consider a 'run away from home' scenario in year five. I draw my inspiration from 'Love Hina'.**

**Soloman07: Yes they did. Nora is my ultimate torture device for Draco. Can't leave them out.**

**Aladdinina Magi: Good things come in two. What's better then one Shirou. Archer and Shirou. I will let your imagination do the work.**

**coronadomontes: Big changes will begin to happen in year 3.**

**Paxloria: Hope my PM help a bit. And thank you for your fee back. I gotta get the number of character under control. But they all serve a purpose.**

**Mernom: It's not impossible to maintain a servant once they are summon. However the initial summon and the complex ritual is the BIG problem. That the part that make summon servant very difficult. Remember there are alternate ending where Rin could support Archer or Saber after the end of the Grail war.**

**Tsukiko managed the summon due to Yuuko's interference. Other wise it would've been either impossible or a very flaw and lucky summoning.**

**MWkillkenny84: to be honest. Sacchin reality marble would only stop him from using magic and make his as dangerous as a muggle with a twig. Against a dead apostle, Voldie will have to make a new body again. In spirit form, nothing really, he's already very powerless.**

**Slender's father: Hope this chapter is to your liking. I like to write more happy side of the story more and add the dark and more sadistic side as a surprise. Think Corpse Party or Higurashi. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill off characters randomly. But there will be 'Oh my God' moments.**

**As for research, they will be addressed. I think it will be more interesting to see those side from a 'beginner' point of view, then a full magus point of view.**

**FrenziedGlint: That was a Omake. I don't actually have plan for minions. But I will consult my muse.**

**PikaMew1288: Suspicion is the main reason. It would raise a lot of suspicion if a 'unbreakable' contract is suddenly broken. It would raise a lot of red flags, also the prana consumption to Tsukiko is far too much and dangerous (Also the reason why she can't freely use Shirou's collection of noble phantasm.)**

**DelkonCledwin: Yep, I had to double check that. It seems like I added one extra month on chapter one's meeting. Well spotted that. Not going to change it yet.**

**As for a walk under the full moon. Werewolf ain't that dangerous unless they're your best mate and not allow to hurt him. Also the full moon is a setting for the name of my charater. Needed that.**

**As for grammar, I gotta learn mate. Shame you won't see this reply to your review. But I send a PM anyway.**


	19. Chapter 18 – Unravelled Truth

**Chapter 18 – Unravelled Truth**

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Tsukiko Chronicle. We are closing in on the end of year 2, only 2 chapters left after this one. This chapter originally have almost 30K words, but due to how much was happening in this chapter and it's size. I decided to cut it in half.**

**Now onto last chapters issue with Gae Bolg. I admit, it was bad of me to make that kind of changes with Gae Bolg's ability. Thus I fixed it with this chapter with an existing plot. This plot I have will end in the middle of year 3. I have brought the prelude forward in this chapter, give my readers an idea of what is coming. I hope You enjoy this chapter. More AN will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

4th January 1993

Tsukiko had managed to floo her way back to Hogsmeade. On her walk back to Hogwarts. She contemplated on some of the issues before she left America.

Tsukiko knew she was going to miss the start of the term. The plan was to return to Hogwarts as soon as she could see again. However Ozpin and Adam had called her to a meeting.

Ozpin and Adam kept Lancer's identity a secret. They informed her that General Ironwood and his head researcher would like to speak to her at some point in the future. Naturally Tsukiko didn't want to disclose anything at all, but she was warned that could jeopardized relations between the Tohsaka and the American magical.

Ozpin was able to delay and hold General Ironwood back. Otherwise she would still be in America, held for interrogation. Tsukiko realized they might want to enquire how she summoned Lancer and most likely planned to replicate the method.

That would be a very bad idea, even if they succeed. The thought of summoning someone like Medea the witch of betrayal or Gilgamesh the king of Uruk could very well destroy a country or the very world itself. She didn't even want to consider what might happen if they summon Angra Mainyu, 'source of all evil in the world'.

Then there was the true purpose of the summoning. The completion of the Heaven's Feel ritual and the third true magic. No way in hell she would ever reveal something that dangerous and powerful to anyone that might make it into a reality.

However the truth of the matter was, she has no idea how she managed to summon Lancer from the thrones of Hero, let alone how to create the Heaven's Feel system. She only barely scratched the surface on the method of creating a command seal.

Tsukiko sighed, there was also the issue of her using Mystic Eyes of Death Perception without permission. It would be the first time she entered her mind-scape since she recovered.

She was not looking forward to that meeting. Mama Arcueid and papa Shiki were going to be so mad at her. She sighed once again as she reached the main entrance of Hogwarts.

(Line break)

Hogwarts Headmaster's office

Rin was getting a migraine, she rubbed her temple to ease the building pressure as Dumbledore drone on. He said with exasperation and annoyance. "This simply will not do! If Miss Potter had stayed! She never..."

Rin was not the only one getting a migraine. Professor McGonagall was pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate her annoyance and headache. Professor Snape was rolling his eyes and tried his best not to sigh. Professor Sprout was trying her best not to yawn. Professor Flitwick looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.

Dumbledore was oblivious to all this. "If it was up to me. Miss Potter would be staying at Hogwarts and with the Weasley over summer holiday! Hogwarts is the safest place in all of United Kingdom..."

Rin snapped. "That's it! I have to stop you right there!" Rin would've looked smug if she didn't have a huge Dumbledore induced migraine. Dumbledore looked positively shocked at being interrupted. McGonagall looked between relief and angry at her disrespectful tone and manners. The other professors just looked relief.

Rin continued. "So you caught who or whatever was petrifying the students and the faculties?"

Dumbledore was caught off guard. "What? No. We don't know..."

Rin interrupted. "So it's a no. How about security measure at the Weasley's resident. How are you going to stop the death eater's attack?"

Dumbledore said with confidence. "I assure you. I have a foolproof plan that will keep Miss Potter safe along with the Weasley."

Rin said with annoyance. "Let me guess. The Fidelius charm."

Dumbledore looked shock. "Well yes..."

Rin interrupted. "Your Fidelius charm failed once already with the Potters. Do you even know how many loopholes there are in that spell?"

McGonagall said angrily. "Miss Tohsaka! Don't be so disrespectful to the headmaster! It's not his fault the Fidelius charm failed, if S..."

Dumbledore interrupted loudly. "Minerva!"

McGonagall was brought out of her outburst, then said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I forget myself. We're not suppose to talk about him."

Rin filed that away. Something was going on there. Rin continued. "How are you going to prevent the Weasley's children from being kidnapped for ransom? Have you thought of that? How about a Firestorm spell or a Fiendfyre aimed at a general area. I know where the Weasley live and I bet so do half of magical Britain."

Dumbledore tried his best grandfatherly smile. "Those are minor issue that can..."

Rin interrupted again. "Let's say you found a solution for all the loopholes, unlikely as that is. I really hope you don't think Tsukiko will just sit quietly and cooped up in the Weasley's house, expecting her to be a good little girl playing house wife with Molly Weasley. I can tell you now, she will escape the first chance she gets."

Dumbledore lost his patience. "It is for the greater good! She would have been better off with us then a dark family ruled by Salazar Slytherin! At least she would not have gotten hurt!"

Rin growled. "It's a minor injury that will only cause her to miss the first day of the term! At worse today as well, but she will be here sometime today!"

Dumbledore argued. "Missing a single day will greatly effect Miss Potter's grade and education!"

Rin snared. "Oh please! That's bull shit and you know it!"

McGonagall was mortified. "Rin Tohsaka! A proper young lady do not use that kind of language!"

Rin stood up and said angrily. "I'm done with this circus! We will not relinquish our guardianship of Tsukiko Potter because of one little mishap. Unlike your petrified victims. We fixed her up right away, can you lot say the same!"

Professor Sprout said meekly. "It cannot be helped. The Mandrakes will not be fully grown till late May at best!"

Rin walked to the door and sighed. "Did it not occur to anyone to buy them from a foreign magical community? For the love of Root, we do have a continental gate after all." Rin left the office right afterwards.

Severus said. "Well she does have a point. We could have bought the Mandrakes. If only we have the authorization to use the school's fund..."

Dumbledore sighed in irritation as his professors bickered. He could have sworn he aged decades since Rin Tohsaka joined Hogwarts. He planned to bring this issue before the ministry later today. He should be able to persuade Fudge to agree with him on this and gain temporary custody of Miss Potter.

(Line break)

Minister's office

"Most certainly not!"

Dumbledore's jaw almost hit the floor when Minister Fudge denied his request. This was made worse by Lucius Malfoy smirking beside the Minister.

Dumbledore said in panic. "But... But. This must be done! Cornelius! We cannot leave Miss Potter in the Tohsaka's hand!"

Cornelius Fudge in his fancy black robe and black bowler hat said with annoyance. "Look here Dumbledore! Your grudge with Flamel and the Tohsaka has to stop! It's bad for business, bad for everyone involved. Very bad for magical Britain! What you requested WILL NOT be done!"

Dumbledore pleaded. "Cornelius! Please see reason! The Tohsaka are a dark family! We cannot leave Miss Potter in their hands! Who knows what corruption the head of Tohsaka is feeding her."

Cornelius Fudge looked bewildered. "Dumbledore. Whatever are you saying!? I could hardly see Flamel doing...

Dumbledore interrupted franticly. "It is not Flamel who is the head of the Tohsaka! It is Salazar Slytherin!"

Cornelius looked positively shocked. "Salazar Slytherin is leading the Tohsaka!? Are you sure of this!"

Dumbledore was glad to see that Fudge was taking him seriously. "Yes Cornelius. I fear he has a dark plan in motion. The recent attack could very well be his doing, to take over Hogwarts and the rest of magical Britain! We must act!"

Cornelius said. "Salazar Slytherin wish to take over Hogwarts!?"

Dumbledore said with excitement. "YES!"

Cornelius then continued with a smile. "That's wonderful news!"

Dumbledore said with shock and disbelief. "WHAT!?"

Cornelius ignored him and said in a positive tone. "Salazar Slytherin. One of the founder of Hogwarts returns to teach our children will bring about the golden age of magic. Imagine the envy of every magical institution, every school. We will be at the forefront of magical advancement and politics!"

Dumbledore Shouted. "You can't be serious!"

Cornelius stopped laughing and said seriously. "I am serious Dumbledore. Very serious! Lets forget your wild and mad accusation. If Salazar Slytherin walk into my office right this instant. I will fire you and give him the job."

Lucius added. "And the school governor will be more then happy to welcome back one of the original founder of Hogwarts. But fear not, I am certain the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts position will be open for you next term. It will give you more time for your... other hobbies."

Cornelius said to Dumbledore. "Now if you don't mind. We have a very important guest arriving soon."

It was then Dolores Umbridge walked in, her face sported an obvious fake smile and a very angry twitch every now and then. She said with a sickly sweet voice filled with hostility. "Minister. Your guest has arrived."

Cornelius said with joy. "Ahh wonderful! Thank you very much, Dolores, you may go."

Dolores Umbridge quickly stormed off. A skinny black man in colourful tribal garb made of bones, feathers and leafs walked in, His body was painted in skull motif, his torso had blue ribcage painted on, his face has a blue skull painted on him. The black man said. "Cornelius my friend. How are you? I hope the remedies I made for you have fix your aches and pains."

Cornelius said with a genuine smile. "Never been better! I feel thirty years younger! My back is all better, my knees has stopped creaking. Those medicine of yours are good business. Good business all around that!"

Cornelius then looked to Dumbledore and said dismissively. "You may go now. Our discussion are over. I need to see to our guest of honour." Cornelius promptly slammed the door in Dumbledore's shocked face.

(Line break)

Tsukiko's mind-scape

Much later that day, after everyone had their fill of dinner and Tsukiko managed to shake off the concerned staff and students alike. It was time for her to face the music.

Tsukiko entered her mind-scape and fidgeted nervously before Arcueid. Tsukiko saw Arcueid had her arms crossed as she glared at her, Arcueid's foot tapped impatiently against the floor.

Arcueid said coldly. "You know why I'm angry at you, right. Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko nodded and looked at the floor. Arcueid continued. "Shiki wants to talk to you. He will decide on your punishment. It's out of my hands now."

Tsukiko followed Arcueid nervously as she led her to Shiki. Arcueid knocked on the door. Shiki said to them. "Come in Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko entered the room while Arcueid waited outside. Shiki had setup a table and two chairs for a face to face talk. Shiki currently wore a smart dark blue yukata.

Shiki was already seated. He said to Tsukiko with a smile. "Have a seat. Tsukiko-chan."

Shiki poured her a cup of tea and said. "You know why I called you here. Don't you?"

Tsukiko looked down at the table, she pushed the tips of her forefinger's together and twiddled them up and down. Tsukiko said with trepidation. "I used your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception without your permission."

Shiki sipped his tea, then said to her. "Do you regret your choice?"

Tsukiko looked away. "No. I really..."

Shiki said what she was going to say. "Wanted to save Chikage." Shiki smiled warmly at her. "You tried to use my eyes to kill Mikumo, but you did it to save someone you love."

Tsukiko's eyes welled up with tears, as she remembered her failed attempt to save the little girl that had called her oneesan. She looked into Shiki's eyes and said. "I know I should have asked before using your eyes, but I don't regret using them. I really want to save her from that woman. How can she do something so cruel! Chikage-chan looked up to her, she saw her as a mother figure, how can she do that to her!"

Shiki reached over and patted the tearful girl's hair. Shiki said with understanding. "Different people show their love in different ways. Many people have fallen in love in the strangest fashion and that includes your mum Arcueid." Shiki smiled fondly. "You already knew how she fell in love with me."

Tsukiko wiped away her tears and laughed. "Yea. That's the most mess up way of falling in love I've ever known! I was really scared of you for a whole month after you told me how mama Arcueid fell in love with you."

They both laughed at the memories of that time. Shiki smiled and said. "Tsukiko-chan. Life are precious, you should only take lives if you left with no other choice. I'm not saying what you did is wrong, but I want you to think first, before you slice and dice them."

Tsukiko understood what Shiki said. She asked. "Am I going to be punished?"

Shiki smiled. "Yes. We will forbid you from visiting us for a week. Take that time and contemplate on everything. Also after the week is up. I will train you in controlling the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception." Tsukiko looked at him in shock as he continued. "Personally I don't want you to use them, due to the side effects, but I fear you will face difficult challenges and opponents in the future. You will need all the edge you can have, so come see me again when the week is up. All right, Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko said happily. "Yes! Papa Shiki!"

Shiki smiled at her enthusiasm as she left. After Tsukiko had left, Arcueid peeked around the door and said. "Shiki, is Tsukiko-chan gone?"

Shiki smiled and said. "Yes Arcueid. She left just a moment ago."

Arcueid entered the room, then sat down before him. Shiki almost burst out in laughter when Arcueid pushed her forefinger's tips together and twiddled them up and down, much like Tsukiko did earlier, now he knew where Tsukiko got that nervous habit from.

Arcueid said with trepidation. "Shiki! You didn't punish Tsukiko too much, did you? You're not too mean to her, right? She is a good girl!"

Shiki waved for Arcueid to slow down and said. "It's fine, I understood why she did what she did. I only banned her from the mind-scape for a week. There..."

Shiki was a bit worried when he saw tears rolling down from Arcueid's eyes. She wailed. "I won't get to see Tsukiko-chan for a whole week! She's going to be lonely! I shouldn't have been so cold and mean to her, what if she never comes back!"

By that point Arcueid got him by the collar and shook him back and forth.

Shiki said quickly. "Stop that! Arcueid! I'm getting dizzy! Beside it was your idea to ban her for a week and get our point across by being cold to her!"

Arcueid pouted. "Yea I know. I'm really regretting it now. But you're not mean to her right! Right!?"

Shiki laughed. "I was nice to Tsukiko-chan, Arcueid. She was happy when she left."

Arcueid said in relief. "That's good then." Worry crept into Arcueid's voice. "Oh no, what if Tsukiko-chan falls in love with you!?"

Shiki blinked at that unexpected curve ball. Arcueid continued. "I don't want to break Tsukiko's hearts. I can't share you with her... or maybe..."

Shiki stopped her right there, he has no wish to hear the rest of that thought process. He really had to stop Arcueid from reading all those Manga and Anime she had Tsukiko imported from Japan, it's giving her some REALLY strange ideas. He said quickly. "Tsukiko-chan won't fall for me. She's in love with Lan..."

Arcueid slammed her hands down onto the table, smashing it to bits. She shouted angrily. "Tsukiko-chan is not in love with that good for nothing bum! I won't allow it! If he touch my little girl. I will rip his '**BEEP'** and shove it up his '**BEEP'**!"

Shiki was already cowering in the corner of the room, well away from a very angry 'Red' Arcueid. Shiki said fearfully. "Whatever you say Arcueid dear! I will support you all the way!"

Shiki knew Lancer was a good guy, but if he had to choose between Lancer and Arcueid, it's not a hard choice at all. Arcueid could be damn scary when she's angry.

(Line break)

5th of January

Hogwarts Great hall

It was early morning. Tsukiko along with Hermione made it to breakfast before Rin and Arturia. Tsukiko had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. As she drank her coffee, a massive flock of owls carried two crates landed before her.

Tsukiko was bewildered. It was a bit early for Valentine day. Her bewilderment only lasted until the crates fell open. The Tachikomas Bob ans Jack staggered out as the flocks of owls flew away.

Now Tsukiko remembered what she was forgetting! She was also surprised to find both Bob and Jack extremely beaten up. There were scratches, dents and... what the hell were those disgusting viscous fluid! It smelled awful!

Tsukiko said while pinching her nose. "Bob! Jack! What the hell happened!"

The Tachikomas screeched and clicked simultaneously. They also showed her their stars of Military Valour. Tsukiko thought. 'Where the hell did they go and do!' All she could make out of their rapid screeching and clicking were, old lady with a stick, illegal experiment, dimensional rift, town in trouble and she was lost after that.

Tsukiko shouted. "Stop! I want written report on this... and don't say you can't write. I know you can! Also for the love of Root! Wash away what ever is on you! It stinks! I will see to your repairs once you lot got clean up."

The Tachikomas quickly left, more then a few students were gagging for breath when the Tachikomas passed by them.

(Line break)

9th January 1993

Tsukiko's workshop: Testing ground

It was Saturday morning for Lancer. At this time he should either be in bed or dealing with hang overs. However Tsukiko had strongly requested that he avoid drinking and accompany her to her workshop testing ground.

Lancer was confused by what he saw. There were five cattle or as Tsukiko put it. Holstein Friesian cattle.

Tsukiko said with excitement. "All right! Everything is setup and ready to go. Lancer-oniisan, I want you to use Gae Bolg and pierce each of their hearts on my mark. Don't worry about the prana..."

Lancer slapped Tsukiko on the back of her head. She screamed in pain at the not so gentle slap. "OWWW! What the hell! Why did you hit me!?"

Lancer said angrily. "Where do I start!? You want me to use my ultimate attack, my noble phantasm to pierce the heart of cattle!"

Tsukiko said without thought. "Yes! That's what I need you to... OWWW!" Lancer gave her another slap in the back of her head.

Lancer said angrily while moving towards the door. "I'm leaving. Can't believe I missed Friday night for this!"

Tsukiko moved quickly and blocked his way. She said quickly. "Wait! Let me explain!" Lancer stopped short of running her over. She continued. "I heard from Rin, how Gae Bolg missed Mikumo's heart. There is something I need to check!"

Lancer said with annoyance. "Gae Bolg missed because Mikumo shifted her heart from where it was suppose to be. I never met anyone that could do that before. What is there to check?"

Tsukiko said to him. "So you assumed Gae Bolg target where the heart should be and not the heart itself?"

Lancer replied. "Well yes. It's the only logical explanation I can think off."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "No offence Lancer-oniisan. When it comes to being a magus. I'm better then you on that front and what you just said proves it."

Lancer glared at Tsukiko. "HEY! Watch it! You're not too big to be spanked."

Tsukiko said with haste, before Lancer's temper got the better of him. "Look. I honestly believe that Gae Bolg will always strike the heart then strike where it suppose to be. I don't believe for a single second that Scathach would've made that sort of mistake when she made Gae Bolg. And I can prove it."

Lancer winced at the mention of his teacher and true love. Tsukiko has made a point, he couldn't see Scathach making a mistake like that.

Lancer sighed. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Tsukiko smiled. "Just use Gae Bolg as you normally would, like that time when you fought Mikumo. I've relocated the hearts of each cattle except for the fifth and last one. I'm saving that one for a different test. The first four will confirm Gae Bolg's ability to track the location of the heart, the last one is a surprise. Also use Gae Bolg invocation on my mark, so I can record everything, even it's temporal effects and reverse causality. Begin when you're ready."

Lancer sighed and decided to get this over with. He entered into his stance and shouted. "**Gae Bolg!**" The red lightning struck the cattle square in the head. Tsukiko already wrote down the result.

Lancer looked towards Tsukiko and said with disbelief. "You moved the heart into it's head!?"

Tsukiko nodded. "Yep. That one anyway. Try again on the next three. On my mark. GO!"

The next strike hit the cattle in the rump and it fell dead. The one after in the stomach. The one after that in the hoof! 'How the hell did that work!?' Lancer thought.

Lancer looked at Tsukiko with disbelief. She said with a smile. "That last one I used a combination of expansion charm and miniaturization matrix to put the heart in the hoof. I did that to see if certain spell could throw Gae Bolg off."

Tsukiko took out her wand, then said. "Now the last one. When you're ready."

Lancer shook his head, his little master were well on her way to become doctor Frankenstein. He invoked Gae Bolg aria. "**Gae**..." Tsukiko waved her wand and the cattle screamed and stumbled. Lancer completed his aria. "**Bolg**!" The red light struck it between the shoulder and the cattle dropped dead.

Tsukiko jogged everything down and muttered. "Interesting. Very interesting. And yet so puzzling."

Lancer said to Tsukiko. "So what's the conclusion? Did it always hit the heart?"

Tsukiko said with confusion. "Yes. It always hit the heart, even that last experiment didn't permit the heart to escape. And I was so certain it would defeat Gae Bolg as well."

Lancer said with trepidation. "Wait! What did you do exactly."

Tsukiko kept writing, adding mathematical formulas to her note. "I used a bit of sand from the time turner on the heart. Not only did I move the heart near the spine. I also displace it from our reality for a whole second. It looked like Gae Bolg either 'jumped' from our dimension and struck the heart or it could have already struck the heart way before it left our reality. I wonder which is the most likely outcome..."

Lancer felt a cold shiver down his spine when Tsukiko smiled at his Gae Bolg. She shook her head and said. "Anyway. I will put that mystery on hold for a moment. This also meant Mikumo used an unknown method to defeat Gae Bolg's ultimate attack. I need to review your memories in the pensive, Lancer-oniisan. Hope we find something there."

Lancer said with a sigh. "Get on with it. I will focus on the memory of the fight, while you pull it out." Tsukiko pulled out a white strand of light from Lancer's temple, then she bottled the memory.

(Line break)

While Lancer gone to get some cold beer. Tsukiko examined Lancer's memories within the pensive. She stopped time at the moment Gae Bolg struck Mikumo. It was then she saw something odd, something out of place.

As she closed in on the point of impact. She saw it, a distortion, a weird cut off point when it was about to hit Mikumo. It almost looked like someone cut through the red beam with a knife.

Tsukiko felt cold dread, her instinct screamed at her, as she could feel eyes looking at her. She almost screamed when Mikumo looked down at her with glowing amber eyes.

Tsukiko instantly terminated the memory and fled the pensive. Moments later, the pensive exploded in fiery shards.

Tsukiko was coughing her lungs out as Lancer dragged her out of the room. He got here as soon as he heard the explosion. He said with concern. "Tsukiko! Are you all right!? What happened!?"

Lancer noticed Tsukiko looked extremely pale, she was trembling in fright. What ever happened really scared her. Tsukiko's voice tremble with uncontrollable fear. "Wh...What in the name of Root was that!?"

Lancer held Tsukiko close as she took deep breath to calm her nerves. Lancer tried to calm her down. "It's all right. You're safe now. You're..."

Tsukiko regained her calm and said with a serious tone. "No we're not! Lancer. Someone... No! Something stopped Gae Bolg's ultimate attack. I saw it... and... and I think 'It' saw me. I can't even begin to describe what it was I saw, but I know it's dangerous. More dangerous then anything we have ever seen. I need to talk to Rin and we need some REALLY heavy duty bonded field before I even try to show what I've seen."

Lancer was right to be concerned. Whatever Tsukiko saw had scared the hell out of her. Going by what she said, something stopped a noble phantasm without anyone noticing, at least until now. What Tsukiko saw, whatever 'It' was, don't want them to know about the interference.

(Line break)

American magical Maximum Security Detention Facility

An old man in his sixties shook violently on the cell floor. The man was the former Minister of magic for the American magical, and he only just returned from another round of interrogation by General Ironwood.

The Minister had no idea how long he could hold out against them, sooner or later he would crack. He was brought out of his thoughts when a woman with raven black hair and glowing amber eyes appeared out of the shadow. She sat herself down onto a chair. He knew the woman as Cinder Fall.

Cinder said with a wicked smile. "Look how the mighty have fallen. How very disappointing Minister."

The old Minister pushed himself back up against the wall, ignoring the pain. He gasped. "Agent Cinder. I'm glad to see you. Now get me..."

Cinder interrupted him. "Get you out of here? I think not."

The old Minister was mortified as he looked into those amber eyes. He felt his body seize up and fear creeps into his mind.

Cinder continued. "What I want Minister, is how you obtain the name Mikumo Kushinada. Along with why you changed the plan. Now **Answer** me."

The old Minister felt compulsion craw into his mind, over powering his will and freedom to chose. His mouth moved on their own. "I found her in your list of contacts and I know the true reason for assassinating the Tohsaka on United Kingdom's soil." The old Minister wrestled control of his own mind back from Cinder. "I won't let you succeed!"

Cinder sighed and said with disappointment. "How very disappointing. We have big plans for you Minister... all we ask is... a little cooperation."

The Minister said with an undertone of anger. "You and your little cult may still have a place after all this is over, if you get me out of here. I will overlook..."

Cinder smiled maliciously. "Oh Minister. How little you know and yet. You know too much." Cinder's eyes glows in power as she leaned forward. "You have no idea what it is we are after." With a thought Cinder revealed her true goal into the Minister's mind.

The Minister looked at Cinder with unparalleled fear and terror. His voice filled with despair. "No! Nonononono! What have we done! What have we done!"

The old Minister curled up into fetal position as he cried and wailed, as he wished for the nightmare before him to end. Cinder whispered into his ear. "Your anguish is most delicious."

Within the next moment, the old Minister laid dead with a growing pool of blood. Cinder smiled as the room burst into flame around her. With a flick of her hand, the metal door along with a section of the wall was blown away. Cinder walked out of the cell and down the hall, massive flame trailed behind her as she slowly made her way out. Screams of burning prisoners and guards followed her every step.

(Line break)

Rin was deep in thought as she was having her breakfast and coffee. She heard what had happened to Tsukiko couple of days ago. It had taken more then a dozen newly forged anti-divination wards and Tsukiko's mind scape, before she even revealed the memory of what she saw.

It was more then unnerving for Rin, it was down right terrifying. Rin could not sense the power behind those glowing amber eyes or Tsukiko's fear at that time. However she was able to grasp the true horror and seriousness of this incident. Someone or something had easily defeated all their bounded field and wards within their workshop. They almost killed Tsukiko in that attempt.

It was fortunate Tsukiko's sharp instinct saved her. She dread to think what might have happened if she was a second late in her response. It was a close call, far too close.

Rin looked through all the paper in regard to Mikumo Kushinada. There was nothing that indicate she was a powerful witch or powerful in the mystic arts in any ways. It was becoming more and more unlikely that Mikumo was behind that attempt.

Rin sighed in frustration and didn't notice professor Snape appearing behind her. He said to her in anger. "Miss Tohsaka. Detention at once! Come with me now."

Rin should have seen this coming. She did send out that gift on the evening of the 9th after all. She also set it up, so that professor Snape would receive the gift on the morning of 10th.

As Rin packet up her documents and drained her coffee in one go. She followed professor Snape along the corridor. When there was no one around. He snarled. "Why oh why in Merlin's pants did you give me a cursed suit!?"

Severus thought goes back to the event of yesterday.

(Flash back)

It was early morning when the knock on the door came. Severus barely woke up and grumble as he answered the door. A rather large and colourful box was on the floor before him. A note attached to it. 'Happy birth day from Rin Tohsaka.'

Severus grumbled. "My birth day was yesterday! Wait a moment? How did she know it was my birth day."

Severus set the box on the table and opened it. To his surprise, the box exploded. As he coughed and flailed at the smoke. He swore to get even for this horrid prank. However he was puzzled when he stood before a full body mirror.

Now he wore a very smart, very fashionable light blue robe, very much like a suit with shirt, tie and everything else that goes with it. It was very similar to what Minister Fudge wore... except it's nicer.

Severus took a moment to look at his reflection and almost swore. His hair was no longer greasy, it was instead luscious wavy black that shone in the light! Oh sweet Merlin! Why did he have a beard and moustache! Even if they're nicely trimmed and look very fashionable!

Severus growled and took out his wand. "**Finite Incantatem**" Nothing happened. He tried again and again.

After five minutes of this. Severus gave up and check the box. A note was inside. It reads. 'Enjoy your day in this new getup. P.S. It will dispel at midnight, till then you can't take the suit off with mundane or magical means. Have fun! Rin Tohsaka.'

Severus said with fury. "I am going to kill her! I am going to bloody kill her!"

A furious Severus Snape left his room and proceeded to search for Rin Tohsaka, not five minutes into his search, he ran into Glynda Goodwitch. Severus almost groaned. He said. "Excuse me Miss Goodwitch. Did not mean to get in your way."

Goodwitch looked at him with shock and awe. "That's quite all right... Severus... Is that you!? What happened."

Severus growled. "Tohsaka happened. The little dunderhead prank me and I need find her. Now if you will..."

Goodwitch shouted. "Wait!"

Severus stopped as Glynda got into his personal space. She said with a light blush. Wait! She blushed!? "Your tie is crooked. Here." Goodwitch straightened his tie and even sorted out his collar. She continued. "There we go. I really like the new look. Severus, you should use it more often... well, see you later." Goodwitch gave him a small wave before she left.

Severus mouth hanged open in shock. He said to himself. "What was that all about!?"

Severus kept walking towards the great hall where everyone were having breakfast. Along the way students greeted him with smiles and admiration. It was making him very uncomfortable.

Cedric Diggory came up to him and said. "Sir, on behalf of all of Hogwarts. I like to say, you look smashing! And I think you deserve a hug!"

Severus said in the coldest possible tone. "No. Absolutely not!"

Cedric said with cheer. "Whatever you say sir! You truly look fabulous in your baby blue."

Severus quickened his pace and entered the great hall. Tohsaka was nowhere in sight. He scowled as he remembered, Tsukiko and her sisters tend to go missing at the weekend.

As Severus was about to leave the great hall. Professor McGonagall stopped him in his track and said with surprise. "Severus! Is that you?"

Severus said with annoyance. "Yes it's me. Professor McGonagall." This was getting old really fast.

McGonagall said with approval. "Well that is certainly a new look! It look great on you. Perhaps you should consider teaching in such an attire in the future. I will bring it up with Dumbledore."

After that Severus swiftly left the building altogether. He sat on a bench as he gathered his breath. This was getting ridiculous. This suit must be cursed! As Severus thought this, a bird flew over and perched on his shoulder.

Severus groaned. "Oh you got to be kidding me." As he finished that sentence, several small birds perched on his shoulder and laps. Dumbledore's Phoenix perched on top of his head and sung a blissful song, as if it was congratulating him. Severus had several very violent and murderous thoughts about a certain apprentice of Salazar Slytherin.

(Flash back)

Rin said with a raised eye brow. "Cursed suit? Severus, really!?"

Severus growled. "That will be professor Snap to you, 'Young lady'. Now answer my question!"

Rin huffed. "For starter. The suit isn't cursed. As to why I send you the suit, I was checking your potential on a different career prospect."

Severus was confused. "Different career prospect?"

Rin said with a smirk. "Come on 'Professor Snape'. We both know how much you hate teaching and being an educator, you complain about it often enough and even asked me for innovation on potion making, along with ideas on starting a business."

Severus gruffed. "And how is that connected with this suit? Even if it is not cursed."

Rin replied. "I will be blunt. You're a great potion master, you know your trade, but you're a lousy teacher." Severus was about to give her hell. Rin interrupted. "Let me finish! Your attitude is bad for the teaching profession. However they're good for professional and university level teaching. Where you need to know the ins and outs of your subjects. Also able to correct and guide other adults or serious potion makers. Your usual attitude will actually help on that."

Severus said with annoyance. "If how I am now is enough, then why the suit!?"

Rin said. "The suit is to help you when dealing with equals and those you do not wish to offend or scare away. You do need to have meetings and have business negotiation, when you run your own businesses."

Severus said with shock. "Come again!? Me? Run my own business!?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes! You run your own business. You got the skills and leadership for it. All you need is some 'charisma'! And just to let you know. Robin's egg blue has a calming and soothing effect on people. I can imagine people find you a bit nicer in the colour."

Severus thought. 'Yes, just a bit!' Severus said to her. "I still cannot believe some colour would have such a big effect on people. What are we. Peacocks!"

Rin smirked. "You'll be surprised. I gave that fraud Lockhart a bright orange tie. Just in case you didn't know. Bright orange bring out innate aggression."

It was then Lockhart walked toward them, with Wood passing by. Wood shouted in joy. "Hey Professor Lockhart! Nice tie!" Wood then punched Lockhart in the arm in a playful manner.

Lockhart groaned in pain and said to them. "OWWW! What is wrong with everyone today!? That's the twentieth time!"

Rin gave Lockhart an evil smirk that only Severus had noticed. She said to Lockhart. "How are you finding the tie?"

Lockhart gave his best smile despite the pain. "It is a lovely gift. Thank you Miss Tohsaka. Now, I like to give you some advice..."

Severus took one look at Lockhart's tie, then punched Lockhart in the face with a mean right hook and knocked him clean out. Lockhart went down like a sack of potatoes.

Rin raised her eyebrows and said. "Feel better now?"

Severus blinked and said happily. "Surprisingly yes! I feel much better."

They left the unconscious Lockhart on the floor with a light concussion. He would never remember who had knocked him out.

(Line break)

14th February 1993

Against all odds. Ron and his brother made it back to Hogwarts just before valentines day. They had suffered greatly at the hands of medi wizards and witches alike. They were experimented on, tested and examined in places he could not even imagine.

In the end their curse were broken by a foul mouth medi wizard that reminded him of professor Snape. He kept calling him 'Roanna' and other assortment of girl's name. His brothers didn't fair any better.

However today was the day to turn his life around. Professor Lockhart's morning announcement of confessing your love, using love charms and love potions gave Ron the resolve to confess his love to Tsukiko Potter.

Ron wrote his love confession and handed it to Lockhart's dwarves. Whom looked extremely annoyed and grumpy. Ron honestly thought his love letter would move Tsukiko's hearts and forgive his past transgression, but he really should have paid more attention to what day it was during the week.

Being a Sunday. Tsukiko along with Hermione, Rin and Arturia were out of school. The dwarves would search high and low for them. They would become even more annoyed as their magic failed to find Tsukiko.

Thus when lunch time came around. The dwarves approached Ron and slammed his letter on the table.

The dwarf said gruffly. "Can't find your lass Tsukiko Potter. Best do the confessing yourself lad. And for the love of Moradin! Spell check your damn letter. You got spelling mistake every five words!"

Before Ron could retort and shout at the dwarves, they had already stormed off. Ron grumbled about lousy dwarves and that fraud Lockhart. He never noticed the whispers that had began at all four tables. He also failed to notice a devious grin on Draco Malfoy's face.

Draco stood behind Ron and said. "You know Weasley. I know you're stupid, but the current level of your stupidity astound even me."

Ron growled as he faced Malfoy. "Oh what the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "Just to give you some 'friendly' advice. Weasley."

Ron snarled. "I don't need advice from a slimy..."

Unperturbed, Draco cut him off. "Bear with me. You might want to start by apologising to Miss Brown. She's been trying to set you on fire with her glares."

Ron looked towards Lavender Brown, and true to Draco's words. She was glaring at him angrily. Ron swallowed nervously.

Draco continued. "You might want to consider apologising to her, along with Miss Angelina and Miss Bell. You and the twins did impersonate them with Polyjuice potions after all. At least the twins were sensible enough to buy gifts and grovel to them as soon as they returned. Unlike a certain someone I am talking to."

Ron said with a red face. "I will get round to it! It's not as if I took her form to perv on her! I don't see what the big deal is!?"

Draco could feel killing intent from Lavender Brown, as he moved further away from her. But Draco could not resist rubbing salt into Weasley's face. He said. "Also give up on pursuing Tsukiko Potter, she is way WAY out of your league."

Ron turned bright red from anger and shouted. "What the bloody hell do you know! You slimy snake!"

Draco ignored the insult and said. "I do know that Miss Potter is in love with Lance Bazett, and compare to him... well, there is really no comparison now, is there."

Ron took out his wand and shouted. "Eat slug! Malfoy!"

However before Ron could chant the spell, his wand flew out of his hand and straight into Draco's hand. Ron never saw Draco pulled out his wand, he didn't even chant his spell!

Draco said with a smug smile. "That was easier then I thought. Silent chanting is brilliant. Oh here." Draco threw Ron's wand to his feet, then returned to the Slytherin's table. Many shocked whispers came from the Gryffindor's table. Sounds of applaud from the Slytherin's table and curious whispers from the other two.

Ron could only stare with a dumb look at his wand, as if it had betrayed him.

Ron was brought out of his shock when Lavender Brown stood before him. He said to her. "What do you want!?"

Lavender slapped Ron and shouted. "You creep!" Lavender stormed off soon after. Many at Gryffindor's table either ignored him or gave him dirty look.

Ron left soon afterwards, unable to handle the outright glare and hostility.

(Line break)

McGonagall Office

It was late evening, long after everyone had their evening meals. Lockhart was summoned by Professor McGonagall to an important meeting.

When he arrived at her office. He was greeted by the sight of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. All four heads of house were here.

McGonagall said with a frosty tone. "Take a seat. Lockhart."

Lockhart noticed the lack of titles or profession. He also noticed everyone looked extremely serious, except for Snape, his smile unnerved him greatly.

McGonagall continued. "We have received numerous complaints of your poor teaching methods and lack of practical spell casting. From this report, you have not demonstrated or successfully cast a single spell..."

Lockhart put on his most charming smile. "Minerva. Ma'am. A few complaints from students are to be expected. My fame..."

McGonagall cut him off. "Don't interrupt me Lockhart and it is Professor McGonagall to you." Lockhart lost some of his smile. "If it were just the students, we won't be having this meeting. However the complaints reached Miss Goodwitch and she made an official request to the Ministry. They will be sending official assessor to evaluate you skill by the end of the school term."

Lockhart paled considerably. This was a total disaster. The Ministry would definitely find out about his lack of magical talents and his lies.

Severus said to him. "Well. You will have time to polish your spell casting and legendary skills. I will most certainly look forward to a demonstration. We don't want people to think you used this opportunity to sell more of your 'books' now, do we."

McGonagall glared at Severus, then said. "This matter is out of our hands. You will have until beginning of June. You may go."

Lockhart quickly exited the room as if it was on fire. He needed to find something. Anything! To save his reputation and career. If he could find whatever was petrifying the students, then his fame might be saved. Lockhart quickly set about looking for clues.

(Line break)

15th February 1993

Tsukiko was glad to avoid valentine day, the one day of the year that she gets unwanted letters from strangers professing their love for her. It was a good thing they hired goblins and Pip to sort those letters out. Making sure only the important letter made it through.

Tsukiko was surprised to receive a letter from Yang of all people during breakfast, she opened the letter and turned bright red. It was a picture of her and Lancer in their underwear, sleeping on the bed. Lancer held her in his arms with a smile. Tsukiko almost fainted from all the blood rushing to her head.

Hermione said with concern. "Tsukiko-chan, are you all right? You look like you got a fever."

Tsukiko quickly stuffed the photo into her robe and said with a stutter. "I...I'm fine! E...Everything is G... Great!"

Hermione glared at her then at the red letter. She smiled and said. "Tsukiko-chaaan, is that a love letter from Lance? Is that why you're turning red and stuttering?"

If it was at all possible. Tsukiko turned even redder. She said with a lopsided grin. "Something like that."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She tried to reach for her letter. "Let me see! I want to know what got you so worked up, show me!"

Tsukiko turned and moved away. "No way! I can't let you see that! No way in Root! It's private!"

As the two girls struggled for the letter, much to the amusement of all those around them. Ron Weasley glared with envy and jealousy as he took his anger out on his breakfast.

(Line break)

1st March 1993

Everything was quite and uneventful for half a month since valentine. However that was shattered when a scream resounded the hallway, a peaceful morning broken when a group of students found Penelope Clearwater petrified in the library.

The whispers and glares levelled at Rin Tohsaka renewed with a fever. She just ignored them like she always did. Hermione however could not ignore them. She felt it was unfair that everyone treated her like a criminal without any proof. It reminded her too much of her first year in Hogwarts.

Hermione sorely wanted to inflict physical harm on Ron Weasley when he came to her, he wanted her help to expose the Tohsaka and that they were a bad influence on Tsukiko. She would have ignored him and should have, but when Ron said Dumbledore would vouch for him and Hagrid has proof. Hermione could not ignore any of this.

And thus she found herself beside Ron in Hagrid's hut, him serving tea and rock cake to them.

Ron said. "Hagrid! Can't you tell us anything at all? You know all about magical creatures. I'm certain that dark witch Tohsaka is responsible for this! I'm sure of it!"

Hagrid huffed. "Don't be silly! Miss Tohsaka is a twelve year old girl! Don't let all those silly rumour get to ya."

Ron whined. "But professor Dumbledore said so! She must be a dark witch!"

Hagrid sighed. "Look Ron. Professor Dumbledore is a great man and he always will be to me, but his grudge against Nicolas is getting outta..." Before Hagrid could finish, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hagrid said with a whisper. "Hide! Or ya'll get detention. Quick! Under the bed!"

Both Ron and Hermione quickly hid under the bed as Dumbledore and Minister Fudge entered the hut.

Hagrid said to Dumbledore and Fudge. "Dumbledore sir! Minister! What can I do for ya."

Fudge said with a sigh. "Bad business Hagrid. Bad business. We need to take you away. You know for your own good and eliminate suspicion."

Dumbledore protested. "Cornelius! I must insist that you reconsider and listen to my opinion. Hagrid is not responsible for the Petrification. It was the..."

Fudge interrupted. "Don't finish that sentence. I have to do this, not only for the school's and the Ministry's sake, but for Hagrid's sake as well. Because of his 'previous' involvement when the chamber first opened and the death of that poor muggle girl. We have to take steps!"

Hagrid whimpered. "Not Azkaban. Anywhere but there!"

Fudge said to Hagrid. "No, not Azkaban Hagrid. Think of this as a vacation. I'm sending you to the Umbaru tribe in Africa for a time. Truth be told, I don't believe you were ever involved with the chamber of secret or the death of that muggle girl in the first place."

This had caught Dumbledore and Hagrid by surprise. Fudge continued. "Look. We need you out of the way and with some work from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and myself. We will clear you of any involvement and a proper apology at the end of it. But I need your cooperation now."

Hagrid then said. "Ya Minister. I hope someone will feed Fang and look for answers. Ya just follow the spiders. Also say hi to Aragog for me." All three adults left the hut.

Ron and Hermione left their hiding place. Ron said with confusion and disgust. "Follow the spiders!? I hate spiders! And who's Aragog?"

Hermione grunted. "Let's go back already. I can't believe I wasted my evening for this."

Ron whined. "Oh will you stop moaning. I wasted my birthday today. If only..." Ron saw a black trail leading into the forbidden forest. "Hang on. What is this?"

The black trail were a long line of spiders making their way into the forest. Ron muttered. "Follow the spiders! We will find our clues if we follow them!"

Hermione said with concern. "Ron. I'm not sure it's a good idea. It's dark, it's dangerous in there and you hears Hagrid, even he did think Rin..."

Ron interrupted. "Hermione. What ever is attacking the students. We can find out and do something about it! Look, if it isn't the Tohsaka. I will get on my knees and apologise to Rin, but that will only happen if we hear what Aragog has to say!"

Ron already stormed off towards the Forbidden forest. Hermione said angrily. "Oh you are such a prat! If it wasn't for Dumbledore. I would've told on you!" Hermione followed after Ron and hope to keep the idiot alive long enough to get him expelled.

Unbeknownst to either Ron or Hermione. A tiny fairy dragon saw them enter the forest and flew off to find the 'blessed one'. The tiny dragon hope the 'blessed one' would be able to save them, because the tiny dragon knew Aragog would surly kill those two foolish children.

(Line break)

Tsukiko was not happy, she was furious with Hermione and extremely angry at Ron Weasley.

Tsukiko had been giving Ron the cold shoulder since his return from St Mungo's. It was her form of punishment for sneaking into her shared dorm room, but now Tsukiko wanted nothing more then to hex Ron and make him suffer. She also planned to give Hermione a piece of her mind for being a gullible idiot.

Rin and Arturia accompanied her, Tsukiko already send Jack and Bob to collect and activate her experimental projects. If they were going to face an entire Acromantula colonies, they're going to need a lot of fire power.

Tsukiko already tried to contact Hermione with her Scroll, but without a relay tower. The communication range was around the entire circumference of Hogwarts itself. At least the tracking beacon was still working, so she knew Hermione exact location.

Tsukiko picked up her pace and prayed she's not too late.

(Line break)

Acromantula Colonies

Hermione should have known this was a bad idea. She should have let Ron go on his own. Ron was in fetal position on the floor, pale as a ghost and whimpering in terror. They were surrounded by Acromantulas.

Hermione swore she would hex Hagrid, if she survive this. Aragog was an Acromantula, not just any Acromantula, it was the size of a small elephant. His wife Mosag was only a little smaller, stood beside him.

They managed to find out that Hagrid was not responsible for opening the chamber or the girl's death. All they had found out was, the Acromantulas were terrified of the beast within Hogwarts and refused to speak it's name.

Ron promptly fainted when Aragog and Mosag made their appearance.

Hermione said as she backs away, dragging Ron with her. "Well. Thank you very much Aragog. We will be on our way."

Aragog said with click and hiss. "I think not. You see, my agreement is with Hagrid alone. When fine morsel deliver themselves, I cannot deny my wife and children a good meal."

The Acromantulas closed in on Hermione and Ron. Aragog continued as he was about to depart. "Farewell. Friends of Hagrid."

Within the next moment, Acromantulas screeched... not in joy, but in pain. Black swords impaled three of them, two were smashed away by someone in silver and blue dress armour.

Rin said to Hermione. "Honestly. You two are in sooo much trouble. What were you thinking? Hermione."

Tsukiko already stood between Hermione and Aragog. Many Acromantulas backed away from the sudden assault. Tsukiko glared back and said. "We will talk after this, stay between me and Arturia."

Aragog hissed. "What is this!? You dare attack my children!"

Tsukiko said with a frosty tone. One that chilled Hermione to her very soul. "You and your children were about to kill someone very dear to me. I will give you one chance and only one. Let us leave now and you can all live."

All the Acromantulas hissed and clicked. Aragog said angrily. "Leave! After you slain my children before me! You will all die here. I will devour you slowly!"

Unmoved by Aragog's threat. Tsukiko said. "So be it. Bob! Jack! Exterminate them all! Kill every last one of them! Leave none alive! BURN them all!"

Tsukiko's project stood at five meters tall, fifteen meters in length and width including the legs span. Two R3000 spider tank de-cloaked behind Tsukiko, each had six legs and armed with two modified Miniguns in front. Their function and construction were based on the Tachikoma's chassis, their existence were made possible with the use of three Topaz Magic Crests Crystals. They supplied more then enough electrical energy for the R3000 spider tank to operate almost indefinitely.

The two bronze colour monstrosity clicked and screeched in reply to Tsukiko's order. Their Miniguns aimed at the crowd of stunned Acromantulas and scene straight from hell unfolded before Hermione's eyes.

The sound of heavy rapid fire of four Miniguns were drowned out by the horrid screeching of pain and agony from the Acromantulas. Carapace exploded from 7.62 mm caliber rounds. Ichor and organs splattered the forest floor. Those that were not killed out right, lost limbs and chunks of their carapace.

The colony consists of almost over a hundred Acromantulas, it had gotten so large, they had began to spread out to other part of the forest. The first initial attack had killed almost twenty Acromantulas closes to the spider tanks. Tsukiko and Arturia took out a few in close combat range with their swords.

The colony quickly responded to the new threat. A dozen Acromantulas took to the trees, while their brothers and sisters regrouped and took cover.

Tsukiko took out a blood red gem with runes of 'Fire' and 'Water' on it. She threw the gem towards a group of four Acromantulas behind the trunk of a fallen tree. She whispered as the gem was just above the group. "**Detonate**" The gem exploded with fiery orange liquids raining down on the Acromantula group, they instantly ignited in conflagration, killing them in the most painful and horrific way.

It was then a dozen Acromantulas dropped down from the trees, onto one of the spider tanks. Pincers and fangs desperately tried to penetrate the thick armour plates, many tried to unbalance it by tangling webs and wrestle with it's armour legs.

The spider tank responded with it's build in defence mechanism. Several plates around the tank shifted, revealing blue glowing wires. Within the next instant, the tank redirected massive amount of voltage from the Topaz Magic Crest Crystal onto it's armour plating. Massive electric surge fried the Acromantulas, it burned their silken threads. Acromantulas cooked from the inside, the surges were so great, their eyes exploded from the instant build up of heat. Dozen of blackened Acromantulas fell from the spider tank as it resumed fire into the tree lines, taking any and all Acromantulas attempting the same tactics.

Arturia cut down any and all Acromantulas that got too close to them. All her strikes were one hit one kill, none of them stood a chance. Rin occasionally shoots empowered Gandr curse that gone around the covers, incapacitating and sometime killing her target with ease. She didn't waste her gems or her mystic code when Tsukiko's spider tank easily took care of them.

Aragog and Mosag saw the one sided massacre, they quickly ordered a retreat into the underground barrow. The surviving group of just under thirty had gone underground.

Tsukiko took out a thumb size red ruby with glowing green lines on all it's surface and a golden ring around it's centre. She activated the jewels, runic symbols lit up and encircled the jewels in a spherical formation. Then it flew from her hand and straight into the burrow.

Rin said to Tsukiko. "Isn't that a bit wasteful? That ruby Magic Crest Crystal worth a small fortune."

Tsukiko replied. "Perhaps, but I need to test and gauge it's destructive potential when 'broken' instead of just activated. This is the perfect time to see what level of destruction it can do. It might even be in the A++ range, but we will never know unless we make a little sacrifice."

The ground shook violently from the massive explosion of said ruby Magic Crest Crystal, fire blasted out of every burrow holes within sight, setting portion of forbidden forest on fire. The very ground smoke and heated up from the incendiary force of that blast, one could feel uncomfortable heat through the sole of their shoes. There could be no doubt that all the Acromantulas that had escaped underground were being cooked alive in their fiery tomb.

Hermione whole body shook in terror. Ichor and organs splattered the floor and the trees, almost everything were on fire. The sound of burning carcass filled her ears. And the smell, the horrid smell of burning Acromantulas carcasses assaulted her nose, it made her want to gag.

Hermione never seen such violence and destruction in her entire life. She was so distracted by the scene before her, she did not notice Tsukiko calling her name until she placed a hand on her shoulder.

In fear and terror, Hermione lashed out and slapped Tsukiko's hand away from her. Hermione screamed. "Don't touch me! Just... Just leave me alone!"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, she did not know what to think of Tsukiko, her mind was a mess. She did not see the look of hurt and pain on Tsukiko's expression, or the look of shock and anger on Rin's face. Hermione ran towards Hogwarts, unable to face what Tsukiko had done. All because of her.

Rin said to Tsukiko with concern. "Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko tried to put on a brave smile, despite the tears in her eyes. She said. "I just need sometime by myself. I will be fine. I'm going to head back first."

As Tsukiko made her way back towards Hogwarts. Arturia carried Ron over her shoulder. She said to Rin with concern. "Rin. Should thou not go after Tsukiko-chan or Hermione?"

Rin looked away and said with a heavy sight. "No, It's better to leave them alone for now. Hermione just saw the darker side of Tsukiko, her magus persona. I already knew this would happen someday, it just happened a lot sooner then I thought. Tsukiko-chan need time to deal with Hermione's rejection, and Hermione need time to get a grip on this whole situation. In the end both of them have a lot of growing up to do."

Arturia said with worry. "I hope everything will turn out well for them."

Rin replied with uncertainty. "So do I Arturia. So do I."

(Line break)

3rd March 1993

It had been almost two days since the Acromantulas massacre. Hermione have avoided Tsukiko, Rin and Arturia the entire time. She also noticed Tsukiko didn't sleep in their dorm room since that day.

Hermione had also ignored Ron Weasley for getting her into that mess. He had pestered her on how they got away, since he fainted when they were surrounded by Acromantulas.

Ron was also serving a three months detention with professor McGonagall, when he was found at the front entrance of Hogwarts after curfew. The punishment only got worse for him, when he blabbered about forbidden forest and getting her involved.

Hermione really hated Ron, she had to lie to professor McGonagall and said she never been to the forbidden forest at all.

And now professor Dumbledore wanted to see her. Ron must had blabbered off to him as well. Hermione had sworn to cut all ties with Ron after this.

Professor McGonagall led her to Dumbledore's office. Once they arrived. McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore. Miss Granger is here, as you requested."

Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "Thank you Minerva. That will be all."

McGonagall looked concerned and said. "Very well." McGonagall looked to her. "Be on your best behaviour Miss Granger. I will see you in class tomorrow." McGonagall left afterwards.

Dumbledore smiled and said. "Lemon drop? Miss Granger."

Hermione said with a polite smile. "No thank you. Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore ate the lemon drop, then said to her. "Now Miss Granger, Mr Weasley told me you two had gone to the forbidden forest to meet Aragog. I must tell you, that was most foolish and dangerous. Acromantula are very dangerous, even one raised by Hagrid."

Hermione fidgeted and said nervously. "I'm sorry sir. Ron insisted and..."

Dumbledore smiled and cut her off. "It's quite all right Miss Granger. I can assure you, that you are not in any trouble."

Hermione said with gratitude. "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore said with a smile. "Miss Granger. Can you tell me what happened that night? From what Mr Weasley told me. You two were in quite a predicament."

Hermione's memories flashed back to the fires, the ichor soaked ground, the massacre done by Tsukiko and her sisters. Hermione debated on whether to tell Dumbledore or not. There was an uncertain silence between them.

Dumbledore said to her. "Miss Granger. If there is something you felt is wrong or difficult to deal with. I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to help. Please let me help you."

Even thought she felt what Tsukiko did was wrong. She did it for her. She saved her. She would not sell out her friend. Hermione looked into Dumbledore's eyes and was about to give her reply.

When she felt a Legilimency probe into her mind, instinctively Hermione slammed her Occlumency shield down. Hermione was in shock, she couldn't believe professor Dumbledore just cast Legilimency on her! And by his expression of shock, he could not believe what she had just done.

Hermione almost screamed in fear and panic. "I... I have to go! I have to leave now!"

Hermione ran out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

Dumbledore could not believe Miss Granger had managed to detect his Legilimency attempt and blocked him! He was extremely shocked and therefore did not act immediately when Miss Granger ran out. 'This is a disaster!' Dumbledore thought.

He soon gave chase, hoping to undo the damage with reason or Obliviate. However when he reached the first step of the spiral staircase. He lost his footing as the stairs turned into a spiral slide, that had send him head over heel, tumbling all the way to the bottom. Dumbledore promptly lost consciousness when his head slammed straight into the door.

Elsewhere in Hogwarts, Helga tut and sighed at what the old fool had done. Using Legilimency on unsuspecting students and betraying their trust was the worse thing an educator could do. There was a reason why Legilimency were deemed illegal in certain fields and that included education professions.

(Line break)

Hermione had no idea how long or how far she ran, by the time she came out of her blind panic and shock. She was at the edge of the forbidden forest, out of breath and completely exhausted. She wanted to scream and shout at the unfolding madness.

Hermione raged and wondered why Dumbledore would use Legilimency on her. It was illegal! It was wrong! How could the suppose leader of light do such a thing! What did she ever do, for something like this to happen to her!?

Hermione wondered to the edge and saw Luna Lovegood feeding those weird horse, one with black scaly skin and bat like wings.

Luna saw her and smiled. "Oh hello Miss Granger. Are you here to see the Thestral as well?"

Hermione tried her best to reply. "No. I'm just walking around. I needed to get away from..."

"Everything." Luna finished for her. She continued. "I can understand that. I also need to get away from everyone's Wrackspurt from time to time. So I come here and feed the Thestral."

Hermione said uncomfortably. "I see."

Luna then said. "You know, I'm surprised you can see them at all. You always seem so happy, so carefree, so normal. Who did you lose in your life, to be able to see the Thestral?"

Hermione was shocked. "What!? I never lost anyone. What do you mean?"

Luna tilted her head to one side and said with curiosity. "Oh? You never saw anyone die before your eyes? I saw my own mother die before my eyes, so did Tsukiko Potter, I expect. That's why we can see Thestral. You need to see death, see the light leave their eyes, or perhaps... experience death yourself."

Hermione turned pale white at this revelation. How did she see the Thestral!? She never saw anyone die before her eyes. She herself never came close to death before.

Hermione muttered in shock. "But... Tsukiko said only special people can see them. She..." Hermione realized Tsukiko lied to her.

Luna said with a smile. "How curious. Miss Potter should have known better. I wonder why she lied. Miss Granger, are you sure you did not die at some point, unable to recall a certain time or memories... or perhaps beginning to have strange memories resurfacing."

Hermione's mind was a complete mess, she was confused, distraught, she was on the verge of breaking down. Too much had happened in too short of a time. She didn't even question how Luna knew all of this.

Luna said to her. "Tsukiko Potter should be in the potion class alone at this moment. If you go now, you will get your answer."

Hermione in her confused state, ran off. She was determined to have her answer.

Luna petted the Thestral and said. "It will be some time before I can come back and feed you again." Luna left soon afterwards.

(Line break)

Potion class

Tsukiko sighed as she does stock taking and inventory of the potion ingredients. It was her punishment from professor Snape, for wiping out the Acromantula colony and his effort of making it looked like a natural forest fire had taken place.

It also didn't help that Lancer was snickering in the corner at her situation. Lancer had been rather unhappy with her for going into a fight without him. She had already explained why, as both Hermione and Ron were there. However, logical explanation doesn't stop Lancer from being a complete ass to her.

As Tsukiko was putting away the paper, Hermione barged in with a furious expression.

Before Tsukiko could say anything. Hermione took out her wand and screamed. "**Flipendo**!" The force of the spell threw Tsukiko into the cabinet, smashing it apart and knocking the air out of her.

Tsukiko gasped in pain. "Hermione. What the..."

Hermione screamed again. "Why!? Why did you Obliviate me!"

Tsukiko face paled as her hearts twist into knots. Fear and horror dominated her thoughts. It must had shown on her face as Hermione said with tears. "You really did. Didn't you? Is that why I can see Thestral. What did you do? How did I die? It's your fault that I died, isn't it!?"

Silence was Tsukiko's only reply as tears welled up in her eyes. 'Yes, it was her fault Hermione almost died or should have died. It's all her fault.' Tsukiko thought with heart wrenching pain.

Hermione said with anger. "Say something! Say anything! If you say it's not your fault, I will believe you! Even if you have to lie... just say something."

"I'm sorry." Was all Tsukiko could say. Her hearts was breaking, despair filled her mind and soul.

Hermione felt betrayed, she trusted Tsukiko with all her hearts, she was everything to her. The pain Hermione felt was the worst she had ever experience, she wanted to hurt Tsukiko, wanted her to experience the pain she felt. A hex came to her without a thought. Hermione wanted to cut her. She raised her wand. "**Diffin**..."

However she was stopped when Rin grabbed her wand arm. Look of pure rage on Rin's expression. Within the next moment, real pain swam in Hermione's head as Rin backhanded her viciously.

Hermione could taste blood in her mouth, half her face stung like mad. Rin snarled. "You little bitch! After everything Tsukiko did for you. This is how you repay her!"

Hermione wanted to argue, to shout at Rin, but a fresh wave of pain soon dominated her mind as Rin twisted her arm painfully behind her back. Hermione screamed as she felt the pain intensify in her wand arm. Hermione honestly thought her arm was about to come off. Then the pain stopped suddenly.

Tsukiko had tackled Rin to the ground. Rin shouted in anger. "Tsukiko! What are you doing!? Let go!"

Tsukiko said with distress. "Please stop! It's my fault. It's all my fault!"

Hermione took this opportunity and ran out of the room, forgetting the wand she dropped during her struggle.

After Hermione left. Tsukiko cried and apologised over and over. Rin held Tsukiko close and said to her. "It's not your fault. You know that, so stop blaming yourself for what that monster did. You are not at fault."

Lancer appeared next to them, he looked extremely worried. Rin growled. "Where the hell are you? What were you doing?"

Lancer glared back and said. "I would've stopped her even if you didn't show up. She caught me by surprise. How the hell did all this happen?"

Rin would've argued if not for Tsukiko's interruption. She said with a soft whisper. "I want to be alone. Please don't follow me." Tsukiko stood up and left.

Both Lancer and Rin noticed how lifeless her eyes looked, but they understood her need for privacy and let her go.

After Tsukiko left, Rin growled. "I'm not going to let it end like this!"

Lancer said with concern. "Rin! What are you going to do?"

Rin replied frostily. "Something I should have done a lot sooner." Rin stormed out of the room with Lancer following closely behind.

(Line break)

Hogwarts corridor

Tsukiko walked in a daze, she had no idea how much time had gone by, it could be a minute, it could be a hour. She felt numb, hurt and very upset.

So far removed from the world, she didn't even notice her way were barred by Luna Lovegood, her wand at the ready by her side.

Luna said with a far away look. "Hello Miss Potter. I have waited a long time for this. For you to be completely alone."

Runes activated behind Luna and behind Tsukiko, trapping the two girls in the corridor. Tsukiko soon gathered herself and glared at Luna. Everything fell together, Hermione finding out her Obviation and death. Luna so happened to be here, blocking her way.

Luna's eyes sharpened. "Oh don't look at me like that. All I did was told the truth to Miss Granger. I used her, so we can have some alone time... Now prepare yourself." Luna raised her wand.

Tsukiko drew he wand in an instant and used her mind scape time Accel. She fired off five low power '**Stupefy**' at Luna.

However at the very same time as Tsukiko cast her spells. Luna had cast a silent '**Protego**' charm. A bright flash of light and all her low power stupefy were gone.

Luna then chanted "**Fehu**"

Tsukiko became alarmed when she saw runes light up beside her feet. She jumped away as the rune exploded with magical energy.

Luna then chanted. "**Stupefy**"

Tsukiko had to activate double '**Accel**' to avoid the red bolt aimed at her chest. She rolled backwards. Just as she was about to charge at Luna.

Luna chanted. "**Uruz. Burisaz. Ansuz. Raipo.**"

Four runes lit up in front, right, left and behind her. Tsukiko grit her teeth as she activated square '**Accel**' and ran, just as the runes exploded.

Within the dust clouds of four massive explosions, Tsukiko got behind Luna, her wand pointed at her exposed back. But before Tsukiko could cast her spell. Luna chanted. "**Stupefy**" Luna's wand was already pointing at her with her back turned.

A red bolt slammed into Tsukiko's wand hand, blasting her wand out of her hand and numbing it. Tsukiko quickly 'Traced' a knife in her left hand. She didn't want to use lethal force, but every move she made were countered. It almost seemed like Luna could read all her actions well in advance, it was maddening!

Luna turned to face her. Tsukiko tried to cut her wand arm, but Luna deflected her attack with '**Protego**', Luna timed all her spells with unnerving perfection.

During the exchange of blows, Luna found an opening. She chanted. "**Stupefy**" Forcing Tsukiko to dodge left to avoid getting hit in the face.

Tsukiko took out a topaz and was about to throw the gem at her.

Luna chanted. "**Depulso**" and banished the gem out of her hand. Tsukiko was shocked by the counter. Luna then continued her chant. "**Kaunaz**"

A rune light up and exploded, throwing a distracted Tsukiko off balance.

Luna chanted. "**Gebo**" Tsukiko barely recovered before another explosion goes off at her side. Throwing her against the wall, knocking the winds out of her.

Luna chanted. "**Wunjo**"

A rune light up on the wall against her back. Tsukiko almost black out from the pain as electric shock course through her entire body.

Tsukiko tried to move, but the electric shock had messed up her muscle and nerves. Luna then pointed her wand at her and said with a smile. "This is the end. Miss Potter."

Desperation wells up in Tsukiko's mind as Luna's wand glows brighter and brighter.

**AN: And there is the cliff hanger. Worry not, the continuation of this chapter is on paper already. One week at best to type up or two at worse.**

**Now before anyone scream at me about Gae Bolg again. I must note, there is a VERY plausible reason how it was stopped. I cannot reveal the whole method without revealing the main plot in year 3, and this is a BIG plot in year 3, I cannot stress that enough. **

**Also if you have figure out this plot with just the prelude. Please don't ruin it for others and I won't confirm anything either. You will just have to wait and see.**

**Now onto the review. Any review regard Gae Bolg has already been answered at the beginning of this chapter and the end. So I'm going to avoid repeating myself.**

**MWkillkenny84: Umbridge I got plans for. End of year 2 will have a slightly shocking reveal on her part.**

**rickp01: I will answer only part of your review. It's a bit long. For the part of too many cast and plot. I agree, I have quite a bit going on. I actually got it all on paper, which year what will happen, the whole plan and work. I even got new ones I'm considering. **

**Also don't jump to conclusion, you got some plots listed that I sure as hell didn't even consider as of any great importance. And as I said, it's planned in the LONG run.**

**As for tale of Icarus. I got my wings from Red Bull.**

**DDJ: Fixed it.**

**Sandmanwake: Draco in lead role? That's not a harem flag mate. More like a death flag if he gets found out. **

**Too many crossover have always been an issue, but you have to agree. It's a bit late to back out now. Have to see it through to the end or abandon the fic.**

**Kinunatzs: Kushinada is stupidly powerful. If Lancer fought her without his Noble Phantasm, he might have actually lost against her. I have to disagree with you. That woman is over 90 years old and trained in her martial arts most her life and fought numerous wars, including world war 2.**

**Suzululu4moe: Glad someone caught the Futurerama reference :)**

**Paxlorla: Nora definition of weird is different from normal peoples definition of weird. It's a misunderstanding I used to get Draco on the bad side of Nora's family.**

**As for you question regarding Draco and his father. Wait for the last chapter in year 2.**

**Reishin Amara: The golden ferret will return someday. Just not right away :)**

**Indecisive Bob: Thank you.**

**Greyjedi449t: Jaune is around 13 here, can you remember doing something you won't normally do at 13. Jaune is going with the flow of a happy 13 year old with a group of like minded people. He wasn't the odd one out that sneaked into Beacon, or had something to hide.**

**As for Chikage. I got plans in for her after year 5.**

**Mernom: Draco will have a certain level up, just in a very unexpected ways. You will see this in the middle of year 3. As for servant summoning, you're right. Maintenance won't be a problem. However summoning one, the technical aspect will be a nightmare. Imagine the theories going into such summoning. Part second true magic, due to Thrones of Hero being a separate dimension, technically. Third true magic due to immortal souls, It involve heroic souls that does not degrade over time. Power and maintenance will never be an issue in HP verse, but the creation of the summoning spell will almost be out of reach for those average wizards.**

** : I'm happy you enjoyed my fic, and I have fixed the Gae Bolg issue without changing the plots or the story. I hope you approve.**

**Alucard Bellsing: Good question. Personally I think Shirou will go after Mildred Lawrence. Remember Shirou quit Archery because he couldn't get any better at it. Once he saw what she could do with a bow, I won't be surprise if Shirou bribe her with his cooking just to learn some master class Archery.**

**Knightessjg: I have already began a new fix. First 4 chapter and prologue have been redone. Hope I will improve over time :)**

**That's all for now, sorry If I can't answer everything. Hope to see you all again in one or two weeks time. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19 – Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 19 – Chamber of Secrets**

As Luna's wands grew brighter and brighter. Tsukiko felt her choice lessen with every moment. She felt power pulse in her command seal. Just as she was about to activate the command seal and summon Lancer to her side.

Luna said suddenly. "Just kidding. **Aqua Eructo**"

A jet of water blasted Tsukiko, drenching her head to toe. She was getting really sick of this, orange juice, water, what's next?

Luna took out an invisibility cloak and covered them. She said to her. "I wish you had at least wore the gift I gave you, but this will have to do. Please close your eyes until I say it's safe." Tsukiko was completely caught off guard. One moment Luna was trying to kill her, the next she had no idea what she was up to.

Luna saw her hesitation and pleaded with her. "Please... you have to trust me now. I promise I will tell you everything." Luna then waved her hand and deactivated all the runes in the corridor, including the one that was trapping them.

Tsukiko reluctantly closed her eyes. Not that she had much of a choice, being in her current position. Tsukiko broke out in cold sweat when she heard something big slither past.

"You can open your eyes now." Luna said to her. Tsukiko saw the rear half of a massive snake slither past.

Luna said to her. "The thing that have been petrifying the students is a basilisk. The king of serpents. I fought you and timed it perfectly to show you this."

Tsukiko said with shock. "Why? Why go through all this and how did you know..." Tsukiko had a revelation, a hunch. She continued. "Everything."

Luna had a dream like smile and said in a sleepy tone. "Nothing get pass you, do they Miss Potter." Luna waved her hand past her eyes, removing the glamour she placed on them.

Luna had one glowing blue eye and one glowing amber eye.

Tsukiko gasped in shock. "Mystic eyes!?"

Luna replied. "Yes, to be more precise. Mystic eye of 'Precognition' and mystic eye of 'Actualized methods'. I can see the future and change it to how I want it to be."

Tsukiko realized how ridiculously powerful those eyes could be. No wonder she lost against her. If she already knew all the moves that would lead her to victory.

Luna's eyes had a hint of sorrow in them. She said. "I need your help, Miss Potter. I need you to save my best friend. Please, you have to do exactly as I say. I'm begging you." Luna cried at the end of that sentence.

Tsukiko listened to the entirety of Luna's plan and what she needed to do.

(Line break)

Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories

Hermione literally slammed the door open as she entered her shared dorm. She ran to her trunk and started to stuff everything she owns into it.

Hermione couldn't face Tsukiko or anything related to her. She cried as she threw everything she had into the trunk.

During her frantic move, her 'Scroll' fell out and opened. A picture of her and Tsukiko on it's display, smiling with not a care in the world.

Hermione snarled as she picked up the Scroll and was ready it throw it against the stone wall with all her strength. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't break the gift Tsukiko gave her.

Instead she cried as she held the 'Scroll' close to her chest, wishing for those carefree day.

It was then Rin entered the room. Hermione couldn't stand to be in the same room as her, she quickly stood up and ran for the door.

However Rin stopped her and threw her harshly to the floor. Hermione gasped in pain and shock. She was about to scream at Rin, to retaliate, but found herself unable to scream as Rin shove a gem into her mouth, then clamped her mouth shut.

Hermione struggled futilely against Rin, her cold eyes stared down at her. Hermione felt her chest burn as she was denied precious air. She fought as hard as she could against her gag reflex. She seen what those gems could do, it was then she realized Rin was going to kill her. She was going to die.

Hermione lost the fight and swallowed the gem. Moments later she felt sharp pain course through her head as memories unlocked.

Through the flood of memories, she remembered being attacked and kidnapped by that walrus of a man. How she struggled against him, how he touched her. What he said send chills down her spine. How relief she was when Tsukiko came and tried to rescue her... tried to rescue her... she felt the cold knife entering her chest... she felt cold, she saw Tsukiko cried as she tried to save her. Then everything turned black.

Hermione cried with all her hearts as the memories came back to her. How could she blame Tsukiko!? She was hurting just as much as she was. Memories of a frantic Tsukiko crying as she begged her to stay, pleaded for her to stay.

Rin was already on the side. She had let Hermione go as soon as she swallowed the gem. Rin said in a neutral tone. "So now you know. Now you know why Tsukiko Obliviated you. Now you know how much you have hurt her. Did you know, Tsukiko blamed herself for your near death. Did you know how broken she was after that."

Hermione sat up and said with sorrow. "Where is Tsukiko-chan. Please tell me where she is... Please Rin."

Rin said with a sigh. "She's at the black lake, near the harbour. You can track her with your 'Scroll'."

Rin gave Hermione's 'Scroll' with the location on display. Hermione ran out immediately.

Lancer came into view and said to Rin. "You know Tsukiko-chan will be very angry with you over this. You know why she Obliviated Hermione."

Rin replied. "Let her be angry. I did this for her as well as Hermione. I refuse to see this kind of ending between them."

Lancer said with concern. "You know Hermione is going to have nightmare after this. Trauma of death is not so easy to overcome as you may think. Specially for a normal girl like Hermione."

Rin said. "We will cross that bridge when the time comes."

(Line break)

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the black lake. She didn't care how much her lungs burn from exhaustion or how much her legs hurts from all the running. Finding Tsukiko was the most important thing in her life right now.

Hermione saw Tsukiko at the edge of the black lake. Hermione threw herself at Tsukiko and cried with all her hearts. She cried in Tsukiko's chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorr..." Hermione poured her hearts out and kept apologising.

Tsukiko returned her embrace. Hermione could feel Tsukiko's tears drop onto her shoulder. Tsukiko said in a gentle whisper. "It would've been better if you didn't remember those memories. It would've been better if you just hate me instead."

Hermione could only respond to that with more tears. She kept crying for what seemed like hours. Tsukiko comforted her with gentle whispers and reassurance.

It should have been her comforting Tsukiko, after what she put her through, after what she did. They stayed like this for several minutes.

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione-chan. I need you to go back to your parents. I need you to leave Hogwarts."

Hermione felt hurt and looked away. Tsukiko continued. "I found out what has been petrifying the students. It's a basilisk. I..."

Hermione looked Tsukiko in the eyes and said with determination. "I want to help. You're not going to do this alone. Not any more. Please let me help. I need..."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "All right. But I hope you know this will ruin your perfect attendance. We will miss almost all the lesson tomorrow."

To Hermione's credit, she only hesitated for a whole ten seconds. She finally said. "I'm still going. I want to help, not even being... expelled will dissuade me from helping you."

Good old Hermione always had her priority straight, even against a basilisk.

Tsukiko's work shop

This was the first for Hermione, being in Tsukiko's workshop. She was half expecting a room with many weird inventions. Not an entire compound complete with testing rooms, warehouse storage, library, documentation room and various other area that was obviously sealed off.

Tsukiko said to her. "Hermione-chan. I'm going to give you a gem, so you can access the warehouse and get everything I need. Bob will also help you."

Hermione was about to protest, she wanted to do more then running errands. Tsukiko cut her off. "You can't help me build mystic codes. You don't have the training and I don't have time to teach you. Believe me, you are helping. I left Jack in Hogwarts to run diversions. I need you to help Bob, it's a two person's job."

Hermione could only sigh in defeat. It was true. She doesn't have a clue how to make magical item. They walked into Tsukiko's main work shop. She saw a strange metallic chair with various gems on it. There was a portrait of a chimpanzee with a plaque. 'In memory of Bobo.'

Hermione said with concern. "Hmmm. Tsukiko-chan, who is Bobo?"

Tsukiko smiled nervously and said. "A test subject. I was trying to teach him Japanese... by directly downloading the knowledge into his brain... It didn't go too well."

Hermione glared at Tsukiko's 'Didn't go too well.' What could possibly be worse then being dead!? Hermione then heard a cow moo at her. There was a cow in Tsukiko's workshop.

Hermione said with confusion. "Why is there a cow here?"

Tsukiko replied. "Cow closely resemble humans. I use her to test my... more questionable potion experiments."

Hermione gave Tsukiko a deadpan stare. "The 'Dark witch' isn't just for show, is it."

Tsukiko huffed. "Hey! That's not fair. Beside, I am never out of milk with Bessie here."

For the sake of her own sanity, Hermione dropped the subject. "Lets get to work. Tell me what you need."

Tsukiko handed her a multicolour gem and said. "Warehouse two. Section CC10. Bob will climb and get what I need. Once you have it come straight back."

Just as Hermione was about to leave. Tsukiko shouted. "If you hear a nuclear siren, drop everything and run straight back here."

Hermione once again question what sort of magic Tsukiko was doing.

Hogwarts corridor

Jack just finished altering the scrolls to show Tsukiko and Hermione already attended tomorrow's lesson, as he was on his way back. Jack found a can of WD40 on the floor. Jack clicked and whistled in joy at the unexpected find. It was then he heard something moved behind him.

Jack turned and whistled in terror as a gaping maw swallowed him whole.

Screams of terror soon resounded through out the corridor as students and ghosts were petrified in large numbers.

4th March 1993

Headmaster's office

"Albus! Do something! Anything!" McGonagall shouted in her strong Scottish accent. Her voice shattered the serenity of the morning along with many eardrums.

McGonagall continued with her tirade. "And you Lockhart! Did you not say you made progress with your investigation!? Well, out with it! What has been petrifying our students!?"

Albus said with exasperation. "Minerva please calm..."

McGonagall hissed. "No Albus. You listen to me! Six students petrified, including the Weasley twins and nearly headless Nick. I will have to explain this to the parents! While you sit on your fat arse!"

It was then the head boy Percy Weasley burst in with an expression of panic and fear. "Professors! You have to come and see this."

Just when they thought things could not get worse, it did. A message in blood was written in Ginevra Weasley's room.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'

McGonagall said with distress. "Oh no. Not another one."

Percy said with obvious distress. "Professor! Luna said Ginny never came back. Please do something..."

Dumbledore said with determination. "Minerva. Call the Ministry and have them send in the Aurors. Severus, detain Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon at once."

McGonagall said with shock. "Albus! What is the meaning of this!"

Dumbledore replied. "They are the prime suspect. They are the only one's connected to the Chamber of Secrets and it's location."

McGonagall argued. "Albus! They are children. It is preposterous to think..."

Dumbledore said with an angry tone. "They are apprentice and students of Salazar Slytherin! I will also push for their expulsion and have their wands snap. I might even have their magic sealed away."

McGonagall was shocked. This was extreme even by the harsh rules of the ICW. She was about to argue on her students behalf.

Dumbledore said grimly. "Unless you have a better suggestion. Do not get in my way." Dumbledore stormed out. He left many professors shocked and stunned.

Severus was the first to recover. "I better see to Miss Tohsaka and Pendragon." Severus quickly left afterwards.

Lockhart said with haste. "I better go get ready for class. Lots to do!"

Flitwick said with disbelief. "Class!? Is this the time..." Lockhart already ran off before he could finish.

Lockhart reached his office and quickly packed everything away. He had no choice but to run. His reputation would be in greater ruin if he had stayed. It was then a letter came in from under his door.

Lockhart quickly opened his door to see who it was, but the corridor was empty. He opened the letter and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a detail plan and method of entering the Chamber of Secrets. To think Salazar Slytherin had hidden it in such a place. Lockhart grinned and knew without a doubt, his reputation might still be saved.

(Line break)

Hidden Chamber within Hogwarts

Percy, Cedric, Cho Chang and Blaise had gathered at Percy request. Today was a very bad day for all of them, specially Percy.

Percy stood before the Hufflepuff cup and said. "Ma'am. Helga. You have to tell us what you know. Anything you know might still be able to save my little sister."

Helga sighed. "My dear. I have heard and already send the house elves to search for any clues."

Blaise said with concern. "Madam Helga. We respect your privacy and even the reason why you have concealed some facts from us, but we need to know."

Helga was silent for a moment. She then said. "Yes dear. You all need to know. It will be easier to show you with the pensive. However I must tell you all now. The mistake we made, the mistake I have made, had led to the death of a young witch and the birth of the worse dark lord we have not seen since the founding of Hogwarts." All four were shocked by this admission.

The old elf beside Helga Disapparated and soon returned with a massive pensive. Helga said to them. "I will show you what I have seen from the mind of Salazar Slytherin or Zelretch Schweinorg, if you go by his true name. Be warned. What happened within will not be... pleasant."

The old elf poured a stream of silver liquid from Helga's cup into the pensive. All four entered the pensive soon after and witnessed the truth of that long bygone days.

(Line break)

It was late afternoon when Tsukiko and Hermione finally arrived at Hogwarts. Both girls had pandas eyes due to lack of sleep. Hermione came to realized that Tsukiko was a real slave driver. She had her running for ingredients and material the entire time. However she was amazed at what Tsukiko managed to make on such short notice, all the counter measure against the Basilisk were ready to go.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when Luna said with a dreamy voice. "Hello Miss Granger. Hi Tsukiko."

Hermione tried to calm her racing heart. She said. "Luna! You scared me! What are you doing here!?

Hermione could see a glint of mischief in Luna's eyes. She said. "I'm here to impart some vital information." Luna then looked to Tsukiko. "Everything is in place. Now you must do what we discussed. Also Miss Tohsaka and Miss Pendragon are under house arrest. Professor Snape is looking after them. If you do everything I've said to the letter, you will strike down more then just the basilisk..." Luna had that dreamy expression again as she continued. "Well, good luck and bring back a souvenir for me."

Luna left them after that. Hermione said to Tsukiko. "What was that all about?"

Tsukiko said with a smile. "Our certain victory. We need to hurry up. Here." Tsukiko gave Hermione a potion vial filled with bubbling black liquid. Tsukiko drank her own and made a face of pure disgust.

Hermione hesitated then drank the potion. She almost gagged. "Oh God! That was horrible! What the hell is it!"

Tsukiko looked completely awake. "It's an infusion of pepper up, coffee, ginger and other things. It's suppose to be used for all nighters and hangovers. But there is an undesirable side effect if taken by men... I rather not talk about it."

Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "Out with it." Her mind became a lot clearer now.

Tsukiko fidgeted. "Let's just say when Lance-oniisan took it. He was really angry and I was REALLY embarrassed. He was stuck in the house all day."

Hermione was confused. "You're not making any sense."

Tsukiko turned bright red. "Hermione. It gave him a 'fishing pole' in his pants. A woody. A massive..."

Hermione turned bright red. "All right! All right! I get it now! Too much information!"

It was then Lancer joined them in astral form. He communicated telepathically. 'Tsukiko-chan, Rin and...'

Tsukiko replied through their mental link. 'I know. Rin already told me. We will help Rin after we kill the basilisk. Stay out of sight and follow us. I will lead us to the Chamber of Secrets.'

They made it to the haunted girl's toilet without incident, since the entire school was on lock down.

Tsukiko found the tap with snake engraved on the side of it. She focused for a moment, then hissed. "**Open.**" in Parseltongue. The area around the tap unfolded and opened up, revealing a tunnel.

Hermione said with confusion. "Why did Salazar Slytherin build the entrance in the girl's toilet!?"

Tsukiko replied. "Either this room was originally something else or Salazar was a massive pervert. Either way, no one would have thought of looking for the Chamber here."

Both girls entered the slime covered tunnel and slides down into a cavernous tunnel filled with rodents bone.

Tsukiko groaned while casting a cleansing spell on herself. "I'm going to take a nice LONG bath after this."

Hermione grimaced while wiping slime off her hands. "EWWW! I couldn't agree more! This is... Icky!"

They made their way further into the tunnel and came across the shed skin of the basilisk. It was then Lockhart stumbled out of a side passage, one hand clutching the shed skin of the basilisk, while his other hand held a wand pointed towards them.

A manic grin on Lockhart's face. "Miss Potter, Miss Granger. How unfortunate you two found your way here."

Tsukiko glared while Hermione said with confusion. "Sir!? Why are you here? Are you here to save Ginny? Did..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "Save your breath, Hermione-chan. He got the proof he wanted. I suspect this is how he gained his heroism and fame."

Lockhart smirked. "You really are too smart for your own good, Miss Potter. With this I can claim to have defeated the basilisk, after I trap the beast here with a cave in. However I was too late to save Ginny Weasley and two misguided students from their tragic fate."

Tsukiko began to move slowly away from Hermione and Lancer. Her hand brushed the reflection broach made by Caboose. Tsukiko tried to draw Lockhart's attention. "You didn't do ANY of those things in your books, did you? What did you do to the real hero. What happened to them?"

Tsukiko already knew Lockhart loves to talk. He said with a smirk. "Why, I killed them of course. After I Obliviated them. Do you know how awful a story those people would've made? A hunch back wizard! A green skin wart covered witch! I made better hero then those cretins!"

Hermione looked horrified and Tsukiko was in position. Tsukiko made a show of reaching for her wand. Lockhart shouted. "I think not! **Obliviate**!"

A flash of green light struck Tsukiko. Within the next instant, a concussive force blasted back towards Lockhart, smashing him into the wall and bounced him towards Hermione. He was knocked out. The tunnel shook and caved in, blocking Hermione, Lockhart and Lancer from Tsukiko.

Lancer communicated telepathically. 'Tsukiko! You all right! Are you hurt!'

Tsukiko replied. 'I'm fine. The spell has no effect on Unlimited Blade Works. The brooch reflected the spell. Although why it reflected as a concussive...'

Lancer conveyed his annoyance. 'Not now! I'm coming over to...'

Tsukiko interrupted. 'No. Stay with Hermione. Better yet, help her move Lockhart back to Hogwarts.'

Lancer replied angrily. 'I'm not leaving you there all by yourself! I'm coming over...'

'Lancer. I will use a command seal, if you refuse to obey me.' Tsukiko threatened.

Lancer scowled as he heard her order. A look of pure anger on his expression. He answered. 'As you wish. Master!'

Hermione screamed as Lancer appeared beside her. She said in panic. "Lance! How!? When!? Where!?"

Lancer picked Lockhart up none too gently and said. "We're going back. Don't ask questions. I'm not in the mood."

Hermione still asked. "Wait! What about Tsukiko!?"

Hermione almost cowered in fear as Lance glared angrily at her. "Leave her! That spoil brat ordered me to escort you and deal with this trash, now move!"

Hermione reluctantly followed after Lance.

(Line break)

Tsukiko wiped away her tears as she remembered what Luna told her. 'Lancer. Cu Chulainn must not fight against the basilisk. He will be killed if he fought the basilisk. It will be difficult to turn him away. You must be ready to use your command seal. You must keep him away.'

It had hurt Tsukiko when Lancer became angry at her. She knew it was a taboo to use command seal to compel Lancer's will. His former master Kirei Kotomine had used command seal to force Lancer to submit to him.

This was made clear to her when she was eight years old. When she threatened Lancer with a command seal in a rather heated argument. By the time she realized what she had said and done, it was too late.

Lancer made his displeasure known. Their relationship were strained for months afterwards. That incident left a mark on her. She should have known better.

Tsukiko once again wiped away fresh tears from her eyes and took some deep breath to steady her emotions.

Within the next moment, her emotion became ice cold. With a wave of her hand, she changed her cloths into a rune arrayed combat outfit with a trench coat. She then summoned Barrel and Slash, then marched towards the Chamber of Secrets.

Only one Parseltongue doorway barred her way. She hissed. "**Open**."

Each snake on the round hatch moved away and unlocked the doorway. Tsukiko stepped through the entrance.

The Chamber of Secrets was a damp and dreary place, no one tried to repair or clean the place for over a thousand years.

Even thought it was neglected for all those time. A great deal had survived. The entire room had a soft green glow to it. Rows of snake head statues lined up on either side of the walkway, leading to a massive circular platform with a massive head statue of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Now Tsukiko knew without a doubt, this Salazar Slytherin was not Zelretch. Ironically, all portraits and depiction of Salazar Slytherin were destroyed or lost through out the ages, unlike the other three founders.

Tsukiko had theorised that either Gryffindor founder had destroyed them or the false Slytherin himself had done so. Also she didn't rule out that Zelretch might have also destroyed them.

Tsukiko came out of her musing when she saw a young man of seventeen stood beside an unconscious Ginny Weasley.

The man had curly dark hair, dark brown eyes. He wore a Hogwarts robe, he was handsome and charismatic, he smiled at her.

However Tsukiko did not smile back, her emotion was ice cold. She ignored his friendly and approachable demeanour. Tsukiko already knew him, the mad man that had murdered her birth parents and made her an orphan, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He said to her. "Thank Merlin! Please you have to help Miss Weasley. We..."

Tsukiko said with an icy tone. "Enough. Do you take me for a fool. Tom Marvolo Riddle... or should I say Voldemort."

Instead of surprise or shock, Tom Riddle's face morphed into malicious glee. He said with a cruel smile. "You are not as stupid as Ginny Weasley made you out to be."

Tsukiko kept her emotion under control as Tom continued. "You know I always wondered how you of all people could have defeated me. How a no good crybaby, a useless princess, a weakling that had nothing but her looks could possibly defeat the great and powerful lord Voldemort."

Tsukiko's left eye twitched in anger. She could already guess where those insults came from.

Tom's face morphed into that of pure rage. "I would have wondered and perhaps even consider you my rival. If not for Rin Tohsaka." Tom's rage exploded. "WHY!? Why did Salazar Slytherin chose that half BEAST to be his apprentice!? I should have been CHOSEN! I! The descendant of his BLOOD! Should have been his apprentice! I AM THE TRUE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!"

Tsukiko never knew Voldemort was such a drama queen.

Tom's demeanour switched back to that unnatural smile. "Oh, Miss Weasley was a well of information. She irritated me to no end with praise of Rin Tohsaka, her fictional heroin Shiki... The only thing I could even tolerate were her insults and scathing remarks towards you."

Tsukiko began to wonder if she should save Ginny at all.

Anger once again dominated Tom's expression. "I despise and hate your 'sister' Rin Tohsaka. I had thought she would be here instead and face me in a duel. After all the attempts I made to kill her with the basilisk. And it infuriates me to no end, when it fails at EVERY turn!"

Tsukiko heard more then enough. "By the Root. Do shut up! Rin-oneesan had more talents in her pinkies then you ever will in fifty years time. Talent and skill are the reason why 'Salazar Slytherin' choose Rin-oneesan to be his apprentice. Instead of some self entitled whine baby that has a daddy issue."

Tsukiko already done a full and complete research of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tsukiko learned everything she could of her parents murderer and an unending list of ways to kill him in the most painful manners.

Tsukiko said with a sneer. "Where the hell do you get off on calling Rin-oneesan a 'half-beast'. You disgrace of a half-blood, your father was a muggle and your mother was a squib."

Tom shouted in absolute rage. "SILENCE!You insolent worthless SOW! You will know your place! You will kneel and beg before the great Lord Voldemort!"

Tom hissed in Parseltongue. "**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.**"

The sound of stones grinding could be heard as the mouth of the Salazar statue opened up. Tsukiko quickly took out and wore a full face slit-less mask. The sound of hissing followed soon after.

Tom laughed. "And how will you fight, if you cannot see. Your doom is at hand. POTTER!"

Unbeknownst to Tom. Tsukiko was prepared for this fight, she knew she would be fighting a basilisk. It was impossible for Tom Riddle to comprehend the massive advantage Tsukiko has, or the massive mistake of letting a magus plan her battle beforehand.

The mask Tsukiko wore at this moment countered the basilisk killing gaze. Tsukiko knew anything that transmitted image would petrify her, this includes reflection, distortion, transmission via video link, all could have the potential to petrify her.

Thus Tsukiko came up with this mask that displayed three dimensional recreation of her present surrounding in green lines and black background. The front of the mask was made of a sensitive material that would differentiate the slightest vibration around her. In effect, she 'saw' everything via echo location through the display monitor within her mask.

Tsukiko said with disdain. "So your going to let your pet do the fighting for you. Are you afraid of facing me yourself."

Tom sneered. "You are nothing before me. The basilisk will be more then enough for you."

Tsukiko took out a sphere and threw it before the basilisk. The sphere enlarged from a small marble to the size of a basket ball, then it split open, revealing a rooster.

Tom Riddle's eyes widened in fear and terror as the rooster cawed. Within the next moment, the basilisk lunged at the cawing rooster and swallowed it whole.

Tsukiko said with annoyance. "Well. That's myth busted. Rooster's caw doesn't kill basilisk after all."

Tom laughed. "Is that the best you can do? You pathetic..."

Tsukiko retorted. "Oh shut the hell up! You killed all of Hagrid's roosters due to the same rumour. Stupidity must run in the blood line. Your ancestor was a damn idiot as well."

Tom shouted. "And what do you know of my blood line!? You half-blood whore!"

Tsukiko smirked behind her mask. "That your ancestor was stupid enough to impersonate and pick a fight against the user of the second true magic. The real Salazar Slytherin or better known as Zelretch."

A hiss was then heard by Tom and Tsukiko. The hiss came from the basilisk. At first it sounded confused. "Zel... retch?" A light of recognition seemed to flicker within the basilisk's eyes. "Zel... retch!?" Then the basilisk screamed in absolute rage that shook the whole Chamber. "ZELRETCH!"

The basilisk lunged at Tsukiko in berserk rage. Tsukiko quickly dodged to one side and drew her blades from Barrel. Three quick motion had her launched three black blades at the flank of the basilisk. All three blades bounced off it's thick enchanted scales.

However the purpose of the three black blades were not to harm the Basilisk. Their main and primary purpose were related to the complex spell formula etched onto the blade itself. Those spell formula lit up and exploded into an all consuming black mist, blinding everything within it's sphere of influence. All with the exception of Tsukiko were affected by this deep darkness.

Tsukiko executed the second phase of her plan. She threw two dozen colourful pebbles, at first they looked like colourful stones. However upon closer inspection they were mechanical scarab beetles, they activated as soon as they hit the floor. The beetle's legs began to move as they emit a horrific screeching noise.

The basilisk was blinded by the deep magical darkness and deafened by the horrific screeching of twenty scarab beetles. It trashed and whipped it's tail at the scarab beetles, it tried to silence them. The basilisk then licked the air and tried to find the caster through scent, but it could not find her. In it's frustration, it became even more frantic. In it's madness, it ignored it's master shouts and demand for obedience.

While the basilisk trashed around in the darkness, hissing in rage. Tsukiko was perched on top of Salazar Slytherin's statue, looking for an opening, a perfect moment to strike.

Tsukiko knew the basilisk's enchanted scales could very well deflect anything she threw at it. Even the killing curse might not kill the basilisk.

Tsukiko knew she only have one shot at this, anything less then certain kill would not do. She took a deep breath and waited for that right moment. The moment to activate her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

As the basilisk trashed and screamed in rage. A certain Tachikoma mistaken for a blue Acromantula slowly reactivated, the song 'eyes of the tiger' reverberated within the basilisk stomach. Jack soon detected his creator's proximity and his current situation. Jack clicked and whistled as he flexed his mechanical claws.

Jack soon located what he assumed to be the location of the basilisk's liver and started to punch and tear it's way towards it, causing the basilisk to screeched in pain and agony.

Tsukiko was puzzled when she 'saw' the basilisk twisting and screaming in pain, but she didn't question her good fortune as it left the back of the basilisk's head wide open for her. Tsukiko thought back to her lessons with papa Shiki.

(Flash back)

Tsukiko listened attentively to Shiki's explanation. "The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can be controlled to a degree. I think you can prolong it's use by a significant period of time, if you limit what you see."

Tsukiko was confused. "What you see?"

Shiki paused for a moment in though, then said to her. "Have a clear intention on what you want to 'cut' or 'erase'. For example, all you want is to disarm your opponent, so 'chose' to only see the line of death in those weapon, same can be done with concept and thus spells or even ideas. Like that time I killed Voldemort's Fiendfyre."

Tsukiko understood and said with realization. "Oh I see now."

Shiki continued. "The less you see those line and point of death, the longer you can use them. At least in theory. Although I don't think anything is going to stop your three days of blindness. Sorry can't be more helpful."

Tsukiko shook her head and said with a smile. "No. This will help a lot, I know it will. Now I know there is an option. Thank you Papa Shiki."

Tsukiko smiled as Shiki patted her one the head.

(Flash back)

Tsukiko leaped from the statue towards the basilisk. With her left hand, she tore the mask from her face. With her right hand, she drew a blade from Barrel. With a whisper, she dispelled the all consuming dark mist. With a thought, her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception activated. With a single will and intent, she saw a single line of death around the basilisk's neck.

For the first time, she got a good look and saw the basilisk as it was, a gigantic snake with dark green and thorny scales. It looked more demonic then majestic. She landed on it's back and slashed the line of death upon the basilisk's neck.

Tom Riddle was enraged. This should not be happening! The basilisk was his to command, it should obey him absolutely. And to add insult to injury, he could not dispel the magical darkness or that infernal racket!

Then without warning. The dark mist vanished along with the noise, everything were eerily silent, only the sound of Tsukiko landing could be heard. She landed in front of the basilisk with her back turned to it, her eyes were closed as she walked towards Tom.

Tom hissed in rage. "**What are you waiting for!? Kill her! Devour her! I command you!**"

The sound of Tsukiko approaching footsteps were his only reply. Tom was truly worried. He was about to command the basilisk once more, when it's head detached from it's body and fell to the stony ground.

Tom could only watch in horror and confusion. He could not believe his eyes. The greatest magical beast of Salazar Slytherin was dead, it was decapitated!

It was then he felt soul chilling dread ran across his entire being. Tsukiko opened her eyes, they were not emerald green, they were glowing electric blue with inner red ring.

Tom knew what he was seeing, the girl Ginny would not stop talking about them or it's wielder Shiki. It was impossible! It was fiction! A story made up by... Tsukiko's sister, Satsuki Yumizuka. Tom Riddle could not, would not believe such things existence, he could ill afford to believe that Mystic Eyes of Death Perception was real.

As she was only a few steps away from him. Tom shouted in real fear. "**Protego**!"

A shimmering shield stood between him and this impossible terror. It was no use, in one swift motion, her sword punched through his shield and into his stomach.

His body was not real, it was a creation of the Horcrux, it was a mere projection. There should be no method of destroying a Horcrux, let alone a projection.

However none of it mattered as his body broke away like dust and ashes along with his very soul. Tom felt the cold nothingness encroaching on his very mind and psyche. Tom Riddle knew without a doubt, this was true death. Total and utter annihilation. He said in disbelief. "Impossible... this... is... im... possi..." Tom Riddle turned into ethereal dust and died an eternal death.

Tsukiko sheathed her sword, the fight was over. Just when she was about to check on Ginny, she heard movements from the Basilisk, she was about to pull out her sword when Jack made it's way out of the basilisk's oesophagus.

Tsukiko said with disbelief. "Jack!? What... How did you get inside the basilisk!? As Jack whistled and click. Tsukiko changed her mind. "Actually, never mind. I need you to take Ginny Weasley to the school hospital."

As Jack moved to pick Ginny up. Tsukiko picked up Tom Riddle's diary and performed **structural analysis**. The Horcrux was now a hollow shell, there was no will or sentience within the spell matrix. Tsukiko pocketed the book, there was much that could be learned from an intact Horcrux like this.

Tsukiko enacted the next part of Luna's plan and took an ageing pill and morphed her cloths into a red and black short kimono. She took out a intimidating white mask with red lines, she wore the mask, only her eyes were visible through the slits.

It was then she heard a soft whisper from Ginny. "Shiki-sama?" The girl soon lost consciousness again after that.

Tsukiko drew a blood red blade from Barrel and said to Jack. "When the portal opens, take Ginny and drop her off in a bed. Don't worry about been seen. We want everyone to know Ginny is safe and sound as soon as possible."

Tsukiko slashed the red blade at an empty space, it shattered and formed a swirling black and red portal. Jack with Ginny on his back leaped through the portal, the portal closed soon after they went in.

Tsukiko in her adult form looked at the severed head of the basilisk and smiled under her mask.

(Line break)

Hogwarts great hall

It was evening, just after the students had their meal. Minister Fudge along with two Aurors of his choice came with him to Hogwarts.

Minister Fudge was not a happy man, he could not believe Dumbledore had strong armed him into this situation. Minister Fudge growled at the old man in question. "Albus! What you did this morning is uncalled for. That was and still is bad policy, and bad business! You have no right going to the Prophet with those unfounded accusation!"

Albus said with all seriousness. "Cornelius. I have every right! Ever since Miss Tohsaka has arrived at Hogwarts, nothing have been right. You should have listened to me in the first place."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore. "You better hope you are right, accusation of forbidden magic, neglect of the sole heir of a noble house, assault and attempted murder ARE very serious charges. Specially when you gone behind the Ministry's back and had it published in this morning's Daily Prophet!"

Dumbledore replied coldly. "Argus Filch was cured last night. He assured me it was Miss Tohsaka and Miss Pendragon whom had attacked him and Miss Norris. Rin Tohsaka is the true heir of Slytherin."

Fudge replied with a calm tone. "I will still have to investigate the claim and get to the bottom of all this. And heads will roll if none of those claims are true!"

Dumbledore said with a smile. "Regardless of the finding. I reserve the rights to expel Miss Tohsaka and Miss Pendragon. After tonight, they will be Hogwarts students NO MORE!"

They reached the great hall. All the students were there, waiting for the all and important announcement from Dumbledore.

Rin and Arturia were made to wait at the side of the staff table with Severus Snape watching over them. Rin was glaring daggers at Dumbledore as he walked passed with Minister Fudge.

A loud bang was heard from Dumbledore's wand, silencing all within the room and gained the attention of all. He said with a strong and loud voice. "My dear children and colleagues, thank you for your patience in this dark and trying time."

Many murmurs and whispers were heard as Dumbledore continued. "I am sure you are aware that many students had been attacked and petrified. However as of yesterday. We managed to revive Argus Filch, he claim to know the identity of the one that has attacked him and Miss Norris."

Dumbledore pointed towards Rin. "Miss Tohsaka stands accuse of using dark magic, assaulting a faculty member! Students! Along with the abduction and murder of Guinevere Weasley!"

Severus placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and quietly shook his head, as Rin was about to shout at Dumbledore. Minister Fudge gave Dumbledore one of the dirtiest look imaginable.

Dumbledore continued. "As the head master of Hogwarts. Rin Tohsaka is here by expel..." Sounds of fabrics ripping and winds howling were heard when a black and red portal opened up in the middle of the hall. Many gasped in surprise as a woman with long black hair in a short red and black kimono walked out, she wore an intimidating mask.

Great many students and all the faculties were in shock, mainly because one could not teleport or apparate within Hogwarts. Many professors already took out their wands and pointed them at the intruder.

However screams of terror and fright were heard when a basilisk exited the portal... the severed head of the basilisk. Once everyone came to realized what they saw, many students screamed, even more fainted out right, many professors even dropped their wands at the unexpected spectacle.

The woman threw the severed head of the basilisk before the faculty via a levitation spell.

The woman said to the shock crowd. "Here is the culprit of your petrified victims. One ancient basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. Recently deceased and slain by yours truly." The woman gave a mock bow.

Dumbledore visibly twitched and smiled none to happily at the brutal display. "Thank you for this... magnificent service. Now that the basilisk is dead. All we need to do is deal with Rin Tohsaka and..."

The woman interrupted. "Why do you need to deal with Miss Tohsaka?"

Dumbledore said with confusion. "Why? She commanded the Basilisk to..."

The woman interrupted again. "No she didn't."

Dumbledore said with a strained smile. "And pray do tell how you can be so certain."

The woman took out a very familiar diary, the name at the bottom of the diary confirmed whom it belong to. Dumbledore paled considerably at what was in the woman's hand. One of Tom Riddle's Horcrux.

She said loudly to all those in the hall. "The one whom had petrified the students and staff is called Tom Marvolo Riddle and this is his..."

Dumbledore could not believe what was happening! This woman was about to reveal the existence of the Horcrux to everyone here! The most dreaded dark art in existence.

Dumbledore shouted in panic. "STOP! Rin Tohsaka are not responsible for the attack on students and faculty members. You have convinced me!" Dumbledore was greatly unnerved by this woman. He looked into those electric blue eyes with inner red ring and knew she would not hesitate to reveal the Horcrux, and damned the consequences of such revelation.

He had no choice but to give this woman what she wants, and it was obvious. This woman was an allies of the Tohsaka. If he kept accusing the Tohsaka, the existence of the Horcrux will be revealed here and now.

The woman said. "I'm glad a senile old goat like you can see sense. It would be a shame to expel a gifted and talented girl like Rin. Especially after all the trouble Salazar Slytherin gone through to get her in."

Dumbledore winced at the barbed insult. He was about to reply when Fudge cut him off. "Ahh Miss... excuse me, but we do not know your name or your relation to the Tohsaka."

The woman said with amusement. "Altrouge Brunestud. Also known as the Eclipse Princess of Black Blood. I'm Tsukiko Potter's auntie and granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin."

The reaction to that statement were universal. Stunned silence at first then pandemonium broke out among everyone in the hall.

Rin face palmed at this reaction and what Tsukiko did. She really hope the real Altrouge Brunestud never found out about this or there would be hell to pay.

Minister Fudge said in excitement. "Well! Miss Brunestud. Thank you for your help with the basilisk. Who would have thought such creature were in Hogwarts. And..."

Altrouge interrupted. "Minister. I love to stay and chat, but I'm needed elsewhere. Please do me a favour and give the basilisk's head to my adorable and favourite niece." Altrouge followed up by removing her mask and gave Fudge the most charming smile.

Minister Fudge was gob smacked by her charm and beauty. He said in a daze. "I will see it done personally."

Altrouge turned and drew a red blade, she slashed the empty space and created a portal. She gave one last look at the stunned crowed and winked at Rin.

She said to Rin. "Be nice to Tsukiko-chan and make sure she gets plenty of funds for her projects. I will see you later Rin-chan." Altrouge stepped through the portal soon afterwards.

Rin's eye brow twitched violently. She hissed in Japanese. "Funny. Real funny! That cheeky brat! Look like she's not getting enough discipline as of late, have to fix that!"

While the entire hall were in uproar. Minister Fudge turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Now Albus. Where is Argus Filch?"

Dumbledore was brought out of his mild shock and answered. "He should be in his living quarter in the dungeon, why you ask?"

Fudge said to his Aurors. "Place Argus Filch under arrest. I want to know why he lied."

Dumbledore said in shock. "Wait just a..."

"No Albus! One of your employee have made a fool of me, of the Ministry and almost all of magical Britain. He will pay for his false and malicious allegations. Also if I find out that 'someone' collaborated with him. The full weight of the law will fall on their head, no matter their position in Wizengamot or ICW."

Dumbledore understood the not so subtle threat from Fudge. He could only stand there in shock as the world fell apart around him.

It was then Hermione and Nurse Pomfrey entered the hall. Nurse Pomfrey informed everyone that Ginny Weasley had been rescued. Hermione reported the unconscious Lockhart to professor McGonagall.

At the end of the day. Both Argus Filch and Lockhart were arrested and taken to the Ministry.

(Line break)

5th March 1993

Hogwarts infirmary

It was Friday. After yesterday's fiasco, Tsukiko handed herself in to nurse Pomfrey. Tsukiko had no idea the woman would panic so much at her temporary blindness, she tried almost every cures in the book and off the book.

It took the better part of yesterday night to convince Pomfrey she would recover after three days. Tsukiko also had to lie like there was no tomorrow as to how she was blinded. She also received a lecture from Pomfrey for the better part of last night also.

Tsukiko sighed once again as she contemplated on what to do about Ginny Weasley, whom was currently caught in a spell that physically immobilized her. Ginny was encased within a dome made of purple crystal.

Tsukiko then heard Rin said to her. "What did you do this time? And why is Ginny trapped in your spell?"

Tsukiko then heard Pomfrey said in anger. "What is going on!? Miss Weasley! What had happened! What is the meaning of this!?"

Rin said. "Umm, by the looks of it. It seems Ginny was planning to doodle something on Tsukiko. Going by the permanent marker in her hand."

Tsukiko said to them. "I felt hostile intent and threw my jewel at that location. In my defence, I didn't know who it was until after the spell had gone off."

Rin sighed, then the sound of crystal breaking could be heard. Tsukiko could sense the same hostile intent from Ginny again. Only this time, it was much greater then before.

Rin said. "Nurse Pomfrey. May I have some time alone with my sister. Also can you take Ginny with you. I'm sure her parents would love to see her as soon as they can."

Pomfrey said with annoyance. "Very well. You may visit her till I return. I will take Miss Weasley to see her parents." The sound of their foot steps receded from the room. Once they were gone. Rin said to her. "Why did you face the basilisk by yourself? Why didn't you ask for my help? Or Arturia's?" Rin's voice filled with disappointment. "Why did you send Lancer away? Don't you trust us, Tsukiko-chan."

What Rin said to her felt like a knife through her chest. That wasn't it! Trust wasn't the reason why she didn't ask for Rin, Arturia or Lancer's help. She needed to clear this up.

Tsukiko said. "Rin-oneesan. I need to tell you about Luna Lovegood and why I did what I did."

Tsukiko told Rin about her encounter with Luna. She told Rin about Luna's mystic eye of 'precognition' and mystic eye of 'Actualize future'. She then told Rin about Luna's prediction and plan that would save everyone, including saving Rin and Arturia from being expelled.

After she told Rin everything. Tsukiko said dejectedly. "Lancer must really hate me right now. I threatened him with my command seal... Rin-oneesan, if Lancer ask you to be his Master. I will pass my command... OWWW!" Rin flicked her on the forehead.

Rin sighed. "Honestly. What am I going to do with you. You silly little girl. I really don't need the stress right now."

Tsukiko rubbed her forehead and said. "But Rin! If Lancer... OWW! OWW! OWWWW!" Rin pinched both her cheeks and pulled on them. Tsukiko moaned in pain. "OWW! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

Rin said angrily. "I'm doing this because you are being an idiot! Idiot! Do you really think Lancer will stop being your servant just because of a little threat!? Grow up you stupid idiotic little girl!"

Tsukiko rubbed her cheeks as Rin stopped pinching her. Tsukiko said. "But..."

Tsukiko felt Rin's finger on her nose. She said to her. "NO BUT! We're family. We stick together. Lancer might not admit it, but he cares for you deeply, just like all of us. Now get your acts together and get better soon! You hear me!"

Tsukiko could feel moisture in her eyes. She nodded and said. "yeah. I will get better soon. I promise."

Rin sat on the bed beside her. "Since I listened to your story. Now it's your turn to listen to mine. Specially the mess you made after dumping that basilisk's head in the hall."

Tsukiko felt the blood drain from her face at Rin's cold icy tone. She could almost picture that dark smile on Rin's face.

Rin told her about yesterday's Daily Prophet. The allegation of her abuse at the Tohsaka's hand. Their practice of forbidden dark magic along with numerous other unfounded and bias accusation. Rin and Arturia were treated like pariahs, placed under house arrest and almost expelled. Rin delivered the entire explanation in a cold and sarcastic tone.

The room temperature plummeted as Rin explained the event after she dropped off the basilisk's head. "It was ever so nice of you to just drop the basilisk's head in the great hall. I'm going to give you one guess where it is right now."

Tsukiko swallowed nervously. "Umm. In my work shop?"

Rin cackled. "Wrooooong. They left it in our DORM! YOU IDIOT! There is a Root forsaken basilisk's head in our room! Damn thing creeps me out and scared Hermione witless! Good thing we used preservation charm and clean air charm, or our room would have smelled like cadavers!"

Tsukiko already picked up her pillow and used it as an impromptu shield. She squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I swear!"

Rin calmed down after that outburst. She continued. "Well at least our names have been cleared in this morning's Daily Prophet. They sentenced Argus Filch to Azkaban for five years. It seemed he held a really nasty grudge against Arturia and took this opportunity to take his revenge."

Tsukiko said. "Did they find any involvement on the old goat? He was very adamant on expelling you and Arturia-oneesan."

Rin replied. "That's the odd part. Dumbledore didn't order or subject Argus Filch to lie. It seemed like Argus Filch did this all on his own."

Tsukiko said with anger. "I don't believe that for a second. Looked like the old goat managed to cover his track."

Rin said with a laugh. "Neither do I, but he didn't cover it well enough. Dumbledore lost his position within the Wizengamot. By some miracle he held onto his headmaster's position and his job within the ICW. However they're tenuous at best."

Tsukiko sighed. "That's good to hear."

Rin said to her. "True. I still can't believe you pulled Altrouge Brunestud out of your hat." Rin's tone became ice cold again. "Now everyone in Hogwarts wants to be my 'best' friend. Also I was informed by the goblins that marriage contracts for Altrouge Brunestud have arrived by the hundreds and expected to rise for the foreseeable future."

Rin then laughed. "Tsukiko-chan. I hope for your sake that Altrouge never come to this world, because if she finds out what had happened here, she will sic Primate Murder on you."

Tsukiko was shaking like a leaf beneath her cover as Rin's evil cackle resounded the entire room.

It was then Nurse Pomfrey came back. She saw Tsukiko absolutely terrified in her bed and promptly kicked Rin out of the room.

After Rin was gone. It was boring as hell all by herself. Tsukiko really wanted someone to talk to. She almost wished Ginny was still here... almost.

It was then she heard a quite whisper. "Tsukiko-chan. You awake?" It was Hermione.

Tsukiko said with surprise. "Hermione-chan! Aren't you suppose to be in class. Wait! You actually ditched class for me!?"

Hermione huffed. "Course I didn't! All classes are cancelled until further notice... I just wanted to come see you. That's all."

It was then Tsukiko noticed how tired Hermione sounded. "Hermione-chan. You didn't sleep at all last night. Did you."

Hermione sounded surprised. "Wait! You can tell! Rin said to me that you can't see at the moment."

Tsukiko said with a smile. "I can't see at all for now. It's a side effect from using a rather powerful... magic."

Hermione said. "It must be. You did kill a basilisk after..."

Tsukiko interrupted. "Hermione-chan. Don't change the subject. You can't sleep even thought you stayed up with me the day before. You're having nightmares, aren't you."

Hermione hesitated then said. "Yes. How did you know it was a nightmare."

Tsukiko smiled sadly. "Because I also had them for a long time."

Tsukiko then heard Hermione cried. She let her cry as much as she wanted. When Hermione finally calmed down. She said to her. "Hermione-chan. Ask Rin for some dreamless sleep potion. She will get you as much as you need, for as long as you need them... so please get some rest. I don't want to see you get hurt. All right."

Hermione hugged Tsukiko then said. "All right Tsukiko-chan. Please get well soon. There is so much I have to tell you. I really miss you." Tsukiko returned her embrace. Hermione left soon afterwards.

(Line break)

Hogwarts Black lake

It was late afternoon, the sun was setting. Lancer looked over the lake astralised and in silence. Much was on his mind when a student stood next to him. He had no reason to believe that anyone could see him. Thus he was surprised when the female student looked towards him and smiled.

She said to him in an almost lazy tone. "Hello Lancer. You don't know me. I'm Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hero of Ireland. The child of light."

Lancer became concerned. How did this girl Luna know his identity?

The girl Luna continued. "Please don't be angry at Tsukiko. It wasn't her idea to threaten you with the command seal. It was mine."

That had caught him off guard. Luna's smile had a hint of regret and sadness to them. "You see. I can see the futures, multitude of them. Different outcomes, various possibility and how to achieve them. If you had gone with Tsukiko. Tom Riddle would have taken the fight seriously and killed my best friend Ginny in the end."

Luna looked him in the eyes, eyes now shone with one electric blue and one amber yellow. "So I lied. I told Tsukiko that you would've been killed if you had gone with her. So please don't be angry at Tsukiko, I had all the cards and the advantage."

Luna then said with a happy smile. "If you want to be angry at someone. If you want to lash out and make someone pay. I will be more then happy to offer my life as penance for your injured pride and for deceiving your Master Tsukiko."

Lancer appeared before Luna and walked away. He said with a huff. "Damn kids. If you knew everything. Then you should have known that I would've forgiven Tsukiko, and that I will never take the life of a kid like you. See you around... brat." Lancer astralised and left Luna by herself.

Luna smiled sadly and said. "Yes. I always knew this would be the outcome. It would've been kinder if you had killed me."

Blood began to trickled down Luna's nose, far too much to be normal or healthy.

(Line break)

6th of march 1993

Unnamed magical forest in England

It was night time. The forest was dark, even more so under the occasional dark cloud that drifts over the waxing moon. Lockhart ran for all his worth through the forest. He just needed to reach the coast, then he would escape the British Ministry.

Lockhart couldn't believe his good fortune, the guard that was guarding him was a fan. She was easily smitten under his charm and he took care of her with an Obliviate charm, before making his escape.

He managed to secure all his fortune and belonging. Now all he needed to do was to escape this God forsaken country.

As Lockhart ran, he never noticed the growing numbers of crows following him, crows with blood red eyes.

He soon came to a clearing in the forest. Lockhart's gasped for breath, it had been a long time since he ran so far. Just as he was about to take a break. A voice rang out all around him.

"What a pitiful sight you are. 'Professor' Lockhart."

Lockhart shouted in fear as he took out his wand. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

The voice ignored his demand as it continued. "You know, I dealt with your sort on the daily basis, cheating, back stabbing, underhanded, manipulative and most of all... arrogant. So it's no surprise to me when I found out that you are nothing but a fraud."

Lockhart shouted with bravado, while trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice. "I'm warning you! I've faced werewolf! Yeti! Hags! I even fought a vampire! You don't stand a..."

The voice continued to ignorer him, despite his bravado. "I wasn't surprised to learn that you have killed those witches and wizards in those books you wrote, knowing the more unsavoury lot. However..." Lockhart could feel the hair at the back of his neck stood up. "When you tried to kill my little sister. The last living relative I have left. You've forfeited all rights to live."

Lockhart quickly pointed his wand towards the source of the voice and felt his wand arm break. He screamed in agony as Satsuki Yumizuka had his wand arm in an iron grip. Lockhart fell on his knee in pain and fear.

The waxing moon broke through the clouds and illuminated everything. His arm felt like it was on fire. He could see it was bend at an unnatural angle. It was only now Lockhart noticed Satsuki's blood red eyes glaring down at him. He pleaded. "Please spare me! I will give you anything! Money! Fame! Anything!"

Satsuki laughed. "Anything you say?"

Lockhart screamed. "Yes! Anything!"

Satsuki said with a cruel smile. "Then I will have every last drop of your blood."

It took only a moment for Lockhart to register what Satsuki had said. He said in a tone of fear. "No... It can't be. You're a vampire!?"

"Actually I'm a dead apostle." Lockhart felt the blood drain from his face as Satsuki's face morphed into a monstrous visage. Glowing yellow eyes with red sclera, rows of razor sharp teeth.

Lockhart screamed as Satsuki bite down onto his neck and drained every last drop of his blood. By the time Satsuki was done, Lockhart was nothing more then a desiccated husk of flesh and bones.

Satsuki snap her fingers and said. "Clean up this mess. Don't leave a single scrap of flesh and bones."

The gathering flock of crows swooped down on Lockhart's remain and left nothing behind as they feasted upon his flesh.

No one would ever know the fate of Gilderoy Lockhart, with the exception of Satsuki Yumizuka.

(Line break)

Glynda Goodwitch's private quarter

It was close to midnight when Glynda had returned to the privacy of her room. She took out the communication device and activated it.

The image of Torchwick appeared above the device. "Ahh, if it isn't my favourite witch. Goodwitch. How have you been? You never write, you never call."

Glynda glared at the new Minister and said. "I'm here to update my report. Minister."

Torchwick smiled. "Business as always, huh. You really need to loosen up. Oh well, lets hear it then."

Glynda said in a no-nonsense tone. "The basilisk incident from two days ago have been confirmed by Guinevere Weasley. It was killed by Altrouge Brunestud. Granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin. As for finding Altrouge, so far we have no lead on that front. Also no information at all on the identity of Tsukiko Potter's step mother. Who might also be another granddaughter of Salazar."

Torchwick hummed. "Hmm, interesting. It would be good to have them work for us on the stage of ICW. As long as we hold the Potter girl hostage. Is that all? Glynda my dear."

Glynda visibly scowled at being called 'dear'. She said with disdain. "Yes Minister. That is all I have."

Torchwick twirled his stick. "I see. Until next time then, Goodwitch... ahh, before I forget. There is no need for you to get in contact with the 'Veiled Heritance'. Agent Cinder will take over on that front. Good day."

The projection deactivated before Goodwitch could voice her protest. In a fit of anger, she banished the device into the wall, smashing it.

Goodwitch was tempted to swear at the outcome. She soon calmed down and opened a hidden compartment within her trunk. She took out another similar projection device and activated it.

Glynda said with annoyance. "The mission is a failure. The new Minister Torchwick has given the British contact to Cinder. What's our next move? Ozpin."

The projection of Ozpin, head master of Beacon appeared on top of the device. He said to her. "Uncovering the Veiled Heritance would have been ideal, but not at the cost of our allies in Great Britain. Please proceed with your primary mission and protect the Tohsaka."

Glynda said with concern. "Ozpin. The Ministry has been silent since Torchwick took over. I'm not getting as much or as good intelligence as before. We might be blind to their next move. I might not be able to help like last time."

Ozpin nodded and said. "If there is no other options. Reveal yourself to the Tohsaka. I will leave that decision to your discretion. Continue to cover and help them covertly. That is all we can do for now."

Glynda smiled. "Understood. It will be nice to see you in person again, Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled back. "Same here Glynda."

(Line break)

7th March 1993

Nearby field of Hogwarts

It was lunch time, it was a surprisingly sunny day for March. Cedric along with Cho Chang, Zabini and Percy were celebrating the end of a difficult year. They were happy that the basilisk had been dealt with for good, as it should have been.

Percy was the most happy out of all of them. His sister was safe along with all his sibling.

Percy sipped on his butter beer as his mind drifted back to what Madam Hufflepuff had shown them in the pensive.

(Flash back)

As the mist parted, Percy along with his group were joined by Helga Hufflepuff as she was, when she was alive.

Helga smiled. "This memory came from the ritual Zelretch performed to save my life. During one stage of this ritual, he harboured my soul within himself. It was the most intimate and sensitive aspect of this ritual, as we shared our memories and feelings during this period. What I am about to show you, is what actually happened millennia ago. What you are about to see, will be most... unpleasant."

The memories unfolded before Percy's eyes. The Chamber of Secrets as it was when it was first built. Pristine, majestic and reflected the might of the Slytherin.

Two men were duelling at the centre of the Chamber. One had long grey beard and moustache with bald head. His frame was slim, his face gaunt. He looked to be in his early fifties.

The other had grey spiky hair, a well trimmed beard and blood red eyes. He had a muscular built that screams power. He was also very old.

Helga said to them. "The man with the blood red eyes is the real Salazar Slytherin or as I know him, Zelretch. The other man was his apprentice. The one whom had stolen his identity and the one to poison me."

The spell duel were fierce and terrifying. The fake Salazar conjured massive Fiendfyre, commanded water within the Chamber to attack Zelretch.

Water whips lashed out at Zelretch. It broke apart long before it could even make contact. Massive fiery snake charged head on at Zelretch, it split in half before it could even touch him.

The fake Salazar's fear was visible to everyone. He shouted. "You are not suppose to be here! Why have you returned!?"

There was no emotion in Zelretch's voice, no anger, no hate, just steely resolve. "Why you ask. To see my friend one last time. That's why I have returned..." Venom seeped into Zelretch's voice. "So imagine my surprise when I found out 'someone' has been masquerading as 'me' in Hogwarts and even gone as far as to poison my beloved friend... which you will pay dearly for. My foolish apprentice."

The fake Salazar shouted with all his hatred. "**Avada Kedavra**!"

A green bolt leaped at Zelretch, but with a wave of his hand. The killing curse vanished.

The fake Salazar was visibly shaking in his boots. He shouted again. "**Avada Kedavra**!"

The same happened again. The supposedly ultimate and feared killing curse vanished.

Just as the fake Salazar was about to cast the killing curse a third time. It was replaced by a ear piercing scream. The fake Salazar no longer had a wand arm, a bloody stump was all that was left.

Zelretch now held the fake Salazar's severed wand arm in his hand. He casually threw the arm into the water as he approached the imposter.

The fake Salazar was on his knee whimpering in pain. However that soon turned into manic laughter. The fake Salazar glared at Zelretch and hissed in hate. "You can't kill me! I am immortal! More then you will ever be! Master!"

The false Salazar must had gone insane. He ranted. "I have surpassed you! You Vampiric trash! I will beat you! I will defeat you like I did with your mud-blood whore of an apprentice! I will strike out at everyone you love or care about! I... ARGGHHH!"

The imposter's bloody tongue was on the floor before him. Zelretch said with a hint of anger. "That certainly explain why my 'most' promising apprentice decided to quit. So It was you whom had sabotage her research."

Zelretch grabbed hold of the imposter's scalp with an iron grip and forced him to look up. "You became full of yourself, just because you finished those 'Horcrux'. You must have thought yourself clever to revive a lost art. Clever enough to think yourself my equal."

At this point, Zelretch summoned all four of the imposter's Horcrux before him. True despair was in the imposter's eyes as Zelretch continued. "Allow me to show you the true 'meaning' of immortality."

What happened next drained what ever blood was left from Percy's face, as Zelretch pulled the imposter's souls from his body along with all four of his Horcrux. The soul was in the form of a humanoid blue mist, it's expression locked into unimaginable pain and suffering.

Zelretch slammed the imposter's soul into the unhatched basilisk egg. Zelretch said with malice. "Have a taste of eternity locked in the prison of your own making, feed on nothing but the vermin spawned from this sewage."

The memories ended there. Percy took note of everyone's expression. Cho Chang and Cedric looked like they were about to throw up. Zabini was deep within his own thoughts.

Helga said to them. "And that my dear, is what happened all those years ago. If things had ended there. The Chamber would have lain forgotten. However that is not the case."

Zabini said to Helga. "Madam Helga. Who told Tom Riddle the location to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Helga sighed. "You are a very smart boy for your age. Zabini my dear. I guess you also figured out Tom Marvolo Riddle's true identity."

Zabini replied. "Yes. Tom Marvolo Riddle can be rearranged into I am Lord Voldemort by anagram."

Percy along with Cedric and Cho Chang gasped in shock.

Helga said to them. "Many many years ago. The Grey Lady took pity on her and the imposter's descendent. She thought to change the young boy, to give him hope, to give him something to look forward to. She never saw the darkness within him. And I suspect the young Tom found his forefather's research into the Horcrux and used it for himself."

Percy said in shock. "He who must not be named! My sister is being held hostage by the dark lord! We..."

Helga said to Percy. "Calm down my dear. You know I am doing everything in my power to find her."

Zabini said with calm. "Can we not ask the Grey Lady? She should know the location of the Chamber."

Helga sighed. "I'm afraid not. The Grey Lady vanished long ago. When she learned what had became of Tom Riddle, she disappeared."

Percy felt renewed panic and left the pensive soon afterwards.

(Flash back)

Percy was brought back from his thoughts when Zabini placed another mug of butter beer in his hand.

Zabini said to him. "It's on me. Hows your family doing?"

Percy smiled a little. "Ginny is doing fine. Still convince it was 'Shiki' who saved her. Drove mum crazy. Dad just glad everyone is all right... I'm more worried about Ron. He's even more miserable then before."

Zabini snorted. "He's always miserable. What's new about that?"

Percy grunted. "Can't put my finger on it. He seemed more obsessed, more angry... ahh well, guess this is not the time to worry about that. I need to find my successor for Madam Helga."

Zabini said. "Who you got in mind? You only got a year left before graduation."

Percy gave it some thoughts. "Well Ron is definitely out. He hates Slytherin."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "Honestly. That was a poor attempt at a joke."

Percy continued with a laugh. "Well. Rin is also out. She hates Gryffindor. So is Arturia, she's loyal to Rin. Tsukiko might be a viable choice, but the old geezer got his eyes on her, far too close for comfort I might add. It really doesn't leave me with much choice. Almost all other Gryffindor are meat heads, rumour mongers, most cannot keep a secret to save their life."

Zabini said with sarcasm. "The woe of Gryffindor. Did madam Helga made any suggestion. Someone with potential?"

Percy smiled. "She did. I was a bit sceptical at first, but after a short conversation with Helga and her recommendation. I think Hermione Granger can be a viable candidate."

Zabini said with mild surprise. "Intriguing. Her authority worship ruled her out, what changed?"

Percy said with concern. "Dumbledore. Helga told me he tired to use Legilimency on Miss Granger and she caught him red handed. I will keep an eye on her and see how it goes. If Miss Granger thinks for herself, then she might be the best candidate as my successor."

Zabini raised his mug of butter beer. "Then I wish you all the best. Cheers!"

Percy smiled. "Cheers!"

**AN: One more chapter then Year two will be declared complete. The last chapter will wrap things up and introduce what's to come in year three. Meanwhile I have a little side story for you all. Enjoy!**

**Side story: Tachikoma's adventure**

A mysterious mist rolled in from the mountains and over the tranquil lake, over a tranquil sleepy town. Along with mysterious alien beings killing everything that was caught in the mist.

Many town folks took shelter within the supermarket. Frightened and fearful of the creature within the mist, a few brave and foolish soul ventured into the mist, but none came back.

It was during this time close to the supermarket, that two magical constructs were running for their dear existence. Clicking and whistling in fright. One might question why two blue armoured spider like golems had to fear from a flock of pale white spiders with human like teeth and jaws.

The Tachikomas were not running from the spiders, it was running full speed from the massive tentacles that was chasing after them. Swearing and cursing the entire way.

The Tachikomas were given a break when their scanner found a massive building with a gate opening up before them. It didn't take them long to choose exposing themselves to none magical then face the tentacle abomination from Root knows where.

Norm was a supermarket's bag boy. He was just as scared as everyone else when the mist rolled in, but he would never admit that, not before all his co-worker and the prettiest girl Sally. Him along with Myron, Jim and Ollie the assistant manager switched on the generator and opened the gates. He volunteered to go outside and clear the vents, against David Drayton's advice.

Just as the gate lifted up, mist poured in. It lifted higher and higher, Norm was ready to go out when two massive blue spiders barrelled in whistling and clicking unlike anything he had ever seen before. He pushed himself against the partially opened gate, scared out of his mind. Myron, Jim Ollie and David literally jumped onto the pallets and shelves in terror.

Norm screamed. "What the fuck are those!"

Jim the mechanic shouted back in fear. "Why the fuck you asking me!?"

The two blue spider things were swinging their arms up and down at him. Up then down, it took Norm a moment to realized they were making gestures. It looked like they were telling him to close the gate.

It was then he felt something wrapped around his ankle and pulled. He fell on his front, knocking his breath out, he turned onto his back and saw a pale grey tentacle wrapped around his leg, with more coming out of the mist. Norm screamed in fear. "Oh God please HELP ME!"

David tried to warn them, he tried to stop them. Tentacles got Norm's leg and tried to pull him out. Norm's other leg pushed against the gate, fighting against the tentacle monster. Myron and Jim were no help at all as they stared in horror at the scene before them. He and Ollie looked towards those blue spider things and saw one opened the others 'abdomen'. It was taking out things he only just recognise, notepad, pens, duct tapes, nets and so on. David was confused at how frantic they moved.

It was then Norm screamed in pain as the tentacle took a bite out of his leg. The tentacles has mows of sharp teeth, then the blue spider thing clicked and whistled loudly as it pulled out a short metal rod of some sort.

The blue spider thing gave the rod a shake and blue blades made of light appeared at either end of the rod, it look like an exotic punching sword. David said in disbelief. "Is that a lightsaber!?"

Ollie replied in equal disbelief. "If it is, it's the coolest lightsaber I've ever seen."

The blue spider thing brought the weapon down onto the tentacle that was pulling on Norm and cut it clean through. David could heard a roar in the distance, all the other tentacle flailed frantically, attempting to reclaim their prey. The other spider thing pulled Norm to safety while the one wielding the lightsaber kept on cutting the tentacles.

The blue spider that had pulled Norm to safety took out some sort of colourful disc and threw it with unbelievable strength, straight out of the opening of the gate. A couple of seconds later, the roar of a loud explosion could be heard from outside. The tentacles pulled out an instant later, both blue spider jumped and griped the gate, they pulled the gate back down despite the sound of gears grind in protest and closed it.

Everyone just stared at the unusual pair of spiders, David felt exhausted as the adrenaline rush wore off. He said what everyone had on their mind. "What the hell are you?"

One of the blue spider thing took what looked like a large white paper pad and a permanent marker. It wrote something onto the pad and showed it to him.

David's eyes almost bugged out when he read the pad. He said to the other three. "Hello. My name is Jack, the one next to me is my brother Bob. We are the Tachikomas."

Jim said in shock. "Wait! Those ugly thing can write?! They understand what we are saying!?"

Jim had his answer when both Tachikomas gave him the middle fingers.

Norm snorted at their gesture. "Look like they understood what you said Jim and they don't like it." Norm then hissed in pain. "Oh fuck, that really hurts."

One of the Tachikomas came up to Norm with disinfectant and bandage. It started to clean his wound and wrapping it up. Myron said in concern. "Hey. You know what your doing? Don't think an alien knows how to fix people."

The Tachikoma pulled out a A4 piece of paper and hand it to Myron. His jaw almost came off. Jim said to him. "What does it say?"

Myron looked to his friend and said. "It's a certification that says he's a qualify medic."

Jim said in shock. "How does an alien get this!?"

David said to them. "Guys, how can you be so sure they are aliens?"

Jim said to David. "You never know with those government fuckers, I bet they had something to do with this and... them!" Jim pointed at the Tachikomas.

Norm while still laying on the floor said. "Jim! In case you haven't notice. Those two saved my life, if they're aliens, they're good in my book."

Ollie added. "I have to agree with Norm, if they weren't here. God knows what would have happen to him."

One of the Tachikomas lifted up a placard that said. 'Not aliens.'

David said to them. "Then what are you?"

The Tachikoma quickly wiped the placard and jotted something down. 'It's complicated. We're the Tachikomas. We're like robots that was made on earth.'

Ollie said in surprise. "Robot!? Are you from the future or something?"

The Tachikoma held up the placard. 'We are here for Sarah Connor. Seen her anywhere?'

Everyone's jaws dropped. That was until another placard came up. 'Come on! You guys watch too much Terminator.'

Norm laughed. "They even got a sense of humour."

Just as the others were about to ask more question. Someone shouted from the warehouse entrance to the supermarket. "Hey! Is everyone all right? We heard screams."

David shouted back. "We're fine Amanda. We will be out in a minute."

David turned to the rest. "OK guys. We need keep the Tachikomas a Secrets for now."

Ollie asked. "Why? The rest deserve to know."

David explained. "Everyone is scared out of their minds. If we spring this on them and what's out there, we could cause a real panic. We will tell them in a couple of hours, when everyone calms down."

Jim said to them. "David is right. Those things will scare the hell out of the women and children. Keep them in the warehouse for now. They can look after Norm, while we calm everyone down."

Norm grimaced as he tried to move. "Yea, it still hurts like hell, I can't move like this."

David looked at everyone then said. "OK, so it's decided. Let's go then." Everyone with the exception of Norm and the Tachikomas left the warehouse.

(Line break)

"You expect us to believe that there are... monsters out in the mist!? Is this some sort of sick joke you all planned to get me back?" Brent said with anger.

David said with exasperation. "Brent, this is not..."

Brent interrupted. "No! I'm not going to listen to a word you say. I honestly thought you are a good person, when you offer to help me. Now I see this is all a big joke. Me and the others are leaving."

While Brent and the others were arguing with David and his group. Irene Reppler, an elderly third grade school teacher decided to go to the warehouse and see if Norm needed help.

Moments later screams could be heard from the warehouse, causing Brent and David to stop their argument. They were about to see what had happened when the Tachikomas rushed out into the shop floor with Irene chasing after them with a walking stick. For an old lady, she was very fast and nimble, scoring multiple hits on the Tachikomas.

Norm stumbled out on his one good leg, he tried to stop Irene. "Wait! Stop! Miss Reppler! They are not hurting me!" Many others panicked and kept their distance from the blue spiders. While David and Ollie rushed in to pull Irene off the Tachikomas.

David held onto the struggling Irene and said. "Miss Reppler! Stop! They saved Norm from being killed. They helped us."

Irene said sternly. "What!? How can you say that? Those things are monsters, they would've killed..."

One of the Tachikomas held up a placard. 'Stop hitting us! We're the good guys!'

The other Tachikoma held up another placard. 'What the hell was that for! You crazy old woman!'

Irene responded by throwing her stick and scored a hit that dented the Tachikoma's head. She said angrily. "Don't use that language with me. Young man!"

Jack screeched and clicked at the sudden assault while Bob checked the dent on his brother's head.

Brent said with a slack jaw expression. "What the hell are those!? Some sort of government experiments!?."

At this point, the three army personnel found the floor very fascinating as more then a few people within the shop were looking at them.

The Tachikoma Bob held up a placard. 'For that last time. NO! We're not aliens, not robot form the future or Government experiments.'

Brent read the placard, then said. "Then what are you?" Everyone wanted to know as well, as they looked at the two blue spider things.

Tachikoma Jack held up another placard. 'It will take a while to explain.'

It took almost an hour to explain their origin and the world they came from. Things that normal people were not suppose to know about.

Brent rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I almost wish I didn't ask. So you two are sentient golems made by your creator who happens to be a witch. There are secret society of magical beings, along with wizards and witches that has hidden themselves for millennia."

It was then a woman shouted. "Heathen! It was you that has brought Armageddon upon us!"

Jim said with annoyance. "Oh for Christ sake. Ms Carmody. Give it a rest..."

The woman Carmody interrupted fanatically. "You do not get to say his name! You whom have worked with the devils to bring this evil down on us. This is all their fault, them and that devil cock sucking slut of a wit..." Two cans of corns collided with Carmody's head at high speed, knocking her out.

Everyone were silent as they looked towards the direction were the cans came from. Jack held up a placard. 'No one insult our creator.'

Bob held up another placard. 'Except for us.'

Ollie said to everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad they shut her up."

Sally moved to the front and said to Tachikomas. "Can you help us? Isn't there anything you can do."

Jack looked to Bob and wrote something down onto the placard. 'This never should have happened in the first place. We think someone is jamming this area from the magical community.'

Brent said with concern. "Are you saying someone send those creature to kill us on purpose!"

Jack held up another placard. 'Yes. We don't know why, but not everyone in magical society want peace with mundane or even hide from them, there are those that want to enslave all of you or wipe you out.'

Many muttered in concern and fear. Bob whistled and held up a card. 'However we will stop them, all we need to do is send a beacon for help, but we do have a problem.'

Norm said to them. "What's the problem?"

Jack replied with the placard. 'We can setup the magic circle to send the beacon, but we can't cast the spell. We need to find out if one of you have the power to cast magic.'

Sally said with trepidation. "What if none of us can cast magic."

Jack looked to Bob then held another placard up. 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we need a small amount of blood from everyone and pray there is one magical among you.'

Bob took out a medi kit and lab equipments.

(Line break)

It had been a couple of hours since the Tachikomas took everyone's blood sample. Norm said with a smile while holding a photo album. "I don't believe it. You guys were made by a nine year old girl!?"

While Bob was testing the blood sample, Jack held up a placard. 'Yep, our creator is a genius even among the best of Britain.'

Norm whistled. "Who's the girl with red eyes? She's hot."

Jack held up another placard. 'That's Satsuki Yumizuka. Our creator's sister.'

Norm said with surprise. "Wait, isn't that..."

Private Wayne Jessup interrupted while shouting at his superiors. "How can you be so calm about this!? Why have they kept us in the dark. People are dying! This is all..."

"Quite Private! This is not the place or the time to..." Admonished his superior.

Brent came up to the soldiers. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. There is nothing going on here. Private just nervous with what's going on at the moment." The older soldier replied.

Wayne said angrily. "Then what the hell happened to project Arrowhead!"

His superior growled. "Private. I hope you are ready for court martial!"

Jim came up to the group with others. "What the hell is project Arrowhead. Has it got something to do with them." Jim pointed at the Tachikomas.

Wayne said to them. "I never seen those blue spiders in my life. They are nothing like the creatures we saw within project Arrowhead."

David said calmly. "What is project Arrowhead?"

Wayne's superior said angrily. "Wayne! Another word..."

Brent pushed the soldier away and growled. "Let the man speak! I like to know what you people..."

Gun shot were heard as one of the soldier shot the celling. "None of you need to know... ARGHHH" Sound of strong electric current was heard as the soldier fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably. The Tachikoma with a stun gun came out of invisibility behind the down soldier. Brent and Jim quickly disarmed all three soldiers and tied them up, except for Wayne.

Brent looked towards the Tachikoma that stunned the soldier and said. "Thanks."

Jack held up a placard. 'You're welcome. I like to know about project Arrowhead as well.'

Wayne looked to everyone then said. "Project Arrowhead is military attempt to open a gateway into another dimension. We were only observing them, It was NOT suppose to be a passable gate way into our world!"

Brent growled. "It was you people who brought those creatures HERE! Do you have any idea how many people are dead because of you lot!"

Wayne looked visibly upset. "We don't know what went wrong!? The thunderstorm were not suppose to cause this accident. It should have been impossible for those things to crossover!"

Bob whistled at them and held up a test tube with blue liquid inside. Brent wanted to shout at Wayne, but stopped himself. He said with clear agitation. "What does that colour mean? Good news I hope."

Jack held up a placard. 'YES! We got a hit. We can send help.'

David said with hope. "Who is it?"

Bob held up a placard. 'We didn't get to test everyone. But we have one wizard. Congratulation Billy Drayton. You're a wizard.'

The eight year old boy looked to his father with a shock expression. David said with surprise. "My son is a wizard!?"

Jack held up a placard. 'Yes. And we can get help. The circle is ready. All he needs to do is place his hand on the circle. It will only drain a little magic from him. Make him a little tire. We need to do this now before it gets dark.'

David said to his son. "Billy. Don't be scared, OK. I will be here next to you."

Father and son stood near the circle that was prepared for them. Billy placed his hand on the circle and it glowed bright blue. Moments later a blue beam shot through the roof and into the skies.

Everyone watched with anticipation. Sally shouted. "Everyone LOOK! The mist is disappearing!"

Everyone looked outside and saw the mist quickly vanishing. Blue afternoon skies once again dominate the scene and no alien creatures could be seen at all on the deserted street.

Brent said with joy. "They did it. They..." Brent became alarm when David and Bill Drayton were nowhere to be seen. Along with the Tachikomas. It was then several unmarked black cars pulled up in front of the supermarket.

(Line break)

David saw the mist dissipate and he was no longer within the supermarket, at least not like the one he was in before. The supermarket looked like a shadow image of itself, it's almost like it wasn't there.

David could see through the ceiling and saw a massive glowing circle with strange symbols that was dominating the skies above them.

David looked around and was relief when he saw his son, along with the Tachikomas.

The mist was also gradually clearing up. He almost screamed in fear when he saw a ten meter tall mantis like monstrosity. It lumbered towards them raising it's long pincers.

The Tachikomas were already in front with their lightsaber. It was then David felt a gust of powerful wind from behind and saw a red flash. The ten meter tall mantis monster was split in half from head to crotch, drenching the Tachikomas in alien gore.

David looked behind him and came face to face with a man with blood red spiky hair wearing a half mask covering his eyes. He said to them. "I should have know you two were involved. I hope the both of you knew that Tsukiko left America just this morning."

David watched as Jack and Bob clicked and whistled in panic. The man said to them. "I will send you guys back with stars of Military Valour. It's the least I can do. Go behind me, the others will arrange for your departure. I will take care of the rest." The Tachikoma waved him and his son good bye then left.

The man said to him for the first time. "And you are?"

David replied. "David Drayton."

The man said in response. "I see, you're a bystander whom also possess magic. Like your son. My apologies that you and your son are here. The High Elves magic can be quite indiscriminate. Stay behind me for now, we got company."

David grabbed his son and moved behind the man as several more of those mantis creature came into view, along with massive tentacle squid, not unlike the one that tried to grab Norm. There were also large spider like creatures moving towards them. David wondered how they were going to survive the horrors before them.

The man said to him without looking back. "Names Adam Taurus. We will keep you safe." Adam shouted. "Hunters! Fire at will!"

David looked back as dozens of weapon wielding men and women open fire at the creatures that was bearing down on them.

A man wielding what looked like a twig lunched streams of blue flames at the spiders. Another with what looked like an oversize exotic gun blew a mantis creature's head clean off. He saw a woman with a massive scythe cut down the tentacle monster like an exotic dancer. Those people knew what they were doing, they hunted those creatures before and it shows.

As the mist became clearer and clearer. The number of monsters were clear to see, there were so many of them, too many for those hunters. Then a massive explosion detonated in the distance, taking out many of those creatures. David looked towards where the shot came from and almost fell on his behind. As three massive aerial vessels came into view. Each had numerous protruding wings with long hulls. One was bigger then the other two. They rained down blue bolts of death onto the hordes of monsters.

It was then what sounded like a chime came from Adam's pocket. He answered. "Yes? What is it?"

The device replied. "Sir. We have a 75 meter colossus in area 14J. We're requesting heavy ordinance against the target. I repeat we need multiple heavy ordinance."

Adam said. "All hunters, evacuate from area 14J and keep an eye on the colossus. All vessels target the colossus when it come into view."

A different person spoke through Adam's device. "There is no need to divert the vessel, Adam. Forward onto Dawn will take down the colossus before it leaves the area."

Adam said reluctantly. "Then I will leave it in your hand. Director. Don't let that creature escape. It will be a PR nightmare if the mundane saw that thing."

Specialist Tactical Airship: Forward onto Dawn

An old man with dark brown hair with streaks of grey looked out the vessel's command tower. He said with a commanding voice. "Phyllis. Fully charge Archimedes lance and lock on target."

Another man with military uniform said to the old man. "If I may Director, I think it would be wise..."

The Director cut him off. "Shut up councillor."

The man stood back. "Of course sir."

Phyllis said to them. "Archimedes lance is fully charged. Target locked."

Director gave the command. "Fire." He smiled at the coming carnage.

A bright yellow bolt of light launched from the front of the vessel, travelling at Mach eight. The bolt smashed into the 75 meter colossus. The massive six legged creature exploded from the impact, raining alien gores and blood within a several miles radius. Many hunters and huntresses would curse the Director's name before the day was done.

(Line break)

The battle was under control as David watched the spectacle before him. It was then he knew he needed to ask a favour. "Mr Taurus. Can you send someone to check on my wife. Please. The house is number 29 at the shores of long lake, across Shelter mountain."

Adam nodded and used his device. "Team 8. have you found survivors at the residential area of long lake. Specifically number 29" Adam then looked to David and said. "What does your wife look like?"

David said with hope. "Long blond hair, blue denim jacket, white Caucasian..."

Adam looked away and said. "I'm sorry."

Those words felt heavy, it hit him like a ton of brick. He knew why Adam said that. Tears gathered in David's eyes as he fell on his knees.

Adam placed a hand on David's shoulder and said. "Mrs Drayton." Adam didn't get any response from the man. Adam said again. "David." He looked up at him. Adam continued. "You can mourn for your wife later. You and your son need to get to safety. I know it's hard now. But you need to think of your son now." David nodded at Adam as he and his son were led away by a huntress.

Adam got another call just then. "Sir. We have Obliviated the town. All except for three military personnels. One of them seem to know how the Abyssal managed to enter our dimensions."

Adam said. "Interrogate them thoroughly. I want to know everything, specially how they block the Oracles from predicting this event. Also what are the casualty?"

There was a short pause on the other side. "It's bad Sir. There are very few survivors. The largest congregation was in the supermarket."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "Remove all traces of Abyssal involvement from the corpses and have the agents create a suitable scenario to match the disaster. Do what ever it takes to cover this up and get to the bottom of this."

The other side replied. "Yes Sir!"

Adam marched into the battle cutting down another mantis. It would take many many more kills to quell his anger.

(Line break)

Cinder stood within the isolation realm of the High Elves magic, near the Secrets facility project Arrowhead. A young girl, very short for her age appeared beside her. The girl had brown hair on one side, pink on the other with white streaks. The girl's heterochromia eyes looked towards Cinder with a cruel smile.

Cinder smiled back. "Well done Neo. I take it you enjoyed your little game in there."

Neo's smile widened as she nodded at Cinder.

Cinder said in response. "Just remember not to take too long with your toys. It is good to have a hobby, however do not become so engrossed that you forget the time."

Neo wiped the blood from the blade of the umbrella as she smiled fondly at her game. It fascinates her how long the mundane could hold out against her dissection, those marines were her favourite. Their screams brought a smile to her face.

It was then a ten meter mantis bore down on them. It brought it's pincer down on Cinder's back, thinking of eating this easy prey. However it knew it's error when Cinder easily caught it's pincer with one hand, within moment the creature knew it was not facing a prey, but an unimaginable predator. It tried to pull away from her. However it's attempt ended in failure as Cinder didn't even budge one little bit.

The girl next to Cinder smiled at it and waved goodbye. Four mist like distortion came from Cinder, they turned and twisted around the mantis then entered it's body. The mantis body stiffened suddenly before exploding in a shower of gore and blood. Not a drop landed on Cinder as she threw away the mantis pincer. Neo blocked the splatter with her umbrella, she prefer human blood then the Abyssal one's.

Cinder said to Neo. "At least we can say project Arrowhead is a partial success. Even if they tapped into the wrong dimension. Come my dear. We have much to do before the promise day." Neo smiled as she skipped next to Cinder with a blush on her face.

**AN: And that's the side story done. I hope you all enjoyed this little additional story. If you haven't guessed which story I used for this little crossover. It's The Mist by Stephen King. Now onto the review.**

** : Shirou will have more appearance in year 3. That year will have more focus on Hermione and some more appearance on Arcueid, Shiki and Shirou part.**

**Im a guest: expect the unexpected :)**

**MissySelenity: I know, but I won't spoil it for you.**

**Mernom: Got that suit idea from Scrub. It's funny in it's own way. As for Ron and Dumbledore. Have to see. I got plan for them in the future. It's a bit of slapstick now, but it will get more serious as we go down the line.**

**Reishin Amara: Hope this chapter answer the question, if not. There is more in the next chapter.**

**Suzululu4moe: How to beat a Mary sue. Get a bigger one.**

**Harlequin320: Hope this chapter fix it for you.**

**Guest: I explained Time Accel AGES ago. I don't wanna explain it AGAIN.**

**Loganjwynn: I actually like Index. Not as much as Mikoto. That girl can eat more then Saber and Ron combine and not gain an inch.**

**That's all folk, until next time.**


	21. Chapter 20 – Year two end

**Chapter 20 – Year two end**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was on holiday and took a break. Without further delay I give you chapter 20 and all reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter.**

8th March 1993

Hogwarts Gryffindor dorm

It was Monday morning. Almost four days after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Everything was returning to normal or as normal could be.

Hermione was ecstatic, her best friend Tsukiko would be discharged in the afternoon. Best of all, classes would be back on schedule tomorrow. She was looking forward to the lessons and home work tomorrow.

Hermione tried her best to be positive. A lot had happened over the past few days. There was much to think about. The most pressing of all were Dumbledore. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened between her and the head master, how he tried to use Legilimency on her. With that thought, she wondered was that the reason why Tsukiko taught her Occlumency, did she foresaw this event?

Hermione was distracted from her thought when professor McGonagall approached her. "Miss Granger. A moment of your time please."

Hermione smiled and said. "Yes professor?"

McGonagall said to her. "Professor Dumbledore will like to see you. Come along."

Hermione froze, she did not want to see Dumbledore, especially not alone. Hermione said with dread. "Professor McGonagall. Why does Dumbledore want to see me?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her inquiry. "I know not Miss Granger. I was told to escort you and take you to him. Now come along."

Hermione said. "Ma'am. Will you be present at this meeting?"

Professor McGonagall said with slight concern. "No. I will not."

Hermione said quickly. "Can I ask Rin Tohsaka to come with me..."

Professor McGonagall said with annoyance. "No you may not. Professor Dumbledore asked for you and you alone... Miss Granger. What is the matter with you? Is there something I should know about?"

Hermione wondered if professor McGonagall would believe her. Hermione was about to tell her what had happened, when Percy Weasley said to professor McGonagall. "Professor. Pardon my interruption. I cannot help overhearing your conversation with Miss Granger. And I must point out Hogwarts chapter twenty-four line two-hundred and thirty-seven. Students may refuse a private meeting with a member of staff and request an adult to be present at their meeting. They can be another member of staff or others they specify. As you know this rule was established to prevent..."

Professor McGonagall cut Percy off. "Percy! I know! I was there during that... incident! I do not need to be reminded of that."

Professor McGonagall looked to Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you requesting for a guardian for this meeting? If so, I must remind you, that individual must be a witch or a wizard and must not be a student."

Hermione thought for a moment and said. "I will like Sacch... I mean Satsuki Yumizuka to oversee this meeting. I don't want to meet Dumbledore alone... Ma'am."

Hermione cringed at McGonagall's tone of disappointment. "I will inform professor Dumbledore of your decision. Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione visibly relaxed when professor McGonagall left. Percy patted her on the shoulder and said. "Don't worry Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall won't hold anything against you on this. Although she might hold it against me for that unpleasant reminder."

Hermione said to Percy. "Thank you, Percy. And please call me Hermione. You really saved me there, but why would professor McGonagall hold anything against you?"

Percy smiled painfully. "Because the victim was a friend of hers. McGonagall really lost it back then and hexed the teacher, before the Aurors got to him. It was quite a mess from what my dad told me. They almost send McGonagall to Azkaban for using some really dark magic on her former teacher."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She always looked up to McGonagall, so much so that she had forgotten that her teacher were only human. However now, she held even more respect for professor McGonagall.

Percy said to her. "If you need any help. Don't hesitate to come to me."

Hermione nodded and said. "Thank you Percy."

As Percy left, Hermione sought out Rin and explained her situation.

(Line break)

It was late afternoon when Tsukiko returned to the dorm. Hermione gave her best friend a hug and welcomed her back before anyone else.

There were many people that were concerned about Tsukiko. Hermione thought back to her conversation with Rin and her reassurance that Satsuki would be her guardian during any future meeting she might have.

However Hermione could not shake the feeling that Rin was very cold towards her. It almost felt like she was judging her every move.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when Ron approached Rin. Hermione fully expected Ron to start accusing Rin or antagonise her. Thus she was surprised when Ron said. "Miss Tohsaka. I like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sneaking into your room and accuse you of being the heir of Slytherin. I know better now."

Hermione was not the only one surprised by this. Almost everyone in the dorm were surprised. Rin said in a polite tone. "Thank you Mr Weasley. I accept your apologies."

Hermione didn't know if Ron was being sincere, but she knew Rin was being strange. Rin was never this polite to them, let alone Ron.

Hermione was right to be concerned. As soon as no one was looking. Look of pure hatred returned to Ron's expression.

After that little get together. Hermione along with Rin, Arturia and Tsukiko returned to their dorm. Hermione immediately rounded on Tsukiko and said with concern. "Tsukiko-chan, are you really all right? You're not bottling everything up again, are you? You know you can tell me anything. You know that, right? Tsukiko-chan."

Hermione knew she sounded like a mother hen right now, but she cared deeply about Tsukiko. Tsukiko said to her with a genuine smile. "I'm fine Hermione-chan. Don't worry so much."

Rin interrupted with a smile. "Do you two need some time alone to kiss and make up. I won't judge." Rin's smile grew lecherous as she continued. "I even have some 'toys' that will help things along. I'm more then happy..."

Hermione's face turned bright red. "Rin! I only asked because Tsukiko-chan and Lance-san didn't part on the best circumstance! He was really angry and scary. I wasn't trying to hit on Tsukiko-chan, and I MOST certainly wasn't thinking about what you and Arturia-san get up to behind close door or those whips and pink... I'm digging my own grave here, aren't I?"

Rin snickered while Arturia turned tomato red. "You most certainly are. But you're right, Tsukiko-chan. How are things between you and..."

Hermione along with Rin were confused when Tsukiko turned very red and looked away from them. Tsukiko said with a squeak. "F...fine! W... we're fine! Really!"

Rin said with concern. "Tsukiko-chan. What's wrong? Tell me."

Tsukiko became even redder and said quickly. "We're really all right. Me and Lance made up three days ago. It was during my first night in the infirmary. He came and saw me. He held me in his arms, I was really happy, Lance was ever so gentle with me..."

Hermione was in shock. How did this happen!? How did Tsukiko become a woman before her!? Hermione's face became bright red as her imagination ran wild, imagining Lance did this and that to Tsukiko.

Hermione was brought out of her fantasy, when she felt deathly cold chill ran down her spine.

Hermione almost screamed in fear as Arturia's jade colour eyes turned amber, her skin turned alabaster white and her hair lost their lustrous cold. However it was her aura that scared her the most. Their room darkened and filled to the brim with malicious intent.

Arturia snarled. "Lancer! You black guard! Prepare to meet thou maker!"

Hermione realized no one were in any position to stop Arturia. Rin and Tsukiko held onto each other in fear, all colour drained from their faces.

Arturia stormed out with murderous intent. It took only a moment for Tsukiko to recover and chase after Arturia. Tsukiko shouted. "Arturia-oneesan! Wait! It's not what you think!"

Hermione looked towards Rin and said. "Do I even want to know what happened there?"

Rin visibly tried to gather her courage and said to her. "There are something that are better left alone, undiscovered and forever locked in the deepest recess of the abyss."

Lancer was fortunate that Tsukiko was able to clear up Arturia's misunderstanding. However despite her best effort, it did not stop the rumour mill. Many ghosts of Hogwarts claimed to have witnessed an angry Mordred storming through Hogwarts, dragging an innocent maiden to a horrid fate.

(Line break)

9th March 1993

Hogwarts corridor

It was Tuesday morning, getting close to lunch time. Draco only just found out that his father was meeting Dumbledore over the recent basilisk attack and it's demise.

Draco had tried to contact his father since Christmas, he tried to meet him privately, but was rebuffed at every turn. Draco knew he and his father were not on the best term. He had disappointed his father greatly. It was only natural that he was punished, and it was his duty to redeem himself in his father's eyes.

Draco soon saw his father with Dobby shuffling behind him. There was no one else in the corridor with them. Draco straightened himself up and said with formality. "Father, can I have a moment of your time."

His father only glanced at him once then walked passed him. Draco felt hurt being ignored like this, but he had to be strong. This was far too important to ignore or put aside due to his fear.

Draco said once again. "Father. Please listen to me. It's about our grand-mother and great grand-mother. They are..."

Draco was interrupted when his father struck him, a loud slap resounded within the silent corridor.

Draco could not believe his father had struck him, for the first time in his life. And it truly hurts, both emotionally and physically. Draco tried to keep in control of his demeanour, his cheek stung and despite his best effort, he could feel tears welled up in his eyes.

His father hissed at him. "Draco. You will NEVER speak about your grand-mother and your great grand-mother. Do I make myself clear."

Draco did his best to keep his emotion in check. He stammered. "Y-Yes. Father."

His father sneered. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

Draco wasted no time and quickly left.

After a moment of silence. Rin said to Lucius. "That was a bit harsh, was that really necessary?"

Rin step out into the corridor from the shadow. Lucius growled and said with a sneer. "Tohsaka. How I treat my son is none of your business. Now why are you here?"

Rin smirked. "Now now. No need to be so hostile. Despite that cruel and heartless display. I know you care for your son very much. After all if that was not the case, why devote so much time and resource in breaking the contract he signed with Tsukiko Potter. You are not as heartless as you pretended to be. Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius replied coldly. "I could say the same to you, Miss Tohsaka. Unlike the old fool. I know you are the true leader of house Tohsaka. You are not the only one who has 'good' relation with the goblins. So I will say it again. What do you want?"

Rin had a fake smile on and said sweetly. "I'm just trying to have a civilized conversation with you." Lucius openly sneered at her. "But lets get to the purpose of this meeting. I want to make a deal." Rin brought out Tom Riddle's diary. "I will return this to you in exchange for that house elf."

Lucius snorted. "Return? I have no idea what you are talking about, Tohsaka."

Rin feinted surprise. "Oh, is that so? This diary possess some truly fascinating insight to one Ton Marvolo Riddle. A half blood born from a muggle father, a squib mother. He wrote so much about himself. It all came to light when you dispelled the dark magic within the book. I wonder what the pure blood will think of their dark lord when this comes to light. Specially when I mention how the Malfoy brought this to..."

Lucius interrupted as he quickly drew his wand. "And pray do tell, what made you think I won't just take the diary by force. You made a big mistake blackmailing..."

Sounds of humming could be heard from all around him. Lucius spun on the spot and saw a clockwork avian dove. He spun again and saw he was surrounded by four of those contraptions.

Rin smiled maliciously and said with an acidic tone. "Because the moment you pronounce the first syllable of your spell, you will be reduce to nothing more then a pile of ashes. Did you really think I will come here unprepared."

Lucius lowered his wand and took out his handkerchief. He threw the handkerchief to Dobby and said. "Your service are no longer required. Seek your employment with the Tohsaka."

Rin threw the diary into Lucius hands. Rin said smugly. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Malfoy. Have a pleasant day."

Lucius stormed off angrily.

Rin looked down at a nervous Dobby. He looked up with big dinner plate eyes, with look of uncertainty and fear. He said fearfully. "How may Dobby serve mistress."

Rin raised an eyebrow and said with disinterest. "You won't be serving me. Tsukiko will decide that."

Dobby's eyes widened in joy. He said in jubilation. "I will be serving the great Tsukiko Potter!? Dobby is most happy and unworthy. Mistress is most kind, most kind indeed."

Rin was glad not being the one responsible for Dobby. It was Tsukiko's idea to free Dobby from the Malfoy, when she managed to uncover who Dobby was working for. Rin had reservation on Dobby. He did almost cause grave injury to Tsukiko with that Bludger stunt.

However Tsukiko's habit on picking up strays had won out, and she decided to bring Dobby in. Now Dobby was slobbering all over her robe with snots and tears of gratitude, as he sung praises of her.

Rin pulled her robe away and said with as much patience as she could muster. "Dobby calm down! I will take you to Tsukiko, then we can decide on what you can do."

Dobby said with excitement. "Dobby is most helpful! Can do dishes, can clean, can cook, can do many things."

Rin replied blandly. "Good to hear. Although you might find many competition for those jobs. I think the Tachikomas already covered almost everything..."

Rin was surprised when Dobby actually shouted in righteous fury. "Blasphemy! Dobby will do better job, much better!"

Rin was once again very glad, she didn't have to deal with this nonsense.

(Line break)

14th March 1993

Forbidden forest's hidden path

It was Sunday morning. It was also shaping up to be a beautiful day, if one could see through the thick canopy above. The path led deep into the forbidden forest, so deep that the path itself was once thought to be lost.

Luna walked slowly through the hearts of this dangerous place. She thought back to how it had all began.

(Flash back)

Luna was glad to have met Tsukiko Potter on the train, specially when she offered to fix her eyes. Her sight cleared dramatically, no more Wracksputs... No, they became even clearer, she could see something else. A vision suddenly slammed into her mind like a runaway Hogwarts express.

A vision of mourning... so many students died... the twins... Miss Clearwater... Ginny Weasley, her best friend. Blame were thrown left and right. Basilisk killed... Tohsaka expelled... Dumbledore fired from his position as headmaster, along with many other teachers.

Luna fell onto her knees as the vision subsided. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the emotional impact of the tragedy before her. She refused to accept such future, she wanted to change it's outcome...

Another vision fills her mind. Not of the future, but paths leading to them. Luna saw various divergence of those path, each led to a different outcome.

On one of those path, she saw herself talking to Tsukiko. She said to Luna. "Mystic eye of 'Precognition' and mystic eye of 'Actualized methods'. I'm glad you came to me as soon as you did."

A bright blue light shinned in the peripheral of her vision. The scene changed before her. Tsukiko held a clip board, they were within a room filled with medical equipments. Tsukiko looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Luna. Those eyes are causing massive cerebral haemorrhaging to your Occipital Lobe, along with your Frontal Lobe and Dorsolateral Prefrontal."

Tsukiko continued with tears in her eyes. "All those variable reality, visions and outcomes are pushing your mind and body beyond their limit. Your brain cannot handle such massive quantity of information all at once, it's killing you. I'm so sorry... I should have... I will fix this, I..."

Another flash of bright light engulfed her vision for a moment. She was back on the path once more. It was then she noticed a crucial detail, all those variable outcome ended with her death, she never lived beyond the end of her first year.

Her death effected a lot of people. Most of all Tsukiko, along with her own father. Her death scarred Tsukiko. Luna knew she was not to blame, Tsukiko couldn't have known this would happen. Of all the Mystic eyes, she gained the one's not meant for mortals.

Luna's hearts broke when she saw how devoid of life her father became, he lost all will to live. It was then she understood how her mother must have felt, when death took her. No one wanted to leave a love one behind, whether they were living or dead. Even the dead could regret leaving someone dear to them behind.

Luna focused on all the path before her. She must find an alternative.

She must convince the sorting hat to move her into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

On Halloween, move the mirror and use it to intercept the basilisk.

Use Colin to stop the basilisk from confronting Rin and Arturia.

On the day of the car-boot sale, purposely push Tsukiko into a certain stand with Caboose's broach.

Use Hermione Granger to create the desire situation. A situation where Tsukiko would be alone. Then convince her to fight the basilisk by herself, and inform her how to save Rin from being expelled.

Get the basilisk to eat the Tachikoma and arrange for headless Nick to shield the students from being killed by the basilisk's gaze.

Reveal the location of the Chamber of Secrets to Lockhart and the way to open the passage.

Her eyes showed her everything she must do, to save everyone. Everything that needed to be done for a perfect ending.

(Flash back)

Luna done it, she saved her best friend, she saved everyone. Now she would save her father and Tsukiko by disappearing.

Luna knew her father would look for her. He would scour the end of the world to find her. It was better that way, then to see him broken.

Luna smiled as blood trickled down her nose, the throbbing pain in her head had been building for days now. Luna knew her end was near, she also knew Tsukiko would not be burdened by her death. It was thanks to her that she was able to save Ginny and so many others.

Luna came to a stop as two Acromantula blocked her path. This would be the end of her, no one would ever find her body. This was where her life would end in her vision, anything after, was what she assume she saw in her afterlife.

The Acromantulas screeched as they leaped at her. Luna felt her legs gone weak, she braced for the inevitable pain... that never came. The Acromantulas burst into motes of white light.

Luna also never fell to the ground as she felt someone caught her and held her gently.

Luna looked up and beheld a surreal and beautiful man with ruby red eyes and silky black hair. Luna was confused, she didn't foresee this event. This person was not within any of the possibility she saw. Luna's eyes fell onto the man's silver cross earring.

Torrents of visions filled her mind. It was not the vision of the future or the present, it was of the past. There was so much, impossible amount of information flooded her mind. However she was able to make sense of it all, she understood everything, his past, his origin, his mission, his desire.

Tears welled up in Luna's eyes, as she understood his pain and sorrow. She reached up and gently caressed his face. There was no need for words, not for him. He understood her, just as she understood him.

Luna said with barely restraint sorrow. "I see now. I see everything. That's why she is so important to you. Tsukiko... she is your..."

Luna lost consciousness as exhaustion took hold.

The man gently rested his right hand over Luna's forehead. A golden light enveloped her, the blood that was running down her nose vanished. Her pained and laboured breath became normal once more.

"I knew I would find you here." A young girl with fox ears and tail appeared before the man. The girl's name was Eria, the Elin Oracle. She continued with a fond smile. "But you wanted me to find you, do you not?"

On the surface, the being did not utter a word as he smiled at Eria. However Eria was able to understand what he said. Eria felt him reached into her mind. Instead of words or language, it's almost like she simply understood what he wanted or wished from her.

Eria almost thought she imagined the whole thing. She asked. "You wish me to take care of the child in your arms. You removed the power of 'Actualize method' from her eye and left the mystic eye of 'Precognition'. And she need someone like me to help her... Why are you helping her?"

Eria felt his message, more so then heard or saw them. She looked at the child and smiled. "I see. She's a very brave and heroic little girl."

Eria approached them and kneeled down next to the girl and took the child from him. "I will take care of her. You have my words as an Oracle and daughter of Elinu."

The being stood up and smile. He began to glow in pure white light. Eria said in haste. "Wait! Can you tell me your name. Who are you?"

The being smiled fondly at her. Then she heard his voice, his actual voice. Eria smiled happily. "Such an elegant and flawless name. Truly befitting of a being such as yourself. It's a honour to have met you."

The being vanished in motes of white light. Eria held Luna's hand and said. "You are a very fortunate and lucky girl. Time to get you home."

Both vanished soon after via teleportation.

(Line break)

19th June 1993

Time flew for Hermione and everyone else. Everyone in Gryffindor were worried for Luna when news of her hospitalization came. Since that day, Luna stopped coming to Hogwarts.

The lessons and time in Hogwarts came and went peacefully compare to the past few months. Hermione stopped dreaming altogether as she took dreamless potion every night. She was scared, she knew the nightmare would return if she stop taking the potion, she knew that horrid man would haunt her again and again.

Hermione also noticed Rin was less friendly towards her, very rarely she would even talk to Hermione. She felt Rin was judging her constantly, watching her every move and weighing her every decision. Hermione assumed Rin was still angry with her, for what she almost did to Tsukiko.

Hermione knew she was very fortunate to have Tsukiko as a friend, her best friend. Even after she almost used a cutting curse on her. Hermione's hearts ache every time when she thought of what she almost did.

It was almost the end of school term and she thanked Merlin, that Dumbledore had stopped trying to see her alone. Everyone that was petrified were cured. Every thing was going to be all right, the madness was behind her. She would be able to rest as soon as she left platform 9 ¾.

However it was not to be. Before Hermione got off the train. Rin handed her a letter and told her to read it when she got home.

(Line break)

20th June 1993

46a Craigdarragh road

Rin was glad to be home, for once it felt like a real holiday, being away from Hogwarts and all it's madness.

Whom ever wished to go back to their childhood again were idiots, dealing with educators, brats and puberty was NOT fun. Especially if you threw in magic, manipulative old fools, a root forsaken basilisk and a fragment of a megalomaniac self-proclaim dark lord.

Rin was really glad to be done with this year... or so she though. Just as she walked into the living room, the door was slammed shut behind her. Tsukiko stood before her with a folder under her arm, a look of cold fury on her face.

Rin caught the folder before it hit her face. Tsukiko growled at her. "Why!? Why did you keep something like this from me? I have the right to know!"

Rin took a quick glance at the folder and sighed. It was a detail report on a list of Vernon Dursley's victims. One's they had uncovered from the Obliviator working for the old fool.

Rin was not pleased that Tsukiko found out about this, even less so that Tsukiko was throwing a tantrum at her. Rin stood by her decision, it was right to keep Tsukiko in the dark and she has nothing to apologies for.

Rin said with a dismissive tone. "Rights? You think it was your 'right' to know this? Why is that?"

Tsukiko glared at her. "Why!? I..."

Rin cut her off. "Let me guess. It's your responsibility. It's your mess. You should handle everything, because it's all your fault. News flash Tsukiko. You're twelve years old, going to thirteen this year. You're a child..."

Tsukiko interrupted angrily. "I am NOT a child! I am a Magus!"

Rin became more and more irritated by Tsukiko's behaviour. She shouted angrily. "You are a sorry excuse of a magus! You're as much as a magus as Shirou are! You are a unstable and petulant child with a mere handful of talents and magic!"

Rin could see flash of hurt on Tsukiko's expression... 'Good, it will stop her from witnessing what those girls had gone through and save her from future heat ache.' Rin thought.

Rin continued her onslaught. "You are too emotional. You lose sight of everything around you when you are distraught or angry. How many times have you placed yourself in danger in the past year? Let me tell you. One too many!"

The thought of Tsukiko getting hurt haunted Rin. She could not stand it, if she lose Tsukiko... she refuse to lose another important person in her life.

Rin did not notice Lancer came into the living room, wondering what all the shouting was about. Rin continued. "You are a child playing at being a magus. Go play in your lab and leave the adult matters to adults."

Tsukiko was obviously upset by what Rin said. She shouted angrily. "Stop it! Stop treating me like this! Stop treating me like Sakura!"

Rin saw red, she grabbed Tsukiko by her collar with her left hand, he right hand raised to slap her. Before Rin could hit Tsukiko, Lancer grabbed Rin's right arm and said with shock. "Rin! Calm down!"

Tsukiko was visibly shaking, tears streaked down her face. Tsukiko looked her in the eyes and said with as much calm as she could muster. "Are you going to hit me now? I'm not some fragile little girl that need protecting all the time. I'm not going to break over this. I'm not Sa..."

Rin growled. "Shut up! Don't you ever say her name!"

Rin pushed Tsukiko away with her left arm and yanked her right arm free from Lancer's grasp. She made her way toward the exit, then glared at Tsukiko. "That was low of you, Tsukiko. You should have known better. Do what ever the hell you want."

Rin stormed out of the room.

21st June 1993

Epping Forest's café. London

It was mid afternoon, Hermione came to this café at Rin's instruction. She ordered some tea and biscuit, then waited for the appointed time.

Hermione wondered why Rin wanted to see her. The letter never explained why, only that it was important and related to Tsukiko. It was not easy for her to travel here alone, specially without her parents consent.

Just as the time ticked by, everyone around her suddenly stood up and left, it was a bit unnerving. It was then Rin came to her table with a cup of coffee and chocolate cake.

Rin sat down opposite of her and said. "I always find chocolate to be very soothing, specially in stressful time. And this café makes wonderful triple chocolate cake."

Hermione was not comfortable with Rin. Now that she was alone with her, it made her even more uncomfortable. Hermione fidgeted as she tried to think of what to say. She stammered. "Is there something wrong... I- I mean you said stressful time. S-so something must be wrong."

Rin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She took a sip of her coffee. "Something wrong. Everything has been wrong for a very long time. A lot of things are wrong, specially with Tsukiko."

Hermione thoughts immediately focused on that. "What's wrong with Tsukiko-chan! I will help..."

Rin's tone sharpened like a knife edge. "You've help enough."

Hermione immediately clamped up at Rin's hostility. Rin continued. "Don't think I've forgotten or forgiven what you almost did to Tsukiko."

Hermione felt tears welled up in her eyes. She looked away from Rin's eyes. Rin sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. Yesterday was very difficult for both Tsukiko and myself."

Hermione gathered her courage and asked. "Why did you want to see me?"

Rin said to her. "To tell you about Tsukiko's situation and everything else that's connected to her. Hermione, remember when I ask you, what it meant to be a magus. Remember your answer?"

Hermione recited. "To be a magus is to walk with death. I said I was ready."

Rin looked her in the eyes. "Do you know why I rebuffed you?"

Hermione shook her head, she honestly didn't know why. Rin said to her. "It's not just your death you have to deal with, but also those closes to you, friends, lover... family. The danger of being a magus does not just isolate to you and you alone. It has a way of spilling over to other people. Just like it did for you."

Hermione's face paled at that revelation. Then she came to realized what that meant for Tsukiko. Hermione said angrily. "Are you saying it's Tsukiko-chan's fault that I died. That's stupid! It's not her fault! It's all that mons..."

Rin interrupted her. "Try telling that to Tsukiko. She blamed herself for your near death and all the bad things that has happened to 'his' victims. That stupid little girl should have left everything to Lancer and Satsuki."

Hermione felt sick and said. "Others? What do you mean others!? And why does Tsukiko-chan think she's responsible!? That make no sense!"

What Rin said next made Hermione's legs felt weak. "The 'man' that attacked you was Tsukiko's uncle and appointed legal guardian by Albus Dumbledore. He attacked you because he couldn't have Tsukiko. He attacked many other girls because Dumbledore and his faction have Obliviated his victims and the law enforcement."

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. "Why? Why would Dumbledore do that!? How can they let that monster get away with hurting so many people!? How... can they... do this... it's not fair..."

Hermione felt her throat close up as she cried. 'This is all wrong. What is wrong with Dumbledore!? The Ministry!? The wizard world!?' Hermione thought in despair. Her mind ran in circles.

Another thought hit Hermione like a freight train. 'What is Tsukiko doing now? Why is Rin so angry at her?' Hermione managed to put the pieces together and said. "Rin. Where is Tsukiko? What is she doing?"

Hermione dreaded the answer. Rin said to her. "Tsukiko is out fixing the mess left behind by that monster. She's visiting each victims, using Legilimency to find any mistake the Obliviator left behind. After that, she will make sure no memories of their abuse will ever surface. And finally she will create false memories and fix any other damage that was carelessly left behind."

Hermione once again felt her stomach turned in mortification. She read up on Legilimency, how it worked. Hermione knew Tsukiko must have seen everything, if she planned to fix those girls with false memories and leaving no blank memories or time gap. Hermione understood why Tsukiko did that, why she took the burden. But she would never agree with it, not when her best friend was hurting in unimaginable ways.

Hermione said with as much calm as possible. "So that's why you're angry at Tsukiko-chan. So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." Rin said. "There is nothing you can do, or ever be able to do. For now just listen. I'm going to tell you everything there is to know about Tsukiko. What Albus Dumbledore, the 'old goat' did to her. What her life was like before we found her. Then you will make a choice, the right choice."

Rin told Hermione about Tsukiko's life, her abuse at the hand's of the Dursley, what her uncle really was and what he would have done to Tsukiko if she had stayed with that horrid family. How Dumbledore had a hand in all this and his constant attempt to either place Tsukiko back with the Dursley, until that fateful day when Tsukiko killed her uncle to save Hermione. Even after the Dursley was no more, Dumbledore was still attempting to have Tsukiko taken away from the Tohsaka.

Rin left out how they actually met Tsukiko. Zelretch's mysterious plan. There was only so much Hermione could take. And a lightly edited version of Tsukiko's life was more then enough.

After Hermione heard the whole story. She became physically sick, she rushed to the closes dust bin and threw up.

Hermione could not handle what she heard from Rin. If she was placed in the same situation as Tsukiko, she knew she would never be happy again. Which made her wondered how strong Tsukiko must be. How she was able to be happy and smile like she always did.

Hermione never would have guessed that Tsukiko was abused in such a horrid way, or that Albus Dumbledore would try and place her with such horrid peo... NO! They were monsters. There was no other way of describing them. Whatever shred of respect she had for the headmaster died there and then.

Rin gently patted her back. "Let it all out. I know it's a bit much to take in."

Hermione thought sarcastically. 'A bit much!? It's a god damn nightmare!'

However what had sickened Hermione more was the thought that she might have blindly followed Dumbledore, before he tried to use Legilimency on her. She might have even thought it was justified because of his reputation as a greatest wizard since Merlin.

It was a horrifying revelation. How blind she had been, how ignorant she was of everything. How much of a child she was.

Rin said to her with a soothing tone. "Hermione. I want you to listen to me carefully. I will never train you to be a magus. And what's more, I want you to stop being a witch."

Hermione looked at Rin with disbelief. "Why? I can help. I want..."

"No you can't. You're a liability." Hermione felt her hearts sank. "What is happening between you and Dumbledore is only the beginning. He will use you to get to Tsukiko. He will use any mean to get Tsukiko on his 'side', even if he has to use Imperius curse. And that's not all."

Rin helped Hermione up and continued. "You and your parents will become targets for death eaters and their ilk. They will target you and those you love to get at Tsukiko. And if anything happens to you. It will break Tsukiko, you know it will."

Hermione felt despair at her helplessness. Rin was right, if the death eaters attacked her, she wouldn't stand a chance. Let alone anything Albus Dumbledore might try. She said weakly. "Then let me be a magus. Teach me how to fight. Teach me..."

"No." Rin said sternly. "This is what I want you to do. You and your parents will move to America. You will be given a new identity, everything will be sorted out for you, where you live, which school you attend. Everything."

Hermione looked at Rin with desperate eyes. "Rin. Please. I want..."

Rin cut her off. "What you want is not what is best for Tsukiko. If you feel that is too difficult for you. If Tsukiko's friendship is holding you back. I will make it easy for you, I can Obliviate you and your parents."

Hermione shouted angrily. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare mess with my memory! Specially one's of me and Tsukiko!"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she glared at Rin. "I am not going to run away. I will become stronger, smarter and much much more! You said Tsukiko will break if something happens to me. She won't, because I will never allow it. Even if I have to become stronger then Merlin himself, then so be it!"

Rin retorted with equal anger. "You stubborn little brat! And how will you do that? You don't have a clue or the resolve to back up what you said! To be a magus is to walk with death. Are you ready to kill another to prove your point!"

Hermione said coldly. "If that's what it takes to protect Tsukiko, then I will..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You selfish brat! Think about my offer. I expect a favourable answer within a week, Hermione. This isn't just about you!"

Rin stormed off after that.

A moment went by before Hermione shouted at Rin in anger and frustration. "Rin Tohsaka! You are a fucking Bitch!" Hermione cried in frustration after that outburst.

(Line break)

Much later in the afternoon, Hermione returned home with puffy red eyes and was completely exhausted.

Hermione was glad her parents were working late today. She rather not explain why she was crying for what felt like hours.

Hermione slumped lifelessly onto her bed, both her mind and body exhausted from that unpleasant meeting with Rin.

Hermione soon fell asleep. In her exhausted state, she had completely forgotten to take her dreamless potion. Her nightmare returned in full.

Despite what people might speculate about dreams and nightmares. For Hermione, nothing could possibly be worse then what had actually happened.

Hermione was helpless against that man, his large arms wrapped around her small body, his hand around her mouth, muffling her scream for help. He blamed her for his broken nose, he blamed her for messing up his chance. He blamed her and all the freaks that had made his life miserable. He was going to take it all out on her body.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach and knew what was about to happen to her. Her mum told her about what some men would do to girls like her, what evil things they would do. Her mum told her to run and scream for help and never be alone with them.

Hermione really wished she had her wand with her. Why did she have to follow rules and leave it at home. She was scared. She was absolutely terrified.

It was then Tsukiko burst into the abandon house, like a heroine out of a comic book. She was going to be saved. Everything would be all right.

Then she felt as if someone punched her in the chest, everything felt cold. The look of shock and pain on Tsukiko's expression. She saw the knife in her chest, blood flowed freely from her, so much blood.

Everything was so confusing for her, next she saw the man fell dead before her, soon after her legs gave out and she fell too, but Tsukiko caught her.

Everything looked distorted to her. Her hearing muffled, the edge of her vision blurred. Only Tsukiko was in focus, she was crying, shouting for her to stay.

Hermione hated this, she hate to see her friend cry like this. She saw the desperation on Tsukiko's expression and she wished with all her hearts to make everything right again. She loved her too much to see her hurt like this.

It was then Hermione realized, she love Tsukiko. She knew without a doubt, she love her just as much as she love her parents. Darkness encroached on her vision. 'I want to stay. I want to live. I want to be with Tsukiko.' Hermione thought desperately.

Hermione was surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. This was where her dream ends. Hermione cried as she knew what Rin said was true. She would be a liability to Tsukiko. Without help, she would always be a helpless bookworm.

As she cried in her dream scape, the darkness was shattered around her, to be replaced with infinite white. Hermione looked on in confusion, she wondered what was going on, didn't the nightmare end when the darkness completely obscured her vision? Like they always did before.

Hermione saw a man with his back towards her. He wore stylish white suit, his long shoulder length silky black hair flowed in unseen winds. He turned slightly to his side and looked at her with ruby red eyes. He was saying something to her, she couldn't hear him, it sounded muffled.

When his mouth moved again. Hermione heard his words with crystal clarity. Words suffused with indescribable power filled her entire being, filled her with hope. "**Wake up.**"

Hermione woke up with a warm feeling in her chest. All her fears and insecurity evaporated. For the first time since her memories returned, she felt free, liberated from that never ending nightmare. She knew she will never have that nightmare again.

Hermione wondered who that man was. Her face turned pink as she remembered how handsome he looked, everything about him were perfect, beyond anything she could imagine.

It was then she heard a soft tap on her window. A strange doll like dove was on her window sill with a letter at it's feet. Hermione opened the window and took the letter. Once she did, the strange dove flew away.

Hermione gingerly opened her letter with a spell on the opposite side of her bedroom. Once she was certain the letter would not explode or do something else against her. She read it's content. It was really short.

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_If you wish to learn about magecraft. If you wish to become a magus. If you wish to learn the truth. Be in this room tomorrow at 5pm and accept the portkey._

_If not, just leave the letter on the window sill and you will never hear from me again._

_I leave the choice up to you._

Hermione read the letter again. She knew this letter was not from Rin, she made it clear what she wanted from her. Hermione knew this could not have come from Tsukiko. She always seemed reluctant to teach actual magecraft to her.

So the question was. Who send this letter? Hermione knew there was only one way to find out.

(Line break)

Gringotts Continental gate terminal

"Please don't go Luna. I'm going to miss you." Cried Ginny as she hugged Luna in a tight embrace.

Luna smiled as she patted Ginny on the head. "Oh Ginny. We talked about this. This is best for everyone. You know that."

Ginny hiccuped. "But... but.. I want you to stay. You can stay with us during summer and attend Hogwarts. You don't have to go with your dad."

Luna could only smile sadly at that proposition. "Oh Ginny. Thank you. You really are a good friend, but you knew it's more then that."

Ginny sniffled. "Yea I know... but there must be something we can do..."

Luna touched her forehead onto Ginny's forehead. "You know that the Ministry and Dumbledore will never leave me alone if they knew I have a fully working seer sight."

Ginny cried as Luna continued. "Oh Ginny. This isn't goodbye forever. I will come back. Maybe sooner then you think."

Ginny looked her in the eyes. "Really? You certain."

Luna gave her a bright smile. "I can see the future, remember."

Ginny grumbled. "Does that future also include princess Gryffindor untimely demise or expulsion."

Luna sighed in good humour. "No Ginny, it does not."

Ginny pouted. "Oh bloody hell!"

Luna laughed a little. "However someone very interesting will come to Hogwarts this year."

Ginny pouted. "Unless it's Shiki-sama. I doubt they are that interesting."

Luna just gave Ginny an evil laugh as her answer.

Luna gave Ginny a tight hug and said. "I have to go now, I will keep in touch. Goodbye Ginny, love you."

Ginny sniffled. "Love you too."

The two friends parted way. Luna walked towards the gate and thought back to her time at St Mungo's.

She could not remember much of her trip to the forbidden forest. She knew why she went there, she knew she carried out her final plan.

However she was still alive. What's more, she could no longer see all the variable outcomes of the future. She saw the future as it was going to happen, a singular outcome. She could no longer change them to how she wanted them or see the outcome of any changes she made. Future became an unknown to her when it's flow has changed or until after the event of the changes she applied.

She no longer feel the unnatural pressure within her head and the Mediwizards at St Mungo's gave her a clean bill of health along with the discovery of her true sight.

That was a mess. Her status as a seer saw her detained at St Mungo's for months. They used all the legal loopholes they could find, in order to keep her there for studies.

It was during this time, Eria, an Elin Oracle. Came to their rescue and offered her an apprenticeship and a place at Beacon. It was thanks to Eria, that the legal nightmare with St Mungo's and in part the Ministry came to an end.

Also it turned out Eria was the one who found her in the forbidden forest. Luna had asked if Eria knew what happened to her in the forest and how she knew she was going to be there.

However she didn't tell her what happened. She told her. 'You will know when it is time for you to know. No sooner and no later.'

Eria was very cryptic. Luna wondered if being cryptic would become part of her training as well.

Luna walked through the continental gate and came upon the sight of Allemantheia, it was beautiful.

Luna saw Eria speaking to her father and turned very pale. Luna's seer sight saw a very disturbing future, one where Eria was more then a mentor to her.

Luna wondered if she could somehow alter the future to her liking. She almost wished for her mystic eye of 'Actualize method', even if said eye almost killed her.

(Line break)

46a Craigdarragh road

It was close to midnight when Lancer decided to retire for the day. The past couple of days had been stressful, not only for him, but also everyone else.

The argument between Rin and Tsukiko was vicious, even by his standard. Needless to say Arcueid was rather upset by the state Rin had left Tsukiko in. Arturia was not happy with Rin and in turn Satsuki as well. Both of them had kept her out of the loop along with Tsukiko.

Lancer could not blame Rin and Satsuki for their deception, both of them cared for Tsukiko just as much as everyone else. He would've done the same if given the chance, although he would not berate or belittle his young master like Rin did.

What Rin had done has hurt Tsukiko deeply, both in trust and her pride as a magus. To be told that she was not up to Rin's standard or expectation was a hard pill to swallow.

Tsukiko might have her short coming, but not as severe as Rin had painted it and Tsukiko would most certainly improve in the future.

Thus Lancer could only groan in annoyance when he saw Rin in his room raiding his mini-bar. She already drank half of his good stuff.

Lancer could see Rin was completely hammered. Her face bright red, she slouched over the table with many empty bottles.

She looked over to him and smile. "Hey Cu Chu... umm... Chulainn. Co... come over and... hic... drink with me. Drinks taste... hic... better when you half... ummm... I mean have... some one to drink with."

'Oh yes. Rin is completely hammered.' Lancer thought to himself.

He sat down next to Rin and poured a glass of Vodka for himself. He downed the glass in one go and savoured the burning sensation of strong alcohol.

Lancer said with a sigh. "So what eating you. I can already guess, but I like to hear it from you first."

"That obvious huh." Rin seemed to sobered up a little at that. She glanced at him. "What? You're going to have a go at me as well. Get in line..."

Lancer cut her off. "Hey. I'm pretty sure you already heard enough from everyone else. If I'm going to have a go, it would be all the drinks you cleared out of my mini-bar and drinking under age."

"Oh piss off! You prick!" Rin growled half heartedly.

Lancer said seriously. "You only want what's best for Tsukiko. I know you care about her, despite what you said."

Rin was silent for awhile, playing with her drinks. She said sombrely. "I never visited her you know. After I graduated from Fuyuki high with Shirou. She never crossed my mind until the day she took her own life." Rin downed the drink in one go. "I didn't even go to her funeral. I was too scared."

Lancer already knew whom Rin was talking about. Sakura Matou, formerly Sakura Tohsaka. The one ghost Rin never seemed to be able to let go. Rin continued. "If Tsukiko breaks like Sakura did. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"She's not going to break." Lancer said while pouring another drink.

Rin glared at him angrily. "And how can you be so sure? Did you see how distant she was when she came back today!? Did you see how haunted she looked!? I should have locked her up and did..."

"She is strong Rin, she is as strong as you are. She took this head on and she cares. That is why she can show how upset she is with this whole damn situation. That's why she is determined to fix and save those girls. She will never give up. Not on those girls, not on herself, not on anyone." Lancer said with conviction.

Rin's glare softened as he continued. "Tsukiko reminds me a lot of Scathach. She has the same determination, the same fire within her. And Scathach is... and will always be the strongest woman I've ever know."

Rin said sarcastically. "Is that why you always reject Tsukiko's advance, and not just because of her age. Are you telling me the real reason is because what? You really care about her."

Lancer stayed silent as he slowly sipped his drink. Rin said in honest shock. "You really do care about her. You're really in lo..."

"No Rin. I only ever loved one woman... and she is long gone. I see Tsukiko as family. That's all." Lancer said sombrely.

Lancer then gathered up all the bottles, empty or not, despite Rin's protest. He said to her. "And that's enough drink for you. Best you go to bed and sleep off..."

"I can't... I'm in the dog house with Arturia. She kicked me out of our room." Rin said with despair.

Lancer sighed. "And let me guess, you want to sleep here, around someone you know... take the bed, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Rin said quickly. "You don't have..."

Lancer cut her off. "Take the bed Rin. I will be fine. I will see you in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

Rin said quietly. "Thank you. Cu Chulainn."

Rin fell asleep soon after.

(Line break)

22 June 1993

Granger's house

Time slowly edged towards 5pm. Hermione quickly checked her inventories. She had her wand, small supply of Zonko's prank supply, deadly if used incorrectly or maliciously. Hermione also made sure a small pocket knife was properly secured in her boots.

Hermione knew her parents would flip if they found out she had a knife. But then again, if they knew what she knew now, they would have pulled her out of Hogwarts and taken Rin's offer.

Hermione could already imagine what Rin and Tsukiko would say about what she's doing now. They would call her a suicidal idiot, but she needed to know.

'What is a magus? How are they different from wizard and witches?' Hermione thought. But this time, it was not just simple curiosity or the need to know everything. It's more complicated then that now. Her survival, her friends and families safety were on the line.

The clock struck five o'clock. The same doll like dove arrived. This time with another letter.

The strange dove watched her attentively as she opened the letter. A silver coin fell out. As soon as the coin fell into her hand, the world swirled around her.

Hermione arrived at an office filled with cabinets, papers, usual stationary goods along with various strange and odd artefacts. The room gave off an impression of old or well worn office, one that was often seen in the seventies detective movie. The orange lighting only strengthened that impression, along with a heavy scent of cigarette smoke. Overall the room was at best 'organised chaos'.

Hermione quickly took out her wand and pointed it at the only other occupant of this room.

The woman looked to be in late twenty or early thirty, she had striking red hair tied into a pony tail, she wore an oval glasses along with a lose white shirt. She had a mature look with a pleasant and inviting air around her. She sat behind a massive oak work desk.

She smiled at her, a smile that Hermione found all too familiar. It was similar to Rin's when she used her social persona.

The woman said to her with that warm and inviting tone, a friendly tone that Hermione was weary off. "I'm glad to see you took precaution before meeting me, Miss Granger. I am impressed."

Hermione said cautiously. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Miss. You knew my name, but I do not know you."

The woman laughed softly and said. "Oh my. How rude of me. I never did put my name down in those letters."

Hermione didn't buy that one bit, everything about this woman felt unreal. The woman continued. "Well. It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione Granger. My name is Touko Aozaki. Former magus of the Clock Tower."

(Line break)

British Ministry of Magic

Dolores Umbridge was not having a good day. Correction, there were never a 'good day' since the Tohsaka came into the political arena of Magical Britain.

The Ministry relation with those half-breeds, beasts and impure filth were improving. All those years of directing the Ministry towards the pure-blood agenda were undone in a single year.

Her push towards the magical beast registration act were undone, he effort to register Veela and others like them as magical creature were labelled racist, small minded, intolerant and... BAD for business! Her dream of creating the muggle registration act were in complete tatter. Thing could not be worse.

When one tempts fate, it tend to answer in kind. Dolores immediately knew something was wrong when she entered her office.

All her Kneazle portraits were silent, all of them whimpered in terror. A succulent voice came from the shadow. "I have been waiting for you... Veiled queen."

Dolores almost jumped at the voice. A woman with dark raven colour hair and amber eyes appeared out of the shadow of her office. The Kneazle within their plates were visibly shaking in fear.

Dolores hated this woman, Cinder Fall. She was unnatural. Every fibre of her being screamed at this abomination. There was something very off with this woman. Even if her previous contacts from the American Ministry had assured her of this woman's 'purity'.

Dolores said with a regal tone, or at least she tried to. "Agent Cinder. What an unexpected surprise. If you had send words of your arrival. Perhaps you would not have to wait."

Cinder smiled. "Oh don't mind me. I don't mind the wait in this 'lovely' office. Such decorum towards insanity and madness. Perhaps our 'interrogator' could draw some inspiration from this room."

Dolores glared at Cinder for her veiled insult to her taste in decoration. 'The bitch has some nerve!' Dolores thought darkly.

Dolores put on an overly sweet tone, hoping to irritate her. "Is there something I can do for you dear? Tea perhaps, or a very interesting quill I have in my possession."

Cinder smiled back and said. "Don't trouble yourself. 'My dear' as you Brits fondly put it. Our plans are going ahead and I need you to do your part."

Cinder took out a letter and continued. "Be a 'dear' and give this to the Dementor of Azkaban."

"Is that 'all' dear?" Dolores said with a false smile. "Would you like me to send them gifts as well. You came here for this!?" Dolores almost snarled.

Cinder said with cruel amusement. "I can assure you this is VERY important. And be a dear, deliver this newspaper to one Sirius Black." Dolores was about to retort sharply at Cinder and damn the alliance. Cinder continued unperturbed. "Of course if this is too much for you. I'm sure someone within the Veiled Heritance will be more then happy to carry out my wishes and... earn my gratitude."

Dolores froze as Cinder's amber eyes glowed. That was a threat, Cinder would have her replaced if she refuse. Fear, real fear crawled in her stomach as she gaze into those unnatural eyes.

Dolores quickly nodded. Terrified her voice would reveal her fear. Cinder smiled. "Now, was that so difficult? Now run along and complete the mission."

Dolores was about to charge out and get away from this woman when Cinder said to her. "Oh Dolores dear. Do try and not open the letter..." Cinder's smile turned pure evil. "Or you might lose what little sanity you have left." Cinder vanished into the shadow.

(Line break)

23rd June 1993

Azkaban

Dolores did not linger at Azkaban. She loathed unnatural beings like Dementor just as much as werewolf and muggles. The only good thing were how useful and obedient those Dementor were. She dropped the Daily Prophet into Black's cell and handed the letter to the nearest Dementor she could find.

Dolores was surprised when the Dementor took the letter with care, almost reverence. If such creature could understand the concept.

Her mission completed. She quickly left this Merlin forsaken hell hole.

The Dementor held the letter protectively as it made it way towards the highest level of Azkaban.

The weather were forever dark due to the numerous Dementor residing here. The Dementor made it's way towards one of the corner of the triangular tower prison, it found what it was looking for.

A Dementor unlike any other. It's dark shroud were clean and clear cut, unlike the regular Dementor with their black rotten rag. It held it's hand out for the letter. Long skeleton like fingers, grey smooth pallor skin. Unlike it's brethren rotting and infested hand.

The lesser Dementor backed away as soon as it handed the letter over.

The dark being opened the letter and smiled at the content. It has an almost human like feature under the dark hood, if one discount the sickly grey skin along with it's gaunt and sinister expression.

The being spoke to the lesser Dementor. "Let the mutt go and gather all our brothers. The promised time is here."

The lesser Dementor flew off the edge and spread the news. Within moments, dozens of Dementors gathered and flew around the dark being. It walked to the edge of Azkaban and unfurled it's shadow like wings as it join it's brethren for upcoming conflict and inevitable feast.

**A/N: And that's the end of year two. Wow, this has been a long saga, I'm happy to say we are close to 50% done with Tsukiko chronicle as a whole. Year 3 will be a real game changer. The tone of the story will change massively and people will start dying.**

**I will try and update as much as I can. However real life has been a real pain lately, so I can't promise anything like timed release or regular update.**

**Now moving onto the review.**

**Mernom: Got those eyes from the OVA of Garden of Sinner, I thought they were pretty clever.**

**Rydan fall: The chamber will be emptied of. The basilisk's body will definitely have it's uses as overprice potion ingredient or the secret of magical resistance in it's hide. **

**Greyjedi449t: There will be interaction at the start of year 3 and more in the middle. RWBY cast will not be isolated to year 2 alone.**

**MWkillkenny: No, I will not have Salem in this fic. There is too little info on her, and beside I got someone far more terrifying then her.**

**Paxloria: I'm getting a sense of dejavu answering this. Might have answered this already. Severus is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Also at this time death eater were considered defunct, they are convinced their dark lord was dead or it would be more then Bart and Wormtail looking for him. Also Veiled Heritance was the group American magical allied with, not death eater.**

**This might become a problem later when Volde get resurrected.**

**Reishin Amara: Glad you like it :)**

**Kaiirine: Stay tune and find out is all I can say without giving up the plot ;)**

**Rickp01: Not at all, many fanfic have came up almost hundreds of way to kill Voldemort. Rin does have the power to kill him and so does many others. The main thing was how to achieve them reasonably. One example is, for Rin she needed to know how the Horcrux work, how it connects the main souls to the fragments or even fragments to each other. Then she might find a way to break their connection and kill them.**

**Here is food for thought. What do you think would be Voldemort's reaction if he learned about Touko Aozaki's immortality. Where she could move into another duplicate body at the moment of her death.**

**Amerdism: So you noticed :). Yes Tsukiko do become weaker for each soul that leave her. She wont be able to tap into their unique magic and knowledge. As for Jewel craft, it has it flexibility and draw back, but most important thing about being a magus is 'specialization'. Virtually all magus specialize in one area of studies and expertise. **

**For Tsukiko this fell under Runes and Jewel craft combo. Thus she will always be expanding this field at all time. She might branch off into other area, but her strongest point will always be in Rune and Jewels. I do have plans to give her something truly powerful near the end, and that will be a surprise.**

**Way of life: Good point on 10.000 Galleon, when she can have them for 21. In the real world, specially present time, you won't see that. People tend to take any and all advantage they could get. **

**However there are those that will suitably reward others for exceptional service rendered. You will see this more often in the far east culture. Most Chinese do believe in fair service and trade. **

**Tsukiko was also brought up under this type of belief and know the advantage of having loyal connection working for her. The Elder Wand is a priceless artefact, who's to say that Ollivander won't come across other Deathly Hallow artefact or even some other legendary items like Merlin's hat, Avalon or Excalibur.**

**It's always good to treat other fairly instead of selfishly, or it might come back and bite you in the arse.**

**Well that's all for now. I will see you all at the start of year 3.**


End file.
